Guerra de universitarios: Chicos vs Chicas
by HerRonGinHarry
Summary: En la Universidad Mágica sé esta viviendo una guerra pero no una cualquiera,es una guerra de amor entre un grupo de chicos y de chicas que dicen que nunca se enamoraran.Una guerra comenzará y aunque poco a poco se irán enamorando se negarán a reconocerlo.
1. Introducción

**Guerra de universitarios: Chicos vs Chicas.**

**Introducción.**

En este fic Voldemort ya fue destruido por Harry. Los Slytherin y los Gryffindor ya se llevaban bien, es decir, Harry y los demás con Draco, Zabini y Pansy, ya que estos se pasaron al bando de la luz. Crabbe y Goyle durante la guerra no fueron de ningún bando y no se llevan bien con los Gryffindor y tampoco con los tres Slytherin. Lucius y Narcisa murieron al igual que los padres de Blaise y Pansy antes de poder cambiar el testamento y quitar todo sus bienes de las manos de sus hijos por convertirse en traidores a la sangres, por eso mismo se habían quedado con todo lo que sus padres tenían. Ahora Blaise y Draco comparten piso cuando no están en la universidad, es decir, en la verano. Pansy también vive en un piso pero ella sola, aunque en verano sus amigas la van a visitar y muchas veces se quedan allí a dormir.

Todos los muertos en la guerra resucitaron, ya se verá durante los capítulos como y por que.

Además esta historia continúa a partir del quinto libro, nada de la trama del sexto libro tiene que ver algo en esta historia, ni Harry y Ginny salieron juntos, ni Ron con Lavender, ni nada por el estilo, solamente el romance entre Remus y Tonks

Ahora que he aclarado esto y antes de empezar con los capítulos quiero hablaros un poco de los personajes, de cómo son las chicas, de cómo son los chicos y luego de otro grupo que esta compuesto por Cho y otras personas. Os ayudará a conocer a los personajes y como son ahora a los que ya conocéis.

**LOS CHICOS O SEX SYMBOL (Mote puesto por las chicas).**

**Harry Potter: **El rebelde.

Si, si, el rebelde. En este fic Harry deja de ser el chico bueno y tímido para convertirse en el chico malo del grupo. No teme a las mujeres y algunas veces se mete en líos por su forma de hablar y comportarse. Pero si uno de sus colegas esta en apuros, es el primero en defenderlo y liarse a puñetazos si es necesario. Y no le gusta comprometerse con una chica, nada de compromisos. Hacía unos años había descubierto un talento oculto. Se había dado cuenta de que no se le daba tan mal el dibujo y con los años había mejorado pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

_**Físicamente:** _Ha dejado de ser un chico enclenque para convertirse en un chico alto (1,93) y fuerte; tiene unos perfectos abdominales y unos marcados pectorales, unas piernas y unos brazos fuertes, además de unas manos grandes. El pelo negro azabache tan rebelde como su personalidad. Una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos verdes que muestran una inocencia a la que las mujeres no se pueden resistir y que oculta su verdadera alma rebelde.

**_Otras cosas: _**En este fic tiene 20 años y esta en su tercer año en la carrera de aurores, comparte cuarto en la residencia de la universidad con Ron y es el buscador y el capitán del equipo de Quiddich de la universidad

Además tiene tres piercing; uno en la lengua, otro en la ceja y otro en el pezón, como todo lo que lleva son de oro menos el piercing de la lengua que es metálico, lo que si es de oro es un cordón que lleva en el cuello, anillos en las manos y una esclava de oro con su nombre y la fecha en la que venció a Voldemort. Tiene además un tatuaje en uno de los omoplatos de un colacuerno húngaro y otro detrás de la oreja que es una letra china y significa rebelde. Además se ha quitado las gafas y ahora lleva lentillas.

**_Pertenencias: _**La moto de Sirius que le dejó en herencia que es una preciosa Yamaha negra, unas gafas de sol que siempre lleva encima, su saeta de fuego, Hedwig, una cazadora de cuero, el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible.

**Ronald Weasley (Ron): **El gracioso.

Desde el verano antes de empezar su sexto curso en Hogwarts, Ron comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo con sus hermanos gemelos, demasiado, lo que ha conseguido que Ron se haya vuelto más gracioso de lo que ya era. Siempre es el que hace el comentario gracioso y el que diseña las bromas que después lleva acabo con sus amigos sobretodo en contra de las chicas aunque su objetivo principal entre ellas es Hermione con la que discute tanto como antaño.

**_Físicamente: _**Ron es el más alto de todos junto a Zabini, ambos miden (1,97). Es fuerte como su mejor amigo. El pelo rojo como el fuego lo lleva un poco más largo que Harry. Sus ojos azules siempre están llenos de felicidad y siempre tiene una sonrisa en los labios, a veces es traviesa sobretodo cuando se le ocurre una broma. Y ya no tiene tantas pecas.

**_Otras cosas: _**En este fic Ron también tiene 20 años, esta en su tercer año en la carrera de aurores, comparte cuarto con Harry y es el guardián del equipo de Quiddich.

**_Pertenencias: _**Su lechuza llamada Pig y una saeta de fuego que le regaló Harry en su primer año de universidad para su cumpleaños.

**Draco Malfoy: **El sexy.

Como en sus años de Hogwarts sigue siendo el chico sexy que saca suspiros de todas las chicas y eso le encanta. Sigue siendo algo arrogante y un poco narcisista pero se lleva bien con los que antes fueron sus enemigos y ahora eran sus amigos. Le encanta que las chicas le miren.

**_Físicamente: _**Era alto como Harry (1,93), fuerte como los dos anteriores. Su pelo rubio platino lo lleva corto y de punta, el cual, tarda mucho en arreglar todos los días para que le quede perfecto. Sus ojos grises son fríos pero sus sonrisas son calidas y seductoras.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 20 años, esta en su tercer curso de aurores, comparte cuarto con Zabini y es un cazador del equipo de Quiddich, puesto que descubrió que le iba como anillo al dedo en su primer año de universidad.

**_Pertenencias: _**Aun conserva su nimbus 2001 y una capa de invisibilidad. Además de una lechuza negra llamada Zeus y un coche deportivo negro.

**Neville Longbotton (Nev): **El inocente.

Neville sigue siendo ese chico inocente y tímido de antaño. Sus amigos siempre lo acaban liando para que haga el trabajo sucio en las bromas que planea Ron. Además siempre se cree las cosas que Luna dice y termina haciendo el ridículo.

**_Físicamente: _**Neville sigue teniendo un rostro redondo pero ya no esta tan gordito como antaño. Es alto (1,85). Tiene el pelo moreno corto y sus ojos marrones están llenos de ingenuidad.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 20 años, esta en el tercer curso de la carrera de Vegetamago y comparte cuarto con Terence Moore.

**_Pertenencias: _**Aun conservaba a Trevor y su Mimbulus mimbletoria, la planta que en quinto curso le enseñó a Harry en el expreso de Hogwarts.

**Seamus Finnigan: **El deportista.

Seamus había descubierto que su pasión eran los deportes y le encantaba practicarlos aunque el deporte que más le gusta practicar es ese que se hace en la cama con una mujer o todas las que su cuerpo le permitan.

**_Físicamente: _**Era alto (1,88), fuerte como Harry, Ron y Draco. Tiene el pelo arenoso e igual de largo que Ron. Sus ojos son pequeños y rasgados y su sonrisa encantadora para algunas mujeres.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 20 años, esta en su tercer año en la carrera de abogado mágico, comparte cuarto con Dean Thomas y es uno de los golpeadores del equipo de Quiddich.

**_Pertenencias: _**Unas pesas que todos los años lleva a la universidad.

**Dean Thomas: **El pijo.

En su séptimo curso de Hogwarts, el padre de Dean ganó la lotería y empezó a comprar a su hijo todo lo que este le pedía. Llevaba, de ese modo, la ropa más cara, el coche más caro y aunque Zabini, Draco y Harry tenía también mucho dinero siempre lo liaban y terminaba pagando las cuentas de todos los lugares a donde iban.

**_Físicamente: _**Dean es un chico negro, alto (1,88) y delgado. No tiene una gran musculatura. Tiene los ojos y el pelo negro.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 20 años, esta en su tercer curso de la carrera de abogado mágico y comparte cuarto con Seamus.

**_Pertenencias: _**Un deportivo descapotable plateado, regalo de cumpleaños de su padre cuando cumplió los 18 años.

**Blaise Zabini: **El machito.

Es el machito para los chicos pero el putón para las chicas. Todas las del grupo de las chicas han caído en sus redes y han acabado en su cama. Tiene mucho éxito en el sector femenino y se ha tirado a la mitad de la universidad por que la otra mitad son los chicos. Más de un chica ha perdido la virginidad con él.

**_Físicamente: _**Es un chico negro, alto (1,97) y fuerte como Ron, Harry, Draco y Seamus. Tiene los pómulos muy marcados y los ojos rasgados.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 20 años, esta en tercer curso de aurores, comparte cuarto con Draco y es golpeador en el equipo de Quiddich de la universidad.

**_Pertenencias: _**Un coche rojo.

**Colin Creevy: **El inteligente.

A Colin le encanta los libros y siempre es el que hace el comentario inteligente. Busca siempre el lado lógico de las cosas aunque no las tenga. Y es el que ayuda a Ron a perfeccionar las bromas. No le gusta practicar el deporte, no sucede lo mismo cuando lo ve y sobre todo si sus amigos juegan.

**_Físicamente: _**Es el más bajito de todos (1,77), es delgado y no tiene una musculatura pronunciada. Tiene el pelo castaño corto y los ojos azules.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 19 años, esta en su segundo curso de Periodismo y fotografía y comparte cuarto con Cedric Diggory.

**_Pertenencias: _**Una cámara de video, y dos cámaras de fotos una muggle y una mágica.

**Cedric Diggory (Ced): **El trabajador.

Después de descubrir la clase de persona que era Cho, Cedric no se había vuelto a enamorar y ahora cada día estaba con una chica. Era muy trabajador y estudioso. Comparte cuarto con Colin. Y tiene un secreto que nadie conoce pero que puede que ese año alguien lo descubra. Ese secreto es que le gusta el mundo manga y del cine y el comic tipo la guerra de las galaxias. Habla con verdadera fascinación con otras personas a las que les gusta ese tema pero con nadie más por que no quiero que lo tomen por un friki.

**_Físicamente: _**Es alto (1,90), es tan fuerte como Harry, Ron, Draco, Seamus y Blaise. Es rubio dorado y lo lleva corto y sus ojos son grises.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 23 años y aun con esa edad esta en su tercer año de Sanador ya que al resucitar antes de que empezara el séptimo año Harry y como él murió antes de terminar su séptimo curso, tuvo que dar las clases con el moreno haciendo que ambos fuesen al mismo curso. Y es cazador del equipo de Quiddich de la universidad.

**_Pertenencias: _**Comics y películas en abundancia, un coche blanco y una Saeta de fuego regalo de su padre.

**LAS CHICAS O LAS GATITAS (Mote puesto por los chicos)**

**Hermione Granger (Herms, Mione, Hermi): **La inteligente.

Hermione sigue conservando su privilegiada inteligencia. Siempre busca la lógica en todo y anda regañando a sus amigas cuando rompen las reglas pero luego ella es la primera en romperlas si es necesario. Le siguen encantando los libros y no le gusta practicar el deporte aunque si verlo. Y siempre esta discutiendo con Ron.

**_Físicamente: _**Es una de las más altas del grupo (1,73). Es delgada, tiene unas curvas muy acentuadas pero no tiene ni mucho ni poco pecho, lo mismo le pasa con el trasero Sigue teniendo el pelo enmarañado, le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda y solo se lo alisa cuando sale de fiesta con sus amigas y sus ojos son del color de las avellanas.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 20 años, esta en su tercer curso de sanadora y comparte cuarto con Jessica Hiller.

**_Pertenencias: _**Crookshanks y una montaña de libros.

**Ginevra Weasley (Ginny): **La sexy.

Es la versión femenina de Draco Malfoy. Es muy coqueta pero no es arrogante aunque si un poco narcisista. Le encanta que los chicos la miren. Tiene tan mal genio como su madre y algunos temen enfadarla.

**_Físicamente: _**Es de las más bajitas del grupo (1,67). Es delgada, tiene también las curvas muy acentuadas y como Hermione no tiene ni mucho ni poco pecho, pasa lo mismo con el trasero. Tiene el pelo rojo y le llega hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. Además sus ojos son del color del chocolate y su rostro esta adornado por unas graciosas pecas.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 19 años, esta en su segundo curso de sanadora, comparte cuarto con Luna Lovegood.

**_Pertenencias: _**Su micropuff llamado Arnold.

**Luna Lovegood: **La friki.

Luna sigue hablando de sus extraños seres que nadie ha visto pero que ella asegura que existen. Hermione sigue desesperándose cada vez que la oye hablar de alguno de esos seres. Y Neville es el único que la cree y por eso el muchacho siempre termina haciendo el ridículo.

**_Físicamente: _**Era la más bajita de todas (1,62). No esta delgada pero tampoco gorda, es un termino medio, tiene poco pecho y bastante trasero. El pelo rubio ya no lo lleva sucio pero si un poco desgreñado y son sus amigas las que siempre se lo arreglan cuando salen de fiesta, sobre todo Pansy que es la que mejor se le da, el pelo le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tiene las cejas claras y los ojos saltones azules.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 19 años, esta en su segundo curso de Vegetamago y comparte cuarto con Ginny.

**_Pertenencias: _**Sigue teniendo los pendientes de rábanos y el collar de sacacorchos.

**Lavender Brown (Lav): **La graciosa.

Si aunque parezca imposible, Lavender es la graciosa. Como Ron siempre hace los comentarios graciosos. Además odia el deporte, no soporta el sudor y el olor que se queda después de haberlo practicado. Además es buena en Legeremancia.

**_Físicamente: _**Es alta (1, 70). Es delgada aunque no tiene muchas curvas, tiene poco pecho y bastante trasero. Sus ojos son de color café y el pelo es castaño claro y le llega hasta los hombros.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 20 años, esta en su tercer año de periodismo y comparte cuarto con Pansy Parkinson.

**_Pertenencias: _**Una vuela pluma que vuelve locos a más de uno.

**Parvati Patil: **La pija.

Los negocios del señor Patil han mejorado mucho y por ello ahora sus hijas tienen todo lo que quiere pero Parvati es la que más se aprovecha de esto. Siempre son ella y Padma las que pagan las cuentas de los sitios a donde van pero a ellas no les importa, bueno algunas veces si.

**_Físicamente: _**La joven hindú es alta (1,73). Es delgada, tiene bastantes curvas, poco pecho y un trasero respingón. El cabello lo lleva hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad de la espalda y es negro como sus ojos.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 20 años, esta en su tercer curso de periodismo y comparte cuarto con su hermana Padma.

**_Pertenencias: _**Un deportivo azul claro.

**Padma Patil: **La facilona.

Se ha tirado a la mitad de la universidad por que la otra mitad son el sector femenino y Cedric Diggory. A la chica le encanta ese deporte que se hace en la cama, no le importa si lo hace con más de un chico. Siempre que hablan de un chico sus amigas, ella comenta como es en la cama. Más de un chico ha perdido la virginidad con ella. Y se a acostado con todos los del grupo de los chicos, todos menos Cedric Diggory. Pero no es una adicta al sexo, ya que prefiere estar de fiesta con sus amigas que en la cama con un chico.

**_Físicamente: _**Es igual que su hermana pero con un lunar en la mejilla derecha que la hace ver muy sexy.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 20 años, esta en tercer curso de Sanadora y comparte cuarto con su hermana Parvati.

**_Pertenencias: _**Un coche amarillo.

**Pansy Parkinson: **La dura.

Pansy es la dura del grupo cuando una de sus amigas tiene problemas siempre la defiende. Pero aunque se haga la dura con sus amigas es muy cariñosa y por ironías del mundo ahora odia que llamen a Hermione sangre sucia. Se le da muy bien la estética y la peluquería y es la que siempre les arregla el pelo a sus amigas.

**_Físicamente: _**Es alta (1,73) como Hermione. Es delgada y tiene unas bonitas curvas. Tiene bastante pecho y mucho trasero. El pelo negro lo lleva melena y sus ojos son marrones casi negros.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 20 años, esta en su tercer curso de auror y comparte cuarto con Lavender.

**_Pertenencias: _**Una lechuza parda llamada Sasa y un coche blanco.

**Angie Kidd: **La deportista.

Le encanta practicar cualquier deporte ya sea muggle como mágico. Es hija de padre muggle por eso su deporte favorito es el fútbol. Es muy rápida cuando corre y todas las mañana se va a correr con Seamus. Fue a Beauxbatons.

**_Físicamente: _**Es bajita (1,67). Es delgada y bastante fuerte aunque no es musculosa. No tiene curvas, ni tampoco mucho pecho o trasero pero es guapa. Es castaña con el pelo hasta los hombros, es muy blanca de piel y tiene los ojos verdes.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 19 años, esta en segundo curso de Sanadora, comparte cuarto con Caitriona Mckeon y es la cazadora del equipo de Quiddich.

**_Pertenencias: _**Un balón de fútbol.

**Jessica Hiller (Jess): **La inocente.

Es una joven de clase alta pero no le gusta las riquezas y es muy sencilla además es muy inocente y Pansy siempre la tiene estar protegiendo, la ex Slytherin la tiene especial cariño. Es tímida, dulce y romántica, se enamora con facilidad, y sobre todo le encanta los chicos malos. Es algo patosa (se parece en eso a Tonks) cuando esta delante de mucha gente, sobre todo si esas personas son chicos y mucho peor si es el chico que le gusta. En cambio, cuando esta en una pista de baile se mueve con gracia y soltura. Es muy ingenua y es fácil de convencer pero muy en el fondo de su corazón habita un alma rebelde que ansia por salir. Fue a Beauxbatons.

**_Físicamente: _**Es la más alta de todas (1, 77) como Colin. Es delgada más que ninguna y sus curvas están muy acentuadas. Es la que más pecho tiene de todas y su trasero es respingón lo que contrasta con su estrecha cintura. Es la que mejor cuerpo tiene. Su rostro es el de una chica que no ha roto un plato en su vida y en cierto modo es así. Tiene una cara angelical, los ojos azules y el pelo moreno hasta la cintura y liso. Lleva un flequillo que se pone detrás de la oreja para que no le oculte el ojo.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 20 años, esta en su tercer curso de auror y comparte cuarto con Hermione.

**_Pertenencias: _**Un gato blanco y negro, un deportivo descapotable plateado.

**EL OTRO GRUPO.**

**Cho Chang: **Odiosa (Mote puesto por las chicas) y Empalagosa (mote puesto por los chicos).

Es la líder del grupo, va detrás de Harry con el que ya se ha acostado varias veces pero con el que nunca a tenido una relación sería. Odia al grupo de las chicas o a las gatitas y estas la odian a ella y a sus amigas. Es muy creída y empalagosa con los chicos que le gustan o con los que quiere algo. Le encanta que la miren y se mete sobretodo con Jessica Hiller por que es la más inocente y nunca la contesta cuando se mete con ella y por que la tiene envidia.

**_Físicamente: _**Es alta (1,75). Es delgada y con muchas curvas. Tiene bastante pecho pero Jessica tiene más y por ello la envidia, tiene el trasero respingón pero su cintura no es tan estrecha como la de Jessica y eso también le da envidia. Tiene el cabello moreno hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus ojos son negros.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 21 años, esta en su cuarto curso de abogado mágico y comparte cuarto con Marietta.

**_Pertenencias: _**Un deportivo rosa.

**Marietta Edgecombe: **La chivata (Mote puesto por los chicos y por las chicas).

Desde que se chivo en el colegio de las reuniones del ED la llaman así y los que no fueron a Hogwarts daba igual por que Marietta sigue siendo igual de chivata y además una chismosa.

**_Físicamente: _**Es la más bajita de su grupo (1,63). Es delgada y con pocas curvas, con poco pecho y bastante trasero. De ojos azules y cabello rizado y rubio rojizo.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 21 años, esta en su cuarto curso de abogado mágico y comparte cuarto con Cho.

**_Pertenencias: _**Un coche azul.

**Vicent Crabbe: **Gorila (Mote puesto por los chicos y las chicas).

Cuando llegó a la universidad, Cho y Marietta junto a sus amigos de allí le comieron la cabeza para poder utilizarlos como guardaespaldas pero nunca lo tienen en cuenta en sus decisiones Y sigue siendo igual de idiota.

**_Físicamente: _**Alto (2,05), corpulento y vulgar. Con unos largos brazos igual al de los gorilas por ello tiene ese mote.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 20 años, esta en su tercer curso de Vegetamago, una de las carreras más fáciles pero que para él es complicadísima. Comparte cuarto con Goyle.

**Gregory Goyle: **Gorila 2 (Mote puesto por los chicos y las chicas).

Al igual que a su amigo Crabbe, Cho y sus amigos también le comieron la cabeza y los utilizan como les daba la gana. Y sigue igual de idiota que antes.

**_Físicamente: _**Alto (2,03), corpulento y vulgar. Con los ojos apagados y hundidos en las cuencas.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 20 años, esta en su tercer curso de Vegetamago, y comparte cuarto con Crabbe.

**Millicent Bullstrode: **La vaca burra (Mote puesto por las chicas) y la elefanta (Mote puesto por los chicos).

Con esta pasa lo mismo que con Crabbe y Goyle, es manipulado por Cho y sus amigos y convertida en guardaespaldas. Es tan idiota como los dos gorilas y es lo único que ese par consigue tirarse.

**_Físicamente: _**Alta (1,85) y robusta. Tiene una mandíbula que sobresale agresivamente.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 20 años, esta en su tercer curso de Vegetamago y comparte cuarto con una chica muy amable llamada Keyla Kater.

**Terence Moore: **El guaperas sin cerebro (Mote puesto por los chicos) y el bombón (Mote puesto por las chicas).

Es el líder del grupo junto a Cho. Muchas chicas suspiran por él y el grupo de los chicos o sex symbol lo odian y el sentimiento es reciproco. Cree que las mujeres tienen que hacer lo que los hombres diga, que las mujeres son las esclavas de los hombres, aunque nunca diga en alto esa creencia. Era de Durmstrang.

**_Físicamente: _**Alto (1,97), fuerte como Harry, Ron, Draco, Zabini y Seamus. Tiene el pelo castaño corto y los ojos negros.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 20 años, esta en su tercer curso de auror, comparte cuarto con Neville y es el sustituto del buscador en el equipo de Quiddich por ello odia tanto a Harry que es el titular.

**_Pertenencias: _**Un coche blanco y una Nimbus 2001.

**Caitriona Mckeon: **Adicta al sexo (Mote puesto por los chicos y las chicas).

Como su mote indica, Caitriona es una adicta al sexo, le encanta hacerlo con más de una persona. Y no le importa hacerlo con mujeres, como con hombres. No puede estar un día sin tirarse a alguien, no le importa saber el nombre de la persona, la edad o cualquier otro dato simplemente quiere saber si esta dispuesto a acostarse con ella. Y a diferencia de Padma prefiere tirarse a alguien que estar con sus amigos. Es de Beauxbatons.

**_Físicamente: _**De estatura media (1,69). Es delgada y con muchas curvas, con los pechos medios al igual que el trasero. Es rubia con el pelo hasta la cintura y de ojos verdes con manchitas marrones.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 19 años, esta en su segundo curso de sanadora y comparte cuarto con Angie Kidd con la que fue al colegio.

**_Pertenencias: _**Un libro del Kamasutra.

**Joseph Vent: **El inteligente (Mote puesto por las chicas) y el empollón (Mote puesto por los chicos).

Es muy inteligente pero envidia a Colin y a Hermione por que ellos tienen mayor facilidad para aprenderse las cosas, él antes de estar seguro de una cosa tiene que consultarla en un libro, en cambio, Hermione y Colin se lo saben de memoria la mayoría de las veces. Es de Durmstrang.

**_Físicamente: _**Alto (1,80) y delgado, no tiene una gran musculatura. Es moreno con el pelo largo y que siempre lleva recogido en una coleta y sus ojos son marrones.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 20 años, esta en su tercer año de sanador y comparte cuarto con Gerard Boland.

**_Pertenencias:_ **Montañas de libros.

**Gerard Boland: **El pijo (Mote puesto por los chicos y las chicas).

Es muy rico, más bien el rico es su padre pero este le consiente todo. Se lleva mal con el grupo de los chicos a los que siempre les esta recochineando el dinero que tiene, sobretodo a Ron que continua sin tener mucho dinero aunque su padre después de la guerra subió de puesto y cobra más. Era de Durmstrang.

**_Físicamente: _**Alto (1,99) y fuerte como su amigo Terence. Tiene el pelo rubio e igual que corto que Ron, sus ojos son azulados.

**_Otras cosas: _**Tiene 21 años, esta en su cuarto curso de periodismo y comparte cuarto con Joseph Vent. Además de que es el sustituto de Ron en el equipo de Quiddich lo que hace que le odie más.

**_Pertenencias: _**Una saeta de fuego y una moto, una Suzuki blanca.

Ahora que ya sabéis más o menos como son, os enterareis mejor de la historia. Lo próximo que actualice será un capitulo, espero que os guste.


	2. Inicio del curso

**Capitulo 1: Inicio del curso.**

La señora Weasley se despedía de sus hijos ya fuesen los biológicos como los adoptivos. Entre los adoptivos por supuesto estaba Harry. También se despidió de Draco y Blaise a los que la señora Weasley también los quería tanto como a unos hijos después de que ellos se uniesen al bando de la luz en la guerra, ahora ambos jóvenes vivían en un mismo departamento. Era fácil verlos a los tres en la Madriguera como todos los amigos de la universidad que iban a visitar a Ron y las chicas iban a visitar a Ginny.

Harry se despidió de Sirius, Remus, Tonk y sus padres con los que vivía en la casa del Valle de Godric.

Ginny se acercó a su amiga Hermione que en esos momentos llegaba a la estación de King Cross, la señora Weasley también la dio besos para despedirse de ella y la chica la sonrió.

Era uno de septiembre, y aunque no se iban a ir al andén nueve y tres cuarto por que ese era el que utilizaban los alumnos de Hogwarts, estaban en King Cross por que se iban a ir en un tren muggle que los dejaba cerca de una universidad muggle. Cerca de esta universidad muggle estaba la universidad de los chicos, la única universidad mágica que había en Londres y donde se cursaban todas las carreras. Antes los ojos de los muggles la universidad era otra simple universidad muggle por que no había nada para anormal pero en realidad si lo había y un mago podría haberlo visto antes de entrar. Cuando un muggle se acercaba a la universidad recordaba algo muy importante que había olvidado hacer y se iba corriendo. Ambas universidades la de los muggles y la de los magos estaban cerca de un pueblo y de la playa.

Ya estaban frente al tren que se llenaban de jóvenes estudiantes de universidad ya fuesen mágicos como muggles. Y aunque algunos de nuestros protagonistas tenían coche preferían ir en tren y encontrarse con sus amigos antes de llegar a la universidad. Los coches y las motos los llevaban encogidos en los bolsillos y luego los dejarían en el aparcamiento que habían hecho cuando muchos alumnos habían empezado a llevar coches y motos.

Subieron al tren y mientras las chicas se iban por un lado, los chicos se fueron en sentido contrario, hacía el vagón que solían ocupar sus amigos, que era el último.

Mientras el tren se ponía en marcha los chicos iban caminando encontrándose a compañeros y compañeras a los que saludaban. Harry hablaba con Blaise y ambos iban detrás de Draco y Ron que también iban hablando, cuando Ron vio a alguien y llamo la atención de Harry, sabía que a su amigo le interesaría.

-Mira quien esta ahí- dijo Ron.

Harry miró al frente donde su amigo señalaba y una sonrisa lujuriosa se le dibujo en el rostro al ver a Jessica Hiller caminando hacía donde estaban ellos. A Harry le encantaba esa chica por que era totalmente diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido y con las que había estado (que son muchas). Ella era ingenua e inocente y además estaba buenísima aunque todas las que se acostaban con Harry estaban buenas pero nunca Harry había visto un cuerpo tan impresionante como el de Jessica. Todos los años desde que la conoció había querido tirársela pero nunca lo había conseguido por que no encontraba el momento adecuado para entrarla ya que como ha dicho antes era diferente a las otras chicas con las que había estado que eran unas facilonas pero sabía que a Jessica debía conquistarla. Y lo haría, ese año se acostaría con ella aunque solo fuese una vez. Y sabía que si quería conquistarla debía empezar ya con su coqueteo.

-Aprended del maestro- dijo Harry a sus amigos.

Se adelantó y llegó hasta ella, interponiéndose en su camino y no dejándola pasar. Jessica levantó la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Harry que se apoyó en la pared y la observó de arriba a bajo con una mirada lasciva.

-¿Te dolió?- dijo con voz potente y varonil algo que hizo estremecer a Jessica a la que le encantaba esa voz, esos ojos, ese hombre- ¿te dolió?- hizo una pausa y la traspasó con sus ojos color esperanza- me refiero a cuando caíste del cielo.

Él no solía decirles a las chicas esas cosas tan cursis por que no le hacía falta pero esa chica era diferente y sabía que seguro le gustaba que la dijesen esas cosas. Sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando vio como ella se sonrojaba. Ella no sabía lo que decir, estaba muy nerviosa como cada vez que ese chico estaba cerca suya.

-Me… me tengo que… que ir- dijo torpemente Jessica y se recriminó por no decir algo mejor- estoy buscando a mis amigas ¿las has visto?

-Hermione y Ginny se han ido por allí- dijo Harry señalando la dirección por donde se habían ido las chicas.

-Gracias- dijo Jessica y antes de que pudiese marcharse, Harry la cogió de la cintura y se acercó a ella.

-Espero que algún día aceptes salir conmigo- le susurró al oído con sensualidad y rozó la oreja de la chica con sus labios haciendo que ella se estremeciese de placer.

Harry se apartó de ella y Jess sonrió nerviosamente. Se alejó del chico que se dio la vuelta para observarla.

"No tropieces, no tropieces" se decía Jess a si misma "muy bien Jess no estas tropezando, por una vez en tu vida no vas ha hacer el ridículo delante de él…"

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tropezó con un baúl y cayó al suelo. Harry sonrió y los amigos del chico se aguantaron la risa. Un chico que estaba cerca de ella le iba a tender la mano para ayudarla pero Jess se puso de pie rápidamente y se colocó la ropa.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- dijo Jess mientras la gente la miraba- no me ha pasado nada.

Miró por encima de su hombro rogando por que Harry no lo hubiese visto pero cuando se encontró con los ojos del chico supo que lo había visto, sonreía divertido y ella le devolvió torpemente la sonrisa.

Se marchó rápidamente de allí temiendo volver ha hacer el ridículo mientras se recriminaba mentalmente su torpeza. Buscó por los vagones aun recriminándose cuando vio a sus amigas en el primer vagón.

Ya estaban todas allí, abrió la puerta corredera y entró. En cuanto lo hizo sus amigas se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla ya que llevaban un mes sin verla por que se había ido de vacaciones a Roma con su familia. La chica empezó a contarles cosas sobre Roma hasta que llegó la pregunta de oro.

-¿Conociste a algún niño allí?- dijo Padma sonriendo.

Jess sonrió y todas supieron que había conocido a alguien.

-Cuenta, cuenta- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Se llama Francesco y tiene treinta años- dijo Jessica.

-¿Treinta?- dijo Parvati sonriendo- madurito.

-Aparentaba menos- dijo Jess- y era guapísimo. Me llevó a cenar, me regaló flores…

-Si, si sáltate eso- dijo Hermione- ¿te lo tiraste?

-Si- dijo Jess y todas dieron un gritito de excitación- no os podéis ni imaginar el cuerpo que tenía.

-¿Y su bueno… ya sabes?- dijo Lavender.

-¡Joder tía¡¿puedes decir follar, mamada y paja y no puedes decir polla?!- dijo Padma.

-Que fina eres Padma- dijo Parvati- es increíble que seas mi hermana.

-Lo increíble es que tú seas mi hermana- dijo Padma.

-Bueno chicos ahora estamos con la coniquitas de Jess- dijo Hermione deteniendo la pelea antes de que fuese a mayores- bueno ¿y que¿Cómo era su pene?

-Ves así lo tendrías que haber dicho- dijo Parvati limándose las uñas- es mucho más fino.

-Era… grande- dijo Jess sonriendo y de ese modo deteniendo la contestación que tenía Padma en su boca que seguramente sería muy grosera.

-Tendría mucha experiencia- dijo Luna.

-Mucha- dijo Jess- y estuvimos toda la noche haciéndolo.

-¿Cuántos orgasmos?- dijo Pansy.

-Tres- dijo Jess.

-No esta mal para toda la noche- dijo Angie.

-Pero contadme vosotras- dijo Jess- ¿conocisteis a algún niño?

-Yo conocí a un chico en el gimnasio- dijo Angie- un bombón que estuvo muy bien para una noche y ya.

-Nosotras conocimos a unos chicos en la discoteca- dijo Pansy señalando a Lavender, Hermione y Ginny- y como a dicho Angie estuvieron muy bien para una noche y nada más.

-¿Y tu Padma?- dijo Jess.

-A mi casa vino un repartidor guapísimo, me puse ha hablar con él y me lo tire en el hall de mi casa- dijo Padma sonriendo.

-¡Que zorra eres, tía!- dijo Pansy pero a Padma no le importó sabía que no lo decía para insultarla- ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Bueno no creáis que no lo conocía- dijo Padma- sabía su nombre, su edad, por que trabajaba como repartidor…

-¿Y todo eso lo supiste ese mismo día?- dijo Hermione.

-Claro- dijo Padma- si era la primera vez que lo veía, lo que pasa es que lo vi muy estresado y le quise dar una alegría.

-Tú y tu forma de alegrar a los hombres- dijo Ginny sonriendo- bueno y que nos dices tu Luna ¿algún niño?

-Fue a mi casa un socio de mi padre- dijo Luna.

-¿Y te lo tiraste?- dijo Lavender sorprendida.

-No tonta ¿Cómo crees?- dijo Luna- me tire a su hijo que iba con él y se me abalanzó cuando le estaba enseñando mi cuarto.

-Bueno eso significa que el veranito ha estado completito- dijo Parvati- y calentito.

--------

Al otro lado del tren, en el último vagón, un grupo de chicos estaban llevando acabo la misma conversación sobre sus vacaciones.

-Era una tigresa en la cama- dijo Cedric mientras los otros reían- era estudiante de matemáticas y mientras me la tiraba empezó a decir la tabla de multiplicar del nueve al revés.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas más fuertes, se revolcaban en los asientos intentando calmarse, ya les había empezado a doler el estomago.

-Pues a la que yo me ligue le iba el sexo duro- dijo Colin- me pidió que la esposara a la cama y que la diese nalgadas mientras la decía eres una chica mala muy mala.

-¡¿No jodas?!- dijo Ron estallando en carcajadas como los otros- pues la que yo me ligue estaba buenísima y aullaba como una loba mientras me la follaba.

Ron aulló como un lobo y todos siguieron riendo, ya habían empezado a llorar de la risa.

-Pues yo me ligue a una que era muy cariñosa- dijo Neville- todo estuvo muy bien hasta que me dijo que me quería.

Las risas se apagaron y todos pusieron cara de dolor como si les hubiesen dado un puñetazo en la boca del estomago.

-¡Uff valla, lo siento Nev!- dijo Harry- no se por que a las tías les gusta tanto decir que nos quieren, son unas empalagosas.

-Ya te digo tronco- dijo Blaise- pero ¿y vosotros? Dean, Seamus.

-Pues yo me tire a una profesora de Lenguaje de colegio- dijo Dean- la conocí una mañana y al día siguiente me la tire mientras los niños daban la clase de educación física. Me la folle en la colchoneta donde los niños iba a dormir luego la siesta.

-¡Que cerdo tío! Los niños se encontrarían tu lechada- dijo Draco.

-Pero hay no termina todo, como regalo antes de irme me hizo una mamada- dijo Dean sonriendo- se notaba que era profesora de Lenguaje por que manejaba la lengua como toda una experta.

Todos estallaron de nuevo en carcajadas al oír eso.

-Pues yo chavales me tire a mi vecina- dijo Seamus- una modelo de lencería pero antes de follármela me hizo un desfile personal. Y ya sabéis como me gusta a mí la lencería femenina.

-Lo sabemos- dijeron todos a la vez.

-¿Y vosotros?- dijo Neville a Draco, Harry y Blaise.

-Pues a nuestro departamento vino a visitarnos una amiga de la infancia de Draco y mía- dijo Blaise- se quedó una semana y estuvo coqueteando conmigo. Me la tire la noche antes de que se fuera.

-Un momento esa noche yo también me la tire- dijo Draco.

-¡No jodas!- dijo Harry incorporándose en el asiento- esa noche me acuerdo que me quede a dormir en vuestra casa por que salía con vosotros y con la chica, y ella fue a mi cuarto y me despertó haciéndome una mamada.

-¡¿Estas de broma?!- dijo Ron- ¿y tu que hiciste?

-Pues que voy ha hacer, dejé que siguiera a lo suyo, estaba buena y la chupaba de maravilla- dijo Harry sonriendo- pero es que cuando terminó se subió a horcajadas, me puso un condón y ¡guala! Me la folle.

-¿Y no dijo nada en ningún momento?- dijo Colin.

-Solo me dijo algo cuando la deje debajo de mi que empezó- Harry imitó la voz de la chica y los gemidos- ¡cabrón, sigue, follame¡más, no pares, cabrón!- miró a Draco y a Blaise y con su voz dijo:- ¿a vosotros os llamaba cabrones?

-Si- dijo Draco mientras Blaise asentía.

-Se fue bien servidita- dijo Cedric.

-Mejor de lo que piensas- dijeron Harry, Draco y Blaise.

------------

-Me he encontrado a Harry- dijo Jessica- cuando os estaba buscando.

La chica les contó a sus amigas lo que había sucedido.

-Harry no parara hasta que te haya llevado a su cama- dijo Hermione- están todos salidos y si no lo ha hecho todavía es por que no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, así que estate preparada por que este año va a buscar cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo.

Jessica no dijo nada y miró por la ventana y sus amigas supieron interpretar su mirada.

-Quieres que lo haga- dijo Pansy- quieres que te lleve a su cama por que estas enamorada de él y lo has estado desde que lo conociste- Jessica la miró- es el chico malo, el tipo de chico que a ti te gusta. Además es guapo y esta bueno. Y no te importa que él no quiera compromisos…

-A lo mejor consigo que se enamore de mi- dijo Jessica volviendo a mirar por la ventana pero sus amigas sabían que no tenía esperanzas de que eso pasase y ellas tampoco las tenían, Harry no creía ni en el compromiso, ni en el amor- o tal vez yo me conforme con esa relación sin compromisos.

-Tu no te vas a conformar con eso- dijo Pansy- tu eres una romántica y buscas una relación de novios, no un folleteo cuando le apetezca.

-Eso podría cambiar- dijo Jess.

Todas quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Padma lo rompió por su ya conocida evaluación de los chicos con los que había estado y uno de ellos era Harry.

-Harry es muy bueno en la cama- dijo Padma mientras ojeaba la revista del Quisquilloso que Luna había llevado- y es muy variado en una noche puedes hacer muchas cosas con él, aunque él solo va a meterla, no es cariñoso y es un poco bruto.

-¿Un poco bruto?- dijo Jessica asustada.

-----------

-Me la voy a tirar, este año me la tiro- dijo Harry- por lo menos una vez.

-Cuidado no te vallas a enamorar- dijo Seamus.

-¿Enamorarme¡Ja!- dijo Harry con sorna- yo no me pienso enamorar, los enamorados se vuelven estúpidos y no quiero compromisos pero esta buena muy buena y es bonita, hermosa y no me lo podéis negar.

-Y no lo hacemos- dijo Ron.

-Por eso no voy a parar hasta follarmela- dijo Harry sonriendo- y ya he empezado mi conquista.

-¿Cuándo?- dijo Colin.

Harry les contó a sus amigos lo que había sucedido hacía un momento en el tren.

-Y se ha caído por que estaba nerviosa- terminó de relatar Harry.

-No, lo hizo por que Jess es un poco patosa- dijo Dean.

-No, hay que reconocer que Harry tiene razón- dijo Ron- estaba nerviosa y se tropezó por que sabía que Harry la estaba mirando.

-Entonces no te va a costar llevarla a tu cama- dijo Cedric sonriendo.

-No mucho- dijo Harry- pero tengo que hacerlo con soltura.

-Yo no necesite soltura- dijo Blaise- me la tire…

-Pero los dos estabais borrachos- dijo Seamus.

-Si por eso me la tire- dijo Blaise- aunque esa noche conocí a la verdadera Jessica Hiller.

-¿Y como es la verdadera Jessica Hiller?- dijo Harry con interés.

-Como un oso de peluche igual de dulce y tierno pero a la vez cuando se lo propone como una tigresa igual de salvaje y fogosa- dijo Blaise.

-----------

-Como siempre lo primero que ha hecho hoy nada más verme ha sido meterse conmigo- dijo Hermione- Ron es idiota y sigue siendo tan inmaduro como en el colegio.

-Tú le as corregido cuando al avión lo ha llamado adión- dijo Ginny- y a mi hermano nunca le ha gustado que le corrijan.

-No le defiendas- dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido- como este año me forme alguna de las suyas y yo sea su mayor afectada lo mato.

-A besos- susurró Ginny y todas sonrieron menos Hermione que se puso roja de rabia y de algo más.

-¿Qué as querido decir?- dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido y aun roja.

-Vamos Hermione reconoce que te gusta Ron- dijo Pansy- y tú a él si se mete contigo principalmente es por que le gusta verte enfadada y que le vallas a reclamar.

-Y a ti te gusta ser principal afectada en sus bromas- dijo Lavender- por que te gusta que te preste más atención que a cualquier otra chica.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Hermione.

-Estas interesada en él- dijo Parvati pintándose las uñas con la varita.

-¿Quieres saber como es en la cama?- dijo Padma.

-No me interesa- dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos- seguro que es un bruto y un inmaduro.

-Pues te equivocas- dijo Padma y Hermione prestó una indiferente atención- es muy maduro en la cama y no es bruto, aunque parezca mentira es vergonzoso- sonrió al ver a Hermione atenta a cada palabra- pero esto no te interesa ¿verdad?

-Pues claro que no- dijo Hermione ocultando su rostro con unos de los libros que iba a utilizar ese año.

------------

-Me ha vuelto a corregir por eso me he metido con ella- dijo Ron a sus amigos cuando Harry, Draco y Blaise habían contado como Hermione había corregido a Ron y que este se había metido con ella- se hace la lista y es una pesada sabelotodo…

-Que te encanta y que esta muy buena- dijo Draco.

-A mi no me encanta y tampoco esta tan buena- dijo Ron- y este año tengo que planear algo y ella va a ser mi principal objetivo.

-Ella siempre es tu principal objetivo- dijo Colin- y es por que te gusta mucho.

-¡Que pesado con el royo de que me gusta!- dijo Ron rojo- a mi no me gusta ¿creéis de verdad que si me gustase la haría molestar?

-Si por que te gusta verla enfadada- dijo Cedric- y no as oído nunca eso de que "los que se pelean se desean"

-¡Dejadme en paz!- dijo Ron enfadado- no me gusta.

-Te pones así por que es verdad- dijo Harry- te gusta desde el colegio.

Ron miró por la ventana y murmuro un "idiotas" refiriéndose a sus amigos.

---------------

-Draco estaba hoy especialmente guapo- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Sois de lo que no hay- dijo Jess- ambos os gustáis, siempre os estáis provocando y al final os dejáis con la miel en los labios.

-Me gusta hacerlo, se pone muy agitado- dijo Ginny.

-Y tu cuando te lo hace él- dijo Pansy- pero nunca te lo as tirado.

-Por que sino el juego termina- dijo Ginny- además ninguno queremos compromisos.

-Por eso mismo podrías acostarte con él y tener una relación de sexo sin compromisos- dijo Padma.

-Lo que pasa es que temes enamorarte de él- dijo Parvati- o a lo mejor ya lo estas.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de Draco- dijo Ginny.

-¿Entonces por que le montas escenas de celos cuando esta con una chica?- dijo Lavender.

-Ya no le monto escenas de celos- dijo Ginny tan roja como su pelo.

-Claro que lo haces- dijo Angie.

-Yo no quiero acostarme con Draco por que sino el juego que nos traemos terminaría- dijo Ginny- y a mi me gusta jugar a ese juego.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes- dijo Padma- por que en la cama es muy cariñoso y hacía unas cosas muy graciosas con los ojos ¡es muy mono!

------------------

-Tíratela de una vez- dijo Ron- así nos haces un favor a todos.

-Me parece mentira que tu Ron me lo digas- dijo Draco- es tu hermana.

-Como si fuese virgen- ironizó Ron.- Antes la protegía por que era virgen pero ya la han desvirgado. Y mejor que salga contigo que con cualquier tío que conozca por ahí y que yo no conozca.

-¡Eih, eih, tío, te adelantas!- dijo Draco- yo no quiero salir con tu hermana, yo soy un hombre sin compromisos, solo me gusta seguirla el juego que tenemos, me gusta dejarla con la miel en los labios.

-Si claro por eso la celas por que no quieres compromisos- dijo Dean sonriendo- te gusta Ginny y mucho, me atrevería a decir que estas enamorado de ella.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de ella- dijo Draco.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Blaise.

---------------

-Odia el deporte- dijo Angie- y le encanta los libros. Colin es demasiado diferente a mi, nunca podremos estar juntos- sus amigas sonrieron- no es que quiera estar con él así que no sonriáis así. Colin y yo solo somos amigos.

-Bueno siempre lo que es diferente atrae- dijo Lavender- y sino mira a Jess, es una inocente e ingenua y casi siempre la atraen los chicos malos.

-Yo intento que a Colin le guste practicar el deporte pero él no sale de sus libros- dijo Angie- él nunca podrá tener novia, esta más atento a los libros que a las chicas, incluso diría que los quiere más.

-Eres una exagerada- dijo Pansy- a Colin se le ve muy cariñoso.

-En la cama lo es- dijo Padma y Angie la miró- y le gusta mucho tocar el culo mientras lo hace.

--------------

-Le encanta el deporte y yo lo odio- dijo Colin- y no me gusta Angie así que dejarlo, pesados.

-Que más da que le guste el deporte- dijo Harry- aun así puedes echarle un polvo, eso es lo que voy ha hacer con Jess.

-Yo no podría hacer eso- dijo Colin- ella es mi amiga después no la podría mirar a la cara.

-¿Amigos?- dijo Blaise- no se puede ser amigos de la una mujer, las mujeres son para tirárselas, para amigos ya están los tíos. (N/A: que las mujeres no me maten, este solo es el pensamiento de Blaise pero puede que este año cambie)

-Cierto, cierto- dijo Ron.

-Además cuando la chica es guapa y esta buena si que no se puede ser amigos- dijo Draco- Angie tiene las dos cosas.

---------------

-Neville y yo somos amigos- dijo Luna- además el siempre me ayuda a buscar los seres que nadie cree que existen pero que si existen.

-Si claro como los minstipunk- susurró Hermione.

-Aunque no me creas es cierto y existen- dijo Luna.

-Y Neville te ayuda por que le gustas- dijo Parvati- haríais una linda pareja.

-Yo no le gusto a Neville- dijo Luna.

-Claro que si- dijo Ginny- y a ti te gusta él.

-A mi no me gusta Neville- dijo Luna- solo somos amigos y hacemos la misma carrera.

-¿Y por que cogiste la misma carrera?- dijo Pansy con voz cantarina.

-Por que me pareció interesante- dijo Luna- no por que la estuviese estudiando Neville si es lo que estáis pensando.

-Bueno si tú lo dices- dijo Padma- entonces no te interesará saber que a Neville le gustan que le dominen.

-----------------

-Neville eres tan inocente que te crees todo lo que te cuenta Luna- dijo Draco- ya as quedado muchas veces en ridículo, no la hagas caso, solo hazlo cuando quiera que la folles.

-Tío, es mi amiga- dijo Neville.

-¿Qué hemos dicho antes?- dijo Harry.

-No se puede ser amigas de las chicas y menos cuando están buenas y son guapas- dijo Neville cansinamente.

-¿Y por que crees que esta haciendo tu misma carrera?- dijo Ron- por que le gustas y quiere que la lleves a la cama.

-No creo- dijo Neville dudoso.

-Y tú quieres llevártela- dijo Colin.

-No- dijo Neville indignado.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes- dijo Blaise- por que hace unas mamadas.

-----------------

-En cuanto vea a Dean le voy a enseñar mi nuevo portátil para que se de cuenta de que es mucho mejor que el suyo- dijo Parvati- el muy idiota cree que tiene las cosas mejores yo.

-Sois tal para cual- dijo Lavender- no veis que siempre os estáis molestando y es por que os gusta veros enfadados.

-Eso no es cierto a mi no me gusta- dijo Parvati- es un pijo.

-Y tu una pija- dijo Pansy- además Lav tiene razón siempre compráis las cosas pensando cuanto le va a molestar al otro el no tenerla.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Parvati.

-Mira tú te lo tirarías- dijo Luna- aunque digas lo contrario. Lo que pasa es que no te hace caso.

-Es una lastima hermanita- dijo Padma- por que en la cama es muy bueno y le gusta sobretodo el sexo anal.

--------------------

-Ya veréis la envidia que le va a dar a Parvati cuando vea mi nuevo portátil- dijo Dean.

-Como se nota que te gusta- dijo Cedric.

-Pero ¿Qué dices?- dijo Dean- a mi no me gusta esa pija.

-Mira quien hablar- dijo Seamus- más pijo que tú solo es Gerard Boland.

-Lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta- dijo Ron- pero ella no te hace ni caso y por eso la molestas.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Dean- es al revés yo le gusto pero no la hago ni caso.

-Si claro- dijo Harry- si ella quisiera algo contigo tú aceptarías encantado. Te lanzarías a la yugular.

-------------------

-Claro que me lo quiero tirar- dijo Lavender- esta bueno, muy bueno, aunque le encanta el deporte pero bueno este año me lanzaré y me lo ligaré.

-¿Y que piensas hacer para ligártelo?- dijo Jessica.

-Bueno yo solo lo quiero para una noche- dijo Lavender- y no se lo que hacer aun no lo he pensado pero casi mejor voy a esperar a que se lance él. Si, lo voy a enamorar ¿Qué os apostáis a que lo enamoro?

-Venga ya- dijo Ginny- no juegues con fuego no vaya a ser que te quemes.

-¿Qué quieres decir Gin?- dijo Lavender.

-Quiere decir que como sigas así te vas a enamorar- dijo Hermione.

-¿Yo¿Enamorarme de Seamus?- dijo Lavender riendo- No. Pero bueno ¿os apostáis algo o no?

-Me apuesto 30 galeones a que te enamoras de él- dijo Pansy- que los dos os enamoráis.

-Vale acepto ese trato- dijo Lavender- y si no me enamoro, y él si y es él el que se lanza me gano 30 galeones.

-Hecho- dijo Pansy y ambas se estrecharon la mano.

-Te voy a ayudar un poco Lav- dijo Padma- le gusta mucho la lencería femenina.

-Eso no es justo- dijo Pansy- no la ayudes.

--------------------

-Si quiero tirármela- dijo Seamus- pero voy a esperar a que se lance ella. Eso si yo solo la quiero para una noche.

-¡Ese es mi Seamus!- dijo Colin- ¡nada de novias, no señor!

-Me la tendré que ligar, la enamoraré- dijo Seamus- haré que se quiera lanzar a mi como una loba.

-Eso esta bien pero ten cuidado no te enamores- dijo Neville.

-Nev tiene razón- dijo Cedric.

-No me pienso enamorar, ni loco- dijo Seamus.

--------------------

-Cuando vas a decirle lo que sientes- dijo Jess y Pansy miró para otro lado- llevas enamorada de él años. Deberías decírselo.

-Lo mismo te digo yo con Harry- dijo Pansy- deberías decírselo.

-No es lo mismos- dijo Jessica- Harry nunca querrá un compromiso conmigo.

-¿Y crees que Blaise "putón" Zabini si va a querer un compromiso conmigo?- dijo Pansy y Jess no supo lo que responder- en cuanto lleguemos a la universidad irá a conocer a las de nuevo ingreso y se las tirará. Blaise nunca se podrá enamorar.

-Blaise ha tenido novias- dijo Parvati.

-Si ¿y cuanto a durado con ellas?- dijo Pansy- tres días y al tercer día por la noche las encontrabas llorando por que las había dejado. Y además durante esos tres días las había puesto los cuernos. Yo ya me he acostado con él una vez y no lo pienso repetir.

-Es una lastima por que con la polla que tiene- dijo Padma- aunque en ese grupo ninguno se queda atrás.

---------------

-Ya sabéis que de ese grupo mi punto débil es Pansy- dijo Blaise- y según mi regla aun me la pudo tirar dos veces antes de enamorarme de ella aunque a mi esa regla no me afecta, yo no me enamoro.

-¿Qué regla¿Esa de que solo te puedes tirar a la misma chica tres veces por que si te la tiras una cuarta vez te enamoras?- dijo Dean.

-Esa misma- dijo Blaise- pero a mi esa regla no me afecta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Harry- si siempre que as estado con una chica, te as acostado tres veces y después de la tercera vez la as dejado.

-Por que yo chaval como he dicho ante no me enamoro pero tu Harry no deberías correr riesgos no valla a ser que te enamores- dijo Blaise- me la tirare dos veces más y ya acaparo mi cúmulo de veces.

-¿Y que me dices de Caitriona? Todos no la hemos tirado más de tres veces y no nos hemos enamorado de ella- dijo Ron- y Harry se a tirado a Cho más de tres veces.

-Pero esas dos son unas guarras- dijo Blaise- nunca te podrías enamorar de ellas.

----------------------

-Me voy a ir a conocer a todos los chicos de primero- dijo Padma- y me los voy a tirar a todos a lo largo del curso.

-¿Y que pasa con Cedric?- dijo Parvati- aun no te lo as conseguido tirar.

-Pero lo conseguiré- dijo Padma- es una espinita que tengo clavada en el pecho pero me la conseguiré arrancar. Cedric se acostará conmigo aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Te estas obsesionando- dijo Hermione- y eso no puede ser bueno.

-No es mi tipo- dijo Cedric.

-¿Qué Padma no es tu tipo?- dijo Draco- todas las de ese grupo son del tipo de todos los chicos.

-Y Padma no parara hasta que termines cayendo en sus redes- dijo Dean.

-No voy a caer en sus redes- dijo Cedric- no me gusta, se cree que todos los chico quieren algo con ella pero se esta dando cuenta de que no.

-Tío eres un friki- dijo Blaise y Cedric se puso en tensión al oír como le llamaba- Padma es una maravilla en la cama.

El tren empezó a aminorar la marcha, ambos grupos empezaron a bajar los baúles de lo alto de las rejillas portaequipajes. Cuando el tren se detuvo del todo los alumnos comenzaron a bajarse.

Los chicos ya estaban abajo y caminaban hacía la salida. Ron se detuvo y sus amigos le miraron.

-Esperemos a que bajen las gatitas- dijo Ron.

-¿Para que?- dijo Colin.

-Para molestarlas- dijo Ron- me encanta enfadarlas.

-Ron tiene razón- dijo Blaise.

-A lo mejor ya se han ido- dijo Cedric- anda vamos luego las molestaréis.

-Pero…- dijeron Ron y Blaise a la vez.

-Vamos- dijo Seamus.

Ron y Blaise siguieron a sus amigos arrastrando los pies. Salieron de la estación y se encontraron en el pueblo que estaba más cerca de las dos universidades, la muggle y la mágica aunque aun así estaba a treinta Kilómetros. Los muggles confían taxis o sus amigos, los que ay habían ido en sus coches a la universidad, los iban a buscar al pueblo. En cambio, los amigos se iban a los callejones sacaban sus coches disminuidos y los volvían a sus tamaños normales para luego marcharse. Y eso es lo que hicieron los chicos.

Cuando llegaron los pasillos de la universidad se encontraban llenos de estudiantes que gritaban, hablaban en voz alta, aventaban papeles de fiestas y clubes de diferentes cosas, reían y escupían, la facultad Merlín el Encantador (N/A: este es el nombre de la universidad es que no sabía como llamarlo y lo primero que se me ocurrió, además de que me parece muy gracioso jaja) estaba tan llena de jóvenes magos que no se podía caminar sin toparse con alguien en los pasillos. La euforia del inicio de clases era tan grande que hasta el grupo de los chicos estaba contagiado. Era un domingo, todos llegaban justo ese día de todas partes del mundo para poderse instalar en sus dormitorios, los edificios que estaban capacitados para los dormitorios de los estudiantes estaban llenos de familiares, de chicos con grandes cajas de mudanza, de baúles y cosas exóticas que iban a ocupar para todo el año. Las muchachas se escuchaban que reían y coqueteaban en vez en cuando con los chicos. Los chicos estaban desesperados por conocer a las chicas de nuevo ingreso y darles la bienvenida, al igual que esperaban a los chicos para darles su novatada.

Los chicos dejaron sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones y salieron al aparcamiento, después colocarían las cosas. Harry se apoyó en el coche de Draco y sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo.

-¿Pero no lo ibas a dejar?- dijo Cedric viendo como su amigo encendía el cigarro.

-Si- dijo Harry pasándole el cigarro a sus amigos- y lo deje durante dos horas, mi record. La próxima vez lo intentaré dejar durante dos horas y un minuto ¡Joder que calor hace hoy!

Harry se quitó la camiseta y sus amigos no tardaron en imitarlo, en verdad hacía mucho calor. Y lo que consiguieron con ello fue que las chicas que pasaban por allí los mirasen.

-Estamos en Londres y sabemos que este no es un país donde haga muy buen tiempo pero me estoy muriendo de calor- dijo Draco- ¿Tienes alguna explicación Colin?

-Ayer vi las noticias muggles y el hombre del tiempo dijo que venía una ola de calor hacía aquí y que iba a estar hasta Octubre- dijo Colin- aunque no estaban muy seguros, dijeron que quizás la ola de calor se quedaba por más tiempo.

-Eso es por que no hacemos otra cosa que tirar mierda al suelo- dijo Cedric- la capa de ozono esta echa una mierda.

-¡Me da igual por los que sea pero esto es inaguantable!- dijo Blaise- aunque…- sonrió al ver como unas chicas se abanicaban sofocadas y el sudor les recorría el cuello y seguía hasta perderse en la ropa- creo que esta ola de calor me va a gustar. ¡Creo que me estoy poniendo cachondo!

-Tú siempre estas cachondo- dijo una voz y todos vieron al grupo de las chicas que los miraban.

Las chicas llevaban los baúles aun, por que todavía no había ido a la residencia de chicas y Pansy era la que había hecho el último comentario. Todas ellas también estaban sudando.

-¡Merlín, a vosotras os queríamos ver!- dijo Blaise sonriendo y acercándose a Pansy- ¡no te pongas celosa, princesa, ya sabes que tu eres mi debilidad!

-Pues tú no eres la mía- dijo Pansy y sus amigos se empezaron a reír.

-Eso ha dolido, tío- dijo Dean.

-No me digas eso, me rompes el corazón- dijo Blaise dramatizando en exceso- eres tan dura como una roca.

-Y tu tan idiota como Crabbe y Goyle juntos- dijo Pansy y los amigos del chico estallaron de nuevo en carcajadas.

-2-0, tío- dijo Seamus- vas perdiendo Blaise.

-¡Parece que vienes de mal humor hoy!- dijo Blaise- ¡estas un poco tensa, si quieres puedo ayudar a relajarte después de que te haya ayudado a llevar las cosas a tu cuarto!

-No necesito ayuda tuya- dijo Pansy- puedo yo sola con el baúl.

-No seas tan dura Pansy- dijo Jess mirando disimuladamente a Harry aunque este sabía perfectamente que le estaba mirando y sonreía triunfante- Blaise tan solo quiere ser amable.

-¡Esta es mi Jess!- dijo Blaise y abrazó efusivamente a la chica por la cintura- ¡que buena eres, preciosa! Podrías a prender un poco de ella Pansy.

-Jess ya es bastante ingenua e inocente por las dos- dijo Pansy- así mejor me quedo como estoy. Además Jess…

-Ya lo sé- dijo Jess mirando a sus amigas con una deja alzada- Blaise te importaría dejar de tocarme las tetas.

La chica puso las manos sobre las del chico, mientras los amigos de este lo miraban sonriendo, y las apartó de sus tetas.

-¡Jess te han crecido las tetas desde la última vez que te las vi!- dijo Blaise y la gente que pasaba por ahí lo miró- antes que tenías una 95 más o menos.

Jess se sonrojó y miró para otro lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos para taparse los pechos.

-¿Ahora que utilizas una cien?- dijo Blaise y Jess negó con la cabeza- ¡¿no jodas que utilizas una ciento cinco?!

Jess se quedó en silencio, queriendo que la tierra se la tragase y con su silencio le dio a entender a Blaise y a todos que en verdad utilizaba una ciento cinco pero aun así Pansy salió en su ayuda.

-¡Que coño te importa a ti la talla de sujetador que utiliza!- dijo Pansy al ver como su amiga se ponía más roja de lo que ya estaba- Anda, chicas, vallamos a la residencia.

Pansy cogió el asa del baúl y tiró de él pero no lo movió ni un centímetro, llevaba muchas cosas y ya le había costado mucho meterlo en el maletero de su coche así que llevarlo hasta la residencia le resultaba imposible. Blaise la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Te ayudaré si me pides perdón- dijo Blaise.

-Antes muerta- dijo Pansy y miró a sus amigas buscando ayuda.

Padma sonrió, se le había ocurrido algo. Se subió en su baúl y miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa seductora.

-¡¿Por favor algunos de vosotros seríais tan ambles de ayudar a mis amigas y a mi a llevar nuestros baúles a nuestros cuartos?!- gritó Padma- ¡al que lo haga le daremos un besito cada una!

Todos los chicos que estaban por allí y que oyeron la petición de la chica, corrieron hacía ellas y empezaron a coger las cosas. Uno de los chicos ayudó a Padma ha bajarse del baúl y la llevó el mismo. Los chicos se empezaron a llevar las cosas y las chicas iban detrás.

-No hace falta- dijo Jess tímidamente al chico que se le había acercado- yo puedo sola, no quiero ser una molestia.

-No es ninguna molestia- dijo el chico mirándola embobado- es todo un placer.

-Bueno vale… gracias- dijo Jess.

El chico cogió el baúl y Jess se disponía ha ir tras él cuando sintió que alguien la cogía por detrás de la cintura.

-Blaise suéltame- dijo Jess pero luego se dio cuenta de que Blaise estaba enfrente de ella sonriéndola y saludándola con la mano ¿entonces quien era el que le rodeaba la cintura?

-Preciosa- dijo Harry- si te llevó a ti al cuarto me darás algo más que un besito.

En esos momentos Jess deseaba ser como sus amigas, ellas siempre tenían una respuesta mordaz con la que no quedaban en ridículo, en cambio ella ¿Qué hacía? Solamente temblaba y sabía que él lo sentía pero no solo temblaba sino que buscaba una respuesta que seguramente no sería irónica.

Por suerte Hermione que se había percatado de que se había quedado atrás se acercó a ellos y la ayudó.

-Harry suéltala, estas sudando- dijo Hermione cogiendo a su amiga de la mano y tirando de ella, logrando de ese modo que la soltase- vamos Jess.

Hermione y Jess se alejaron cogidas de la mano.

-Voy a tropezar… voy a tropezar- susurraba Jess.

-No vas a tropezar- susurró Hermione.

Los chicos las observaban mientras se alejaban.

-Hay que reconocer que estas chicas tienen recursos- dijo Draco.

-Harry la tienes en el bote- dijo Ron.

-Si- dijo Harry sonriendo y pisando el cigarrillo con el pie- y eso me encanta.

-Una ciento cinco- dijo Blaise- menudas tetas tiene.

-¿No son de silicona?- dijo Colin.

-¿De silicona¡Que va! Son suyas y las tiene muy bonitas- dijo Blaise.

En ese momento vieron como un coche rosa aparcaba cerca de donde estaban ellos y de él bajaba una oriental muy bonita.

-Mira quien esta ahí, Harry- dijo Ron aunque sabía que su amigo ya la había visto.

-Harry, Cho no es de fiar- dijo Cedric- ya sabes que no es buena persona.

-Ya pero tiene un buen polvo y aunque voy a conquistar a Jess mientras tanto me puedo divertir- dijo Harry sonriendo al ver como Cho se acercaba a él moviéndose provocativamente- hola Cho.

-Hola Harry- dijo Cho sonriendo- ¿tienes calor?

-Si aunque ahora mucho más por que estas cerca- dijo Harry.

-Pues si no te importa pasar un poco más de calor puedes venir cuando quieras a mi cama- dijo Cho sin importarle que los amigos del chico estuviesen escuchando la conversación.

-¿Incluso ahora?- dijo Harry- no me importaría pasar un poco de calor.

Cho lo miró intensamente, se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa ardiente, cogió a Harry del brazo y tiró de él.

-Adiós chicos- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se alejaba- luego nos vemos.

-Será cabrón- dijo Blaise viendo como se alejaba- me a dado envidia, así que me piro marcho a conocer a las de nuevo ingreso.

-Espera que nos vamos contigo- dijeron Draco y Ron yéndose tras Blaise.

-Pues yo me voy a por el portátil nuevo para enseñárselo a Parvati y darla envidia- dijo Dean yéndose como los otros dos.

Por otro lado, Neville, Seamus, Colin y Cedric se fueron a colocar las cosas a sus cuartos.

----------------------

Jess y Hermione llegaron a donde estaban sus amigas, sus cuartos estaban muy cerca los unos de los otros y vieron como las chicas estaban en la puerta dándoles un pequeño besito en los labios de los chicos que habían llevado sus cosas a las habitaciones.

Se acercaron a ellas y también los dieron a cada uno de ellos un besito en los labios. Los chicos se fueron muy contentos.

-No hemos perdido ninguno de nuestros encantos durante el verano- dijo Padma- ¿habéis visto como se han acercado?

-Ya ves- dijo Ginny- que estamos muy buenas.

-Bueno chicas me voy- dijo Padma- tengo que conocer a los chicos de nuevo ingreso.

-Pero Padma aun no as colocado tus cosas- dijo Hermione pero la chica ya se había marchado- esta chica es increíble.

-Ya tendrías que conocerla- dijo Parvati- bueno me voy a enseñarle el ordenador a Dean seguro que se muere de la envidia.

-Pero…- dijo Hermione al ver como se alejaba Parvati- otra igual.

-Para eso son gemelas- dijo Pansy.

-No me apetece nada estar sacando ahora cajas de mi baúl, volviéndolas a su tamaño y colocando todo lo que hay dentro- dijo Ginny.

-Pero hay que hacerlo- dijo Hermione.

-Ya lo se mami- dijo Ginny sonriendo y la castaña la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Me voy a mi cuarto- dijo Angie- espero que no este Caitriona aun.

-A lo mejor tienes suerte y no viene- dijo Lavender.

-No voy a correr con esa suerte- dijo Angie viendo como su compañera de cuarto entraba en la habitación- bueno ahora ya van a empezar las discusiones.

Angie se fue hacía su cuarto y las demás entraron al suyo propio para poder colocar sus cosas. Al día siguiente empezarían las clases y querían tener todo colocado para entonces.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola esta es una loca idea que se me ocurrió un día, es un poco XXX pero creo que os gustará ya que quiero tratar lo referente al sexo de una manera natural, ya que es algo natural. Además son jóvenes de 19, 20 y 21 bueno y hay uno de 23 años de edad es normal que piensen en el sexo y les guste experimentar cosas nuevas. Yo no quiero que penséis cosas malas de mi por escribirlas jajaja, yo voy a intentar escribir este fic con la mayor naturalidad del mundo por que eso es el sexo algo natural y que en este fic va a estar muy presente.

Este capitulo me salió más largo de lo que me esperaba, seguramente los otros sean más cortos aunque aun no lo se, todo depende de cómo este inspirada. Las palabras que ponen entre corchetes son el significado de la palabra anterior, es que es un vocabulario de aquí de España por lo menos en donde yo vivo y no se si algunos lo entenderéis por eso os pongo un sinónimo. Espero que me dejéis muchos reviews. Besos y adiós.


	3. Los pros y los contra

Gracias **Gerulita Evans** a **Gwen Diasmore** y a **Ayda Merodeadora** por vuestros reviews y espero que vallan en aumento. Venga que no es tan complicado y me haría muy feliz que me dejaseis reviews.

Por cierto lo del rating es que no sabía como iba y he puesto uno cualquier pero ahora mismo lo cambio. Gracias por avisarme y lo del tema de que siempre pongo dijo no se quien y eso intentare cambiarlo. Y tranquila no me lo tomo a mal, al contrario así puedo llegar a mejorar.

Y ahora os dejo con el capitulo.

**Capitulo 2: Los pros y los contras.**

Normalmente el primer día de clase solía ser tranquilo en la universidad _Merlín el Encantador_ pero ese año era diferente ¿Por qué? Porque cuando los alumnos se habían despertado habían visto en todos lados carteles en los que anunciaban un Campeonato de Quiddich con universidades del todo el mundo.

El grupo de las chicas estaba sentado en una de las mesas que había en el Comedor. Desayunaban tranquilamente todas menos Angie que aun no había llegado. Cerca de ellas estaba sentado el grupo de los chicos en el que solo faltaban Ron, Harry y Blaise. Draco y Seamus hablaban del Campeonato de Quiddich con entusiasmo.

Este año hay niños muy guapos- Padma sonreía mientras miraba a su alrededor- los nuevos están muy bien pero hay antiguos que están mucho mejor.

Padma miraba sin disimulo a los chicos que en ese momento estaban en el Comedor y se detuvo unos segundos más en el grupo de los chicos o como ellas los llamaban Sex-Symbol.

Ayer fui a enseñarle el portátil a Dean- Parvati tenía el ceño fruncido parecía muy enfadada mientras contaba esto- para darle envidia ¿y sabéis lo que me enseñó él?

¿El que?- Jessica la miraba expectante.

El mismo portátil que el mío- Parvati dio un golpe en la mesa y todas estallaron en carcajadas al oír eso.

Vamos que te salió el tiro por la culata- dijo Hermione aun riendo.

No tiene gracia- Parvati miraba a sus amigas enfadadas.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio cada uno inmersa en sus pensamientos o aun demasiado dormidas para sacar algo de conversación. Pero un fuerte golpe en la mesa las sacó abruptamente de ellos y lo mismo pasó en la mesa de lo chicos. Pansy que se estaba balanceando en la silla cayó de espaldas.

¡Me asustaste!- Pansy aun en el suelo miraba a Angie que era la que había golpeado la mesa mientras que en la mesa de los chicos los que habían hecho un fuerte ruido eran Harry, Ron y Blaise.

Lo siento Pansy- Angie tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios- pero ¿ya lo leyeron?

¿El que?- Lavender estaba ayudando a Pansy a ponerse en pie.

El que va a ser- Angie dejó sobre la mesa un cartel- lo del campeonato de Quiddich.

¡Ah eso! Claro que lo hemos leído- dijo Parvati- esta por todos lados.

¿Y no estáis emocionadas?- preguntó Angie.

Claro que si- Padma seguía mirando a los chicos- pero seguro que tú más por eso de que tú jugaras por ser del equipo.

Estoy tan nerviosa- Angie se sentó, en verdad parecía muy nerviosa- empezará en Octubre y se celebrará aquí en Inglaterra.

¿Entonces vendrán chicos de otros lugares del mundo?- Padma apartó los ojos de los chicos y miró a Angie con mucho interés.

Si- Angie asintió.

Eso me gusta- Padma se frotaba las manos con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en los labios.

Será mejor que nos vallamos- Pansy miró a Jess- tenemos clase ¿vosotras que vais ha hacer ahora?

Ninguna de nosotras tenemos clase ahora- las informó Hermione- tenemos la hora libre.

¡Que suerte!- Jess tenía el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Por qué ellas tienes la hora libre y nosotras tenemos clase con el señor Juver?

Ya se que no aguantas al perro con peluquín- dijo Pansy.

No le llames así- Jess parecía muy alarmada y miraba a los lados- ¿y si un día te escucha?

¡Que más da!- Pansy le quitó importancia con una mano- todo el mundo le llama así.

El señor Juver era uno de los profesores más odiados en la universidad por no decir el más odiado, era como Snape en Hogwarts. Todos le llaman el perro con peluquín ya que tenía cara de perro pachón y además era calvo y llevaba peluquín y aunque él decía que ese era su pelo, todo el mundo sabía que no era cierto por que se le nota que era peluquín. Además era gordo, bajito y tenía arrugas del gesto aunque no debía de ser muy mayor.

Era el profesor que imparte las clases de prácticas físicas en la carrera de auror donde los preparan físicamente para cuando los enviasen a misiones en el trabajo. Algunos días daban clases teóricas pero la mayoría eran prácticas. Este profesor la tenía especialmente tomada con Jess ya que la chica nunca conseguía pasar las pruebas físicas o casi nunca ya que conseguía aprobar raspado la asignatura y gran parte era por los trabajos teóricos y los exámenes. Lo cual bajaba mucho la nota media que hacían a todos los alumnos cuando terminaban el curso.

Venga, luego nos vemos chicas- Pansy cogió de la mano a Jess y tiró de ella.

Jess se soltó de su amiga, cogió sus libros con el entrecejo fruncido, volvió a agarrar la mano de Pansy y ambas salieron de la cafetería. De camino a clase Pansy sintió como alguien la tocaba el culo y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Blaise que iba con Harry, Draco y Ron. Como no, el que la había tocado el trasero era Blaise y la chica le hubiera dado una bofetada si no hubiese sido por que Jess la detenía.

¿Por qué no te tocas tu otra cosa?- dijo Pansy.

Lo hago casi todas las mañanas y lo hago pensando en ti- confesó Blaise con una sonrisa.

Eres un guarro- Pansy se soltó de su amiga y le empezó a dar golpes en el pecho.

Y esperas que eso me duela- dijo Blaise riendo.

Pero dejo de reír cuando le dio un golpe en la cara, un golpe que si le dolió pero nunca lo admitiría. Pansy se había dado cuenta de que ese si le había dolido y paro de darle golpes para disculparse, ella le había empezado a pegar en broma no quería hacerle daño.

Lo siento Blaise- Pansy se llevó las manos a la boca- no quise darte tan fuerte.

No me has hecho daño- mintió Blaise que aun se tocaba la mandíbula.

Si te he hecho daño.

No me has hecho daño- siguió mintiendo Blaise- no tienes fuerza.

¿Cómo que no tengo fuerza?- soltó Pansy enfadándose de nuevo.

Los que se pelean se desean- susurró Jess pero todos la habían oído y estallaron en carcajadas al ver la cara de Pansy.

Retira eso- dijo Pansy mirando a su amiga de forma asesina- como puedes decir que yo deseo a esta cosa.

Solo es un dicho- se defendió Jess mientras su amiga la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido- sino corro me vas a lanzar un hechizo mocomurcielago ¿verdad?

Ginny me ha ayudado a mejorarlos- informó Pansy sacando la varita.

Jess salió corriendo y Pansy la persiguió mientras los chicos reían. Justo cuando Jess iba a entrar en clase chocó con el señor Juver que llevaba una pila de papeles muy altos levitando. La chica cayó al suelo y el señor Juver se desconcentró y todos los papeles cayeron al suelo.

Pansy se paró de sopetón y los chicos pararon de reír. Jess levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de furia de su "querido" profesor.

Tenía que ser usted señorita Hiller- espetó Juver.

Lo…lo siento profesor Juver- tartamudeo Jess- permítame ayudarle con los papeles.

Jess se puso a recoger los papeles nerviosamente mientras las manos le temblaban y sentía la mirada del profesor clavada en su espalda.

Es usted idiota- el señor Juver la miraba con asco y altanería- para eso existen hechizos _¡Papeles locomotor!_

Los papales se elevaron en el aire, ya todos ordenados y siguieron al profesor que se metió en la clase. Jess se llevó las manos a la cara, sintió como Pansy pasaba por su lado con decisión, se quitó las manos de la cara y la cogió de la pierna. Su amiga la miró.

Déjalo Pansy no vale la pena que te metas en un lío por mi ya estoy acostumbrada a que me hable así.

Pero él no tiene ningún derecho ha hablarte así- soltó Pansy- eres demasiado buena, tendrías que habarle dicho algo para dejarle en evidencia.

Yo no soy como tu Pansy- dijo Jess sonriendo con algo de tristeza- aunque a veces lo desearía.

Vamos Jess es el primer día de clase y ya te vas a poner triste- le animó Draco que se había acercado hasta ellas junto a sus amigos y Harry la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Una chica tan linda nunca tendría que estar triste- susurró Harry haciendo que Jess se sonrojase levemente cuando la dio un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias- Jess les sonrió.

No hagas caso al perro con peluquín- le aconsejó el pelirrojo- y ahora será mejor que entremos.

Jess se fue hacía clase y Pansy miró a los chicos que la devolvieron la mirada.

Valla chicos os habéis lucido- soltó Pansy sorprendida- si va a resultar que tenéis sentimientos.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se metió en clase. Los chicos la siguieron y cuando entraron vieron una clase muy amplía. Había muchas sillas y mesas que estaban puestas en escalera como si fuera una grada y abajo del todo estaban las pizarras y la mesa del profesor donde este explicaba. Jess y Pansy se sentaron en las primeras filas y los chicos se sentaron en las últimas en las que estaban en lo más alto.

Con un movimiento de varita el señor Juver puso una hoja en la mesa de cada alumno y los chicos la empezaron a leer.

Si encuentran los papeles un poco arrugados- informó el señor Juver- denle las gracias a la señorita Hiller que como siempre su patosidad a hecho mella.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Jess que quiso que la tierra se la tragase pero nadie la miraba con enfado, sabían que seguramente había sido un accidente y también sabían que ese hombre se metía mucho con Jess.

El hombre comenzó a explicarles lo que eran las hojas. Se trataba de un trabajo que tendrían que hacer a lo largo del curso sobre las diferentes lesiones que podía sufrir durante una misión y que contaría el 20 de la nota. Cuando terminó de explicar el trabajo el hombre comenzó a dar clase y les dijo que el próximo día empezarían con la práctica. Mientras explicaban Jess sintió que le daban un suave golpe en la cabeza.

Miró para atrás y se encontró con Terence Moore que la sonreía con su blanca dentadura. Jess le devolvió la sonrisa.

¿Te gustaría que esta noche quedásemos?- le preguntó Terence mientras Pansy tenía un oído puesto en la conversación de su amiga y el otro en la explicación del señor Juver- me gustaría saber como te ha ido en las vacaciones.

No se- dudó Jess- es que no se si mis amigas querrán hacer algo.

Anda por favor- Terence puso cara de niño bueno. Pansy le dio una patada a Jess y esta entendió que le dijese que si.

Está bien- aceptó Jess y Pansy sonrió- ¿quedamos a las 10?

A las 10 me viene bien- sonrió Terence- en el campo de Quiddich.

Vale.

Jess le sonrió y miró al frente. Harry había visto como esos dos hablaban y aunque no sabía de que, se lo imaginaba. Sabía que Terence iba detrás de ella pero nunca se había acostado con Jess y Harry no pensaba permitirlo, no por lo menos hasta que él se hubiese acostado con ella.

La clase terminó y los alumnos se empezaron a marchar. Jess y Pansy iban hablando cuando la primera sintió que alguien la ponía contra la pared.

¡Eih idiotas!- gritó Pansy.

Jess abrió los ojos y vio enfrente de ella a Harry que la sonreía. La chica vio como Blaise, Draco y Ron se llevaban a Pansy que se iba quejando.

Esta noche, tu y yo solos, bajo las estrellas- Jess tragó saliva eso sonaba muy bien.

No puedo- dijo Jess- he quedado.

Pues lo anulas- eso había sonado más que como un pedido como una orden- y no voy ha aceptar un no por respuesta. A las 10 en el campo de Quiddich, a esa hora ya habremos terminado la reunión que tenemos de Quiddich con el entrenador y yo ya estaré listo para salir contigo.

Pero Harry…- pero no pudo terminar por que el chico ya se había ido.

--------------------------

Pansy se soltó del amarre de los tres chicos y los miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Qué diablos os pasa?- soltó furiosa.

Es que Harry quería hablar a solas con Jess- informó Ron.

¿Y no me lo podíais haber dicho? Los hubiese dejado a solas.

¿De verdad?- se extrañó Draco.

Claro que si, idiotas- Pansy le dio una colleja.

En ese momento Harry llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y les sonrió.

Bueno chicos vamonos a clase- dijo Harry.

¡Eih Harry! ¿Dónde esta Jess?- preguntó Pansy.

Se ha quedado eclipsada conmigo y ha sido incapaz de moverse y venir hasta aquí- sonrió arrogantemente Harry - así que esta donde la dejaste.

Mira que eres tonto- Pansy negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse a por Jess pero primero miró por encima de su hombro- y ten cuidado no valla a ser que Jess te eclipse con su belleza y te enamores.

Pansy se marchó con paso rápido y vio que Jess estaba en el mismo sitio donde Harry la había dejado, debatiéndose con quien salir esa noche.

Que haces aquí parada tenemos clase- dijo Pansy sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Es que tengo un problema.

Ahora no hay tiempo de hablar- le informó la morena- ya tendríamos que estar en la siguiente clase.

Pansy cogió de la mano a Jess y tiró de ella. Las dos salieron corriendo a su siguiente clase.

Las clases de la mañana terminaron y llegó la hora de comer. Cuando Pansy y Jess llegaron al comedor sus amigas ya estaban sentadas comiendo, ellas cogieron una bandeja, se echaron la comida que iban a comer y se sentaron junto a sus amigas.

Merlín Jess aun sigo sin saber como puedes comer tanto y cosas con tantas calorías y estar tan delgada- Lavender no apartaba los ojos de la bandeja de la comida de Jess que estaba repleta de cosas.

No se- Jess se encogió de hombros- será mi metabolismo.

Yo quiero ese metabolismo- soltó Parvati con algo de envidia.

Pero si tú no estás gorda- soltó Jess.

Si pero mírate tú- observó Parvati- tienes cintura de avispa.

Piernas largas y delgadas- continuó Padma.

El vientre completamente plano- susurró Ginny.

Muchas curvas- continuó Luna.

Manos de dedos largos y finos- observó Hermione mientras cogía una mano de la chica- pareces una pianista.

Casi no te tienes que depilar-soltó Pansy- yo si no me depilase parecería un oso.

Eres tan morena de piel- envidió Angie.

Y tienes los ojos grandes- soltó Lavender que era la que tenía los ojos más pequeños.

Si y también tengo las tetas grandes que por cierto a veces son incomodísimas- enumeró Jess- el culo respingón y los pies algo grandes.

Las tetas grandes y el culo respingón, vuelven locos a los chicos- informó Pansy.

Bueno dejemos este tema porque chicas os tengo que pedir consejo- cortó Jess la conversación.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ginny.

Hoy tengo una cita con Terence…

¿De verdad? Te me adelantaste- Padma apartó los ojos de su plato y la miró con una sonrisa picara- yo aun no he conseguido una cita pero esta tarde pienso conseguirla, además ese niño siempre estuvo detrás tuya ¿que quieres? ¿Que te aconsejemos la ropa que te debes poner?

No- susurró Jess- es que también he quedado con Harry.

Lavender que estaba bebiendo en ese momento escupió toda la bebida y le cayó encima a Cho que pasaba en ese momento por allí con Marietta y Caitriona a las que también manchó un poco.

¡Eres estúpida!- gritó Cho a Lavender, toda la gente la miraba- ¡¿sabes cuanto me a costado este vestido?!

No lo se- Lavender miraba el vestido- supongo que lo habrás comprado en un puesto del mercadillo muggle así que vamos a ponerle que ¿unas cinco libras?

Serás estúpida, me a costado tres mil libras- informó Cho furiosa.

Pues te han timado- Lavender cogió con unos dedos el vestido y la oriental la dio un manotazo en la mano- por que yo he visto ese mismo vestido en un mercadillo muggle y costaba 4 o 5 libras no me acuerdo

Las chicas se estaban aguantando la risa y más de uno allí estaba haciendo lo mismo entre ellos el grupo de los chicos.

Tranquila Chang- Jess se puso en pie con una servilleta y le limpió un poco el vestido- esta mancha se quita solo es zumo de calabaza.

Apártate idiota- la empujo Cho.

Pansy se puso en pie y empujó a Cho, no iba a consentir que se metiese con sus amigas. Jess la cogió del brazo para detenerla pero la ex Slytherine se soltó.

Más vale Chang que no vuelvas a molestarnos- amenazó Pansy- por que este año no te aguanto nada.

¿Crees que te tengo miedo, estúpida?- preguntó Cho.

Si- Pansy sonrió.

Ten cuidado Parkinson- le amenazó esta vez Cho- por que defender tanto a tus amigas un día te va a traer problemas.

No me importa- la ex Slytherin se encogió de hombros- y ahora déjanos comer tranquilas.

Pansy se sentó en su silla y miró a Cho y a sus amigas que aun estaban ahí mirándolas.

¿Aun estáis aquí?- Pansy la miró con una ceja en alto- por favor marcharos que tengo que seguir comiendo y con vosotras delante no puedo me dan ganas de vomitar.

Cho ahogó un grito de rabia y se fue seguida de sus amigas. La gente volvió a sus conversaciones y las chicas se miraron.

Cuéntanos ¿como es eso de que tienes una cita con Terence y con Harry?- preguntó Angie.

Jess les contó lo que había ocurrido con Harry olvidándose de ese modo del percance con Cho de hacía unos momentos, ahora tenían cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

¿As quedado con los dos en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora?- Padma no podía borrar la sonrisa picara que se le había formado- eres mi ídolo.

¿Tu ídolo? ¿Pero me quieres decir que diablos hago?- preguntó Jess.

Pero ¿Por qué as quedado con los dos?- dijo Hermione.

Harry no me ha dado una oportunidad de negarme- soltó Jess indignada.

Y tú prefieres salir con él antes que con Terence- concluyó Parvati.

Jess no contestó y todas supieron que Parvati había dado en el clavo.

Pues lo que tienes que hacer es lo que te dicte el corazón- Ginny la miraba seriamente- te gustan los dos, aunque te guste más Harry, pero ahí que reconocer que Terence esta muy bueno, así que piensa con quien quieres salir esta noche y al otro dile que no puedes.

Pero sería muy maleducado por mi parte decirle que no a Terence siendo él el primero en pedirme salir- Jess suspiró- pero es que yo prefiero salir con Harry.

Pues mira los pros y los contra de salir con cada uno de ellos- propuso Lavender.

Eso es una buena idea- dijo Pansy- si eso es lo que deberías hacer.

Jess asintió y sonrió a sus amigas que la devolvieron la sonrisa. Ellas siempre tenían una solución a sus problemas y siempre la apoyaban en todo.

Angie necesito tu ayuda con Seamus- pidió Lavender con una sonrisa angelical.

¿Mi ayuda? ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?- preguntó Angie.

Tú todas las mañanas vas a correr con Seamus a la playa ¿no?- preguntó Lavender.

Si, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas si ya lo sabes?- Angie le dio un mordisco a una manzana.

Quiero ir contigo y estar más cerca de él- explicó Lavender.

Si claro pero vas a tener que correr y vas a sudar- Angie la miraba- a ti no te gusta el sudor.

Ya lo se pero por ganar la apuesta hago cualquier cosa- Lavender la miró como diciendo _"Si no hay más remedio"_

Ya vemos- soltó Pansy- como sigas así me ganas los 30 galeones.

Tía, no se como no te gusta el sudor- Padma miraba a Lavender como si fuese un bicho raro- vale huele mal cuando sudas pero yo cuando veo a los chicos ir a los vestuarios después del entrenamiento de Quiddich, todo sudorosos, los veo tan sexys y me pongo cachonda. Además de que cuando follo la mayoría de las veces termino sudando y él también ¿tu nunca as sudado mientras follas?

Claro que he sudado- dijo Lavender- pero yo lo veo asqueroso, no el sudor mientras follas porque eso me encanta pero el sudor de después de haber entrenado me parece asqueroso, esta mucho mejor ver a un tío salir de la ducha, todo mojadito por el agua ¡Merlín mejor no sigo que me excito!

Sus amigas se echaron a reír al ver a las dos chicas bastante sofocadas por sus pensamientos.

Lav, aun no he hablado con Seamus- Angie aun estaba intentando reprimir alguna carcajada- pero luego hablo con él y ya te digo a que hora hemos quedado y estate puntual.

Tranquila- Lavender sonrió- pero no le digas que voy a ir.

Vale- Angie miró a todas sus amigas- ¿nos vamos? Ahora todas tenemos una hora libre ¿no?

Si, vamos- Hermione se puso en pie

Las demás hicieron lo mismo que su amiga y estaban saliendo del comedor cuando se encontraron con los chicos que también salían para disfrutar de su hora libre.

Miren que gatitas más lindas- Dean las miraba con una sonrisa.

Miau- maulló Padma guiñándoles un ojo y todos sonrieron.

¿Dónde vais chicas?- preguntó Colin.

A dar un paseo- explicó Hermione- y a hablar.

De eso nada ya habéis hablado suficiente ¿nunca se os acaba el repertorio?- soltó Blaise- vamos Pansy quiero hablar contigo.

¿Hablar conmigo?- preguntó Pansy- ¿y tu de que quieres hablar conmigo?

Ya se me ocurrirá- Blaise le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros a la chica y llevándosela con él.

Cedric- Padma miró al chico con una sonrisa- ¿a que esta noche me vas a invitar a cenar?

No- soltó Cedric- me voy a mi cuarto.

Voy contigo.

No- Cedric la miró.

Pero…

No- le cortó Cedric sin dejarla terminar.

El chico empezó a caminar mientras Padma iba detrás de él intentando hablarle pero él siempre la cortaba antes de que terminase la frase.

Neville ¿vienes? Me pareció ver esta mañana pequeños huples- Luna le cogió del brazo- son seres casi trasparentes…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras veían como los dos chicos se marchaban.

Me voy a leer unos libros nuevos- informó Colin- los he comprado hace poco y no me ha dado tiempo a hojearlos.

Porque no mejor nos vamos a hacer deporte- propuso Angie- venga Colin vamos correr o a jugar a fútbol.

Paso.

El chico se fue hacía su cuarto y Angie le seguía intentando convencerlo de que se fuese ha hacer deporte.

Me voy a investigar mi nuevo ordenador- dijo Parvati.

Si, pues ten cuidado porque con lo tonta que eres lo vas a estropear- Dean la miraba de reojo y con los brazos cruzados.

¿Cómo que tonta?- Parvati le miró con furia- me voy antes de que diga algo de lo que arrepienta.

Parvati se marchó y Dean hizo lo mismo cada uno a investigar su ordenador. Jess los siguió con la mirada para luego encontrarse con unos grandes ojos verdes que la miraban.

Tú y yo podríamos irnos a dar un paseo- Harry miró a Jess.

Es que yo… verás… es que tengo cosas que hacer- Jess se fue rápidamente antes de que la dijese algo.

¡Recuerda nuestra cita!- la chica desde la distancia le hizo un gesto para que supiese que no se olvidaba.

Me voy con ella así la ayudó y terminará antes y la dará tiempo para ir a la cita- dijo Hermione.

Espera me voy contigo- Lavender miró a sus amigas que ya se alejaban- adiós chicos.

Hermione y Lavender se fueron por el mismo sitio por donde se había ido Jess. Ginny miró a los chicos, estos sonrieron y Seamus, Harry y Ron se marcharon poniendo una excusa tonta y dejaron a Draco y a la pelirroja a solas.

¿Me has echado de menos, pelirroja?- preguntó Draco.

Puede- Ginny comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo.

Draco la siguió de cerca, deleitándose con el vaivén de las caderas de la joven que hacía los movimientos muchos más descarados y sensuales para que el chico la mirase embobado como estaba sucediendo. Llegaron a un pasillo por donde no pasaba mucha gente y la pelirroja se giró bruscamente y se acercó al rubio.

¿Y tú, Draco? ¿Me has echado de menos?- Ginny había hablado con una voz de niña buena mientras colocaba sus pequeñas manos sobre el abdomen del joven.

Mucho- Draco sonrió con cara de idiota.

¿De verás?- Ginny metió sus manos bajo la camisa del joven y acariciando la tersa y pálida piel de sus abdominales- yo también te he echado de menos.

Se puso de puntillas y acercó su rostro a los labios del joven, él se encorvó para darle a la joven mayor accesibilidad a su boca. Ella pasó la punta de su lengua por los labios del joven que se estremeció y cerró los ojos. No los abrió aunque sintió como ella lo ponía contra la pared.

La respiración acelerada del joven chocaba contra los labios de Ginny, los cuales estaban curvados en una sonrisa. La virilidad del chico se clavaba en la pelirroja que lo tenía justo donde lo quería, muerto de excitación y simplemente por unas simples caricias y tonto roce de su lengua.

Draco…- susurró sensualmente Ginny.

¿Si?- preguntó Draco con la voz ronca por la excitación.

1-0- Ginny se separó bruscamente de él.

Draco abrió los ojos y vio como la chica le sonreía con diversión. La joven le guiñó un ojo y se marchó moviendo las caderas con sensualidad. El rubio se revolvió el pelo aun muy cachondo mientras veía como Ginny se alejaba.

Esta batalla la has ganado pelirroja- murmuró Draco sonriendo- pero aun no has ganado la guerra.

--------------------------

Pansy y Blaise caminaban por el campus en silencio. Él buscaba algún tema de conversación que le llevase directamente al tema principal que quería tratar con ella y ese tema principal era el sexo pues quería conseguir una cita con ella para poder terminar los dos en la cama.

Blaise si no piensas decir nada me voy- dijo Pansy- tengo cosas importantes que hacer como para perder aquí el tiempo contigo.

¿Qué cosas importantes vas a tener que hacer si es el primer día de clase?- Blaise la cogió del brazo para que no se escapase- y deberías ser menos borde conmigo, yo no te he hecho nada para que me trates así.

Pansy quedó en silencio, en parte tenía razón, él directamente no la había echo nada pero si se lo había echo indirectamente, sin darse cuenta. Durante años había estado enamorada de él y lo seguía estando, y había tenido que estar presenciando como él no paraba de salir con chicas y más chicas y ya harta había decidido hacer lo mismo y había comenzado a salir con chicos. Ahora siempre era brusca y fría con él pues de ese modo no le dolía verle con otras mujeres pero aun le quería y tenía miedo de bajar la guardia y que él la hiciese sufrir de nuevo.

Mira ya se como puedes recompensarme por tratarme de esa forma sin haberte echo nada- Blaise sonrió- sal esta noche conmigo.

No- Pansy lo miró con una ceja en alto, ya sabía ella como quería él que terminase esa cita.

¿Por qué? Es un inocente cita.

Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo no puede ser inocente- soltó Pansy molesta y ella sintiéndose culpable por haberle tratado fríamente- no pienso salir contigo Blaise.

Pero… ¡Pansy!- gritó Blaise viendo como la joven se alejaba- joder, va ser más difícil de lo que pensaba llevarla a mi cama.

-------------------------

Mira Neville allí me a parecido ver uno- Luna señalaba hacía un árbol.

Yo no he visto nada- dijo el chico inocentemente.

Pues estaba ahí. Vamos corre, los huples son muy escurridizos.

Los dos chicos corrieron hacía el árbol. Luna levantó la cabeza y tiró de la manga del mago.

Creo que esta en la rama donde hay un nido- susurró Luna- si es lo más probable a los huples les gustan los árboles. Intenta atraparlo Neville, dan buena suerte.

Pero esa rama esta muy alta- dijo Neville.

Shh habla bajo- susurró Luna mirando al chico con ojos soñadores- puedes alertarlos. Además tampoco esta tan alto.

Pues súbete tú entonces- susurró Neville.

¡Como quieres que me suba si llevo falda!- susurró Luna.

Está bien, está bien- murmuró Neville con desanimo.

El chico empezó a escalar el árbol hasta la rama donde estaba el nido, empezó a buscar esos pequeños seres de los que su amiga le había hablado pero ahí no había nada, solamente un nido con huevos.

¡No hay nada Luna!- informó Neville.

¡Sigue buscando!

El chico buscó pero nada, no había nada. Miró a Luna, la cual se había puesto la mano como visera para que el sol no la molestara en los ojos.

¡No hay nada!

El chico que seguía mirando a Luna no se dio cuenta de que un pájaro y o uno cualquiera sino el dueño del nido volaba hacía el con cara de pocos amigos. El pájaro empezó a picotearle la cabeza.

Neville comenzó a gritar, se llevó las manos ala cabeza intentando protegerse. No mantuvo el equilibro y cayó del árbol, se levantó y salió corriendo mientras el pájaro volaba detrás de él, llenando de picotazos. Luna iba detrás intentando espantar el pájaro. La gente se les quedaba mirando y se echaban a reír a carcajadas.

Longbotton ¿Qué estabas buscando esta vez?- gritó Terence Moore, el compañero de cuarto del chico y el mismo que le había pedido la cita a Jess- unos huevos para darle comida al Weasley, debe de estar muerto de hambre.

Crabbe, Goyle, Joseph Vent y Gerard Boland rieron por la ocurrencia de su amigo. Neville logró librarse del pájaro gracias a Luna. El chico estaba rojo por el ridículo que había hecho, siempre terminaba haciendo el ridículo cuando Luna le pedía ayuda, a ella no parecía importarle que se riesen de ellos pero a él si le importaba.

¿Estas bien, Neville?- preguntó Luna.

Si, estoy bien. Me voy Luna.

Pero aun no hemos encontrado a los huples.

Otro día Luna- se fue hacía la residencia de los chicos.

---------------------------

Angie caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad pues no había conseguido convencer a Colin para irse ha hacer un poco de deporte. El chico había llegado a su cuarto y se había puesto a leer sus libros.

Vio a lo lejos a Seamus que hablaba con una chica. Se acercó a él y se detuvo cuando llegó a su lado. El chico la sonrió, se despidió de la otra joven, que parecía un poco molesta por la interrupción de Angie, y se fueron caminando.

Tan solo quería hablar contigo para quedar contigo- dijo Angie- para ir a correr por las mañanas como todos los años desde que nos conocemos.

A la misma hora de siempre y en el mismo lugar ¿no?

Ok- Angie sonrió- bueno me tengo que ir, creo que Jess necesitaba mi ayuda para la cita de Harry.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó hacía la residencia de las chicas.

---------------------------

Jess se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro de su habitación. Sus amigas la miraban en silencio. Hermione estaba sentada en su propia cama y miraba a su alrededor. Lavender estaba sentada en la cama de Jess, tenía en sus manos una libreta y su vuela pluma donde iba a apuntar los pros y los contras de los dos chicos. Pansy entró en ese momento al cuarto junto con Parvati que había dado por perdido la investigación de su ordenador porque ni siquiera había podido encenderlo, ya se leería las instrucciones. Ambas se sentaron en la cama de Jess junto a Lavender.

No tardó nada en llegar Ginny con una gran sonrisa y todas supieron que había ganado la primera batalla del año contra Draco. Esta se fue a la cama de Hermione y se sentó junto a ella.

La puerta se volvió abrir y entraron Angie seguida de Luna y esta seguida de Padma que venía con una sonrisa.

Lavender he quedado con Seamus, todas las mañanas a las 6 en la entrada de la facultad- informó Angie sentándose en la silla que había frente el escritorio de Hermione.

¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Lavender con el ceño arrugado.

Claro después tenemos que ir a clase- explicó Angie.

Está bien- Lavender suspiró con desganas. Lo que podía llegar ha hacer una por un buen polvo y por treinta galeones.

¿Y tú por que estas tan contenta?- preguntó Hermione a Padma que se había sentado en el escritorio de Jess- ¿no me digas que Cedric aceptó salir contigo?

¿Qué? No- Padma miró a sus amigas entusiasmada- ese es un hueso duro de roer pero lo conseguiré. Mientras tanto he conseguido una cita con un chico de primero, es muy mono.

Asalta cunas- soltó Ginny mientras Luna se sentaba a su lado.

Lo se- Padma rió- pero bueno tiene ya 18 años.

Bueno aquí estamos para ayudar a Jess que como siga caminado va ha hacer un hoyo en el suelo- bromeó Lavender y todas menos Jess rieron.

A ver empecemos- Hermione se rascó el cuello- apunta Lavender todo lo que digamos.

Eso díselo a mi pluma- Lavender miraba la pluma que estaba suspendida en el aire al igual que la libreta- aunque yo la veo lista.

Ok pues empezamos- Pansy subió los pies a la cama- pros y contras de Terence.

Es atento- empezó Luna- aunque hoy ha hecho un comentario que no me ha gustado.

¿Un comentario?- preguntó Jess- ¿Cuál?

Luna contó lo que había sucedido cuando Terence había visto como un pájaro perseguía a Neville.

Eso es un punto negativo- señaló Jess- lleva uno bueno y uno malo. Sigamos.

No tiene miedo al compromiso- siguió Hermione- hasta el año pasado tuvo una novia que le duro tres años.

Está bien bueno- todas miraron a Padma, ¿es que siempre pensaba en los mismo?- y es jugador de Quiddich.

Suplente recuérdalo- corrigió Angie- porque no decimos ahora los pros y los contras de Harry.

Está bueno y este si que es un jugador de Quiddich en toda regla- empezó Padma, definitivamente siempre pensaba en los mismo- en la cama es un poco bruto. Eso es un punto negativo.

Cállate no digas que es bruto- soltó Jess asustada- me estas metiendo miedo.

Lo siento- Padma sonrió- pero es que es la verdad.

Sigamos- Hermione miró la vuela pluma mientras continuaba- es buen amigo pero no quiere compromisos.

Están empatados- informó Lavender- ambos tiene dos cosas malas y ambos tiene tres cosas buenas.

Jess cogió la libreta y la miró, Lavender tenía razón.

Solo tú puedes decidir con quien salir- Jess miró a Pansy que era la que había hablado.

No quiero dejar plantado a Terence. Él me invitó antes pero… siempre quise salir con Harry y bueno él es…

El chico que te gusta- terminó Ginny- el chico del que estas enamorada.

Si- Jess se dejó caer rendida en la silla de su escritorio- además Harry es valiente, no por nada venció a Voldemort, gracias a él mi hermano esta de vuelta conmigo y yo estoy enamorada de él desde que lo vi en un periódico cuando era niña.

Sal con Harry- Pansy se había levantado de la cama y ahora estaba arrodillada frente a su amiga- es con él con quien verdaderamente quieres salir.

Pero ¿Cómo me desahogo de Terence?- preguntó Jess- he quedado en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora con los dos…

Definitivamente eres mi ídolo- murmuró Padma sonriendo.

Y cuando valla a la cita que tengo con Harry me encontrare con Terence- continuó Jess como si Padma no la hubiese interrumpido.

Nosotras te ayudaremos- Parvati se puso en pie.

Si- Padma también se puso en pie- antes de irme a mi cita, te ayudaré.

Gracias chicas- sonrió Jess- ya buscaré una disculpa para Terence.

Si el plan sale como estoy pensando- Lavender sonreía mientras se frotaba las manos- será él el que te tenga que pedir disculpar por no estar presente en la cita.

Y ahora vamos a clase- Hermione se levantó y se arregló la falda- o llegaremos tarde.

¡Si, mama!- dijeron todas a coro.

Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas y Hermione las miró con el ceño fruncido mientras salían del cuarto y cada una se marchaba a su próxima clase.

**Nota de la autora: **

Espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente capitulo se veré al cita de Jess y Harry y algunas cosas más. Espero que os guste y por favor dejadme algún reviews. Dadle a Go y escribir aunque sea cuatro palabras lo que sea. Besos.


	4. La doble S

Gracias **maga-harrymaniaca-danytom**, a **Lauryejw**, a **Gerulita Evans** a **Gwen Diasmore** y a **Ayda Merodeadora** por vuestros reviews y espero que vallan en aumento.

Siento mucho la tardanza pero es que estoy muy ocupada con las clases. Pero tener paciencia espero poder actualizar antes la próxima vez.

Y ahora os dejo con el capitulo.

**Capitulo 3: La doble S.**

Jess se miró al espejo que tenía enfrente de ella. Ya había terminado de arreglarse y se sentía orgullosa del resultado.

Llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y sin mangas, era del estilo de los años veinte. Muy estrecho por la parte de arriba hasta la cintura y a partir de ahí caía con vuelo. Alrededor de la cintura llevaba una cinta dorada al igual que un encaje del mismo color por la pare de abajo del vestido. El color del traje contrastaba con su tostada piel.

También llevaba unas sandalias blancas y Parvati se había encargado de pintarle las uñas de las manos y de los pies a la francesa. Por otro lado Pansy se había encargado del maquillaje y el peinado. La morena le había peinado el pelo hacía atrás y le había puesto una cinta blanca que echaba hacía atrás su flequillo y dejaba todo su rostro libre. Y había utilizado un maquillaje muy suave, en el que resaltaba sus ojos dorados y sus labios en los que simplemente le había echado un brillo que le hacía ver los labios más gruesos y le daba la apariencia de estar continuamente mojados.

A simple vista parecía una niña buena y en realidad a veces llegaba a serlo.

Miró el reloj de su mesilla y vio que eran casi las diez. Angie había ido a las ocho al campo de Quiddich a esa hora empezaban el entrenamiento. Cogió un bolso de mano blanco, se aseguró de que llevaba todo y salió de su cuarto.

Caminó por los pasillos de la residencia de chicas. Estaba preocupada pues no estaba segura de lo que sus amigas iban ha hacer para deshacerse de Terence ¿y si no salía bien? Pero cuando salió de la calle y vio a sus amigas que la sonreían todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron pues ellas nunca la fallaban.

Estás preciosa- se oyó decir a Luna a la que Jess no veía porque estaba detrás de Padma y Parvati que eran más altas que ella. La rubia la miraba entre estas dos.

Gracias- sonrió Jess.

¿Estas lista?- Pansy la cogió del brazo y la joven asintió- pues vamos.

Caminaron hacía el campo de Quiddich. Ya había anochecido y las estrellas inundaban el cielo oscuro haciéndolo brillar.

Caminaron durante unos quince minutos pues el campo de Quiddich estaba a las afueras de la universidad. Antes de entrar, las chicas se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta para mirar a Jess que iba de las últimas.

Ellos te van a estar esperando en el campo de Quiddich- supuso Hermione- por eso vamos a entrar nosotras, vamos a entretener a Terence, entonces entras tú y te llevas rápidamente a Harry ¿entendido?

A ese plan yo le veo muchas lagunas- se preocupó Jess.

Tranquila, tú solo encárgate de llevarte a Harry. Nosotras nos encargamos de lo demás- Padma le guiñó un ojo.

--------------------------------------------

Ron, Seamus, Blaise, Draco, Cedric y Harry salían de los vestuarios seguidos de cerca por Angie, Gerard, Terence y los demás miembros del equipo en el que solo había una chica más aparte de Angie.

¿Piensas besarla en la primera cita?- preguntó Cedric a Harry- recuerda que tienes que ser sutil, Jess no es como las otras chicas con las que has salido.

Si se da el caso la besaré- contestó Harry- y también si se da el caso me la tiraré.

Harry chocó la mano con Blaise y Ron, a un estilo muy macho (N/A: Hombres) y salieron de los vestuarios al campo de Quiddich cerca de la salida del mismo.

Los demás miembros del equipo menos Angie, Terence (este chocó la mano con Gerard y este se marchó) y Harry y los amigos de este que le iban ha hacer un poco de compañía antes de que llegase Jess.

Harry miró el reloj, ya eran las diez pero no se extrañó que Jess no estuviese allí pues por lo que había oído ella no era muy puntual.

Pues estoy pensando en alguna bromilla- contó Ron a sus amigos- no sé algo para molestar a las chicas. He quedado con los demás en mi cuarto, vosotros vendréis ¿no?

Claro- Blaise estaba entusiasmado con la idea de una broma a las chicas, parecía un niño con juguete nuevo.

En ese momento las gatitas entraron al campo de Quiddich, pasaron por al lado de los chicos y se detuvieron junto a Angie.

¿Qué hacen estás aquí?- preguntó Harry a sus amigos.

No tengo ni idea- Draco se encogió de hombros- pero nosotros nos deberíamos irnos antes de que viniese Jess.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ha llegado el momento Angie- informó Ginny a su amiga que asintió.

Vamos- dijo Pansy.

Las chicas se acercaron a Terence que las miró. Se pararon cerca de él y le rodearon. Al ver que las chicas hacían eso; Ron, Blaise, Cedric y Draco que estaban pensando en marcharse, se quedaron en el sitio para ver lo que ellas estaban tramando.

Vaya Terence que guapo te ves hoy- Pansy le dio un fuerte manotazo en la espalda que le hizo dar un paso al frente. Los chicos que las observaban se aguantaron la risa.

Gracias, Pansy- Terence hizo un gesto de dolor.

De nada, hombre- Pansy le volvió a dar otro manotazo.

Jess entró en ese momento a hurtadillas y Hermione la vio entrar. Cogió a Terence de la camisa que llevaba y le dio la vuelta para que no viese a Jess.

Mira que bonito esta el cielo hoy ¿sabes? Leí en un libro de Adivinación…-

He oído que odias la Adivinación- Terence la miró con una ceja alzada.

¡Que va¡Más bien odiaba a Trelowly!- Hermione le devolvió la mirada y empezó a contarle un rollo sobre la profesora y luego sobre las estrellas.

Cada vez que Terence quería mirar por encima de su hombro, la castaña lo cogía del rostro y le obligaba a mirarla a ella o a otro lado. Sus amigas la ayudaban.

Harry- susurró Jess pero este no la oía.

Vio una piedrecilla en el suelo y se la tiró dándole en la cabeza. Miró por encima de su hombro y se quedó con la boca abierta al verla. Sus amigos también la miraron.

Decididamente me la tengo que tirar- murmuró Harry- ¡que buena esta!

La chica le hacía gestos para que se acercase pero al ver que el chico no se movía, bufó y se acercó a él con cuidado de que Terence no la viese.

Vamos Harry tenemos que irnos- susurró Jess.

¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?- Harry la miró extrañado.

Shh no quiero que Terence me escuche- explicó la muchacha.

¿Por qué?- peguntó Harry.

¿Recuerdas que te dije, cuando me invitaste, que tenía otra cita?- Harry asintió- era con Terence y no tuve valor para cancelarla pero yo prefería salir contigo que con él.

¿Por qué eso le están entreteniendo tus amigas?- preguntó Seamus ya que los amigos de Harry lo estaban escuchando.

Si- susurró Jess- así nos podremos ir.

En ese momento Terence miró hacía donde estaban ellos y Jess se escondió detrás de Harry que la ocultaba por completo. Lavender le volvió a esquivar la mirada y Jess suspiró aliviada. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos verdes que la dejaron sin habla.

Tenemos que irnos- soltó después de unos segundos de silencio.

Si te preocupa tanto que Moore te vea- la chica hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz y él obedeció- entonces nos acercamos los dos y le digo que no quieres salir con él. A mi no me da pena y sino escucha a razones le pego, ganas no me faltan.

Harry ¿Por qué lo arreglas todo golpeando?- susurró Jess- así no se hacen las cosas.

Lo sé- contestó Harry- Pero es más efectivo.

Terence volvió a mirar hacía donde ellos estaban o por lo menos lo intentó porque Padma le cogió del rostro con ambas anos y le plantó un beso de tornillo.

Vamos Harry- suplicó Jess tirando de la mano del chico- Por favor.

Harry al ver los ojos suplicantes de la joven decidió hacerla caso.

Nos vamos chicos. Adiós.-

Pasarlo bien- Blaise los sonrió.

Gracias- Harry agarró la mano de Jess con fuerza y salió corriendo arrastrando a la joven con él.

Corrieron durante unos minutos hasta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos del campo de Quiddich. Cuando se detuvieron, no se soltaron de la mano y siguieron caminando.

Uff que carrerita- Jess se abanicaba con la mano- que calor tengo.

Harry se detuvo, se puso en frente de la chica y la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

Con que preferías salir conmigo que con Terence-

Jess se sonrojó y eso acentuó la sonrisa de Harry.

Bueno… si… yo es que… tú…- Jess había comenzado a balbucear cosa que hacía que el ego de Harry subiese- ¿Qué tal el primer día de entrenamiento?

Jess decidió cambiar de tema antes que seguir haciendo el ridículo delante de ese chico que tanto le gustaba. Harry se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la chica pero no le importo ya se sentía lo bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

Bien, aun no hemos comenzado a entrenar- contestó Harry- el entrenador nos ha estado dando una charla. Esta decidido a ganar el campeonato de Quiddich de este año.

¿Y tú lo estás?- preguntó Jess mientras caminaban.

Por supuesto- respondió él- quiero ganar a como de lugar.

Seguro que ganáis. Sois un gran equipo. Y tú eres un gran buscador.-

Harry la miró y vio que Jess sonreía levemente sonrojada. Harry se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

Gracias- susurró de una forma muy sensual.

Ella sonrió tímidamente. Harry también sonrió, soltó la mano de Jess y sacó del bolsillo una cajetilla y se llevó un cigarro a la boca que se encargó de encender con un mechero.

"_Fuma. Se me olvidó agregarlo en los contra"_ pensó Jess pero entonces él la miró y la sonrió. Jess puso cara de boba. _"Que más da que fume está para comérselo, menudo bombón."_

Estás preciosa, Jess.-

Gra… Gracias- tartamudeó y volvió a cogerle la mano.

Harry miró y volvió a sonreír. Siguieron caminando mientras hablaban tranquilamente de cosas triviales, pero Harry siempre entre la conversación la soltaba algún piropo que la hacía sonrojar.

Se sentaron en un banco que había en el campus. Harry pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda de la joven y ella se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa.

Hace una noche preciosa- observó Jess.

No tanto como lo eres tú.-

Jess lo miró, él la acarició la mejilla suavemente. Se acercó un poco más a ella hasta que pudieron sentir el aliento del otro chocando contra sus rostros.

Durante el entrenamiento de esta tarde me ha golpeado una bludger en el brazo y me duele ¿sabes?- susurró Harry.

Pero si me has dicho que hoy no habéis entrenado que él entrenador solamente os ha dado una charla- susurró ella mirándole a los ojos.

Cierto, me has pillado- rió Harry y ella también rió suavemente.

¿Por qué me estabas engañando?- preguntó la muchacha mordiéndose el labio inferior sensualmente.

Es que quería que me curases el dolor- murmuró mirando los provocativos labios de la chica.

Pero el brazo no te duele ¿no?- el chico negó suavemente con la cabeza- ¿y no te duele algo que yo te pueda curar?

Harry sonrió.

Si, me duele un poco la cabeza- Harry se tocó un poco la parte de atrás de la cabeza- y aparte de curarme, debes recompensarme por que me duele por tu culpa.

¿Y yo que te he hecho?-

Cuando has intentado llamar mi atención me has tirado una piedrecilla y me ha dado en la cabeza- explicó Harry.

Con que eres un quejita, Potter- bromeó Jess- pero tienes razón yo te he hecho daño así que debo curarte ¿Cómo te gustaría que lo hiciera?

Así- susurró y acortó la distancia que los separaba.

Sus labios se unieron suavemente al principio pero poco a poco los labios de Harry hicieron más presión en los suaves labios de ella que abrió la boca dándole a él la opción de dominar en el beso.

Harry no se hizo de rogar, pues lo ansiaba tanto como ella. Con cuidado, él introdujo la lengua en la boca de la chica, la recorrió dejando que ella pudiese sentir el aliento a tabaco. Ella le dejó que la recorriese para que se familiarizase y él lo hizo, exploró cada rincón hasta que tocó la lengua de la joven. Fue entonces cuando entre los dos comenzó un juego.

Él buscaba los roces con la lengua de ella y la chica lo esquivaba haciéndose de rogar. Esto tan solo duró unos segundos porque Harry se cansó de ese juego y la colocó su mano en la nuca y la atrajo más hacía sí.

Su lengua profundizó más en la boca de la chica, él abrió más la boca capturando la de ella por completo. La muchacha ahogó un gemido de satisfacción. Harry era muy posesivo y eso le gustaba. Jess colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Harry que tenía un débil rastrojo de barba.

Él bajó su mano hasta la estrecha cintura de la joven, la cual rodeó y la acercó más a él. El pequeño cuerpo de Jess, a comparación del de Harry, quedó oculto cuando su pecho chocó contra el de él. La acarició la espalda con la mano que tenía en la cintura y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Después de unos segundos más se separaron lentamente aunque sus cuerpos siguieron unidos. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos con los labios hinchados y rojos.

¿Te sigue doliendo?- preguntó Jess. Harry sonrió.

No- susurró él- no, muñeca.

Se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar con la misma pasión. Ella le correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad. Harry decidió probar otra parte de su cuerpo y bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de ella.

Ella se aferró con fuerza a su espalda mientras respiraba aceleradamente. Él la acercó más a su cuerpo si eso era posible. Con la punta de la lengua el joven había comenzado a recorrer todo su cuello, ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus demás sentidos.

Sentía la respiración de Harry que chocaba contra su cuello. Él había comenzado a darla pequeños besos y algún que otro mordisco que la hacía suspirar de placer.

Harry- susurró maravillada.

Nena, que bien sabes- murmuró con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Harry capturó el labio inferior entre sus labios y lo besó. Esta vez fue ella la que inició el beso. La mano de Harry recorrió el vestido de ella hasta que llegó a la rodilla. Metió su mano bajo la falda y la subió por su muslo hasta llegar a su trasero el cual acarició.

Pero fue interrumpido cuando el teléfono de Harry empezó a sonar. La chica rompió el beso.

¡Maldita sea!- soltó enfadado sacando la mano de debajo del vestido- un segundo.

Harry se puso en pie, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y contestó. Jess se colocó el vestido y el pelo.

¿Quién es?- preguntó visiblemente molesto- Ron ¡que diablos!... estoy ocupado…

Jess dejó de escuchar la conversación y se perdió en sus pensamientos. La noche estaba siendo perfecta y tal vez pasaba la noche con Harry.

Sonrió contenta antes la idea pero unas palabras llegaron a su cabeza. _"es muy variado en una noche puedes hacer muchas cosas con él, aunque él solo va a meterla, no es cariñoso y es un poco bruto."_ ¿Y si Padma tenía razón? Hasta el momento no había sido bruto pero muchos chicos eran así hasta que les entraban las prisas y dejaban del lado el cariño… estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

"_No empieces con tus paranoias Jess" _pensó la chica pero las palabras de Padma no paraban de repetirse en su cabeza y el miedo comenzó a invadirla.

Estaban tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Harry había colgado el teléfono y se había sentado junto a ella hasta que él no la puso la mano en la rodilla y le susurró al oído:

¿Por donde íbamos, muñeca?- Jess se puso en pie como un resorte y Harry la miró extrañado pero luego sintió- ¿Te asuste? Lo siento no era mi intención.

No, Harry, no me asustaste- Jess buscaba una excusa para marcharse el recuerdo de las palabras de Padma la había cortado el rollo cuando la pillase la iba a matar, se lo había advertido, ella con nada se asustaba y encima su amiga la metía miedo- es que… verás… tengo que irme.

¿Irte?- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie- ¿Por qué?

Porque… porque… mañana hay clase… eso y no quiero llegar tarde el segundo día además comparto cuarto con Hermione y si llego muy tarde me va a echar la bronca ya sabes como es ella con las clases, se lo toma muy en serio y hace que todas no lo tomemos muy en serio, no queremos después escuchar sus discursos de poca responsabilidad.-

Si tienes razón. Sé como es Hermione por algo fuimos amigos en el colegio y en esa época era igual con las clases.- aunque estaba un poco enojado con la idea de no tirársela esa noche.

Lo siento mucho de verdad- las disculpas de Jess hicieron que Harry relajase un poco su expresión. Ella había bajado la mirada y él la cogió de la barbilla para que lo mirase- ¿te has enfadado conmigo?

No- sonrió Harry y la dio un beso en los labios, lento muy lento- pero si me prometes que otro día quedaremos.

Te lo prometo- _"cuando haya matado a Padma por asustarme" _pensó Jess.

Pues vamos- Harry la cogió de la mano y se fueron hacía la residencia de estudiantes.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la residencia de las chicas. Jess subió un par de escalones y miró a Harry a los ojos.

Me lo he pasado muy bien.-

Yo también- contestó Harry sonriendo- ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?

Cuando tú quieras.-

Pues lo pienso y te aviso ¿vale?

Ella asintió. Él se acercó a ella y la besó. Cuando la lengua de él invadió la boca de Jess, esta soltó un gemido que quedó ahogado por el beso pero que él percibió. Se separaron lentamente y ella le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Buenas noches- susurró Harry.

Hasta mañana- contestó ella también un susurró.

Sueña bonito- le dijo él con una sonrisa- yo voy a soñar contigo.

Ella se sonrojo y luego se marchó, no sin antes mirarle una última vez antes de entrar a la residencia. Harry sonrió y se fue hacía su cuarto. _"La tengo en el bote" _pensó contento y luego recordó algo _"voy a matarte Ronald Weasley por la interrupción."_

Llegó hasta su cuarto, de donde salían risas. Abrió la puerta y vio a todos sus amigos por la habitación riéndose. Blaise le miró con una sonrisa y aun sentado sobre el escritorio de Harry le dijo:

¿Qué tal con Jess? Parece que no muy bien sino no habrías llegado hasta mañana.-

Iba muy bien hasta que alguien me llamó por teléfono- miró significativamente a Ron que sonrió.

¿Cómo de bien?- preguntó Dean.

Hasta el punto de que tenía mi mano bajo el vestido y nos estábamos besando como dos desesperados- soltó Harry cerrando la puerta.

¿Y por qué no habéis seguido cuando has colgado?- preguntó Neville.

Pues porque a ella le han entrado las prisas por irse- explicó Harry sentándose en su cama- después de colgar el teléfono estaba un poco extraña. Me ha dicho que se quería ir porque Hermione sino la echaba la bronca por llegar tan tarde.

Me lo creo. Ya sabes como es Hermione- dijo Ron mirando a su amigo.

Si, tienes razón- dijo Harry- pero bueno no me preocupa, la tengo en el bote, me ha prometido que otro día quedaremos.

¿Y que tal besa?- preguntó Seamus.

De maravilla- sonrió Harry- y ese cuerpo que tiene tendría que estar prohibido-Todos estallaron en carcajadas- os lo digo en serio, esta buenísima y eso que aun no la he visto desnuda pero con los poco que enseñaba su vestido y con lo poco que he tocado, debe de estar como un tren- sacó otro cigarro de su bolsillo y le pasó la cajetilla a Blaise que cogió un cigarro- ¿y cual es esa broma por la que me has llamado?

Las chicas se van a enfadar mucho- Ron sonrió.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jess había llegado a su cuarto, abrió con cuidado la puerta para no despertar a su amiga pero se sorprendió al ver que Hermione aun estaba despierta aunque ya estaba acostada.

Pensé que ya estarías dormida.-

No podía dormir. Pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pensé que ya no vendrías en toda la noche que la pasarías con Harry.

Yo también llegué a pensarlo.- soltó Jess tirándose en la cama.

Hermione entró a su cuarto con la cara contraída de rabia. Jess que aun dormía, la castaña se solía levantar muy temprano, se sobresaltó por la fuerza con la que había abierto la puerta.

¿Qué pasa, Hermione?- preguntó Jess adormilada- ¿ya estás vestida?

Si- soltó bruscamente la castaña- ¿y a que no sabes lo que me he encontrado cuando he salido a por Crookshanks?

¿Él que?- preguntó Jess sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Esto- la castaña le puso delante de las narices un papel- esta por toda la residencia y seguro que por toda la facultad.

Jess cogió el papel, se restregó los ojos mientras Misifú su gato blanco y negro se subía a la cama y ronroneaba cariñosamente. La joven comenzó a leer en alto lo que alteraba tanto a Hermione.

**MANUAL PRÁCTICO PARA ENTENDER EL ESPAÑOL DE LAS MUJERES:**

**NO** Si

**SI** No

**TAL VEZ** No

**TU VERAS...** Como lo hagas te mato

**LO SIENTO, PERO...** Lo volveré a hacer igual...

**DECIDE TU** Pero haz lo que yo digo

**ERES LIBRE DE HACER LO QUE QUIERAS** Ni se te ocurra hacerlo

**HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS** Pero lo pagarás caro

**NO, NO ESTOY ENFADADA** Por supuesto que estoy enfada... ¡IMBECIL!

**¿TE ESTAS DURMIENDO?** No te duermas

**ESTA NOCHE ESTAS MUY CARIÑOSO** No tengo ganas de hacer el amor, pesado

**NO ME MIRES DE ESA MANERA** Me encanta que me mires con esa cara de salido...

**¿ESTOY GORDA?** Dime que estoy buenísima

**APAGA LA LUZ** Tengo celulitis

**QUIERO CAMBIAR ESTAS CORTINITAS** Y las alfombras, y la pintura, y los muebles...

**ES QUE ESTA COCINA ES TAN PEQUEÑA...** Quiero una casa nueva

**¿ME QUIERES?** Te voy a pedir algo... En caso de Hermione Granger pedirá un libro.

**¿QUE TANTO ME QUIERES?** Y cuesta mucho dinero. Una montaña de libros.

**NECESITARIAMOS...** Yo quiero. Más libros, como te conocemos Hermione.

**TENEMOS QUE HABLAR** Necesito quejarme de algo.

**CREO QUE NO NOS COMUNICAMOS LO SUFICIENTE** Tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo

Al final de la hoja, los que habían hecho ese papel lo habían firmado y ponían dos eses. Jess supo quienes habían sido los Sex Symbol. Ese mote se lo habían puesto ella a Harry y a los demás pero cuando ellos se enteraron que los llamaban así, les gustó tanto que cada vez que hacían una broma la firmaban con esa doble S.

Jess no se lo tomó a mal, la verdad es que ella nunca se tomaba muy en serio las bromas porque eran eso, simplemente bromas. Pero sus amigas eran diferentes, a ellas si les molestaban muchos esas bromas y sobretodo a Hermione con la que Ron solía centrar todos sus ataques como la había pasado esa vez.

No es para tanto, Hermione- Jess le entregó el papel y se puso en pie mientras cogía la ropa para irse a uno de los baños de la residencia y poderse duchar.

¿Cómo que no es para tanto?- exclamó Hermione enfadada- son idiotas, y encima el tonto de Ron porque te aseguro que a sido Ron, me ha nombrado a mi, y me a puesto como si fuese una comedora de libros.

Eres una comedora de libros, Hermione- corrigió Jess saliendo de la habitación- seguro que las otras no se lo han tomado tan mal.

Se equivocaba, cuando Hermione y ella se reunieron a la salida de la residencia de chicas con sus amigas, todas estaban que echaban humo por los panfletos que los chicos habían arrojado. Jess negó con la cabeza, cuanto peor se lo tomasen mejor se lo pasarían los chicos.

Las nueve se fueron a la cafetería de la facultad para desayunar y como había pensado Hermione, todo el lugar estaba lleno de panfletos. Tan enfadas iban las chicas que ni siquiera le preguntaron por la cita de Jess.

Cuando entraron a la cafetería, las chicas divisaron entre toda la gente que leía los panfletos, a los Sex Symbol que parecían muy satisfecho mientras desayunaban en una de las mesas. Jess quiso ir a por una bandeja para echarse comida pero Pansy la cogió la mano y la arrastró hacía la mesa de los chicos.

Pero quiero comer- susurró Jess- tengo hambre.

No, hay que matarlos primero- le dijo Pansy.

Las nueve se acercaron a ellos que las vieron acercarse con una sonrisa. Hermione que llevaba un panfleto entre las manos lo dejó sobre la mesa con fuerza, llamando la atención de todo el mundo que estaba en la cafetería.

¿Os parece gracioso?- Hermione miraba con el ceño fruncido a los nueve chicos pero sobretodo a Ron.

Mucho- el pelirrojo la guiñó un ojo- él que ha escrito esto a captado muy bien tú personalidad Hermione, todo el tiempo pensando en libros.

¿Crees que no sabemos que habéis sido vosotros?- soltó Hermione apretando los dientes.

¿Nosotros?- Ron la miró inocentemente- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

¿La doble S?- contestó con otra pregunta la castaña.

¿Y que significa esa doble S?-preguntó Ron sonriendo divertido.

Sex Symbol.- la castaña estaba que echaba humo.

Gracias por el piropo- sonrió Ron mirándola y la volvió a guiñar un ojo.

¡Le mató!- chilló Hermione y si no hubiese sido porque sus amigas la sujetaron se habría lanzado sobre él.

Los chicos rieron haciendo que el enfado de la castaña, que estaba roja de la rabia, aumentase.

¿Vamos a desayunar ya?- preguntó Jess que era la única que no sujetaba a Hermione y miraba la comida de los chicos con envidia- tengo hambre.

¿Y por que no comes?- preguntó Dean.

No me han dejado- miró a sus amigas- han preferido venir a regañaros y a mi me han arrastrado con ellas.

Ven- Harry la cogió de la mano y la instó para que se sentase sobre sus piernas.

La chica lo hizo y le dio un mordisco a la manzana que Harry la ofrecía y que ya había mordido él con anterioridad.

Gracias- Jess cogió la manzana.

Quédatela.-

Sus amigas la miraban incrédulamente mientras que Harry le daba con su tenedor un poco de huevos revueltos. Los amigos de él en cambio sonreían divertidos.

Toma Jess termínate mi pudín de chocolate- le ofreció Blaise.

Gracias- sonrió Jess cogiendo el pudín y terminándoselo.

Pobrecilla la tenéis muerta de hambre- soltó Ron y todos rieron incluso Jess.

Te aliaste con ellos- dijo Hermione mirando a Jess con el ceño fruncido.

No. Solo como. Vosotras no me habéis dejado comer y dentro de cinco minutos tenemos que estar en la primera clase. Y yo no puedo ir a clase sin comer.-

Deja de pensar con el estomago. Nos han ofendido a todas las mujeres- dijo Parvati.

A mi no- Jess se encogió de hombros- creo que incluso tiene un poco de razón- sus amigas la miraban con la boca abierta- a veces somos muy complicadas aunque vosotros chicos os habéis pasado un poco con la pobre Hermione. Pero por lo demás me ha parecido muy divertido.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas al oír las palabras de Jess y más aun cuñado vieron las caras de incredulidad de sus amigas.

Jess te afecto salir anoche con Harry- dijo Ginny.

Shh podría oírte Terence- Jess se llevó un dedo a los labios.

Él ahora no está aquí- informó Harry- sé fue antes de que entrarais. Creo que te estaba buscando para excusarse por no haber ido a la cita.

Pero si fue- Jess le miró con el ceño arrugado.

Pues eso es lo que he oído cuando hablaba con sus amigos- Harry se encogió de hombros.

Ayer lo arrastramos fuera del campo de Quiddich- explicó Angie- la verdad es que nos costó mucho. Cuando volvió seguramente pensó que te habías ido cansada de esperarle.

Nosotras que ayer te ayudamos y hoy mira como nos lo pagas- dramatizó Lavender.

No me hagáis sentir mal- Jess las miró con tristeza.

Ella intentaba ponerse en pie pero Harry la había cogido del brazo y no la dejaba levantarse. El chico se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

Esta noche nos vemos en el aparcamiento, a las 9.-

Jess se puso en pie sin contestar y se acercó a sus amigas con la manzana que le había dado Harry en la mano.

¿Nos vamos a clase?- preguntó Jess.

Si, vamos, no quiero ver más a estos…- Hermione no sabía como llamarlos.

Nosotros también te queremos Hermione- sonrió Cedric.

Las chicas se marcharon agarrando los libros con fuerza. Harry se quedó mirando a Jess que iba la última. La muchacha miró por encima de su hombro y aunque la manzana ocultaba parte de su boca Harry supo que estaba sonriendo. Ella le guiñó un ojo y Harry entendió eso como un si.

No os enfadéis conmigo chicas- Jess las miró.

No nos hemos enfadado contigo- sonrió Padma- por cierto ¿Qué tal anoche con Harry¿Te lo tiraste?

No y fue por tú culpa.-

¿Por mi culpa?- preguntó Padma.

Si, empecé con mis paranoias por lo que me dijiste de que Harry era un bruto en la cama y me entró miedo.- soltó Jess y Padma comenzó a reír.

No vuelvas a quedar con ese idiota. Es igual a sus amigos. Jess no confraternizar con el enemigo.- Pansy le miró.

Está bien. No confraternizaré con el enemigo- pero sus amigas no vieron como Jess cruzaba los dedos, ahora podría confraternizar con Harry y más pronto de lo que ellas pensaban.

Por cierto, tenemos que vengarnos de los chicos- propuso Lavender- y creo saber como.

Cada una se fue a su clase. Cuando Jess y Pansy llegaron a la clase que les tocaba, Terence se acercó a ella. Pansy se alejó un poco para dejarlos a solas y se puso ha hablar con unas compañeras de clase.

Siento no haberte dejado plantada anoche- se disculpó Terence y Jess sintió un poco de lastima.

No te preocupes- sonrió Jess- no importa, seguro que fue por una buena razón.

Me alegra que no este enfadada- soltó aliviado Terence y se acercó a ella- ¿quieres que quedemos esta noche y te recompenso?

No puedo- Jess se separó un poco del chico, en el momento en el que Harry entraba con sus amigos- tengo cosas que hacer.

Bueno… entonces otro día- se le veía decepcionado.

Si claro- Jess sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Terence se marchó con sus amigos y Jess se acercó a Pansy y las chicas con las que estaba hablando. Estaban hablando con Jess sintió que alguien la daba un manotazo en el trasero. La chica se dio la vuelta y vio a Jack Hamilton, el baboso que iba detrás de todas las chicas metiéndolas mano.

Pero eres idiota- Jess le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Hola Jess, preciosa- el chico la rodeó la cintura y la acercó a él mientras ella intentaba soltarse.

Suelte a la señorita Hiller, señor Hamilton- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El chico la soltó y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el profesor Adam Morrison. Un hombre de unos 30 años muy atractivo. Era uno de los profesores más queridos en la facultad y enseñaba Pociones.

Creo que debemos tener una charla. Sé que es nuestra primera clase del curso pero creo que debemos hablar de algo que a todos nos interesa.-

¿De que es, profesor?- preguntó una mucha mientras la gente iba tomando asiento.

De sexo- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

Los chicos empezaron a aplaudir contentos mientras algunas de las chicas negaban por lo zopencos que podían ser los chicos (N/A: Que ningún chico se ofenda).

Tras ver el comportamiento que el señor Hamilton ha tenido con la señorita Hiller me he dado cuenta de que los chicos de hoy en día sois un poco bastaos a la hora de conquistar a una dama.- el profesor miró a toda la sala con sus profundos ojos negros- no puedes acercarte a una chica y darla un manotazo en el trasero a algunas las puede no gustar. Por favor señorita Hiller, señor Hamilton podrían acercarse.

Jess y Jack se pusieron en pie y se acercaron al profesor que estaba sentado sobre su mesa y miraba a toda la clase. Jess se puso a un lado del profesor y Jack al otro.

Pónganse uno frente al otro- les pidió el señor Morrison.

Los chicos obedecieron. Jack le hizo un gesto obsceno con la lengua y ella puso cara de asco.

¿Señor Hamilton porque le a tocado el trasero a la señorita Hiller?- preguntó el profesor.

¿Qué por que?- preguntó incrédulo el muchacho- ¿le ha visto el culo que tiene?

Jess se sonrojó y toda la sala estalló en carcajadas.

¿Qué quiere usted con ella?- preguntó el profesor.

Pues me la quiero tirar como la mayoría en esta facultad- Jess se puso mucho más roja y la gente no paraba de reírse.

Vale, quiere acostarse con ella ¿y como se lo haría saber?-

Le diría un poema- explicó Jack.

¿Un poema? A ver dígaselo- el profesor se veía claramente sorprendido, al igual que toda la clase.

El chico se aclaró la garganta y empezó a recitar:

Aquí escondido en mi bodega

Mora un extraño animal

Ábreme la bragueta

Y saluda al semental.

No me jueces amor mío

Por mi falta de encanto

Pues tengo aquí escondido

Un cacho nabo de espanto.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y Jess se puso más roja si eso era posible. El chico seguía recitando pero el profesor le pidió que parase.

¿Y pretende ligar con ella recitándole eso?- preguntó el profesor- por favor siéntese señor Hamilton- Jess fue a sentarse- espere señorita Hiller, usted quédese aquí, creo que voy a tener que hacer una demostración de cómo se debe tratar a una señorita.

Jess se quedó donde estaba y el profesor se puso en pie con una sonrisa.

Antes de nada tienen que saber que deben ser dulce y cariñosos con ellas, que no vale que le digan guarradas del tipo del señor Hamilton. Luego deben mirarlas a los ojos- el profesor miró a la chica a los ojos- cogerlas de la mano- la cogió suavemente de las manos- y comenzar con lo que quieran decir.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar:

Tus ojos son como dos lagunas

En las que me gustaría nadar

Un cielo abierto

En el que desearía volar.

Tu cabello negro es suave como la seda

Y me gustaría acariciarlo la noche entera.

Deseo besar tus labios, deseo pasar la noche junto a ti

Porque temo morir mañana sin haber sido parte de ti.

Las chicas suspiraron cuando el profesor terminó de recitar y se pusieron en pie aplaudiéndole. Jess estaba roja como un tomate y sonreía tímidamente. El señor Morrison la dio un beso en la frente y la pidió que se sentase en su sitio.

Gracias señoritas. Y ahora por favor siéntese vamos a empezar la clase. Aunque antes solo quiero decirles unas palabras a todos los chicos. Las mujeres no son simples objetos, son personas con sentimientos que deben ser tratadas con respeto y cariño. A todos ustedes en un momento determinado de vuestra vida les llegará el amor y entonces se darán cuenta de lo que vale una mujer.

**Nota de la autora:**

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Se que gran parte del capitulo ha sido sobre Jess y Harry y saber que es la pareja principal pero más andante habrá más cosas de los otros. Y más Lemmon para el que les gusten esas partes. Besos.


	5. La gran G y el bulo

Gracias por elegir este fic…

**Capitulo 4: La gran G y el bulo.**

Cedric acababa de salir de clase, caminaba hacía su siguiente clase sin percatarse que un par de ojos negros le miraban fijamente.

Hermione te dejo un segundo- Padma miró a su amiga, la castaña asintió y continúo hablando con una chica sobre la clase que acababan de dar.

Padma sin apartar sus ojos de la espalda de Cedric, _"¡y que espalda!"_ Pensó la hindú, se acercó a él. Antes de que el chico pudiese reaccionar, Padma ya le estaba empujando y le había metido en un armario de mantenimiento.

La joven le había puesto contra la pared y le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa. Cedric también la miró pero con cansancio. "_¿Nunca se rendiría?"_ Pensó el joven.

Esta noche te invito a cenar- le dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

No puedo- Cedric intentó salir pero ella no le dejó.

Venga, por favor, te aseguro que nos lo vamos a pasar bien- sonrió Padma.

Estoy ocupado.-

Te aseguro que me portaré bien- Padma le dio un beso en la garganta- tan bien como me estoy portando ahora.

La hindú bajo su mano hasta el trasero del joven el cual pellizco y él se apartó.

Ya te dije que no Padma- soltó el joven apartándose de ella- no me interesas. No sé cuantas veces te lo voy a tener que decir. No eres mi tipo.

¿Qué tienen las otras chicas con las que sales que yo no tengo?- preguntó Padma mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

No se me regalan como tú estabas haciendo hace un momento- soltó Cedric.

Yo no me estaba regalando- informó Padma- solo te he invitado a cenar pero tú no quieres.

Pero ya te he dicho muchas veces que no quiero salir contigo- le dijo Cedric- no quiero ser uno más de tú lista, es por tú bien Padma sino vas a empezar a pensar que todos los chicos están a tus pies y se te va a subir a la cabeza. No a todos los chicos les vas a gustar. No conseguirás que me acueste contigo.

Cedric salió del armario de mantenimiento y dejó allí a Padma que tenía el ceño fruncido.

Eso habrá que verlo- murmuró la joven- no sabes de lo que es capaz Padma Patil.

---------------------------------------------------

Draco caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad mirando a su alrededor pues buscaba a una persona en concreto y no tardó en divisarla saliendo de una de las clases.

Ginny caminaba junto a Angie, ambas estudiaban la misma carrera y caminaban hablando animadamente. El rubio las siguió y cuando se acercó a ellas, le rodeó la cintura a la pequeña pelirroja que sonrió sabiendo de quien se trataba aunque no le hubiese visto la cara.

Hola chicas- saludó el rubio.

Hola- dijeron ellas.

Creo que me voy a ir- Angie miró a su alrededor- mira allí sale Colin de su clase.

Angie se marchó y Draco se llevó de allí a Ginny. Cuando estuvieron en un pasillo por donde pasaba muy poca gente, el rubio la puso contra la pared y ella sonrió coquetamente.

He estado toda la mañana pensando en ti, pecosita- murmuró Draco haciendo que ella se mordiese el labio, le excitaba tanto que ese chico la llamase pecosita.

¿Ah si?- preguntó la pelirroja- me siento halagada.

¿Tú no has pensado en mi?- preguntó el rubio.

Claro que si Draquito- susurró Ginny mimosamente.

El rubio se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios con los de la pelirroja. Ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano de ese joven rozando por encima de los vaqueros que llevaba su intimidad.

Con sus labios, el rubio, siguió recorriendo el cuello de la muchacha que había comenzado a respirar aceleradamente. Draco sonrió triunfante, la pelirroja estaba muy agitada tal y como él quería verla.

Pecosita- susurró a su oído- 1-1.

El rubio se apartó de ella riendo y la pelirroja le miró al principio desconcertada y luego arrugó el ceño molesta mientras veía como el chico se alejaba de allí aun riendo.

Me las pagarás Draco- susurró Ginny.

------------------------------------------------

Angie había llegado hasta donde estaba Colin y le había tapado los ojos con las manos.

¿Quién soy?- preguntó la joven.

Angie- sonrió Colin y la chica le apartó las manos de los ojos.

Colin se dio la vuelta y la miró aun sonriendo, ella también sonrió y comenzaron a caminar a la par.

¿Qué tal las clases?- preguntó él.

Bien- Angie le miró- ¿y tú que tal las llevas?

También bien- Colin le devolvió la mirada.

Esta tarde voy a ir a la playa ha hacer un poco de deporte- informó Angie- ¿te gustaría venir?

No puedo. Lo siento- se disculpó él- pero tengo que leer unos libros y…

¿Por qué no dejas por un día los libros y te vienes conmigo ha hacer deporte?- preguntó Angie.

¿Y por que no dejas un día el deporte y te vienes a leer conmigo un buen libro?- preguntó Colin.

Eso no es una respuesta a mi pregunta.-

Ni eso contestas a la mía.- dijo Colin- te propongo un reto.

¿Cuál?- preguntó Angie mirándole desafiante.

Te propongo leerte las tres partes del El Señor de los Anillos- retó Colin- no vas a ser capaz, no te gusta leer.

Acepto pero en el tiempo en el que yo me leo el libro, tú harás deporte conmigo- dijo Angie- cuando yo termine los tres libros, tú podrás dejar de hacer deporte conmigo.

Acepto- Colin y ella se estrecharon la mano- mañana mismo te daré la primera parte. La comunidad del anillo.

-------------------------------------------------

Blaise salió de un armario totalmente despeinado, con la camisa fuera y la boca llena de carmín rojo. Miró al interior del armario antes de cerrar y vio a una chica que se estaba colocando la ropa y estaba tan despeinado como él.

Ha sido genial preciosa- el moreno le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió bobamente.

Blaise cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar por los pasillos mientras se colocaba la ropa y se peinaba el pelo sin percatarse de la mancha en su boca. Sonrió al ver a Pansy que iba sola por los pasillos pues Jess había ido a su cuarto porque había olvidado los libros que necesitaban para la siguiente clase.

Se acercó a la morena y la echó el brazo por encima de los hombros. Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza al verle la macha de carmín en la boca.

Hola cariño- sonrió el joven.

Hola- contestó ella mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

¿Qué te parece si esta noche quedamos?- preguntó Blaise.

No creo que pueda- respondió Pansy sin mirarle pues no encontraba lo que buscaba.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Blaise.

Estoy ocupada- respondió ella- además no creo que te cueste encontrar un replazo.

Tú eres muy difícil de remplazar- sonrió él.

¿Ah si?- preguntó ella mientras sacaba un pañuelo de papel de bolso y le limpiaba un poco la boca- no lo parece.

Le enseñó el pañuelo al chico que maldijo por lo bajo mientras se limpiaba lo que le quedaba de carmín con la mano.

No es lo que parece- sonrió nerviosamente él.

Parece carmín- le miró seriamente ella.

Te lo puedo explicar…-

No me debes ninguna explicación, Blaise- cortó Pansy- no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos.

Pero…-

Tengo que irme a clase- cortó de nuevo Pansy- nos vemos allí.

-----------------------------------------------

Las clases de la mañana habían terminado y ahora la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en la cafetería comiendo para después irse a las clases de la tarde.

El grupo de las chicas o de las Gatitas como los chicos la llamaban se encontraban en una mesa. Jess se había llenado especialmente su bandeja de comida pues como no había desayunado mucho esa mañana necesitaba recobrar las fuerzas que sus amigas le habían negado cuando la habían prohibido desayunar para poder ir a regañar a los chicos.

Hoy el señor Morrison ha dicho unas palabras preciosas sobre las mujeres- informó Pansy a sus amigas y entre ella y Jess le contaron a sus amigas lo sucedido.

El señor Morrison es tan amable y bueno- sonrió Parvati.

Y esta buenísimo- soltó Padma.

Ginny no hablaba casi y pinchaba la comida como si la estuviese matando pues aun estaba muy enfadada por haberse dejado llevar por sus hormonas y haberse dejado ganar tan fácilmente por Draco.

¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Luna a la pelirroja.

Draco- dijo simplemente como respuesta.

Te ha ganado la segunda batalla- sonrió Lavender.

Si- soltó mordazmente Ginny- pero aun no ha ganado la guerra.

Por cierto esta tarde tenemos que quedar para hacer la venganza contra los chicos- sonrió traviesamente Hermione- se van a enterar esos nueve idiotas.

A las 7 en nuestro cuarto- dijo Lavender que compartía el cuarto con Pansy.

Ok- dijeron las otras a coro.

Angie ¿Cuándo van a venir los alumnos de los otras universidades del mundo?- preguntó Padma.

El día uno de Octubre- respondió Angie- y Lavender vete preparando porque la semana que viene ya empezamos a salir a correr con Seamus.

Lavender asintió con desgana y siguieron comiendo hablando de cosas triviales cuando por allí pasó el grupo de Cho pero solo las chicas del mismo por lo que significaba que con ella iban Marietta, Millicent y Caitriona.

Cho iba en cabeza y al pasar le dio con la bandeja en la cabeza a Jess que levantó la mirada. Pansy se había dado cuenta de que la oriental lo había hecho a propósito e intentó ponerse en pie para defenderla pero Jess la retuvo cogiéndola de la mano.

Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Chang- Jess la había hablado amablemente.

Es que soy un poco torpe- sonrió falsamente Cho mientras le entregaba su bandeja a Millicent y cogía de la misma un plato de puré que volcó en la cabeza de Jess antes de que pudiesen detenerla- ves que torpe soy.

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a reírse llamando la atención de toda la cafetería. Jess sintió como los ojos se le humedecían y salió corriendo del lugar.

¡Jess!- la llamaron sus amigas pero la chica no se dio la vuelta.

Pansy se acercó a Cho y Millicent se puso delante de ella mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

Escóndete detrás de tú guardaespaldas pero en algún momento te quedarás sola y entonces sabrás que con mis amigas no se mete nadie- amenazó Pansy.

No defiendas tanto a tus amigas porque podrías salir mal parada, Parkinson- amenazó esta vez Cho- ya te lo dije una vez.

A ver de lo que eres capaz- la retó Pansy- no me asustas.

Vamos ha buscar a Jess- dijo Hermione cogiendo de la manga del suéter a Pansy que miraba a sus cuatro enemigas con odio- vamos Pansy.

Pansy se marchó junto a sus amigas mientras toda la cafetería murmuraba.

Parkinson necesitas saber quien es Cho Chang- murmuró la oriental.

------------------------------------------------

Cho se a pasado- dijo Neville cuando vieron como las Gatitas salían de la cafetería- pobre Jess.

La verdad es que si- coincidió Cedric- ¿ya ves por qué te digo que Cho no es buena persona, Harry?

Ya lo sé- contestó el moreno- pero está buena y yo solo quiero para tirármela nada más.

¿Y Jess?- preguntó Cedric.

También la quiero para follármela- contestó Harry- eso es lo único que quiero con todas las mujeres con las que coqueteo.

En ese momento se acercó Cho a la mesa de los chicos junto a sus amigas. Y sonrió lujuriosamente a Harry.

Hola Harry.-

Hola Cho- sonrió él.

¿Quieres que quedemos esta noche?- preguntó Cho.

No puedo, preciosa- contestó Harry- tengo cosas que hacer.

¿Mañana entonces?-

Ok mañana si- sonrió Harry seductoramente.

Bueno pues nos vamos- dijo Cho- hasta mañana Harry.

Adiós.- el chico iba a seguir comiendo cuando Caitriona se le acercó al oído.

Si mañana quedas con ella, pasado mañana podrías quedar conmigo- susurró la chica.

¿El jueves?- murmuró Harry con una sonrisa y ella asintió- entonces nos vemos el jueves.

Caitriona sonrió y se marchó junto a sus amigas y Harry sonrió a sus amigos.

Mañana y el jueves tengo polvo asegurado- informó contento.

----------------------------------------------

Las chicas habían encontrado a Jess en uno de los baños de las residencias de chicos lavándose el pelo mientras lloraba. Esperaron a que terminase y luego se sentaron en uno de los bancos que había en el vestuario.

¿Estás bien, Jess?- preguntó Luna.

Me ha dejado en ridículo delante de todos- murmuró Jess.

Y tú te has dejado en ridículo delante de ella saliendo corriendo de ese modo- soltó Pansy enfadada- no puedes seguir siendo así Jess, en algún momento deberás plantarle cara, tienes que espabilar.

Pansy no seas tan dura- pidió Hermione mientras abrazaba a Jess que seguía llorando.

Tengo que ser dura Hermione, no puede seguir así- dijo Pansy- Cho necesita un escarmiento y la que se lo debe dar es Jess.

Yo no soy como tú, Pansy- lloró Jess.

Pues empieza a serlo- le dijo la morena mientras la secaba el pelo con un movimiento de varita- anda vamos que nos toca nuestra siguiente clase.

Todas salieron de lo baño y cada una se fue a su clase de la tarde. La gente comentaba aun lo sucedido durante la comida pero nadie se reía de Jess pues la joven era muy querida por toda la universidad. No pasaba lo mismo con Cho a la que detestaban y a la que los chicos solo utilizaban para acostarse con ella.

Cuando las clases de la tarde terminaron y llegó la hora acordada, las del grupo de las Gatitas se encontraban frente a la puerta del cuarto de Lavender y Pansy que las estaban esperando para empezar con la venganza de los chicos.

Las dos anfitrionas las hicieron pasar y las chicas se distribuyeron por toda la habitación. Lavender sacó su vuela pluma y su libreta. Y se dispuso a escribir.

Chicas, yo a las 9 me tengo que ir- informó Jess.

¿Dónde?- preguntó Ginny.

He quedado con alguien- contestó Jess.

¿Con quien?- preguntó Pansy mirándola con una ceja alzada- ¿no habrá sido con Harry, verdad? Recuerda que no puede confraternizar con el enemigo.

No, claro que no- mintió la joven- es con un chico de primero.

Tras esa pequeña pausa las chicas comenzaron con la venganza. Jess no participaba mucho porque a ella no le había molestado con el Manual de como entender el español de las mujeres pero se reía con las ocurrencias de las chicas.

---------------------------------------

Harry se encontraba en el aparcamiento de los coches fumando, eran las nueve de la noche y aun no había llegado Jess. Dos minutos después de pasadas las nueve la joven llegó vestida con unos vaqueros y con una blusa azul cielo que pegaban con sus ojos del mismo color.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso. Cuando la chica estuvo frente a él y antes incluso de saludarla se acercó a ella y la besó posesivamente. La cogió de la cintura y la acercó todo lo que pudo hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron.

Ella le correspondió al beso encantada y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos.

Hola- susurró ella.

Hola, muñeca- dijo él besándola de nuevo.

Cuando se separaron, ella le soltó el cuello y él la soltó la cintura.

¿Por qué hemos quedado aquí?- preguntó Jess.

Te voy a llevar a dar una vuelta en moto- respondió Harry- te voy a llevar a un sitio que me gusta mucho.

¿A dónde me vas a llevar?-

Es una sorpresa- Harry la dio el casco y la chica se lo puso mientras él se ponía otro.

El chico se subió a la preciosa Yamaha negra que Sirius le había dado y la chica se subió detrás de él aferrándose con fuerza la cintura del moreno. Tardaron algo menos de una hora en llegar al sitió que Harry le quería enseñar.

Se bajaron de la moto. Había ido hasta un pequeño bosque que había a las afueras, se acercaron a un pequeño acantilado desde donde se veía la Universidad Merlín _el Encantador_, la Universidad muggle y el pueblo más cercano a ambas. Se veían las luces a los lejos de las casas como pequeños puntos de luz. El cielo estaba inundado de estrella.

"_Es una vista preciosa"_ pensó Jess con una sonrisa que encantó a Harry. El chico la invitó a sentarse en el suelo y ambos lo hicieron y desde allí admiraron la vista.

¿Te gusta?- preguntó Harry.

Mucho- respondió Jess- nunca creí que el chico malo Harry Potter pudiese traer a una chica a un lugar tan hermoso.

Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi- sonrió Harry- y no creas que traigo aquí a cualquier chica, solamente traigo a las especiales.

¿Eso significa que yo soy especial?- sonrió Jess coqueta.

La más especial de todas- murmuró Harry acercándose a ella.

La besó en los labios con pasión y ella le correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad. Después de unos minutos se separaron y ella se tumbó en el suelo y se quedó mirando el cielo bañado de estrellas.

Harry se tumbó a su lado y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico que la acarició el pelo suavemente mientras ella sentía el olor de Harry una mezcla de tabaco y el propio olor de Harry que le hacía irresistible.

Harry.-

¿Si?-

Mis amigas están muy enfadadas por lo de los manuales.-dijo ella.

Me lo imaginaba- sonrió Harry- pero ¿tú no lo estás?

No, ya te lo dije esta mañana- contestó ella- solo te lo digo porque me han pedido que no confraternizara con el enemigo- la chica apoyó el codo en el suelo y cabeza en la mano para poder mirar a Harry a los ojos que la acarició la frente con la yema de los dedos- y tú eres el enemigo para ellas, así que se supone que yo no tendría que haber salido contigo hoy.

¿Y por que lo has hecho?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

Porque me gusta confraternizar con el enemigo- respondió ella besándolo en los labios.

Vaya, vaya parece que Jessica Hiller no va a ser tan buena como aparente- sonrió Harry traviesamente.

Es la primera vez que miento a mis amigas- se defendió ella- yo solo te lo contaba para que mantuvieras en secreto nuestros encuentros.

¿Encuentros? ¿Más de uno?- preguntó traviesamente Harry.

Bueno claro si tú quieres que haya más de uno- susurró ella.

Me encantaría- Harry se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

Tumbó a la joven en el suelo y la acarició el rostro mientras el besó subía de intensidad. Pero unos ruidos extraños que venían de cerca de ellos los hicieron interrumpirse.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Jess mirando a su alrededor.

Viene de allí- Harry señalaba hacía la derecha de donde estaban ellos.

Los dos se acercaron a gatas y miraron desde detrás de unos arbustos. Harry se tuvo que aguantar la risa y Jess se sonrojo al ver a unos metros de ellos a dos jóvenes haciendo el amor como desesperados. Los ruidos extraños que habían escuchado eran los gemidos de ambos jóvenes que estaban completamente desnudos en medio de un claro.

Bueno se me olvido decirte que la gente también utiliza este sitio para hacer estas cosas- susurró Harry con dificultad pues la risa amenazaba con salir cada vez que hablaba.- y algunos vienen para observar.

Harry señaló a un par de chicos con cuidado para que no lo viesen a él, ni a Jess. La joven se sonrojó más al ver que los dos chicos se estaban masturbando, no debían de tener más de 15 años.

Ay las hormonas a esa edad son muy malas- susurró Harry riendo por lo bajo.

No me lo puedo creer- murmuró Jess.

Vamos no es tan raro Jess ¿es que nunca has hecho el amor al aire libre o en un lugar público?- preguntó Harry.

No, como mucho en un coche- respondió ella- ¿tú si?

Muchas veces- sonrió Harry al ver la cara de Jess- es muy divertido y excitante porque piensas que cualquier persona puede verte. Eres demasiado puritana Jess.

Eso no es cierto- susurró Jess con el ceño fruncido.

¿Ah no?- preguntó Harry con las cejas alzadas- ¿has visto alguna película porno, por ejemplo?

He visto algún trozo- contestó Jess.

Algún trozo- repitió Harry sonriendo.

Es cierto- soltó ella molesta mientras se alejaba de allí para volver donde anteriormente habían estado. Odiaba que dijesen que era puritana aunque hasta ella misma sabía que en cierta forma lo era.

Harry la siguió con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en los labios. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo mirando la vista mientras se agarraba con fuerza las piernas contra su pecho.

No te enfades, muñeca- le susurró Harry al oído- te creo cuando dices que has visto algún trozo de alguna película porno.

Los dos quedaron en silencio y miraron la vista mientras escuchaban los gemidos de esos dos jóvenes.

¿Serias capaz de grabarte haciendo el amor con un chico?- preguntó Harry.

No- dijo Jess mirándole- ¿tú si? Quiero decir con una chica.

¿Por qué no?- sonrió Harry- después me gustaría verlo con ella, sería muy excitante y mientras nos masturbamos el uno al otro.

Jess no dijo nada pero en verdad parecía muy excitante. Miró a Harry y él la sonrió.

Tal vez sería divertido- murmuró ella.

Él sonrió aun más y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y se quedaron mirando la vista.

Harry, llevo tiempo queriéndote dar las gracias- susurró Jess.

¿A mi? ¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado.

Después de la guerra y de que tú acabases con Voldemort- Harry sonrió al ver que no temía nombrar su nombre- todos los muertos durante las primer ay al segunda guerra resucitaron y entre ellos mi hermano mayor al que quiero mucho. Por eso quería darte las gracias.

Yo no hice nada Jess.-

Claro que lo hiciste, venciste a Voldemort y por ello todos lo que murieron a sus manos y la de sus seguidores resucitaron- ella lo miró a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada.

No sólo fue gracias a mi, fue gracias a la fe que la gente deposito en mi por lo que decidieron lo mayores recompensar a todo el mundo.-

¿Los mayores?- preguntó Jess- ¿Quiénes son?

Los que se encargan de mantener el equilibrio entre la magia blanca y la magia negra- contestó Harry- ellos fueron los que los resucitaron y lo hicieron por la fe de la gente que pusieron en mí.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, Harry se quedó pensando en su último año de Hogwarts en el que venció a Voldemort, se quedó recordando como estuvo apunto de morir y la felicidad que sintió cuando vio como Sirius y sus padres volvían de la muerte.

Yo siempre tuve fe en ti Harry- susurró Jess.

Harry la miró y vio que ella lo miraba. Sonrió agradecido y le dio un beso en los labios.

Gracias- susurró él.

Se quedaron un tiempo más allí y después decidieron marcharse a la Universidad.

------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó sobresaltado cuando Ron le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. El moreno miró a su mejor amigo medio dormido pero pudo distinguir que estaba molesto.

Mira lo que han metido bajo la puerta- Ron le entregó un papel.

No llevo las lentillas.-

Pues ponte las gafas- Ron le puso las gafas con brusquedad y Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama para comenzar a leer el papel.

**MANUAL PRÁCTICO PARA ENTENDER EL ESPAÑOL DE LOS HOMBRES:**

**TENGO HAMBRE** Tengo hambre

**TENGO SUEÑO** Tengo sueño

**ESTOY CANSADO** Estoy cansado

**HABLEMOS** Estoy tratando de impresionarte para que pienses que soy un hombre profundo y accedas a tener sexo conmigo

**¿PARECES TENSA, TE DOY UN MASAJE?** Primero te meto mano, después quiero sexo contigo

**¿ME CONCEDES ESTA PIEZA?** Quiero sexo contigo

**¿TE GUSTARIA IR AL CINE?** Quiero sexo contigo

**¿QUIERES CENAR CONMIGO HOY?** Quiero sexo contigo

**¿TE PUEDO LLAMAR EL VIERNES?** Te voy a llevar a mi casa y quiero sexo contigo

**¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?** Quiero que sea ilegal para ti acostarte con otro hombre que no sea yo

**(DE COMPRAS) SI, TE QUEDA MUY BIEN** ¡¡Cojéelo de una vez y vamonos ya de aquí!!

**QUE BIEN TE QUEDA...** ¡Que buena estas!

**SI, TE QUEDA BIEN EL NUEVO CORTE DE PELO** ¡¡Mierda... 100 galeones a la basura!!

**PERO CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA** No entiendo la tragedia...

**¿QUE TE PASA?** ¿Cual trauma psicológico auto inventado te afecta hoy?

**¿ESTAS ENFADADA?** Me imagino que esta noche nada de sexo...

**ESTOY ABURRIDO** ¿Tenemos sexo?

**YO TAMBIEN TE AMO** ¿OK? ¿Estás contenta? ¿Podemos empezar con el sexo ya?

Harry sonrió y miró a su amigo sin enfado, la verdad es que él era como Jess cuando se trataba de las bromas no se las tomaba en serio.

¿De que te ríes?- bramó Ron- nos han puesto como unos obsesos del sexo.

La verdad es que si lo somos un poco- sonrió Harry.

Pero no se han conformado con eso- soltó Ron sin hacer caso al comentario de Harry- mira.

Harry cogió el otro papel que le daba Ron y comenzó a leerlo en alto.

**¿Quién los entiende?**

Que si son guapos, se sienten muy cabrones.

Que si son feos, se sienten muy graciosos.

Que si son ricos, se creen muy influyentes.

Que si son pobres, te quieren dar lastima.

Con coche, se creen mayores.

Si les das un pico, eres una coqueta.

Si los buscas, eres una guarra.

Si les hablas, eres una borde.

Si no les hablas, que payasa, ni que estuviese tan buena.

Si les das un beso, que facilona.

Si no se lo das, te haces de rogar.

Si tienes la voz dulce, eres una babosa.

Si hablas fuerte, eres una histeria.

Si estas de acuerdo con ellos, eres una tonta.

Si no estas de acuerdo, eres una cerrada.

Si eres seria, eres una mandona y muy seca.

Si no lo eres, habla mucho.

Te quieres casar, Te huyen.

No te quieres casar, frívola y además marimacho.

Si eres linda y tierna, eres una empalagosa.

Si eres seca y fría, los asustas.

Si no te arreglas, eres una descuidada.

Si te arreglas es para tontear con otro.

Si no trabajas, eres una simple ama de casa.

Si lo haces (y ganas más que ellos) se enfadan.

Si ellos siempre pagan, es un abuso

Si lo haces tú, se sienten menos.

Si ellos ascienden de puesto, es por sus capacidades.

Si lo haces tú, es porque te acostaste con el jefe.

Si ellos ven a otras, es su naturaleza.

Si lo haces tú, eres infiel.

Si sales con un chic sin dinero, eres un tonta.

Si sales con un millonario, eres una interesada.

Si a los 30 ellos no se cansan, son solteros codiciados.

Si a los 30 ellas no se cansan, son unas solteronas.

Si estás de mal humor, eres una neurótica.

Si ellos lo está, pobrecillos es que no los comprendemos.

Si eres fea, no te hacen caso.

Si eres guapa e inteligente, te tienen miedo.

Si te ponen los cuernos y sigues con ellos, más estúpida no puedes ser.

Si lo haces y los pateas, que poco aguante tienes.

Si tienen un amante, es porque en casa no tiene lo que necesitan.

Si lo tienes tú, eres una puta.

Si ellos andan con una más joven, ¡¡¡¡¡Bravo, bravo, bravo!!!!!

Si tú lo haces, es que necesitas que te hagan "el favor"

Si están intolerantes, compréndelos tuvieron un mal día.

Si lo estás tú, es que estás en tus días.

Si no los cuidas, no los mimas, no les tienes su comidita, ni su ropa limpia, ni la casa impecable, eres una inútil.

Y si cumples con todo, ¡¡¡¡Te dejan por otra porque eres una maruja!!!!!

¿Qué hacer con ellos?

Harry estalló en carcajadas y su amigo le quitó el papel con enfado. El moreno se limpiaba las lágrimas que de la risa había derramado.

Decimos que ellas son complicadas pero después de leer eso me doy cuenta de que nosotros también lo somos mucho- reía Harry revolcándose por la cama.

Han sido ellas mira la gran G que hay en los dos papeles- dijo Ron.

Era cierto en ambos papeles había una gran G que no significaba otra cosa nada más que Gatitas.

Son increíbles estas chicas- murmuró Harry- seguro que los otros también están que echan humo.

Y no se equivocaba pues todos sus amigos estaban muy enfadados menos Cedric que se tomaba esas bromas como Harry y Jess. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería se acercaron a la mesa de la chica que parecían muy contentas aunque lo que ellas no sabían y tampoco sabían los chicos es que en la Universidad _Merlín el Encantador, _no solo se hablaba de los papeles propagados por la chica, había algo más de lo que pronto se enterarían.

¿Os parece divertido?- preguntó Ron enfadado poniendo los dos papeles sobre la mesa.

Muchísimo- contestó Hermione- él que ha escrito esto ha sabido captar a la perfección vuestra forma de ser. Sobretodo la de vuestro grupo- la chica estaba intentando ocultar la risa aunque le era muy difícil e incluso había comenzado a derramar lágrimas del esfuerzo- todos vosotros estáis obsesionados con el sexo.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas y sus amigas la secundaron muy pronto incluso Jess que en ningún momento había dicho nada para que utilizasen contra los chicos podía evitar reír.

Sabemos que habéis sido vosotras- siseó Ron.

¿Por qué lo sabéis?- preguntó Hermione.

Porque hay una gran G en ambas hojas- contestó Ron como si fuese obvio- que significa Gatitas.

No lo siento somos personas- soltó Lavender y todas volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

Harry y Cedric no pudieron reprimirse por más tiempo y también se reían sin parar. Sus amigos los miraban con mala cara pero ellos no podían parar e incluso se habían tenido que sentar porque les había comenzado a doler el estomago.

Sois unas copiotas- dijo Ron enfurecido- se nota que tenéis poca imaginación que pare vengaros habéis tenido que escribir un manual de hombres.

Venga Ron no empieces como los niños- Hermione lo miraba aun riendo- ¿se lo vas a decir a tu mama?

Tú has sido la cabecilla de todo esto- señaló Ron a la castaña- y te prometo que me vengare.

Hazlo haber que otra gran idea se te ocurre- Hermione le guiñó un ojo tal y como él había hecho cuando ella le fue a regañar.

No te relajes mucho Hermione porque la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío- siseó Ron.

Y todos estallaron en carcajadas incluso los que habían estado muy serios hasta el momento.

Creo, Roncito que se dice que la venganza es un plato que se sirve caliente- corrigió la castaña.

Eso ya colmó el vaso, le había vuelto a corregir y como lo odiaba, como odiaba que ella siempre tuviese razón, que le corrigiese.

No me corrijas- murmuró entre dientes y se marchó enfadado seguidos de sus amigos que se fueron a desayunar.

Las chicas se quedaron riendo un poco más por lo acontecido mientras desayunaban tranquilamente cuando se les acercó una chica, más concretamente se acercó a Pansy. La entregó un papel, la sonrió de una forma muy extraña y se fue movimiento mucho las caderas.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas extrañadas. Pansy abrió el papel y vio que escrito había un nombre de chica más exactamente Lisa y un número de teléfono y al final de la nota ponía Llámame.

¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Pansy con el ceño arrugado- ¿Por qué esa tía me ha dado esto?

Hay gente muy rara por el mundo- Ginny se encogió de hombros- no les des más vueltas.

En ese momento se acercó un chico a Pansy que la miró como si fuese una persona increíble y muy valiente.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la ex Slytherin.

¿Es cierto? Aun no me lo puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de revelarlo- dijo el joven.

No te entiendo ¿de qué hablas?- Pansy le miraba extrañado.

El chico se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo. La cara de Pansy cambió por completo y quedó totalmente pálida cuando el chico se apartó, la chica se puso en pie como si despertase de un trance y gritó:

¡¿QUÉ SOY QUE?!

Toda la sala se giró a mirarla y comenzó a murmurar. Pansy respiraba aceleradamente como si hubiese corrido mucho y muy deprisa. Sus amigas la miraban sin entender.

¿Qué pasa, Pansy?- preguntó Parvati.

¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!- Pansy cogió al joven de las solapas de la camisa y se acercó a él todo lo que pudo- ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

Bueno se dice en todo la universidad- tartamudeó el joven.

Pansy le soltó, sus amigas la miraban y ella entendió que necesitaban una explicación, miró a su alrededor y vio como Cho y sus amigas reían. Ellas eran la que había soltado el bulo. Querían guerra la tendrían.

¡Ahora todo el mundo pensáis que soy lesbiana!- Pansy hablaba lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escuchasen y sus amigas comprendieron al instante la reacción de la joven. Jess le puso una mano en el hombro como apoyo, ser lesbiana no era nada malo para ellas y la hubiesen querido igual pero era normal que estuviese molesta porque alguien soltara una mentira sobre ella.- ¡entendería que lo creyeses si alguna vez hubiese hecho algo así delante de todo el mundo!

Antes de que Jess pudiese reaccionar, Pansy la había cogido del rostro con ambas manos y la estaba plantando un beso en los labios. Todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta y Jess abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Creo que me estoy poniendo cachondo- susurró Blaise a sus amigos que asintieron.

Pansy soltó a su amiga. Jess arrugó el ceño y se limpió la boca, nunca imaginó que besaría a una chica.

¡Ahora si podríais pensar que soy lesbiana!- continúo Pansy con una sonrisa- ¡pero no lo soy, siento decepcionaros pero alguien soltó ese falso chisme sobre mi! ¡Chang si pretendías hacerme daño soltando el bulo de que era lesbiana parece que no me conoces, con eso nunca me vas ha hacer daño porque no es nada malo ser lesbiana pero repito no lo soy, y todos los tíos que han pasado por mi cama lo demuestran y sino preguntadles a ellos si parecía lesbiana mientras me los tiraba! ¡Piensa algo mejor para tú venganza, Chang!

Se giró a sus amigas y las sonrió.

Podrías haber utilizado a otra como demostración de lo que hacen las lesbianas- soltó Jess, aun todo el mundo las observaba.

Lo siento, Jess pero eras la que más cerca estabas de mi- se disculpó la ex Slytherin- pero si te sirve de consuelo aunque no soy lesbiana creo que besas muy bien.

Vaya gracias, yo tampoco soy lesbiana pero tú tampoco lo haces mal- sonrió Jess- pero ya sabes donde este un buen tío.

Un buen tío- sonrió Pansy mientras toda ellas salían de la cafetería riendo por la cara de rabia de Cho y sus amigas a las que les había salido mal la jugada.

¡Ah Chang!- Pansy se asomó por la puerta y miró a la oriental- la próxima vez inventa algo más creíble.

**Nota de la autora:**

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. La verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendo esta historia, espero que vosotros os divirtáis leyéndola. Y ahora paso a contestar los reviews que me dejasteis en el capitulo anterior:

**Gerulita Evans**Si a mi también me gusto escribir un profesor como Adam Morrison, fue tan lindo y dijo una verdad muy grande de la que algunos se darán cuenta en este fic y esa verdad es esa frase que tanto te gusto.

**maga-harrymaniaca-danytom**Hola ya lo tenía pensado lo del manual de los hombres antes de que me lo dijeses pero gracias por darme la idea. Que cosas las del Internet une a personas que viven tan lejos unas de otras, un gran invento la verdad. Me alegra que te este gustando y espero que te haya gustado la segunda cita de Harry y Jess.

**Lauryejw: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también. Yo también soy fan de la pareja Harry y Ginny pero en mis historias suele dejar a Harry con otra chica y a Ginny con Draco. La pareja que no me gusta nada es Harry y Hermione por eso de esa pareja nunca escribo. Jajaja si Ron me encanta, es muy gracioso.


	6. Como Romeo y Julieta

Bueno en este capitulo ya empezamos con el lemmon por cierto se me ha olvidado decir que nada de esto es mío solamente la historia. Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Capitulo 5: Como Romeo y Julieta.**

La primera semana de clases en la Universidad _Merlín el Encantador_ había terminado ya y los alumnos tenían por delante todo el fin de semana para descansar pues aun las clases no habían comenzado muy duramente pero pronto lo harían.

Jess y Harry no había vuelto ha quedar durante la semana. El chico había salido el miércoles con Cho y el jueves con Caitriona, con las que se había acostado. Aunque durante esos días e incluido el viernes, que por raro que parezca Harry no había salido con ninguna chica y había estado con sus amigos, entre Harry y Jess había habido algunos roces secretos, algunas sonrisas disimuladas que solo el otro veía y algún beso fugaz. Ese secretismo era agradable para los dos pero ella se estaba comenzando ha hacer ilusiones de que tal vez Harry estaba comenzando a enamorarse de ella ya que Jess no sabía nada de los encuentros de Harry con otras mujeres. Pero para Harry solo era diversión como las otras chicas.

Y aunque las amigas de Jess no sabían que estaba se veía con Harry, no era lo mismo con los amigos del chico que sabían de todos los encuentros de su amigo con la joven aunque le habían prometido mantenerle el secreto.

Por otro lado, Blaise había intentado varias veces salir con Pansy pero esta siempre le rechazaba. Blaise mientras intentaba conseguir una cita con ella, se acostaba con otras chicas, algunas de ellas de primer curso. Algo parecido ocurría con Padma y Cedric. La chica intentaba convencerlo para que saliese con ella al ver que él se negaba, se acostaba con otros chicos entre ellos los alumnos de primero.

Mientras tanto, Colin ya le había dado el primer libro de la saga del señor de los anillos a Angie que aun no había comenzado a leerlo y Colin se había negado a hacer deporte hasta que ella no comenzase a leerlo, así que la joven había decidido comer a leerlo a la semana siguiente.

Por otro lado, las cosas no iban muy bien entre Hermione y Ron. Ambos discutían tanto como en el colegio pero Ron aun no se había vengado por lo del manual de cómo entender a los hombres.

Entre Ginny y Draco tampoco había vuelto a haber ningún encuentro así que el marcador seguía uno a uno.

Mientras tanto, Lavender estaba pensando algunas estrategias para poder conquistar a Seamos y este estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Por otro lado, Neville y Luna habían seguido haciendo el ridículo durante esa semana pues el chico seguía creyendo que lo seres de los que Luna hablaban existían. A ella no le importaba que se riesen de ella pero a él si le importaba y mucho.

Y por último estaban Dean y Parvati que durante esa semana habían estado investigando sus ordenadores y habían decidido ponerles Internet. Lo habían hecho mediante magia así que no tenían que pagar.

Y así llegó el sábado. La mayor parte de los alumnos de la Universidades mágica y muggle irían al pueblo más cercano donde había una gran discoteca que se llamaba _Crowe_. Había otras discotecas pero esta era la que más gustaba y la más grande.

Y allí es donde irían los Sex Symbol y las Gatitas pero por separado. Las chicas estaban en sus cuartos preparándose para la noche. Se ayudaban las unas a las otras con la ropa que se iban a poner, con los peinados y con el maquillaje.

A las nueve ya estuvieron listas y salieron de la residencia de chicas cuando salieron a la calle se encontraron nada más y nada menos que con los Sex Symbol que las miraron con una sonrisa.

Mirad nada más- Blaise habló y las chicas los miraron- las más lindas de toda la Universidad mágica.

Y muggle- continúo con el halago Colin.

Y del mundo- terminó Seamus.

Vaya chicos por una vez habéis acertado con vuestras palabras- sonrió Ginny- lastima que nosotras no podamos decir lo mismo de vosotros.

Los chicos hicieron un gesto de dolor y se llevaron la mano al corazón para luego sonreír. En realidad ellas los encontraban guapos, en realidad guapísimos pero les gustaba bromear con ellos.

Vamos chicas- Luna caminó hacía los coches y sus amigas la siguieron.

Se fueron al aparcamiento con los chicos detrás de ellas. Las miraban con descaro las piernas que iban al descubierto ya que todas ellas iban con minifalda.

Cada uno se subió a su coche y los que no tenían se subían a los de sus amigos o amigas. La moto de Harry estaba aparcada junto al coche de Jess que iba a ir sola ya que sus amigas se habían repartido por los otros coches.

Cuando Jess llegó hasta su coche, Harry no tardó en llegar después hasta su moto. Los otros ya habían arrancado y se habían ido.

No prefieres venirte conmigo en la moto, muñeca- sonrió Harry mientras se mordía el labio y la veía abrir el coche.

Me encantaría Harry- Jess se dio la vuelta y le miró- pero recuerda que no puede confraternizar con el enemigo delante de mis amigas.

Harry sonrió y la miró de arriba a bajo. Sus pies estaban dentro de unas sandalias blancas, llevaba una minifalda negra muy, muy corta pero no vulgar. Luego llevaba una camiseta blanca que iba atada al cuello, que tenía un gran escote y como era muy ajustada hacía que los senos de la joven se juntasen y se alzasen, además por último la camiseta tenía una pequeña raja en la parte de abajo que hacía que la camiseta se abriese y que se viese el ombligo de la joven.

Iba maquillada muy levemente aunque sus ojos resaltaban mucho por la gran cantidad de rimel. Y su cabello iba suelto. Estaba hermosa y sexy.

¿Se terminó por hoy el escáner, señor Potter?- preguntó Jess divertida.

No la prometo nada, señorita Hiller- contestó Harry- a lo largo de esta noche puede que la observe más ¿la desagrada la idea?

Para nada- Jess se mordió el dedo mientras lo miraba. Él llevaba unos pantalones negro y una camisa del mismo color de la que llevaba los tres primeros botones desabrochados y Jess pudo ver que el joven llevaba un camiseta debajo negra también- tal vez yo también le siga mirando esta noche.

La muchacha se subió al coche, bajó la capota y la ventanilla mientras Harry la observaba. Si había creído que estaba sexy ahora estaba increíblemente atractiva subida en ese coche y vestida con esa ropa.

Nos vemos- Jess le guiñó el ojo y se marchó.

Harry no tardó en seguirla y después de un rato llegaron al pueblo. Se metieron en un callejón y después de encoger el coche y la moto, se las guardaron y se fueron al restaurante donde habían quedado con sus amigos para cenar. Dio la casualidad de que ambos iban al mismo restaurante y entraron juntos para después dentro irse cada uno hacía donde estaban sus amigos.

Nos preguntábamos porque tardabas tanto pero al ver con quien entras nuestras dudas se han disipado- sonrió Ron mientras Harry se sentaba y los sonreír.

Hay que reconocer que hoy están bonitas- Dean miraba a las chicas que hablaban mientras escogían lo que comer.

Siempre están bonitas- corrigió Cedric y todos asintieron dándole la razón.

Después de cenar y de que cada uno pagase su parte, ambos grupos salieron del restaurante y se fueron al _Crowe _que estaba abarrotado al entrar.

Era un lugar muy grande, y muy oscuro, las únicas luces eran azules y rojas y no iluminaban mucho. Había bastantes barras donde había camareros y camareras de buen ver y con una ropa muy ligera.

Al final del local había un DJ que mezclaba la música que se escuchaba por todo el local muy alto por ello para hablar con una personas allí dentro lo tenías que hacer al oído o gritando. Y junto a donde estaba subido el DJ había un escenario donde a veces se hacían espectáculos.

La gente bailaba (unas bien y otras mal) al compás de la música, algunos se besaban, otros ligaban, otros reían o simplemente bebían mientras escuchaban la música.

Las Gatitas fueron hacía el DJ ya que le conocían. Era un muggle que conocía la existencia de la magia y al que las chicas tenían gran cariño, también era amigo de los Sex Symbol. A medida que se acercaban se dieron cuenta de que el DJ no estaba sólo, subido en donde él estaba se encontraba Marietta, Cho y Caitriona. El DJ que no tendría más de 28 años no parecía muy contento con la presencia de las jóvenes pero se le iluminó la cara al verlas acercarse. Se apartó de Cho que le estaba manoseando y cogió el micrófono que tenía.

¡Y ahí llegan las chicas más guapas del local!- se le veía muy emocionado- ¡mis preciosas musas!

Cho miró con mala cara al chico ya que a ellas no la había presentado de ese modo. Chocó a propósito con Jess cuando se marchó seguida de sus amigas.

Las Gatitas saludaron al joven con un suave beso en la comisura de los labios y como siempre que se subían ahí, Marcus (así es como se llamaba el DJ) las anunciaba ante todo el local lo que hacía que las nueve chicas fuesen famosas entre los magos como los muggles.

¡Santa Madre Dios que guapas vais!- Marcus seguía hablando por el micrófono mientras seguía sonando la música- ¡pero Jess estas que ardes con ese escote, ahí si no tuviese novia lo que te haría!- miró a su novia una de las camareras del local que los miraba y la sonrió- ¡no te enfades cariño!- la camarera sonrió y siguió con su trabajo, la verdad es que no le molestaba que su novio fuese así, ella sabía perfectamente que la quería- ¡Jess da una vuelta para que todo el mundo te vea!

Los chicos empezaron a silbar y lanzarla piropos cuando Jess dio una vuelta sobre si misma. Después de estar hablando un rato con Marcus, se fueron hacía la barra donde estaba la novia del DJ y que se llamaba Kelly a la que saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y la pidieron unas copas a las que la joven las invitó. Después de darles las gracias se fueron un lado de bar donde había mesas y sillas donde se podían sentar.

En el periodo de tiempo en el que estuvieron allí, se acercaron muchos chicos con la intención de entablar una conversación con ella y quien sabe que más.

¡¿Ni un sábado nos van a dejar en paz?!- gritó Pansy para que sus amigas la escuchasen.

En seguida entendieron a la muchacha pues Cho, Marietta, Caitriona y Millcent se acercaban a ellas apartando a la gente a su paso.

¡¿Qué queréis?!- Ginny hablaba con desgana- ¡¿Por qué no os largáis y nos dejáis en paz?!

¡Te reto, Hiller!- Cho señaló a Jess que la miró- ¡vamos a demostrar de una vez por todas quien es la mejor! ¡Bailemos quien se retire antes humillad, gana!

¡¿El que?!- preguntó Luna.

¡El titulo de la mejor bailarina del local que llevo ganando desde el primer curso en la universidad y la humillación de la otra además de demostrar ante todos que es mejor que la otra!- explicó Cho.

¡Yo no tengo que demostrar nada!- Jess miraba su copa.

¡Eres una perdedora, Hiller!- rió Cho y se alejó con sus amigas riéndose.

¡Debes bailar, ganar y humillarla!- Pansy miraba a Jess que seguía mirando su copa como si fuese algo muy interesante.

¡Yo no podría ganar a Chang! ¡Llevaba ganando el titulo de menos bailarina del local durante tres años y todas las que han competido contra ella han terminado humilladas!-

¡Pero esas chicas no eran tú!- gritó Hermione- ¡Jess te hemos visto bailar y lo haces mil veces mejor que ella!

¡Pero soy una patosa!-

¡Eso no es cierto, cuando bailas no eres una patosa!- le animó Ginny.

¡No lo soy porque estoy sólo con vosotras pero aquí hay un montón de gente! ¡Si bailo, me caeré y haré el ridículo!-

¡Y si no lo haces quedarás como una perdedora delante de Chang y sus amigas!- soltó Pansy sin miramientos- ¡debes vengarte por todas las veces que te ha humillado y la mejor forma es humillarla en su terreno y su terreno es la pista de baile!

¡No sé!- Jess aun dudaba.

¡Solo tienes que pensar que estás sola!- la aconsejó Padma.

¡Es fácil decirlo!- Jess las miró por primera vez desde que había comenzado esa conversación y vio que sus amigas la miraban con ansias- ¡está bien!- se rindió- ¡debo de estar loca!

¡Voy a avisar a Chang!- Pansy se puso en pie y se perdió entre la gente.

Jess se puso en pie y sus amigas la arrastraron al centro de la pista de baile. Vieron como Caitriona iba hacía Marcus para informarle de que habría una competición de baile.

Pansy se reunió con ellas. Cho llegó en seguida con sus amigas detrás incluso de Caitriona que tras haber informado a Marcus se había reunido con sus amigas. La música se detuvo y la gente comenzó a abuchear.

¡Tranquilos!- Marcus hablaba por el micrófono- ¡en un momento pondré música pero me acaban de informar de que Cho Chang, la ganadora durante tres años consecutivos del titulo de la mejor bailarina del local, ha retado a mi preciosa Jess y esta ha aceptado el reto, puede que esta noche el titulo cambie de dueña!- todo el mundo había dejado de abuchear, ese reto parecía valer la pena de presenciar- ¡por favor ambas chicas están en el centro de la pista de baile, dejadlas espacios para que nos muestren sus habilidades!

La gente empezó a formar un círculo alrededor de ambas. Las amigas de ambas estaban en primera fila justo detrás de cada una de ellas. En primera fila también estaban Terence con sus amigos que estaban cerca de los Sex Symbol que veían el perfil de ambas chicas. Había gente que se había subido al escenario y a las barras para ver mejor.

¡Chicas tenéis que demostrarnos lo bien que bailáis! ¡Tener que ser sexy y tener gracia en los movimientos!- explicó Marcus.

¿Por qué ha aceptado?- preguntó Harry a sus amigos- Jess tiene todas las de perder, es muy patosa.

Lo único que va a conseguir es que la humille más- dijo Ron.

Jess miró a su alrededor y quiso huir al ver a Harry en primera fila, mirándola. Si era patosa con mucha gente delante, más patosa era si entre ellos estaba el chico que le gustaba. Se acercó a sus amigas y las miró con preocupación.

No puedo, hay mucha gente y Harry esta en primera fila mirándome- Jess temblaba- voy a vomitar.

No digas tonterías, solo relájate- le aconsejó Ginny- y piensa que estás tu sola.

No puedo- Jess negó con la cabeza.

¡¿Qué pasa, Hiller?!- Cho habó muy alto y como la música estaba apagada todo el local la escuchó- ¡¿Eres una gallina?!

La oriental comenzó a imitar a una gallina y sus amigas la secundaron. Jess empezó a respirar aceleradamente y apretó los puños con fuerza. Estaba hasta de ser humillada por esas chicas, desde que había entrado en la universidad hacía dos años la habían hecho la vida imposible y esta noche se vengaría.

Dejó de lado sus temores y sus nervios. Se irguió en toda su estatura y miró a sus amigas seriamente.

Ganaré- sus amigas sonrieron.

Eso es- la abrazó Hermione.

Jess se dio la vuelta se acercó a Cho con paso decidido. La oriental dejo de imitar a una gallina al igual que sus amigas y la miró. Jess se detuvo a un palmo de Cho que la miró a los ojos.

Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida, Chang- siseó Jess sorprendiendo a todos ya que la joven estaba realmente enfada y nadie nunca la había visto así ni siquiera sus amigas- nadie me llama gallina, estúpida.

Se alejó de Cho que había dejado de sonreír. Quedaron una enfrente de la otra, entre ellas había un hueco de tres metros.

¡Pues ahí va la primera canción!- Marcus puso una canción y empezó a sonar Switch de Will Smith.

Cho empezó a bailar, Jess la observaba en silencio. La gente animaba a Cho y cuando pasó la primera vez el estribillo le tocó a Jess.

La chica comenzó a moverse aunque todos los aplausos dedicados a la oriental no se habían apagado. Pero se apagaron cuando vieron bailar a Jess. Nunca la habían visto tan suelta, bailaba con gracias, soltura y sus movimientos eran sexys. El baile estaba lleno de sensualidad y su hermoso cuerpo volvía locos a los chicos y a algunas chicas.

La gente la empezó a animar mucho más que a Cho. Harry estaba con la boca abierta pero la cerró y sus labios su curvaron en una sonrisa. _"Esta chica es una caja de sorpresas"_ pensó Harry.

Parecía una bailarina profesional, Harry seguía el movimiento de todo su cuerpo. Cho estaba que se la llevaba el demonio y comenzó a bailar a la vez que ella pero no la llegaba ni a la suelo de los zapatos. Marcus iba cambiando de canciones y de tipo de música pero mientras que Cho tenía que pensar que otro movimiento hacer, a Jess le salía de forma natural.

La gente coreaba el nombre de Jess. Cho estaba enfurecida y le hizo unas señas a Caitriona y Marietta que se acercaron a ella y se pusieron a bailar las tres de una forma muy sensual.

Jess no tuvo que llamar a nadie porque Ginny y Padma que eran las que mejor bailaban después de Jess se acercaron a su amiga y se pusieron a bailar con ella. Las tres bailaban con sensualidad y se pegaban mucho las unas a las otras. La gente no dejaba de animarlas y Cho estaba roja de furia mientras que Jess sonreía.

¡Jess, Ginny, Padma sois las mejores!- las animaba Pansy- ¡las Gatitas somos la número uno!

La música cambio y se comenzó a oír salsa. Las amigas de Cho se alejaron de la oriental que vio a Harry que no apartaba los ojos de Jess. Ginny y Padma volvieron con las demás y Jess vio como Cho se acercaba a Harry y le cogía de la mano tirando de él.

¡¿Qué pretende, Chang?!- gritó Hermione- ¡Harry es un pésimo bailarín!

Jess sabía eso pues Hermione muchas veces les había contado que Harry era un pésimo bailarían pero lo que ellas no sabían es que lo era antes porque ahora Harry había mejorado y mucho.

Jess miró a su alrededor sin saber a quien sacar a bailar para poder seguir compitiendo pero para sorpresa de ella y de todos, Harry se soltó del amarre de Cho y se acercó a ella. El joven se había quitado la camisa y se la había dado a Ron, Jess tragó saliva al verle con una camiseta de tirantes anchos de color negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando su musculatura. La puso una mano en la cintura y con la otra agarró la mano de Jess que lo miraba a los ojos. Se acercó a ella hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron unidos.

Merece que la humilles por una vez- le susurró al oído y ella sonrió agradecida.

Harry empezó a bailar salsa con Jess dejando sorprendido a todo el mundo sobretodo a las Gatitas que estaban con la boca abierta porque Harry no lo hacía nada mal, al contrario lo hacía de maravilla.

Cho estaba roja de furia y cogió a Terence y le obligó a bailar pero era imposible, la gente coreaba el nombre de Jess y Harry y a ellos ni siquiera los miraban.

Harry y Jess se miraban a los ojos, sus cuerpos estaban pegados. Cambió de música a una de reggaeton muy movidita. Los chicos no se despegaron, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, se miraban a los ojos, sus cuerpos sudorosos se movían con sensualidad.

Cho se soltó de Terence y se marchó seguida de sus amigas, la gente seguía animando a Harry y Jess hasta que Marcus informó de la retirada de Cho.

¡Jess es la ganadora, Cho se ha retirado!- gritó por el micrófono eufórico- ¡el titulo de mejor bailarina del local cambia de manos!

Pero Jess no se había enterado de que era la vencedora pues estaba perdida en los movimientos de su cuerpo con los de Harry, en ese océano verde que eran los ojos del chico. Ambos excitados se seguían mirando a los ojos. Él se acercó al oído de la joven y sus labios rozaron la piel de la chica que se estremeció.

Disfruta de tu triunfo- susurró Harry.

Se apartó de ella y todo el mundo se acercó entre ellas sus amigas. Pansy la tocó con un dedo y lo apartó corriendo como si quemase.

¡Estas que ardes chica!- soltó Pansy riendo y la abrazó.

Todas la abrazaron y empezaron a saltar emocionadas. Jess se unió a su emoción, no paraba de reír y la sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios. Nadie nunca la había visto tan feliz y orgullosa de si misma como en esos momentos.

Los Sex Symbol se acercaron a Harry que cogió su camisa. Los chicos sonreían contentos al ver a las chicas tan felices. La gente le daba la enhorabuena a Jess que se lo agradecía a todos.

¡¿Habéis visto lo bien que bailaba Harry?!- Jess habló sólo para que sus amigas lo escucharan.

La gente había vuelto a lo suyo y ellas se alejaban de la pista de baile.

¡Ha sido increíble!- soltó Hermione- ¡no parecía Harry, él siempre tuvo dos pies izquierdos!

¡Tengo que darle las gracias!- informó Jess- ¡sin él no habría podido ganar!

¡Pero cuidado, recuerda que es nuestro enemigo!- le recordó Pansy.

¡Está bien, no confraternizaré con el enemigo!- Jess sonrió- ¡voy a buscarle!

Jess se alejó de sus amigas mientras se ponían ha hablar con un grupo de chicos de la universidad muggle. Paso entre la gente que la felicitaba y llegó hasta la barra donde vio a Harry tomándose algo mientras hablaba con el camarero que le había servido. No se había puesto todavía la camisa y vio como el camarero la guardaba y Harry se lo agradecía.

¡Hola chicos!- saludó Jess cuando llegó hasta ellos.

¡Jess preciosa, enhorabuena!- el camarero la dio un beso en la comisura de los labios como saludo- ¡me alegra que hayas ganado a Cho, de eso estábamos hablando Harry y yo! ¡¿Quieres algo de tomar? Invita la casa por ser la ganadora del concurso y la reina de la pista!

¡Bueno… dame un 43 con lima!- sonrió Jess.

El camarero la sirvió y luego vio como un joven se acercaba a la barra.

¡Chicos me tengo que marchar que tengo que seguir trabajando, nos vemos!

¡Adiós!- se despidieron ambos.

¡Te estaba buscando, Harry!- el chico la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada- ¡quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado, por haber bailado conmigo!

¡Ha sido un placer!- Harry la sonrió- ¡me lo he pasado muy bien bailando contigo, la verdad es que me he sorprendido mucho al ver como bailabas, nunca imaginé que bailases tan bien como eres un poco torpe! ¡No te lo tomes a mal!

¡No tranquilo si tienes razón!- Jess negó con la cabeza- ¡no sé en la pista de baile me siento libre y ya estaba muy harta de Cho y he olvidado mis temores! ¡Yo no soy así, la verdad es que me he sorprendido hasta a mi misma! ¡Yo nunca me enfado, ni hablo a la gente del modo que le he hablado a Chang!

¡Pues deberías ser más así, Jess!- le aconsejó Harry- ¡no deberías dejarte pisotear por la gente!

¡No creo que vuelva a ser así!- sonrió Jess con tristeza- ¡esto ha sido por la adrenalina, mañana por la mañana volveré a ser la torpe y inocente Jess Hiller de siempre!

¡Deberías ser más mala!- sonrió Harry- ¡sacar tú alma rebelde!

¡Mi alma rebelde esta muy al fondo y ni siquiera sé si tengo!- Jess bebió un trago de su copa.

¡Todo el mundo tiene un lado rebelde, yo antes no era así pero me canse de ser el bueno todo el rato y dejé aflorar mi alma rebelde!- se acercó a su oído y la habló para que sólo ella lo escuchase- ¿y sabes una cosa, muñeca?- Jess tragó saliva por la cercanía y negó con la cabeza- voy hacer surgir esa alma rebelde que habita en tu corazón, voy ha hacer que cometas locuras conmigo, puede que sigas teniendo inocencia en tu corazón pero después de que yo saque tu alma rebelde nadie te va a poder pisotear.

¿Y como lo vas ha hacer?- preguntó en un susurró Jess.

Harry se acercó a ella, su cuerpo se pegó totalmente al de Jess que tragó saliva. Le miró a los ojos y luego él volvió a acercarse a su oído.

Ya sé me ocurrirá algo- susurró con sensualidad.

No te acerques mucho, Harry, recuerda que no puedo confraternizar con el enemigo- susurró Jess.

Tus amigas ahora no te ven, están demasiado entretenidas- sonrió Harry sin despegarse.

Y tenía razón, porque cuando Jess miró a su alrededor vio que sus amigas estaban muy entretenidas hablando y algunas besándose con unos chicos.

Te pones preciosa cuando estás nerviosa- susurró Harry y ella le miró a los ojos. Se acercaron el uno al otro y se besaron con salvajismos, desesperación.

Harry bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica. La tenía tomada de la cintura y ella le acariciaba la espalda cuando sintió que le daban una palmada en la espalda. Se apartó de ella y vio a Ron cogido de la mano de una rubia que parecía de primer curso. El pelirrojo se acercó al oído de su amigo.

Siento interrumpir- susurró para que sólo él lo escuchase- voy a nuestro cuarto, te informo para que no me interrumpas.

¿Cómo vas a ir hasta la universidad?- preguntó Harry y vio que su amigo le miraba con una sonrisa- toma- le dio las llaves de la moto, la moto y los dos cascos encogidos- pero ten cuidado con ella, como la vea un rasguño te mato.

Tranquilo- sonrió Ron- ¿Cómo vas a volver tú?

Ya me las apañaré- sonrió Harry- creo que hoy cae en mis redes.

Me alegro- Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda- pero no vallas a nuestro cuarto, tienes que buscarte otro sitio.

Tranquilo.-

Bueno… adiós chicos- dijo Ron en alto despidiéndose también de Jess.

El pelirrojo se marchó con la rubia y Harry se giró a Jess que parecía un poco de preocupada y Harry supo enseguida por qué.

No te preocupes- la tranquilizó el muchacho- Ron no dirá nada de tu confraternización con el enemigo.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la dio un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja que la hizo reír suavemente.

¿Qué te parece si volvemos a la universidad y damos un paseo por allí?- preguntó Harry- aquí con tanto ruido casi no se puede hablar.

Vale, ¿supongo que tendremos que ir en mi coche?- Harry asintió- primero tengo que avisar a mis amigas para que no se preocupen.

Vale. Si eso dame las llaves y el coche y voy arrancando- propuso Harry.

¿No avisas a tus amigos?- preguntó Jess.

No hace falta- sonrió Harry y le pidió su camisa al camarero.

Está bien- Jess sacó las llaves y el coche y se lo dio a Harry que la dio un beso muy apasionado pero corto y se marchó.

Jess se acercó a sus amigas, se las veía muy bien con esos chicos y se acercó a Luna ya que ella aun no se estaba besando con el joven aunque hablaban muy acaramelados.

Siento interrumpir- sonrió Jess cuando llegó hasta ellos, se acercó al oído de Luna- me voy.

¿Dónde?- preguntó Luna.

He conocido a un chico- la rubia sonrió- me voy con él.

Ten cuidado- le pidió Luna- ¿llevas la varita?

Si, no te preocupes- sonrió Jess la dio un beso en la mejilla- avisa a las demás.

Vale- Luna la dio un beso y la chica se fue.

Salió a la calle y vio que Harry estaba enfrente de la discoteca esperándola. Se subió al coche y el joven arrancó. El moreno rompió el silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

¿Si bailas tan bien como es que se te dan tan mal las clases practicas en la universidad?- preguntó Harry- quiero decir eres esbelta, y estas en forma ya que supongo que has bailado mucho hasta aprender y en cambio cuando tienes que hacer una prueba en la asignatura del perro con peluquín siempre fallas, no suspendes por los trabajos y los exámenes escritos.

Ya lo sé. Pero ese hombre me pone nerviosa, la tiene tomada conmigo y siempre se mete conmigo antes de empezar la prueba ¿a vosotros no os dice nada?

No ¿a ti si?- preguntó Harry.

Si, siempre se me acerca antes de empezar la prueba y se mete conmigo y me pone nerviosa, me desconcentra y por eso me sale tan mal- informó Jess.

Pero deberías informar al decano de eso- soltó Harry.

No me hables de él- murmuró Jess.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes problemas con el decano?- preguntó Harry.

Alguno…- la chica se quedó mirando por la ventanilla y él no quiso seguir insistiendo.

Pues entonces si no se lo dices al decano, ya me encargaré yo de que este año apruebes.-

¿Qué vas ha hacer?- preguntó Jess.

Te ayudaré a entrenar- sonrió Harry- y a no hacer caso a los insultos de la gente, voy a sacar ese alma rebelde que habita en ti.

Me gustará ver eso- sonrió Jess.

Lo verás te lo aseguro.-

Por cierto, me ha sorprendido señor Potter- Jess sonreía y Harry la miró unos segundos para luego volver la vista a la carretera- Hermione y todas me habían dicho siempre que tenías dos pies izquierdos y que eras un pésimo bailarín pero hoy nos has sorprendido a todas.

Harry rió.

Eso tiene explicación. Siempre se ha dicho que si un chico sabe bailar liga más y todos mis amigos queríamos ligar como locos pero los únicos que sabían bailar eran Draco y Blaise y nos enseñaron a bailar todo tipo de bailes. Tendrías que habernos visto a unos bailando con otros- Jess comenzó a reír- era patético, nos llenábamos de pisotones, uno hacíamos de chicas y otros de chicos- la miró- que esto no salga de aquí o mi reputación y las de mis amigos quedarán destruidas.

Jess rió más fuerte y Harry la acompañó.

Tranquilo soy una tumba.-

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a la universidad, tras aparcar el coche al lado de la moto de Harry se fueron a dar una vuelta. Ella le cogió la mano y Harry sonrió. Llegaron hasta el campo de Quiddich. Fueron hasta la puerta del estadio y tras un toque de varita de Harry la puerta se abrió y entraron. Cuando ya estaban dentro, el chico la selló para que nadie pudiese entrar.

Salieron al campo y comenzaron a caminar hasta uno de los lados. Se sentaron junto a los postes de gol, se quitaron los zapatos (Harry también dejó su camisa) y se tumbaron en el césped para mirar el cielo inundado de estrellas.

¿Vienes mucho aquí?- preguntó Jess.

Si. Cuando quiero estar a solas y pensar- contestó Harry.

¡Ah entonces no vienes mucho!- soltó Jess y el chico la miró sorprendido.

Jess sonreía.

Es verdad a ti no te gusta estar sólo- y empezó a reír- y no piensas mucho así que.

No eres tan buena como aparentas Jess Hiller- sonrió Harry y empezó a hacerla cosquillas- eres muy mala.

No… para Harry- rió Jess, logró quitarse al chico de encima y salió corriendo.

Corre porque cuando te pille vas a saber quien es Harry Potter- le amenazó Harry divertido.

Corrieron por todo el campo de Quiddich pero Harry no tardó en atraparla. Cuando llegó hasta ella la cogió pero ella empezó a patalear y el chico perdió el equilibrio causando que los dos cayesen al suelo.

Los dos seguían riendo. Jess tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió se encontró con el rostro de Harry a escasos centímetros. Los dos respiraban aceleradamente y aun soltaban alguna débil risita.

Harry la vio más bonita que nunca, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera, estaba sofocada y pequeña gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro. Se acercó a ella hasta que se besaron. Al principio era un beso lento, las lenguas de ambos se rozaban y ambos exploraban la boca del otro. El beso se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado.

Harry bajó sus manos hasta los muslos de la joven y los acarició con suavidad. Siguió subiendo sus manos hasta el trasero de la joven que acarició.

Jess comenzó a escuchar en su cabeza la voz de Pansy diciéndola que no confraternizase con él enemigo y la de Padma diciéndola que Harry era un bruto pero las acalló, no pensaba estropear de nuevo ese momento.

Harry con un movimiento dejó a Jess sobre él. La chica se incorporó quedando sentada sobre él y se quitó la camiseta dejando al descubierto un sostén negro. Harry se incorporó y se quitó la camiseta negra que llevaba dejando al descubierto el piercing que tenía en el pezón.

Empezó a besarla el cuello y ella le acarició la espalda con suavidad. Jess tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos de Harry viajaban por su cintura, sus caderas y su espalda hasta llegar al broche del sostén que se encargó de abrir con una mano.

Quedó maravillado ante los voluminosos senos que tenía un color tostados como toda la piel de la chica. Harry cogió con una de sus manos uno de los senos de la joven, lo acarició evitando tocar en todo momento el pezón de la chica. Ella respiraba aceleradamente y dejaba escapar algún suspiro. Y tras unos minutos de haberlo estado acariciándolo, Harry se lo introdujo en la boca y jugueteó con el pezón de la chica que se puso duro al contacto de la lengua de Harry.

Jess soltó un gemido de placer y Harry se apartó. Frotó con su dedo el pezón empapado de su propia saliva y mientras se introdujo el otro seno en la boca jugueteando con su lengua en ese pezón como había hecho con el otro.

Jess le revolvió el pelo mientras temblaba entre sus brazos, excitada por la vehemencia con que Harry jugaba con su cuerpo. Harry empezó a besar, lamer y morder los senos de la chica y entre media de ellos donde se había comenzado a acumular una débil capa de sudor.

Jess no había desfrutado nunca con un chico como lo estaba haciendo con Harry. El piercing que tenía en la lengua el chico la hacía arder de deseo y excitación. Se sentía húmeda y apunto de estallar.

Harry volvió a ponerla debajo de él y la chica quedó tumbada en el césped. Comenzó a bajar, sus labios rozaban la piel y llegó hasta su ombligo lugar donde Harry se entretuvo un poco más. Y luego siguió bajando hasta llegar al borde de la falda.

La desabrochó el botón, comenzó a bajársela hasta ver un tanga de color negro minúsculo. Harry se sentía que iba a explotar. Le terminó de quitar la falda y la besó los muslos, las ingles pero evitaba rozar su sexo para hacerla desesperar.

Sentía el olor de la excitación femenina y no pudo esperar más. La quitó la última prenda que la cubría y probó el sabor de su cuerpo. Ella gimió de placer cuando sintió como la lengua de Harry jugaba con su pequeño centro, hay donde todas las sensaciones se juntaban y la hacían volverse loca. Incluso el piercing del joven participaban en el juego.

Harry…

Él la miró mientras con su dedo índice jugueteaba con el clítoris de la joven. Vio como el rostro de ella se estremecía de placer y sonrió. Se tumbó junto a ella, sin dejar de acariciarla esa parte de su cuerpo que estaba empapada de su esencia.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró. Él la sonrió y se acercó a ella hasta que la besó. La joven pudo sentir su propio sabor. Era un beso salvaje que se rompió cuando él introdujo un dedo en la húmeda intimidad de ella.

Jess respiraba aceleradamente y su respiración aumentó al igual que sus gemidos cuando Harry introdujo un segundo dedo en su cavidad. Los dedos de Harry jugueteaban en el interior de ella.

Harry…hazlo ya… por favor- le suplicó desesperada Jess.

Y él no la hizo esperar por más tiempo. Se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó al igual que sus boxers negros y fue entonces cuando Jess pudo ver la gran erección de Harry.

Las palabras de Padma volvieron a su cabeza al ver el gran miembro del chico pero las apartó rápidamente queriendo disfrutar de ese momento.

Harry la abrió las piernas y se colocó sobre ella. Jess lo recibió entre sus brazos y se besaron en el mismo momento en el que él la penetraba. Ambos soltaron un gemido de placer y Harry empezó con movimientos rítmicos y lentos.

"_¡¿Que es bruto?!" _Pensó Jess _"Padma estás loca, este hombre es maravilloso"._

Pronto en la espalda de Harry apareció una capa de sudor al igual que en todo su cuerpo y en él de Jess. Ella había entrelazado una de sus piernas con las de Harry que poco a poco iba aumentando la fuerza y la rapidez de sus embestidas.

Tan sólo se oían los gemidos de ambos y las respiraciones aceleradas. Se besaron ahogando de ese modo sus gemidos y se entregaron a sus deseos.

--------------------------------------

Harry estaba tumbado mirando las estrellas y Jess apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él que la acarició el cabello. Aun estaba desnudos en medio del campo de Quiddich pero daba igual Harry le había asegurado que nadie los podría ver pues había echado un hechizo a la puerta y sólo él podría abrirla.

Pero en esos momentos no le importaba eso, se incorporó un poco y le miró el rostro, él le devolvió la mirada y la dio un beso en los labios que ella correspondió. Cuando se apartaron ella le siguió observando. Nunca imaginó que haría el amor con Harry y mucho menos que en un solo polvo tendría tres orgasmos y menudos orgasmos, nunca había disfrutado con nadie como con él. Padma estaba loca diciendo que ese hombre era bruto, era fogoso, apasionado, salvaje pero de bruto tenía muy poco.

¿Qué tanto piensas?- Harry la dio un suave toque en la nariz con su dedo índice y ella sonrió.

En Padma- y al ver la mirada de desconcierto en el rostro de Harry decidió explicárselo- ¿recuerdas nuestra primera cita?

Si, claro como olvidarla- sonrió Harry.

Bueno ese día tu y yo nos estábamos besando y Ron te llamó por teléfono- el chico asintió- y cuando colgaste yo te dije que volviésemos a la residencia.

Si porque al día siguiente teníamos clases y sino Hermione se ponía pesada- terminó Harry por ella pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

No fue por eso- Harry se apoyó en su codo y la miró- Padma me había hablado de ti y de tu forma de hacer el amor y ella me dijo que tu eras un poco… bruto. Y pues a mi me dio miedo y por eso te mentí.

La chica le miró a los ojos y él comenzó a reír.

¿De verdad te dijo que era bruto?- rió Harry y ella asintió- bueno la verdad es que me acosté con Padma hace mucho tiempo, nada más salir de Hogwarts y en esos tiempos yo aun no tenía mucha experiencia en el sexo la verdad, si me había acostado con otras chicas pero no con muchas, así que tal vez si fuese un poco bruto.

Ya veo.-

¿Te he parecido bruto?- preguntó Harry y ella lo miró.

No- dijo rápidamente- claro que no, me ha gustado mucho- sonrió tímidamente- me lo he pasado muy bien.

Yo también- sonrió Harry y se besaron hasta que ella terminó sobre él.

Deberíamos irnos ya- Jess miraba su reloj y Harry asintió.

Nos veremos otro día ¿no?- preguntó Harry.

Si, claro cuando quieras- contestó ella con una sonrisa y se volvieron a besar. Se empezaron a vestir- Somos como Romeo y Julieta.

Harry la miró y sonrió.

¿En que nos parecemos?- preguntó él.

En que tenemos que vivir nuestros encuentros en secreto o sino los Capuletos nos separaran- Harry rió.

Pues más vale que los Capuletos no se enteren de nuestra relación- Harry se acercó a ella- porque no quiero que me quiten a mi Julieta.

**Nota de la autora:**

Espero que os haya gustado. Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero el ordenador estuvo roto y bueno aun a veces me falla así que perdonadme si tardo.

Este capitulo no salen mucho los otros pero más adelante se verán más cosas de las demás parejas.

Agradezco todos los reviews y a continuación los contesto.

**maga-harrymaniaca-danytom**Bueno Cho aun no a terminado con Pansy ya veremos lo que pasa con ellas, y también veremos como continua la guerra entre Draco y Ginny. Gracias por tu review besos.

**ta!: **Bueno ya veremos si Harry se enamora de Jess. Gracias por tu review, besos.

**Gwen Diasmore**Si tienes razón Jess parece a veces demasiado pequeña pero la verdad aunque nunca lo he dicho en el fic siempre estuvo muy sobreprotegida por sus padres y es demasiado ingenua pero en este capitulo se venga un poco de Cho. Si puede que al principio Pansy se altere un poco pero la verdad es que la sorprende mucho. Por cierto que significa la frase que siempre pones al final de cada review. Espero que me conteste. Besos.

**Lauryejw: **Si la verdad es que es un poco cruel que Harry solo quiera a Jess para acostarse con ella pero ya sabes los chicos a veces solo piensan con lo que tienen entre las piernas, aunque ya veremos como si va cambiando a lo largo del fic.

**dafi: **Hola cuanto me alegro de verte por aquí. Jajaja ya te has dado cuenta porque no lo público. Besos.


	7. Aun estamos empate

Hola!!! Sólo quería deciros antes de que leas el capitulo que este fic además de romance y comedia como pone en el género, también va a tener drama, lo digo para que lo sepáis, no todo va a ser color de rosas para los chicos y menos en mis fics que suelen tener bastante drama.

Y también quería pediros disculpas por si en algún momento con mi vocabulario algo vulgar os ofendo pero es que si esto pasase en la vida real los chicos hablarían de esa forma y la mayoría de las personas, no lo hago a mal. Por eso me disculpo si os ofende, espero que no y que sigáis leyendo mi fic, es que siempre se me olvida poner esto.

Y ahora os dejo con el capitulo.

**Capitulo 6: Aun estamos empate.**

Harry despertó el domingo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Había llegado a altas horas de la noche y cuando había entrado la chica rubia que había pasado la noche con Ron ya se había marchado y su amigo estaba más dormido que despierto así que no le pudo contar lo ocurrido.

La noche anterior había sido increíble, Jess era estupenda en la cama y pensaba quedar más veces con ella. Ni loco iba a desaprovechar que la tenía en el bote y podía conseguir de ella todo el sexo que quisiera.

Estaba pensando en la noche anterior cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y por ella entraron, estirándose como osos, todos sus amigos. Ron se despertó al oírlos entrar y los miró adormilados. Como todos los años desde que habían empezado la universidad se reunían en el cuarto de los dos chicos para poder contarles a sus amigos las conquistas de la noche anterior.

Todos hablaban de las chicas con las que habían terminado en la cama la noche anterior, todos menos Harry que se lo reservaba para el final.

¿Qué pasa tú no nos cuentas nada Harry?- preguntó Blaise y se le abrió la boca- ¿es que anoche no ligaste?

Se le veía muy ocupado con Jess cuando fui a por las llaves de su moto- sonrió Ron desde su cama- seguro que ayer tampoco conseguiste follartela.

Te equivocas Ronnie- todos sus amigos le miraron- me la tiré, me la tiré y me la tiré.

Harry se había puesto en pie, sus amigos le vitoreaban y la aplaudía y Harry daba las gracias como si fuese un actor al que le aplaudían por haber actuado bien en una obra.

¿Cómo fue?- preguntó Draco.

El chico le contó lo que había ocurrido, como había terminado en el campo de Quiddich, como había empezado todo entre ellos, como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos.

Estaba desesperada tíos- contó Harry- y la pedí una cosa, quería traeros algo por si no creíais en mi palabra- abrió el cajón de su mesilla y tiró el tanga de Jess que dio a Neville en el pecho- son de ella.

¿Y como podemos estar seguros?- preguntó Colin- podrían ser de cualquiera.

Tiene las iniciales de Jess en uno de los bordes- contestó Harry y Blaise la buscó hasta que encontró una J.H.

Son inconfundiblemente de ella- sonrió Blaise- ¿cómo conseguiste que te dieses el tanga?

Le dije que quería tener algo de ella para poder recordarla lo que quedaba de noche- Harry se tumbó en la cama- está buenísima.

¿Piensas verte más con ella?- preguntó Seamus.

Si- contestó Harry.

Cuidado, recuerda la regla al tercer polvo no la vuelvas a ver o te enamorarás de ella- le advirtió Blaise.

Eso es una estupidez- sonrió Harry- a mi esa regla no me afecta y no sólo pienso acostarme con Jess dos veces más, pienso hacerlo muchas, muchas veces.

Bueno, yo ya te advertí- Blaise se tumbó en el suelo del cuarto.

¿Qué vamos ha hacer hoy?- preguntó Dean.

No lo sé- Cedric le miró- ¿Qué os apetece?

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros aun demasiado dormidos para pensar en algo que hacer ese día.

-------------------------------------------------------

Las Gatitas se encontraban en la cafetería, se habían levantado bastante tarde y estaban desayunando. Jess tenía una gran sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para sus amigas que la preguntaron el motivo para estar tan contenta.

Nada, a noche me lo pasé muy bien- les respondió Jess- estoy feliz por haber ganado a Chang en su terreno.

La verdad es que fue muy divertido- sonrió Pansy- nunca me lo había pasado tan bien humillando a alguien. Y tú- señaló a Jess que la miró- menuda sorpresa nos diste.

Pansy tiene razón- rió Lavender- nos quedamos alucinando cuando le dijiste a Changa- cambió su tono de voz e imitó a Jess- _Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida, Chang. Nadie me llama gallina, estúpida_- todas estallaron en carcajadas- diste miedo.

Estaba harta de que me humillase- Jess bebió un poco de su zumo.

Hiciste bien- la animó Hermione.

Las chicas siguieron desayunando, hablando de las conquistas de la noche anterior, Jess les dijo que había conocido a un chico muy guapo y que había pasado la noche con él pero claro en todo momento omitió que se joven tan guapo era Harry.

Pasaron toda la mañana juntas pero después de comer cada una se fue ha hacer sus cosas. Lo mismo pasó con los chicos, cada uno se había por su lado después de comer.

Ron se encontraba viendo la televisión en su cuarto cuando vio que había un avance de noticias. No le puso mucha atención porque estaba recogiendo su cuarto o sino Harry le regañaría porque olía a cochiquera y no podrían traer a chicas allí o sino saldrían espantadas por el desorden y el olor.

Hablaban sobre un violador que iba tras chicas jóvenes y a las que incluso había terminando llevando al mundo de la prostitución. Ron se acercó a la televisión para apagarla ya que se iba a dar un paseo. Antes de apagarla vio el rostro del delincuente, era un hombre de unos 35 años de cabello negro y barba de varios días. Era bastante atractivo pero el chico no se fijo en él. Apagó la televisión y salió del cuarto.

---------------------------------------------------

Neville se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la residencia de chicos. Estaba a la sombra porque hacía mucho calor y llevaba además los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados haciendo que algunas chicas que pasaban por allí suspiraran. Pues Neville hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser ese chico gordito y poco atractivo y ahora hacía gala de la belleza que su abuela siempre había hablado que tenía Alice, su madre.

Sonrió con tristeza al acordarse de su madre y su padre. Aun estaban en el hospital San Mungo, aunque había tenido una pequeña mejora y hasta veces llegaban a reconocerle.

Vio salir a Ron de la residencia y se saludaron y el pelirrojo se fue a dar un paseo por el campus. Neville se puso en pie y se fue a pasear también pero por otro lado del campus.

Vio a un montón de gente que hablaba y entre ellos vio a Luna que miraba a un árbol con su habitual cara de ensoñación. Sonrió y se acercó a ella hasta que se colocó a su lado. La rubia lo miró y le sonrió.

¿Qué miras con tanto interés?- preguntó Neville.

Este árbol- contestó Luna- esta lleno de pliplis.

¿De qué?- Neville la miró extrañado.

Pliplis, seres muy malos que matan los árboles y no podemos permitir eso Nev- contestó Luna.

¿Ah no?- preguntó Neville sabiendo que le iba a meter en otro embolado.

No- respondió Luna- vamos a deshacernos de los pliplis que están matando a este árbol.

¿Cómo?- preguntó Neville ingenuamente, ya estaba comenzando a creerse las palabras de esa chica.

Odian los besos de los humanos- sonrió Luna- debemos darles besos al árbol y seguramente le demos besos a algunos de ellos y entonces se irán.

No pienso besar un árbol- se negó el joven- además hay mucha gente.

Pero entonces el árbol morirá- Luna le miraba suplicante y Neville terminó rindiéndose.

Pero ¿esos seres existen?-

Claro- Luna tiró de su mano y lo llevó hasta el árbol al que comenzó a dar besitos- Vamos Nev.

El chico más rojo que el pelo de los Weasley se acercó a árbol y le dio un beso. Poco a poco fue dándole más besos árbol pero la gente se les quedaba mirando.

¿Qué pasa Longbotton? ¿Es que ligas tan poco que tienes que ir dando besos a los árboles?- gritó un chico y todo el mundo empezó a reírse.

Neville rojo se detuvo pero Luna no lo hizo, a ella también le decían cosas pero ella hacía oídos sordos, no la importaban que se riesen de ella ya estaba acostumbrada pero a Neville no le pasaba lo mismo, si durante mucho tiempo se habían reído de él pero nunca se había acostumbrado a ser el hazmerreír de todo el mundo.

Vamos Neville- Luna había parado un poco de darle besos al árbol miraba al chico mientras todo el mundo los seguía señalando y riéndose de ellos- matemos a los pliplis aun quedan muchos.

Luna…

Tenemos que acabar con ellos.-

Luna…

Van a matar el árbol.-

¡Ya basta Luna!- gritó Neville haciendo que todo el mundo se callase.

La gente lo miraba en silencio, Neville era un chico tranquilo que nunca se enfadaba pero ese día si se le veía enfadado y nadie se atrevió ha hablar.

¡Estoy harto Luna, harto de hacer el ridículo por tú culpa!- le gritó a la rubia que lo miraba en silencio- ¡todos esos estúpidos seres de los que hablan no existen, te los has inventado! ¡A ti puede que no te importe que se rían de ti, pero a mí si me importa así que no me vuelvas con una de tus gilipolleces nunca más!

Si existen- le interrumpió Luna con los ojos humedecidos- no me los invento.

¡Claro que lo haces, estás loca Luna!- le gritó él.

¡Yo no estoy loca!- le gritó la rubia. Podía soportar que todo el mundo la llamase loca incluso sus amigas cuando lo hacían de broma pero de él no, no le gustaba que él pensase que estaba loca- ¡Eres idiota!

¡No vuelvas ha hablarme nunca más, tonta!- le gritó Neville- ¡no quiero volver a ser el hazmerreír junto a una loca como tú, si a ti no te da vergüenza que todo el mundo se ría de ti pues entonces sigue haciendo estás tonterías pero a mi déjame en paz!

¡Idiota! ¡No me vuelvas ha hablar nunca más!- le gritó la rubia y le dio un empujón con todas su fuerzas para después salir corriendo.

Neville no se movió, le dolía haber discutido con ella pero el sentimiento de enfado era mucho mayor y en esos momentos no tenía ninguna intención de arreglarlo con ella. Toda la gente lo miraba y él se dio cuenta.

¡¿Qué miran todos?!- les gritó y la gente volvió a lo suyo mientras él se marchaba del lugar.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jess caminaba por los pasillos bastante contenta. Aun recordaba la noche anterior vivida con Harry. Además él se había comportado tan bien con ella, y cuando ella los comparó con Romeo y Julieta no se lo tomó a mal y la llamó su Julieta ¿Y si había conseguido lo que ninguna otra chica había conseguido antes? ¿Y si por fin había conseguido que Harry sentase la cabeza y estaba consiguiendo que se enamorase de ella?

Con esas preguntas dándole vueltas muy feliz en la cabeza, dobló una esquina y su mundo se derrumbó al ver a Harry que tenía a una chica contra la pared y la besaba con pasión. Jess sintió que los ojos se le humedecían y se acercó a él hasta que los separó.

Pero ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Jess le miraba enfadada.

Jess ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?- Jess estaba apunto de llorar y Harry se dio cuenta, miró a la otra chica- Kelly esta noche nos vemos.

La joven asintió y se fue por donde había venido Jess. Harry se acercó a la morena e intentó cogerla del brazo pero ella se apartó.

Jess ven, por favor- le pidió.

¿Tienes el descaro de quedar con ella delante de mi?- preguntó Jess.

Claro, ¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo?-

¡Pero tú y yo…!- le dijo enfadada.

Tú y yo nada, Jess- todo lo que había pensado antes de ver a Harry besándose con esa chica se borró y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla- no por favor Jess, no llores. Ven- la cogió de la mano y la metió en un armario de limpieza en el que encendió una tenue luz para poder verse- creo que te has confundido, tú y yo no somos nada ¿vale? Lo de anoche fue genial pero fue sólo eso, sexo.

Pero nosotros quedamos para vernos otro día- susurró Jess.

Si claro pero eso no significa que nosotros seamos novios y tengamos que pedirnos explicaciones cuando nos veamos besándonos con otras personas- le dijo él- yo sólo quiero verme contigo para lo que hicimos ayer, salir y terminar acostándonos, eso es lo que quiero con todas las chicas, Jess no quiero compromisos porque no creo en ellos, ni en el amor.

¿No te importo?- preguntó Jess y dejó escapar más lágrimas.

Claro que me importas… no Jess, no llores más… escúchame tú eres muy importante pero ya te lo he dicho no quiero compromisos. Me lo pase muy bien anoche y sé que tú también y me gustaría seguir viéndome contigo pero si me piensas reclamar cada vez que me veas con una mujer prefiero no salir contigo. O aceptas que salga con otras mujeres o no nos volvemos ha ver. Tu decides- la chica le miró.

No quería perderlo, la idea de tener que compartirlo con otras mujeres le dolía pero en una noche se había hecho adicta a él y mejor era eso que nada.

Está bien- susurró Jess- sólo una relación de sexo, sin compromisos.

Harry sonrió, se acercó a ella y cogiéndola de la cintura la puso contra la pared.

Me alegra que hayas decidido eso- la abrazó contra su cuerpo y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar- ya verás que con el tiempo te das cuenta que es mejor este tipo de relación, los compromisos son una estupideces, muñeca, sólo sirven para dar problemas- la miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada- además tú y yo estamos bien así, nos lo pasamos bien juntos- la echo el pelo detrás de la oreja- y todavía tengo que florecer ese alma rebelde que avita en ti. Anda sonríe que no me gusta verte triste.

Jess sonrió forzosamente porque en esos momentos no tenía muchas ganas de sonreír. Harry se dio cuenta y la hizo cosquillas hasta que ella comenzó a reír y le pidió que parase. Cuando se detuvo, ella ya estaba sonriendo y no era forzadamente.

Tal vez tengas razón- susurró ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos- el sexo es bueno entre nosotros.

Es muy bueno- corrigió Harry con una sonrisa. Acercó su rostro más a ella- además nena, tú eres la más especial de todas- rozó sus labios con los de Jess y esta cerró los ojos- prefiero quedar contigo que con cualquiera de ellas.

¿De verdad?- preguntó ella.

Si- sonrió Harry besándola los labios.

Profundizó el beso introduciéndola la lengua y capturando toda la boca de ella de una forma muy posesiva. Introdujo su mano por debajo de la camiseta de ella y la acarició uno de sus senos por encima del sostén.

Harry… para… nos van a ver- pedía la chica intentando apartarlo.

Shh relájate muñeca- murmuró Harry- tal vez deberíamos empezar a sacar tú alma rebelde.

¿Piensas sacarla haciéndome el amor en sitios donde la gente nos podría pillar?-

¿A que es divertido?- le respondió él con una nueva pregunta.

Es una locura- susurró Jess.

Eso dices ahora, te aseguro que te gustará- sonrió Harry- vas a dejar de ser una puritana, Jessica Hiller.

¡Señorita Jessica Hiller preséntese en el despacho del decano en seguida!- una voz salida de los megáfonos se escuchó por toda la universidad.

Tienes que irte- le dijo Harry. La miró y la vio preocupada- ¿Ocurre algo, Jess? Tienes problemas con el decano ¿verdad?

No es nada- respondió Jess- me tengo que ir.

La chica se iba a marchar pero Harry la cogió del brazo y ella lo miró.

¿No me das un beso de despedida?- Jess sonrió y se acercó a él hasta que le besó- recuerda que eres la más especial de todas.

Jess asintió y salió del lugar para dirigirse al despacho del decano. Cuando llegó la secretaria del decano la hizo pasar. Jess llamó a la puerta y el decano la permitió el paso.

Al entrar Jess vio a un hombre de 50 años. Era alto y robusto, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos que la miraban. Con un gesto el hombre la pidió que se sentase en una silla que había frente a él y ella obedeció. Ella ya lo conocía no sólo porque fuese el decano de la universidad sino también porque él y su padre eran amigos de la infancia. Aun así ella y sus hermanos lo llamaban señor Moore. Solo sus padres lo tuteaban y lo llamaban Sean. Además era el padre de Terence pero nunca conoció mucho al chico porque fueron a colegios diferentes. No llegó a conocerlo bien hasta que llegaron a la universidad, antes de eso sólo lo había visto en contadas ocasiones.

¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Moore?- preguntó Jess.

Cómo sabrás Jessica a todas las personas que sacan Matricula de Honor en sus asignaturas la concedemos el curso de la universidad gratis como es en el caso de la señorita Granger su amigo según tengo entendido- Jess asintió- y todos los años tú consigues matricula de honor en todas las asignaturas menos en la asignatura de Michael (N/A: Es el nombre del señor Juver, el perro con peluquín, el profesor que tiene tanta manía a Jess, lo digo porque no lo puse cuando describí a este horrible profesor. Los profesores entre ellos se tutean. Ahora continuemos) con el que saca siempre el aprobado muy raspado. Y me parece una pena que siendo tan buena en las demás asignaturas no podamos pagarte la universidad por tan solo una asignatura.

Ya pero es que esa asignatura no se me da muy bien la verdad- contestó Jess- pero no se preocupe señor, sabe que mis padres pueden pagar la universidad sin problemas.

Pero aun así es una lástima. Es una gran cantidad de dinero y si tus padres se lo pudiesen ahorrar mucho mejor- el hombre se puso en pie y rodeó el escritorio hasta que se sentó en una silla que había junto a Jess- yo podría hablar con Michael pero tú a cambio tendrías que hacer algo por mí.

El señor Moore puso una de sus manos sobre el muslo de Jess que tragó saliva. Pero tenía que aguantar, no podía apartar la mano de ese hombre o sino él a cambio como venganza podría echarla de la universidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin importarle que su padre fuese su amigo.

Y ella no quería que la echasen, sus padres estaban muy orgullosos por lo bien que le iba en la universidad y desde que vio como su hermano mayor se convertía en un gran auror y luchaba en guerra, su sueño había sido hacerse auror como él. Y esa era la mejor universidad donde estudiarlo y donde lo había estudiado su hermano.

Desde hacía muchos años tenía que aguantar que ese hombre la tocase. No recordaba cuando y como había empezado todo eso, sólo recordaba que desde que era muy niña ese hombre siempre que iba a su casa a visitarlos y tenía ocasión se propasaba con ella, tocándola en lugares inapropiados pero ella se callaba porque ese hombre era amigo de su padre y además sentía vergüenza.

Luego llegó a la universidad. La llamaba a su despacho para poder propasarse, nunca había llegado a acostarse con él porque siempre la secretaria los terminaba interrumpiendo para suerte de Jess. Por suerte a pesar de esa traumáticas experiencias Jess nunca cogió miedo a los hombres o temió hacer el amor con un de ellos, tal vez fue porque nunca llegó a penetrarla. Lo que si le sucedía es que a veces soñaba con lo sucedido a lo largo de los años.

Nunca se lo había contado a nadie pues sentía vergüenza y no se atrevía a ir al cuartel de aurores para denunciarle porque era su palabra contra la de él y seguramente le creerían a él.

Señor su esposa…- Jess hablaba con voz temblorosa.

Mi esposa no está aquí, Jessica- susurró el hombre, se acercó a su oído mientras su mano iba subiendo por el muslo. La chica cerró los ojos- me excita mucho que me llame señor. Vuelve ha hacerlo.

Señor- repitió Jess con asco disimulado.

Eso es- el hombre llegó hasta el sexo de la chica- lastima que hoy lleves pantalones.

Pero aun así la acarició por encima de la tela del pantalón vaquero y comenzó a besarla detrás de la oreja.

Por favor, señor…-

Shh…-

El señor Moore cogió una de las manos de la joven, la llevó hasta su pantalón y ella sintió el bulto que se formaba en la tela.

Mírame Jessica- la chica obedeció con los ojos humedecidos- baja la cremallera de mi pantalón.

Por favor…-

Te aseguro que te gustará. Hazlo- ordenó el hombre.

Jess obedeció y bajó la cremallera. Fue siguiendo las órdenes del hombre mientras la amenazaba con echarla o mucho peor con decir al cuartel de aurores que ella era quien le acosaba.

La chica metió la mano en el pantalón del hombre hasta que sintió el miembro erecto entre su mano, lo sacó del pantalón como le dijo y pudo verlo.

Muy bien, pequeña- él siempre la llamaba así y lo odiaba. Jess estaba apunto de llorar- chúpala pequeña.

Señor… se lo suplico...- la chica esperaba con ansias que la secretaria llamase la puerta y los interrumpiese.

Hazlo o la reputación de tu padre quedará por los suelos. No será bueno para la buena reputación del gran empresario de la moda mágica y muggle Conor Hiller, que todo el mundo crea que su hija acosa a los hombres casados y te aseguro que todo el mundo me creería a mí, yo también tengo buena reputación- le amenazó el decano- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña? ¿es que nunca le has hecho una mamada a un hombre?- _"Claro que lo he hecho"_ pensó Jess con los ojos inundados en lágrimas _"pero no obligada"-_ es fácil. Arrodíllate frente a mi- Jess obedeció pensando en su padre y su tan lograda reputación que había conseguido por el trabajo duro- tócala. Tócame la polla pequeña como hiciste el año pasado y como has hecho siempre que te lo pedía.

Jess acarició el miembro erecto del hombre y él la ayudó al principio. La obligó a moverla de arriba a bajo. Después de unos segundos él la soltó la mano pero ella siguió. Él cerró los ojos mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos con la otra mano.

Lo haces muy bien- murmuró el hombre- ahora llévatela a la boca y cómetela pequeña. Quiero correrme en tu boca, siempre lo he querido.

Señor… mi padre es su amigo…

El hombre abrió los ojos y aunque la vio llorando no tuvo compasión, aunque la conocía desde que era una niña no tuvo compasión, aunque su padre era amigo de él no tuvo compasión. La colocó una mano detrás de la nuca y la obligó a bajar la cabeza hasta su miembro. Jess tenía la boca cerrada pero la tocó con los labios.

Chúpamela, pequeña- el hombre empujó la cabeza de la joven contra él- vamos pequeña.

Jess abrió la boca mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas pero llamaron a la puerta.

Joder- murmuró y Jess cerró los ojos aliviada.

El hombre comenzó a vestirse y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y con una señal le hizo entender que se limpiase las lágrimas. Ella obedeció y el decano le dio paso a su secretaria.

Señor, su mujer al teléfono- la secretaria miró a Jess a la que veía bastante alterada.

Puedes irte Jessica- en cuanto oyó eso de los labios del hombre salió de allí rápidamente y cuando ya no la veían salió corriendo mientras lloraba.

Se metió al primer baño que encontró en su carrera y entró a uno de los retretes para arrodillarte frente a él y vomitar. Después de unos minutos se apartó y se apoyó en la puerta del baño mientras lloraba amargadamente.

Tan sólo este año y otro más- se repetía siempre al salir de ese despacho- y terminaré la universidad

----------------------------------------------

Hermione salió ha dar un paseo por el campus y se sentó en un banco. Bajo el calor que hacía ese ocho de Septiembre comenzó a leer un libro de los tantos que tenía.

Tenía las piernas cruzadas y se la veía realmente bien como pudieron apreciar muchos chicos que pasaban por allí entre ellos un pelirrojo alto que sonreía apoyado en un árbol.

Ron negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a su vieja amiga. Nunca cambiaría, siempre tendría ese brillo especial en los ojos cuando leía un libro. Hacía muchos años que no la observaba tan detenidamente.

Recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica el tiempo en el que él no podía parar de observarla, ese tiempo de cuando eran los mejores amigos junto a Harry y la veía como la única chica sobre la faz de la tierra que podía sacarle de quicio, sonrió más aun al darse cuenta de que aun era la única chica que le sacaba de quicio.

Recordó lo enamorado que estuvo de ella en el colegio hasta que se dio cuenta a finales de su séptimo año que tenía mucho éxito entre el sector femenino y decidió olvidarla. Pues sabía que ella era demasiado perfecta para él, porque sabía que ella era demasiado inteligente y nunca se fijaría en el chico que estaba todo el rato molestándola. Así que empezó a salir con otras chicas y la olvidó aunque aun a veces le molestaba verla con algún chico.

Empezaron la universidad y ella decidió hacerse Sanadora, al no compartir las clases con él y con Harry se empezaron a distanciar y ella comenzó a irse más con las chicas hasta que se formaron los dos grupos. El de los Sex Symbol y el de las Gatitas.

Pero aun no yéndose juntos como antes, aun así se seguían peleando como en el colegio. Le encantaba pelearse con ella porque se veía preciosa cuando se enfadaba y lo regañaba y porque le gustaba que ella centrase su atención sobre él aunque fuese para regañarlo.

Estaba hundido en sus recuerdos cuando vio como un hombre se acercaba a la chica. No le gustaba el tipo, le resultaba extrañamente familiar. El hombre se había sentado junto a ella y hablaba con Hermione sobre el libro supuso Ron ya que el hombre lo señalaba.

La castaña reía por las palabras del hombre y Ron vio como se estrechaban las manos. Después de estar hablando un rato, el tipo le dio una tarjeta a Hermione que la cogió y se marchó.

La castaña se quedó sentada donde estaba mirando la tarjeta y Ron decidió acercarse a ella. Hermione levantó la cabeza cuando notó que alguien se ponía delante de ella y la tapaba el sol.

¿Quién era ese tipo?- preguntó Ron.

Se suele decir hola o algo- Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido- y no es de tu incumbencia quien es él.

Si lo es- Ron apoyó uno de sus pies en el banco y la castaña lo miró.

No lo es- le contraatacó ella.

¿Quién es?- volvió a preguntar.

Hermione ahogó un grito de desesperación y se puso en pie.

Si tanto te interesa es un caza talentos y me ha dicho que soy muy bonita y que valdría para modelo- Ron la miraba- y que quiere hacerme unas fotos en su estudio por eso me ha dado su tarjeta

¿Y te lo has creído?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Puede que a ti no te parezca bonita pero a otros hombres si- espetó Hermione enfadada y Ron quiso hablar pero ella no lo dejó- ¿y sabes una cosa? Le voy a llamar, me va a pagar un buen dinero y eso nunca viene mal. Voy a ir mañana mismo.

Hermione yo no quise decirte que eres fea pero ese tipo no me gusta. No hagas ninguna tontería, no vallas podría ser peligroso. Sé inteligente Hermione.-

¡Soy muy inteligente para tú información!- dijo muy acalorada la castaña.

¡Pues a veces no lo pareces!- le dijo Ron.

¡Eres imbécil!- le gritó Hermione y se fue con la cabeza en alto.

Ron dio una patada al aire enfadado y miró como Hermione se alejaba.

----------------------------------------------------

Parvati se encontraba sentada frente a su ordenador. Se había metido en Internet, se había hecho una cuenta de correo y había terminado hablando en un Chat con un joven que tenía como nick: _abogado de oficio_. Ella se había puesto de nick, _chicasexy_.

Era un chico muy atento y simpático. Tenía su misma edad e iba a la universidad en la que estudiaba abogacía. Aun no sabía si era mago y no sabía que preguntarle para averiguarlo pero sin revelar que la magia existía pues temía que ese chico fuese muggle.

**¿Comes ranas de chocolate?- **preguntó Parvati.

**Menos mal eres bruja-** le dijo el chico al otro lado y la hindú sonrió- **me preocupaba preguntártelo.**

**A mi también, no sabía como hacerlo. Supongo que si me hubiese dicho que qué era eso te hubiese dicho que un dulce de una tienda de cerca de mi casa- **respondió la chica.

**¿Y tienes novio?**- preguntó _abogado de oficio_ después de unos segundos sin escribir nada.

Parvati sonrió, si la preguntaba eso era porque le interesaba y a ella también le interesaba ese chico del otro lado. Parecía muy interesante.

**No, en estos momentos no- **respondió Parvati- **estoy soltera ¿y tú?**

**Tampoco- **contestó _abogado de oficio. _

Siguieron hablando, conociéndose y Parvati por una vez le dio las gracias a Dean mentalmente porque solamente se había comprado ese ordenador para fastidiarlo y si no lo hubiese comprado no podría estar hablando con ese joven tan perfecto.

-----------------------------------------------

Ginny se encontraba frente a la habitación de Draco, lo había buscado por todos lados para intentar mover un poco los marcadores a su favor y al no encontrarlo había decidido ir a ver a su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera llamar pues quería pillarle por sorpresa y así poder ganarle pero se decepcionó a no encontrarlo allí. Miró debajo de la cama de Blaise por si acaso se había escondido de ella y luego miró debajo de la cama de Draco.

No estoy ahí escondido Ginny- una voz que arrastraba las palabras habló detrás de ella- yo no me escondo de las chicas.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y si pensaba pillarlo por sorpresa a la que pilló por sorpresa fue a ella, pues el chico estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba una simple toalla alrededor de la cintura, el agua le recorría el cuerpo y el pelo lo tenía despeinado. Era evidente que acababa de darse una ducha y también era evidente que estaba más atractivo que nunca.

Te estaba buscando pero veo que ahora no estas presentable- la pelirroja estaba algo incomoda, así era más difícil ganar la batalla- mejor me voy.

La pelirroja quiso pasar por su lado para poder salir pero él se lo impidió apoyando una mano en el otro marco de la puerta. El rubio había visto su oportunidad de ganar ese juego de una vez por todas. Haría que la chica se muriese de la excitación para después dejarla con la miel en los labios.

¿Por qué tanta prisa, pequitas?- susurró Draco- ¿te veo algo incomoda?

¿Incomoda, yo? Por favor Draquito he visto cosas mejores que tú como para ponerme nerviosa.- Ginny intentaba no mirarlo pues estaba muy excitada y cuando más lo mirase sería peor.

¿Ah si?- sonrió Draco- yo también he visto cuerpos mejores que el tuyo.

No lo creo. Esto- señaló su propio cuerpo- es difícil de superar. Lo que te pasa es que no me has visto sin ropa.

¿Y por que no me lo enseñas?- preguntó Draco- ¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa y me dejas ver ese espectacular cuerpo del que me hablas?

¿Estás loco?- Ginny le miraba con el ceño fruncido- ¡no me pienso desnudar!

Eso es porque tienes celulitis o varices- rió Draco.

¡Eso no es cierto!- la pelirroja le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta que le metió en el cuarto, cerró la puerta y tiró al chico sobre su cama- ¡tú lo has querido!

Ginny empezó a quitarse la ropa. Draco tragó saliva mientras veía como poco a poco la chica se quedaba en ropa interior. El rubio sintió como su miembro se despertaba al verla en ropa interior delante de él.

Ginny respiraba aceleradamente por la rabia pero ahora volvía a tenerlo en su campo de visión y comenzó a tener mucho calor pues el deseo que veía en sus ojos la hacía arder a ella en el mismo sentimiento.

¿Ves celulitis o varices?- preguntó Ginny.

No- murmuró Draco y se acercó a ella.

Los dos parecieron pensar lo mismo porque ella se acercó a él. Era la primera vez que estaban con tan poco ropa el uno delante del otro y quien ganase esta batalla, ganaba la guerra.

La pelirroja le acarició el pecho haciendo que al joven se le pusiese la piel de gallina.

¿Sientes algo?- preguntó Ginny sonriendo.

No, nada- mintió Draco.

Él comenzó a darle besos en el cuello y ella tuvo que ahogar algunos suspiros de placer que ansiaban salir de su garganta.

¿Y tú?- preguntó Draco.

Nada- murmuró la pelirroja.

Siguieron con los roces que cada vez subían de más intensidad pero los dos se negaban a dar su brazo a torcer y aunque se estaban muriendo del deseo y la excitación, se negaban a admitirlo porque eso significaría perder. Y ninguno quería perder, su orgullo se lo impedía.

Pronto se encontraron en la cama. Ginny estaba sobre él, sentado a horcajadas y se estaban besando con desesperación. La pelirroja empezó a besar el cuello del joven y siguió bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo.

Estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa por ganar, cualquier cosa y Ginny lo demostró cuando le quitó la toalla dejando el miembro erecto del joven al descubierto. La pelirroja quedó maravillada pero se quedó callada. Ella se acercó al pene de Draco y lo beso.

El rubio se aferró a las sabanas para controlar mejor los gemidos y que ella no se diese cuenta de que si estaba sintiendo algo. La pelirroja la acarició, con su lengua delineo todo el contorno del duro miembro de joven para después terminar metiéndoselo en la boca.

Draco estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no gemir cuando ella comenzó a metérselo y a sacárselo de la boca. Sentía la saliva caliente por todo su miembro. Estuvo así durante unos minutos en los que Draco se estuvo controlando para no correrse, esa hubiese sido su perdición en esa guerra tan agradable.

Ginny se puso a horcajadas sobre el chico y se desabrochó el sostén para dejar sus pechos al descubierto. El rubio sonrió débilmente al verlo llenitos de pequeñas pecas que la hacían ver muy tierna.

Él con un movimiento la dejó debajo y comenzó a besarla los senos pero ella aguantó los suspiros de placer para que él no ganase la guerra pero la verdad es que estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

Draco siguió bajando hasta que la quitó la última prenda y pudo ver el sexo con un poco de vello pelirrojo. Sonrió, cada vez la parecía más tierna. Y entonces buscó su centro y lo lamió haciendo que ella apretase los dientes para no gemir. Era un martirio, un maravilloso martirio.

Ambos desesperados, al ver que no conseguían sacar un suspiro del otro y tampoco "un esta bien tú ganas", decidieron llegar al extremo. Draco se colocó sobre ella y espero que ella lo apartase entonces ganaría en el juego pero Ginny, más cabezota aun que él si eso era posible, abrió las piernas.

Draco no se iba a retirar y entonces lo hizo. La penetró y ambos se mordieron el labio para no gemir. El comenzó a moverse con fuerza intentando sacar aunque fuese un suspiro por parte de ella pero nada.

La pelirroja le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y él hundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven que le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos. Y aunque los dos continuaron reprimiendo los gemidos, se llenaron de caricias y besos.

A Ginny casi no le quedaban fuerzas para mantener sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él pero Draco la sujetó las piernas para ayudarla y así hizo las embestidas mucho más rápidas. Y entonces ambos se corrieron a la vez.

Draco se tumbó junto a ella, los dos respiraban aceleradamente y miraban el techo.

Te ha gustado- susurró Ginny.

No, te ha gustado a ti- murmuró Draco mirándola y ella negó con la cabeza- no seas mentirosa.

El mentiroso lo eres tú- Ginny lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y se incorporó para comenzar a vestirse.

Cuando ya estuvo completamente vestida, miró a Draco que le devolvió la mirada.

Esta vez quedamos empate- le dijo Ginny- pero esto no se queda así.

Cuando quieras lo repetimos y esta vez gemirás Ginny, lo harás- Draco la miraba.

No, el que va a gemir eres tú- la pelirroja le señaló para luego marcharse.

Draco se tumbó boca arriba y no pudo evitar sonreír, había sido el mejor polvo de su vida. Lo que él no sabía es que Ginny tenía la misma sonrisa e iba pensando lo mismo que él.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola de nuevo. Me costó muchísimo escribir lo de Jess y ese desgraciado pero bueno no me a quedado del todo mal. La pobre Jess con lo contenta que estaba pero bueno.

¿Quién ganará la guerra, Ginny o Draco? ¿Hermione hará caso a Ron o irá a la sesión de fotos? ¿Neville y Luna se harán amigos de nuevo? ¿Jess le contará a alguien el acoso que esta sufriendo desde que era una niña por parte del decano? ¿Harry cambiará de opinión sobre el compromiso? ¿Quién será ese chico con el que chatea Parvati? ¿Y que pasará con las demás pareja? Eso y más en los próximos capítulos.

Y ahora contestó a los reviews:

**mich potter: **Me alegro de verte por aquí. Me alegra que te guste. Ya veremos si Harry se enamora de Jess aun queda mucho fic. Besos.

**Dafi: **Hola. Son tipos de fics muy diferentes este y el otro que estas leyendo por eso a lo mejor te parece que mi forma de escribir es diferente y si te parece diferente en las partes de sexo es porque aquí no me censuran y en la otra página si. Bueno me alegra que te este gustando. No se cada cuanto actualizo este fic la verdad porque como tengo que estar escribiendo dos a la vez pues cuando tengo el capitulo terminado lo voy publicando como hago con el otro. Besos.

**Lauryejw: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, continuaré cuanto antes. Yo también adoro a Harry.

**Gerulita Evans**No importa que te hayas tardado en dejarme un review la verdad lo que importa es que te guste y por lo que veo te gusta. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Besos


	8. Salvados por el señor Morrison

**Capitulo 7: Salvados por el señor Morrison.**

Angie caminaba hacía la entrada de la facultad, detrás de ella iba Lavender. Eran las seis y cuarto de la mañana y Angie estaba molesta con su amiga porque se había quedado dormida y llegaba tarde. Seguramente Seamus ya la estuviese esperando. Lavender se rascaba los ojos llenos de legañas e iba arrastrando los pies aun dormida.

Te quieres dar prisa, Lav- Angie cogió a su amiga de la muñeca e hizo que acelerase el paso- Seamus debe de estar esperándonos.

Tengo sueño- murmuró Lavender.

Si quieres puedes volver a tu cuarto y dormir- le dijo Angie.

No- se negó Lavender- tengo que ir para ganar la apuesta.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de la facultad, Lavender ya iba un poco más despierta, y se acercaron a Seamus que miraba su reloj.

Seamus- le llamó Angie.

El joven se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa pero su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa cuando vio a Lavender.

Buenos días, chicas- saludó Seamus cuando estuvieron frente a él- ¿qué haces aquí Lavender?

¿Yo? Lo mismo que tú- la chica se encogió de hombros- hacer deporte ¿es que una no se puede poner en forma?

Si, claro- contestó Seamus- pero creí que a ti no te gustaba el deporte.

Creíste mal- sonrió Lavender- ¿cuándo empezamos?

Ahora- sonrió Seamus- vamos.

Los tres se pusieron a correr a la par mientras hablaban.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cedric se removió en su cama y sintió que había dentro de la cama, tumbado junto a él. Era un cuerpo de mujer, lo sabía aunque acababa de despertar y no había abierto aun los ojos.

Sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar que la noche anterior no la había pasado junto a ninguna mujer. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Padma que la sonreía coqueta.

Joder- soltó Cedric apartándose de ella- Padma que susto me diste.

La chica se incorporó y las sabanas revelaron su cuerpo. Llevaba un camisón blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y sonreía al joven traviesamente.

¿Qué haces aquí, Padma?- Cedric miró el reloj- son las seis y media de la mañana.

Es que me desperté y tenía ganas de dormir contigo- contestó ella muy mimosa- y ya de paso he venido para invitarte a cenar esta noche.

Cuántas veces te lo voy a tener que decir, Padma no me interesas y no quiero salir contigo.-

Dame una oportunidad- le pidió ella.

No- soltó Cedric- ni loco te doy una oportunidad, seguro que acepto ir contigo a cenar y me hechas algo en la copa para drogarme y que así me acueste contigo.

¿Me crees capaz de eso?- preguntó asombrada Padma.

Si- Cedric empujó a la chica fuera de la cama y esta cayó de culo al suelo. El chico se tumbó de nuevo y le dio la espalda- y vete tal vez me duerma un poco más antes de que Colin me despierte.

Yo no sería capaz de drogarte ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?-

Una que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere.- Cedric ni siquiera la miró.

Pues estás muy equivocado- Padma se puso en pie- durante muchos años ha habido algo que he querido con todo mi corazón y hasta hace unos pocos años no he luchado por ello- Cedric la miró y vio los ojos humedecidos de la chica. Tal vez se había pasado un poco, lo de drogarle lo había dicho de broma, él sabía que ella no sería capaz de drogarlo- ¿Y sabes una cosa? Aun no he luchado con todas mis fuerzas por conseguirlo pero lo haré.

Padma se marchó de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada del chico de ojos grises que se preguntaba ¿Qué podía ser eso que Padma quería conseguir?

----------------------------------------------------

Angie y Seamus miraron por encima de su hombro y vieron que Lavender iba mucho más atrás que ellos y que iba corriendo a trompicones. Tenía la lengua fuera y se sujetaba el costado con fuerza.

No… puedo… más- murmuraba para si misma la chica con la voz muy débil.

Vamos Lav, sólo llevamos 15 minutos corriendo.- le animó Angie.

Pero Lavender no podía más y los otros decidieron acercarse a ella. La chica se tiró a la arena de la playa. Allí es donde habían ido a correr, a la playa que había cerca de la universidad.

Seamus y Angie se arrodillaron junto a ella. A Lavender le costaba respirar, su pecho subía y bajaba desenfrenado.

¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Seamus.

Si… sólo… hacía mucho que no corría- consiguió decir Lavender de forma entrecortada.

Sólo te hace falta ponerte en forma- sonrió el chico y miró a Angie- tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy, o sino Lavender no llegará viva al desayuno.

Angie asintió y entre los dos ayudaron a Lavender a ponerse en pie y la ayudaron a llegar hasta la residencia de las chicas.

¿Estás segura de que podrás llevarla hasta su cuarto?- preguntó Seamus cuando estaban frente a la puerta de la residencia de las chicas.

Si, tranquilo- sonrió Angie.

Ponte bien, Lavender- le dijo Seamus a la chica.

Si estoy bien, no es para tanto- Lavender se soltó de Angie y se quedó de pie sola aunque las piernas le temblaban- ¿ves?

Seamus sonrió, la dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla a Angie y se despidió de las chicas antes de irse a la residencia de los chicos para prepararse para su clase. En cuanto le perdieron de vista, Lavender se apoyó en Angie y se llevó la mano al costado.

Creo que se me va a salir el bazo- se quejó la joven.

No seas exagerada- sonrió Angie ayudando a su amiga a entrar a la residencia- en cuanto te des una ducha te sentirás mejor.

Si, eso una ducha- los ojos de Lavender se iluminaron de la emoción- quiero quitarme este horrible olor a sudor.

No parecía desagradarte el sudor de Seamus cuando veníamos hacía aquí- rió Angie- te agarrabas bien a su brazos ¿eh?

¡Y que brazo!- rió Lavender- vamos a despertar a las demás, seguro que quieren darse una antes de que el baño se llene de gente.

Angie asintió y se encontraron a Padma que ya había comenzado a despertar a las chicas. Todas cogieron sus cosas para después dirigirse al baño.

----------------------------------------------------

Los Sex Symbol, todos ellos con el pijama (si se le podía llamar pijama a lo que llevaban) menos Seamus que iba aun con la ropa con la que había salido a correr, salieron de la residencia de los chicos y se dirigieron a la residencia de las chicas pero no entraron.

Ron abrió uno de los conductos del aire y los chicos empezaron a colarse por él. Cuando ya estaban todos dentro, cerraron el conducto del aire, y comenzaron a caminar a gatas hasta llegar hasta una rejilla. Quitaron la rejilla y fueron saliendo del conducto del aire hasta quedar en un muy estrecha habitación, si se podía llamar así, ya que lo único que había allí eran las tuberías, pero no unas cualquiera, eran las tuberías del baño de la residencia de chicas. Se agacharon y cada uno de ellos abrió con su varita dos pequeños agujeros para mirar al otro lado de la pared.

Lo único que ellos podían ver del gran baño eran las duchas pero no había nadie en ellas.

Todavía no ha llegado nadie para ducharse- protestó Blaise.

Ya llegarán- le tranquilizó Colin.

En ese momento oyeron como la puerta del baño se abría y voces de chicas. Los que habían dejado de mirar por los agujeros, se acercaron corriendo para mirar y sonrieron.

Es nuestro día de suerte- susurró Draco- son las Gatitas.

Todos asintieron, a ellas nunca las habían visto darse una duchar. Iban hablando de cosas triviales. Los chicos esperaban pacientemente, sólo las oían hablar porque aun ninguna se había ido a las duchas y entonces sonrieron al verlas entrar completamente desnudas.

Joder que buenas están- murmuró Dean- son las que mejor están de toda la universidad.

Las chicas abrieron los grifos y el agua empezó a caer por sus cabezas y a resbalar por su cuerpo mientras se lavaban el cabello y se frotaban el cuerpo con jabón.

Esto pondría cachondo a cualquiera- murmuró Blaise con la voz ronca.

Tenéis razón las tetas de Jess son muy bonitas- murmuró Seamus.

Ron, no sabes como me alegro que encontrase este lugar- sonrió Cedric.

Estaban todos ensimismados mirando a las chicas. A Hermione se le cayó la pastilla de jabón y se agachó, levantó la vista aun en el suelo y le dio tiempo a ver un agujero y un par de ojos azules que se apartaron rápidamente de la pared. Sólo los vio una milésima de segundo peor fue suficiente para reconocerlos cuantas veces los había visto.

Se acercó disimuladamente a Jess que estaba justo al lado de a la pared por donde los chicos estaban espiando.

Jess se me ha caído el jabón y se ha manchado- dijo para disimular- ¿me dejas el tuyo?

Si- sonrió Jess.

Hermione se acercó a ella y cogió el jabón de la chic ay cuando estuvo al lado de ella le contó lo de su descubrimiento.

Nos están espiando- susurró Hermione- he visto los ojos de Ron en dos agujeros y si esta él, están los otros.

Desde esa pared y de forma disimulada le dieron a entender a sus amigas que se dieran prisa. Las chicas las entendieron pero no sabían porque las metían prisa aunque las hicieron caso.

----------------------------------------

Los chicos estaban contra la otra pared, en cuanto habían visto como Hermione se agachaba y Ron se apartaba rápidamente, todos habían seguido el ejemplo del pelirrojo.

¿Crees que te ha visto?- murmuró Draco.

Creo que no- susurró Ron- si me hubiese visto se habría puesto a gritar.

Tienes razón- cuchicheó Blaise y volvió a mirar por sus agujeros para ver como las chicas ya se habían ido a vestir- además vayámonos ya, han terminado de ducharse y nosotros aun no nos hemos ido a duchar y tenemos clase.

Los chicos se pusieron en pie y se empezaron a meter por el conducto del aire. Cuando salieron a la calle, se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron a las Gatitas ya vestidas pero con el pelo aun mojado.

¡Accio varitas!- las varitas de los chicos volaron hasta las manos de Hermione que había hecho el hechizo.

¿Os habéis divertido con el espectáculo, chicos?- preguntó Parvati con una sonrisa.

El mejor de todos- sonrió Blaise- me ha gustado más que otros días, la verdad, los vuestros son los mejores cuerpos que hemos visto pasar por esas duchas.

Que morro tenéis- Hermione los miraba con los brazos cruzados- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis entrando por ese conducto?

Desde que lo descubrió Ron hace dos años- le delató Dean y el pelirrojo le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Tenías que ser tú el de la idea- sentenció Hermione mirando al pelirrojo.

Bueno… tampoco os pongáis así, la desnudez es una cosa natural y si os sirve de consuelo ha vosotras hoy era la primera vez que os veíamos- sonrió Seamus.

Pero habéis visto a nuestras compañeras- les riñó Hermione.

Tranquila Hermione, esto tiene solución- sonrió Lavender y antes de que los chicos pudiesen reaccionar, la muchacha había hecho un movimiento de varita y la poca ropa que llevan los chicos desapareció dejándolos completamente desnudos.

Instintivamente los chicos se taparon sus miembros mientras las chicas reían.

Vamos, chicos, no os tapéis- rió Lavender- la desnudez es una cosa natural y toda la universidad podrá disfrutar de la vuestra.

Lavender ni se te ocurra- le pidió Cedric pero demasiado tarde la chica había hecho otro movimiento de varita y los brazos de los chicos se apartaron de sus miembros y aunque intentaban taparse no podían. Una fuerza invisible no les dejaba mover sus manos.

Las chicas se taparon la boca con las manos mientras reían. Los chicos las miraban algunos de ellos con un leve sonrojo en el rostro que era el caso de Colin, Cedric, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville. En cambio Blaise, Draco y Harry las miraban esperando ver cual era el siguiente paso de las chicas.

Tras otro movimiento de varita, esta vez por parte de Pansy, una gran G apareció dibujada en el pecho de todos ellos.

Que guapos estáis- sonrió Pansy.

Gracias preciosa- sonrió Blaise.

Vamos chicos, tenemos que dar un paseo- Hermione los hizo caminar con un movimiento de varita.

Se me a ocurrido algo- sonrió Ginny- ¡accio radio de Hermione!

¡Oh buena idea Ginny!- le animó Lavender- ¿os apetece bailar chicos?

Te mato Lavender, como lo hagáis os matamos- le amenazó Seamus.

Llegaron hasta el aparcamiento, dejaron la radio sobre un coche, la hechizaron para que la música se escuchase muy alta y después embrujaron a los chicos para que se pusiesen a bailar.

Pasadlo bien chicos- Hermione le guiñó un ojo y todas se fueron corriendo mientras reían.

Cuando las pillen las voy a matar- murmuró Ron mientras toda la universidad comenzaba a salir de la residencia y se acercaban allí para ver lo que sucedía.

La gente comenzó a reír al verlo bailar completamente desnudo y todos los que llegaban sabían quienes les habían hecho esa broma, la gran G era inconfundible.

Al rato toda la universidad estaba allí pero nadie paraba los hechizos, las Gatitas fueron hacía allí para ver como la gente se reía. Los profesores al ver que los alumnos no iban a sus clases y al oír la música decidieron salir para ver lo que ocurría.

¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí!- gritó el señor Moore al ver a los chicos bailando.

Con un movimiento de varita de los profesores, los chicos dejaron de bailar, la música se detuvo y unas toallas aparecieron en las manos de los Sex Symbol con las que se taparon sus partes intimas para desgracia de las chicas y de algunos chicos. Se acercó a los nueve chicos que miraron al decano en silencio.

¿Quién les ha hecho esto?- preguntó el decano.

Los chicos no contestaron, no pensaban delatarlas. Nunca se habían delatado los unos a los otros cuando habían hecho una broma que implicaba a los otros. No eran ningunos chivatos, era un acuerdo silencioso entre los dos grupos. No se delataba los uno a los otros, porque ya tendrían tiempo de vengarse. Eran un juego entre los dos grupos.

¿Quién les ha hecho esto?- volvió a repetir el señor Moore- ¿no piensan hablar?

Los chicos me mantuvieron en silencio peor no contaron con que alguien si se atrevería a delatar a las chicas.

Fueron ellas, señor- Cho había salido de la multitud seguida de sus amigas y señalaban a las Gatitas.

Señor… ellas…- Ron salió en ayuda de las chicas pero el decano no le dejó hablar.

Señoritas vallan a mi despacho ahora mismo- ordenó el decano a las Gatitas y luego miró a Cho- señorita ha hecho lo correcto- miró a los Sex Symbol- vallan a vestirse y después a clase- miró por último a la multitud- ¡y los demás id a clase! ¡AHORA!

Todo el mundo comenzó a marcharse y el decano se fue seguido de las Gatitas mientras los profesores volvían a sus aulas.

Joder- Harry dio una patada al aire enfadado.

Tranquilo Harry- Cho se acercó a él- ahora las van a expulsar por los que os han hecho.

Cho intentó acariciarle pero Harry, la sujetó la muñeca, enfadado.

Eres tonta, Cho ¿Por qué coño las delatas?-

Pero Harry, os han dejado en ridículo.- Cho se soltó.

Era un juego. Mira lárgate.- Harry la dio la espalda y Cho se fue enfurecida seguida de sus amigas.

Tenemos que ir a ayudarlas- Ron cogió la radio de Hermione- o sino las expulsaran.

--------------------------------------------

Todas las chicas estaban en el despacho del decano les estaba soltando un sermón. Allí estaban también el perro con peluquín y Adam Morrison.

Las chicas no habían contado el motivo por el que les habían hecho esa broma a los chicos, se habían callado lo que había ocurrido en las duchas.

No tengo más remedio que expulsar a las 9 de la universidad y lo ocurrido quedará como una mancha en el expediente escolar- terminó el señor Moore con su sermón.

No, señor. No nos expulse- pidió Hermione que estaba llorando, su sueño siempre había sido ir a la universidad y no quería cargar con esa mancha negra en su expediente por un estúpido momento de rabia que había sentido por los chicos.

De repente la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron los Sex Symbol seguida de la secretaria del decano.

No pude detenerlos señor- dijo la mujer.

No te preocupes. Puedes irte- la mujer asintió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Los chicos se colocaron detrás de las chicas- ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar así?

Señor, esta cometiendo una injusticia- Cedric decidió comenzar a hablar- no puede expulsarlas, sólo nos han gastado una pequeña broma.

Eso no era una broma- el señor Moore los miraba a todos- eso era una gamberrada y no puede quedar sin castigo, y el más oportuno es la expulsión.

No señor. Escuche- Ron se adelantó un paso- ellas nos hicieron esa broma porque nosotros las espiamos mientras se duchaban. Se enfadaron y bueno… se vengaron.

¡Que las espiaron mientras se duchaban!- gritó el decano.

Después de ese grito, todo el despacho quedó en silencio que fue roto porque alguien comenzó a reírse. Adam Morrison miraba a los chicos mientras reía.

Señor Morrison- el decano miró sorprendido al joven profesor- no tiene ninguna gracia.

Vamos, señor… claro que la tiene, son jóvenes, estudiantes que se hacen bromas ¿no me diga que en sus tiempos no las hacía?- el señor Morrison- creo que la expulsión es algo muy extremo, lo que debería hacer es bueno ponerles un castigo a los 18.

¿Un castigo? Pero se cree que esto es el colegio y andamos castigando como cuando eran adolescentes- el señor Moore miró al profesor- ya son mujeres y hombres, que deberían tener madurez y esto es una universidad cuando se comete un falta grabe se castiga con la expulsión.

Vamos no me jodas. Esto no es una falta grave- Harry había dado un paso al frente- sólo ha sido una broma.

Señor Potter cuando hable conmigo lo hará con respeto- el señor Moore le miró amenazadoramente pero Harry no se achanto.

Es que no hemos hecho nada malo, sólo ha sido un broma, a nosotros que nos lo ha hecho no nos ha molestado, no tiene por que expulsarlas- Harry se veía muy enfadado- son cosas de jóvenes como ha dicho el profesor Morrison. Si usted es un maldito amargado pues que le den sabes, que le den. Y si le da la gana expúlseme, póngame en mi expediente todas las manchas negras que le salgan de las narices- Harry apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa del decano- Si ahora me doy cuenta de que hay que ser un enchufado para que no te expulsen de esta universidad. Seguro que si su hijito Terence Moore se hubiese metido en un lío no lo hubiera expulsado.

¡Basta, señor Potter!- gritó el señor Moore- ¡téngame respeto!

Señores tranquilidad- el señor Morrison miró a Harry y el decano que se dirigían miradas de odio- señor Potter no debería hablar así al decano por eso si se le podría expulsar. Esperen fuera mientras pensamos un castigo para todos ustedes.

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo fuera del despacho de decano. Jess cogió del brazo a Harry para apartarlo de la mesa del decano. El moreno la miró y vio que la chica estaba llorando.

Se apartó de la mesa del decano y la echo un brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, bajo la atenta mirada de rabia del señor Moore. La dijo algo al oído que ninguno llegó a escuchar y la dio un beso en la sien mientras caminaban hacía la salida.

Harry cerró con un portazo y se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos sentados. La secretaria del decano estaba justo en frente y trabajaba en silencio. Solo quedaba un asiento vacío.

Harry se sentó y Jess lo hizo sobre sus piernas, en esos momentos sus amigas no pensaban en la regla de nunca confraternizar con el enemigo. En ese momento ellos no eran el enemigo.

Ojalá que el señor Morrison logre convencerlos de que no nos expulsen- Hermione no dejaba de mirar a la puerta.

Todo es por culpa de Chang, nos odia y por eso nos ha delatado- murmuró Pansy enfurecida.

Venga tranquilizaos chicas, todo va a salir bien- Harry le acariciaba la espalda a Jess que poco a poco iba dejando de llorar.

Y tú ¿te podrías haber tranquilizado un poco, no?- Seamus le miró- esas palabras te las podrías haber ahorrado.

Sólo he dicho la verdad- soltó Harry enfadado y Jess le puso una mano en el brazo para que se tranquilizase y bajase la voz.

Todos guardaron silencio y esperaron para saber el castigo que los impondrían. En la estancia sólo se escuchaba el rasgar de la pluma de la secretaria.

Después de una hora de espera, la puerta del despacho del decano se abrió y el señor Morrison con una seña les hizo entrar. Cuando entraron, el decano estaba sentado tras su escritorio y el perro peluquín estaba a un lado suyo.

Bueno chicos hemos decidido que ninguno será expulsado- el señor Moore miraba a todos que suspiraron aliviados- pero esto tendrá un castigo. El señor Morrison nos ha propuesto algo- miró al recién nombrado- sería tan amable de explicárselo.

Por supuesto- el señor Morrison les sonrió- a ver por desgracia ha mucha gente enferma entre ellos niños que no podrán pasar las fiestas de Navidad en sus casas. Yo todos los años voy al hospital con algunos regalos que recaudo y se los llevo a esas personas, vale la pena sólo por ver la cara de felicidad de esas personas. Pues este año no voy a ir sólo al hospital, todos ustedes me acompañarán el 25 de Diciembre por la tarde, ha llevar los regalo.

¿Ese es nuestro castigo?- preguntó Luna.

Si- contestó el señor Juver.

Los chicos sonrieron era el mejor castigo de sus vidas.

Ya pueden irse, si tiene alguna duda hablen con el señor Morrison- dijo el decano- y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir algo así, sino la próxima vez si les expulso.

Los chicos salieron seguidos del señor Morrison. Cuando se alejaron, los chicos empezaron a hablar emocionados de lo bien parados que habían salido.

Me alegra ver su entusiasmo- todos miraron a su joven profesor.

Gracias, señor- sonrió Hermione- gracias.

De nada señorita Granger- sonrió el hombre- le hemos llamado castigo ha esto de llevar regalos a personas enfermas pero se deben dar cuenta que no es ningún castigo. Les aseguro que cuando vallan allí y vean las caras de felicidad de esas personas, se sentirán muy bien con ustedes mismos. Ya les diré a que hora quedamos para ir al hospital- los miró a todos- y la próxima vez háganse bromas menos llamativas.

El hombre se comenzó a alejar pero se giró y miró a Harry.

Y señor Potter… controle ese genio- el señor Morrison les dio la espalda- y vallan a clase.

Todos vieron como el profesor se alejaba y se miraron.

Menos mal que hay una persona decente en toda esta universidad- soltó Neville y todos asintieron.

-----------------------------------------------

Ya había llegado la tarde y las clases habían terminado. Ginny estaba en su cuarto, tumbada boca arriba pensativa. Le llegó el recuerdo del día anterior en el que se había acostado con Draco y empezó a sentir como el calor le recorría todo el cuerpo. Sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

La puerta se abrió y Luna entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Se sentó en su cama y miró a la pelirroja.

¿Y a ti que te pasa que tienes las mejillas rojas?- preguntó Luna.

¿Eh?... es que hace calor- Ginny salió de su estado de ensoñación y miró a su amiga- ¿y a ti que te pasa?

Me han mandado hacer un trabajo- contó la rubia- y necesito un libro.

Pues ves a la biblioteca- le dijo Ginny.

Ya he ido y todos los ejemplares de ese libro se los han llevado- se quejó la rubia- y la única persona que conozco que lo tiene es Neville.

¿Y por que no se lo pides?- preguntó Ginny mirando otra vez el techo y pensando en Draco.

Recuerdas que os conté que me he enfadado con él- le dijo la rubia.

Tú nunca has sido rencorosa Luna, ni orgullosa- Ginny jugueteaba con un mechón pelirrojo- perdonarle y pídele el libro.

No, me llamo loca- murmuró Luna con los brazos cruzados.

Pues peor para ti, sino quieres perdonarle. Suspenderás el trabajo.-

-----------------------------------------------

Hermione se estaba preparando, había quedado con Sam, el hombre que el día anterior le había dado la tarjeta en el campus. Según le había dicho por teléfono esa misma tarde le haría una sesión de fotos como prueba.

Jess estaba sentada en su cama y observaba como Pansy la peinaba mientras Hermione se pintaba las uñas. Cuando Pansy terminó de peinarla la castaña se despidió y salió del cuarto.

Los chicos os han salvado hoy de una buena- Jess miró a Pansy- casi nos expulsan.

Ha sido el señor Morrison el que nos ha salvado de una buena- le recordó Pansy.

Si pero también en parte gracias a los chicos- Jess se puso a recoger un poco el cuarto.

Bueno… puede que si…- cedió Pansy.

Deberíamos poder confraternizar con el enemigo ¿no crees? En realidad deberíamos olvidar lo de los manuales- Jess no miró a Pansy aunque sabía que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

Tú lo que quieres es poder estar tranquilamente con Harry- Pansy rió y Jess suspiró. Si se podría decir que tranquilamente era compartirlo con otras chicas- aunque tal vez tengas razón. Los de los manuales ya pasó fue una tontería de la que ya nos vengamos. Si, yo creo que ya podemos confraternizar con el enemigo.

¿Podemos? Así que tú también quieres confraternizar con el enemigo- rió Jess- más exactamente con Blaise Zabini, el enemigo.

Jess déjalo ya- le pidió Pansy.

No tiene nada de malo estar enamorada de Blaise, Pansy- le dijo Jess- no es tan mal chico, sólo un poco mujeriego, lo que necesita es una chica que le haga sentar la cabeza y esa puedes ser tú.

Blaise no sentaría la cabeza con nadie- murmuró Pansy ayudando a su amiga a colocar.

Bueno… vale… si piensas eso- Jess se encogió de hombres- pero reconoce que estas enamorada de él.

¡Está bien lo reconozco estoy locamente enamorada de Blaise Zabini!- Pansy miró a Jess que comenzó a reír- ¿contenta?

Mucho- Jess seguía riendo- todas lo sabíamos pero tranquila ninguna de nuestras amigas, ni yo diremos nada.

Lo sé- sonrió Pansy.

Lo que ninguna de ellas sabía es que una oriental y sus amigas habían escuchado toda la conversación con una sonrisa.

-----------------------------------------------------

Angie estaba en su cuarto. Entre sus manos tenía el libro de _El señor de los anillos: La comunidad del anillo._ Acababa de comenzar de leerlo y por ahora no era muy aburrido, tampoco es que tuviese mucha acción porque la verdad acababa de empezar pero parecía que no iba a estar tan mal como pensaba.

Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que no se enteró de que alguien la estaba observando en la puerta del cuarto.

Vaya ya empezaste con la lectura.- Angie levantó la cabeza y vio que Colin la sonreía.

¿Qué haces aquí? Es la residencia de las chicas- Angie se sentó en la cama en la que anteriormente había estado tumbada.

Vamos Angie, ambos sabemos que he estado más de una vez aquí- sonrió Colin.

Si visitando a tus ligues- murmuró Angie- ¿has venido por algo en especial?

Para ver si habías comenzado con tus lecturas pero veo que si- observó el joven.

Si, por eso mañana por la tarde, tú y yo nos vamos ha hacer deporte- sonrió Angie.

Pero…- intentó quejarse el chico.

Pero nada- sonrió Angie- mañana te voy a buscar a tu cuarto a las 7. Estate listo.

Colin bufó y se marchó de allí. Mientras Angie sonreía contenta y continuaba con la lectura.

---------------------------------------------------

Dean estaba frente a su ordenador. Estaba metido en un chat con el nick: _abogado de oficio_. Se había puesto ese nick porque él estaba estudiando abogacía.

Hablaba con una chica con el nick chicasexy con la que ya había hablado varias veces y se llevaba muy bien. Sabía que era bruja.

**¿Qué tal te van las cosas?- **preguntó Dean.

**Muy bien-** le dijo la chica del otro lado- **ahora mismo estoy con mi hermana que me esta preguntando que si estás bueno.**

Dean rió.

**¿Y que le has contestado?- **escribió Dean.

**Que no te he visto pero que por lo que te conozco y como te has descrito no debes de estar nada mal-** contestó la chica.

**Tú también debes de ser preciosa-** le halago Dean.

**Gracias-** respondió ella- **siendo tan atento y halagador no entiendo como no tienes novia. **

**Tal vez no haya llegado aun la indicada.- **Dean se quedó pensativo y luego siguió escribiendo- **aunque puede que ya haya llegado.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Mira, mira Padma, mira lo que me ha escrito- Parvati saltaba emocionada y Padma se acercó al ordenador y leyó lo que ese chico había escrito.

Vaya hermana le tienes en el bote- sonrió Padma mientras se sentaba y seguía leyendo una revista.

¿Qué le digo?- preguntó Parvati mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo.

Que quieres quedar con él y follartelo- contestó Padma sin mirarla.

Que bruta eres, Padma- negó con la cabeza Parvati- no quiero ir deprisa, quiero que sea especial no un simple rollo.

Tu misma- Padma se encogió de hombros.

Parvati miró la pantalla.

**Si, puede que a mi también me haya llegado el chico indicado- **Parvati envió el mensaje con una sonrisa, lo que no sabía es que muy cerca, Dean había recibido el mensaje y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Draco se encontraba en su cuarto con Blaise, Neville, Seamus, Cedric y Harry. El rubio miraba por la ventana de su cuarto al exterior. Sus amigos hablaban pero él no participaba en la conversación pues el recuerdo del día anterior, en el que había hecho el amor en su cama con Ginny, lo tenía muy presente.

¿Qué la pasa a este?- Neville señaló con la cabeza a Draco que siguió sin salir de sus pensamientos.

Yo que sé- Blaise se encogió de hombros- esta así de raro desde ayer.

Se encogieron de hombros y dejaron el tema del rubio. Harry se puso en pie y sus amigos le miraron.

Voy a ver si consigo una cita con Jess para mañana- se limpió un poco- tío haber si limpiamos un poco el cuarto.

Si señorita escarlata- bromeó Blaise haciendo reír a todos y sacando de sus pensamientos a Draco.

¿Por qué armáis tanto escándalo?- se quejó el rubio.

Lo siento- rieron todos mientras Harry salía del cuarto.

Salieron de la residencia de los chicos y se dirigió a las de las chicas. Dobló una esquina y vio como Pansy salía del cuarto de Jess. Cuando la ex Slytherin ya se había ido, Harry se acercó al cuarto y abrió la puerta despacio.

Se encontró con que Jess estaba sentada en su cama y con la varita se pintaba las uñas de los pies. Sonrió. Abrió un poco más la puerta y Jess levantó la cabeza.

Pasa, no esta Hermione- le invitó Jess y Harry entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

Se acercó, se sentó en el borde de la cama de Jess y la dio un corto beso en los labios.

He hablado con Pansy- le dijo ella- ya puedo confraternizar contigo.

¿De verdad?- preguntó Harry- ¿y ese cambio?

Hemos estado hablando. Aunque no le he contado que me estado viendo contigo, ni lo que ha pasado entre nosotros- Jess lo miró- me gusta que nos veamos en secreto, es excitante.

Para mi también- sonrió Harry- por eso podríamos seguir manteniéndolo en secreto, vernos a escondidas.

Vale- sonrió Jess. Además no le apetecía que sus amigas supiesen que aparte de verse con ella también se veía con otras chicas. No quería ver las caras de sus amigas, no quería que la dijesen _"tonta, te estas dejando pisotear por él"_ o como otras muchas veces le habían dicho cuando ella había llorado al ver a Harry con otras chicas _"no te preocupes hay mucho chicos que estarían locos por salir contigo, puedes tener el chico que quieras"_. El problema era que el chico que ella quería era Harry_-_ ¿a que has venido?

Quería invitarte mañana al cine ¿Qué me dices?-

Vale, me encantaría- sonrió Jess.

Te recojo a las nueve- le dijo Harry y ella asintió.

Harry se acercó a ella y la besó. Poco a poco terminaron tumbados en la cama de la chica. Ella dejó la varita en la mesilla y se dejó llevar por él.

Podrías entrar alguien- rió Jess.

No te preocupes. Sólo déjate llevar.-

Él la volvió a besar y ella le correspondió olvidándose por completo de que alguien pudiese entrar al cuarto.

Los chicos tiene prohibido estar aquí- Jess tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía los besos de Harry en su cuello.

Eso hará todo esto más excitante- murmuró Harry enloquecido por el maravilloso olor de la joven.

Jess no puso más inconvenientes y Harry se lo agradeció pues su hombría ya estaba despierta y haberlo dejado a medias le hubiese resultado un crimen.

Con un movimiento Harry dejó a Jess sobre él. La chica se puso a horcajadas y le miró a los ojos. Y entonces fue cuando Harry comprendió las palabras que Blaise le había dicho en el tren el día que iban hacía la universidad: _"Es como un oso de peluche igual de dulce y tierno pero a la vez cuando se lo propone como una tigresa igual de salvaje y fogosa"_. Ya había conocido a la chica tierna y dulce, la primera y única vez que lo habían hecho hasta ese momento ella había sido tan inocente, dulce y tierna pero ahora en esos momentos Harry veía arder en sus ojos la llama de la pasión.

Su largo y espeso cabello moreno caía sobre un hombro y rozaba el pecho de Harry que aunque aun estaba oculto por la camisa que llevaba podía sentir el suave cosquilleo que le hacía sentir. Estaba tan excitado que sentía placer por cualquier simple movimiento por parte de la chica que estaba sobre él.

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió al oír una traviesa risita. Vio que ella sonreía pues había notado lo excitado que estaba Harry. Él la miró con una sonrisa, la cogió de la muñeca y tirando de ella con brusquedad hizo que sus labios se unieran en un beso salvaje. La apartó el pelo que le estorbaba para continuar con el beso y después de unos minutos se separaron.

Se miraron a los ojos, ella se mordió el labio inferior y apoyó su frente en la del chico que la acarició el rostro y le echo el pelo detrás de las orejas. Le dio un beso en la barbilla y comenzó a bajar. Atacó su cuello.

Él le acarició la espalda por encima de la camiseta que empezó a subirse por las caricias de él y pronto Harry pudo tocar su tersa piel. Ella le daba pequeños besos en el cuello mientras él la empezaba a subir la camiseta para quitársela.

Ella dejó un momento el cuello y ayudó a Harry con la camiseta hasta quedar con el sostén. Volvió a atacar su cuello mientras él le desabrochaba el sostén, se lo quitó sin que ella tuviese que dejar el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo en su cuello.

Harry notó como los senos de la chica chocaban con su pecho y deseo sentir su piel contra la de ella. Jess debía estar igual de deseosa porque dejó de besar a Harry y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras él la seguía acariciando la espalda.

A medida que lo iba desabrochando ella le iba dando besos en la piel que se iba revelando, hasta llegar al último botón que estaba en el borde del pantalón.

Harry se incorporó, estaba desesperado, y ella se incorporó con él quedando uno enfrente del otro. Ella seguía sentado sobre Harry y este mientras que se quitaba su propia camisa con rapidez, su boca jugueteaba con los senos de Jess que cerró los ojos.

Cuando logró deshacerse de la camisa (le costó más de lo que esperaba) la lanzó al suelo y la cogió de la cintura acercándola más a él y hundió su rostro en los senos de ella.

Sentía las caricias de Jess en su espalda, en su nuca, en su cabello. Bajó sus manos, sin apartar sus labios de los pechos de ella, y comenzó a desabrochar el botón del pantalón. Con un poco de dificultad porque el pantalón era muy ajustado, metió la mano dentro del pantalón y pudo tocar la intimidad de la joven por encima de la ropa interior.

La sintió caliente y muy húmeda, sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella estaba tan excitada como él. Oyó un suspiro por parte de ella, e intentó tumbarla debajo suya para poder acabar con lo empezado pero ella no le dejó.

No tengas tanta prisa- le susurró en el oído mientras lo tumbaba de nuevo en la cama.

¿Me quieres hacer sufrir?- preguntó él con la voz ronca.

No- rió ella en su oído- te quiero hacer disfrutar pero ten paciencia.

En estos momentos la paciencia no es una buena amiga- ella lo miró a los ojos y vio que decía la verdad, parecía apunto de estallar- creo que voy a morir si no pones remedio, pronto.

Tranquilo, sólo quería probar algo nuevo, que nunca hemos hecho durante nuestros encuentros.-

No hemos tenido muchos y sólo en uno de ellos hemos terminado desnudos- murmuró él.

Por eso hay que probar cosas nuevas- sonrió ella coquetamente- sino nuestros encuentros serían muy rutinarios- se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios mientras le acariciaba el vientre- ahora vuelvo.

Harry no entendió esas últimas palabras hasta que no la vio bajar por todo su cuerpo y sintió que le desabrochaba los pantalones. Miró el techo mientras sentía como ella le bajaba los pantalones y los boxers dejándolo desnudo.

Gracias Merlín- susurró con una sonrisa antes de sentir como ella le acariciaba su virilidad.

Soltó un gemido cuando sintió como se la introducía en la boca y la lamía con devoción. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensaciones que estaba sintiendo mientras ella empapaba todo su erecto mimbro de su calida saliva.

Harry se incorporó y la acarició el cabello. Y después de unos minutos más el chico consiguió articular unas palabras.

Apártate Jess.-

Jess se apartó y vio como él se corría y luego se tumbaba en la cama rendido. Jess se tumbó junto a Harry y este abrió los ojos para mirarla. La acarició el rostro.

Gracias por avisarme, no me gusta la idea de que un hombre se… ya sabes…-

A mi tampoco me gusta hacérselo a las chicas, a algunas les gusta pero supuse que a ti no.-

Supusiste bien- sonrió Jess y se dieron un corto beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y Harry bajó su mano para asegurarse de algo. Introdujo su mano en el pantalón de ella y la sintió aun húmeda y caliente. Sonrió, ella le había satisfecho y ahora le tocaba el turno a él.

Sin apartar los ojos de los de ella, comenzó a bajarla los pantalones con su ayuda y después se deshizo de sus braguitas.

Ahora los dos estaban completamente desnudos y se miraban aun a los ojos. Se tumbaron de lado. Ella se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como la mano de Harry la acariciaba ahora sin el impedimento de su ropa interior.

Llegó a su centro y lo acarició durante unos minutos haciendo que ella se excitase mucho más. Él sonrió más aun que antes si eso era posible y no se dejaron de mirar en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando él introdujo un dedo en su húmeda cavidad que estaba ardiendo y empapada de su ser.

Un segundo dedo la penetró haciéndola cerrar los ojos y soltar un gemido mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Harry. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de él haciendo que él sintiese su aliento cálido y su respiración acelerada. Y después de unos minutos más ella también llegó hasta el punto más alto de placer.

Harry…- oyó que decía ella con una voz débil- Harry…

Él le puso una mano en la espalda y la hizo pegarse más contra su cuerpo. Se incorporó lo suficiente para poder alcanzar la sabana y taparlos a los dos. Se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron en silencio, observándose.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione caminaba por las calles del Londres muggle. Llevaba la tarjeta que Sam le había dado y donde ella se había encargado de apuntar la dirección después de que el mismo Sam se lo dijese por teléfono cuando le llamó para quedar.

Caminaba tranquila, pendiente de encontrar la calle y el número que buscaba, si no hubiese ido tan metida en su búsqueda se habría dado cuenta de que un pelirrojo la seguía.

Ron la había visto salir de la residencia, tan bien arreglada, y temiendo que hiciese la locura de ir a buscar a ese hombre, la había seguido. Desde que le vio el día anterior con ella, no había dejado de pensar en él. Sabía que le había visto en algún lado pero no recordaba donde.

La vio detenerse enfrente de un portal y guardar la tarjeta en el bolso que llevaba. Llamó al portero y luego alguien la abrió la puerta. Ron se acercó corriendo a ella y antes de que se cerrase del todo, la sujeto.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que alguien sujetaba la puerta porque ella ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Ron la seguía despacio para que ella no se diese cuenta. La vio detenerse delante de una puerta y espero, sin saber lo que hacer.

Por primera vez desde que había decidido ir, Hermione sintió miedo al ver como la puerta se abría. Cuando se lo había contado a sus amigas se habían mostrado en desacuerdo creyendo que podría ser peligroso pero ella aun así había decidido ir y lo había hecho por llevarle la contraría a Ron.

Hola Hermione- la castaña salió de sus pensamientos y se encontró con el hombre alto, de ojos y cabello oscuro y de barba de varios días llamado Sam.

Ho…hola- saludó ella un poco nerviosa.

Pasa.- le pidió educadamente.

Hermione entró y cuando la puerta se cerró, Ron se acercó para ver si podía escuchar algo.

---------------------------------------------

Hermione miró a su alrededor, era un piso muy pequeño y había varias cámaras de fotos y focos. La castaña se tranquilizó al ver todo ese material de trabajo digno de un buen profesional, no tenía porque preocuparse.

Se dio la vuelta y vio como Sam la sonreía. Ella se sonrojó, ya que era un hombre muy atractivo, él al ver él rubor en las mejillas de la joven sonrió aun más.

Me das tu bolso- Hermione dudó, ahí llevaba su varita y sin ella se sentía desprotegida- tranquila, sólo es para que estés más cómoda y tengas las manos libres, podrás posar con mayor comodidad.

La sonrisa del hombre era encantadora y ella cedió y le entró el bolso que dejó sobre una silla.

¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó ella.

Vas a ir al cuarto que hay al lado y te vas a poner algo de ropa que hay allí, el que más te guste- le contó Sam- luego volverás a entrar y posarás sobre ese sofá- señaló un sofá que estaba delante de todas las cámaras y las fotos- ante todo quiero naturalidad ¿entendido?

Ella asintió y se marchó al cuarto contiguo para cambiarse de ropa.

-------------------------------------------

Ron tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta pero no escuchaba nada. Ya hacía más de un cuarto de hora que estaba ahí dentro y no había oído ningún grito, así que empezó a pensar que tal vez se había equivocado con ese hombre y en realidad si era un fotógrafo.

La verdad es que Hermione era preciosa, él bien lo sabía, no en vano había estado enamorado de ella durante años. Seguro que el hombre se había dado cuenta de la belleza de Hermione y había decidido utilizarla como modelo. Seguramente pronto la vería en la portada de un montón de revista.

Se quedó unos segundos más pegado a la puerta y luego se apartó de ella. La miró unos segundos y luego bajó las escaleras y salió del portal. Vio que en la acera del frente había una cafetería y decidió ir a tomar un café.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione salió del cuarto algo nerviosa pues tan sólo llevaba un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior. Era lo único que había encontrado en el cuarto.

Estás preciosa- le dijo el hombre cuando la vio salir- no sientas vergüenza.

No sabía que la sesión de fotos iba a ser de ropa interior- susurró ella algo cohibida.

¿No te lo dije?- sonrió el hombre y se golpeó la cabeza con una mano- ¡que cabeza la mía! Lo olvidé ¿quieres seguir adelante?

Si- aunque no estaba muy convencida.

Bien, pues entonces siéntate en el sofá de una forma natural- Hermione obedeció y el hombre la miró.

Sam se fue detrás de las cámaras de fotos y comenzó a fotografiarla. Después de unos minutos, él paró y se acercó a Hermione con una sonrisa.

Estás muy tensa Hermione, relájate- Sam se arrodilló frente a ella- no escondas tu precioso cuerpo con tus manos- cogió la mano de Hermione que estaba sobre sus pechos y la apartó hasta dejarla encima de su costado.

Ella se incorporó, se estaba comenzado a sentir muy incomoda con toda esa situación.

¿Qué te pasa Hermione?- preguntó Sam.

Mira Sam, lo siento mucho pero creo que he cambiado de opinión- Hermione se levantó- no me siento cómoda, la verdad es que este trabajo no es lo mío. Preferiría irme.

Lastima que no pueda dejarte ir- Hermione se estremeció al sentir el aliento de ese hombre cerca de su oído.

Se dio la vuelta y le vio a escasos centímetros de ella. Olvidándose de que estaba ropa interior corrió hacía la puerta e intentó abrir pero estaba cerrado con llave. Él rió al ver el miedo y la desesperación reflejada en el rostro de ella que intentó correr hacía el bolso para coger su varita.

Pero no pudo, Sam sabiendo las intenciones de la chica. La cogió antes de que pudiese alcanzar el bolso.

No preciosa, no es momento de que juegues con esa varita- rió el hombre.

--------------------------------------------

Ron tomó un sorbo de su café. Unas chicas que estaban sentadas un par de mesas más alejadas de él, le sonreían coquetamente y él las devolvía la sonrisa como todo un seductor.

El bar estaba lleno de gente pero era tranquilo. La televisión estaba encendida y era lo que más se escuchaba en el local. Ron sacó el dinero para pagar el café mientras escuchaba de nuevo la noticia sobre el violador.

No se fijó en la pantalla, estaba muy entretenido contando el dinero para pagar el café (aun no se manejaba del todo bien con el dinero muggle). Dejó un billete sobre la mesa, porque no tenía suficiente suelto y se levantó sin ni siquiera esperar el cambio.

Miró a las chicas una última vez y las guiñó el ojo, haciéndolas reír como tontas. Caminó por el café y escuchó a un hombre decir:

A ver si atrapan ya a ese mal nacido.-

Entonces fue cuando Ron decidió mirar la pantalla de televisión en donde había aparecido una foto del delincuente.

Se quedó blanco de pronto al reconocerlo y salió corriendo de la cafetería. Cruzo la calle y estuvieron apunto de atropellarle en más de una ocasión pero sólo pensaba en Hermione.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione había comenzado a llorar. Intentaba apartar a ese hombre de encima de ella pero no podía. Estaban sobre el sillón y ese hombre la estaba acariciando y besando sin ningún pudor.

Se sentía estúpida, sus amigas la habían dicho que podría ser peligroso, incluso Ron se había dado cuenta. Más lágrimas salieron al pensar en Ron. Si tan sólo le hubiese hecho caso, no tendría que estar pasando por ese calvario.

Pero ella, Hermione Granger, no pudo tragarse su orgullo y hacer caso al pelirrojo. Era un estúpida, parecía mentira que todo el mundo dijese que ella era la bruja más inteligente cuando se había dejado engañar como una cría por la sonrisa encantadora de ese hombre.

Cerró los ojos deseando que todo eso terminase pronto, que su sufrimiento no fuese muy largo. Pero entonces Hermione oyó un fuerte ruido y abrió los ojos.

Sintió como alguien le quitaba de encima a Sam, si ese era su nombre, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Ron, que había entrado tirando la puerta. Vio que su mano sangraba.

Hijo de puta- le insultó Ron dándole un fuerte puñetazo.

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse hasta que el pelirrojo terminó dejando inconsciente al hombre. Ron se irguió en toda su estatura, respiraba aceleradamente y miraba a ese hombre con asco.

Se giró a Hermione que estaba sentada en el sofá, llorando y en ropa interior. Corrió hacía a ella. Se quitó la cazadora que llevaba y se la puso a Hermione por encima mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

¿Estás bien?- le preguntó muy alterado y ella asintió- ¿segura?

Si… ¿cómo supiste que estaba a aquí?- lloró ella.

Ron la miró a los ojos, todo el maquillaje que llevaba se había corrido por el llanto y tenía toda la cara manchada.

Te seguí… pero como no oí gritos decidí marcharme, estaba tomando un café en la cafetería del frente y vi en las noticias al tipo ese… es un violador… que lleva a las chicas al mundo de la prostitución- él la miró a los ojos- vine todo lo deprisa que pude.

Tú tenías razón… él no era de fiar- lloró aun más la chica.

No me alegro de haber tenido razón- se miraron a los ojos- te llega a pasar algo… y yo…yo…

Ron no terminó la frase, atrajo a la chica hacía él y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

No sabes el miedo que he sentido por ti, Hermione.- la dio un beso en la cabeza- no te lo puedes ni imaginar.

Ron… gracias… muchísimas gracias- lloró Hermione en su pecho.

Ya todo está bien, princesa- le susurró Ron- estoy aquí contigo.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola siento la tardanza pero es que he estado muy liada con el instituto. Aun me quedan exámenes por hacer pero intentaré actualizar antes. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Y ahora voy a contestar los reviews:

**R.W: **Siento que no te haya gustado los capítulos y no me molesta tu critica es tu opinión y la respeto. Solo decirte que yo no tengo bajo concepto de mi sexo para nada pero te aseguro que hay hombres que tratan a las mujeres como simples objetos sexuales y en el grupo de Harry es así, a lo mejor durante el fic cambie. Te puedo asegurar también que hay mujeres como Jess, inocentes y bonitas, conozco algunas que son estúpidas y se dejan tratar como objetos sexuales por los hombres a los que quieren. Y en el fic, no todas ellas son como Jess, hay algunas que dejan muy claro que no se van a dejar pisotear por ningún hombre como es el caso Pansy. ¿Crees que es absurdo el contexto del abuso sexual? Yo he visto películas a las que las mujeres las trataban así y las decían esas cosas y te aseguro que la película no era mala y quien sabe a lo que estas pobres mujeres son sometidas en la vida real. Espero que no te tomes a mal mi contestación como yo no me he tomado a mal tu review. Gracias por tu review, las críticas para bien o para mal siempre me gusta recibirlas.

**mich potter: **Jajajaja, no sé porque siempre hago sufrir a los personajes, no lo puedo evitar, pero tranquila ya veremos que va pasando con los que se meten con Jess. Harry… es un caso perdido jeje. Bueno perdido… perdido a lo mejor no, tal vez cambie a lo largo del fic. Besos.

**Dafi: **Me alegra que te haya gustado. Ya veremos lo que pasa con Hermione y Ron jajaja y también veremos quien es el tipo que se le ha acercado a la castaña. Me alegra que te guste. Besos.

**Gerulita Evans**Es que la pobre Jess esta muy enamorada de Harry por eso ha dicho que si. El decano es un cerdo. Y Neville, bueno estaba un poco cansado de que todo el mundo se riese de él y la ha pagado con Luna. El tipo que le dio la tarjeta a Hermione puede que sea el de la tele jajaja. Tenías razón en lo de Dean y Parvati. A mi también me gusta el juego que se traen Draco y Ginny, ya veremos quien gana. Besos.

**Karolarce: **Como molaria que Harry siempre fuese malote jajajaja y dejase de lado un poco al niño bueno. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Tan larga como la serie de HP: todo por la paz no va a ser pero yo creo que si va ser una historia bastante larga. Besos.

**Gwen Diasmore**Hola. Gracias por decirme lo que significaba la frase, nunca he sido buena en francés. Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena de Draco y Ginny, esa pareja la verdad me gusta mucho. Si la verdad es que lo de Neville y Luna ahora que lo dices fue una pelea muy infantil pero es que son Luna y Neville. No es que me centre en Jess, es que ella junto a Harry son la pareja protagonista y en todos los capítulos van a salir o casi todos aun no estoy segura. Me encantaría que en un solo capitulo saliesen todos los personajes con sus parejas y que les pasase algo pero son demasiados y sino tardaría mucho más de lo tardo ya en actualizar por eso voy repartiendo a los personajes y todos los que han salido en un capitulo en el siguiente no salen tanto, espero haberme explicado. Besos.

**maga-harrymaniaca-danytom**Hola. No te preocupes por no haberme dejado review antes, lo entiendo. Me alegra que te este gustando los capítulos. Ya veremos que pasa con Jess y el decano ¿le contará algo a alguien sobre los abusos que sufre desde niña? A mi también me gusta mucho la pareja Draco y Ginny ya veremos que ocurre entre ellos. Yo aunque escribí a Harry como un gran bailarín aun me cuesta imaginarlo, pero se debe ver bien jajaja y habría que haberlos visto ensayando entre ellos. Tienes razón con lo de Neville y Luna y también con lo de Ron y Hermione jejeje. Son unos casos perdidos. Tenías razón en lo de Dean y Parvati. Me alegra que te guste. Besos.

**Tenacitas: **Me alegra verte por aquí y que te este gustando. Terence te cae mal??? Pues ya verás más a delante. Y bueno también verás lo que ocurre con Neville. Besos.


	9. Un rumor, un beso y un secreto

**Capitulo 8: Un rumor, un beso y un secreto. **

Esa misma noche, en todas las noticias muggles salió la noticia de que habían atrapado al delincuente que estaban buscando. Así que al día siguiente por la mañana Ron era un héroe ante todo el mundo y el pelirrojo estuvo todo el día pavoneándose para desgracia de Hermione.

La chica le agradecía que la hubiese ayudado pero no soportaba el comportamiento soberbio de su salvador.

A parte de todo ese asunto había otra cosa de la que todo el mundo hablaba por toda la universidad. Un chisme que dejaba hasta ahora a todos lo que había habido en la universidad en tontos cuchicheos. Pues todo el mundo hablaba del amor secreto que Pansy Parkinson le profesaba a Blaise Zabini.

Entre los que aun no habían oído el rumor estaban los Sex Symbol y las Gatitas pero durante todo ese día se terminarían enterando, más tarde o más temprano lo harían.

Y había terminado la primera clase para algunos de los alumnos de la universidad. Dentro de un armario de limpieza donde todo estaba oscuro se encontraba una pareja.

Draco tenía la camisa medio abierta. Ginny, que había decidido ir ese día sin sostén y había sido una suerte porque en esos momentos hubiese estorbado, estaba sin camiseta y esta reposaba en el suelo junto a su pequeñas braguitas rosas. La falda la tenía descolocada.

Se estaban besando con desesperación, la pelirroja bajó sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón de él y lo abrió. Él la cogió de los muslos y la alzó. Con sus piernas Ginny le rodeó la cintura y se aferró a sus hombros.

Ella sintió como él entraba dentro de ella, sintió como el miembro erecto de ese hombre la penetraba y la hacía sentir un tremendo placer pero no lo demostró con ningún sonido aunque este ansiaba por salir.

Él también se contuvo de gemir hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la chica, los cuales comenzó a besar mientras se movía dentro de ella.

Ambos lo deseaban con toda su alma, era un suplicio no poder demostrar todas las sensaciones que estaban sintiendo pero su orgullo era mucho más grande y ninguno se rendiría.

La espalda de Ginny chocaba con la pared al sentir las embestidas de ese chico al que oía respirar aceleradamente cerca de su oído. Pues el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo le estaba agotando, tenia que soportar el cuerpo de Ginny, que aunque no pesaba mucho, en esos momentos, con el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo se le hacía difícil mantenerla. Pero no importaba que estuviese cansado porque estaba siendo el mejor polvo de toda su vida aunque nunca lo reconociese.

Y ambos sintieron a la vez como el otro se corría y se relajaron. Draco la mantuvo unos segundos más y luego la dejó en el suelo. Respiraban aceleradamente.

Has gemido- dijo Ginny.

Sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo Draco mirándola- no mientas.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido y él con una de sus sonrisas de seductor.

Terminaré ganando- dijo Ginny.

Que equivocada estás, pelirroja- dijo Draco mientras se colocaba los pantalones y la camisa- me tengo que ir a clase, otro día nos vemos.

La guiñó un ojo y salió de allí. Ginny lanzó un zapato contra la puerta y se sentó en un cubo que estaba dado la vuelta.

Idiota- dijo Ginny- porque me tienes que gustar tanto.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry esa mañana había sido interceptado por Cho. La muchacha le había dicho lo arrepentida que estaba por haber delatado a las Gatitas y aunque Harry no se lo había creído, la chica se las había arreglado para terminar en su cuarto con él.

Se estaba saltando las clases pero no importaba luego sus amigos le pasarían sus apuntes. Ellos le comprenderían, siempre le comprendían.

Ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos. Harry estaba sentado en la cama de Cho, su espalda estaba apoyada en la pared y Cho estaba sobre él y se movía de una manera frenética.

Harry la ayudaba ha hacer los movimientos más rápidos agarrándola de la cintura mientras la besaba los senos y el cuello. Estaban tan inmersos el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de cómo la puerta se abría y por ella entraba una persona que había oído los gemidos desde el pasillo.

Los dos amantes sólo se dieron cuenta de que tenían visita cuando esta se sentó en la cama junto a Harry. Este dejó de besar los senos de Cho y miró a Caitriona que le acariciaba el pecho desnudo.

Ni él, ni Cho se sorprendieron al ver el atrevimiento de la joven, no era la primera vez que los tres se encontraban en una situación como esa. La verdad es que muchas veces los tres habían quedado para hacer un trío.

Harry sonrió a Caitriona que se acercó a él y se besaron mientras Cho seguía sobre él. Caitriona besó el cuello de Harry y siguió bajando hasta el pecho del chico. Mordisqueó el pezón del joven donde tenía el piercing y Harry soltó un gemido de placer.

La rubia dejó un momento el cuerpo de Harry y se empezó a desnudar mientras Harry la observaba. Cuando se terminó de desnudar, la chica se acercó a su amiga y la besó en los labios, beso que la oriental correspondió.

Harry sonrió excitado al ver como esas dos jóvenes se seguían besando. Cuando se separaron, Caitriona se sentó junto al chico que la empezó a besar los senos mientras con sus dedos jugaba en el sexo de ella.

Sintió como Cho se corría pero él no lo hizo pues tenía que aguantar, ese juego aun no había terminado. La Oriental sin quitarse de encima de él, le empezó a besar el cuello.

Después de unos minutos, Cho se quitó de encima de Harry quedando este en medio de las dos chicas. Caitriona se corrió y Harry dejó de tocarle la intimidad.

Cho se tumbó en la cama, Harry se puso en pie y observó como la oriental abría las piernas y Caitriona se acercaba a ella hasta que lamió su centro. La oriental cerró los ojos y dejó escapar los gemidos de placer.

La rubia, que estaba a cuatro patas sobre la cama, sintió como alguien la acariciaba el trasero. Harry se puso detrás de ella y la penetro sin ninguna dificultad. La chica dejó su labor y soltó un gemido de placer, pero luego siguió a lo suyo.

Cho se incorporó y puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Caitriona. Harry y Cho se observaban. Él aumentó las embestidas y los tres llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo.

Harry se sentó de nuevo entre media de las dos. Las chicas empezaron a acariciarle el pecho mientras él se dejaba llevar por las suaves manos de esas jóvenes que estaban intentando que su virilidad volviese a despertar. Y no tardaron en conseguirlo.

Harry sentado en el borde de la cama, vio como Caitriona, que estaba su derecha, bajaba la cabeza hasta su miembro y se lo metía en la boca. Cho empezó a besarle el cuello.

Cuando la rubia se detuvo, fue sustituida por Cho mientras Caitriona y Harry se besaban como dos desesperados. Harry colocó sus manos en la cabeza de Cho, sabía que eso a ella le gustaba. Cuando Cho se detuvo, Caitriona volvió a tomar el mando y así estuvieron durante unos minutos. Hasta que Harry la avisó de que se iba a correr.

Las dos chicas se apartaron y observaron como una blanca sustancia salía del pene de Harry. Se acercaron al miembro del chico y lo lamieron probando ambas un poco del semen de Harry.

El moreno se quedó tumbado en la cama, disfrutando un poco más de las sensaciones que las jóvenes le hacían sentir. Cuando ellas se tumbaron junto a él, Harry decidió marcharse pues con ninguna chica se había quedado abrazado después de haber hecho el amor.

Sólo con una persona, y esa era Jess y aun no sabía el motivo por lo que le gustaba quedarse abrazado a la chica y sentir su cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo.

-------------------------------------------

Blaise caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, a su paso se levantaba un murmullo entre la gente que el joven no lograba entender. Había estado así toda la mañana y ya estaba hasta las narices.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando un joven delgado y bajito se le quedó mirando y comenzó a señalarle. Se acercó a él enfadado y cogiéndolo de la solapa de la camisa le levantó y le puso contra la pared con mucha facilidad.

¿Tienes algo que decir?- Blaise estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro del joven que tragó saliva al oír el tono de voz del joven.

No- susurró el joven.

¿Por qué todo el mundo me señale y habla de mi?- preguntó Blaise sin soltarle.

Hay un rumor… un rumor sobre ti y Pansy Parkinson- el joven hablaba con voz temblorosa.

¿Qué dice ese rumor?-

Dicen que alguien escuchó decir a Pansy que esta enamorado de ti- le contó el joven- Parkinson se lo estaba diciendo a Jessica Hiller cuando la escucharon.

Qué Pansy esta…-

Blaise soltó al chico que se marchó de allí rápidamente. El ex Slytherin se apoyó en la pared y una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en sus labios.

--------------------------------------

Hermione se encontraba sentada en una silla enana de sus clases. Estaba mirando unos apuntes mientras esperaba a que llegase el profesor. Estaba sola porque Padma que también estaba estudiando para Sanadora se había ido ha hablar con un chico.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus apuntes que no se enteró de que alguien se sentaba al lado de ella hasta que esa persona habló.

Te veo muy concentrada- susurró la voz de Gerard Boland cerca de su oído.

La chica se sobresaltó y miró al joven que la sonreía. Ella también sonrió al apuesto joven que la miraba. Él era uno de los amigos de Terence Moore y siempre había sido muy simpático con Hermione. Las amigas de esta decían que el chico iba tras ella pero no creía que ese fuese el motivo por el que el joven fuese simpático con ella.

Si. La verdad es que me parece muy interesante lo que estamos dando ahora- sonrió Hermione.

A mi me parecen interesantes otras cosas que tengo delante mía- susurró el joven mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione se sonrojó haciendo que el chico aumentase su sonrisa.

¿Te gustaría que un día quedásemos?- preguntó Gerard.

Oh, si claro me encantaría- respondió Hermione- me encantaría.

Entonces otro día hablamos y quedamos- sonrió Gerard y se marchó a su sitio porque había llegado el profesor.

-----------------------------------------------

Pansy estaba sentada en clase hablando con Jess, ambas esperaban a que llegase el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, un hombre muy simpático de avanzada edad con las que las dos se llevaban muy bien.

Ninguna había oído el rumor que se había propagado por toda la universidad y que tenía que ver con una de ellas. El problema de este rumor es que era cierto.

Jess de vez en cuando miraba a donde estaban Ron y Draco para ver si llegaba Harry pero no había señales de él y estaba preocupada por si le había pasado algo pero no se atrevía a preguntar por él a sus amigos.

En ese momento Blaise entró a la clase, intercambió unas palabras con sus dos amigos y luego se dirigió a Pansy y Jess.

Pansy ven conmigo- le pidió Blaise cuando llegó hasta ella.

Estoy ocupada- Pansy ni siquiera lo miraba.

No seas cabezota- Blaise la cogió del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la clase sin escuchar las quejas de Pansy.

La llevó hasta un armario y la metió dentro. Cerró la puerta tras él mientras la gente que los habían visto entrar murmuraban. El chic encendió con su varita una luz.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Pansy.

¿Es cierto?- preguntó Blaise como respuesta a su pregunta.

¿El que?- Pansy estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

Dicen que alguien te oyó hablar con Jess y tú la dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi- le contó Blaise- ¿es cierto?

Pansy se quedó con la boca abierta ¿Quién podría haberlas oído hablar y después haberlo dicho por toda la universidad? No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sólo podía haber una persona que las odiase lo suficiente para hacerla eso. En cuanto encontrase a Cho Chang y sus amigas la arrancaría todos los pelos de la cabeza.

Pero ahora ¿Qué hacía? Tenía a Blaise esperando una respuesta y cuanto más tardase en responder peor sería.

Pero ¿Qué dices?- soltó Pansy- ¡es mentira! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo… enamorada de… por favor?!

Pero Blaise tenía un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa que no le gustaba que nada.

Te conozco desde el colegio, Pansy y nunca has sabido mentir- rió Blaise- estabas balbuceando. Reconócelo y ven a mis brazos pequeña porque te voy ha dar la sesión de sexo que te va a dejar satisfecha para el resto de tu vida.

Pansy le miró con una deja en alto pero lo peor de todo es que ella estaba enamorada de esa cosa. Negó con la cabeza, tenía muy claro que tenía que hablar muy seriamente con su corazón porque no era normal que estuviese enamorada de alguien tan cabeza hueca e insensible.

Muérete Zabini- le dijo molesta y salió del armario dejando a Blasie con los brazos abiertos.

Salió detrás de ella y la vio alejarse hacía la clase.

Terminarás cayendo en mis redes, preciosa- rió Blaise- terminarás aceptando que me amas.

Pansy ni siquiera le miró, ni se paró, simplemente le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo.

----------------------------------------

Parvati caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad. Llegaba tarde a su clase y además iba cargada con una montaña de papeles. No veía por donde iba y tropezó con alguien que torcía en ese momento la esquina.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y los papeles de ella quedaron desparramados por todo el suelo y manchados porque las botas de la persona que la había derribado estaban manchadas de barro. Levantó la cabeza y vio que se trataba de Dean.

¡Dean te voy a matar!- rugió la chica- ¡mira lo que hiciste!

Ha sido tu culpa, no mirabas por donde ibas.-

¡Quita tus pies de mis papeles, los estas machando de barro!- la chica comenzó a empujarlo para apartarlo de sus papeles.

Dean le cogió de las muñecas para parar los empujones y comenzaron a pelearse aun tirados en el suelo. Hasta que ella terminó encima de Dean y este la sujetaba las muñecas.

Eres idiota- Parvati intentaba soltarse desesperadamente- era un trabajo.

Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una torpe- a Dean le costaba mantenerla a raya, la chica tenía bastante fuerza y el comentario que hizo a continuación consiguió que la enfureciese más- seguramente en la cama eres igual de torpe.

Parvati soltando un gritito de rabia consiguió soltarse y comenzó a pegarla. Comenzaron a rodar por el suelo hasta que Dean consiguió quedar encima de ella y sujetarla los brazos. Ella lo insultaba y antes de saber porque lo hacía, Dean la besó.

Parvati se resistió durante unos segundos pero luego le correspondió al beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban como en una danza. Buscaban los roces, las suaves caricias. Hasta que Parvati se dio cuenta de quien era y lo apartó de un empujón.

Recogió sus papeles con un movimiento de varita y se marchó dejando a Dean totalmente desconcertado porque ese beso le había gustado cuando pensaba que no iba a ser así.

Parvati caminaba rápidamente por la universidad y llegó hasta su clase por suerte el profesor aun no había llegado. Se sentó junto a Lavender y se puso a colocar su trabajo con manos temblorosas aun estaba nerviosa por el incidente con Dean.

¡Merlín, como me duele todo el cuerpo! ¡No creo que aguante mucho más tiempo corriendo todas las mañanas, tengo agujetas y no he conseguido muchos adelantos porque Angie va con Seamus y conmigo y no puedo entablar una conversación más privada! Creo que le voy a decir a Angie que nos deje a solas algún día ¿a ti que te parece?- Lavender miró a Parvati y se dio cuenta de su estado- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

El estúpido de Dean me…- calló, no estaba segura de si quería que su amiga se enterase de lo que había pasado- me tiró los papeles y me los manchó de barro.

Eso tiene arreglo- Lavender sacó su varita y con un movimiento de la misma los papeles de Parvati quedaron limpios y ordenados- ¡guala!

Gracias- susurró Parvati y por suerte para ella el profesor llegó en ese momento y comenzó la clase.

--------------------------------------------

Llegó la tarde y para ese entonces el rumor de que Pansy y Blasie ya estaba extendido por toda la universidad para horror de la chica. Sus amigas intentaban animarla pero Pansy sólo se animaría cuando encontrase a Cho y la diese lo que se merecía.

Padma caminaba por los pasillos había dejado a Pansy y a las demás en la habitación de la ex Slytherin a la cual estaban animando.

La chica salió de la residencia de las chicas y se fue a la de los chicos. Quería hablar con Cedric para intentar convencerlo para que saliese con ella. Fue al cuarto del chico y llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó. Abrió la puerta y vio que estaba vacía. Entró y se puso a cotillear un poco la parte que correspondía al chico que había ido a visitar. Sonrió al ver una foto de Cedric con sus padres encima del escritorio. Cogió la foto y la miró detenidamente, acarició el rostro del chico y luego la dejó en su sitio.

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero sólo había caminado un par de pasos cuando tropezó con el baúl del joven y cayó al suelo. Vio que el baúl había volcado y todo su contenido estaba desparramado por todo el suelo.

Puso bien el baúl y comenzó a meter las cosas dentro pero cogió algo le llamó la atención. Se trataba de un comics de nada más y nada menos que la Guerra de las Galaxias. Sonrió divertida y comenzó a mirar las demás cosas. También tenía comics Manga, y películas.

Estaba mirando las cosas cuando alguien entró en la habitación pero no se dio cuenta de que entraba alguien hasta que esa persona habló.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Cedric abrió los ojos al ver lo que Padma tenía en sus manos y se acercó corriendo a la chica y se lo quitó de las manos para después guardarlo todo en el baúl- ¡¿Quién te crees para registrarme mis cosas?!

Fue un accidente, tropecé con el baúl y se volcó- se disculpó Parvati- no sabía que te gustaban estas cosas.

Nadie lo sabe y dame eso que tienes en la mano- le dijo Cedric enfadado.

A mi también me gustan- sonrió Padma entregándole un comic.

¿Crees que te voy a creer?- preguntó Cedric.

Lo digo en serio pero nadie lo sabe- le contó la joven- bastantes frikis ya hay en el grupo con Luna.

Cedric sonrió y la miró. La joven parecía sincera.

Yo tampoco lo digo para que no me tomen por friki- le confesó el chico.

Bueno pues yo te guardaré el secreto, espero que tu me guardes el mío- Padma le tendió la mano y el chico la estrechó- nunca creía que encontraría a alguien que le gustasen estas cosas muggles.

Tal vez Padma pueda llegar ha haber algo entre nosotros- le dijo Cedric y al ver los ojos de la chica llenos de lujuria continuo- una amistad, no pienses cosas malas.

Lo que yo pienso no son cosas malas- sonrió Padma.

--------------------------------------------

Angie estaba consolando o más bien intentando tranquilizar a Pansy con ayuda de sus amigas. La ex Slytherin no hacía otra cosa que despotricar en contra de Cho y la tenían que detener para que no saliese de su habitación y se fuese a por la oriental para pegarla.

Angie estaba sentada junto a Lavender que la estaba pidiendo que los próximos días la dejase a solas con Seamus.

Está bien, a partir del lunes de la semana que viene yo me iré a correr por otro lado y así os dejo a solas pero tú te inventas la excusa por mí.- accedió Angie.

Está bien, gracias, gracias- Lavender se lanzó sobre ella y dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Anda quita que me tengo que ir. He quedado con Colin para ir a hacer deporte.- sonrió Angie quitándose de encima de Lavender.

Se despidió de las demás y salió de la habitación. Fue a su cuarto y cogió el balón de fútbol. Cuando llegó a donde había quedado con Colin, él ya estaba allí esperando.

Preparado para ponerse en forma- rió Angie al ver la cara de Colin al que no se le veía muy animado- vamos cambia esa cara.

¿Cuánto vamos ha estar haciendo deporte?- preguntó Colin mientras caminaban hacia la playa.

Tres horas- le dijo Angie.

Eso es mucho- se quejó Colin- una.

Dos- regateó Angie.

Una y media- dijo Colin.

Está bien pero que sepas que eso es poco- Angie le estrechó la mano.

Y siguieron caminando hacía la playa. Cuando llegaron se pusieron a jugar a fútbol. La verdad es que, aunque Colin no lo reconociera, se lo estaba pasando muy bien con Angie. Ella estaba en su salsa y no paraba de reír. Y ala verdad es que se veía preciosa cuando reía.

----------------------------------------------

A las nueve Jess estaba esperando a Harry en la puerta de la residencia de las chicas. No estaba segura de si la cita aun estaba en pie porque como no había visto al chico durante las clases creía que a lo mejor esa mañana no se había encontrado muy bien.

Pero a las nueve el punto el chico estaba allí. Aun iban al cine. Ella se había arreglado un poco (siempre quería estar guapa para él) y llevaba un vestido azul claro y unos zapatos como poco tacón.

Hola- Harry se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en los labios- ¿lista?

Si- Jess se cogió de su brazo y caminaron hacía la moto de Harry- ¿Por qué no has ido a clase? Pensaba que estabas enfermo y que no ibas a venir.

Si esta mañana me he levantado con dolor de cabeza pero ya me siento bien- sonrió Harry.

Una cosa es que hubiesen quedado en que podían acostarse con otras personas y otra era que cuando lo hiciese después se lo contasen. Era mejor así, a ella no le hubiese sentado bien saber que había estado con Cho y con Caitriona.

Se subieron a la moto y fueron hasta el pueblo que estaba cerca de las dos universidades. Ras encoger la moto y guardársela en el bolsillo, entraron al centro comercial donde estaba el cine y se fueron a comprar la entradas.

¿Podría dárnosla en las filas de atrás?- le pidió Harry al joven taquillero.

El chico le dio las dos entradas y se fueron a la sala tras comprar unas palomitas. Cuando entraron a la sala, comenzaron a subir escaleras hasta buscar su asiento así llegaron hasta lo más alto y vieron que el taquillero les había dado asiento en la última fila.

Se sentaron y estuvieron hablando y comiendo palomitas mientras que esperaban a que empezase la película. Ambos reían por los chistes del otro y de vez en cuando se daba algún que otro beso. El que los viese pensaría que era una pareja de novios, algo que Jess deseaba que fuesen.

La película empezó. No había mucha gente en el cine, esa película ya estaban por quitarla y la gente que iba era las que no habían tenido la oportunidad de ir a verla antes.

Jess estaba atenta a la película, de vez en cuando cogía palomitas que estaban en el regazo de Harry.

Llevaría una hora de película, las palomitas se habían terminado y Jess estaba hecha un lío porque la película era muy enrevesada y no se estaba enterando muy bien. Y tampoco se podía pensar muy bien con la mano de Harry sobre su muslo, el cual había comenzado a acariciar.

Le miró pero él estaba con la vista fija en la película. Ella giró su cabeza y siguió mirando la película, intentando concentrarse. Aunque era bastante difícil cuando esa mano se acercaba cada vez más a su centro de placer.

Con una mano se agarró al reposa brazos de su butaca e intentó calmar a su respiración pero Harry no estaba poniendo mucho de su parte pues su mano ya había rozado su ropa interior.

No sabía si detenerle, la verdad es que era muy placentero sentir como la mano le acariciaba. Cerró los ojos al sentir como Harry comenzaba a besarla el cuello con suavidad. El joven estaba sentado un poco de lado en su butaca y había cambiado de mano para acariciarla con mayor facilidad.

El vestido de Jess estaba completamente subido y si no fuese por la oscuridad de la sala Harry podría verla la ropa interior. La mano de Harry había llegado hasta el pequeño tanga que vestía la chica y acariciaba todo su sexo por encima de la suave tela que estaba comenzando a mojarse.

Un gemido por parte de Jess fue ahogado con la otra mano de Harry que la tapó la boca a tiempo. Jess abrió los ojos y vio que nadie la había oído.

Shh, si nos pillan nos echan- rió Harry en su oído con una voz tremendamente sensual- y esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Harry apartó la mano de la boca de la chica, ella le miró y se dieron un beso apasionado. Él se apartaba dificultándole a la chica para seguir con el beso. Jess se levantó un poco para poder llegar a los labios de Harry que sonreía y este aprovechó para bajarla el pequeño tanga.

Cuando la chica volvió a sentarse su ropa interior la tenía por los tobillos. La mano de Harry ahora tenía acceso para poderla acariciar libremente. Los largos dedos del joven la acariciaron la suave piel que estaba entre sus piernas mientras la besaba el cuello.

Jess miraba la pantalla pero no hacía caso a lo que pasaba en la película, sólo intentaba poder tranquilizarse, su respiración era acelerada y temblaba al tener que reprimir los gemidos que ansiaban salir de su garganta. Harry la estaba torturando, una placentera tortura.

Su placer y excitación aumentaba con la tan sólo idea de ser descubiertos por alguien y aunque lo temía, no podía dejar de sentir deseosa de que Harry siguiese con su increíble trabajo.

Harry había llegado a su capullo y lo acariciaba con el pulgar mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja. Jess volvió a cerrar los ojos y aunque sintió que los besos de Harry cesaban no abrió los ojos.

Las caricias no cesaban en su entrepierna, que estaba completamente húmeda. La sala de cine rió por alguna escena de la película pero ellos eran ajenos a todo eso.

Jess abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió un roce húmedo entre sus piernas. Bajó la mirada y vio a Harry arrodillado ante ella. El chico intentaba probar el sabor de Jess pero esta no podía abrir más las piernas porque el asiento era muy estrecho.

Harry le quitó del todo la pequeña ropa interior que llevaba y lo dejó sobre el asiento de al lado. El chico levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Con una sonrisa traviesa cogió las piernas de Jess y las abrió hasta ponerlas sobre los reposa brazos del asiento.

Harry- dijo en un escandalizado murmullo y mirando a la parte de debajo de la sala donde la gente miraba atenta la película.

Shh- Harry la puso un dedo en el labio para callarla.

Jess cerró los ojos de nuevo al sentir como la lengua de Harry comenzaba a juguetear con todo su sexo que estaba empapado de su ser.

Las manos de Jess comenzaron a acariciar el pelo de Harry que no cesaba en su juego. Jess se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar que un gemido saliese de ella al sentir como Harry introducía un dedo y con su lengua lamía su pequeño capullo.

Un segundo dedo la hizo quedarse sin respiración. Se mordía el labio intentando evitar los gemidos y suspiros que ansiaban escapar. Harry jugueteaba en su interior y Jess se aferró al negro cabello del chico cuando tuvo un orgasmo. Y llegó al punto más alto de placer con un temblor.

Jess echó la cabeza hacía atrás e intentó relajarse pero aun su corazón latía velozmente por el temblor a ser descubiertos. Sintió como Harry bajaba sus piernas de los reposa brazos y se sentaba de nuevo en su butaca. Ya todo había terminado pero Jess no lograba calmar a su corazón.

Harry la atrajo hacía si y la chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Su cuerpo aun temblaba de excitación pero poco a poco se iba relajando.

Shh, tranquila, relajate- le dijo Harry suavemente al oído, la besó en la frente.

La película terminó y las luces del cine se encendieron. La gente se comenzó a marchar pero ellos no se movieron, él la acariciaba el cabello.

Tenemos que irnos, muñeca- Harry le entregó la ropa interior.

Jess cogió su ropa y se la puso bajo la mirada de Harry. El chico no sabía como ella se había tomado su atrevimiento. No lo había parado pero a lo mejor le había parecido de mal gusto lo que había hecho. Y no mejoraba el hecho de que ella no lo mirase.

Jess se sentía sorprendida y avergonzada. Nunca creyó que le gustaría hacer algo así en un lugar público y con gente que podía verlos. Aun le latía el corazón furiosamente en el pecho y sus piernas temblaban mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a Harry. Y avergonzada con Harry ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella?

Salieron a la calle y caminaron en silencio. Harry miraba de vez en cuando a Jess pero esta miraba al suelo y él harto de esta situación se detuvo y Jess hizo lo mismo después de dar un par de pasos más.

Jess…-

Pero Harry no pudo continuar porque la chica se dio la vuelta, le cogió del rostro con ambas manos y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un apasionado beso. Harry la levantó del suelo y la puso a su altura para facilitar la continuación de ese hambriento beso.

Se separaron después de unos minutos y se miraron a los ojos.

Aun me tiemblan las piernas- murmuró Jess con el rostro rojo- siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Cogió una mano de Harry, que la siguió sosteniéndola en el aire con la otra mano, y la puso sobre su corazón- mira, así me a latido durante todo el tiempo en el que tú…- se sonrojó aun más y Harry la agarró de nuevo por la cintura con ambas manos- tengo la adrenalina a tope. Temía tanto que nos pillasen pero a la vez me excitaba y ¡Merlín! Me ha encantado.

Creí que no- sonrió Harry- como no me hablabas y no me mirabas.

Es que me siento tan avergonzada- murmuró Jess acariciándole la mejilla- ahora ¿Qué vas a pensar de mi? No quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera.

¿Qué? No, Jess ¿Cómo crees? Entonces si nos ponemos en ese plan yo también soy un cualquiera- Harry la miró con ternura.- A ambos nos ha gustado y por mi lo podemos repetir cuando tu quieras ¿Quieres que lo repitamos?

Si- sonrió Jess y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Te invito a cenar- le dijo Harry.

Vale- Harry la dejó en el suelo, Jess le cogió de la mano y se alejaron hablando.

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola siento la tardanza, ya se que es mucho tiempo y no creáis que he dejado de escribir porque tengo pocos reviews, al contrario creo que tengo muchos para sólo llevar ocho capítulos, nueve con este. No creo que os interese mucho el porque de mi tardanza pero os aseguro que no tuve más remedio, espero que me perdonéis y espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez.

Espero que os guste, es más corto que los anteriores pero de verdad que no he tenido mucho tiempo y es mejor cortarlo aquí. Os agradezco los reviews pero no los contesto porque si lo hiciera tardaría más en actualizar y yo creo que ya he tardado suficiente. Me despido, besos.


	10. Una noche de baños

Hola he vuelto!!!!

Ya sé que estuve mucho tiempo sin escribir esta historia, bueno más bien mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, unos seis meses para ser más exactos. No creo que os importen mucho mis razones pero una de ellas es que la inspiración en esta historia se fue de vacaciones muy, muy lejos.

Pero intentaré que esto no vuelva a sucedes y continuar con la historia. Para el próximo capitulo, os prometo que otros seis meses no vais a tener que esperar aunque un poco si porque no lo tengo escrito pero no seis meses.

Espero que os guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutéis. Gracias a todos por los reviews y aunque estéis enfadados por mi tardanza, dejadme un reviews aunque sea para regañarme por lo mucho que he tardado jajaja. Besos y disfrutad el capitulo.

**Capitulo 9: Una noche de baños.**

Septiembre terminó y con él se fue la ola de calor. El frío que normalmente hacía en Londres volvió para desgracia de los que les gustaba el calor del verano. Con Octubre aparte del frío también llegaron los alumnos extranjeros que iban a participar en el Campeonato de Quiddich.

El uno de Octubre todos los alumnos de la universidad _Merlín el Encantador_ salieron a recibir a los visitantes. Padma lo hizo encantada porque quería ver a los chicos que llegaban.

Los participantes irían ese año a clases en la universidad y dormirían en las habitaciones libres que había en la residencia tanto de los chicos como de las chicas.

Ese uno de Octubre, todos los alumnos de la universidad estaban en las puertas de facultad para recibir a los invitados. Los profesores estaban junto al decano Moore en primera fila esperando a los alumnos de los demás países que irían además de con el decano de su universidad, con el entrenador del equipo.

Los extranjeros habían decidido ir en avión hasta Inglaterra y a partir de allí llegar a la universidad en taxi. Irían alumnos de nueve países diferentes.

La emoción se respiraba en el ambiente. El lugar estaba lleno de murmullos de excitación que aumentaron cuando los primeros invitados llegaron. El decano del equipo Alemán bajó de uno de los taxis junto a la entrenadora del equipo. Los alumnos comenzaron a bajar del taxi eran unos 20. Chicos y chicas la mayoría de ellos rubios y de ojos claros miraban a los demás alumnos que se aferraban a sus abrigos.

El decano Moore estrechó la mano del el decano Alemán y de la entrenadora e intercambió algunas palabras. Después de ellos comenzaron a llegar los demás representantes de los otros países.

Llegaron los estadounidenses, los españoles, brasileños, mexicanos, japoneses, italianos él cual llegaba sin él entrenador, franceses y argentinos. En cada uno de los equipos debía de haber unos 20 alumnos. Cuando llegaron los últimos, los alumnos de la universidad _Merlín el Encantador_ comenzaron a dispersarse y los profesores y el decano Moore se quedaron con todos ellos para enseñarles donde dormirían.

Has visto como están- Padma miraba a los chicos sin disimulo- hay algunos que están buenísimo.

Por suerte saben todos ingles por lo que nos dijeron- Hermione caminaba junto a Pansy- hubiese sido un poco difícil comunicarse con ellos sino hubiese sido así.

Te aseguro que para lo que yo quiero comunicarme con ellos no se necesita hablar mucho- Padma rió y todas negaron con la cabeza.

Las nueve chicas pasaron por al lado de los grupos de alumnos extranjeros que esperaban a que sus decanos y entrenadores dejasen de hablar con los decanos y los profesores de la universidad que estaban visitando y los enseñasen sus cuartos.

Todos los hombres giraron sus cabezas para observar a las gatitas que iban hablando animadamente.

Madre mia, madre mía- un joven moreno y de ojos azules habló- esos son cuerpos y no el de los aurores. (N/A: En realidad ese "piropo" es: Eso es un cuerpo y no el de la guardia civil. Pero he decidido cambiarlo)

Yo me quedo con la pelirroja- un joven de piel morena, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color que era muy atractivo habló. Ginny le miró con una sonrisa- preciosa ¿Por qué no me enseñas tú el cuarto?

Quizás en otro momento- Ginny le guiñó un ojo.

El papel, el papel preciosa- un joven alto y fuerte de mirada dulce y que tenía un acento visiblemente francés se dirigió a Jess.

¿Qué papel?- preguntó inocentemente Jess.

El que te envuelve bombón- piropeo el joven haciendo sonrojar a Jess.

Las gatitas consiguieron alejarse entre piropos, silbidos y miradas lascivas por parte del sector masculino. Se despidieron y se separaron para irse cada una a su clase.

Las clases estaban llegando a su fin, Pansy y Jess llegaron a su penúltima clase que era la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cinco minutos tarde. El profesor, un hombre entrado en años muy simpático, las permitió entrar a pesar de haber llegado tarde. Los únicos asientos que quedaban libres eran al lado de los productos de su deseo.

Los chicos estaban sentados en este orden: Harry, Ron, Draco y Blaise. Para alegría de una y fastidio de la otra, al otro lado de Harry y Blaise había un asiento libre.

Deja que me siente al lado de Harry- le pidió Pansy en susurros mientras subían las gradas hacía los asientos libres- si haces que me siente junto a Blaise harás que estalle la tercera guerra mundial.

Pero si lo estás deseando- rió por lo bajo Jess- además no creo que durante la clase te moleste.

Ese es capaz de cualquier cosa- soltó Pansy- pero entiendo que tu quieras estar al lado de Harry, él te gusta.

Sabes que es más que eso- murmuró Jess- es más que un simple deseo.

Lo sé. Está bien me pondré al lado Blaise- se rindió la joven y dejó que Jess pasase por delante de los alumnos.

Ella fue detrás y se sentó en el asiento libre junto a Blaise que la sonrió de forma seductora, ella puso los ojos en blanco. Jess llegó hasta el sitio que estaba libre junto a Harry y que quedaba al lado de otras escaleras.

Hola- susurró Harry mirándola con una sonrisa- creí que ya no vendrías a clase.

Yo nunca me saltaría una clase, a no ser que fuese algo muy urgente- le dijo ella abriendo su cuaderno para comenzar a coger apuntes.

Harry sonrió, pasó una mano por debajo de la mesa y le acarició la pierna. Jess le miró a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que la enloquecían.

Aquí no- susurró escandalizada.

Harry acercó sus labios al oído de la chica mientras el profesor escribía en la pizarra. El aliento del joven la hizo estremecerse.

Dile al señor Rouligan que te sientes mal- murmuró con un tono divertido- yo me inventaré otra excusa para poder escaparnos. Sólo nos queda esta clase y otra más.

Ya te he dicho que yo no me saltó las clases a no ser que sea algo urgente- susurró Jess mirándole.

¿Crees que esto no es urgente?- Harry la cogió la mano y la llevó bajo la mesa hasta ponerla sobre el bulto que se forma en sus pantalones.

Jess le miró, él le devolvió la mirada. La joven se mordió el labio. Ella nunca vivía locuras y menos de ese tipo, saltarse las clases para ir ha hacer el amor con un chico, pero es que no era un chico cualquiera, era Harry.

Jess hizo que Harry la soltase la mano y bajo la atenta mirada de él, la chica alzó la mano, el moreno sonrió pero se tapó la boca para ocultarlo.

¿Si, señorita Hiller?- preguntó el señor Rouligan con amabilidad.

¿Me permitiría ir a la enfermería, profesor?- hizo un gesto de dolor para hacer más creíble todo aquello y eso hizo que Harry se mordiese el labio para no reír- no me siento bien.

¿Qué la ocurre, señorita?- preguntó el anciano algo preocupado- ¿Se siente mareada?

Eh… no, es que vera, son asuntos de mujeres- alegó Jess y el hombre pareció comprender porque una sonrisa se le formó en el arrugado rostro.

Entiendo, pues vaya señorita, entiendo como lo debe estar pasando, mi mujer sufría fuertes dolores. Señor Potter- Harry se sobresaltó y miró al profesor- acompañe a la señorita Hiller a la enfermería y no se separe de ella hasta que se sienta mejor.

Así lo haré- sonrió Harry, todo eso había salido mejor de lo esperado, ya no tendría que inventarse una excusa.

Los dos chicos recogieron sus cosas, Jess se agarró de un costado para hacer algo más creíble su patraña y salió ayudada por Harry de clase.

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada por el moreno, se giró a la chica y la dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Jess.

Lo primero ha hacer creíble nuestra cuartada- respondió Harry- y para eso tenemos que ir a la enfermería.

* * *

Pansy suspiró al ver como su amiga se marchaba. Sentía la mirada de Blaise sobre ella en cada momento pero no quería mirarlo y él lo sabía por eso sonreía. Estaba nerviosa.

¿Cuándo piensas mirarme, princesa?- preguntó Blaise en un susurro.

¿Y cuando piensas dejarme en paz?- preguntó a su vez Pansy mientras intentaba coger apuntes.

Cuando aceptes que estas loquita por mi- respondió Blaise.

Ni en tus mejores sueños- sonrió Pansy mirando al señor Rouligan.

¿Por qué te cuesta reconocer tanto tus sentimientos?- preguntó Blaise.

¿Por qué no eres capaz de mantener una relación más de tres días?- Pansy le miró por primera vez en toda la conversación y vio la hermosa sonrisa del joven.

Entonces es eso- murmuró Blaise- tienes miedo de ser una más en mi lista de conquistas por eso te haces la dura- había dado en el clavo pero Pansy no pensaba reconocerlo, simplemente guardó silencio- es eso, pero que más da ser una más en mi lista- Pansy le volvió a mirar- disfruta mientras puedas y no te quedes pensando el resto de tu vida que habría pasado si hubieses disfrutado de lo que yo te quiero dar.

Ya pero lo que tú me quieres dar, me lo pueden dar otros chicos que después quieran mantener una relación más seria conmigo- soltó Pansy.

Entonces no niegas que sea por eso- sonrió Blaise- sólo había dado palos de ciego pero no pensé que sería eso. Ahora que lo sé, será más fácil conquistarte.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente, molesta consigo mismo por haber dejado que él supiese el motivo por el que no quería estar con él.

* * *

Harry y Jess estaban frente a la enfermería. El moreno llamó a la puerta y una voz les permitió el paso. Entraron en silencio a la blanca estancia, que se parecía bastante a la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Una joven enfermera, 27 o 28 años, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes los miró. Se llamaba Sheila Weimar. Una joven realmente atractiva.

¿En que puedo ayudaros?- preguntó la enfermera.

Necesitamos un favor- sonrió Harry con encanto- Jess le ha dicho a un profesor que se sentía mal.

Y no es cierto ¿me equivoco?- Jess se sonrojó cuando la mirada de la enfermera se clavó en ella.

No, no te equivocas, pero ella lo ha hecho porque yo se lo he pedido- continúo Harry- es que tenemos que terminar un trabajo que tenemos que entregar en la siguiente clase.

Entiendo- dijo la enfermera y miró a Jess- cariño, te importaría salir un momento, tengo que hablar con este jovencito.

Eh…- miró a Harry que asintió- si, claro.

Jess salió sin decir nada, la enfermera la observó hasta que la puerta se cerró y luego miró a Harry.

Es bonita, muy hermosa, más que ninguna con las que te has escapado- la enfermera se sentó en una cama y dio unos golpecitos en el colchón. Harry obedeció y se sentó- ¿Va en serio?

Yo nunca voy en serio con una chica, lo sabes- sonrió Harry.

Lo sé- le dijo ella- este año aun no habías venido a visitarme, estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Jess me ocupa mucho tiempo- sonrió Harry.

Si, me imagino pero no olvides quien te enseñó todo lo que sabes- el pie descalzo de Sheila acariciaba la entrepierna de Harry con sensualidad.

Tranquila no lo olvido- Harry le echó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja- me harás ese favor, nos encubrirás a Jess y a mi.

¿No prefieres quedarte aquí conmigo?- sonrió Sheila desabrochándose el primer botón del traje de enfermera, parte de un sostén blanco de encaje quedó al descubierto.

Es muy tentador pero Jess me espera. Prometo venir a visitarte pronto- Harry le miró suplicante- por favor.

Está bien- Sheila suspiró resignada, no le podía negar nada- pero…- Harry la miró y sonrió cuando la joven se sentó en su regazo- si vienes a verme esta noche.

No se sí esta noche podré- Harry meditó unos segundos- a lo mejor la cita con Jess se alarga hasta la noche- la miró a los ojos- pero intentaré venir a verte antes de que te hayas dormido.

Vale- Sheila se mordió el labio y se quitó de encima del joven.

Le hemos dicho al señor Rouligan que Jess tenías algunos problemas de mujeres, ya sabes. Si viene alguien preguntando dile que se tiene que quedar unas horas y que yo me e negado ha apartarme de ella, ya sabes lo caballeroso que soy- bromeó Harry.

Si, lo sé- rió Sheila mientras se ponía en pie- ¿Cómo se llama tu "amiga"?

Hiller. Jessica Hiller- Harry también se puso en pie.

Ok- Sheila se arregló el uniforme.

Harry se giró para irse pero en el último momento cambió de opinión, se giró sobre sus talones y puso a Sheila contra la cama. Atrapó su boca en un beso salvaje, ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello del joven y la mano de él atrapó uno de sus senos. Sheila soltó un suspiro.

Gracias, princesa- murmuró a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Harry se limpió el carmín de la boca y Sheila asintió dándole a entender que se había limpiado del todo. El chico salió con una sonrisa en los labios. Jess lo esperaba fuera con algo de preocupación pero se relajó al verlo sonreír.

¿Nos vamos?- Harry le echó el brazo por encima del hombro.

¿Nos encubrirá?- preguntó Jess.

Si- sonrió Harry caminando junto a ella- Sheila es una buena amiga, ya sabes muchas veces he estado en la enfermería por los partidos y entrenamientos de Quiddich.

Claro- Jess sonrió- ¿Dónde vamos?

Hay un mercadillo muggle en Londres- contestó Harry- ¿Quieres que vallamos a verlo?

* * *

Dean estaba sentado en una silla en un aula y se balanceaba en ella. Con una pluma se acariciaba el rostro en el que tenía una sonrisa dibujada ¿El motivo de esa sonrisa? Estaba pensando en _chicasexy_.

Ya llevaba un mes y una semana hablando con ella y cada día le gustaba más. Tenían muchas cosas en común y compartían muchas manías. Se pasaban horas y horas hablando. Y se contaban cosas que nunca habían contado a nadie.

Últimamente por estar pensando en ella, estaba bastante distraído y sus amigos y los profesores lo habían notado. Los profesores le habían llamado más de una vez la atención y sus amigos habían conseguido sonsacarle el porque de su estado.

Cuando habían descubierto que era por una chica que ni siquiera había visto Blaise había dicho: _"Cupido ha venido a joder el corazón de alguien."_

Pero Dean no creía que Cupido le hubiese jodido, más bien sentía que Cupido le había hecho un regalo.

Pero todo no era felicidad en la vida de Dean porque había algo que se interponía entre _chicasexy_ y él, y era ni más ni menos que el recuerdo del beso con Parvati.

A veces los pensamientos sobre su amiga cibernética se veían aplastados por el recuerdo de su beso con Parvati, un beso que le hacía desertar una parte de su cuerpo.

Dean…- Seamus que estaba de pie a su lado puso los ojos en blanco al ver que el chico no le hacía ningún caso, no parecía ni siquiera haberle oído- Dean…- nada, Seamus se comenzó ha hartar- ¡DEAN!

El grito hizo despertar a Dean que cayó de espaldas de la silla. Algunos alumnos que aun quedaban en el aula rieron.

¿Qué diablos te pasa?- Dean se puso en pie frotándose el trasero.

La clase ha terminado- Seamus le tendió los libros a su amigo- estas en las nubes amigo.

Estaba pensando…-

En ella, en la chica del ordenador- sonrió Seamus saliendo junto a él. Dean asintió- Blaise tiene razón, Cupido ha venido a joderte el corazón.

* * *

Jess se lo estaba pasando en grande. Habían llegado al mercadillo y Jess se había llevado una agradable sorpresa cuando había visto que había también una feria.

Ahora paseaban entre los puestos cogidos de la mano. La chica se detuvo a ver unos gorros y cogió una pamela.

¿Cómo me veo Harry?- cuando le chico levantó la vista de los anillos que estaba mirando, sonrió.

Jess se había puesto una gran pamela rosa chillón y lo ponía moritos, se veía realmente encantadora.

Preciosa- rió el joven acercándose a ella. Cogió un sobrero y se lo puso- ¿Y yo?

Harry se puso ha hacer el idiota con una boina en la cabeza. Jess rompió a reír.

Horrible- soltó la joven.

Harry le miró con cara de ofendido y rompió a reír. La rodeó la cintura y la planto un beso en los labios que hizo que Jess se tuviese que sujetar la pamela.

¿Quieres que te compre la pamela?- Harry se quitó la boina y la dejó en su sitio.

No- Jess también la dejó en su sitio- no me termina de convencer aunque…

Aunque…- sonrió Harry acariciándole el rostro.

Aunque podrías conseguirme un peluche en un puesto de la feria- terminó Jess con una sonrisa inocente que encantó a Harry.

Eso esta hecho pero antes…- Harry señaló un puesto en donde hacían tatuajes de henna (**N/A:** Para quien no sepa que es esto, son tatuajes que se hacen y que al cabo del tiempo se terminan quitando).

No- soltó Jess mirándole con el ceño fruncido- no quiero.

¿Por qué?- rió Harry- no te va a doler y se termina quitando. Además a lo mejor después de hacerte este, decides hacerte uno de verdad como los míos, yo quiero irme ha hacer otro.

Está bien- terminó diciendo Jess.

Y los dos se encaminaron hacía el puesto de los tatuajes.

* * *

Padma caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, buscaba a Cedric pues quería mostrarle algo. Sonrió al ver que se disponía a entrar a su última clase del día.

Le cogió del brazo y le arrastró hasta un armario sin decir nada aunque el chico le preguntaba lo que quería. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, la joven encendió una luz con su varita y miró la cara de su mayor deseo.

Tengo clase Padma- le dijo Cedric- y tú también.

Lo sé, en seguida vamos- Padma estaba realmente entusiasmada- tengo algo que proponerte.

Si es una cita, ya sabes que me voy a negar en rotundo- le dijo.

No es una cita- Cedric la miró extrañado- solo quiero darte un regalo. Tengo entradas para ver todas las películas de las guerras de las galaxias que te van a poner en el cine del pueblo a lo largo de cuatro meses.

¿Qué?- Cedric no daba crédito a sus oídos ni a sus ojos cuando vio como la chica sacaba las entradas- pero si son carísimas.

El dinero no es problema- rió Padma- te las van a echar por orden, desde el episodio uno hasta el último, claro esta saltándose el episodio dos y tres que aun no las han sacado (**N/A:** el episodio uno y dos salió una en el 2002 y otra en el 2005, ellos se encuentran en el año 2001 por eso no pueden verlas, lógicamente). Y tengo dos entradas para cada una de las películas. Tengo ocho entradas en total, dos por cada película y cuatro de estas entradas son para ti, con ellas podrás ver durante todo el mes la película todas las veces que quieras…

Pero ¿Por qué me las das a mi las entradas?- preguntó Cedric extrañado.

No conozco a nadie más que le guste esto- Padma se encogió de hombros- y es una tontería tirar las entradas.

No puedo aceptarlas- Cedric negó al ver como ella le tendía las cuatro entradas- son muy caras.

Pero es una tontería que las desperdiciemos- sonrió Padma- cojéelas, por favor.

No de verdad- Cedric se metió las manos en el bolsillo.

No tengas miedo, no te voy a pedir nada a cambio, cada uno iremos cuando nos apetezca- la chica le metió las entradas en el bolsillo de la camisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla- diviértete y piensa en mi cuando este allí.

La chica le guiñó un ojo, Cedric sonrió y ella abrió la puerta del armario.

En las entradas ponen todos los horarios que hay- le explicó Padma- aunque para ver una película tranquilo lo mejor es ir a la última sesión.

Gracias- fue lo único capaz de decir.

De nada- sonrió Padma y se marchó de allí.

* * *

Jess y Harry iban hacía la feria porque el chico le iba a conseguir un peluche en uno de los puestos ya que ella había hecho su parte del trato, el tatuaje de una mariposa reposaba en su vientre y la verdad es que a la chica no le desagradaba para nada.

Se detuvieron en un puesto de discos y se pusieron a ojearlos. Harry vio un disco de Red Hot Chilli Peppers, un grupo que le gustaba mucho. Estiró una mano para cogerlo pero alguien se le adelantó.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Jess que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Me gusta mucho este grupo- aclaró la chica- es uno de mis favoritos.

A mi también me gusta- sonrió Harry- este es uno de los que me falta.

No esta mal de precio- Jess se lo tendió- ¿Vas a comprarlo?

Si- Harry buscó dinero en el bolsillo y le pagó al hombre- y ahora vamos a por ese peluche.

Los dos caminaron hacía la feria y mientras se comían un algodón de azúcar y la noche comenzaba a cubrir el cielo, se dirigieron a uno de los puestos. Tras pagar, Harry cogió la escopeta y apunto a los tres muñecos. Tenía sólo tres disparos para tirar tres muñecos y lo consiguió a la primera.

Jess se puso a dar saltos como loca cuando vio que lo conseguía y el hombre le daba a elegir entre todos los muñecos.

¿Cuál quieres, Jess?- preguntó Harry.

Ese, ese- la chica señaló un gran peluche de un hermoso oso marrón.

El hombre se lo dio con una sonrisa y los dos chicos se alejaron, Jess admirando el peluche mientras Harry se terminaba el algodón de azúcar.

Es precioso, Harry- sonrió Jess y le dio un beso en los labios- gracias.

De nada- Harry se detuvo y Jess hizo lo mismo- y si nos montamos en la noria.

Vale.-

Mientras Harry se iba a por las fichas para montar, Jess se puso en la cola detrás de unos jóvenes que la miraron lascivamente y la dijeron algunas cosas groseras de las que Jess intentaba no hacer caso.

¡Eih!- Jess le dio un manotazo a uno que le tocó el trasero- ¿Cómo te atreves?

No te pongas así, pequeña- Jess se paralizó al oír eso, así es como la llamaba el decano.

Por suerte para ella, Harry llegó a la fila y se echó el brazo por encima de los hombros mientras dirigía una mirada de advertencia a los chicos que al ver el tamaño del moreno no se atrevieron a decir nada.

Jess- la chica no le miró, parecía no haberle oído- Jess- la chica lo miró- ¿estás bien?

¿Eh? Ah, si, si- Jess sonrió pero cuando apartó la mirada su sonrisa se borro.

Subieron a la noria y no tardó mucho en ponerse en funcionamiento. Jess miró a través de los barrotes el exterior. Toda la feria estaba iluminada y sentía el brazo de Harry por detrás de ella.

Un mal recuerdo llegó a su memoria y cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

"_Jess corría hacía el salón, tan sólo tenía 10 años casi los 11 y había estado jugando con su hermana de 7 años y su hermano de 19 en el jardín. Estaban llenos de barro pero no le importaba porque le encantaba jugar con sus hermanos._

_Llegaron al salón, saludando a los elfos domésticos que se encontraban por el camino y allí los esperaba sus padres con unas sonrisas._

_Pero mirad como vais de sucios- la señora Hiller sonrió con ternura a sus hijos- vamos id a cambiaros que pronto llegara los señores Moore y sabéis que es un gran amigo de papá, no puede veros en esas fachas._

_¿El señor Moore es ese hombre simpático y tan alto, mamá?- preguntó Sarah la más pequeña de los Hiller._

_Si, cariño, ese mismo- la señora Hiller sonrió- daros prisa._

_¿Viene el sólo?- preguntó Justin el primogénito de la familia._

_No, con su mujer pero su hijo no ha podido venir- respondió el señor Hiller- vamos haced caso a vuestra madre._

_Sarah y Justin se marcharon pero Jess se quedó mirando a su padre al que adoraba y su padre sentía una especialidad debilidad por ella._

_¿Qué pasa, Jess?- preguntó su padre._

_¿Aun no ha venido la carta?- preguntó la niña._

_La carta, la carta… ¿Qué carta?- Jess se entristeció- ¡Ah, te debes referir a esta carta!_

_El hombre sacó de su espalda una carta pero no una cualquiera era la carta. La carta de __Beauxbatons, dentro de unos meses iría a esa escuela._

_Jess corrió hacía su padre con una hermosa sonrisa y cogió la carta entusiasmada para luego leerla en alto. _

_Estoy orgullosa de ti, hija- le dijo su padre y esta le abrazó- y ahora corre, ves a darte un baño y a vestirte._

_Jess salió corriendo del salón no sin antes darle un beso a su madre. Subió las escaleras de su gran casa y se fue a dar un baño y a cambiarse no sin antes enseñarles la carta a sus hermanos._

_Nada más terminar de vestirse, su hermano le aviso que los señores Moore ya habían llegado. Se peinó rápidamente y bajó las escaleras. _

_Un más joven señor Moore (40 años), como siempre, halagó a Jess más que a ningún otro de los hijos de su mejor amigo. La niña sonrió ante los halagos del hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo._

_Estuvieron hablando en el salón hasta que los elfos les dijeron que la comida estaba servida. Pasaron al comedor y comieron mientras hablaban. Justin habló de su nuevo trabajo como auror, a Jess le encantaba oírle hablar de eso, le gustaba el entusiasmo que su hermano tenía al hablar. Y ella se había propuesto llegar a ser un gran auror como estaba segura que su hermano alguna vez sería._

_La niña rió por un comentario de Justin pero dejó de reír cuando sintió que alguien le miraba. Giró su rostro y vio que el señor Moore le miraba fijamente, en esos momentos no supo porque se sentía tan incomoda con esa mirada, aun así le sonrió y apartó los ojos._

_Tras terminar de comer, los adultos pasaron al salón para hablar, Justin se fue a buscar a su nueva novia y Sarah se fue a su cuarto a jugar con sus muñecas._

_A Jess no le apetecía jugar con muñecas, así que se con los adultos. Se sentó en el sofá junto a su padre y se puso a releer la carta de__ Beauxbatons que se había bajado con ella._

_Estaba tan atenta a lo que leía, quizás por décima vez, quien sabía, que no se dio cuenta de que sus padres y la señora Moore se iban al jardín y se quedaba a solas al señor Moore. _

_Te veo muy feliz con la idea de ir a __Beauxbatons- Jess se sobresalto._

_Jess sonrió al ver al señor Moore que se sentó junto a ella en el sofá._

_No pretendía asustarte- sonrió el hombre._

_No importa- Jess bajó la mirada a la carta- ¿Su hijo Terence también va a ir a Beauxbatons?_

_No, él va a ir a Durmstrang- sonrió al ver a Jess que no apartaba los ojos de la carta- y__ estas muy bonita con ese vestido._

_Jess le miró y sonrió._

_Gracias, es nuevo- Jess se miró su vestidito azul que le llegaba por las rodillas._

_La niña volvió la vista a la carta cuando sintió un roce en su pierna. Bajó la mirada y vio la grande mano del señor Moore acariciándole la pierna. El vestido se le subía levemente._

_A Jess no le gustaba esa caricia pero no se atrevía a decirle que la dejara, tenía que ser amable con él, su papá se lo había pedido y ella siempre obedecía a su papá._

_Eres una niña maravillosa, Jess, tus papas te han educado muy bien- Jess le miró- además de que eres una niña preciosa, seguro que te convertirás en una mujer hermosa ¿Seguro que ya tienes algún novio?_

_No, señor, yo aun soy muy joven- Jess negó con la cabeza._

_La verdad es que los novios son una lata ¿sabes?- el señor Moore cada vez acercaba más su mano a sus braguitas y Jess estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa- pero hay muchas cosas agradables que pueden hacer lo novios._

_Darse besos- Jess miró al señor Moore que empezó a reír._

_Si, por ejemplo pero también otras cosas más intimas- el señor Moore._

_¿El sexo?- Jess se sonrojó._

_Si ¿tus papas te han hablado de eso alguna vez?- preguntó el señor Moore._

_Si, claro, ya se que los niños no viene en las cigüeñas, a mamá le costó un poco hablarme de ese tema- Jess se quitó el pelo de la cara._

_Si, para los papas es difícil hablar de esas cosas- el señor Moore la observó- ¿Qué sabes sobre ese tema?_

_Pues me ha dicho que los papas se tumban en la cama desnudos y allí se dan besitos y hacen otras cosas hasta que tienen hijos- Jess miró al señor Moore con el ceño fruncido._

_Si algo así- el señor Moore sonrió- pero el sexo no es sólo para tener hijitos. Y se pueden hacer muchas cosas. Es muy divertido- Jess miró la carta- ¿Quieres probarlo?_

_Jess le miró, ese hombre tenía una mirada extraña en los ojos que en esos momentos no supo identificar pero que ahora si sabía, era lujuria, sucia lujuria. La niña se sentía muy incomoda y se puso en pie mientras se arreglaba el vestido._

_Eso sólo lo hacen los mayores- Jess le dio la espalda y dejó la carta sobre la mesa._

_Pero yo te puedo enseñar para que cuando seas mayor tengas experiencia- el señor Moore la miraba- no es nada malo, Jess, te aseguro que te divertirás._

_No, quiero hacerlo- Jess comenzó a temblar cuando sintió como el hombre aun sentado en el sofá le acariciaba el cabello que caía en cascada por su espalda- mírame Jessica._

_Jess obedeció y miró al hombre que sonreía mientras le acariciaba los labios._

_No es nada malo pero aun así, nadie se puede enterar, es un secreto entre nosotros- el señor Moore se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en el cuello y la niña dio un paso atrás- no tengas miedo, pequeña- la cogió de la mano e hizo que se sentase en el sofá junto a él- ¿Has visto alguna vez un pene?_

_Jess se sonrojó._

_Si, a veces me he duchado con mamá y papá, y un día con mi hermano, pero eso era antes, cuando era más pequeña- Jess no paraba de temblar._

_Ya veo- el hombre sonrió- yo te puedo enseñar el mío y puedes tocarlo si quieres._

_No hace falta- Jess sintió como ese hombre le cogía la mano._

_No es nada malo- el señor Moore acerco la mano a su entrepierna y la niña se sonrojó al sentir un bulto, quiso apartar la mano pero el hombre no la dejó- tranquila- el hombre se bajó la cremallera…_

_Sean…_

_El señor Moore soltó la mano de Jess y se subió la cremallera al oír que le llamaban- _

_Nuestro secreto Jess, recuérdalo- el señor Moore se puso en pie justo cuando la puerta del salón se abría y por ella entraba el señor Hiller._

_Vaya, aquí estás- el señor Hiller sonrió- ¿Vienes al jardín con nosotros?_

_Si, claro- el señor Moore se arregló la chaqueta del traje._

_Jess ¿vienes al jardín, cariño?- Jess no miró a su padre._

_No- la niña se puso en pie y subió corriendo las escaleras sin hacer caso al llamado de su padre."_

Ese día comenzó todo, ese día ella perdió un poco de su niñez, ese día ese hombre dejó de ser el señor simpático y divertido para convertirse en un monstruo. Ese día lloró en su cuarto porque se sentía sucia.

Lloró como en ese momento no pudo evitar hacerlo. Las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos, ahora resbalaban por su rostro tras haber abierto los ojos. No pudo ahogar un sollozo y Harry le miró extrañado.

¿Ocurre algo, Jess?- preguntó Harry que había estado mirando al exterior hasta que oyó el sollozo de la chica.

No, nada- Jess se limpió las lágrimas y le miró con una sonrisa.

Harry la miró preocupado, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y empapadas por las lágrimas. De las pestañas aun colgaban unas cristalinas lágrimas.

Tu sólo abrázame ¿Vale?- Jess sonrió y se acercó a Harry.

Este la estrechó entre sus brazos y la acarició el cabello sin comprender lo que sucedía, pero no pensaba preguntar, si ella quería contárselo, que lo hiciera.

* * *

Nada- Hermione entró su cuarto donde estaban todas sus amigas menos Jess-esa estúpida enfermera no me ha dejado verla.

Ya te lo ha dicho- Pansy estaba cruzada de brazos- he ido después de la clase y la muy idiota me ha dicho que Jess necesitaba descanso y que ya la vería dentro de un rato.

¿Dentro de un rato?- Parvati apartó un poco la cortina- Ya es de noche.

Le he preguntado por Harry- Hermione se sentó junto a Padma- y me ha dicho:- la castaña imitó la voz de la enfermera- "El señor Potter se ha negado a apartarse de su lado, no debe preocuparse por ella, señorita, esta en buenas manos"

Te ha salido clavada la imitación, Mione- rió Lavender.

Si Harry esta junto a ella aun es porque así pretende que Jess termine a sus pies pensando que es el hombre mas caballeroso del mundo- Ginny empezó a pestañear muy rápido.

Y Jess lo pensará- sentenció Luna.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y la cabeza de Ron se asomó y miró a las chicas con una sonrisa.

Buenas noches bellas gatitas.-

¿Qué haces aquí?- Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido- los chicos no pueden estar aquí. Además deberías llamar, podríamos estar cambiándonos.

No me asustaría, Herms, he visto chicas desnudas y a ti también- las chicas miraron a la castaña que se sonrojo.

Se refiere al día que nos vio bañándonos a todas- aclaró la castaña.

¡Ahhh!- dijeron a coro todas.

Bueno… ¿Y que quieres?- preguntó Angie.

¿Sabéis donde esta Harry?- preguntó Ron.

En la enfermería con Jess- respondió su hermana.

¿Todavía?- Ron bufó.

Si, todavía- respondió Hermione poniéndose en pie, se acercó a él y le empujó fuera del cuarto- y vete ya.

Hermione cerró la puerta y Ron quedó fuera con el ceño fruncido.

¿Así tratas a tu salvador?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Hermione abrió la puerta furiosa y miró a Ron.

Ya vale ¿no? Te estoy muy agradecida por ayudarme ese día pero deja de utilizar eso como excusa para hacerme sentir mal cuando discutimos.-

No lo hago por eso- respondió Ron.

Si lo haces- Hermione se cruzó de brazos- y lo haces porque no has crecido, sigues siendo un estúpido crío.

Te aseguro que ya no soy ningún crío- Ron le miró enfadado- y cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

Hermione rió burlonamente.

Puede que físicamente no seas un niño pero de mentalidad te quedaste estancado en los once años- las chicas observaban la discusión en silencio.

Yo por lo menos he crecido físicamente- Ron sonrió forzadamente- pero por lo menos no soy como tú que tienes la mentalidad de una vieja en el cuerpo de una niñita enclenque.

¡Yo no soy ninguna niña enclenque, neandertal!- gritó Hermione.

Si un neandertal al que estas deseando tirarte.-

Por favor- rió burlonamente Hermione- no me has reír. Si me das asco- Ron se quedó blanco, eso había dolido- aunque fueses el último hombre en la tierra, no me acostaría contigo.

¿De verdad?- preguntó Ron temblando de rabia.

Si- Hermione no sabía en esos momentos lo que decía y lo que dijo a continuación lo dijo sin pensar- a veces desearía no haberte conocido.

Ron apretó los puños con fuerza mientras las chicas pasaban la mirada de uno a otro. Hermione se dio cuenta en ese momento lo que había dicho e intentó disculparse pero las palabras de Ron la acallaron.

Estas muerta, Hermione Granger- Ron apretaba los dientes con fuerzas- estas muerta para mí.

Salió del cuarto dando un portazo que hizo que un cuadro del cuarto se cayese al suelo. Hermione estaba blanca y paralizada y una lágrima recorrió su rostro.

Te pasaste, Herms- murmuró Ginny.

* * *

Harry y Jess paseaban cogidos de la mano. Se habían ido de la feria cuando bajaron de la noria y como no habían llevado ni el coche, ni la moto para no levantar sospechas, se tenían que desaparecer rumbó a la universidad pero de una forma tacita habían decidido dar un paseo.

Así que ahora los dos caminaban cogidos de la mano por una urbanización muggle que parecía de alta sociedad.

Jess iba especialmente callada, intentando olvidar su pasado, esos recuerdos que la atormentaban y la hacían daño. Harry la miraba de vez en cuando, no comprendía lo que había sucedido, de un momento estaba contenta y al otro se había puesto a llorar.

En sus ojos podía ver que algo la atormentaba pero no sabía él que y no quería preguntar, prefería que ella se lo contase. Aun así no quería que ella recordase esa cita con un sentimiento de disgusto.

Se detuvo y Jess también lo hizo. Se miraron a los ojos y se acercó a ella hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. No la soltó la mano y con la otra libre le acarició el rostro.

La vida es demasiado corta para estar triste, nena- la acarició los labios- pase lo que te pase, se arreglará- sonrió con ternura- si yo pude con Voldemort, tu también podrás con ese fantasma que te atormenta.

Jess sonrió con los ojos humedecidos y él la besó en los labios muy despacio. Haciéndola disfrutar con cada roce de sus labios, de su lengua.

No es momento de estar triste muñeca- Harry la acarició el cabello- es momento de vivir la vida, de hacer locuras, tenemos 20 años y tenemos que disfrutadlo, olvidarnos de todo lo que nos preocupa. Vivamos locuras, nena- Se alejó de ella y Jess lo observó con una sonrisa- vivamos muchas, muchas LOCURAS.

Shh- Rió Jess llevándose un dedo a los labios- vas a despertar a todos.

¿Y que importa?- sonrió Harry y giró sobre sus talones.

Sonrió traviesamente cuando vio algo que le había dado la idea para otra de sus locuras.

Es hora de seguir sacando tu alma rebelde, muñeca- Harry saltó la pequeña valla blanca de la casa que tenía en frente.

¿Qué haces, Harry?- preguntó Jess en un susurro.

Vamos, salta la valla- Harry sonreía como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo- me apetece un baño.

¿Un baño?- preguntó extrañada Jess.

* * *

Ginny se encontraba tumbada en la cama. Hacía poco que ella y Luna se habían ido a su cuarto para dormir tras haberse dado por vencidas al darse cuenta de que ese día no verían a Jess y no sabrían en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Las luces estaban apagadas y Luna dormía en la cama de al lado pero ella no podía dormir. El motivo: desde niña se había acostumbrado a tomar un baño antes de irse a la cama y ese día no lo había hecho porque había estado hasta muy tarde esperando a Jess.

Al ver que no podría dormir y sabiendo que ahora los baños del colegio estarían desocupados, y las duchas serían para ella sola, decidió levantarse y darse su bendita ducha.

Agarró toallas limpias, su champú y demás y ropa de recambio. Salió de la habitación en silencio y caminó hacía los baños de las chicas. Dejó la ropa sobre los bancos y abrió el grifo de una de las duchas.

Mientras esperaba el agua caliente se fue desvistiendo cuando ya estaba completamente desnuda, se metió bajo el agua y disfruto de lo bien que se sentía al estar bajo el agua caliente.

En ese omento recordó la primera vez que hizo el amor con Draco, él venía de la ducha, aun recordaba al joven en toalla y con el agua recorriéndole los abdominales.

Frunció el ceño pensando que a lo mejor tendría que haber tomado ese baño con agua fría.

Cerró los ojos pero fue peor porque la imagen de Draco desnudo estaba ahí en su mente grabada y podía verlo, imaginarlo tomando un baño, frotándose cada centímetro del cuerpo con jabón y sin la necesidad de esponja…

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior mientras el agua caía a su cara y seguía por su cuello hasta expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Se froto ligeramente los muslos para calmar un poco el deseo que había empezado a acumularse en su intimidad.

Sintió como los pezones se ponían duros y los acarició, imaginando que era Draco quien lo hacía. Sonrió mientras se mordía el labio.

Una de sus manos descendió lentamente hasta su centro y lo acarició. Ahogó el gemido que ansiaba salir de su garganta pero luego recordó que Draco no estaba allí, que sólo era una fantasía y que podía gemir porque aun así, ella no perdería.

Sonrió aun más acariciando suavemente su entrepierna, dejando escapar los suspiros de placer que ella ahogaba cuando estaba con Draco, deseando que fuese él quien la tocara.

Draco…- se escapó de entre sus labios en un susurro.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos, disfrutando de la sensación que esto le proporcionaba. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el placer, por el fuego que se había encendido en sus entrañas.

Empezó ha hacer movimientos rítmicos con su mano hasta que una oleada de placer la inundó el cuerpo y un gemido escapó de entre sus labios.

Después se terminó de bañar y se vistió. Volvió a la cama en silencio para no despertar a su compañera y se acostó con una sonrisa y pensando que esa había sido la mejor ducha de toda su vida.

* * *

Vayámonos, Harry, esto que estamos haciendo es un delito- Jess susurraba mirando a los lados mientras se abrazaba al oso de peluche que Harry le había conseguido en la feria.

Habían saltado la valla y habían caminado por el jardín de la casa. Al lado de la casa, en los mismo terrenos había un edificio grande, que tenía unos ventanales y techo de cristal por donde se veía el reflejo del agua y lo que le había dado a entender que hay dentro había una piscina que servía tanto para el verano como para el invierno.

Harry estaba de rodillas en el suelo y con una orquilla de Jess estaba intentando abrir la puerta del edificio para entrar y darse un baño.

¿Sabes lo que haces?- preguntó Jess.

Si, Fred y George me enseñaron esto hace unos años- respondió Harry- nunca imaginé que alguna vez lo utilizaría.

¿Por qué no utilizamos la varita?- preguntó Jess.

Así es más excitante- respondió Harry con una sonrisa picara- además ya falta poco- la puerta se abrió- ¡wuala!

Se puso en pie y entró, Jess lo hizo tras él. La estancia era espaciosa, había una enorme piscina en el centro y a los lados varias tumbonas donde tomarían el sol en verano ya que el techo era de cristal y podía entrar el sol perfectamente. En esos momentos se veía la Luna en todo su esplendor. Al otro lado de por donde habían entrado había otra puerta.

Además Harry no tenemos bañador- continuó Jess- esto es una mala idea, si esos muggles se despiertan y nos ven, llamaran a la policía.

Vamos Jess vive locuras- rió Harry- además no necesitamos bañador.

Se quitó la cazadora de cuero que tiró a un lado, pronto la siguió el suéter y una camiseta. Los zapatos terminaron cada uno por un lado al igual que los calcetines y por último se quitó los pantalones.

Jess lo observó, ella aun estaba junto a la puerta cerrada y miraba a Harry preocupada creyendo que ya había terminado y se tiraría al agua pero se sorprendió al ver que también se quitaba los boxers y luego se tiraba de cabeza al agua.

Jess se acercó al borde de la piscina y vio como Harry salía a la superficie con una sonrisa. Observó a la joven que abrazaba el peluche.

Vamos Jess, el agua esta genial, esta calentita- Harry animaba a la joven.

Sal de ahí, Harry, nos van a pillar- Jess parecía muy preocupada.

Nena, muñeca quítate la ropa y ven conmigo- Harry nadó hasta donde estaba ella y se apoyó en el borde de la piscina- esto va a ser como el día del cine ¿recuerdas? Eso te gusto, te excitaba pensar que nos podía pillar ¿recuerdas?- Jess se mordió el labio- deja tu lado racional encerrado y deja libre tu lado salvaje.

Jess le miró, él tenía razón la vida era muy corta y no quería llegar a ser vieja y no haberla vivido a tope. ¿Por qué estar amargándose con los recuerdos de un pasado infeliz?

Dejó el peluche junto a una de las tumbonas y se quitó el suéter.

Esas es mi nena- rió Harry haciéndola sonreír.

Jess se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior, Harry sonrió al ver que esta estaba compuesta por un sujetador y unas braguitas con muñequitos. La miró con ternura al ver su inocencia.

Se terminó de desnudar y se tiró al agua de cabeza. Salió a la superficie y Harry nadó hacía ella. El chico la rodeó la cintura y ella le rodeó el cuello y comenzaron a dar vueltas sobre si mismos.

Estás hermosa- piropeó Harry mientras veía como el agua caía por todo su rostro.

Ella sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios. Pero aun sonriendo, Harry vio una sobra de ese fantasma que la perseguía y la había hecho llorar en la noria. La acarició la mejilla.

¿Me ayudas a olvidar?- murmuró Jess y él sonrió.

Si pero con una condición- ella le miró a la expectativa- que tu me ayudes a olvidar a mi, todo lo malo que viví en el pasado.

Trato hecho- sonrió ella.

Sin darse cuenta habían terminado en el borde de la piscina y ahora ella tenía su espalda apoyada en la pared. Harry la beso despacio.

¿Te imaginas si viniera alguien ahora?- rió Harry mordiéndola el labio.

¿Qué verían si alguien nos descubriese?- preguntó Jess.

A un hombre besando a una mujer en una piscina- Jess negó con la cabeza.

Ah ¿no¿Y entonces que verían?- preguntó Harry divertido.

A una mujer que esta hundiendo a un hombre en el agua- Jess metió a Harry al fondo del agua y se alejó nadando mientras reía.

El chico salió de las profundidades y miró a Jess que en ese momento subía las escaleras de la piscina.

Tramposa- Harry se hacía el ofendido y sorprendiendo a la chica salió del agua sin utilizar las escaleras, se impulso con los brazos.

Jess intentó huir pero él la atrapó en seguida y riendo terminaron tumbados en una tumbona. Ella le miró con sensualidad y Harry que estaba tumbado de costado y tenía una de sus piernas entrelazada con las de la chica, le acarició el tatuaje de la mariposa muy despacio.

¿Y que verían ahora las personas que nos descubrieran?- preguntó Harry en un susurro apenas audible.

A un hombre- cogió la mano del chico y empezó a bajarla lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos- que acaricia a una mujer en un lugar secreto.

Él sonrió, ella le enseñó como le gustaba que le tocarán, un suave suspiro de placer escapó de sus labios.

Este lugar ya no es secreto para mi- murmuró Harry con la voz ronca.

No, no lo es- rió Jess pero su risa se convirtió en un gemido cuando él introdujo un dedo.

La boca de Harry besó el valle que había entre los senos de la joven. Ella se aferró a su espalda mientras el recorría con sus labios ambos senos. Se centro en uno y absorbió el pezón como si del dulce néctar se tratara. Un suave mordisco final hizo que este se volviera duro, que la carne se pusiera de gallina y una suave corriente eléctrica la recorriese el cuerpo.

Harry la beso en los labios, ella correspondió al beso y se puso sobre ella. Extrajo el dedo cuando estuvo húmeda y unos segundos después la penetró.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de ambos y Harry comenzó con movimientos rápidos y rítmicos. Él se aferró a la parte de arriba de la tumbona mientras respiraba aceleradamente. Jess se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Harry, le clavó las uñas con tantas fuerza que al día siguiente tendría marcas. Esa idea les gustó a ambos.

Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. No apartaron la mirada el uno del otro hasta que llegaron al clímax después de dos orgasmos. Los dos cerraron los ojos y sus cuerpos se tensaron para después relajarse.

El pesado cuerpo de Harry cayó sobre Jess pero esta no se sintió aplastada sino protegida. No dijeron nada, no había nada que decir. Sólo se otorgaron suaves caricias que los hacían estremecerse.

Cerraron los ojos para poder disfrutar mejor de ellas. Pero su tranquilidad se vio rota cuando oyeron que se empezaba a abrir la puerta contraria a la que había entrado.

Los dos se miraron y se levantaron, a tosa prisa comenzaron a recoger las cosas. Harry vio como la joven se entretenía vistiéndose.

No hay tiempo- Harry cogió el oso de peluche- vamos Jess.

El tintineo de las llaves y la voz de un anciano se oían al otro lado de la puerta, parecía que al hombre le estaba costando abrir la puerta.

Pero…- Harry cogió a Jess de la mano y esta aferrando la ropa corrió hacía la puerta por donde había entrado.

Oyeron con el hombre conseguía abrir y entraba.

¡Malditos degenerados!- gritó el hombre y oyeron un disparo.

Jess soltó un grito.

¡Joder!- murmuró Harry saliendo del edificio seguido de la chica.

Corrieron por el jardín completamente desnudos, para lo mayor que debía ser el hombre (no habían mirado ninguno atrás para comprobarlo) los seguía de muy de cerca, gritándoles lo golfos que eran y disparando.

Harry saltó la valla y Jess hizo lo mismo cuando se voltearon para correr calle arriba se encontraron de frente con un matrimonio de mediana edad que tapaba los ojos a sus hija de unos 13 años.

Harry se tapó con el peluche y Jess se escondió detrás del joven. Los dos sonrieron nerviosamente mientras oían acercarse al anciano de la escopeta.

Buenas noches- Harry agarró la mano de Jess que seguía detrás de él y salió corriendo.

Pasaron entre el matrimonio. La niña cogió la mano de su madre y le dijo en un susurró:

Mamá ¿Papá la tiene tan grande como ese chico?

No, hija, más quisiera yo- murmuró la mujer.

Harry y Jess seguían corriendo, no se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron lo suficiente lejos de la casa. Ambos respirando aceleradamente miraban a todos los lados.

¡Merlín!- Jess hablaba ahogadamente- hemos estado apunto de morir. Si ese hombre hubiese tenido más puntería…

Jess no terminó de hablar porque había comenzado a reír, era lo más divertido y excitante que había vivido en toda su vida. Harry la miró y también comenzó a reír.

Deberíamos vestirnos, hace frío y nos podría ver alguien- propuso Jess aun riendo.

¿Tienes frío?- Harry soltó el oso y se acercó a ella sensualmente hasta abrazarla por la cintura- ven para acá que yo te doy calor.

Jess rió y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego comenzaron a vestirse mirando a los lados. Harry no se puso ni el suéter, ni la camiseta, se puso directamente la cazadora de cuero. Se cogieron de la mano, se introdujeron en la oscuridad y se desaparecieron.

Se despidieron, frente a la residencia de las chicas, con unos besos para nada castos. Ella encogió el peluche para que sus amigas no lo viesen, a fin de cuentas había estado en la enfermería. Y entró tras darle un último beso al chico.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta su habitación. Y entró en el cuarto, las luces estaban apagadas y Hermione en su cama. Dejó el peluche encogido en un cajón de la mesilla, junto a unas fotos que se habían hecho en la feria, las cuales escondió.

Dio la espalda a la cama de su compañera y se puso el pijama. Estaba en ello cuando la luz de la mesilla se encendió.

Al fin llegas- Jess se asustó al oír la voz de Hermione.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que su amiga la estaba mirando. La castaña tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Fuimos a verte a la enfermería pero la enfermera Weimar no nos dejó pasar- le comunicó Hermione.

Es que me encontraba muy mal- mintió Jess.

¿Por qué tienes el pelo mojado?- preguntó la castaña.

Es que… me he dado una ducha- respondió Jess.

Ah- Hermione la miró y vio el tatuaje de la mariposa en su vientre- ¿Y eso?

Jess miró donde le señalaba su amiga y maldijo por lo bajo, se había olvidado de el tatuaje.

¿Esto? Pues… ¿No lo habías visto?- Hermione negó con la cabeza- me lo hice en el viaje a Roma de este verano, es de henna, se quita.

No nos lo habías enseñado.-

Se me olvidó- sonrió Jess y terminó de ponerse el pijama- ¿Y a ti que te pasa¿Has estado llorando?

No- mintió Hermione descaradamente y Jess le miró con una ceja alzada- bueno si… es que he discutido con Ron.

Jess se acercó a ella y se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama.

Bueno eso no es nada nuevo- sonrió Jess cogiéndola la mano para reconfortarla- seguro que mañana a Ron ya se le ha pasado, ya sabes como es.

No, Jess- la castaña negó con la cabeza- nos hemos dicho cosas muy duras.

Vamos tampoco será para tanto- la animó su amiga.

Le dije que me daba asco y que sería el último hombre con él que me acostaría- le dijo Hermione llorando.

Bueno… si tal vez te pasaste un poco pero ya verás como se arregla…-

Le dije que preferiría no haberle conocido nunca- le cortó Hermione y Jess la miró.

Vale eso sí que le va costar más perdonarlo- Jess suspiró- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

No lo sé, se me escapó, yo no pienso eso pero estaba furiosa y lo dije- Hermione se agarró de las rodillas- me dijo que estaba muerta para él.

Hermione rompió a llorar y Jess se tumbó junto a ella y decidió pasar la noche con la joven para que se sintiese mejor.

* * *

Sheila Weimar estaba sentada en su despacho terminando de repasar unos informes. Frente a ella tenía una puerta que daba a la enfermería, ya cerrada con llave, si alguien necesitaba de sus servicios tendría que llamar. Y a su derecha tenía otra puerta que guardaba su cuarto.

Apagó la luz, quedando todo a oscuras y se estiró dispuesta a irse a dormir. Un fuerte viento hizo que la ventana se abriera, la chica corrió ala ventana y la cerró, era una noche fresca. Se dio la vuelta al oír un ruido y vio que la puerta que daba a la enfermería estaba abierta.

¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó algo asustada.

Pensando que se había abierto por el viento y riéndose de ella misma por sus infundados miedos, se acercó a cerrar la puerta. Pero antes de poderse dar la vuelta un cuerpo duro la aprisionó contra la puerta.

No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba conocía perfectamente al dueño de ese cuerpo. Sonrió al sentir como su intimidad se clavaba en su espalda.

La mano de ese hombre subió por su pierna hasta introducirse bajo su uniforme de enfermera y la acarició suavemente por encima de la ropa interior de encaje. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

¿Sabe enfermera Weimar, hoy me he levantado con un fuerte dolor?- murmuró Harry sensualmente en el oído de la enfermera.

¿Ah si?- otro suspiro escapó de entre sus labios.

Si- Harry se apartó de ella.

Sheila se dio la vuelta y vio al joven apoyado en el escritorio, desnudo de cintura para arriba. Sus ropas descansaban en una silla.

¿Cómo has entrado?- Sheila lo miró aun desde la puerta- la puerta tiene un sello mágico para que nadie se cuele por las noches.

Harry le enseñó la orquilla de Jess y con la que había abierto la puerta de la enfermería.

Todo un ladronzuelo muggle- rió la enfermera.

Bueno señorita Weimar¿Me va a curar mi dolor?- preguntó Harry.

¿Dónde le duele, señor Potter?- preguntó Sheila acercándose a él- aquí- le besó los labios- tal vez aquí- le dio un beso en el pecho- o tal vez aquí.

Le dio un beso en los abdominales y Harry sonrió.

No, más abajo- murmuró Harry.

Tendré que quitarle la ropa para chequearle mejor.-

Haga lo que tenga que hacer- sonrió Harry.

La joven el desabrochó los pantalones y le bajó las últimas dos prendas que le cubrían. Le acarició el erecto miembro.

¿Aquí?- Harry asintió- tendré que verlo más de cerca para saber lo que le pasa.

Harry asintió, ella se puso de rodillas y lo rozó con sus labios. El chico cerró los ojos y ahogó un gemido cuando ella se lo introdujo en la boca. La acarició el cabello.

Después de unos minutos, ella se puso en pie, Harry la miró y la dio un beso en los labios. Se apartó de la mesa y esta vez fue ella quien se apoyó.

Sheila se quitó él uniforme de enfermera y por ritmo su ropa interior hasta quedar desnuda. Se sentó en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas y se mordió el labio inferior.

Se dejar de mirarse a los ojos, ella se abrió de piernas y Harry sonrió. Se acercó a ella y tiró todo lo que había en el escritorio al suelo. La tumbó en la mesa y la penetró.

Los movimientos fuertes y rápidos comenzaron y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y le revolvía el cabello mientras él hundía su rostro en sus pequeños senos.

Un grito de Sheila dio por finalizada la sesión de sexo. Harry la miró con una sonrisa y la acarició la intimidad, sonriendo aun más al ver como ella se retorcía de placer.

Otro día nos vemos- sonrió Harry, se vistió y tras darla un beso se marchó a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó se sorprendió de ver a Ron despierto. El pelirrojo miraba al techo y respondió a su saludo muy secamente. No quiso preguntar y decidió irse a la cama.

Se tumbó y miró al techo como su amigo. A su cabeza llegó Jess y se preguntó que era o quien era el fantasma que atormentaba a la joven y la había hecho llorar.


	11. Comienza el Torneo de Quiddich

Hola!! ¿Qué tal?? Aún os acordáis de mí y de este fic. Ya dije que no iba a tardar tanto tiempo como tarde la otra vez pero en cambio he tardo incluso más así que lo único que puedo decir es lo siento. No voy a aburriros con mis problemas, sólo deciros una de las cosas que me hicieron tardar… la inspiración en esta historia había desaparecido.

Esta vez no voy ha hacer más promesas de que no voy a tardar pero lo intentare y estoy segura de que no tardare meses hasta la próxima actualización. Aunque ahora estoy con los exámenes en el instituto y es el último trimestre.

Espero que os guste el capitulo. No me entretengo más. Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 10: Comienza el Torneo de Quiddich.**

Pansy estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto que Draco y Blaise compartían, era sábado por la mañana y aún se preguntaba porque se había decidido ir allí. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pijama y sintió el tacto del papel.

Levantó la mano dispuesta a llamar pero se dio cuenta de que se oían ruidos extraños saliendo de la habitación. Arrugó el ceño y pegó la oreja a la puerta. Definitivamente se oían ruidos dentro de esa habitación.

Puso la mano en el picaporte y lo giró, comprobando de ese modo que la puerta se abría. Intentó no hacer ruido y asomó la cabeza. Los ojos de la joven escrutaron el interior del cuarto para intentar adivinar de donde venían esos ruidos, Draco no estaba en su cama. Sus ojos se aguaron sin poder evitarlo. Blaise estaba en su cama y una joven de piel muy blanca y cabello rubio estaba desnuda sobre él, moviéndose incasablemente.

Él estaba tumbado, sus grandes manos de oscura piel acariciaban el cuerpo blanco de la muchacha, haciendo un fuerte contrates entre las dos tonalidades. Ella parecía bastante jovencita lo que la hizo suponer que era una chica de primer año.

Pansy seguía allí parada observándolos y pensar que una vez ella estuvo en la misma situación de esa joven, creyó durante ese tiempo que estuvo entre sus brazos que él la amaría, que ella conseguiría hacerle sentar la cabeza, que equivocada estaba.

Para él sólo fue una noche de sexo más, para ella la destrucción de su corazón. Llevaba enamorada de él desde que era una niña, siempre pensaron que ella estaba enamorada de Draco pero no era así, Draco era un hermano para ella, pero Blaise siempre fue su amor.

De niña sólo era devoción, ahora de adulta se había convertido en un amor fuerte y que dolía, dolía mucho.

¿Cuántas noches, cuando tan sólo era una niña, había soñado que se casaba con Blaise? Muchas ¿Y cuántas noches soñaba ahora, que era adulta, que se casaba con él? También muchas.

Y lo odiaba, odiaba aún soñar con eso porque por las mañanas despertaba con una fuerte ilusión que se veía destruida cuando veía a Blaise con una chica. Pero ella no pensaba nunca demostrar su debilidad.

Su abuela, la única buena entre una familia de mortífagos, le había hecho prometer en su lecho de muerte que nunca lloraría ante el hombre que la rompiese el corazón, que se guardaría su dolor y lo soltaría cuando estuviese sola o con una amiga.

Y lo había prometido y ella no rompía sus promesas.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando perdió el equilibrio y estuvo apunto de caer. Se sujeto a la puerta y esta chirrió levemente. Se apartó de la puerta y se apoyó en la pared a tiempo de que la joven, que se había detenido y había mirando a la puerta, no la viese.

-¿Has oído eso?- preguntó la joven.

-Sólo ha sido el viento- Blaise se había incorporado y la estaba besando el cuello- no te detengas, angelito.

Pansy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír esa última palabra. Escuchó como seguían con su sesión de sexo y se marchó de allí, corriendo.

Llegó hasta la residencia de chicos y se metió en uno de los baños. Entró en uno de los retretes y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo mientras algunos recuerdos volvían a su mente para atormentarla.

**FLASH BACK**

Pansy, con tan sólo ocho años, estaba tumbada en su cama. Lloraba sin parar y se aferraba a su colcha de flores.

Llamaron a la puerta. Pansy se encogió temiendo que fuese su padre que le había ordenado que subiese a su cuarto a prepararse ya que esa noche recibirían la visita de la familia Zabini.

Pero ella en esos momentos no le apetecía ver a nadie. Seguro que su padre era el que llamaba y la iba a regañar porque aún no estaba lista.

Sintió la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas pero no se atrevió a mirar, se encogió aún más, agarrándose las piernas contra su pecho y quedando de ese modo en posición fetal.

Oyó como la puerta se cerraba. Sintió como alguien se acercaba, oía sus pasos, esa persona se sentó en el borde de la cama. Quien fuese, le puso una mano sobre el brazo en una suave caricia.

Pansy se atrevió entonces a mirar y su corazón palpito con fuerza cuando vio la sonrisa de Blaise.

-Tu padre me dijo que estabas aquí- Blaise hablaba cariñosamente- tu madre y él parecían enfadados contigo, o eso me dio a entender porque cuando pregunte por ti me dijeron muy serios que estabas aquí.

-No quiero bajar, no quiero ver a mis padres- dijo la niña con la voz tomada por el llanto.

-No tenemos que bajar, yo también prefiero quedarme aquí contigo- sonrió Blaise- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Nadie me quiere- respondió Pansy apartando la mirada.

-Yo si te quiero- Blaise lo dijo con sinceridad y ella lo miró- y Draco también- sonrió de nuevo- ¿Por qué no jugamos?

Blaise la cogió del brazo, tiró de ella para ponerla en pie pero la soltó cuando la oyó soltar un quejido. El niño se acercó y subió la manga de la camiseta de su mejor amiga. Un hematoma se extendía por su pequeño brazo.

-¿Te lo ha hecho tu papá?- Blaise vio como ella se tapaba el brazo mientras asentía.

El niño la miró con lastima. Él sabía que su padre no le quería pero nunca le había puesto la mano encima.

-Se enfadó porque pinte en unos papeles del trabajo. Yo no sabían que eran importantes- Pansy hablaba con notable tristeza- mamá dijo que me lo tenía merecido por ser tan mala. Dijo que era un demonio.

Blaise se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a ella. La echó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Tú no eres un demonio. Eres un ángel- dijo Blaise. Ella le miró.- mi ángel.

-Eso dices ahora pero cuando seamos más mayores conocerás a otras chicas y yo dejaré de ser tú ángel- Pansy miró para otro lado pero él la obligó a que la mirara.

-No, tú siempre serás mi angelito- sonrió el niño- mi único ángel.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

¡Mentiroso! Él le dijo que ella siempre sería su único ángel y eso era mentira, se lo había llamado a esa chica y a saber a cuantas más.

¡Mentiroso, hijo de puta! Dio un puñetazo en la puerta, apretó los dientes y las lágrimas salieron con más abundancia de sus ojos.

Sacó de su bolsillo un papel y lo desdobló. Recordó cuando esa mañana se había encontrado el pergamino.

**FLASH BACK**

Pansy se removió en la cama cuando un rayo de sol le dio en la cara. Se removió molesta y después de unos minutos intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo, se dio por vencida y abrió los ojos.

Se incorporó arrancándose los ojos y desde su cama vio un papel delante de la puerta. Se levantó y cogió un pergamino que indudablemente alguien había metido por debajo de la puerta. Vio que iba dirigido a ella, se sentó en la cama nuevamente y lo leyó:

_Se que he cometido muchos errores. Se que te costará creerme pero te necesito, Pansy. No eres una chica más para mí, eres la chica y a partir de ahora no volveré a acostarme con ninguna mujer, te lo prometo. Sólo lo haré contigo si decides creer en mí._

_Blaise._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y ella como una estúpida lo había creído, por eso había ido esa mañana al cuarto del chico, quería hablar con él, cerciorarse de que no era una broma pero de nuevo se había reído de ella. De nuevo le había roto el corazón.

Odiaba llorar por los chicos y más si ese chico era Blaise Zabini. Pero él nunca sabría el daño que le hacía, delante de él y de todos sería la chica dura.

--

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny cuando su espalda tocó el cristal de la ventana de su cuarto. A pesar de eso su cuerpo ardía de deseo. Su boca unida a la de Draco en un beso hambriento.

Esa mañana se había despertado muy temprano al oír unos suaves golpes en la puerta y cuando la había abierto, con cuidado para no despertar a Luna que dormía placidamente, Draco estaba parado en el umbral desnudo de cintura para arriba y con unos finos pantalones de pijama en donde se notaba su imponente erección. Estaba excitado y la había ido a buscar a ella para saciar ese deseo.

La había arrinconado contra la ventana que estaba frente a la entrada a pesar de las débiles protestas de ella en las que le decía que podían despertar a Luna. Pronto las protestas fueron acalladas con largos y sensuales besos en los que las lenguas de ambos se rozaban encendiendo la llama del deseo.

Draco la cogió del rostro con ambas manos, sus labios se despegaron y se miraron a los ojos. Las manos de él comenzaron a descender, pasaron por el cuello grácil de la muchacha hasta sus hombros y siguieron bajando rozando suavemente sus pequeños senos. Ginny sintió que se le endurecían los pezones bajo la camiseta. Se mordió el labio para no gemir.

Las manos de Draco siguieron descendiendo hasta el borde de la camiseta. Comenzó a subírsela lentamente. Esto desesperó a Ginny que se terminó quitando ella la camiseta y colgándose del cuello del chico que la rodeó la espalda y al correspondió al beso con desesperación.

La erección del joven se clavó en el estomago de Ginny que dio un golpe a un vaso, que había sobre su escritorio. Este cayó al suelo derramando el agua y rompiéndose en añicos.

Los dos miraron a Luna que soltó un gruñido, se movió en la cama dándoles la espalda y siguió durmiendo. Ginny y Draco suspiraron aliviados, se miraron con una sonrisa y se enzarzaron en otro apasionado beso.

Le bajo los pequeños pantalones y la ropa interior hasta la mitad de los muslos, la cogió de las caderas, la levantó y la sentó en el borde del escritorio. Las manos de Draco recorrieron la espalda de la chica, una de ellas atrapo la nuca y la presionó con más fuerza contra él. La lengua de Draco saboreó el interior de la boca de Ginny.

Ginny tiró de él, deseosa de seguir sintiendo la erección del joven. Cuando sus cuerpos volvieron a pegarse hasta sentir por completo el del otro, ella le bajó los pantalones del pijama que le cayeron hasta los tobillos y la erección se pegó al sexo de Ginny que hizo todo lo posibles por no gemir. No sería ella quien perdiese en el juego.

Le sintió entrar en ella. Dura, viril, el miembro de Draco la llenó por completo y pronto se unieron en un vaivén de movimientos, las piernas de Ginny rodearon la cintura de él haciendo que las envestidas fuesen más profundas.

Los dos cerraron los ojos y se siguieron besando como si el mundo fuese a llegar a su fin.

Luna volvió a removerse en su cama pero ellos ya no prestaban atención al pequeño detalle de que no estaban solos. Por suerte para ellos Luna siguió durmiendo.

Ginny le mordió uno de los pezones y Draco maldijo por lo bajo evitando de ese modo un gemido. Ella lleno el musculoso pecho de besos que dejaban un rastro húmedo por donde pasaba.

Y después de un intenso orgasmo, ambos llegaron al clímax. Los dos se miraron respirando aceleradamente y se sonrieron. Se besaron suavemente y se siguieron mirando mientras intentaban que sus respiraciones volviesen a la normalidad.

--

Las gatitas estaban desayunando tranquilamente. Eran las once de la mañana y ya la mayoría de los alumnos se habían levantado ya que ese día a las doce se haría el sorteo para ver quienes eran los primeros en enfrentarse en el Torneo de Quiddich.

La última en llegar a la mesa había sido Lavender y ella como todas se había dado cuenta que a Pansy le pasaba algo pero no habían querido preguntar.

Sabían que cuando ella quisiera les contaría lo que la sucedía, si la preguntaban aunque insistiesen no sacarían nada. Además algunas de ellas tenían sus propios problemas en los que pensar.

Hermione observaba a Ron mientras removía el café que tenía delante. El pelirrojo hablaba con sus amigos y reía por algo que Dean estaba contando.

Durante la semana desde que habían discutido, Ron no le había dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera a miraba. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba que Ron la hiciese bromas hasta que no se las dejó de hacer.

Ahora centraba sus ataques en otras chicas que le golpeaban cuando descubrían que había sido él el que había hecho la travesura. Pero Hermione había visto en todas esas chicas el placer que sentían por ser el centro de atención de Ron. Tanto como a ella le había gustado serlo durante esos años en los que el pelirrojo la hacía las bromas a ella. A pesar de que siempre se quejaba, adoraba la atención que el pelirrojo le prestaba.

Había intentado hablar con él pero Ron no la hacía caso.

-Hermione- la castaña se sobresaltó cuando Luna le puso una mano en el hombro- nos vamos ya al salón de actos ¿Vienes o te vas ha terminar el café?

-No, voy con vosotras- Hermione suspiró- además esto ya se ha quedado frío.

Hermione se puso en pie y se unió a sus amigas que salían del comedor. Se toparon con los chicos en la entrada del salón de actos. Harry acarició con disimulo el cabello de Jess que sonrió, levemente, con tristeza.

-Esta noche nos vemos en la discoteca- le susurró en el oído. Jess asintió. Antes de apartarse, Harry le dio un beso en el cuello.

El salón de actos era una sala muy amplia donde cambian todos los alumnos de la universidad más los extranjeros que habían llegado. Había un escenario al final del salón y encima había un atril y una mesa larga. Lo que restaba de sala estaba llena de sillas donde los alumnos se estaban sentando.

Las chicas se sentaron por el centro. Los chicos se sentaron en la fila que había detrás de ellas. Blaise quedó detrás de Pansy que hablaba con Lavender. EL chico se sentó en el borde de su asiento para quedar cerca de Pansy y se inclinó para hablarla.

-¿Viste mi nota?- le susurró al oído.

Pansy le miró. Lavender sonrió y los dejó hablar tranquilamente.

-Si- le respondió Pansy.

-¿Y qué te pareció?- preguntó Blaise sonriendo.

-Una estupidez- la sonrisa del chico se borró, había pensado que con esa carta ablandaría a la chica pero no había sido así. Ella había levantado un muro más salido entre los dos- no vuelvas a entregarme cartitas sin sentido. Esta la he tirado directamente a la basura.

Le dio la espalda y se quedó mirando el escenario donde se estaban empezando a sentar a la mesa los profesores, los decanos y entrenadores de los otros colegios y el Señor Moore. Los últimos alumnos entraron y cerraron las puertas.

El señor Moore se puso en el atril y se apuntó a la garganta con la varita para aumentar el sonido de su voz.

-Bienvenidos a todos. A llegado la hora de saber quienes y cuando se enfrentaran en el Torneo de Quiddich- la gente aplaudió y cuando los aplausos terminaron el decano continúo- la selección va a ser fácil. En esta urna- señaló un recipiente que esta sobre la mesa, era transparente u se veían dentro varias pelotas blancas- dentro hay en total doce pelotas, cada una de ellas tiene el nombre de cada uno de los países. Una mano inocente, en este caso la de la señora Weimar, nuestra enfermera- la mujer se adelantó hasta donde estaba el decano con una sonrisa- irá sacando las pelotas y leyendo en voz alta el nombre y el señor Morrison lo ira apuntando. La selección puede comenzar- Los alumnos volvieron a aplaudir. La enfermera se colocó junto a la urna y miró a los alumnos en todo momento. Metió la mano dentro y sacó la primera bola. El decano se sentó en la mesa.

-México- leyó en voz alta y el señor Morrison lo apuntó- Francia- el profesor hizo lo debido- Inglaterra- sonrió al decir esta y siguió leyendo cuando terminó se sentó y el decano se acercó al atril con lo que el señor Morrison había apuntado.

-Así pues, los partidos se jugaran de la siguiente manera. El primer partido que se celebrará el 17 de Octubre será México versus Francia. Quien gane pasará a la siguiente eliminatoria- explicó el hombre- quien por el contrario pierda será eliminado pero seguirá en el colegio para poder disfrutar viendo los otros partidos. El siguiente parido será entre Inglaterra y Argentina. El tercero será España versus EEUU. El cuarto Brasil versus Alemania. El quinto jugará Italia contra Japón y el último será Bulgaria contra Rusia. A medida que se vayan jugando los partidos iremos diciendo las fechas del siguiente partido. Que gane el mejor- hubo más aplausos- ya os podéis marchar. Gracias.

Los alumnos comenzaron a marcharse, hasta que el salón de actos quedó vacío. Ya estaba todo hecho. El Torneo de Quiddich había comenzado.

--

Luna estaba apoyada en una de las barras del bar _"Crow"_. Como todos los sábados ella y sus amigas habían ido a cenar a un restaurante del pueblo y luego se habían ido a tomar algo y a bailar a la discoteca.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa. Todas sus amigas estaban ocupadas en otras cosas y ella no podía dejar de pensar en Neville. Desde que habían discutido, no se habían vuelto ha hablar y ella lo echaba de menos aunque no lo reconociese.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a la chica más bonita del local?!- le dijo Jack, un camarero de muy buen ver, que era amigo de los chicos.

-¡Nada! ¡Problemas con los hombres!- le dijo Luna gritando cerca del oído de él para que la escuchase mejor.

-¡Me lo tendría que haber imaginado!- rió el chico- ¡¿Y estas así por algún chico en particular?!

-¡Pues si!- asintió Luna con la cabeza- ¡Pero no te voy ha decir quien es!

-¡No seas así!- el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Mira allí hay un chico esperando para pedir, deberías ir!- Luna señaló a un chico que estaba en la barra esperando.

-¡Cuando vuelva me lo cuentas!- Luna negó con la cabeza riendo y le sacó la lengua con burla.

Jack se alejó de la rubia y ella se quedó removiendo el contenido de la copa con la pajita. Seguía pensando en Neville cuando sintió que alguien le golpeaba con fuerza la espalda. Se volteó furiosa y su enfado creció además de una extraña sensación que le retorcía las tripas cuando vio que Neville estaba besándose apasionadamente con una chica y había sentido el golpe cuando se chocaron con ella.

Su molestia creció más, si eso era posible, porque ellos continuaron besándose y no se dignaron en pedirle disculpas.

-¡Idiota!- le dijo furiosa y se alejó entre la multitud con esa sensación tan horrible en la boca del estomago. Neville ni siquiera se percató de su presencia y mucho menos de que se había ido.

--

Seamus estaba hablando con unos compañeros de la universidad. La música a su alrededor le impedía escuchar del todo bien y se inclinaba sobre una chica para oírla mejor, eso parecía agradar a la muchacha que sonreía coquetamente.

Se inclinó sobre ella para escuchar lo que le decía, asentía y sin apartarse de ella levantó la mirada y vio a Lavender bailando en medio de la pista de baile. Parecía estar sola y supuso que no por mucho tiempo, como sus amigas, Lavender atraía a los chicos como un dulce a un goloso.

¡Y menudo dulce! Pensó Seamus que ya no escuchaba a su acompañante. Sabía que debía acercarse y empezar con su coqueteo. Les demostraría a sus amigos que tenía razón cuando decía que Lavender estaba loca por sus huesos, ahora que ella se lanzase sobre él como una loba.

Sin siquiera despedirse de la chica se alejó, dejando a su acompañante indinada. Se hizo paso entre la masa de gente que bailaba, pasó junto a un vendedor de rosas ambulante al que le compró una flor. Siguió su camino y se quedó parado detrás de ella, la muchacha le daba la espalda, bailando y bailando al son de la música.

Lavender se dio la vuelta y detuvo su danza al ver a Seamus parado delante de ella con una gran sonrisa y una rosa en las manos que le tendió con un guiño.

-Para ti, preciosa- le dijo Seamus inclinándose sobre ella para hablarle al oído.

Lavender cogió la flor con una sonrisa y se mordió el labio al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba él.

¡Perfecto! Pensó ella. Había llegado el momento de ganar la apuesta que tenía con Pansy. Pero tenía que tener paciencia era él el que se tenía que lanzar como un lobo hambriento de sexo.

Le acarició suavemente el pecho con uno de sus pequeños dedos. Seamus bajó la mirada y sonrió. Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos.

-Gracias por la flor- Lavender se inclinó sobre él para que le escuchase. Le sonrió cuando sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y olió la rosa.

-No, gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de poder apreciar tanta belleza- Seamus la miró de arriba a bajo y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse- ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda aquí sola?

-Esperando a que un chico guapo se me acerque- Lavender sonrió coquetamente.

-Pues mira que casualidad yo soy un chico y no estoy mal ¿no?- Seamus le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No, no estas nada mal- ahora fue el momento de Lavender de hacerle un pequeño escáner.

-¿Y para qué esperabas a un chico?- preguntó Seamus cuando el escáner concluyó.

-Me estaba aburriendo de bailar sola.

Seamus la tomó de la mano y la hizo dar una vuelta sobre si misma cuando quedaron frente a frente. Seamus tiró de ella y sus cuerpos quedaron pegados.

-Baila conmigo- le susurró sensualmente al oído. Sintió el roce del cabello de Lavender en su nariz.

-Me encantaría- le dijo Lavender en un susurro después del estremecimiento que había sentido cuando el aliento del chico le había entrado en el oído.

--

Parvati se reclinó en la silla de su escritorio. Tenía encendida la luz de una pequeña lámpara en la mesa, miraba la pantalla del ordenador, esperando ver si _abogado de oficio_ se conectaba.

No había salido esa noche con sus amigas para ver si conseguía hablar con él porque no lo había hecho en toda la semana pero ¿Y si él no había pensado como ella y si había salido con su amigo?

Esa idea la entristeció, le apetecía hablar con él. Era tan agradable, no se parecía a los chicos que conocía. Era dulce, amable y divertido. No se parecí a Dean.

Negó con la cabeza sin comprender porque había pensando en Dean. Se acarició los labios instintivamente al recordar el sabor del único beso que habían compartido.

Ahogó un grito, quería olvidar ese beso. Se repetía una y mil veces que no había significado nada pero entonces ¿Por qué no podía olvidar ese sabor? Se llevaba fatal con Dean y no podía olvidar un madito beso.

Bebió un sorbo de la coca cola que tenía en la mesa y miró la pantalla del ordenador. Se inclinó sobre la pantalla cuando vio que abogado de oficio se había conectado.

Él la abrió una conversación.

-Hola, cariño- ese apelativo cariñoso le encantó a Parvati que suspiró soñadoramente.

-Hola- escribió Parvati rápidamente-¿Qué tal la semana?

-Ocupada pero bien aunque ahora mucho mejor- Parvati sonrió- echaba de menos hablar contigo.

-Yo también t echaba de menos- Parvati sentía su corazón palpitar velozmente. Nunca se había sentido así.

--

Angie se abrió paso entre la multitud y llegó hasta el pequeño pasillo donde estaban las diferentes puertas que daban a los baños.

La música allí se oía menos, es pared insonorizaba una poco el lugar. Iba al baño de las chicas pero se detuvo cuando vio a Colin apoyado en la pared y a Caitriona muy pegado a él.

Angie frunció el ceño cuando vio como Caitriona le acariciaba suavemente el cuello pero Colin la apartó sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Caitriona, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no me interesas- Colin la miró con frialdad, una frialdad que Angie nunca había visto en él.

-Yo les intereso a todos- volvió a pegarse a él y Colin bufó- puedo hacer muchas cosas por ti- Angie se sonrojó de furia cuando vio la mano de la chica agarrando el miembro de Colin que ni se inmutó- vamos a algún sitió privado, me ha entrado hambre.

-Pues a mi no me apetece que me la comas- de nuevo esa frialdad. Angie nunca imaginó a Colin siendo así, él siempre era dulce y cariñoso, nunca pensó que existiese un Colin así- y en el caso que me apeteciese, recurriría a otra chica. Tú eres demasiado zorra.

La apartó con brusquedad. Angie vio como el chico iba hacía donde ella estaba y caminó hacía él intentando que pareciese que acababa de llegar y no los había escuchado.

-Hola-sonrió con calidez Colin. Toda frialdad había desaparecido cuando la saludo a ella.

-Hola- le respondió Angie y le vio alejarse.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta que había al final del pasillo y que era le baño de las chicas. Pasó por al lado de Caitriona y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la cara de rabia de la chica.

--

Hermione bufó por cuarta o quinta vez en la noche. Estaba harta del comportamiento de Ron; no la hablaba pero en esos momentos estaba a unos metros de ella, besándose con una chica y cuando interrumpían su sesión de besos, la miraba de reojo.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué se acercase a ellos y le arrancase la cabeza a esa lagarta? Ganas no le faltaban al ver como le besuqueaba y le toqueteaba.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras se repetía una y otra vez que el asesinato era un delito que te llevaba muchos años a la cárcel.

-Hola- sintió un suave susurro junto a su oreja.

Se volteó y vio frente a ella a Gerard que la sonrió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se olvidó por unos segundos de Ron.

-Hola ¿Dónde has dejado a tus amigos?- preguntó acercándose a él para que la escuchara.

-Andan ocupados ¿Y tus amigas?

-Igual ¿Por que no bailamos?

-Está bien- el chico la cogió de la mano y se pusieron a bailar al compás de la música que sonaba, mientras una mirada azulada los miraba con rabia.

Después de muchos minutos bailando, Hermione y Gerard pararon riendo. Se lo había pasando bien y se había olvidado de Ron por unos instantes. Gerard era divertido y amable.

-Estoy sedienta- le dijo mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

-Voy por algo de beber. Espera aquí- Hermione asintió vio como se alejaba entre la multitud.

Estaba tarareando la canción que en esos momentos se escuchaba cuando sintió que alguien a cogía del brazo y la daba la vuelta, bruscamente.

-¿Divirtiéndote?- preguntó Ron que estaba frente a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues si la verdad y por lo que veo tu también- Hermione le habló enfadada- ¿Dónde esta tu… amiguita?

-Ha ido al baño, es que nos vamos ya a la universidad…- Ron sonrió con burla- le voy a enseñar mi cuarto, ya sabes.

-Si, claro que lo sé- Hermione estaba por dentro que echaba humo. Se la iba a tirar- yo también me voy a ir con Gerard.

-Que bien- dijo Ron con la mandíbula apretada por la rabia- bueno me voy, m están esperando.

Hermione vio que tenía razón. La chica le estaba esperando con las cosas en la mano.

-Nos vemos- Hermione no contestó y vio como se alejaban hacía la salida.

Cuando Gerard volvió con las bebidas, Hermione tenía la cara más larga de todo el local.

--

Lo único que había sentido Jess es que la habían cogido del brazo y la habían arrastrado por la multitud que se agolpaba en el local. Estaba algo mareada porque había tomado un par de copas de más para olvidar los numerosos sueños que había tenido sobre su niñez en esos últimos días desde que tuvo ese recuerdo en la feria. Se había dado cuenta que emborrachándose, se dormía y al despertar no se acordaba de lo que había soñado.

Estaba harta de llorar por las noches en silencio al despertarse por una de sus pesadillas. Ahora se encontraba encerrada en uno de los retretes del baño de los chicos con Harry, que era el que le había arrastrado allí y la estaba besando el cuello con un salvajismo que la volvía loca pero su mente estaba lejos de allí.

Se maldijo por no poder olvidar en esos momentos esos recuerdos que la habían estado atormentando durante años y que habían llegado otra vez a su cabeza. Harry pareció darse cuenta de que sucedía algo porque se detuvo y sin despegarse de ella la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, nena?- Jess le miró a los ojos. Reconoció lo que había en la mirada de ese joven. Era deseo, lujuria; una lujuria que ella quería sentir de nuevo. Harry siempre la había echo olvidar- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Solo estoy un poco mareada- y no mentía esas copas la habían hecho marearse.

Él deseo poco a poco iba creciendo en ella al ver la lujuria en esos ojos verdes que se habían oscurecido por el deseo y al sentir el miembro del joven clavándose en su estomago. La excito el olor a cuero de la cazadora que él llevaba. Quería olvidar, quería dejar de ser esa chica inocente, porque esa inocencia la había hecho una cobarde que callaba cada vez que el mejor amigo de su padre se propasaba con ella.

Quería dejar de ser inocente aunque sólo fuese durante unos minutos para liberar todo el dolor que se había acumulado durante años en su alma y en su corazón. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente sería la misma de siempre, la misma idiota que se dejaba pisotear por todos pero mientras estuviese con Harry se rebelaría contra su inocencia. Y todo eso sólo lo conseguía cuando estaba con ese hombre que la miraba preocupado.

-Estoy bien- le aseguró ella poniéndole con algo de brusquedad contra la puerta del baño en el que estaban encerrados. Harry la miró algo sorprendido mientras ella se quitaba los zapatos para más comodidad. Harry reconoció el deseo en los ojos de ella y sonrió.

Se fundieron en un hambriento beso, las manos de él la sujetaban de la cintura y empezaron a subir hasta que quedaron en los costados debajo de sus senos. Las manos de ella habían agarrado los bordes de la cazadora y se la estaba intentando quitar pero se había atascado en sus antebrazos porque Harry no parecía querer soltarla de su amarre.

Ella gimió frustrada sin romper el beso. Harry la mordía los labios y ella consiguió murmurar su nombre sin importar que fuera la oyesen.

El chico la comprendió y la soltó unos segundos lo suficiente para que ella pudiese quitarle la cazadora. Él la atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo y siguieron con sus apasionados besos que les estaban dejando los labios rojos e hinchados.

Las manos de Harry acariciaron los pechos de ella que se rozó contra él buscando profundizar el contacto, el soltó un gemido y ella aprovecho para morderle suavemente la nuez que subía y bajaba cuando el tragaba fuertemente.

Metió las manos bajo la camiseta de manga corta que se ajustaba al cuerpo de Harry y le acarició la espalda y el pecho mientras volvía a besarlo en los labios. Sintió el rápido latido del corazón de Harry, que bajaba sus manos por su costado.

Él dibujaba su figura con sus manos, pasó por su trasero donde se retuvo un poco más mientras sentía sus nalgas debajo de la tela ajustada de su falda negra y llegaron hasta sus muslos.

Se frustro al sentir el tacto de las medias y sin ningún miramiento se las rompió. Ella no se quejó ya no le importaba nada, solo sentirle dentro de ella. Intentaba trepar por su cuerpo para sentir el duro miembro en su sexo y se frustraba cuando no lo conseguía.

La camiseta le molestaba cuando le rozaba contra la cúspide de su pecho, que se habían endurecido por el deseo. Se la quitó y también el sujetador, ambas prendas cayeron al suelo y el acepto la invitación.

Sus labios jugaban con los senos de ella, sus manos se habían introducido bajo su falda y la empezaron a bajar las bragas mientras ella intentaba desabrochar los pantalones de él. Sintió caer sus bragas al suelo con el otro montón de ropa y con sus pies se las terminó de quitar junto a sus medias.

-Harry…-casi gritó cuando él le mordió un pezón-quiero sentirte… Harry.

No conseguía desabrocharle los pantalones. Él le subió la falda hasta las caderas. Sintió uno de los fuertes brazos de Harry rodeándole la cintura y levantándola del suelo. Ancló las rodillas a las caderas de él y la llevó hasta la otra pared donde sintió el contacto frío de los azulejos en la espalda y en las nalgas pero eso no apago el fuego que ardía en su interior.

Sintió la mano de él entre sus cuerpos, estaba intentando desabrocharse los pantalones, ella apoyó uno de sus pies en la cisterna del retrete para dar a él mayor acceso y la otra la apoyó en la puerta del pequeño cubículo en el que se encontraban. Harry la seguía sujetando de la cintura mientas la otra mano intentaban, desesperadas, desbrochar la prenda.

-Harry…- le suplicó ella.

-Ya voy, nena- el sudor le recorría la frente- ¡Vamos, joder!

Al fin lo consiguió y los pantalones y la ropa interior cayeron al suelo. Una de las piernas de Jess le rodeó la cintura y la otra se mantuvo en la cisterna. Harry se ayudó con las manos, llevando su miembro palpitante hasta la entrada húmeda y caliente de ella.

Apartó la mano y entró dentro de ella con fuerza. Ella no acalló el grito que salió de su garganta. Una de las manos de él agarró la pierna que le rodeaba la cintura y la otra mano la puso en la pared junto al rostro de ella.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con rapidez y fuerza, en cada remetida entraba del todo dentro de ella, su miembro la llenaba por completo y de la fuerza el cuerpo de ella golpeaba contra la pared. Él beso los senos de ella y lo único que se oían eran los gemidos y los gritos de ella que repetía una y otra vez el nombre de Harry.

-¡Menuda fiesta se están montando hay dentro!- dijeron al otro lado del servicio pero ni Jess, ni Harry escuchaban ya lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo se sentían y se oían a ellos mismos.

No había nada más. Solo ellos dos, solo sus cuerpos unidos en esa ardiente y salvaje entrega. La boca de él busco la de ella y Jess no se hizo de rogar, sus bocas se rozaban casi dolorosamente y sus lenguas se entregaban en un juego tan ardiente como el de sus cuerpos. Una mano de ella se hundió en el cabello espeso de Harry y se aferró a él con fuerza.

Ella rompió el beso y levantó la cabeza, se quedó mirando el techo mientras la boca de él volvía a sus pechos y su mano se aferraba con la misma fuerza al cabello de él.

Y por primera vez desde ese maldito recuerdo que tuvo en la noria, sonrió sinceramente. Siguió mirando el techo sin parar de sonreír.

-Sigue… sigue…- susurraba sin que él la pudiese escuchar y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír porque era feliz, y sólo él podía hacerla sentir feliz de esa manera.

Bajó la mirada a Harry y vio que él la miraba pero ella no paró de reír. Harry la miró sin saber si reír u ofenderse, pero ella acercó su rostro al de él y quedaron a escasos centímetros.

Le beso con más suavidad que la que habían empleado hasta ahora y él le correspondió con la misma delicadeza aunque siguió moviéndose dentro de ella con la misma fuerza.

-No te detengas- le susurró ella y se mordió el labio. Él sonrió y se pegó más a ella haciendo más profunda su entrada.

-No pensaba hacerlo- le soltó él en un murmullo ronco por el esfuerzo y el deseo.

Ella le rodeó el cuello y hundió su rostro en el cuello de él donde le mordió y besó. Y las últimas arremetidas fueron las más profundas y fuertes. Ambos gimieron y ella se aferró a la espalda de él mientras sentía como toda la esencia de él le recorría el cuerpo. Se quedó sin moverse entre sus brazos que la seguían sujetando con fuerza pero ya más relajado como el cuerpo al que la apretaba. Ella también estaba más relajada.

Ambos sudorosos, respiraban aceleradamente.

-Uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida- jadeó él con la voz ronca.

Ella no dijo nada pero también había sido uno de los mejores para ella. Siempre los mejores polvos habían sido con él. Sonrió contra su cuello y cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de su olor y las suaves caricias que le estaba dando en la espalda y en las nalgas.

-Gracias- susurró contra su piel haciéndole cosquillas. _"Gracias por hacerme olvida"_ pensó ella.

--

Padma estaba sentada en el capó de su coche. Se había agobiado en el local, había demasiada gente y hacía demasiado calor. Además estaba con Jess pero le había dado la espalda solo unos segundos y había desaparecido.

Sonrió, seguro que se había ido con algún chico y la alegraba, últimamente había estado algo triste. Bostezó y le salió un espeso vaho de la boca.

-¿Tienes sueño?- miró por encima del hombro al oír que alguien le hablaba y sonrió al ver a Cedric.

-Un poco- le respondió ella y se tumbó en el capo del coche para ver mejor las estrellas repartidas en el cielo.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó él y ella vio que señalaba el capo del coche.

-¿Quieres tumbarte conmigo? ¿No temes que me lance sobre ti para violarte?- le preguntó ella divertida.

-Me arriesgaré- sonrió Cedric y ella le hizo un gesto que él entendió como que le daba permiso.

Cedric se tumbó junto a ella en el capo del coche y se quedó mirando las estrellas como estaba haciendo ella.

-Antes no te hubieses arriesgado a que te pudiese violar- le dijo ella.

Él se puso los brazos debajo de la cabeza y sonrió.

-A partir de ahora me tendré que arriesgar un poco más contigo- le dijo él divertido- al fin y al cabo me has regalado unas entradas de cine.

-Vaya parece que te voy a tener que regalar más cosas para que no huyas de mi cada vez que me veas- ella le miró y él le devolvió la mirada.

-No hace falta. Gracias a las entradas, no pienso huir por mucho tiempo- él sonrió- me tendrás que soportar.

-Es una penitencia que soportare- ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos miraron al cielo y se quedaron mirando las estrellas, en silencio, durante gran parte de la noche.


	12. Resolviendo algunas dudas

**Capitulo 11: Resolviendo algunas dudas.**

-¡Parad, maldita sea! ¡Bajad ahora mismo de vuestras escobas y venid aquí!- gritó un hombre de constitución fuerte y cabello canoso que estaba harto del mal entrenamiento que estaba haciendo su equipo.

El equipo entero se acercó a él, estaban todos entrenando, incluso los suplentes y no estaban dando ni una. Era domingo y se habían tenido que levantar temprano para entrenar, eso no hubiese sido tan malo sino hubiesen trasnochado la noche anterior. Algunos de ellos no habían ni dormido y los que lo habían hecho, habían conciliado el sueño durante dos horas y sus caras lo decían todo.

Cuando llegaron hasta el entrenador, este los miró uno a uno al rostro y soltó un gruñido al ver algunas ojeras y caras de resaca. Detuvo su mirada en Jack Hamilton, uno de los que tenía peor aspecto de todos.

-¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche para tener esa cara, Hamilton?!- le espetó el entrenador que se llamaba Carl Disel.

-A ti te lo voy a decir, mister- espetó el muchacho que miró, intentando ser seductor; a las tres únicas chicas, entre ellas Angie, que formaban el equipo que negaron con la cabeza al ver lo baboso e idiota que podía llegar a ser ese chico.

-¡A mi no me hables así, estúpido mocoso!- le gritó el entrenador al que se le estaba empezando a hinchar la vena de la sien y eso nunca podía presagiar nada bueno- ¡Sois todos unos, idiotas! ¡¿Así pretendéis ganar el campeonato de Quiddich, gandules?! ¡Cuando haya un entrenamiento los domingos, no os marcharéis de fiesta la noche antes, dormiréis bien, no quiero más entrenamientos como este! ¡Ha sido una basura! ¿Entendido?

-¡Si, mister!- dijeron todos a coro.

-Bien- habló el hombre más calmado- iros a las duchas, el entrenamiento ha concluido. Jasmore hoy lo has hecho bien- le animo a la chica que sonrió agradecida- tú también Moore- Terence también sonrió al entrenador- Potter- Harry se detuvo de camino al vestuario y miró a su entrenador- tú has sido hoy el peor de todos. Como sigas así, no me quedará más remedio que remplazarte por Moore.

-¿Qué?- el moreno no daba crédito a sus oídos. Miró a Terence y vio que sonreía con suficiencia, la sangre le empezó a hervir. Todo el equipo miraba la escena, expectante- Soy el titular y el capitán, joder.

-Si pero sino te esfuerzas más, te destituiré ¿Entendido?- se miraron durante unos segundos en silencio, algunos pensaron que Harry se lanzaría sobre el entrenador pero no lo hizo.

-Entendido, mister- se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los vestuarios seguido de todo el equipo.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a su vestuario y los chicos entraron al de ellos. Era una estancia amplia que se dividía en dos partes. Nada más entrar por las dobles puertas se veía numerosas filas de taquillas de metal para los diferentes jugadores y entre cada fila había un par de bancos. A cada lado de la fila había un pasillo. La otro parte eran las duchas, estaban al final de la primera estancia, y estaba separada de la primera estancia por una pared de azulejos blancos.

Harry entró hecho una fiera en el vestuario, caminó por uno de los pasillos hasta que llegó a la fila donde se encontraba su taquilla. Dio una patada a uno de los bancos que estaba frente a su taquilla y se sentó. Oyó un silbido y levantó la cabeza para ver a Terence que llevaba una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. El moreno le miró con rabia y este continúo su camino hasta dos filas más allá de la taquilla de Harry donde estaba su casillero.

Ron se sentó junto a su amigo y Cedric lo hizo al otro lado. Draco, Blaise y Seamus le dieron una palmada de apoyo y luego abrieron sus taquillas que estaban cerca de la de Harry.

Oyeron como las duchas se abrían al fondo del vestuario y Draco se asomó por donde estaban las taquillas de Gerard y Terence para asegurarse de que no los escuchaban hablar. Los dos chicos junto al resto del equipo masculino se habían ido ya a las duchas. El rubio volvió junto a sus amigos.

-Se están duchando- informó Draco.

-¡Me importa una mierda si se están duchando o no, me importa una mierda que me escuchen!- estalló Harry pero sus amigos le pidieron que bajara la voz. El moreno terminó obedeciendo pero estaba que ardía en cólera- Odio a ese sopla pollas y su puta cara de superioridad.

-El entrenador no te va a sustituir por el guaperas sin cerebro- le consoló Cedric- el mister sabe que tu eres mil veces mejor que él.

-Si pero ese estúpido se va a regodear delante mía por las palabras del mister- soltó un gruñido Harry que se mordió una uña nerviosamente, una manía que había cogido tras la guerra- necesito un puto cigarro.

-Olvídate del tabaco ahora. Si no fumases tu condición física sería mucho mejor- le reprochó Draco.

-No me hables como si fueses mi madre- Harry se desordenó el pelo- Si pudiese pegaría a ese cabrón pero como su padre es el decano, me echarían más pronto de lo que tardo en decir la palabra Quiddich. Y mi madre me mataría.

Harry pensó en esa adorable pelirroja que tenía por madre que podía ser cariñosa y dulce cuando se lo proponía pero había que temerla cuando se enfadaba. Las pelirrojas parecían tener demasiado carácter.

-Moore y Boland necesitan una buena paliza para quitarles esos aires de superioridad que se gastan- los chicos miraron a Ron que llevaba toda la mañana de mal humor.

-Un hombre que a follado no está tan de mal humor a la mañana siguiente a no ser que el polvo no haya sido tan bueno como se esperaba o a no ser que te ocurra algo como le ha pasado a Harry- Blaise echó su uniforme de Quiddich sucio a la bolsa donde se metía la ropa sucia y que los elfos recogían para lavarla. Estaba en bóxer y se rascó los abdominales con pereza.

-Yo folle anoche- soltó Harry. "_¡Y menudo polvo!"_ Pensó olvidándose por unos segundos de lo acontecido.

-Pues yo no- informó Ron en un gruñido.

-Pero si te vi saliendo con una morena del local- soltó Blaise sorprendido- y estaba bien buena.

-No me la tire. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza- _"A otra persona"_ pensó Ron con furia contenida- y dejemos este tema, los dos imbéciles estos parecen haber salido de la ducha y no soporto más este olor.

Se terminaron de desvestir, metieron la ropa en la bolsa, se enrollaron una toalla a la cintura y, después de coger el jabón, se marcharon a las duchas que ya habían quedado completamente desocupadas.

Colgaron las toallas que llevaban en la cintura y después entraron a las duchas y cada uno se puso debajo de una de las regaderas.

Tras ducharse todos ellos se sintieron algo mejor y tenían mejor aspecto. Se enrollaron las toallas en la cintura y se dirigieron a sus taquillas para vestirse. El vestuario había quedado vacío excepto por Terence y Gerard a los que vieron cuando pasaron junto a sus taquillas.

Terence se puso una sudadera y se dirigió a la salida junto a Gerard pero antes hicieron una parada donde se encontraban los Sex Symbol que los miraron sin ocultar un poco su antipatía por ellos.

Gerard se apoyó en una de las taquillas y los miró con superioridad. Terence sonrió con prepotencia a Harry que estaba vestido simplemente con la toalla. El moreno esperó el ataque.

-No intentes esforzarte en los próximos entrenamientos, Potter- habló Terence sin disminuir su sonrisa- el puesto de titular de buscados va a ser mío.

-Sigue soñando. Tú no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos sobre una escoba, ni en nada- espetó Harry rebuscando en su taquilla.

-Soy mil veces mejor que tú en todo. Un mestizo de sangre no me supera en nada- Harry le miró con odio. Esas últimas palabras habían sido tiradas a conciencia- te supero dentro del campo y fuera de él.

-Si por eso desde que entramos los dos a la universidad yo he sacado mejores notas, yo he conseguido ser titular y capitán del equipo de quiddich y yo he conseguido tirarme a Jessica Hiller.

Harry vio como los músculos del rostro de Terence se tensaban y se deleito con la rabia que veía en sus ojos.

-Eso no es cierto. No te has acostado con Jess.- Terence cerró las manos y apretó con fuerza hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-Anoche lo hice- le informó Harry con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en las taquillas- y no es la primera vez. ¡Merlín! Esa mujer es impresionante en la cama.

-Mira cabrón- Harry se irguió al ver como Terence se acercaba a él. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, se retaban con la mirada- aléjate de Jessica.

-¿O sino qué?- Harry sabía que esa conversación se había ido por completo de contesto. Ya no se peleaban por un puesto importante en el equipo de Quiddich sino por una mujer. _¿Qué hacía él peleándose por una mujer? _Pensó Harry- vamos, maricón, ¿Qué me vas ha hacer si me sigo tirando a Jess?

-Te mataré- le amenazó Terence sin ningún pudor. Gerard se acercó un poco a su amigo por si necesitaba ayuda pero sabía que si comenzaban a pelearse, él y Terence no tendrían nada que hacer contra Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Seamus y Cedric.- Jess es demasiado buena para ti. Ella sólo se ha visto atraída por tu fama pero no te la mereces; ni siquiera simplemente para follartela.

-Terence, marchémonos- a Gerard no le apetecía irse con la nariz rota.

-Aléjate de ella- le recomendó Terence. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de Harry pero las palabras de este le hicieron detenerse.

-No pienso hacerlo- Terence sonrió de medio lado y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él, a escasos dos metros.

-No lo entiendes, Potter. Jess tiene clase algo que a ti te falta- Terence le miró a los ojos- puede que tu familia tenga dinero pero a todos vosotros os falta clase. Pero que se puede esperar de un mestizo. Tu padre, Potter, cometió el mayor error de su vida cuando se casó con la sangre sucia que es tu madre.

Eso fue le colmo. Le importaba una mierda que le pudiesen echar de la universidad, le importaba una mierda la furia de su madre, habían insultado a la pelirroja que más amaba en el mundo y no iba a consentirlo.

Se iba a lanzar sobre él cuando se vio retenido por varios pares de brazos. Forcejeó con fuerza pero sus amigos no les soltaron.

-¡Cuando te pille cabrón, te mato!- le gritó colérico-¡Nadie insulta a mi familia! ¡Soltadme!

-¡Lárgate, Moore!- le recomendó Seamus- no nos hacemos responsable de lo que te haga Harry.

Pero Terence no se movió hasta que Gerard tiró de él. La mirada esmeralda y la mirada oscura se cruzaron una última vez, desafiantes y ambos amigos se marcharon.

Los otros soltaron a Harry que dio un puñetazo a una de las taquillas cerradas que se aboyó por el golpe. Los nudillos de Harry estaban rojos y tenía algunos rasguños de los que salían muy poca sangre pero en esos momentos no sentía el dolor. Sólo sentía la rabia y sabía que si sus amigos no le hubiesen sujetado le habría roto la cara a esa estúpido guaperas.

Sus amigos se vistieron pero Harry se quedó más rezagado. Ron le miró mientras los otros se dirigían a la salida. El moreno estaba frente a su taquilla guardando algunas cosas.

-¿Vienes, Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No, he recordado que tengo unas cosas que hacer- Ron asintió sin creérselo. Sabía que Harry estaba pensando aún en lo que había sucedido. Lo sabía porque él también estaba furioso con Terence, quería mucho a Lily, ella siempre era muy amable con los amigos de su hijo y todos ellos la habían llegado a coger un cariño especial.

Algunos de ellos la habían llegado a querer como a una madre, tras perder a la suya en la guerra como era el caso de Blaise y Draco que para ellos lo más parecido a una madre era Lily y la señora Weasley.

Ron salió del vestuario junto a los otros. Seamus se despidió de sus amigos al ver en el campo de Quiddich a Lavender. Estaba de espaldas a ellos pero la reconoció. Se acercó con sigilo a ella y al rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

Lavender se sobresaltó, miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró con el rostro de Seamus. Sus frentes chocaron al estar tan cerca y rieron por la situación. Seamus y ella se separaron frotándose la frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico.

-He venido a buscar a Angie, me va a ayudar con unos asuntos- Lavender miró el reloj- pero esta tardando mucho.

-Eso no es raro en una mujer. Sois todas unas tardonas- Seamus se encogió de hombros.

Lavender le miró haciéndose la ofendida y le pegó un manotazo en el brazo.

-Eso no es cierto. No todas las mujeres tardamos- Lavender se cruzó de brazos- y no tardo, nunca.

-no me lo creo. Seguro que cuando quedas con un chico siempre te haces de rogar- Seamus se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Nunca. Siempre soy puntual. No me gusta hacer esperar a mis conquistas- a medida que había hablado, se había ido acercando a él y ahora estaban frente a frente, sus cuerpos casi rozándose. Ella sonrió- y no me gusta esperar a mí. No les hago esperar porque no quiero que luego ellos me hagan esperar en otros asuntos se cogió un mechón de cabello y se lo enrolló en el dedo- ya me entiendes.

-Si, te entiendo- Seamus sonrió seductoramente- a mi tampoco me gusta hacer esperar a las chicas, en ninguno de los sentidos.

-Eso está bien- Lavender sonrió.

-¡Lav!- los dos se giraron y vieron como se acercaba Angie con una sonrisa- ya estoy lista. Podemos marcharnos.

-Vale. Vamos- Lavender miró a Seamus- adiós.

Se puso de puntillas y le beso cerca de los labios. Se alejó de él contoneándose y miró por encima de su hombro para despedirse de él con un gesto muy suave de la mano. El chico sonrió y le devolvió el gesto. Cuando salió de su campo visual se tocó justo donde ella le había besado.

--

Jess se incorporó sobresaltada. Estaba empapada de un sudor frío. Se tocó las mejillas y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. De nuevo otra pesadilla, de nuevo se había despertado asustada y de nuevo estaba llorando por esos recuerdos que habían ido a su mente para torturarla.

No había servido de nada haber bebido la noche anterior, no había sido suficiente para olvidar y dormir sin pesadillas. Ni siquiera haberse acostado con Harry le había ayudado a olvidar.

Harry… sintió de pronto frío al no sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Él era el único que le hacía olvidar durante unos minutos, su presencia la impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en él.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y por ella entró una Hermione que no parecía muy contenta esa mañana. Jess se limpió las mejillas para que no se notase que había estado llorando.

-¿Te he despertado?- preguntó bruscamente Hermione a la chica.

-No- respondió Jess sorprendida por el tono de su amiga que se debió de dar cuenta porque suavizó su voz y la pidió disculpas- no te preocupes ¿Te pasa algo?

-No- respondió Hermione pero de nuevo le llegó a la cabeza Ron marchándose del local con esa morena despampanante.

-Ayer te vi con Gerard- Jess sonrió- ¿No pasó nada entre vosotros?

-No- respondió Hermione- estuvimos bailando y nada más.

-¿Ni siquiera os besasteis?- preguntó Jess- a Gerard se le ve muy interesado por ti.

-No pasó nada- _"¿Cómo iba a pasar si estuve muy seca con él? Y todo por culpa de Ronald, seguro que espante a Gerard con mi comportamiento brusco"._ Pensó Hermione- Bueno, Jess me voy a la biblioteca. Adiós.

- Adiós- se despidió la morena y vio como se marchaba su amiga.

Jess se quedó allí en la cama y luego decidió irse a dar una ducha para despejarse.

--

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia de las chicas y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Ron allí. Estaba mirando por una puerta entre abierta de uno de los cuartos de las chicas.

"_Mirón, descarado"_ pensó Hermione. Se acercaba decidida a él para echarle la bronca cuando oyó un grito que provenía del cuarto de las chicas que Ron estaba espiando.

La puerta se abrió del todo y Hermione vio salir a dos chicas con el pelo teñido de verde y la cara pintada como un payaso. Las dos chicas se abalanzaron sobre Ron que reía sin parar por su broma. Las dos chicas le golpeaban con los puños cerrados pero no le hacían daño.

Hermione sintió una punzada de celos y se recriminó por ello. ¡Por Merlín! Estaba celosa porque Ron les había pintado el pelo y la cara a unas chicas. Pero no, ella sabía que estaba celosa porque Ron había relegado toda su atención a otras chicas, porque ya no era ella el centro de sus bromas y por lo tanto ya no la prestaba atención. Tal ve era cierto, y ahora para Ron, ella estaba muerta.

Con esa idea carcomiéndola por dentro, pasó por al lado de ellos y se marchó a la biblioteca.

--

Pansy había salido a dar un paseo por el campus de la universidad y se sentó en un banco. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio a la chica a la que había encontrado en la cama con Blaise la mañana anterior, estaba sentada en el banco de al lado de donde estaba ella con sus amigas.

Se notaba que era una alumna de primero ahora que la veía bien. Bajita y con una cara de niña nunca la había visto por la universidad. Un cabello rubio y unos ojos azules debían haber llamado la atención de Blaise.

Estaba chuleando delante de sus amigas porque había conseguido acostarse con Blaise Zabini.

-Es impresionante desnudo- rieron todas como tontas y Pansy sonrió de medio lado- y me dijo que me quería.

Pansy no pudo callarse la risa de incredulidad que afloró cuando oyó eso. ¿Blaise Zabini diciéndole a una chica que la quería? Esa chica debía estar alucinando.

La muchacha oyó la risa de Pansy y se giró a mirarla. Sus amigas también la miraron pero Pansy no las prestó atención.

-¿Te hace gracia algo?- preguntó la muchacha.

-La verdad sí- respondió Pansy mirándola- Blaise no te dijo que te quería.

-Claro que lo hizo- le espetó la muchacha- tú no puedes saberlo porque no estuviste allí.

"_No por lo menos todo el tiempo"_ pensó Pansy con una sonrisa.

-Conozco a Blaise desde que éramos niños. Él no es de los que dicen te quiero a nadie- Pansy se cruzó de brazos- y menos a una chica con la que ha tenido un polvo.

-No ha sido sólo un polvo- la muchacha estaba roja de rabia y miraba a Pansy furiosa- Blaise y yo somos novios.

Pansy soltó una sonora carcajada al oír eso algo que hizo enfurecer más a la chica.

-Niña, yo me aseguraría antes de todo eso que estas diciendo es cierto o puede que te salga el tiro por la culta- Pansy sonrió.

-Ya sé quien eres tú- la chica se la señaló- eres Pansy Parkinson, hubo un rumor y tú nunca lo desmentiste. Ese rumor decía que estás enamorada de Blaise- Pansy se quedó seria y la chica sonrió- es por eso que estas diciendo todas estas cosas. Como Blaise no te ha dicho nunca que te quiere y o esta contigo, sientes celos. Pero se ve que yo soy más mujer que tú.

-Piensa eso si quieres- Pansy ya no sonreía, ese maldito rumor la estaba causando más problemas, ahora no sólo tenía que soportar al pesado de Blaise detrás de ella intentándola hacer decir que era cierto lo que decía el rumor, sino que además tenía que soportar las burlas de la gente y entre ellas de las conquistas del chico.

-Ya te has quedado sin nada que decirme- se burló la chica- vamos chicas, aquí hay mucha perdedora.

Las chicas se alejaron riendo y Pansy sonrió, al fin y al cabo todavía quería ver como le sentaría a Blaise que esa chica vaya diciendo por la universidad que son novios y están juntos.

--

Harry llegó hasta su cuarto tras salir del vestuario del campo de Quiddich. Estaba sólo, Ron debía haberse ido con sus amigos. Se dejó caer en la cama y se tumbó boca arriba. Estaba cansado, casi no había dormido y encima no podía olvidar la discusión con Terence.

Si le tuviese en ese mismo momento en frente, le pegaría tal paliza que ni su madre lo reconocería en el hospital. Odiaba a la gente que se creía mejor sólo porque eran sangre limpia. Puede que su madre no proviniese de familia de magos pero era mucho mejor que otras que si habían provenido de una gran familia de magos. El claro ejemplo de eso era Bellatrix.

Habían empezado discutiendo por el quiddich y habían terminado metiendo en la discusión a Jess. Si ella se enteraba que Terence sabía que se estaban viendo se enfadaría, pero ella no tenía porque enterarse.

Suspiró. ¿Sería cierto que Jess sólo se había fijado en él por su fama? Frunció el ceño, esa idea no le gustaba, no le importaba que le sucediese con otras chicas que se acercaban a él para estar con Harry Potter pero esa idea le desagradaba en Jess.

No quería que ella estuviese sólo interesada en él por ser Harry Potter.

También era cierto que él no tenía clase, nunca la había tenido porque tampoco le habían criado para tenerla. Él era mal hablado y estaba salido, sonrió ante esa idea, le encantaba estar con cuanta mujer se le cruzase en el camino. En cambio Jess si tenía clase; casi nunca decía palabrotas, en realidad nunca le había escuchado decir un taco; era fina, se había fijado mucho en como ella se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta en las comidas, lo hacía con delicadeza; era toda una dama a la que habían enseñado como comportarse ante la gente. A Harry no le extrañaba, el padre de Jess era un hombre muy rico e importante que tenía muchas cenas de negocios con gente importante y seguro que ella tenía que estar presente en muchas de esas cenas.

Había oído alguna vez hablar a su madre, sobre el padre de Jess. A Lily le encantaba la ropa que ese hombre diseñaba y tenía alguno de los trajes porque James se los había comprado. James y Lily conocían al padre de Jess y a su mujer, se conocieron cuando el merodeador llevó a su mujer a un desfile de moda de la ropa del señor Hiller. Ambos quedaron encantados con los señores Hiller; por lo que le dijo su madre, ambos eran muy simpáticos y para nada unos estirados, esnob. Era gente normal pero eso si con clase.

Lily y James también conocían al primogénito de los Hiller ya que trabajaban con él en el departamento de aurores. Y a Lily y James les caía tan bien como sus padres. A las únicas que no conocían era a Jess y a la hija pequeña.

La familia Hiller era una de las pocas que aún mantenían la limpieza de sangre. Pensó en Jess y se dio cuenta de que ella era sangre limpia mientras él era mestizo ¿Ella lo sabría? ¿Y si no lo sabía y se enteraba? ¿Le importaría?

Sintió nauseas con la idea de que a Jess le importase que él fuese mestizo, o que sólo le gustase por su fama. Arrugó el ceño ¿Por qué diablos le importaba lo que Jess pensase de él?

Relajó un poco la expresión al darse cuenta de que si a Jess le importase todo eso ya no querría acostarse con él y eso sería una mala noticia, nunca había disfrutado tanto con el sexo como lo disfruta con ella. Sí, tenía que ser por eso por lo que le importaba que Jess estuviese interesado por él solo por la fama, se convenció así mismo.

Había estado tan inmerso en sus cavilaciones que no se había percatado que alguien había entrado al cuarto hasta que no sintió que alguien se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio a Jess.

Se la veía pálida y ojerosa. Los ojos los tenía rojos como si hubiese estado llorando.

-¿Estás bien, nena?- Jess negó con la cabeza y se recostó junto a él- ¿Qué pasa, muñeca?- La acarició el cabello y se quedaron mirando a los ojos- ¿De nuevo te están atormentando los fantasmas del pasado?

Jess asintió e intentó contener el llanto pero las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar suavemente por su rostro y se abrazó a él.

-Lo he intentando. He intentando olvidarlo todo, he intentado no hacer caso a los fantasmas de mi pasado y de mi presente pero no puedo- Harry le rodeó con fuerza y ella se sintió mejor.

-Yo pude con Voldemort y tú podrás con esto. No sé lo que te esta pasando Jess, ni quiero que te sientas en la obligación de contármelo pero lo malo no dura para siempre- Él se separó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.- si yo me hubiese rendido, ahora mismo las cosas serían muy diferentes, pero no me rendí, seguí luchando.

-Si pero tú y yo somos diferentes. Tú eres más fuerte que yo.-

-Alguien te molesta, te están haciendo daño- ella apartó la mirada y él comprendió que era así.

-No puedo contártelo, Harry, tengo miedo de que tome represalias- el chico se incorporó y se apoyó en un codo para mirarla. Eso parecía más grave de lo que pensó en un principio pero no quiso atosigarla.

-Mira Jess yo si quieres te enseño a defenderte. Estuve dando unas clases de defensa personal hace unos años y puedo ayudarte, además te ayudaré con las clases prácticas del perro con peluquín ¿Quieres?- Jess lo meditó durante unos segundos y asintió.

Harry sonrió y la dio un suave beso que ella correspondió de buen grado. Cuando se separó ella parecía algo mejor, por lo visto necesitaba desahogarse. Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, él le habló de otras cosas y ella terminó riendo y olvidando por un rato sus preocupaciones.

Jess apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry que estaba tumbado boca arriba mirando el techo mientras le acariciaba el pelo a la chica que tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor de la caricia.

Harry recordó las palabras de Terence y no pudo callarse una pregunta que ansiaba hacer.

-Jess- ella hizo un ruido para que supiese que le estaba escuchando- ¿Te fijaste en mí sólo por mi fama?

Jess abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la pregunta. Pensó que estaba bromeando pero cuando levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

-Estás hablando en serio- dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Arrugó el ceño- claro que no me he fijado en ti sólo por tu fama. Me habrías gustado de todas formas aunque no hubieses sido el niño-que-sobrevivió. A mi me gusta Harry, no el Elegido, o el Salvador o como quieran llamarte. ¿Por qué me has preguntado algo así?

-Curiosidad- Harry se encogió de hombros pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Jess también se encogió de hombros sin comprender muy bien a que había venido eso. Se tumbó sobre el pecho del chico otra vez y le acarició con suavidad.

-¿Sabes que soy mestizo?- preguntó y Jess volvió a mirarle extrañada. _"¿Qué pasaba?"_ Pensó pero decidió contestarle.

-Si, sé que tu madre es hija de muggles ¿Por qué preguntas?- le dijo Jess acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Y eso no te importa?- le dijo Harry.

-¿Es qué tendría que importarme?- le contestó ella con otra pregunta.

-Hay a gente que le importa. Hay gente que cree que los sangre limpia como tú no se deberían mezclar con los sangre sucia o con los mestizos como yo.- Harry la miró a los ojos.

-Primero no me gustan esos términos de sangre sucia, mestizos, o sangre limpia. Segundo si me importase la condición de la sangre no tendría una amiga hija de muggles y no me acostaría como un chico que su madre es hija de muggles- Jess se quedó pensativa- mis padres nos criaron a mis hermanos y a mi como iguales, daba igual nuestra raza o condición de sangre, daba igual si eras muggle, licántropo o negro, lo único importante es lo que hay aquí dentro.

Le puso una mano sobre el corazón. Apoyó la barbilla sobre el pecho de Harry y le sonrió. Él también sonrió.

-¿Contento con la respuesta?-preguntó Jess.

-Mucho- Jess apoyó la cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos.

-Seguro que tu madre es una mujer maravillosa- dijo Jess y Harry sonrió

No habían estado ni dos minutos en silencio cuando Harry dijo:

-¿Y te importa que no tenga clase?-

-Vale ¿Quién eres tú y que diablos has hecho con Harry Potter?- preguntó Jess incorporándose.

-Sólo lo pregunto porque yo no tengo clase, estoy todo el rato hablando mal, diciendo tacos…

-Yo acabo de decir diablos.- ella le miró sin entender.

-Pero no es lo mismo, yo hablo mal como más frecuencia que tú y tú te comportas muy bien, con muy buenos modales- se miraron a los ojos- tú tienes clase y yo no, y me preguntaba si te importa eso.

Jess alzó ambas cejas como esperando que estallara en carcajadas y que dijese que todo eso era una broma pero no paso nada, así que empezó a creer que Harry hablaba en serio y no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír.

El chico le miró con el ceño fruncido y ella se dejó caer en la cama, riendo. Cuando logró clamarse, se apoyó en un codo y miró a Harry con una hermosa y gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué yo tengo clase?- Suspiró divertida- puede que tenga modales, mis padres me los enseñaron para las cenas con gente importante pero te aseguro que después mi familia y yo en la intimidad somos como cualquier otra familia.

Él la miró a los ojos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Sois como cualquier otra familia?- preguntó Harry- Quiero decir, ¿Nos os comportáis de forma estirada y con buenos modales?

-Harry mi hermano se tira eructos delante de mí, de mis padres y de mi hermana cuando estamos solos. Mi padre se deja la tapa del retrete levantada y mi madre le regaña porque lo hace, mi hermana cuando era pequeña se sacaba los mocos de la nariz y los pegaba en las paredes- Jess sonrió- y yo- la chica levantó una mano, cerró los ojos y dijo con solemnidad:- me tiro pedos como todos los mortales y muchas veces lo hago delante de mi familia, no me voy a otro cuarto.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Harry que reía.

-Además ¿Tú crees que una chica con clase dejaría que un chico la follase, y escucha muy bien porque si he dicho follase,- Harry rió con más fuerza- en el baño de una discoteca? ¿O la hiciese sexo oral en un cine? ¿O en la piscina de un muggle que la puede perseguir con una escopeta? ¿O en un campo de quiddich?- Jess comenzó a reír- Harry, yo no soy una chica con clase y no quiero serlo, tan sólo quiero ser la clase de chica que a ti te gusta.

-Eres la clase de chica que a mi me gusta- él sonrió.

Jess sonrió y se tumbo en la cama junto a él. Se quedaron en silencio que fue roto por él.

-Me encantaría verte tirándote un pedo- estalló Harry en una fuerte carcajada.

Jess se incorporó y le miró haciéndose la ofendida.

-Por Merlín como voy a tirarme yo un pedo, tengo demasiada clase- se burló Jess y Harry la dio con una almohada en la cara.

Jess quedó tumbada en la cama y comenzó a reír. Harry se lanzó sobre ella y la atrapó en la jaula que formaba su cuerpo. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eres mucho más natural de lo que pensaba Jess- la chica sonrió- y eso me gusta.

-¿Se terminaron las preguntas extrañas por hoy?- preguntó ella con ternura y él se estremeció ante lo dulce mirada de esos ojos azules.

-Si- Ya había resulto sus dudas. Se acercó más a ella y sus rostros quedaron pegados, sus narices se rozaban- ahora me apetece hacer otra cosa.

-A mi también- le susurró.

Harry la besó con suavidad, olvidándose de que no había dormido en toda la noche, prefería estar mil veces con esa mujer que dormir. Agarró las sábanas de la cama y se las echó por encima hasta que quedaron ocultos bajo ellas.

Se miraron a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír y se entregaron el uno al otro entre suaves suspiros.

--

Dean estaba en su cuarto tumbada en la cama. Seamus estaba allí también en su cama, hablaba con Blaise y Cedric que estaban sentados en el suelo. Blaise le estaba dando algunas caladas a un cigarrillo.

Dean volvió a suspirar por tercera vez desde que estaban allí. Los otros tres se miraron con las cejas en alto.

-¿Qué mierdas le pasa a este?- preguntó Blaise.

-Esta como en las nubes- soltó Cedric.

-He conocido a la chica más maravillosa del mundo- dijo al fin Dean y los otros tres le miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-¿No estarás hablando de esa chica del ordenador, no?- Dean asintió ante la pregunta de Seamus que puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es dulce, simpática, encantadora- suspiró, Blaise miró a sus amigos e hizo un gesto de cómo si fuese a vomitar.

-Hablas como un hombre enamorado- Blaise le miró preocupado.

-No sería difícil enamorarse de una mujer como ella- soltó Dean sin dejar de mirar el techo. Blaise soltó un grito, cogió la almohada de la cama de Seamus y se la tiró a Dean que le miró con ojos soñadores.

Blaise volvió a soltar un grito. Se puso en pie y con sus dedos formó una cruz y se alejó de él.

-Tío, definitivamente Cupido ha venido a joderte- apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero- yo me largo, no vaya a ser que esa mierda sea contagiosa, no quiero verme con esa cara de idiota.

Blaise salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Yo también me voy- Cedric se puso de pie y miró a Seamus ya que Dean volvía a estar en su mundo de ensoñación- ten cuidado no vaya a ser que por la noche, te pegue la tontería que tiene encima.

Seamus sonrió, le chocó la mano a Cedric y este se marchó dejando a los otros dos a solas. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Dean volvió a soltar otro suspiro y Seamus puso los ojos en blanco.

--

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad. Acababa de salir de la biblioteca. Había ido a recoger un libro que necesitaba para un trabajo, por suerte había sido rápida y se había llevado el último de los ejemplares que quedaban.

Se guardó el libro en el bolso que llevaba y se encaminó hacía el exterior del edificio tenía ganas de dar un paseo, ese día el cielo estaba despejado y hasta hacía algo de calor.

Paseo por el campus, pensando en el día anterior, en el momento en el que abrió la puerta y vio a Draco, recordó como habían hecho el amor y se sonrojo al pensar en la posibilidad de que Luna los hubiese pillado. Nunca había hecho una locura semejante con ningún chico.

Pero Draco no era un chico cualquiera. Draco, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo era alguien especial para ella. No es que estuviese enamorada de él, no, ella no quería enamorarse y menos de un chico como Draco que era un mujeriego pero él era especial, era uno de los chicos que más le habían gustado. Y le encantaba el juego que se traía con él, era excitante y divertido.

Decidió caminar hacía el campo de Quidcch. Atajó metiéndose entre un pequeño callejón que formaba la biblioteca y el rectorado. Caminó entre la sombra que había allí y que era bastante agradable ya que no hacía tanto calor.

Se detuvo cuando vio a Draco besándose con una chica a la que tenía arrinconada en la pared. Arrugó el ceño molesta consigo misma al pensar que lo había considerado alguien especial para ella. Por eso no quería enamorarse porque todos los hombres eran iguales, sólo buscaban una cosa y Draco no era diferente.

Ginny alzó la cabeza con altivez y caminó hacía él chocando con ímpetu contra Draco que dejó de besar a la chica y miró a Ginny que se alejaba con paso decidido.

-Que bruta- soltó la chica mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ginny que se alejaba.

-Así es mi pelirroja- susurró Draco con una suave sonrisa pero la chica no le escuchó.

--

-Es tan especial, tan perfecto. No se parece en nada a ningún chico que he conocido- Parvati sonreír con ilusión mientras les hablaba a Padma, Pansy, Lavender y Angie del chico del ordenador.

-Nos alegramos mucho por ti, Parvati- sonrió Pansy- es hora de que a una de nosotras nos vayan bien las cosas con los hombres.

-A lo mejor es más feo que un troll- soltó Padma.

-Menudo tacto que tienes, tía- Angie negó con la cabeza y Padma se encogió de hombros.

-Solo abro el abanico de posibilidades- Padma se puso una cazadora- otra posibilidad es que sea un troll.- La chica estalló en carcajadas y las otras la miraron con las cejas en alto. Padma dejó de reír- ¿Qué? Es gracioso. ¡Menudas aguafiestas! Me largo.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Lavender.

-A dar un paseo- Padma cogió el bolso y Angie se puso en pie.

-Voy contigo. He quedado con Colin para ir a hacer deporte.-

-Vamos entonces- las dos chicas se despidieron de sus amigas.

Antes de salir, Padma miró a su hermana y le dijo:

-Tal vez sea el calamar gigante del lago de Hogwarts que se aburría y se a puesto a chatear contigo- Padma cerró la puerta riendo cuando Parvati le tiró una almohada que se estrelló en la puerta.

Padma se despidió de Angie que se fue hacía la residencia de los chicos, ella se dirigió al aparcamiento. Para donde quería ir necesitaba el coche.

Caminó tranquilamente y sonrió cuando vio a Cedric apoyado en el coche de Draco que estaba aparcado al lado del de ella. El chico la miró cuando se detuvo junto a su coche.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó él cuando vio que sacaba las llaves del coche.

-A un sitio que tal vez te interese conocer- Padma sonrió- ¿Te vienes?

-¿No me vas ha decir que sitio es ese?- le dijo Cedric.

-Te tendrás que arriesgar a venirte conmigo- Padma ensanchó su sonrisa- ¿Te vienes o no?

Cedric se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta del coche. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Padma se sentó detrás del volante.

-Te lo vas a pasar bien- Padma arrancó el motor y salió del aparcamiento mientras hablaba con Cedric.

--

Luna estaba en su cuarto. Estaba buscando en sus libros información para el trabajo que le habían pedido sobre plantas acuáticas de carácter mágico pero no había nada que le pudiese servir.

Sabía que Neville tuvo que hacer ese mismo trabajo y que se compró un libro que se llamaba _Plantas mágicas acuáticas_, en otras circunstancias si ellos no hubiesen estado peleados, ella se lo habría pedido.

Miró los libros que estaban sobre su cama y que no le servían de nada y decidió hacer caso a sus amigas. Ella nunca había sido orgullosa, iría y le pediría el libro seguro que Neville se lo dejaría.

Se dirigió a la residencia de los chicos y caminó por los pasillos con paso decidido. No era tan difícil. Llamaría, le diría lo del trabajo y Neville le dejaría el libro.

Llamó a la puerta del cuarto que Neville compartía con Terence. Tardaron un poco en abrir y cuando lo hizo, vio a un Neville despeinado, desnudo de cintura para arriba y con los botones del pantalón desabrochados.

-Luna…

-Hola, Neville- Luna sonrió sin darse cuenta de que había pillado en un mal momento al chico- sé que aún estas enfadado conmigo y no he venido a pedirte disculpas porque no creo que deba pedirte disculpas pero necesito un libro que no hay en la biblioteca pero que sé que tú tienes y yo me preguntaba…

-Neville ¿Quién es, osito?- preguntó una voz femenina desde el interior.

Luna cambió el semblante por completo. Apoyó la mano en la puerta y la abrió del todo. Una chica estaba en la cama de Neville, desnuda. La chica dio un grito y se tapó con las sabanas.

-Siento haberte pillado en un mal momento- Luna dio media vuelta y se alejó con paso decidido.

-Espera, Luna- le pidió Neville asomándose a la puerta pero la rubia no le hizo caso.

Neville suspiro.

-Vamos, osito- el chico cerró la puerta tras de sí.

--

Pansy se detuvo de golpe y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Blaise. La estaba poniendo histérica, llevaba media hora detrás de ella, intentándola sonsacar las palabras mágicas "Blaise, te amo" pero ella ni loca se lo diría. Ya era suficiente con que se hubiese enterado por el estúpido rumor que había empezado Chang. Si se lo decía el rumor se haría una verdad y si no lo hacía, aún quedaría la duda de que ese rumor fuese cierto.

-¡Ya, Blaise! Me estás sacando de mis casillas- Pansy apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

-Solo tienes que admitirlo, Pansy- Blaise sonrió- me quieres, dilo y te daré una sesión de sexo que no olvidarás en tu vida.

Pansy se controló para no tirarle el bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y te largas con tu novia?- preguntó Pansy.

-Yo no tengo novia, cariño- le respondió Blaise- estás confundida…

-Pues deberías hablar con esa niñita rubia y de ojos azules que va por ahí diciendo que tú y ella sois novios- Pansy sonrió, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo al ver lo pálido que estaba quedando Blaise- también dice que la dijiste que la querías. Creo que esos te van a dificultar las cosas con algunas chicas.

Blaise se quedó inmóvil sin poderse creer que su última conquista estuviese diciendo eso. Si esa niña seguía diciendo que eran novios y le había dicho que la quería, muchas chicas no querrían acostarse con él. ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué las niñas de primero se pensaban que con un polvo ya son novios?

Fue ha decirle algo a Pansy pero esta ya no estaba allí. Había aprovechado la confusión de él para marcharse.

--

Colin y Angie habían estado corriendo por la playa pero se habían picado y habían terminando jugando al pilla pilla, Colin perseguía a Angie que huía de él. El chico se lo estaba pasando mejor de lo que pensaba.

Puede que no le gustase mucho hacer deporte pero le gustaba estar con Angie y ella parecía disfrutar también de su compañía. Además no era tan malo como pensaba hacer deporte.

-No podrás pillarme nunca- le dijo Angie por encima de su hombro.

-Ya veremos- le dijo él riendo.

Aceleró y consiguió atraparla. La agarró de la cintura, los dos empezaron a forcejear hasta que terminaron en el suelo riendo sin parar. De pronto Angie había dejado de reír y el chico no supo por qué.

Cuando abrió los ojos, él también paró de reír. Estaba sobre Angie y sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros. Nunca se había fijado de los ojos tan bonitos que tenía. Un verde claro que hipnotizaría a cualquiera.

Y no supo por qué, tal vez porque él había caído hipnotizado ante esa mirada o tal vez porque llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacerlo. Pero entonces, se acercó a ella y la besó. Para su sorpresa, Angie no se resistió, sino que correspondió al beso con entusiasmo.

La lengua de él profundizó el beso y ella soltó un suave gemido de placer que quedó ahogado por la boca del muchacho. Angie enredó los dos en el cabello castaño de Colin y ella sintió las manos de él acariciándole el cuello.

Se separaron despacio y de pronto como si se diesen cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se apartaron el uno del otro y se sentaron en la arena de la playa incómodos.

No se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos.

-Lo siento. No se lo que me ha ocurrido- se disculpó Colin- a debido de ser el momento, no sé…

-Tranquilo, te comprendo- Angie estaba sonrojada- ha sido la adrenalina como a mí.

-Si, claro la adrenalina. Tuvo que ser eso- Colin tragó saliva con fuerza- no ha significado nada.

-Nada de nada- corroboró Angie- ¿Por qué tendría que haber significado algo? Somos amigos, sólo amigos.

-Sólo amigos- Colin le tendió la mano y ella se la estrechó, sin mirarse- creo que ha sido suficiente ejercicio por hoy. Nos vemos.

Le iba ha dar un beso en la mejilla pero lo pensó mejor y le tendió de nuevo la mano que ella le estrechó. El chico se marchó y dejó a Angie allí, mirando el mar.

Y recordando como esos ojos azul oscuro la habían hipnotizado.

--

Cedric vio como Padma entraba a una tienda que se llamaba _Frikilandia_ y en letras más pequeñas ponían _Porque estamos orgullosos de ser frikis_. Alzó una ceja preguntándose si estaba de broma, se encogió de hombros y entró tras ella. Era una tienda pequeña abarrotada de estanterías con montones de películas, comics, mangas, animes de todas clases. También había juegos de rol.

Había un pequeño mostrador a la derecha de la puerta donde había un chico de ojos saltones y bastante gordo que hablaba animadamente con Padma que sonreía al chico que parecía más o menos de la edad de ella.

-Cedric, ven- el chico se acercó cuando Padma le llamó- este es el amigo del que te he hablado- le dijo al otro muchacho:- Cedric este es Chad pero puedes llamarle Obi-Wan Kenobi.- Cedric la miró incrédulamente pero ella se encogió de hombros.- ¿Están los demás?

-En la trastienda- sonrió Chad a la muchacha.

-Vamos- Cedric caminó junto a Padma hacía el final de la tienda.

-¿Obi-Wan-Kenobi?- preguntó aún incrédulo el chico.

-Aquí todos los amigos y clientes habituales tenemos nombres de personajes de la guerra de las galaxias. Chad es Obi-Wan- explicó Padma parándose frente a una puerta- yo soy la princesa Leia.

-No me digas- Cedric sonrió divertido.

Padma sonrió y abrió la puerta. Entraron en una estancia que era incluso más grande que la tienda. Había una nevera, una puerta que Cedric supuso sería un baño, un sofá y una par de sillones y delante una gran televisión de pantalla plana y en el centro de la habitación había una mesa redonda y entorno a ella había cinco hombres que parecían estar jugando a un juego de mesa y que no se percataron de que tenían compañía.

-Ellos no son brujos, así que no saben nada de la magia- Cedric asintió- Hola, chicos.

Los cinco se giraron y sonrieron abiertamente al ver a Padma. Se levantaron de sus sillas y se acercaron a ella para estrecharla en un abrazo.

-Chico os quiero presentar a un amigo. Este es Cedric Diggory- señaló al chico que les saludó con un movimiento de cabeza- Cedric, estos son Joss, aquí le conocemos como Luke Skywalker- Cedric sonrió a un muchacho de no más de 17 años con el pelo rubio y los ojos marrones- este es su padre también se llama Joss pero aquí le llamamos Anakin Skywalker o Darth Vader como prefieras.

Vio a un hombre de unos 38 años que parecía ser el más mayor de todos y que se parecía mucho a su hijo. Padma les presentó a los otros tres jóvenes. Uno se llamaba Jackson y le llamaban Han Solo. Cedric tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa porque ese tipo no se parecía en nada a Han Solo, era muy delgadito, de estatura media y con unas grandes gafas de culo de vaso.

Otro de ojos verdes, más alto incluso que Cedric y muy delgado se llamaba Clark y le llamaban C-3PO.

Y por último a un chico bajito y gordo que se llamaba Jonathan y al que llamaban R2-D2.

-R2-D2 cada vez que entra aquí, se toma muy en serio su personaje; no habla, sólo hace ruiditos como los del robot de la película y lo más impresionante es que parece que el único que le entiende es C-3PO como en las películas. Es un enigma que nunca llegaremos a saber descifrar- le explicó en susurros Padma a Cedric mientras los otros volvían a la mesa para jugar.

Cedric y Padma se sentaron en una silla junto a los demás que estaba jugando a un juego de rol. En ese momento entró en la trastienda Obi-Wan y se sentó con ellos.

-He dejado a mi primo a cargo de la tienda- informó el chico. Miró a Cedric- tendremos que hacer un pequeño hueco para este hombre en nuestro grupo ¿Qué os parece?

-No tiene mucha pinta de conocer este mundo- habló C-3PO y R2-D2 asentía, parecía estar de acuerdo.

-Oh chico no os dejéis llevar por las apariencias- Padma sonrió- os aseguro que Cedric conoce este mundo, tendríais que haber visto que cara se le quedó cuando vio las entradas de cine y vi que tenía un baúl lleno de comics, mangas, películas y animes. Le gusta este mundo ¿Verdad?

-¡Eh, si!- respondió Cedric mirando un poco preocupados a todos esos chicos. No parecían estar muy bien de la cabeza.

-Si lo dice la princesa Leia, yo me lo creo- dijo Luke Skywalker y todos asintieron de acuerdo con el muchacho.

-Pues no hay más que hablar. Eres uno de nosotros. Aquí dentro te llamaremos Chewbacca- Cedric arrugó el ceño ante el nombre que le habían adjudicado.

-Preferiría ser otro. Chewbacca parece un oso con tanto pelo- se defendió Cedric al ver que todos le miraban con el ceño fruncido- yo no tengo tanto pelo.

-Si pero eres alto y grande. Te viene como anillo al dedo. Eres Chewbacca- Cedric no se rindió.

-¿No podría ser Yoda?- _"Aunque no se cual es peor"_ pensó Cedric.

C-3PO estuvo apunto de caerse de la silla tras oír esa pregunta, R2-D2 le miró como si hubiese cometido un asesinato, Luke y su padre Dar Vader soltaron un gritito, Han Solo se colocó la gafas y Obi-Wan abrió tanto los ojos que se le pusieron más saltones de los que lo tenían.

-Sólo ha habido una persona capaz de ser Yoda- informó Padma- y fue el hermano de R2-D2, incluso hablaba como el Yoda de verdad, murió hace un par de años y para todos nosotros ese será siempre nuestro Yoda.

-Entiendo. No lo sabía. Disculpad. Seré Chewbacca- Todos sonrieron e incluso le dieron alguna palmada en la espalda. Parecía que le habían perdonado.

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos, puedo enseñaros algo que ha venido hoy- Obi-Wan se puso en pie, se fue a la tienda y cuando volvió trajo consigo un comic que dejó sobre la mesa.

Todos se pusieron en pie y se apoyaron sobre la mesa. Cedric abrió mucho los ojos al ver de lo que se trataba, los de su alrededor empezaron a murmurar entusiasmados y Cedric miró a Padma que le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.

-Te dije que te gustaría- le susurró Padma.

-Este manga es imposible de conseguir- le murmuró Cedric.

-Para Obi-Wan nada es imposible, puede ser difícil pero no imposible- Padma sonrió al ver como Obi-Wan daba un manotazo a Luke Skywalker que intentó tocarlo.

Cedric miró a Padma que seguía mirando el manga, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, se veía que disfrutaba estando allí y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

--

Pansy caminó más deprisa por los pasillos de la residencia femenina al oír un gran alboroto. Se detuvo junto a otras chicas que formaban un círculo alrededor de alguien.

Pansy no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Blaise en medio de ese corrillo y a la chica con la que le había visto acostándose que se había burlado de ella. La muchacha estaba llorando y se aferraba a Blaise que parecía desesperado por alejarse de toda esa locura. Las amigas de la chica le gritaban a Blaise un montón de insultos.

-Mira, Karen, me gustas, eres una chica muy guapa pero nada más. Sólo sexo- Blaise intentaba quitársela de encima:-y creo que con un polvo contigo ya he tenido suficiente.

Eso último lo había susurrado pero la chica que estaba pegada a él como una lapa lo escuchó y sus berreos fueron más fuertes. Blaise puso cara de horror, él no estaba hecho para esas situaciones. ¿Por qué las mujeres se empeñaban tanto en comprometerse? Con lo divertido que era tener sexo y nada más.

-Mira, Karen o me sueltas o me enfada más de lo que estoy- Blaise logró soltarla- No hay nada entre nosotros- la agarraba de las muñecas para evitar que se agarrara de nuevo a él- sólo fue un polvo, no somos novios y ¡diablos, yo no te he dicho en ningún momento que te quería! Así que no te hagas pajas mentales.- la miró a los ojos- Adiós, princesa.

La soltó de las muñecas y pasó por al lado de Pansy que se estaba aguantando la risa. Blaise la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella le sacó la lengua. El muchacho se alejó.

El círculo de gente se dispersó y sólo quedó Karen llorando en el suelo y sus amigas rodeándola. Pansy pasó por delante de ella con una gran sonrisa en los labios. _¿Quién era ahora la perdedora?_ Pensó la exSlytherin.

--

Terence esnifó otra raya de cocaína y se incorporó rascándose la nariz. Estaba en el cuarto que Gerard compartía con su otro amigo Joseph Vent. Él y Gerard le habían contado a Joseph lo que había ocurrido en el vestuario después del entrenamiento.

-No creo que Potter te mintiera cuando te dijo que se había tirado a Jess- dijo Joseph mientras le pasaba el porro a Gerard.

-No, no yo tampoco lo creo- Gerard le dio una calada.- Ese hijo de puta seguro que ha conseguido tirársela, ella esta loquita por él.

-Jess es mía y tarde o temprano terminará viniendo a mí- Terence sonrió mientras jugueteaba con una navaja entre los dedos- ella terminará siendo mi novia, y ella aprenderá a comportarse como una mujer debe comportarse.

-Tendrá que hacer caso a su hombre- rió Gerard.

-Si, y ese seré yo. Jess es fácil de manejar, cuando seamos novios, hará todo lo que yo diga y si no…- se hizo una peña herida en la palma de la mano de la que salió un fino hilo de sangre- rebanaré el cuello de sus amigas y de Potter.

-Con las demás puedes hacer lo que quieras pero a Hermione déjala en paz- Gerard apagó el porro- ella es mía. Y será mi mujer.

-¿Qué ves en esa, sangre sucia?- espetó Joseph- esta todo el día alardeando de su inteligencia. Igual que el estúpido Colin Creevy.

-Lo que te jode es que dos sangres sucia sean más inteligentes que tú y que encima una de ellos sea mujer- rió Gerard. Joseph gruñó con rabia- pero que importa su sangre, esta buena y cuando sea mi novia la haré mi esclava.

-Gerard, no te confíes, Hermione va a ser más difícil de manejar que Jess- Terence hablaba con frialdad- Hermione no se va a ha dejar dominar por unas amenazas.- Se quedaron en silencio. Terence se chupó la sangre que recorría la palma de su mano- Jess- sonrió y se miró la palma de la que seguía saliendo sangre- serás mía cueste lo que me cueste y te apartaré de todos tus amigos y sobretodo de Potter.

Sus amigos le miraron con una sonrisa, sin sorprenderse por la sangre fría de su amigo. Jess era su siguiente objetivo y nadie le impediría llevar acabo los planes que tenía para ella, ni siquiera Harry Potter.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!! Esta vez no he tardado tanto ¿ehhh?? Aquí os he traído otro capitulo, espero que os este gustando. No había lemon pero es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado hasta ahora. Blaise es un caso, me encanta escribir sobre ese personaje.

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Besos.


	13. Besos imposibles de olvidar

Hola!! Aquí de nuevo ahora no estoy tardando en actualizar tanto pero no os acostumbréis porque llega la época de exámenes (tengo tres semanas de exámenes, pfff) y volveré a tardar un poco, no tantos meses como la otra vez, esta vez lo prometo.

A las que creen que Harry esta enamorado, puede que lo este, puede que no pero no penséis que pronto serán felices, este fic cuenta con bastantes capítulos y Harry va a meter mucho la pata.

Algunos me pedís más cosas de las demás parejas, en cada capitulo pongo algo de todas las parejas, lo que pasa que algunas de las cosas que pongo de algunas parejas son más cortas que las que pongo de otras pero pongo de todas las parejas en todos los capítulos, más adelante las historias se irán desarrollando más.

Tal vez estoy pensando en dejar los títulos de los siguientes capítulos, claro esta pero esto cuando este segura de que vaya a ponerle ese título jajaja. Pero eso ya lo sabréis cuando leáis el capitulo. Así que os dejo con él. Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 12: Besos imposibles de olvidar.**

De nuevo había comenzado la semana y ya estaban a mediados de Octubre. Ese sábado se iba a jugar el primer partido de Quiddich del Torneo, México versus Francia. Los dos equipos estaban entrenando especialmente para ese día y el ambiente tenso entre ambos se respiraba por la universidad.

Los extranjeros iban a empezar a ir ya a las clases ese lunes pero Lavender no estaba pensando en eso, esa mañana en la que se levantó temprano para ir a correr con Seamus.

"_¿Por qué Merlín?" _Eso es lo que había pensado nada más levantarse. Se puso rápidamente ropa apropiada para ir a correr y salió de su cuarto. No llegaba tarde, no le gustaba llegar tarde. Llegó con los ojos entre cerrados por el sueño y Seamus que estaba allí, sonrió al verla.

-Puntual- Seamus sonrió- es cierto, ayer no me mentiste cuando me dijiste que no te gustaba hacer esperar a la gente.

Lavender sonrió somnolienta y Seamus miró por encima del hombro de la chica.

-Parece que Angie no es tan puntual como tú- murmuró Seamus.

-Es cierto, casi se me olvida, hoy vamos a ir a correr tú y yo solos- le dijo Lavender rascándose los ojos- Angie esta cansada, ayer no durmió mucho, ya sabes.

Lavender hizo un gesto obsceno con la boca que fue muy claro para Seamus que empezó a reír.

-Pues entonces, vamos a la playa y comencemos ¿no?- Seamus comenzó a caminar. Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba. Ahora que Angie no iba con ellos podría coquetear con Lavender y entonces ella se lanzaría más pronto a él.

Miró a la chica. Sonrió. La verdad es que se veía realmente adorable con ese aspecto de somnolencia. Ella le miró algo más despierta y le sonrió.

-¿Qué miras tanto?- preguntó divertida.

-Lo mal que te ves cuando te despiertas tan temprano- bromeó Seamus.

Ella le miró haciéndose la ofendida y echó a correr detrás de Seamus que no paraba de reír.

--

Era temprano, su compañera de cuarto aún no había despertado. Ella casi no había dormido en toda la noche, no había podido conciliar el sueño pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía a sentir ese beso, recordaba su sabor y deseaba más. Ese beso que le había dado Colin en la playa la había hipnotizado tanto como sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro.

Angie solía ir todas las mañanas a correr con Seamus pero ese día no se había podido levantar, además de que le había dicho a Lavender que la dejaría a solas con el chico, no se sentía con fuerzas para afrontar ese día y mucho menos para enfrentar a Colin.

Estaba tapada hasta la cabeza con las sabanas porque cuando había abierto los ojos, después de haber conciliado el sueño unos minutos, se había encontrado con el libro de "El señor de los anillos: La comunidad del anillo".

El libro estaba ahí, sobre la mesilla, como recordándole lo que había pasado con su amigo. _"Amigo"_ pensó Angie _"A un amigo no se le desea como yo deseo a Colin."_

Suspiró sintiéndose frustrada. No sabía lo que pensar, no sabía lo que hacer, lo que decir cuando le viese; lo único que sabía es que cada vez que pensaba en Colin y en esos ojos, su corazón latía al son de una suave melodía.

--

Ginny dejó que el agua templada mojase su pelo y su cuerpo. Aún estaba furiosa al recordar a Draco entre los brazos de esa chica el día anterior y no había dormido en toda la noche, había estado todo el tiempo dando vueltas en la cama.

Estaba sola, era demasiado temprano para que la gente estuviese en pie a pesar de que ese día había clase.

Miró por encima del hombro al sentir que alguien la observaba, no se inmutó cuando vio a Draco apoyado en la entrada de las duchas mirándola, a fin de cuenta él ya la había visto desnuda, no iba a ver nada nuevo.

Pero él la miraba como si cada día descubriese algo nuevo que nunca había visto en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ginny mirando al frente- ¿Ya no te es suficiente con mirar a través de un agujero de la pared? Ahora tienes que entrar en el baño de la residencia de las chicas.

-Fui a tu cuarto y vi que no estabas- Draco sonrió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos- oí el agua correr y me imagine que estabas aquí. No pude resistirme, que voy ha hacerle, me encanta tu cuerpo.

Ginny sonrió sin poder evitarlo pero cuando se volteó puso su mejor cara de póquer. Le miró.

-El mío y él de toda chica que se te cruza en el camino.-

-¿Estas celosa?- sonrió, divertido Draco.

-Sigue soñando, Malfoy- Ginny cerró el grifo de la ducha y caminó hacía el chico.

Cuando llegó hasta él vio que Draco tenía la toalla, que había dejado preparada, en las manos. Ginny levantó los brazos, Draco sonrió, la envolvió en la toalla y la acercó a él con firmeza.

-No pasó nada entre ella y yo, solamente unos cuantos besos- Draco sonrió y rozó su nariz con la pequeña de la pelirroja.

-No me interesa lo que hiciste o lo que dejaste de hacer- Ginny le acarició suavemente la mejilla- puedes hacer y deshacer lo que quieras, entre tú y yo no hay nada, solo un juego- sintió como él la pegaba más a su cuerpo y pudo sentir su dura erección- Tú puedes estar con toda mujer que se te insinúe y yo podré estar con el chico que quiera.

Draco sonrió y la besó lentamente, recreándose en la suavidad de sus labios y en la pequeña lengua que le hizo ponerse más duro.

-Si, eso dices, pero no quita que ayer te pusieses celosa, torbellino pelirrojo- sonrió con suficiencia Draco.

Ginny se apoyó en la pared de la ducha y se llevó el cuerpo de Draco con ella. Con habilidad le abrió los pantalones que le cayeron hasta las rodillas. Draco soltó la toalla que cayó también, revelando su tierno cuerpo.

-¿Por qué tendría que ponerme celosa?- Ginny sonrió, Draco la levantó agarrándola de los muslos y se introdujo entre sus piernas. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.- sé que en cuanto yo quiera, te tendré comiendo de mi mano- Draco alzó las dejas, divertido por la seguridad con la que hablaba su pelirroja debilidad y sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que ella tenía razón- Draco me deseas demasiado y yo ganaré ese juego que ambos empezamos.

Draco no contestó, que pensará lo que quisiera, él no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. La deseaba sí; la demostración de ello estaba entre las piernas de la pelirroja, pero ganaría ese juego, aunque se tuviese que morder la lengua para no gemir.

Entró en ella y empezó a moverse. Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Besó uno de los pezones de la pelirroja y ahogó un gemido.

Al fin y al cabo era un Malfoy y los Malfoys no perdían en el amor y el sexo, nunca.

--

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo y Pansy estaba en la fila con sus demás compañeros para poder coger la comida, llevaba una bandeja en las manos. Estaba pensando lo que comería ese día cuando sintió que alguien se ponía detrás de ella en la cola.

Miró por encima del hombro y bufó al ver a Blaise que la sonrió, alegremente. Él también tenía una bandeja en las manos y se pegó a ella.

-¿Te importa? Estás invadiendo mi espacio vital- le dijo ella molesta.

-Lo siento- Blaise la sonrió pero no se apartó ni un ápice de él.

-Sigues estando demasiado cerca- le reprochó ella- no te has apartado ni un centímetro.

-¿Es qué te pongo nerviosa?- preguntó Blaise, divertido.

-No- espetó ella y le dejó que se acercase todo lo que quisiera, no iba a darle el gusto de saber que la ponía nerviosa.

-Sé que te gusta estar así de cerca- le susurró al oído mientras se movían en la cola- sé que te gustó la única vez que hemos hecho el amor pero no tiene que ser la única, podemos hacerlo otra vez. Sería divertido.

-No me interesa- Pansy ni siquiera le miró. No pensaba darle el gusto de ver en sus ojos el deseo de volver a estar con él. Le quería pero no pensaba ser otra chica más de su lista.

Vio como la mano de Blaise se acercaba para acariciarle la mejilla pero apartó la cara. Blaise arrugó el ceño y la miró.

-Ya no eres la misma, Pansy- le dijo al oído mientras ella se echaba comida en la bandeja- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan dura? ¿Dónde está la niña que yo conocía?

-Ha crecido y esta harta de que se rían de ella- Pansy le miró a los ojos- esa niña no volverá.

Pansy cogió un zumo de naranja y se alejó de allí. Se detuvo al oír las palabras del chico.

-Te equivocas- Pansy le miró y vio que él sonreía- yo haré que vuelva.

--

Luna estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, vio como Pansy se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en silencio. Pronto su amiga quedó pensativa como ella.

Luna suspiró al ver a Neville sentado con sus amigos. Estaban hablando tranquilamente y el chico reía por algo que había contado Seamus.

Echaba de menos a Neville, a pesar de estar viviendo en el mismo techo, le sentía muy lejos. Ya no hablaban, ya no bromeaban, había perdido a su mejor amigo, al único que creía en ella cuando hablaba de sus místicas criaturas.

Aunque tal vez ya no la creía, sino no la hubiese llamado loca ese día. No le importaba que los demás pensasen que estaba loca, pero si le había dolido que él lo pensase.

Pero Neville había cambiado, había crecido, ese chico que la seguía allí donde iba en busca de sus criaturas en Hogwarts, había dejado ya de ser un adolescente y se había convertido en un hombre, que sacaba suspiros de las mujeres y que ya no le interesaban las historias que ella podía contarle de sus criaturas.

Lo que ella no sabía es que Neville también añoraba poder hablar con ella.

Bufó molesta cuando vio como una chica; rubia, voluminosa, de piel blanca y que estaba en el mismo curso que Neville de Vegetamago, se acercaba al muchacho y le saludaba con la mano coquetamente.

Se llamaba Tara Adams y estaba loquita por el muchacho desde que se habían coincidido en su primero curso de la carrera. Neville nunca le había prestado atención, hablaba con ella pero no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba interesada en él, a Neville le costaba ver ese tipo de cosas.

Vio como Blaise le daba una palmada en la espalda cuando la chica se alejaba. Su amigo le dijo algo que hizo a Neville sonrojar. Como siempre, Blaise si se había dado cuenta de lo que Tara sentía por él y se lo debía haber dicho.

Luna buscó con la mirada a Tara, la vio sentada con sus amigas, era guapa y resultona. A cualquier chico le gustaría. Ella no tenía nada que hacer contra esa chica si Neville decidía fijarse en Tara. Arrugó el ceño ¿Desde cuándo quería que Neville se fijase en ella?

--

Colin no había ido al comedor con los demás. No tenía hambre y no se veía con fuerzas de enfrentar a Angie. Aún no había podido olvidar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido besarla? Era su amiga, su mejor amiga, y él con lo único que había pensado había sido con la polla. Tan sólo se había fijado en lo hermosa que se veía allí tumbada bajo él y lo peor de todo es que cuando había llegado a su cuarto lo único en lo que había podido pensar era en Angie desnuda bajo él.

Intentó concentrarse en el libro que estaba estudiando, nunca nada, ni nadie le había podido quitar la concentración en los estudios, hasta que llegó Angie a su vida y la besó.

La besó. Ese beso que le había hecho ponerse duro en cuanto había sentido sus labios unidos. Ese beso que no podía olvidar. Ese beso que deseaba que se repitiese.

No, no, no. Se golpeó intentando apartar esos pensamientos sobre su amiga de la cabeza pero era imposible. Deseaba a Angie, a pesar de que era su amiga, la deseaba con todo su ser.

Esos ojos verdes le habían hipnotizado, esa sonrisa le había vuelto loco y sus labios de seda le habían hecho desear más de lo que ella le había dado.

Miró el libro y bufó molesto. No debía pensar en Angie y mucho menos de esa manera. Debía apartar ese deseo, olvidar lo que había pasado. Sólo eran amigos y eso es lo único que podía ser. Porque es lo único que él quería que fuesen.

--

Hermione estaba harta, harta de que Ron siguiese siendo un niño infantil incapaz de asumir y enfrentar sus discusiones. Como cuando era un adolescente; Ron se cerraba, y a pesar de que ella se acercaba para hablar con él y disculparse, porque sabía que se tenía que disculpar, él no le hacía caso.

"_Infantil"_ pensó Hermione furiosa mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Estaba tan enfadada e iba tan cegada por la rabia que no vio a Gerard y chocó contra él, cayendo al suelo y haciéndose daño en el trasero.

-Herms ¿Estás bien, linda?- le tendió la mano el chico y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Lo siento- le miró avergonzada- no te vi. Tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

-No te preocupes- el muchacho sonrió con suavidad- ¿Te preocupa algo? Ibas muy acelerada.

-No- Hermione le miró a los ojos. Se le veía muy guapo y sus ojos azules eran tan parecidos a los de Ron. Movió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. _"Olvídate de Ron"_ pensó, furiosa- sólo es que estaba pensando en las clases y no… lo siento de verdad.

-No te preocupes, no me hiciste daño- Gerard se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-No, quería disculparme por lo arisca que estuve el sábado cuando nos encontramos en la discoteca- Hermione le miró- tenía otras cosas en la cabeza pero no quise ser tan antipática. Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes. No me lo tomé a mal- Gerard le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía por la frente- nada de lo que hagas me puede sentar mal. Me gustas, Hermione.

Hermione se sonrojo algo que hizo sonreír a Gerard. No hubiera esperado algo así, sus amigas se lo habían dicho un montón de veces pero ella no creía que fuese cierto. Pero Gerard se lo había confirmado. Se sentía atraído por ella.

A ella también le gustaba. Era simpático, amable y guapo, muy guapo pero ¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en Ron en esos momentos?

-Me has dejado sin habla- dijo Hermione sin saber que más decir.

-No hace falta que digas nada- Gerard sonrió- sólo acepta salir conmigo un día. Este sábado, te invito a cenar ¿Qué me dices?

Hermione no se lo pensó. Estaba harta de tanta tontería por parte de Ron, tenía que seguir con su vida, él no la quería hablar pues ella ya no iba a estar preocupándose más por ese motivo.

-Si, me encantaría- Gerard ensanchó su sonrisa y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te paso a buscar a las 9- ella asintió- nos vemos, preciosa.

-Adiós- él chico se alejó con una sonrisa.

Hermione suspiró y se alejó por el otro lado, también con una sonrisa en los labios.

--

Padma agarró con más firmeza la mano de Cedric que la seguía sin rechistar. Era la hora del almuerzo pero ninguno de los dos tenía hambre así que Padma había decidido llevarlo a su cuarto para enseñarle todo lo que tenía referente a su pequeño secreto friki.

Entraron en la habitación que la hindú compartía con su hermana gemela. Empujó a Cedric en la cama que cayó de espaldas y luego se sentó en el borde de la misma mientras reía.

-¿Así lanzas a los chicos a tu cama?- preguntó divertido.

-A algunos- sonrió Padma arrodilla a los pies de su cama donde tenía un baúl bajo algunos hechizos para que nadie pudiese ver su interior- a otros los trato con más delicadeza. ¿Es qué no te gusta el sexo salvaje, Cedric?

Él la miró. Ella le miraba con una sonrisa. El lunar que tenía en la mejilla derecha, lo único que la diferenciaba de su hermana, la hacía ver tremendamente sexy ¿Por qué nunca se había fijado en eso?

Tragó saliva mientras ella seguía rebuscando en el interior del baúl sin esperar a que él contestase a la pregunta. Cedric de pronto, mientras observaba a la muchacha, se la imagino en la misma postura, ella de rodillas mientras jugueteaba con su erección.

Movió la cabeza, alarmado por lo que su mente le había hecho ver. Padma no era su tipo. Era guapa pero nunca se había sentido atraído por ella de ese modo, entonces ¿Por qué había imaginado tal cosa?

Tal vez últimamente había descubierto cosas sobre Padma que nunca imagino. Ahora se llevaban mejor y ella no había intentado en ningún momento aprovecharse de eso para acostarse con él. Poco a poco se estaban haciendo amigos. Él no la deseaba, no, tan sólo la estaba cogiendo cariño y su mente tan sólo le había jugado una mala pasada.

-Ced, bombón, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Padma chasqueando los dedos delante de sus narices.

El chico salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Padma que le miraba preocupada. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó junto a él.

-Mira este comic seguro que te gusta…- Cedric la observó mientras ella hablaba y sonrió.

Sí, tan sólo la estaba cogiendo cariño.

--

Eran las tres y media de la mañana. Jess se había despertado cuando el móvil había vibrado sobre la mesilla. Se incorporó rascándose los ojos y miró quien le había dado un toque a esas horas.

Harry, leyó que ponía en la pantallita. ¿Por qué la daba un toque a esas horas? ¿Es qué no podría dormir? Se quedó sentada en la cama, pensando en lo que el chico podría querer y sin saber si contestarle al toque.

Diez minutos después la puerta del cuarto se abrió y vio como Harry asomaba la cabeza. Miró en dirección a Hermione y como vio que estaba durmiendo, entró sin hacer el menor ruido. Iba en pijama, solo llevaba la parte de abajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me has dado un toque?- preguntó Jess en un susurro mientras se acercaba a él.

-Para que te despertaras y cuando viniese estuvieses despierta- le contestó en un murmullo- nos vamos.

-¿Ahora?- Jess le miró sorprendida- ¿Dónde?

-Es una sorpresa, vamos a jugar- la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella.

-Pero, espera…- Harry la miró- mira como voy, tendré que vestirme.

Harry la miró y sonrió divertido. La muchacha dormía con una simple camiseta de tirantes y por lo que pudo apreciar no llevaba sujetador debajo y unas braguitas.

-No hace falta. Te voy a terminar quitando todo lo que llevas, así que es casi mejor así, menos trabajo- ella le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco- además no hay nadie por los pasillos no te van a ver.

-Tú lo dices porque llevas pantalones- le miró Jess con el ceño fruncido.

-No hay tiempo, con lo que tardáis las mujeres en elegir lo que os ponéis, se haría de día- se acercó más a ella y antes de que Jess pudiese saber lo que pensaba hacer, Harry la había cogido y la había echado por encima de su hombro como si fuese un simple saco y no pesará nada.

-¡Harry!- dijo Jess en un susurro escandalizado- ¡Suéltame!

El chico no la hizo caso y salió del cuarto. Jess le pegó un puñetazo en la espalda a Harry y este se rió entre dientes.

-Jess no me haces daño- le susurró Harry- así que puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras. Nena, debes comer más, no pesas nada.

-Si como más de lo que ya lo hago, reventare- le espetó ella.

-Si revientas con una ensalada, empezaré a preocuparme- soltó Harry divertido- recuerdo el día en que fuimos al cine, después fuimos a cenar y tú te pediste sólo una ensalada y un filete enano.

-Ese día no tenía hambre- ella arrugó el ceño y se rindió, Harry no la dejaría en el suelo hasta que él quisiera- además no quería aprovecharme, tú pagabas.

-Pues la próxima vez aunque yo pague, comes hasta reventar- espetó Harry. Jess se percató de que no creía que ella comiese mucho más de una ensalada al día y poco más.

Pero de todas sus amigas, ella era la que más comía. Las demás siempre se andaban quejando de que no engordaba a pesar de que comía muchísimo en cambio ellas si tenían más facilidad para engordar.

-Harry ¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó.

-Ya lo verás- contestó el chico mientras abría la puerta y salía de la residencia de chicas.

Jess tembló al sentir el aire darle en las nalgas y las piernas desnudas, en los brazos también tenía frío pero no tanto.

-No se a donde me llevas pero me estoy congelando- Jess se restregó los brazos para entrar en calor- no hubiese tardado nada en ponerme unos pantalones- Harry empezó a restregarle el trasero- claro y tú ahora aprovéchate.

-Sólo quería que entrases en calor- rió Harry- además enseguida entramos en otro edificio, nena.

Harry hizo un movimiento con la varita y una puerta se abrió. Entraron en otro edificio. Jess miraba a su alrededor, ese lugar le resultaba familiar pero con todo a oscuras no lo reconocía.

-No hagas ruido, seguro que hay algún conserje vigilando que nadie entre aquí- susurró Harry.

-Pero ¿Dónde estamos?- Harry no contestó y estuvieron diez minutos más caminando en silencio hasta que sintió que Harry la dejaba en el suelo.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba empezando a pensar donde estaban y le entro pánico. Pero no, Harry no se atrevería a algo así, era demasiado temerario, si los pillaban los expulsarían. Miró la puerta frente a al que se habían detenido y supo que Harry estaba loco.

En la puerta había un pequeño letrero en el que rezaba:

_Despacho del decano:_

_Señor Sean Moore._

Harry se había vuelto completamente loco. No podían entrar ahí, ella no quería entrar allí. El chico abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita, Jess quiso marcharse pero Harry la cogió del brazo y la arrastró al interior del despacho.

Miró el despacho, todo estaba a oscuras pero algunas cosas podían distinguirse por la luz que entraba por las ventanas. El sillón del decano y la mesa de este se veían en penumbra por la ventana que había detrás de ambas.

Tragó saliva, ese sitió no le traía buenos recuerdos. Se abrazó a si misma y se dio al vuelta, encontrándose a Harry muy cerca. El muchacho sonrió sin comprender lo que mal que ella lo estaba pasando.

La besó en los labios con suavidad, y Jess sintió como sus nalgas tocaban el borde de la mesa del decano. Ella bajó la cabeza, rompiendo el beso.

-Vamos, Harry. Esto no me gusta- Jess había comenzado a temblar de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- Harry sonrió y la cogió de la barbilla para que ella le mirase- ese sofá parece cómodo- señaló Harry un sofá que había detrás de él y que estaba pegado a la pared- o quizás en el sillón del decano, hay podríamos divertirnos- sintió que él la besaba el cuello- o quizás en la mesa.

-No- ella le apartó un poco y se miraron a los ojos- en cualquier otro sitio sí, Harry pero aquí no, en este despacho no. Si nos pillan nos expulsarán.

No era sólo por eso pero no podía decirle lo que ocurría, no podía decirle el miedo que la acechaba cada vez que se encontraba en ese sitio.

-No tienen porque encontrarnos- él le acarició el rostro- son las cuatro de la mañana, nadie está despierto a estas horas…

-Pero tú has dicho que hay un conserje- le soltó ella.

-Pero si no encendemos la luz y no hacemos ruido no tienen porque descubrirnos- le aseguró él- tú tranquila.

-No puedo, Harry- él la miró- no me siento cómoda, el decano es amigo de mi padre y yo no me siento cómoda haciendo esto. Por favor- ella le miró a los ojos. Harry pareció darse cuenta de que en verdad no se sentía cómoda, tal vez esa vez si se había pasado un poco con el sitio que había elegido- no quiero hacerlo aquí.

-Está bien, tal vez me haya pasado esta vez- Harry apoyó su frente en la de la chica- te llevaré de nuevo a tu cuarto. No quise incomodarte, nena.

-Lo sé- ella le dio un beso en los labios y Harry le correspondió- ¿Nos vamos?

Él asintió y la cogió de la mano. Puso la mano sobre el picaporte cuando oyeron unas voces fuera. Jess miró con horror a Harry. Ambos reconocieron la voz de uno, el decano estaba allí pero ¿Qué hacía a esas horas en su despacho? Debía estar hablando con el conserje.

-Tranquilo, Thomas. Olvide entregarle unos papeles al señor Juver y son muy importantes. Puedes seguir vigilando los demás pasillos- le dijo el decano al conserje- el señor Juver y yo nos apañaremos en el despacho e intentaremos irnos lo más rápido posible.

Jess miró con horror a Harry, si era malo que el decano estuviese allí, era mucho peor si le acompañaba el perro con peluquín.

-No se preocupe señor Moore, es su despacho, yo seguiré haciendo mi ronda por las otras plantas del edificio- dijo la voz del conserje.

Los pasos se acercaban. Harry agarró a Jess de la mano, corrieron hacía la mesa del decano y la empujó para que se metiese debajo. Harry se metió también pero el hueco era pequeño y el chico demasiado grande así que Jess se tuvo que sentar sobre el regazo de Harry, dándose en la cabeza con la mesa.

Harry la tapó la boca para que no soltase ningún quejido y la puerta del despacho se abrió. Dos pares de pasos entraron en el despacho y cerraron la puerta.

-No te preocupes, Thomas es discreto. No dirá a nadie que estuvimos aquí- habló el señor Moore.

Jess y Harry se miraba. El chico seguía tapándole la boca a Jess aunque no hacía falta porque ella se había quedado muda del miedo a ser descubiertos. Y lo peor de todo es que Harry estaba excitado por tenerla a ella encima ¿Cómo podía ponerse cachondo en un momento como ese?

-Se me esta clavando tu… polla ¿Sabes?- Jess hablaba con los dientes apretados- ¿Cómo te puedes poner cachondo en un momento como este?

-La culpa es tuya ¿Cómo pretendes que no me ponga cachondo?- Harry apretó también los dientes y le miró con el ceño fruncido- y te aseguro que es más incomodo para mí que para ti.

Jess que se había llevado consigo el móvil, Harry la había sacado tan rápido de la habitación que no le había dado tiempo a dejarlo, lo apretó con fuerza. El chico se movió un poco debajo de ella y sintió el roce de la erección de él contra su sexo.

Jess le dio un manotazo. Estaban tan inmersos el uno en el otro que no escuchaba lo que pasaba con el seños Juver y el decano.

-¿No has oído un ruido?- Jess y Harry quedaron congelados ante la pregunta del perro con peluquín.

-No ¿Quieres que encienda la luz del escritorio?- preguntó el decano.

-Si, me gusta hacerlo con un poco de luz, ya lo sabes- contestó el señor Juver.

Harry arrugó el ceño ¿Hacerlo? ¿Hacer el qué? Todo eso era muy extraño, no era muy normal que el decano y un profesor estuviesen a las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana en el despacho del primero.

La luz del escritorio se encendió. Harry se movió un poco y Jess le miró con el ceño fruncido. Pero Harry se estaba apartando del cerco de luz. Agarró a Jess de la cintura para levantarla un poco y moverse mejor. Al hacerlo, Jess se golpeó la cabeza de nuevo con la mesa y ella le metió un mordico en la mejilla como venganza.

Harry la miró ofendido y ella le sacó la lengua. Era la situación más estúpida en la que alguna vez se había encontrado Harry y la verdad es que no pudo evitar sonreír, Jess se debió tomar esa sonrisa como una burla porque le pegó un pellizco en el costado.

Él sonrió, la agarró de las muñecas y a pesar de que ella se resistía la pegó a él y la besó. Jess apretaba los labios con fuerza pero poco a poco, con el trato que Harry le estaba dando, se fue relajando y correspondió al beso.

Harry se rozó contra ella, Jess sintió calor cuando su sexo rozó la erección de Harry pero no podía hacer el amor allí. Era una locura. Se apartó de él pero ese lugar tan pequeño no dejaba espacio para maniobrar.

-No- le susurró Jess y le dio un manotazo cuando sintió que la acariciaba el culo.

Esa situación era tan cómica e impensable. Estaba debajo de la mesa del despacho del decano, con Jess en su regazo, cachondo como un toro y con ella completamente ofendida, el decano estaba con el perro con peluquín en el despacho haciendo algo que preferían hacer con un poco de luz. Harry sonrió, esa situación no podría ser más extraña pero se equivocaba.

Ambos chicos se miraron y detuvieron su lucha silenciosa cuando oyeron el ruido de ventosas. Harry se aguantó la risa y Jess abrió los ojos de par en par, ambos imaginaban lo que estaba pasando pero ninguno podía creérselo. Ella negó con la cabeza pero él asintió con una sonrisita.

Ninguno pudo resistirse, saliendo con cuidado de debajo de la mesa, se pusieron de rodillas y se asomaron por encima de la mesa. Jess abrió mucho los ojos y Harry abrió la boca.

Ambos hombres estaban desnudos cerca del sofá del despacho y se estaban besando, eso eran los ruidos de ventosas. A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío al ver el cuerpo del perro con peluquín y miró a Jess pero la chica se había vuelto a ocultar y estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el escritorio sin dar crédito a lo que había visto.

Harry se agachó junto a ella y tuvo que aguantarse con gran esfuerzo la risa. Vio el móvil en las manos de la chica, esta estaba tan sorprendida que no sintió como Harry se lo quitaba de las manos y se volvía a poner de rodillas para ver a ambos hombres.

Jess no daba crédito aún, esa situación era tan impensable, tan irreal. El señor Moore no sólo era un acosador, un pederasta sino que además era bisexual, no es que Jess pensase que eso era malo, ella se llevaba muy bien con los gay que conocía (bueno con todos menos con el señor Moore) y a ella le daba igual la tendencia sexual de la gente pero ese hombre estaba casado. La señora Moore era una buena mujer, si ella se enterase de la clase de hombre con la que se había casado, si ella supiese que la engañaba y encima con un hombre.

¿Y si se enteraba Terence? Pobre. Eso debía de ser un gran palo. Definitivamente ese hombre era un obseso del sexo y lo peor aún es que era un pederasta y un acosador. Lo tenía todo.

Un poco más recuperada tras el shok de lo que había visto. Miró a Harry y abrió mucho los ojos al ver como el chico, que estaba aguantándose la risa y le lloraban los ojos del esfuerzo, estaba grabando a ambos hombres con su móvil.

Jess oyó los gemidos de ambos hombres y se incorporó para quitarle el móvil a Harry pero este la agarró con una de sus manos. Jess miró a los otros ocupantes del cuarto y vio que el señor Juver estaba recostado sobre el reposa brazos del sofá y el señor Moore le estaba penetrando sin descanso.

Jess intentó quitarle de nuevo el móvil a Harry pero este negó y la rodeó con un brazo dejándola ya completamente inmovilizada. Sintió las convulsiones de Harry por la risa cuando el señor Juver empezó a aullar como un perro.

-Les he hecho también fotos- le susurró al oído- esto es un video. Se le ha caído el peluquín, le viene ni que pintado el mote que tiene, como aúlla, el cabrón.

Harry se agachó arrastrando con él a Jess. El chico no paraba de convulsionarse por la risa. Jess intento quitarle le móvil pero Harry no se lo permitió.

-No se si tengo ganas de vomitar por la risa o por eso que he visto- le susurró Harry.

-Dame el móvil, Harry- Jess le tendió la mano.

-Si me prometes que no lo borraras- ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No pienso tener eso en mi móvil- le dijo Jess escandalizada mientras él se metía bajo la mesa y guardaba el video.

Se metió debajo de la mesa mientras los dos hombres seguían a lo suyo. Intentó quitarle el móvil a Harry que se resistió. Empezaron a pelearse por él, Jess quedó de nuevo encima del moreno. Se detuvieron unos segundos.

-Dámelo, Harry- susurró Jess.

-¿Lo quieres?- Jess asintió- cojéelo tu misma.

Le tendió la mano. La chica le miró con desconfianza pero estiró la mano para cogerlo y antes de poder tocarlo siquiera, Harry se lo metió por dentro de los pantalones.

Jess le miró con la boca abierta. El chico sonrió.

-Esta por dentro de mis calzoncillos- Harry se movió un poco para colocar el móvil en un sitio que no le hiciese daño- si lo quieres tendrás que meter la mano, pero ten cuidado mi amiguito se esta volviendo a despertar. Es instantáneo, es subirte encima y mi amigo se pone duro.

Jess le volvió a pellizcar y Harry la agarró de los brazos de nuevo y la besó. La chica se apartó y le miró enfadada.

-No pienso meter la mano- le susurró cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues nada. Ahí se queda el móvil- Harry se encogió de hombros. Se rascó los abdominales con pereza- ¿Crees que tardaran mucho en follar?

Jess no contestó, cogió la goma del pijama y metió la mano por dentro de los calzoncillos. Harry sonrió y la miró divertido mientras ella intentaba encontrar el móvil tocando lo menos posible.

-Si no tanteas bien, no lo vas a encontrar- Jess le miró furiosa- no es la primera vez que me tocas la polla así que no se porque tantos reparos.

-Si te la toco te pondrás más duro- le contestó Jess.

-Ese es mi problema- le soltó Harry.

-Y él mío. Te tengo debajo por si lo has olvidado- le recordó Jess.

-Es difícil de olvidar, nena- él sonrió.

Jess harta con esa situación, empezó a tantear sin ningún miedo. Harry ahogó un gemido cuando ella le tocó la erección. Se mordió el labio y la empezó a acariciar el trasero mientras ella seguía buscando.

¿Dónde se había metido el maldito móvil? Lo único que sentía era carne caliente y dura, no había nada metálico.

Se le estaba nublando la razón que le gritaba que sacase la mano de dentro de los pantalones antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y el deseo la terminase de nublar el sentido común, por otro lado las caricias de Harry y la erección juguetona que tenía entre las manos la pedían que dejase de lado la razón y se dejase llevar por el deseo que estaba despertando en ella.

Harry la comenzó a besar el cuello mientras ella seguía tanteando pero ya no en busca del móvil sino en busca de esa erección que se hacía más grande a medida de que ella la acariciaba.

El deseo le había nublado por completo la razón. Si hubiese estado con cualquier otro hombre en esa situación hubiese podido soportar sus caricias y podría haber encontrado con mayor facilidad el móvil sin terminar en esa situación en la que se notaba húmeda y tensa. Pero no era cualquier chico, era Harry, él único hombre que la había hecho sentir mujer de verdad, él único hombre que le había enseñado lo que era de verdad el deseo y el sexo.

-Te voy a matar, Potter- le dijo tragando saliva.

-Está bien pero hazlo luego, nena- la besó en los labios y ella le correspondió con ansias.

-Esto es una locura- le dijo ella cuando se separaron.

Harry sonrió, colocó sus manos en el sexo de ella y su sonrisa se ensanchó al sentirla húmeda y tensa. Hizo a un lado la pata de la braga y jugueteo con el sexo de la chica. Ella apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos mientras él buscaba el suave capullo que escondía.

Jess se vengo agarrando el miembro de Harry que se tensó. Empezó a acariciarlo despacio. Harry le subió la camiseta que llevaba y como había supuesto la chica no llevaba sujetador. Se introdujo uno de los pezones en la boca y lo saboreó, los absorbió y los mordió. Cuando se separó lo vio tenso y rojo como si fuese una pequeña grosella.

Hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón hasta que quedó como su gemelo. Introdujo un dedo en la abertura de la chica y ella ahogó un gemido. Se miraron a los ojos, ella temblaba por el placer, estaban tan inmersos el uno en el otro que no se percataron cuenta de que el decano y su amante ya se marchaban.

El señor Moore apagó la luz del escritorio y se marcharon sin percatarse de que no habían estado solos.

Harry agarró de la cintura a Jess y extrajo el dedo de la abertura. Se incorporó lo suficiente para bajarse los pantalones, Jess volvió a darse en la cabeza con la mesa y Harry retuvo una carcajada a tiempo.

Los pantalones quedaron por la mitad de los muslos, Jess pudo ver la gran erección del chico y el móvil cayó al suelo, fue entonces cuando se percataron que estaban solos.

-Se han ido ya- le dijo Jess.

-Si, pero nosotros aún no hemos terminado- Harry la puso de nuevo sobre él y con la ayuda de sus manos dirigió su erección a la abertura del cuerpo de la chica.

Jess sintió la presión que siempre sentía cuando el miembro de Harry intentaba entrar en su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue bajando su cuerpo sobre el del chico hasta que se acopló a él. Se sintió llena y completa.

-Vamos, nena- una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Harry.

Jess comenzó a moverse despacio, lentamente, de una forma rítmica y cariñosa. Harry la miró, ella no le devolvió la mirada preocupada con que él viese en sus ojos todo el amor que sentía por él.

Harry tragó saliva. Nunca habían hecho el amor de esa forma, siempre eran entregas salvajes y fuertes, unas más que otras pero Harry nunca había sentido tanta dulzura, ni con Jess ni con ninguna otra mujer. No es que tratase mal a las mujeres o fuese descuidado en darles placer pero era diferente.

Era diferente la forma en la que Jess se movía, como si quisiese que ese acto durase eternamente, era diferente la manera en la que ella gemía y en la que él mismo gemía como no pudiendo creer que el sexo pudiese ser tan dulce, era diferente la manera en la que ella le besaba el pecho como temiendo hacerle daño y así la besó en los labios con tranquilidad como si fuese una figura de cristal que fuese a romperse.

Harry nunca se había sentido querido mientras se acostaba con otras chicas pero con Jess siempre había sido diferente, con Jess se sentía querido de verdad y esa noche, ese sentimiento fue mucho más fuerte, lo sintió con más fuerza.

Le estaba gustando esa forma de hacer el amor y se sintió torpe mientras la acariciaba la espalda y la besaba los senos con cuidado.

Harry cogió a Jess de la barbilla e hizo que le mirase. Sus ojos se encontraron pero Harry no supo distinguir en esa mirada, lo mucho que ella le amaba. La besó en los labios y Jess le correspondió.

Esa noche siempre sería especial para ella. Porque se estaba atreviendo a entregarle a Harry todo su amor, ya lo había hecho las otras veces pero esa vez era diferente porque ahora, cada vez que entrase en ese despacho, no tendría tanto miedo; porque ahora, cada vez que estuviese allí, tendría un recuerdo bonito de ese lugar; porque ahora, cada vez que entrase allí, recordaría que había hecho el amor con Harry Potter y no simplemente había sido sexo. Aunque él no supiese identificar el amor que ella le estaba dando y aunque él no la correspondiese nunca.

--

Dean se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. No podía dejar de pensar en ese beso que se había dado con Parvati. Ya lo tendría que haber olvidado, a él le gustaba _chicasexy_, además de que nunca se interesaría por Parvati. Se llevaban fatal y no era su tipo.

Pero a pesar de pensar eso, ese beso que había robado a Parvati volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza. Se sentía como un adolescente al que le hubiesen dado su primer beso. Ese que nunca se olvida.

Parvati nunca se fijaría en él y tampoco es que quisiese que lo hiciera, se dijo mentalmente mientras se cambiaba de postura para ver conseguía conciliar el sueño.

La única que quería que se fijase en él era chicasexy y parecía que para la ciberchica no le era indiferente. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír y cerró los ojos con esos pensamientos.

Pero estos se vieron interrumpidos de nuevo cuando a su mente llego la imagen de Parvati y él besándose.

Abrió los ojos y soltó un gruñido molesto. Oyó a Semaus soltar un ronquido pero no se despertó.

Dean suspiró.

Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de besar a alguien. Si no lo hubiese hecho ahora podría estar durmiendo tranquilamente y no pensando en una chica que seguro ya había olvidado lo que paso y para la que no había significado nada ese beso que se habían dado hacía unas semanas.

Lo que no sabía él es que cerca, en la residencia de las chicas, Parvati estaba también despierta, recordando un beso, imposible de olvidar.

**Nota de la autora: **

Bueno pues aquí acaba este capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado. El próximo se titulará: _"Propuestas, citas sorpresas y borracheras"_ y en el capítulo se jugará el primer partido de Quiddich. Hasta la próxima actualización. Besos


	14. Propuestas, citas sorpresas y borrachera

Hola!!

Otra vez aquí con otro capitulo de esta historia. Estaba vez he tardado más de los que pensaba pero ya estoy aquí.

Quería daros las gracias por todos vuestros reviews y después del capitulo os diré el titulo del siguiente. Así que no me entretengo más.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 13: Propuestas, citas sorpresas y borracheras.**

Ginny Weasley se había levantado temprano como los demás alumnos de la universidad a pesar de que era sábado. Pero ese día se jugaba el primer partido del torneo de Quiddich y la gente estaba entusiasmada.

La tensión se podía respirar entre ambos equipos. México y Francia se dirigían miradas de desafió, quien perdiese este partido, quedaba eliminado. El tiempo era perfecto, a pesar de que hacía frío, no estaba lloviendo y el cielo se veía despejado.

El partido empezaba a las nueve de la mañana, tan sólo quedaba una hora para que comenzase y algunas personas ya se estaban empezando a ir al campo de Quiddich. Ella aún no había desayunado así que sin coger una bandeja, se fue hacía donde estaba la comida y cogió un zumo, unas cuantas galletas y una manzana. No tenía más hambre.

-¿Sólo eso vas a comer?- Ginny se giró al oír esa voz con algún acento que ella no reconoció. Vio a un chico muy alto y fuerte. Tenía los ojos y el cabello negro y una deslumbrante sonrisa de dientes blancos. Era muy moreno de piel y muy atractivo. Se trataba de unos de los extranjeros pero no sabía de qué país era- cariño, no vas a engordar porque comas un poco más.

Ginny le miró con las cejas alzadas.

-No me preocupa engordar- le dijo ella- no como más porque no tengo hambre, cariño.

El chico sonrió divertido al ver que había usado el mismo calificativo que él había utilizado.

-No pretendía ofenderte…- le aseguró él.

-Ginny- le dijo ella.- ¿Y quién dice que lo hayas hecho?

-Ya veo- él rió- Yo soy Nelson de Brasil, preciosa. Y quería saber si aún estaba en pie lo de enseñarme el cuarto en donde me hospedo.

Tras esas palabras, Ginny recordó que una vez él le había pedido que le enseñase donde iba a dormir.

**FLASH BACK.**

Las nueve chicas pasaron por al lado de los grupos de alumnos extranjeros que esperaban a que sus decanos y entrenadores dejasen de hablar con los decanos y los profesores de la universidad que estaban visitando y los enseñasen sus cuartos.

Todos los hombres giraron sus cabezas para observar a las gatitas que iban hablando animadamente.

-Madre mía, madre mía- un joven moreno y de ojos azules habló- esos son cuerpos y no el de los aurores.

-Yo me quedo con la pelirroja- un joven de piel morena, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color que era muy atractivo habló. Ginny le miró con una sonrisa- preciosa ¿Por qué no me enseñas tú el cuarto?

-Quizás en otro momento- Ginny le guiñó un ojo.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

-No es tan grande tu cuarto como para que aún no lo hayas visto todo- sonrió Ginny divertida mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-Cierto- el chico hizo como que pensaba- entonces podrías enseñarme la universidad y luego si queda tiempo yo podría enseñarte el cuarto donde duermo.- el chico sonrió- tengo una cama bastante cómoda.

-Me alegro por ti- Ginny se alejó de él. Le gustaba el chico, era atractivo pero tenía que hacerse un poco de rogar. Contoneó las caderas mientras se alejaba y contó para si misma hasta tres. Cuando pensó el último número el chico le cogió de la muñeca con suavidad y la dio la vuelta.

-Tal vez haya sido algo directo- el chico la soltó y la sonrió como disculpándose.

-Tal vez- Ginny le puso un dedo en el pecho y pegó su cuerpo al de él. Se miraron. Ginny se alzó un poco para que sus rostros quedasen más cerca y él estaba un poco encorvado, eso fue suficiente para que sus rostros quedasen a escasos centímetros- pero tal vez a mi me guste que seas directo.

El chico tragó saliva, podían sentir el aliento del otro golpeando suavemente en el rostro, el chico empezó a respirar más deprisa. Ginny sonrió por dentro, le encantaba volver locos a los hombres, tener ese poder sobre ellos, capaz de ponerlos a mil con el simple hecho de acercárseles un poquito.

-Tal vez me guste hacerme de rogar ¿Quién sabe?- se mordió el labio con sensualidad- tal vez este deseando que me beses, o tal vez si me besas me enfade.

-Las mujeres sois complicadas- murmuró Nelson.

-Puede que lo seamos un poco- Ginny sonrió divertida- vosotros también lo sois a veces.

-Entonces ¿me enseñarás la universidad?- Ginny le miró a los ojos.

-Si- Ginny se alzó un poco más y pegó sus labios a la oreja del chico que se estremeció bajo su contacto- y tal vez sea yo la que te enseñe luego mi cuarto.

Ginny se apartó de él, le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo para luego darse la vuelta e irse a desayunar con sus amigas.

--

Draco se metió otra cucharada de cereales sin apartar los ojos de Ginny y ese chico del equipo Brasileño. Estaba coqueteando con él. Apretó con fuerza la cuchara al ver como contoneaba las caderas mientras se alejaba de él.

Se notaba a leguas que estaba coqueteando con él. Después se molestaba porque él se besaba con otras chicas pero claro, ella si podía coquetear con cuanto chico se le pusiera por el camino. Y encima el muy idiota se había dejado engañar por la pantomima de la chica ofendida.

Bufó al ver como Ginny jugueteaba con el pelo y como se acercaba a él. Sus amigos le oyeron y le miraron pero él no se percato. Todos miraron hacía donde miraba Draco y sonrieron divertidos al ver a la pelirroja.

-Controla tus celos amigo- le dijo Harry divertido.

Draco le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no estoy celoso- Draco apartó la mirada ofendido y volvió a dirigirla a Ginny. Vio como se acercaba al oído del brasileño y le susurraba algo.

Él no estaba celoso, era un Malfoy y ellos nunca se ponen celosos. Sólo estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Ginny. Eso era todo.

--

El campo de Quiddich ya estaba lleno, todos los alumnos y profesores, además de los extranjeros estaban allí. El comentarista; un muchacho oriental, bajito y de ojos muy rasgados, llamado Biao Wu, estaba sentado en el palco cerca de los profesores y el decano.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- el estadio de Quiddich vibró por los aplausos y los gritos de la gente- ¡Hoy da comienzo el Torneo de Quiddich! ¡Los primeros en enfrentarse serán Francia versus México! ¡¿Quién ganará y por ende se clasificará?!- Algunos alumnos que habían ido de las diferentes escuelas de los diferentes países para animar a su universidad y que se quedarían allí hasta terminar el curso, empezaron a corear los nombres de su país.- ¡Vamos a dar paso a los dos equipos!

¡Y ahí sale el equipo de Francia! ¡A la cabeza va Florence Dómine, la guardiana y capitana del equipo francés, va seguida de los tres cazadores Ethan Borjois, Clarisse Fameite y Brice Catelot, a continuación saltan al campo los dos golpeadores Arnold Gennon y Erica Lyonis, y por último el buscador Dimitri Venyse!

Los alumnos franceses aplaudían, gritaban y coreaban los nombres de todos ellos mientras el resto del equipo y que estaban de repuesto se ponían en un banquillo con su entrenador.

-¡Y ahora damos paso a los mexicanos! ¡En primer lugar el capitán y cazador del equipo Cayetano Ruelas, seguido de los otros dos cazadores Diego Bruton y Frida Cespedes, los siguientes en saltar al campo son las dos golpeadoras Barbara Paramo y Cruz Vega y por último Daniela Llamas la buscadora y el guardián Braulio Alfaro!

¡Estos son los dos equipos, los entrenadores les están dando sus últimas instrucciones y el arbitro el señor Hoggen, espera en el centro del campo!

Ambos equipos iban vestidos con los colores de sus banderas, en sus pecheras llevan el escudo de la universidad y en la espalda ponían su número y su nombre.

Después de las últimas instrucciones, los dos equipos se fueron al centro del campo y se subieron a sus escobas.

-Quiero juego limpio por parte de todos- les dijo el señor Hoggen- estrecharos las manos capitanes.

Ambos obedecieron y los dos guardianes se fueron a los respectivos postes que les habían tocado proteger. El señor Hoggen soltó las dos bludgers, luego la pequeña snich, miró que los dos equipos estuviesen preparados, se llevó el silbato a la boca y lo hizo sonar a la vez que lanzaba la quaffle al aire.

Fue el equipo francés el que se hizo con ella.

-Fameite a cogido la quaffle- habló Biao que seguía siendo la comentarista- esquiva a Ruelas con gran destreza, se la pasa a Catelot, y esta a Borjois, de nuevo para Catelot que mete el primer tanto del partido y poniendo el marcador 10 a 0 a favor de Francia.

Las gradas en las que estaban los seguidores del equipo francés estallaron en aplausos y vítores.

Ahora la quaffle estaba en manos de los mexicanos que iban hacia Dómine, el guardián francés, pasándose la quaffle los unos a los otros, pero antes de que llegasen a los postes de Francia, Borjois se interpuso en un pase que Cespedes le estaba haciendo a Ruelas y cogió la pelota roja que pasó a Catelot.

Catelot se lo pasó a Fameite que la cogió en movimiento, cuando miró al frente se encontró que iba directa a chocar con Paramo, una golpeadora de México, pero Fameite logró esquivar a la golpeadora del equipo mexicano y metió otro tanto que ponía a Francia con 20 puntos y a México con cero.

Por otro lado Venyse y Llamas buscaban la snich sin ningún éxito. Los mexicanos volvían a tener la quaffle e iban directos a los postes de gol de los franceses. Gennon le lanzó la bludger a Bruton que la esquivó con mucha dificultad. El francés le pasó la pelota roja a Fameite que la lanzo a los postes de gol pero el guardián francés lo consiguió parar y se la paso a uno de sus cazadores que se la pasó a Borjois y metió otro tanto.

-¡30 a 0 a favor del equipo francés!- dijo Biao- ¡Fameite lleva la quaffle pero Cespedes se la quita, Fameite la vuelve a recuperar, Cespedes de nuevo, Fameite…!

--

Angie veía entusiasmada el partido. Estaba sola, sus amigas estaban por otros lados del campo de Quiddich, haciendo a saber que cosas y estando a saber con quien. Ella estaba que no cabía de gozo, siempre le había apasionado el Quiddich y ver cualquier partido le encantaba.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella. Pensando que era una de sus amigas, se giró a decirla algo cuando vio a Colin. El entusiasmo se esfumo y fue sustituido por los nervios.

Desde lo sucedido en la playa, no habían vuelto a estar a solas, en esos momentos tampoco lo estaban pero la verdad es que desde lo sucedido no habían vuelto ha hablarse y se esquivaban.

Colin la había estado observando sin que ella se diese cuenta. A él le interesaba más Angie que el partido, nunca le había entusiasmado en demasía el deporte, los partidos que más disfrutaba era los que jugaban sus amigos.

Pero verla a ella tan entusiasmada con un partido, le había hecho gracia y no había podido dejar de mirarla. Sin poder evitarlo se había acercado a ella y ahora no podía apartar los ojos de esa profunda mirada verde.

Tal vez a ella le pasó lo mismo porque no apartó los ojos de ese océano azul que la miraba sin pestañear. ¿Por qué nunca se habían fijado en lo bonitos que eran los ojos del otro?

Oyeron que los gritos y los aplausos de la gente pero ninguno miró para saber que era lo que había pasado.

--

El partido había dado un vuelco en los últimos veinte minutos. Francia que antes iba ganando por 30 a 0 ahora perdía por 20 puntos. Por lo que los marcadores iban 70 a 90 a favor de los mexicanos.

Los hinchas de esto gritaban, coreaban los nombres de los integrantes del equipo y vitoreaban cada uno de sus tantos. Los franceses también animaban a los suyos pero sus ánimos eran apagados por los gritos de los mexicanos.

Los dos buscadores, Venyse y Llamas, seguían sin encontrar las snich. Esta no daba señales de vida pero Harry desde las gradas ya la había visto más de una vez revoltear por el campo.

Posó la vista en Jess que estaba en la primera fila de las gradas; de pie, hablando con una hincha del equipo mexicano y que tenía una gran bandera de su país. Jess reía ante lo que la chica decía.

Bajó las gradas y rodeó la cintura de Jess que se sobresaltó y se tensó pero luego se relajó al ver a Harry. La chica con la que hablaba miró a Harry de arriba a bajo y soltó un silbido de admiración que nadie escuchó por el alboroto que había alrededor.

Jess la miró, la chica le guiñó un ojo y siguió viendo el partido.

Jess y Harry también se giraron para ver el partido, los brazos de él seguían alrededor de ella y la chica tenía la espalda apoyada en su pecho.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- le susurró al oído con sensualidad- en medio de ese campo de quiddich nos acostamos por primera vez.

Ella sonrió divertida.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Fue tan divertido- le susurró ella.

-Y excitante- le recordó él.

-Si, y excitante- Jess se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la mano de Harry acariciándola el vientre y subiendo poco a poco- fue la primera vez que me acosté con alguien en un lugar público.

La mano de Harry atrapó con suavidad uno de los senos de Jess que se estremeció. Hubo gritos y aplausos por parte de los mexicanos cuando su equipo marcó otro tanto pero Jess ya no sabía cuanto iban.

Tan sólo sabía que tenía detrás a Harry y que la estaba seduciendo delante de toda la universidad. Los pezones se le habían endurecido bajo el sostén.

Harry se inclinó más sobre ella hasta que sus rostros estuvieron uno junto al otro.

-Podrían atrapar ya la snich. Estos buscadores están ciegos- le susurró al oído.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jess que no le había escuchado bien.

-La snich…-le dijo con sus labios pegados al oído.

-¿La ves?- preguntó Jess.

-Si, esta al lado del poste más bajo del equipo Francés- le susurró con delicadeza- ¿La ves?- Jess negó con la cabeza. Harry levantó la otra mano que no tenía ocupada-sigue mi dedo ¿la ves?

Jess entrecerró los ojos y entonces vio la pelotita dorada donde Harry le había dicho

-Si- sonrió ella- pero le he vuelto a perder.

Harry rió cerca de su oído.

-Yo también pero es normal. Es difícil de atrapar- le explicó Harry.

-Para ti no- Jess suspiró ante las caricias de Harry.

-Para mí también- le aseguró Harry.

Ella giró el rostro y él la miró. Sus rostros casi se rozaban, ella sonrió y se mordió el labio.

-¿Te puedo contar un pequeñísimo secreto?- dijo ella.

-Uno, dos y todos los que quieras- le respondió él.

-Siempre me ha excitado verte con el uniforme de Quiddich- declaró la chica con una sonrisa- te ves tan atractivo y sexy- él sonrió divertido- y después de cada partido, me encanta verte bajar de tu escoba completamente despeinado, con el rostro contorsionado por la euforia y la adrenalina, con tu uniforme…

-Y sudoroso, ¿Eso también te excitaba?- preguntó Harry sonriendo.

-Eso es una de las cosas que más me excitaba- rió Jess. Se giró, quedando frente a frente con él- me gusta todo de ti, Harry. Incluso tu sudor, incluso las cicatrices que adornan tu cuerpo tras la batalla con Voldemort, que son unas cuantas la verdad. ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer un día?- Harry negó con la cabeza, Jess le cogió de la cazadora y tiró de él para que se agachase sobre ella, además la chica se puso de puntillas y le habló al oído- voy a pasar mi lengua por casa una de tus cicatrices- Harry se mordió el labio- sobretodo en esa tan grande que tienes en la espalda y la de la ingle y luego las voy a llenar de pequeños besitos.

-Eso me gustaría-murmuró con voz ronca- me gusta esto Jess- ella le miró sin entender a lo que se refería- estás dejando de lado tu inocencia, estás siendo más espontánea, parece que nuestros encuentros clandestinos están sirviendo para algo. Estas sacando tu alma rebelde.

-Tengo un buen maestro- sonrió ella- que me da unas clases práctica muy interesantes.

-Podríamos dar una de esas clases esta noche- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Podríamos- Jess le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, sabía que sus amigas podrían verla pero le apetecía hacerlo.

Harry se acercó para besarla pero una voz hizo que Jess se apartase.

-Hola, Jess- Harry la soltó y miró con cara de pocos amigos a Terence.

-Terence- Jess sonrió nerviosamente- ¿Un buen partido, no crees?

-Si- respondió Terence sonriendo- esta siendo interesante.

Se acercó a ellos y la echó el brazo por encima de los hombros y de una forma posesiva pero discreta la apartó de Harry. Ella no se percató de su intención de alejarle del moreno pero Harry si se dio cuenta.

Jess se relajó, pareció pensar que Terence no se había percatado de lo que pasaba entre Harry y ella pero el moreno sabía que no era así. Vio en los ojos de Terence la clara intención de apartar a Jess de él.

-¿Qué te esta pareciendo a ti, Potter?- Jess miraba a uno y a otro sin percatarse de la tensión que había entre los dos hombres.

-Francia esta luchando más- contestó Harry y rodeo la cintura de Jess para apartarla de Terence. Ambos hombres se miraron intensamente- pero aún así México va ganando, es claramente superior. Creo que Francia no tiene nada que hacer.

-Aún Francia puede atrapar la snich- le recordó Terence agarrando el brazo de Jess para que no la apartarse del todo de él. Jess los miraba a ambos estupefacta- y ganar el partido.

Harry se acercó a él y se quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-¿Estas hablando de Francia y el partido o de ti y Jess?- preguntó en un susurro para que solo él le escuchara.

-¿Y tu, Potter? ¿Hablas de México o de ti?- preguntó Terence igual de bajito.

-Del partido, por supuesto- Harry sonrió de medio lado- a Jess ya la tengo ganada.

-La vida da muchas vueltas, Potter- le aseguró Terence- no cantes victoria tan pronto.

-Lo se pero de momento esta noche me la voy a follar ¿Y tú que vas ha hacer?- se burló Harry.

Terence le agarró de la camiseta y Jess debió de ver la intención de ambos de pegarse porque se interpuso entre amos y los separó.

No sabía de lo que habían estado hablando pero se había notado la tensión en el ambiente.

-Chicos, calmaos- les pidió Jess- ¿Por qué no intentáis llevaros bien?

-Nunca- le dijo Terence.

-Nena, no pidas milagros- sonrió Harry sin apartar los ojos de Terence.

Terence hizo caso omiso de Harry y miró a Jess.

-Yo quería hablar contigo, Jess- la chica le miró- aún tenemos una cita pendiente ¿Lo recuerdas? Podríamos salir esa noche.

-Eh… -Jess titubeo, miró de reojo a Harry que la miraba atento esperando ver su respuesta. Ella sabía que no habían confirmado el encuentro de esa noche pero sabía que lo hubiesen hecho si Terence no los hubiese interrumpido- no puedo, tendrá que ser otro día.

Harry sonrió arrogantemente y miró a Terence que apretó los puños hasta que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos. Sabía el motivo por el que esa noche Jess no podía quedar con él.

-Claro, otro día- Terence intentó calmarse. Le dio un beso en la mejilla- me voy, mis amigos me estarán buscando.

Jess asintió, le dijo adiós con la mano y observó como se alejaba. Se giró y miró a Harry que seguía sonriendo. Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Ninguno se apartó a pesar del grito de felicidad de todos los mexicanos que se pudieron en pie cuando su buscador, Llamas, atrapó la snich, dejando el marcador 250 a 100 y eliminando a Francia del Torneo.

--

Blaise corrió entre la multitud que salía del estadio para alcanzar a Pansy que caminaba sola. Cuando llegó hasta ella, caminó a su mismo paso, la chica le miró sin interés y no le devolvió la sonrisa que él le hacía.

-Te tengo una propuesta- le dijo Blaise.

-No me interesa- le contestó ella.

-No la has oído- le reprochó.

-No me hace falta oírla para saber que no me interesa.

-No es una propuesta sobre sexo- le aseguró él y Pansy le miró con algo de interés- Salgamos de aquí y hablemos con tranquilidad.

Pansy decidió que no perdía nada por escucharlo así que cogió la mano que él le tendía y salieron de la multitud. Caminaron por el campus en silencio que fue roto por él.

-Te propongo tener una cita… que no tiene que terminar en la cama- le dijo Blaise al ver que ella iba a replicar- sólo será una cita inocente, y si en algún momento hago o digo algo que te molesta u ofende no te volveré a molestar para nada, recemos sólo compañeros pero sí por el contrario te diviertes me concederás otra cita, así que hasta que haga algo que te moleste y a mi me dará la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy tan mal chico.

-¿Cómo se que me dejaras en paz?- preguntó Pansy intentando encontrar una pega en esa propuesta

-Te tendrás que conformar con mi palabra- le respondió Blaise deteniéndose bajo un árbol.

Pansy se abrazó a si misma para entrar en calor. Guardó silencio aún intentando encontrar alguna pega en la propuesta pero no hubo nada.

Le miró, pensativa. Decidió darle una oportunidad, seguro que en la cita haría algo que la molestara, siempre la molestaba, y tan sólo tendría que aguantarle un rato y luego se podría deshacer de él diciendo que no se había divertido y por fin tendría paz, él la dejaría en paz y podría olvidarle más fácilmente.

-Está bien- él sonrió, Pansy iba a estrecharle la mano pero le miró y apartó la mano. La sonrisa de Blaise se borró- antes dame tu palabra.

-Te doy mi palabra de que si no te diviertes o te ofendo en algún momento en nuestra cita, te dejaré en paz para siempre- dijo Blaise con una mano en alto y voz solemne- te lo prometo.

Se miraron a los ojos y se estrecharon la mano.

-Es un trato- le recordó Blaise.

-Lo es- le aseguró ella.

-El lunes será nuestra primera cita, te pasaré a buscar a las nueve e iremos al cine- sonrió Blaise- estate lista.

La dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó sin borrar su sonrisa. Ya había empezado si plan, estaba decidido haría que volviese la antigua Pansy, rompería esas barreras que había levantado y conseguiría acostarse de nuevo con ella.

--

Había llegado la noche y Hermione estaba frente al espejo que había en el cuarto que compartía con Jess. Eran casi las nueve, la hora a la que había quedado con Gerard. Él la iba a pasar a buscar.

Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Había salido con otros chicos y nunca se había encontrado en ese estado pero Gerard le gustaba de verdad, más que cualquier otro chico.

De pronto la imagen de Ron, de sus ojos azules y de su sonrisa traviesa, llegó a su mente. Quiso apartarla pero no pudo. Se maldijo por pensar en él esa noche también. En cualquier momento llegaría Gerard y ella estaba pensando en otro chico.

-Toma, Herms, ya los encontré- la castaña se giró saliendo de sus pensamientos y miró a Jess que le entregó unos pendientes que a Hermione le encantaban y se los iba a prestar para esa noche- Estas preciosa.

Hermione sonrió como agradecimiento, se miró una vez más en el espejo y le gusto la imagen que este le devolvía. Oyeron como llamaban a la puerta y Hermione se giró con una sonrisa nerviosa a su amiga.

-Debe de ser él- susurró Hermione y Jess asintió con una sonrisa.

Jess le colocó un poco el pelo, se aseguro de que todo estuviese en su sitio y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Suerte- le deseó Jess.

Hermione sonrió y abrió la puerta. En el umbral estaba Terence que la sonrió con ternura. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se cogió del brazo que él le tendía. Juntos se alejaron por el pasillo.

Jess se asomó y observó a su amiga alejarse. Sonrió y deseo que todo saliese bien esa noche.

--

Luna se encontraba en su cuarto mientras que todos sus amigos se habían ido a la discoteca o a otros sitios, ella había decidido quedarse e intentar encontrar algún libro que le sirviese para hacer el trabajo pero después de registrar todos sus libros una y otra vez, había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba el libro que tenía Neville.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza. Seguro que Neville estaba en la discoteca así que podría entrar en su cuarto, coger el libro, hacer el trabajo y otro día lo devolvería. Neville no tendría porque darse cuenta y además se lo pensaba devolver.

Si. Decidida se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. No tenían porque pillarla. Cogería el libro y se marcharía. Neville nunca se enteraría de que lo había cogido y ella podría hacer por fin su trabajo.

--

Dean nunca se había sincerado con nadie excepto con sus amigos. Pero esa noche, no podía evitar contarle cosas de su pasado a _chicasexy. _Confiaba en ella, como nunca había confiado en ninguna chica a pesar de que no la conocía en persona, sentía en su interior que ella nunca se burlaría de sus miedos y sería comprensiva con todo lo que él le dijese.

-Durante años viví en un barrio de mala muerte- escribió Dean- era un barrio marginal de la zona baja de Londres en el que mataban a la gente una noche si y otra también. Era difícil vivir allí.

-Lo siento, debió de ser una época muy dura- leyó que escribía _chicasexy._

-Si, pero también guardó buenos recuerdos- Dean sonrió con nostalgia- tenía buenos amigos con los que aún conservo mi amistad a pesar de que ya no vivo allí. Algunos otros murieron cuando se metieron en bandas o en la droga pero guardo buenos recuerdos de todos ellos.

-¿Cuánto hace que no vas allí?- preguntó ella.

-Desde que empecé el curso de la universidad- le contestó- fui este verano, intento visitarlos lo más posible. Además el vecindario ha mejorado mucho, las peleas y las armas han disminuido.

-Me alegro- le respondió ella- ¿Cómo lograste salir de allí?

-Mi padre ganó mucho dinero y pudo comprar una casa- respondió Dean.

-Algún día me gustaría conocer a tus amigos de allí y también conocerte a ti.

-A mi también me gustaría.

--

Harry agarró con más fuerza a Neville para que no cayese al suelo. Jess iba al otro lado del chico intentando sujetarle pero el muchacho pesaba demasiado.

Habían salido juntos del local cuando habían visto a Neville borracho en la puerta. El chico había tomado varias copas de más y casi no podía sostenerse en pie. Así que entre los dos habían decidido llevarle a la residencia de la universidad. Había sido una verdadera odisea meterle en el coche.

Llegaron hasta el cuarto que Neville compartía con Terence. El chico se soltó de Harry y Jess que le miraron preguntándose cuanto tiempo más aguantaría en pie.

-Puedo solo- les aseguró el muchacho con voz pastosa y tambaleándose.

Harry tenía los brazos algo extendidos por si el chico caía pero este a pesar de tambalearse continuaba en pie. En el interior del cuarto Luna se había quedado paralizada al escuchar la voz de Neville.

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Harry- ¿o prefieres que te ayude a acostarte?

-No, yo puedo- Neville se giró y abrió la puerta del cuarto, cerrando tras él.

Harry y Jess se miraron y los dos se sonrieron. Se cogieron de la mano y corrieron por el pasillo.

-Vamos a mi cuarto, Hermione no esta allí- sonrió Jess- a salido con Gerard, así que no se cuanto tardará.

-Vamos- sonrió Harry.

--

Padma se estaba preparando para ir a la última sesión del cine del pueblo donde te iban a echar La Guerra de las Galaxias, Episodio I: La amenaza fantasma. Sabía que esa era la mejor sesión a la que ir porque no habría tanta gente y todo estaría más tranquilo.

Lo peor de todo eso es que iría sola. A pesar de que las cosas entre Cedric y ella iban mejor, y se podría decir que era amigos, no había querido decirle que fuesen juntos, él pensaría que es una cita y se negaría y estaba harta de sus rechazos.

Se dirigió a la salida dejando a Parvati que estaba hablando con su chico cibernético. Abrió la puerta mientras se aseguraba de que llevaba la entrada en el bolso. Chocó contra algo sólido que estaba parado frente a su puerta obstaculizando el paso. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la espalda de Cedric.

El chico se volteó al sentir el golpe y vio el rostro contorsionado por la sorpresa de Padma que no se esperaba verlo allí.

-Ya era hora- le dijo el chico mirándola con el ceño fruncido- vamos a llegar tarde si no te das prisa.

Padma cerró la puerta aún sin saber lo que decir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- logró articular al final.

-¿Cómo qué que hago aquí?- preguntó Cedric- te estoy esperando para ir al cine. Alguien me dijo que la mejor sesión para ve runa película es la última porque es la más tranquila. Y te oí decir a tu hermana que ibas a ir hoy a ver la película. Así que te estaba esperando.

-Pero… pensé que tú irías por un lado y yo por otro, ni siquiera sabía que irías hoy- dijo Padma- ¿Esto es una cita, Ced?

-Es una salida de amigos o una cita como prefieras llamarla- respondió Cedric encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Nos vamos o qué?

-Pero no tienes miedo de que cuando termine la cita me lance sobre ti y te viole- rió Padma.

-Ya sabes, correré el riesgo- miró el reloj- vamos o llegaremos tarde- se alejaron juntos hacía la salida de la residencia- por cierto después de la película te voy a invitar a cenar- Padma le miró con curiosidad- no te voy ha decir donde.

-¿Por qué me invitas?- preguntó Padma.

-Como regalo por darme las entradas del cine- respondió Cedric con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo vamos en tu coche o en el mío?

--

Neville cerró la puerta tras de si. Se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica de espaldas a él. Era rubia con una larga melena que le caía por la espalda y una piel muy blanca, tan blanca como la leche. El muchacho se pregunto si sería tan suave como parecía.

Luna cogió aire y apretó el libro contra su pecho. Ya lo había encontrado pero justo cuando iba a salir, tenía que aparecer Neville. Se giró para enfrentarle pero se encontró con un chico completamente ebrio que se tambaleaba y que la miraba desenfocado. Y supo cuando la miró con el ceño fruncido, que estaba tan borracho que no la había reconocido.

-Neville- Luna se acercó a él, lo mejor era salir cuanto antes, para que no la reconociera. Él se dormiría y a la mañana siguiente no recordaría nada- esto es un sueño, yo no estoy aquí- cogió el picaporte mientras sentía el fuerte olor del alcohol que desprendía el muchacho- solamente es un sueño.

Luna abrió mucho los ojos haciendo que esto se saliesen más de sus orbitas y Neville soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Pareces un sapito- rió Neville y Luna le miró con una ceja alzada- pero uno muy bonito.

Luna sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Puede que ese no fuese el mejor de los piropos pero viniendo de un Neville borracho sonaba muy bien. Se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Neville acariciándole el brazo.

-Tu piel es tan suave como parecía- susurró, se acercó a ella y aspiró su aroma- y hueles a coco. Me gusta.

-Neville, yo ya me voy, recuerda esto es un sue…-

No pudo terminar. Neville se había encorvado y la estaba acallando con un suave beso con sabor a vodka. El libro que aún retenía contra su pecho cayó al suelo pero no se apartó.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba a Neville hasta que este le había besado en los labios. Sin detenerse a pensar correspondió a ese beso y a las caricias que su amigo le estaba otorgando.

Los besos subieron de intensidad al igual que las caricias. Neville la tenía rodeada de la cintura y la comenzó a subir la parte de abajo del vestido. La puso contra la puerta y ella soltó un suave gemido cuando las manos de Neville alcanzaron a colarse bajo su ropa y a acariciarla sobre la ropa interior.

Una parte muy pequeña de su cerebro la decía que parase, sabía que cuando todo eso terminase se arrepentiría pero a pesar de que quería detenerse lo único que podía hacer es corresponder a las caricias de su amigo.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, él estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía, ni siquiera sabía quien era pero Neville había abierto la caja de Pandora cuando la había besado en los labios.

Nunca imagino que los besos de Neville sería tan arrebatadores, tan pasionales, tan irresistibles, nunca imagino que desearía terminar en la cama con él sobre ella, nunca imaginó que desearía ver la erección que se clavaba en su estomago.

Le quitó el abrigo y la camiseta que llevaba dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. Besó su pecho, pasó su lengua por su cuerpo y mordió uno de los pezones haciendo que el soltase un gruñido de satisfacción.

Él le bajó la cremallera del vestido y se lo quitó de los brazos para después dejarlos caer al suelo, revelando su ropa interior de color blanco.

Se volvieron a besar y se dirigieron a la cama del chico con más de un tropiezo. Los dos cayeron besándose. En el camino había desaparecido el sujetador de Luna que cayó y Neville le dio una patada quedando debajo de la cama.

Los labios de él descendieron hasta los senos de la muchacha que tenía la vista clavada en el techo aún sin poder creer que estuviese pasando eso y peor aún que ella no lo parase. Pero le estaba gustando demasiado y deseaba llegar hasta el final a pesar de que luego sabía se arrepentiría.

Los labios de Neville la recorrieron por completo. La quitó la última prenda y beso su sexo, con su lengua lo mojó y buscó el capullo que sus suaves pliegues escondía.

Luna soltó un suave grito y se aferró a las sabanas. Acarició con una de sus manos los cabellos despeinados del muchacho y cerró los ojos. Él se recreó en la humedad de su cuerpo, saboreando su esencia y haciéndola desear más.

Volvió a subir por su cuerpo y la besó en los labios. La besó en el cuello mientras sus manos se perdían en la parte de debajo de sus cuerpos. Luna sintió como se abría los pantalones y los oyó caer al suelo junto a sus calzoncillos.

Le miró, desnudo. Neville era mucho más impresionante de lo que parecía vestido. Él la miró a los ojos y ella los vio borrosos por el alcohol y el deseo.

Le sintió agarrarla de los muslos y luego sintió la fuerte embestida. Soltó un gemido y muchos más le siguieron cuando él empezó a moverse.

Soltó uno de sus muslos; la pierna cayó por fuera de la cama, quedando colgada; la otra la puso alrededor de la cintura y Luna se aferró a él con fuerza. Sus manos se asieron a la espalda de él y le miró a los ojos.

Nunca imaginó que el tímido Neville sería así en la cama. Apasionado, frenético. Se volvieron a besar y ella aprovechó para cambiar de posición. Ella quedó encima y era su turno de dominar. Se comenzó a mover encima de él con rapidez mientras se inclinaba y le besaba en el cuello, en el pecho y recorría con su lengua cada centímetro de piel.

Neville le acariciaba el pelo, la espalda y soltaba roncos gemidos. Cuando sus labios se volvieron a unir, él rodó por la cama quedando de nuevo encima de ella. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se movían a la par y se acoplaban como si de un puzzle se tratara.

Alcanzaron a la vez el clímax y le sintió correrse en su interior.

Se dejó caer a un lado de ella y pronto Luna oyó sus suaves ronquidos. Al final el esfuerzo y el alcohol habían hecho su efecto, se había quedado dormido.

Luna se quedó mirando el techo y cerró los ojos sabiendo que había cometido un error, sabiendo que se había aprovechado del estado de su amigo para acostarse con él. Si alguna vez la hubiesen dicho que se encontraría en esa situación con Neville, no lo hubiese creído.

Le miró, desnudo junto a ella y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se puso en pie y se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo olvidándose que llevaba sujetador y que este se había quedado bajo la cama.

Le miró otra vez, se sentó en la cama con cuidado y le acarició el cabello. Se inclinó sobre él y le susurró al oído:

-Esto tan sólo ha sido un sueño- y eso es lo que deseaba que hubiese sido pero no era así.

Se puso en pie, se acercó a la puerta y cogió el libro que había caído junto a ella mientras repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras "¿Qué he hecho?". Se abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto.

Tenía la cabeza gacha, en el camino se chocó contra alguien pero no se detuvo a pedirle perdón, ni siquiera vio de quien se trataba.

Terence observó alejarse a Luna no sin antes conseguirla oír decir unas palabras "¿Qué he hecho?" y fijarse que llevaba apretado contra su pecho un libro llamado "Plantas mágicas acuáticas".

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al cuarto. Cuando entró vio a Neville en la cama, tapado con las sabanas hasta la cintura y con el pecho desnudo. Terence sonrió con malicia comprendiendo a lo que Luna se refería.

**Nota de la autora:**

E aquí el final del capitulo ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora entre Neville y Luna? Ya veremos.

Sólo deciros que el próximo capitulo se titula: _"Noche olvidada y citas"._

Besos y hasta la próxima.


	15. Noche olvidada y citas

Hola!!

Un nuevo capitulo. Siento haber tardado tanto esta vez pero es que he estado de vacaciones y no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Los que están leyendo mi otra historia tendrán que esperar un poco porque estoy en ello.

Espero que disfrutéis de este capitulo, tanto como de los otros. Besos.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 14: Noche olvidada y citas.**

Parecía que tenía la orquesta sinfónica metida dentro de la cabeza. Le dolía tanto que no le extrañó que le estallase en cualquier momento. El alcohol debería estar prohibido, puede que te divirtieras mientras lo consumías pero después las jaquecas era lo único que recordabas.

Abrió los ojos pero los tuvo que volver a cerrar porque la luz que entraba por la ventana le molestaba. No sabía que hora era, ni le importaba, ese día no tenía que ir a clase.

No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, sólo que Harry le había dejado delante de la puerta de su cuarto, creyó recordar que Jess iba con él y luego no recordaba mucho más.

Un momento, sí había algo más, una chica rubia, con la piel más blanca y más suave que había visto y tocado en su vida y olía a coco. Pero eso debía de haber sido un sueño, sino ¿Qué hacía una chica dentro de su cuarto a esas horas? Sí, había sido un sueño y uno de los mejores que había tenido.

Consiguió entreabrir los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, miró a su alrededor y vio que Terence ya se había marchado. Se apartó las sabanas del cuerpo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se miró bien y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Y comprendió que tal vez lo de la chica rubia no había sido un sueño como él pensaba.

--

-Pásame esa manzana- le dijo Harry a Blaise que se la lanzó.

-Eh no cambies de tema- espetó Ron- ¿Has dicho que Hermione salió ayer con el pijo ese?

-Si- asintió Harry con la cabeza y le dio un mordisco a la manzana- me lo dijo Jess. No llegó hasta tarde porque me quedé en el cuarto de Jess hasta las cuatro y media y ella todavía no había llegado.

-Pero… ¿Qué ve en ese pijo de mierda?- preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé, tal vez no pasara nada- le respondió Cedric- puede que llegase tarde al cuarto por otro motivo.

-¿Crees de verdad que Boland iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de acostarse con Hermione?- preguntó incrédulamente Ron.

-Boland no dejaría pasar la oportunidad pero Hermione no es tan fácil de llevar a la cama como otras chicas- le dijo Blaise- a mi me costó lo mío. Por cierto- miró a Cedric y dejó a Ron pensando en lo que le acababa de decir- ¿Qué tal anoche con Padma?

-Bien, fue una noche divertida- Cedric bufó al ver la cara de sus amigos- no penséis mal, no nos acostamos, sólo fuimos al cine y fuimos a cenar, nos los pasamos bien. Pero no quiero acostarme con ella.

-¿Entonces por que te tomas tantas molestias con ella? Entendería que la hicieras la rosca si quisieras acostarte con ella pero si no quieres no entiendo porque sales con ella- dijo Blaise.

-He descubierto que Padma y yo tenemos los mismos gustos- declaró Cedric.

-No me digas que has descubierto que te gustan los tíos- bromeó Seamus.

-Muy graciosos- reprochó Cedric mientras los otros reían- en algunas cosas tenemos los mismos gustos, además ¿Es qué nunca habéis tenido amigas? Pues eso es Padma para mí, una amiga.

-Vaya ya era hora, Neville- soltó Colin.

Todos se giraron a ver como entraba su amigo y se sentaba pesadamente en su silla sin percatarse ninguno de la mirada que Luna lanzaba al muchacho desde la mesa donde estaba sentada.

Neville estaba pálido y ojeroso.

-Es la hora de comer, Neville, por si no te has dado cuenta- sonrió Dean.

-No tengo hambre, me duele la cabeza- el chico se masajeó las sienes.

-Normal, con la cogorza que cogiste ayer- sonrió Harry.

-Por cierto ¿Anoche fui solo a mi cuarto?- preguntó Neville.

-Jess y yo te llevamos y te dejamos delante de la puerta- respondió Harry.

-Entonces no he recordado mal, una rubia me estaba esperando dentro de mi habitación- soltó Neville.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron todos.

-Anoche me tiré a una rubia que me estaba esperando en mi cuarto- les dijo Neville.

-Creo que el alcohol te ha hecho soñar- le dijo Draco sonriendo.

-No, en serio, una rubia me estaba esperando en mi cuarto y me la tire. El mejor polvo de mi vida- recordó Neville- pero no sé quien era, no recuerdo su cara.

-Un sueño, Neville- le dijo Blaise.

-¿Si fue un sueño porque hoy me he despertado completamente desnudo?- espetó Neville- no fue un sueño, una rubia estaba en mi cuarto y me la tire.

-Claro que no fue un sueño, Longbotton- dijo una voz tras ellos. Todos se giraron y vieron a Terence con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios- anoche te tiraste a una rubia, yo la vi salir de nuestro cuarto.

-¿Y quién era ella?- preguntó Neville.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, Longbotton, tendrás que adivinarlo tu- Terence se marchó riendo.

-Hay que sonsacarle quien es esa rubia- espetó con vehemencia Neville.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Cedric.

-Porque… porque…-suspiró- porque creo que me he enamorado de ella.

Sus amigos la miraron con incredulidad.

-¿Qué te hemos hecho cupido para que vengas a jodernos así?- preguntó Blaise a nadie en particular.

--

La noche anterior se lo había pasado mejor de lo que esperaba. Cedric sonrió mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, rememorando la salida con Padma.

Habían disfrutado juntos de la película y después habían hablado mientras cenando, disfrutando de su compañía. Después de cenar habían vuelto a la universidad, él la había acompañado hasta la residencia de las chicas y ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Se tocó el lugar donde sus labios le habían rozado y se preguntó porque no había podido dejar de pensar en toda la noche con ese beso.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. Se preguntó si su cuerpo sería tan cálido. Si sus caricias serían tan suaves. Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza pero la verdad es que no pudo.

Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, desesperado ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

--

Ginny entró en el cuarto de Draco, el chico estaba sólo, sentado en su cama y levantó la cabeza al oír como se abría la puerta. Bufó, se puso en pie y se quitó la camiseta.

-Ya era hora, te estaba esperando- espetó Draco mientras Ginny, que había cerrado la puerta, se comenzaba a desnudar tal y como estaba haciendo él.

-Bueno siempre podrías haber recurrido a la rubia esa con la que coqueteabas anoche ¿No crees?- le espetó Ginny desabrochándose la falda.

-No fue lo suficiente interesante como para volver a repetir- sonrió arrogantemente Draco mientras se quitaba los pantalones- Al ver que tardabas pensaba que te habías entretenido con tu amigo el brasileño.

Ginny rió fríamente al ver la burla en cada palabra del chico.

-Se llama Nelson y es un chico muy simpáticos- le dijo ella desabrochándose el sujetador y tirando a un lado de la habitación.

-¡Oh pero ¿Conoces el nombre de todos los tíos a los que te tiras?!- se burlo Draco- creía que a algunos te los follabas sin siquiera preguntarle el nombre.

-Que hagas tú eso con las tías no significa que yo también lo haga- respondió Ginny.

Draco que ya estaba desnudo se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en los labios, algo brusco pero ella le correspondió. Se miraron a los ojos cuando se separaron y ella se quitó la última prenda.

-No me gusta ese tipo- murmuró Draco.

-Me da igual- ella le miró sin pestañear- a mi si me gusta.

Draco la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó con cuidado sobre las sabanas. No dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, él tenía el ceño fruncido y ella una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

-Recuerda Draco, tú puedes estar con las chicas que quieras y yo con los chicos que quiera- Ginny sonrió- ¿O es qué estas celoso?

-Más quisieras, torbellino pelirrojo- le respondió Draco.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la besó en los labios. Ella le correspondió y se entregaron el uno al otro sin emitir un solo gemido.

--

Ron estaba sentado en el borde de su cama. Dándole vueltas a la conversación que habían tenido durante la comida.

Hermione había salido la noche anterior con Gerard y no había llegado hasta tarde al cuarto, era muy probable que se hubiesen acostado pero Cedric también tenía razón, tal vez llegase tarde al cuarto por otro motivo. Blaise había dicho que era difícil llevar a Hermione a la cama, si seguro que ella no se había acostado con Gerard, seguro que le había dejado con las ganas.

Estaba harto de todo eso, estaba harto de no hablarse con Hermione, sabía que la culpa la tenía él por no querer escucharla cuando ella se le acercaba para pedirle perdón, pero siempre había sido un cabezota y un orgulloso y no iba a comenzar a cambiar.

Hermione y él eran amigos desde niños, vale que peleaban mucho en esa época pero también se cuidaban. No por nada él había estado escupiendo babosas durante horas.

Si, tal vez debería ir a su cuarto y hacer las paces con ella, toda esto estaba durando demasiado.

Ron se puso en pie y salió de cuarto. Caminó por los pasillos con decisión, esperaba que Hermione estuviese en su cuarto, hablaría con ella e intentaría arreglar las cosas.

Salió de la residencia de chicos y entró en la de las chicas que estaba al lado. Caminó por los pasillos y se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto que Hermione y Jess compartían.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, miró a través de ella y vio a Gerard sentado en la cama junto a Hermione, estaba inclinado sobre ella y la estaba besando.

Apretó los puños, sintiéndose estúpido al pensar que no se habían acostado por la noche. Se alejó sin decir nada y sin ver como Hermione apartaba al chico.

Hermione en otro momento no habría apartado a Gerard pero no podía dejar de pensar en Ron. Le gustaba Gerard pero Ron seguía torturándola en su mente.

La noche anterior se lo había pasado bien con Gerard pero se las había apañado para no irse a la cama con él, aún no estaba segura de querer empezar con el chico, así que habían estado paseando toda la noche hasta las cinco de la mañana más o menos en la que Gerard la había acompañado a su cuarto.

Ese beso le había pillado desprevenida, habían estado hablando tranquilamente y de pronto la había besado. Ella no le había correspondido porque a la mente enseguida le había llegado Ron y había apartado a Gerard.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el chico.

-Aún creo que es pronto para esto- respondió Hermione- preferiría esperar un poco.

-Claro- le dijo él algo decepcionado- espero que no haberte ofendido.

-No claro que no- respondió rápidamente la chica.

Gerard sonrió y siguió hablando como si nada hubiese pasado minutos antes pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en Ron.

--

Había llegado el lunes, y con él de nuevo las clases y los profesores. Pero aún era pronto para que los alumnos estuviesen de pie, incluso para lo más madrugadores.

Colin era uno de ellos, le gustaba levantarse pronto pero aún no había sonado el despertador. Se removía en la cama, pues estaba en medio de un sueño.

-Angie- gimió en un suave susurró que no fue suficiente para despertar a Cedric que siguió durmiendo como si nada.

Angie estaba en ese sueño como la mayoría de los sueños que últimamente había tenido el muchacho. La muchacha lo torturaba con sus movimientos sensuales y sus caricias, sus besos le enloquecían y le hacían desear más de esa terrible droga que era su cuerpo.

En sus sueños, Angie no era su amiga, era el producto de sus deseos, era la lujuria personificada. En sus sueños podía dejarse llevar por el febril deseo que lo enloquecía. Pero cuando se despertaba, duro y ansioso de que todo fuese verdad, se maldecía por pensar y soñar cosas así.

Y esa vez no fue diferente. El despertado sonó, sacándolo de su mundo de sueños. Lo apagó de un manotazo para no despertar a Cedric al que le gustaba dormir un poco más. Se incorporó dolorido entre las piernas. Levantó las sabanas y gruñó al ver su gran erección. Esa mujer le iba a matar.

-No puedo más- susurró Colin dejándose caer en la cama- Angie es tu amiga, sólo eso, no puede ser nada más. Métetelo en la cabeza, animal.

--

Lavender estaba harta. No podía más, estaba cansada de levantarse todas las mañanas temprano para ir a correr, a ella no le gustaba correr. Bufó, lo que se podía llegar a hacer por ganar una apuesta.

Seamus le miró a su lado y se detuvo en medio de la playa. Lavender lo agradeció y también se detuvo, aliviada. Estaba sudando y las piernas le temblaban, no creía que pudiese soportar su peso así que se sentó en la arena.

Seamus se arrodilló frente a ella y se miraron. Ella aún no podía hablar y él sonrió.

-Creo que ya está bien por hoy- le dijo él y ella asintió, agradecida- yo… me preguntaba si aceptarías salir esta noche conmigo- Lavender levantó la mirada de la arena y se encontró con sus ojos- podríamos dar un paseo.

-Me encantaría- consiguió articular Lavender.

Seamus sonrió y Lavender comprendió porque algunas mujeres caían rendidas ante esa sonrisa. Ella había caído también.

--

Había llegado la tarde. Las clases habían llegado a su fin y Jess se estaba preparando, quería comprarse algo de ropa y Harry se había ofrecido a acompañarla. Había quedado con él en la parte de atrás de la residencia de las chicas para no ser vistos por nadie.

Salió de la residencia y fue hacía donde estaba el chico. Sonrió al verle. Se dieron un beso en los labios y se cogieron de la mano para desaparecerse en dirección a Londres.

Aparecieron en un solitario callejón y salieron de él aún cogidos de la mano. A pesar de ser lunes había mucha gente por la calle, habían aparecido cerca de una de las calles más transitadas de Londres, el motivo había un montón de tiendas y la gente iba a hacer allí sus compras.

Caminaron por la calle sin soltarse. Parándose delante de los escaparates donde la chica miraba la ropa que había dentro y casi siempre, para diversión de Harry, decidía entrar.

Entraron en otro tienda. La cuarta o la quinta, Harry ya había perdido la cuenta pero él sabía como eran las mujeres cuando se iba de compras y le divertía ver a Jess probándose más y más ropa sin decidirse casi nunca por nada.

Al entrar en la tienda, algunas personas les miraron. Pasaron por al lado de una pareja de mujeres de unos cuarenta años que estaban mirando ropa que no iba para nada con su edad.

Las dos mujeres les miraron, Jess no se percató y se detuvo cerca de ellas para miraran algunos pantalones que había colgados en perchas. Harry se detuvo junto a ella mientras sostenía las dos bolsas que habían conseguido tras la compras de varias prendas de vestir en otra tienda.

Jess le enseñó unos pantalones de cintura baja de los que si te los pones se te veía la ropa interior. Se la imaginó con ellos puestos y no le desagradó la imagen que le llegó.

-¿Crees que me quedarían bien?- preguntó Jess.

-Seguro pero pruébatelos y saldremos de dudas- respondió Harry.

Jess asintió, se los colgó en el brazo y siguió buscando para llevarse algo más al probador. Harry se alejó un poco de ella, mirando la ropa de otro lado para darle algo a al chica para que se probase.

-Parecen modelos- murmuró una de las mujeres que Harry había visto al entrar y que los miraban con mal disimulo. Harry sonrió, divertido, por lo dicho-son tan guapos los dos.

-Seguro que son famosos- murmuró la otra mujer. Ambas hablaban con uno tono bastante excitado- seguro que son pareja. Mujer ya me gustaría haber sido así de guapa de joven, seguro que trae a los chicos locos.

-A mí con traer loco a ese que le acompaña, me conformaría- murmuró la primera mujer que era rubia y tenía algunas arrugas del gesto en la frente- imagínate como debe de ser en la cama.

-Mujer, que puede ser tu hijo-rió la mujer haciéndose la escandalizada pero Harry notó en su voz que sólo era teatro.

-Sólo estoy diciendo lo que ambas pensamos- las dos mujeres rieron por lo bajo mientras simulaban que seguían mirando ropa- seguro que lo hacen a todas horas. Nosotras con nuestros maridos nos tenemos que conformar con dos polvos al mes.

La segunda mujer que tenía el negro cabello recogido en un moño la miró como si hubiese dicho una gran verdad.

-Parece el chico malo, mira con esa cazadora de cuero- murmuró la mujer con ímpetu- es el rebelde como en las películas.

Harry sonreía suavemente y decidió darles algo más para que hablaran. Se quitó la cazadora y las mujeres se le quedaron mirando boquiabiertas, el suéter que llevaba tenía el cuello en forma de pico por lo que podía verse algo del pecho, y el resto se ajustaba marcando su musculatura. Harry las miró y las sonrió.

-Hace calor- sonrió amablemente.

La mujer del moño asintió sin poder mediar palabra.

-Si, mucho calor- dijo la otra que no le apartaba la mirada de encima.

Harry las volvió a sonreír, guardó la cazadora en una de las bolsas que llevaba y siguió buscando entre las perchas.

-Harry- el chico se giró a Jess que le había llamado- voy a los probadores.

-Vale, nena- le dijo él mientras la chica se metía en un pasillo donde estaban todos los probadores.

Harry se quedó mirando por donde se había ido la chica. Llevaba un tiempo pensando en comprarle algo a Jess pero no sabía lo que a ella le podría quedar bien.

Miró a las mujeres que le seguían mirando sin disimulo y decidió acercase a ellas.

-Disculpen- las dos mujeres le miraron y Harry vio en sus ojos que estarían dispuestas a ayudarle en cualquier cosa. Sonrió- ¿Han visto a la chica que venía conmigo?

-Si, cariño ¿Tu novia?- preguntó la mujer rubia.

-Una amiga- sonrió Harry y las dos mujeres asintieron- verán quiero hacerla un regalo pero no se que le podría venir bien, tal vez ustedes podrían ayudarme.

-Claro- sonrieron. La mujer rubia que parecía menos cohibida ante la presencia de Harry, sacó un vestido de color amarrillo que le mostró- este vestido le vendría perfecto es bastante entallado y con un gran escote que ella podría rellenar perfectamente, marcaría muchos sus preciosas curvas, la espalda esta al descubierto por lo que sería muy fresquito para el verano y el color amarrillo no muy chillón haría resaltar su color de piel.

Harry cogió la percha del vestido que la mujer le estaba enseñando y lo observó. El color era perfecto porque no era muy llamativo, decidió que podía quedarle bien, sonrió a las mujeres que le devolvieron el gesto y tras darle las gracias se dirigió a los probadores.

No se dio cuenta de que las dos mujeres le seguían para saber lo que le parecía a Jess el atuendo que le llevaba Harry. Cuando el chico se metió por el pasillo que daba a los probadores llegó hasta una estancia espaciosa, no tan grande como la tienda pero lo suficiente para estar cómodo, en todas las paredes había probadores, uno al lado del otro, que a diferencia de otros sitios no tenía una simple cortina para ocultar a la persona sino una puerta blanca con su propio cerrojo y en el centro de la estancia había un mullido sillón cuadrado donde se sentaba la gente que estaba acompañando a las mujeres que se estaban probando algo.

En esos momentos no había nadie allí, y solo había dos probadores ocupados, tres si contaba en el que estaba Jess, las otras puertas estaban abiertas.

En ese momento Jess salió de uno de los probadores que había en el lado derecho de la estancia, llevaba los primeros pantalones que había cogido y con Harry sonrió al verle las graciosas braguitas de rallas de colores que llevaba. No le quedaban nada mal.

-Harry- la muchacha sonrió al verle- iba a llamarte para que viniese a ver como me quedaban ¿Qué te parece?

-Estás preciosa- Jess sonrió y se siguió mirando en la lejanía en el espejo que había dentro del probador en donde había estado cambiándose.

-Si, a mi también me gusta como me quedan- sonrió Jess- me los voy a llevar.

-¿Te has probado lo otro?- preguntó Harry y Jess asintió- ¡que rápida!

-No era mucho, un par de camisetas y me las he quitado pronto no me gustaba como me quedaban- respondió Jess- por cierto ¿Qué es eso?

Harry vio que señalaba el vestido que llevaba entre las manos.

-Es una cosa que te voy a comprar si te queda bien- sonrió Harry y se lo tendió- me han ayudado unas señoras a elegirlo.

Jess se metió en el probador sin decir nada y cerró con llave. Harry esperó, la chica no tardó en salir con el vestido puesto. Como había dicho la mujer rubia, el vestido era entallado y marcaba muchísimo las magnificas curvas del cuerpo de la chica. El escote era pronunciado dejando ver una gran porción de los senos de la chica y la mayor parte de la espalda quedaba al descubierto. Era provocativo pero no vulgar. La llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y el amarillo resaltaba el color de su piel.

Jess se miró en el espejo, evaluándose y Harry se recostó contra el sillón, admirándola. Dio la espalda al espejo y miró por encima de su hombro para ver como le quedaba por detrás.

-Perfecto- murmuró Harry con la voz ronca. ¡Merlín esa mujer le iba a matar de deseo! Ella sonrió agradecida con sus palabras. Las dos mujeres que los seguían observando, escondidas al principio del pasillo para que no las vieran, tuvieron que darle la razón a las palabras del chico- ¿Te gusta?

-Mucho- respondió Jess sin dejar de mirarse, intentando encontrar algún fallo- aunque… ¿No crees que me hace un poco de culo?

-Es perfecto, Jess siento decírtelo pero te hace el culo que tienes y que la verdad es el que a mi me gusta- Harry sonrió al ver como ella sonreía.

Los dos guardaron silencio. La seguía mirando, sin apartar los ojos de encima de ella, desprendía sensualidad por cada poro de su piel. Harry se remangó las mangas del suéter dejando al descubierto sus fuertes antebrazos.

-Jess- la chica hizo un ruidito con la garganta para que supiese que le estaba escuchando- me has puesto cachondo con ese vestido.

-Harry- le regañó Jess mirando a su alrededor. Las dos mujeres se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos- hay gente en los otros probadores, pueden escucharte.

-No me van a oír- Harry la siguió observando con lujuria, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo y deteniéndose más en esas partes donde se revelaba algo de piel- pero en serio estoy cachondo.

-Harry- le volvió a llamar la atención Jess cuando vio como él se incorporaba un poco en el sillón y estiraba la mano para tocarle las pantorrillas. Él rió divertido- aquí no.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre hacerlo aquí y hacerlo en los demás sitios en los que lo hemos hecho?- preguntó Harry- entremos en el probador.

-No- se negó ella.

-Jess, nena, ya lo hemos hecho en un cine, en el baño de una discoteca- las mujeres cada vez abrían más los ojos al oír lo que esos chicos habían hecho- en una piscina privada...

-Ya sé donde lo hemos hecho- espetó Jess- pero eres un niño caprichoso, Harry y siempre termino haciendo lo que tu quieres. El sábado por la noche mismo, en mi habitación, cuando te enteraste de que aún conservaba mi uniforme del colegio, me pediste que me lo pusiera y me follaste con él puesto.

-Estabas hermosa con él- rió Harry al rememorar la noche de sexo que habían tenido- y sé que te gusto, como también sé que te gustaron todas las veces que lo hemos hecho en sitios públicos, sé que lo deseas Jess… son mis caprichos pero en el fondo también son los tuyos.

En ese momento se abrió uno de los probadores ocupados y salió una jovencita más o menos de su edad que salió sin mirarlos, no parecía haberse percatado de nada de su conversación.

Ellos no se dejaban de mirar a los ojos. Jess vio los ojos de Harry llenos de deseo, un oscuro deseo que la envolvía y la enloquecía. Jess se mordió el labio inferior y Harry vio en sus ojos el mismo momento en el que accedía a su propuesta.

-Uno rapidito- le pidió ella.

-No prometo nada- sonrió Harry acercándose a ella.

Jess no pudo evitar sonreír y mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie por allí, entraron al probador que ella estaba ocupando.

-Las bolsas, Harry- le dijo Jess con una sonrisa cantarina.

Harry salió a por las bolsas y entró corriendo cerrando tras él. La chica soltó una risita y las dos mujeres se miraron. La rubia se adelantó en el pasillo y la del moño la cogió del brazo deteniéndola.

-¿Dónde vas?- habló en un susurro escandalizado la mujer del moño.

-¿Dónde crees?- le respondió ella con otra pregunta- a echar una ojeada.

-Pero están en medio de algo privado- murmuró la mujer- van ha hacer el amor.

-¡Oh por Dios! Si quieren privacidad que lo hagan en una cama, en un cuarto privado, no en un probador de una tienda- espetó la mujer rubia- mi vida es muy aburrida y estos chicos me la van alegrar un poco con su frenesí y pasión, es como ver una película porno pero en vivo ¿Es que nunca has visto una?

La mujer rubia se alejó sin esperar respuesta. La otra la siguió, la rubia se metió en uno de los probadores contiguos a los que habían entrado Harry y Jess y se subió a un sillón que había en un lado y que estaba en todos los probadores.

La otra siguió observando a su amiga, mientras se mordía el labio indecisa entre lo que hacer. Vio como su amiga abría los ojos y se tapaba la boca.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó en un susurro la mujer del moño.

-Tienes que ver el torso del muchacho- la mujer rubia susurró a su amiga sin apartar los ojos de la pareja del otro probador- eso es un hombre. Súbete, Clotis, esto no se ve todos los días y ellos no pueden vernos. Están muy entretenidos.

Clotis se dio por vencida y la curiosidad pudo más con ella. Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella para que no las molestaran. Se subió al sillón junto a su amiga y miró por encima de la madera. Comprendió porque su amiga tenía esa cara. Ese chico era impresionante.

Harry y Jess estaban tan inmersos en sus besos y sus caricias que no se habían dado cuenta de las intrusas. El chico la cogió del rostro con ambas manos y profundizó el salvaje beso que la estaba dando.

Ella se aferró a sus antebrazos y subió sus manos acariciando hasta llegar hasta sus fuertes brazos desnudos. Ella estaba subida en el sillón de su probador para estar a la misma altura de Harry.

Harry gruñó al no poder subirla el vestido.

-Es demasiado estrecho- gruñó de nuevo- ¿Cómo puedes caminar con esto?

-Es hasta que te acostumbras- respondió Jess besándole la boca y el rostro.

-Pues no puedo subírtelo- espetó Harry empezando a enfadarse.

-Pues desabróchamelo- le pidió ella- la cremallera esta en el lado derecho.

Harry obedeció, buscó a tientas la cremallera y comenzó a bajarla hasta el final. Ayudó a Jess a salir de él y sonrió al ver su cuerpo semidesnudo. Tan sólo oculto bajo sus pequeñas braguitas de rallas.

Los redondeados pechos tenían los pezones duros. Harry se introdujo uno de ellos en la boca y ella se aferró a su cabello. Ahogó los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta.

Las manos de él la recorrían las piernas, el vientre y las nalgas. Su boca ávida jugaba con ambos senos, haciendo que las cúspides de ambos se pusiese roja y pareciesen pequeñas grosellas.

Jess jadeó cuando sintió la mano de Harry en su sexo, le acarició por encima de la ropa interior mientras su boca seguía en sus senos. Subió hasta su cuello donde la mordió como si se tratase de un vampiro.

Ella se aferró con fuerza a su cabello y a uno de sus hombros. Quiso gritar pero supo que no debía. Calló ese grito y empujó a Harry a la otra pared del probador. Bajó de un salto del sillón y comenzó a morder el pecho del muchacho.

Se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzar su cuello, sus hombros. Harry bajó sus manos por su cuerpo, hasta sus caderas. Agarró la goma de las bragas y se las bajo. Ella no dejó su trabajo, siguió besándole y mordiéndole en todo el torso y el cuello mientras salía de las bragas que se unieron al montón de ropa que había por el suelo.

Harry la apartó de él con suavidad, Jess le miró y él hizo que se sentase en el sillón. La observó desnuda como una estatua griega, igual de hermosa, igual de sensual.

Se acercó a ella y Jess le miró, alzó los ojos pero no la cabeza. Harry pudo ver el interrogante en sus hermosos ojos del color del océano. Las dudas de la chica quedaron respondidas cuando Harry, que estaba parado enfrente de ella, comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo lo que él quería y a ella no le disgustaba la idea. Apartó las manos del chico queriendo hacer el trabajo por si misma. Terminó de desabrocharle los pantalones y los bajó junto a su ropa interior dándoles a las mujeres algo en lo que recrearse.

La envidia las recorrió cuando vieron el cuerpo atlético del chico: una masa compacta de músculos separada por una hendidura forma su espalda, unas musculosas nalgas y unas piernas también musculosas, hacían una parte posterior del chico bastante apetecible. Tapaba por completo a Jess.

Clotis sintió como su amiga le daba un golpe en el brazo. Siguió la mirada de su compañera que estaba clavada en el reflejo y comprendió lo que había dejado tan impactada a su amiga.

A través del reflejo conseguía ver un poco de la parte delantera del chico. Harry se pasó la mano por el pecho y siguió mirando a Jess que tenía los ojos clavados en la erección de él, al igual que las dos mujeres.

Jess le besó el tórax, el abdomen y luego atrapó entre sus manos el miembro duro y erecto de Harry que soltó un gruñido. Le lamió delicadamente el glande.

Se aplicó con un ardor inocente, dándole besos breves en las zonas sensibles y los prolongó cuando le oía soltar juramentos por lo bajo. Jugueteó con habilidad con los testículos, y luego tanteó con los labios y la lengua hasta llegar de nuevo a la punta vibrante del turgente miembro. Entonces intentó averiguar cuánto le cabía en la boca. Harry agarró la espesa melena de la chica y colocó una de sus manos en la pared para no caer. Esa mujer le quería matar.

Siguió jugueteando hasta que lo oyó perjurar. Subió por todo su cuerpo, rozándose como una gata en celo a pesar de las numerosas agujetas que tenía tras las clases prácticas de defensa personal a las que Harry la estaba sometiendo todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes y que él le había prometido seguir impartiendo hasta que supiese defenderse.

Los dedos de Harry seguían enredados en la melena de la joven, sus bocas se unieron con desesperación y ella le llevó a la pared contraría. Harry la cogió de las muñecas y la hizo cambiar de posición, ella quedó apoyada en la pared y Harry enfrente de ella.

La beso en la boca de nuevo sin soltarla las muñecas. Ella intentó liberarse pero él no la dejó, se regodeó en su boca, llenandola de suaves besos en la comisura de los labios, con su lengua recorrió el carnoso recorrido y le terminó mordiendo el labio.

Ella abrió la boca, queriendo más de él, sus bocas entreabiertas se unieron y él hizo de su boca algo suyo. Introdujo su lengua, posesivamente y se hizo el dueño de sus labios. Los roces eran fuertes, rápidos y hasta cierto punto, dolorosos pero eso era lo que hacía la desesperación, el deseo que ambos sentía y que querían saciar.

Harry soltó las manos de la chica que subieron rápidamente hasta enredarse en su cabello, necesitaba tocarle, palparle, acariciarle. No se separó de sus labios de los que sentía una necesidad acuciante de beber, a pesar de eso Harry sintió como ella se sobresaltaba y soltaba un ruidito de sorpresa cuando la levantó del suelo cogiéndola de los muslos que se encargó de abrir para introducirse entre ellos.

Sus bocas seguían unidas en desesperados besos. El palpitante miembro del chico rozó suavemente la entrada de ella. Jess dejó la boca de Harry y jadeó al sentir como el duro pene de él iba haciéndose paso entre los delicados pliegues de su sexo.

Se aferró a los hombros de él, buscando estabilidad. Harry estaba empapado de sudor por el esfuerzo de aguantar el peso de la chica y de conseguir controlar su deseo, no quería que eso acabase demasiado pronto.

El miembro del chico entró completamente dentro de ella. Comenzó a moverse, Jess se apartó el pelo de la cara para poder mirarle y sus ojos se encontraron.

Los brazos de Jess le rodearon el cuello y sus bocas se encontraron con la misma desesperación de antes o quizás más. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y fuertes y ambos jadeaban sin parar.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar al clímax. Sus cuerpos se tensaron, Harry apoyó una de sus manos en la pared para no perder el equilibrio mientras Jess enroscaba ambas piernas en su cintura.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y su respiración hacía cosquillas a Harry en el cuello. El moreno le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarla y ella le beso en el cuello, debajo de la mandíbula.

Harry la dejó en el suelo, no paraba de sudar y respiraba aceleradamente por el esfuerzo. Las agujetas de ella habían aumentado pero no le importó mientras veía como Harry se dejaba caer en el sillón que había en el probador.

Se deleitó observándole y luego se miró a ella misma en el espejo. Su boca estaba roja e hinchada por la intensidad de los besos y en el cuello tenía la marca del mordisco que él le había dado.

-Espero que no tarde en quitarse, es algo llamativo- susurró para si misma pero él la escuchó y sonrió, divertido al ver la preocupación de la chica.

Se puso en pie y la rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, la dio un beso en el hombro y apoyó la barbilla en el lugar donde la había besado.

-Si quieres te hago otra en el otro lado- sonrió Harry.

Se miraron a los ojos a través del reflejo, él tenía una sonrisa en los labios y ella también sonrió.

-No, déjalo mejor así- le pidió ella.

-¿Quieres que te compre entonces el vestido?- preguntó Harry.

-¿De verdad me lo vas a comprar?- le preguntó ella.

-Si te gusta si- respondió él y ella asintió- pues ya es tuyo.

Ella sonrió, se volteó y se puso de puntillas para besarle en los labios. Cuando el beso se terminó, ella le rodeó el cuello y le abrazó y él le devolvió el gesto mientras aspiraba su aroma.

Sin romper el abrazo, Jess apoyó la cabeza en el brazo y su mirada se encontró con la de él. Harry le apartó el cabello y se sonrieron.

Clotis se quedó mirando el rostro de ambos, vio como Harry dejaba de mirar a la chica para besarla en la cabeza y entonces se percató de la tristeza, que de pronto, desprendían los ojos de la muchacha y pudo ver como imperceptiblemente sus labios se movieron formando dos palabras: "Te quiero".

Los labios de Clotis se curvaron en una suave sonrisa y creyó comprender la tristeza de Jess al ver como esta miraba a Harry con anhelo mientras él buscaba su ropa para volver a vestirse. También recordó como él había corregido a Lourdes, su amiga, cuando había preguntado si esa muchacha era su novia.

Clotis tiró de su amiga y ambas se bajaron del sillón y salieron del probador con sigilo. Ya en la tienda la mujer rubia se giró a su amiga Clotis.

-Viste que pasión, que forma de hacer el amor- murmuró la mujer que sabía nunca podría apartar la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Harry de su cabeza- en mi vida he vivido una experiencia así- Clotis siguió sin hablar, pensativa- esa chica tiene suerte.

-Quizás no tanta- susurró Clotis pero su amiga no la escuchó porque seguía con su pequeño monologo.

Se pusieron a la cola para pagar unas cosas que habían cogido antes de que todo eso sucediese y notaron como alguien se colaba detrás de ella. Cuando se voltearon vieron a Harry y Jess que ya estaban completamente vestidos y que parecían estar discutiendo por algo.

-Yo te pago también los pantalones- oyeron que decía Harry.

-No, conque me regales el vestido es suficiente- le dijo Jess.

-Te compro las dos cosas- al ver que el chico no daría su brazo a torcer terminó accediendo. Harry se percató de la presencia de las dos mujeres y las sonrió- mira Jess, ellas son las que me ayudaron a elegir el vestido.

Jess las miró y las dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, tienen muy buen gusto- sonrió Jess. Clotis sonrió agradecida pero Lourdes comenzó a hablar y Jess la sonrió amablemente- voy a dejar esto en su lugar.

-Te acompaño- dijo Clotis- yo también tengo que dejar algunas cosas.

Las dos se alejaron dejando a Lourdes que seguía hablando en compañía de Harry. Jess y la mujer se detuvieron frente a unos percheros donde empezaron a colocar la ropa que no se llevarían. Clotis la miró y vio que Jess miraba de vez en cuando a Harry.

-Tienes un novio muy guapo- le dijo la mujer.

-Ah…- Jess la miró y luego sonrió con tristeza- si pero no es mi novio.

-¿No? Pues haríais una estupenda pareja, tú también eres muy bonita- la mujer la miró y ella sonrió agradecida.

Siguió colocando las cosas y Clotis la miró, esa muchacha debía de tener dos o tres años más que su hija, y a ella no le gustaría ver la tristeza que había en los ojos de esa chica, en los de su hija y mucho menos por un chico.

-Es raro que no seáis novios, cuando habéis entrado ibais cogidos de la mano y además él es muy atento contigo, se nos acercó para pedir consejo para ver que te regalaba y por eso pensamos que era tu novio- explicó Clotis como el que no quiere la cosa.

-Si… bueno usted misma lo ha dicho, Harry es muy atento pero él no… él no quiere… no esta preparado…

-No quiere compromisos- le ayudó Clotis y vio que ese era el problema cuando vio que la tristeza volvía a sus ojos pero eso no era lo que a ella le había parecido cuando vio como él la besaba después de hacer el amor, parecía ensimismado en su belleza.

Miró a Harry que hablaba con Lourdes con una suave sonrisa pero no miraba a la mujer, por delante de él había pasado una chica y se la había quedado mirando de forma descarada.

Sonrió, ya lo entendía ese chico era un golfo que no se daba cuenta de la cosa tan bonita que tenía a su lado. Ese chico sabía que podría recurrir a Jess cuando quisiera, ese muchacho no iba a descubrir lo que tenía hasta que no lo perdiese, a no ser que esa muchacha hiciese algo. Los hombres podían llegar a veces a ser tan estúpidos. Se notaba a leguas que esa chica estaba loca por él y por la forma en que él la miraba cuando estaba cerca, hizo pensar a Clotis que para Harry, ella no le era indiferente.

-Paciencia muchacha- Jess la miró y vio que ella la sonreía con ternura- los hombres a veces están ciegos pero en un determinado momento abren los ojos y se dan cuenta de lo que tiene alrededor.

-Espero que no se de cuenta demasiado tarde- sonrió Jess.

-Ten esperanza- le sonrió la mujer y juntas se acercaron a los otros dos.

--

Dean miraba el techo de su cuarto. Estaba tumbado en la cama, mientras sus amigos menos Harry que había salido con Jess, estaban ayudando a Neville a recordar su sueño. Le hacían preguntas y él intentaba contestar pero lo único que había recordado era que la chica con la que se había acostado era rubia, de piel blanca y suave y que olía a coco.

-Hay un montón de chicas así en esta universidad ¿cómo pretendes que encontremos a la chica con la que te acostaste?- preguntó Blaise después de un rato- ¿De verdad no puedes recordar nada más?

-Recuerdo que me gusto la forma en la que hicimos el amor- murmuró Neville.

-Follastéis, por favor, hacer el amor es algo más serio y no pudo ser muy serio lo que vosotros hicisteis si tú estabas borracho y ella estaba metida en tu cuarto aún no sabemos por qué- le recordó Blaise.

-No follamos, Blaise, hicimos el amor, te lo aseguro- corroboró al ver como su amigo ponía los ojos en blanco- fue mejor que nunca y me he enamorado de ella.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿Enamorarse? ¿Te estás escuchando, Neville?- espetó Blaise mientras los otros miraban a uno y a otro menos Dean que seguía con la vista fija en el techo- no puedes haberte enamorado de una tía de la que no sabes su nombre y ni siquiera recuerdas su rostro. Si enamorarse ya es complicado sabiendo lo que tienes que saber, como para enamorarte no sabiéndolo.

-Vosotros no lo entendéis porque no queréis enamoraros, porque teméis al amor, por eso no os queréis enamorar porque le tenéis demasiado miedo al compromiso y al amor pero ¿Sabes? Yo le tengo miedo y si digo que me he enamorado de esa chica, es eso mismo lo que estoy queriendo decir- habló Neville que se había puesto en pie, alterado.

Nadie dijo nada, todos le miraban menos Dean que seguía con la vista fija en el techo pero que había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho su amigo.

-Yo te creo, Neville- todos miraron a Dean que se sentó despacio en el borde de su cama- si tu dices que te has enamorado de ella yo te creo y puedo entender que lo hayas hecho. Porque para ti la pasada noche fue más especial que cualquier, tú no tienes la culpa de no acordarte quien era ella, la culpa es de la borrachera que te pillaste- Neville asintió sin saber lo que decir- te entiendo porque yo también me he enamorado de _chicasexy _y tampoco sé como se llama, ni como es su aspecto.

Blaise bufó y todos le miraron, incluso Dean.

-No nos pidas que también busquemos a tu chica- espetó Blaise- ya tenemos suficiente con la de Neville- nadie dijo nada- además yo me tengo que ir, dentro de una hora he quedado con Pansy y me tengo que duchar.

-Yo también me tengo que ir- Seamus se puso en pie- he quedado con Lavender.

Los dos chicos se despidieron de sus amigos y se marcharon dejando a los otros en el cuarto.

--

Harry y Jess habían terminando sus compras y ahora la chica había aceptado acompañar al chico a una tienda de tatuajes de un amigo de Harry.

Él tenía pensado hacerse otro tatuaje y estaba intentando convencer a Jess para que se hiciese uno. A ella no le había disgustado el tatuaje de genna que se había hecho en el vientre y que ya se le había quitado, pero una cosa era hacérselo de genna que se terminaba quitando que hacérselo de verdad que duraba para siempre.

Así que a Harry le estaba costando convencerla más de lo que pensaba.

Llegaron a la tienda y entraron. Era una tienda alargada y estrecha, junto a la puerta había mostrador tras el que había un hombre de unos treinta y tantos, con la cabeza afeitada, era grande y musculoso. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes y un pendiente en la oreja. No era guapo pero tenía cierto atractivo que lo hacía ver muy interesante.

Frente al mostrador había un banco donde los clientes se sentaban a esperar su turno, en ese momento estaba vacío.

Al fondo de la habitación había un par de camillas y sillas donde había algunos clientes sentados o tumbados, dependiendo del lugar donde les estuviesen haciendo el tatuaje, y donde estaban otros dos tatuadores y una tatuadota tan llenos de tatuajes como el hombre calvo, que estaba apoyado en el mostrador haciendo unos dibujos seguramente para algún cliente. También en el fondo de la habitación había un espejo de cuerpo entero donde los clientes seguramente se verían el trabajo finalizado. Y al final de la tienda también había un pasillo que seguramente daba al almacén y al baño.

El hombre calvo levantó la cabeza al oírlos entrar y sonrió al ver a Harry que le devolvió la sonrisa y le chocó la mano para luego darse un abrazo con el mostrador entre ambos.

Jess se quedó un poco más atrás para dejarlos saludarse tranquilamente. Luego sintió como Harry la cogía de la mano y tiraba de ella para acercarla al mostrador.

-Jess este es Ami, el dueño de la tienda y un buen amigo- le presentó Harry.

Jess estrechó la mano que Ami le tendía y le devolvió la sonrisa que el hombre le regalaba.

-¿Una de tus conquistas, Harry?-preguntó sin importarle que Jess estuviese delante. El moreno sonrió y se encogió de hombros como respuesta- ¡Que hijo de puta que eres!

Jess vio en sus ojos y en su sonrisa que no se lo decía como insulto y Harry no se lo tomó como tal porque siguió sonriendo.

-Te estaba esperando, ya tengo aquí el dibujo que me pediste por teléfono, espero que sea de tu agrado- le dijo Ami entregándole el dibujo en el que hacía unos minutos había estado trabajando.

Jess miró también el dibujo, se quedó impresionada, en él se veía la cabeza de un león, con abundante melena y ojos llenos de significado, era tan sólo un dibujo pero sus ojos parecían poseer una gran sabiduría y valentía. Jess quedó sobrecogida al verlo, ese hombre dibujaba de una forma espectacular.

-Es perfecto- susurró sin poder evitarlo la chica y los dos hombres la miraron- dibujas muy bien.

-No soy nada comparado con el artista que tienes al lado- sonrió Ami.

Jess miró a Harry que apartó la mirada de ella.

-¿Tú pintas?- preguntó Jess sorprendida, nunca imaginó esa faceta de él.

-Es un hobbie- respondió Harry intentándole quitar importancia y fue entonces cuando Jess vio la modestia que poseía Harry y de la que siempre le había hablado Hermione. Nunca había visto esa faceta suya, no parecía gustarle alardear de sus virtudes. Nunca imaginó algo así del gran Harry Potter. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo- nada de lo que se pueda alardear.

-Tan modesto como siempre- sonrió Ami, divertido- bueno… ¿Te gusta?

-Mucho- respondió Harry- y parece que a Jess también. No lo quiero en color.

Ami asintió, parecía de acuerdo con él. De pronto, Jess se percató de que la estaba mirando.

-¿Y tú, cariño, te vas a hacer algo?- preguntó Ami.

-Eh…- Jess dudo, después de ver el artista que era sobre el papel y de ver los grandes trabajos que Harry tenía en la espalda y detrás de su oreja, supo que no debía temer que el tatuaje saliese mal, aún así no estaba segura aún de querer un tatuaje aunque la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

-No está muy segura, esta indecisa, la e intentando convencer- le dijo Harry y Ami asintió.

-Si quieres, cariño, te puedo dejar algunos libros con fotos de tatuajes y ya tú te haces una idea y te piensas mejor si quieres o no hacerte uno- le propuso Ami- mientras Harry y yo vamos a estar allí- señaló el pasillo- en la puerta del fondo, cuando te hayas decidido vas a allí y nos lo comunicas mientras yo voy a hablar con él ¿Vale?

Jess asintió. Ami sonrió y se marchó, al cabo de unos minutos volvió con un par de libros y se los entregó. Jess se sentó en el banquito que estaba frente al mostrador y se dispuso a ojear los libros llenos de fotos.

Harry la dio un beso en la cabeza y fue junto a Ami que ya caminaba hacía el pasillo que había señalado antes a Jess y que estaba al final de la tienda. Saludó a los demás tatuadores y entró por un pasillo en el que había tres puertas, una al fondo que es donde se dirigían, y otras dos a la derecha, la primera la del baño y la segunda la del almacén.

Harry entró tras Ami. Él observó la habitación que bien conocía. Era amplia y tenía todas las paredes llenas de fotos de tatuajes, en el centro había un par de sillas para tatuar y en un lado una camilla. Era el lugar privado de Ami, allí tatuaba a la gente más allegada y también hacía los tatuajes mágicos, en el caso de Harry eran ambas cosas.

Los tatuajes mágicos eran iguales que los muggles, lo único que cambiaba es que todas las tintas tenía una poción con la que el tatuaje cicatrizaba al instante. Era un invento de Ami y nadie más lo había conseguido averiguar como se hacía; por eso, sus tatuajes eran tan cotizados en el mundo mágico. Harry le había hablado de esto a Jess que lo había escuchado con interés.

-Hermosa tu chica- soltó Ami como el que no quiere la cosa mientras Harry se sentaba cómodamente en la silla.

-No es mi chica- respondió Harry sin alterarse mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y se la quitaba, quería hacerse el tatuaje en el pectoral izquierdo, sobre el corazón. El león representaba la casa Gryffindor y para él la valentía siempre había residido en el corazón- sabes que no me gustan los compromisos. Sólo somos…

Harry calló, quedando pensativo, no se podía decir que Jess y él fuesen amigos, porque no lo eran, se podría decir que eran amantes pero no le gustaba como sonaba esa palabra.

-Sólo nos acostamos- terminó diciendo y Ami sonrió a sus espaldas mientras preparaba las cosas.

-Tiene que ser especial cuando la has traído- soltó Ami- nunca nos habías traído ninguna de tus conquistas.

-No es especial- Harry le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano- sólo es otra chica más, con la que me lo paso bien y con la que follar la verdad no es solo un placer sino una maravilla…

-Me imagino- murmuró Ami.

-Pero llegará un momento en el que me canse de ella y la dejaré de ver como a todas- continúo sin hacer caso al comentario de su amigo- si la traje fue porque había salido de compras con ella y nos pillaba de paso.

Ami no dijo nada, se sentó junto a él y comenzó con el tatuaje. Trabajo mientras hablaba con Harry, la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron hablando de Jess pero también hablaron de la familia de Harry a la que Ami conocía y a la que adoraba. También hablaron de los amigos de Harry a los que también conocía y de los trabajadores de Ami que eran como su familia.

Cuando ya llevaban un rato allí, oyeron como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ami le hizo entrar y Jess pasó con uno de los libros entre las manos.

-¿Ya te decidiste?- preguntó Harry- ¿Vas a hacerte un tatuaje?

-Si- Jess sonrió y se acercó a ellos, para luego sentarse en una silla que estaba al otro lado de Harry, al que miró para ver como iba el tatuaje. Luego les enseñó el dibujo de una muñeca de unos 20 centímetros- lo quiero así de grande.

-Bastante grande para ser el primer tatuaje- sonrió Ami.

-Ya que me pongo quiero hacerlo bien. También lo quiero a color- les comunicó Jess.

-Así se habla- la animó Harry- pero te quieres hacer esa muñeca, no prefieres algo más personal.

-Si, quiero un hada, en vez de una muñeca y con algunas notas musicales alrededor y que este en una pose de ballet, el dibujo te lo dejo a tu gusto, solo quiero que el hada sea bonita y femenina. Y debajo de ella quiero el titulo de una canción- les comunicó.

-¿Qué titulo?- preguntó Ami.

-Wait for you (Esperando por ti) de Nelly Furtado- le respondió Jess sin atreverse a mirar a Harry que no se dio por aludido a que el titulo se refería a él pero Ami si lo comprendió y la sonrió con ternura.

-Perfecto, pues en cuanto termine con Harry, me pongo contigo- le sonrió el hombre- ¿Dónde quieres hacértelo?

-Pues no se si hacérmelo en la pantorrilla derecha o en la espalda, más exactamente arriba en el centro ¿Vosotros que me recomendáis?- preguntó Jess.

-En la espalda- respondieron los dos a la vez.

-Aunque para eso tendrás que quitarte la camiseta- le advirtió Ami, Jess asintió- pues espera a que termine y me pongo contigo.

Jess estuvo observando como Ami tatuaba, de vez en cuando miraba a Harry, a pesar de que sabía que los tatuajes dolían, el muchacho no hacía ningún gesto de que le estuviesen haciendo daño.

Después de media hora más, Ami terminó. Al ver como se ponía en pie y se quitaba los guantes, Jess comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, había llegado su turno. Tiró los guantes y dejó la pistola tatuadora sobre la mesa cuando volvió junto a Harry, el tatuaje que le había hecho ya había cicatrizado como si llevase varias semanas hecho. Era increíble.

-Impresionante- susurró Jess mirando el tatuaje.

Ami sonrió agradecido mientras Harry se ponía la camisa.

-Te llegó tu turno, Jessica- le dijo Ami- quítate la camiseta y túmbate boca abajo en la camilla.

Jess asintió, nerviosamente. Se quitó la camiseta, dejando a Ami con la boca abierta, Harry le dio un codazo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y Jess se tumbó en la camilla sin haberse percatado del intercambio de los dos hombres.

Harry cogió la camiseta de Jess y se sentó junto a ella en una silla mientras Ami cambiaba la aguja y preparaba las cosas.

-Voy a tardar un segundo en hacer el dibujo, cuando lo termine te lo enseño y me dices que te parece- Jess asintió y miró a Harry.

Mientras Ami dibujaba, Harry se percató de los nervios de la chica.

-Aún estás a tiempo de echarte atrás- sonrió él- si no quieres hacértelo, no te lo hagas.

-Quiero hacérmelo, pero estoy un poco nerviosa- declaro sinceramente la chica.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- Harry estiró la mano y cogió la de la chica. Ella se sintió más tranquila y después de unos minutos en silencio, Ami se acercó.

Les enseñó un hermoso dibujo de un hada en pose de bailarina, tenía unas inmensas alas y un hermoso rostro. Alrededor había varias notas musicales y debajo con unas letras de una caligrafía muy bonita y legible estaban las palabras que Jess quería que le tatuasen. Era magnifico.

-Me encanta- sonrió Jess.

-Pues empecemos.

Ami se puso unos guantes y echó un líquido por la espalda de Jess, justo en el lugar donde iba a hacer el tatuaje. Los primeros pinchazos casi no los notó pero a medida que avanzaba una pequeña molestia se iba acentuando.

Apretó con fuerza la mano de Harry que no se quejó en ningún momento a pesar de que ella le estaba clavando las uñas. Él le devolvió el apretón para reconfortarla.

Ami tardó una media hora en terminar el tatuaje por completo incluido los colores y las sombras. Cuando concluyó, avisó a Jess que se incorporó. El tatuador la llevó hasta un espejo que había al que la chica le dio la espalda, miró por encima de su hombro y quedó maravillada con el tatuaje. Había valido la pena a pesar de que había llegado un momento en el que verdaderamente se había comenzado a sentir mal.

-¿Conforme?- preguntó Ami.

-Más que conforme- sonrió Jess- encantada.

Los dos hombres sonrieron. Harry se acercó y observó el tatuaje que ya había cicatrizado gracias a la magia de Ami. A Harry también le había gustado y a Jess le pegaba, el hada tenía cierto parecido con la muchacha.

Cuando Jess se puso la camiseta, salieron de la sala y se acercaron al mostrador. Ami les hizo una rebaja por ser amigos y después de pagarle, agradecerle el buen trabajo y despedirse de él, los dos juntos salieron cogidos de la mano y Ami los vio marchar con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

--

Blaise conducía tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en los labios. A su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, iba Pansy. A diferencia de él, ella estaba más tensa y ninguna sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Se arrepentía de haber aceptado la propuesta del chico, aún no había pasado nada que la molestase, se había comportado pero sabía que en cualquier momento él haría algo que la molestaría. No se podía esperar nada bueno de eso.

Blaise aparcó cerca del cine y la ayudó a salir del coche. Juntos caminaron hacía el cine, iban a ver una película. Ella, por un lado, agradeció que él no intentase cogerla de la mano, no sabría como habría reaccionado. Pero por otro le hubiese gustado que lo hiciera para poder tener algo con lo que romper el trato que habían hecho. Pero se dio cuenta de que Blaise sabía exactamente lo que hacer para no molestara.

Compraron las entradas y entraron en la sala. La película tardaría un poco en comenzar así que Blaise comenzó a hablar, al principio, Pansy respondía cortantemente pero eso no pareció importarle al chico que continúo hablando y contagiando el buen humor a Pansy que al final bajó un poco la guardia y se permitió divertirse.

Él la sacó un par de carcajadas y participación por parte de ella. Cuando la película comenzó, la vieron en silencio y no hubo ningún contacto entre ellos, aún así los dos eran muy conscientes de la presencia del otro al lado. Y sin pensarlo, Pansy apoyó en la cabeza en el brazo de Blaise.

Había olvidado la persona que estaba a su lado, sólo sabía que le gustaba el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y que se lo estaba pasando muy bien, como hacía mucho que no se lo pasaba.

Blaise no intentó aprovecharse. Dejó que ella se apoyase pero no la cogió la mano y la tocó de ninguna manera sabría que eso habría momento el momento y ella levantaría de nuevo la barrera que los separaba.

Aspiró el aroma que le venía de su cabello, le gustaba. Disfrutó de la película y de la calidez de su cuerpo. Cuando la película terminó, Pansy se apartó como si despertase del sueño en el que había caído.

Se puso algo tensa mientras salían del cine y no se dirigieron la palabra. Ella parecía, de nuevo, cautelosa. Blaise no esperaba otra cosa, el desliz que la chica había tenido en el cine, solo había sido un desliz. Sus barreras eran aún muy sólidas para intentar pasar a la acción pero si estaba gratamente sorprendido, no había imaginado que la primera cita, ya habría habido tanto acercamiento.

La abrió la puerta del coche y cuando ella pasó por su lado para entrar, le volvió a venir ese olor que provenía de su cabello. Cerró la puerta y se metió en el coche.

-¿Qué perfume usas?- le preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Ella le miró un poco desconcertada, llevaba un rato inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-¿Perdona?- preguntó Pansy.

-Tú perfume- sonrió Blaise mientras conducía hacía la universidad- te huele el cabello muy bien.

-No uso perfume- cogió un mechón de su pelo y se lo acercó a la nariz- es simplemente el champú.

Blaise no dijo nada pero pensó que si olía tan bien un simple champú sobre su cabello, no quería imaginarse como debía oler el mejor de los perfumes sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

--

Seamus y Lavender ya se habían encontrado. La chica no sabía donde la iba a llevar. Pero caminó junto a él mientras hablaban animadamente. Para sorpresa de ella la llevó ala playa que estaba desierta como por las mañanas cuando ellos iban a correr.

-¿No te cansas de playa?- preguntó Lavender, divertida- Playa por la mañana, por las noches y seguramente bajes también por las tardes.

-Si a veces cuando tengo tiempo, también bajo por las tardes. Me encanta la playa- respondió él- ven siéntate aquí.

Los dos se sentaron en la arena y dejaron las zapatillas a un lado. Se quedaron mirando el mar, hacía frío pero por suerte iban con los abrigos puestos.

-¿No te parece hermosa la playa?- preguntó Seamus pero no esperó respuesta- el mar tan inmenso, el ruido que hacen las olas al chocar con las rocas, el olor a sal que te viene…

-La arena que se te mete por el culo- le cortó Lavender sonriendo.

Él la miró riendo y se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

-Cierra los ojos- le pidió él.

Ella alzó una ceja pero obedeció. A pesar de sentirle muy cerca, él no la llegaba a tocar, podía sentir el calor que desprendía su musculoso cuerpo, el olor a colonia masculina, y su intensa mirada sobre ella.

Se estremeció cuando él comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído. Sus labios no la tocaban pero podía sentir su calido aliento golpeándola con suavidad. La hablaba de la playa, las cosas buenas que él veía en ese lugar.

El frío se había pasado. Él con su cuerpo, a pesar de no tocarla, lo había apartado. Sin saber por qué él había dejado de susurrarle cosas al oído pero aún podía sentirlo cerca, muy cerca.

Abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con el rostro de Seamus a escasos centímetros del suyo. Él la miraba en silencio.

Los dos esperaban lo mismo, que el otro se lanzase y lo besase en los labios. Pero ninguno daba el primer paso. Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios de forma instintiva ya que se le habían quedado resecos y él siguió el movimiento de esa lengua.

La luz de la luna bañaba el rostro de ella dándole aspecto de ángel y el de él quedaba en penumbra haciéndolo ver extremadamente misteriosos.

La intensidad de sus miradas era tan grande que les daban ganas de acortar la distancia y besarse, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso. No sin dificultad, Seamus por fin se apartó.

Los dos se quedaron mirando el mar que se extendía ante sus ojos. Ambos demasiado decepcionados como para mirarse.

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno ¿Qué os pareció? Espero que me dejéis muchos reviews. El próximo capitulo se llama _Conversaciones hasta el amanecer_. Adiós.


	16. Conversaciones hasta el amanecer

Hola!!

Que tal?? Espero que todo os vaya muy bien. Espero que no se os haya hecho muy larga la espera pero he estado mal (en un mes he tenido dos veces anginas), escribía cuando mi salud me lo permitía, y cuando eso era así a lo mejor no tenía el ordenador delante porque me había ido de vacaciones.

Creo que han puesto una nueva forma de contestar a los reviews pero como no se si la he utilizado bien, he decidido subir aquí la respuesta a dos reviews que quería contestar.

El primer review me lo dejo **Alba Diggory-Black **y aquí está la respuesta:

_Hola, parece que mi fic no te a gustado mucho, me parece una lastima pero ya se que las cosas que hago no pueden gustarle a todo el mundo, cada uno tiene sus gustos. Como tú, pienso que si las criticas, ya sean buenas o malas, siempre pueden ayudarme. Voy a responder de una en una a tus críticas._

_  
1- Me alegro que te gustase que resucitase a Cedric, a mi también me gusta este personaje y me entristeció su muerte. Y también me alegra que te gustase que los Slys no estuvieran enfrentados con los de las demás casas. No me pareció hacer un universo alternativo por el simple hecho de que Harry tiene que ser famoso, Jess se enamoro de la figura del joven que salvo el mundo, Jess le admiro porque hizo que su hermano volviese de entre los muertos. Además de que eso levanta mas los celos que Terence le tiene ya de por si. Así que la "tontería" de Voldemort y todo eso no podía quitarla. Además de que si los resucite a todos es porque a mi no me parece una tontería tan grande, al fin y al cabo es un mundo mágico donde pueden pasar cualquier cosa, es magia, e visto estupideces mas grandes en otros fics, como por ejemplo que un hombre se quedase embarazado, así que lo mío en comparación con eso, no es tan tontería. Aunque siento que te haya disgustado en especial eso. _

_  
2- No necesito un UA para poner al Harry que he puesto, tu dices que Harry se debería haber comportado así antes cuando no tenia padres, también puedes pensar que ahora que a terminado la guerra y tiene a su lado a su padrino y a su padre, que ya no tienen nada de lo que preocuparse, su única preocupación es la de vivir, ellos podían haberle contado todo lo que hacían de jóvenes, sobretodo Sirius, y Harry había visto el éxito que tenia entre las chicas y se hubiese aprovechado de eso. También siento que no te guste este Harry. Lastima que no piense lo mismo que tu. Además de que puede que en pasado de Harry sucediese algo que hiciese cambiar a Harry con respecto a sus mujeres, ya veremos más adelante._

_  
3-Te aseguro que alguien puede ser como Jess, yo conozco alguien así, bonita, de buen ver, inteligente y de tan buena que es, es estúpida. No es mojigata, si lo fuese no se acostaría con tíos ni nada, seria un monjita y por lo que has podido comprobar no lo es, es tímida, enamoradiza, y esta enamorada del chico equivocado. Bueno ahora tampoco ahí pervertidos, bisexuales e infieles por el mundo y claro a ella no la puede tocar ser su victima, pues mira, si le toco serlo, siento que no te guste, pero esto si que puede ser real, mucho mas real que cualquier embarazo a un hombre no crees?? Y siento decirte que no, ella no mato a Kennedy, tal vez fue mi decano irreal. _

_Y por otro lado lo que pasa es que no te gusta Padma para Cedric y por eso me dices que no te gusta el personaje que he hecho con Padma pero ¿por que ella, que esta con cuanto tío puede y quiere es una puta, y cualquiera de los chicos que están con mil tías no lo es?? Nunca lo he comprendido porque lo mismo me podías haber dicho de Blaise y no me has dicho nada de que el es un putón berbenero. Quien dice que Padma no sea buena para Cedric?? Solo tu, porque no te gusta y ya esta._

_Tampoco te gusta que haya emparejado los dos grupos, pues lo siento, pero es así. Y si no te gusta leer escenas de sexo, te recomiendo que dejes de leer ya el fic, porque van a salir muchas más. _

_  
4- Gracias, me alegra que mi forma de escribir te guste y se te haga amena y también me alegra que Cho te guste como mala. Parece que son de las pocas cosas que te han gustado._

Y no tranquila no me a molestado, espero que en ningún momento te haya parecido a ti que lo has hecho. Gracias por tus críticas, siempre son bien recibidas. Besos.

El segundo review me lo dejó **Rianne Black**y aquí esta la respuesta:

_Hola!! No, Jess no es una más para Harry aunque el se empeñe en decir que si, ahora solo falta que se de cuenta él antes de que meta la pata… y las otras parejas tendrán que pasar por muchas cosas antes de estar juntas si consiguen estarlo._

_Si solo revivieron los inocentes y con la edad que deberían tener si no hubiesen muerto. _

_Ahora intentare contestar a tus preguntas, comprenderás que a lo mejor algunas no las puedo contestar porque destriparía parte de la historia._

_1.-Tal vez más adelante se vea el motivo por el que Harry a cambiado tanto con las mujeres, y si puede que le hiciesen algo muy feo, como ya he dicho más adelante puede que se vea. Por eso no te lo voy a revelar ahora._

_2.-Por ahora la grabación y las fotos del decano siguen en su móvil, ya veremos que sucede con ellas, si las utiliza o no para deshacerse del decano. Y también veremos que pasa cuando Harry se entere de lo que paso con el decano. _

_3.-El romance de Leia y Chewacca va a ser algo cómico. Porque cuando ella decida que no quiere acostarse con él para no estropear la amistad que ha empezado a surgir entre ellos, él comenzará a desearla como mujer y se sentirá celoso jajaja. _

_4.-Si, se enterara para más adelante, mucho más adelante. Por ahora el seguirá buscando a esa chica misteriosa que le roba el sueño. _

_5.-Si, Terence va ha hacer de todo por conseguir salir con Jess, ya veremos si lo consigue. Esperemos que Jess espabile y se de cuenta de la clase de chico que es. Terence va a ser bastante cabrón. _

_6.-Si, Harry va a ser el buscador titular del primer partido._

_7.-Creo que la primera aparición de los merodeadores llegara cuando empiecen las Navidades, ahora están en la universidad a sus padres no los ven mucho, pero si yo creo que estos muchachos necesitan una buena conversación sobre lo que están sintiendo._

_8.-Hablando de los merodeadores:_

_a.-Si anda con una mujer, esta casado. Si Sirius sentó la cabeza jaja. Al igual que Remus. La mujer de Sirius tiene mucho carácter se parece mucho en eso a Lily. Gracias por los dos nombres que me diste, creo que los voy a utilizar ambos. _

_b.- James es jefe de su grupo y la mano derecha de Kingsley el jefe de aurores. Lily esta dentro del grupo de James y es la estratega del grupo junto al hermano de Jess y Lily es la mejor en hacer estrategias de todo el cuartel. Lily y James tiene un rango muy alto. Y Sirius es otro miembro del grupo de James, es también auror. Y Remus trabaja en el departamento de misterios, nadie sabe lo que hace allí pero tiene un rango importante dentro. _

_c.- Lily va a tener un poco de Molly pero también va a ser divertida y loca, pero con su punto de una sabia madre además de con un mal genio, peor que el de la gestapo como dices tu._

_d.-sigue siendo el cuartel de la Orden, Sirius decidió que no la quería y se la entregó a Dumbledore como cuartel oficia, ha sido restaurada y ya no tiene ese aspecto tan tétrico, pudieron quitar el cuadro de la madre de Sirius y Krecher murió. Sirius solo va cuando hay reuniones de la Orden pero ya no hay casi, tras la muerte de Voldemort, la orden se reúne cada vez más. Sirius ahora vive cerca de los Potter y los Lupin en le valle de Godric._

_Espero que las respuestas hayan sido de tu agrado. Espero no tardar mucho en subir otro capitulo. _

_Xao_

Y ahora que he contestado a esos dos reviews y que os doy las gracias a todos por los recibidos, continúo con el fic. Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo.

Y como siempre digo. Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 15: ****Conversaciones hasta el amanecer.**

Jess se soltó de nuevo del amarre de Harry y se puso frente a él en posición de ataque. Harry la miró, esperando su arremetida que no tardó en llegar, antes de poder tocarle si quiera, Harry ya la tenía sujeta por las muñecas, con el pie la dio en los tobillos y cayó al suelo. El moreno se sentó sobre ella a horcajadas y la miró con una sonrisa.

La arena de la playa se pegaba en su cuerpo por el sudor y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por el esfuerzo.

Era lunes y estaban en una de las clases de defensa personal. Como otras veces habían ido a la playa, Harry la había llevado el primer día a un lugar por donde no pasaba mucha gente para así estar más tranquilos. Era muy temprano por lo que las clases de la universidad aún no habían comenzado.

-No veo mejoras, sigo siendo derribada siempre- dijo Jess entrecortadamente. Parecía muy enfadada consigo misma.

-No es verdad, has mejorado. Cada vez me cuesta más derribarte- la animó Harry.

-No lo dirás por esta última vez ¿no?- preguntó Jess.

-Esta última vez ya estabas cansada. Deberíamos volver y ducharnos. Pronto tendremos que ir a clase- sonrió Harry- llevamos poco tiempo entrenando, ya verás como mejoras.

Jess asintió aunque no parecía muy convencida. Harry la ayudó a ponerse en pie y juntos volvieron a las residencias.

Llegaron a la residencia femenina. Harry la estaba diciendo algo sobre las clases cuando la puerta de la residencia se abrió y salió una muchacha muy atractiva que parecía de primero y de la que Jess no sabía su nombre.

Los ojos de la joven no dejaban de mirar a Harry que no la prestaba atención y seguía hablando con Jess. Esta dejó de mirar a la chica, que bajaba las escaleras, y volvió a mirar a Harry.

Para descaro de la chica y para llamar la atención de Harry, la chica pasó entre ellos y rozó su cuerpo con el de Harry que la miró por primera vez desde que había salido de la residencia. Había logrado su objetivo, llamar la atención de Harry.

-Hola Harry- le saludó la chica con suavidad y haciendo caso omiso de Jess.

-Hola…- Harry no fue capaz de pronunciar su nombre, no lo recordaba, a pesar de que el día anterior ella se le había presentado.

La chica se alejó hacía el edificio donde estaba la cafetería. Jess se fijo en como movía las caderas exageradamente mientras caminaba. Miró a Harry y vio que él no apartaba la mirada de la chica.

No era estúpida como para saber que Harry se seguía viendo con otras y estaba segura, después de la escenita, que esa muchacha era una de ellas o por lo menos pronto lo sería. Pero no podía echárselo en cara aya que habían quedado en eso.

En realidad ella también se podía ver con otros hombres aunque después de que comenzase a acostar con Harry no había estado con nadie más y tampoco quería. Ella no podía sentirse a gusto acostándose con Harry y mientras estar con otros chicos. Ella no era como Harry en ese aspecto.

Se uso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry volvió a centrar su atención en ella.

-Me voy a duchar- sonrió Jess con tristeza- nos vemos en clase.

-Si, yo también tengo que ducharme- Harry vio como Jess subía las escaleras y entraba en la residencia.

Él sabía que tenía que ducharse pero esa chica se le había insinuado y un Potter soltero nunca debe dejar escapar una mujer atractiva.

Se fue hacía el edificio al que había entrado la chica sin saber que Jess le observaba alejarse con una mirada llena de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos azules.

--

Harry se detuvo ante otro pasillo. La había visto ir por ahí ¿Cómo podía caminar tan rápido? Caminó hacía el otro lado, antes de saber lo que estaba pasando la puerta de una clase se abrió y una mano le cogió del brazo y tiró de él metiéndolo en el aula.

Vio a la muchacha que sonreía seductoramente. De un salto se colgó de Harry que la sujetó para que no cayera, con el pie cerró la puerta. Ella le besó con avidez, Harry la correspondió aún sorprendido por la osadía de la chica. No es que molestase, eso es lo que él buscaba pero otras chicas siempre mantenían algo de conversación antes de pasara a la acción. Las niñas de primero eran muy lanzadas, pensó.

La llevó hasta la primera mesa que encontró. La sentó allí y comenzó a besarla el cuello mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda con ímpetu.

-¡Oh, Harry! ¡Sigue, Harry!- decía la muchacha casi a gritos.

Harry la miró sorprendido por lo escandalosa que era, la chica aprovechó para desabrocharle la camisa, le besó el pecho y Harry decidió dejarse llevar.

La desabrochó la camisa mientras se besaban. Cuando se separaron, el chico sonrió al ver que ella no llevaba sostén, comenzó a besarla los pechos. Su boca jugaba con avidez mientras ella seguía pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez.

La sangre de todo su cuerpo se había comenzado a concentrarse en una zona muy sensible, le subió la falda y se comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones mientras la besaba el cuello.

-Di mi nombre, Harry- le pidió la chica- quiero oírte decir mi nombre.

Mierda, pensó Harry. No recordaba su nombre, sabía que empezaba por ese pero no estaba seguro como era. Terminó de desabrocharse los pantalones mientras su cerebro trabajaba todo lo rápido que podía.

"Sara, Sofía, Susan, Sally. Joder, ¿Cómo era?" pensó mientras la bajaba las bragas.

-Harry, di mi nombre- le pidió de nuevo.

Esperando acertar dijo el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Sara? - su voz sonó con cierto tono de duda.

La miró a la cara y vio el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos llenos de rabia. Sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Susan?- la muchacha lo apartó de un empujón y le pegó una bofetada para luego irse con la cabeza en alto y la ropa interior en la mano- ¡Sofía!- le dijo antes de que ella saliese. La chica lo miró y le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo para cerrar luego con un portazo- ¡Joder!- se golpeó la frente- ¡Sally!

--

Dean saludó a Harry cuando lo vio entrar en la cafetería. El chico se sentó entre Draco y Seamus y soltó un gruñido como saludo, todos supieron que no estaba de humor y prefirieron no preguntarle.

Era la hora del desayuno y Seamus les estaba contando a sus amigos la cita que el día anterior había tenido con Lavender.

-Y estuvimos apunto de besarnos- siguió Seamus como si la llegada de Harry no le hubiese interrumpido.

-Entonces ¿No os besasteis?- preguntó Colin reprimiendo una carcajada que no pudieron aguantar ninguno de ellos, excepto Harry que no sabían de lo que hablaban, cuando oyeron la respuesta negativa de Seamus.

-No sé que tiene tanta gracia- dijo Seamus cuando las risas comenzaban a apagarse.

-Pues que antes alardeabas de haber hecho adelantos con Lavender, y yo te veo en el mismo punto de siempre. Terminaras cayendo tu primero antes de que ella se lance a por ti como una loba- le dijo Cedric sonriendo y todos asintieron como dándole la razón.

-Eso ni hablar. Ella se lanzará antes. Yo no estoy tan desesperado, no me gusta tanto como para ser yo el primero que dé el paso- mintió Seamus porque estaba descubriendo en Lavender cosas que antes no había visto y que le estaban gustando demasiado.

-¿Y tu qué tal lo pasaste con Pansy?- preguntó Draco a Blaise que sonrió.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba- respondió contento- Pansy estuvo mucho más receptiva de lo que esperaba. Incluso la hice reír un par de veces.

- Entonces ¿Vas a quedar más veces con ella, no?- preguntó Colin.

-Ella no encontró ningún motivo para no hacerlo- Blaise sonrió- no la ofendí en ningún momento.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Neville dio un golpe a su vaso, cuando iba a cogerlo, y lo volcó. Cogió unas cuantas servilletas para limpiarlo y sus amigos le ayudaron.

-¿Qué te pasa, tío? Desde hace varios días ha vuelto el Neville patoso de la escuela- Ron se secó las manos con una servilleta.

-Es esa chica. La chica misteriosa- todos, menos Dean, pusieron los ojos en blanco- no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y nuestros intentos de encontrarla han sido en vano. Me siento frustrado.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de ella- le recomendó Draco.

-No puedo y no quiero- dijo tercamente Neville- sé que es la mujer de mi vida y no voy a renunciar a ella.

-Menuda pastelada- susurró Harry.

-No hace mucho, tú también decías ese tipo de pasteladas con las chicas o más bien con una en especial- todos se pusieron tensos, esperando ver la reacción de Harry.

El moreno miró a Neville con cara de pocos amigos, tenía todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión. Ese comentario acababa de fastidiarle el día que no había empezado muy bien. Odiaba que le recordasen el pasado, ese pasado precisamente.

-Hace más tiempo del que crees, después de eso escarmenté- se puso en pie y le tiró las servilletas mojadas en el regazo a Neville- deberías escarmentar tu también. Todas las mujeres son iguales, para lo único que las necesitamos es para follarlas, eso es lo único que quiero de ellas y tú deberías querer lo mismo porque el amor es una mierda.

El moreno se marchó sin decir más y todos se giraron a mirar a Neville.

-Has estado genial, Nev- Seamus le palmeó la espalda- ahora va a estar unos días con un humor de perros.

--

Las clases de la tarde habían llegado a su fin. Y Colin estaba camino a la playa, había quedado con Angie para hacer deporte pero no se sentía con ganas de estar a solas con ella, ni siquiera sabía si iba a ser capaz de estarlo sin besarla de nuevo como la última vez.

Se recriminó por la tan sola idea de querer besarla de nuevo. Ni siquiera debía pensarlo. Angie era su amiga y eso era lo único que podían y que él quería que fuesen.

Llegó hasta el lugar donde siempre quedaban. Angie estaba de espaldas a él y el viento acariciaba bucles castaños que se movían suavemente.

Se acercó a ella y se paró a su lado, ambos se quedaron mirando el horizonte, allí donde el mar y el océano parecían juntarse.

-Creía que ya no vendrías- le dijo Angie sin apartar la mirada.

-Siento el retraso- fue la única respuesta del chico- ¿Comenzamos?

-¿Tienes prisa?- preguntó Angie.

-Sabes que no me gusta mucho esto de hacer deporte- no comentó nada de que desde que había comenzado a practicarlo con ella, le gustaba mucho más- y cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos y me podré ir a estudiar.

-Tú y tus libros- sonrió Angie sin mirarlo todavía, él tampoco parecía capaz de mirarla- entonces, vamos, empecemos.

Empezaron con el ejercicio pero en ningún momento ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirarse a los ojos.

--

Parvati estaba sentada en la cama con el ordenador sobre sus muslos y tecleando rápidamente para responder a _abogadodeoficio. _

Cada día le gustaba más ese chico. Era caballeroso, agradable, simpático y divertido. Muy diferente a los demás chicos que había conocido en su vida.

"_Muy diferente a Dean"_ pensó con el ceño fruncido.

Aun recordaba como el chico le había contado cosas del pasado, cuando era un crío y vivía en un barrio marginal. Ahora él le estaba pidiendo que le contase algo de su pasado. Y ella lo iba ha hacer, confiaba mucho en él. Nunca había confiado tanto en un chico.

-Yo tengo una hermana y cuando éramos pequeñas ella siempre fue muy delgada en cambio yo estaba muy gorda- le escribió- Estaba muy acomplejada y lo pase muy mal. Los niños cuando son pequeños pueden ser muy crueles.

-¿Lo sigues estando?- preguntó al otro lado.

-¿te importaría?- le preguntó a su vez Parvati.

-No- respondió rápidamente.

-Me alegra leer eso- sonrió Parvati- y no ya no estoy gorda, a los diez años más o menos mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Adelgace de una manera sorprendente.

-Seguro que estabas preciosa gordita- escribió el chico al otro lado haciendo sonreír a Parvati.

--

Luna estaba sola en su cuarto, Ginny se había marchado hacía un rato y Luna se había quedado recogiendo su parte de la habitación.

Tiró el frasco de colonia de coco que estaba vacío mientras pensaba que cuando fuese a la ciudad tenía que comprarse otro frasco.

Miró su escritorio y bufó, esa era la parte más desordenada. Comenzó sabiendo que cuanto antes empezase antes acabaría y podría hacer algo más divertido.

Apartó unos papeles y se encontró con el libro "Plantas mágicas acuáticas" el libro que le había tomado prestado a Neville. Nada más verlo, recordó lo que había pasado el día que lo cogió.

Aun los besos de Neville la quemaban cuando los recordaba, aún sentía las manos de él recorriéndole el cuerpo con suaves caricias. Y siempre que lo recordaba el corazón le latía como un caballo desbocado al igual que ese día en el que descubrió una faceta de Neville que desconocía.

Se sentó en la silla al sentir como las piernas le temblaban y acarició la tapa del libro. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que su corazón y su cuerpo ansiaban más noches con Neville como esa.

No les había contado nada a sus amigas, sentía que si lo hacía lo que estaba sintiendo se haría más real de lo que ya era. Estaba asustada, nunca había ansiado tanto estar con un chico, como ansiaba ahora estar con Neville… su amigo Neville.

--

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, iba a la biblioteca ya que quería comenzar a estudiar. Dobló una esquina y se encontró e frente con Ron que la miró en silencio.

-Hola- susurró ella pero él simplemente se marchó sin decir nada.

Hermione suspiró pero no se extrañó de la situación, desde que tuvieron esa discusión tan fuerte no la había hablado pero últimamente él estaba más arisco de lo normal.

Hermione suspiró y siguió su camino, no quería comerse más la cabeza con el asunto de Ron, él no quería hablarla pues ella ya no iba a perder más el tiempo.

Entró en la biblioteca, una gran estancia de altos techos y muchas estanterías que llegaban hasta lo alto, muchas mesas donde cabían bastantes estudiantes que se quedaban a estudiar y a pesar de haber mucha gente reinaba un relajante silencio.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, en una mesa que estaba vacía y empezó a estudiar. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que dio un pequeño brinco en la silla cuando alguien le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Gerard se sentó junto a ella mientras reía por lo bajo y le pidió disculpas por el susto que le había dado. Hermione sonrió y le quitó importancia al asunto con un suave gesto de su mano.

-¿Te vienes a tomar algo a la cafetería?- le preguntó Gerard con una sonrisa perfecta.

-Acabo de llegar- le susurró Hermione.

-Yo es que ya llevo tres horas aquí y estoy saturado. Iba a irme cuando te he visto aquí- le contestó en un suave susurro.

Se quedaron en silencio y antes de que Hermione pudiese decir nada, Gerard se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en los labios como la otra vez. Ella le separó y miró a su alrededor sonrojada, algunas personas los miraban.

-Nos están mirando- susurró.

-Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte- le sonrió él.

-Tranquilo- Hermione giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando su libro pero no podía dejar de pensar en el beso y a pesar de que leía lo que ponía en el libro no entendía nada.

Se puso nerviosa al sentir como Gerard cogía la mata de pelo castaño que caía a un lado como una cortina y la apartaba con suavidad para poder mirarla a la cara.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia, Hermione?- le preguntó él.

Ella giró el rostro sorprendida y le miró a los ojos. Él no pareció sentirse avergonzado, no había nada de timidez, solo decisión en sus ojos azules.

"_Como los de Ron"_ pensó como tantas otras veces.

Apartó de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo y se obligó mentalmente a dar una contestación.

-Gerard, tú me gustas mucho pero…- suspiró- no estoy segura de saber si quiero en este momento una relación… tal vez más adelante… lo siento.

-Tranquila- sonrió- yo esperaré.

La dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

"_Ojalá fueses tú así de comprensivo, Ron"_ pensó ella.

--

Ginny se aferró a las sabanas con fuerza y se mordió el labio para no gritar de placer, observó la cara de Draco que estaba bajo ella.

El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y se le movían los parpados de una forma muy cómica, estuvo apunto de reír pero lo reprimió sabiendo que si lo hacía era muy probable que se le escapara algún gemido.

Draco también llegó al clímax y Ginny sintió como le clavaba los dedos en las caderas pero no gimió.

El rubio abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Ginny que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Estaba completamente desnuda y preciosa, aunque no se lo dijese nunca.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que te parece tan divertido?- preguntó Draco.

-Tus caras mientras follamos- Ginny al final soltó una pequeña risita- Padma tenía razón, pones unas caras muy cómicas, mueves los ojos de una manera…

Imitó lo que había hecho hacía unos momentos el chico y rió con más fuerza.

-Yo no hago eso- le miró él con el ceño fruncido.

-Si lo haces pero tú no lo ves- Ginny comenzó a reír de nuevo, Draco hizo un movimiento brusco y Ginny terminó en el suelo espatarrada y desnuda.

Draco se tumbó de lado y la miró con una sonrisa. Ginny le miró con el ceño fruncido y el rubio no pudo reprimir por más tiempo una carcajada.

Estiró la mano para acariciarla el rostro cuando logró calmar un poco su risa pero ella le dio un manotazo apartando la mano del chico y se cruzó de brazos ocultando sus pechos pecosos.

-No te enfades, Gin- él sonrió al ver como ella sonreí levemente al oír como el la llamaba-yo también podría estar enfadado pero me da igual lo que me digas. Si te hacen gracias mis caras ríete- ella le miró- me gusta verte reír.

Ella sonrió, se acercó y apoyó la barbilla en el colchón. Él le acarició la mejilla, se acercó a ella y la besó.

Cuando se separaron. Draco se hizo a un lado y ella se tumbó junto a él en la cama.

--

Padma salió de la habitación de Zack, un chico muy interesante con el que había pasado un buen rato. Cerró la puerta y bajó la mirada a su blusa que terminó de abrochar mientras caminaba.

Chocó contra alguien y cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con unos hermosos ojos grises que observaron como los últimos dos botones de la blusa eran abrochados.

-¿De dónde vienes?- le dijo Cedric aunque sabía la respuesta y no entendía la extraña sensación de querer entrar y pegar al tío que dormía en esa habitación. Aún así sonrió- sabes que las chicas no pueden estar en la residencia de chicos.

-Lo mismo te voy a decir cuando tu estés en la de las chicas- respondió Padma con una sonrisa- y tranquilo ya me iba.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- preguntó Cedric.

-Pensaba irme a dormir- Padma miró el reloj divertida- son las dos de la mañana.

-¿De verdad?- Cedric miró su reloj- salía a dar una vuelta porque no podía dormir pero aún no me a entrado sueño.

-Yo tampoco tengo mucho sueño- le dijo Padma.

-Pues vamos a dar un paseo- sonrió Cedric y juntos salieron a la calle.

Padma se puso su abrigo y caminaron, hablando animadamente de la fiesta de Halloween a la que iban todos los años desde que empezaron la universidad y que celebraban en la discoteca a la que iban todos los fines de semana.

Y sin darse cuenta se quedaron conversando hasta el amanecer.

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno este capitulo es más corto que los anteriores pero no había más inspiración y no quería tardar mucho más.

¿Qué le habrá sucedido en el pasado a Harry en el pasado? ¿Hermione decidirá a salir al final con Gerard? ¿Luna les contara a sus amigas lo sucedido con Neville? ¿Parvati y Dean descubrirán quienes son los chicos con los que hablan por ordenador? ¿Por qué Cedric siente ganas de pegar a los tíos con los que está Padma? Esas preguntas y muchas más se responderán en los próximos capítulos jaja.

Titulo del próximo capitulo _Halloween: Noche de sustos y… ¿risas?_


	17. Halloween: Noche de sustos y ¿risas?

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!! Siento mucho el retraso pero he estado muy ocupada con exámenes y exámenes y ahora que los he terminado me puse a terminar el capitulo que lo tenía a medias y ya lo termine por fin, porque este capitulo es largísimo.

Os deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo por si acaso no actualizo antes. Espero vuestros reviews como regalo Navideño y espero que os guste el capitulo.

Espero que os guste. Intentaré actualizar la próxima vez antes. Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 16: Halloween: Noche de sustos y… ¿risas?**

El mes de Octubre estaba llegando a su fin y por lo tanto la tan esperada fiesta de Halloween que se celebraba el treinta y uno de octubre en la discoteca "_Crow"_ del pueblo se acercaba.

Era una fiesta de disfraces y el lugar estaba decorado con cosas terroríficas. Ese día había que pagar entrada y por ello tenías derecho hasta las tres de la mañana a barra libre.

Las entradas hacía tiempo que se habían agotado y los alumnos de la universidad _Merlín el Encantador_ estaban esperando ansioso el día de la fiesta.

Se rumoreaba que durante la fiesta habría un apagón en la discoteca y durante unos minutos todo estaría a oscuras. Muchos ansiaban ese momento para aprovechar y hacer algo que a lo mejor no se atrevían ha hacer con la luz encendida.

La fiesta era el tema de conversación que se escuchaba por todos lados pero a pesar de eso Harry en esos días no se había sentido contagiado con el entusiasmo de la gente.

Desde que tuvo esa pequeña discusión con Neville, había estado arisco y algo taciturno con todo el mundo. Jess se sorprendió un poco cuando ella le había intentado besar y pasar un rato a solas con él y Harry la había rechazado de forma un tanto arisca. Desde ese día no había vuelto ha acercarse a él y por lo tanto las clases de defensa personal se habían suspendido por unos días pero en esos momentos, dar esas clases era lo que menos le apetecía a Harry.

Jess estaba preocupada, pensando que tal vez Harry ya se había cansado de ella, lo que ella no sabía es que Harry llevaba unos días sin querer estar con nadie y sumido en sus recuerdos del pasado.

-Harry- el moreno salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Ron- vete preparando, ya va quedando poca gente en la residencia, la mayoría se ha ido ya hacía la fiesta- Harry se puso en pie sin aparente ganas de querer ir al evento y Ron se dio cuenta- si no quieres venir no vengas pero por favor esa cara no tengas durante la noche porque nos vas a amargar a todos.

-Es mi cara, no se que cara quieres que tenga- le dijo Harry molesto.

-Pues sonríe un poco porque llevas unos días que no hay quien te aguante- le pidió el pelirrojo- olvida aunque sea por esta noche lo que esa mujer te hizo- Harry le miró y Ron sonrió- Jess va a estar en la fiesta y seguro que esta preciosa con su disfraz.

-¿Sabes de que se va a disfrazar? Siempre nos terminamos enterando antes…

-Este año han sabido esconderlo, ni siquiera lo saben entre ellas- Ron se encogió de hombros.

Harry sonrió por primera vez en toda la semana y miró a su amigo.

-Será divertido llevarnos la sorpresa. Estoy deseando verlas…

-----------------------------------

-Siempre somos las últimas- se quejó Hermione ajustándose su vestido. Estaba en el hall de la residencia de chicas, solo faltaban Jess, Padma y Ginny- siempre son las últimas. Todos se han ido ya a la fiesta.

-¡JESS, GIN, PADMA! ¡Daos prisa u os dejamos aquí!- gritó Pansy, enfadada.

-Ya vamos- Ginny, Padma y Jess se acercaban por el final del pasillo corriendo todo lo rápido que podían a pesar de sus altos tacones.

-Vamos- dijo Hermione cuando ya estaban todas.

-Esperad, me han metido esto bajo la puerta hace un rato pero como me estaba arreglando no os lo he podido dar- Jess le tendió un papel a Hermione- nos reúnen a las gatitas en el edificio principal antes de que nos vallamos a la fiesta.

-Olvidémoslo, seguro que es alguna tontería de los chicos. Seguro que nos quieren hacer una broma- les dijo Angie- es más que probable que a Ron se le ha ocurrido alguna tontería.

-¿Y si no es eso? A lo mejor no han sido los chicos- dijo Jess.

-Tu siempre tan ingenua- sonrió Parvati.

-No perdemos nada por ir- les dijo Jess encogiéndose de hombros.

-Jess tiene razón- dijo Padma sonriendo.

-Esta bien, vamos, cuanto antes veamos lo que quieren los pesados estos, antes podremos ir a la fiesta- les dijo Hermione que salió la primera por la puerta de la residencia.

Caminaron todas hacía el edificio principal donde estaba la cafetería, la enfermería, la biblioteca y las aulas donde se impartían las clases, subieron las escaleras y entraron, no había nadie, parecía que todos se habían ido a la fiesta.

-Vamos a la cafetería seguro que nos estarán esperando allí- dijo Ginny adelantándose.

Las otras las siguieron y no tardaron mucho en llegar. Ginny entró en la estancia seguida de sus amigas. Allí estaban todos los chicos, sentados alrededor de una mesa, que las miraron.

-Bueno ¿Qué queréis?- preguntó Ginny cruzándose de brazos- daos prisa que queremos irnos a la fiesta.

-Pues vosotras diréis que nos habéis pedido que os esperemos aquí- dijo Ron mirándolas con las cejas en alto.

-O sabía que era una de sus estupideces- soltó Hermione- marchémonos chicas, quieren hacernos perder el tiempo.

Las chicas salieron de la cafetería seguida de los chicos que no comprendían nada.

-¿Nos vais a decir lo que queríais?- preguntó Ron molesto.

Pero las chicas pasaron de él. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al último pasillo, a lo lejos vieron las dobles puertas por donde habían entrado y que se estaban cerrando poco a poco.

Hicieron un ruido sordo cuando las dos puertas se encajaron. Hermione arrugó el ceño y aceleró el paso. Cuando llegó intento abrirlas pero no pudo. Tiró con más fuerza pero las puertas no cedieron.

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez para controlar su enfado. Se dio la vuelta y vio que los demás ya habían llegado hasta allí. Miró a Ron significativamente y este se acercó e intentó abrir pero la puerta siguió sin moverse.

-No se abre- terminó diciendo Ron tras intentarlo una vez más.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta, Einstein- Hermione hablaba con un tono peligroso que todos reconocieron y percibieron a la perfección- abre la puerta Ron, quiero ir a la fiesta.

-¿Y crees que yo no?- le dijo Ron comenzando a molestarse.

-Esta es una de vuestras bromas, por eso nos habéis citado aquí- le dijo ella molesta.

-Nosotros no os hemos citado- Ron recalcó cada silaba como si estuviese hablando con alguien tonto.

-Jess el papel- Hermione estiró la mano sin apartar los ojos de los de Ron. Ambos parecían querer matarse con la mirada. Jess obedeció y le dio el papel que le había metido bajo la puerta- mira.

Ron cogió el papel y lo leyó.

-Esta letra no es de ninguno de nosotros- informó Ron y se la pasó a sus amigos.

-¿Crees que me lo voy a creer?- protestó Hermione.

-Esta no es la letra de ninguna- dijo Luna mirando la nota que le habían metido a los chicos.

En ese momento todas las luces se apagaron y todo quedó en penumbra, la única luz que entraba era la de la luna a través de las ventanas.

Cedric intentó abrir la ventana que estaba a un lado de la puerta pero no pudo, Angie lo intentó con la del otro lado pero no cedió. Estaban encerrados.

-Vale, esto ya no tiene gracia- dijo Neville que se había acercado a Ron y Hermione.

-Que frío hace- Ginny se abrazó así misma y una cortina de vaho salio de su boca mientras hablaba.

Todos empezaron a notar un frío que a más de uno le hizo tener escalofríos. Se miraron unos a otros. Jess había comenzado a respirar aceleradamente, asustada, y el vaho no paraba de salir de su boca.

El silencio se vio roto por una risa siniestra que venía de todos lados y de ninguno. Todos se quedaron quietos; inmóviles, sin atreverse a moverse, esperando oír otra vez algo. Algunos de ellos rogando porque el sonido de esa risa fuese solo su imaginación que les jugaba malas pasadas.

Pero la risa se volvió a oír y esta vez más fuerte. Ron y Neville se giraron a la vez a la puerta y empezaron a tirar como locos de ella. Hermione se agarró al brazo de Ron y comenzó a darle puñetazos como una desesperada.

-Abre la puerta, Ronald Weasley- le decía desesperado- por tu madre ábrela.

Harry sintió que algo le rozaba la mano y se la apretaba con fuerza. Se giró y vio a Jess que parecía asustada. Le devolvió el apretón y ella le miró. Él le sonrió para tranquilizarla pero un ruido muy desagradable, parecido al que hacen unas uñas contra una pizarra, se escuchó.

Todos miraron al final del pasillo por el que habían ido. Dos siluetas, una más bajita que la otra quedaban recortadas. Esa risa se volvió a escuchar, una risa infantil y siniestra.

-¿Queréis jugar?- una voz tan siniestra como la risa e infantil salió de la figura más pequeña.

-Casi mejor otro día- soltó Ron con voz temblorosa y tiró de la puerta con más fuerza- ábrete maldita sea.

-No quieren jugar conmigo- volvió ha hablar la misma voz- no quieren ser mis amigos. Quieren irse… pero no pueden- Neville y Ron seguían tirando de la puerta pero se detuvieron al oír eso último- se tienen que quedar conmigo y formar parte de mis otros amigos ¿Queréis conocer a uno?

La figura más pequeña se agachó y empujó algo que fue rodando hasta los pies de Colin que bajó la mirada. Se agachó para recogerlo y unos ojos sin vida le devolvieron la mirada cuando la puso a su altura.

Sobresaltado, la soltó y esta fue a parar a los pies de Padma que soltó un grito y se aferró al brazo de Cedric.

-Esa cabeza es de verdad- soltó Colin mirándose las manos manchadas de sangre.

La figura pequeña volvió a soltar una risita y Draco soltó un bufido.

-¿Cómo va a ser de verdad?- Draco se agachó y cogió la cabeza por el pelo-esto solo es una broma, os estáis poniendo paranoicos.

Le dio la vuelta a la cabeza y empezó a buscar algo que les demostrase que era de mentira pero no encontraba nada.

-Draco tiene razón- Harry negó con al cabeza, soltó a Jess y se acercó al rubio- es Halloween chicos, esto es una broma.

-Eh… Harry- susurró Draco y el moreno le miró- ¡La puta cabeza es de verdad!

Draco soltó la cabeza y fue a parar a las manos de Harry que miró la cabeza ensangrentada y con los ojos sin vida. Sabía que su amigo no era ningún miedica así que era posible que si fuese de verdad.

-¡Joder!- Harry la lanzó contra la pareja que estaba al otro lado del pasillo y la pequeña figura volvió a soltar una risita.

-Vamos a jugar-rió de nuevo la figura.

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír un grito de terror por parte de Jess. Algunos dieron un salto alejándose de ella. La chica tiraba desesperada y una mano putrefacta la tenía agarrada de la muñeca.

Cayó al suelo al intentar liberarse sin éxito y la luz de la luna iluminó levemente el rostro de un hombre que estaba medio descompuesto y que la miraba con unos grandes ojos verdes. Un fétido olor salía de su piel.

Jess soltó un grito más fuerte que el anterior y Harry sacó la varita y apuntando al cadáver, dijo:

_-¡Demasius!-_ pero nada salió de la varita, los demás también lo intentaron pero nada ocurrió- ¡Joder!

Se acercó a donde estaban y pegó un puñetazo al ser que soltó a Jess. La ayudó a ponerse en pie. Miraron al final del pasillo que quedaba a la izquierda de la puerta y vieron que detrás del cadáver, había algunas figuras más que caminaban hacía ellos. Miraron a las dos primeras figuras que habían visto y vieron que se acercaban a ellos, la más pequeña iba riendo, y detrás iban más figuras que quedaban en penumbra.

-¡Vamos, corred!- gritó Harry.

Todos empezaron a correr por el pasillo que quedaba a la derecha de la puerta. Oían como iban tras ellos pero no miraron atrás. Doblaron una esquina y se encontraron con unas escaleras que daban a los pisos superiores.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras, Harry y Blaise miraron por encima de su hombro cuando estuvieron en el segundo piso y vieron que nadie los seguía.

-Chicos parad, los hemos perdido- Blaise se acuclillo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Y una mierda que los hemos perdido- soltó Ron- esa cabeza era de verdad y ese tío que a cogido a Jess estaba pudriéndose. Y esa puta niña que no dejaba de reírse…

-Quieres tranquilizarte, joder- le dijo Cedric molesto- estas asustando a las chicas- Ron se giró y miró a las chicas. Jess estaba llorando aún asustada por el cadáver que le había agarrado y Parvati estaba apunto de comenzar a sollozar en cualquier momento. Las demás parecían asustadas pero aún se mantenían serenas- ¿Estáis seguros que la cabeza era de verdad?

-Si- Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-Esa gente es una psicópata- soltó Colin y todos le miraron- esto se parece demasiado a una película de terror, esa risita…

- Películas, Colin, películas tú mismo lo has dicho- le soltó Blaise.

-También existen psicópatas en la vida real- le recordó Colin.

-Si pero no se van pudriendo por los pasillos de las universidades- contraataco Blaise- todo esto es una broma.

-Si, lo mismo pensaron mis padres cuando me llegó la carta de Hogwarts diciéndome que era un mago- soltó Colin- y… ¡hola! Mira donde estoy, en una universidad de magos, estudiando periodismo mágico…

-No podemos fiarnos de que esto sea una simple broma- cortó Harry la discusión- yo he cogido esa cabeza y opino que también era de verdad. Además estamos indefensos, nuestras varitas no funcionan y ¿Sabéis una cosa? Paso de formar parte de la colección de amigos que debe tener esa niña infernal así que será mejor que busquemos una manera de salir de aquí y que estemos siempre juntos.

-Si la puerta principal estaba cerrada y las ventanas, seguramente también lo estén las demás puertas.- le recordó Hermione.

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo- Harry se encogió de hombros- Jess, Parvati tranquilizaos, vamos a salir de esta, joder hemos salido de cosas peores.

-Habla por ti- soltó Lavender- tu estarás acostumbrado a que te persigan psicópatas pero a mi la verdad es que como mucho lo que me ha perseguido es un perro.

-Harry tiene razón, no debemos perder la calma- Cedric se puso delante de todos- y ante todo siempre estar unidos.

Un grito aterrador se oyó por todos lados, se miraron unos a otros pero no parecía haberlo echo ninguno de ellos. Se volvió a oír el grito y todos pegaron un brinco y echaron a correr.

-¡Manteneos unidos!- gritó Cedric pero ya era demasiado tarde cada uno se había ido por un lado.

Se volvió a oír el grito y Cedric salió corriendo.

--------------------------------------------------

Parvati y Dean que habían corrido por el mismo pasillo, se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento. Un espeso vaho salía de sus bocas y ambos, cada uno apoyado en una de las paredes, se miraban.

-¿Por qué nos hemos tenido que ir tú y yo por el mismo lado? Si nos ataca alguno de esos psicópatas, tú te largarás antes de ayudarme- se quejó Parvati.

-No creas que yo espero mucha ayuda por tu parte- le dijo él molesto.

-Yo creyendo que estaríamos en la fiesta y mira lo que nos pasa. Quería ver que pasaba en el apagón- se quejó Parvati.

-¿No te parece suficiente apagón este?- le soltó él.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Dean la observó alejarse, estaba realmente bien ese día, el disfraz le sentaba como un guante.

Llevaba un traje de cuero negro que se le ajustaba a todo el cuerpo y unos altos zapatos de tacón que la alzaban varios centímetros del suelo. El traje le marcaba las curvas y el respingón trasero. Tenía un pronunciado escote y llevaba una mascara que le ocultaba de la nariz para arriba. Iba de cat woman.

-¿Has querido hacer honor con ese disfraz al nombre que os pusimos?- le preguntó Dean poniéndose a su altura.

Parvati le miró con aburrimiento. Él también había cogido la idea de otra película muggle, llevaba una túnica negra y se había quitado la marcara que la llevaba en la mano. Iba como el asesino de Scream.

Parvati pensaba soltarle un improperio pero al ver la sonrisa del chico, el insulto se quedó congelado en su garganta y no pudo evitar sonreír. No se lo estaba diciendo para burlarse de ella.

Los dos quedaron en silencio y siguieron caminando atentos a cualquier ruido.

-Yo si te protegería si nos atacasen- ella le miró, sorprendida- no huiría dejándote a tras.

Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos. Ella estaba sonrojada por la bonita declaración que le había hecho el chico.

-Gracias- fue lo único capaz de decir en un suave susurro.

Sin darse cuenta, sin saber cuando lo habían decidido, ambos se empezaron acercar al otro para besarlo cuando se oyó un fuerte ruido que los hizo dar un salto y separarse.

Miraron al final del pasillo, asustado y sin tener que decirse nada, los dos echaron a correr en sentido contrario de donde había provenido el ruido.

-----------------------------------------------------

Blaise no apartaba la mirada de Pansy que caminaba a su lado. Llevaba un traje negro y el bajo estaba lleno de picos, en su mano llevaba una escoba y un gorro de pico que le sentaba de maravilla. Además de unos calcetines gruesos de color negro y unos botines del mismo color.

El chico sonrió divertido.

-¿Se puede saber de que vas?- preguntó Blaise.

-¿Creo que es obvio, no?- le respondió con una pregunta, deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo. Blaise también se detuvo y la miró. Al ver que no respondía, Pansy bufó- voy de bruja.

El chico no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Sabes perfectamente que las brujas no llevan esas ropas y esos gorros, así son las que se imaginan los muggles cuando piensan en una bruja- Blaise paró de reír aunque no borró su sonrisa- aunque creo que estas preciosa.

Aunque después le había soltado ese piropo, ella le miró molesta.

-A ver listo ¿Y tú de que vas?- preguntó Pansy.

-¿No es obvio?- Blaise sonrió- de zombi.

Pansy rió y observó al chico que llevaba una camisa desgarrada y sucia al igual que los pantalones y la cara llena de heridas y sangre.

-Más bien pareces un pordiosero apaleado. Te gana para zombi el tío que le ha cogido a Jess del brazo.

Soltó una carcajada y siguió caminando.

-Deberías bajar la voz y no reírte de esa manera tan fuerte o nos encontraran esos psicópatas- le reprochó Blaise al que le había molestado mucho que no reconociese de que iba disfrazado.

-Vamos- ella le miró- esto es una broma, esa cabeza no era de verdad, seguro son magos y han hecho algún hechizo sobre la cabeza de plástico para que parezca de verdad.

-¿Y el tío que le ha cogido del brazo a Jess?-

-Un hombre disfrazado- respondió Pansy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso no parecía un disfraz- ella le miró, sonriendo.- ¿Me vas a decir que no tienes miedo?

-No tengo miedo- le respondió ella.

En ese momento se empezó a oír la risa infantil y siniestra. Pansy se tensó y Blaise abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Queréis jugar conmigo?-preguntó la vocecilla infantil.

Una mano se poso sobre el hombro de Pansy que dio un grito, pegó un salto hacía Blaise que la cogió en el aire y salió corriendo con ella en brazos mientras oían la risita infantil.

------------------------------------------

Cedric se metió en la enfermería al sentir tras él unos rápidos pasos. Se apoyó en la puerta y escuchó a la espera de saber si podía salir. Oyó detenerse a su perseguido al otro lado, espero y después de unos minutos escuchó unos pasos que se alejaban.

Respiró aliviado y miró a su alrededor. Como todo lo demás, la enfermería estaba en penumbra por la suave luz de la luna que entraba por la ventan.

La puerta que estaba a su izquierda y que daba al despacho de la enfermera se abrió y una figura salió por ella. Cedric se quedó inmóvil a pesar de saber que la misteriosa figura le había visto pero soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la persona dio un paso más y la luz la iluminó levemente. Aún seguía sin verla el rostro pero podía distinguir una larga cabellera negra y un traje de enfermera muy sexy con manchas rojas simulando sangre.

-Padma- soltó con un suspiro de alivio.

Sabía que era ella porque se había disfrazado de enfermera asesina, se había puesto de acuerdo con él y por eso él llevaba una bata blanca y algunas cosas más que lo hacían parecer un verdadero doctor muggle, llevaba manchas en la bata y la ropa representando la sangre de sus victimas. Él iba de doctor asesino.

-Alguien me seguía- se dio la vuelta y puso la oreja contra la puerta para escuchar si había alguien al otro lado- pero parece que le he dado esquinazo así que podemos salir y buscar a los demás.

Se volteó de nuevo y se sobresaltó cuando vio a Padma a escasos centímetros de él, no la había oído moverse. Sus cuerpos se rozaban pero aún así su rostro seguía quedando en sombras.

Cedric tragó saliva, desde hacía un tiempo la cercanía del cuerpo de Padma encendía en sus entrañas un fuego que lo enloquecía y le hacía tener alucinaciones como la de aquella vez en el cuarto de la chica.

No sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba, pero en los últimos tiempos se había sentido tentado a besarla y a acariciarla hasta hacerla gemir de placer.

Padma acercó su mano al rostro del chico y con un dedo le acarició la mejilla y recorrió su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello. Y Cedric sin pensarlo se dejó llevar por sus instintos y la besó.

La chica tardó unos segundos pero al final correspondió a su beso y se aferró a su cuello. Cedric la levantó con facilidad y la llevó hasta una de las camas donde la sentó.

Dejó de besarla, agarró las solapas del traje y tiró. Los botones volaron por todos lados y Cedric besó los senos de la chica cuando hizo a un lado el sujetador. La oyó gemir y eso le excitó más de lo que estaba. La tumbó sobre la cama, le quitó las bragas y se desabrochó su propio pantalón.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa, no se había parado a pensar lo único que sabía es que quería sentirla.

Se subió encima de ella y la penetró. Acalló el gemido de Padma con un beso más rudo de lo que hubiese querido. Fue rápido y salvaje, la sintió estremecerse bajo él y sintió su propio cuerpo convulsionarse por el placer. Y todo terminó, ambos cuerpos temblaban y se pegaban por el sudor. Los músculos se relajaron y sólo se oían ambas respiraciones.

Una nube se movió en el firmante dejando a la luna que iluminase más la estancia. La mirada gris de Cedric se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban desconcertados. Se asustó, Padma tenía los ojos negros. Lo comprendió todo en una milésima de segundo. Esa no era Padma.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione corría agarrándose su traje de novia mientras maldecía por habérsele ocurrido la idea de disfrazarse de novia muerta, ese traje le estaba dificultando la huída.

Ron iba a su lado y parecía que tenía los mismos problemas con su traje de la Muerte, llevaba una túnica negra que se agarraba para que no se le enredase en los pies y una guaña de plástico.

Alguien los seguía, Ron aceleró el paso y abrió la puerta de un armario de la limpieza, en el que entró. Cerró la puerta tras él. Hermione cogió el picaporte y tiró pero esta no se abría.

-¡Abre Ronald Weasley!- gritó aterrada y furiosa.

La puerta se abrió y Ron la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacía el interior. Cerró la puerta y Hermione comenzó a golpearlo y a gritarle insultos.

-Cállate- le dijo Ron poniéndola contra la puerta y tapándola la boca con la mano- o nos descubrirán.

Hermione se calló pero aún así Ron no apartó la mano de su boca. Esperaron en silencio, oyeron los pasos de su perseguidor pasar por delante del armario y perderse por el pasillo.

Ron apartó la mano del rostro de Hermione que estaba inmóvil por la cercanía del chico que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que sus cuerpos se estaban rozando, él parecía seguir atento a cualquier ruido del exterior y tenía la mirada fija en la puerta.

-Siempre nos tiene que pasar a nosotros todo- soltó molesto Ron y Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarle al rostro. Él siguió con la vista fija en la puerta- ¿Por qué los psicópatas se empeñan en matarnos a nosotros?

Hermione suspiró haciéndose la misma pregunta y bajó la mirada.

-Ahora mismo podría estar en el local tomándome algo y disfrutando de la noche de Halloween con…

-¿Boland?- preguntó Ron molesto sin dejarla terminar.

Hermione volvió a mirarle y esta vez él si la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Iba a decir con mis amigas- soltó molesta- pero si también la estaría disfrutando con Gerard.

-Ya, os he visto muy juntos últimamente incluso os besasteis, ¿Sois novios?- Preguntó Ron.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le respondió ella.

-Tienes razón, tampoco es que me interese saberlo- mintió Ron- tú y yo ni siquiera somos amigos.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, ambos molestos con el otro. Hermione arrugó la nariz al notar un desagradable olor.

-Ron eres un guarro- soltó tapándose la nariz- te lo podía haber aguantado.

-¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada- Ron la miró, molesto- ¿No has oído nunca eso de que quien lo huele debajo lo tiene?

-Yo no he sido- soltó Hermione molesta.

-Tu carne parece suculenta- dijo una voz de ultratumba.

Ron y Hermione miraron al interior del armario y vieron salir de la oscuridad una mano putrefacta idéntica a la que había agarrado a Jess. Los dos soltaron un grito y salieron corriendo del armario. No miraron en ningún momento atrás mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.

--------------------------------------------------------

Harry y Jess caminaban por los oscuros pasillos del recinto. Hacía unos minutos que se habían encontrado y a pesar de que las cosas habían estado muy frías durante esa semana entre ellos, Jess se había alegrado enormemente al verlo aparecer con su disfraz de vampiro que tan bien le quedaba.

No se habían dicho gran cosa, en realidad ella no había abierto la boca, simplemente había asentido cuando él le había preguntado si se encontraba bien.

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer?- logró decir al fin.

Harry la miró y vio que ella tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Lo primero buscar a los demás y luego encontrar la manera de salir de aquí- respondió Harry.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Estoy seguro- le dijo.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Harry la miró de reojo y vio que ella continuaba andando con la cabeza gacha. Parecía asustada, así que decidió hablarla para entretenerla y que dejase de comerse la cabeza.

-Me gusta tu disfraz- ella se miró y luego le miró a él.

-Yo quería algo aterrador pero las chicas se empeñaron en que me comprase este, en cuanto lo vieron en la tienda me lo asignaron- suspiró volviéndose a mirar- y como Luna ya se había cogido el de diablesa y los otro son me gustaban, me lo compre. Supongo que me pega- esas últimas palabras las dijo resignada.

-Eres un ángel precioso- Harry se fijo en las alas que salían de la espalda de la chica y la aureola que tenía sobre la cabeza y que iba enganchada de un palo hasta las alas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me rechazaste hace una semana?- Harry percibió una nota de dolor en su voz. Estaba dolida por su rechazo y lo comprendía.

Ambos se detuvieron, él se volteó para mirarla y vio su rostro iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Estaba maquillada levemente y su rostro y cuerpo tenía rastro de una purpurina que brillaba aun más por la luz de la luna.

Sus ojos azules le miraban dolidos y estaba cruzada de brazos sobre el pecho como si intentase protegerse de algo. La observó, fijándose en su pequeño y fino vestido blanco y en sus pies cubiertos por unas sandalias blancas. Era cierto, era un ángel precioso y él un loco por haberla rechazado.

-¿Es qué ya te has cansado de mi?- preguntó sin poder contenerse.

-Claro que no- Harry vio un paso hacía ella- esta semana no he estado muy bien…

-Si tenías algún problema me lo podrías haber dicho- Jess se cruzó de brazos con más fuerza.-tal vez yo hubiese podido ayudarte.

-No puedes ayudarme, en esto no puedes, nadie puede- le dijo él, serio.

Ella asintió dolida y con los ojos humedecidos. Apartó la mirada para que él no lo notase.

-Lo siento Jess, sé que fui muy brusco. No era mi intención-

-Tranquilo- le dijo ella limpiándose una lágrima que había logrado traspasar la barrera.

-Jess…- ella le miró y él suspiró al verla llorar.

-Es que te he extrañado durante esta semana- susurró.

Y él se dio cuenta al oír esa simple declaración que en verdad él también la había extrañado, pero no se lo dijo.

Estiró la mano y acunó la mejilla de la chica. Ella le miró, Harry se acercó y la abrazó.

Entonces Jess fue consciente de lo mucho que le había echado de menos; su calor, su cuerpo, el latir de su corazón…

-Estas temblando, Jess- la ocultó con su capa negra, arropándola y ella se aferró más a su ropa y le miró a los ojos. Harry la vio más vulnerable que nunca, hermosa, como un ángel preso entre los brazos de un vampiro.

-Entonces no me sueltes- le susurró ella. Si, era un ángel en los brazos de un vampiro, pero era el único sitio donde ella quería estar. Si Harry fuese un vampiro de verdad, lo único que ella desearía sería ser mordida por él para estar eternamente juntos.

Harry acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó despacio en los labios, recreándose en su suavidad, tanteando el terreno que no había probado en una semana. Ella abrió la boca permitiéndole el paso a un terreno que el bien conocía ya. La húmeda lengua la invadió y ella se alzó de puntillas para tener mayor acceso a su boca.

Una de sus manos bajó hasta la estrecha cintura femenina y siguió bajando hasta su redondeado trasero que agarró haciendo que ella se sobresaltase y soltase un gemido que quedó ahogado por el embate de la lengua de él.

Las manos heladas de ella agarraron con suavidad el rostro masculino sintiendo el rastrojo de la incipiente barba. Sus mejillas estaban heladas pero el interior de sus bocas ardía ante la pasión que durante esa semana habían reprimido.

Se separaron unos segundos y se miraron a los ojos. Ella quedó hipnotizada por la lujuria y el deseo que veía en esa mirada verde. Sin soltar su rostro, acarició con los pulgares los labios de Harry que no apartaba su mirada de las profundas lagunas que eran los ojos de su presa.

Jess se alzó de nuevo de puntillas y le besó de nuevo en los labios. Sus bocas se encontraron esta vez con más urgencia. Los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello colgándose de él y las manos de él apretaron con más fuerza el cuerpo femenino.

Sin romper el beso, él la condujo hasta una de las aulas. Entraron y cerraron tras ellos. Con más de un tropiezo llegaron a la mesa del profesor. Harry la sentó en ella y la subió el vestido dejando al descubierto sus torneados muslos y sus pequeñas bragas blancas.

Él la miró, tan hermosa, ella le atrajo hacía él y se volvieron a besar. Los labios de él la recorrieron el cuello y tuvo la tentación de morderla.

-Tan suave- le susurró él contra su cuello mientras con su mano acariciaba entre las piernas de la joven que gimió.

Ella no necesitaba más, Harry lo sabía pero espero hasta que ella bajó sus manos temblorosas hasta su pantalón y lo desabrochó. Jess acarició la erección del joven. Él se deshizo de la ropa interior de ella.

El turgente miembro se abrió paso entre las piernas de la joven que rodeó con una de sus piernas la cintura del chico. Jess aguantó la respiración cuando sintió en la entrada el duro miembro masculino que se estaba intentando abrir paso.

Soltó una bocanada de aire cuando le sintió entrar levemente. Ella soltó una suave exclamación de desesperación cuando él se retiró, le miró a los ojos y vio su sonrisa picara, supo que la estaba haciendo de rabiar. Quería enloquecerla de deseo.

Él se acercó de nuevo, estaba vez no se hizo a un lado, ella se aferró a su capa y hundió su rostro en el pecho del hombre que se hacía paso poco a poco entre los suaves pliegues de su cuerpo que se convulsionaba de placer.

Gruñó cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, un ruido que Jess sintió surgir de su ancho pecho.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, intentando recuperar el aliento y sin previo aviso, él comenzó a moverse en su interior. Jess levantó la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada que se había oscurecido por el deseo.

Ella gimió y él ahogó ese gemido con uno de sus ardientes besos. Su lengua se hundió en las profundidades de la boca de ella. La mano de ella agarró la nunca de él y los atrajo más hacía su cuerpo. La penetración fue más fuerte y él se aferró a los muslos de ella mientras abría más la boca atrapando los labios de ella por completo.

Él se movía dentro de ella con ansia y deseo, de la misma forma en la que se movía la lengua en el interior de su boca.

Sólo se escuchaba en la estancia, el sonido de sus rápidas respiraciones y los ruidos ahogados de sus propios gemidos. Se dejaron de besar pero sus rostro quedaron a escasos centímetros, sus cuerpos sudorosos pegados, Harry la miraba pero ella mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Sollozó de placer.

-Si- susurró y sus labios rozaron los de él- Harry.

Durante toda esa semana estuvo creyendo que no volvería a estar así con él y el día que menos pensaba que lo tendría, volvía a estar haciendo el amor con Harry, su droga.

Abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Él soltó un gruñido ronco y Jess sintió las convulsiones del chico cuando llegó al clímax, ella no tardó mucho más en alcanzar el cielo como siempre él le hacía sentir.

Una vez más había tocado las estrellas como si en verdad se tratase de un ángel.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ginny entró en las cocinas, normalmente eso debía estar lleno de elfos domésticos pero todos ellos debían estar descansando, a diferencia de Hogwarts allí los elfos no estaban hasta la madrugada.

La pelirroja estaba aterrorizada, sabía que alguien la perseguía y se sentía indefensa sin su varita. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo con lo que defenderse, abrió cajones y comenzó a rebuscar sin dejar de mirar de vez en cuando la puerta.

Sólo se oía su fuerte respiración y el ruido que hacía en su búsqueda. Sacó un cucharón pero lo volvió a dejar sabiendo que eso no le serviría de nada contra uno de esos psicópatas. _"¡Diablos, cortan cabeza!"_ Pensó tragando saliva.

Abrió otro cajón y los ojos se le iluminaron mientras cogía un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones. Se volteó al oír unos pasos que se acercaban.

Miró a su alrededor buscando un sitio donde esconderse, vio una gran mesa con un mantel por encima, corrió y se escondió bajo la mesa. Se sorprendió al ver numerosas botellas de alcohol. _"¿Qué diablos les pasaba a los elfos domésticos con el alcohol?" _pensó recordando a Winky.

Pero pronto toda pregunta se borró de su mente. Los pasos se oían por la estancia, su perseguidor había llegado a la cocina.

Suplicando en sus adentros que no la encontrase, se quedó arrodillada esperando a que se marchase. Lo oyó caminar y se tapó la boca y la nariz aguantando la respiración cuando vio los pies por debajo de la mesa, mientras con la otra mano aferraba el mango del cuchillo con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos.

El hombre o lo que fuese se detuvo junto a la mesa, Ginny no se movió y levantó la mano con la que sujetaba el cuchillo.

Esperó.

Vio como una mano pálida agarraba el mantel y sin pensarlo, apartó la mano de su boca y le mordió con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre dio un grito d dolor y se apartó. Ginny aprovechó para salir de debajo de la mesa y abalanzarse sobre él pero fue más rápido y la agarró de las muñecas.

La luz de la luna iluminó el rostro de su perseguidor y Ginny abrió muchos los ojos.

-Draco- dijo dejando caer al suelo el cuchillo.

-¿Estas loca? Casi me matas- Ginny no dijo nada simplemente le abrazaron con una sonrisa, inundada de un gran alivio.

-Creí que eras uno de esos psicópatas- le dijo sin soltarse.

-Y por eso tú eres tan cabra loca de lanzarte con un cuchillo sobre él ¿no?- soltó y se miró la mano- y de morderlo, creo que me va a quedar marca…

Pero se calló al oír un suave sollozo. Bajó la mirada y sintió como Ginny se aferraba a su traje de pirata muerto. Nunca se imaginó a Ginny llorando, la verdad no recordaba haberla visto nunca.

-Ginny…- la devolvió el abrazo y la dio un beso en la cabeza- tranquila, tonta, ya estoy contigo- hizo que le mirara y ella observó su hermoso ojo gris ya que el otro quedaba oculto por un parche negro- además las asistentas muertas no lloran.

Ginny rió al oír le chiste referente a su disfraz. Se limpió las lágrimas.

-No pero tampoco suelen ser tan sexy ¿no te parece?- le preguntó ella coquetamente.

Draco la miró de arriba a bajo, fijándose en su corto y escotado disfraz y en su cofia blanca. Y sonrió.

-No tampoco suelen ser tan sexy- verificó él.

La dio un beso en los labios y la sonrió.

-Salgamos de aquí y busquemos a los demás.

Ginny se sorbió la nariz y asintió agarrándose de su mano.

-----------------------------------

Angie y Colin caminaban por los pasillos en silencio. A pesar de estar asustados por lo que estaba pasando, una parte de ellos mismos era muy consciente de que, por ahora, estaban a solas.

Desde el beso, solo habían estado a solas en contadas ocasiones y casi todas eran cuando se iban ha hacer deporte juntos. Y desde el día del beso, no se habían vuelto a mirar a los ojos, tal vez por miedo a volver a caer hipnotizados por ellos o tal vez por ver en ellos algo que no les gustase.

Vergüenza tenían cada vez que estaban juntos y recordaban lo que había pasado días atrás y al pensar que querían volver a repetirlo.

Se decían una y otra vez lo mismo _"Es tu amigo/a"_ pero eso no impedía que su mente les jugase malas pasadas haciéndoles soñar que ese beso se volvía a repetir y tras el beso venían más y más y al final, en los sueños siempre terminaban haciendo el amor.

-¿Dónde estarán los demás?- preguntó Angie para romper el incomodo silencio que siempre se formaba entre ellos desde el día en sus labios se untaron en ese beso que parecía había hecho que su amistad se enfriase.

-A saber. Este edificio es grandísimo- respondió Colin.

Angie metió las manos en los bolsillos que tenía su vestido. Iba disfrazada de niña del exorcista. Le había encantado esa película cuando la vio hacía un par de años y había decidido disfrazarse de ella.

Colin en cambio había decidido disfrazarse de esqueleto, y en sus manos llevaba la mascara del traje. Se la había quitado porque en el edificio hacía mucho calor y él estaba sudando.

Angie fue a decir algo pero un ruido la detuvo, ambos se pararon y miraron por encima de su hombro.

Solo había oscuridad.

Siguieron caminando pero se detuvieron al oír otro ruido.

-¿Lo has oído?- preguntó Angie y Colin asintió.

Se quedaron mirando la oscuridad pero no sucedió nada.

-Habrá sido nuestra imaginación- le dijo Colin.

-Que casualidad que nuestras imaginaciones nos hayan hecho oír el mismo ruido al mismo tiempo- soltó Angie sin apartar los ojos de la oscuridad.- Colin quítame la mano de encima, la tienes muy fría.

-Yo no te estoy tocando- soltó Colin molesto.

-Entonces…

Los dos miraron el hombro de la chica donde reposaba una mano pálida. Angie soltó un grito y sin pensarlo soltó un derechazo que acertó en pleno rostro del ser que la estaba tocando y que se parecía bastante al cadáver que había agarrado a Jess.

La criatura la soltó y Colin y Angie salieron corriendo internándose en la oscuridad.

------------------------------------------

Lavender sonrió a Seamus que le devolvió la sonrisa. Se abrazó a si misma y dijo:

-Que frío hace.

Seamus la miró, observó su disfraz de banshee y sonrió divertido mientras la echaba el brazo por encima de los hombros para que entrase en calor. Lavender sonrió, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para ganar la apuesta.

-Nunca creí que abrazaría a una banshee- Lavender sonrió- las odio.

-¿Aún no has superado el temor por esas mujeres?- preguntó divertida ella.

-No creo que lo haga, s hubiese un borggat aquí, se convertiría en una banshee tal y como hizo en clase de Lupin en tercero- respondió Seamus que tuvo un escalofrío y no precisamente por el frío.

-Yo tampoco imaginé nunca que sería abrazada por Freddy Kruger- sonrió ella. Seamus rió y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo estoy más bueno que el verdadero Freddy- soltó él.

-Cuidado, no lo digas muy alto, que el verdadero puede estar por ahí suelto, persiguiéndonos-le dijo en un suave susurro.

-No lo creo. Creo que Freddy es ficticio, Lav- ella le miró.

-También pensábamos eso de los zombis y mira el que ha cogido a Jess del brazo- le dijo ella.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Lavender se sorprendió de que en todo ese momento Luna, que iba con ella cuando se habían encontrado con Seamus, no dijese nada.

-Luna, vamos. Estas muy callada- Lavender estiró la mano hacía atrás y sonrió cuando sintió que se la cogían- que fría tienes la mano- tiró de su manos- vamos no te quedes atrás- Se extrañó que no dijese nada- ¿Luna?

Bajó la mirada a la mano que agarraba y vio que se trataba de una mano blanca de largas uñas amarillas. Quiso gritar peor la voz no le salió. Se detuvo y Seamus hizo lo mismo sin saber lo que pasaba.

Lavender sin soltar la mano, levantó el brazo y vio que tan solo tenía una parte de ese ser que había confundido con Luna.

Del brazo salía abundante sangre que caía al suelo machándolo. Seamus miró a Lavender con horror.

-¿Me devuelves el brazo?- dijo una voz de ultratumba.

Una mano salió de la oscuridad. Lavender estiró la mano y le entregó el brazo.

-Toma- soltó en un hilo de voz- bonito brazo.

Ambos inmóviles, oyeron unos extraños ruidos y se imaginaron como ese ser se encajaba el brazo. Lavender miró a Seamus que le devolvió la mirada y como si se tratase de una banshee de verdad, Lavender soltó un grito y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Espérame Lavender!- gritó Seamus que salió corriendo tras ella.

------------------------------------------------

Neville corría sin parar, estaba agotado pero el miedo de ser atrapado por uno de esos psicópatas le hacía no detenerse. Quería encontrarse con alguien, con uno de sus amigos.

Era incapaz de librarse de su perseguidor. El sudor le recorría el rostro y empapaba su traje de Jason, en sus manos llevaba una motosierra falsa y la mascara.

Vio al final del pasillo una figura vestida de rojo y una melena rubia. La luna la iluminó y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que se trataba de Luna con su traje de diablesa. La chica estaba con su habitual mirada soñadora y miraba por la ventana.

-Luna- la chica le miró- vamos alguien me persigue- la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella pero Luna no se movió. Ella se quedó mirando sus manos unidas. Era el primer contacto que tenían desde esa noche en la que hicieron el amor pero él no lo recordaba, él solo recordaba la discusión que habían tenido hacía ya semanas- ¡Vamos!

Pero ella siguió sin moverse. Oyeron como los pasos se detenían. El psicópata ya estaba allí. Luna dirigió su mirada hacía la oscuridad, sabía que esa persona que perseguía a Neville podían ser Lavender y Seamus a los que había perdido de vista hacía unos minutos.

-No, seguro que son Seamus y Lavender, hace unos minutos estaban conmigo- le dijo ella.

-No lo son ¡Vamos!- dijo Neville desesperado por salir de allí.

-Pero…

-¿Luna?- una voz de ultratumba salió de la oscuridad y Neville dio un brinco, asustado- ¿Luna eres tú?

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Luna mientras veía salir de la oscuridad una figura delgada y alta que estaba pálida y tenía pinta de muerto.

Neville dio un paso atrás pero Luna siguió donde estaba, mirando al chico cadavérico que estaba frente a ellos.

-Soy Carl Lender. Carl con el que jugabas cuando eras pequeña…

-Y se comía la tierra- soltó Luna con una sonrisa.

El chico soltó una carcajada y ambos se abrazaron para sorpresa de Neville.

-Ven Neville te voy a presentar…

-¿A un muerto?- preguntó Neville horrorizado.

-Tranquilo no estoy muerto. Es solo un disfraz- el chico rió- no somos psicópatas, todo parece más real porque hemos utilizado magia. No os vamos a matar.

El chico estalló en carcajadas pero Neville seguía sin acercarse.

-¿Y por qué no funcionan nuestras varitas?- preguntó Neville aun desconfiado.

-Por seguridad, para que no hagáis año a los actores- le explicó el chico- en los momentos de miedo la gente no piensa mucho las cosas. Ni siquiera funcionan nuestras varitas.

El chico le hizo una demostración y en efecto de su varita no salió nada.

-¿Y por qué nos habéis elegido a nosotros?- preguntó Luna sonriendo, contenta por volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia- ¿Por qué nos estáis asustando a nosotros?

-Unos chicos nos contrataron para asustar a un grupo de chicos por eso me ha sorprendido verte aquí- explicó Carl. Neville parecía más convencido porque se había acercado a Luna- no dijeron nada de tener que asustar a unas chicas.

-¿Unos chicos?- preguntó Neville- ¿Sabes el nombre de alguno de ellos?

-Si, del que me contrato. Espera que recuerde… como era… ¡Ah si!- sonrió- Terence Moore.

---------------------------------------------------

Terence soltó una carcajead cuando Gerard se burló de los Sex Symbol los cuales seguro lo estaban pasando fatal en la universidad.

Él se encontraba con Gerard, Joseph, Crabbe y Goyle en la fiesta que se estaba celebrando en el _Crow_. Aun no había sido el apagó y ellos cinco se lo estaban pasando en grande imaginando a sus enemigos muertos de miedo.

-Me encantaría estarlos viendo por un agujero- rió Terence- pero en parte si hicimos eso era para tener esta noche camino libre con Jess y tú- señaló a Gerard- con Hermione.

-Lo extraño es que no las he visto en toda la noche. Ni a ellas ni a sus amigas- les dijo Joseph.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco- Terence se irguió en toda su estatura pero el local estaba repleto- ¿Dónde estarán?

---------------------------------------------

Padma estaba agachada en el rincón de una de las clases. Gritaba sin parar mientras veía como uno de esos psicópatas se acercaba a ella. Un rostro oculto de nariz para abajo por un pañuelo negro y del que solo podía ver unos ojos oscuros. Llevaba un sombrero y un traje negro y en sus manos portaba un cuchillo cuya hoja brillaba por la luz de luna que entraba por una de las ventanas.

Padma había comenzado a llorar y gritaba sin cesar. Esos ojos la miraban fijamente. Se puso en pie, sus gritos se habían apagado pero miraba al hombre con terror.

Intentó escapar pero el hombre la atrapó antes de que pudiese correr hacía la puerta. La agarró del traje de enfermera, empezaron un forcejeo y al final Padma logró liberarse al romperse un poco su disfraz.

Cayó sobre la mesa del profesor y soltó un quejido de dolor cuando se golpeó las costillas contra el borde del mueble.

El hombre se acercó a ella y se pegó a su cuerpo. Padma le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Por favor no me haga daño- suplicó con voz temblorosa.

-Tranquila- le dijo el hombre que la miraba ¿preocupado? Padma le miró extrañada al ver la forma tan dulce en la que le hablaba- no debes tener miedo, soy un simple actor- se bajó el pañuelo y pudo ver una agradable y cálida sonrisa- ¿Te has hecho daño?

Padma estaba tan sorprendida que no contestó. El hombre volvió a sonreír y Padma sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

-Esto es un cuchillo de plástico aunque parece de verdad por la magia- se paso el cuchillo pro la palma de una mano pero no se hizo nada- ¿lo ves? Al verte tan asustada y como te has golpeado en las costillas e decidido decírtelo ¿Estas bien?

-Si- consiguió decir Padma que poco a poco se iba calmando- no ha sido nada.

-¿Estás segura?- ella asintió.

El hombre se quitó el sombrero, los guantes y junto al cuchillo lo dejó todo sobre la mesa. Un pelo largo y negro calló a los lados del rostro del hombre que era muy atractivo.

-Estudie mendimagia ¿Me dejas comprobar que no te hayas hecho una fisura en una costilla?- le preguntó galantemente.

-No hace falta. No ha sido un golpe tan fuerte- le respondió ella.

-Estaría mucho más tranquilo si me dejaras asegurarme- ella asintió y el hombre le puso las manos sobre las costillas. Padma soltó un quejido cuando llegó al lugar donde se había golpeado- ¿Te duele ahí?- Padma volvió a asentir- no parece tenerla rota, ni ninguna fisura, te duele por el golpe dentro de un rato ya no lo notaras- el hombre levantó el rostro y los ojos oscuros de ambos se encontraron, estaban a escasos centímetros y él volvió a mostrarle su hermosa sonrisa- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Padma- le respondió.

-Bien Padma- el hombre sonrió- yo soy Lucas.

-¿De donde eres?- preguntó Padma que había notado desde que el hombre había comenzado a hablar un acento que no sabía identificar.

-España- respondió él- vine aquí a estudiar mendimagia y cuando termine los estudios decidí quedarme.

-Nunca me han gustado los sanadores pero no sabes cuanto me alegro de que seas un sanador y no un psicópata como yo pensaba- el hombre soltó una carcajada y Padma sonrió.

Él la miró a los ojos con una mirada divertida.

-Es halagador oír eso- volvió a sonreír _"¿Es que nunca se le acaban las sonrisas a este hombre?"_ pensó Padma.

Padma era muy consciente de la cercanía del cuerpo masculino y de la intensa mirada de Lucas.

-En el forcejeo se te ha roto el disfraz- le dijo subiendo una mano y llegando al lugar por donde se había rajado el vestido y que dejaba al descubierto un trozo de sujetador.

-No importa- sonrió ella de forma coqueta.

Observó a ese hombre grande, atractivo y que, no sabiendo si apropósito o sin querer, le había rozado uno de sus pechos con la mano. Sintió como sus pezones se endurecían bajo la tela del sujetador.

Se respiraba una fuerte tensión sexual entre ellos y la cercanía de sus cuerpos no ayudaba a sofocarla.

-¿Trabajas de sanador?- preguntó Padma intentando cortar esa tensión sexual que se respiraba en el ambiente. Nunca había sentido esa tensión tan fuerte con ningún hombre.

-No, siempre quise ser actor y cuando conseguí este trabajo, decidí aceptarlo, es más divertido que la mendimagia- le respondió él- pero si hubiese tenido como enfermera a una chica tan bonita como tú, habría decidido trabajar como sanador- ella sonrió ante el halago- Sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero…- se pegó un poco más a ella si eso era posible y ella le miró con deseo cuando sintió la erección del hombre clavarse en su estomago- ¿Te sentirías ofendida si te besara?

Padma le miró intensamente. Él también había notado esa tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

-Me sentiría ofendida si no lo hicieras- le dijo ella.

El hombre atrapó su boca en un beso hambriento. Padma se rozó contra él. Sus bocas se exploraban intensamente. Los labios de él bajaron por su cuello.

A Lucas le había gustado mientras la había visto asustada en el rincón de esa aula y a Padma en cuanto se había descubierto el rostro y le había sonreído.

Padma sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y estaba preparada, siempre lo estaba.

--------------------------------------------

Cedric caminaba junto a la enfermera que había resultado ser una actriz. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que no era Padma, él en un principio se había asustado pero se había sentido aliviado cuando la chica le había dicho que era un actriz.

Después de que pasara el miedo se había sentido avergonzado, no por haberse acostado con una chica sin conocerla, eso ya lo había hecho más de una vez aunque siempre solía saber por lo menos el nombre, sino porque se había acostado con ella deseando que fuese Padma, pensando que era Padma.

Le había pedido disculpas por su arrebato y ella le había dicho que si no hubiese querido hacerlo le hubiese detenido aunque si le había confesado que le había sorprendido su reacción. Cedric no le había confesado que le había confundido con otra chica.

Se detuvieron al oír unos ruidos provenientes de un aula. Abrió la puerta y vio a Padma junto a un chico que se estaba colocando un sombrero en la cabeza. Y ella estaba de espaldas a él así que Cedric ni la otra chica pudieron ver como Padma se abrochaba el disfraz.

-Cedric- soltó Padma con una sonrisa cuando se dio la vuelta- son actores.

Se acercó a él con alegría.

-Lo sé- dijo Cedric y Padma se percató de la presencia de la chica- ella también lo es.

Padma sonrió y le estrechó la mano a la chica.

-Soy Padma. Y él Lucas.

-Gabriela- sonrió la chica percatándose del disfraz que llevaba Padma y que era idéntico al suyo. La chica sonrió imperceptiblemente y miró a Cedric que no apartaba los ojos de Padma.

-¿Vosotros os conoceréis, no?- pregunto Padma mirando a los dos actores.

-Pues no- respondió Lucas.

-¿No?- Padma los miró extrañada- alguien os contraría para asustarnos ¿no?

-Si a mi un chico llamado Terence Moore aunque nos dijo que teníamos que asustar un grupo de chicos, no dijo nada de chicas- explicó Gabriela.

-A nosotros nos dijeron lo contrario y nos contrato una oriental llamada…

-Cho Chang- le cortó Padma y Lucas asintió- me lo tendría que haber imaginado.

------------------------------------------------

Cho reía junto a Caitriona, Marietta y Millcent imaginando lo mal que los debían de estar pasando las chicas siendo perseguidas por horribles monstruos.

-Seguro que Hitler esta llorando como una niña pequeña, debe de estar aterrorizada- rió Cho.

-Por lo menos hemos conseguido que no estén aquí molestando – dijo Marietta y las demás sonrieron.

-Ahora yo me voy a buscar a Harry, tengo ganas de un poco d diversión- sonrió Cho alejándose de sus amigas.

------------------------------------------------

Lavender soltó una carcajada por el chiste que uno de esos actores le había contado. Al final la noche, a pesar de no haber ido ala fiesta, no estaba yendo tan mal.

Se habían reunido todos y ay sabían que se trataban de dos compañías de actores que habían sido contratados, unos por Cho para asustar a las chicas y otro por Terence para asustar a los chicos.

Tras saber eso, el rumbo de las cosas había cambiado. Colin y Harry jugaban con la cabeza de plástico que seguía pareciendo de verdad. Y los demás hablaban, reían, y disfrutaban de una amena fiesta con los que en un principio pensaron eran unos psicópatas.

Ginny había ido junto algunos más alas cocinas y había saqueado la despensa secreta de alcohol e los elfos domésticos.

Cedirc estaba un poco más alejado de los demás. Miraba por la ventana mientras bebía un wisky de fuego. Gabriela se acercó a él y se puso a mirar también por la ventana.

-Antes, en la enfermería, me confundiste con Padma ¿verdad?- Cedric no contestó pero no hico falta. Gabriela sonrió sabiendo que había dado en el clavo- si te gusta, deberías decírselo.

-A mi no me gusta Padma- soltó Cedric indignado.

-Si tú lo dices- Gabriela sonrió y se alejó de él.

-Cedric- el chico se volteó al llamado de Ron- ven vamos a contar historias de miedo.

Cedric se acercó y vio como Hermione regañaba a Blaise que estaba haciendo oídos sordos mientras echaba unos papeles en una papelera y los prendía fuego con un mechero.

-Necesitamos algo de luz, Herms- le soltó el moreno.

-Podemos salir ardiendo- se quejó ella.

-El fuego esta controlado- le aseguró Blaise- venga, sentémonos.

Se sentaron rodos alrededor del fuego, eran muchísimos. Harry se sentó al lado de Jess y la echó la cabeza de plástico en el regazo.

-Harry- se quejó, a pesar de saber que no era de verdad a Jess le seguía dando cosa. Se la quitó de encima y miró al chico que le guiñó un ojo. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Las historias de terror no se hicieron esperar mientras el alcohol seguía corriendo. La noche se hizo amena alrededor de esa fogata que habían improvisado.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Terence y Cho junto a sus amigos se encontraron en la puerta del edificio se miraron extrañados. Algunos de ellos estaban molestos porque no habían podido encontrar en toda la noche a sus conquistas. Pero su enfado fue mayor cuando vieron salir a los dos grupos riendo de lo lindo junto a los actores contratados.

-Una fiesta muy divertida, chicos, gracias- soltó Harry con una gran sonrisa, pasó por al lado de Terence que le miraba con odio y le susurró:- e intensa.

Terence miró a Jess, se fijo en su traje de ángel y se imaginó lo que había pasado dentro. Apretó los puños y miró con odio a Harry que soltó una carcajada mientras se marchaba con los demás para despedirse de los actores.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente se titulará: _"Liberando sentimientos reprimidos"._ Hasta la próxima.


	18. Liberando sentimientos reprimidos

**Nota de la autora:**

Feliz año!!!!

Que tal??? Espero que todo os vaya muy bien. Aquí os dejo con otro capitulo de este fic. Espero vuestros reviews y os agradezco los que ya me habéis dejado. En este capitulo se juega el segundo partido de Quiddich y suceden algunas cosillas más que ya veréis… No me entretengo más.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 17: ****Liberando sentimientos reprimidos.**

El mes de noviembre comenzó y el segundo partido del Torneo de Quiddich llegó con el primer sábado del mes. Jugarían Argentina contra el anfitrión el Torneo, Inglaterra.

El ambiente había estado muy caldeado durante la primera semana del mes. Y el equipo inglés se había visto arropado por los demás alumnos que siempre que veían a uno de ellos, les deseaba suerte.

A pesar de la presión que podían estar sintiendo los miembros de ambos equipos, ningún de ellos parecía nervioso y durante ese tiempo siguieron con sus vidas lo más normal posible.

El entusiasmo y la euforia aumentaban a media que el día del partido llegaba. Y ese día, aumentó más si eso era posible.

Seamus se dirigía en esos momentos hacía el vestuario del campo de Quiddich, sus amigos ya estaban allí y él debía darse prisa. Se había quedado dormido y solo le había dado tiempo a comer unos bollos que había cogidos de la cafetería.

Empezaba bien, el mister le iba a echar una bronca de campeonato. Se detuvo al oír como alguien le llamaba, una voz de mujer que conocía bien y por la única persona por la que se detendría en esos momentos en los que tenía tanta prisa.

Se volteó para ver como Lavender se acercaba corriendo a él. La chica se detuvo frente a él con una sonrisa y Seamus la miró de arriba abajo fijándose en su gran escote que dejaba al descubierto algo de su sostén negro.

-Solo quería desearte suerte antes del partido- le dijo ella coquetamente.

Seamus sonrió y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando la muchacha se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Suerte- le susurró con sensualidad.

-Gracias- sonrió él mirándola fijamente.

-Será mejor que te vaya o el entrenador se enfadará- le dijo Lavender divertida- adiós.

Le lanzó un último vistazo y se marchó moviendo las caderas. Seamus siguió el moviendo del cuerpo hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista. Luego miró el reloj, abrió los ojos al ver la hora que era y se marchó corriendo.

--------------------------------------------------------

Harry apoyó ambas manos en la pared de azulejos del vestuario del campo de Quiddich. Bajó la cabeza mientras sentía como el agua de la ducha empapaba todo su cuerpo y su cabello.

Cerró los ojos, sabía que era el último que quedaba en el vestuario, los demás debían de estar en el de las chicas esperando al mister que como siempre antes de cada partido les daba una charla y repasaba las jugadas ensayadas durante todo los entrenamientos, solía hacerlo en el vestuario de las chicas porque el entrenador decía que olía mejor. Sonrió. Tenía razón.

Incluso Seamus estaba allí a pesar de haber llegado tarde y haber tenido que oír la reprimenda del entrenador. Pero él aún no.

Siempre se duchaba antes de cada partido porque necesitaba relajarse y centrarse. El entrenador le había dicho esa mañana que seguiría siendo el buscador titular y no pensaba decepcionarle.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de rabia de Terence cuando se lo había dicho. Cerró el grifo de la ducha y se echó el pelo hacía atrás dejando la cicatriz de su frente al descubierto.

Salió de la ducha sin siquiera coger toalla y cuando levantó la cabeza y se puso las gafas, sonrió.

Ante él, estaba Jess mirándole, deteniéndose en las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo y por último en la que le había hecho tan famoso. La chica se quitó el abrigo y Harry alzó las dejas, divertido. El efecto fue instantáneo cuando vio que Jess no llevaba nada bajo el abrigo. La miró el rostro y sonrió aún más al verla sonrojada.

Podía seguir sonrojándose, podría seguir poniendo pegas pero sabía perfectamente que le encantaban esos encuentros clandestinos tanto como a él. Además si había ido al vestuario no es porque él se lo hubiese pedido sino porque ella había querido. Y nada más y nada menos que había ido allí desnuda.

-Vine a desearte suerte para el partido- le susurró ella.

Se acercó a ella y se paró justo en frente. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca… pero no llegaban a tocarse. Ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Ahora, seguro que la tendré.

Se acercó a ella para besarla y sus cuerpos se volvieron a encontraron como tantas otras veces.

------------------------------------------------

-¡Quiero juego limpio pero también quiero que seáis agresivos y no os dejéis asustar por ellos! ¡No son rivales para vosotros! ¡Asustarlos vosotros a ellos!

-¡Con Hamilton en el banquillo eso no va a ser difícil, señor!- soltó Ron haciendo que todos estallaran en una carcajada menos el propio Jack Hamilton y el entrenador que se tuvo que aguantar.

-Muy gracioso, Weasley- soltó Jack sentándose con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Basta, ya!- detuvo el mister la discusión- ¡Quiero que seáis los ganadores! ¡Este torneo tiene que ser nuestro! ¡Y Potter intenta coger cuanto antes la snich…!- el entrenador buscó con la mirada a su buscador estrella pero no estaba entre el equipo- ¿Dónde diablos esta Potter?

---------------------------------------------------

Crudo y sensual. Salvaje y apasionado. Loco y hasta cierto punto tierno cuando la ocasión lo requería. Así era el sexo con Harry. Y por eso era que Jess tanto lo adoraba, por eso era por lo que no renunciaba a él, por eso lo había ido a buscar esa vez. Por eso y porque lo amaba.

Podía sentir el frío metal de las taquillas en su espalda, su cuerpo chocaba contra ellas por la fuerza de las embestidas. Sus pechos estaban pegados al pecho de Harry en el que el rugoso vello del cuerpo masculino le hacía cosquillas. Uno de los brazos de Harry, fuerte y musculoso, la rodeaban la cintura mientras el otro la acariciaba las nalgas. Sus propias manos se aferraban a la espalda del chico que tenía su rostro pegado a su oído haciendo que Jess pudiese oír cada mínimo gruñido que salía de su boca. Eso, y sus propios gritos de placer era lo único que se oía en el vestuario del campo de Quiddich.

Era completamente consciente de la posibilidad de que alguien los viese, estaban a la vista de cualquier mirada indiscreta e incluso si eso llegaba a oídos del decano podrían ser expulsados pero no le importaba, en otros tiempos con cualquier otro chico no se habría dejado follar en cualquier lugar público pero Harry había conseguido de ella más que cualquier otro chico con el que había estado.

Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que Harry no se detuviese. Lo único que deseaba era que la polla que la estaba penetrando no mermase sus embestidas. Lo único que quería era estar allí junto con ese chico que la enloquecía.

Sus piernas se aferraban a las caderas de ese hombre que le estaba dando justo lo que ella había ido a buscar.

Y entonces los cuerpos de ambos se estremecieron, y juntos volvieron a alcanzar el clímax que andaban buscando. Jess se relajó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

Harry respiraba aceleradamente en su oído y ella cerró los ojos. Sintió como él se sentaba en uno de los bancos del vestuario pero aún así su miembro continúo dentro de ella.

Sintió como la mano que la había estado rodeando la cintura subía por su espalda hasta su cabeza. Ella obedeció a esa mano y apartó el rostro de su cuello para poder dirigir sus ojos, ahora abiertos, hasta el rostro del hombre que la acababa de hacer el amor y que aún se lo estaba haciendo.

Ambos estaban sudoroso y el pelo de ella se pegaba a los lados de su cara, Harry lo apartó con cuidado y luego acunó su mejilla tal y como había hecho la noche de Halloween.

-Tienes que ir al partido- susurró Jess deseando que no fuese así, quería estar junto a él para siempre.

-Lo sé- le susurró él pero no se movió.

Jess creyó que ella debía de ser la primera en moverse ya que se encontraba encima de él. Y así hizo, se empezó a levantar sobre el cuerpo de Harry, sintiendo como el miembro de él salía poco a poco de su interior pero antes de que lo hubiese echo del todo, Harry la agarró de las caderas con ambas manos y la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

Ambos soltaron un gemido cuando él estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Esa postura hacía que sus cuerpos estuviesen mucho más unidos.

-No te he dicho que te movieras- le dijo él, divertido.

-Lo sé- le respondió ella.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó Harry.

-Creí que debía quitarme de encima tuya para que pudieses ir al partido- él sonrió ante su respuesta.

-El partido puede esperar.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Tú no?- le preguntó él.

Jess le miró a los ojos. Si el partido podía esperar, no iban a jugar si no encontraban a uno de los jugadores, el problema era que los encontrase quien no debía encontrarlos.

-Harry…

-¿Si?- él le miró a los ojos mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el puente de la nariz de ella.

-Espero que esto que hemos hecho te de suerte hoy.

Harry rió suavemente.

-Seguro que me la da. Ahora mismo estoy más relajado que nunca.

-No me dice lo mismo lo que tengo entre las piernas y que es tuyo- sonrió ella, divertida.

-Bueno… la rigidez de eso se me pasará ahora en unos segundos, con unos cuantos besitos de la chica que tengo encima.

-Creo que unos besitos lo podrían peor- le dijo ella y pegó sus labios a los de él que mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras ella le daba suaves besos por los labios. Ella sonrió contra sus labios cuando sintió el miembro de Harry endurecerse- ves… como dije, los besitos solo consiguen que se ponga peor.

-¿Tienes algún remedio para esto?

Ella no respondió. Abrió su boca y Harry sintió como la lengua de ella le recorría los labios. Harry también abrió la boca y atrapó la de la chica, jugando con su lengua juguetona.

Jess comenzó a moverse encima de él, despacio pero con un buen ritmo. Las manos de él ascendieron hasta los pechos de la chica. Pellizcó los pezones y luego los acarició con el pulgar sintiéndolos duros.

Los brazos de ella rodeaban el cuello de Harry y ella se pegó más a él. Las manos de él bajaron hasta el trasero de ella y le apretó las nalgas. Ella se rozó contra todo su cuerpo sin dejar de moverse de arriba a bajo.

Una de las manos de él se introdujo entre ambos cuerpos y buscó los pliegues del cuerpo de ella por donde en ese momento su pene entraba y salía. Acarició el capullo que ocultaban esos pliegues y las sutiles caricias hicieron que ella aumentase el ritmo.

Ella despegó los labios de los de él y se aferró con fuerza a su espalda mientras acercaba sus labios al oído de Harry y este escuchaba su rápida respiración. La oyó sollozar en su oído mientras a cada segundo aumentaba el ritmo.

Pero un ruido hizo que ella se detuviese. Giró el rostro y miró por encima de su hombro. Harry levantó la cabeza del cuello de ella y también se quedó en silencio.

-Y si…

Harry la tapó la boca y puso atención, intentando oír algún otro ruido pero no escuchó nada después de unos minutos. Apartó la mano de la boca de ella y se acercó a su oído.

-Sigue, nena. Solo ha sido el viento.

-Pero…- ella le miró.

-Sigue, nena.

La mano que seguía entre las piernas de ella continúo con lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que el viento los molestase. Jess se olvidó de sus preocupaciones ante las caricias de Harry y poco a poco alcanzó el ritmo que había estado utilizando antes de que los interrumpiesen.

Y entonces por segunda vez gritó de autentico placer, por segunda vez le clavó las uñas en la espalda y por segunda vez se estremeció entre los brazos de ese hombre que soltó un gruñido que surgió de su pecho.

-Ahora si que te tienes que ir- ella sonrió.

Él asintió y esta vez si que la dejó quitarse de encima suya. Jess sentía sus miembros como espaguetis recién cocidos. Le temblaba todo por la tensión sexual a la que acaba de ser sometida.

Se quedó sentada en el banco y vio como Harry se ponía en pie y abría su taquilla para sacar el uniforme de Quiddich que tan bien le sentaba. Jess estiró la mano y cogió el bolso que había llevado y empezó a sacar algo de ropa que ponerse.

Cuando tan solo se había puesto la parte de debajo de la ropa interior, el móvil la sonó. Vio que Hermione la estaba llamando.

-¿Si?- Harry miró por encima de su hombro y luego continúo vistiéndose.- ya voy Hermione, es que me he quedado dormida y me acabo de despertar…- Harry sonrió- ya sé que el partido esta apunto de empezar… no tardo en ir. Adiós.

Jess colgó y metió el móvil en el bolso y luego terminó de vestirse. Ambos terminaron casi a la vez. Jess le miró con su uniforme mientras se ponía el abrigo.

-Me encantan los chicos con uniforme- él sonrió y la guiñó un ojo.

-Creí que habías venido desnuda- le dijo mirando la ropa que se acababa de poner.

-He venido solo con el abrigo hasta aquí pero me traje algo de ropa para vestirme después- ella sonrió coqueta- se que si hubieses pensado que estaba solo vestida con un abrigo durante el partido, te ibas a desconcentrar.

-Bien pensado- le guiñó un ojo de nuevo- si llego a saber que solo vestías un abrigo, solo podría pensar en tus preciosos pechos.

Se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Suerte de nuevo, te estaré animando desde las gradas.

-Eso espero.

Ella sonrió, le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se marchó. Harry cerró la taquilla y echó a correr hacía la salida que había hacía el campo de Quiddich y donde seguramente estarían ya los dos equipos y los entrenadores, esperándole.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jess subía a las gradas donde estaba segura estarían sus amigas. Mientras subía oyó como Biao Wu, el comentarista, presentaba al equipo de Argentina que iba vestido de blanco y azul claro.

-¡Hoy veremos cual de los dos equipos se clasifican aunque los Argentinos lo tiene difícil, Potter es un gran buscador!- Jess sonrió. Si Harry era un gran buscador- ¡Y aquí entra el equipo Argentino! –Mientras subía chocó con una chica a la que pidió perdón. Jess no vio la mirada dirigió ya que siguió subiendo rápidamente- ¡En cabeza va su capitana y cazadora Adriana Blanco, seguida de cerca por las otras dos cazadores Jacob Ramírez y Abigail Romano, por detrás de ellos las golpeadoras Benilda De la Fuente y Palmira Varela y por último el buscador Valentino Herrero y el guardián Fabián González!

Jess llegó arriba y buscó con la mirada a sus amigas, no le costó reconocerlas entre el gentío, estaban en primera fila. Llegó hasta ellas.

-Al fin Jess- le dijo Hermione al verla- no te has perdido gran cosa.

Jess asintió y dirigió su mirada al campo de Quiddich. Y vio al equipo argentino.

---------------------------------------------------

Harry llegó hasta el lugar y vio que sus compañeros de equipo ya se estaban preparando para salir. Se puso el primero a que era el capitán y el primero que debía salir ras el entrenador.

Vio la mirada de rabia que le dirigió Terence pero no se detuvo. Se colocó en su lugar y el entrenador le miró por encima de su hombro.

-Ya hablaremos, Potter- Harry asintió. Sabía que le iba a caer una buena bronca pero valía la pena por haber pasado ese rato con Jess.

Harry siguió el entrenador y Biao comenzó a presentarlos.

-¡El equipo ingles compuesto por el capitán y buscador del equipo Harry Potter, seguido por su buscador Ron Weasley, un poco más atrás los tres cazadores Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory y Angie Kidd y por último los dos golpeadores Seamus Finnigan y Blaise Zabini!

En esos momentos los gritos de ánimo aumentaron. Mientras el entrenador y los demás miembros del equipo se marchaban al banquillo que estaba reservado para ellos.

Las gatitas gritaban como locas animando a todos los miembros del equipo pero sobretodo a Angie la única chica que era titular en el equipo inglés y que se veía demasiado pequeña entre los demás miembros del equipo que la sacaban una cabeza.

Los demás miembros de los Sex Symbol estaban allí, cerca de las gatitas, animando a los chicos incluso Colin al que no le gustaba el Quiddich a no ser que jugasen sus amigos.

Después de las últimas instrucciones, los dos equipos se fueron al centro del campo y se subieron a sus escobas.

-Quiero juego limpio por parte de todos- les dijo el señor Hoggen, el árbitro- estrecharos las manos capitanes.

Ambos obedecieron y los dos guardianes se fueron a los respectivos postes que les habían tocado proteger. El señor Hoggen soltó las dos bludgers, luego la pequeña snich, miró que los dos equipos estuviesen preparados, se llevó el silbato a la boca y lo hizo sonar a la vez que lanzaba la quaffle al aire.

Fue el equipo inglés el que se hizo con ella.

Cedric removió rápidamente en su escoba, sujetando bajo el brazo derecho la quaffle. Esquivó un par de bludgers lanzada por las golpeadoras del equipo argentino y le paso la pelota a Draco que la cogió con facilidad y esquivó a Abigail Romano, una cazadora del equipo contrario.

Llegó hasta los postes de gol, lanzó la quaffle y logró pasar a Fabián González, el guardián.

-¡El primer tanto para la universidad Merlín el Encantador que se pone con 10 puntos a 0!- las gradas estallaron en aplausos y vítores mientras el partido continuaba- ¡La quaffle pasó a manos Ramírez, que esquiva una bludger lanzada con mucha fuerza por Zabini, De la Fuente ve venir esa bludger hacía ella y la golpea hacía Kidd que le había robado la quaffle a Ramírez!

Angie se movía a toda velocidad en su escoba sabía que los tres cazadores argentinos la seguían a pesar de no haber mirado atrás. Pronto se vio rodeada por los tres cazadores y la terminaron robando la quaffle. Ramírez se la pasó a Blanco que llegó a los aros de gol.

Lanzó la quaffle pero Ron la paró con facilidad y se la pasó a Draco mientras Seamus golpeaba una bludger que iba directa a Ron.

Harry y Valentino Herrero, el otro buscador, seguían sin ver la snich, se paseaban de un lado a otro del campo, pero la pequeña pelota dorada seguía sin verse.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cedric pasó por delante de las gradas donde estaban sus amigos y las gatitas animando. Padma le vio pasar y sin pensarlo, gritó:

-¡Animo, Cedric! ¡Mételes una paliza!

Cedric se giró a los gritos de la chica que se oían por encima de los de la multitud. Sonrió al verla con medio cuerpo fuera de las gradas y a sus amigas sujetándola para que no se cayese.

Cedric negó con la cabeza y sonrió a la muchacha que le devolvió la sonrisa. Cedric le guiñó un ojo y le saludo con la mano y luego remontó el vuelo para continuar con el partido.

Padma sonrió y le siguió con la mirada. Estaba tan atenta a Cedric que no vio la mirada que le dirigía Cho, que estaba unas gradas más alejadas.

La oriental entendió algo cuando vio ese intercambio de palabras y gestos. Las cosas estaban cambiando entre esos dos y ella no lo iba a permitir.

----------------------------------------------------------

El partido estaba bastante reñido. El marcador iba 50 a 40 a favor de los ingleses. La quaffle en esos momentos pasaba de una mano a otra de los cazadores argentinos, los ingleses intentaban robarla como podían.

Los golpeadores de ambos equipos lanzaban las bludger intentando golpear al equipo contrario. Las golpeadoras del equipo argentino habían sorprendido a todos los espectadores, ya que a pesar de ser mujeres muy menudas tenían una fuerza increíble.

Los dos buscadores seguían sin ver la snich y la gente estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Harry también, buscaba con la mirada pero la pequeña snich no se veía por ningún lado. El tiempo no ayudaba, el sol estaba oculto por espesas nubes y por ello no se podía ver reflejado en la snich para que esta brillase y fuese más fácil distinguirla.

Vio pasar a Valentino a su lado, él parecía tan impaciente como Harry y buscaba sin encontrar nada.

Harry dio una vuelta al campo de Quiddich, pasó por al lado de las gradas y vio a Jess que le animaba como la que más. Sonrió, divertido y siguió a lo suyo cuando de pronto la divisó. Cerca del poste más alto que Ron estaba protegiendo.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Valentino le había seguido y antes de que le alcanzase, aceleró en su escoba y se dirigió hacía arriba para llegar al poste más alto de gol.

Valentino le siguió mientras Biao comentaba lo que estaba sucediendo consiguiendo que la gente se percatase de que los dos buscadores habían visto la snich.

Harry se puso totalmente en vertical, y subió todo lo rápido que su saeta le dejaba. Valentino iba pegado a sus talones. Ron los vio venir y se apartó justo a tiempo para que Harry no chocase con él.

Todo desapareció alrededor de Harry, ya no escuchaba a la gente, solo el silbar del viento en su oído. Estiró la mano que tenía numerosos anillos de oro y atrapó la dorada snich con ellos.

Entonces fue como volver a la realidad. Escuchó los gritos de la gente, los vítores, vio a los espectadores que gritaban y saltaban contentos. Algunas caras de decepción. Y de pronto se vio arropado por los brazos de su equipo incluso de los que no habían jugado excepto de Gerard y Terence que les miraban con los ojos entrecerrados mientras el mister a su lado daba saltos de alegría.

Y luego aterrizaron todos para estrechar las manos de los argentinos que habían quedado eliminados del Torneo y toda la gente los rodeó para felicitarlos. Habían ganado 210 a 50.

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry se vio rodeado por la muchedumbre que lo felicitaba y lo vitoreaba. Todo el mundo quería tocar una parte del buscador. Miró por encima de la gente para ver si distinguía el resultón cuerpo de Jess pero no la vio y se imaginó que estaría felicitando a los demás miembros del equipo mientras esperaba a que toda esa gente se dispersara.

En su búsqueda se fijó en una joven rubia que estaba parada a unos metros de él y la multitud que aún le rodeaba, la chica le miraba fijamente, parada sin hacer nada y con una sonrisa que él bien conocía dibujada en esos labios que él también conocía muy bien.

Sintió una rabia naciendo en el pecho como cada vez que pensaba en esa mujer que estaba allí parada mirándole. La sangre se le convertía en un veneno que le envenenaba cada rincón del cuerpo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Colin felicitó al último de sus amigos por el gran partido que había jugado. Solo le quedaba felicitar a Angie que estaba unos metros más alejada con una sonrisa radiante hablando con Luna.

Se acercó a ella y Luna al ver como se acercaba a se alejó para felicitar a Jess y dejarlos a solas. Angie se dio la vuelta y Colin dejó de respirar la ver más de cerca esa bonita sonrisa.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Has jugado un gran partido!- le gritó por encima de los clamores de la multitud.

-¡Gracias!- le dijo ella en el mismo tono de voz. Su sonrisa no menguó ni un poco.

Ninguno se atrevió a mirarse a los ojos, ambos hicieron el amago de abrazarse pero no atinaron y al final Colin le extendió la mano. Angie se la estrechó y luego cada uno se fue por un lado, maldiciéndose por lo bajo.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jess había esperado hasta que toda la multitud se dispersó. Quería felicitar a Harry, abrazarle delante de la gente, tendría de excusa que lo estaba felicitando.

Vio como poco a poco la gente se iba retirando y sonrió al verle allí parado solo con la vista fija en algo que ella no podía ver porque estaba siendo ocultado por toda la multitud que abandonaba el estadio.

Se acercó decidida a él pero se detuvo al ver como Harry se alejaba hacía ese punto al que no dejaba de mirar. Fue a llamarle pero se detuvo al ver como Harry se paraba ante una joven rubia, la misma chica con la que había chocado mientras subía a las gradas del estadio.

Vio como Harry se detenía frente a la joven que sería un par de años mayor que ellos. Él estaba serio, más serio de lo que alguna vez lo había visto Jess y ella no apartaba una sonrisa que a Jessica no le gustaba para nada. Había algo en esa joven que no le gustaba y Harry no parecía mucho alegrarse de verla.

No sabía si acercarse. No sabía si interrumpir ese intercambio de miradas. Al final decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse, tal vez fuese una de las conquistas de Harry y si ella se acercaba y los interrumpía se enfadaría con ella.

La idea de que esa chica fuese una de las conquistas de Harry le dolía por eso decidió irse antes de que empezasen con los besos. Les lanzó una última mirada y se marchó del campo de Quiddich.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Luna vio como Neville salía del campo de Quiddich iba hablando con unos chicos sobre el partido. Había estado muy cerca de él durante el partido y no se había dirigido la palabra.

Esa discusión que ha habido entre ellos seguía flotando en el ambiente cada vez que estaban cerca y ella odiaba estar peleada con Neville, a causa de ese enfado, ella no le había pedido el libro sino que había ido a su cuarto para tomarlo prestado y por ello habían terminado haciendo el amor.

No es que le hubiese desagradado el acto en si, al contrario había sido lo más placentero que había sentido nunca pero no podía dejar de pensar que estaba mal y que se había aprovechado de su amigo cuando estaba borracho.

Estaba harta de estar distanciada de Neville. Quería que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes aunque después de lo ocurrido ella no pudiese volver a Neville como lo veía antes. Su amigo torpe que siempre la creía cuando hablaba de los seres que los demás creían que se inventaba. No, ya no podría verle así, sino como el hombre apuesto e increíblemente bien dotado que le había dado la mejor sesión de sexo de toda su vida.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Luego se acercó a él corriendo y le dio unos golpes en el hombro. El chico la miró.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó.

-Claro- Neville se despidió de los chicos con los que estaban hablando y junto a Luna se dirigió al campus de la universidad- ¿Qué quieres?

Le miró en silencio. Tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos del campus y ella le siguió mirando con sus ojos soñadores. Y no pudo evitar soltar, una de las mayores verdades en ese momento.

-Te echo de menos, Neville- él la miró, en silencio.

-Mentiría si te dijese que yo no- ella le miró con una sonrisa que él le devolvió.

-Lo siento, siento haberte puesto en ridículo la otra vez- él le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar y ella se estremeció.

-Me puse en ridículo yo solo- ella le miró a los ojos- no debería haberte gritado.

-No importa- le dijo ella- ya no estoy enfadada, en realidad se me paso el enfado casi enseguida pero tenía miedo que tú siguieses enfadado. Nunca te había visto tan ofuscado.

Él sonrió, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Luna cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Ya no importa. Todo olvidado ¿Vale?- ella asintió peor no se apartó de él y el chico no la apartó.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry a la joven que seguía frente a él.

Toda la gente se había marchado ya y ambos equipos de Quiddich se habían ido a ducharse. Harry y esa chica eran los únicos que seguían allí parados, en medio del campo.

Harry la miró de arriba a bajo. Reconocería ese rostro y ese cuerpo en cualquier lugar. Ojos azules y un pelo rubio dorado la hacían ver realmente guapa. Piernas torneadas ocultas en una pequeña falda y un pronunciado escote que mostraba gran parte de sus pechos medianos.

Era provocativa y vulgar, nada parecido a la sensualidad naturalidad de Jess. No, esa chica no era sexy aunque algún tiempo atrás a él se lo hubiese parecido.

-¿Por qué tan brusco, Harry? ¿Así tratas a las viejas amigas?- sonrió ella mientras hablaba con una voz melosa.

-Tú y yo no somos amigos y nunca lo fuimos- le contestó él, cortante.

-Tienes razón, nosotros fuimos más que eso ¿lo recuerdas, verdad, Harry?- la chica se acercó a él y antes de que le pudiese tocar, Harry le sujetó la muñeca y le impidió cualquier roce.

-¿A qué has venido?- le preguntó soltándola bruscamente.

-Sólo quería hablar contigo, cariño- le sonrió ella.

-¡No me jodas, Abie! Después de casi cuatro años sin saber nada de ti, me dices que has venido a mi universidad porque quieres hablar conmigo- Harry la miró con una sonrisa carente de toda felicidad- ¿y ahora me vas a decir que me has echado de menos, no?

-¿Te lo creerías si te lo dijera?- preguntó Abie mirándole ya sin ninguna sonrisa.

-¡Aih, Abie! A ti no te creería ni una mierda- Harry rió, una risa fría- no se a que has venido pero tampoco me importa, lárgate y déjame en paz.

-Has cambiado mucho, Harry y no me refiero solo a físicamente aunque Merlín sabe que te has puesto impresionante- ella le miró- tú antes no eras así.

-¿Quieres que te diga quien me ha hecho así?- le dijo Harry, furioso- ¡Eh! ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

-¡Oh, por Merlín, Harry! ¿Ahora me vas a echar la culpa de que seas un maldito hijo de puta, frío y que le gusta follar con todas las tías que se te cruzan?-Harry la miró con rabia- ¡Oh si, Harry! Ya se el tipo de persona que eres ahora, solo me a bastado preguntar un poco por tu universidad para saber que has cambiado hasta el punto de odiar los compromisos y de solo querer a las tías para follártelas. Ha desaparecido el chico que yo conocí para ser sustituido por uno duro, frío, salvaje…

-No necesito que me describas, me conozco perfectamente- Harry detuvo su discurso con un gesto de su mano- y si, este cambio te lo debo a ti. Y ¿sabes? por fin voy a poder darte las gracias por abrirme los ojos, por matar al chico romántico y estúpido que había en mi y creía que el amor existía…

-No te pongas melodramático, Harry.- escupió ella.

-No, simplemente te estoy dando las gracias- Harry la miró- las chicas solo servís para que os follen y para que nos deis placer a los tíos y eso tú me lo enseñaste. Así que gracias. Y ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia. Te aseguro que ahora la pierdo con más facilidad que antes.

-No te tengo miedo- le dijo ella- sé que serías incapaz de hacer daño a una mujer aunque con esa demostración de macho que me acabas de dar, quieras darme a entender que odias a las mujeres.

-¡Oh no, Abie! No odio a las mujeres, ni siquiera te odio a ti- Harry sonrió fríamente- odio el compromiso, odio las falsas promesas y odio las mentiras y contigo lo tuve todo. Odio nuestro pasado en común pero de los errores también se aprenden y tú fuiste el mayor error que ha habido en mi vida.

-¿Así es como me ves? ¿Cómo un error?- preguntó Abie.

-El mayor de todos los que alguna vez he cometido- respondió Harry.

Abie suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Sonrió arrogantemente y se acercó a él. Harry esta vez no la detuvo cuando ella le acarició la mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

-Fuiste un estúpido cuando tan solo tenías 17 años ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo podía estar enamorada de ti?- preguntó Abie. Harry apretó los puños con fuerza- yo soy demasiada mujer para ti y tú te tienes que conformar con chicas como las que te estabas tirando en el vestuario.

Harry la miró a los ojos. Así que al fin de cuentas no había sido el viento quien los había interrumpido a Jess y a él, sino Abie. Ella los había estado espiando y a saber desde hacía cuanto tiempo.

-Vaya, Harry, ahora pareces ser mucho mejor follando, si- ella se fijo en su cuerpo y sonrió- tus atributos han crecido bastante en estos años y has cogido mucha practica pero sigues siendo un niñato que solo puede satisfacer a niñatas como esa que te estabas tirando.

-A esa niñata como tú le llamas no la llegas ni a la suela del zapato ni como mujer, ni como persona- No podía soportar oír como se metían con Jess y mucho menos que Abie lo hiciese- ella folla como tú jamás soñarás con hacerlo.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre el error que acabas de cometer diciendo eso? Yo también he cogido práctica en estos años- le dijo ella con una suave sonrisa arrogante.

-No me interesa. No necesito los servicios de una ramera, gracias- él detuvo el golpe ella pretendía darle- lárgate y no vuelvas a molestarme.

Harry la soltó y se alejó de ella.

-He venido porque necesito dinero- Harry se alejó mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza- Chad esta enfermo.

Harry se detuvo y se giró para mirarla.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Parvati estaba mirando el ordenador, esperando para ver si _abogado_de_oficio_ se conectaba pero nada. Tamborileo sobre el teclado, impaciente. Padma la observaba en silencio. Pero era la única, ya que Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro del cuarto profiriendo insultos sobre Ron, Jess estaba sentada en una de las camas de las gemelas en silencio inmersa en sus pensamientos que a saber sobre que cosa girarían y Lavender y Pansy ojeaban el nuevo número de corazón de bruja que había llegado esa misma mañana. De Ginny y Luna no sabían nada y Angie aún no había vuelto del campo de Quiddich.

-Llevas pegada a la pantalla de ese ordenador desde que hemos vuelto al partido ¿No te cansas?- le preguntó Padma a su hermana.

-Estoy esperando a que se conecte- le respondió Parvati.

-¡Porque Ron es un idiota! ¿Os parece normal que cuando he ido a felicitarle por el partido, simplemente haya pasado de mí?- seguía cacareando Hermione pero ninguna de sus amigas la hizo caso, eso no impidió que la chica siguiese a lo suyo.

-Te ha dado fuerte con ese chico del ordenador- le soltó Padma.

-Creo que me he enamorado de él- les dijo Parvati. Lavender y Pansy dejaron lo que estaba haciendo Padma se incorporó y miró a su hermana. Pero Jess y Hermione parecía no haber oído nada de lo que habían dicho porque siguieron a lo suyo- no, estoy segura, me he enamorado de él.

-¡Pero se va ha enterar ese idiota!- soltó Hermione y salió pegando un portazo.

Jess se levantó sin decir nada y se marchó. Pansy y Lavender se miraron y se encogieron de hombros para luego girarse a mirar de nuevo a Parvati.

-Hermana, ten cuidado, no digo que ese chico sea mala persona ni nada parecido pero no te puedes fiar de esas personas con las que simplemente hablas y ni siquiera has visto- Padma le agarró una mano a su hermana- ni siquiera sabes su nombre.

-Eso no importa, sé que es un buen chico y me gusta como nunca me ha gustado nadie- Parvati volvió a mirar a la pantalla del ordenador.

-Sólo ten cuidado. No quiero que te hagan daño- Parvati sonrió sin mirarla.

-Ya lo se, Padma, no te preocupes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny, tras el partido, había decidido enseñarle la universidad a Nelson Duarte, el chico brasileño con el que había coqueteado alguna vez. Él había parecido entusiasmado con la idea y más aún cuando Ginny había decidido enseñarle su cuarto o más bien lo cómoda que era su cama.

Tal vez el joven no hubiese estado tan entusiasmado si hubiese sabido que Ginny había decidido llevarle a su cama porque había visto a Draco besándose con una chica después del partido. Ginny sabía perfectamente que ese beso que había visto terminaría con un par de revolcones en la habitación de alguno de los dos implicados. Y ella también pensaba revolcarse con alguien.

Despechada. Así estaba aunque se negase a reconocerlo. Aunque se repitiese una y mil veces, mientras besaba al joven brasileño, de que lo que ella sentía no era despecho sino que había sentido ganas de estar con el joven que en esos momentos la estaba besando uno de sus rosados pezones.

Sacó a Draco de una pata en el culo de sus pensamientos y se dejó llevar por el joven apuesto y musculoso que estaba sobre ella. Si Draco estaba con todas las chicas que se le cruzaban por el camino, ella no iba a ser menos.

Gimió cuando Nelson la penetró. Los movimientos del joven eran certeros y placenteros y gimió como no había podido hacer en semanas, desde que empezara ese estúpido juego con Draco y no se acostará con ningún otro chico que no fuera el rubio.

Se aferró con las uñas a los morenos brazos del joven que la penetró con más insistencia cuando ella se lo pidió al oído en suaves ronroneos.

Ginny gritó y sintió como el cuerpo que estaba sobre ella se convulsionaba. Cerró los ojos y el chico se dejó caer junto a ella en la cama. Ambos respiraban aceleradamente.

Ginny abrió los ojos y el joven la abrazó y la dio un beso detrás de la oreja. Se quedaron así abrazados. Pero para rabia de ella, después de esos minutos en los que había olvidado a Draco, él volvía a su cabeza.

El sexo con otros chicos parecía ser lo único que la hacía olvidarse de él por unos minutos y si así era, si tenía que estar follando, lo haría. Se giró al joven que la miraba y se subió a horcajadas sobre él.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jess había ido al cuarto de Harry para hablar con él pero no lo había encontrado allí. Así que se decidió a ir al campo de Quiddich preguntándose si todavía estaría allí. No lo creía porque hacía horas que el partido había terminado pero no tenía nada que perder.

Atravesó el aparcamiento para llegar antes al campo de Quiddich pero no hizo falta que fuese hasta allí porque vio al chico apoyado en uno de los coches del aparcamiento fumándose un cigarro.

Se acercó a él y se apoyó en el coche junto a él. Harry no le miró y ella no supo que decir. Él parecía molesto por algo y preocupado. Y todo eso a causa de esa chica ¿Quién sería?

Decidió que debía animarle. Así que se colocó delante de él y le agarró de la cazadora con una sonrisa.

-No me digas que estás enfadado conmigo por no felicitarte por la victoria- ella rió- lo e intentado pero tenías demasiadas fans enloquecidas a tu alrededor como para que peligrase mi integridad física.

-Ahora no, Jess. Déjame- le dijo él si ni siquiera mirarla.

Pero ella no se rindió. Quería borrar esa expresión tan horrible que enturbiaba sus hermosos ojos.

-Pareces enfadado de verdad- ella sonrió e introdujo las manos bajo la sudadera que el chico llevaba y acarició sus abdominales- te puedo recompensar por haber sido mala y no haberte dado la enhorabuena.

Tiró el cigarro al suelo y le cogió de los brazos obligándola a sacarlos de dentro de su camiseta. La zarandeó y toda sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Jess.

-¡Basta ya, Jess! ¡No estoy de humor, así que lárgate!- la soltó con más brusquedad de la que hubiese querido y Jess cayó al suelo.

Al verla tirada en el suelo, Harry pareció darse cuenta de lo mal que le había tratado y se agachó junto a ella para ver si se había hecho daño.

-Jess, lo siento, yo…

-No importa- ella no dejó que le ayudase a ponerse en pie. De nuevo la había vuelto a rechazar otra vez y ella no sabía que era por el mismo motivo, Abie.- he sido una pesada. Será mejor que me vaya.

Jess intentó marcharse pero Harry la cogió del brazo y la retuvo. Ella no se volteó a pesar de eso.

-Espera, no estoy de humor-

-Ya lo veo.- ella suspiró- te he visto con esa chica en el campo de Quiddich por eso no me he acercado a felicitarte ¿Qué pasa no ha querido follar contigo?

-¡Oh joder, Jess! No lo entiendes. Abie no es una de mis conquistas- ella se giró y le miró.

-¿Y quién es?- preguntó- ¿Quién es capaz de ponerte en este estado? ¿Tan importante es para ti?

-No, ella dejó de ser importante hace mucho tiempo pero hay alguien ligado a ella que si es importante para mí- Harry suspiró- es largo de contar.

-Yo tengo tiempo.

-Lo sé pero yo no tengo ganas de contar nada- Harry suspiró- perdona Jess no quise hacerte daño.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?- preguntó Jess.

-Si- ella le miró a los ojos, esperando su pedido y él vio en su mirada que estaba dispuesta ha hacer cualquier cosa y por primera vez se sintió mal por lo que la estaba haciendo, por estar con ella mientras estaba con otras mujeres. Porque sí, a lo largo de esos meses en los que había empezado su aventura, Harry se había visto con muchas otras mujeres- dame un abrazo.

Ella pareció sorprenderse por el pedido pero aún así se acercó a él y le abrazó con sus delgados brazos. Harry la devolvió el abrazo y le beso la cabeza. Si, sonrió, eso le hacía sentirse mejor.

-----------------------------------------------

Pansy paseaba por la playa junto a Blaise. Esa mañana cuando se había acercado a felicitarle por la victoria, el chico le había propuesto salir de nuevo y ella no se había podido negar, por el trato que habían hecho y porque la verdad le apetecía salir con él.

Ya era de noche y un nuevo día estaba apunto de terminar. Ellos caminaban tranquilamente por la playa sin hablar. Hacía bastante fresco y a pesar de llevar el abrigo, no era suficiente para menguar el frío que estaba sintiendo Pansy. Blaise se debió de dar cuenta porque le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros y la pegó a su cuerpo musculoso.

Pansy fue a quejarse pensando que él se aprovecharía de esa situación pero no lo hizo, simplemente la estaba protegiendo del frío.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo.

Él sonrió sin siquiera mirarla pero ella vio esa sonrisa desde la perspectiva en la que se encontraba. Y ella también sonrió.

Como no estaba mirando por donde caminaba pues se había quedado embelesada con esa sonrisa, no vio una piedra en el camino y tropezó, estuvo apunto de caer pero Blaise la sujetó antes de que lo hiciera.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Blaise.

-Creo que sí- Pansy intentó dar un paso pero sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el tobillo derecho.- no, me duele el tobillo derecho.

-Déjame ver.- Blaise la cogió en brazos y antes de que ella pudiese quejarse ya la había sentado en la arena de la playa y la revisaba el pie con la poca luz que había y que provenía de la luna llena- creo que te lo has torcido- la miró y sonrió- creo que te voy a tener que llevar a la enfermería.

-Si no hay más remedio- ella le miró.

Blaise se acercó y con una facilidad pasmosa la levantó del suelo. Pansy se agarró a su cuello y se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

-¿A qué nunca imaginaste que yo te tendría cogida de este modo?- preguntó Blaise, divertido mientras caminaba hacía la enfermería.

-Ni en mis peores pesadillas- respondió ella.

Blaise estalló en carcajadas y Pansy apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico para que no pudiese ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que se había dibujado en su cara.

-----------------------------------------------

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación que compartían Ron y Harry. Era de noche y Ron aún no había llegado al cuarto. Harry tampoco lo había hecho pero con quien necesitaba hablar era con Ron, quería poner las cosas claras con el pelirrojo, de una vez por todas.

Seguramente se había ido a celebrar la victoria. Y estaba por ahí con una tipeja, esa idea la hizo arder de rabia.

Se dio la vuelta cuando sintió que la puerta se abría. Vio al pelirrojo entrar riendo y besándose con una chica. Hermione arrugó el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y golpeó rítmicamente el pie contra el suelo. Ni siquiera eso logró llamar la atención de los recién llegados, así que carraspeó y esta vez si llamó la atención de los dos chicos.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Ron y la chica soltó una risita infantil.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó el pelirrojo- este es mi cuarto y el de Harry por si no te habías dado cuenta. Esta residencia es la de los chicos por si no te habías dado cuenta o es que te ha empezado a salir mucho pelo y has decidido cambiarte de residencia.

La chica soltó otra risita y Hermione le lanzó una mirada que la hizo callar.

-Muy gracioso- le dijo mirando a Ron- quiero hablar contigo.

-Ahora estoy ocupado- le soltó él.

-Me da igual- miró a la chica- lárgate- la chica no se movió y miró a Ron- te las podrías buscar con algo más de cerebro.

-¡Eh!- soltó indignada la chica e intentó acercarse a ella pero Ron la cogió del brazo y la retuvo.

-Será mejor que te vayas, dentro de un rato voy a buscarte, no tardo nada- la chica asintió, le cogió de la nuca y le dio un apasionado beso. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y esperó a que la chica se fuese.

Cuando estuvieron a solas. Ron se giró a mirar a Hermione.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? Estaba apunto de echar un polvo.

-Parece que vosotros solo pensáis con lo que tenéis entre las piernas- le reprochó ella.

-En estos momentos si- le aseguró él- habla rápido y vete, Hermione.

-Está bien- ella se acercó señalándole con el dedo y le golpeó con él en el pecho- que te vaya quedando claro que no voy a dejar que me sigas tratando del modo en el que me has venido tratando hasta ahora. Se que cuando discutimos hace unas semanas metí mucho la pata y lo siento pero no pienso dejar que me trates como si fuésemos desconocidos- ella le miró con el ceño fruncido- vamos Ron, somos amigos desde los 11 años. Te he perdonado muchas cosas a lo largo de estos años.

-Y yo a ti- le dijo él como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo- pero el otro día te pasaste cuando me dijiste que te daba asco y que desearías no haberme conocido nunca. Y como veo que ese es tu deseo, te lo estoy haciendo realidad, no te hablo para que así sea como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.

-No seas infantil, Ronald- le dijo ella molesta- eso lo hacen los niños cuando son pequeños, los mayores hablan las cosas.

-Pues entonces es que yo seguiré siendo un niño- se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió- vete, ya no hay nada más de lo que hablar- pero Hermione no se movió, siguió cruzada de brazos sin moverse- Hermione, no me hagas perder la paciencia, vete.

-No. Estoy harta de que pases de mi, de que me hagas desprecios como el de hoy en el campo de Quiddich cuando te he ido a felicitar por la victoria, se que metí la pata y lo siento pero ahora la estas metiendo tú.

-Siempre he sido un metepatas, no es ninguna novedad- le dijo él con una media sonrisa- vete, ahora.

-No- él la miró con el ceño fruncido. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se acercó a ella furioso.

Hermione nunca le había visto tan enfadado pero ella no pensaba retroceder ni un centímetro, sabía perfectamente que Ron sería incapaz de hacerla algún daño físico por muy furioso que estuviese, pero si podía hacerla daño sentimentalmente.

-¡Maldita sabelotodo, lárgate!- le gritó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡No pienso hacerlo, neandertal!- le gritó de vuelta ella.

-¡Ratona de biblioteca!

-¡Zanahoria con patas!- le gritó acercándose cada vez más sin siquiera proponérselo.

-¡Escarola!

Hermione estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera sabía que insultó lanzarle, la sonrisa de triunfo que se dibujo en el rostro de Ron ante la posible victoria de insultos, la hizo hervir más la sangre y antes de que pudiese comprender porque lo hacía, agarró a Ron del rostro con ambas manos y le beso en los labios con rabia.

En cuanto la razón acudió a ella y comprendió que estaba besando a Ronald Weasley, su amigo Ron se separó con los ojos abiertos como platos y demasiado sorprendida para intentar buscar una razón lógica de porque lo había hecho y de porque lo deseaba volver ha hacer.

Ron parecía tan sorprendido como ella, simplemente se había quedado petrificado, no la había apartado, ni tampoco la había correspondido, sólo se había quedado allí quieto sintiendo los suaves labios de la chica sobre sus labios cerrados.

Se miraron a los ojos. Todavía demasiado impactados por lo sucedido. Las respiraciones de ambos demasiado aceleradas para ser bueno.

Ron ni siquiera buscó un motivo para lo que iba ha hacer simplemente lo hizo, se acercó a ella, la agarró de ambos brazos y la besó.

Ella abrió la boca permitiendo la entrada a la lengua del pelirrojo. Ron la soltó los brazos y ella le rodeó el cuello tirando de él para tener mayor acceso a su boca.

Hermione sentía las piernas como flanes, la temblaban sin parar y perdió el equilibrio llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Ron. La chica chocó contra la mesilla del muchacho y las cosas que había sobre ella se volcaron pero ninguno de los dos rompió el beso.

Ron la tenía estrechamente pegada a su cuerpo. Él estaba duro como una roca, excitado como nunca, esa maldita pelea le había puesto como loco aunque jamás lo reconociese.

El uno al otro se condujeron a la cama del chico y Hermione cayó de espaldas con el cuerpo de Ron sobre ella, arropándola en un agradable calor.

Ron se apoyó sobre sus codos para no aplastarla con su peso y el beso entre ambos se rompió. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio.

Él estiró la mano y la acarició la mejilla, su mano fue bajando por su cuello hasta el primer botón de la camisa que ella llevaba. Ron tragó saliva y no apartó los ojos de ella. Lo desabrochó despacio, queriéndola dar tiempo sin en algún momento ella quería parar pero ella no quería que se detuviese.

Desabrochó hasta el último botón sin que ella pusiese ningún impedimento. Ron hizo a un lado la camisa y por fin bajó la mirada para ver la piel pálida de la chica, sus senos ocultos por un sujetador negro. El pecho de ella subía y bajaba por la rápida respiración.

Ron se incorporó en la cama y se quitó su propia camisa para estar en igualdad de condiciones. Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a desprenderse de la camisa y luego del sujetador. Él soltó un suave juramento cuando la vio desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Con cuidado la cogió en brazos, la sintió temblar entre ellos, la colocó con cuidado sobre la cama haciendo que apoyase la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Ron se cernió sobre ella, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de su rostro. Hermione estiró las manos y le rodeó el cuello, acercándolo más a ella. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y siguió notando su leve temblor.

-Tranquila- le susurró.

Él se acercó y la besó con suavidad, con más ternura de la que alguna vez la había besado un hombre. No había creído a Padma cuando le había dicho que Ron era tímido y tierno haciendo el amor, pero era cierto, nunca imaginó esa faceta de Ron, nunca imaginó a Ron sonrojado mientras besaba a una chica.

Ya no hubo más palabras. En esos momentos Ron dejó de ser Ron para Hermione y ella dejó de ser Hermione para él. Solo eran un hombre y una mujer que se deseaban como nunca antes habían deseado a alguien. Ya habría tiempo para el arrepentimiento y para las lamentaciones.

Ron bajó despacio por el cuerpo de Hermione, besando cada mínimo trozo de piel que se ponía a su paso. Se detuvo cuando llegó a los bien formados pechos de piel blanca y pezón rosado.

Acarició el pezón derecho con la punta de la nariz y le dio un suave beso. Hermione colocó sus manos en el pelo de Ron y soltó un gemido. Ron se lo introdujo en la boca y con la ayuda de su lengua jugueteó con él.

Ella arqueó su espalda y soltó un gemido mientras Ron le dedicaba las mimas atenciones al otro. Besó el valle blanquecino que separaba los dos pechos y lo lamió con su lengua calida y húmeda.

La boca de él siguió bajando, prodigándole besos a la suave piel de la chica, jugueteó con su ombligo y ella soltó una suave exclamación de placer.

Hermione sintió como Ron le desabrochaba los pantalones y se los quitaba dejándole con la última prenda que era del mismo color que el sujetador. Sintió los dedos de Ron jugueteando con el elástico de las bragas y tragó saliva cuando él le desprendió de ellas.

Estaba desnuda frente a Ron y no se sentía vulnerable, si extraña pero no vulnerable. Sintió como las manos de él y sus labios la prodigaban de suaves caricias por las piernas. Con caricias, la instó a abrir las piernas y ella obedeció.

Ron besó sus ingles y por fin llegó hasta el suave capullo que escondían sus pliegues. Sintió el sutil aroma femenino y sintió su humedad cuando con sus dedos acarició el suave capullo que había estado buscando.

Oyó a Hermione gemir e incrementó esos gemidos con las atenciones que le estuvo dando. Besó, lamió, jugó… pero no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos.

Ron se desprendió de las dos últimas prendas, quedando desnudo frente a ella. Espero alguna reacción por parte de Hermione pero ella solo le miró, se deleitó en la hermosura del cuerpo masculino que estaba frente a ella. En la blancura de su cuerpo y en las graciosas pecas que se extendían por él sin ningún orden.

Ron se volvió a poner sobre ella. Se colocó en su cuerpo y despacio entró dentro de ella. Primero solo fue la cabeza de su miembro. Ella soltó un quejido, sorprendida por la intrusión. Su cuerpo poco a poco fue aceptándolo.

Él fue atento y tierno, moviéndose despacio para no hacerla daño. Hermione vio en el rostro de él el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por ser considerado. Ella decidió ayudarle.

Empezó a mover las caderas y poco a poco el miembro del joven fue entrando en su cuerpo hasta que al fin estuvo dentro de ella. Fue como magia.

Ella le instó con un suave beso en los labios a que comenzase a moverse. Ron lo hizo, embestidas suaves, lentas y placenteras. Hermione vio en él una madurez que nunca antes había visto.

Él se había equivocado, ya no era un niño y se lo estaba demostrando.

Hermione se dejó llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo y terminó gimiendo de placer junto con él que poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas. Se besaron con desesperación y Hermione se aferró a su espalda.

Y entonces tuvo el mayor orgasmo que recordaba y alcanzó el clímax entre espasmos y estremecimientos de todo su cuerpo. Ron sobre ella, no tardó mucho más en alcanzarlo.

Se miraron a los ojos y cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron separados, fue como despertar de un hermoso sueño. Volvían a ser Ron y Hermione, los amigos que siempre se andaban peleando…

Ron se hizo a un lado, cayendo de espaldas a la cama, se llevo una mano al pelo y se quedó mirando el techo, aún sorprendido por la intensidad de lo que acababa de suceder.

Hermione estaba en el mismo estado que él, mirando al techo, sin saber por primera vez lo que decir.

Por ello decidió no decir nada para no meter la pata. Se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse, ahora había comenzado de nuevo a temblar. Se puso los pantalones y la camisa de la que se dejó muchos botones sin abrochar.

Ron no hizo nada por detenerla cuando la vio salir con el abrigo y los zapatos en la mano. Se llevó las manos a la cara y cerró los ojos.

Hermione al otro lado de la puerta, se apoyó en ella y luego se marchó aún demasiado sorprendida para encontrarle alguna razón a lo que acababa de suceder.

**Nota de la autora:**

E aquí el final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"La lista"_. Hasta la próxima.


	19. La lista

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!

¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. Siento la tardanza pero estuve liada con el último capitulo de la otra historia que tenía publicada pero ya que la he terminado tendré más tiempo para esta y espero no tardar tanto el publicar.

Bueno no tengo nada más que decir. Así que como siempre digo…

Disfrutadla.

**Capitulo 18: La lista.**

Comenzaba otra semana más en la universidad _Merlín el Encantador, _pero la euforia del partido y de la victoria de los ingleses no había disminuido desde el sábado.

En el comedor había tanto barullo como cualquier otra mañana en la que había clase, la mesa redonda que ocupaban normalmente las gatitas estaba siendo ocupada por ellas.

Hermione removía su café, oía a sus amigas sin escuchar lo que decían, desde el sábado su único pensamiento era Ron y lo que había pasado entre ellos, sabía que Ron le iba a evitar y ella también lo haría, no podía mirarle la cara ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarle aun sabiendo que estaba sentado unas mesas más alejadas de en la que estaba ella.

Se sonrojó al recordar lo que había sucedido. Era la experiencia más intensa que había vivido nunca, y también la más dulce. Había sido una experiencia gratificante y lo peor de todo es que no sabía si deseaba o no repetirlo. Esa noche había ido al cuarto de Ron para arreglar las cosas con él y lo que había hecho era acostarse con él. ¿Todo eso arreglaba las cosas? Seguramente no.

Ginny hacía añicos uno de los bollos que había cogido para desayunar. Miraba a Draco que estaba riendo con sus amigos menos Ron que parecía pensativo. Esa mañana se había vuelto a tirar a Nelson y cuando se había ido de su cuarto, de nuevo había pensando en Draco, este volvía a su cabeza una y otra vez, y no entendía porque. Dejó el bollo en la mesa, enfadada y se cruzó de brazos, le frustraba no entender porque pensaba tanto en Draco.

Lavender murmuraba para si misma algún plan para conseguir que Seamus se lanzase sobre ella como un loco deseoso de sexo, como Lavender definía la finalidad de la apuesta.

Padma, Angie, Parvati, Luna y Pansy hablaban tranquilamente de las clases. Y Jess tenía la barbilla apoyada en sus libros que estaban sobre la mesa. Miraba la mesa de los chicos que no paraban de reír por algo que alguno de ellos había contado. Harry reía como los demás excepto Ron que estaba muy raro.

Jess no podía apartar la mirada de él, se comportaba como siempre pero Jess había sentido un acercamiento entre ellos desde el sábado, después de que él le pidiese un abrazo habían estado paseando hablando, casi no se habían besado, ni tocado, el acercamiento había ido más allá de lo físico. Tampoco habían hablado de la chica del campo de Quiddich… Abie.

Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, sabía que si eso sucedía la caída iba a ser mayor. Con Harry nunca se debía hacer ilusiones.

Abie… el nombre de esa joven volvió a su cabeza ¿Quién sería?

-¿De qué conoce Harry a una tal Abie?- preguntó lo suficientemente alto para que sus amigas la escuchasen.

La conversación se detuvo, Hermione dejó de remover el café y Ginny apretó su cruce de brazos. Todas ellas la miraban pero Jess no apartaba los ojos de Harry.

-¿Dónde has escuchado ese nombre?- preguntó Ginny.

-Harry lo nombró el día del partido- respondió Jess- estuvo en la universidad, yo la vi y cuando le pregunté por ella me dijo que se llamaba así- miró a Ginny porque era la que había hecho la pregunta- ¿Quién es?

-Una antigua novia- respondió Ginny.

-¿Harry con novia?- Jess la miró divertida- Harry no cree en el compromiso.

-Ante si creía- le dijo Hermione- mita ya te hemos dicho muchas veces que Harry antes no era así; cariñoso, dulce, fiel, romántico… así era Harry pero después de romper con Abie cambio radicalmente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Jess.

-No lo sé. Ninguna lo sabemos- respondió Pansy- seguramente los chicos lo sepan. Lo único que nosotras sabemos es que Harry desapareció un mes después de terminar Hogwarts y cuando volvió ya no era el mismo. No quiso contarnos nada, ni siquiera a sus padres o a Sirius, lo único que sabíamos es que no debíamos pronunciar el nombre de Abie.

-Que extraño- murmuró Jess.

-No sé si extraño o no pero Abie debió de hacerle algo muy gordo para que cambiase tan radicalmente- dijo Hermione- la verdad no es grato para nosotras oír ese nombre y mucho menos para Harry. Sufrió mucho por ella.

-La debía de querer mucho- susurró Jess mirando de nuevo a Harry. Por mucho que le mirase no lo podía imaginar enamorado.

-Si- Pansy miró también a Harry- ¿Por qué habrá venido? ¿Qué querrá de Harry?

-No lo sé pero seguro que nada bueno- respondió Lavender.

Jess no escuchó la conversación que comenzaron sus amigas. Simplemente se quedó callada observando a Harry.

-------------------------------------------

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó Ron olvidándose por un momento de lo acontecido la noche anterior con Hermione. Las risas se habían apagado porque Harry los había sorprendido demasiado cuando le había contado la visita que había tenido.

-Necesitaba dinero- respondió Harry- ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer Abie?

-¿Te dijo para qué?- preguntó Blaise.

-Chad está enfermo- los chicos le miraron.

-Se lo vas a dar ¿no?- Harry miró a Draco.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- preguntó Harry.

-Es un niño, él no tiene la culpa de lo que te hizo su madre- le dijo Cedric como si fuese lo más obvio.

-No es mi responsabilidad, no tengo porque darle ese dinero, ese niño no es nada mío- levantó la mano para acallar a Cedric- ¿Y quien te dice que sea cierto lo de esa enfermedad y en realidad no quiera ese dinero para su novio yonki y ella? Tal vez necesitan su dosis y no tienen pasta para comprarla.

Sus amigos guardaron silencio sabían que esa posibilidad era muy probable, más que probable. Abie había demostrado en el pasado ser una mentirosa.

----------------------------------

Draco caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la universidad. Acababa de salir de una de sus clases y se había despedido de sus amigos porque había quedado con Ginny, en esa hora libre, para uno de sus encuentros.

Se detuvo cuando el nombre de la pelirroja le llegó a los oídos. Arrugó el ceño y se asomó a otro pasillo, allí vio al tal Nelson, el brasileño con el que había visto alguna vez hablar a Ginny. El chico conversaba con dos chicos de su equipo. Parecía ser algo divertido porque sonreían.

-Tres veces. Esa Ginny es insaciable- rió Nelson- aunque yo tampoco le deje mucho espacio para descansar- alardeó el joven y sus amigos rieron- piel blanca, pecas por todo el cuerpo…

-¿Pelirrojo natural?- preguntó uno de los chicos.

-Pelirrojo natural- corroboró Nelson con una risa haciendo que Draco apretase los puños- tiene cada vello pelirrojo te lo aseguro. Si, me la follaré más veces mientras este por aquí y estoy seguro de que ella lo esta deseando.

Draco los vio alejarse y salió de su escondite. Al final se había follado al imbécil ese, se lo había tirado, el hecho de pensarlo le enfurecía, pensar que algún otro había tocado el cuerpo de la pelirroja le ponía enfermo.

Caminó hacía su encuentro con ella. Con la furia latiéndole en todo el cuerpo, la vio parada junto a la clase en la que habían quedado. Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

-Hola- se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la garganta- ¿vamos a mi cuarto o al tuyo?

-Si quieres vamos al de tu amiguito brasileño- le dijo Draco sin poder contenerse. Un extraño veneno le recorría las entrañas y envenenaba todo su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-Me he enterado que te has acostado con el tal Nelson.

-¿Y?- Ginny le miró con las cejas en alto- tú te acuestas con otras.

-Mira sé que te acuestas con otros ya hablamos de ese tema- le soltó Draco furioso- pero no quiero enterarme de con quien, como, donde, ni nada por el estilo.

-Y tengo la culpa de que te enterases- respondió Ginny comenzando a enfadarse- ni si quiera se como lo hiciste.

-Le escuche hablando con dos amigos- gruñó Draco.

-Y como pretendes que haga que no hablen sobre ello todos los hombres con los que me acuesto- Ginny le miró furiosa y se alejó- y la próxima vez no vayas escuchando conversaciones ajenas así te aseguras de no escuchar lago que no te guste.

-¿Dónde vas?- le dijo Draco levantando los brazos.

-A estudiar- respondió ella sin siquiera mirarle.

---------------------------------------------

Cedric caminaba por el campus de la universidad. A pesar del frío había allí algunos alumnos sentados por los bancos y por el césped.

Vio a Padma sentada bajo uno de los árboles, tenía un libro abierto sobre las manos y los ojos se movían sobre él con avidez. Se acercó por detrás de ella, se apoyó en el árbol y sonrió al ver que no leía un libro sino que entre sus hijos había un comic.

-Tramposa- le dijo divertido.

Padma se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza. Sonrió al ver a Cedric allí parado con su larga gabardina beis abierta y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros.

-Un poco pero eso ya lo sabías- sonrió aún más ella- ¿no tienes clase?

-Está enfermo el profesor- respondió Cedric sentándose junto a ella- ¿Y tú?

-Hora libre- Padma se encogió de hombros.

-Yo te estaba buscando en realidad- Cedric sonrió- me sonaba que tenías una hora libre.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?- preguntó Padma mirándole.

-Deja de leer eso que estabas leyendo y leamos esto- el chico le puso un comic sobre el regazo.

Padma abrió los ojos asombrada y luego miró a Cedric que sonrió.

-Pero este comic… pero… si es casi imposible conseguirlo- balbuceó Padma.

-Tu misma lo has dicho, casi. Por internet encontré un lugar donde lo vendían y se lo encargué- le explicó Cedric.

-Pero te ha debido de costar una pasta- soltó Padma.

-Bueno un poco- le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano- pero valió la pena. Te buscaba porque quería leerlo contigo, sabía que te gustaría.

Padma sonrió y asintió. Se sentó entre las piernas abiertas del chico que tragó saliva al sentir su aroma.

-¿Te importa?- preguntó ella y él negó con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió, se recostó en su pecho y abrió el comic. Cedric apartó con cuidado el cabello para ver mejor el comic y se sorprendió ante la suavidad de las hebras negras que se enredaban en sus dedos.

Padma estaba leyendo pero él no prestaba atención. Solo podía pensar en el cálido cuerpo que estaba cerca del suyo. Ella levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

--------------------------------------------

Había llegado la hora de la comida, los chicos estaban sentados en su mesa habitual, comiendo de sus bandejas y hablando. Draco aun estaba enfadado, tenía un humor de perros después de la discusión con Ginny y Cedric estaba pensativo.

Neville no dejaba de tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa, Blaise se estaba poniendo histérico por el ruidito.

-Quieres parar- le soltó Blaise.

Neville se detuvo y le miró inocentemente.

-Lo siento pero es que no dejo de pensar en esa chica- Neville suspiró y Blaise bufó, desesperado.

-Me parece muy bien pero no hagas que los demás tampoco podamos olvidarla- le soltó Blaise.

-Necesito encontrarla- le dijo Neville.

Terence que pasaba en ese momento por allí y escuchó lo que dijo Neville, sonrió y le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-¡Cuidado!- soltó Neville mirando por encima de su hombro- mira por donde vas, Moore.

-¡Oh, Longbotton no quiere olvidar a la chica que se tiró!- se burló Terence.

-¿Por qué no te largas, Moore?- le sugirió Colin.

-Solo quiero ayudar a Longbotton- Terence apoyó una mano en la mesa- te voy a dar una pista, esa chica que buscas se llevó tu libro llamado "Plantas acuáticas del mediterráneo".

Terence se marchó dejando a Neville pensativo.

-Ahora que lo dice hace algún tiempo que no veo ese libro en mi cuarto- les dijo Neville- eso explicaría el motivo por el que me la encontré en mi cuarto cuando llegue, buscaba el libro y ese libro solo lo necesita alguien que este estudiando mi carrera.

-Eso reduce mucho las posibilidades- le dijo Colin sacando una hoja y una pluma.

-Se reducirían más si te dijeses que ese libro lo necesité el año pasado- le dijo Neville y Colin asintió.

-Eso quiere decir que lo necesitaste en tu segundo curso, así que tenemos que apuntar a todas las chicas que ahora estén haciendo segundo- le dijo Colin- ¿Recuerdas algo de ella? ¿Algún detalle más que reduzca la lista?

-Si, era rubia- Neville asintió y se perdió en los pocos recuerdos que tenía de esa chica- olía a coco- suspiró- y su piel era muy blanca.

-Bien eso reduce más las cosas, lo del olor a coco no sirve de mucho porque no he ido oliendo a todas las chicas de tu carrera, pero las otras dos características si sirven- le dijo Colin mientras escribía nombres- no sale una lista muy larga.

-Era preciosa- susurró Neville con una sonrisa estúpida.

-Pero si no recuerdas su rostro- le dijo Seamus mirándole extrañado.

-Pero seguro que lo era- Neville suspiró soñadoramente- tiene que serlo.

-Ya. Terminé- dijo Colin.

Neville le arrebató la lista y la miró, 10 nombres no eran muchos. Miró el primero y arrugó el ceño.

-Tacha a Luna- le dijo Neville.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Blaise sonriendo- coincide con tu descripción, estudia tu carrera y esta un curso por debajo, es la candidata perfecta. Además a Luna le interesas.

-Luna y yo somos amigos- le dijo la chica- y por ese motivo me hubiese pedido el libro en vez de colarse en mi cuarto.

-En eso tiene razón- afirmó Cedric y se metió una cucharada de pudín de chocolate en la boca- puedes tacharla Neville.

El chico obedeció y miró el siguiente nombre.

-¿Por qué esta Tara en esta lista? Ella no es rubia- dijo Blaise al ver el nombre.

-¿No? Creía recordar que era rubia- murmuró Colin confundido.

-¿Tu la es rubia?- Blaise señaló a la chica sentada a una mesa de distancia, en ese momento se estaba recogiendo el cabello negro en una coleta- borrala Neville.

El chico volvió a obedecer y siguió mirando la lista- No tuvo ninguna objeción más, las demás chicas coincidían con la descripción y estudiaban un curso por debajo de él en la carrera de vegetamago.

-Aún así, aun me quedan 8 posibles candidatas- Neville no apartaba los ojos de la lista- y no puedo acercarme a ellas y preguntarles si se llevaron mi libro después de hacer el amor conmigo.

-Follar, por favor, follar. Hablemos con propiedad- Blaise había soltado un escalofrío tras hacer oído la expresión "Hacer el amor"

-Como quieras- Neville dejó la lista y miró a sus amigos- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ron pasó por delante de la residencia de chicas. Se detuvo y se quedó mirando la entrada, había algunas personas por allí cerca hablando, algunas chicas entraban y salían de la residencia.

Sabía que era posible que Hermione estuviese ahí dentro en su cuarto, desde ese encuentro tan fogoso y a la vez cariñoso, no había podido parar de pensar en ella. Constantemente le venía la imagen de su rostro, de su mirada, recordaba el sabor de sus labios y de su cuerpo. La forma perfecta en que sus cuerpos encajaron, la forma en la que sus cuerpos se unieron.

No iba a mentirse diciendo que no era algo que siempre había deseado y después de probarlo ese deseo se había acrecentado. Pero ¿Qué iba ha hacer? Lo ocurrido había sido en un momento de rabia y locura, estaban discutiendo y sin saber como habían terminado haciendo el amor. No podía ir ahora a Hermione y decirle que deseaba repetirlo, no una vez, ni dos si no millones de veces.

Lo más seguro es que ella lo evitase y eso es lo que él también haría. Lo que ocurrió no podía volver a repetirse, Hermione y él eran demasiado diferentes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dean estaba paseando por el campus de la universidad, estaba pensativo y contento. Las cosas con _chica-sexy_ iban de maravilla, quizás no supiese como era su aspecto pero le encantaba su interior.

Ansiaba hablar con ella como nunca había querido hablar con nadie, hacía mucho que no sentía mariposas en el estomago cuando pensaba en una chica pero con ella las había vuelto a sentir, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago cuando estaba hablando con ella, tenía tantas ganas de verla, de saber como era, quien era, sabía que podría no ser hermosa pero eso no le importaba porque estaba seguro, se había enamorado de ella.

Sabía que debía pedirle una cita pero tenía miedo de que ella se negase, tenía miedo de no ser lo que ella deseaba, tal vez no le gustaba físicamente.

Mientras pensando en eso, Dean chocó con alguien, cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con los ojos negros de Parvati que lo miraba. Sin decirse nada cada uno siguió con su camino pero ahora algo más rondaba por la cabeza de Dean… el beso.

Ese beso que se había dado con Parvati y a pesar de que sabía que estaba enamorado de _chica-sexy_ no podía olvidar el beso que se había dado con la hindú. Lo que él no sabía es que a Parvati le sucedía lo mismo.

--------------------------------------------------

Jess soltó una risita juguetona cuando sintió que los labios de Harry se posaban en su cuello y la otorgaba un suave beso.

Estaban en el cuarto de Harry y tenía los ojos vendados porque él se lo había pedido. "Quiero jugar" le había dicho y ella había aceptado el reto. "Tendrás que hace todo lo que te pida" le había murmurado al oído y ella no se había echado atrás en su decisión.

Estaba sentada en el suelo y Harry se movía alrededor suyo otorgándola besos allí donde quisiera. Un beso en el hombro, en la mejilla, en la parte interna de los codos, en las muñecas, en la nariz, en los parpados, en cada uno de los dedos…

Las manos de Harry se posaron sobre el primer botón de su camisa, poco a poco se la fue desabrochando hasta quitársela. Luego le llegó el turno al sujetador.

-Eres preciosa- le susurró al oído y ella sonrió agradecida- recógete el pelo.

Ella obedeció, cogió una goma que tenía en la muñeca y se hizo un moño despejando su espalda. Harry empezó a darle besos por toda la columna vertebral hasta llegar a la nuca, sonriendo ante los estremecimientos de ella. Jess soltó un suspiro de placer y sus pezones se endurecieron.

Harry la masajeó los hombros mientras la besaba el cuello y a continuación bajó sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo rozándole los pechos hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, su mano acarició la piel de la chica y desabrochó el pantalón. Pidiéndola en un sensual susurro que se pusiese en pie, la desprendió de las dos ultimas prendas hasta dejarla desnuda y luego la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo de nuevo.

Jess no se sintió vulnerable a pesar de estar desnuda y no ver nada, sabía que Harry no haría nada que la molestase o la hiciese daño. Espero sintiendo la mirada ardiente de él sobre todo su cuerpo, escuchó como el chico caminaba alrededor de ella y como las prendas de las que él se estaba desprendiendo caían al suelo. La imagen del chico desnudo inundó su cerebro y todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante lo que se avecinaba.

Quería tocarlo, necesitaba hacerlo pero él no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, lo sabía a pesar de no verlo. Eso era una tortura, su cuerpo estaba listo y él parecía no tener prisa ¿Es que él no se encontraba igual de excitado?

A pesar de estar atenta a cualquier ruido, Jess no se percató de que Harry se sentaba frente a ella, cerca pero sin llegar a tocarla, por ello cuando él habló, ella se sobresaltó a pesar de que él habló en susurros.

-Enséñame como te gusta que te toquen.

Jess tanteó en busca de su mano, no le costó encontrarla apoyada en el suelo pero Harry se soltó.

-No, quiero verlo, quiero que tú lo hagas, yo te observaré.

Jess se sonrojó violentamente, él le estaba pidiendo que se tocase, que se masturbase. Tragó saliva sintiendo la mirada de él esperando que ella hiciese lo que él le había pedido. Ella había dicho que lo haría pero eso le daba vergüenza.

-Dijiste que harías lo que yo dijese- siguió el susurrando al ver la incertidumbre de la chica- solo quiero ver lo que haces cuando estas excitada y no tienes a ningún chico para saciar ese deseo.

Jess subió su mano apartando un mechón de pelo que había caído a un lado de su cara, se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Su mano bajó acariciante por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros y siguió descendiendo hasta sus pechos duros y llenos por la excitación.

Con ambas manos se masajeó suavemente los pechos, notando los duros pezones contra sus palmas. Una vez que había empezado, su excitación creció ante la idea de que Harry la estaba observando.

La mirada de él seguía el camino que hacía las manos de ella pero también observaba su rostro, digiriendo cada gesto que ella hacía. Siguió una de esas manos que descendía por su vientre mientras la otra continuaba jugando con sus senos.

La mano siguió por su ombligo hasta llegar a su sexo. Con el dedo índice empezó acariciando el clítoris haciendo círculos. Jess ahogó un gemido de placer sintiendo su cuerpo empapado y como su pezones se endurecían más ante el nuevo contacto.

-Abre las piernas, muñeca- ella obedeció al pedido sin rechistar, estaba demasiado extasiada como para hacerlo. Se mordió el labio ante el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Jess tanteó, buscando la abertura de su propio cuerpo, la encontró resbaladiza, caliente. Dejó unos segundos esa parte de su cuerpo para meterse el dedo índice en su boca y lamerlo.

La respiración de Harry se hizo más pesada y ella lo notó. Su mano volvió a bajar e introdujo el dedo por la abertura. La mirada de Harry no se apartó de esa mano, del movimiento del dedo que estaba introducido completamente en el cuerpo. Ella gemía completamente extasiada.

Un segundo dedo siguió al primero y un tercero se unió a ellos unos minutos más tarde, Jess parecía haber olvidado por completo que Harry estaba allí con ella, estaba completamente perdida en el placer que ella misma se estaba otorgando por eso soltó un suave gritito de sorpresa cuando sintió como él la agarraba de los muslos y tiraba de su cuerpo.

Jess quedó tendía de espaldas al suelo y las piernas de ella terminaron sobre los hombros de Harry que estaba de rodillas. Ella intentó sacar los dedos de su cuerpo pero él la detuvo pidiéndola que no se detuviese.

Jess le obedeció y soltó un gemido cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de él sobre su sexo. La boca de Harry era ansiosa y los dedos de ellas cada vez se movían con más rapidez. La tenía fuertemente agarrada de las caderas.

Después de unos minutos, volvió a dejarla en el suelo, la chica continuó tumbada con las piernas abiertas, su mano seguía moviéndose apunto de alcanzar el clímax.

Los ojos de Harry ardían en un fuego verde, la observaba completamente excitado, su cuerpo duro como una piedra. Y no pudo soportar más el dolor de su entrepierna.

Todo fue muy rápido, Harry se puso sobre ella con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, ella no se había percatado pues no la tocó hasta que con una fuerte embestida entró en su cuerpo.

Jess soltó un grito de placer y sorpresa y retiró la mano que estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Harry se movía dentro de ella con embestidas rápidas y fuertes. Solo se oía el sonido de sus gemidos, sus respiraciones y el choque de sus cuerpos en donde se unían.

Ella llegó pronto al clímax, la preparación había sido larga y antes de Harry la embistiese, ella ya había estado cerca de conseguirlo. Él se detuvo al sentir como ella se tensaba y luego se relajaba.

No salió de dentro de ella, Jess lo sentía aun duro como una roca y podía sentir su rápida respiración, sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando controlarse.

Ella subió su mano con lentitud hasta la venda e intentó quitársela pero Harry la detuvo. Se cernió sobre ella y la besó con la misma ansía con la que deseaba seguir embistiéndola. Hizo suya su boca, introduciendo su lengua, capturando su boca. Su mano descendió acariciando sus pechos de la misma forma que había visto que hacía ella.

La estaba excitando, queriendo que ella volviese a estar tensa y húmeda para así juntos disfrutar de la culminación. Entendía que eso era lo que quería por eso se sorprendió y quedó desconcertada cuando Harry salió de dentro de ella. Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, antes de que se pudiese quejar pues ella ahora sentía la necesidad del cuerpo de Harry, antes de que ella pudiese hacer ruido, él la dio la vuelta con un brazo y Jess sintió la textura de la alfombra rozar sus pechos y su mejilla.

Harry se cernió sobre ella y mordiéndole el hombro y abriéndole las piernas con una mano, entró dentro de ella. Pronto continuó con el ritmo que había tenido antes, Jess sentía el roce del cuerpo de Harry en sus nalgas.

Era primario, placentero y excitante esa nueva posición. Jess se aferró a la alfombra y sintió poco después como Harry agarraba fuertemente su mano. Las dos últimas embestidas fueron las más fuertes y ambos culminaron con un gemido de placer.

Harry se dejó caer sobre ella sin soltar la mano que tenía agarrada. Ella soltó un gruñido al sentirse aplastada y Harry se incorporó un poco formando una jaula con su cuerpo y encarcelando el de ella.

Jess se volteó dentro de esa jaula y subió su mano hasta la venda, estaba vez él no la detuvo. Ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos cegada por el resplandor de la luz artificial que había en la habitación, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y sonrió somnolienta.

Suspiró al ver la sonrisa de él, traviesa, picara, juguetona… su cuerpo estaba agarrotado por la entrega pero necesitaba más de él. Con el dedo índice que había utilizado para darse placer, Jess acarició los labios del chico que se lo introdujo en la boca, lamiéndolo. Ella lo extrajo y le acarició el cuello con él, rodeándole la nuca con la mano la atrajo hacía ella y sus bocas se unieron en un salvaje beso.

Él sonrió en sus adentro sabiendo lo que ella quería y estaba dispuesto ha hacerlo cuantas veces quisiera y que él mismo pudiera.

-----------------------------------------------------

Pansy se detuvo frente a un escaparate maravillada por lo que allí había. Sonrió al perrito que levantó las patitas y las apoyó en el cristal de su jaula. La chica miró por encima de su hombro al chico que la acompañaba.

Blaise le devolvió la sonrisa, encantado al verla tan contenta. Ella giró la cara y siguió observando al perro.

Ella había decidido concederle otra cita a Blaise, en la primera no se había portado mal y ella le había prometido que saldría con él hasta que hiciese algo que la molestase. Ya se había hecho de noche, estaban paseando por el pueblo cercano a la universidad cuando Pansy se había detenido encantado por el perro.

Esa cita iba tan bien como la primera, era agradable estar con Blaise cuando no se comportaba como un idiota arrogante. Blaise no se cansaba de observarla, cuando ella le había mirado y sonreído había pensado que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Es hermoso- le dijo Pansy acercándose a Blaise- me encantan los perros y ese es un cachorrito monísimo.

-¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en ese banco?- Blaise señaló el banco de madera que estaba en la acera de enfrente de la tienda de animales. Pansy asintió y se dirigieron allí.

Pansy suspiró y se quedó mirando la luna llena que había esa noche, por un momento la imagen de Remus le llegó a la mente y sintió lastima al pensar lo mal que lo estaría pasando esa noche.

Decidió que no quería pensar en cosas tristes o serias. Apartó la mirada de la luna y la dirigió hacía Blaise, su corazón dio un salto cuando se encontró con la oscura mirada del muchacho que la había estado observando en todo momento.

Pansy comenzó a temblar pero no de miedo sino de placer, bajo la luz de la luna y ante la intensa mirada de ese chico se sentía tan segura y querida, de pronto se sintió como cuando era niña, en esos momentos solo se sentía segura cuando Blaise estaba junto a ella. Su mirada esa noche era tan especial.

Fue como caer en un trance, de pronto la barrera que había interpuesto entre ella y el muchacho le parecía débil y sin sentido, se sentó más cerca de él, el brazo de Blaise estaba apoyado en el banco y pasaba detrás de su espaldad, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Pansy había olvidado todos los motivos por los que había levantado esa barrera entre el chico y ella, cerró los ojos y acercó un poco más su rostro al del joven. Él no hizo nada, se quedó quieto, esperando a que sus labios se uniesen.

Pansy estaba apunto de hacerlo, sus labios se rozaron pero se apartó sobresaltada cuando oyó un ruido. Los dos jóvenes se giraron para mirar el camión de la basura que se detenía para recoger los cubos.

Pansy volvió a la realidad, sorprendida por lo que había estado apunto de hacer se apartó, Blaise la miró al sentir como ella se alejaba y supo que la barrera entre ellos había sido levantada de nuevo cuando la miró a los ojos.

--------------------------------------------------

Lavender se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto, Seamus hizo lo mismo. Se miraron y se sonrieron.

Acaban de ver una película, el chico le había invitado al cine y luego se habían ido a dar un paseo.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien- le dijo ella con una sonrisa sensual.

-Yo también- Seamus le devolvió la sonrisa.

Él apoyó la mano en la puerta y Lavender se apoyó en ella con una sonrisa, el chico se acercó a ella lentamente. Lavender cerró los ojos y esperó sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos pero los abrió al sentir como él la besaba suavemente en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana, Lav- le dijo y se alejó por el pasillo.

Lavender decepcionada se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

-Lavender- oyó que la llamaba el chico.

Ella sonrió, cerró los ojos y dijo en un susurro que él no oyó:

-Si- se dio la vuelta y le miró, vio como él se acercaba- ¿Si?

-¿Me devuelves la cazadora?- le preguntó con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Lavender se miró los hombros.

-¡Oh!- se quitó la cazadora del chico y se la devolvió- toma. Gracias por prestármela.

Él le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

-------------------------------------------------------

Cerró los ojos asustado al oír un fuerte ruido. Se tapó los ojos intentando no escuchar los gritos que sus padres se estaban dando, no quería oírlos discutir, no soportaba oírlos discutir.

El niño de no más de 9 años no paraba de llorar escondido bajó la mesa del salón, su hermano pequeño de 6 años se aferraba a su cuerpo llorando de la misma forma que él.

El mayor abrazó a su hermano mientras oía los gritos de sus padres, mientras oía como su madre le tiraba algunos objetos a su padre.

-¡Porque no piensas por una vez en tus hijos!- le gritó su padre- ¡te gastas el dinero, te largas durante días sin avisar! ¡Piensa por una vez en tus hijos, maldita sea!

-¡Ojalá y no hubiese tenido a esos estúpidos mocosos!- le gritó su madre a su padre- ¡Tan solo son una carga para mi y un nexo de unión entre nosotros!

-¡Como puedes decir algo así de tus hijos!- le gritó el hombre.

Los dos niños vieron como su madre bajaba las escaleras y su padre iba tras ella. La mujer abrió la puerta y se marchó de allí, fue la última vez que la llamó a esa mujer, mamá.

Colin se despertó con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se incorporó en la cama sudando. Miró a Cedric pero él no se había inmutado de su angustia y seguía durmiendo.

De nuevo volvía a soñar con la marcha de su madre, aunque él nunca la consideraría como algo suyo. Pero ¿Por qué volvía atormentarle ese recuerdo? No, quería olvidar a esa mujer y todo el daño que le había hecho a su familia.

**Nota de la autora:**

E aquí el final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Recordando viejos sentimientos"_. Hasta la próxima.


	20. Recordando viejos sentimientos

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!

Siento mucho el retraso, se que llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir pero he tenido algunos problemas que se están solucionando y espero ya no retrasarme tanto con los capítulos. En este ahí parte que me gustan de verdad pero otras no tanto, pero tampoco he querido entretenerme mucho porque ya llevaba mucho tiempo de retraso.

Así que os dejo con el capitulo y ya me diréis vosotros a ver que os parece. Muchos besos a todos, gracias por los reviews. Y como siempre digo:

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 19: Recordando viejos sentimientos.**

El tercer partido de Quiddich se estaba llevando acabo en la universidad Merlín el encantador. Se enfrentaban España contra Estado Unidos, y los primeros iban ganando en un partido que estaba siendo de lo más entretenido por parte de ambos equipos. Aún así la suerte estaba sonriendo al equipo español.

Era por la mañana temprano y el frío cortaba la cara de los espectadores que se emocionaban con el partido. Todos menos una persona, Luna estaba sentada en las gradas, junto a Neville con el que tras haberse reconciliado habían retomado su buena amistad pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en la noche que pasaron juntos y en esos momentos casi no prestaba atención al partido al estar pensando en como decirle al chico que estaba a su lado lo que había pasado.

Neville se sentó de nuevo junto a ella tras haberse puesto en pie por una parada increíble del equipo Estadounidense. Luna se armó de valor se giró un poco en su asiento para mirar al chico y él le sonrió.

-Neville…

-Luna- le dijo él sin escucharla-ahora que volvemos a ser amigos quiero decirte que…- suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios- estoy enamorado.

Luna quedó paralizada, con las palabras que revelarían la verdad en la garganta ahogándola, haciéndola daño, con el corazón rompiéndose poco a poco al ver la sonrisa de su amigo y al repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza las palabras dichas por el muchacho.

-¿Quién es ella?- le dijo después de unos segundos con una voz débil.

Neville suspiró de nuevo y miró al campo de Quiddich, observó el movimiento de la pelota que iba de una mano a otra del equipo español que se dirigía al campo rival.

-Pues te va a parecer algo increíble…pero ella… ¡Merlín!- el chico se puso en pie sorprendido por el impresionante tanto del equipo español, todas las gradas también se levantaron emocionadas, aplaudiendo el gran tanto- ¡¿Viste eso, Luna?! ¡Increíble!

El chico le miró aun de pie y la sonrió, Luna le devolvió la sonrisa llena de tristeza y se abrazó a si misma mientras veía como Neville animaba a los dos equipos.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lavender y Pansy estaban sentadas en otro lado de las gradas, las dos chicas se encontraban acurrucadas una al lado de otra para darse calor, el frío había llegado con más fuerza de la que hubiesen deseado.

-Ya he hecho adelantos con Seamus- mintió Lavender- en cualquier momento me dará un beso y entonces habré ganado la apuesta.

-¿Un beso?- le dijo Pansy apartándose de ella y mirando- creo que te equivocas para ganar la apuesta no basta con un simple beso.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?- le preguntó.

-Para ganar la apuesta te tienes que acostar con Seamus- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa- ¿creíste que te lo iba a poner tan fácil?

-Pero…

-Nada de peros- Pansy se volvió a acurrucar cerca de ella.

-¿Cómo sabrás que me he acostado con él? Puedo mentirte- le dijo Lavender con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oh lo sabré, por eso no te preocupes!- le dijo sin poder parar de sonreír.

-------------------------------------------------

Angie gritó eufórica por el partido que estaba presenciando. Aplaudía y animaba a ambos equipos, divirtiéndose ante el gran espectáculo pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando al seguir con la vista a un jugador que pasó por las gradas del fondo, se encontró con Colin unas gradas más arriba riendo sin parar por algo que una chica, que no paraba de toquetearle, le estaba contando.

No pudo apartar los ojos de las manos de la chica que recorrían el brazo de Colin, que lo manoseaba aquí y allí y lo peor de todo a él no parecía importarle. Todo lo contrario, se reía, y no le apartaba las manos.

Debieron de meter otro tanto alguno de los dos equipos pero Angie no apartó los ojos de ellos. Sentía una fría garra que le apretaba las entrañas y se las congelaba ¿Así que eso era lo que la gente llamaba la fría garra de los celos?

Pues no era agradable, no, no lo era para nada. Tuvo que controlarse para no ir hacía ellos, diciéndose una y otra vez que no debía tener celos, que Colin solo era su amigo y solo se habían besado una vez. Alfo que nunca tendría que haber pasado.

De pronto Colin la miró, fue como si él hubiese sentido que le miraban, sus miradas se encontraron una fracción de segundo pero la apartaron rápidamente, avergonzados al recordar el beso.

----------------------------------------------------

Parvati se abrazó a si misma para protegerse del frío. EL vaho que salía de su boca era espero y demostraba el frío que estaba pasando pero el frío solo lo sentía por fuera porque por dentro sentía un ardor que no tenía nada que ver con la pasión sino con la furia.

No sabía porque pero ver a Dean hablando con una chica, riendo y ver la mucha confianza que se tomaba con ella y viceversa, la enfurecía. Y no le gustaba esa sensación que se agolpaba en el pecho, esa rabia, esa ira y esos… ¿Celos? No, eso no lo estaba sintiendo, ella no podía estar sintiendo eso.

Apartó la mirada de él cuando vio que Dean la miraba y rápidamente se agarró del brazo del joven que tenía al lado y que le miró sorprendida pero su sorpresa se desvaneció cuando vio la sonrisa atrevida de la joven que él mismo le devolvió.

Dean arrugó el ceño furioso y le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros a la chica. Harto, como ella, de no comprender lo que sentían.

----------------------------------------

Ron se encontraba tumbado en la cama, el partido de Quiddich había terminado hacía un par de horas con la indiscutible victoria de España. Pero ambos, tanto EEUU y España, habían jugado de una forma increíble. Sabía que cualquiera de ellos podría a ver sido un gran rival.

En cuanto el partido había terminado se había ido allí, a su cuarto, se había acostado en el cama y se había puesto a darle vueltas a la cabeza. No paraba de recordar el momento en el que Hermione y él habían hecho el amor.

Hacía mucho que no se sentía así, desde la escuela. En ese entonces él había estado enamorado perdidamente de su amiga pero decidió que ese amor era imposible y ni siquiera intento salir con ella, eran demasiado diferentes.

Pero en la cama se habían complementado como con ninguna otra persona y ese momento en el que sus labios se unieron y sus cuerpos se fundieron fue el momento en le que volvió a recordar lo que había sentido por Hermione en el colegio.

El problema era que no sabía si lo había recordado o es que ese sentimiento de amor siempre había estado en su corazón y él solo lo había enterrado en lo más profundo pero nunca lo había olvidado. Estaba confundido y perdidamente loco de deseo por Hermione.

No sabía si ella lo desearía tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Y tampoco sabía como averiguarlo.

-----------------------------------------------

Blaise se había acercado a Pansy cuando había visto como Lavender se iba de su lado en medio de partido y había terminado de ver el encuentro con ella. Ella se había mostrado comunicativa e incluso había reído por sus tontas ocurrencias. Durante unos minutos ella le había recordado a esa pequeña niña que el conocía desde que nacieron y que tanto había querido, su pequeña hermana siempre había sido para él.

Con el tiempo ese sentimiento fraternal había desaparecido para ser sustituida por la mayor de las lujurias pues con el tiempo ella había dejado de ser una niña para ser una mujer.

Ella había sido su niña cuando eran pequeños, y ahora sería su mujer dos veces más. Solo dos veces más porque si su teoría era cierta, y estaba seguro de que lo era, si se acostaba una cuarta vez con ella se enamoraría y él no quería enamorarse.

Para él, el amor era una fiebre tonta que te volvía idiota y te dejaba en las nubes y él no quería ser uno más de esos idiotas que se paseaban por todos los lados con cara de imbéciles.

Pansy estaba bajando las defensas y tan solo necesitaría unas cuantas citas más para llevársela a la cama. Y Merlín cuanto deseaba que eso fuese pronto.

---------------------------------------------------

Draco tiró el cigarrillo que tenía en las manos y lo pisó para apagarlo. Se quedó apoyado en el árbol envuelto en su abrigo negro y sin apartar los ojos de Ginny. Algunas chicas pasaron por delante de él, murmuraron y rieron como tontas pero él no se percató de ello porque su mirada no podía apartarla de la pelirroja que hablaba con unas chicas de su curso.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Su vida había sido tranquila hasta que ese torbellino pelirrojo entró en ella. Nunca se había fijado en Weasley en la escuela pero cuando lo hizo, no hubo ojos para otra aunque siguió teniendo encuentros con otras mujeres.

La pelirroja se acercó a él y cambió su actitud en su sexto año cuando aun Blaise, Pansy y él no eran amigos de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Esa pelirroja y el cambiarse al bando de la luz fue la conexión que los hizo unirse y ser amigos.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que ella le habló, el momento en el que su relación empezó. Nunca lo olvidaría.

**FLASH BACK.**

Draco se encontraba sentado en los jardines de Hogwarts, había logrado librarse de la sombra de Crabbe y Goyle y se había ido a un lugar alejado de todo el mundo para estar a solas.

El árbol bajo el que estaba sentado le ocultaba del sol del otoño y el rumor del agua del lago, enfrente de él, le estaba adormilando.

-¡El idiota de Ron! ¡Siempre está igual!- los gritos de alguien le sacaron de ese estado de sopor en el que había caído y miró molesto a la persona que estaba interrumpiendo su tranquilidad.

La Weasley estaba allí despotricando contra el idiota de su hermano y molestándole a él. No podía ir a gritar como una loca a otro lado sino que tenía que ir justo donde él estaba.

-Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dices de Weasley pero porque no te largas a otro lado y se lo cuentas a alguien que no sepa que tu hermano es un idiota- le espetó desde donde estaba.

Ginny se giró al oír su voz y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Recuerda que estás hablando de mi hermano, Malfoy- le soltó ella furiosa.

-Yo no era él que le estaba poniendo verde- le espetó él molesto.

-Ya pero la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo soy su hermana y puedo meterme con él todo lo que quiera- le recordó ella.

-Si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar para insultarle, prefiero no hacerlo y que no sea mi hermano- dijo Draco mirando al lago.

Pero la miró al oír una suave risita que provenía de donde ella estaba. La miró sorprendida porque ella riese por algo que él había dicho. La observó, como si la viese por primera vez, y le hicieron gracia las pecas que adornaban su pequeño rostro.

-A veces si sería más fácil si no tuviese a Ron de hermano, pero en el fondo él solo quiere lo mejor para mí y yo le quiero- Ginny sonrió mostrándole al rubio todos sus pequeños dientes.

-Weasley, crees que soy tu psicólogo o algo para andar escuchando tus problemas y sentimientos- le dijo él.

Ella volvió a reír y se acercó a él, sentándose frente a él para sorpresa del chico.

-Eres divertido, Malfoy- él la miró a los ojos, nadie nunca le había dicho que fuese divertido, si él se reía con Blaise y Pansy, sus mejor amigos, pero nadie nunca le había dicho que era gracioso.

Se sonrojó levemente al sentir la intensa mirada de esos ojos castaños y al pensar en el cumplido que ella le había lanzado. Estaba acostumbrado a ellos pero no por parte de una Weasley y no entendía el motivo por él que le ponía tan nervioso esa intensa mirada.

-Pues tu eres una pesada ¿No te lo habían dicho nunca?- le preguntó Malfoy sin saber porque era borde con ella.

-Si muchas veces- ella sonrió aún más- pero nunca me lo habían dicho mientras se sonrojaban.

Draco iba a soltar una grosería pero esta murió en su garganta al sentir los suaves y calidos labios de ella en la mejilla. El beso fue corto y dulce.

No supo que decir, demasiado sorprendida con lo que había hecho ella, la miró, ella parecía tan desconcertada como él pero luego sonrió y fue en ese momento que él sintió algo cálido en el corazón, como una mano caliente que se lo rodeaba para descongelar el hielo que se había formado con los años alrededor de él. Fue agradable.

-Adiós, Malfoy- ella se puso en pie y se alejó- fue divertido.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Desde que empezó a tratarla, la había deseado; divertida, enérgica y algo gamberra como sus hermanos gemelos, le hacía destornillarse de risa, y le dio vida después de estar muerto todo ese tiempo, le hizo ser independiente de sus padres y no seguir los pasos de su progenitor.

Ginny le salvó de la oscuridad y sin poder evitarlo se enamoró de ella. Pero pasó el tiempo y comenzaron a distanciarse, las chicas se fueron por un lado, los chicos por otro y empezaron la universidad. Draco olvidó ese amor que sentía por la pelirroja, ella tenía demasiado éxito entre los chicos, seguían coqueteando como el colegio pero nada más.

Draco creyó que ese amor había desaparecido y aún lo seguía creyendo. Sólo era deseo para los dos. Y un día pudo saciar ese deseo, ese año, las cosas entre ellos, el juego que traían se les fue de las manos e hicieron el amor por primera vez y aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no podía gemir, no podía demostrar que le gustaba porque sino perdería el juego.

Y él nunca perdía.

------------------------------------------------------

Había llegado la noche, Cedric había salido de fiesta con sus amigos pero no con todos, ya que algunos habían preferido no salir, entre ellos Harry, el que había sorprendido a todos diciendo que esa noche se quedaba en la universidad (era el más fiestero) la sorpresa había terminado cuando el chico les había dicho que tenía uno de sus encuentros con Jess.

Ron había entendido el mensaje y se había ido de la habitación para dejarlos a solas pero no se había querido ir tampoco con los demás de fiesta, Cedric pensó en su pelirrojo amigo, llevaba unos días muy pensativo.

Cedric se estaba aburriendo, sus amigos se habían desperdigado por toda la discoteca y él se había quedado en la barra tomándose algo. Se entretuvo un poco mirando al grupo que formaba el equipo español de Quiddich, estaban celebrando la victoria por todo lo alto y ¡Merlín! Esa gente si que sabía como celebrar las cosas por todo lo alto.

Dio un sorbo a la copa que tenía en la mano sin apartar los ojos del grupo cuando se fijo que de entre ellos salía uno de los golpeadores españoles, un tipo grande y fuerte, que llevaba agarrado de la mano a una joven que Cedric reconoció al instante.

Padma reía sin soltar la mano del chico. Él se giró y la agarró por la cintura para luego plantarle un beso en los labios que ella correspondió con la misma ansia.

Cedric sintió una quemazón que nacía en la boca del estomago y que le hizo tener nauseas. Era pura rabia que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo mientras veía como las manos de ese tipo recorrían el cuerpo de ella sin ninguna restricción y como su boca se movía sobre la de Padma, haciéndola suya.

Vio como se separaban, él le susurró algo al oído a lo que Padma asintió. Cedric los observó mientras se iban del local cogidos de la mano. Supo perfectamente lo que iban ha hacer.

Cedric se quedó mirando la puerta con la furia que había nacido en él recorriéndole todo el cuerpo en oleadas. Sintió como su mano se empapaba por algún líquido y como una chica que estaba a su lado se sobresaltaba. Se miró la mano y se sorprendió al ver que había roto el vaso que tenía en la mano y por ese motivo la mano le sangraba. Se sorprendió al ver lo que había hecho ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

---------------------------------------

Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama, estaba sola porque Jess se había sentido mal y había ido a la enfermería, ella había insistido en acompañarla pero Jess había dicho que no hacía falta, así que se había quedado allí.

Ella, como Jess, no se había sentido con ganas de salir de fiesta, en realidad no tenía ganas de nada desde lo ocurrido con Ron, se sentía realmente extraña y estaba segura de por qué.

El encuentro con Ron le había hecho recordar viejos sentimientos hacía su amigo que creía muertos.

Cogió una de las muchas fotos que tenía esparcidas en su cama alrededor de ella y que había estado observando hasta hacía unos minutos.

La observó, era una foto mágica, de ella con Harry y Ron en sus años de esuela, si no recordaba mal era de su cuarto año. Ella estaba en medio de los dos chicos y su mano casi rozaba la de Ron.

Sonrió, por aquel entonces deseaba cualquier contacto físico con Ron o ver una de sus sonrisas dirigidas a ella.

Le había querido mucho en aquellos años a pesar de siempre estar peleando, él fue el primer chico que había amado en toda su vida y en realidad el único porque desde entonces no había estado enamorada de nadie.

Pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que era un amor imposible; demasiado diferentes, siempre discutiendo y Ron nunca se enamoraría de una rata de biblioteca como él mismo la llamaba. Por eso había decidido olvidarle y lo había conseguido o eso creía hasta su encuentro.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Volvió a abrir los ojos, acarició con la mano la foto, le dio un beso a la imagen de Ron, se la puso contra el pecho y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida.

**-----------------------------------------------**

Jess estaba contentísima, aunque se había sentido un poco mal mintiendo a Hermione y sus amigas, no había podido resistirse a quedar con Harry cuando este le había dicho que había alquilado una película para ver en su cuarto.

Se había llevado hasta allí una televisión y un video encantados propiedad de Colin que se lo había prestado y que en esos momentos Harry estaba preparando.

Jess estaba tan contenta porque iban ha hacer algo romántico, ver una película como cualquier pareja normal haría, y eso le alegraba. Se acomodó en la cama y Harry se sentó junto a ella, Jess se recostó sobre su pecho sin poder dejar de sonreír. Él la abrazó con un brazo mientras apretaba el play del mando.

La película empezó después de unas cuantas advertencias de lo que pasaría si copiases el contenido de la cinta. Jess no dejaba de sonreír pero esta se esfumó cuando vio a dos chicas paseando por un jardín con una ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Las jóvenes llamaron a la puerta y un hombre grande y fuerte les abrió, los diálogos eran pobres y de repente sin saber porque el tío estaba besando a una de las chicas mientras la otra…

-Es una película porno- soltó Jess apartándose de Harry y mirándole como si no pudiese creérselo- ¿has alquilado una película porno para que la veamos juntos?

-Claro, estoy intentando pervertirte por si lo has olvidado- dijo Harry que había dado al pause.

-Creía que estabas intentando sacar mi alma rebelde- le recordó ella.

-Tu alma rebelde, pervertirte, es lo mismo- Harry la cogió de la mano para acercarla a él- Jess eres demasiado inocente ya sea fuera de la cama como dentro.

-¿Inocente?- Jess se puso en pie indignada- puede que en alguna cosas si pero en lo referente al sexo no soy nada inocente. Tengo mucha experiencia para tu información, empecé bastante joven.

-No me cabe la menor duda pero yo quiero que pruebes cosas diferentes, que seas alocada tanto dentro como fuera de la cama- Harry estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y la miraba- porque creo que con los tíos que has estado han sido un poco en lo referente al sexo monótonos.

-¿Es que te parece monótono lo que tu y yo hacemos?- Jess se estaba enfadando y mucho, ella creyendo que a él le encantaba acostarse con ella y estaba descubriendo que no era así- porque te recuerdo que no nos hemos limitado simplemente a que tu me la metas.

Harry la miró sorprendido por ese último comentario y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo adelantos con Jess, ella nunca hubiese dicho algo así. Evitó sonreír para que ella no se enfadase más de lo que ya estaba.

-No estoy diciendo eso Jess- Harry se puso en pie y fue hacía ella que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- a mi me encanta lo que tu y yo hacemos, me encanta- lo volvió a repetir para que quedase claro. Intentó coger a Jess de los hombros pero ella dio un paso atrás sin mirarle- Jess solo estoy diciendo que cada vez que nos vemos nos limitamos a lo tradicional, o yo encima tuyo o tu encima mío, o de pie o sentados y bueno lo de comernos el uno al otro…

-Harry cuando repartieron la sensibilidad, tu debías estar jugando a las cartas- le cortó Jess.

-No estaba mirándole las tetas a un ángel- le dijo él bromeando para cortar un poco la tensión de la discusión.

Jess puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda. Harry suspiró.

-Si te parece tradicional que lo hagamos en sitios públicos, no se que es para ti raro- le soltó ella.

-Lo de hacerlo en sitios públicos es un adelanto, pero hay otras cosas, posturas diferentes, el kamasutra es muy interesante, y las películas pornos te enseñan posturas de lo más sugestivas. De verdad que me encanta acostarme contigo.

-Pues no lo parece- Jess se acercó a la cama pasando por al lado de él sin mirarle, cogió el bolso y se lo colgó al hombro- tal vez deberías buscarte a las demás chicas con las que has experimentado posturas de lo más sugerentes y dejarme a mi con lo tradicional.

-¡Oh vamos Jess! Yo no te estoy diciendo todo esto para que te enfades, lo único que quiero es que experimentes cosas nuevas, que disfrutes del sexo y no te sea aburrido.

-¡Esa jodida palabra otra vez!-gritó Jess y Harry la volvió a mirar sorprendido. Ella no gritaba, nunca. Ella también pareció sorprenderse y cuando habló lo hizo con voz temblorosa pero con un tono más bajo- si te parece aburrido lo siento pero tal vez es que yo soy una aburrida.

-Me estoy enfadado, joder- Harry la miró furioso- estoy hasta las narices de que pongas en mi boca palabras que yo no he dicho. Te estoy diciendo que me encanta acostarme contigo y tú dices que te estoy llamando aburrida.

-Es lo que has hecho cuando has dicho que siempre hacíamos las mimas posturas.

-¿Y es qué he mentido?- le espetó él enfadado- siempre es lo mismo pero no es tú culpa también mía que nunca he propuesto nada nuevo. Lo de ver la película porno no era para sacar defectos en lo que nosotros hacemos, que repito que me encanta, sino que lo he hecho para enseñarte otras posturas, otras formas de acostarnos y así probar algo nuevo, para que todo sea más divertido. Pero tú te has vuelto loca diciendo cosas que yo no he dicho…

-Y ahora me llamas loca- Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Tal vez loca no era la palabra adecuada- Harry apartó las manos de la cara y vio como Jess salía del cuarto enfadada, él la siguió y vio como se alejaba por el pasillo- ¡Jess ¿Dónde vas?!

Pero ella no contestó y torció la esquina dejándole en medio del pasillo como un idiota.

-Mierda- murmuró.

-------------------------------------------------

Ginny miró a su costado y vio a Draco tumbado junto a ella, estaba dormido. Le observó y con un dedo recorrió el puente de la nariz del chico, con cuidado para no despertarle. Le acarició los labios y le dio un beso con cuidado en ellos.

Desde un tiempo atrás, Draco había dejado de ser un juego, no creía amarle, ya lo había estado una vez de él pero había terminado porque olvidar ese amor, ya se había encaprichado una vez de un amigo, Harry, y lo había pasado mal durante el tiempo en el que ella quiso algo con él y él simplemente la veía como una amiga.

Había empezado a olvidar a Draco incluso antes de que ese amor hubiese empezado a florecer. Enamorarte de un amigo nunca podía salir bien, lo sabía por propia experiencia, y Draco se hizo su amigo.

La diferencia entre lo que sintió por Harry y por Draco fue, que lo del primero tan solo fue un encaprichamiento de una niña, y lo segundo fue un amor que ella quiso matar para no sufrir. A Draco lo deseo de formas en las que nunca deseo a Harry, un deseo que seguía sintiendo y que desde hacía un tiempo había podido sofocar.

Sonrió al recordar porque se había acercado a él, su primer encuentro y todo se lo debía a su hermanito.

**FLASH BACK.**

Ginny caminaba hacía el lago completamente furiosa con su hermano, de nuevo se había metido en su relación con su novio y le había prohibido besarse cuando él estuviese delante a lo que ella le había respondido que si no le gustaba lo que veía que no mirase.

Llegó hasta una zona del lago donde no había nadie. Se detuvo en frente y liberó los gritos que había deseado lanzar antes pero que se había reprimido.

-¡El idiota de Ron! ¡Siempre está igual!- dio una patada a una piedra que cayó al lago.

Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando el horizonte mientras seguía despotricando contra Ron.

-Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dices de Weasley pero porque no te largas a otro lado y se lo cuentas a alguien que no sepa que tu hermano es un idiota- le espetó alguien detrás de ella.

Ginny se giró al oír la voz y fulminó con la mirada a Malfoy que sentado en el suelo la miraba como si fuese una rata de alcantarilla..

-Recuerda que estás hablando de mi hermano, Malfoy- le soltó ella furiosa.

-Yo no era él que le estaba poniendo verde- le espetó él molesto.

-Ya pero la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo soy su hermana y puedo meterme con él todo lo que quiera- le recordó ella.

-Si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar para insultarle, prefiero no hacerlo y que no sea mi hermano- dijo Draco mirando al lago.

Ginny se le quedó mirando y no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario del chico. Vio como él la miraba con sorpresa y se puso nerviosa al ver como la miraba, nunca se había fijado en lo intensa que era su mirada.

-A veces si sería más fácil si no tuviese a Ron de hermano, pero en el fondo él solo quiere lo mejor para mí y yo le quiero- Ginny sonrió mostrándole al rubio todos sus pequeños dientes.

-Weasley, crees que soy tu psicólogo o algo para andar escuchando tus problemas y sentimientos- le dijo él.

Ella volvió a reír divertida por los comentarios de él y se acercó al chico sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo, sentándose frente a él.

-Eres divertido, Malfoy- él la miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada fijándose en el gris de sus ojos. Eran hermosos.

Vio como Draco se sonrojaba levemente y se sorprendió de que fuese así.

-Pues tu eres una pesada ¿No te lo habían dicho nunca?- le preguntó Malfoy.

-Si muchas veces- ella sonrió aún más- pero nunca me lo habían dicho mientras se sonrojaban.

Ginny vio que él iba a decir, seguramente alguna de sus groserías pero sin saber porque se acercó a él y posó sus labios sobre su mejilla sintiendo la calida piel de él bajo sus labios. El beso fue corto y dulce.

Él se quedó sin habla y ambos se miraron desconcertados. Ella aun no había comprendido porque lo había hecho pero no se arrepentía de ello por eso le sonrió y él le miró sorprendida.

-Adiós, Malfoy- ella se puso en pie y se alejó- fue divertido.

Si, si que lo fue. Sonrió mientras se alejaba, si Ron se enteraba de lo sucedido se moriría.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Por eso se acercó a él, en un principio lo hizo sabiendo que Ron se moriría del susto si la veía relacionándose con él, luego cuando lo conoció lo hizo porque le gustaba estar con él, se divertía. Y descubrió un Draco que nunca había creído que existía.

Se enamoré de ese joven pero pronto decidió apartarlo de su cabeza, estaba con otros chicos, se divertía con ellos pero siempre recurría a Draco cuando quería estar con un amigo. Entre ellos siempre había habido una extraña amistad, había entre ellos un tira y afloja que a los dos les gustaba y que continúo a pesar de que hubo un tiempo en el que se distanciaron.

Y de pronto, un día, ese curso, el juego se les fue de las manos y terminaron haciendo el amor, por fin ella pudo saciar el deseo que siempre había sentido por él.

Y por nada del mundo pensaba perder la partida.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"El cartel"_. Hasta la próxima


	21. El cartel

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!

¿Qué tal? Aquí otro capitulo más de esta historia. Espero que os guste, es algo más corto que los anteriores pero esta vez he tardado menos que la última vez, espero la próxima vez tardar aun menos, me pondré ahora con el siguiente capitulo. Así que mientras tanto leed este.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 19: El cartel.**

Era domingo. Ron no apartaba la vista del horizonte, era muy temprano y aún así no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Hermione ocupaba su mente las veinticuatro horas del día, incluso cuando dormía.

Y lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello era q estaba completamente seguro de que ella no pensaba en él. Estaba seguro de que Hermione había olvidado ya lo sucedido y más aún con Boland tras ella como un perro faldero.

-¡Ron!-oyó que le gritaba alguien sacándolo de sus pensamientos, justo a tiempo para lograrse apartar de la trayectoria de una bludger que iba hacía él.

-¡Weasley, ven aquí!-Ron suspiró y descendió de la escoba. Se acercó al entrenador que estaba realmente furioso por sus distracciones durante el entrenamiento.-¿Qué te pasa, Weasley? Llevas toda la mañana distraído.

-Lo siento, mister. Tengo otras cosas en la cabeza…

-Pues me da igual lo que te ocurra. Tienes que estar a lo que tienes que estar, y en estos momentos tienes que estar al entrenamiento así que deja de pensar en chicas- Ron le miró sorprendido, ¿como podía saber que era por una chica?- o vas a perder la cabeza con una bludger. Así que… ¡Espabila!

-Si, mister- respondió Ron.

-Vuelve a tu puesto- Ron asintió, se montó en su escoba y alzó el vuelo.

Se puso ante los postes de gol, decidido a olvidar a Hermione aunque fuese solo durante el entrenamiento, aunque no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo.

* * *

Seamus caminaba por la residencia femenina, acababa de salir del entrenamiento y había ido a buscar a Lavender con la que había quedado para dar un paseo antes de la comida.

Llegó hasta el cuarto que ella compartía con Pansy y llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó, volvió a llamar pero nada. Se decidió a abrir, lo hizo con cuidado por si acaso alguna de las chicas no estaba presentable.

Pero se encontró con una habitación vacía, miró el reloj para asegurarse de que no había llegado demasiado pronto pero era exactamente la hora a la que habían quedado.

Se acercó a la cama de la chica y sonrió al ver unas braguitas encima de ella. Las cogió y las observó, divertido.

-Que bien tienes que estar solo con esto puesto- susurró.

-Seamus- el chico se sobresaltó al oír como le llamaban, se giró poniendo a su espalda las bragas y vio a Lavender que parecía alterada. Dejó caer las bragas sobre la cama con la esperanza de que no le hubiese oído el comentario pero si lo había oído aunque se hizo la tonta- no me había dado cuenta de la hora- Seamus suspiró creyendo que se había librado de una buena bronca. Ya despreocupado como estaba, se fijo bien en ella y se percató que estaba en toalla y completamente mojada, se notaba que se acababa de dar una ducha y ¡Merlín! Era un buen espectáculo ver como chorreaba el agua por las partes que la toalla dejaba al descubierto. Ella cogió la varita y se secó por completo y luego fue de un lado a otro para coger la ropa que se iba a poner- lo siento.

-No te preocupes- le dijo él sin apartar los ojos de la chica que estaba abriendo unos armario- yo mejor te…

-Siéntate- Lavender le cogió de la mano y le sentó en la cama- no tardo.

Lavender cogió un bote de crema y se hecho un poco en las manos. Sonrió, no había planeado esa situación pero la iba a aprovechar. Puso una pierna junto al cuerpo del chico apoyándola en la cama y empezó a extenderse la crema.

Seamus observó a Lavender, como sus manos se movían sobre su pierna, era hipnótico y tremendamente erótico. Sabía que ella le estaba hablando pero no la estaba prestando atención, toda su sangre estaba concentrada en otra parte de su cuerpo, en vez de en el cerebro. Se estaba excitando y mucho.

-¿Estas segura de que no prefieres que me valla?-le cortó Seamus sin apartar los ojos de su pierna.

-Segura- le sonrió sensualmente y él casi babea- estoy segura de que cuando me vaya a vestir, tu cerraras los ojos para no mirar ¿verdad?

-Si, si claro- le dijo él sin estar completamente seguro de que resistiría.

Ella sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Seamus tragó saliva iba a ser realmente difícil resistirse.

* * *

Angie se dejó caer pesadamente en la arena de la playa. En cuanto había salido del entrenamiento, había ido allí para hacer deporte con Colin y para explicarle por donde iba del libro del señor de los anillos y lo mucho que la estaba gustando, era toda la verdad.

Durante todo el tiempo en el que habían estado juntos, no se habían atrevido a mirarse a los ojos, aún recordaban el beso. Ninguno de ellos había sentido tanta vergüenza por un beso jamás pero es que nunca se habían besado con su mejor amiga/o y les había gustado.

-Estoy reventada- le dijo ella tumbándose en la arena boca arriba mientras Colin se quedaba sentado junto a ella, mirando el horizonte, donde el mar y la tierra parecían juntarse.

Era una mañana nublosa y fría como casi siempre ocurría en Inglaterra durante el invierno, pero no por ello era menos hermosa.

-Es normal, mira que te he dicho de dejarlo para otro día, que acababas de salir del entrenamiento de Quiddich pero tú te has empeñado- le dijo Colin.

Ella iba a responderle pero en ese momento le sonó el móvil a Colin, que se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y vio un número que no conocía en la pantalla. Abrió la tapadera y respondió:

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?

-Colin, hijo, soy mamá.

Colin se quedó blanco, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Angie. El chico no contestó y colgó tras oír aquella voz que nunca había olvidado.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Quién era?- preguntó Angie preocupada por el gesto frío que tenía el chico.

-Nadie. Se han equivocado- ella prefirió no decir nada pero no le había convencido la respuesta del muchacho.

* * *

Hermione se maldijo a si misma por lo bajo, llevaba toda la mañana, en la biblioteca y no había servido de nada porque era incapaz de concentrarse.

Su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente se encontraba lejos, en el cuarto de Ron, donde había ocurrido su fortuito encuentro con él, un encuentro que estaba segura que no se iba a repetir y eso era lo que más le molestaba, aunque le doliese reconocerlo deseaba que volviese a ocurrir, nunca había deseado algo como eso.

Mordió el bolígrafo con el que había estado escribiendo y apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano. Suspiró al ver como una pareja entraba en la biblioteca cogida de la mano y recordó lo mucho que extrañaba tener a alguien a su lado.

Siempre era divertido acostarse con un chico pero ella quería una relación estable y un tiempo atrás ella quiso que esa relación estable fuese con Ron, en los tiempos en los que iban al colegio juntos pero esos tiempos ya no estaban, solo era el pasado.

* * *

Padma se sentó en unos de los sofás que había en el hall del edificio principal, donde estaban la mayoría de las clases. Cedric se sentó junto a ella, se habían encontrado por los pasillos y habían decidido quedarse allí hablando.

Ambos iban hacía la biblioteca por eso cualquier excusa era buena para escabullirse de estudiar, como su encuentro por los pasillos.

-No tenía ningunas ganas de estudiar- le dijo el chico dejando a un lado la mochila donde cargaba sus libros- iba hacía allí porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

-Yo también, así adelantaba trabajo pero no me apetecía- la chica sonrió y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá, se quedó mirando el techo y apoyó los pies en una pequeña mesa que había delante del sofá- me ha venido de perlas encontrarme conmigo.

-Vaya par de vagos estamos hechos- él copió su postura y ambos se quedaron mirando el techo en silencio.

-Yo no soy tan vaga- él la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada- si se trata de sexo soy de los más terremoto.

Cedric no pudo evitarlo, se hecho a reír, esa chica nunca cambiaría y ¡Merlín! Después de conocerla bien, no quería que cambiase. Sin dejar de reír le dijo:

-Eres increíble- ella le sonrió.

Ninguno de ellos se percató de cómo Cho pasaba por allí y los veía reír.

* * *

Había llegado la tarde. Pansy se encontraba tirada en su cama, era un domingo más, tan aburrido como son todos los domingos. Se quedó mirando el techo mientras lanzaba una pelota hacía arriba y la cogía al vuelo.

Oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta, contenta se puso en pie, cualquier persona que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta seguro que era mejor compañía que la soledad de su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Blaise parado ante ella con una gran sonrisa y con las manos detrás de la espalda. Iba a preguntarle que quería cuando de pronto él sacó las manos de detrás de su espalda y Pansy pudo ver un pequeño cachorrito que tenía un pequeño lazo alrededor de la cabeza.

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca y soltó una risotada cuando el pequeño perrito soltó un ladrido. Salió del cuarto y cogió de las manos del chico al animalito que empezó a olfatearle y lamerle el rostro. Pansy rió al sentir las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo.

-Veo que te gusta- le dijo Blaise y ella le miró con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al perrillo.

-Me encanta- él le devolvió la sonrisa y acarició el pelaje del perro.

-Es un regalo.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella.

-Vi lo mucho que te gustaba el perro del escaparte del otro día, cuando fui ya se lo habían llevado pero estaba este y pensé que seguro te gustaba, no me equivoque- ella le siguió mirando a los ojos.

-Pero ¿Por qué me lo has comprado? No es mi cumpleaños, ni nada.

-Me apetecía hacerte un regalo- contestó eso porque en realidad ni él sabía porque se lo había comprado, tan solo había recordado la sonrisa que había tenido cuando había visto al otro cachorro y que en esos momentos tenía, y había decidido que quería volver a verla- bueno disfruta del pequeñajo, ya me dirás que nombre le has puesto.

Blaise le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero se detuvo cuando ella le llamó. La miró y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando sintió los labios de la joven en su mejilla.

-Gracias- él no contestó, la dirigió otra de sus sonrisa y se marchó.

Oyó como la puerta del cuarto se cerraba y dobló la esquina para encontrarse con Caitriona apoyada en la pared con una sonrisa de suficiencia que no le gusto.

Pasó por su lado sin decirla nada pero se detuvo cuando oyó las palabras que le dirigió:

- Parkinson esta consiguiendo lo que otras mujeres siempre han deseado- él la miró.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó él.

-Vamos, el gran Blaise Zabini, el chico de tres polvos y nada más, se esta enamorando de Parkinson.

-Deliras, Mckeon- Blaise la miró con las manos metidas en los bolsillos- yo no e estoy enamorando de nadie. Yo no me enamoro.

-¿Ah, no?- ella rió divertida- pues esa es la sensación que me ha dado con ese regalito que le has hecho.

-Pues te equivocas- Blaise arrugó el ceño. Él no estaba enamorado, él no se enamoraba, estaba haciendo todo eso para acostarse con Pansy.

Caitriona se apartó de la pared y le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse.

-Pues yo creo que Parkinson te tiene cogido por las pelotas, Zabini.

Caitriona rió cuando sintió como el chico la daba la vuelta y la ponía contra la pared furioso.

-No digas gilipolleces, Mckeon, yo no me enamoro- no sabía exactamente porque estaba tan furioso si porque esa chica dijese mentiras, ya que él nunca se enamoraría, o por la forma en la que su corazón latía embravecido ante la idea de lo que decía fuese cierto- y te lo demostraré.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, él la besó salvajemente y ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad mientras se restregaba contra él, disfrutando de lo que había conseguido con tan solo unas palabras.

Blaise la cogió de la mano y la empujó dentro de uno de los baños que había en toda la residencia de las chicas, sin ningún tipo de reparo y sin preocuparle que algún retrete estuviese ocupando por una chica, abrió la puerta de uno vacío y metió a la joven. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta con llave.

Le subió la falda mientras ella le besaba, le mordía el cuello y le desabrochaba los pantalones. Blaise la alzó cogiéndola de los muslos y la empotró contra la pared. Ella le besó en los labios y él le penetró con una sola embestida.

Ella gritó y se aferró a su espalda. Él se movió dentro de ella, sin preocuparse de ser cuidadoso, sin preocuparse de si la estaba haciendo daño o no aunque ella no parecía tener quejas, solo quería acallar a esa chica que no dejaba de decir estupideces. Demostrarle que él no se enamoraba, él nunca se enamoraría.

* * *

Draco se dirigía hacía la residencia masculina cuando vio a Blaise caminando hacía él pero el chico no parecía haberle visto. Draco tiró el cigarro que se estaba fumando al suelo y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo cuando paso por su lado haciendo que Blaise saliese de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde vas, tío? Ya es tarde, ¿no piensas acostarte?- preguntó Draco.

-Eh… esto… no tengo sueño, voy a dar una vuelta y seguramente tarde bastante en volver- le dijo Blaise.

Draco miró a su amigo en silencio. Parecía preocupado y… estaba muy extraño. Parecía un poco distraído.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Draco.

-Nada… solo es que no tengo sueño- le sonrió casi sin fuerzas y se alejó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Draco se encogió de hombros y sonrió al ver a unos metros de él a Ginny despidiéndose de una pareja que iba dada de la mano y que unos minutos antes había estado hablando con la pelirroja.

Se acercó a ella por detrás y la susurró al oído:

-¿Aún crees que puedes ganarme?

Ginny sonrió divertida y girándose para mirarle le dijo:

-Por supuesto que si.

Él la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella. Los dos chicos fueron al cuarto de Draco riendo. Blaise no volvería esa noche a su habitación.

* * *

Pansy estaba jugando con su perrito en el cuarto de Padma, esta estaba sentada en el ordenador de su hermana, mientras Hermione leía un libro sentada en una de las camas, Angie miraba pensativa por la ventana y Lavender observaba lo que Padma estaba haciendo en el ordenador.

Padma se metió en le menssenger de su hermana, sabía la contraseña porque la había espiado un día mientras entraba en él. Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo.

-Eso está mal, si tu hermana se entera se enfadará y con razón- le recriminó.

-Mira estoy harta de que este todo el rato hablando del chico este del ordenador y no dé el siguiente paso, si hay que darle un empujoncito se lo daremos- le dijo Padma sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Pansy sentándose junto a ella con Scobby Doo, como había llamado al perrito, sobre las piernas.

-Parvati va a tener por fin la cita que tendría que haber tenido hacía mucho tiempo con _abogado_de_oficio_- sonrió Padma.

* * *

Había pasado un par de días desde la discusión entre Jess y Harry. Ninguno de los dos se había acercado al otro para solucionarlo y Harry estaba completamente encabezonado en que él no sería quien daría su brazo a torcer porque estaba convencido de que él no había dicho nada malo.

Estaba recostado en la cama, aburrido. Ron se había ido hacía un rato y tardaría, llevaba unos días muy raro pero había preferido no preguntar, sabiendo que cuando él quisiera se lo diría.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Pasa- pero nadie entró y volvieron a llamar- ¡Pasa!- dijo más alto por si no le habían oído.

Mirando al techo oyó como la puerta se abría. No miró a la persona que cerraba la puerta y se quedaba mirándole. Oyó como carraspeaban para llamar su atención y Harry decidió incorporarse para ver quien diablos se estaba interponiendo entre él y sus pensamientos.

Los insultos que había pensado murieron en su garganta al ver a Jess parada ante la puerta, la miró de arriba a bajo, sus pies estaban enfundados en unos altos y negros zapatos, sus largas piernas quedaban al aire y una pequeña falda azul cielo la cubría muy poco de su cuerpo, su toso estaba cubierto por una camisa demasiado pequeña que llevaba los primero botones desabrochados y un sujetador rojo quedaba al descubierto bajo la fina tela blanca. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por una chaqueta fina de lana azul cielo. Sobre amabas cosas colgaba una corbata azul más oscura que la falda y la chaqueta. En el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta pudo distinguir el escudo de Beauxbatons. Era el uniforme de su época escolar y Harry ya se lo había visto una vez puesto pero aún así no dejaba de impresionarse por lo sexy que se veía con él. Se detuvo en las zonas que tanto le gustaban de su cuerpo femenino y luego continúo ascendiendo en su evaluación.

El rostro de Jess estaba maquillado, los ojos muy oscuros pintados hacía resaltar el azul brillante de sus hermosos ojos claros y sus labios carnosos resplandecían pintados con un rojo intenso y provocador. Su cabello moreno estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas que le daban un aire aniñado.

Harry sintió como su cuerpo se endurecía y reaccionaba ante la presencia de ella. Era hermosamente erótica.

Jess percibió la tensión de Harry y sus ojos brillaron aún más. Le estaba gustando la forma en la que Harry la miraba, la forman en la que el deseo y la pasión llameaban en sus ojos verdes.

-Buenas tardes, señor- le dijo ella- ¿Me llamaba?

Harry le miró extrañado.

-¿De que hablas, Jess? Yo no te he llamado.

-Sígueme el rollo- le susurró- se porque me ha llamado. Se que mis notas han bajado mucho desde el año pasado y además la señora Bensson me pillo el otro día fumando en los baños del colegio.

Ella se calló y esperó a que él dijera algo. Harry se quedó mirándola, intentando pensar algo que decir aunque no sabía muy bien el qué, además no era muy fácil pensar con Jess mirándole con esa intensidad y con ese uniforme.

-Entonces… comprenderá que tengo que llamar a sus padres para informarles de lo sucedido. Ha infringido una norma y han bajado mucho sus notas…

-Sé que he sido una niña mala- Harry apretó los puños completamente loco de deseo, no sabía lo que le había provocado esa sacudida en las entrañas, si la sonrisa que tenía ella en los labios o la forma en la que había dicho esa frase.- así que castígueme- Jess cogió una silla y la puso frente a Harry a un metro de distancia, con cuidado se sentó en ella y se cruzó de piernas- haré cualquier cosa con tal de que no se lo diga a mis padres.

Harry tragó saliva, todos su músculos estaban tensos, expectante ante lo que pasaría, la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo de lo más excitante.

-¿Cualquier cosa?- preguntó él.

Jess asintió sin dejar de sonreír con sensualidad. Se puso en pie y caminó hacía él despacio, con lentitud haciendo que Harry se endureciese más a cada paso, se detuvo frente a él, quedando entre sus piernas abierta.

-Puedo ser una niña realmente mala…

-¿Cómo de mala?- Jess acercó su rostro al del chico y le susurró al oído hasta el punto de rozarle la oreja con los labios.

-Muy mala- ella se irguió y Harry levantó la mirada. Jess le devolvió la mirada y se quitó la chaqueta dejándola caer al suelo- hace calor- ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía la silla rodeándola sin dejar de mirar a Harry que seguía cada movimiento de ella con detenimiento- ¿le gustaría tocarme, señor?

Ella se sentó en la silla y le miró a los ojos. Puso sus pies aun metido dentro de los zapatos sobre los muslos del joven. Él estiró la mano para acariciar las pantorrillas de la joven, claro que deseaba tocarla.

Antes de poder rozarla ella bajó los pies y soltó una risita. Harry la miró a la cara y supo que ella estaba jugando con él. Algo dentro de él se despertó, una bestia que le pedía, no que le exigía el cuerpo de ella. Quería jugar, pues jugarían.

-No se lo diré a sus padres, señorita- le dijo él-pero sabe que tendré que castigarla.

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó ella.

-Acérquese- ella obedeció. Poniéndose en pie se acercó a donde él estaba sentado. Ella se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y le miró a los ojos.- quíteme la ropa.

Ella se mordió el labio deseosa de hacer lo que él le pedía. Comenzó por la camiseta que él le ayudó a quitarse, luego bajó acariciándole el torso y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones donde se adivinaba un gran bulto. Con ayuda de él las dos últimas prendas desaparecieron quedando desnudo para ella.

-Póngase de pie, señorita- ella obedeció.- Desnúdese- Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Él la miró- hágame caso, señorita.

Ella rió divertida y le dio la espalda alejándose de él. Miró por encima de su hombro y le guiñó un ojo.

-Preferiría que lo hiciese usted, señor- ella apartó la mirada de él y espero.

Harry esperó unos segundos, quería que ella pensara que no iría. Se puso de pie y con sigilo se acercó a ella, la chica jadeó sorprendida cuando Harry la agarró de las caderas y la pegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo su prominente erección.

Sintió los labios de Harry sobre su cuello, cerró los ojos disfrutando de los besos y mordiscos que él le estaba prodigando por esa parte de su cuerpo, levantó los brazos y le acarició el cabello mientras él succionaba la carne de su cuello, gimió cuando las manos de él se metieron bajo su falda y la acariciaron por encima de la ropa interior.

Jess se movió contra el cuerpo de él, rozando la erección del hombre, él gruñó y soltó la falda de Jess que cayó al suelo quedando a los pies de ella. Jess siguió frotándose contra él, la piel dura del hombre contra la suavidad de su trasero. Las manos de Harry prodigándole un maravilloso placer entre las piernas.

Ella se giró en la jaula que formaban sus brazos, quedando frente a frente, ella le miraba con lujuria, era una gata salvaje, su gata salvaje. Jess le cogió del cuello y él la agarró con firmeza del trasero alzándola para que sus bocas se unieran con mayor facilidad. Ella llevó la iniciativa, su lengua invadió la boca de Harry, haciéndola suya, saboreándola, invadiéndola.

Jess jadeó contra su boca y le mordió el labio hasta hacerle daño, él gruñó y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, las uñas de ella le arañaban los hombros y se las clavaba. Ella se apartó para recuperar el aliento pero él se apoderó rápidamente de su boca.

Se movieron por la habitación hasta acabar contra el escritorio de Ron, ella golpeó algunas cosas que había en la mesa que terminaron en el suelo, sentía el borde del escritorio clavándose en su trasero mientras las manos de Harry ascendían por su cuerpo.

Dejó de besarla y agarrándole la camisa, tiró hasta que los botones saltaron y terminaron desperdigados por el suelo, ella le ayudó a deshacerse de la camisa y el sujetador rojo. Las manos de Harry se aferraron a sus senos mientras con su boca volvía a besarla.

Los apretó entre sus manos y ella le agarró de la nuca para que profundizase el beso. Cuando se apartó su boca estaba roja, bajo sus labios por su cuello y siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a los senos de la joven. Los besó, mientras sus manos la acariciaban el sexo por encima de la última prenda que aún conservaba.

Su boca succionó, amamantándose de su cuerpo joven y lozano, hermoso. Ella gimió extasiada por las atenciones que él le estaba prodigando a su cuerpo. Se aferró a su cabello mientras él continuaba prodigándole atenciones a sus pechos.

La incipiente barba la raspaba los ya de por si sensibles pechos pero le gustaba. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el placer recorrer su cuerpo, acercándose al éxtasis, sus manos aun aferradas al cabello de él se movieron instándole a que descendiese por su cuerpo.

Él obedeció al pedido de la joven su boca fue recorriendo su estomago, deteniéndose unos segundos en su ombligo. Agarró el tanga rojo y comenzó a bajárselo hasta que quedó a los pies de ella. Sintió el aroma de la excitación femenina, dulce y picante a la vez. Su boca se apoderó también de esa parte de su cuerpo.

Ella se agitó y se aferró a los bordes del escritorio mientras el jugaba sin parar con su centro. Su boca succionaba su ser, se movía entre los pliegues de su cuerpo haciéndola enloquecer.

Harry llevó su mano hasta donde estaba su boca, un dedo resbaló dentro de su cuerpo y ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Empezó a moverlo acompañado de su lengua hasta que ella le suplico.

Se incorporó y la obligó a ponerse de espaldas contra él. Jess jadeaba mientras un dedo seguía dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Deseas que te castigue?- preguntó Harry a su oído.

Ella no contestó perdida en el placer que Harry le estaba dando con uno de sus dedos, él hizo un movimiento brusco con él y ella gritó extasiada.

-Respóndeme- le susurró en su oído.

-Si… si, señor- le dijo ella.

Harry sacó el dedo de su interior y Jess se aferró a la mesa con fuerza cuando Harry entró completamente dentro de ella con una sola embestida. Jess gritó. Harry comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, rápido con fuerza pero con cada movimiento calculado.

Ella chocaba contra la mesa y algunas cosas más cayeron al suelo. Las manos de Harry aferraron los senos de la joven y la prodigó besos por toda la columna vertebral. Las embestidas continuaron hasta que sintió como ella se estremecía y alcanzaba el orgasmo que ella tanto había esperado.

Harry salió de dentro de ella aún duro. Jess se giró y le miró. Ella le cogió la mano y le condujo hacía la cama, eso no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Era tarde, Ron estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del campus, había ido a su cuarto pero había cambiado de destino cuando había oído unos gemidos salir del cuarto, Harry estaba con alguien y se lo estaba pasando a las mil maravillas.

Así que había decidido salir a dar una vuelta pero había visto allí a sus amigos y se había puesto ha hablar con ellos. A su lado Dean les contaba, muy emocionado, que iba a tener una cita a ciegas con la chica del ordenador. Lo más extraño era que Blaise no se metía con él haciendo algún comentario, estaba muy callado y pensativo.

Colin andaba igual en silencio desde hacía unos días, desde esa llamada de teléfono que no había contado a nadie. Neville, Draco, Cedric y Seamus escuchaban a Dean.

Harry era el único que faltaba.

Cuando Dean terminó de contar lo sucedido. Neville suspiró y todos le miraron.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- le preguntó Dean.

-Pues que te envidio, tu vas a quedar con esa chica vas a conocerla, y yo estoy lejísimos de saber quien esa la chica rubia con la que me acosté.

-No te quedes entonces de brazos cruzados- le dijo Dean.

-¿Y que hago?-Neville miró a su amigo.

-Ella tiene un libro tuyo ¿no?- Neville asintió ante la pregunta de Dean- haz un cartel y pégalo por toda la universidad. En él pon que quieres que te devuelvan tu libro, pon en el cartel que no se preocupe la persona que lo tenga que no va a tener ningún tipo de repercusión negativa sobre ella que lo único que quieres es recuperar tu libro. Así ella no tendrá miedo de dártelo.

-No es una mala idea- le dijo Colin que los había escuchado.

-Si tal vez esta sea la solución- le dijo Neville.

* * *

Harry la embistió una última vez antes de quedar completamente exhausto, soltó las caderas de la chica que cayó rendida en la cama y Harry se dejó caer sobre ella haciéndola reír. El cuerpo de ella quedó aplastado contra el colchón y Jess olió las almohadas de la cama, olían a Harry.

Habían sido tres largas horas de sexo duro sin descanso, sus coletas estaban desechas y su maquillaje corrido pero no importaba porque había sido alucinante. Sintió como Harry se quitaba de encima de ella y se tumbaba pesadamente en la cama, boca arriba.

Jess giró la cara y le miró con una sonrisa. Él estaba realmente increíble, completamente despeinado, sudado y exhausto por todo el ejercicio hecho. Harry la miró y sonrió.

Ella estaba tumbada boca abajo y le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Era hermosa. Y lo de esa tarde había sido lo más intensos que había vivido en toda su vida con una mujer. Desde que entró por la puerta hasta ese momento, habían hecho posturas nuevas, exóticas, eróticas y de lo más placenteras. Ella le había mostrado cosas que ni siquiera sabía que se podían hacer, la había visto hacer posturas y poner las piernas en sitios donde creía que no podría llegar. Esa mujer siempre lo sorprendía.

Esa última postura, la del perrito había sido de lo más intensa y él había llegado al clímax completamente extenuado.

-¿Dónde has aprendido hacer todo eso?-preguntó Harry incapaz de moverse.

-Seguí tu consejo- le dijo ella con sensualidad- vi algunas películas, leí algunos libros, es cierto el kamasutra es de lo más interesante y aún quedan posturas que no hemos probado.

Él rió divertido.

-Estoy seguro de ello- Harry la miró, ella se acercó a él y apoyó su barbilla en el pecho del chico, se miraron a los ojos.

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo que paso el otro día- ella suspiró- sé que me puse paranoica pero tuve miedo de que no te gustase lo que tú y yo hacíamos y que te hubieses aburrido.

-Sabes que no quise decir eso en ningún momento- le dijo él hundiendo la melena en su cabellera.

-Lo sé- ella sonrió y le puso morritos- ¿me perdonas?

Él sonrió y asintió. Ella rió feliz y trepó por su cuerpo para darle un suave beso en los labios que él le correspondió encantado. Jess comenzó a acariciarle el pecho y a besarle el cuello.

-¿Qué te parece otro asalto?- le preguntó ella con una sonrisita de lo más encantadora.

-¿Otro? Nena, ¿es qué quieres matarme?- le preguntó él agotado.

-Si, quiero matarte de placer- ella rió y él la dio un pellizco en el costado- ¡auch!

-Por mala- ella se recostó en su pecho y Harry la abrazó contra él- esperemos un rato, te prometo que en cuanto recupere un poco las fuerzas, haremos una de esas posturas que aún no me has enseñado.

-Está bien- ella intentó quitarse de encima de él pero no la dejó.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- Harry cerró los ojos- tú te quedas aquí, pegada a mí ¿O es qué no quieres?

Ella sonrió. Claro que quería.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Celos y regalos"_. Hasta la próxima


	22. Celos y regalos

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!

¿Qué tal? Aquí otro nuevo capitulo, siento la tardanza pero no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente así que me doy toda la prisa que puedo. Por eso como sé que habéis estado esperando no me entretengo más.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 20: Celos y regalos.**

Había llegado otro sábado más a la universidad _Merlín el Encantador_, en el ambiente se volvía a respirar ese aire de competitividad que siempre había los días de os partidos. Esa vez se enfrentaban los brasileños contra los alemanes pero el partido no se jugaría hasta la tarde.

Draco estaba deseando que perdiesen los brasileños, para bajarle un poco los humos Nelson, el "amigo" de Ginny que en esos momentos estaba haciendo un alarde de chulería y superioridad en la mesa en la que estaba sentado junto a su equipo.

Unas cuantas mesas más alejadas de los Sex Symbol se encontraban las chicas, tomando su desayuno, la única que faltaba era Padma. Su gemela estaba en la mesa pero como si no estuviese porque estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando sus amigas le habían dicho que se habían hecho pasar por ella en el Messenger y habían quedado con _abogado_de_oficio_, había pasado por varios estados, primero enfado, luego indecisión y por último nerviosismo.

Padma entró en ese momento en el comedor, caminaba hacía la mesa donde sus amigas se encontraban como una exhalación. La chica golpeó la mesa en el centro dejando un papel que había recogido por el suelo de la residencia de chicas.

-Estás por todos lados, este maldito papel me ha hecho resbalar cuando he salido del cuarto y me he roto el culo- soltó molesta sentándose. Sus amigas no se molestaron en mirar que era ya lo habían visto.

Luna se encogió en su asiento al recordar el papel aunque desde que lo había visto no había parado de pensar en ello. Neville, y estaba segura de que sus amigos también, había colocado un cartel por la universidad que rezaba lo siguiente:

_Ruego a la persona que se llevo mi libro Plantas acuáticas del mediterráneo que me lo devuelva, no habrá ninguna repercusión negativa sobre ella, no la denunciare al decano, tan solo quiero recuperar mi libro. Si alguien lo ve, sabe quien lo tiene o lo encuentra ruego que se comunique con Neville Longbotton, es de mucha importancia encontrarlo y saber quien lo tiene. Gracias._

-Todo por un maldito libro- se quejó de nuevo Padma a la que le seguía doliéndole el culo del golpe.

-Es normal que pida que se lo devuelvan- Jessica se encogió de hombros- nadie se lo tendría que haber llevado.

Luna empezó a sudar. No se le había pasado por la cabeza devolverle el libro a Neville, él no se podía enterar de que ella era la que se había llevado el libro porque si no llegaría a la acertada conclusión de que se había acostado con ella y él no podía saber eso y menos aún cuando le había dicho hacía unos días que se había enamorado de otra.

-¿Estás bien, Luna? Estás sudando mucho ¿Te encuentras mal?- le preguntó Lavender poniéndole la mano en la frente- fiebre no pareces tener.

-Fui yo- soltó en un susurro ahogado. Necesitaba contarlo, necesitaba que sus amigas la aconsejasen que hacer- fui yo.

Sus amigas la miraron sin entender y Lavender le hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando.

-Yo me lleve el libro de Neville- declaró la muchacha quitándose un poco del peso que llevaba encima.

-¿Tú? ¿Y por qué se lo quitaste?- preguntó Parvati curiosa.

-Lo necesitaba para un trabajo y no podía pedírselo porque nosotros habíamos discutido y no nos hablamos, así que me colé en su cuarto y se lo quite- Luna jugueteo con sus manos sobre el regazo.

-Eso estuvo mal Luna- le reprendió Hermione- pero si se lo explicas a Neville seguro que lo entiende.

-No puedo contárselo- le dijo la rubia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Padma.

Luna tomó aire.

-Porque él me pilló en el cuarto cuando lo estaba cogiendo, venía del Crow y estaba borracho como una cuba cuando entró no me reconoció- explicó ella de carrerilla sin mirar a sus amigas- yo quise largarme cuanto antes, pero entonces él empezó a acariciarme…- sus amigas abrieron mucho los ojos- y empezó a besarme y yo le devolví el beso y ¡Merlín! Esa noche conocí a un Neville que no creí que existiera.

-¡¿Te lo follaste?!- soltó Padma y todas la hicieron callar, algunas personas que estaban cerca las miraron pero luego continuaron a lo suyo- ¿Te lo follaste?

Luna asintió y todas se quedaron en silencio procesando lo que la muchacha les acaba de decir.

-Luna, Neville no quiere su libro, quiere saber a quien se tiró esa noche- concluyó Pansy- tienes que decírselo.

-No puedo, él quiere el libro, lo sé porque él me dijo que se había enamorado de una chica, lo único que quiere es recuperar su libro- Luna suspiró- y yo no puedo dárselo, me moriría de la vergüenza.

-Entonces estás en un problema- le dijo Ginny cogiendo el papel que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Me deje mis bragas en su cuarto- las chicas se miraron entre ellas y no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas haciendo que Luna se encogiese en su sitio y las mirase con enfado- no tiene ninguna gracia.

* * *

Los chicos, excepto Cedric que aún no había llegado, miraron a las chicas sentadas a unas cuantas mesas de ellos. Se estaban desternillando de la risa aunque no sabían por qué. Seamus se mordió las uñas nerviosamente, no paraba de taconear en el suelo poniendo histérico a Harry que estaba a su lado.

-Como sigas moviendo la pierna te la corto, me estas pegando tu histerismo tío- Seamus se detuvo y le miró con una disculpa en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, tronco- Seamus se siguió mordiendo las uñas- pero estoy…

No sabía muy bien como catalogar como se encontraba. Cachondo como un toro…salido como el pico de una mesa... desesperado como una de esas niñas que esperan ver a sus actores preferidos durante horas… era una mezcla de todo, desde que estaba intentando conseguir que Lavender se lanzase contra él como una loba no se había acostado con una tía y él nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo desde que lo probó la primera vez.

Pero si no se había acostado con nadie, no era porque no quisiera sino porque sus malditos planes para intentar conquistar a Lavender y demostrarles a sus amigos que era ella la que se moría por sus huesos y no al revés le estaban ocupando gran parte de su tiempo libre y la verdad es que no había hecho ningún adelanto.

Así les hizo saber a sus amigos el motivo de porque estaba tan nervioso omitiendo por supuesto el poco éxito que estaba teniendo con Lavender.

-Pues si tan necesitado estás, olvídate por un rato de lo que estas intentando conseguir con Lavender y tírate a una- le soltó Harry- hazlo por el bien de todos o nos terminarás volviendo locos con tu nerviosismo.

Seamus asintió dándole la razón a su amigo y se quedó mirando a su alrededor buscando a una presa con la que desahogarse.

* * *

Cedric se terminó de abrochar la camisa que se había puesto, Colin ya no estaba debía estar en el comedor desayunando con los demás. Cogió el paquete que sus padres le habían enviado como regalo de cumpleaños. Veinticuatro años ¡Merlín! Como pasaba el tiempo.

Dejó el regalo ya abierto en su escritorio, se trataba de unas cuantas prendas de ropa que le había gustado mucho, entre ellas la camisa que se había puesto esa mañana, más tarde les escribiría una carta agradeciéndoles los regalos.

Tenía ganas de desayunar así que se dirigió a la puerta sabiendo que sus amigos le estarían esperando en el comedor para darle su regalo. Sonrió cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con Padma con el puño alzado para llamar.

-¡Felicidades!- soltó ella alegremente bajando el brazo y sacando de detrás de su espalda un paquete que le entregó- espero que te guste.

Cedric la miró sorprendido, no creía que ella le regalase nada, ni siquiera sabía que conocía que día era su cumpleaños.

-No te tendrías que haber molestado- le cogió el regalo y entró en la habitación seguida de ella.

-No ha sido ninguna molestia- ella se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras él abría el paquete.

Se trataba de una caja de cartón que puso sobre la mesa y que destapó. Dentro había una serie de comics que él había estado buscando duramente mucho tiempo pero al final se había dado por vencido al no encontrarlo. Pero ahí estaban, dentro de un plástico, intactos, completamente nuevos y eran suyos.

Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que Padma se había acercado hasta donde él estaba, su sonrisa era inmensa y preciosa, en su mejilla el lunar que tenía resaltaba en su cara de una forma sensual y tierna. Tuvo el deseo de estirar la mano, acariciarlo y luego darle un beso sobre él.

-Como me dijiste que los estabas buscando hablé con Obi-Wan Kenobi y él ha podido conseguirlos antes de tu cumpleaños, le ha costado sudor y lágrimas aunque nunca te lo reconozca, así que cuando le veas tienes que agradecérselo- le explicó Padma.

-Lo haré. Muchas gracias, Padma. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

Si él se había sorprendido con el regalo, ella se quedó helada cuando Cedric la estrechó entre sus brazos y la dio un beso en el cuello. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y él sonrió.

Había tenido el impulso de abrazarla y besarla y no había podido resistirse, no había querido hacerlo y ¡Merlín! Que bien olía y que cálido se estaba entre sus delgados brazos. Y lo supo, así de bien te tenías que sentir cuando estabas en el paraíso.

* * *

Harry seguía en el comedor esperando a que Cedric llegara para darle sus regalos cuando sintió como el móvil vibraba dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Lo sacó y observó la pantalla, le habían mandado un mensaje un número que no conocía. Lo abrió y lo leyó.

_¿Vas a darme el dinero para Chad, si o no? Abie._

Harry observó incrédulamente la pantalla, esa mujer era de lo que no había, viniendo con exigencias como si él le debiese algo y no fuese al revés. Cerró el teléfono molesto, sin saber como había conseguido su maldito numero de móvil.

Aún no sabía si darle el dinero, sus amigos le habían intentado hacer entender que Chad no tenía la culpa de lo que una vez le hizo Abie, que tan solo era un niño enfermo que necesitaba su dinero pero él no estaba seguro de que la enfermedad de Chad fuese cierta, estaba totalmente convencido de que Abie quería el dinero para drogarse ella y su novio, estaba totalmente convencido de que Chad estaba en una casa de acogida y seguramente eso fuese mejor que estar con los yonkis de sus padres.

Se guardó el móvil y no se molestó en contestarle, porque tampoco sabía que decirle.

En ese momento, Cedric llegó a la mesa con una sonrisa, sus amigos se giraron a mirarle, se levantaron y le abrazaron con un felicidades a voz en grito saliendo de todos ellos.

-Gracias, chicos- les dijo Cedric.

-Empieza a abrir tus regalos- soltó Draco poniéndole delante un paquete.

Cedric le obedeció y comenzó a abrir los regalos a medida que los iba abriendo se lo iba agradeciendo de nuevo. Cauno cogió el que Colin le tendía se fijó en el gesto del chico, llevaba unos días bastante serio y él, al ser su compañero de cuarto, era el que más lo había notado.

-¿Qué ocurre Colin?- le preguntó.

-Nada- le sonrió- anda, abre el regalo.

-Primero dinos que te pasa- exigió saber Cedric.

Colin los miró, de pronto una frialdad, que ellos conocían y que a veces aparecía en el chico cuando algo iba mal, se expandió por sus ojos.

-Mi madre me ha llamado- todos aguantaron la respiración sabiendo lo que eso significaba para el chico- no se para que, la colgué antes de que me lo dijese, me ha estado llamando durante toda la semana pero no se lo he cogido.

El chico apartó la mirada de ellos, odiaba estar jodiéndole el cumpleaños a Cedric, y eso le hizo enfurecerse más de lo que ya lo estaba desde que recibió la primera llamada de su madre. Ella siempre se encargaba de joder todo lo que le rodeaba, todo lo que quería. Le jodió a él, jodió a su hermano, jodió a su padre, jodió a toda su familia. Jodió su vida cuando se marchó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierda tiene que llamarme después de tanto tiempo?- golpeó la mesa con un puñetazo y enterró su cara en las manos- todo estaba bien pero tenía que regresar.

Si, tenía que regresar y remover la mierda del pasado, esa mierda que él había querido enterrar pero que nunca había conseguido hacerlo.

* * *

Draco caminaba hacía el campo del Quiddich el partido estaba apunto de empezar, eran las seis de la tarde y era el primer partido del campeonato que se jugaba por la tarde pero no él último.

Sus amigos ya estaban allí, él había ido a por una bufanda para poder soportar mejor el frío, los tendría que buscar por las gradas pero normalmente siempre se ponían el mismo sitio.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Ginny en un lado de las grandes puertas del estadio, la chica estaba apoyada contra la pared y el chico brasileño que se había tirado y que se llamaba… Nelson, si Nelson tenía las manos a cada lado del cuerpo de ella mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso y ella se separó soltando un suave gemido. Draco arrugó el ceño, odio ese sonido, lo odio porque ella nunca lo había hecho cuando hacía el amor con él.

-Anímame hoy, pelirroja- le pidió él con una voz melosa que hizo a Draco tener arcadas- ¿Lo harás?

Ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a él y volvió a besarle aferrándose a él con fuerza. Nelson soltó un gruñido y la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

Draco dio un puñetazo a la pared y se marcharon en otra dirección con la idea de entrar por otra puerta del estadio, no tenía ganas de seguir viendo la escena que estaban protagonizando esos dos.

* * *

Pansy salió del estadio. El partido había terminado con la victoria de Brasil sobre Alemania y los cánticos de los ganadores se oían por encima de todo el escándalo que había mientras la gente abandonaba el estadio.

Pansy dejó atrás a sus amigas y caminó más deprisa recordando que tenía que darle de comer a Arian, el cachorrito que Blaise le había regalado. Había estado buscando algo que darle al chico como agradecimiento pero no había encontrado nada que le pareciese bueno.

En esos momentos el chico pasó cerca de ella pero no la vio. Cuando se quedó mirando su espalda un idea de lo que podía darle le llegó a la cabeza, sabía que era una locura pero tenía ganas de hace runa locura y esa en particular.

Se acercó a él y sin decir nada le cogió la mano y tiró de él alejándole de la multitud. El chico soltó una exclamación de sorpresa pero no dijo nada cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

Bajaron las escaleras del estadio en silencio, esquivando a la gente que se ponía a su paso. En un par de ocasiones miró por encima de su hombro y siempre que sus ojos se encontraban él apartaba la mirada, estaba extraño.

Cuando salieron del estadio, Pansy le arrastró hasta quedar ocultos tras varios árboles que rodeaban el estadio. Allí el silencio de los gritos y los cánticos quedaban amortiguados.

Blaise no la miró a los ojos y ella se preocupó, algo iba mal. Le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a que la mirase. Él lo hizo pero no supo descifrar lo que había en sus ojos porque ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

Se sentía avergonzado, no entendía porque le resultaba tan difícil mirar a Pansy sabiendo que hacía unos días se había acostado con Catriona. ¿Por qué sentía que había hecho algo malo?

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Pansy.

-Nada- le respondió sin estar completamente seguro pero sin mostrar esa inseguridad en su voz. La sonrió- ¿Querías algo, preciosa?

-Agradecerte de nuevo que me regalaras a Arian- él la miró sin saber de lo que le hablaba- el perro.

Él sonrió y le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo más.- él se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Es que te quería dar algo como agradecimiento- él le miró.

-¿Y qué era?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella se mordió el labio por un momento indecisa por lo que iba a hacer pero luego apartó todas las voces que le decían que no lo hiciese y agarrando al chico de la camisa, tiró de él y unió sus labios.

Blaise soltó una exclamación de sorpresa pero se dejó llevar. Pansy abrió la boca y con su lengua hizo que el chico abriese la suya. Saboreó el interior de él y se hizo dueña de sus labios. Blaise giró la cabeza un poco más para facilitar el suave y erótico beso que se estaban dando.

Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y la rodeó el cuerpo aprisionándola más cerca de él. Sus labios se movieron, sus lenguas se tocaron, sus esencias se mezclaron y sintieron el calor de la boca del otro contrastando con lo fría que estaban sus mejillas.

Las manos de ella estaban firmemente agarradas a sus brazos, tensos por el esfuerzo de sujetar a la chica. Notó los músculos bajo el abrigo negro y se excitó aunque nunca se lo diría.

Se apartó de él despacio, abrieron los ojos a la vez y se miraron. Él sonreía complacido.

-No sabía que comprarte.

-Esto ha sido mejor que cualquier cosa que me hubieses comprado- le aseguró él.

Se acercó a ella y atrapó sus labios en otro beso pero esta vez ella se apartó con una sonrisa y le miró a los ojos.

-No te aproveches- le susurró.

Hizo que él le soltara y se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios. La misma sonrisa que tenía él mientras la veía alejarse. Se dio cuenta de que su plan de acostarse con ella estaba surtiendo efecto y cada día estaba más cerca de poder volver a estar dentro de ella pero no entendió porque esa idea, le hacía sentirse como un hijo de puta.

* * *

Harry se quedó sentado en las gradas a pesar de que ya había terminado el partido y la gente se había marchado. Él no podía dejar de pensar en Abie y el maldito mensaje.

Recordarla le había hecho recordar el pasado que se había empeñado en olvidar. Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, se lo apartó de ellos y soltó el humo, se quedó mirando como ascendía en el aire para luego desaparecer.

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos- Harry giró el rostro y miró a Jess que se sentó junto a él con una sonrisa.

-En realidad no es nada- mintió.

Ella le miró sin creerlo pero prefirió dejar el tema. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se quedó mirando el campo de Quiddich tal y como estaba haciendo él.

-Te quedaste sin galeón entonces- le dijo haciéndole sonreír- y era un galeón mágico.

-¿Ah, si?- Jess asintió y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, acercándose a él para buscar su calor- ¿y qué magia tiene ese galeón?

-Te concede deseos.

-¿Cualquier deseo?- le preguntó él.

-Si- le respondió ella.

-Entonces no tendrías que querer desprenderte de él- le dijo Harry.

-Si quería dártelo era porque en estos momentos parecías necesitarlo más que yo- le explicó Jess.

Los dos quedaron en silencio y Harry volvió a darle una calada al cigarrillo que poco a poco se consumía. Jess le miró y vio que él tenía los ojos clavados en el campo de Quiddich, completamente pensativo.

Vio como sus labios encerraban la boquilla del cigarro y aspiraban. Antes de que él pudiese coger el cigarro ella se lo arrebató y ambos se miraron.

-Odio que fumes, te huele el aliento fatal- le dijo ella.

-No te quejas cuando nos besamos- le dijo él con una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

-No me quejo porque nada me impediría besarte pero sería más agradable si no pareciese que estoy besando un cenicero- se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, se puso el cigarro en la boca y le miró- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Rara. No te pega tener un cigarrillo entre los labios.

-Bueno tu estas intentando que eso cambie ¿no? Estas intentando sacar mi alma rebelde- le dijo tras quitarse el cigarrillo de la boca.

-En algunos momentos me doy cuenta de que lo estoy consiguiendo.

-¿Solo en algunos momentos?- ella le miró con una sonrisa y antes de que él pudiese responder, dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Harry le correspondió al beso completamente hambriento de ella, jadeó contra su boca cuando sintió como ella bajaba sus manos hasta el bulto que había entre sus piernas. El largo abrigo de ella abierto ocultaba lo que las manos de ella estaban haciendo en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Sin dejar de besarla, porque eso era lo que realmente necesitaba en esos momentos, olvidar, no pensar en nada más y mientras estaba con Jess, ella era lo único que ocupaba su mente, oyó el ruido de una cremallera. Las frías manos de ella se introdujeron en su pantalón y calzoncillos y cuando hicieron contacto con su erección soltó un siseo ante el fuerte contraste de temperaturas.

Ella sonrió contra sus labios. Bajó sus labios por la barbilla de él y le mordió el cuello con suavidad para después besarlo. Las manos de él viajaron hasta meterse bajó la camiseta de ella para acariciarle los senos, ese fue el turno de sisear de ella. Jadeó contra su garganta pero no se detuvo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sus bocas se unieron de nuevo mientras su mano se movía de arriba a bajo de la erección. Harry agarró el borde del escote de la camiseta y del sujetador y dejó que el pecho se derramara fuera de ellos. Continuando oculto por el abrigo para los ojos que los podrían ver si pasaban por allí, Harry pudo ver el rosado y duro pezón.

Los pellizco haciéndola gemir. Él la miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada, Harry lo volvió apretar y ella jadeó sin dejar de mirarlo. Lo atrapó entre sus dientes y le dio un suave mordisco que la hizo suspirar.

La rodeó con un brazo la cintura pegándola más a él y se introdujo la cúspide en su boca, notando su sabor dulce. Ella le agarró de la nuca con la mano libre.

Él liberó el otro pecho e hizo lo mismo, rozó su nariz con el pezón y lo lamió con la lengua con completa devoción. Pudo sentir el olor de la excitación femenina, sin soltarla de la cintura y sin dejar de jugar con sus senos, bajó la mano libre hasta los pantalones y los desabrochó, introdujo la mano con algo de dificultad y le tocó la humedad que tenía entre las piernas.

La oyó jadear y las caderas de ella se movieron facilitándole el acceso a su centro. Ella aumentó el ritmo que estaba siguiendo con su mano y él gruñó sin apartar la boca de sus pechos. Buscó un ritmo de caricias para satisfacerla y lo siguió mientras ella lo masturbaba.

Un orgasmo les atravesó al mismo tiempo y junto llegaron al clímax. Sus cuerpos se tensaron y luego se relajaron. Jess sintió como su mano se mojaba de la esencia de él pero no apartó la mano de su cuerpo. Sus bocas se unieron en un suave beso.

-Eres increíble- murmuró contra su boca.

-Imagínate lo que podría llegar a hacerte si no fumases.

Harry abrió los ojos y la miró. Si, estaba haciendo progresos con ella.

* * *

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, el partido ya había terminado y la mayoría de sus amigas se estaban arreglando para irse de fiesta, ella quería ver primero a Draco durante el partido había estado pensando en él y no había podido dejar de sonreír.

Caminaba con precaución intentando no encontrarse con Nelson. Él le gustaba pero era algo… no sabía como describirlo. Era algo… agobiante, después de que se hubiesen acostado la primera vez, había ido detrás de ella sin cesar, ella se había sentido agobiada, si esa era la palabra.

Pero Draco no, él nunca la agobiaba a pesar de que a veces había detectado algún signo de celos, ella eso se lo había tomado mal en un principio pero luego le había gustado pensar que la deseaba solo para él.

Llegó hasta el cuarto del rubio y llamó a la puerta. Como nadie contestó después del segundo toque, abrió la puerta y vio que Draco se estaba poniendo una camisa, también se estaba arreglando para salir esa noche.

Miró por encima de su hombro cuando sintió como la puerta se abría y apartó la mirada cuando la vio sonriendo. Quizás volvía de estar con Nelson.

-No determines de vestir- Ginny se acercó y se puso frente a él- porque antes de irte podríamos jugar.

Draco no contestó, soltándose del agarre de la pelirroja, cogió la chaqueta y se la puso por encima. Ginny arrugó el ceño y se acercó a él. Le agarró las solapas e intentó quitársela pero Draco no le dejó.

-¿No sabes descifrar cuando alguien te esta rechazando?- le preguntó Draco.

Él sabía que no debía estar molesto, entre ellos no había nada pero no podía dejar de pensar que Nelson había estado, quizás hacía un rato, con ella.

Ella le miró ofendida, soltó las solapas de la chaqueta y le dio una bofetada. No era porque la hubiese rechazado, bueno por eso también, pero lo que le había molestado más era la frialdad, esa frialdad que le había recordado los tiempos en los que aún no eran amigos. Desde que se hicieron amigos él no le había vuelto a hablar con ese aire de superioridad.

-Que te den- soltó Ginny entre dientes, furiosa.

Pasó por al lado suyo, le golpeó con el hombro al pasar y se molestó por el hecho que el chico ni siquiera se movió un centímetro de su sitio. Cerró de un portazo la puerta.

* * *

Seamus salió de su cuarto con una sonrisa, detrás de él y arreglándose la ropa salió una chica rubia que se marchó tras darle un pellizco en el trasero. Sabía que debía de darse una ducha pero no tenía tiempo había quedado con sus amigos y ya llegaba tarde.

Asegurándose de que todo estaba en su sitio se encaminó hacía la salida, había quedado con ellos en el aparcamiento. Por el camino chocó con una chica que salía del cuarto de Harry y Ron, sonriendo se alejó por el pasillo.

* * *

En el interior del cuarto de Harry y Ron, este último se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, tenía el antebrazo tapando los ojos. Se sentía sucio y vacío, el sexo que acaba de tener con la chica le hacía sentirse mal.

Había sido con una chica hermosa y simpática pero ella no era Hermione. Había creído que todo seguiría siendo igual, que si se acostaba con otra chica olvidaría lo que había pasado con Hermione, lo que nunca imaginó es se imaginaría a la castaña durante todo el acto.

Su amiga era quien había estado todo el tiempo en su cabeza, a ella había visto cuando la miraba, a ella era a quien había olido y a ella era a quien había imaginado mientras la besaba.

Todo eso estaba mal, todo eso no podía estar pasándole, él hacía mucho que había olvidado a Hermione, él ya no la amaba, entonces ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Cita a ciegas"_. Hasta la próxima


	23. Citas a ciegas

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!

¿Qué tal?

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capitulo, estaba vez no he tardado tanto ¿eh?? Bueno os dejo con él. Pero antes de que podáis leerlo me gustaría responder a la pregunta que alguien me hizo que era, si Harry es mago ¿Por qué no usa sus habilidades para saber si en verdad el niño está enfermo? Y mi respuesta es que Harry ni siquiera sabe si es cierto que Chad aún esta con Abie, cuando Harry vio al niño por última vez era un bebe y después ya no supo si ella se lo quedó o lo abandonó. Harry siente una gran rencor contra Abie y no quiere verla ni en pintura por eso no se molesta ni siquiera en saber si el niño esta con ella o no, o si esta enfermo o no, aunque por otro lado aún tiene una parte dentro de él curiosidad por saber si es verdad que el niño continúa junto a ella y si es verdad que esta enfermo por eso no se decide aún a entregarle el dinero o no entregárselo. Espero haber respondido a la pregunta.

Y ahora os dejo con el capitulo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 22: Citas a ciegas.**

Llegó diciembre y con el la nieve. Se notaba que las Navidades se acercaban porque los alumnos se encontraban despreocupados y más tranquilos a pesar de que después de las fiestas se iban a tener que poner a estudiar a tope para los exámenes que serían en febrero.

Algunos, como Hermione, estaban empezando ha hacerse sus propios horarios para estudiar a pesar de que todavía quedaban dos meses para que empezasen los exámenes. Otros en cambio se lo tomaban con mucha más calma, muchas veces esto ocurría porque tenían otras cosas en la cabeza.

Enamorado… estaba enamorado. Luna suspiró mientras seguía dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir pero tampoco le apetecía levantarse y afrontar otro día más. Sabía que se encontraría con Neville y cada vez que le veía se le hacía un nudo en el estomago al pensar que él estaba enamorado de otra.

Volvió a suspirar y se giró en la cama. Ginny estaba terminando de vestirse y se quedó observándola. La pelirroja también la miró al oírla suspirar por tercera vez. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-No puedes seguir así Luna- la rubia la miró en silencio- si tanto te gustó estar con Neville, deberías hacer algo para volver a estarlo y no quedarte hay tumbada, dándole vueltas a la cabeza y pensando lo patética que es tu vida.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga?

-Lucha por él. Hazle ver que tú eres mejor que cualquier chica de la que él se ha podido enamorar. Haz que se enamore de ti y lucha con uñas y dientes contra cualquiera que quiera quitártelo.

Ginny se puso en pie y se puso a peinarse. Luna se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Si, haría caso al consejo de Ginny. Lo conseguiría, Neville se enamoraría de ella.

* * *

Draco estaba apoyado junto a la puerta de la residencia de las chicas. Sabía que el otro día fue un idiota con Ginny, ella no se merecía el trato que la dio porque entre ellos no había nada. Casi nunca pedía perdón pero sabía que esa vez tenía que hacerlo, se había equivocado.

Vio como la pelirroja salía de la residencia y la cogió del brazo cuando estaba bajando las escaleras de la entrada. Ginny le miró y arrugó el ceño al percatarse de quien era. Se soltó de una manera brusca y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando. Él la interceptó el paso.

-Ginny, hablemos.

-Yo no hablo con idiotas- pasó por su lado y bajó las escaleras corriendo, pasó por delante de la residencia de chicos y miró por encima de su hombro, Draco la seguía.

Cuando volvió a mirar al frente vio un obstáculo pero ya era demasiado tarde y no pudo frenar. Chocó contra la persona que se había interpuesto en su camino y que la atrapó contra su cuerpo para que no cayese al suelo.

Draco se paró y se quedó observando furiosos como Nelson abrazaba a Ginny que levantó la cabeza para saber quien la estaba sujetando. El rubio se maldijo, ya no solo ella iba con ese chico cuando quería, sino que él encima la lanzaba a sus brazos sin querer.

-Pelirroja, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó el brasileño con una sonrisa.

-Porque te estaba buscando- mintió Ginny rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos y plantándole un beso en los labios.

Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras lo besaba. Draco iba a saber quien era ella, sabía porque la había estado esperando, quería pedirla "perdón" y ella no se creía su perdón, él quería disculparse porque tenía ganas de un polvo, pero ella seguía muy dolida por la forma en la que él le había hablado, esa frialdad que creía que ya no tenía el chico. Pero se iba a dar cuenta en ese mismo momento lo poco que a ella le importaba él.

No necesitaba a ningún rubio pomposo, claro que no.

Se aferró más a Nelson pero de pronto sintió como alguien le apartaba del cuerpo del chico cuando abrió los ojos vio que Draco estaba a un palmo del rostro del joven brasileño que era unos centímetros más bajito que el rubio.

-Apártate de ella, ahora y para el resto de tu existencia- le soltó Draco furioso, ya no lo soportaba más, ya no aguantaba por más tiempo ver como esa pelirroja se besaba con ese tipo o con cualquier otro.

-¿Y eso quien me lo esta pidiendo?- le preguntó el chico sin amedrentarse.

-Su… su…- rollo, amante, follamigo ¿Qué diablos eran Ginny y él?- eso te lo esta ordenando uno de los amigos de su hermano.

-Ya veo- Nelson sonrió arrogantemente- mira tío, yo no tengo culpa de que ella no te haga ni caso y si me lo haga a mi, no me ordenas nada ¿entiendes? Nada, ni tú, ni el hermano de Ginny, ni nadie, si ella quiere estar conmigo y yo con ella nadie lo va a impedir.

-No me retes, imbécil. No sabes quien soy yo- Draco le agarró de las solapas del abrigo.

Nelson le sonreía arrogantemente y Ginny se acercó furiosa a ellos. Pero que se estaba creyendo Draco. Agarró al chico y con dificultad le empujó apartándolo de Nelson. Para luego darle una bofetada. Genial, dos bofetadas en dos días.

-Lárgate- le soltó Ginny furiosa- hoy soy yo quien no quiere estar contigo, idiota.

Ginny cogió a Nelson de la mano y se alejó del rubio que se estaba sobando la mejilla, enfadado.

* * *

Jess sonrió ampliamente mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre Harry. El chico estaba tumbado de espaldas sobre la arena de la playa y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa a la muchacha.

Estaban en una de sus clases de defensa personal y era la segunda vez que lo derribaba en toda la mañana, un gran logro si se consideraba el peso y tamaño de él. Eran las siete de la mañana y estaban en ese lugar secreto de la playa que casi nadie conocía.

Los dos respiraban aceleradamente y se miraban. Ambos estaban llenos de arena que se pegaba a sus cuerpos debidos al sudor.

-Hemos mejorado mucho- la felicitó Harry.

-He tenido un buen maestro- ella se apoyó en sus muslos e ignoró la erección que se clavaba en su sexo a través de los pantalones de ambos, Harry ya se lo dijo una vez, él siempre se ponía duro cuando la tenía encima- me siento más en forma y no solo por el deporte que hacemos algunas mañanas.

Él sonrió divertido, levantó las piernas bajo ella y la golpeó con los muslos en la espalda consiguiendo que ella se precipitase sobre él y pusiese ambas manos sobre la arena, a cada lado de su cabeza.

El cabello de ella ocultó el rostro de Harry y sus caras quedaron tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban. Él volvió a bajar sus piernas y acarició los muslos de ella, deleitándose en la suavidad de su piel.

La brisa movía los cabellos de ambos pero ninguno se movió. Se besaron despacio pero con pasión, poniendo todo en cada uno de los besos que se otorgaban. Él enterró una de sus manos entre los cabellos negros de ella, agarrándola del cuello con firmeza la acercó más a él, profundizando en su boca, alimentándose de su dulzura.

Con la otra mano la acarició entre las piernas deleitándose con la humedad que había entre ellas. Jess jadeó.

Con un solo movimiento Harry la dejó bajo su cuerpo. Jess se aferró a su espalda mientras Harry bajaba sus manos acariciando su cuerpo oculto aun por la ropa de entrenamiento. Agarró el elástico de los pantalones junto a la ropa interior y comenzó a bajárselo hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Jess se estremeció pero no por el frío a pesar del aire que provenía del mar, sino por la excitación de lo que sabía que se avecinaba. Harry trabajó en la parte baja de su cuerpo, encargándose de su propio pantalón mientras con su boca besaba a Jess que le correspondía con ansias.

Gimieron cuando sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo. Él comenzó a moverse y ella se unió al movimiento, sus cuerpos era uno solo que sabían lo que hacer en cada momento para darle placer al otro.

Dos cuerpos unidos por un placer que tan bien conocían pero que no se cansaban de sentir.

* * *

Cedric se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y sonrió a Padma. Se habían encontrado mientras ambos daban un paseo por el campus y se habían parado a hablar.

Ella había comenzado a bromear con él cuando se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Te apetece que mañana vayamos a la tienda a hacer una visita a los chicos?- preguntó Cedric con una sonrisa.

-Si, además tenía pensado ir dentro de poco porque quería mirar unas cosas- ella sonrió- y mañana me viene bien.

-Entonces trato hecho. ¿Damos un paseo?- ella asintió con una sonrisa. Cedric le hecho un brazo por encima de los hombros y se alejaron de allí hablando, riendo y decidiendo a que hora quedarían para ir a la tienda.

Cho se apoyó en el árbol en el que había estado Cedric y los vio alejarse. Había escuchado como quedaban para ir a algún lado y eso a ella le había sonado a una especie de… cita.

Se sorprendió pues Cedric nunca le había mostrado ningún interés a la hindú a pesar de que ella se le había insinuado muchas veces. Pero ahora, al ver como la tenía agarrada, al ver su sonrisa y su mirada se dio cuenta de que tal vez Cedric estaba comenzando a bajar las defensas con ella y eso no le gustaba.

Puede que Cedric y ella lo hubiesen dejado hace mucho tiempo, pero ninguna gatita le iba a tocar ni a él, ni a Harry, de eso se encargaría ella.

* * *

Ron soltó un gemido y aferró la mano de Hermione que le devolvió el apretón mientras con la otra mano se sujetaba a su espalda desnuda. Ella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y le besó en los labios.

Otra vez estaba pasando, por segunda vez estaban haciendo el amor, ella y Ron ¿Es qué el mundo se había vuelto loco? ¿Por qué los había hecho tan compatibles en la cama?

Estaba vez el sexo estaba siendo mucho más salvaje pero no por ello menos maravilloso, Hermione abrió los ojos extasiada ¡Oh no! Para nada estaba siendo peor. Gimió cuando él le mordió el labio inferior.

Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente como había empezado esa vez, se habían encontrado por los pasillos y después de muchas semanas de haberse estado evitando, se habían mirado a los ojos y habían sentido algo, una especie de calor, el deseo de volver a repetir lo que había sucedido.

Fue como si se hiciesen una pregunta el uno al otro sin palabras, y de pronto Ron la estaba siguiendo, como el que no quiere la cosa, hasta el cuarto de ella donde se habían encerrado y se habían empezado a desnudar y a besar como dos desesperados hasta terminar en la cama.

Ambos gimieron a la vez y llegaron juntos al clímax. Se miraron a los ojos mientras esperaban a que sus respiraciones alteradas se calmasen.

-No va a volver a pasar- soltaron los dos a la vez y asintieron como dándose la razón.

* * *

Colin caminaba por la playa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos junto a él iba Angie que le estaba contando por donde iba en el libro del señor de los anillos y comentándole un poco lo que le estaba pareciendo, por lo entusiasmada que estaba parecía que le estaba gustando.

A pesar de casi no mirarse a los ojos por miedo a ver en los del otro algo que les gustase tras ese beso que se dieron, iban hablando animadamente del libro del que Colin se acodaba perfectamente aun habiéndolo leído hace mucho.

-Colin- ambos se voltearon al ver que alguien llamaba al chico.

Colin perdió todo el color que tenía en la cara al ver a la mujer que estaba frente a él. Angie observó a la mujer que estaba ante ellos; de mediana estatura, cabello rubio y ojos marrones, no tenía mala figura a pesar de rondar los cincuenta y tantos. Pero en su rostro si se notaba su edad y que el modo de vida que llevaba no era muy bueno, ojeras que delataban lo poco que dormía, arrugas sobretodo alrededor de los ojos y en la parte superior del labio. Y cuando sonrió vio que la faltaba una muela.

-Hola Colin- él no contestó, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos se quedó allí mirándola como si no esperase que estuviera allí.

-Angie ¿podíais dejadnos a solas, por favor?- preguntó el chico.

La chica le miró pero él no lo hizo. Asintió a su pesar y se alejó en silencio. Cuando Colin se aseguró que estaba lo bastante lejos se giró y miró a su madre que le seguía sonriendo pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

-Quería ver a mi hijo, saber como estaba, como le iba los estudios…

-Un poco tarde ¿no te parece?- la frialdad que había en su sonrisa era tal que su madre dejó de sonreír- poco te importó mi vida cuando te largaste. Ahora, ¿Me vas a decir a que coño has venido?

-Estuve jugando en una timba hace unas semanas y perdí bastante dinero, ahora me lo están reclamando pero yo no lo tengo…

-Sigo sin entender porque has venido a verme, sabes que yo no tengo dinero…

-Lo sé pero tus amigos sí, se que uno es famoso en tu mundo y que algunos otros no andan mal de pasta por eso viene para que se lo pidieses a ellos- la mujer volvió a sonreír- tengo unas amigas que si yo se lo pidiese os harían a tus amigos y a ti algunos trabajillos sexuales gratis, seguro que os encantaría…

Colin dejó de sonreír y se llevó las manos a la cara no queriendo ver en lo que se había convertido su madre.

-No solo tienes la vergüenza de venir aquí y pedirme que le diga a mis amigos que me presten una suma elevada de dinero sino que también nos ofreces los favores sexuales de unas prostitutas a cambio pero ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

-Soy tu madre.

-¡Oh no! Hace mucho que dejaste de serlo- Colin se dio la vuelta.

-¿No vas a ayudarme entonces?- preguntó.

-No- la miró por encima del hombro- y más vale que no vuelvas por aquí. Haz como si tu hijo hubiese muerto, porque eso es lo que he hecho yo.

* * *

Lavender cerró la puerta al salir del cuarto. Mientras se encaminaba hacía la salida de la residencia de chicos, sacó un espejo del bolso y se miró en él para asegurarse de que el pintalabios seguía en su sitio o la mayor parte de él.

Acababa de estar con un chico, desde que había empezado con la apuesta que había hecho con Pansy sobre Seamus, no había estado con ningún chico hasta ese día que no se había podido resistir, al fin y al cabo las mujeres tienen sus necesidades.

Cerró el espejo y se lo guardó en el bolso. Pasó por delante la puerta del cuarto de Seamus y se preguntó porque él aún no había caído bajo sus encantos, sabía que a él le gustaba porque se había fijado en como la miraba, entonces, ¿Por qué no se lanzaba sobre ella como un lobo hambriento de sexo? ¿Por qué no la plantaba un beso en los labios y la arrastraba hasta su cama? El chico con el que acababa de estar no había parecido tener ningún problema en hacerlo.

Arrugó el ceño ¿Y si había leído mal lo que había visto en sus ojos y no se sentía atraída por ella? Con ese pensamiento lamentable se alejó de la residencia de chicos.

* * *

Pansy y Blaise se sentaron en un banco para descansar. Hacía un par de horas que se habían ido aun centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas. Blaise se apoyó en el respaldo del banco al igual que ella.

Los dos estaban en silencio y él, desde allí, estaba mirando un escaparate al que iría en cuanto se pusiese en pie. Apartó la mirada de él cuando sintió como el cabello de Pansy le rozaba el cuello.

La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y había apoyado la cabeza en el hombro de él encontrando el punto exacto, como si sus cuerpos hubiesen sido hechos para estar en esa posición, "y en todas" pensó Blaise.

-¿Tienes sueño, preciosa?

-Que me apoye en ti y el otro día te diese un beso no te da derecho a tomarte esas confianzas conmigo, Blaise.

-La gata saca las garras- le soltó él con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres que vallamos al coche nos desnudemos y así me arañas la espalda todo lo que quieras?

Pansy se apartó de él y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tienes que estropearlo todo- le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y él se frotó el brazo aguantándose la risa.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos mientras Blaise la miraba con una sonrisa, ¡Merlín! Le encantaba verla enfadada, se ponía de lo más guapa.

-Ya no discutamos más- Pansy le miró- nos lo estábamos pasando bien.

-Si, vayamos a ver ese escaparate- él se levantó y ella le siguió. Cuando se puso a su altura, Blaise notó como le cogía la mano, la miró y sonrió al ver que ella no estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía y que le había cogido la mano por instinto, pues sus ojos estaban clavados en un puesto junto al que estaban pasando.

* * *

Dean se encontraba en su cuarto terminándose de arreglar para su gran cita. Estaba de los nervios y aún más nervioso se puso cuando se manchó la corbata roja que llevaba. Intentó quitar la mancha mientras sus amigos miraban si tenían una para dejarle, le había dicho a _chica_sexy_ que iría con una corbata y la única que tenía se la había manchado de chocolate. En que hora decidió probar el nuevo dulce que Ron se había comprado.

-Lo siento, tío, pero corbatas roja no tenemos ninguno- le dijo Harry cuando entró por la puerta.

-Mierda ¿Y que coño hago yo ahora? Ella va a estar esperando a un chico con una corbata roja.

-Bueno ¿quedaste en que ella iba a llevar un vestido rojo con una flor blanca en el recogido no?- Dean asintió- pues cuando veas a una chica con esa indumentaria te acercas a ella y le dices quien eres.

-Si, es una posibilidad. Vale, vamos a tranquilizarnos, no es la primera vez que quedo con una chica- todos asintieron y le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda para darle fuerzas- me voy.

-Pásalo bien- el chico asintió y se marchó hacía el coche.

Había hecho una reserva para dos en el restaurante francés más caro que había en el pueblo que estaba cerca de las universidades tanto las muggles como la de _Merlín el Encantador_.

Se subió al coche y se encaminó hacía le pueblo cuando se dio cuenta que el día que quedó con la chica no le dijo a nombre de quien había puesto la reserva. Se golpeó la frente, la chica iba a llegar allí y no iba a saber que nombre dar.

Muy bien, primero la corbata y ahora esto, que mierda estaba pasándole, nunca se había puesto tan nervioso cuando quedaba con una chica, ni las cosas le habían salido tan mal, pero es que nunca le había gustado tanto una chica.

* * *

Parvati miró el reloj y vio que había llegado un poco temprano pero bueno era mejor después del día que llevaba, el vestido que las chicas le había dicho a _abogado de oficio_ que llevaría, ya no lo tenía pues hacía un para de años que lo había tirado y encima ninguna se había acordado de llevar la flor que le dijeron que también llevaría. La metedura de pata la habían solucionado diciéndola: "Bueno, él llevará una corbata roja", y por ahora no había llegado ningún hombre con corbata roja.

Tampoco sabía a que nombre estaba hecha la reserva y ni siquiera sabía cual era el nombre del chico, llevaba algo más de dos meses hablando con él y nunca le había preguntado su nombre.

Así que había decidid entrar en el restaurante y sentarse en la barra del bar que estaba dispuesta a un lado del salón y esperar a que entrase alguien con una corbata roja para acercarse a él y preguntarle si él era _abogado de oficio_.

Estaba atacada de los nervios, y sabía que cuando viese a un chico entrar por la puerta con una corbata roja, se iba a poner aún más nerviosa. Se quedó mirando desde la barra a la gente que entraba y que se detenía para darle al metre sus nombres y él mismo los llevaba hasta su mesa.

Se llevó la copa que estaba tomando a los labios y se atragantó cuando vio entrar a Dean por la puerta, vestido de negro completamente y demasiado atractivo tuvo que reconocer.

Parecía ir solo y le dio al metre su nombre. El hombre cogió dos cartas y le pidió que le acompañara. Como si el chico se sintiese observado mientras iba siguiendo al metre, miró hacía la barra del bar y sus miradas se encontraron.

Parvati maldijo y le dio la espalda. Él tampoco parecía mucho mas contento mientras se sentaba en una mesa que no quedaba muy lejos del bar y en la que los dos se podían ver perfectamente.

De todos los restaurantes que había en el pueblo, tenía que haber ido a ese en el que ella estaba. Miró el reloj de nuevo y vio que ya pasaban unos minutos de la hora acordada pero se dijo que tenía que ser paciente, a lo mejor le había surgido algún imprevisto.

Miró por encima de su hombro con disimulo a Dean, y vio que él también parecía estar esperando a alguien, porque miraba su reloj y a la puerta cada cierto tiempo. Solo esperaba que cuando llegase _abogado de oficio_, les diesen una mesa lo más alejada de Dean y su acompañante.

* * *

¿Por qué Parvati tenía que estar allí? Cuando la había visto embutida en ese traje negro, no había podido evitar pensar que estaba tractiva y que parecía estar esperando a alguien, pero él no quería que estuviese allí, no quería tener audiencia conocida por si la cosa no salía como él esperaba.

Miró el reloj, ya llevaba media hora de retraso su cita y estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Le pidió una copa al camarero y esperó, intentando no ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

Parvati se sentó en el taburete rendida, decepcionada y triste le había dado plantón, llevaba dos horas esperando y su cita no había aparecido. Dean tampoco parecía tener mucha más suerte y un chico y una chica que estaban sentados en dos mesas distintas tampoco parecía que esa fuese su noche, a los cuatro los habían dado plantón.

Miró a Dean que estaba dándole vueltas al vaso en el que había estado bebiendo una copa. Miró el reloj, su cita ya no iría. Se encogió de hombros, cogió su copa y se acercó a la mesa del joven. Este levantó la cabeza cuando la vio acercarse.

-Solo nos faltan que nos rieguen- le dijo Parvati y él sacó la primera sonrisa de la noche.

-Que patético- le dijo frotándose la cara con las manos, la miró- siéntate y cenemos por lo menos, tengo hambre y mi cita ya no va a venir.

-La mía tampoco- Parvati se sentó y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa- cenaremos con una condición- él l miró tras llamar al camarero- no hablaremos de con quien habíamos quedado, ni nada de la cita.

-Por mi perfecto ¿Quieres que pida un vino?- preguntó Dean.

-Por mi bien- le respondió ella.

-Traiga el mejor vino que tenga- el camarero se alejó a por el pedido mientras miraban la carta- por lo menos ahogaremos las penas en un buen vino.

Ella se echó a reír y después de decidirse y darle su pedido al camarero se pusieron a hablar y por primera vez sin echarse las cosas en cara desde hacía mucho tiempo, se lo pasaron bien durante la noche.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Admitiendo nuevos sentimientos"_. Hasta la próxima


	24. Admitiendo nuevos sentimientos

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!

¿Qué tal? Siento la tardanza pero aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que os este gustando. No me entretengo más. Os dejo con el capitulo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 23: Admitiendo nuevos sentimientos.**

Era lunes por la tarde y Cedric se encontraba esperando a Padma en las escaleras de la entrada a la residencia de las chicas. Habían quedado el día anterior ahí para ir juntos a la tienda de comics.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta y miró el reloj, llegaba un poco tarde pero en ella no era extraño. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió cuando alguien, desde atrás, le tapó los ojos con las manos.

Eran suaves y pequeñas, las de una mujer, y Padma tenía esa pequeña manía así que pensando que era ella se dio la vuelta pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio frente a él a Cho que le sonreía sensualmente o lo que ella creía que era sensual.

-Ah eres tú- Cedric bajó un escalón para alejarse de ella y miró el reloj deseando que Padma llegase pronto, la compañía de la oriental no era muy grata para él.

-Que poca alegría veo en ti al verme- Cho puso morritos- ¿es qué no te apetece verme?

-Ya sabes la respuesta- le soltó él sin ningún miramiento- creo que la pregunta viene sobrando, Chang.

-Vamos, vamos olvidemos las rencillas del pasado- le cogió de las solapas de la gabardina y se acercó un poquito más a él- y recordemos solo los momentos felices que pasamos.

Una suave posecilla hizo que los dos mirasen de donde provenía el ruido. Padma estaba parada sobre una de las escaleras superiores y los miraba a ambos con una ceja en alto.

-Padma- Cedric se soltó de Cho rápidamente y terminó de subir las escaleras hasta ponerse junto a su amiga- te estaba esperando.

-Ya veo- le dijo ella y sonrió como si no pasase nada y apartando la vista de Cho a la que hubiera arrancado los pelos de la cabeza si no hubiese tenido un poco de educación- ¿Nos vamos o hemos cambiado los planes?

-No, no, claro que no. Vamos- el chico la agarró del codo y la condujo escaleras abajo queriendo huir cuanto antes de la inoportuna de su ex.

* * *

Angie estaba esperando a Colin junto a la puerta de su cuarto, quería hablar con él de la mujer con la que estuvo hablando el domingo. ¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué Colin se puso tan serio cuando la vio? Necesitaba saberlo.

-Angie- la chica salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Colin que llegaba en ese momento. Él la sonrió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te esperaba- ella se rascó la cabeza ¿Cómo preguntárselo?- Quería hablar contigo.

-¡¿Ah si?!- el chico abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró seguida de ella- ¿De qué?

-Ayer nos interrumpieron y…

-Si- no pudo verle la cara porque estaba de espaldas cogiendo algunos libros pero su tono de voz había cambiado, había una frialdad en su voz que ella nunca había sentido- siento la interrupción, se que nos quedamos a medias sobre la charla del libro pero el próximo día seguimos por donde lo dejamos.

-¿Quién era la mujer que nos interrumpió?

-Nadie- le contestó sin darse la vuelta y con el mismo tono frío de voz.

-Pues para no ser nadie, te afecto mucho su llegada y se sabía perfectamente tu nombre.

Se sobresaltó cuando Colin dejó los libros sobre la mesa con fuerza y se giró para enfrentarla.

-No es nadie y en el caso que si lo fuera, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de quien es o deja de ser ¿Entendido?

-Bueno tampoco hace falta que te pongas así- le dijo con el ceño fruncido- solo me preocupaba por ti.

-Pues no hace falta que te preocupes tanto, se cuidarme yo solo- le espetó él.

-Muy bien, pues ya no me preocupare por ti- le miró furiosa- ¡Imbécil!

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó dando un portazo.

* * *

-Entonces ¿no se presentó?- preguntó Jessica decepcionada mientras miraba a Parvati desde el otro lado de la habitación de las hermanas gemelas.

-Que va, me dejó más plantada que una florecilla- le soltó Parvati y se sorprendieron al ver que no estaba muy molesta.

-No pareces muy afectada- le dijo Hermione sentada en la cama de Padma que se acaba de ir con Cedric.

-Bueno me molesto lo que pasó y estoy muy enfadada con el chico pero… la noche no estuvo tan mal.

-¡¿Ah no?! ¿Y como puede ser posible?- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisilla- ¿Conociste a alguien?

-Más bien ya le conocía. Me encontré con Dean allí y cenamos juntos- Parvati lo dijo como tal cosa mientras se encogían de hombros pero sus amigas abrieron los ojos como platos y la miraron.

-¿Qué cenaste con Dean? ¿Con Dean Thomas?- preguntó Pansy.

-Pues claro que otro Dean conocemos- le espetó ella- él también tenía una cita y le dejaron plantado como a mí así que ya que estaba allí, con ese vestido tan bonito y estaba hecha la reserva pues decidimos cenar. Estuvo bien, los dos estuvimos bastante civilizados y no discutimos ni una sola vez.

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar?- preguntó Lavender.

-¿Cómo que qué va a pasar?- Parvati las miró con una sonrisa-Nada, solo fue una cena y ya esta.

-¿Una cena y ya está?- soltó Lavender- vamos tu siempre has estado colada por Dean.

-Eso no es cierto- Parvati arrugó el ceño- además a mi me gusta el chico del ordenador, no Dean.

-Pero ese tipo te dejó plantada- soltó Pansy como si fuese obvio- deberías mandarle a la mierda.

-Tengo que hablar con él, necesito saber porque no fue, a lo mejor le surgió algún imprevisto y no tiene mi móvil, así que no pudo avisarme.

Lavender se tumbó en la cama y la miró.

-Yo creo que Dean y tú haríais una estupenda pareja.

* * *

-Vaya zorra- soltó Blaise- mira que dejarte plantado.

-Si la verdad es que me sentía como un imbécil pero bueno luego la noche no estuvo tan mal, me encontré con Parvati allí, también la plantaron y cenamos juntos. Lo asombroso es que no discutimos ni una sola vez.

Dean se dio la vuelta y se encontró con las miradas de asombro de todos sus amigos. Parecían completamente anonadados al saber con quien había estado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te has acostado con Parvati?- preguntó Blaise.

-¡No! Parvati y yo… acost… durmiendo…- Dean se quedó sorprendido al ver que el recuerdo del beso que él y la hindú volvía a su cabeza- ¿Cuándo ha salido de mi boca que Parvati y yo nos hemos acostado? Solo cenamos, estaba la reserva hecha, teníamos hambre ¿Por qué ibas a desperdiciar la noche?

-Vale que no hayas dicho en ningún momento que te has acostado con ella, pero siempre te ha gustado Parvati- Blaise le miró como si fuese obvio- Dos más dos.

-A mi no… a mi… a mi no me gusta- logró decir Dean aunque su tono de voz quisiese decir todo lo contrario.

-Vale, si tú lo dices- Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-¿Vais a volver a quedar?- preguntó Draco.

-No, eso fue algo que pasó pero a mi me gusta _chica_sexy_…

-Como sea un cardo- soltó Harry.

-No me importa, la quiero y es con ella con quien quiero estar…

-Vale, vale, relájate, tío- Harry levantó las manos para sosegar al chico- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

-Lo primero, averiguar porque me dejó plantado- Dean se sentó en una de las camas- y luego… no lo sé.

* * *

Las navidades estaban más cerca que nunca y el último partido antes de las fiestas se iba a celebrar esa mañana. Era sábado y el ambiente estaba caldeado como todos los días que había partido. Esa vez un chico del equipo japonés y del equipo italiano, que eran los que se enfrentaban, casi se habían golpeado durante el desayuno pero el entrenador japonés los había separado. El entrenador de los italianos aún no había llegado a la universidad por eso era el capitán del equipo y un ayudante del entrenador quien los entrenaba.

Había sido bastante cómica la confrontación porque el japonés que se había enfrentado al italiano, era el más bajito del equipo, muy bajito y el italiano hubiese podido con él sin ningún problema sino hubiese sido porque el entrenado. Aunque nunca se sabe, el japonés había sido muy valiente y tal vez hubiese podido salir con cualquier tipo de arte marcial.

Draco había observado todo desde la mesa habitual donde él y sus amigos desayunaban. Estaba solo, a todos sus amigos se les habían pegado las sabanas, sonrió luego vendrían con prisas para poder llegar a tiempo al partido. Y algunos como Ron no podían irse sin haber comido algo antes.

Draco miraba a su alrededor algo aburrido. Se metió una cucharada de pudín y se atragantó cuando sus ojos se posaron en la puerta del comedor. Ginny estaba allí parada con el pelo suelto, las hebras pelirrojas caían grácilmente por sus hombros desnudos, ya que su torso estaba cubierto por una camiseta de tirantes con demasiado escote y que dejaba ver una porción de vientre. Y sus blancas piernas quedaban al descubierto por una falda demasiado corto. Estaba rematadamente sexy y provocativa y el cuerpo de Draco reaccionó como siempre cuando ella estaba cerca. Y por las miradas de algunos de los varones no estaban en mejor situación que él.

Ginny caminó por el comedor como el que no quiere la cosa, pasó por al lado de la mesa donde el rubio estaba sentado rozándole con el abrigo que llevaba en las manos pero sin decirle nada, pues aun estaba enfadada con él por el rechazo que le propinó hacía unos días.

Se detuvo junto a la mesa de los italianos que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba Draco. Todos la miraron como animales hambrientos y las chicas del equipo la miraban como si fuese una rival, y en realidad lo era.

A Draco no le gustaba la manera en la que la miraban, ni ellos, ni ellas pero sobre todo ellos. Quería levantarse y arrancarles la cabeza pero aún recordaba la bofetada que le dio la última vez por pelearse con Nelson- Además no le iba a demostrar que estaba celoso, ¡Qué diablos! "no estas celoso Draco" pensó mientras veía como ellos coqueteaban con Ginny.

* * *

Neville entró en el comedor, se acababa de levantar y estaba bastante deprimido porque los carteles que habían colocado por toda la universidad para poder encontrar a la chica misteriosa, no habían servido de nada. Ella no había dado señales de vida y su libro, por supuesto, no había aparecido.

No tenía mucha hambre así que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al campo de Quiddich aunque aún quedaba un rato para que empezase el partido. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando Luna le interceptó.

-Hola- le dijo ella alegremente y él sonrió.

-Hola ¿Vas a desayunar?- preguntó Neville.

-No, no tengo mucha hambre ¿y tú?

-Tampoco, iba al campo de Quiddich ¿Te vienes?

-Vale, vamos- la chica se puso junto a él y caminaron juntos en silencio.

Luna le miró y recordó la conversación que tuvo Ginny, él consejo que le dio. _Lucha con uñas y dientes, no dejes que nadie te lo quite, conquístale._

Se abrazó a si misma cuando salieron al frío exterior y caminaron hacía el campo de Quiddich atravesando el aparcamiento.

-Neville, ¿Te gustaría ir al cine después del partido?- preguntó Luna.

El chico la miró sorprendido, la verdad es que eran amigos pero nunca habían salido a solas, siempre habían ido con los demás o si estaban solas nunca habían salido por ahí. No parecía mala idea.

-Vale- sonrió- me encantaría.

Luna sonrió abiertamente, se agarró enérgicamente al brazo de Neville que le devolvió la sonrisa y caminaron mientras hablaban animadamente. Había comenzado la conquista.

* * *

Dean se encontraba sentado detrás de su ordenador, el partido se estaba jugando en esos momentos pero no le había apetecido y al campo de Quiddich. Estaba esperando a que _chica_sexy_ se conectara, esperaba que no tardase mucho porque esa noche había decidido salir con sus amigos. Ya hacía casi una semana que habían quedado y ella le había dejado plantada y no habían coincidido en el ordenador.

En ese momento se conectó, esperó unos minutos para no parecer desesperado y la abrió conversación.

-**Hola**- le escribió.

-**Hola, no apareciste la otra noche.**

Dean arrugó el ceño.

**-Estuve allí. **

**-Yo también**- le dijo al otro lado la Parvati- **pero no vi a ningún chico con la corbata roja.**

**-No pude llevar la corbata roja, la tenia manchada- **Dean cerró los ojos, ya estaba comenzando a comprender, habían estado allí los dos y no se habían reconocido, aunque también quedaron con que ella llevaría una indumentaria especifica. Sus dudas quedaron resultas.

-**Y yo ya no tenía el vestido, ni la flor que te dije que me pondría- **al otro lado del ordenador Parvati también lo compendió y no pudo evitar sonreír. Seguro que el chico que estaba sentado solo en una mesa mientras ella cenaba con Dean, era abogado de oficio.

Dean también sonrió y pensó lo mismo al recordar a una chica que se fue hecha una furia unas cuantas mesas más allá de donde estaba él cenando con Parvati.

-**Fue una mala idea lo de identificarnos por una determinada indumentaria- **escribió Parvati**.**

**-Parece que sí- **Dean rió**- sabía que no eras una de esas chicas que dejan plantadas a las personas.**

**-Quizás debamos dejar lo de conocernos para más adelante, la primera vez que lo hemos intentado no ha salido muy bien, ¿te parece?**

**-Si, yo también opino lo mismo.**

* * *

Angie estaba sentada en las gradas del campo de Quiddich pero no le estaba presentando mucha atención al partido y sus amigas que estaban sentadas cerca de ella menos Parvati que se había quedado en su cuarto, se habían dado cuenta.

-Tierra llamando a Angie- la chica salió de sus pensamiento y miró a Lavender- ¿Qué te pasa?

-He discutido con Colin- admitió Angie.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione.

La chica les empezó a contar lo sucedido el domingo anterior, les describió la mujer con la que Colin había hablado.

-Y luego fui a preguntarle quien era y él se puso muy borde- la chica suspiró y les dijo las cosas que se habían dicho- ¿Sabéis vosotras quien puede ser esa mujer?

-No lo sé, no sabía que Colin conociese a ese tipo de gente, por la forma en la que nos la has descrito no parecía llevar muy buena vida… ya me entiendes…

Angie asintió entendiendo a Pansy.

-Bueno tal vez Colin no debió hablarte de esa manera pero tampoco sabemos quien es esa mujer, a lo mejor estaba bajo algún tipo de presión, muy grata no debía de ser la visita de esa mujer, así que tal vez deberías pensarte si quieres seguir enfadada con él.-Hermione la sonrió tiernamente y Angie asintió.

-Angie- la chica levantó la cabeza y vio a Colin que estaba de pie al lado de ellas, parecía algo avergonzado- ¿Podemos hablar?

Angie miró a sus amigas que la sonrieron. La chica se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Los dos se quedaron en las escaleras que había para subir a las gradas superiores y no se atrevieron a mirarse a los ojos.

-Siento mucho la forma en la que te hable el otro día, es solo que esa mujer no me trae buenos recuerdos y no me gusta hablar de ella- la chica asintió sabiendo que él no le iba a decir más sobre la mujer y el asunto que le unía a ella- me comporté como un imbécil y lo siento.

-Yo también siento haberte llamado imbécil- él sonrió.

-No importa, lo soy- Angie sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza.

-No me gusta enfadarme contigo- Colin suspiró y le devolvió el abrazo.

-A mi tampoco- le aseguró el chico.

* * *

Pansy gimió. Blaise la agarró de la nunca y la atrajo hasta su boca mientras con la otra mano seguía masturbándola, ella se aferró a los hombros del chico.

No sabía como habían terminado en el coche de Blaise pero así había sido. El partido había terminado con la victoria de Italia, Blaise se había acercado en la salida del estadio a ella y se la había llevado sin decir nada, alejándola de sus amigas que se habían reído divertidas.

Habían caminado por el aparcamiento como muchos otros alumnos y se habían detenido junto al coche de él. De pronto de la nada, Blaise había sacado una rosa de entre sus ropas y se la había dado.

Pansy había quedado anonadada, él nunca había tenido ese tipo de detalles con las chicas y mucho menos con ella. Le había mirado a los ojos y había detectado algo diferente en ellos cuando la miraban… ¿Es que estaba consiguiendo lo que muchas habían deseado? ¿Es qué él se estaba enamorado de ella?

Se había quedado tan embobada mirándole a los ojos que se había pinchado con una de las espinas de la rosa blanca, Blaise había cogido el dedo y se lo había metido en la boca. Y tan pronto como el dedo salió de su boca, Pansy la había sustituido por sus propios labios.

Y ahora estaban ahí, en el asiento trasero del coche, besándose, metiéndose mano. No entendía como había comenzado todo y tampoco sabía si quería entenderlo.

Bajó sus manos por el cuerpo de él y le acarició la entrepierna. Blaise siseó lo que Pansy creyó identificar como una palabrota.

Pansy desabrochó la cremallera e introdujo la mano, le acarició la poderosa erección mientras él seguía masturbándola y con la otra mano la subía la camiseta y el sujetador. La boca de él la atrapó uno de los pezones y lo chupó con devoción haciendo que Pansy gimiese.

La gente seguía pasando por al lado del coche pero ellos estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que no prestaban atención.

Los labios de ambos se volvieron a unirse en un hambriento eso mientras unas placenteras oleadas atravesaban el cuerpo de ella. Estaba teniendo un maravilloso orgasmo.

A pesar de todo Blaise no se detuvo y siguió masturbándola. Pansy jadeó contra su boca y él la rodeó la cintura con la mano libre.

-Así nena- Blaise le mordió el labio- ¿verdad que te gusta esto?

Pansy no contestó. Blaise extrajo el dedo de su interior y se desabrochó el botón del pantalón, se los bajo junto a la ropa interior dejando al descubierto su erección.

Pansy la observó, se mordió el labio, acercó su mano y la acarició. Blaise cerró los ojos pero no pudo soportarlo más.

La miro y agarrándola de la cintura la colocó en el punto exacto. Por fin iba a volver a tenerla, por fin después de tanto perseguirla iba a estar en su interior por segunda vez y por lo tanto penúltima, entonces ¿Por qué sentía que la estaba utilizando? Era lo que había estado buscando, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía que estaba mal estar con ella después de haber estado con Caitriona?

Las palabras de Caitriona volvieron a su cabeza: "_el gran Blaise Zabini, el chico de tres polvos y nada más, se esta enamorando de Parkinson" _eso no era cierto, él no se estaba enamorando. "C_reo que Parkinson te tiene cogido por las pelotas, Zabini"_ A él nadie le tenía cogido por las pelotas, él solo quería estar con Pansy para acostarse con ella, porque la deseaba, pero era otra más.

Apartando cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza, miró Pansy, la iba a tener de nuevo… iba a ser suya, completamente suya…

¡PLAF!

Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír un golpe. Blaise miró por encima de su hombro para ver como un imbécil ya borracho a esas horas de la mañana por estar celebrando la victoria de Italia, se había chocado con el coche para luego soltar una estruendosa carcajada que acompañaron sus amigos como si chocarse con un coche fuese lo más divertido del mundo. Decidiendo que luego les partiría la cara por arañar su coche, miró a Pansy y supo que su tiempo había pasado.

Como si despertase de un trance, Pansy se quitó de encima de él mientras se vestía.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Se había vuelto loca? No podía acostarse con él solo porque había creído ver en sus ojos algo que creía era amor… Blaise no se enamoraba, debía hacerse a la idea sino quería terminar con el corazón roto.

Blaise intentó besarla pero ella puso una ano en su pecho, deteniéndole.

-No- no le miró mientras cogía el abrigo.

-Está bien- si estaba frustrado y molesto por el rechazo no lo demostró, él la respetó, era extraño, Blaise habría insistido un poco pero con ella no, y sabia perfectamente que él estaba frustrado, lo demostraba la erección- esperare Pansy, tengo paciencia.

Era una promesa, su voz ocultaba una promesa, no se iba a rendir hasta tenerla de nuevo y eso para desgracia de Pansy la excitó más de lo que ya estaba. Ella le miró, él tenía una mirada intensa, la tendió la flor que le había regalado y que había terminado en el suelo del coche. Ella la cogió y sin decir nada más se marchó.

* * *

La noche había llegado y los chicos se encontraban en la discoteca del pueblo tomando algo. Cedric miró a Dean, se veía realmente contento, al parecer lo sucedido con su chica cibernética había sido un malentendido, él se alegraba. En cambio Blaise estaba un poco susceptible es anoche y no hacía otra cosa que beber y beber. Harry coqueteaba más allá con una chica, Cedric estaba seguro que en cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno… ¡BINGO! Ya se iban juntos y cogidos de la mano a uno de los baños. Ron hacía rato que había desaparecido, estaba muy raro últimamente, más callado de lo normal, pensativo. Neville esa noche se había ido al cine con Luna, algo que no sorprendió a ninguno de sus amigos, se veía desde hacía mucho que esos dos se gustaban y tenían la esperanza de que Luna le animase y le hiciese olvidar a la chica misteriosa. Y Colin, Draco y Seamus hablaban con unos compañeros de la universidad.

Cedric se apoyó en la barra del bar y miró a su alrededor mientras le daba un trago a su copa. Entrecerró los ojos, molesto al ver como Padma se reía y se agarraba a los bíceps de un chico unos metros más allá.

-Estás celoso- le dijo una voz cerca del oído.

Cedric miró a Blaise que se tambaleaba junto a él, pidió otra copa y se apoyó en la barra mientras esperaba a que le sirviesen.

-No me mires con esa cara, estoy viendo como miras a Padma y a ese musculitos al que esta agarrada- hipó y le sonrió- estás celoso.

-Vale, tal vez un poco- terminó admitiendo Cedric- pero solo un poco.

-Y estas un poco celoso ¿Por qué…?

-Porque tal vez Padma me este empezando a atraer un poco pero solo un poco- le dijo Cedric.

-Claro, claro solo un poco- Blaise le miró con los vidriosos- pues tu lo tienes fácil, ella se quiere acostar contigo desde hace…- Blaise pensó y contó con los dedos, luego lo dio por perdido- desde hace mucho. Ahora tu también quieres hacerlo, asó que hazlo, acuéstate con ella.

-No, no es tan fácil, tengo que mantener mi orgullo, si me acuesto con ella pensará que puede tener a cualquier tío…

-¿Y por el orgullo no vas a tener lo que deseas?-Blaise gruñó- ¡Maldito orgullo!- se rió en su cara, Cedric no sabía muy bien de él o de si mismo- el orgullo es un asco a veces, por el orgullo Pansy no quiere acostarse conmigo, por eso y por muchas otras cosas pero en parte por eso. Acuéstate con ella y déjate de orgullos y de lecciones que quieres darle a la gente. ¿Te gusta no?- Cedric asintió, admitiendo esos nuevos sentimiento hacía la hindú- pues ya está.

Blaise cogió su copa y se marchó tambaleante. Cedric buscó a Padma con laminada y la vio, para su molestia, saliendo del local agarrada del brazo del chico.

* * *

Ron agarró con fuerza los muslos de Hermione y la levantó. Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas rozando con una de ellas las bragas que estaban en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón de Ron.

¿Qué la estaba pasando? Hermione estaba completamente sorprendida consigo misma, ella nunca había sido una chica promiscua, le encantaba hacer el amor por supuesto, pero nunca había sido como Padma a la que le volvía loca. En cambio con Ron, era como volverse loca, le deseaba a todas horas y cuando estaba con él, se olvidaba de todo y de todos.

Se encontraban en uno de los cubículos del baño de la discoteca. Se habían encontrado en la pista de baile y habían terminado allí, besándose. Se suponía que no iba a volver a pasar pero era tan difícil resistirse.

Ron se desabrochó los pantalones con algo de dificultad y la penetró. Hermione le mordió el cuello para acallar el gemido. Ron gruño y empezó con movimientos rápidos. Ella buscó sus labios y le besó.

-Es la última vez- le susurró él al oído cuando se separaron.

-Si- gimió Hermione dándole la razón completamente extasiada.

* * *

Llegó el domingo y esa mañana los chicos y Angie entre otros habían tenido entrenamiento de Quiddich. Lavender estaba n la puerta del estadio esperando a que saliese Seamus pero ya habían salido casi todos y él todavía seguía en el vestuario.

-Valla golpe se llevado Seamus- oyó que decía Blaise que tenía mala cara, no le extrañaba, ayer le vieron completamente borracho- ese cabrón de Michael Hanspire le a dado adrede con el bate.

Harry asintió y se encendió un cigarro. Pasaron junto a Lavender y la saludaron. Ella los observó marcharse, eran los últimos que quedaban, así que caminando decidida fue hacía los vestuarios masculinos.

Dentro oyó el ruido del agua caer y supo que estaba en la ducha. Fue hacía el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Llegó hasta una pared de azulejos que ocultaban las duchas y se asomó.

Se mordió el labio al ver a Seamus bajo la ducha. El agua recorría su cuerpo, estaba de espaldas a ella, apoyado en la pared de azulejos, su ancha espalda tenía un hematoma en el omoplato que se extendía por el hombro, tenía pinta de doler. Quiso acariciarle para calmarle el dolor.

Pero a pesar del golpe que fue lo que más le llamó ala atención, no pudo evitar fijarse en el perfecto trasero que tenía.

-Bonito culo- le piropeó.

Seamus se dio la vuelta y sonrió sin ninguna vergüenza a pesar de que Lavender le estaba viendo en todo su esplendor. Ella no pudo evitar bajar la mirada algo que hizo reír a Seamus que se hecho el pelo empapado hacía atrás.

-¿Cómo tienes el hombro?- preguntó ella.

Seamus se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, ahora iré a la enfermería para que me de algo la enfermera para el dolor.- la miró con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto le gustaba a ella- creo que ya estamos en paz.

-¿En paz? ¿A que te refieres?- ella le miró a los ojos.

-Yo te vi duchándote una vez, ahora me has vito tú- ella rió- ¿Quieres ayudarme? No llegó a algunas partes de mi espalda.

-Creo que te vas a quedar con las ganas- "Y yo también" pensó.- yo solo venía a ver como estabas.

-Ya lo has visto pero sigues aquí- le recordó él.

-Ya me iba- ella le echó una última mirada de arriba a bajo, le guió el ojo y se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Comienza la Navidad"_. Hasta la próxima


	25. Comienza la Navidad

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he estado muy ocupada con exámenes y otros asuntos que me han tenido un poco apartada de todo esto que conlleva escribir y llevar una historia. Pero no me entretengo más dándoos excusas.

Os dejo con el capitulo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 23: Comienza la Navidad.**

Las vacaciones de navidad habían comenzado. En la universidad había un gran revuelo, pues todo el mundo se marchaba a sus casas para pasar las fiestas, y estaban empacando sus cosas y llevándolas a los medios de transporte que los llevaría hasta la estación.

Harry y sus amigos al igual que las chicas ya habían terminado de guardar las cosas en su maletero y esperaban frente al despacho del Señor Morrison que los había pedido mediante megafonía que fuesen allí, todos se imaginaron el motivo. Tenían que cumplir el castigo que les impusiera hacía unos meses.

El hombre llegó y los sonrió a todos. Abrió la puerta de su despacho y entraron todos después de él. El profesor se apoyó en su escritorio y los miró uno a uno.

-Antes de iros quería recordarles que deben de cumplir su castigo- todos asintieron- tendrán que estar el día de Navidad a las seis de la mañana frente al edificio de San Mungo, yo les estaré esperando allí.

-Tan temprano- se quejó Blaise.

-Siempre puede no ir y dejar que el señor Moore le ponga un castigo mejor cuando vuelva de vacaciones- el señor Morrison sonrió. Ese hombre era guay pero no se andaba con tonterías.

Blaise asintió como sopesándolo aunque todos sabían que se había decidido en cuanto el profesor había terminado de hablar.

-Usted gana, señor- el hombre sonrió divertido, en el fondo esos dos grupos le caían bien. Le recordaban a él cuando estaba en la universidad, no hace tanto tiempo.

-Pues ya saben, en San Mungo a las 6 de la mañana- todos volvieron a asentir- pueden marcharse. Y felices fiestas.

-Igualmente- le dijeron todos y se marcharon sin decir nada.

oo00oo

Neville caminaba rápidamente hacía su habitación. Había olvidado los regalos que le había comprado a su abuela y a sus padres aunque estos no disfrutasen mucho de ellos siempre le gustaba comprarles algo. Cedric le estaba esperando en el coche para llevarlo a la estación, así que se tenía quedar prisa o no llegarían para coger el tren.

Abrió la puerta con estrépito, se acercó a su cama y se agachó. Miró por debajo y sacó una bolsa con los regalos, entonces vio una cosa al fondo de la cama, estiró la mano y la alcanzó. Se trataba de una tela suave.

Cuando la sacó a la luz vio que se trataban de unas bragas… abrió los ojos de par en par… eran las bragas de la chica misteriosa. Oyó el ruido de un claxon, era Cedric.

Se guardó las bragas en el bolsillo y salió corriendo del cuarto.

oo00oo

Harry caminaba por el pasillo del tren, pasaba por delante de los vagones camino hacía el que estaban ocupando sus amigos. Había salido un momento para ir al baño.

Sonrió al ver a Jess hablando con… su sonrisa se borró cuando vio que el chico que le daba la espalda era ni más ni menos que Terence Moore. Pero su sonrisa volvió a aparecer cuando se le ocurrió algo.

Se acercó a ellos con paso decidido y se colocó junto a Jess, rodeándole la cintura con una mano. Las risas que había habido desaparecieron. Jess pasaba la mirada de Harry a Terence preocupada y el hijo del decano miraba a Harry como si quisiese matarle.

-Harry…- dijo Jess tartamudeando asustada por el tenso ambiente que se respiraba en ese momento.

-Te estaba buscando, preciosa- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y la apretó más contra su costado.

Terence le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry diese un paso atrás y soltase un poco el amarre al que tenía sometida a Jess. Harry sonrió intentando disimular su enfado pero no lo consiguió.

-Ella está hablando conmigo ahora, así que déjanos en paz- murmuró con énfasis y enfado Terence.

-Ya habéis terminado de hablar, ella se viene conmigo.

-Chicos, por favor…- suplicó Jess en un susurro pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

-Esas tenemos, Potter- Terence sonrió y miró a Jess- ¿Sabes qué este tipo va calumniándote por la universidad?- Jess le miró y luego miró a Harry que estaba furioso- me dijo que tú y él os habíais acostado… que estupidez, tú nunca te acostarías con un neandertal como este… y si me lo ha dicho a mi a saber a cuanta gente más se lo ha dicho. Tú y él acostándoos ¿Qué estupidez, no?

Jess bajó la mirada aliviada al saber que no le había calumniado de ninguna manera, pero también se suponía que era un secreto el hecho de que se veían, habían quedado en eso, bueno los amigos de Harry lo sabían pero Jess estaba segura de que no dirían nada, pero si se lo había dicho a Terence a saber a cuantas personas más se lo había dicho, que se enterasen los demás no le importaba pero que se enterasen sus amigas no le gustaría, sabía que ellas le dirían que era una tonta por rebajarse a ser una más en la larga lista de Harry que ella se merecía más de lo que el chico podía darle.

Sabía que Terence estaba esperando que le dijese algo, que desmintiese las palabras de Harry pero ella no podía dejar por mentiroso al chico a pesar de que estuviese enfadada por el hecho de que fuese por ahí contando que se acostaba con ella.

-Jess…-oyó que decía Terence. Levantó la vista y suspiró al ver la mirada del chico. Harry sonreía de forma prepotente, lo que parecía enfadar más a Terence- ¿Es una estupidez no?

-No, no lo es- Jess suspiró- Harry y yo si nos hemos acostado alguna vez.

-Te lo dije, Moore- se regodeó.

Terence le miró con rabia, apretó los puños y le asestó un golpe en la barbilla que hizo que Harry chocase contra la pared y Jess soltase un grito. Harry se tocó el labio y vio que estaba sangrando. Furioso, le devolvió el golpe.

-¡Parad!- gritó Jess.

El alboroto hizo que algunas personas saliesen al pasillo. Los dos sabían que en ese tren iban muggles y que por lo tanto no podían utilizar la magia, aunque no parecía importarles porque preferían mil vez zanjar eso como hombres.

Entre las personas que se atrevieron a salir al pasillo se encontraban los amigos de Terence, Jess miró con horror a Crabbe y Goyle que se acercaban remangándose la camisas para ayudar a su amigo. Gerard y Joseph estaban junto a Cho, Caitriona, Marietta y Millicent.

-¡Basta ya!- gritó Jess mientras veía como los dos chicos se golpeaban con todas su fuerzas. Harry asestó un golpe a Terence que terminó en el suelo sin poder ponerse en pie. De pronto Crabbe le dio un puñetazo en la espalda a Harry que soltó un gruñido de dolor- ¡Animal!- gritó Jess con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acercó a ellos y empujó a Crabbe que casi no se movió del sitio- ¡Dejadle en paz! ¡Malditos abusones!

Jess vio que venía el guardia del tren, agarró a Harry de la cazadora de cuero y tiró de él. El chico la miró con la cara llena de magulladuras e intentó soltarse de ella pero la chica se aferró a su brazo.

-Vayámonos- Harry intentó soltarse enardecido- no, vayámonos.

En ese momento Goyle le asestó un golpe en el estomago y Harry gimió de dolor. Jess soltó toda su fuerza en un puñetazo que acertó en la barbilla a Goyle y le derribó contra la pared, le había dejado KO.

La chica hizo un gesto de dolor, se había hecho polvo los nudillos. Antes de que llegase el guardia, agarró a Harry y tirando de él se lo llevó alejándolo del círculo de gente que se había formado.

Caminaron deprisa por el pasillo y se metió en el primer vagón que encontró vacío. Bajó las cortinas y se giró a mirar a Harry que se había dejado caer en uno de los asientos. El chico dio un codazo contra el respaldo del asiento mientras gruñía furioso.

-¡Imbécil!- le dijo Jess furiosa y él la miró con rabia- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Ha empezado él, y yo nunca huyo en una pelea- le aseguró él. Se puso en pie- tu noviecito es muy valiente ¿Verdad? Sus amigos han tenido que ir a ayudarle.

El chico se tocó la cara llena de sangre y hematomas.

-Él no es mi novio, sois los dos unos patéticos, no entiendo porque os tenéis que llevar tan mal- la chica se cruzó de brazos- Terence es un buen chico…

-A otro con eso, ese tipo no es un buen tío, es un hijo de puta y esta coladito por ti.

-¿Por eso le dijiste que nos acostábamos, no? ¿Por qué sabías que eso le iba a hacer daño? Se suponía que no lo iba a saber nadie.

-Estábamos discutiendo y se lo dije.- ella le soltó una bofetada y Harry le miró sorprendido.

-Por bocazas- le soltó ella furiosa.

Harry la miró respirando aceleradamente como si hubiese terminado hacía unos segundos una carrera, Jess no estaba mucho mejor que él. La adrenalina de la pelea aun recorría el cuerpo de Harry que gruñó y rodeando la cintura de Jess con un brazo la levantó del suelo y la plantó un beso en los labios.

Jess gruñó contra su boca y le correspondió mientras hundía las manos en su cabello azabache. Con la mano libre la desabrocho los pantalones y los bajó todo lo que pudo junto con las bragas. Le agarró con fuerza el trasero y ella le clavó las uñas en los hombros.

La sentó en uno de los asientos del vagón, la terminó de quitar las dos prendas que tiró al suelo y la abrió las piernas. Jess se colocó en la esquina del asiento y atrapó la boca de Harry en la suya. El chico se colocó entre las piernas de la chica después de desabrocharse lo pantalones y bajárselos lo suficiente.

Y la penetró. Jess gimió contra su boca y se aferró a su cabello con fuerza. Harry pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de la rodilla de la chica y empezó con movimientos rápidos que la hacían chocar contra la pared.

Fue rápido pero intenso. Ella se aferró a su hombro mientras las oleadas de placer atravesaban sus cuerpos. Jadeó contra su boca y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro magullado de Harry.

-No siento haberte golpeado- el sonrió- te lo merecías por bruto.

-Es lo que me ha terminado de poner cachondo- Harry la miró a los ojos- eso y el derechazo que le has dado a Goyle.

-No me parecía justo que se metiesen en la pelea y de pronto recordé las clases de defensa que me has dado- ella le acarició el rostro.

-Le has dejado KO- sonrió él divertido.

-Y yo me he hecho polvo los nudillos- Harry le cogió la mano y la beso los nudillos. Suspiró y se quitó de encima de ella, se subió los pantalones y se sentó en el asiento frente a ella.

-Vístete, o me lanzaré encima tuya de nuevo- ella le miró, eso no era una gran amenaza, lo estaba deseando pero aún así le obedeció. Él mientras se miró el abdomen y vio que se estaba formando un hematoma donde Goyle le había golpeado.

Jess se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Sacó la varita y sin decir nada la acercó al hematoma que tenía en el estomago, aún recordaba las clases de primero en la que le enseñaron como curar las heridas menos grave cuando estuviesen en medio de una misión.

-Date la vuelta- el chico obedeció y Jess hizo lo mismo con los golpes que tenía en la espalda- Malditos brutos.

Harry sonrió enternecido al ver la molestia que desprendía su voz. Cuando se sentó apoyado en el respaldo, Jess se subió a horcajadas sobre él y le empezó a curar las heridas de la cara. Cuando terminó le dio un beso en los labios.

oo00oo

Draco sonrió a la chica que frente a él le coqueteaba. Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo del tren y se fijó bien en los numerosos encantos que tenía la muchacha.

Tenía unos grandes ojos marrones, "como los de Ginny" pensó y se molestó consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que siempre comparaba a todas las chicas con la pelirroja.

Levantó la mirada de ella y sonrió al ver a Ginny parada en el pasillo, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados. Draco se acercó un poco más a la chica y la besó. La muchacha le correspondió con ansia, él abrió los ojos y vio como Ginny se alejaba con la cabeza en alto y los puños apretados.

Se separó y guiñó un ojo a la chica que le miraba embobada. Sin decir nada, se marchó y caminó hacía la pelirroja, aceleró el paso y consiguió rodearle la cintura con un brazo y meterla en un vagón vacío.

-¿Qué haces?- soltó Ginny zafándose de su agarre y mirando enfada al rubio- ¡Apártate!

-¿Qué pasa, celosona? ¿Te molesta verme besándome con otra que te has dado la vuelta y has vuelto por donde venias, celosona?- Draco reía divertido- ¿Quién es el celoso ahora, eh? ¡Ainss, celosona!

-Yo no estoy celosa- soltó Ginny cruzándose de brazos, molesta- solo he recordado que había olvidado algo.

-Ya, claro- Draco se sentó en uno de los bancos y puso los pies sobre el que estaba enfrente, sonrió- tal vez debería enfadarme yo también como hiciste tú cuando lo del brasileño ese.

-El brasileño ese tiene nombre, se llama Nelson. Y no puedes comparar lo que pasó, me montaste un numerito, como si tú y yo fuésemos algo.

Draco se puso en pie, le agarró de la cintura y tiró de ella hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron. Sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-¿Por qué no quedamos empate?- el sonrió y rozó sus labios con los de ella- además tú y yo aún tenemos un juego pendiente ¿O lo has olvidado?

Le dio un beso, fue rápido pero Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír cuando él se apartó.

-No, no lo había olvidado- ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó.

oo00oo

Pansy observó la flor que Blaise le había dado, aún mantenía si aroma y estaba en perfecto estado gracias a un hechizo que Hermione le había enseñado. Ese detalle, esa flor, era la que casi la lleva a la perdición, porque si se hubiese acostado con él, habría querido más y tal vez él se lo hubiese dado pero habría llegado un momento que le habría dejado y ella se habría hundido en un pozo sin fondo.

Se acercó la flor a la nariz y aspiró su aroma. Se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos con la flor aún en su nariz. Sonrió mientras oía las voces de sus amigas y sin saber que en la puerta del vagón Blaise la observaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres algo?- le preguntó una voz. Blaise se volteó y miró a Jess que le sonreía.

-No, solo pasaba por aquí pero iba hacía mi vagón- le contestó él.

-¿Quieres qué le diga algo a Pansy?- Jess sonrió divertida.

-No hay nada que decir- Blaise miró a Pansy en el interior del vagón. Jess detectó un brillo diferente en los ojos de él. Luego Blaise miró a Jess y la sonrió- no hay nada que decir.

Pasó por su lado y se fue por donde había llegado. La chica se giró y le observó alejarse.

-Yo creo que hay mucho que decir- Jess sonrió y entró en el vagón con sus amigas.

oo00oo

Cedric miraba por la ventana del vagón en el que viajaba con sus amigos, en ese momento estaba solo. Se reclinó en el asiento y vio a través de la ventana como comenzaba a nevar. Sonrió, le gustaban los días de nieve.

Oyó como la puerta se abría y giró la cabeza. Padma estaba en la puerta y su sonrisa era la más sensual que había visto en toda su vida. Ella entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

Padma se acercó y para sorpresa de él se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas. Ella se acercó y rozó sus labios contra los de él.

-Vine a por ti- le susurró a escasos centímetros de su boca- te deseo Cedric- le cogió la mano y la puso sobre una de sus nalgas. Él tragó saliva- quiero que me folles.

Ella se apartó solo un poco, él la miró nervioso pero con unas ganas horribles de hacerle el deseo realidad. Se soltó el pelo que cayó en cascada por su espalda, el lunar de su boca era ahora más irresistible que nunca.

La chica comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, un botón tras otro hasta que sus pechos desnudos fueron rebelados. Tragó saliva. Ella agarró la mano libre y se la colocó en uno de los pechos.

-¿No me deseas?- le preguntó ella con un graciosos puchero, acentuando el lunar.

Cedric atrapó su boca en un hambriento beso que ella correspondió, le agarró el rostro con amabas manos. ¡Merlín! Que bien sabía su boca.

Cogió los dos pechos entres sus manos y los apretó haciendo que ella gimiese contra sus labios.

La besó el cuello y siguió bajando hasta sus pechos. La agarró del trasero con ambas manos y la acercó más a él. Ella comenzó a rozarse contra su erección.

Le subió la falda y la rompió las medias, desesperado mientras atrapaba su boca de nuevo. Jugueteó con su lengua y ella le desabrochó los pantalones. Introdujo la mano y le acarició el excitado miembro. Cedric gruñó, agarró el borde del tanga y tiró hasta romperlo.

Ella le besó el cuello mientras él le acariciaba la suave carne empapada que tenía entre las piernas. Jadeó y le clavó las uñas cuando le introdujo dos dedos, ella echó la cabeza hacía atrás extasiada. Se miraron a los ojos. Padma se relamió los labios y se acercó al oído de él.

-Fóllame- le susurró.

Cedric sacó los dedos y la penetró. Ella gritó y empezó a moverse sobre él. Cedric le agarró de la nuca y la besó con ansias. Ella aumentó el ritmo y él le ayudó agarrándole de las caderas. Él la observó mientras Padma continuaba con el timo, cabalgando con los ojos cerrados y completamente extasiada.

Era preciosa, y no había sabido lo mucho que la deseaba hasta que la había tenido. Ella le miró justo cuando alcanzaron juntos el clímax.

Cedric cerró los ojos completamente extasiado. El sudor le recorría las sienes. El tren dio una sacudida, sobresaltándolo y abrió los ojos.

Aturdido, oyó ruido de conversación, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y vio que Padma no estaba allí sino que sus amigos conversaban y reían. Había sido un sueño y lo único que quedaba de él era el sudor que recorría sus sienes.

oo00oo

Sobre las tres de la tarde llegó el tren a la estación de King Cross. El andén estaba lleno de gente que esperaban a sus familiares, sobre todo a los estudiantes que volvían de varias universidades.

Harry sonrió al ver por la ventana un montón de cabezas pelirrojas, sabía que una de ella sería la de su madre ya que se llevaba a las mil maravillas con los Weasley y todos los habrían ido a buscar.

Ha venido la familia al completo- sonrió mirando a Ron.

Entonces no les hagamos esperar- Ron bajó su baúl y salió arrastrándolo.

Iba bromeando con su mejor amigo cuando se detuvo en seco. Hermione estaba un poco más allá en un lado del pasillo para no estorbar a la gente que iba saliendo. La chica sonreía amablemente a Gerard y no parecía molestarle que él el apartase un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-¿Qué haces en medio del pasillo?- espetó alguien que pasó por al lado de le pelirrojo con algo de dificultad- ¿no ves que estorbas, imbécil?

-Porque no mejor te metes la lengua en el culo, gilipollas- le soltó Harry- o si prefieres te la meto yo- el chico no dijo nada y continuó su camino. Harry miró a Ron- ¿Te pasa algo, colega?

Ron le miró, negó con la cabeza y, agarrando fuerte el asa del baúl, pasó por al lado de Hermione y de Gerard, golpeando a este al pasar. Harry le siguió y sonrió a Hermione cuando pasó por su lado, ella le devolvió la sonrisa aunque no dejó de mirar la espalda de Ron hasta que salió del tren a pesar de que Gerard le seguía hablando.

-Hermione- la chica salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Jess que estaba parada junto a ella- ¿Salimos? Las demás ya están fuera.

-Si- miró a Gerard- pasa unas felices fiestas.

-Vosotras también- les sonrió el chico- voy a por mi baúl. Adiós.

-Adiós- dijeron las dos chicas.

Juntas se encaminaron a una de las salidas y la una a la otra se ayudaron a sacar el baúl del tren- Ya fuera y apoyadas en uno de los laterales de la locomotora para descansar (el baúl pesaba una barbaridad y eso que no se habían llevado todas sus pertenencias) miraron a su alrededor.

-Tengo que buscar a los Weasley- dijo Hermione.

-Si, yo también, quiero saludarlos.

-¡Harry!- Jess giró la cabeza hacía el grito y vio como una niña, de largo cabello rubio y lleno de tirabuzones, corría hacía Harry y este la alzaba al vuelo, mientras ella se destornillaba de risa. La pequeña comenzó a llenarle la cara de besos mientras el chico se acercaba a un grupo de personas.

-¿Quién es esa niña?- preguntó Jess viendo con una sonrisa como el chico daba un beso en la frente a una mujer pelirroja y otro a una bebe que esa mujer llevaba en brazos. Luego comenzó a saludar a los demás.

-Rose, la hermana de Harry- explicó Hermione mirando a la familia- y la bebe también lo es, se llama Violeta.

-No sabía que Harry tuviese hermanas- Jess la miró sorprendida.

-Pues les adora. Rose tiene siete años, poco después de que los padres de Harry resucitasen, la adoptaron y nueve meses después tuvieron a Violeta- siguió explicando Hermione- la pelirroja es Lily la madre de Harry y el hombre que se parece tanto a Harry es su padre, James Potter. El otro tan atractivo es…

-Sirius Black- terminó Jess y Hermione asintió- lo he reconocido por los periódicos.

-La que está embarazada es su novia y los otros son Remus Lupin y su esposa- terminó la explicación Hermione- ¡Ah si! Y el niño que esta agarrado a la pierna de Remus es su hijo.

Jess les observó, nunca había visto a Harry tan… no encontraba la palabra… relajado, tranquilo, contento; sonrió, era tan reconfortante ver ese Harry que hacía reír a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos. La niña se veía tan feliz en los brazos de él "¿Y quién no?" pensó Jess.

-Ahí vienen los Weasley- Hermione sonrió mientras los Weasley, entre ellos Ginny y Ron, se acercaban haciéndose paso entre la gente. Charlie, Percy y Bill eran los únicos que faltaban. Les acompañaban Draco, Blaise y Pansy.

-Niñas, que guapas estáis- la señora Weasley las abrazó a ambas.

-Señora Weasley, mis padres…

-Lo sé, Hermione. Tus padres vinieron a visitarnos y nos contaron todo sobre la conferencia que les iba a tener en EEUU todas las navidades, tú te vienes con nosotros y no hay más que hablar- le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a Ron que miraba para otro lado.

-Gracias.

-Bueno yo tengo que irme mis padres están allí esperándome- Jess les dio un beso a cada uno.

-Jess- la chica miró a la señora Weasley- ¿Este año tampoco vendrás a la fiesta que preparamos en la Madriguera?

-Lo siento, señora Weasley- Jess le miró apenada- pero ya sabe que tengo la fiesta en casa de mis padres.

-Esta bien, otro año será- Jess asintió- pero ven a visitarnos.

-Lo haré- Jess le sonrió y se marchó hacía donde estaban sus padres.

-Bueno ¿Ya estamos todos los que vamos a la Madriguera?- la señora Weasley les miró a todos.

-Señora Weasley, nosotros nos vamos mejor a casa, no queremos estorbar en su casa, tanta gente- Draco le sonrió- iremos en Nochebuena, Navidad pero pasar en su casa todas las navidades…

-No digas tonterías, vosotros nos estorbáis y no voy a dejar que paséis solo las fiestas- la señora Weasley le acarició la mejilla a Pansy y sonrió a Draco y Blaise- así que vamos. Vamos a casa.

oo00oo

Dean se acercó a Parvati que estaba buscando con la mirada a sus padres mientras su hermana, se iba a buscarlos por otro lado. El chico le cogió del hombro, sobresaltándola.

-Siento haberte asustado- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, estaba buscando a mis padres- ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Yo… venía a despedirme, mis padres me esperan fuera- Parvati asintió- supongo que iras a la fiesta de Navidad de la Madriguera.

-Si- le respondió ella- aunque nos veremos antes en el castigo.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado- Dean sonrió- bueno pues hasta que nos veamos.

-Vale- Parvati miró a otro lado para ver si venía su hermana y se giró justo para encontrarse con el rostro de Dean y sentir sus labios sobre los de ella.

Dean solo pensaba besarla en la mejilla pero se había movido y sus labios se habían unido en un suave beso. Se miraron a los ojos, nerviosos, ambos completamente sonrojados.

-Bueno… yo…- Dean se rascó la cabeza.

-¡Parvati!- la chica se giró y Dean se irguió, nervioso, ambos vieron como Padma se acercaba- ya encontré a papa y mama, nos esperan.

-¡Oh! Vale- miro a Dean- adiós.

-Adiós- dijo él.

-Adiós- Padma se acercó con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos Dean.

Las dos chicas agarraron cada una su baúl y se alejaron bajo la atenta mirada del muchacho.

oo00oo

Jess sonrió a sus padres y se aferró al cuello de su padre en un fuerte abrazo. El hombre era alto y tenía los grandes ojos azules que había heredado su hija. Ella era la que más se parecía a su padre. Conor Hiller, con cincuenta años de edad y con un increíble atractivo aún, levantó a su hija del suelo y la estrechó contra su pecho.

-Mi princesita- le dio un beso en la frente y le dejó en el suelo.

La chica se abrazó a su madre que era pequeña, rubia y de ojos verdes, era adorable y tenía un gran corazón. Linda Hiller, de cuarenta y ocho años, sonrió a su hija.

-¿Cómo te han ido las clases?- le preguntó su padre.

-Bien, papá. Se está celebrando un campeonato de Quiddich en la universidad.

-Lo sé, me lo comentó Sean- Jess disimuló su malestar al oír el nombre del decano- y por ahora los nuestros están ganando- Jess asintió con una sonrisa- lastima que Terence no esté jugando.

-Bueno es que el titular es Harry y juega muy bien, nunca había visto a nadie montar en escoba como lo hace él- Jess agarró a su padre del brazo y le miró a los ojos- es rápido, ágil…

-Vaya hija, veo que solo tienes cosas buenas que decir de ese chico- Jess se sonrojo algo que hizo sonreír a sus padres, Conor le hecho el pelo detrás de la oreja- pero si, me han dicho que ese muchacho es muy bueno, acabamos de ver a sus padres, unas personas encantadoras.

Jess sonrió y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Y mis hermanos? ¿Y Karen?-a chica se sorprendió al no ver allí a sus dos hermanos y a su cuñada.

-Tu hermana Sarah había quedado con una amiga, tu hermano Justin tenía que ir a recoger unos papeles al trabajo y Karen está trabajando.- le explicó Linda- luego les verás.

-Bueno pues nada. Ya podemos irnos- les dijo Jess con una sonrisa.

oo00oo

Dennis se acercó a su hermano Colin, el chico estaba en su último curso en Hogwarts y había llegado el día anterior del castillo.

-¿Qué pasa, enano?- Colin le abrazó y Dennis sonrió- ¿Qué tal el colegio?

-Muy bien, he comenzado a salir con la chica de la que te escribí- le explicó contento.

-¿De verdad? Mírate, estás hecho todo un galán- rió Colin echándole el brazo por encima de los hombros.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal la universidad? ¿Ha sucedido algo interesante?- preguntó Dennis.

El semblante de Colin cambio, algo interesante era el hecho de que su madre había vuelto a aparecer en su vida, pero no pensaba decírselo, él no tenía por qué saberlo, no tenía porque abrir de nuevo su herida.

-No, nada interesante- le respondió con una suave sonrisa que escondía mucho más de lo que su hermano podía comprender.

-Adiós Colin- los dos chicos giraron el rostro hacía donde había provenido la voz. Angie le saludó con la mano y Colin le devolvió el saludo- Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad- les dijeron los dos. Dennis la observó, embobado.

-No olvides seguir leyendo el libro- Angie asintió y se alejó junto a sus padres.

-Que buena está esa tía, ¿Es la amiga de Ginny, no? ¿La qué también va a las fiestas de la Madriguera con sus padres, no? Está buenísima- Dennis se giró para mirar su hermano- ¿Nada interesante, no?

Colin rió y le revolvió el pelo.

-Vamos mentiroso, papá nos espera en el coche.

oo00oo

-¿Cómo está mi niña?- preguntó Harry y dio un mordisco a la rubia niña y de grandes ojos azules que tenía entre los brazos. Rose estalló en carcajadas.

-Te he echado de menos- la niña le rodeó el cuello con los bracitos y le miró haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-Yo también, mi cielo- Harry le besó la punta de la nariz.

-¿Qué tal en la universidad?- Sirius le dio un golpe en el hombro- ¿muchas chicas detrás de ti?

-Unas cuantas- sonrió Harry y James le miró con ojos brillantes.

-Mi chico es todo un hombretón- James se abrazó a Sirius y empezaron a simular que lloraban de orgullo- los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-A parte de las chicas, ¿Qué tal las clases?- le preguntó Lily.

Harry se quedó en silencio al recordar de pronto a…

-Abie vino a verme a la universidad- las sonrisas desaparecieron en el rostro de todos y le miraron.

-¿Qué quería esa tipa ahora?- espetó Jane Brandiner, la novia de Sirius. Ella y su padrino no se habían casado porque ninguno quería hacerlo pero vivían juntos y cerca de los Potter como Remus y su mujer, Ameria Lancaster.

Jane era una mujer muy atractiva, bastante alta y delgada, con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos negros como el carbón. Una mujerona con mucho carácter y que iba a la perfección con el carácter de Sirius. Ella lo tenía en la palma de la mano aunque dejase creer al pobre Sirius que no era así.

Harry conoció a la mujer en el verano antes de comenzar su séptimo año en Hogwarts, antes de empezar la lucha contra Voldemort y el desenlace de esa guerra. Ella entró en la Orden del Fénix, junto a su mejor amiga Ameria, esta se enamoró de Remus y ahora estaban casados y tenían un hijo llamado Jack y era idéntico a Remus al que adoraba.

Ameria era morena y de ojos castaños, era algo bajita y trasmitía una tranquilidad realmente agradable.

-Nada interesante- Harry sonrió quitándole importancia- recordar viejos tiempos.

-A otros con esas- soltó Lily dándole a James a la pequeña Violeta que tenía unos rosados mofletes, el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos marrones. Era adorable. Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra- ¿me vas a decir que después de casi cuatro años sin saber de ella, fue a la universidad solo por saber como te iba la vida?

-Quería dinero- le terminó diciendo.

-¿Para qué?- le preguntó Lily.

-No me lo dijo- respondió Harry.

-Seguramente para sus vicios y ese novio que tiene- le dijo Sirius con rencor.

-Da igual. No creo que me moleste por más tiempo- Harry sonrió- así que nos podemos ir.

-¿Te has despedido de todos tus amigos?- preguntó James y Harry asintió.

Todos iban a pasar las fiestas con su familia, excepto Hermione, Draco, Blaise y Pansy que la pasarían con los Weasley pero como siempre en Nochebuena, Harry y su familia irían a la Madriguera y en Navidad irían todos los demás.

-Adiós Harry- el chico se giró y vio como Jess le decía adiós con la mano. Un matrimonio caminaba delante de ella, el hombre arrastraba el baúl de Jess, por lo que supuso que eran sus padres.

-Adiós, muñeca- Jess sonrió y mientras se alejaba miró alguna vez por encima del hombro. Siempre con esa suave sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quién era esa?- Harry miró a Sirius y a su padre con una sonrisa. Remus a su lado también los miraba divertidos.

-Una… amiga- rió Harry al ver la cara de su padre y padrino que habían quedado alucinados con Jess.

-Una amiga, ya veo- Sirius se quedó mirando por donde la chica se había ido- menuda amiga.

-¿Es Jessica Hiller?- le preguntó Lily. Harry asintió- es la hija de los Hiller- le explicó a los otros- el diseñador de moda, Justin, su hermano, es el chico de nuestro escuadrón.

-¡Ah!- James cayó en la cuenta y Sirius le miró sabiendo de quien hablaba- su hermano es un chico fabuloso y sus padres son personas muy amables.

-Y ella es una chica preciosa- soltó Sirius consiguiendo que Jane le diese un golpe en la nuca.

-Podría ser tu hija- le espetó.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que la chica es muy guapa- Sirius le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se tocaba la nuca- tienes buen gusto ahijado.

-¿Es tu novia?- preguntó Rose interesada.

-Yo no tengo novias, cariño- le contestó- y larguémonos. Estoy cansado.

oo00oo

Dos días después de que comenzasen las vacaciones de Navidad, Jess se encontraba en su cuarto, había tenido un sueño erótico con Harry y se había despertado empapada y no solo de sudor.

Sabía que estaba sola en casa, excepto por los elfos domésticos, sus padres le habían dicho el día anterior que se iban a hacer esa mañana unos recados y que vendrían a la hora de comer, su hermana se había a dormir la noche anterior a casa de una amiga y también volverá para esa hora y su hermano estaba arreglando unos asuntos con su novia Karen. Jess había quedado esa misma tarde después de comer con sus amigas, habían decidido ir a hacer unas compras.

La chica recordó el sueño y fue consciente de la humedad que había entre sus piernas. Con la luz de la mañana entrando a raudales por la ventana. Jess introdujo la mano dentro de las bragas y comenzó a acariciarse. Cerró los ojos y suspiró de placer. Se imagino que era la mano de Harry y eso hizo que se excitase más. Un dedo resbaló en su interior y comenzó a moverlo. Su respiración se incrementó, se acarició los pechos con la otra mano.

-Harry- susurró- sí.

Después de unos minutos se corrió y quedó relajada en la cama. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Si?- dijo Jess sin levantarse de la cama.

-Ama, alguien la espera en la entrada- le dijo un elfo desde el otro lado.

-¿Te ha dicho quien era?- preguntó extrañada mientras se ponía una bata y metía los pies en unas zapatillas de estar por casa.

-No, ama. ¿Le recibirá?

-Si e seguida bajo. Gracias.

Jess abrió la puerta y el elfo ya no estaba allí. Caminó a través del pasillo y miró apoyada en el balcón de quien se trataba. Se sorprendió al ver que Harry estaba parado en medio del hall de su casa, con la cazadora de cuero y ese aire de chico malo que le hacía irresistible.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa. Un elfo estaba a unos metros de él.

-Puedes retirarte, gracias- el elfo hizo una pronunciada reverencia y se alejó- Buba- el elfo le miró- no quiero que nadie se entere de que ha venido alguien a casa.

-Como desee ama- le dijo el elfo, hizo otra reverencia y se marchó.

-¿No quieres que sepan que he estado aquí?- le preguntó, divertido.

-No creo que les haga mucha gracia que un chico estuviese conmigo en casa cuando no hay nadie más que yo- le dijo ella con una sonrisa deteniéndose delante de él- por muy elegido que sea.

-Creo que tienes razón- miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- él la miró.

-Sentía curiosidad por ver tu casa. Es más impresionante de lo que me imaginé- él volvió su vista de nuevo a la casa- ¡Menuda mansión!

-No te dejes llevar por las apariencias- le aseguró Jess- la gente que vivimos en esta casa somos de lo más modestos y normales.

-Si, eso me han dicho mis padres- Harry le volvió a mirar y sonrió juguetonamente- ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Jess?

-¿Yo? Nada, no se a que te refieres- le dijo ella. Harry se inclinó acercándose al rostro de ella.

-Siento haberte molestado cuando estabas masturbando.

-Harry- Jess le tapó la boca con una mano y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Harry apartó la mano de la chica de su boca y se echó a reír.

-Estás aún sofocada, las mejillas las tiene coloradas y casi pedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón desde aquí- Harry le miró divertido.

-Tu no has venido solo aquí para ver mi casa- ella le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Qué quieres Harry?

-¿Ahora mismo?- le cogió la mano derecha y se acercó a ella todo lo que pudo- ¿Quiero que me digas con cual has jugado?

Ella le miró intensamente y sintió como su sexo volvía a humedecerse.

-No deberías hacerme esa pregunta, podrían escucharte los elfos.

-Me arriesgaré. Contesta, ¿Con cual te has masturbado?

Jess le mostró el dedo corazón e índice de su mano derecha, haciéndole sonreír. Ella se mordió el labio mientras veía como él se los introducía en la boca y comenzaba a saborearlos.

Ella tragó saliva, Harry extrajo los dos dedos y la besó en la boca. Ella se aferró a su cuello y le correspondió, hambrienta.

-¿Te has corrido?-le preguntó entre beso y beso.

-Si- le susurró ella aferrándose a su espalda- si- le besó- he pensado en ti.

Eso le hizo sonreír y excitarse aún más. Había decidido ir a verla porque había pensado en ella cuando se había despertado en mitad de la noche y la había deseado más que nunca y a ella parecía que le había pasado lo mismo.

Las manos de Harry se introdujeron bajo la bata que se había abierto revelando su camiseta y sus bragas. La acarició el trasero y le agarró con amabas manos mientras sus bocas seguían unidas en un salvaje beso.

-Vamos a mi cuarto- le dijo separándose un segundo de su boca.

Se apartó de él, le cogió la mano y juntos subieron las escaleras. Jess le guió hasta su cuarto, le hizo entrar, cerró la puerta con llave y se volvieron a unir en un hambriento beso. La puso contra la pared y ella se aferró a su chaqueta de cuero.

-Intenta hacer el menos ruido posible, vale que no estén mis padres pero no quiero que los elfos sepan lo que estamos haciendo.

Él rió y volvió a besarla. La alzó del suelo y la llevó hasta la cama donde la depositó sin ningún cuidado, Jess se rió, se quedó medio recostada y le miró.

Harry se quitó la cazadora de cuero y la dejó caer junto a la cama. Poco a poco las demás prendas fueron desapareciendo como las de ella, hasta que los dos quedaron desnudos el uno delante del otro.

Jess le llamó con un movimiento de dedo, Harry se inclinó sobre ella y Jess le cogió del cuello y le besó mientras él se acostaba encima.

-Nena, ¿cuando llegan tus padres?- le preguntó.

-No vuelve nadie hasta la hora de comer. Tenemos horas por delante.

Se besaron con fuerza, Harry le acarició los pechos sin romper su sesión de besos. Ella apartó las sabanas y terminó dándoles patadas hasta que terminaron en el suelo, eso causo la risa de él.

-No quiero nada entre nosotros- ella le miró- solo nuestros cuerpos- le arañó la espalda- solo nosotros.

Harry le apartó el pelo de la cara y la besó. Sus labios se rozaban con suavidad, sus lenguas se movían en una dócil danza. Jess bajó sus manos por la espalda, recorriéndole la hendidura que separaban los músculos, llegó hasta su trasero le clavó las uñas en él. Harry dejó de besarla y la miró.

-Ahora vuelvo- le dijo en un susurro.

La besó la barbilla y descendió por su cuello, le besó la clavícula y siguió por sus pechos, se detuvo en ellos sabroseando cada una de sus partes, sus lozanos senos, la aureola que rodeaba la cúspide, dulces y sabrosas como grosellas, rojas y mojadas. Aspiró el aroma que salía del valle que había entre ellos, lo recorrió con su lengua. Ella suspiró.

Siguió su camino besando sus costillas, recorriéndolas con la lengua, dejando un rastro de saliva, hasta que llegó al ombligo. Introdujo su lengua dentro de él y ella rió suavemente por las cosquillas que sintió.

Siguió descendiendo, besó el interior de sus muslos, los recorrió con la lengua dejando un rastro de saliva. Absorbió el olor de la excitación femenina, hundió su rostro entre las piernas de ella y lamió la carne suave. Jess gimió y hundió los dedos en el negro cabello de Harry para que no parase. Él obedeció.

Buscó el capullo que escondía la carne delicada y jugó con él. Jess se arqueó extasiada y él le agarró de los muslos para mantenerla en su sitio. Una oleada tras otra le recorrió cuando alcanzó el clímax, Jess se movió completamente desatada pero Harry no paraba buscando que ella alcanzase de nuevo la culminación. Después de unos minutos lo consiguió.

Harry subió por su cuerpo no aguantaba más, atrapó su boca y le besó en el mismo momento en el que la penetraba. Jess gritó apartando su b oca de la de él. Se aferró a su espalda sintiendo los músculos contraídos por el esfuerzo.

Le sintió moverse dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo de cuerpo, todo él la llenaba y la hacía gemir. Le suplicó que no parase, le exigió que no lo hiciera.

Estaban totalmente inmersos el uno en el otro, entregándose de manera salvaje, tal vez por eso no escucharon como llegaba gente a la casa.

Jess se aferró a él con más fuerza, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, se unió al vaivén del cuerpo de él, igualando su pasión, tomando lo que él le quedaba y exigiendo más.

Atrapó su boca, mordió el labio de ella con fuerza y eso la hizo gemir. Se besaron con salvajismo, tal vez por eso Jess no escuchó como la llamaba alguien que subía por las escaleras.

No supieron que no estaban solos hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta. Jess giró la cabeza haciéndose daño en el cuello por la fuerza con la que hizo le movimiento. Vio con horror como el picaporte se movía porque alguien quería entrar.

-Jess- la chica abrió los ojos, su madre estaba en casa y seguramente su padre también. Ya estamos en casa, tus hermoso también…

-Para- susurró Jess mirando a Harry preocupada- es mi madre.

Harry la miró con una sonrisa traviesa y Jess supo que no él no iba a parar. Le miró horrorizada y le golpeó en la espalda consiguiendo que él riese pero quedó amortiguada por la mano de Jess.

-Hija, ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estás encerrada?

Jess ahogó un gemido, esto no podía estar pasando y ella no se podía estar excitando más con la idea de que los pillasen. Le miró furiosa, lo estaba con él por no detenerse y con ella misma por no desear que parase.

-Estoy… estoy haciendo un trabajo- consiguió decir ella ahogando los ruidos que salían de su interior.

-Si de anatomía- le susurró él. Jess le pegó un puñetazo en la espalda y él la besó, divertido.

Harry aumentó el ritmo y Jess agradecidó que su cama no emitiese ningún ruido. La volvió a besar con fuerza, se apartó solo un poco de sus labios y jadearon el uno contra la boca del otro.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- preguntó la madre de Jess desde el otro lado- se te oye sofocada.

Jess golpeó al chico en el pecho para acallar su risa. Él la mordió en el cuello y ella contuvo un grito de protesta.

-Si, mama- consiguió decir con los ojos cerrados. Harry se aferró a sus muslos embistiéndola con autentico salvajismo- ahora bajo, mama.

-Vale- oyó como su madre se alejaba.

Jess miró a Harry pero no pudo echarle la bronca porque en ese momento una oleada de placer tras otra atravesó el cuerpo de ambos, estaba siendo uno de los clímax más devastadores que habían experimentado.

Ella jadeó y Harry se dejó caer sobre ella. Jess se lo quitó de encima y se puso en pie. Buscó la ropa del chico y se la tiró.

-Vamos. Tienes que irte. ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo han llegado tan pronto? ¡Vamos, vístete!

Harry la observó moverse de un lado a otro sentado en el borde de la cama. Sonrió divertido por su preocupación. Ella le miró suplicante y decidió obedecerla.

-Listo- Harry se puso en pie y Jess le cogió la mano, ella ya se había vestido también. Él tiró de Jess y la besó en los labios.

-Tienes que irte- le aseguró no queriendo que parara- ahora.

Se separó a duras penas de él y juntos fueron hacía la puerta. La abrió y se asomó para asegurarse de que no había nadie y tiró de Harry para sacarlo de su cuarto. Se encaminaron por el pasillo pegados a la pared. Jess se asomó cuando al final, no había nadie en el hall.

Juntos bajaron las escaleras. Llegaron al final de ellas cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y salió una chica rubia, menuda y muy mona, de grandes ojos verdes. Era la hermana de 16 años de Jess, Sarah.

Sarah abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio a Harry. Jess le soltó la mano y le tapó la boca a su hermana para evitar la exclamación de sorpresa. La muchacha le miró de arriba a bajo y vio su cicatriz lo que aumentó la sorpresa.

-Calla- le apartó la mano de la boca y se llevó un dedo a los labios. Sarah no apartaba los ojos de Harry- no puedes decirle a nadie que él a estado aquí.

-¿Te le estas tirando?

-Sarah- le dijo en un susurro escandalizado y colorada.

-Me gusta tu hermana. Es divertida- Harry guiñó un ojo a la chica que sonrió- no os parecéis en nada.

-Sarah- chasqueó los dedos delante del rostro de su hermana- no digas nada.

-No- le dijo cansinamente. Levantó la mano- lo prometo.

Jess asintió, se acercó a Harry y tirando de él lo llevó a la puerta. La abrió y Harry le cogió de la cintura y le besó con fuerza. Se miraron.

-Ha sido increíble- Jess sonrió, no podía negarlo- nos vemos en el hospital.

Harry asintió.

-¿La moto de ahí fuera es tuya?- preguntó por detrás Sarah.

-Si- sonrió- te doy una vuelta un día de estos.

-No, prefiero que me la dejes.

-Sarah- Jess la miró sorprendida y Harry rió en bajito.

-Definitivamente no os parecéis en nada- le dijo Harry y le volvió a besar- adiós chicas.

Harry se marchó en su moto. Jess cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella con los ojos cerrados cuando los abrió su hermana la miraba con una sonrisa y una ceja en alto.

-Hermanita no me esperaba esto de ti- se metió las manos en los bolsillos y rió- eres la puta ama y tiene un gusto maravilloso en hombres.

Jess no puedo evitar reírse.

oo00oo

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las mesas de un bar, todas sus amigas y ella se habían ido de compras, sobretodo porque necesitaban un vestido para la fiesta de Navidad en la Madriguera y la de Nochevieja que sería en Hogwarts, esa misma mañana todas las que habían asistido a ese colegio habían recibido una carta invitándoles a una fiesta de fin de año y por lo que Ginny y Pansy les habían dicho, los chicos también las habían recibido.

Habían ido de compras al pueblo que estaba cerca de la Madriguera y habían decidido entrar a un bar para tomar algo.

-Yo me voy a atener que conformar con un vestido para las dos noches- les dijo Ginny- ando mal de dinero.

-Puedo prestártelo- le dijo Padma pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-Da igual, déjalo- Ginny se encogió de hombros- ya estoy acostumbrada a conformarme con lo que tengo- Ginny dio un sorbo a su refresco- mi hermano Ron también se ha ido de compras con los chicos.

-¿Sabes para qué?- preguntó Parvati.

-Tienen que comprar los regalos- explicó la pelirroja.

-Nosotras también, así que deberíamos pagar y seguir con las compras- Luna sacó el monedero y empezó a contar su parte.

Todas hicieron lo mismo menos Jess que estaba en las nubes.

-Jess- Lavender chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara sacándola de su ensimismamiento- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas en las nubes.

-Es que ha tenido una mañana movidita- soltó Sarah con una sonrisa. La chica las había acompañado porque también necesitaba hacer unas compras- me pagas el refresco, hermanita.

-Si, claro- Jess la miró con el ceño fruncido y sacó el dinero.

Padma cogió el dinero de todas y fue hacía la barra para pagar al cantinero, mientras las demás se ponían el abrigo sin dejar de cotorrear.

-Vaya, vaya, mi enfermera favorita- Padma giró la cabeza y vio sentado en la barra a un joven de largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, era bastante grande y muy atractivo. Padma lo reconoció al instante, era Lucas, el hombre que había conocido la noche de Halloween.

Ella sonrió.

-Vaya que casualidad- Padma se apoyó en la barra- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vivo en este pueblo- le dijo Lucas- ¿Y tú?

-Mi amiga vive en la casa que hay a las afueras del pueblo, está algo escondida- le dijo Padma- hemos venido aquí a comprar y bueno pasaré todo el día de Navidad allí.

-Interesante- el chico la miró de arriba a bajo.

-Padma- la chica miró a sus amigas que ya estaban saliendo- vamos.

-Me tengo que ir- el chico asintió- adiós.

-Adiós- Lucas la observó irse con una sonrisa.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Cumpliendo el castigo"_. Hasta la próxima


	26. Cumpliendo el castigo

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Aquí está el siguiente capitulo, nos os podréis quejar, no he tardado casi nada, la verdad es que este es más corto que él anterior. Espero que os guste y también espero poder publicar el siguiente cuanto antes. Tenerme paciencia, por favor.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 25: Cumpliendo el castigo.**

Llegó el día 24 de diciembre, Nochebuena, ese día todos pasaban la noche con sus familias, excepto Harry que junto a los merodeadores, esposas e hijos, iban a la Madriguera para celebrarlo con los Weasley, Draco, Blaise, Pansy y ese año también con Hermione.

Como en los viejos tiempos, había dicho Harry al entrar a la casa y le había echado un brazo por encima de los hombros a Ron y otro a Hermione, sus dos amigos habían sonreído. Al día siguiente todos sus amigos con sus familias irían a pasar el día de Navidad a la Madriguera.

Colin se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su modesta casa que estaba adornada con motivos navideños, entre ellas un gran árbol. Su padre y su hermano estaban en la cocina preparando la cena.

Colin se levantó, se acercó a la chimenea y cogió una de las fotografías que había en la repisa. En ella salía su madre con un mejor aspecto que el que tenía la última vez que le vio. Odiaba que esa foto y otras de ella estuviesen por la casa como si ella hubiese muerto cuando en realidad les había abandonado porque no les quería.

-Hijo- Colin miró a su padre, un hombre de sonrisa interminable, con una calvicie incipiente, algo de barriga y de la misma estatura que su hijo mayor. Dennis era el doble de alto que los dos, algo que utilizaba mucho para meterse con su hermano mayor- ya está la cena, ayuda a tu hermano a poner la mesa.

Colin asintió y vio con rabia como su padre le quitaba la foto de las manos y con delicadeza la colocaba Ens. Lugar. Era increíble, se veía en sus ojos mientras miraba el retrato, que su padre aun la amaba a pesar de las infidelidades, robos y su posterior abandono.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir queriéndola?- le espetó, molesto.

El señor Creevy levantó la mirada y sonrió a su hijo.

-Supongo que es el amor de mi vida y me ha dado dos tesoros- le dijo dándole unas suaves palmadas en la mejilla- y tú también las quieres aún…

-No, ella no es mi madre, lo dejó de ser hace seis años cuando se marchó- Colin se metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó las llamas de la chimenea crepitar- Vino a verme a la universidad…

Se sobresaltaron al escuchar un fuerte ruido. Los dos se giraron y vieron que Dennis había dejado caer los platos, que llevaba para colocarlos en la mesa, al oír lo que Colin había dicho.

-¿Has visto a mamá?- le preguntó con voz temblorosa- ¿Cuándo va a volver?

-No va a volver. No quiere volver, así que quítatelo de la cabeza- le soltó fríamente Colin.

-No me hables así- le soltó Dennis pasando por encima de la vajilla rota- mamá nos quiere…

Colin soltó una risa despectiva, Dennis intentó golpearle pero su padre le detuvo.

-Nada de peleas, por favor- el hombre se sentó en el sofá, parecía agotado- ¿Qué quería?

-Volver- dijo Dennis.

-No digas estupideces- soltó Colin- quería dinero.

-¿Se lo diste?- le preguntó el señor Creevy.

Colin suspiró.

-¿Se lo diste?- le insistió su hermano.

-Si- mintió Colin para tranquilizarlos- no era mucho dinero.

El señor Creevy se puso en pie, se acercó a su hijo mayor y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la mejilla. Un gesto muy común en él.

-Has hecho bien, hijo- le sonrió- vamos a cenar, es Nochebuena y hay que celebrarlo.

oo00oo

La mañana de Navidad se había despertado más fría de lo normal, y sobre todo si te tienes que levantar temprano para estar en San Mungo a las seis de la mañana.

Ya todos estaban frente al edificio que ocultaba el hospital mágico, los maniquís seguían en el mismo lugar de siempre y los dos grupos de jóvenes esperaban al señor Morrison apretujándose en sus abrigos, frotándose las manos intentando calentarlas y con un espeso vaho saliendo de sus bocas.

-¿Creéis que tardará mucho?- preguntó Padma que tiritaba- ya es la hora.

-El señor Morrison suele ser puntual, nunca llega tarde a clase- comentó Pansy.

-No tardará ya mucho- Harry tiró el cigarro que se estaba fumando que se fundió con la nieve.

-Ahí está- señaló Luna hacía el fondo de la calle.

El señor Morrison caminaba hacía ellos enfundado en una abrigo negro y con su característica sonrisa en los labios. Llevaba una mochila al hombro. Se detuvo frente a ellos y los miró uno a uno.

-Estáis todos, bien- una fuerte ráfaga les movió el cabello y se apretujaron aun más en los abrigos- será mejor que entremos, os lo explico todo y empezamos.

Los chicos asintieron y fueron entrando al hospital. El hall estaba abarrotado de gente a pesar de ser muy temprano, pero eso tenía los hospitales que nunca descansaban. Los adornos navideños engalanaban el lugar, unos cuantos árboles de navidad estaban repartidos por la estancia y la rechoncha recepcionista tenía puesto un gorro de papa Noel.

El señor Morrison caminó hacía la mujer con los chicos pisándole los talones. Cuando se detuvo apoyado en la recepción, ellos se quedaron unos pasos más atrás.

-Margaret ¡Feliz Navidad, guapa!- la mujer levantó la cabeza de los pergaminos y sonrió encantada al joven profesor. Parecía completamente loca por él, a pesar de que ella podía ser su madre.

-Adam estaba esperándote nunca faltas a tu cita- la mujer apoyo su rostro entre las manos y le miró embelesada.

-Ya lo sabes, me gusta venir a veros- el hombre le guiñó un ojo- aunque este año no he venido solo.

La mujer miró más allá y se percató de la presencia de os jóvenes, algunos de ellos la saludaron con un gesto de mano y otros simplemente la sonrieron. Ella también los sonrió.

-Han venido a ayudarme, por eso te pedí más… ya sabes- la mujer abrió los ojos como si comprendiese lo que el hombre decía. Los chicos les miraban a ambos preguntándose de que hablaban.

-¡Oh claro! Cuando me lo dijiste no lo entendí pero aún así los conseguí- la mujer extrajo de debajo de la mesa de la recepción dos sacos abultados que le entregó al profesor. El hombre miró en el interior y le entregó una a Hermione y otra a Blaise- los baños están al final del pasillo- la mujer le dio otra bolsa al señor Morrison- aquí tienes el tuyo.

-Gracias Margarte. Nos vemos- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó hacía donde la mujer les había enviado.

Los chicos le siguieron aún sin saber lo que había dentro de los sacos.

-Chicas vuestro servicio es ese, os esperamos aquí- las chicas miraron a sus compañeros, se encogieron de hombros y entraron a los servicios- chicos este es el nuestro.

Todos entraron mirando al profesor que no apartaba una extraña sonrisa de los labios.

oo00oo

-¡Oh no! Yo no salgo de aquí dentro con esto- se quejó Blaise desde dentro de uno de los cubículos del servicio de hombres.

-Vamos, señor Zabini, todos sus compañeros se lo han puesto sin quejas- las caras de los chicos no decían lo mismo, se miraban al espejo y se veían ridículos embutidos en esos trajes de duendes, los ayudantes de Papa Noel que era de lo que iba disfrazado el señor Morrison, con un hechizo había hecho parecer que su delgada figura había engordado.

Harry se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Definitivamente estaba ridículo. El traje verde le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, tenía un cinturón negro ancho y sus piernas estaban embutidas en unas mallas amarillas muy ajustadas. Unos zapatos verdes de tela que tenían dos borlas en la punta adornaban sus pies. Y un gorro parecido al de Papa Noel pero en verde y con un cascabel en la punta descansaba sobre su cabeza. Harry se tapó la cicatriz con el pelo asegurándose que no se viera, ya era suficiente que le recordasen por haber salvado el mundo, como para que también los hicieran por llevar ese traje.

-Ya estamos listas, señor Morrison- les llegó la voz de las chicas desde fuera.

-Ya ha oído, señor Zabini- le dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras se mesaba la barba que había hecho aparecer con un hechizo- y a las damas no se las debe hacer esperar.

Harry se apoyó en el lavabo y miró el cubículo donde su amigo se había atrincherado. El pestillo se corrió a un lado y la puerta se abrió. Blaise salió de él con cara de pocos amigos.

Harry tuvo que taparse la boca para que su amigo no viese la sonrisa y vio que no era el único que lo hacía. A Blaise el traje le quedaba mucho más ajustado, sobretodo las mallas que parecían apunto de reventar y su miembro se marcaba demasiado.

-No quiero oír ni una palabra, risa o comentario ¿Entendido?- soltó Blaise mirándoles a todos.

-Entendido, entendido- dijeron algunos, otros, los que no creían poder hablar sin soltar una carcajada, asintieron con la cabeza.

El señor Morrison dio una palmada al aire y les sonrió.

-Pues ya estamos todos así que vamos- el hombre salió, los chicos suspiraron y le siguieron.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera se oyó un coro de risas provenientes de las chicas sobretodo cuando salió Blaise, que fue el último.

Los chicos las observaron, mientras que ellos iban ridículos, ellas estaban realmente preciosas con unos trajes similares a los suyos pero algo más femeninos.

-Muy bien ahora que estamos todos quiero que os pongáis en parejas, chico y chica- Blaise se colocó rápidamente al lado de Pansy que le miró. El señor Morrison sonrió divertido- Bien señor Zabini, señorita Parkison ustedes se quedaran en la planta baja dando regalos y ayudando en todo lo que puedan. Irán al la este, en cambio al ala oeste de la planta baja irán usted señorita Brown con…

-Conmigo- Seamus dio un paso y Lavender sonrió satisfecha.

-Muy bien, Señor Finnigan. Otra pareja, por favor- pidió el hombre.

-Nosotros- Harry y Jess se adelantaron y el hombre sonrió.

-El ala este de la primera planta para ustedes- le informó el profesor. Draco y Ginny se adelantaron- bien para ustedes el ala oeste de la primera planta.

Luna y Neville se acercaron al hombre al igual que Angie y Colin, ambos les asignaron la segunda planta y a cada uno un ala diferente. Cedric y Padma fueron asignados al ala este de la tercera plana y Ron y Hermione a ala oeste.

-¿Y nosotros?- preguntó Dean.

-Señor Thomas, señorita Patil ustedes irán a maternidad- Parvati sonrió mientras sus amigas soltaban un quejido, ellas también querían ver bebes y visitar a las mujeres que los acaban de tener- Bueno vamos a la recepción, Margaret nos darán los regalos, los traje ayer y los guardaron en la recepción.

oo00oo

Dean y Parvati caminaban uno junto al otro por los pasillos del hospital. El chico llevaba al hombro el saco de los regalos, algunos ya habían sido repartidos entre madres que habían recibido ropita de bebe, graciosos patucos y bonitos juguetes para sus hijos recién nacidos.

Parvati estaba entusiasmada y Dean no podía evitar sonreír. Se ponía preciosa a decir verdad.

-Mira- Parvati le dejó atrás y caminó con paso decidido hacía una gran cristalera. Se detuvo sin apartar esa sonrisa que se había instalado en sus labios desde que comenzaron con ese "castigo".

Dean se acercó y se asomó. Él también sonrió al ver a un montón de recién nacidos de caras arrugadas y pequeñas manos que estaban tumbados cada uno en una cuna y con una pulsera de identificación alrededor de sus muñecas.

-Son preciosos- soltó Parvati. Dean le miró, pues los niños recién nacidos no eran bonitos.

-No lo son- le corrigió él.

Parvati le miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra.

-Son feos y lo van a seguir siendo aunque me mires con esa cara. Están arrugados, no abren casi los ojos…

-Vale, vale tal vez su aspecto no se el más bonito pero son preciosos porque son bebes, porque son una nueva vida, porque son indefensos y pequeños y porque al verlos a mi se me despiertan unos sentimientos preciosos y a veces desearía que todos volviésemos a ser niños porque es lo único puro que hay en este mundo- le explicó Parvati y se giró a mirar a los recién nacidos. Dean la siguió observando- por eso son preciosos.

Dean siguió pensando en sus palabras y cuando volvió a mirar a los niños no pudo evitar verlos de otra manera. Parvati tenía razón… eran preciosos.

oo00oo

Colin se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta de una de las habitaciones. No se atrevía a entrar por miedo a romper el bonito momento que se estaba desarrollando en ese cuarto. Los ocupantes tampoco parecían haberle visto.

-Dylan- el niño estalló en carcajadas cuando su madre le hizo cosquillas- ya cariño, tienes que descansar.

-No estoy cansado- le dijo Dylan recostándose en la cama mientras ella le arropaba con ternura.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que descasar, mi vida- el niño suspiró.

-¿Cuándo me voy a poner bueno?- le preguntó.

Los ojos de la mujer se ensombrecieron un poco pero sonrió para disimular ante su hijo. Le acarició el cabello dejándole los pelos de punta.

-Pronto, mi vida- le aseguró ella- y volveremos a casa con papa.

-Tango ganas de esta en casa- el niño se tumbó y miró a su madre con esos grandes ojos que tenían unas grandes y marcadas ojeras que un niño no debía tener nunca, porque un niño no debería estar enfermo sino riendo y saltando por el jardín de su casa.

Colin observó con envidia como esa mujer trataba a su hijo. Se estremeció al ver el beso que le regalaba. Se quedó mirando como le acariciaba. Era precioso, la imagen más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida y le tenía envidia porque él no le había tenido, porque su madre nunca le había tratado así, porque ella siempre había estado más preocupada por el dinero e ir a jugárselo. El último beso que recordaba que su madre le había dado, él tenía seis años.

Estaba tan absorto en la imagen que no vio como Angie se ponía a su lado. Le miró a los ojos y los vio llenos de tristeza ¿Qué le ocurría?

-¿Entramos?- le preguntó Angie. Colin la miró sobresaltado y asintió.

Angie sonrió y entró seguida por él.

oo00oo

Draco la empotró contra la puerta del cuarto vacío en el que había entrado. Ginny le devolvió el beso con desesperación. La levantó del suelo y ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

-Estás celosa por esa enfermera- rió Draco contra su boca- porque estaba coqueteando con ella.

-Yo no estaba celosa- Ginny le miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Y aún recuerdas a esa enfermera?

Draco rió contra su garganta, procesándole besos allí donde su voz hacía vibrar la piel.

-Si- él sonrió sabiendo que su respuesta le molestaría- era guapa… bastante atractiva.

Ginny le golpeó en la espalda con un puñetazo y Draco atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes.

-¿Te apetece salvajemente? Pues lo haremos así- Draco la llevó hasta la cama y ella le arañó el cuello.

-Quita- soltó Ginny- no pienso acostarme contigo si vas a pensar en ella.

Draco la empujó de nuevo para tumbarla en la cama y ella le miró enfadada.

-Era broma- le aseguró. Ginny intentó levantarse pero él no le dejó.

-Dirías eso por echar un polvo y más si es conmigo- Draco sonrió mirándola.

-Mírame a los ojos- ella obedeció- ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo era. ¿Qué ves?

-Sinceridad, deseo… por mí -ella sonrió- ven.

Él la besó y se subió en la cama, arropándola con su cuerpo. Intentó quitarle el disfraz sin éxito.

-Maldito traje- Ginny estalló en carcajadas.

oo00oo

Blaise alió de una de las habitaciones con una sonrisa, el señor Morrison tenía razón ver a la gente tan contenta con su visita y sus presentes era el mejor regalo que le podían hacer.

Pansy había salido unos minutos antes que él de la habitación porque necesitaba ir al baño. El se detuvo en la entrada de la sala de espera al ver allí a Pansy, sentada junto a una chica que tendría unos 15 años y una niña de unos 7 que se parecía mucho a la jovencita. Ambas parecían muy tristes y la pequeña tenía cara de susto.

La joven se limpió las lágrimas, Pansy le acarició el cabello y las miró con tristeza.

-Veras como vuestra madre se recupera- las consoló.

-No, se va a morir, tú no la has visto, tú no viste como el coche la atropellaba ¡Malditos aparatos muggles! Toda esa sangre- soltó la joven ocultando el rostro entre las manos.

-Yo la dije que quería un bollo y ella cruzó la calle para comprarlo y entonces…- la niña sollozó y su hermana la atrajo hacía su cuerpo.

-Tu no tienes la culpa- le aseguró Pansy- tú n sabías lo que iba a suceder, fue un accidente.

Pansy se veía muy afectada ante la angustia de las muchachas. Blaise arrastró el saco de regalos que llevaba y entró en la sala. Las tres levantaron la cabeza y le miraron, el chico se acercó y se arrodilló ante ellas. Le miraron.

-En la vida siempre nos salen obstáculos, unos más fáciles de superar que otros, ahora os ha tocado pasar un obstáculo muy complicado, uno de los más complicados y por eso es en estos momentos cuando tenéis que ser más fuertes- las jóvenes le miraban en silencio, Pansy no estaba acostumbrada a ese Blaise, solo le había visto cuando era una niña y la consolaba, pero le encantaba- no por ello debéis dejar de llorar, creo que las lágrimas son la mejor manera de desahogarse.

Estiró la mano y le limpió las lágrimas a la pequeña que se sorbió la nariz haciendo sonreír a Blaise. Buscó en el saco y le dio a cada un regalo. Las dos lo cogieron y le dieron las gracias en un susurro. Pansy supo que agradecían más las palabras que los regalos.

Un sanador entró en ese momento en la sala y los cuatro se giraron a mirarle. Llamó a las niñas que se pusieron en pie cogidas de la mano. Pansy y Blaise se quedaron más atrás, esperando que lo que tuviese que decir fuese una buena noticia.

-Podéis estar tranquilas niñas, vuestra madre esta fuera de peligro- las niñas sonrieron y se abrazaron felices para luego estrecharon un fuerte abrazo al sanador que se rió.

Blaise le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros a Pansy que le miró con una sonrisa que se ensanchó al ver la de él. Se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y suspiró. Si, ese era el Blaise al que ella tanto amaba.

oo00oo

Neville entró en el cuarto de sus padres seguido por Luna que estaba un poco cohibida con la idea de conocer a los padres de su amigo. La mujer que en un tiempo debió de ser muy guapa estaba sentada en el borde la cama, tenía la mirada perdida al igual que su marido, que estaba sentado en su propia cama jugueteando con las sabanas como su fuese lo más divertido del mundo.

-Hola papa, hola mama- ninguno de los dos pareció escucharle y siguieron a lo suyo. Luna vio que la sonrisa de Neville, a pesar de todo, no menguó, parecía estar muy acostumbrado a eso. Les dio un beso a cada uno- os presentó a mi amiga Luna- el chico la miró- no te quedes ahí parada, entra.

Luna le obedeció y les dio un beso a los dos como había hecho Neville, este le miró en silencio, extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó preocupada por si había hecho algo malo.

-No suelen aceptar muestras de cariño de desconocidos, eso es todo- Neville sonrió y se sentó junto a su madre que siguió sin reaccionar a pesar de que su hijo le acariciaba la mano.

-Bueno puede que sea porque me rodean sandalos invisibles- Luna sonrió y de pronto los padres de Neville levantaron la cabeza y le miraron. Neville les miró.

-Sigue hablando, Luna- le pidió el joven.

-Pues los sandalos invisibles son pequeños seres que rodean a las personas que creen en ellos y hace que esa persona desprenda buenas vibraciones- Luna se sentó en una silla junto a la cama del señor Longbottom y comenzó a acariciarle la mano. El hombre sonrió y siguió mirándole tal y como hacía su esposa- nadie sabe como son, porque bueno…- Luna le acarició el rostro y eso le hizo sonreír al hombre- nadie los ha visto, son invisibles.

De pronto, Alice Longbottom se levantó, Neville que había estado observando la escena sorprendido y embelesado, miró ahora a su madre que fue a un cajón, sacó algo y se acercó a Luna. La chica cogió lo que le entregaba y se lo agradeció.

-¿Qué te ha dado?- preguntó Neville.

-El papel de un caramelo- la mujer se sentó junto a su hijo.

-Le gustas.

Luna miró al matrimonio y se guardó el envoltorio. Se quedaron un poco más hablando de seres extraños.

oo00oo

Cedric estaba en las nubes, llevaba toda la mañana distraído, entregaba los regalos, hablaba con los pacientes pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

Observaba cada gesto, escuchaba cada palabra que Padma pudiese decir o hacer. Estaba muy guapa con su disfraz y su sonrisa encantadora no desaparecía.

Le miró y ella le devolvió la mirada, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, junto a la cama de un paciente, la chica se incorporó un poco y se acercó a él.

Cedric tragó saliva sin poder apartar los ojos de ella, de su boca en la que descansaba su lunar, ese lunar con el que había soñado besar. Cada vez estaba más cerca, ¿Le iba a besar? Allí ¿Delante del paciente? ¿Y porqué él no se apartaba? Lo sabía, sabía el por qué, porque lo deseaba, desde el sueño de el ten no había podido dejar de preguntarse como sería hacerle el amor.

Pero no le besó, el rostro de ella pasó por al lado de él y se estiró para coger algo que estaba en la mesilla y que el paciente le había pedido.

-Gracias, guapa- le dijo el paciente a Padma y Cedric salió de sus pensamientos- tu amigo esta en las nubes.

-Eso parece- le dijo Padma con una sonrisa- ¿En qué estas pensando, Cedric?

-En nada- le dijo él- estoy un poco distraído.

Padma sonrió y siguió hablando con el paciente. Cedric suspiró, llevaba toda la mañana pensando que Padma quería besarle, y cada vez que no lo hacía, se sentía… decepcionado, muy decepcionado.

oo00oo

Hermione no podía creer la faceta, que esa mañana, estaba viendo de Ron, pero le encantaba. En esos momentos estaba colocándose unas almohadas a una anciana que no paraba de agradecerle sus atenciones. Ron le quitaba importancia con sus bromas que hacían reír a la mujer.

Se había mostrado atentó y cariñoso con cada uno de los pacientes a los que habían visitado, no se conformaba con darles los regalos y felicitarles las fiestas, con cada uno se entretenía dándoles un poco de conversación y haciéndoles reír.

Hermione sonrió, era tan agradable ver que debajo de ese comportamiento bruto y cabezota, se escondía un joven tan encantador. Le siguió observando desde la cama de la otra paciente, una mujer realmente pesada que no paraba de hablarle pero tampoco le estaba poniendo mucha atención.

Ron sacó un regalo del saco y se lo dio a la mujer, con un gesto del dedo le pidió que se acercase para decirle algo.

-La muchacha que te acompaña- le susurró al oído- ¿Es tu novia?

-No- susurró Ron- ¿Por qué?

-Lleva mirándote todo el rato que lleváis en esta habitación- Ron levantó la mirada sin apartarse de la mujer y descubrió que lo que ella decía era cierto. Hermione le estaba mirando.

Hermione se encontró con los ojos azules de él y se sonrojó. Apartó la mirada causando la sonrisa del pelirrojo.

-Pero pronto lo será- le susurró guiñándole un ojo a la anciana.

oo00oo

-¿Y te duele la cicatriz?- le preguntó un niño a Harry que le sonrió con ternura, Jess a su lado le miró también interesada en la respuesta.

-Hace mucho que dejó de dolerme. Desde que terminó la guerra.- el pelo se había movido de sitio durante la repartición de regalos y había causado un revuelo cuando había entrado en esa habitación más amplia que las demás donde había siete camas que estaban ocupadas por siete niños de entre seis y doce años a los que les faltaba el pelo a causa de los canceres y tratamientos que estaban siguiendo. El problema del cáncer es que aun no habían encontrado cura ni siquiera en el mundo mágico.

Los niños se habían levantado de sus camas y habían rodeado a Harry y Jess que se habían sentado en un par de sillas. Harry tenía encima de sus piernas a una niña que también sufría la enfermedad y que estaba alojada en otra habitación pero que había corrido hacía allí al saber que Harry Potter estaba en el lugar.

Harry estaba siendo de lo más cariñoso con ellos y Jess se estaba acostumbrando a ver esa faceta de Harry con los niños, la había visto en la estación del tren con sus hermanas y la estaba viendo en ese momento.

-¿Tuviste miedo cuando te enfrentaste a él?- preguntó la niña que tenía entre sus brazos.

Harry le miró y sonrió al ver una pizca de miedo en sus grandes ojos negros. La acarició el puente de la nariz con la yema de un dedo y le dio un beso en la punta consiguiendo la sonrisa de la niña y que el miedo desapareciese de sus ojos.

-Muchas veces tuve miedo. El miedo es algo normal y no es malo tenerlo. El miedo te mantiene alerta, el miedo te hace humano y no es malo expresar el miedo cuando sentimos, lo malo es callarlo y querer parecer fuerte delante de la gente que te quiere ayudar, porque los alejas.

-¿Entonces no es malo que tema a la oscuridad?- preguntó de nuevo la niña.

-No, claro que no. Y a tu edad es más común de lo que piensas- ella le miró a los ojos.

-Temo también otra cosa.

-¿A qué le temes?

-¿Y si nunca le gusto a un chico por no tener pelo?- Jess sonrió como los ojos se le abnegaban de lágrimas. Harry le miró guardando silencio- echo de menos mis rizos pelirrojos- la niña, de tan solo siete años, se tocó la cabeza y Jess le cogió la mano, todos le miraron.

-El pelo volverá a crecerte cuando termines el tratamiento- le sonrió- será brillante, rojo como las llamas y hermoso, como lo eres tú. Y los chicos estarán locos por ti.

-¿Como lo deben de estar por ti?- preguntó la pequeña con una sonrisa que causo el sonrojo de Jess. Todos los niños rieron.

-Como lo están por ella- le aseguró Harry riendo con los niños.

Jess le dio un codazo para que dejase de reír aunque tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa. Harry le cogió de la cabeza y le dio beso en la sien causando más risas de los niños.

oo00oo

Lavender y Seamus se detuvieron en medio del pasillo, los dos miraban acongojados la escena que se representaba ante sus ojos.

Una mujer lloraba desconsoladamente, se agarraba desesperada a un sanador y le suplicaba que lo que le estaba diciendo fuese una mentira, ella necesitaba creer que eso era una mentira.

-Lo siento, señora. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido por su marido.

-No, no, no, por favor- decía la mujer aferrándose con más fuerza a la túnica del sanador.

-Señora, su marido a sufrido una parada cardiorrespiratoria, hemos intentado todo por recuperarle pero ha sido imposible. Lo siento.

-¡Ahí Dios mío! Por favor- la mujer cayó al suelo de rodillas, el sanador intentó ponerle en pie pero la mujer, destrozada, no paraba de llorar en el suelo llamando a su marido, suplicando porque volviese.

Lavender miró a la mujer sobrecogida, el sufrimiento en estado puro, el dolor de perder a la persona amada. Ella no podía ni imaginar el dolor que debía sentir por ello. Y sin pensador, miró a Seamus y vio que él le estaba mirando.

oo00oo

Cuando llegaron las dos del mediodía, todos se reunieron en el hall del hospital. Todos hablando de los contentos que se habían sentido al entregar los regalos, todos menos Seamus y Lavender, esta última aun estaba especialmente afectada por la escena que había presenciado.

Después de despedirse del señor Morrison al que aseguraron había sido el mejor castigo de toda su vida, lo cual hizo sonreír al profesor y le alegró escuchar todas las buenas cosas que tenían para decirle sus alumnos, y después de cambiarse de ropa, salieron del hospital y se detuvieron enfrente de él.

-¿Esta noche nos vemos en la madriguera no?- preguntó Harry y todos asintieron con ganas de pasar la noche en casa de los Weasley, siempre lo pasaban genial. Esa noche cenarían todos juntos y abrirían los regalos.

-Yo no puedo- Harry miró a Jess que se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de todos- ya sabéis la fiesta que hay en mi casa. Adiós chicos, pasarlo bien.

-Tu también- dijeron todos menos Harry que la observó mientras se subía al coche y se marchaba.

-¿Qué fiesta?- preguntó a los demás.

-Una que hace todos los años los padres de Jess, son bastante aburridas por lo que nos han dicho, pero tiene que asistir. Van todos los socios y clientes del padre de Jess- Harry miró a Hermione que era quien se lo estaba explicando. En todos esos años, desde que las chicas conocieron a Jess, nunca se había fijado que la muchacha nunca había asistido a las fiestas de Navidad- por suerte estarán sus hermanos y Terence. Por lo que no se aburrirá tanto.

Terence, pensó Harry con el ceño fruncido mientras cada uno se alejaba hacía sus casas para prepararse e ir a la Madriguera, ese tipo no iba estar el día de Navidad con Jess, lo estaría él.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Navidad en la Madriguera"_. Hasta la próxima.


	27. Navidad en la Madriguera

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Me encanta este capitulo, me gusta como ha quedado montado, y los momentos que se viven en él, unos alegres, otros algo más tristes pero todos han quedado bastante bien para mi gusto. Espero que a vosotros también os guste.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 26: Navidad en la Madriguera. **

Había llegado la noche y la habitual cena de Navidad estaba siendo preparada en la Madriguera, como todos los años los amigos de Ron y Ginny junto a sus familias habían sido invitados a la cena, por lo tanto era una fiesta muy grande y todos los años preparaban una carpa en el exterior de la casa que calentaban con sus varitas y allí pasaban gran parte de la noche, festejando.

A pesar de haberse levantado temprano esa mañana para cumplir el castigo, los chicos estaban completamente descansados y con mucha ganas de pasárselo bien.

Como todos los años la única que no estaba allí de las amigas de Ginny, era Jess, Harry nunca se había parado a pensar en ello porque tampoco nunca había tenido tanta relación con la chica como la estaba teniendo desde el principio de ese curso. Pero las chicas ya le habían contado el motivo por el que no iba nunca a la fiesta. Ella debía asistir a una fiesta que todos los años organizaba el padre de Jess con sus socios y sus clientes. Una fiesta de etiqueta a la que se había enterado esa misma tarde que sus padres habían sido invitados alguna vez pero que siempre se habían negado a ir porque preferían la sencilla fiesta en la Madriguera.

Por lo que también se había enterado, Jess no se divertía mucho en esa fiesta. Harry lo comprendió debía de tratarse de algo muy aburrido.

-Harry- el chico salió de sus pensamientos cuando alguien chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara. Miró a la señora Weasley que le sonreía maternalmente- estas guapísimo, como siempre.- el chico sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a una novia?

-¡Oh por Merlín, mamá! Deja en paz a Harry- soltó Ron- déjanos en paz a todos con las malditas novias, ya nos la echaremos cuando nos de la gana.

-No hables así a tu madre, Ron- le reprendió su padre.

Harry miró a su alrededor, se había quedado tan pensativo que había olvidado por completo que todos los invitados a la fiesta estaban allí, entre ellos sus propios padres y el resto de los merodeadores. También estaban Bill y Charlie con sus familias, a pesar de seguir viviendo en el extranjero desde hacía unos años atrás siempre pasaban las navidades en la Madriguera. El resto de los Weasley con sus familias incluso Percy que ya se había reconciliado con todos. Y también estaban los familiares del resto de sus amigos y de las amigas de Ginny, tanto los magos como los muggles y algún miembro de la Orden que no tenía con quien pasar las fiestas navideñas como era el caso de Ojoloco.

Todos estaban allí reunidos hablando en la carpa, haciendo un poco de tiempo hasta que llegase la hora de la cena.

-Señora Weasley aún no ha llegado la mujer de mi vida- sonrió Harry abrazando a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado- pero en cuanto la encuentre se la presento.

-Eso espero porque Lily y yo queremos darle el visto bueno, como toda mamá quiere- le dijo la mujer mientras Lily asentía con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pobre chica a la que elijas Harry, va a tener que estar sometida a un gran examen con estas dos mujeres- aseguró Sirius.

"_Puedes estar tranquilo, Sirius, no pienso elegir a ninguna" _pensó Harry sonriendo.

oo00oo

Jess suspiró una vez más. Como todos los años se estaba aburriendo pero sabía que sus hermanos y sus padre no se lo estaban pasando mejor que ella, si sus padres organizaban esa fiesta todos los años era para ganar más clientes y tener contentos a sus socios de la empresa de moda.

Todos los asistentes a la fiesta iban con sus trajes de gala y ella no se quedaba atrás, llevaba un vestido de fiesta azul cielo con una gasa azul marino por encima que dejaba ver el color claro, era largo y le ocultaba los pies enfundados en unos altos zapatos de tacón negro. El vestido era brillante, con un hermoso escote y que se ataba al cuello dejando al descubierto toda su espalda revelando el tatuaje. Cuando sus padres se lo habían visto habían sonreído y le había dicho que era precioso, su hermana se había vuelto loca y Justin, su hermano, se había reído diciendo que por fin se revelaba un poco.

Se había recogido el cabello en un hermoso y elegante moño que dejaba algunos cabellos sueltos en la nuca que había rizado. Y su maquillaje era muy leve y natural.

Su atuendo había atraído miradas de envidia y admiración. Los hombres la seguían con la mirada allí donde iba sobretodo la de Terence y para desagrado de ella la del señor Moore.

En esos momentos unos cuantos jóvenes, hijos de los clientes y socios de su padre, la rodeaban tratando de llamar su atención. Jess estaba intentando ser amable con todos ellos pero se estaba empezando a agobiar. Y le molestaba ver como sus dos hermanos y su cuñada se lo estaban pasando en grande por la atención que todos esos chicos la estaban otorgando.

Su hermano, Justin, le hizo un gesto con su copa de champán como si estuviese brindando con ella y arrugó el ceño, enfadada. Aún a veces parecía un crío a pesar de contar con 28 años. Junto a él su hermana Sarah y la novia de Justin, Karen Hurman, la miraban con una sonrisa divertida.

-Caballeros, disculpadme pero mis hermanos parecen que requieren mi atención- les sonrió amablemente- en otro momento continuaremos con esta agradable conversación.

Se alejó de los jóvenes y se dirigió hacía sus hermanos, hecha una furia.

-Podríais a ver ido a ayudarme ¿no creéis?- preguntó Jess en un susurro cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-¿Bromeas? Nos lo estaban pasando en grande- rió por lo bajo Sarah.

Su hermana le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Justin se tapó la boca con las manos para no hacer demasiado ruido con su carcajada.

-¡Oh deja de reírte!- le dijo Jess dándole un golpe disimulado en el brazo a su hermano- eres peor que un crío, compórtate y tú- miró a su cuñada- Karen me podías a ver ayudado pero eres como mi hermano, un par de críos a pesar de tener 28 y 26 años, parecen que tuvieran 16 como Sarah.

-Vamos, Jess. Esos muchachos solo querían conseguir una cita, un beso o algo más de la chica más bonita de la fiesta- soltó Karen sonriendo.

-Por una vez me alegro de no ser tan bonita como tu, Jess- soltó Sarah que a pesar de que era muy bonita no era tan llamativa como su hermana- no creo que soportase estar siendo asediada por tan numeroso grupo de jóvenes.

Se asomó por detrás de su hermana y saludó a los jóvenes con la mano.

-Míralos, los traes babeando- bromeó Sarah y Justin no pudo más y soltó una carcajada.

La gente les miró y Karen le dio un codazo en las costillas para que se callase. Su hermano lo consiguió a duras penas. Jess miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermana menor.

-Ya estoy harta, Sarah siempre andas vacilándome- Jess se giró a su hermano- que sepas que fue Sarah quien rompió el palo de tu escoba el otro día.

Sarah miró a su hermana con la boca abierta, Jess le sacó la lengua y toda risa por parte de Justin se apagó.

-¡Qué mi escoba esta rota!- soltó Justin y Karen le miró significativamente para que bajase la voz.

-Eres tonta, Jess, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta aún- le soltó Sarah y se giró a él- y antes de que me regañes tendrías que saber que hace unos días vi a Jess con un chico en casa.

Jess abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su hermana sin dar crédito, ella le dijo que le guardaría el secreto. Justin se giró a Jess y Karen se acercó un poco más poniendo atención al chisme.

-¿Un chico? ¿Qué chico? No sería ese Terence Moore ¿no?- Justin le miró esperando respuesta.

-Es solo un compañero de la universidad y vino a casa ha hacer un trabajo…

-Si de anatomía ¿no?- soltó Sarah como el que no quería la cosa- por eso cuando mamá subió al cuarto tú estabas encerrada ¿no? ¿Por qué estabais haciendo un trabajo?

-Es cierto cuando mamá llegó, subió al cuarto y estabas encerrada con llave- Su hermano la miró con los ojos muy abierto, escandalizado- y cuando bajó dijo que te notaba rara la voz, como si estuvieses muy acelerada…- abrió más los ojos si eso era posible- ¿Te estabas tirando a ese tío mientras hablabas con mamá?

-Eres mi ídolo, Jess- soltó Karen pero cerró la boca al ver la mirada que le dirigía su novio.

-Claro que no- mintió Jess- solo estábamos haciendo un trabajo.

-¿Y porqué le sacaste a escondidas si solo era un trabajo?- preguntó Sarah y Jess le miró para matarla.

-Eso- corroboró su hermano.

-Porque no sabía si a papá le iba a gustar que hubiese estado a solas con un chico en la casa, pero solo estábamos haciendo un trabajo. Y déjalo ya- terminó Jess.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio pero ninguno quedó convencido con la explicación de la chica.

-¿Y quién era?-preguntó al cabo de unos minutos Justin.

-¡Oh por Merlín! Nadie- respondió Jess.

-Pues ese nadie tenía una cicatriz en la frente- soltó Sarah.

-¡Joder Jess, te estabas tirando en el cuarto a Harry Potter!- soltó Karen en un susurro lleno de emoción- Ese hombre es un bombón- no hizo caso a la mirada de su novio, que para nada tenía algo que envidiar a Harry- en las revista sale como el soltero más deseado a pesar de ser todavía muy joven, las chicas de mi trabajo están locas por él, ya verás cuando les cuente que mi cuñada se lo ha tirado, no se lo van a creer.

-¿Eres novia de Harry Potter?- preguntó Justin que parecía que al ver oído de quien se trataba estaba menos enfadado.

-No soy novia de Harry, solo somos… amigos- sentenció Jess- y vino porque teníamos que hacer un trabajo.

-Ese chico me gusta- murmuró Justin y le dio un sorbo a su copa de champán.

-Pero si ni siquiera le conoces- le dijo Jess.

-Si pero ya le debo una por haberme resucitado después de la guerra- le dijo Justin- y teniendo los padres que tiene debe de ser un buen muchacho. ¿Cuándo le vas a traer para que le conozcamos?

-No es mi novio, así que no le voy a traer vete quitándote esa idea de la cabeza- le dijo Jess- entre Harry y yo las cosas no son muy normales, es una relación un tanto extraña.

-¿No me decías que erais amigos?- preguntó Justin con una sonrisa. Jess le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni siquiera sé lo que somos ¿vale? Lo único que sé es que no somos novios- Jess suspiró con tristeza y los otros la miraron preocupados- lo único que sé es que me gusta estar con él.

oo00oo

Las chicas aún no habían bajado al jardín con los demás porque se estaban arreglando para la ocasión. Todas ellas estaban metidas en el cuarto de Ginny y que estaba compartiendo esas navidades con Hermione.

Se estaban ayudando unas a otras para tardar menos porque más de uno ya había subido para decirles que bajasen, que la cena estaba casi lista.

Draco había subido para decirles que se les había terminado el tiempo. La cena estaba en la mesa y esperaban por ellas. Levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta mientras sonreía al oír el alboroto del interior, pero se detuvo al distinguir la voz de Ginny.

-Maldita sea, al final tendré que ponerme el vestido del año pasado. Les pedí dinero a mis padres pero no me lo pudieron prestar- Draco se apoyó en la puerta en silencio y sin sonrisa ya en sus labios. Sabía lo que les suponía a los Weasley esa cena todos los años y que ellos seguían sin gozar del dinero que los demás asistentes a la fiesta tenían en mayor o menor medida. Ginny estaba pagando las consecuencias de la falta de ese dinero.

-Es bonito, Ginny. No te preocupes, te verás preciosa- le dijo a la que creyó reconocer como Angie.

Draco cerró los ojos, se incorporó y cuando iba llamar a la puerta, oyó como unos pasos bajaban a toda prisa por las escaleras encontrándose de frente a Harry que iba poniéndose la cazadora de cuero.

-¿Dónde diablos vas? La cena ya esta puesta en la mesa.

-Empezad sin mí- Harry pasó de largo sin detenerse- tengo algo que hacer. No tardaré.

Draco se quedó alucinando, se encogió de hombros y llamó a la puerta.

-Señoritas la cena esta esperándoles en la mesa, así que muevan sus traseros porque este caballero tiene hambre.

oo00oo

Harry se detuvo en la parte de atrás de la mansión de Jess. Se apeó de la moto y se la guardó en el bolsillo tras encogerla. Atravesó el gran jardín corriendo, dejando sus huellas en la nieve. Todas las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas y se veían las siluetas de todos los invitados.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol, en la oscuridad, el cigarrillo en los labios era lo único que advertía su presencia en el lugar. Algunas cenizas cayeron en la nieve.

Saliendo de detrás del árbol, corrió hacía la casa y se detuvo entre dos ventanas, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Se asomó con cuidado, lo que al principio había pensado que era el salón, era en realidad la cocina donde un montón de camareros y cocineros se movían para llevar a los asistentes a la fiesta, bebida y comida.

Bordeó la casa con el cigarrillo apretado aún entre sus labios. Y entonces si encontró una ventana que daba al salón que estaba abarrotado de gente elegantemente vestida. Parecía algo mortalmente aburrido.

Buscó con la mirada a Jess pero no la encontró hasta que la chica se puso junto a su ventana como si él la hubiese convocado. Iba a dar un golpe en la ventana para llamar su atención cuando vio como Terence se acercaba y no tuvo más remedio que esconderse.

-Jodido, gilipollas. Siempre tan oportuno- susurró encendiéndose otro cigarrillo.

Se asomó con cuidado para no ser visto por la persona que no deseaba que le viese. Vio como el chico hablaba con Jess aunque no parecía estar siendo una conversación divertida. Harry arrugó el ceño cuando Terence levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Jess se apartó con disimulo, lo que hizo sonreír a Harry.

oo00oo

Jess se dirigió a una de las ventanas y suspiró. Definitivamente esa fiesta estaba siendo mortalmente aburrida. No pudo evitar pensar en sus amigas y en lo bien que ellas se lo estarían pasando y Harry, él también estaría allí.

-Hola- Jess miró a Terence que elegantemente vestido, la sonreía.

-Hola- le dijo ella. Ya no había ningún signo de la pelea con Harry en el tren, seguramente él también se había curado las magulladuras con magia. Jess apartó la mirada a otro lado.

-¿Estás enfadada, no?- preguntó el joven.

-¿Qué te parece? Tus amigos no debieron meterse en la pelea, fue algo injusto y Crabbe y Goyle son muy grandes- soltó Jess.

-Ya veo, pero te recuerdo que yo no se lo pedí, ellos se metieron en la pelea porque quisieron- le dijo Terence también algo molesto.

-No entiendo porque Harry y tú os tenéis que llevar tan mal- Jess le miró con pesar.

-Es un prepotente y un chulo que te ha enamorado como a una estúpida- Jess le miró con el ceño fruncido- y tú te mereces algo mejor- estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla consiguiendo hacer desaparecer el ceño fruncido de la muchacha- yo podría hacerte feliz.

Jess se apartó con delicadeza, no quería herir sus sentimientos, pero ahora las cosas iban bien con Harry, se veían muy a menudo lo que significaba que si se veía con ella tanto, no se veía con otras mujeres, y esperaba con toda la ilusión de su corazón que poco a poco ella fuese la única en el corazón del muchacho.

Miró hacía la fiesta que se estaba llevando acabo por el gran salón de baile de su casa. Nadie parecía prestarles atención, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta habían terminado ocultos por la oscuridad y no podían ser vistos por nadie, solo por alguien que les vigilaba por la ventana.

-Terence disfrutemos de la fiesta- pero el chico no la escuchaba.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, el chico la cogió la cara entre las manos y acercó sus labios a los de la joven. Solo se rozaron, porque antes de que pudiese profundizar el beso, Jess se apartó.

-Lo siento- dijo ella mirando al suelo.

Jess no le dejó decir nada, no quiso oír nada, Terence le gustaba pero no lo suficiente. Se alejó dejando al chico parado en medio de la oscuridad, sin poder mirarle a la cara, si lo hubiese hecho se habría dado cuenta de la oscuridad que había en el fondo de esos ojos negros.

oo00oo

Harry tiró el cigarrillo o lo que quedaba de él a la nieve. Tenía el ceño fruncido, el muy cabrón la había besado o casi. Soportaría a cualquier tipo, verle con cualquiera, excepto con Terence Moore.

Ese tipo le caía peor de lo que le caía Draco cuando no eran amigos, y eso ya era decir mucho. Pero Jess había estado rápida y se había apartado antes de que la cosa hubiese sido peor.

La vio salir por una puerta que daba a la cocina. Corrió otra vez y se detuvo en la esquina de la casa. Jess estaba parada en medio del jardín, solo vestida con su traje de fiesta que le quedaba de maravilla y dejaba al descubierto el tatuaje de la muchacha. Estaba hermosa.

Se quedó apoyado en la esquina de la casa mientras ella caminaba hacía unos columpios que había en el jardín. Se sentó en uno, dándole la espalda a él. No se columpió, se quedó ahí sentada, en silencio.

oo00oo

Tenía frío pero no quería entrar, se sentía agobiada de estar dentro y no le apetecía ver a Terence, ni a su maldito padre. Le conocía desde que era una niña, habían crecido juntos pero nunca había sentido más que una simple atracción física hacía él, ¿amor? No, eso nunca.

Tal vez era porque no podía dejar de pensar que Terence era el hijo del hombre que tanto daño le había hecho o tal vez simplemente porque su corazón siempre había pertenecido al joven que salía en los periódicos y que había salvado al mundo mágico del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Amaba a Harry, porque el le había devuelto a su hermano Justin, porque cada vez que estaba con él los fantasmas de su pasado y presente desaparecían, porque siempre que estaba con él sonreía, porque su mirada verde le hacía sentir más que mil besos de cualquier otro chico.

Deseaba con tantas fuerzas estar con él esa noche, y todas las noches de su vida, cada día, cada vez que despertara, y cada vez que soltase una inspiración, poder estar junto a él.

Cerró los ojos y le imaginó en la madriguera, hablando con su familia, riendo con sus amigos, jugando con sus hermanas… Suspiró. No abrió los ojos a pesar de que sintió unas calidas manos agarrando sus brazos, calentando la zona donde la estaban tocando.

-Vente conmigo, mi princesa- le susurró una agradable voz al oído.

Jess sonrió al reconocerle. Estaba allí, había ido a buscarla. Sintió como la soltaba pero ella siguió sin abrir los ojos. Oyó sus pisadas contra la nieve y el roce de su chaqueta de cuero en el brazo.

Jess abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada. Sonrió al ver a Harry parado ante ella, más guapo que nunca. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la atrapó entre sus brazos cuando ella se lanzó sobre él.

-Iré donde quieras- le susurró al oído y Harry rió.

-Me satisface oír eso- él le acarició el rostro y la besó.

Cuando se separaron, Harry comenzó a dar vueltas sin dejarle en el suelo y causó la risa de ella cuando los dos terminaron en la fría nieve. Ella le besó de nuevo y le miró a los ojos.

-Vamos a una fiesta más divertida- le dijo cuando se pusieron en pie.

Jess miró hacía la casa y se agarró al columpio.

-No puedo- Harry se acercó, poniéndose al otro lado del columpio. Se miraron con el balancín separándoles.

-Dijiste que irías donde quisiera- le recordó él con una sonrisa. Atrapó su cintura y la volvió a besar con el columpió entre sus cuerpos- ¿Dónde está tu alma rebelde?

Jess le miró a los ojos y asintió. Harry le volvió a besar y sacó la moto de su bolsillo. Tras los hechizos pertinentes, la volvió a su tamaño y se montó con Jess detrás de él.

La puerta de atrás se abrió en ese momento y vieron como una mujer salía corriendo de la casa hacía ellos, con cara de angustia. Jess observó a Tata, parecía que le iba a dar algo a su niñera de toda la vida y que vivía con ellos. Estaba escandalizada y Jess no se pudo sentir mejor por ello, estaba rompiendo las reglas y le encantaba.

-Dile a mis padres que voy a casa de mi amiga Ginny Weasley, Tata- consiguió gritarle mientras Harry arrancaba y ascendía, perdiéndose en el cielo.

oo00oo

Justin sonrió al ver como su hermana se marchaba montada en la moto del que indudablemente era Harry Potter. Sarah le había descrito la condenada moto a la perfección. Bonito trasto debía reconocerlo.

Abrió la ventana del despacho en el que había observado todo y en el que se había metido huyendo un poco del bullicio de esa jodida fiesta, no iba a negar que envidiaba a su hermana.

Tata, una anciana que ya no estaba para muchos sustos como ese, corrió hacía la casa. Y él la detuvo.

-Tata- la mujer le miró y se acercó a la ventana- no te preocupes yo les diré a mis padres donde está Jess.

-Pero… pero… esa muchacha se ha vuelto loca… con lo juiciosa que ha sido siempre- decía la mujer casi sin aliento.

-Era hora de que despertase- levantó la mirada al cielo por donde se había ido su hermana- además, no veía a Jess tan feliz desde que era una niña.

oo00oo

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la Madriguera pero cuando aterrizaron Jess estaba helada. Harry la frotó los brazos y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Vamos a la carpa, estás helada, muñeca- Jess asintió y se dejó rodear por los brazos de él, que la condujeron a la zona donde se estaba llevando acabo la reunión.

Hicieron a un lado la entrada a la carpa y pasaron. Ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de la presencia por el gran alboroto de voces, ruido de platos y de risas. La cena había empezado sin Harry, como él había pedido.

-¡Familia, os traigo otro regalo de navidad!- gritó por encima de las voces.

Todos giraron la cabeza y las voces cesaron.

-¡Jess!- gritaron algunas personas, contentas al ver a la muchacha que les saludó con un gesto de la mano pero sin despegarse de Harry, seguía helada.

-Jessica que alegría verte, o sea que por eso Harry se ha ido tan rápido, quería ir a buscarte- la señora Weasley sonrió mirando al joven al que quería como a un hijo. Se acercó a ellos y cogió a Jess de la mano- pero si estás helada cariño, es normal si solo vienes con ese vestido, precioso por otra parte.

-Es un diseño de mi padre- le explicó Jess tiritando.

-Un artista tu padre- le aseguró la señora Weasley mirando el vestido realmente encandilada- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar que la chica venga sin un abrigo?

-Hemos tenido que huir, nos perseguía una anciana que parecía tener malas pulgas.

Jess le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-No te metas con Tata.

-Eso no te metas con la pobre mujer- le reprendió la señora Weasley- Ginny acompaña a Jess arriba y dale algo de ropa- miró a la joven y se fijó en los senos de Jess, ninguna de la ropa de su hija le valdría- préstale una camiseta de Ron.

Ginny asintió y se acercó a su amiga a la que abrazó.

-Yo también voy a cambiarme, tengo los pantalones empapados por la nieve- la señora Weasley asintió mientras volvía a ocupar su asiento.

-No tardéis, acabamos de empezar a comer.

-Si, si os dais prisa, aún quedará algún muslo de pollo antes de que Ron halla arrasado con todo- soltó Fred causando la risa de todos.

Dejando la algarabía detrás, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta de detrás de la Madriguera y subieron los pisos hasta la habitación de Ginny, Harry siguió subiendo hasta la de Ron y Ginny le acompañó para coger una camiseta de su hermano.

Dos minutos después la pelirroja volvía a estar en su cuarto con un suéter de su hermano. También le traía unos pantalones de Ron.

-Mis pantalones tampoco te van a entrar y estos de Ron son de un chándal que se podrá ajustar a tu cintura- Jess asintió- Te espero abajo.

Jess volvió a asentir y se quedó sola en el cuarto. De espaldas a la puerta, decidió soltarse el cabello y suspiró de placer cuando soltó las numerosas orquillas y el pelo le cayó como una cascada por su espalda, ese peinado le estaba matando.

Se masajeó un poco el cuero cabelludo para apaciguar el dolor. Estaba tan entretenida que no se percató de que alguien abría la puerta y entraba en el cuarto. Esa persona caminó hacía ella con sigilo y la aprisionó, asustándola, entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Que bien te huele el pelo, preciosa- le susurró al oído Harry.

-Me asustaste- le dijo Jess soltándose de su amarre y mirándole.

-No era mi intención- murmuró él mirándola con deseo.

-No me mires así- le dijo ella.

-¿Así como?- preguntó Harry inocentemente.

-Como lo estás haciendo ahora- respondió ella.

-No te miro de ninguna forma en especial- le aseguró él con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Harry, será mejor que te vayas, debo vestirme y la gente nos está esperando- le dijo ella. Se dirigió a la puerta pero Harry le cogió del brazo y le detuvo.

Jess le miró, Harry tiró de ella y la aprisionó en la cárcel de su cuerpo, de pronto todo el frío desapareció del cuerpo de ambos. Jess tragó saliva cuando la mano de él le acarició el tatuaje de la espalda.

-Harry, ahora no, tus padres están ahí abajo y es irrespetuoso hacerlo en la Madriguera ya que la señora Weasley nos ha invitado muy amablemente- Harry no apartaba los ojos de los labios de ella- vete.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes qué he pensado cuando te he visto con ese vestido?- preguntó Harry. Él no le dejó responder- que no iba a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera tú, te lo quitases. Ese honor es mío pero antes… - se acercó a su oreja y Jess cerró los ojos- te voy a echar el mejor polvo de tu vida con él puesto.

-Harry, por Merlín, está loco. Si nos pillan se me caería la cara de vergüenza- Jess le apartó pero Harry le cogió de las muñecas y la arrinconó contra el escritorio de Ginny, apartó la silla que le estorbaba y rozó sus labios con los de Jess- no puedo, Harry.

-Claro que puedes- le aseguró él y la dio la vuelta, poniéndole de espaldas a él.

-Harry…

Él la desabrochó el nudo que iba atado a su cuello y el vestido cayó hasta sus caderas, revelando sus pechos. Harry la besó la espalda, el tatuaje y apretujó entre sus manos los senos de la joven.

Jess ahogó un gemido, las manos de Harry subieron el vestido de la joven e hicieron a un lado la ropa interior. Buscó el capullo que se escondía entre sus pliegues sedosos y lo acarició. El cuerpo de ella osciló contra el de él y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Estás lista para mí.

Ella no lo negó, no podía negarlo, él tenía las evidencias entre sus manos. Oyó como los pantalones de Harry terminaban en el suelo.

Jess se aferró al escritorio y apretó los dientes para no gritar de placer. Harry comenzó a moverse encima de ella, jadeó contra su oreja y la mordió el hombro. Jess no desearía estar en ningún otro lugar.

oo00oo

Remus subió las escaleras y vio como Sirius y James estaban parados junto a la puerta del cuarto de Ginny, con la oreja pegada, escuchando algo. Arrugó el ceño, les habían pedido que subiesen para ver porque tardaban tanto, no para poner la oreja en una puerta y escuchar a saber qué.

Se acercó y les dio a los dos en el hombro. James y Sirius estuvieron apunto de gritar del susto y miraron a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hacéis? Deberíais estar avisando a Jessica y Harry de que bajen- le soltó Remus.

James le tapó la boca para que no hablase tan alto.

-A eso íbamos pero no quisimos interrumpirles- la sonrisa de James no le gustó para nada a Remus. Sirius le cogió de la ropa y le hizo que pegase la oreja en la puerta.

El merodeador escuchó y abrió mucho los ojos al comprender lo que estaba pasando y lo que sus amigos estaban escuchando.

-Estáis enfermos- soltó Remus apartándose de la puerta- ¿Cómo se te ocurre escuchar a tu hijo en esos momentos? A tu ahijado… Vamos, ya vendrán.

Sirius y James siguieron a Remus de mala gana, se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

-Tendrás que reconocer que el chico tiene buen gusto- soltó Sirius y Remus no pudo evitar sonreír.

oo00oo

No mucho después de que bajasen los merodeadores llegaron ellos dos con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentaron en la mesa, les habían dejado un sitio uno al lado del otro.

Pronto se integraron en las conversaciones, riendo con los chistes y brindado cada vez que a alguien se le ocurría algo por lo que brindar. Disfrutaron de la comida y rieron cuando a más de uno se le notó que el alcohol le había hecho efecto.

En fin, una más de las fiestas que se celebraban en la Madriguera, y Jess estaba allí para disfrutar de ella.

oo00oo

Lavender se abrazó a sí misma mientras paseaba por el jardín de la Madriguera. Acaban de terminar de comer y enseguida servirían el postre pero ella necesitaba salir un rato y tomar un poco de aire.

La imagen de esa mujer llorando en el hospital porque su marido había muerto seguía viniéndole a la cabeza, no podía ni imaginar como lo debía de estar pasando la mujer, y el día de Navidad.

Era doloroso perder a un ser amado cualquier día del año pero se suponía que las navidades era momento de felicidad y alegría y hasta ese día no se había parado a pensar la de gente que en esas fechas lo pasaban mal.

-Deja de torturarte- le sobresaltó una voz a sus espaldas.

Se giró y vio que Seamus había salido también a tomar el aire. Él la miró con una suave sonrisa.

-Sé que estás pensando en lo que has visto hoy en el hospital. A mi también me a sorprendido pero no pienses en ello. Se supone que es época de felicidad.

-Pero esa mujer…

-Esa mujer sufrirá durante un tiempo y poco a poco se hará a la idea de estar sin su marido pero seguirá con su vida y tú deberías seguir con la tuya.

Lavender suspiró y le dio la espalda. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y soltó un quejido cuando una bola de nieve le impactó en la nuca.

Se giró sorprendida y vio como Seamus se reía y le tiraba otra bola de nieve. Lavender se agachó y le tiró una ella, comenzando así una guerra de bolas de nieve que causo la risa de la chica, lo que había buscado Seamus con eso.

Los dos continuaron tirándose nieve, Seamus corrió hacía ella y la levantó del suelo para detenerla en su ataque. Ella comenzó a patalear y ambos perdieron el equilibrio, terminando en el suelo con ella debajo de él.

Se miraron a los ojos y alguna suave risita aún se escapó de sus gargantas. Seamus le apartó un mechón de pelo que estaba sobre su frente y se acercó para besarla. Ella cerró los ojos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Si hay alguien hay fuera, más vale que entréis o Ron se comerá todos los postres!

-¡Mama!- oyeron que se quejaba desde dentro de la carpa Ron.

Seamus cerró los ojos y luego se puso en pie. Ayudó a Lavender y se sonrieron. Juntos entraron a la carpa.

oo00oo

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo pero Dean se encontraba en el cuarto de Ron con el ordenador portátil en sus piernas, había subido allí para no ser molestado. Quería felicitarle las fiestas a su amiga cibernética.

Justo en ese momento se conectaba. Le abrió conversación y le felicitó las fiestas con todo tipo de iconos, causando la risa de la chica.

-**Espero que lo estés pasando bien.**

-**Más que bien, genial**- le dijo ella.

-**Me alegro, yo también.**

**-¿Estás con tu familia?-** preguntó ella.

-**Si ¿Y tu?**

-**Si, una familia muy numerosa- **le respondió ella- **bueno tengo que dejarte me llaman.**

**-Está bien. Otro día hablamos. Adiós.- **ella se desconectó y Dean hizo lo mismo.

Bajó las escaleras sin percatarse de que el ordenador de Parvati estaba en la mesa de la cocina. Salió a la carpa y sonrió cuando Ron le dio una copa de algún tipo de licor. Estuvo un tiempo hablando con él y luego se acercó a Parvati.

-¿Damos un paseo?- ella le miró y asintió.

Y juntos salieron a pasear bajo la nieve que había empezado a caer.

oo00oo

Colin estuvo apunto de caer pero gracias a la ayuda de Angie logró mantener el equilibrio. La chica rió agarrándole con más fuerza la mano mientras continuaban patinando en el lago que estaba cerca de la Madriguera y que se había congelado por el fuerte frío que estaba haciendo.

La chica había conjurado sus zapatos para poder patinar sobre el hielo y Colin debía reconocer que se lo estaba pasando bien a pesar de haberse caído un par de veces. Oír la risa de Angie cada vez que su culo mordía el suelo, era lo suficiente gratificante como para molestarse en pensar en el dolor que tendría más tarde.

Ella patinaba de maravilla, era como si fuese capaz de practicar todos los deportes y ser buena en todos ellos. Era impresionante.

La chica le soltó y patinó unos minutos ella sola, haciendo gala de su maravilloso equilibrio. Patinó hacía él y le rodeó el cuello con una sonrisa en los labios. Estuvieron apunto de caer pero consiguieron guardar el equilibrio.

Ella rió y por primera vez desde que se besaran volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y como ese día, se maravillaron con lo que vieron en ellos. Angie suspiró, el calido aliento llegó hasta los labios de Colin. Él posó una mano en su espalda y la besó en los labios con delicadeza.

Sus ojos siempre les hipnotizaban.

oo00oo

Padma había salido al jardín, estaba en un rincón de la casa, fumándose un cigarro. No fumaba muy a menudo pero a veces le apetecía hacerlo, como en esa ocasión había ocurrido. Se apoyó en la pared y observó el suelo nevado, había dejado de nevar y todo se veía blanco.

Le gustaba la navidad, le gustaba las fiestas en la Madriguera y esta en especial porque Jess estaba allí y porque Cedric y ella habían estado más unidos que en ninguna otra. El chico se había quedado en la carpa riendo con sus amigos.

-¿No tienes frío, mi preciosa enfermera?- Padma se sobresaltó pero luego sonrió al ver a Lucas apoyado junto a ella en la casa. Había ido a verla.

-Un poco- le aseguró ella que tenía bastante frío- pero creo que tú has venido con la idea de darme un poco de calor.

El rió, una risa baja y grave que la hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca. Ella apoyó el hombro en la pared tal y como estaba haciendo él y quedaron de frente.

-¿Me equivoco?

-No- Lucas se acercó a ella y le besó.

Padma se aferró a su cabello y le correspondió al beso con ansias. Eso era lo que ella quería de los hombres, nada de tontas promesas que luego quedaban en mentiras, ella quería sexo, para amor ya había sentido suficiente cuando era adolescente por el chico menos indicado, el chico que nunca la amaría.

Se apartó de él, le cogió la mano y le guió por el otro lado de la casa, alejándose de la carpa y de los ojos indiscretos sin saber que Cedric había salido a buscarla y que había decidido seguirla para ver lo que tramaba aunque el sabía perfectamente lo que era.

Padma se ocultó en la oscuridad con el joven. Ella no quería sentimentalismos, ni romanticismo, la niña tonta y romántica hacía mucho que había desaparecido de su vida.

Lucas la saboreó y ella se subió la falda. Él le rompió las medias y la hizo a un lado la ropa interior mientras la besaba en el cuello.

Él la levantó del suelo cuando hubo desabrochado sus propios pantalones y Padma miró las estrellas cuando le tuvo dentro. El joven se movió con un ritmo rápido. Entraba y salía de su cuerpo con fuertes embestidas y ella era incapaz de acallar los suaves gemidos que escapaban de su boca y que se convertían en un espeso vaho cuando el frío aire las tocaba.

¿Era penoso ser follada en medio de una fiesta con su familia cerca y detrás de una casa? Puede que sí pero el chico que amaba no quería hacerle el amor en una cama y ese honor solo se lo otorgaría a él cuando quisiera quererla.

Si alguna vez lo hacía.

oo00oo

Ron se colocó los pantalones mientras Hermione hacía lo propio con el vestido. Esto era una locura, había seguido a la chica hasta el cuarto de escobas ya que su madre le había pedido el favor de que fuese a por una.

Él le había seguido porque durante toda la noche había querido darle algo y decirle algo pero no se había atrevido. Y cuando había oído a su madre, había visto su oportunidad.

Lo que no pensó cuando se metió en el cuarto de escobas con Hermione, era que terminarían haciéndolo allí. Se habían mirado en la espesa oscuridad, habían distinguido el brillo de sus miradas y se habían abalanzado el uno sobre el otro.

Ron nunca había sido así de impulsivo en el sexo con ninguna mujer, pero Hermione le enloquecía.

-Tengo que llevarle la escoba a tu madre.

-Yo no viene a por esto… quiero decir no es que no me haya gustado… que si me ha gustado pero…- el chico se sonrojó y cerró los ojos- Hermione- los abrió y vio que ella le estaba mirando- vine a darte esto, prefería dártelo a solas.

El chico sacó una caja y se lo entregó a la muchacha. La chica lo cogió, durante la repartición de los regalos, la chica se habían sentido decepcionada porque Ron no le había regalado nada y la realidad era que no quería dárselo delante de un publico.

-Gracias, Ron- la chica abrió la cajita y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver un precioso anillo de oro con una piedra engarzada de color rojo. Como su pelo, pensó ella nada más verlo- es… precioso.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó él rascándose el cuello.

-Me encanta- se lo puso y lo miró- pero te ha debido de costar un ojo de la cara.

-No tanto, no te creas, además tenía unos ahorrillos, no te preocupes.

Ella le miró encantada y le besó sin pensar. Él correspondió al beso y cuando se separaron la cogió de las manos.

-Hermione… yo…

La puerta se abrió y la luz les cegó. Ambos se soltaron rápidamente de las manos y miraron a las personas que les habían interrumpido.

Fred y George sonrieron divertidos y sin apartar la vista de ninguno de los dos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntaron a coro.

-Vinimos a por una escoba para mamá- les dijo Ron apretando los dientes, molesto.

-¿Los dos juntos? Creo que una escoba la puede traer solo uno y no tardaría tanto- rió Fred consiguiendo el sonrojo de Hermione y su hermano pequeño- ¿no crees, George?

-Claro, Fred- corroboró George- además si hubieseis tardado menos os habríais enterado que mamá…

-Después de salir un poco de su ensoñación por la bebida que hoy esta tomando de más…- continuó Fred.

-Se ha dado cuenta de que era una bruja…

-Y puede limpiar sin necesidad de escobas, que por cierto…

-No tenemos- ambos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Ron les perseguía para que dejasen de reírse.

oo00oo

Harry se sentó en una silla con Violeta en sus brazos, la bebe estaba dormida contra su pecho. En la silla de al lado estaba Jess y delante de ella cogiendo sus manos estaba Rose que no se había separado de la joven en toda la noche, esa mujer tenía un don con los niños.

Rose reía porque Jess desde su asiento la daba vueltas sobre si misma al compás de la música que estaba sonando. Harry sonrió al verlas.

-Mi hermano te está mirando- le susurró la niña con la mano en la boca para que su hermano no la leyese los labios.

Jess miró a Harry y sonrió al ver que la niña tenía razón. Él acercó un poco más la silla a ella.

-¿Qué cuchicheáis?-

-Nada- dijo la niña abrazándose a Jess para no tener que mirar a los ojos a su hermano. La chica se rió.

-Rose- la niña le miró sin separarse mucho de Jess-¿Crees que si le pido que me acompañe a la fiesta de Hogwarts en Nochevieja me acompañará?

Harry miró a Jess que le devolvió la mirada.

-Yo creo que si- dijo la niña con una sonrisa mirando a su nueva amiga.

-Me encantaría- le dijo Jess que sabía de lo que le estaba hablando, pues sus amigas también habían recibido la carta de Hogwarts invitándoles a una fiesta de Nochevieja. Angie iba a ir con Colin, como amigos se había empeñado en recalcar la joven cuando se lo había contado.

En ese momento se acercaron los merodeadores y todos levantaron la mirada.

-Rose a la cama- dijo Lily cogiendo en brazos a Violeta con cuidado de no despertarla. La niña puso mala cara.

-No le discutas a tu madre, Rose- le dijo Jane, la novia de Sirius, con una sonrisa.-y déjalos a solas.

-Gracias, pero no hace falta que nos dejen a solas, Jane- le dijo Jess.

La mujer la miró con los ojos brillantes y le cogió de las manos.

-Lo has dicho…- le dijo la mujer emocionada.

-¿Él qué?- le dijo preocupada, no sabía si había metido la patada.

-Has pronunciado bien mi nombre, todo el mundo lo pronuncia al estilo americano y tu lo has dicho en francés, en francés como se dice mi nombre, ni siquiera Sirius cuando me conoció lo pronunció bien- sacó la lengua a su novio que se encogió de hombres- eres la primera persona que lo pronuncia bien.- Le dio dos besos.- tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien, Jess.

Todos se alejaron dejándoles solos a los dos chicos. Jess miró aún sorprendida a Harry que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Solo una mujer tan loca como ella podría hacer feliz a Sirius, y porque no la has visto cuando se enfada.

oo00oo

La fiesta ya había terminado. Todos los invitados habían vuelto a sus casas excepto los chicos y chicas que se habían quedado a dormir en la Madriguera como todos los años. Los merodeadores también se habían quedado.

Neville se despertó en medio de la noche. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Colin, Cedric, Dean, Seamus y los gemelos, estaban durmiendo en el cuarto que en el pasado había pertenecido a los gemelos.

Se asomó por la ventana, se rascó los ojos y se fijo en una solitaria figura que estaba en medio de la nieve. Sonrió, Luna estaba sentada en la nieve, mientras esta caía del cielo emblanqueciendo sus cabellos dorados. La chica tenía los ojos fijos en el horizonte como si esperase que apareciese algo en cualquier momento.

Con cuidado de no despertar a sus amigos, salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras. En el salón, durmiendo se encontraba Pansy que debía de haber huido del agobio de una habitación abarrotada.

Salió al jardín y el frío le golpeó dejándole sin aliento. Luna no se percató de su presencia hasta que no se sentó junto a ella. Le miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué haces?- Neville tembló cuando la ropa se le empapó.

-Esperar a los mumples- Neville le miró- son seres que aparecen el día de Navidad. Cada año son de un color, el año pasado les vi y eran azules.

-Y si cada año son de un color ¿Qué pasará cuando se acaben los colores?- le preguntó Neville.

Luna le miró como si en ese momento se diese cuenta de esa pequeña cuestión en la que no había pensado anteriormente. Se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos y luego le miró con una sonrisa.

-No lo había pensado hasta ahora- Luna sonrió aún más- hay muchas tonalidades de cada color.

Neville le miró y ella volvió su mirada hacía el horizonte. Era tan sencillo el mundo ante los ojos de Luna. A veces le envidiaba, ella creía en todos esos seres fantásticos, miraba el mundo de forma dulce, y en ocasiones de forma inocente e infantil.

Miró al horizonte como estaba haciendo ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, tal vez esos seres no existieran pero ella era feliz pensando que si existían. El mundo sería mucho mejor con más gente como Luna. Sus padres lo habían visto y él lo veía cada vez que la miraba, esa aura dorada que la rodeaba y la hacía tan especial.

-¿Irías a ver otra vez a mis padre?- le dijo Neville y ambos se miraron- hoy han reaccionado más de lo que lo han hecho en estos último años.

-Será un placer- le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a mirar al horizonte.

Habría pasado media hora cuando Neville sintió que Luna apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Neville la miró y sonrió al ver que se había quedado dormida.

Con cuidado se levantó, la cogió en brazos y la metió en la casa. La llevó hasta su cuarto y la tumbó con delicadeza en la cama que compartía con Ginny. Le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

oo00oo

Pansy se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, había visto como Neville bajaba y salía al jardín, él había pensado que dormía en el sofá pero en realidad estaba despierta, esperando a que volviese Blaise que se había ido hacía una hora.

Un rato después había entrado de nuevo Neville con Luna en sus brazos, no había podido evitar sonreír al ver la bonita estampa que hacían. Cuando los pasos se habían perdido en los pisos superiores, no había aguantado más y se había puesto de pie.

Se había sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un vaso de agua delante y allí seguía desde entonces, esperando a Blaise que ya llevaba dos horas fuera. Sabía perfectamente donde había ido porque todos los años lo hacía. Draco y ella eran las únicas personas que conocían las escapadas nocturnas de su amigo, las había hecho desde que la perdió.

Para Blaise, en su vida, aparte de Draco y ella misma, la única persona buena con la que había tratado, había sido su niñera Alexandra, una joven que le había cuidado desde que era un niño.

Ella era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa cuando se ponía triste, le había protegido y querido. Un buen día todo se descubrió, Alexandra era una traidora, servía al bando de la luz, y había delatado en muchas ocasiones a las familias Malfoy, Parkinson y Zabini a las autoridades en asuntos turbios y por ello debía morir y Blaise lo presenció todo con tan solo 10 años, poco antes de que entrase en Hogwart.

Vio como la torturaban, y como al final después de horas de agonía la mataban. Pero antes de morir ella le dedicó una sonrisa, le miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa. Blaise nunca había podido olvidar esa sonrisa y por eso todos los años, el día de Navidad, el día que murió, iba a visitar su tumba.

Pansy sintió como la puerta se abría a sus espaldas, ya había llegado. Se giró sin levantarse de la silla. Se le veía abatido y en su rostro se distinguían los signos claros de que había estado llorando, los ojos rojos era lo que más llamaba la atención. Su cabello oscuro estaba moteado por la nieve, al igual que los hombros de su abrigo.

Pansy estaba segura de que ese día era el único en el que permitía mostrarse débil, y ella volvía a estar presente después de muchos años de ausencia, ella volvía a estar allí para abrazarle y consolarle.

oo00oo

Blaise se detuvo al ver a Pansy en la cocina. La chica se giró en la silla y le miró. Estaba preciosa con su camisón. Ella le miró desde donde estaba, haciendo un análisis de cómo se encontraba, atravesando su piel con la mirada, y revisando su corazón, ella parecía saberle leer a la perfección.

Cuando terminó, se levantó y se acercó a él. Se puso de puntillas y le limpió la nieve del cabello y luego hizo lo mismo con la que manchaba su abrigo. Ella no le miraba a los ojos, pero él no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro.

Le acarició la mejilla y ella levantó la mirada encontrándose con su mirada triste. Pansy se puso de nuevo de puntillas y junto sus labios con los de él. Estaba siendo un beso calido, lento y dulce. Y de pronto Blaise se sintió vivo, como no se había sentido desde que había pisado el cementerio esa noche. Pansy con un simple beso le había devuelto la vida, de repente todo estaba bien en el mundo.

Profundizó el beso con ansias, queriendo más de esa vida que ella parecía otorgarle. Ella le abrazó con fuerza y Blaise sintió como todo su cuerpo se calentaba a pesar de haber estado helado por el tiempo que había estado a la intemperie.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella le quitó el abrigo que cayó al suelo en un montón. Él la volvió a besar, estaba vez con mucha más desesperación que antes. Sus manos la recorrieron el cuerpo en suaves caricias y sus respiraciones se unieron en un mismo compás.

Pansy le cogió de la mano y le guió hasta el salón. Cerró la puerta y le volvió a besar. Las prendas de ropa de él poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, cayendo al suelo. Olvidaron que no estaban solos en la casa, que un montón de gente en cualquier momento podía bajar y verles allí. En ese momento, en ese lugar, en ese salón, solo estaban ellos dos. Nada de orgullos, de promesas, de pensamientos de futuros, solo dos personas que se necesitaban.

Blaise se sentó en el sofá y le miró. Pansy estaba frente a él y tenía una suave sonrisa en los labios que le dio a entender a Blaise que no debía preocuparse por el mañana, sino por el hoy por el presente.

Pansy se quitó el camisón, que cayó a sus pies formando un charco de suave tela azul. Sus pechos blancos y redondeados fueron mostrados y se estremeció ante la mirada de él. Blaise se sentó en el borde del sofá y le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba.

Le besó el ombligo y Pansy le acarició el pelo. Él le prodigó suaves besos por el vientre y la hizo suspirar cuando alcanzó la suavidad de sus pliegues.

Blaise se acomodó en el sofá y ella se sentó a horcajadas. Se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar con delicadeza. Le acarició los senos y siguió por su cuerpo, maravillándose con él.

Ella sin dejar de besarle, le guió hasta su abertura y volvieron a unirse como ya había sucedido una vez en el pasado. Se unieron en un suave vaivén de movimientos y sus bocas se prodigaban cariñosos besos.

Pansy se movía sobre él con suavidad. Blaise le abrazó y ella le devolvió el gesto. Le besó en el hombro y cerró los ojos oliendo su dulce aroma. Era preciosa.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no quería dejarla ir. Pero esa era la segunda vez que se acostaban y solo le quedaba una vez más para poder estar con ella antes de enamorarse.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Nochevieja en Hogwarts"_. Hasta la próxima.


	28. Nochevieja en Hogwarts

**Nota de la autora: **

Solo una cosa que decir. Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 27: Nochevieja en Hogwarts. **

A la mañana siguiente de Navidad, el día se despertó frío y nevado. Los habitantes de la Madriguera se habían despertado y desayunaban todos en la cocina, la mesa estaba llena y algunos estaban de pie, desayunando.

Jess tenía puesta la misma ropa que le habían dejado al llegar allí y hablaba animadamente con Lily y James, Harry estaba apoyado en la encimera sin apartar los ojos de ellos. Sus padres habían quedado encantados con la joven, ellos mismo se lo habían hecho saber, y no solo ellos, los otros merodeadores y sus esposas no paraban de elogiarla. Y Violeta y Rose la adoraban simplemente. Harry no estaba muy seguro de si eso le gustaba.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, la señora Weasley abrió y sonrió a alguien, el bullicio seguía así que no escucharon quienes eran. Supieron de quienes se trataban cuando los vieron entrar.

Justin y Sarah sonrieron a los presentes. Él llevaba una bolsa en las manos y ella iba vestida con ropa negra y los ojos maquillados muy oscuros cuando Jess se acercó a saludarles con un abrazo, Harry vio claramente las diferencias entre ambas.

Las amigas de Jess y los merodeadores también se levantaron a saludarlos, estos últimos a él especialmente, ya que le conocían. Jess se los presentó a los demás y Harry le guiñó un ojo a Sarah que sonrió divertida.

Justin se acercó a Harry y le tendió la mano cuando Jess les presentó. Harry la aceptó de buen grado.

-Llevaba tiempo queriendo conocerte- le dijo Justin- quería darte las gracias.

-No tienes por qué- Harry se encogió de hombros- hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho.

-No creas que eso es del todo cierto- Justin le sonrió. Harry le miró le gustaba el tipo- te debo la vida.

Jess se acercó a ellos y miró a su hermano con preocupación.

-¿Papa está muy enfadado?

-Sorprendido si, enfadado ni hablar- le dijo Justin.

-Eres la niña de sus ojos- se burló su hermana menor. Jess la miró y la joven le sacó la lengua para luego abrazarla- te odio, no me llevaste contigo anoche cuando vino a rescatarte Harry en su moto.

-¿Cómo sabes que vino Harry a buscarme?

-Me lo contó Justin- Sarah miró a su hermano, Jess también lo hizo.

-Os vi- se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió- tendrías que haber visto la cara de funeral de todos tus pretendientes- Sarah y Justin estallaron en carcajadas- la peor era la de Terence.

-No os metáis con Terence- le dijo Jess mirándoles con reprobación.

-Es un capullo- dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez.

Los chicos que estaban escuchando la conversación como los demás, aplaudieron las palabras de ambos.

-Jess, tus hermanos me caen genial- soltó Ron y chocó la mano con Justin al que apenas había conocido hacía unos minutos.

-Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que marchar- Justin miró a Jess y le dio la bolsa que llevaba- mama y papa te han metido algo de ropa aquí y tu cepillo de dientes, dicen que si no es inconveniente y los señores Weasley quieren, te puedes quedar aquí lo que queda de vacaciones de navidad.

Jess se giró a mirar a la señora Weasley que la sonrió.

-No es ningún inconveniente- le aseguró la mujer y su marido sonrió desde detrás de ella.

Jess le dio un beso en la mejilla y se lo agradeció. Y después de despedirse de todos ellos, Sarah y Justin se marcharon, no sin antes, Sarah recordarle a Harry en susurros para que nadie más le escuchara, que aún la debía dejar dar una vuelta en su moto. Lo que hizo sonreír a Harry.

oo00oo

-Cedric ¿Te importa ayudarme con esto?- le preguntó Padma que sujetaba con dificultad unas cajas que la señora Weasley le había pedido a los chicos que guardasen en el desván.

Cedric no dijo nada, se acercó a ella, ayudó y antes de que ella pudiese agradecérselo él se marchó. Padma arrugó el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

La noche anterior, ellos habían estado hablando mucho durante la cena pero después de que volviese de su paseo y encuentro con Lucas, Cedric se había mostrado muy distante y silencioso con ella. No sabía por qué, pero ese distanciamiento aun continuaba esa mañana.

Salió del desván y se cruzó con alguno de sus amigos que estaban guardando algunas cosas también. Aceleró el paso y alcanzó a Cedric en las escaleras.

-Ced, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Padma.

El chico se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro.

-Si- continúo bajando y ella le siguió.

-No lo parece, estás un poco extraño conmigo- le dijo ella cuando se cruzaron con Jess que iba riéndose por algo que le estaba contando Draco.

Cedric se detuvo y ella hizo lo mismo unos escalones más abajo.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche?- le preguntó pillando por sorpresa a Padma que no sabía a que venía eso en ese momento.

-Si- le respondió.

-¿En todo momento?- ella le miró y asintió.

-Si, me lo pasé bien en todo momento.

-Todo está claro- Cedric bajó las escaleras y pasó por su lado pero Padma, harta, le cogió del brazo y le enfrentó.

-¿Qué esta tan claro?- le preguntó.

-Deberías ser un poco más consecuente con tus actos, Padma- él la miró- alguien, aparte de mi te podría haber visto, algunos de los niños quizás y ¿Qué hubiese pasado?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De ese tipo y tú, en la Madriguera, follando sin pensar que no estabais solos y que alguien podría haberos visto- soltó Cedric en un susurro furioso.

Ambos guardaron silencio porque Hermione pasó por su lado, la chica les miró sabiendo que algo pasaba pero prefirió no preguntar por la cara que tenían ambos. Siguió con su camino.

-No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hablar esto- Cedric intentó marcharse pero Padma volvió a detenerle.

-Tal vez no lo sea pero lo vamos a hablar- le aseguró ella- tal vez tendría que haber sido más consecuente con mis actos pero tú tampoco eres nadie para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer.

-¡Ah no soy nadie!- él rió para contener su rabia- creí que éramos amigos.

Padma se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró.

-Si, somos amigos pero no me gusta que me digan que lo que debo o no debo hacer, ni siquiera mis amigos- ella le miró a los ojos- Además ¿Qué más te da lo que haga o no haga?

Cedric apartó la mirada.

-Fue frío, impersonal, indiferente, vulgar…- él la miró con pesar- no se vio ningún tipo de sentimiento o…

-Así es el sexo conmigo- ella sonrió de medio lado- no busco sentimentalismos de ninguna clase, me enrollo con gente que quiere lo mismo que yo, no se vio ningún tipo de sentimiento porque no sentimos nada entre nosotros, solo pasión, deseo y lujuria, es solo sexo, nada más- Padma se encogió de hombros- nunca he hecho el amor, solo sexo.

Cedric la miró en silencio, sorprendido por la última declaración.

-¿Nunca has amado a ninguna de las personas con las que has estado?

-Amor… el amor…- Padma suspiró con una sonrisa gravada en los labios- no, nunca he amado a ninguna de las personas con las que he estado, por eso supongo que nunca he tenido novio, es mejor estar libre para poder estar con quien quieras. Y si no se está enamorada, es una tontería salir con alguien- ella vio su mirada y reconoció lo que vio en ella- dilo, piensas que es asqueroso lo que hago, piensas que tirarme a los tíos como me tiré al de ayer es repugnante.

-No voy a decirte eso, porque yo también me he tirado tías por las que no he sentido nada. No es asco lo que estas viendo Padma, es pena, siento pena porque no sabes lo que es amar a otra persona.

-Te equivocas. Yo he dicho que nunca he amado a alguien con el que he follado, pero si he amado a alguien con el que nunca me he acostado- Padma bajó la mirada- tienes razón, lo que hice ayer estuvo mal, me viste tú pero me podría haber visto cualquier persona. Lo siento- se acercó a él y le tendió la mano- ¿Amigos?

Cedric observó la mano que le tendía y se la estrechó.

-Amigos- le dijo él.

Padma sonrió y se alejó dejándole en medio del rellano.

oo00oo

Pansy encontró a Blaise en el salón, sentado en el sofá en donde la noche anterior ambos se habían entregado el uno al otro de una forma dulce y cariñosa. Después de que todo terminase, se habían mantenido abrazos un largo rato y luego cada uno se había vestido y había vuelto a su cuarto.

El recuero de lo que había pasado la noche anterior hizo que Pansy se sonrojara. Esperando que no se le notase lo acalorada que estaba, se sentó junto al chico que levantó la cabeza y la sonrió como siempre hacía.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- le preguntó ella.

-Bien, muy bien- le dijo él con esa sonrisa que no desaparecía- gracias por todo Pansy.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-No fue nada- Ella le miró- puede que ya no seamos tan amigos como antes pero puedes contar conmigo si quieres o necesitas alguna vez algo. Lo de ayer no se va a repetir, pero bueno podemos hablar y eso.

-Y eso- repitió él divertido.

Pansy se puso en pie y le dijo adiós. Blaise la observó sabiendo que ella se había equivocado, lo de la noche anterior si se volvería a repetir, por lo menos una vez más.

oo00oo

Nochevieja llegó. Y con él la fiesta en Hogwarts. Habían quedado todos en la Madriguera para luego desparecerse todos juntos hacía Hogsmeade. Cuando llegaron, Harry se quedó mirando a su alrededor.

Ese pueblo le traía tantos recuerdos, estaba adornado de forma navideña y la nieve lo ocultaba. De pronto un recuerdo se hizo paso entre todos ellos.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry caminaba por las calles de Hogsmeade. Era principios de octubre y estaba en su primera excursión que hacían al pueblo que a pesar de la guerra no se habían suspendido.

Hacía un frío de mil demonios y caminaba rápidamente para llegar cuando antes a las tres escobas donde había quedado con Ron, Draco y los demás. Para ese entonces, los dos grupos se habían formado y acababa de ver a Hermione a las chicas salir de la tienda de golosinas.

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio a la persona que le salió al paso y chocó con ella. Esa persona cayó al suelo y Harry la miró. Era una joven de más o menos su edad pero que no recordaba haber visto en Hogwarts. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, unos grandes ojos azules le hicieron tragar saliva, si estaba seguro de que no la había visto nunca por Hogwarts. Esos ojos no los olvidaría. Era muy guapa.

Vio como ella intentaba ponerse en pie y se acercó para ayudarla.

-Déjame que te ayude- Harry la cogió del brazo y la puso en pie con facilidad- ¿estás bien? Lo siento mucho, iba distraído.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- ella le sonrió y se colocó el gorro que llevaba y ocultaba parte de su cabello rubio dorado- yo también iba en las nubes. Me llamo Abie… Abie Satherlan.

-Yo soy Harry…- él estrechó la mano que le tendía.

-Se quien eres- le dijo ella sonriendo, divertida, y eres más guapo en persona que en los periódicos.

Harry se sonrojó y eso causó la risa de Abie. La chica miró en su bolso y soltó un quejido al ver que un espejo que llevaba se había roto.

-Siete años de mala suerte, que bien- le dijo ella mostrándole lo que quedaba de espejo- por suerte no se me ha roto nada más.

-Me gustaría recompensarte- le dijo Harry.

-Tan solo es un espejo- le aseguró ella- no tiene importancia.

-Por favor, pídeme cualquier cosa- esa chica le encantaba y no quería despedirse aún de ella.

Ella sonrió divertida, se acercó y dejó su rostro a un palmo del de él. Harry tragó saliva.

-Una cena- ella le miró a los ojos- tu y yo solos, mañana, en mi casa ¿Te parece?- apuntó algo en un papel y se lo entregó- vivo aquí, es una dirección del pueblo.

Harry cogió el papel pero ella no se apartó de él ni un centímetro. El chico estaba como un flan.

-No puedo. Estoy en el colegio y no puedo salir de allí a no ser que sea con autorización- explicó Harry tartamudeando.

-Claro, porque tienes…

-Diecisiete años- Harry tragó saliva. Ella era mayor, seguro y pensaba de él que era un crío- ¿Y tú?

-Veinte- le respondió- bueno es una lastima, hago un asado delicioso, supongo que ya nos veremos.

La chica quería que él fuese a pesar de que ella era más mayor. La vio alejarse y apretó el papel que le había dado, las palabras que dijo hicieron que ella se detuviese.

-Estaré allí a las ocho.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

No se paró a pensar en nada. Quedó embobado con Abie. No pensó en que eso podía ser una trampa, que la noche de la cena podía ser la excusa perfecta para acabar con él, Abie podía haber sido una mortifaga, pero él había quedado cegado con su sonrisa.

Abie no resultó ser una mortifaga, Abie no quería matarle, solo engañarle, esa noche si fue una trampa pero solo para engatusarle y lo consiguió con tremenda facilidad.

Él quedado prendado; Abie era sensualidad, era provocación, era la seguridad en si misma que desprendía cada vez que hablaba y se movía, era lujuria. Era lo que Harry nunca había visto en ninguna mujer.

Por eso fue a esa cena, escapó a la noche siguiente dejando un monigote en su cama y se marchó con la ayuda de su escoba y la capa invisible, saliendo de la protección de Hogwarts e internándose en el mundo y la guerra que había fuera de esos terrenos. Estaba enloquecido con ella.

Ni siquiera sus amigos se enteraron hasta más tarde de sus escapadas nocturnas. Porque tras esa cena vinieron más y por ello más escapadas, hasta que se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Abie no quiso matar su cuerpo pero terminó matando su corazón.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos y se subió a uno de los carros tirados por Thestral que les esperaban, después de que sus amigos se repartiesen en ellos y de ver a más ex alumnos que se subían a otros, arrancaron.

-¿Por qué puedes ver a los thestral, Jess?- le preguntó Harry en el carromato que compartían con Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Draco. Todos ellos la miraron, ninguno sabía que ella podía verles.

-Vi morir a Justin- se formó un tenso silencio. Hermione agarró la mano de Jess y esta sonrió, agradecida. Se quedó mirando por la ventana hacía el exterior y Harry la observó- yo tenía 17 años y Justin 25 cuando murió, era Navidad como ahora y mis padres se fueron a hacer unas compras de última hora y con ellos se llevaron a Sarah, yo preferí quedarme en casa y Justin tenía trabajo que se había llevado a casa. Me metí en el despacho con él y me puse a leer un libro mientras él trabajaba- Jess dibujó en la ventana cosas sin sentido mientras hablaba- no llevaríamos ni una hora solos cuando oímos un fuerte ruido, como una explosión. Ambos corrimos hacía la puerta principal y Justin miró por la ventana y los vio, unos cinco mortífagos estaban atravesando el jardín principal, ordeno a los elfos que se escondieran que por ningún motivo se dejasen ver y ellos obedecieron. Yo intente ir a por mi varita que me había dejado en mi cuarto, estúpida de mi, en tiempos de guerra y camino por mi casa sin la varita conmigo- Jess suspiró- Justin no me permitió ir a por ella, me obligó a bajar con él al sótano y abrió un escondite secreto en el suelo, me metió allí y me suplicó, me hizo jurar que pasara lo que pasara no saldría- apretó con fuerza la mano de Hermione como si estuviese viviendo en ese momento todo- le supliqué que se escondiese conmigo pero él lo único que quería era que yo le jurara que no saldría del escondite y yo se lo juré.

-Hiciste bien- le dijo Ginny pero en los ojos de Jess se veía perfectamente que ella no estaba de acuerdo con su amiga.

-Los mortífagos le encontraron en el sótano, yo me aparté de la entrada del escondite y observe a través de unas rendijas en el suelo. Justin luchó- Jess estaba aguantando el llanto, la barbilla le temblaba incontrolablemente- y consiguió deshacerse de dos de esos… pero no pudo con todos, los tres que quedaron con vida, le torturaron sin piedad, aún puedo recordar el olor a sangre que impregnaba todo el sótano, los gritos de dolor de mi hermano, y yo no salí… no salí...- los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de Harry- me quedé en el escondite demasiado asustada como para salir y ayudar a mi hermano. Y después de no se cuanto tiempo, quizás tan solo minutos pero a mi me parecieron horas, le lanzaron un Avada Kedabra y mi hermano cayó muerto. Cayó boca abajo, y sus ojos abiertos quedaron justo en la rendija por la que yo estaba mirando- Hermione cerró los ojos al oír eso- y yo caía asustada al suelo, los ojos alegres de mi hermano estaban vacíos de todo sentimiento y sentí que me miraban con reproche.

-Eso no es así, Jess- le dijo Draco- tú hiciste lo que debías, estabas sin varita, si hubieses salido de tu escondite, ellos te habrían matado. Y ese día, tu familia no habría llorado una muerte sino dos.

Jess asintió dándole la razón.

-Cuando los mortífagos se marcharon creyendo que no había nadie más en la casa, yo salí del escondite y me acerqué a mi hermana, cuando le di la vuelta, cerré sus ojos y me abracé a él sin poder dejar de llorar, manchándome con su sangre y pidiéndole que no me dejase. Así me encontraron mis padres que entraron a toda prisa cuando vieron la marca tenebrosa en el cielo.

-Lo bueno es que tu hermano solo estuvo muerto unos meses y luego volvió, gracias a Harry- le dijo Ron con una sonrisa y Jess asintió. Harry no dijo nada y lo que quedaba de viaje estuvieron hablando de cosas más alegres.

oo00oo

No tardaron mucho en llegar a Hogwarts. En el colegio no quedaba ningún alumno, era la primera vez que en Hogwarts todos sus alumnos volvían a casa a pasar las fiestas de Navidad y por ello, los profesores habían decidido hacer esa reunión de antiguos alumnos.

En el recibidor unos elfos les esperaban para coger sus abrigos. Jess que estaba junto a Harry ambos con una ropa formal pero no demasiado miraban a su alrededor. Ella observando el colegio más famoso de magia y Harry recordando todas las cosas que había vivido allí.

-¡Jess!

Los dos miraron a la persona que la había llamado y Jess sonrió al ver a su hermano Justin y a su novia Karen. Su hermano como ella había estudiado en Beauxbatons pero Karen había estudiado en Hogwarts. Se conocieron cuando ella con 18 años entró en la universidad y Justin ya llevaba dos años allí.

Los dos se les acercaron con una sonrisa y les saludaron. Jess se encargó de presentarle a Harry a su cuñada.

-Íbamos a entrar en el salón- les dijo Karen- pero os vimos llegar.

-¿Los profesores están allí?- preguntó Harry.

-Si- le respondió Karen- Snape sigue llevando ese pelo de siempre y esa cara de pocos amigos.

Harry sonrió divertido.

-Pues le va a dar una alegría verme- le dijo Harry.

Cuando todos sus amigos llegaron y Karen fue presentada, se dirigieron todos al Gran Comedor que había sido decorado para la ocasión con numerosos adornos navideños y gigantescos árboles que el mismísimo Hagrid había llevado hasta allí.

Las cuatro mesas habían desaparecido poniendo otras más pequeñas que estaban situadas en un lado del comedor, el otro estaba libre y dispuesto como una sala de baile con un escenario donde luego saldrían a tocar algún grupo de música y así animar la velada.

Muchos invitados ya habían llegado y los profesores hablaban con algunos de ellos. La figura de Hagrid destacaba entre todas ellas.

-¡Ahh!- un grito ahogado hizo que todos los recién llegados se girasen.

Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando vieron que la profesora Trelawney que miraba a Harry con temor. La mujer se acercó a él y le cogió la mano, después de examinarla le miró con pena.

-Los años pasan muchacho, pero tus calamidades no cesan, te sigue persiguiendo el grim. La oscuridad parece que nunca te va ha dejar, disfruta muchacho porque quizás no te quede mucho de vida.

La mujer se marchó dejando su predicción que asustó a algunos, los que no conocían el afán de la profesora en matar Harry, entre ellos se encontraba Jess que le miró preocupada.

Harry vio la mirada de la chica y sonrió, divertido. Le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros y sonrió.

-No le des importancia, esa mujer solo acertó una vez en su vida en una predicción, no a decir verdad acertó dos veces. Si hubiese acertado todas las veces que iba a morir ahora mismo sería un milagro médico.

-Harry tiene razón- Hermione bufó- esa mujer está loca.

Jess pareció quedar más tranquila ante las palabras de Hermione.

-Por fin llega la generación más famosa de Hogwarts- dijo una voz tranquila. Harry sonrió la ver a Dumbledore que les miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa que llegaba hasta sus ojos ancianos.

-Profesor Dumbledore- Harry se adelantó y le tendió la mano pero el anciano le dio un suave abrazo que el chico le devolvió- yo también me alegro de verle.

Tras saludar a los demás y presentarle a Justin, Jess y Angie, todos se desperdigaron por el gran comedor menos Harry que se quedó hablando con el director.

-Cuanto has crecido, muchacho- Harry sonrió- cada vez que pienso en ti, aun me viene la imagen de ese muchacho de once años al que vi sentarse en un taburete para que Minerva le pusiera el sombrero seleccionador.

-Ya hace nueve años de eso- Harry habló con nostalgia- quien me iba a decir que iba a vivir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Dumbledore asintió en silencio, sus ojos se fijaron en Jess que había ido a por algo de beber para ella y Harry, la muchacha se había ofrecido amablemente a traerle algo al director pero este había denegado el ofrecimiento con amabilidad. Ella se había entretenido en el camino con su cuñada.

-Bonita la chica que has traído. Y los Hiller son muy respetados, yo he tenido la oportunidad de conocerles y me parecieron encantadores.

-Eso me han dicho mis padres. Por cierto, ellos, Sirius y los demás le envían recuerdos, no han podido venir por las niñas y por el estado de Jane pero me han dicho que le visitaran en cuanto puedan- le explicó Harry.

-Comprendo- el anciano sonrió- pero hablando de la jovencita que te acompaña…

-Solo somos amigos, profesor- Jess llegó en ese momento y le entregó la cerveza a Harry que se lo agradeció aunque el chico volvió a dársela cuando vio a Hagrid acercase- será mejor que la sujetes.

Hagrid les alcanzó y atrapando a Harry entre sus brazos le estrechó en un abrazo de oso que hizo comprender a Jess porque le daba la bebida.

-Harry ¿Cómo estás, chico?- Hagrid se aguantó las lágrimas de alegría.

-Muy bien, Hagrid- le respondió cogiendo la cerveza que Jess le tendía- ¿Y tú?

-Bien, contento de verte- Hagrid miró a Jess y su sonrisa se ensanchó- condenado muchacho, vaya novia más guapa te has echado.

Jess se sonrojó y Harry sonrió.

-No somos novios- dijo Harry- solo… amigos.

-¡Oh! Siento el malentendido- le dijo Hagrid sonrojándose ahora él.

-No te preocupes- Harry sonrió- ella es Jessica Hiller. Jessica él es Hagrid.

Jess le tendió la mano pero Harry cogió la copa de la mano de ella antes de que Hagrid la aplaste en un abrazo.

-Déjate de formalidades, muchacha- Jess trastabilló un poco cuando Hagrid le soltó y tuvo que sujetarse en el brazo de Harry- los amigos de Harry son mis amigos.

oo00oo

Ginny bebió un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla y sonrió al sentir que alguien le soplaba en la oreja. Se giró y vio a Draco que tenía en sus manos una copa de hidromiel.

-¿No bebes wisky de fuego?- preguntó Ginny.

-Ya tuve suficiente wisky de fuego en Navidad, el empacho me durará bastante le aseguró Draco con una sonrisa- tengo que reconocer Weasley que hoy estás guapa. Ese vestido te queda bien.

-Es el mismo de Navidad y Nochebuena- le dijo Ginny con pesar.

-¿Y?- dijo Draco que se había dado cuenta antes de que ella se lo dijese- te queda bien. Estás guapa.

-Gracias- ella sonrió.

-La leona y la serpiente ¡mmm! Curioso- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los dos se giraron a la vez y vieron a Snape que les miraba con ese aire frío y serio que era habitual en él. Solo sonrió un poco cuando Draco le saludó con entusiasmo, Ginny lo hizo con mucha menos exaltación.

-¿Cómo te va en la universidad?- le preguntó a Draco. Ginny chasqueó la lengua al ver que a ella ni la miraba.

-Bien, aprobando todo- le respondió el joven- a los dos nos va muy bien- Draco tiró de Ginny intentando que entrase en la conversación- ¿Verdad, Gin?

-Si- respondió ella.

-Deja a tu novia, Draco, no parece muy por la labor de mantener una conversación conmigo- le dijo Snape.

-Usted solo le a preguntado a él- le contraatacó Ginny- ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué le contestase a una pregunta que no me había formulado a mí? En los tiempos que era mi profesor no le gustaba que hiciésemos eso. Y Draco y yo no somos novios, nunca podría ser novio de él.

-No se ponga así, señorita Weasley.- Snape sonrió- Y si tanto le molesta la idea de que Draco y usted sean novios, no entiendo porque es lo último que me a recriminado.

Snape se alejó con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Draco miró a Ginny con una sonrisa, divertido.

oo00oo

Dean y Parvati habían decidido salir a dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio. Habían llegado hasta el lago del colegio que estaba congelado por el frío del invierno y se oían algunos ruidos lo que imaginaron que sería el calamar gigante que estaba golpeando la capa de hielo que cubría el lago.

-Seguro que alucinaron cuando les dijiste que estuvimos cenando sin pelearnos en ningún momento- le dijo Parvati riendo.

-Neville creía que estaba drogado o algo- Parvati estalló en más carcajadas.

-Las chicas también se sorprendieron un poco- le explicó ella.

-Blaise pensó cuando le dije que habíamos cenado, que luego nos habíamos acostado- Dean se sonrojo y se recriminó por haber dicho eso en voz alta.

Miró a Parvati que también estaba roja, pero no sabía si por el comentario o por el frío. Ella sonrió y le miró.

-Blaise siempre está pensando en lo mismo- le dijo- una cosa es que cenásemos y otra muy diferente que luego nos hubiésemos acostado. Sería muy… raro.

No estaba muy segura de si esa era la palabra que quería porque antes de decir esa palabra muchas otras le habían cruzado la mente; excitante, fogoso, apasionado…

-Si, si lo sería- los dos se miraron y por unos minutos se quedaron así, en silencio.

Dean apartó la mirada.

-Creo que sería mejor que volviésemos a la fiesta, hace mucho frío aquí fuera.

Parvati asintió y en un incómodo silencio se dirigieron al colegio.

oo00oo

Padma se aferraba a la espalda de Cedric con fuerza mientras daban vueltas en la pista de baile. Los dos reían sin parar, y la discusión de esa mañana ya parecía olvidada por parte de los dos.

Cedric había quedado realmente impactado con la declaración de la chica, la idea de que nunca hubiese hecho el amor con una persona que amara le hacía sentir algo de compasión por ella, y más después de ver, la frialdad que había en los actos sexuales que llevaba acabo o por lo menos del que él fue presente.

La miró mientras seguían dando vueltas y le gusto como reía y como se aferraba a su cuerpo, era como si encajasen a la perfección, como si hubiesen sido hechos para estar el uno con el otro, sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección.

La hizo dar una vuelta sobre si misma y luego la volvió a acoger en su cuerpo. Era cálida y esbelta… hermosa. Ella le miró y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en su hombro. Y siguió riendo mientras continuaban bailando.

Sin saber que una oriental los observaba desde un rincón del Gran Comedor.

oo00oo

Hermione hablaba con la profesora Mcgonagall que sonreía a la joven. La mujer la recordaba con especial cariño y la estaba comentando que aún no había habido una persona tan inteligente como ella.

-Recuerdo que sabías todas las respuestas- Hermione sonrió con nostalgia- siempre levantando la mano.

-Eso me costo más de un mote- le dijo Hermione- sobretodo por parte de Ron.

Hermione miró al pelirrojo que en ese momento pasaba por al lado de ellas. La profesora Mcgonagall le agarró del brazo y le detuvo. Ron las miró.

-Sigue siendo igual, Señor Weasley- le dijo la profesora con una sonrisa- sigue siendo tan atolondrado ¿Cuándo pensaba saludarme?

Ron sonrió.

-No le había visto, profesora Mcgonagall ¿Cómo está?

-Bien. Recordando viejo s tiempos con la señorita Granger- le explicó.

Hermione y Ron se miraron. No habían vuelto a estar a solas desde la noche d Navidad, en el armario. Y en realidad en ese momento tampoco lo estaban.

La mujer carraspeó sacándoles a los dos de su estado de ensoñación. Cuando la miraron, los dos vieron la sonrisa divertida que se dibujaba en el rostro de la profesora.

-Y vosotros… ¿Ya sois novios o me moriré antes de verles juntos?- les preguntó haciéndoles sonrojar.

-¿Novios? ¿Por qué dice eso?- tartamudeó Hermione.

-Bueno… vi todas sus peleas o por lo menos muchas de ellas- la mujer dio un sorbo a lo que estaba bebiendo y continúo- y siempre hubo algo especial entre ustedes.

Ron que estaba como su pelo de rojo, apartó la mirada de ellas.

-Creo que me llaman- soltó y las miró- si, oigo la voz de Harry llamándome ¿Le oís?- carraspeó- ha sido un placer volver a verla profesora.

El chico se marchó antes de que alguna pudiesen decir nada, lo que hizo que la profesora Mcgonagall riese. Negó con la cabeza, nunca cambiaría ese muchacho pero por eso le apreciaba tanto.

oo00oo

Harry gruñó y se aferró a los muslos de ella que no dejaba de cabalgar sobre sus caderas, exigiéndole con su cuerpo lo que llevaba deseando durante mucho tiempo, una buena cabalgada.

Se encontraba en el cuarto de los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, se había escapado un rato de la fiesta de Nochevieja que se estaba celebrando en el Gran Comedor. Siempre había querido usar esos cuartos para lo que en ese momento estaba llevando acabo, pero nunca lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Harry sonrió al imaginar al pobre muchacho que utilizaría esa cama cuando volviese de las vacaciones, sin saber lo que había ocurrido en ella.

Las uñas de ella se clavaron en el pecho de Harry que volvió a gruñir. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de la mujer y sus manos apretaron los senos de ella haciéndola gemir de placer.

Había que reconocer que a pesar de la edad que debía de tener, rondaría los cuarenta y cinco años o incluso más, la madre de Marietta Edgecombe estaba realmente buena. Sus pechos seguían estando firmes y su trasera tampoco estaba nada mal. Y por la forma en la que estaban follando, se notaba que hacía tiempo que su marido no le daba lo que ella deseaba.

Otra Gryffindor como él y como su hija menor, la madre de Marietta de la que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, se le había insinuado durante la fiesta, se había acercado a él y le había ofrecido una copa, se habían puesto a hablar y ella le había informado, como el que no quería la cosa, que andaba necesitada. Y a Harry no le había parecido mal.

Así que primero había sido ella la que se había ido, dejando a su marido e hijas en el Gran Comedor, más tarde había salido él y los dos se habían dirigido a la sala común.

La mujer gritó extasiada y cayó en la cama junto a él. Harry, cogió un cigarro de la cajetilla que tenía sobre la mesilla y empezó a fumárselo, tras darle unas caladas se lo pasó a la mujer que se lo cogió agradecida. Harry puso uno de sus brazos bajo la cabeza.

-Tengo que irme- Harry asintió y cogió el cigarrillo que la mujer le devolvía- mi marido se preguntara donde estoy.

-Yo me quedaré un rato aquí- le dijo Harry.

La mujer se vistió rápidamente y se acercó a la mesilla donde dejó una tarjeta.

-Llámame algún día- Harry le sonrió sabiendo que no la llamaría. Había estado muy bien para una vez pero nada más.

La mujer salió cerrando la puerta tras ella. Harry cerró los ojos y le dio otra calada al cigarro. No llevaría ni un minuto allí solo cuando oyó un pequeño alboroto en el pasillo de los dormitorios.

Se levantó y sin molestarse en vestirse, salió fuera. Marietta y su hermana pequeña, que por lo que sabía Harry acababa de cumplir los 18, miraban a su madre de arriba a bajo. Marietta la estaba pidiendo explicaciones del porque de su aspecto tan desarreglado, las dos chicas habían ido a la sala común en busca de su madre.

Todas las dudas de Marietta y su hermana, que no había abierto la boca para nada, era mucho más tranquila que Marietta, se vieron resueltas cuando Harry salió del cuarto, desnudo y con un cigarro en los labios.

La jovencita miró a Harry de arriba a bajo que no parecía nada incomodo con la situación, no se podía decir lo mismo de la señora Edgecombe que parecía que quería que la tierra se la tragase.

-¡Pero mamá!- gritó Marietta cuando le vio, su hermana en cambio estaba roja, Harry no estaba muy seguro si era porque él estuviese desnudo o por haber encontrado a su madre en esas fachas- ¡Podría ser tu hijo!

-Marietta tranquilízate- le pidió la mujer.

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡Me acabo de encontrar a mi madre siendo infiel a mi padre con un chico que podría ser su hijo y que encima es compañero de la universidad de sus hijas! ¡¿Qué te pasa mamá?

-Hija, por favor. Compréndeme, las cosas entre tu padre y yo no van bien- la mujer miró suplicante a su hija- él ya no quiere estar conmigo, prefiere a otras y yo… estoy cansada de sus desprecios y Harry se ha ofrecido a ayudarme…

-¡Oh claro! Y ahora debería darle las gracias por follarse a mi madre y no a…- la chica se cayó poniéndose completamente roja y Harry sonrió sabiendo lo que iba a decir pero que al final se había callado.

-Señora Edgecombe, déjeme a solas con ellas, yo las convenceré de que no digan nada- la mujer le miró suplicante- su marido no se enterará de nada. Váyase, yo hablaré con ellas.

La mujer asintió y se marchó en silencio. Las dos jóvenes se quedaron allí. La hermana de Marietta seguía en silencio, roja y con la cabeza gacha aunque de vez en cuando levantaba un poco la mirada.

Marietta en cambio, estaba de pie en medio del pasillo, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados y los ojos puestos en él y Harry sonrió divertido al no ver solo rabia en ellos sino deseo.

-No vais a decir nada a nadie- Harry se acercó a ellas y se apoyó en la pared en la que estaba apoyada la hermana de Marietta, pudo oler su cabello rubio y sintió como ella se estremecía por su cercanía.- ¿no querréis que vuestros padres discutan más de lo que ya deben discutir?

-Tu no sabes nada de mi familia- soltó Marietta.

-He podido deducir que vuestro padre hace mucho que no se follaba a vuestra madre, ella se ha vuelto loca cuando nos hemos encerrado en el cuarto- Harry la miró con una sonrisa- he deducido que tu hermana debe de ser virgen o ha visto a muy pocos hombres desnudos porque no aparta la mirada del suelo, y también he deducido, desde que te conozco, Marietta que eres una chivata pero además envidiosa- la chica estaba roja de rabia- tienes envidia de Cho y Caitriona porque a ellas me las he tirado y a ti no, a pesar de que tu te me has insinuado una y otra vez, me deseas desde hace mucho Marietta y te ha fastidiado que esta noche, como siempre, haya preferido a otra mujer antes que a ti, y esa mujer a la que he preferido es tu madre, ni más ni menos.

Marietta apretó los puños. Harry se puso frente a la hermana de Marietta y la cogió de la barbilla, los ojos verdes de ambos se encontraron y ella se sonrojó aún más.

-¿Me he equivocado en algo?- Harry sonrió- ¿Es cierto lo de tus padres, verdad?- la joven asintió como hipnotizada- ¿Es cierto que tú eres virgen?- ella volvió a asentir roja- ¿Y es cierto que tu hermana lleva loca por mi desde hace mucho?

-Si- susurró la chica y Harry sonrió.

-Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabías?- la joven tragó saliva y él se acercó un poco más- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Susan- tartamudeó.

-Bien, Susan. ¿Vas a contarle algo a alguien de lo que ha pasado hoy?- preguntó Harry.

Susan negó con la cabeza y Harry sonrió, divertido. Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Susan le miró sorprendido pero luego cerró los ojos y le correspondió. Harry oyó un grito y sintió como alguien se lanzaba sobre él y le golpeaba en la cabeza.

Se apartó de Susan y agarró a Marietta de las muñecas. La chica estaba como loca.

-¿Qué es lo que más te fastidia Marietta, seamos sinceros de una maldita vez, que halla follado a tu madre y besado a tu hermana pequeña o que las has haya preferido a ellas antes que a ti?

-¡Que las prefieras antes que a mi!- gritó Marietta soltándose de él- ¡Eres mío! Odio a cada maldita mujer que te toca, te he visto alguna vez besándote con esa maldita de Jessica Hiller y por eso le odio, odio a Cho y a Caitriona y odio a mi madre, no porque haya engañado a mi padre, sino porque ha estado contigo y nunca has querido estar conmigo.

Harry la puso contra la pared y ella jadeó cuando sintió que se pegaba a su cuerpo. Ella frotó sus nalgas contra la erección de Harry que acercó sus labios hasta el oído de ella.

-¿Quieres esto?- ella asintió- ¿no te importa que tu madre lo haya tenido?- ella negó con la cabeza- estás enferma pero, Marietta, lo vas a tener hoy me apetece jugar- la apartó de la pared y la cogió del brazo llevándola hasta el cuarto que había utilizado hacía unos minutos, se detuvo en el umbral y miró a Susan que seguía en el mismo sitio parada- ¿Quieres entrar?- Marietta iba a quejarse pero él la miró- mi juego… mis reglas si no te gusta te puedes largar- ella calló. Harry la miró sin poder creerlo, aún sabiendo que se había tirado a su madre y que había invitado a su hermana, ella aún quería estar con él, estaba enferma, pero él nunca rechazaba un desafío como ese- ¿Vienes o no?

Susan le miró de arriba a bajo y luego entró con ellos.

oo00oo

Colin y Angie entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor, hacía unos minutos junto a Draco, Jess y Blaise habían ido a ver la de Slytherin, Cedric y Padma les había enseñado la de Hufflelpaff y Luna la de Ravenclaw y ahora había decidido enseñarle a ella la de Gryffindor, su casa.

-Es preciosa- dijo Angie mirando a su alrededor- me gusta más esta que la de Gryffindor. La de Ravenclaw no estaba mal. Huffelpaff no me ha gustado mucho, tampoco. Pero esta sin duda es mi preferida.

-Sabía que te gustaría- el chico la miró y el recuerdo de ese beso la noche de Navidad volvió a su mente.

-Pues acertaste- ella también le miró y sonrió cuando le vio acercarse.

Se miraron a los ojos y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros pero se detuvieron al escuchar unos ruidos que provenían de las escaleras que daban a los cuartos.

Colin se acercó un poco y Angie le siguió.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó ella.

Los dos guardaron silencio y se miraron cuando supieron de lo que se trataban. Aguantándose la risa, salieron corriendo de la sala común donde por fin estallaron en carcajadas y juntos se dirigieron al Gran comedor.

oo00oo

Harry se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano mientras la otra la tenía apoyada en la espalda de Susan. La joven se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama y se movía con cada fuerte embestida de él pero se mantenía a cuatro patas, en la posición en la que Harry le había colocado.

Ella gemía en una mezcla de placer y dolor. Harry la sentía estrecha y cerrada y le había costado entrar en un principio pero le estaba gustando. La niñita no lo hacía nada mal y se había sentido muy agradecida con las atenciones que Harry le había profesado a todo su cuerpo antes de penetrarla.

Estaba siendo sucio y salvaje, pero a ellas parecía gustarle, no se podía esperar otra cosa de ellas si no les importaba que el mismo hombre que se había tirado a su madre se las follase también a ellas. A él le daba igual que parentesco tuvieran, eran mujeres a fin de cuentas. Pero él no podría compartir nunca una mujer con su padre.

Harry sintió como las manos de Marietta le rodeaban desde detrás y le besaba la espalda y el cuello. Él miró por encima de su hombro y buscó los labios de la joven que le besó. Marietta había dejado mucho que desear durante el sexo, era torpe y aburrida.

Harry rompió el beso y arremetió con más fuerza en Susan que gritó con potencia cuando alcanzó el clímax. Se tumbó en la cama, Harry en cambio se quedó como estaba de rodillas en la cama mientras Marietta seguía besándole el cuello y agarraba su erección para empezar a masajearla. Dos mujeres y ninguna le había hecho llegar al clímax, tenían mucho que aprender de su madre aunque la pequeña pronto la alcanzaría en lo que se refiere a satisfacer a alguien.

Susan se sentó en la cama con algo de dificultad parecía dolorida, Harry le acarició el pelo y ella le miró.

-Acércate, quiero que me ayudes a llegar- Susan se mordió el labio.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Marietta- ella nunca lo ha hecho.

-Por eso, quiero enseñarle- Marietta guardó silencio furiosa- acércate, nena.

Susan se acercó y siguió los pasos que él le iba dando. La joven se introdujo el miembro en la boca después de una ronda exploratoria con su lengua. Al principio con un poco de torpeza empezó pero luego haciendo que su hermana mayor apartara la mano, continúo complaciéndole.

Harry aferró el cabello de la joven y le empujó la cabeza. La muchacha le agarró de la muñeca y después de unos segundos Harry la soltó. La chica jadeó y él le levantó la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien, preciosa?- ella asintió y siguió con lo suyo, introduciéndose el erecto miembro en la boca ahora sin la ayuda de él, que gimió contra la boca de Marietta- apártate, Susan.

Ella no obedeció, Harry intentó apartarla pero ella negó con la cabeza y la dejó hacer lo suyo. Unos segundos después llegó al clímax.

Harry suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Marietta le miró mientras se vestía y su hermana se limpiaba con unos pañuelos.

-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó la mayor de las hermanas.

-Cuando empiece el curso- Marietta sonrió y Harry le miró- pero no nos volveremos a acostar, esto fue una vez y ya esta.- cogió los cigarros y la tarjeta de la señora Edgecombe, no porque pensara llamarla sino porque no quería que ellas la viesen y se dirigió a la puerta.- en cambio a tu hermana, tal vez la vuelva a buscar.

Guiñó un ojo a Susan que parecía complacida con la idea de estar otra vez con él. Harry sonrió al oír el grito de rabia de la chica tras cerrar la puerta.

-Me las pagarás, Potter- susurró Marietta cruzándose de brazos- eres mío, solamente mío.

Él no había oído la promesa de la chica. Bajó las escaleras y cuando salió de la sala común se encontró con Jess que le sonrió.

-Harry, menos mal que te encuentro. Empecé a vagar por el castillo y ya no supe volver al Gran Comedor ¿Tú que hacías?

-Nada, vine a ver mi antiguo cuarto, ya sabes para recordar viejos tiempos- Jess asintió creyéndoselo todo.

-O sea que esa es la sala común de Gryffindor- le dijo ella y Harry asintió- he visto las otras.

-Entonces no te pierdes nada- le dijo Harry sonriendo. No quería que se encontrara con Marietta y su hermana- son todas iguales, volvamos al gran comedor.

-Está bien- le dijo ella y agarrándose de su brazo volvieron juntos a la fiesta.

oo00oo

-Sigue teniendo es manía de explotar las cosas- le dijo el pequeño profesor Flitwick aseamos que sonreía. Lavender estalló en carcajadas cuando escuchó el comentario del profesor.

-Aún a veces me pasa- le dijo el chico- ya sabe profesor por no perder las viejas costumbres.

-Muchas veces pensé que mi clase de encantamientos iba a salir ardiendo- soltó el profesor, Lavender no paraba de reírse junto a ellos- creo que usted podría haber sido el alumno que echase abajo el colegio con un simple hechizo.

-Siempre terminabas con la cara negra- le dijo Lavender que se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían escapado por la risa- ¿Recuerda profesor?

-Como para olvidarlo. Aún tengo pesadillas con que el colegio se me va a caer encima- Lavender y Seamus estallaron en carcajadas y el pequeño profesor les acompañó- pero siempre es un placer ver antiguos alumnos, y sobretodo a unos que vivieron tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-Y siempre es agradable ver que los nuevos alumnos siguen estando en buenas manos- el anciano sonrió a las palabras de Lavender y se lo agradeció con un gesto.

oo00oo

Hagrid estrechó en un abrazo a Neville y Luna. Los dos rieron cuando les dejo en el suelo. El semigigante se sonó la nariz y se volvió a guardar el pañuelo de lunares en el bolsillo de su pesado abrigo.

-Cuanto me alegro de que hayan hecho esta fiesta, así he podido veros a todos, no he parado de llorar, me emociona tanto veros otra vez- Hagrid sonrió- estáis tan mayores.

-Sentimos no visitarte más a menudo Hagrid, pero ya sabes que la universidad nos tiene muy ocupados- le explicó Neville y Hagrid asintió quitándole importancia con un gesto de mano.

-Os entiendo. Bueno… ¿Y qué tal la universidad?- preguntó.

-Bien, por ahora bien, tenemos los exámenes en Febrero así que ya veremos- le explicó Luna.

-Seguro que aprobáis todos- el semigigante le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Neville que dio unos pasos al frente por el ímpetu del hombre.

-¿Y como van las cosas por aquí?- preguntó Luna aguantándose la risa.

-Todo sigue igual. Snape atemorizando a los alumnos de todas las casas menos la de Slytherin- Neville asintió sabiendo que Hagrid no decía eso por meterse con el profesor sino porque era la verdad- la profesora Mcgonagall haciéndose la dura como siempre aunque esa mujer es un cacho de pan- Luna se tapó la boca para que no la viese reír- Dumbledore con sus caramelos de limón y su gran elegancia…

-Vamos, todo igual- terminó Neville y Hagrid asintió- ¿Tu no seguirás comprando animales ilegales, no?

-No, eso ya lo dejé- le respondió Hagrid- pero el otro día vi que alguien vendía un huevo de dragón y me dio tanta pena- Hagrid al ver la cara de los dos chicos dijo- pero no lo compré. Ya se que eso es ilegal y que no debo volver a hacerlo.

-Más te vale- le dijo Luna sonriendo.

oo00oo

-¿Qué tal os lo habéis pasado?- preguntó Hermione mientras ambos grupos caminaban por los terrenos del colegio hacía los carruajes que les llevarían a Hogsmeade.

-Genial, he recordado un montón de cosas- respondió Blaise.

-Y ha sido fantástico ver a los profesores- corroboró Cedric.

-A algunos más que a otros- le dijo Ginny y Draco sonrió divertido.

-Estoy seguro de que algunas personas de esa fiesta se lo han pasado mejor que otras- soltó Colin y todos le miraron.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le dijo Pansy mientras Angie se destornillaba de risa, ella si sabía porque lo decía Colin.

-Bueno, fui a enseñarle a Angie la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque ya había visto las otras, sabéis que todas son diferentes- Harry cerró los ojos y no miró a Jess- y cuando llegamos, oímos unos ruidos que venían de los cuartos de séptimo año, alguien estaba follando ahí arriba y creo que eran más de dos personas.

Algunos estallaron en carcajadas. Hermione, en cambio, arrugó el ceño.

-Que poco respeto, alguien podría haber subido y haberles visto y esos cuartos los utilizan niños- soltó Hermione.

-Esos han empezado bien el año- rió Padma.

Harry miró a Jess que no le miraba pero él vio la seriedad que se había instalado en su rostro. Ella no era tonta y por supuesto había deducido que había sido él y no con una sola persona.

-Tengo frío- soltó Jess de pronto y todos la miraron- me voy adelantando.

La chica aceleró el paso para sorpresa de casi todos y se perdió en la oscuridad.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Amenazas y Malentendidos"_. Hasta la próxima.


	29. Amenazas y Malentendidos

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Otro capitulo más, no os podréis quejar estoy actualizando muy seguido, espero que os este gustando… pero no me enrollo porque además no tengo nada más que decir, solo una cosa más…

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 28: Amenazas y Malentendidos.**

Enero había comenzado y el final de las vacaciones de Navidad había llegado. Los alumnos de las universidades volvían para seguir con sus estudios, entre ellos los de la universidad _Merlín El encantador_.

Las vacaciones habían sido un gran aliciente para la mayoría, habían escapado de los estudios y habían disfrutado de un tiempo de ocio pero ahora tenían que empezar a estudiar porque los exámenes serían en Febrero.

Algunos ya estaban histéricos, entre ellos Hermione que el mismo día que llegaron a la universidad ya se había ido a la biblioteca para empezar a estudiar.

El primer día tras las vacaciones, Lavender se encontraba en clase, sentada a su lado estaba Parvati que mordía su pluma. Las dos escuchaban atentamente al profesor que les estaba encargando un trabajo.

-Deberéis hacer una entrevista a un alumno, a cualquiera, el tema sobre el que le haréis la entrevista tiene que ser algo que a esa persona se le de bien o sobe su vida en general o sobre algo importante que haya hecho- explicó el anciano profesor- y me lo entregaréis el día 23 de Enero. No aceptaré trabajos fuera de tiempo.

Lavender sonrió y se reclinó en el asiento mientras escuchaba algunas directrices más que daba el profesor para hacer el trabajo.

Sabía perfectamente a quien le haría la entrevista, era una excusa perfecta para averiguar cosas sobre Seamus, conquistarle y así que él se lanzase sobre ella. Empezaría con algunas sobre deporte y metería en medio alguna que le interesase sobre él.

Tenía que ganar la apuesta, a como diese lugar.

oo00oo

Blaise sabía que el profesor Clark Rouligan, de defensa contra las artes oscuras, estaba diciendo algo importante sobre un trabajo que debían entrega y que contaba par la nota final, pero no estaba haciendo caso, no podía hacer caso, su mente estaba lejos de allí, más tarde les dirá a sus amigos que le explicasen lo que debía hacer.

Sus amigos… llevaban unos días riéndose de él porque decían que Pansy y él salían como si fuesen novios, que parecían una pareja, que desde que empezase esa historia de querer follársela dos veces más, ellos parecían novios y él no quería parecer eso, porque él no estaba enamorado y no se enamoraría.

No podía apartar los ojos de ella que estaba sentada unas filas más abajo que él y junto a ella estaba Jess que no paraba de tomar notas sobre la explicación que el profesor Rouligan estaba dando para el trabajo que debían hacer. En cambio, Pansy parecía también distraída, tan distraída como él.

Debía tirársela una vez más y rápido o todo el mundo comenzaría a pensar lo que pensaban sus amigos, que parecía novios y que por fin Blaise Zabini había sentado la cabeza y no, él nunca sentaría la cabeza con una mujer.

oo00oo

Jess se quedó un poco más rezagada que sus compañeros, ella aún estaba tomando algunos apuntes sobre lo que había dicho el profesor sobre el trabajo. Debían entregarlo el 16 de Febrero.

Pansy se había adelantado a la otra clase. Harry se acercó a ella y se detuvo junto al pupitre que ocupaba. Se quedaron solos en clase.

Harry sabía que ella le estaba ignorando deliberadamente, había visto como le miraba de reojo. Desde la nochevieja ella le había evitado, a pesar de que Jess sabía que se veía con otras mujeres, Harry sabía que se había sentido fatal cuando se había enterado de lo ocurrido en el castillo, se había sentido avergonzada y humillada.

-¿Teníamos un trato, recuerdas?- le dijo Harry pero ella no levantó la cabeza del papel- podía estar con quien quisiera, al igual que tú, entre nosotros solo habría sexo. No entiendo el motivo de tu enfado.

-Me has humillado- le reprochó Jess- tus amigos saben que tu y yo nos vemos ¿Qué pensarán de mí si también saben que te ves con otras? ¿Qué soy una cualquiera, una más de tu lista?

-Eres una más de mis lista, si así lo quieres ver, aunque yo no soy el que se empeña en meter a las mujeres que me tiro en una lista, sino tú- Harry se rascó los ojos, cansado- todavía te importa demasiado lo que los demás piensen.

-Puede que si- Jess suspiró- pero yo no soy especial para ti como tú me hiciste creer.

-Eso tu no lo sabes- Jess levantó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos empañados.

-¿Lo soy?- le preguntó.

Harry guardó silencio y no supo lo que responder, esa mirada de tristeza le oprimió algo en el pecho. No encontró la respuesta, porque ni él sabía cual era.

-Entiendo- Harry en cambio creyó que él conocía perfectamente esa respuesta y era un rotundo no, ella no era especial para él. Bajó la mirada y observó sus hojas.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos dejemos de ver- Jess levantó la cabeza rápidamente y vio que Harry le había dado la espalda- no quiero que me recrimines cada vez que este con alguien, yo te deje las cosas claras y tú no lo has soportado, ya no nos veremos más.

Jess sintió que una mano helada le rodeaba el corazón y se lo apretaba. La idea que Harry le estaba proponiendo hacía que la costase respirar. Él era una droga a la que estaba demasiado enganchada y no quería que todo terminara.

-Harry- su nombre salió en un susurro pero él no le escuchó.

oo00oo

Después de comer Hermione no tenía clases por eso se había ido a la biblioteca, tenía un estricto horario de estudio que ella se había preparado y que pensaba seguir a raja tabla, como todos los años.

La chica mordía, en ese momento, un bolígrafo mientras releía una y otra vez un párrafo bastante complicado de comprender. Sintió que alguien se sentaba en el asiento de al lado pero no levantó la cabeza de lo que leía, la biblioteca estaba llena y no era raro que la gente se sentase en la misma mesa que ocupaba una desconocida.

Se rascó el pelo que tenía recogido en un moño improvisado y que había sujetado con bolígrafos. Dio un pequeño salto en la silla, sobresaltada, al sentir que algo le rozaba las manos que tenía bajo la mesa entrelazada sobre el regazo.

Bajó la mirada y vio con sorpresa que una mano grande, pálida y con pecas estaba entre las suyas, agarrándolas en una suave caricia.

Creyendo conocer al dueño de esa mano, levantó la cabeza y miró a su compañero de estudios. Sonrió al ver a ron que tenía la vista puesta en sus propios apuntes y estudiaba algo, concentrado, con la mano en la frente y despeinando su flequillo pelirrojo.

Hermione suspiró encantada y sin soltar la mano de Ron, volvió la vista a los apuntes para seguir estudiando.

oo00oo

A pesar de todos los problemas que pudiesen tener, los exámenes y demás, el sábado llegó pronto para todos los estudiantes de la universidad y con él regresaron los partidos suspendidos durante las vacaciones. El sexto partido del campeonato o se estaba celebrando esa mañana.

Hacía un frío terrible y había comenzado a nevar. Se enfrentaban Bulgaria y Rusia. Y estaba siendo un partido de chiste, los dos equipos estaban haciendo un partido malísimo y habían sacado más de una risa por parte de las gradas para vergüenza de los entrenadores, equipos e hinchas de los dos equipos que jugaban.

Dean y Parvati estallaron en carcajadas mientras veían el partido de Quiddich en las gradas, rodeados de banderas de Bulgaria y Rusia.

-Esto más que un partido de Quiddich parece un circo- soltó Parvati sin parar de reír- ninguno se merece ganar.

-El equipo que gane, en el siguiente partido cae como no mejore su juego- le dijo Dean y ella asintió, dándole la razón.

-Eso seguro. Bulgaria necesita un jugador como Krum- le dijo ella.

-Recuerda que él no esta en este campeonato porque se dio a la mala vida- le recordó él.

-Demasiados escándalos que salieron en la prensa e hicieron que le echaran de su universidad- asintió Parvati- algo que Ron no pudo ocultar fue la felicidad que le embargó cuando Hermione y Krum lo dejaron.

-Ya sabes como es Ron cuando de Hermione y Krum se trata- Parvati asintió, comprendiéndole.

oo00oo

El partido había llegado a su fin con la victoria de Bulgaria después de un desastroso partido, el peor de todos. Así que los seguidores del equipo ganador habían salido a celebrarlo a la discoteca del pueblo y los demás alumnos, que no iban con ningún equipo, también habían salido como todos los sábados.

Los Sex Symbol estaban en el bar al que iban todos los sábados a cenar antes de ir a la discoteca y por supuesto las Gatitas estaban allí, también cenando como todos los sábados. Algunos cánticos búlgaros se escuchaban en una mesa cercana a la de ellos.

-¿Sabes algo de tu madre?- le preguntó Blaise a Colin.

El chico levantó la cabeza de su hamburguesa doble y miró al chico que estaba cogiendo el ketchup que Cedric le estaba dando.

-La vi un día, me pidió dinero- le respondió.

Sus amigos le miraron.

-¿Mucho?- preguntó Neville.

-Lo suficiente como para no poder dárselo, aunque quisiera- le dijo Colin sin mirarlos.

-Alguno de nosotros puede prestártelo- le ofreció Draco- a mi no me importa.

-No- dijo tajantemente Colin- no pienso darle dinero a esa mujer, no pienso ayudarle, no se lo merece. Y no quiero que me insistáis.

Todos guardaron silencio y dejaron el tema, decidiendo hablar de algo más alegre.

oo00oo

Las chicas salieron del bar tras pagar la cuenta. Se detuvieron en la puerta hablando, algunas, entre ellas Jess, parecían un poco desganadas y no querían ir a la discoteca y sus amigas estaban intentando convencerlas.

Angie que tenía las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo, se quedó mirando a una mujer que estaba en la acera junto a la esquina más alejada de la puerta del bar. Esa mujer le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Abrió los ojos al recordarla, solo la había visto una vez en su vida. Era la misma mujer que había hablado con Colin en la playa cuando estaban allí los dos.

-Chicas, chicas- llamó Angie la atención de sus amigas con disimulo para no llamar también la de la mujer- ¿veis a esa mujer?... Lavender se un poco menos descarada… ¿La veis?- todas asintieron- esa es la mujer que hablo con Colin, la de la mala vida, por la que discutí con Colin.

Todas asintieron y miraron con disimulo a la mujer, ninguna la reconoció. En ese momento la puerta del bar se abrió y salieron los chicos riendo. Todas las risas se apagaron excepto la de Colin que no había visto a la mujer que se había erguido al verlos salir.

Colin al ver que todos habían dejado de reír y se habían detenido junto a las chicas, miró hacía donde ellos miraban y su risa se apagó. La mujer dio un paso hacía él y le llamó.

La frialdad que había en la mirada del chico era comparable con la que hacía esa noche. Todos les miraban en silencio, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban eran las de los coches y la de los transeúntes que pasaban a su alrededor.

-Colin no parece muy contento de verla- susurró Hermione al oído a Angie.

De pronto, las chicas se vieron en vueltas en los brazos de los chicos que las alejaron de Colin y su madre, con diferentes excusas. Ellas no pudieron hacer nada, fueron arrastradas por ellos.

-Le has pedido a tus amigos el dinero- le dijo la mujer.

-Ellos saben que lo necesitas- ella sonrió- pero les he dicho que no quiero que me lo den.

La sonrisa de la mujer se borró y miró a su hijo con rabia. Ninguna madre debía mirar a su hijo de esa manera y Colin lo sabía, pero ella había demostrado hacía mucho que no era una buena madre.

-Tienes que pedírselo- le exigió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué eres tú para mí?- le preguntó Colin con frialdad- no eres nadie.

-Pídeselo o te arrepentirás- le aseguró.

-¿Me amenazas?- Colin la miró con tristeza y con una sonrisa de lado.

-Si. Colin olvidaré que soy tu madre y conozco a mucha gente sin escrúpulos. Pídeles a tus amigos el dinero o lo lamentarás.

La mujer se metió por un callejón y quedó pronto oculta por la oscuridad. Colin la observó hasta que la perdió de vista. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

oo00oo

Tras haber sido arrastradas por los chicos hasta la discoteca, las chicas habían decidido quedarse un ratillo, incluso las que en un principio habían preferido irse a la universidad.

Colin había llegado poco después con cara de pocos amigos y todos los chicos habían entrado. Ellas, en cambio, se habían quedado hablando fuera de lo sucedido y le habían dicho a Angie que él no parecía muy contento con la presencia de la mujer.

Lavender dio un sorbo a su copa y siguió bailando con sus dos amigas gemelas. Parvati y Padma estaban muy contentas y no paraban de abrazarse y a ella le obligaban a unirse en el abrazo. Habían bebido demasiado.

Lavender, las seguía el rollo pero no las hacía mucho caso, ella no podía apartar la mirada de Seamus y una chica que estaba junto a una de las barras del bar y hablaban, acercándose el uno al otro y hablándose al oído para poder escucharse.

La muy ridícula llevaba un sobrerito rojo con el que creía ir super divina.

Bufó molesta, mientras sus amigas se le colgaban del cuello, al ver como Seamus cogía a la chica de la nuca y la plantaba un beso en los labios que casi hace que el sombrero termine por los suelos.

-Me largo- soltó Lavender soltándose de sus amigas y se alejó de la pareja.

oo00oo

Colin, con tan solo nueve años, estaba encerrado en su cuarto con un libro sobre las piernas, su hermano Dennis estaba junto a él y le estaba tapando los oídos para que no escuchase los gritos que sus padres se estaban dirigiendo fuera del cuarto.

Dennis lloraba sin parar y ocultaba el rostro entre sus pequeñas manos. Colin leía en alto el libro, queriendo olvidar los gritos que se oían fuera y meterse en esa historia de magia y fantasía que estaba leyendo.

-¡Tus hijos te necesitan!- gritó el padre de los niños.

-¡Pero yo no les necesito a ellos!- le respondió la mujer.

Colin cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Los volvió a abrir y cuando las lágrimas le dejaron ver, continúo con la lectura, deseando poder estar dentro de la historia y no oír los gritos de sus padres, gritos con palabras horribles que le rompían el corazón…

Un golpe hizo que Colin saliese de sus pensamientos y mirase por encima del hombro al tipo que había chocado con él en la discoteca. Se giró tras recibir la disculpa del joven y siguió apoyado en la barra, bebiendo de su copa y con un montón de recuerdos amargos pasando por su cabeza.

oo00oo

Ginny arrugó el ceño y siguió observando como Draco se besaba con una chica mientras ella hacía lo mismo con Nelson, el chico brasileño con el que ya se había acostado alguna vez.

Esa noche se había acercado a ella en la discoteca y se había puesto a coquetearla. Ella le había seguido el juego pero sin apartar la mirada de Draco y una chica que estaba cerca de ellos y hablaban en susurros cerca del oído del otro.

Draco también había puesto mala cara cuando había vista acercase al brasileño. Todo había empezado con una caricia de Nelson a Ginny, Draco la había visto y se había acercado a la chica y la había besado mientras miraba a la otra pareja para ver la reacción de la pelirroja.

Ginny furiosa había besado a Nelson y estaba mirando a Draco mientras lo hacía. Molesto, el rubio volvió a besar a la chica que parecía encantada.

_¿Por qué no se pone celoso?_ Pensaron Ginny y Draco mientras se miraban y sus acompañantes les llenaban el cuello de besos que no les hacían sentir nada.

oo00oo

Cedric estaba en la discoteca riendo por algo que le estaba contando un compañero de la universidad. Siempre era divertido hablar con ese chico, tenía historias para dar y regalar y la forma en las que las contaba era fantástica.

Miró desde donde estaba al lugar donde Padma había estado con su hermana y Lavender pero en ese momento solo se encontraba Parvati, las otras dos habían desaparecido de un momento a otro.

La había estado observando toda la noche, divertido con el contentillo que la chica se había pillado por beber unas cuantas copas de más. Él no se había fijado, en cambio, como Cho le observaba a él a unos metros de distancia y la cara de pocos amigos que tenía al ver la atención que le prestaba a la hindú.

Cedric sintió que alguien le cogía del brazo, al girar la cara vio que Cho le sonreía de forma sensual. Intentó soltarse pero ella estaba fuertemente agarrada.

-Suéltame Cho- le dijo pero ella hizo como que no le escuchaba.

-No te oigo- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Cedric se acercó un poco más a ella y le volvió a decir lo mismo pero ella hizo que seguía sin escucharle. Él se acercó un poco más, ella le cogió del rostro con ambas manos y le besó sabiendo que Padma, que volvía del baño, lo estaba viendo todo.

La hindú se alejó de ellos, habiendo tomado una decisión en ese mismo momento. No pudo ver como Cedric se soltaba de Cho y se alejaba, molesto.

oo00oo

Angie se sentó en una de las mesas que había en una zona de la discoteca, la música sonaba muy fuerte y tenía la cabeza embotada.

No podía dejar de pensar en la mujer que había hablado con Colin, sus amigas le habían dicho que él no parecía muy contento con su visita. Pero no sabía que pensar.

La idea de que fuese una antigua amante había acudido de nuevo a su cabeza, fue una idea que estuvo barajando cuando la vio por primera vez en la playa. Había chicos que encontraban atractivas a algunas mujeres mayores, tal vez Colin fuese de esos.

Arrugó el ceño, la idea de que Colin hubiese estado o aún pudiese estar liado con esa mujer le ponía enferma.

oo00oo

Neville caminaba hacía la residencia de chicos, iba solo, sus amigos habían preferido quedarse un rato más, él quería volver pronto, tenía la esperanza de encontrarse de nuevo a la chica misteriosa en su habitación, por eso esa noche no había bebido, quería llegar sereno por si ella estaba allí.

Y si estaba… si estaba le diría lo mucho que la necesitaba y le haría de nuevo el amor para recordar esta vez cada pequeño detalle. Una vez había estado allí esperándole ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo de nuevo?

Con ese pensamiento aceleró el paso y llegó hasta la puerta de su cuarto, cuando lo habría, toda ilusión desapareció. La habitación estaba completamente vacía.

oo00oo

Hermione rió y se abrazó a Luna, divertida por lo que la chica le estaba contando a ella y a Pansy que también se estaba partiendo de risa. Jess se acababa de ir excusándose con un dolor de cabeza aunque todas sabían que no era por eso, Harry estaba a unos metros de ellas liándose con una chica.

La castaña empezó a bailar con sus dos amigas, la verdad era que desde que estaba teniendo esos encuentros esporádicos con Ron estaba más contenta, la atención que el chico parecía prestarle ahora, el regalo y esos gestos cariñosos que tenía con ella, como el de la biblioteca, le estaba dando unas ilusiones que cada sonrisa del pelirrojo acentuaba.

Aún sus amigas no sabían nada de todo eso, en realidad nadie lo sabía porque no había hablado con Ron seriamente pero en cuanto lo hiciese y las cosas quedasen claras entre ellos entonces diría todo.

-Hermione- la chica se giró cuando sintió que alguien le daba un golpe en el hombro. Sonrió a Gerard que le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿bailas conmigo?

Antes de que ella pudiese negarse a su petición, él le había cogido de la cintura y le había pegado a su cuerpo. Sintió el aliento a alcohol del joven, había bebido más de la cuenta.

-Suéltame, Gerard, has bebido mucho- le pidió Hermione.

-Me gustas mucho, Mione- le dijo Gerard- tu lo sabes… lo sabes…

-Gerard- estaba siendo de lo más incómodo y Hermione sabía que si no hubiese estado tan borracho, él no se estaría comportando de esa manera, una vez la besó pero ella le dejó las cosas claras, ahora iba a ser más difícil razonar con él- Suéltame y hablamos fuera tranquilamente.

Hermione miró por encima de su hombro y vio que Pansy le hacía un gesto para saber si quería que la ayudase, la chica negó con la cabeza y cuando giró la cara para mirar a Gerard, este la cogió de la nuca y la besó en la boca con fuerza.

Hermione intentó apartarle poniéndole las manos en el pecho pero al ver que no podía, le agarró del pelo y tiró pero él no se apartó.

oo00oo

Ron miraba por encima de las cabezas de las discotecas buscando a Hermione entre la multitud, agarrada a su brazo fuertemente estaba una chica de primero con la que había tenido un affer a principio del curso y que desde entonces no dejaba de perseguirle, Rachel Mcmair se llamaba.

Llevaba un rato queriéndose librar de la jovencita de grandes pechos y poco cerebro que se le había pegado como una lapa. Así que había decidido ignorarla y seguir buscando.

Su rostro se puso rojo de la furia cuando vio a Gerard y Hermione besándose en medio de la discoteca. La chica le tenía cogido de pelo y no se aparaba de él. Se sentó rendido en una de las banquetas que había junto a la barra y por eso no pudo ver como Pansy se tiraba encima de Gerard para apartarle de Hermione que le dio un mordisco en el labio hasta hacerle sangre.

Ron miraba la barra fijamente, Rachel a su lado le hablaba pero él no le escuchaba. Se sentía estúpido, había puesto unas ilusiones en lo que pasaba entre él y Hermione, unas ilusiones que hacía mucho que no ponía en nada y ahora esas ilusiones se habían esfumado y sentía un dolor en el pecho.

El muy idiota había estado pensando todo ese tiempo que ella solo se veía con él pero no tenía sentido pensar eso, había tenido la oportunidad de aclarar lo que sucedía entre ellos pero no lo había hecho y ahora estaba pagando su idiotez porque ella seguía estando con otros hombres y entre ellos ese Gerard.

Dio un golpe en la barra sobresaltando a Rachel y a otros que estaban por allí a su alrededor. Levantó la cabeza y vio a la joven de grandes ojos azules y cabello rubio teñido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ron?- preguntó la chica acercándose a su oído.

-¿Tienes tu coche aquí?- le preguntó. Ella asintió con una sonrisa, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en el cuello y otro en la mejilla.- Vamos- él la cogió la cara con ambas manos y la besó- estaremos mejor a solas.

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio y le dio las llaves a Ron cuando se las pidió. La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella saliendo juntos del bar.

oo00oo

El domingo, más de uno se levantó con resaca, sobretodo los alumnos búlgaros y rusos, unos que habían celebrado la victoria y otros que habían ahogado las penas de la derrota.

Ginny a pesar de haber llegado tarde, se había levantado pronto, no había podido dormir cuando llegara a la habitación y había echado a Nelson diciendo que no se encontraba bien, había dejado al chico con un calentón de tres pares de narices pero ella estaba demasiado enfadada como para estar con él.

Había visto como Draco se largaba con esa chica con la que se había estado besuqueando y no habían vuelto en lo que quedaba de noche. Cogió algo para desayunar y se sentó en una mesa sola, casi nadie estaba en ese momento desayunando, solo algunas personas que no habían salido el día anterior.

Draco entró en ese momento por la puerta y bufó al verla. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado pero aún así él se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué tal anoche, pelirroja? ¿Te lo pasaste bien con tu amiguito el brasileño?- le preguntó.

-Genial, fue una noche salvaje, de esas que nunca se olvidan- le respondió ella- acabo de echar el último polvo con él en la ducha.

Draco apretó los puños pero sonrió, una sonrisa falsa que no mitigaba la rabia que despedían sus ojos grises.

-Me alegro porque la mía tampoco estuvo mal, esa chica sabe hacer cosas que ni te imaginas- mintió él, cada uno se había ido por un lado después de salir de la discoteca- una locura de noche.

-No me interesa, no te pregunte- Ella apretó los puños bajo la mesa y le miró con una sonrisa también falsa- seguro que no lograste darle placer, a mi no me das nada de placer cuando lo hacemos, ni siquiera consigues hacerme gemir.

-Ni tu a mí, no se quien será peor.

-Tú, eso seguro, y me alegro de haberte resuelto la duda- la chica se levantó sin terminar el desayunar y se alejó. Draco ahogó un grito furioso, esa mujer podía con él.

oo00oo

Cuando Parvati se levantó, tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, la noche anterior ella y su hermana se pasaron de la raya con la bebida pero sobretodo ella.

Padma ya se había levantado y entraba en ese momento por la puerta, envuelta en una toalla rosa y secándose el pelo con otra toalla más pequeña.

-Un mensajero trajo eso para ti- le dijo Padma señalando una cosa sobre la mesa. La hindú tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Parvati miró a donde señalaba su hermana y vio encima del escritorio un ramo de rosas que su hermana ya se había encargado de meter en un jarrón con agua. Los ojos de Parvati brillaron de alegría y se levantó al ver una tarjeta.

En el sobre no ponía nada así que la abrió, dentro había dos entradas para el teatro en Londres y una nota.

_Espero que mañana por la noche me concedas el honor de tu presencia en el aparcamiento para asistir al teatro. Si decides venir te espero en el aparcamiento a las 8, primero te alimentaré. Dean._

-Le tienes en el bote, hermanita- dijo Padma que había leído la nota por encima de su hombro- ¿Piensas asistir?

-Que me pongo- Padma estalló en carcajadas.

oo00oo

Luna después de comer se dirigió al cuarto de Neville para hablar con él. Le encontró bastante distrito y callado pero al final consiguió sacarle del cuarto y se pusieron a dar un paseo por el campus a pesar del frío que hacía.

A pesar de los intentos de la chica por sacarle alguna sonrisa o una frase de más de dos palabras, no conseguía nada y estaba comenzando a sentirse frustrada. Ella siempre había tenido mucha paciencia con todas las cosas pero con Neville y lo que sentía por él, la paciencia se le agotaba enseguida.

Sabía lo que le ocurría, estaba pensando en esa chica de la que estaba enamorado y por eso no le hacía caso a ella. Le agarró del brazo pero él siguió igual. Arrugó el ceño.

¿Cómo se podía competir con alguien al que no conoces?

oo00oo

Padma se encontraba en su cuarto, su hermana ya había decidido que ponerse para la cita con Dean y ella se estaba mirando en el espejo para ver como estaba su aspecto. Todas sus amigas estaban allí, menos Pansy, sonriendo al ver a Parvati tan nerviosa con la cita con Dean del día siguiente.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- oyó Padma que le preguntaba Lavender.

-Si, he quedado con un chico de primero muy mono- le respondió sin dejar de mirarse el pelo, estaba fatal- anoche tome la decisión de centrarme en otros chicos y olvidar ese maldito empeño de acotarme con Cedric.

Silencio y luego un grito general de sorpresa.

-Pero… tu nunca te has rendido hasta conseguir a un chico- le soltó Luna, sin salir del asombro.

-Lo sé pero estoy cansada de sus rechazos- dijo sin apartar la vista del espejo. Sonrió- parece que Cedric es más cabezota que yo. Él nunca me va a hacer caso.

-Pero ahora las cosas iban mejor, parecéis estar más unido…

-Si, y ese es otro motivo por él que no quiero acostarme con él, no me gustaría estropear la amistad que ha surgido entre nosotros- Padma miró a sus amigas con una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos pero ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta.

-No lo entiendo- le dijo Lavender que estaba sentada cerca de ella. Padma la miró y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-Es muy sencillo, a nadie le gusta que le rechacen y a mi Cedric ya me ha rechazado demasiadas veces- Padma recordó el beso que la noche anterior había visto que Cedric y Cho se daban- y creo que él prefiere a otras- miró el reloj- bueno me voy que llego tarde.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la salida de la residencia. Mientras bajaba las escaleras fue revisando el bolso para ver si se había dejado algo.

-Padma- la chica levantó la cabeza y vio como Cedric se levantaba de las escaleras donde había estado sentado y se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa.

-Iba ahora a tu cuarto- le dijo Cedric- podríamos ir al pueblo y tomar algo.

-¡Oh lo siento! Tendrá que ser otro día, ya he quedado- le dijo Padma con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah bueno!- dijo él algo desilusionado- ¿Con quién has quedado?

-Padma- ambos se giraron a la persona que la llamaba y vieron a un joven que tenía cara de niño y que parecía entusiasmado con la cita- ¿Nos vamos?

-Si, ya voy- miró a Cedric- tengo que irme. Otro día hablamos.

La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de allí agarrándose del brazo del joven. Cedric les observó marcharse con esa sensación que siempre se instalaba en el estomago cada vez que veía a Padma irse con un chico.

oo00oo

Blaise jadeó contra la boca de Pansy. Verla retorcerse bajo él por las atenciones que le estaba dando a su cuerpo era tan placentero como si ella le estuviese haciendo lo mismo a él.

Pansy se aferró a su espalda y le miró con intensidad mientras gemía de placer. La mano de él seguía moviéndose bajo su falda. Se besaron con fuerza y él soltó un gruñido cuando rompieron el beso.

Estaban en la cama de Pansy. Él chico había ido allí a verla con la intención de acostarse una vez más y terminar con las bromas de sus amigos pero ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos y a pesar de que estaba duro como una piedra y listo para ella, no quería hacerlo.

Se conformaba con darle placer a ella, porque sabía que si terminaban haciendo el amor, sería la última vez y le gustaba demasiado estar con ella como para alejarse por ese motivo, por eso a pesar de que ella se había mostrado al principio un poco arisca con sus intentos de hacerle el amor, había conseguido apaciguarla y tenerla tendida debajo de él.

Ella le besó en el cuello y bajó su mano hasta el bulto que tenía entre las piernas, Blaise gimió y cerró los ojos cuando ella introdujo la mano dentro de sus pantalones y empezó a acariciarle.

No aguantó mucho, ella logró llevarle al éxtasis con una facilidad que le sorprendió y ella llegó junto a él. Se derrumbó sobre ella y se miraron a los ojos. Pansy le dio un beso en los labios y él le correspondió.

oo00oo

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia de chicos con una sonrisa, tenía ganas de ver a Ron y por fin hablar las cosas y aclarar esa situación. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del chico y la abrió sin llamar.

El mundo se le vino encima cuando vio a Ron con una chica sentada a horcajadas sobre él y besándose con desesperación. Por suerte aún no habían comenzado a desnudarse.

Los dos ocupantes del cuarto miraron a Hermione que estaba blanca. Ron se quitó a la chica de encima y se acercó a la chica a la que cogió del cuarto y la echo fuera. Cerró la puerta lo suficiente para que no pudiese ver a Rachel.

-Podrías llamar a la puerta…

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Tú qué crees?- le dijo él- he empezado a salir con Rachel, estuvimos juntos anteriormente y la verdad es que había pensado mucho en ella en estos días, anoche nos encontramos y bueno estamos juntos.

Hermione le miraba en silencio sin comprender que sucedía, porque todo de repente se había roto. Se miraron a los ojos y ella los cerró.

-Entiendo.- guardó silencio, sabía que si hablaba se le rompería la voz. Cuando estuvo segura de que no lloraría continúo- me alegro por ti, Ron. Espero que seas muy feliz.

-Yo también, Hermione- ella asintió y la puerta se cerró en sus narices.

oo00oo

Harry estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama, era tarde pero él no podía dormir. Es mañana por casualidad había encontrado una fotos que creía haber destruido hacía mucho pero se había equivocado.

Miró la imagen impresa en ella, la foto mágica mostraba a un joven Harry de 17 años y a Abie con tan solo 20 años, ambos estaban sonriendo en la foto y le lanzaba besos a la persona que les estaba mirando.

_Idiota_ era la primera palabra que había llegado a la cabeza de Harry cuando había visto sus propios ojos llenos de ilusión en la imagen.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry estaba nervioso, había conseguido salir del castillo y se encontraba frente a al puerta de la casa de Abie. Llevaba una flor que había encantado para que no se marchitara. Se aplastó el pelo que había intentado peinar pero que no había podido.

Que saliese bien esa cita implicaría que ella quería verle de nuevo.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y después de unos minutos ella abrió con una sonrisa en los labios y un vestido rojo que le quedaba de maravilla y que hacía un juego increíble con su cabello dorado que había dejado caer por encima de sus hombros.

Le tendió la flor y ella la cogió con una sonrisa. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dejó entrar en la casa. Era pequeña y acogedora, ella le guió hasta el comedor donde había una mesa pequeña preparada con unas velas y donde había algo de comer que olía deliciosamente.

-Siéntate, cariño- le dijo ella en un susurro cerca del oído mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo.

Harry se estremeció y obedeció a su pedido mientras ella se marchaba a guardar el abrigo. Cuando volvió la chica se sentó frente a él y comenzaron a comer.

Abie era una chica muy abierta y no paró de hablar durante la cena contagiando ese buen humor a Harry que reía y la hacía reír a ella. Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con una mujer que le gustase.

Abie se mostró cariño y dulce durante todo el tiempo. Después de la cena, se sentaron en el sofá con unas cervezas de mantequilla y siguieron hablando de cosas triviales mientras escuchaban músicas.

Otra cosa que le gusto de ella, es que no parecía interesada en nada referente a Voldemort y mientras estaba con ella se olvidaba por un momento de su destino y del señor tenebroso.

Abie le acarició el pelo y él la miró. La chica estaba de rodillas en el sofá, sus zapatos se habían quedado en la alfombra, tenía uno de los brazos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá y era con esa mano con la que le acariciaba el pelo.

Le sonrió, se acercó a él y unió sus labios. Fue una suave caricia de sus labios al principio luego ella tomó las riendas y lo profundizó. Harry nunca había dado besado de una manera tan apasionada, ese beso no se podía comprar con el de Cho.

Sintió la mano de ella en su pecho, acariciándole por encima de la camisa. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos. Ella rió suavemente.

-Lo siento- ella se tocó los labios.

Harry se movió en el sofá y se sonrojó, estaba duro como una piedra, nunca le había pasado delante de una chica. Tragó saliva mientras ella le seguía acariciando el pecho.

¿Le habría gustado el beso? ¿Lo habría hecho bien? ¿Qué debía hacer? Se sentía estúpido allí sentado, sin decir nada. La miró.

Ella tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Tal vez no lo había hecho tan mal. Le sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Te ha molestado el beso?

-No- respondió Harry rápidamente- puedes repetirlo de nuevo, si quieres.

Abie estalló en carcajadas aumentando el sonrojo del él. Se acercó a su rostro.

-Claro que quiero… Harry- la forma en la que pronunció su nombre le hizo estremecerse. Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un agradable beso.

Esta vez fue mucho más intenso y apasionado. Harry levantó la mano y la puso en la nuca de ella, aumentando la intensidad del beso. Estiró la otra mano, temblorosa y le acarició la tierna piel de la pierna.

Estuvieron un rato más así hasta que Harry vio la hora que marcaba el reloj que había sobre una mesita.

-Tengo que irme- se colocó la gafas. Ella asintió.

Harry se puso en pie y se colocó el pantalón donde se adivinaba un bulto. Miró a Abie.

-Te gustaría venir el miércoles a cenar otra vez- Harry le miró, a fin de cuentas la noche había estado bien también para ella.

-Me encantaría.

Abie le acompañó hasta la puerta y como despedida se dieron otro beso. Mientras Harry se alejaba no puedo evitar sonreír.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Abie fue perfecta esa noche, fue perfecta la forma en la que ella le encandiló y él fue tan ingenuo como para creer que una mujer como ella estaba interesado en él. Pero a fin de cuentas era un adolescente, si uno que debía matar a Voldemort, pero un adolescente que se sentía el rey del mundo por haber conquistado a una chica mayor que él. Justo lo que ella había querido, le tenía en la palma de su mano.

Sacó un mechero y quemó las fotos. Mientras se prendían las dejó caer en la papelera y las observó hasta que se extinguieron en una masa de cenizas.

No valía la pena pensar en el pasado, eso había quedado atrás, Abie ya era cosa del pasado y no quería pensar en ella. Él ya no era ese chico estúpido y enamoradizo de esa época, él había cambiado, ya no creía en el amor, él creía en el sexo, en el placer y no necesitaba solamente a una mujer sino a muchas.

Se levantó de la cama, Ron roncaba desde la suya. Se puso las zapatillas y la cazadora de cuero y salió de la habitación.

No podía dormir y necesitaba dar una vuelta para despejarse. Caminó por la calle sumergido en sus pensamientos. Se encendió un cigarro y se apoyó en el capó de un coche cuando llegó al final del aparcamiento.

Soltó el humo y se quedó mirando más allá, observando parte del campus, la nieve se extendía por él y manchaba las copas de los árboles. La oscuridad absorbía la imagen y las estrellas salpicaban el cielo oscuro. De pronto ese cielo le recordó la primera vez que estuvo con Jess en el campo de Quiddich.

Jess… ella también le traía quebraderos de cabeza. Hacía una semana que habían tenido esa conversación y ya se estaba arrepintiendo aunque nunca lo admitiese. La deseaba, demasiado, cada vez que la veía lo único que deseaba era lanzarse sobre ella y hacerle el amor.

Si hubiese sabido que el día de Navidad en casa de los Weasley iba a ser la última vez que iban a estar juntos, lo habría disfrutado mucho más e incluso lo hubiera alargado.

Le gustaba el sexo con ella, más que con nadie y durante esa semana había estado con más mujeres pero ninguna se podía comparar a ella. Sus cuerpos estaban hecho para el sexo juntos y la unión entre ellos era perfecta.

Le dio otra calada al cigarro y sacó el humo de su boca con un gruñido, pensar en Jess siempre le excitaba.

Oyó un ruido y vio como alguien caminaba por la nieve con dificultad y pasaba a unos metros de él sin percatarse de su presencia. Se alejó del aparcamiento hacía la zona del campus que Harry había estado observando, y en la que se internó.

Una nube se movió y la luz de la luna iluminó a Jess, estaba allí como si él con sus pensamientos la hubiese convocado. Su cuerpo reaccionó ante su imagen como siempre sucedía y esta vez no iba a reprimirse.

-¡Jessica!- la chica se giró ante el grito y le miró.

Harry tiró el cigarro en la nieve y caminó hacía ella.

oo00oo

Jess se apretujó en su abrigo, estaba helada, había salido a dar un paseo y sobre su ropa de dormir (unas bragas y una camiseta de tirantes) solo se había puesto el abrigo y las zapatillas de deportes. Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo pero había salido muy rápido de allí, necesitaba salir de esas cuatro paredes que la agobiaban.

Sus pies se hundían en la nieve y llevaba hasta sus pantorrillas que estaban heladas y casi no las sentía, si seguía así iba a coger una pulmonía. Pero el aire frío le estaba viniendo bien, se estaba despejando un poco.

Desde que Harry decidió acabar con la relación que tenían. Se había sentido un poco perdida, en algunas ocasiones se había preguntado si tal vez no hubiese sido mejor no haberse acostado nunca con Harry, pero cuando lo veía y recordaba lo bien que lo habían pasado en sus encuentros se negaba a pensar en esa idea.

Le quería, mucho más de lo que pensaba antes de haber estado con él, de haber sabido lo que se siente cuando te hace el amor. Y ahora él le había dejado y cada vez que le veía se le formaba un nudo en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Y verle enrollarse con otras mujeres como le había visto el día anterior en la discoteca le había roto el corazón.

Pero estaba segura de que si Harry le pidiese de nuevo estar con él, con la misma condiciones que antes, volvería a responder que sí, sin dudarlo.

-¡Jessica!- se sobresaltó al oír como la llamaban pero reconoció la voz en seguida. Creyendo que estaba alucinando por el frío, se giró sobre sus pies y vio a Harry que tiraba un cigarrillo al suelo y caminaba hacía ella con paso decidido.

Pero no era ninguna alucinación, Harry iba hacía ella y sus pies se pusieron a caminar por inercia, ambos aceleraron el paso hasta correr con dificultad en la nieve. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Harry la cogió del rostro con ambas manos y la besó.

Jess se aferró a su cuello y le correspondió con las mismas ansias con las que él le besaba. Su abrigo se abrió revelando su escasa ropa, sus bocas se movían con salvajismo, deseo y pasión. Sus pieles estaban frías pero el interior de sus bocas estaba calido.

Sus cuerpos ardían. Se deseaban y ambos lo sabían. Harry la tenía la mano enterrada en sus cabellos y con la otra mano le rodeaba la cintura bajo el abrigo levantándola del suelo para acceder con mayor facilidad a sus carnosos labios.

-Jessica- jadeó cuando sus labios se separaron para luego unirse de nuevo en esos hambrientos besos que tanto habían añorado.

Apoyó la espalda de ella contra un árbol cercano. Se miraron a los ojos y la mirada de esas lagunas azules hicieron temblar a Harry, le encantaba su mirada. Ella sonrió y él no pudo evitar sonreír también.

En ese mismo instante fue cuando todo se olvidó. Era una estupidez no estar juntos cuando en el sexo eran maravillosos y se lo pasaban bien. No, ella aceptaba sus reglas, lo sabía por la forma en la que le estaba mirando.

La volvió a besar como cerrando el trato y le acarició los pechos ocultos bajo la camiseta, la introdujo bajo ella y la acarició. Ella gimió de placer y le siguió besando en los labios.

La necesitaba, la necesitaba con urgencia. Harry la quitó la ropa interior y ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas pero él no guardó el equilibrio y cayó sobre la nieve.

Siseó al sentir el frío en toda su espalda pero Jess estaba sobre él y la calidez de su cuerpo era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Ella se cernió sobre él y se besaron vorazmente mientras sus manos se prodigaban caricias por todo el cuerpo.

La cogió del rostro ahondando en el beso mientras ella se restregaba sobre sus pantalones del pijama. Con un poco de ayuda de ella logró bajarse la ropa que les impedía estar juntos y cuando sus sexos se tocaron los dos cerraron los ojos y gimieron.

Empezó a nevar, copos de nieve que caían sobre ellos, tiñendo sus cabellos de blanco. Y de nuevo volvieron a estar juntos, carne blanda contra carne dura, amor contra deseo.

Jess se movía sobre él con frenesí y pasión y él le ayudaba en cada movimiento. Gimiendo, gritando de placer y aumentando el ritmo cuando ambos lo necesitaban. Juntos volvieron a alcázar el clímax, juntos miraron al cielo tumbados en la fría nieve.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. Muchas incógnitas ¿Qué le depara a Jess y Harry en un futuro? ¿Luna conseguirá algo por parte de Neville? ¿Qué sucederá en la cita de Dean y Parvati?... Esas y muchas preguntas se irán resolviendo, paciencia. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Viejos errores"_. Hasta la próxima.


	30. Viejos errores

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Aquí esta otro capitulo, no os podréis quejar esta vez he tardado menos que nunca, no os acostumbréis, aunque espero terminar este fic antes de empezar a estar ocupada, ojalá me de tiempo en vacaciones. Bueno espero que os guste.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 29: Viejos errores.**

Lavender no podía ni con su alma, intentaba seguir el ritmo de carrera de Seamus pero era imposible, habían vuelto a reanudar sus marchas matutinas después de las vacaciones y esa mañana se habían levantado muy temprano.

Nunca se acostumbraría, ella no estaba hecha para el footing matutino, pensaba la joven mientras trastabillaba con sus pies pero no se detenía.

Seamus la debió de ver muy agobiada porque se detuvo y ella se lo agradeció tirándose en la arena de la playa mientras recuperaba el aliento. Seamus en cambio se quedó estirando los músculos de todo el cuerpo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué vienes a correr si se ve que no te gusta, Lav?- le preguntó el joven con su sonrisa picara que tanto le caracterizaba y que le encantaba a ella.

-Claro que me gusta.- le respondió asfixiada- solo tengo que volver a coger el ritmo.- Él rió y no dijo nada más, siguió con sus estiramientos. Lavender le miró- tengo que hacer un trabajo, Seamus.

-¿De qué se trata?- le preguntó a ella.

-Tengo que hacer una entrevista a algún alumno y yo había pensando hacértela a ti- el chico pareció sorprendido y dejó sus estiramientos para sentarse en la arena junto a ella.

-¿Y de qué me harías a mi la entrevista?- preguntó él.

-Bueno… eres una de las estrellas del equipo de Quiddich de la universidad- ella jugueteó con la arena- y de eso trataría la entrevista. La mayoría de la gente ha pensado en hacérsela a Harry pero se que él no va a querer hacer ninguna entrevista…

-O sea que me la pides a mí porque Harry no esta disponible- le dijo él con una sonrisa y ella le miró alarmada.

-No, claro que no- le dijo ella rápidamente- tú has sido mi primera opción en todo momento, solo te decía que la mayoría se la van a hacer a Harry, nada más. Pero yo quiero hacértela a ti, claro si tú quieres.

Él la miró en silencio como si se pensase la respuesta aunque la sabía desde el mismo momento en el que ella le había pedido el favor.

-¿Cuándo quieres que quedemos para hacer ese trabajo?- ella sonrió agradecida.

-Esta tarde en tu cuarto, si te viene bien- él asintió y la despeinó el cabello.

-Allí te esperare.

oo00oo

_Los labios de Neville la recorrieron por completo. La quitó la última prenda y beso su sexo, con su lengua lo mojó y buscó el capullo que sus suaves pliegues escondía._

_Ella soltó un suave grito y se aferró a las sabanas. Acarició con una de sus manos los cabellos despeinados del muchacho y cerró los ojos. Él se recreó en la humedad de su cuerpo, saboreando su esencia y haciéndola desear más._

_Volvió a subir por su cuerpo y…_

El despertador sonó y Neville se despertó sobresaltado y sin saber donde estaba. Cuando sus ojos lograron enfocarse vio que estaba en su cama. Apagó el despertador cuando Terence le lanzó la almohada.

Se rascó los ojos y se quedó sentado en la cama. Estaba soñando con la noche que se acostó con la chica misteriosa pero justo cuando iba a verle la cara, se había despertado.

Bajó la mirada a las sabanas que ocultaban su cuerpo y vio un bulto. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

Quería que todo terminase, dejar de pensar en ella o averiguar quien era pero que todo acabase de una vez por todas.

oo00oo

Draco se removió en su cama, llevaba unos días sin acostarse con nadie y todo porque no podía dejar de pensar en la pelirroja y en el brasileño juntos y como estaban un poco mosqueados tampoco se acostaba con ella.

Y todos los días se tenía que tragar su rabia y disimular su enfado delante de Ginny que no dejaba de coquetear con el brasileño.

Se tumbó boca arriba y se quedó mirando el techo. Esa noche había soñado con ellos, les había visto hacer el amor una y otra vez de mil maneras diferentes. Había sido su peor pesadilla y no había podido despertar de ella hasta esa mañana.

Pensar en Ginny con otro le volvía loco y odiaba esa sensación de necesidad que le embargaba cada vez que pasaba más de tres días sin el cuerpo de la pelirroja pegado a su cuerpo.

oo00oo

Luna estaba ardiendo y no precisamente porque estuviese enferma. Esa noche había vuelto a soñar con Neville. En el sueño ella le declaraba su amor y él le correspondía y le daba un arrebatado beso como el de las películas y terminaban en la cama haciendo el amor.

Las imágenes del sueño estaban muy claras en la cabeza de Luna a pesar de haber despertado ya de él. Maldito subconsciente, siempre te traicionaba en los peores momentos.

Se destapó y se abanicó con la mano. Ginny, que estaba despierta en la cama de al lado y porque lo que pudo ver Luna no de muy buen humor, la miró.

-¿Qué te pasa, Luna? Estas como un tomate- la chica se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba y salió de la cama como una exhalación.

-Necesito ir al baño- se encaminó hacía la puerta con unas toallas para darse una ducha fría en solitario antes de que las demás alumnas comenzasen a despertarse.

Ginny se quedó tumbada en la cama en silencio. Decidió no pensar en lo que podría pasarle a su amiga, ya tenía suficientes problemas ella.

Y ese problema era ni más ni menos que un rubio de ojos grises que la traía de cabeza y que la sacaba más de un disgusto cada vez que le veía con una mujer. Ese problema tenía nombre y apellidos y eran Draco Malfoy.

Llevaba varios día sin tener un encuentro con él ni con ningún hombre pero su principal molestia era no estar con él. Le dio un golpe a la almohada ¿Por qué tenía que sentir tanto placer con él, precisamente con él?

Cada vez que pensaba en él se presentaban un montón de sentimientos contradictorios: deseo, pasión, furia… ese últimamente estaba presente muy a menudo. En ese instante lo estaba sintiendo al pensar en él con una mujer.

Ginny hundió la cara en su almohada y gritó contra ella.

oo00oo

Harry se removió en la cama y se destapó. Tenía muchísimo calor y se sentía fatal. Esa excursión nocturna y excitante le había sentado como los demonios, ni siquiera había podido ir a las clases, Ron le había dicho que luego le dejaría los apuntes.

Había cogido un resfriado de campeonato pero se lo había pasado mejor que nunca. Volvería a repetirlo con los ojos cerrados sin pensarlo dos veces. Jess había estado espectacular, como siempre.

Sintió como la puerta se abría y alguien se acercó a él. Harry se puso las gafas porque esa mañana no se había levantado ni para ponerse las lentillas, no podía casi moverse.

Jess sonrió enternecida al ver su estado y se acercó a él. Harry se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y ella se sentó en el borde de la cama. Le acarició la mejilla y le hizo a un lado el flequillo que estaba pegado por el sudor a su frente.

-He venido en un ratito libre que tenía entre clase y clase. Al no verte le pregunte a Ron y él me dijo que estabas malo- ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Tú estas bien?- le dijo con voz débil.

-Si, solo un poco congestionada pero no me encuentro mal- ella le siguió acariciando- estás caliente.

-Tengo un poco de fiebre- Harry tuvo un arranque de tos que le hizo doblarse sobre si mismo.

-Me quedaré un rato- él asintió.

La chica pasó por encima de su cuerpo y se tumbo en la cama junto a él con el brazo de Harry como almohada, sus manos se entrelazaron y él cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en sus cabellos negros.

Era agradable pero se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacía el baño que tenían todos los cuartos y que constaba de un retrete y un lavabo. Jess se levantó también al oírle vomitar y cuando llegó a la puerta vio al chico abrazado al retrete.

Se acercó a él y le frotó la espalda para reconfortarle mientras esperaba a que él terminase. Después de unos minutos él levantó la cabeza, blanco como el papel y se recostó contra el pecho de Jess que se apoyó en los azulejos del baño.

Jess le limpió con un papel la boca y le dio un beso en la sien. El chico se acurrucó más contra la calidez de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Ella le rodeó con sus brazos protectoramente y comenzó a cantarle al oído.

No lo hacía muy bien pero era agradable escuchar el suave susurro de su voz. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y escuchó el latido de su corazón mientras Jess continuaba cantándole. Así se quedó dormido y Jess no fue a las siguientes clases.

oo00oo

Pansy estaba sentada en uno de los pupitres de la clase del perro con peluquín, para sorpresa de ella, Jess había faltado a esa clase. Jugueteó con la pluma que tenía en las manos.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar al profesor pero se encontró con la nuca de Blaise que estaba sentado delante de ella.

Haberse acostado con él durante las vacaciones de Navidad había abierto una veda que no sabía si quería cerrar. Desde ese día se había visto varias veces con él y no solo para salir, sino para terminar en la cama de alguno de los dos aunque en ningún momento habían pasado de algunas caricias subidas de tono.

No porque ella no quisiera acostarse con él porque en un principio ella se mantenía distante y rechazaba los avances del joven pero una vez que traspasaba las barreras que ella ponía, Pansy se mostraba muy dispuesta a acostarse con él pero él siempre terminaba apartándose y la hacía llegar al clímax de otras maneras. No le entendía.

Esa misma mañana antes de entrar en esa clase una chica muy mona se le había acercado con intención de pedirle una cita para un affair. Y él, simplemente, le había rechazado. Y Blaise Zabini nunca rechazaba a una chica mona.

Siguió mirándole, ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ese chico?

oo00oo

_Harry estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa de Abie, la chica le miraba con intensidad y sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un hambriento beso. Era la tercera cena que hacían en casa de ella y como siempre habían terminado en el sofá con una sesión interminable de besos que ese día estaban siendo demasiado sugerentes._

_Abie se puso en pie y agarró a Harry de la mano. Le condujo por la pequeña casa hasta una puerta que abrió y por la que ingresaron. Cerró tras ella y mediante un hechizo sencillo la iluminó tenuemente. Él tragó saliva, estaban en el dormitorio._

_Abie se puso de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó. Él le correspondió mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de nervios. Sin romper el beso, Abie le cogió las manos y le hizo ponerlas sobre sus caderas. Harry obedeció y sin poder dejar de temblar las movió hasta el trasero de ella en el cual dio un leve apretón._

_-Así, Harry, eso es- le susurró ella cuando se separó unos segundos de su boca._

_Ella le guió hasta la cama sin dejar de besarse y solo se separaron cuando ella le empujó sobre el lecho y él quedo sentado en el borde._

_La mirada de ella, llena de deseo y lujuria, hizo que Harry se pusiera aún más duro de lo que ya lo estaba. Se acercó hasta él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa que terminó en el suelo, seguida por el resto de la ropa excepto por los calzoncillos._

_Ella le besaba, prodigando besos allí en donde estuviese la carne al aire. Harry gimió de placer y cerró los ojos cuando con la mano le acarició el miembro por encima de la ropa interior. _

_Los volvió a abrir cuando dejó de sentir cualquier contacto contra él. Abie estaba de pie frente a él y se estaba bajando la cremallera del vestido. Este cayó al suelo revelando su bonita figura desnuda, no llevaba nada debajo del traje y eso hizo tragar saliva a Harry. Nunca había visto una mujer desnuda ante él y esa precisamente lo estaba porque quería hacer el amor._

_¿Y si no daba la talla? ¿Y si no era bueno en ese terreno? ¿Qué debía hacer con sus manos? Esas preguntas hacían que Harry se pusiese más nervioso de lo que ya estaba._

_Abie hizo que se tumbara en la cama y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó en los labios vorazmente. Las manos de Harry se posaron sobre los senos de ella. Los acarició con cuidado y los apretó cuando la oyó gemir. Le gustaba, esas sensaciones le gustaban mucho._

_Abie le mordió el labio inferior y subió un poco por su cuerpo. Harry dejó lo que estaba haciendo con sus manos y la miró a los ojos._

_-Abre la boca- él obedeció y ella le introdujo uno de sus senos. Harry cerró la boca alrededor de él y empezó a chuparlo. Le dio un mordisco- cuidado- le dijo ella riendo suavemente._

_-Perdón- susurró él y siguió lamiendo sus pechos mientras ella rozaba su sexo contra los abdominales del chico. La sentía húmeda, eso era bueno, no lo estaba haciendo tan mal._

_Ella se apartó de él y bajó rozándose contra su cuerpo, besando su cuello, su pecho y sintió como ella le bajaba los calzoncillos hasta dejarle desnudo. Se sonrojó, estaba desnudo ante ella y no sabía si le gustaría lo que veía. _

_Ella se sentó a horcajadas y le miró. Le sonrió, no parecía decepcionada y si lo estaba lo disimulaba muy bien. Harry tragó saliva cuando Abie agarró su erección y la guió hasta su sexo. Fue fácil, ella sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer y en unos segundos, él estaba dentro de ella y la sensación que sentía en esos momentos era lo más placentero que había sentido en su vida._

_Abie apoyó las manos en su pecho y comenzó a moverse encima de él. Harry gimió y se aferró a sus muslos mientras ella se movía con determinación. _

_El chico cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse para no terminar demasiado pronto pero era inexperto y no pudo controlarse, antes de poder hacer nada se corrió dentro de ella, completamente satisfecho._

_Cuando abrió los ojos la vio a ella aún encima de él y supo que ella aún no había terminado. Se sintió mal, ridículo y avergonzado. Pero ella le sonrió como siempre hacía._

_-Perdón- se disculpó rojo- yo no…_

_¿Que se decía en esos caso? Se había corrido y ella aún estaba húmeda, ¿qué podía decir?_

_-No importa, Harry- ella se quitó de encima y se tumbó junto a él- es normal las primeras veces que te pase eso. Ha estado bien._

_-Puedo hacer algo por ti, así que dímelo- ella le miró y acercándose a su oído le susurro algo._

_Harry se sonrojó pero asintió con determinación y le beso. Se puso sobre ella y fue bajando por cuerpo, prodigándole besos allí donde pudiese, deteniéndose en sus pechos, la sensación de antes le había gustado, eran suaves y blandos._

_Siguió con su exploración hasta llegar al sexo. Lo acarició deleitándose en su suavidad y humedad. Su boca se hundió en la carne caliente y la lamió inexpertamente pero ella gemía así que no podía estar haciéndolo muy mal._

_Su boca encontró el capullo que sus pliegues escondía y sus dedos y lengua lo exploraron, al ver que a ella le agradaba continúo con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ella llegó al clímax._

_Se tumbó junto a ella y la miró a los ojos, ella ahora también estaba satisfecha y eso hizo feliz a Harry. Siempre era feliz con ella y en esos pocos encuentros que habían tenido, se había enamorado. La quería._

Harry se despertó desorientado. Miró a la persona que le abrazaba y vio a Jess que se había quedado dormida apoyando su cabeza en la de él. Estaban sentados en el suelo del baño de su cuarto.

Esa fiebre le estaba sentado fatal si le había hecho soñar con el día que perdió su virginidad con Abie. Ese día ella no se había sentido ofendida o enfadada a pesar de que él no dio la talla, al fin y al cabo había conseguido lo que ella quería, acostarse con él.

Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Se puso en pie y se mareó un poco por haberse levantado muy deprisa. Miró a Jess que dormía placidamente y no quiso despertarle. Agachándose, la cogió y la llevó hasta el cuarto y la tumbó en la cama.

Después de quitarle los zapatos, se tumbó junto a ella y pegó su pecho a la espalda de ella, la rodeó la cintura con los brazos y entrelazo su mano con una de ella. Pronto volvió a quedarse dormido.

oo00oo

Angie corría por la playa y esquivó a Colin que intentó atraparla. Estalló en carcajadas y él gruñó. Se detuvieron, intentando recuperar el aire. Se miraron a los ojos.

Estaban en la playa, era por la tarde, acaban de terminar sus últimas clases y habían decidido salir a dar un paseo y habían terminado jugando como dos niños pequeños. Pero les encantaba y Colin adoraba oír reír a Angie.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella, Angie no se lo esperaba y terminaron los dos en el suelo, peleándose en la arena y rebozándose sobre ella. En uno de los forcejeos sus labios volvieron a unirse en un suave beso que siguió a otro y a otro. Hasta que se separaron riendo.

Se quedaron tumbados en la arena, intentando recuperar el aliento sin saber que alguien les observaba desde la distancia.

oo00oo

Lavender se encontraba en el cuarto de Seamus. Llevaba allí ya un rato y le había hecho algunas preguntas para su entrevista pero no estaba sacando nada que le interesara para ganar su apuesta, aunque para el trabajo no le estaba quedando nada mal.

-¿Qué se siente al ser uno de los jugadores titulares del equipo de Quiddich de la universidad _Merlín, el encantador_?- le preguntó ella mientras su vuela pluma se movía en el aire.

-Me hace sentir orgulloso de mi mismo, nunca había destacado en nada en especial y hacerlo en esto me hace feliz.- le respondió.

-Hablando de la felicidad ¿Qué es para ti la felicidad?

-Ser feliz…- el chico se quedó pensado- para mi ser feliz es esto, quiero decir, en estos momentos mi vida esta llena de felicidad, todo es bueno. Mi familia, mis amigos, la carrera me va bien, mi carrera en el deporte también va bien y estoy rodeado de chicas- sonrió, divertido- aunque creo que nadie sabe nunca que es la felicidad, nunca se es completamente feliz.

-Chicas- ella sonrió, habían llegado al punto que deseaba explorar- Supongo que, por ser una de los jugadores estrella del equipo de Quiddich, tienes tú propio club de fans. Las chicas deben de ir tras de ti.

-No me puedo quejar. Las mujeres me encantan y me gusta estar rodeadas por ellas.

-¿Qué te gusta de las mujeres?

-Lavender eso no tiene mucho que ver con Quiddich y la entrevista ¿no crees?

-Tu contesta- le exigió ella.

-Está bien- se quedó pensativo- me gusta que sean divertidas, simpáticas y alocadas. Físicamente- la miró- un estilo a ti.

Lavender disimuló sin mucho éxito la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios.

-Ya veo ¿Cómo te gusta que te conquisten?

-No lo se. Pero me gustan las conquistas originales.

-¿No me puedes dar más detalles?

-Te veo muy interesada en esto- él la miró con una sonrisa- solo te voy a decir una cosa, me encanta la ropa interior femenina.

oo00oo

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, todo estaba en silencio por supuesto y en su mesa no se encontraba nadie más pero aún así no podía concentrarse.

Se había quedado embobada mirando el anillo que Ron le había regalado en Navidad. No podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas desde ese día, ahora él no le daba ni la hora y le había visto esa misma mañana paseando con su novia, Rachel.

Suspiró y levantó la mirada del anillo cuando alguien se sentó frente a ella. Gerard no la miraba fijamente a los ojos y parecía avergonzado, Hermione supo porqué, él recordaba perfectamente el incidente en la discoteca, ella, en cambio, ya lo había olvidado, sabía que el chico estaba borracho y no lo había echo apropósito.

-Hola- le dijo él rascándose la nuca, Hermione sonrió enternecida, no parecía saber muy bien que hacer con sus manos.

-Hola- le respondió ella en susurros también para no molestar a los que estudiaban.

-¿Podemos salir fuera? Aquí no podemos hablar- ella asintió, al fin y al cabo no estaba haciendo nada, solo perder el tiempo en tontos recuerdos.

Recogió sus libros y los guardó en el bolso, y junto a Gerard salieron de la biblioteca. Caminaron el uno al lado del otro, en silencio, no habían puesto un rumbo pero sus pies les llevaron hasta fuera del edificio y el frío aire les golpeó en la cara.

-Quería disculparme contigo por lo que paso en la discoteca- le dijo Gerard sin mirarla, se sentó en un banco. Ella, en cambio, prefirió quedarse de pie- fui un imbécil…

-No te preocupes tanto- ella hizo con el pie dibujos en la nieve- estabas un poco borracho y bueno… yo he sido siempre un poco esquiva referente a lo que sucede entre nosotros… siempre he sabido lo que sentías por mi y yo he sido tan egoísta de ignorarlo a pesar de que sabía que eso te hacía daño.

-Hermione, no te culpes, tú no tienes la culpa de no sentir lo mismo que yo- el chico suspiró- eso no justifica que me comportase como un rematado gilipollas.

Ella sonrió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Había olvidado los guantes en su habitación.

-Todo olvidado, Gerard- el chico asintió y la miró agradecido.

Hermione se estremeció al ver esa mirada azul llena de cariño, así es como deseaba que otros ojos azules la miraran. El joven se levantó y la abrazó en un gesto amistoso. Ella correspondió su abrazo.

-Tu también me gustas, Gerard- le susurró al oído. Y no mentía, le gustaba, era un chico amable, simpático, guapo y siempre se había sentido atraída por él, puede que no fuese Ron, pero de verdad que le gustaba.

Gerard se separó de ella y la miró sorprendido. Hermione se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios que él correspondió haciéndolo al cabo de los segundos más apasionado.

Ron no sentía nada por ella y ella no tenía porqué quedarse triste y desilusionada, era joven y ese chico que la tenía entre sus brazos la quería, entonces ella también aprendería a quererle.

oo00oo

Dean miró el reloj por décima vez consecutiva. Eran las ocho pasadas y Parvati no había aparecido. Se sintió idiota, las cosas entre ellos iban mejor, por lo menos no discutían, y pensó que tal vez ella quisiera salir con él pero se equivocaba. Ella no llegaba y parecía que no iba a llegar.

Era una bonita y fría noche de enero y él estaba plantado en medio de la nieve con un frío horrible. Miró una vez más el reloj y suspiró. No vendría.

Se alejó de su coche, taciturno y fue hacía la residencia masculina. Antes de poder poner un pie en la primera escalera, oyó como la puerta de la residencia de chicas se abría y por ella salía Parvati, sofocada pero muy bonita.

Ni siquiera le vio y Dean sonrió, divertido.

-Parvati- la chica le miró cuando le llamó y suspiró aliviada.

-Siento la tardanza, me entretuve más de lo que pensaba, creía que te habrías ido- le dijo ella deteniéndose y recuperando el aliento.

-Pues estaba apunto de hacerlo- ella suspiró de nuevo y él se acercó a ella- ¿Lista para irnos? ¿Llevas las entradas?

Ella asintió, le sonrió y se dirigieron hacía el coche de Dean sin parar de hablar.

oo00oo

Cedric y Padma entraron en el restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa que ellos mismo eligieron.

Habían quedado esa noche para ver la segunda película de Star Wars pero habían quedado un poco antes para ir a cenar, Cedric volvía a invitarla diciendo que se la debía por las entradas. Ella había preferido no negarse.

De camino allí habían estado riéndose sin parar. Padma había encontrado en Cedric un gran amigo aunque no quitaba que le gustaba mucho, pero les había dicho a sus amigas que no pensaba seguir detrás de él y se lo había dicho muy en serio.

Un joven camarero se acercó a ellos para tomarles nota, sonrió de forma sensual cuando vio a Padma embutida en un vestido algo provocativo. Cedric se dio cuenta de la mirada del camarero y no le gusto, en cambio, Padma estaba muy entretenida mirando la carta.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué desean tomar?- Cedric le dio su pedido que el joven apunto sin siquiera mirarle. Padma en cambio tardó un poco más- si me permite, le recomiendo el pollo, el chef es fabuloso preparándolo.

Padma le miró y le sonrió agradecida pero Cedric no vio agradecimiento sino coqueteo.

-Esta bien, el pollo y de primero una ensalada, por favor- le entregó la carta y el camarero le acarició la mano en el proceso de coger lo que le ofrecían. Padma sonrió.

Cedric les miraba con el ceño fruncido. El camarero se alejó con una sonrisa y Padma miró a su acompañante. No le gusto la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó.

-¿Podrías dejar de coquetear con todos delante mía, por favor?- le pidió él.

Ella le miró ofendida pero no le contestó porque en ese momento llegaba el camarero con las bebidas. Cuando se alejó, los dos se mantuvieron callados y así estuvieron durante toda la cena, completamente incómodos.

oo00oo

Parvati apoyó la mano en la ventanilla del coche, dejando su mano marcada por el vaho que los empañaba. Su boca estaba unida en un hambriento beso con la de Dean al que tenía muy dentro de ella.

Habían salido del teatro, una obra preciosa, y se habían subido en el coche. La cena y espectáculo habían sido perfectos y se lo habían pasado de maravilla juntos. Y en esos momentos se lo estaban pasando en grande.

Habían llegado a la universidad y tras aparcar, los dos se habían quedado metidos en el coche en silencio. Se habían mirado y reído incómodos y después se habían besado. Un beso que había desencadenado en un polvo de lo más placentero en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Dean.

Gimió y aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas. Tenía el vestido remangado hasta las caderas y Dean había encendido la calefacción para no tener frío aunque si hubiese estado apagada hubiese dado igual. Los dos estaban que ardían.

Dean hundió la cara entre los senos de Parvati que le acarició el cabello mientras él le prodigaba besos en la cúspide de sus pechos. Él la obligó a acelerar el ritmo de sus caderas hasta que los dos llegaron juntos al clímax.

oo00oo

Padma y Cedric salían de ver la película. Había estado genial como siempre, pero ellos no la habían disfrutado. Todo había sido muy incómodo desde la cena en el restaurante, pasando por el hecho de que el camarero le había entregado su número de teléfono en una servilleta junto a la cuenta hasta llegar a la película en la que se habían sentado cada uno en su asiento y no habían hecho ningún comentario.

-Esto me parece absurdo- le dijo ella deteniéndose- no deberías estar celoso, somos amigos.

-Yo no estoy celoso- le dijo él como si fuese una idea descabellada- pero me molesta y me incómoda que coquetees con los tipos delante mía. Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

-Yo no le coquetee, fue él, a mi ni siquiera me gustaba- ella se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en una de las escaleras de su residencia- yo comprendo que te sientas incómodo con la idea de que coquetee con alguien delante tuya, pero nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo voy a hacer.

Cedric se sentó junto a ella y se paso las manos por la cara, cansado.

-Está bien, en realidad es cierto que tú no estabas coqueteando- ella sonrió y le miró.

-Tiré el número en cuanto salí del restaurante. No me gustaba, era un poco amanerado- le dijo ella. Cedric rió- a mi me gustan los machotes…- ella apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de él- como tú.

Cedric la miró y la vio borrosa por la cercanía de sus rostros. Logró enfocar la vista y vio que ella le miraba con esa sonrisa que hacía que su lunar se distinguiera con más facilidad.

Ella se acercó a él y tragó saliva pero se decepcionó cuando ella le cogió de la nuca y le dio un beso en la frente. Se puso de pie y él la miró.

-¿Quedamos mañana para ir a la tienda de comics?- él asintió, tenía un nudo en la garganta ante la desilusión- Vale, pues hasta mañana. Que duermas bien, guapo.

Padma se alejó y se metió en la residencia. Cedric se quedó un rato más allí sentado.

oo00oo

Al día siguiente después de las clases, todo el alumnado y profesorado de la universidad _Merlín, el encantador_ se encontraba en el salón de actos. Todos esperaban a que la enfermera, Sheila Weimar, sacase las bolas con el nombre de los equipos de Quiddich que habían ganado en los partidos jugados y ver los siguientes enfrentamientos en la segunda eliminatoria.

Dentro de la urna ya solo quedaban seis bolas. El señor Morrison estaba sentado en una mesa para apuntar quien debía enfrentarse con quien y cuando. El señor Moore estaba junto a la enfermera.

-Bienvenidos a todos y enhorabuena a los equipos que han llegado como vencedores a esta etapa del Torneo- dijo el decano ampliándose la voz mediante magia- a continuación, la mano inocente de la señorita Weimar nos dirá quienes son los que se enfrentan. Proceda.

Sheila removió las bolas dentro de la urna y sacó la primera bola que le enseño al decano.

-México- el señor Morrison apuntó mientras la enfermera repetía el proceso y el señor Moore leía- Inglaterra.- muchos alumnos aplaudieron ante el nombre de sus países hasta que el decano hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio- se enfrentaran este sábado día 24 de enero. El siguiente partido será el día 7 de febrero y jugaran- leyó la bola que Sheila había sacado- España contra… Brasil. Y por último jugarán el día 7 de Marzo, los equipos de Bulgaria e Italia. Que gane el mejor- todos los alumnos aplaudieron- ya podéis marcharos. Gracias.

Los alumnos comenzaron a marcharse, hasta que el salón de actos quedó vacío.

Harry esquivó a Cho al salir del salón de actos, miró por encima del hombro y vio como un montón de chicos y chicas le seguían con plumas y pergaminos en la mano. Maldita la hora en la que el profesor ese de periodismo había enviado el trabajo en el que debían hacer una entrevista.

Esa mañana se había levantado totalmente recuperado de su resfriado pero habría preferido seguir malo si hubiese sabido que tendría esa persecución por parte de un gran número del alumnado. Todos deseaban hacerle la entrevista al niño que vivió y él no deseaba que se la hiciesen.

Vio a Jess que caminaba por el pasillo junto a los demás alumnos pero iba sola, sin sus amigas. La agarró del brazo y tiró de ella haciéndola correr. Juntos huyeron de esa jauría de periodistas y salieron al exterior.

-Larguémonos- le dijo él y ella le detuvo.

-¿Dónde?

-Donde sea con tal de huir de aquí- ella se dejó arrastrar hasta su coche y dejó que condujese él.

Jess se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto y le miró. Harry conducía con una mano y sacaba con la otra la cajetilla de cigarros que Jess le quitó.

-Mira a la carretera- él obedeció- y no pienso dejarte fumar en mi coche. Y recuerda lo que te dije una vez, odio que fumes.- Él la miró un segundo antes de apartar la mirada de nuevo a la carretera.- ¿Dónde vamos?

-Al sitio donde te lleve en nuestra segunda cita, el bosque- le respondió Harry- donde vimos las estrellas, a una pareja follando en medio del campo…

-Ya se donde no sigas- Harry estalló en carcajadas y pisó el acelerador.

Tardaron un poco en llegar al lugar. Se bajaron del coche. El pequeño bosque que había a las afueras del pueblo.

Jess se apoyó en el capó del coche y miró las vistas que eran preciosas. El acantilado al que estaban subidos y desde donde se veían las dos universidades, la mágica y la muggle, además se podía ver el pueblo y los otros lugares que había más allá de él. Las luces de las lejanas casas eran pequeños puntos de luz y el paisaje nevado le daba un punto mágico. Había anochecido y las estrellas en el cielo comenzaban a brillar.

Harry se puso junto a ella, apoyado en el capó del coche y se quedó mirando el paisaje como hacía ella. Hacía frío pero el cuerpo de Harry era una interminable fuente de calor.

Mientras ascendían por el camino, habían visto varios coches aparcados en donde las parejas se entregaban apasionadamente. No era extraño la otra vez había pasado lo mismo pero ellos habían subido allí donde no había coches que les molestasen. Era la zona más alta.

-¿De quien huías?- preguntó Jess.

-¿No sabes nada sobre un trabajo de periodismos?- la chica rió sabiendo de lo que hablaba.

-Todos quieren hacérsela al elegido- Harry bufó molesto.

-Muchos no ven más allá de eso- le soltó Harry.

-Yo si- él la miró y vio que ella le miraba- yo veo mucho más allá de eso. Para mi eso es lo de menos aunque las compañeras del trabajo de mi cuñada me envidian porque me he acostado con el elegido.

Harry rió divertido.

-¿Y ellas como lo saben?- preguntó.

-Mi cuñada y mis hermanos se han enterado de que hay algo entre nosotros- Jess se encogió de hombros- Sarah no se calló como me prometió que haría.

-Que importa- Harry se puso frente a ella y colocó las manos en el capó a cada lado del cuerpo de Jess. La dio un suave beso en los labios- que importa.

Sus bocas se unieron en un hambriento beso. Harry levantó a la chica y la sentó en el capó. Jess se tumbó llevándose consigo el cuerpo de él que no rompió el beso.

Harry la quito el abrigo a pesar del frío y vio que Jess llevaba el vestido que él le regalo, sonrió y ella rió divertida al ver la satisfacción que se había instalado en sus ojos.

A pesar del aire que corría Jess no tenía frío, ardía de deseo por Harry. Se volvieron a besar y Harry le bajó la parte de arriba del vestido revelando sus pechos a los que prestó toda su atención.

Jess gimió y se apoyó contra el capó para no caer del coche. Harry la mordió uno de los pezones y ella grito. Cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró con la imagen de un precioso cielo estrellado.

Harry le había subido el vestido hasta las caderas y en ese momento le rompía las medias.

-No voy a ganar para medias contigo- le soltó Jess riéndose sin poder evitarlo y causando la risa de él que la miró.

-Mañana te compro todas las que quieras- ella rió pero su risa se apagó cuando Harry empezó a lamer su sexo por encima de la ropa interior. Gimió y se aferró a su cabello.

Él le quitó la ropa interior pasándola por sus botas blancas y se la metió en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. Jess jadeó cuando Harry la levantó una de las piernas y se la estiró hasta apoyarla sobre su pecho y hombro. Cuando la penetró, la entrada fue más limpia y rápida y ella sollozó de autentico placer.

Los movimientos comenzaron fuertes y rápidos desde el principio. Jess sentía el frío metal del capó del coche contra su espalda y trasero y el helado aire de la noche contra sus pechos y piernas desnudas. Pero en su interior había un fuego que Harry quería apagar.

-Harry- dijo mirando al cielo- sigue… sigue.

Él obedeció y juntos alcanzaron el tan ansiado clímax. Harry se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios. Se separaron al oír un ruido entre la maleza.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- le susurró Jess.

Harry se llevó un dedo a la boca y rodeando la maleza, mientras Jess se arreglaba un poco, encontró a dos chicos que no debían de tener más de 15 años con una cámara de video y que como miraban tan embobado a Jess no se habían fijado en que él se había ido.

-Chicos- los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron y le miraron. Tragaron saliva y antes de que Harry pudiese decir nada más salieron corriendo, dejándose la cámara de video en el suelo.

Harry negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Salió de los arbustos con la cámara en la mano y se acercó a Jess que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, con la puerta abierta y los pies sobre la nieve.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Unos chicos nos estaban grabando- Jess le miró y no pudo evitar reír, en otro tiempo se habría sentido avergonzada pero en ese momento ya estaba demasiado curada de espantos- conseguí quedarme con la cámara.

La giró enfocándola a ella, estaba despeinada, tenía el abrigo sobre los hombros y se había bajado la falda tapando su sexo pero las bragas seguían en el bolsillo de Harry, la parte de arriba no había corrido tanta suerte y estaba descosida por lo que la chica se la estaba sujetando con un brazo para que sus pechos quedasen ocultos por la tela. Seguía estando hermosa.

-Se ha roto- le dijo él poniéndose cuclillas delante de ella y grabándola. Le señaló el vestido.

-No, solo se a descosido, se puede arreglar- ella sonrió mirando a la cámara.

-No importa, sigues estando bonita, siempre lo estas- ella rió tímidamente y suspiró- Eres hermosa, Jessica Hiller.

Ella le miró. Era imposible no quererle cuando te trataba de esa manera, podía estar con cuanta mujer quisiera que ella le seguiría amando y no querría dejarle. Era idiota lo sabía, pero le amaba como nunca había amado a nadie.

Harry se estremeció ante la mirada celeste de esos ojos. Una mirada intensa que le hacía sentir desnudo e indefenso. Estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla, era suave.

-¿Quieres decir algo?- le preguntó Harry.

_Muchas cosas_ pensó Jess, pero ninguna de ellas querría escucharla él. Le sonrió, una sonrisa que le detuvo el corazón a Harry porque había en ella nostalgia, cariño y pena.

-No- susurró Jess mirándole con los mismo sentimientos que se adivinaban en sus ojos- solo dame un beso.

Él no tuvo que oírlo dos veces, se acercó a ella y la besó.

oo00oo

El viento soplaba con fuerza y todos los alumnos de la universidad _Merlín, El encantador_ se encontraban en el campo de Quiddich disfrutando del primer partido de la segunda eliminatoria que se celebraba en sábado. Le había tocado empezar al equipo local y el escándalo que se escuchaba en las gradas era ensordecedor.

El comentarista Biao Wu estaba en las gradas cerca de los profesores y del decano y se estaba encargando de caldear el ambiente.

-Aquí estamos, a 24 de Enero para presenciar el partido de México contra Inglaterra- las gradas estallaron en aplausos mientras Biao Wu- pero será mejor que presentemos a los dos equipos y que esto empiece por que hace frío. Empezamos con los alumnos de México ¡y así salen!… - el chico empezó a decir los nombres de los jugadores y sus posiciones a medida que salían al campo de Quiddich, las gradas ocupadas por sus hinchas vitoreaban cada vez que nombraban- Y ahora presentemos al equipo de Inglaterra.- Biao volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento con el equipo local- Como capitán y buscador tenemos a… Harry Potter, seguido muy de cerca de Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory, Angie Kidd, Seamus Finnigan y Blaise Zabini.

Ahora si que los aplausos fueron fuertes, las gradas estaban llenas de personas que aplaudían como locas. Tras el saludo de los dos capitanes, el silbato sonó una vez, los guardianes se colocaron en sus posiciones y los demás se alzaron en sus escobas.

El árbitro soltó la bludger y la pequeña snich que pronto se perdió de vista. Cogió la quaffle y la lanzó al aire.

-¡Y empieza el partido!- dijo Biao- Diggory atrapa la quaffle y pasa a gran velocidad por al lado de Céspedes, le pasa la quaffle a Kidd pero el fuerte viento juega en su contra y le vuelve a él la pelota pero Rúelas se a interpuesto en su camino y ahora tiene la quaffle y se dirige a los postes de gol. Pero un momento, Malfoy se dirige a él como una flecha.

Draco volaba hacía Cayetano Rúelas que iba hacía él a su vez. El rubio pasó por su lado y le dio un puñetazo a la quaffle que iba debajo del brazo del mexicano y que perdió la pelota que empezó a caer en picado.

-¡Pero Malfoy se la arrebata y ahora va a gran velocidad a por ella!- comentó Biao- Malfoy la coge y se dirige a los postes de gol del equipo contrario, Rúelas la sigue de cerca y sus compañeros se unen a la persecución. Malfoy esquiva una bludger que Finnigan se encarga de mandar a los cazadores del equipo de México ¡Aun no ha habido ningún tanto y los esperamos con ansias además de que los buscadores no parecen ver la snich!

Era cierto ni Harry, ni Daniela Llamas veían a la pequeña pelotita dorada, se les hacía difícil con el fuerte temporal. Mientras tanto los cazadores volvían a perseguir a Draco. Cedric y Angie se dirigieron a él, Cedric pasó por debajo del rubio y ella por arriba. Draco dejó caer la quaffle sin que los del otro equipo se diesen cuenta. Angie cogió la pelota y se dirigió a los postes mientras Draco cambiaba el rumbo y todos los cazadores del equipo, extrañados, le siguieron para cuando se dieron cuenta de su error, Angie ya había metido el primer tanto del partido.

-¡Y TANTO PARA INGLATERRA 10 A 0!- gritó Biao eufórico y eso que era el primer tanto- buena jugada del equipo. Ahora la quaffle esta en posesión de equipo Mexicano. Céspedes se la pasa a Rúelas, este se la devuelve, los cazadores de Inglaterra no consiguen robársela. Una bludger lanzada por Zabini roza la cabeza de Céspedes cuando esta tenía en su poder la quaffle desconcentrándola y haciendo que perdiese la pelota granate que la cogió Malfoy que se la pasa a Diggory que tiene todo el campo para él solo y que lo aprovecha. Diggory esquiva una bludger que le lanza un golpeador mexicano y llega ante los postes de gol.

Cedric lanzó la quaffle pero Braulio Alfaro, el guardián mexicano, la despejó con los puños y le volvió la pelota a Cedric que ni se molestó en cogerla, directamente a la vez que iba, le dio con la palma de la mano como si se tratase de voleibol. Esto sorprendió al guardián que no pudo parar la pelota y metieron otro tanto.

-¡OTRO TANTO PARA EL EQUIPO INGLÉS Y YA VAN 20 A 0!- gritó Biao con entusiasmo- los mexicanos están descubriendo que no somos un rival fácil. Y la quaffle en posesión de Diego Bruton se dirige a los postes de Inglaterra donde Weasley lo espera preparado.

Cedric se puso en el camino de Bruton, Blaise le lanzó una bludger a Céspedes que iba en ayuda de su compañero pero la bludger le golpeó y la hizo virar por completo, lo mismo pasó con Rúelas, pero esta vez fue Seamus el que lanzó la bludger.

Bruton seguía con la quaffle y Cedric estaba quieto delante de él esperando. El cazador mexicano vio que el chico no tenía ninguna intención de apartarse de su caminó. Angie y Draco intentaron quitarle la pelota pero no pudieron. Cedric no se apartó y cuando el chico viró en el último momento para no chocar con él, Diggory le golpeó a la quaffle que fue rescatada para su mala suerte por un cazador del equipo mexicano que metió el primer tanto del partido para su equipo

-¡20 a 10, tanto para el equipo mexicano!- dijo Biao por el micrófono con mucho menos entusiasmo.

oo00oo

Dean y Parvati estaban sentados juntos, viendo el partido de Quiddich en el que estaban jugando sus amigos. No habían hablado de lo que había pasado en el coche de Dean el día del teatro. Ninguno había sacado el tema y ninguno parecía dispuesto a hacerlo.

Se seguían tratando igual que antes pero estaba esos momentos en los que el deseo les hacía sonrojarse por la intensidad con lo que les aplacaba.

No sabían muy bien lo que sentían, se gustaban por supuesto sino no habrían hecho el amor pero aún en sus cabezas tenían a las personas del ordenador a los que aún deseaban conocer. Ellos estaban seguros de que las personas del otro lado del ordenador eran sus almas gemelas pero cuando se miraban el uno al otro, los olvidaban por completo.

Suspiraron a la vez y se miraron. Sonrieron, divertidos e incómodos a la vez. Ella tembló.

-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó. Ella asintió y Dean la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que ya había sentido y que sabía, deseaba volver a sentir.

oo00oo

Harry daba la vuelta alrededor del campo mientras Céspedes iba hacía Ron con la quaffle bajo el brazo. Llegó hasta los postes de gol y ninguno de los cazadores ingleses habían podido quitarle la pelota a la mexicana.

Céspedes lanzó la pelota y Ron la despejó dándola con la cola de su escoba. Cedric la cogió y se la pasó a Draco que iba volando hacía los postes de gol. Este se la pasó a Angie que viró bruscamente cuando una cazadora del equipo contrario le salió al paso pero no vio como una bludger se dirigía a ella y le golpeo en la mano, perdiendo la quaffle.

Tras golpear la mano de Angie la bludger perdió el rumbo y se dirigió a las gradas. Los alumnos que estaban allí sentados gritaron y se apartaron pero Ginny fue demasiado lenta y la dura pelota le golpeo en el estomago dejándole sin aliento. Cayó de espaldas en la grada y la pelota fue echada al campo de Quiddich por Seamus que se quedó volando por encima de la pelirroja preocupado.

El árbitro detuvo el juego y Sheila, la enfermera, se apareció en la grada junto a Ginny que estaba inconsciente. Draco se acercó volando y aterrizó junto a ella con el rostro contorsionado por la preocupación.

-Que alguien me ayude a llevarla a la enfermería- pidió Sheila. Nelson se hizo paso entre la multitud y la cogió en brazos para molestia de Draco que no deseaba volver al partido sino ir con Ginny. Pero los tres se alejaron y el partido de reanudó.

-Encuentra la snich de una vez- le pidió Draco cuando pasó por al lado de Harry que asintió. Él también estaba preocupado por Ginny, el golpe había sido duro.

Pero el partido avanzaba y los dos buscadores no encontraban la pequeña pelota dorada. Algunas de las amigas de Ginny habían abandonado las gradas para ir a ver como estaba su amiga, Jess y Padma eran las únicas que se habían quedado porque las otras les habían pedido que viese como terminaba el encuentro.

-¡YA VAMOS 150 A 70 A FAVOR DE INGLATERRA!- dijo Biao- y ahora la quaffle la tiene Malfoy, que va como una bala al campo contrario…

De pronto Harry vio un destelló dorado. La pequeña snich estaba volando por la parte baja del campo.

Harry bajó en picado, seguido muy de cerca por Llamas. Biao anunció el descubrimiento de los buscadores y gritó que el equipo mexicano había metido otro tanto.

Harry iba todo lo rápido que podía, el viento le frenaba y sentía que Llamas iba muy pegado a él. Estiró la mano para cogerla, la rozó pero aun no conseguía atraparla.

Los ojos le lloraban del fuerte viento que le hacía entrecerrarlos. La pelota viró y subió hacía arriba a gran velocidad. Ambos buscadores cambiaron bruscamente de sentido. Subieron varios metros y la pelota volvió a descender. Los dos cazadores volvieron a bajar en picado, la pelota no parecía que fuese a cambiar de rumbo y cuando ya estaban apunto de estrellarse contra el suelo, Llamas viró incapaz de continuar pero Harry siguió.

Y justo antes de estrellarse, la snich viró y Harry hizo lo mismo, estiró la mano pero no se dio cuenta de que una bludger se dirigía a él y le golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que diese una vuelta en el aire y cayese de espaldas en la nieve y la escoba terminase a unos metros de él.

La snich se había perdido de vista, la gente miraba desde las gradas, mientras murmuraban. Todos habían parado de jugar, Harry no se movía en el suelo. Pero, antes de que nadie pudiese acercarse, el chico abrió los ojos y alzando la mano enseñó como la pelotita dorada movía desesperada las alas deseando escapar.

oo00oo

Cedric se echó el pelo hacía atrás y dejó que el agua de la ducha le mojara la cara. Acababa de terminar el partido, se habían llevado a Harry a la enfermería ya que tenía una herida en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de la que salía abundante sangre que había teñido la nieve de rojo.

Así que se había ido a los vestuarios para darse una ducha rápida y luego ir a ver a su amigo y a Ginny. Draco, en cambio, no se había molestado en ducharse, en cuanto el silbato había sonado, se había ido a la enfermería para ver como estaba la pelirroja.

Sabía que Padma le estaba esperando fuera de los vestuarios para ir juntos a la enfermería, a visitar a sus amigos.

Se froto los brazos con el jabón sin darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado en las duchas porque estaba de espaldas a la entrada. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió como alguien le acariciaba la espalda y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Cho completamente desnuda y con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada.

Debía de estar escondida cuando había entrado en el vestuario.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Cedric la cogió del brazo para echarla pero ella se aferró a su cuello- Lárgate.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo- ella se mordió el labio- podría frotarte las partes a las que no llegas.

-No, gracias y ahora lárgate- ella rió y le agarró del cuello con los dos brazos- Cho, no me hagas ser brusco, lárgate o te echo. Tú decides.

Cho se puso de puntillas y le besó con fuerza.

oo00oo

Padma miró el reloj, Cedric tardaba demasiado y le había dicho que solo se iba a dar una ducha rápida. Negó con la cabeza, seguro que se había entretenido con alguna tontería.

Miró a los lados para ver si había alguien, solo los jugadores, profesores y el entrenador podían entrar a los vestuarios del campo de Quiddich. No había nadie, así que entró a buscar a su amigo.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y observó el solitario vestuario. Escuchó unas voces que provenían del final del cuarto, las duchas. Se acercó para hablar con Cedric desde el otro lado, le encantaría verle desnudo, pero no sabía como se lo iba a tomar él y podría haber algún otro jugador duchándose o eso o Cedric hablaba solo.

Llegó hasta la pared de azulejos que separaba las duchas del resto del vestuario y supo que Cedric no hablaba ni solo ni con un compañero del equipo porque la otra voz era de mujer y alguna que otra risa.

Arrugó el ceño molesto, no entendían de lo que hablaba pero se lo podía imaginar. Cruzándose de brazos y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza se fue a las entradas de las duchas y vio como Cho y Cedric se besaban.

-Así tardabas, imbécil- le soltó Padma.

Cedric apartó a Cho al oír a Padma y la miró, angustiado. La oriental, en cambio, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. La hindú, negó con la cabeza, y se marchó.

El chico la siguió, dejando a Cho en la ducha. Cogió una toalla y se envolvió en ella, antes de que Padma saliese por la puerta, él la alcanzó y la detuvo. Padma se soltó y se giró para mirarle.

-No es lo que piensas- le dijo Cedric, preocupado por lo que ella había visto- Cho…

-No me tienes que explicar nada, Cedric, solo somos amigos- le cortó Padma- entre tú y yo no hay nada más que una amistad y te puedes acostar o besar o hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras pero lo que me jode es que yo te estaba esperando hay fuera como una idiota mientras tu te enrollabas con esa puta- Padma se cruzó de brazos- y luego eres tú el que se molesta porque no le gusta que coquetee con chicos delante de ti, pues a mi no me gusta que me tengan esperando mientras tú te enrollas con una.

-No me estaba enrollando con Cho- Padma negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco- es cierto. Déjame que te explique…

-No, Cedric, no me expliques nada, no me interesa- ella sonrió- puedes volver a la ducha con tu amiguita, yo solo venía a decirte que me iba adelantando hacía la enfermería y que la salida que teníamos planeada para hoy, va a tener que ser otro día.

-¿Por qué?- él la cogió del brazo para detener a la joven que ya se iba.

-He conocido a un chico durante el partido- le mintió ella, dolida por lo que había visto- y me ha invitado a cenar y quien sabe- ella sonrió- tal vez me lo pase tan bien como tú te lo estabas pasando con Cho.

-¿Pasas de mí por un tío que acabas de conocer?- le preguntó, molesto, creyéndose toda la mentira que ella le había soltado.

-Bueno, Cedric un chico guapo es un chico guapo y ya sabes como me gustan los hombres- ella sonrió- me voy. Adiós.

La chica se marchó y Cedric dio un puñetazo a una de las taquillas cuando paso por al lado de ellas. Ni siquiera le había dejado explicarle lo que pasaba y encima cancelaba una cita por irse con un tipo que acababa de conocer.

Esa sensación nauseabunda que le nacía en el estomago cada vez que sabía que Padma estaba con alguien se había instalado en su estomago. Se dirigió a las duchas y vio que Cho seguía allí.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa y Cedric se acercó a ella y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo le dio un beso en la boca. La toalla que le rodeaba las caderas terminó en el suelo y el cuerpo de ella terminó contra los azulejos de la ducha. Cedric se acostó con ella a pesar de que sabía que estaba cometiendo viejos errores.

oo00oo

Las chicas y Draco rodeaban la cama que ocupaba Ginny en la enfermería. Padma había llegado justo cuando la chica había despertado. Sheila había dicho que tenía un par de costillas rotas y que se tendría que quedar toda la noche mientras los huesos volvían a unirse, gracias a una poción.

Todo había quedado en un susto pero a Ginny le dolía como los demonios. Harry estaba en la cama de al lado también despierto y con todos sus amigos, menos Cedric a su alrededor. El chico tenía una brecha en la cabeza pero la enfermera ya se había encargado de él y en unas horas podría salir por su propio pie aunque no podría hacer esfuerzos hasta después de un par de días.

-Será mejor que les dejéis descansar- la enfermera se había acercado hasta ellos.

Todos asintieron y despidiéndose de lo chicos se marcharon menos Draco que sintió como la pelirroja le cogía de la mano.

-¿Él puede quedarse?- le preguntó Ginny y la enfermería asintió.

Sheila los dejó solos, Draco se acercó a las cortinas y las cerró para que Harry ni nadie los molestase. El niño que vivió le guiñó el ojo antes de que quedase oculto. Luego, Draco se sentó en una silla junto a la cama y sonrió a la pelirroja.

-Estoy sin ducharme- le dijo como si no fuese obvio.

-Creo que podré soportar tu olor corporal- le aseguró ella con una sonrisa- Me han dicho las chicas que fuiste el primero en estar junto a mí.

-Menudas bocazas están echas esas chicas- Draco sonrió- ¿Estas bien?

-Si- ella hizo un gesto cuando se movió en la cama- pero no creía que unas costillas rotas doliesen tanto.

Los dos guardaron silencio hasta que él lo rompió con una frase que hizo que ella le mirara con ternura.

-Me asuste mucho cuando vi que te caías al suelo inconsciente.

Ella estiró la mano y agarró la de él dándole un suave apretón.

-Hay Ginny para rato- ella sonrió- no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí.

Él sonrió y la dio un suave beso en los labios. Todo estaba olvidado, que importaba que él estuviese con otras, a fin de cuentas, en esos momentos, Draco era solo para ella.

oo00oo

Lavender caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia, no podía dormir, eran las 2 de la mañana y seguía despierta. Se había levantado y había decidido ir al baño, más por dar un paseo que porque necesitase ir.

El día anterior había entregado el trabajo que había hecho, estaba contenta de cómo le había quedado. Parvati también lo estaba, era la única que había conseguido hacerle la entrevista a Harry al que pillo un día por banda y después de muchas suplicas y unas lágrimas fingidas, había conseguido que él cediese.

Ella estaba contenta con el resultado de su trabajo pero no había conseguido gran cosa para conquistar a Seamus y que él se lanzase encima de ella y así ganar la apuesta. Solo sabía que le gustaban las conquistas originales y que le apasionaba la lencería femenina pero correr delante de él solo con unas bragas y un sujetador bonito no era lo que ella buscaba, quería ser más sutil.

Entró al baño y se metió en uno de los cubículos para mear. Estaba orinando cuando oyó unos ruidos en el cubículo de al lado. Arrugó el ceño y cuando terminó lo que estaba haciendo se subió sobre la taza y se asomó con cuidado al baño de al lado.

Se agachó rápidamente al ver a dos personas follando, solo le había dado tiempo de ver algo rojo y a un chico sentado en la taza del bater con una chica sentada encima de él.

Aguantándose la risa se asomó con cuidado y vio que la pareja estaba desnuda y que ella se movía sobre él. La cosa roja que había visto era un sombrero rojo que llevaba ella puesto.

Un momento, arrugó el ceño, ese gorro le sonaba. Miró rápidamente al joven y se quedó blanca al ver que era Seamus y la chica del sombrero rojo no era otra que la tía con la que le había visto hablar en la discoteca el sábado pasado.

Se la estaba follando allí, en el baño de chicas ¿Y por qué diablos a ella no se la follaba? ¿Qué tenía esa tipa que no tuviese ella? Seguro que tenía piojos en la cabeza, la muy guarra no se quitaba el gorro ni para tirarse a un tío y no un tío cualquiera sino a Seamus.

Con el ceño fruncido, salió del cubículo cerrando la puerta de un portazo y se marchó de allí.

Seamus y la chica se detuvieron unos segundos para escuchar pero luego continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo. En esos momentos, nada hubiera detenido a Seamus, desde que empezó a conquistar a Lavender para que se lanzase sobre él como una loba y así callar las bocas de sus amigos, no había estado con ninguna mujer, solo con una pero él era un chico muy activo que necesitaba más sexo y esa chica que tenía sobre él le gustaba

Y mientras conquistaba a Lavender, él también podía tener sus alegrías.

oo00oo

Cuando Harry salió de la enfermería era ya de madrugada así que se encamino hacía su residencia. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y estaba algo mareado, así que se acostaría y descansaría a la mañana siguiente estaría como nuevo.

Jess se había quedado en la enfermería hablando con Ginny en susurros como un par de cotorras. Draco también se había quedado allí pero él estaba dormido sentado en una silla junto a la cama de la pelirroja.

Se detuvo al ver a una joven de espaldas a él que estaba parada frente a las escaleras de la residencia femenina. La reconocería en cualquier parte, Abie había vuelto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo. Abie se dio la vuelta y sonrió al verle.

-Veo que ya estás recuperado del golpe, que casualidad que cada vez que vengo estas jugando a Quiddich- ella sonrió- nunca te había visto sobre una escoba pero eres realmente espectacular.

-No creo que hayas esperado tanto tiempo aquí fuera, solo para decirme eso- le dijo él- ¿Qué quieres ahora? No te pienso dar el dinero que me pediste.

-Oh, ya, ya. Pero en realidad no te esperaba a ti sino a tu amiguita, esa con la que te estabas acostando antes del otro partido, Jess creo que la llamaste mientras te la tirabas.

Harry se acercó a ella, furioso y la cogió del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres de ella?

-Tranquilo, Harry- se soltó de él y le sonrió- tan solo quería saber su opinión sobre lo que estas haciendo- le miró a los ojos- parece una chica decente, así que no creo que le gustase saber que el chico con el que se acuesta, no quiere darle dinero a la mujer con la que tuvo un hijo. Hijo que ahora esta enfermo y que necesita urgentemente ese dinero para el tratamiento.

-Chad no es mi hijo y tú lo sabes.

-Si, pero ella no y sabes lo creíble que puedo llegar a ser- ella puso una mirada que a Harry no le gusto- claro que ella no tiene porque escuchar que Chad es tu hijo si tu me das el dinero.

-No me amenaces, Abie- la cogió de la cara con una mano y le apretó hasta hacerla daño- no me provoques porque no soy el de antes. Aléjate de Jess, aléjate de mi y olvídate del dinero que crees que te voy a dar- La soltó con un empujón que la hizo dar un paso atrás. Ella le miró sorprendida- lárgate, no quiero volverte a ver por aquí y mucho menos cerca de Jess.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Mi bella y dulce inspiración"_. Hasta la próxima.


	31. Mi bella y dulce inspiración

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Antes que nada agradeceros los reviews que me estáis dejando, espero que me dejéis más porque me ayudan mucho la verdad.

Esta vez he tardado un poco más porque he estado de vacaciones fuera de Madrid y no he podido escribir. Y bueno que más deciros… solo una cosa…

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 30: Mi bella y dulce inspiración.**

Era domingo por la mañana. Jess se había levantado temprano para ir a ver a Ginny que ya estaba en su habitación y a la chica no le extraño ver que Draco estaba sentado en el borde de la cama ella había visto como se quedaba toda la noche junto a la pelirroja. Jess había vuelto a altas horas de la noche a su cuarto.

Después de verla, se había ido al aparcamiento, Harry le había mandado un mensaje al móvil y le había dicho que la esperaba junto a su moto. Así que allí se dirigía en ese momento.

Casi nadie estaba por el parking, ni por el campus, era un domingo temprano y la mayoría de los alumnos habían salido de fiesta el día anterior para celebrar la victoria de los ingleses.

Cuando llegó, Harry ya le estaba esperando apoyado en su moto. Sonrió al verla y se dieron un beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó acariciándole la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Bien- le sonrió él- quiero llevarte a un sitio para que veas algo.

-¿De qué se trata?- ella le acarició la mejilla.

-Es una sorpresa- él río traviesamente.

-¿Por lo menos me podrás decir a donde vamos no?- preguntó ella, arrugando el ceño.

-A mi casa- ella le miró, sorprendida.

-Pero… tus padres…-

-No te preocupes por ellos, todos los domingos, se van a casa de Sirius y Jane y pasan todo el día allí- Harry la dio un beso en la frente- quería mostrarte algo que tengo allí.

-Está bien- ella miró la moto- pero en moto no llegamos hasta mañana.

-No, vamos a aparecernos- él le tendió la mano- dame la mano, tu no sabes donde esta mi casa.

Ella obedeció y agarrándose a su mano, se desaparecieron en dirección al Valle de Godric.

oo00oo

Luna seguía empeñada en su plan de conquistar a Neville y esa mañana al haber sido despertada temprano por las numerosas visitas a Ginny y la llegada de esta a su cuarto. Había decidido seguir con su conquista.

Se dirigía en esos momentos al cuarto del chico con una rosa en sus manos que ella misma había hecho aparecer mediante un encantamiento. La rosa era blanca y hermosa.

Llegó hasta el cuarto de ellos y sin llamar, entró. Terence dormía en su cama y Neville estaba tumbado boca arriba durmiendo también.

Se acercó a su cama y se sentó en el borde con cuidado para no despertarle. Levantó la flor y se la pasó por la cara haciendo que él hiciese una serie de graciosos gestos que hizo sonreír a Luna. Volvió a repetir lo que había hecho pero esta vez la paso por su pecho y el chico se rasco por donde le acariciaba.

Luna fue repitiendo lo que estaba haciendo hasta que él se despertó. El chico se sobresaltó y al principio tardó un poco en enfocarla. Ella le sonrió y le tendió la flor.

-¿Y esto?- le preguntó él cogiendo la flor con una sonrisa.

-Nada, un regalo- ella sonrió- siento haberte despertado, pero estaba aburrida. Ginny acaba de llegar al cuarto y está allí con Draco.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- le preguntó Neville rascándose los ojos.

-Bien, nada puede con ella.

-Luego iré a verla- él la miró- ¿Quieres tumbarte aquí conmigo?

Ella le miró sorprendida y se sonrojó, aún así asintió y se metió en la cama con Neville que la sonrió. Se quedaron mirando el techo y siguieron hablando en susurros para no despertar a Terence.

Neville se apoyó en su codo y la miró con una sonrisa. Ella le devolvió la mirada. No podía negar que su amiga era bonita y divertida. La acarició la mejilla sin saber por qué, bueno si lo sabía… Luna había estado siempre junto a él, desde que la conociera en su quinto año no se habían separado y ella siempre le había alegrado. Era su mejor amiga.

Se acercó a ella, esta vez si lo estaba haciendo y no sabía por qué, a fin de cuentas los amigos no se besaban de la manera que deseaba besar en ese momento a Luna. Ella cerró los ojos y cuando sus bocas estaban apunto de unirse, recordó a la chica misteriosa y lo que habían hecho en esa cama donde estaba apunto de besar a Luna, su amiga Luna.

Se apartó y se tumbó en la cama. Luna abrió los ojos y le miró decepcionada. Él se despeinaba el pelo y parecía desconcertado por lo que había estado apunto de pasar.

-Lo siento, Luna. No se lo que me ha pasado- le dijo él.

-No importa, Neville- ella sonrió- tampoco hubiese pasado nada si nos hubiésemos besado.

Él la miró.

-Luna, somos amigos y ese beso habría hecho que después nos sintiésemos incómodos- ella le miró. Si él supiese- además está esa otra chica de la que te hable.

-De la que estás enamorado- fue una afirmación más que una pregunta pero él asintió.

-No puedo traicionarla y no puedo traicionar a mi corazón- ella asintió y se levantó.

-Me voy, acabo de recordar que tengo unas cosas que hacer- Luna se marchó antes de que Neville pudiese detenerla.

oo00oo

Ron entró al cuarto de su hermana y sonrió al verla tumbada en la cama y a Draco a su lado. También estaba Hermione y su sonrisa se borro de la cara al ver que estaba acompañada de Gerard.

Un momento, no solo estaba acompañando a Hermione sino que tenía el brazo por encima de su hombro y la pegaba a su cuerpo de forma posesiva. La alegría con la que había ido a visitar a su hermana se borro, por la cara de Draco, Ron supo que él no estaba mucho más contento con que el pijo hubiese ido a visitar a Ginny.

Todos le miraron cuando entró pero él solo fijo su vista en Ginny y Draco que le sonrieron. Se acercó a ellos y pasó por al lado de los otros dos habitantes en esa habitación como si no existiesen.

-¿Qué pasa, hermanita? ¿Cómo te encuentras?- la sonrió y la dio un capón.

-Bien aunque me duelen un poco las costillas- le dijo mientras veía como chocaba la mano con Draco.

-¿Este cabronazo te esta cuidando bien?- le preguntó mientras molestaba al rubio causando la risa de la pelirroja.

-Si- respondió Ginny cuando Draco logró librarse de su amigo.

-Bueno Ginny nosotros no vamos- la chica y Draco miraron a Hermione. Ron, por el contrario, siguió ignorándola- luego más tarde vuelvo a verte.

Ginny asintió y Hermione le dio un beso. Gerard hizo lo propio y se marcharon juntos de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-¿A qué ha venido el imbécil este?- le preguntó Ron mirando a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos.

-Acompañaba a Hermione- ella le miró- como ahora es novio de Hermione.

-Novios- repitió Ron como si esa palabra le resultase repulsiva.

-Si, novios, comenzaron a salir hace poco- le explicó su hermana menor.

-No se porque sale con ese idiota- soltó Ron.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está, Rachel?

Ron miró a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos y su hermana le miró con suficiencia. Le había dado donde más dolía.

-No lo sé, la verdad- le dijo Ron y miró el reloj- bueno me largo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Y sin decir más, salió del cuarto hecho una furia.

-Malvada- Ginny miró a Draco y sonrió.

-Por supuesto- corroboró ella- pero que no diga que Gerard es un idiota cuando su novia es tan tonta que si se tragase todas las tonterías que dice engordaría 20 kilos.

Draco la miró sorprendido y luego estalló en carcajadas.

oo00oo

La mañana iba avanzando y las visitas iban aumentando para Ginny. Cedric acababa de salir de verla cuando se encontró de frente a Padma que le miró y le saludó secamente. Él la cogió del brazo y ella le miró.

-¿Qué tal tu cita de ayer? ¿Valió la pena dejarme plantando?- le espetó Cedric.

-Pues sabes que Ced, si valió la pena porque me lo pasé a las mil maravillas- Padma suspiró- Merlín cada vez que recuerdo lo que ese chico me hizo con sus manos me pongo a mil.

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero él la cogió del brazo y se lo impidió. Padma se soltó y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? No he venido a verte a ti, he venido a ver a Ginny- intentó irse pero Cedric volvió a cogerla del brazo.

Padma ahogó un grito de rabia y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Quiero que sepas que a pesar de que a Cho y a mi nos interrumpiste, después nos lo pasamos muy bien en la ducha- él sonrió- y esta noche he vuelto a quedar con ella.

Eso era mentira pero ella no tenía porque saberlo.

-No me interesa. Pero ten cuidado con Chang, ya sabes que no es de fiar- ella se giró y esta vez él si la dejó irse. Cuando llegó al cuarto de Ginny, los celos la consumían por dentro.

oo00oo

Seamus aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Lavender que caminaba por delante de él escuchando música por unos auriculares. La cogió del brazo para llamar su atención y cuando la chica le miró y vio de quien se trataba bufó.

Seamus la miró sorprendido mientras veía como ella aceleraba el paso y se alejaba. Él echó a correr para alcanzarla y se puso delante de ella, interceptándole el camino.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le dijo tras quitarle el auricular de una oreja.

-No- le respondió e intentó pasar por su lado pero él se lo impidió.

Allí parados en medio de la nieve, los cabellos de ambos se movían por el fuente viento y Seamus estaba verdaderamente alucinado, que él supiera no había echo nada malo.

-Eres muy mala mentirosa, Lav- ella le miró- Yo solo venía a preguntarte si te gustaría venir esta noche al cine.

Lavender le miró de hito en hito. La estaba invitando al cine o sea que ella era la chica a la que invitaba al cine y la otra era con la que se acostaba. ¿Qué diablos tenía esa que no tuviera ella? Lavender quería ser a la que invitara al cine y a la que se tirara.

-¿Por que no invitas mejor a esa tía que te estabas tirando anoche en el baño? Yo le pediría que se quitase el sombrero no vaya a ser calva.

Lavender se puso el auricular, la sacó la lengua y se alejó con paso rápido. Seamus la observó alejarse demasiado sorprendido como para detenerla. En su cara se había dibujado una sonrisa tonta.

Entonces… era eso… estaba celosa. Seamus rió, bueno eso significaba que no estaba perdido el tiempo a la hora de conquistar a Lavender, en cualquier momento se lanzaba sobre él. Y no iba a negar que lo deseaba.

oo00oo

Jess había quedado encantada con la bonita casa que los Potter tenían, Harry le había enseñado cada habitación incluso la suya. Había adorado el cuarto que tenían Violeta y Rose, era realmente precioso.

Pero él aún no le había dicho porque la había llevado a su casa. No podía haberla llevado solo para enseñársela, aunque con Harry se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-Jess- la chica le miró, se había quedado embobada viendo unas fotos que había sobre una mesa en la entra de la casa. Harry estaba parado delante de una puerta abierta que había bajo las escaleras- ven, quiero que veas algo.

Ella se acercó a él y juntos bajaron unas escaleras que les llevó a un sótano. Todo estaba muy oscuro por lo que al principio no pudo ver nada hasta que Harry dio al interruptor de la luz y se iluminó todo.

Jess miró a su alrededor sorprendida. El sótano había sido transformado en un taller de pintura. Había varias mesas repartidas por allí con pinturas, diferentes tipos de productos para pintar, carboncillo, paletas, pinceles, lienzo… también había un caballete donde descansaba un lienzo que Jess no pudo ver porque estaba de espaldas a ellos.

En el ambiente se respiraba un intenso olor a aguarrás y pintura. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Jess fue el mural que había al fondo de la habitación, pintado justo en la pared que había frente a ellos.

En un lado se veía hermosamente dibujados los rostros de Lily y James Potter, uno junto al otro. Eran idénticos, tan reales como fotografías, como si en cualquier momento fuesen a salir del mural y a tomar forma en carne y hueso.

En el centro del mural estaban pintados los retratos de las hermanas de Harry, hermosas y pequeñas, eran la imagen que se representaba en sus ojos y al otro lado estaba el retrato de Harry. En el rostro de ellos había una sonrisa de tranquilidad y los señores Potter y Harry miraban a las dos niñas.

Era un mural precioso, lleno de nebulosas de colores pasteles alrededor de los rostros de la hermosa familia representada. Y el autor de ello, era un artista.

-Es hermoso- logró decir Jess acercándose al inmenso mural.

-Gracias. Me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo- le dijo Harry a sus espaldas.

Jess le miró por encima del hombro, visiblemente sorprendida por la respuesta, lo que hizo sonreír a Harry. Ella miró el mural de nuevo, alguien que pintaba de esa manera debía albergar hermosos sentimientos en su interior aunque Harry se negase a demostrarlos.

Era una obra de arte que debía haberle llevado muchos días de duro trabajo.

Harry pasó por al lado suyo y se colocó junto a su retrato, justo al lado había un hueco donde faltaba un dibujo, una cara. En la posición justa donde se encontraba Lily al otro lado.

-Aún no he decidido a quien pintar aquí- Harry se quedó pensativo- pensé en Sirius pero me sentiría muy mal no pintando entonces a Remus. Así que supongo que se va a quedar así.

-No importa. Así se ve precioso- le aseguró ella aumentando la sonrisa de él- Ami tenía razón, eres un artista.

-No es para tanto- y ahí estaba de nuevo el Harry humilde del que sus amigas le habían hablado. Daba igual lo que dijese él, Ami, el tatuador, tenía razón, Harry era un artista- parte de esto es obra tuya.

-¿Mía?- ella le miró sin entender.

-Tu eras muchas veces la fuente de mi inspiración, aunque nunca te he pintado- Harry la miró.

Jess no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Ella… su inspiración pero… ¿Qué significaba eso? Sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones pero no pudo evitarlo ante esa revelación. Ella era su inspiración… no Cho, ni ninguna otra chica con la que se acostase… era ella. ¿Cómo debía tomarse esa revelación?

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó.

-No lo se- mintió él mirando el mural.

Pero si, si lo sabía. Cuando empezó la universidad la vio, hermosa, esbelta, sensual, Jess llamó su atención desde el primer momento pero supuso que sería como la mayoría de las chicas hermosas de esa edad, creídas y superficiales. Aún así eso no impidió que la deseara.

Y ese año, cuando tan solo contaban con 18 años y al haber coincidido en el cuarto con Hermione, Jess se hizo amiga de las chicas. Por eso en Navidad, Jess fue a visitar a Ginny a la Madriguera y Harry la conoció allí.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Jess no era como la mayoría, al intercambiar una serie de palabras, vio su timidez, sencillez y dulzura. Haciéndola no solo hermosa por fuera sino también por dentro. Y consiguiendo que él la deseara aun más.

Esa noche cuando volvió al Valle de Godric, bajó al sótano y se quedó mirando la pared para luego comenzar a pintar mientras pensaba en ella. Tardó mucho tiempo, pero logró hacer el mural.

Aunque no solo le inspiró en ese sino en muchos trabajos artísticos que había hecho. Por eso había creído oportuno que ella lo supiera. Porque ya habían pasado tres años desde que habló por primera vez con Jess y aún le inspiraba.

-¿Quieres ver más de mis pinturas?- le preguntó y Jess asintió.

oo00oo

Angie caminó hacía el cuarto de Colin, le iba a informar que ya iba a empezar el tercer libro de El Señor de los Anillos, El retorno del rey.

Estaba encontrando un gran gusto a la lectura y en parte comprendía lo que Colin veía de interesante en los libros.

Entró sin siquiera molestarse en llamar a la puerta y cerró tras ella. Cuando se giró a mirarle se sonrojó.

Colin le estaba mirando, sorprendido por la intrusión. Estaba junto a su cama, completamente empapado y con una toalla alrededor de las caderas como única prenda. El agua chorreaba de su pelo y las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo. Estaba claro que acababa de darse una ducha.

-Yo…- Angie recordó de pronto a lo que había ido- solo venía a decirte que ya he empezado el retorno del rey. Esta muy interesante… bueno ya hablamos en otro momento. Te dejo para que te vistas- se giró para abrir la puerta- adiós.

Pero la puerta no se abría, estaba atascada. Tiró pero la puerta no cedió.

-A veces se atasca- oyó que decía Colin a sus espaldas- espera te ayudo.

Vio como Colin cogía el picaporte y se giró quedando cara a cara con él. Colin consiguió abrirla y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con los ojos de ella. Como siempre quedaron hipnotizados.

Colin se acercó a ella, sus cuerpos quedaron completamente unidos, Angie comenzó a temblar de anticipación, se apoyó contra la puerta que se cerró. La respiración de Colin chocaba contra la de ella que jadeó su nombre.

-Colin…- él la acalló con un beso.

Ella abrió la boca dándole paso a la lengua de él que aceptó con gusto la invitación. Volvían a estar hipnotizados él uno con el otro. Bendita hipnotización, pensaron los dos.

Angie hundió los dedos en la humedad de sus cabellos, las manos de él agarradas a la cintura de ella, bajaron hasta el trasero, pegándola aún más a su cuerpo. Angie jadeó contra su boca al sentir la erección palpitante que se clavaba en su estomago.

Colin la arrastró hacía su cama sin romper el beso y despojándola del abrigo. Angie se quitó la camiseta y volvió a besarle. El ímpetu del beso hizo que él perdiese el equilibrio y terminaron tumbados en la cama, ella encima de él.

Colin le acarició la espalda con la palma de la mano y sin dejar de besarla la quitó el sujetador que terminó por algún lado del cuarto. Colin con un movimiento la puso bajo él y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Angie- le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecer.

Los labios de él descendieron por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus pequeños senos y en el ombligo. Angie cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sintió como las dos últimas prendas la abandonaban dejándola desnuda ante él.

Gimió cuando el cálido aliento tocó la humedad de su sexo. La boca de él se movía con absoluta pasión, prodigándola un placer que no había sentido nunca. Angie se tapó los ojos con el brazo completamente extasiada.

Gritó el nombre de él que subió por su cuerpo. Se quitó la toalla y se colocó sobre ella. Angie se abrió de piernas para darle mayor acceso y se aferró a las sabanas cuando lo sintió dentro de ella.

Colin estaba apoyado en sus manos para no aplastarla con su peso y se movía sobre su cuerpo con auténtica seguridad y pasión. Le oyó gemir y eso hizo que el placer de Angie aumentase. Le gustaba verle disfrutar y saber que era gracias a ella.

Le rodeó con los brazos y buscó su boca. La encontró… uniéndose en un hambriento beso alcanzaron el clímax.

Angie y Colin quedaron tumbados en la cama, mirando el techo con interrumpidos jadeos y el sudor recorriéndoles todo el cuerpo. Había sido lo más alucinante de sus vidas.

Angie se echó el flequillo hacía atrás. Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír como la puerta se abría, Cedric entró por ella y antes de que pudiese ver a la chica, se ocultó bajo las sabanas con ayuda de Colin.

-Colin…- el chico guardó silencio al ver el bulto bajo las sabanas. Sonrió- luego vengo y ya te comentó mi duda. Pasadlo bien.

El chico se marchó y Angie salió de debajo de las sabanas. Se miraron.

-¿Me vio?- Colin negó con la cabeza.

-No ha sabido quien eras- se miraron en silencio- bueno…

-Bueno… espero que no estropee esto nuestra amistad.

-No claro que no- dijo él rápidamente- todo sigue igual. Solo somos unos amigos que han pasado juntos un rato divertido.

-Claro- ella sonrió- será mejor que me vaya. Otro día hablamos del libro.

Colin asintió. Angie se visitó rápidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Los dos aún estaban demasiado sorprendidos con lo ocurrido y por eso ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien les había estado observando por la ventana.

oo00oo

Dean estaba frente al ordenador, acababa de hablar con _chica_sexy_ que se había desconectado. No había estado muy atento a la conversación, solo podía pensar en Parvati y en lo que había sucedido el día de la cita.

El coche aún conservaba su olor y no entendía porque eso le gustaba. Se rascó la cabeza, estaba completamente hecho un lío. Había descubierto en Parvati algo que le gustaba y que no había sabido nunca que estaba ahí hasta el día que sufrieron el plantón en el restaurante.

Pero aún tenía ganas de conocer a _chica_sexy_ con la que tenía mucho más en común que con Parvati. Seguía obcecado con la idea de que la chica oculta tras el ordenador era la mujer de su vida pero Parvati no se iba de su cabeza.

Suspiró y se reclinó en la silla. Si hubiese estado más atento a la conversación, se habría dado cuenta de que _chica_sexy_ también había estado muy ausente mientras hablaban.

oo00oo

Jess se estaba partiendo de risa. Después de que Harry le enseñase más de sus maravillosas obras, le había dado algo de ropa vieja que ella se había puesto, había colocado un gran papel en el suelo y su alrededor botes de pintura de muchos colores.

Se habían manchado las manos de pintura y estaban posándolas en el papel del suelo. Habían terminado llenos de pintura cuando el uno al otro había comenzado a pintarse.

-Esto lo hago con mis hermanas- le explicó Harry mientras la manchaba la cara con pintura amarilla- les encanta, aunque con ellas terminó más limpio.

Jess rió y se lanzó sobre él para posar sus dos manos en los brazos del chico dejándole dos marcas verdes. Harry la miró haciéndose el ofendido y se lanzó sobre ella, la chica quedó tumbada sobre el mural que aún no estaba seco.

Ella le miró sorprendida e intentó quitarle de encima pero Harry rió y no se movió ni un centímetro. Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Jess rió contra su boca y forcejeó bajo él sin conseguir nada.

Los besos de Harry lograron que se estuviera quieta y que le terminara correspondiendo como él quería. Jess le agarró de la nuca haciendo más profundo el beso y las manos de Harry desabrocharon la camisa que le había prestado. Le acarició los senos cuando quedaron al aire y ella alzó las caderas buscando el cuerpo de él.

Pero Harry no se cernió sobre ella hasta que los pantalones de la chica terminaron en un rincón del sótano junto a su ropa interior. Jess introdujo sus manos bajo la camisa de Harry y le acarició la espalda.

Sus bocas seguían unidas en un apasionado y lento beso. Harry se quitó sus propios pantalones y se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de Jess. Esta jadeó contra su boca y ambos gimieron cuando él estuvo completamente en su interior.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban con cada una de las embestidas. Jess se aferró a las nalgas de él que aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas. Sus bocas estaban pegadas, sintiendo la calidez de sus alientos y juntos alcanzaron el clímax.

Harry se tumbó junto a ella y miraron el techo. Jess se incorporó y rió al ver su cuerpo pintado de verde. Las marcas de las manos de Harry estaban sobre sus pechos y se lo mostró a él que rió.

-Creo que debemos darnos una ducha- ella asintió.

Harry se levantó y se fue a buscar la ropa de los dos. Oyó la risa de Jess y la miró, ella le señaló el trasero y se miró por encima del hombro. Rió, él tenía las mismas marcas en las nalgas pero de un intenso color amarillo.

-Necesitamos una ducha, ya.

oo00oo

Blaise se pasó de nuevo las manos por el pelo. Ese maldito trabajo que le habían enviado era más complicado de lo que pensó, si hubiese puesto atención durante las explicaciones del profesor de cómo hacerlo, no estaría en esos problemas. Y a pesar de que sus amigos le habían intentado ayudar, él se había hecho más lío.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y le dio permiso sin mirar de quien se trataba. Cuando levantó la cabeza vio a Pansy que le sonrió. Ella se sentó al lado de él.

-¿Qué haces?- él le señaló la pantalla de su ordenador portátil y Pansy la miró- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Fatal- le dijo él- estuve un poco distraído en clase y no me enteré muy bien de lo que debíamos a hacer así que he llegado a un punto en el que me he atascado.

-Bueno… déjame que lo miré, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte- ella giró el ordenador y se puso a leer lo que él había escrito.

Blaise la observó en silencio, deteniéndose en sus facciones y en la concentración que se veía en su rostro en ese momento. Estaba preciosa.

Y pensar que solo le quedaba una vez más para estar con ella le hizo estremecerse. No supo muy bien de que si de miedo o… no supo por qué. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir la siguió observando. Se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ella le miró, sorprendida.

-Gracias- ella supuso que se lo decía porque le estaba ayudando con el trabajo y le sonrió. Pero él no estaba muy seguro de porque le había dado las gracias.

oo00oo

Jess salió de la ducha. Estaba en el cuarto de Harry que tenía su propio baño. Harry se había duchado antes que ella pero no estaba allí. Se vistió rápidamente y se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla hacía demasiado frío para que estuviese abierta.

Cuando la cerró se quedó mirando el exterior y vio como Harry caminaba por el suelo nevado del jardín hacía la entrada. Allí había alguien, una joven que Jess reconoció aunque solo había visto una vez. Abie había ido allí.

oo00oo

Harry no podía creer que hubiese tenido el atrevimiento de haber ido hasta allí. Se había asomado a la ventana para ver si volvían sus padres y había visto a Abie en la acera, frente al jardín de su casa.

-Abie…

Ella le miró, sorprendida. Como él imaginaba no le iba buscando a él, ella no podría haber sabido que él estaría allí, iba buscando a sus padres para pedirles el dinero a ellos, estaba seguro de que se trataba de eso. Pensaba que si a él no había podido ablandarle el corazón con la falsa historia de Chad y su enfermedad podría ablandárselo a sus padres.

-Vaya Harry, no esperaba verte aquí. En realidad venía buscando a tus padres a ver si ellos tenían más corazón que su hijo- le sonrió.

-¿Ahora quien es la melodramática, Abie?- ella le miró. No parecía que le importase nada de lo que él le pudiese decir- creo que no me explique muy bien el otro día, te dije que no te acercaras…

-Me dijiste que no me acercara a ti o a tu amiguita- le cortó- pero no hablaste de tus padres.

-Abie no me retes- la cogió del brazo y la zarandeó- lárgate de aquí, no quiero que moleste a nadie de mi familia, amigos, Jess o cualquier persona de mi entorno, ¿Entendido? Lárgate con tus mentiras a otra parte.

-No es ninguna mentira lo de Chad, es la verdad. Está enfermo- ella le agarró de los brazos y le miró a los ojos angustiada pero él no la creyó, en el pasado ya le había demostrado muchas veces lo buena actriz que era.

-Abie has oído la fábula del chico y el lobo- él se soltó de ella- un chico siempre decía que venía el lobo, alertando a todo el pueblo pero nunca era cierto y para cuando lo fue nadie le creyó. ¿Por qué debería creer tus mentiras? Si siempre son eso, mentiras.

-Esta vez no Harry, te lo juro- ella intento agarrarle pero él no le dejó.

-Lárgate- la empujó alejándola de él- lárgate ahora.

Abie la miró con los ojos empañados y se desapareció. Harry caminó hacía la casa y cuando entró vio a Jess parada en el final de las escaleras. Había estado observando la pelea desde la ventana que había junto a la puerta principal y cuando había visto como él iba hacía allí se había apartado. No había logrado escuchar nada pero había sido una discusión acalorada.

-Jess… ya estás lista- el chico pareció sorprendido al verla allí con esa mirada con la que intentaba leerle pero no consiguió saber lo que pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza de él- entonces podemos irnos.

-He visto a Abie- él se detuvo y la miró- estabais discutiendo.

-No era nada- él sonrió y la dio un beso en la frente- voy a por los abrigos.

Harry subió las escaleras y Jess se quedó sentada en una de ellas. La puerta principal se abrió y por ella entraron los señores Potter junto a sus hijas. Jess se puso rápidamente en pie y los otros la miraron, sorprendidos porque estuviese allí.

-Jessica- Lily sonrió- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo…- Jess miró hacía el piso de arriba y luego volvió a mirar a los padres de Harry. Rose se había abrazado a su pierna contenta de verla- vine con Harry, él quería mostrarme algo.

-¡Oh, claro!- James sonrió divertido y Lily le dio un codazo al ver el sonrojo de Jess.

-Estuvimos en el sótano- Lily sonrió al comprender lo que su hijo le había estado enseñando- y bueno… su hijo es un artista.

-Lo es- la pelirroja sonrió- perdona nuestra sorpresa- la mujer le dio el abrigo a su marido que había ayudado a las niñas con las chaquetas y los gorros que llevaban- pero es que Harry no había traído nunca a una chica a esta casa desde…

La mujer guardó silencio pero no hacía falta que dijese nada. Jess sabía desde cuando, desde que salía con Abie. Se formó un tenso silencio que se rompió cuando bajó Harry con los abrigos en la mano.

-Vaya creía que no os vería antes de irnos- Rose se abalanzó sobre Harry que soltó los abrigos y la atrapó en un abrazo mientras Violeta en los brazos de Lily, estiraba las manos para que él la cogiese.

-Ya sabes que Sirius siempre quiere que nos quedemos un poco más- James sonrió y abrazó a su hijo. Lily le dio un beso y Harry le quitó a la niña de los brazos- nos estaba explicando Jess que habíais venido a ver el sótano.

Harry asintió y sonrió a Violeta que rió cuando él la hizo cosquillas en el estomago.

-Estaba apunto de proponerle a Jess irnos el fin de semana siguiente al del octavo partido del torneo a la cabaña que tiene Sirius en el bosque- la chica le miró sorprendida y los padres de Harry sonrieron- ¿Crees que Sirius me la dejará?

-Yo puedo hablar con él pero estoy seguro de que estará encantado de dejártela y más si sabe para que la quieres…

-James- le reprochó su mujer.

Pero Jess estaba aún sorprendida por lo que Harry había dicho así que no había escuchado el comentario de James. Él quería llevarla un fin de semana a una cabaña y no un fin de semana cualquiera, el fin de semana en el que caía San Valentín.

-¿Qué me dices, Jess? ¿Te gustaría?

-Bueno… es que están muy cerca los exámenes y además tenemos ese trabajo que entregar…

-Vamos, solo será un fin de semana- ella le miró, ¡que diablos! No todos los días iba a tener la oportunidad de pasar un fin de semana con Harry en una cabaña, el día de San Valentín.

-Vale- él sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- me gustaría.

-Bueno… pues yo hablaré con Sirius y ya te escribiré con lo que me haya dicho y te enviaré las llaves si te deja la cabaña, que seguro que te la deja.

Harry asintió y James cogió a Violeta.

-Nosotros nos vamos- tras despedirse, los dos juntos salieron de la casa bajo la mirada de los Potter y se desaparecieron rumbo a la universidad.

oo00oo

Ginny no podía dormir, era domingo por la noche y esa mañana había salido de la enfermería. El dolor ya era una leve punzada en las costillas pero debía guardar reposo por unos días y no hacer esfuerzo.

A pesar de eso y debido a que no podía dormir, se había levantado y había ido a la residencia de los chicos. Quería ver a Draco.

Él había pasado toda la noche con ella y por la mañana la había acompañado hasta su habitación para que descansara. Se había quedado todo el domingo con ella hablando en el cuarto y riendo por las bromas de ambos. Se lo habían pasado genial y no habían necesitado ningún tipo de contacto físico.

Sin llamar a la puerta del cuarto de él y Blaise, abrió la puerta y se internó en la oscuridad. Con cuidado se acercó a la cama de Draco que dormía con la boca abierta y completamente tapado. Ella se tapó la boca para no reír.

Levantó las sabanas y se metió con cuidado con él. Draco se despertó al sentir el movimiento y la miró. La pelirroja apoyó la cabeza en su brazo, utilizándolo de almohada.

-No podía dormir- le susurró Ginny para no despertar a Blaise.

Draco asintió y la pegó a su cuerpo. Sonriendo, apoyó sus labios en la frente de Ginny y volvió a quedarse dormido. Ella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y con la misma sonrisa, por fin logró quedarse dormida.

Blaise en la cama de al lado, les miraba con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza, se giró en la cama y les dio la espalda.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"¿Una proposición de noviazgo?"_. Hasta la próxima.


	32. ¿Una proposición de noviazgo?

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que os este gustando. Siento la tardanza pero he estado unas semanas en las que no me funcionaba el Internet y por eso no he podido publicar el capitulo aunque lo tenía terminado. Así que no me entretengo más.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 31: ¿Una proposición de noviazgo?**

Draco se despertó el miércoles cuando una lechuza negra y de ojos naranjas empezó a picotear el cristal de la ventana de su cuarto. Se levantó.

Blaise dormía pierna suelta en su cama y no se había enterado del alboroto. Cuando la dejó pasar el ave se posó en el escritorio y espero a que él le quitase la carta de la pata para perderse en el cielo.

Se sentó en la cama con el pelo completamente despeinado y los ojos medio cerrados incapaz de abrirlos del todo. Miró la carta y leyó el remitente para ver quien se la enviaba. Bufó al saberlo y supo en seguida para qué era la carta.

La abrió para leerla.

oo00oo

Los chicos desayunaban tranquilamente en el comedor de la universidad. Los alumnos estaban allí. Las clases se suspenderían al igual que el Torneo después del octavo partido de Quiddich, ese fin de semana. Se reanudarían después de los exámenes, en el mes de marzo.

Dean masticaba la tostada pero era incapaz de tragar, llevaba pensativo desde que se acostó con Parvati y sabía que sus amigos le notaban extraño. El que estaba también extraño ese día era Draco que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Me acosté con Parvati el otro día.

Todo ruido que pudiese haber en la mesa se detuvo y cuando levantó la cabeza de su plato de gachas vio como todos sus amigos le miraban.

-Que cabrón- soltó Blaise- pero ¿Tú no te llevabas fatal con ella? Tanto decías que no te gustaba y mira.

-Me he dado cuenta de que no es como yo pensaba- se defendió él.

-Pero ¿qué pasa con la chica del ordenador?- le preguntó Neville.

Dean suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinándolo.

-No lo sé. Me gusta mucho pero también me gusta Parvati.

-Pues piensa bien lo que vas a hacer- le dijo Colin- piénsalo muy bien.

oo00oo

Parvati observó a cada una de sus amigas que desayunaban en silencio demasiado dormidas como para mantener una conversación. Pero ella necesitaba hablar, sacar lo que llevaba dentro desde…

-¿Qué diríais si os comentase que bueno… me he tirado a Dean?

Silencio. Todas las miradas de sus amigas estaban puestas en ella y de pronto el silencio fue sustituido por un grito colectivo. Parvati se hundió en su silla y miró a su alrededor, la gente las miraba.

-¿Te lo has tirado?- soltó Ginny y Parvati hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz. Todas la obedecieron.

-Lo sabía- Padma comenzó a reír- seguro que fue el día que fuisteis al teatro, estás muy rara desde entonces.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa con el chico con el que chateas?- le preguntó Hermione- ¿No se suponía que sentías algo por él?

-No lo se. Estoy muy confundida, estaba segura de que _abogado_de_oficio_ era el hombre de mi vida pero estoy descubriendo que Dean no es tan idiota como yo pensaba- Parvati suspiró- ¡Que lío! ¿Qué hago?

-Piensa quien te gusta más- le propuso Lavender.

Parvati volvió a suspirar. No era tan fácil.

oo00oo

Los chicos levantaron la cabeza de su desayuno cuando oyeron a las chicas gritar en medio del comedor. Draco fue el único que siguió mirando su desayuno mientras lo removía. Bufó por décima vez en la mañana y sus amigos le miraron.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa, tío?- le dijo Blaise harto de sus molestos bufidos.

-Nada ¿Es qué parece que me pase algo?- le espetó Draco.

-No eres precisamente la alegría de la huerta- Blaise le quitó el plato de delante, le estaba poniendo de los nervios- ¿Qué te pasa?

-He recibido la carta que mis primos me envían todos los años- todos comprendieron- otros años me la mandan antes y al no recibirla esta vez pensé que este año no harían esa reunión que hacen siempre. Me equivoqué.

Todos los años, Draco recibía una carta de sus primos que vivían en EEUU y le invitaban a pasar un fin de semana allí. Siempre que volvía, lo hacía de mal humor. Era el pequeño de sus primos y se burlaban de él, en broma siempre, pero Draco se picaba en seguida con todo y sobre todo cuando sacaba el tema de las novias, Draco nunca había llevado a una chica y le molestaban con ese asunto.

-Lleva a alguien- Colin lo dijo como si fuese algo sencillo pero no lo era, ¿A quién iba a llevar?

Unas risas llamaron su atención, todos miraron a las chicas y Draco no pudo despegar los ojos de Ginny que se destornillaba. Y si… sonrió.

oo00oo

Jess abrió otro libro y lo ojeó. Ese podría servirle para el trabajo que debía entregar. Se lo puso bajo el brazo y cogió otro.

Estaba en la biblioteca era miércoles por la tarde y estaba buscando libros para seguir haciendo el trabajo. La zona de estudio donde se encontraban las mesas en la planta baja de la biblioteca estaba abarrotada de alumnos que estudiaban para los exámenes, en cambio esa zona en la que ella se encontraba, el segundo piso, donde infinidad de estanterías estaban repartidas con millones de libros, estaba casi vacía, a excepción de unos cuantos alumnos que estaban en las estanterías del lado contrario al que ella se encontraba.

El silencio era agradable, le permitía pensar con mayor facilidad aunque los pensamientos que le venían no eran lo de más atrayentes. No podía dejar de pensar en Harry y Abie, en como discutían cuando ella estuvo en casa de los Potter ¿De que estarían hablando? ¿Y por qué Abie había aparecido después de tanto tiempo?

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre las estanterías mientras leía los títulos de los libros en el lomo. Nada parecía servirle. Ese trabajo estaba siendo más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Jess se estremeció cuando una mano le acarició el brazo hasta agarrarla la mano que tamborileaba en la estantería. Un cuerpo masculino se pegó a su espalda y una susurrante voz le dijo al oído:

-Hola, nena.

Harry le acarició la curva de la cadera y Jess sintió la respiración suave y calmada en su oído.

-Te estaba buscando- le siguió susurrando.- Te vi en la parte de abajo sentada en una mesa con Hermione, Luna y Pansy. Te he estado siguiendo desde que te has levantado. Estás preciosa con esta falda- Harry bajó la mano hasta el borde de la falda y la introdujo sintiendo la suave piel de sus muslos- vaya llevas medias de liga, me encanta.

Le hizo a un lado el pelo y la besó en el cuello mientras con la mano le acariciaba por debajo de la falda. Jess tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, el libro que tenía bajo el brazo terminó en el suelo con un sonido seco. La otra mano de él comenzó a acariciarle los senos por encima de la ropa.

-Te deseo aquí y ahora- ella tembló al sentir la respiración de él acelerándose. Le subió la falda y le hizo a un lado la ropa interior- como me gusta tu cuerpo.- Le acarició la suave piel entre las piernas, húmeda tal y como a él le gustaba que estuviese ante su contacto. Esa mano le acarició el trasero. Jess agarró las estanterías con las dos manos cuando sintió como él le exploraba el trasero con suaves caricias.- Adoro tu culo, perfecto- la besó la nuca- ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha hecho el amor por aquí? ¿Eh, Jess?

Jess jadeó al sentir un dedo en el interior, se aferró con fuerza a las baldas de la estantería.

-No, nunca- contestó Jess. Gimió suavemente sabiendo que no debía hacer mucho ruido o les escucharían.

-Joder, Jess. Eres increíble y preciosa- Jess oyó como se bajaba la cremallera y luego como el duro cuerpo se pegaba a su espalda.

Jess apretó los dientes y sus nudillos perdieron el color por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo a la estantería. Jess sintió el dolor de su cuerpo al abrirse ante la intrusión, era doloroso. Jadeó. Escuchó como Harry gruñía en su oído ante el esfuerzo de ser considerado. Cerró los ojos y la cogió de las manos que seguían agarradas a la estantería.

Estaba cerrada, apretada en su carne virginal, porque ahí era virgen y él estaba siendo el primero con el que experimentaba algo así. Eso le puso más cachondo. Olió su cabello y siguió penetrándola con cuidado.

El sudor le recorría las sienes y respiraron aliviados cuando él estuvo completamente en su interior.

-¿Estás bien?- le susurró al oído.

Jess no estaba muy segura, estaba incómoda y se sentía dilatada y empalada. Se sentía como en su primera vez. Pero la idea de que Harry fuese el primero en algo referente al sexo la excitaba más a pesar del dolor.

También sabía que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento pero no importaba porque estaba con Harry y eso era lo único importante en ese momento.

-Si- logró decir.

La mano de Harry bajó hasta el triangulo del cuerpo femenino le acarició el pequeño capullo que escondían los pliegues. Jess sintió un ramalazo de placer que se mezclo con el dolor que sentía con las embestidas. Pronto su cuerpo se adaptó a la nueva intrusión y aunque el dolor no desapareció del todo, ahora tan solo era una molestia soportable.

El cuerpo de Jess estaba aprisionado entre el cuerpo de Harry y las estanterías a las que seguía agarrada con fuerza mientras intentaba evitar que los gemidos que ansiaban salir de su garganta, escaparan. La mano de Harry seguía con su trabajo entre las piernas y los embistes aumentaron de fuerza y rapidez.

Harry apretó los dientes y con la mano libre agarró el rostro de Jess que le miró. Sus bocas se unieron en un hambriento beso. Sus labios no se separaron y estuvieron unidos de todas las maneras posibles cuando alcanzaron el clímax.

Jess jadeó cuando le sintió salir de su cuerpo. Estaba dolorida y dejó que él le arreglase la ropa y se agachase a por el libro que había terminado a sus pies. Ella lo cogió con manos temblorosas, su cuerpo entero temblaba ante la tensión al que se había visto sometido. Pero no cambiaría ni un segundo de lo que había pasado.

Harry la besó en los labios con dulzura y cuando se separó la miró a los ojos en silencio. La acarició el cabello y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?- ella asintió-. No me gusta hacerte daño.

Esa afirmación la enterneció y la hizo sonreír.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- le dio un beso en los labios. Solo él podría conseguir que ella hiciese esas cosas. Solo él y el amor que sentía por ese joven de ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

oo00oo

El octavo partido del torneo de Quiddich llegó el primer fin de semana de febrero. El mes había entrado más frío de lo que todo el mundo desearía, y ese día, durante el partido, había comenzado a nevar.

Los copos de nieve caían dificultando el juego, las personas que se habían atrevido a ir a ver el partido a pesar del frío, se apretaban las unas a las otras para entrar en calor.

El partido iba muy igualado, pero para desgracia de Draco que estaba viendo el partido junto a Ginny, los brasileños estaban ganando a los españoles. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas que Brasil perdiese, y entonces al amiguito de la pelirroja se le bajarían un poco los humos, aunque la idea de enfrentarse a él durante algún punto del torneo tampoco le desagradaba. Poder ganarle sería maravilloso.

Miró a Ginny que tenía las mejillas rojas por el frío y tiritaba. Se pegó a su cuerpo y la rodeó con su brazo para que entrara en calor. Ella le sonrió agradecida. Desde que hubo ese pequeño accidente en el partido, en el que Ginny salió herida, las cosas entre ellos iban a las mil maravillas y no habían vuelto a pelearse.

-Gin- ella le miró abrazándose a si misma y resguardándose junto a su cuerpo de los copos de nieve que caían con fuerza- Quiero proponerte algo.

Ella le miró interesada.

-¿De qué se trata?- él carraspeó sin saber como explicárselo.

-Verás, todos los años, mis primos hacen una reunión en la que nos juntamos todos en casa de un primo de EEUU y allí pues pasamos el fin de semana juntos- él siguió mirando el partido, no se atrevía a mirarla a ella-. Todo es muy informal… divertido pero a veces mis primos se burlan de mi…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ginny. Estaba mirándole extrañada, a Draco nunca le costaba tanto explicar las cosas.

-Bueno pues porque siempre que voy, voy sin novia y ellos se burlan, soy el pequeño y les gusta meterse conmigo- Draco arrugó el ceño- y yo pues he recibido la carta este año y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo el fin de semana.

Draco sintió como Ginny le cogía de la cara con sus manos pequeñas y enguantadas y le obligaba a mirarla. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia?- Draco se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho.

-Solo durante el fin de semana, ¿Crees que podrás actuar como si me quisieras con locura?- preguntó Draco.

-Es el fin de semana de San Valentín- Draco se sonrojó aún más, no se había dado cuenta.

Ella tuvo que aguantarse la risa y le miró. Le encantaba verle como un tomate se ponía tan guapo. Hizo como que se lo pensaba para dejarle en tensión.

-Te recompensaré de alguna manera- le dijo él para convencerla- cuando volvamos.

Ella sonrió.

-Lo haré- le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó- es un trato Draco Malfoy.

Ella se sentó de nuevo en las gradas y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Él siguió viendo el partido con una sonrisa en los labios.

oo00oo

Luna sonrió al ver como Ginny y Draco se acurrucaban unas gradas más abajo. Le dio un codazo a Lavender para llamar su atención y le señaló a la pareja. Su amiga sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Luna observó a las personas que a su alrededor observaban el partido. Se quedó mirando a una pareja sentada cerca de ella y sus amigas.

Neville estaba sentado junto a Tara y los dos reían, lo que estaban hablando debía de ser algo muy divertido. Ella no perdía oportunidad de acercarse a él y agarrarle, seguro que con la excusa de que hacía frío.

Y de pronto fue como su algo en la cabeza de Luna estuviese claro.

Tara era la chica de la que Neville estaba enamorado. Luna les había visto ese año hablando más de lo normal y en cualquier momento se enrollarían porque Tara llevaba detrás de Neville más tiempo de lo que el tonto del chico llegaba a comprender.

No era extraño que él se hubiese terminando fijando en ella. Era una chica hermosa, curvilínea, de generosas proporciones y morena tras teñirse el cabello hacía unos meses, antes era rubia.

Viendo como reían, sus esperanzas de conquistar a Neville descendieron en picado.

oo00oo

En mitad del partido Colin había recibido la llamada de su padre, estaba hablando con él aunque no dejaba de mirar a Angie. Desde que se acostaron, no había dejado de pensar en ella. Y ahora no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba preciosa viendo el partido junto a sus amigas.

-Colin, hijo, ¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana que viene?- preguntó el hombre.

-Si, papá. Estoy de acuerdo- contestó Colin.

Hubo un momento de silencio al otro lado y luego le dijo:

-Hijo, tu madre ha llamado.

-Si. Que bien- contestó Colin que no estaba poniendo atención a lo que decía su padre, su mente estaba rememorando lo que había sucedido con Angie pero su terminó procesando lo que el hombre había dicho- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ha llamado?

Colin oyó como su padre se reía al otro lado del teléfono.

-Solo lo decía para saber si me prestabas atención. No ha llamado- el hombre seguía riendo- te estaba diciendo que si te gustaría venir el fin de semana que viene a casa.

-Claro, papá- contestó Colin que aún estaba recuperándose del susto que le había dado su padre. Luego recordó que al fin de semana siguiente era San Valentín y comprendió porque su padre le había pedido que fuera, no le gustaba pasar esa fecha solo, se acordaba demasiado de su mujer.

-Vale, pues ya de paso trae a esa chica que te hace estar en las nubes, a fin de cuentas el sábado que viene es San Valentín.

-¿Cómo sabes…?- el hombre río.

-¡Aih hijo! Estás en las nubes y solo puede ser por una chica- Colin arrugó el ceño cuando vio como un chico se sentaba junto a Angie y la hacía reír ¿Quién era ese?- ¿Tráela, eh?

-Hablaré con ella. Tengo que dejarte, papá- tras oír la despedida de su padre colgó.

Miró a Angie que hablaba animadamente con el chico. En serio ¿Quién diablos era ese?

oo00oo

Jess miró el reloj por décima vez desde que empezó el partido. Ya era casi la hora, se levantó y sus amigas la miraron.

-¿Dónde vas? El partido aún no ha terminado- le dijo Angie.

-He quedado con un chico- les dijo Jess con una sonrisa.

Padma le guiñó el ojo y las otras sonrieron. Jess se alejó tras despedirse y la sonrisa que les había mostrado a sus amigas se borró de su cara. No le gustaba mentir a sus amigas pero no tenía más remedio.

Bajó las escaleras hasta salir del estadio. Allí la esperaba Abie, fue visible la sorpresa en el rostro de la chica, Jess sabía que esperaba a Harry, a fin de cuentas había recibido el mensaje desde el móvil de él.

Pero en realidad había sido ella la que le había mandado el mensaje citándola allí. Tras ver como ella y Harry discutían el fin de semana anterior en casa de los Potter, no había podido más con la curiosidad y había quedado con Abie.

Así que durante esa semana había intentado conseguir el móvil de Harry para buscar el teléfono de Abie, lo había conseguido el jueves y le había mandado el mensaje.

-Vaya, así que tú me mandaste el mensaje, me sorprendió la verdad recibir un mensaje de Harry pero me sorprende más que me lo mandases tú- Abie la miró con una sonrisa que no le gustó- supongo que quieres que hablemos ¿Te parece bien aquí?

-Mejor caminemos, por favor- le pidió Jess.

Abie asintió y caminaron a la par. Jess era bastante más alta que Abie pero en esos momentos se sentía mucho más pequeña. Harry había estado enamorado de esa mujer, algo que Jess deseaba con todas su fuerzas y que sabía, nunca iba a conseguir. El dolor ante esa idea se intensificó a cada paso.

-No se lo que pasó entre Harry y tú pero quiero que le dejes en paz- Jess decidió romper el hielo e ir directamente al grano.

Abie se detuvo y la miró de arriba a bajo. Jess se sintió aún más pequeña ante el escáner, esa mujer la estaba evaluando y por su mirada se sentía superior a ella.

-Creo que tienes muchos humos, guapita- le dijo Abie dando vueltas alrededor de Jess- no se con que derechos me exiges a mi que deje en paz a Harry.

-¿Por qué te arrastras?- le dijo Jess- se nota que a él no le agrada tú presencia.

-¿Arrastrarme? Lo dice la chica que se acuesta con él, por que se que te acuestas pero también se que no eres la única a la que él se folla- Jess le miró- ¡Oh si Jessica! He estado investigando. Yo me arrastro por dinero, pero tú mendigas su amor ¡Que patético! No le darás lo suficiente, yo en cambio, se lo daba todo por eso me quiso.

Jess cerró los ojos dolida con sus palabras y sabiendo que en parte tenía razón. Pero no la había citado a ella para hablar de eso, no la había citado para que la rompiese el corazón.

-¿Qué dinero es ese que necesitas? Por el que molestas a Harry- le dijo Jess.

-Es para Chad, mi hijo…- la chica la miró y se deleitó con la cara que se le quedó a Jess cuando terminó la frase- y el de Harry.

oo00oo

Harry estaba toqueteando el móvil. Escribió un mensaje para mandárselo a uno de sus ligues de turno, tenía ganas de jugar. Sonrió al ver que la contestación no tardaba en llegar tras leerlo, vio que había un mensaje enviado recientemente a Abie y él no le había mandado ningún mensaje con esa fecha que ponía.

Lo abrió para leerlo.

_Quiero hablar contigo. Ven el sábado al partido de Quiddich y espérame en la puerta principal del estadio a las 10:00 de la mañana._

Harry apretó el móvil, furioso. Él no había mandado ese mensaje ¿Quién le podría haber cogido el mensaje y haber escrito a Abie? Miró el reloj y vio que eran las diez y media. Salió del estadio corriendo.

oo00oo

-¿Tu hijo y el de Harry?- Jess no podía creerlo. Harry tenía un hijo con esa mujer ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué se habrían enfadado entonces?

-No lo sabías, claro- Abie sonrió- Harry no se hace cargo del niño, no le ve desde que era un bebé. Él prefiere dedicarse a otros asuntos, como a sus putitas en las que tu te incluyes- Jess no fue capaz de defenderse aún estaba intentando procesar lo que ella le iba diciendo. No, Harry no podía ser así, él no había dejado desamparado a un hijo- Chad ahora esta enfermo y necesita una gran cantidad de dinero, dinero que Harry no nos quiere dar.

-Pero…

-No serás tan importante para él cuando no te a hablado de nosotros- Abie levantó la mirada y sonrió- mira ahí viene.

Jess se dio la vuelta. Harry caminaba hacía ellas hecho una furia y de pronto recordó que no había borrado el mensaje del móvil del chico, sería estúpida.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?- escupió Harry con rabia.

Jess apartó la mirada sin atreverse a mirarlo, nunca le había visto tan enfadado.

-A mi no me mires- le dijo Abie- yo estoy aquí porque recibí un mensaje. Ella era la que quería hablar conmigo…

-Cállate, Abie y lárgate, no quiero volver a verte aquí- Harry levantó la mano para que guardase silencio y ni siquiera la miró. Espero en silencio hasta que oyó como ella se desaparecía.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en Jess que había agachado la mirada y estaba aún intentando comprender lo que esa chica le había dicho.

Sintió como Harry la cogía de los brazos y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes cuando él comenzó a zarandearla.

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para coger mi móvil y llamar a nadie? ¿Por qué te metes en donde no te llaman, maldita sea? Contéstame, Jessica, joder.

-Suéltame Harry, me estas haciendo daño- pero él no la escuchaba y la acercó a él, dejando sus caras a escasos centímetros- yo solo quería ayudarte, solo eso. Vi como en casa de tus padres discutíais y lo mal que te pones cada vez que te la nombro, o la ves o simplemente piensas en ella y quería ayudarte, solo iba a pedirle que te dejase en paz. Pero suéltame Harry, por favor, me haces daño.

Harry la miró a los ojos y vio la mirada de suplica de ella, la soltó y vio como ella se frotaba los brazos.

-No pretendía hacerte daño- ella asintió. Él suspiró- pero ¿Por qué te metes en donde no te llaman?

-Solo quería ayudarte- le repitió.

-No necesito que me ayudes. No te metas en esto- le pidió él- ¿Qué te ha dicho Abie?

-Que te estaba molestando porque necesitaba dinero- ella le miró a los ojos- dinero para el hijo enfermo que tenéis en común.

Harry levantó la mirada al cielo y rió para ocultar su rabia que borboteaba en su interior. Dio un puñetazo a un árbol y Jess se sobresaltó.

-Joder- Harry se miró la mano, se la había hecho polvo. Jess se acercó a él y la cogió entre las suyas, con un pañuelo le limpió un poco de sangre. Él la miró- Chad no es hijo mío, Jess.

Ella levantó la mirada.

-Pero ella dijo…

-No es hijo mío- él suspiró- te lo ha dicho para dejarme mal delante de ti pero no es hijo mío. Y no me preguntes más, eso es lo único que te voy a decir.

-Pero…

-Jess no quiero hablar de eso- ella suspiró y le siguió revisando la mano.

-Aunque no sea hijo tuyo, es tan solo un niño y esta enfermo…

-No le doy el dinero porque estoy seguro de que Chad ya no esta con ella, no es buena persona, Jess y para Abie un niño era un estorbo así que seguramente lo haya abandonado y el dinero lo necesite para otros asuntos, asuntos turbios.

Jess asintió.

-Siento haberme metido donde no me llamaban- Jess le miró a los ojos- de verdad que lo siento.

-No te preocupes, pero no te metas en ese asunto, Jess- ella asintió. Él la sonrió- ¿Sabes que Sirius me a dejado la cabaña para el fin de semana?

Jess sonrió de medio lado aún sin poder olvidar lo sucedido y las palabras de Abie.

-Que bien- ella se dejó arrastrar por Harry que la llevo hacía la residencia masculina, ninguno se acordó del partido, tenían cosas más interesantes que hacer.

oo00oo

El partido había terminado con la victoria de Brasil sobre España. Seamus se había ido a su cuarto a por un gran paquete y ahora se encontraba frente a la habitación que Lavender compartía con Pansy.

La chica seguía un poco mosqueada con él por lo que había visto en el baño con esa chica del sombrero rojo por eso había decidido comprarle algo, a ver si se le pasaba el enfado.

Llamó a la puerta y los ladridos del perro de Pansy se escucharon al otro lado. La puerta se abrió y vio a Lavender que le miró en silencio y detuvo sus ojos en el paquete que llevaba en las manos.

Pansy estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con el perro pero levantó la cabeza y le miró.

-Toma- Lavender cogió sorprendida el regalo que le daba Seamus- pontéelo esta noche, te invito a cenar - Ella le miró sorprendida- no acepto un no por respuesta. Te espero a las nueve en el aparcamiento.

El chico se marchó antes de que ella pudiese decir nada. Lavender entró al cuarto con el paquete y lo puso sobre la cama cuando lo abrió vio un bonito vestido negro. Se lo enseñó a Pansy que sonrió.

-Creo que voy a perder la apuesta- le dijo Pansy, divertida.

oo00oo

Cedric estaba sentado en la barra de la discoteca _"Crowe"_ terminándose una copa. Miró a Harry que se sentó en un taburete que estaba junto a él. Cedric clavó la vista en el vaso que tenía frente a él.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa conmigo?- le espetó Harry.

Cedric jugueteó con el vaso entre sus manos. Se había dado cuenta de que le había estado evitando, claro que se había dado cuenta, Harry no era idiota. Casi no le miraba a los ojos y no quería quedarse a solas con él.

Se obligó a mirarle y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su amigo.

-Me he acostado con Cho- vio la sorpresa que se imaginó que vería en los ojos de Harry pero no vio nada más de lo que pensó que vería- lo siento.

-Yo también lo siento, siento que hayas cometido ese error de nuevo- Harry suspiró y Cedric le miró sorprendido, no estaba enfadado- esperabas que me enfureciese- lo dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta pero Cedric asintió- Cho no significa nada para mi, solo es sexo por lo que no me molesta que este con otros tíos y tú puedes tirártela cuando quieras pero no entiendo porque lo has hecho después de que te engañase con ese tipo durante la mayor parte de vuestro noviazgo.

Cedric se encogió de hombros no queriendo admitir ante él, el chico que odiaba los compromisos y la palabra amor, que lo había hecho por despecho, porque Padma estaba con otros. Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Piénsate bien si quieres que Cho vuelva a partirte el corazón. Yo soy inmune a ella, soy tan cabrón que sería incapaz de enamorarme de nadie pero tu Ced,- el chico miró a Harry en silencio- tú eres tan bueno y a veces ciego en lo referente a las mujeres que podrías caer de nuevo en las redes.

-Y tu dejarías de tener un polvo seguro- Cedric sonrió, si de algo estaba seguro es de que Harry nunca tocaba a las mujeres de sus amigos y que si él comenzaba a salir de nuevo con Cho, él no volvería a acostarse con ella.

-No, vería como mi amigo comete de nuevo un viejo error y como sufre de nuevo y eso no me gustaría- Harry sonrió- tal vez este cabrón aún tenga algo bueno, ¿No te parece?

Harry le dio otra palmada en la espalda y se marchó. Cedric le observó. Seguía teniendo muchas cosas buenas, aunque él se negase a mostrarla ante los demás. Esa coraza que se había formado en el corazón de Harry desde que Abie y él lo dejaron, no había matado al chico que él había conocido en el colegio.

Se bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba de copa y alguien se sentó donde unos minutos antes había estado Harry. Cedric le miró y no puedo evitar pensar que estaba preciosa. La chica observó su copa vacía.

-Ponle otra y a mi lo mismo- el camarero asintió y sirvió las dos copas. Las pagó ante la mirada de Cedric.

-Estas perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo ¿No deberías buscarte a alguien con quien follar esta noche? A fin de cuentas prefieres hacer eso que mi compañía- le dijo Cedric con rencor. Padma suspiró.

-Ced, estoy cansada de este tira y afloja que nos traemos- ella le miró- estoy cansada de estar así contigo. Se supone que somos amigos- Cedric observó su copa en silencio-. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, siento lo que dije, no prefiero estar con un chico antes que contigo pero me molestó ver lo estúpido que eras al volver a liarte con Cho después de lo que te hizo.

Cedric la miró y supo que ella era sincera. Le echaba de menos lo veía en sus ojos y ¡Que diablos! Él también la extrañaba. La acarició la mejilla y se sonrieron.

-Somos amigos- Padma se levantó de su asiento y le rodeó el cuello en un abrazo.

Lo malo de todo aquello, es que si, eran amigos pero a un amigo no lo deseas como él la deseaba a ella.

Las tornas habían cambiado y ahora era él el que quería algo con ella y ella la que se conformaba con su amistad.

oo00oo

Los brasileños estaban como locos celebrando la victoria en la discoteca como si ya hubiesen ganado el torneo. Paro a pesar de estar formando un gran alboroto, Seamus no apartaba los ojos de Lavender.

Esa noche estaba preciosa, el vestido que le había regalado le quedaba de maravilla y ella ya no parecía enfadada con él, todo había quedado olvidado.

La cena había ido a las mil maravillas y solo había servido para corroborar que tenían muchísimas cosas en común. Era como él pero con tetas y nunca negaría que deseaba a ver esas tetas en particular. Pero debía esperar, ella tenía que lanzarse, ser la que diese el primer paso y sabía que lo haría, porque lo deseaba… ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno no se hubiese enfadado tanto con él por haberle visto follando con otra si no le desease.

Ella se acercó a él bailando y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, riendo. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho y él la abrazó. Suspiró, solo deseaba que no tardase más tiempo en dar el paso.

oo00oo

Caitriona salió del baño de chicos de la discoteca con una sonrisa en los labios. Ese estúpido de Blaise Zabini había vuelto a caer ante sus provocaciones, era tan fácil picarle, en seguida le entraba al trapo, siempre quería demostrar que él no se enamoraba, que él estaba por encima de todo eso del amor.

Amor. Casi nunca pensaba en esa palabra y en lo que conllevaba, nunca se había enamorado y no pensaba hacerlo pero era tan divertido ver como algunos idiotas caían en las garras de ese sentimiento.

Chocó contra alguien cuando iba hacía donde estaban con sus amigos, sonrió al ver a Parkinson que la miró con desagrado. Eso era lo que le gustaba de Parkinson que no ocultaba lo que sentía por cada persona excepto por Blaise.

-No se porque te niegas a estar con Zabini- le dijo Caitriona cogiéndola del brazo al ver que se iba.

Pansy se soltó y la miró.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te niegas a decirle que le quieres- Caitriona rió- y mientras yo me lo tiro. Ahora mismo ha decir verdad me lo he follado y no es la primera vez.

Pansy perdió un poco del color.

-Eso no es cierto- Blaise no se estaba tirando a otras mientras estaba… ¿Cómo estaba con ella? No eran novios… pero quedaban, salían y se enrollaban y no follaban no porque ella no quisiera, hacía tiempo que había bajado las barreras con él, pero él siempre se detenía antes de que las cosas llegasen más lejos que de unos besos y unas caricias.

Blaise no tendría porque buscar en otra lo que ella le deseba dar. No, esa chica le estaba mintiendo, no sería la primera vez, al fin y al cabo se llevaban como el perro y el gato.

-Lo que tu digas- se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacía el baño.

Sonrió al ver como Blaise salía del de chicos algo serio y parecía preocupado. Se acercó a él. Le cogió de la camisa que llevaba y él pareció verla.

-Hola- él sonrió aunque algo forzado.

-Me acabo de encontrar a la imbécil de Caitriona- ella estaba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta de cómo él se tensaba- y me a dicho que habíais estado follando- ella le miró a los ojos-. Pero yo no me lo he creído, esa tipa me odia a mí y a mis amigas.

Ella le sonrió y le dijo que la esperase que no tardaba nada en entrar al baño. Blaise se apoyó contra una pared mientras esperaba a que ella saliese. Se llevó las manos a la cara, si ella se enteraba de que lo que le ha dicho Caitriona era cierto, no querría volver a acostarse con él y aún no estaba listo para dejarla marchar.

oo00oo

-¡Idiota!- le dijo Hermione y le golpeó con el puño cerrado en el brazo.

Ron la miró furioso. Pero ella también lo estaba. Había vuelto antes a la residencia con Gerard y habían estado en el cuarto de su novio (aún le sonaba raro ese termino entre ella y Gerard) y él había querido acostarse con ella pero ella no había podido apartar de sus pensamientos a Ron.

Alegando un dolor de cabeza se había ido de la habitación de Gerard dejándole a él con un calentón de tres pares de narices y a ella con un enfado de campeonato, estaba furiosa con Ron a pesar de que él no tenía culpa de lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza.

Aún así cuando le había visto frente a la puerta de su cuarto con su novia Rachel no había podido evitar enfadarse más y empezar a gritarle. Ron molesto, le había dicho que a su novia que se marchase y los dos habían quedado solos en la desértica residencia de chicos.

-Me has estropeado el polvo, maldita rata de biblioteca y si tú novio no te da una buena cabalgada yo no tengo la culpa- Hermione la miró ofendida, eso era lo último.

Se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada intentó darle otra pero Ron detuvo el golpe y la zarandeó hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos con el ceño fruncido y las respiraciones aceleradas.

No supieron cual de los dos lo comenzó pero tampoco importaba en esos momentos. Se acercaron el uno al otro y se besaron con desesperación.

Ron la levantó del suelo rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre abrió la puerta donde se encerró con ella. La puso contra la pared sin romper el hambriento beso que les estaba haciendo olvidar todo y a todos en ese momento.

La dejó en el suelo y se comenzaron a desnudar el uno al otro cuando llegaron a la cama a la que cayeron, los dos ya estaban desnudos. Hermione se subió encima de él, quedando a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

Le besó de nuevo y las manos de él la recorrieron en suaves caricias que la hacían gemir. Enredó las manos entre las finas hebras de su cabello castaño y la besó con pasión. Sintió como algo frío le acariciaba el pecho y cuando se separó un momento de la boca de ella, vio que en la mano de Hermione seguía estando el anillo que le regaló en navidad.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, la volvió a besar y ella le correspondió con ansias. Hermione se irguió sobre su cuerpo y con la ayuda de sus manos guió el miembro de él hasta su abertura y sus cuerpos volvieron a estar unidos.

La chica comenzó a moverse con la ayuda de él. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Hermione apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él mientras que él la agarraba de las caderas ayudándola.

Hermione aceleró el ritmo y juntos volvieron a alcanzar el clímax. La chica se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Ron mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento.

Cerró los ojos angustiada. Lo habían vuelto a hacer, pero esta vez no debería haber pasado, ambos tenían novios y Gerard no se merecía lo que acababa de hacer, y Rachel, bueno vale que ella fuese algo idiota, pero tampoco se merecía lo que les habían hecho.

Se quitó de encima de él y comenzó a recoger su ropa en silencio mientras se vestía rápidamente. Ron estaba tumbado en la cama y el brazo le ocultaba los ojos. Él también parecía preocupado con lo sucedido. Hermione supuso que no le importaba el daño que le pudiese hacer a Gerard a fin de cuentas se llevaban fatal, pero si estaba segura de que estaba pensando en Rachel.

No se atrevió a decirle nada, en realidad no sabía que decirle, así que cuando terminó de vestirse, se marchó.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"San Valentín: Alegrías, tristezas y… ¿Cárceles?" _Hasta la próxima.


	33. San Valentín: Alegrías, tristezas y… ¿cá

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Gracias por los reviews que me vais dejando espero que en este capitulo me dejéis más.

Yo os dejo aquí un capitulo muy, muy largo, no sabía si ponerle en dos veces o publicarlo entero, al final he decidido publicarlo entero. La verdad es que hay bastantes cosas reveladoras y algunas cosas empiezan a centrarse.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 32: San Valentín: Alegrías, tristezas y… ¿cárceles?**

Las clases y el torneo de Quiddich ya se habían suspendido en la universidad _Merlín El encantador_ ya que los exámenes habían comenzado. Durante la semana siguiente al último partido de Quiddich en el que los brasileños ganaron a los españoles, había habido una serie de exámenes y a pesar de que todos no habían terminado, habían decidido que ese fin de semana se lo tomarían libre para descansar y así el sábado poder celebrar San Valentín.

Debido a los exámenes, la mayoría de los alumnos no habían podido verse con sus amigos, novias, líos y demás enredos que tuviesen en la universidad y ese fin de semana podrían volver a verse con quien quisieran.

Para Harry el hecho de haber estado casi una semana sin acostarse con nadie le había supuesto un problema, él no estaba acostumbrado a esa seguía, solo sucedía durante la época de exámenes y no lo soportaba. Pero ese año sería diferente porque tendrían un fin de semana para poder estar con quien quisiera. Lo que se traducía a Jess porque se iban a ir a la casa de campo de Sirius.

Era viernes y habían tenido esa mañana temprano un examen. Habían decidido irse cuando los dos lo terminasen. Harry había salido primero del aula y se había ido a por sus cosas y ahora la estaba esperando junto al coche de la chica.

Harry saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a Draco que se estaba metiendo en el coche con Ginny. Los dos se iban hacía la estación de trasladores rumbo a EEUU. Sonrió, ella se haría pasar por su novia durante todo el fin de semana, le encantaría verles por un agujerito.

Harry le había dejado la moto a Ron después de que le insistiese mucho durante toda la semana, a fin de cuentas, sabía que su amigo la cuidaría y él no se la podía llevar, tenían equipaje y en el coche de Jess irían más cómodos.

La vio llegar con una mochila al hombro y el bolso en el otro. No había nadie en el aparcamiento porque muchos aún tenían exámenes que hacer. Se dieron un beso y metieron las cosas en el maletero. Harry se ofreció a conducir, él conocía el camino.

Jess se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se alejaron de la universidad. Les había dicho a sus amigas que se iba a casa de sus padres a pasar el fin de semana que tenían ganas de verla y que su madre le había pedido que fuese. Sus amigas se lo habían tragado, ella nunca mentía, o eso creían porque ese curso lo estaba haciendo más que en toda su vida.

Miró a Harry, pero valía la pena soltar alguna mentira piadosa si eso significa pasar un fin de semana con el chico que conducía. Volverían el domingo por la tarde y Jess solo tenía una preocupación. El trabajo que les habían enviado.

No lo había terminado y debían entregarlo el lunes. Se había llevado el ordenador portátil para ver si podía terminarlo durante el fin de semana aunque lo dudaba por suerte como volvían el domingo por la tarde, le quedaría un poco de tiempo para terminarlo aunque significase no dormir.

Abrió un poco la ventanilla, esa mañana se había levantado un poco mareada y había vomitado, le había sentado fatal la cena del día anterior. El aire fresco que entró por la pequeña rendija hizo que se sintiese mejor.

oo00oo

Pansy metió las cosas en el maletero de su coche. Menuda mierda de fin de semana le esperaba y por lo tanto de día de San Valentín. Hacía unos días había recibido una carta de una de la tía abuela que le había dicho que estaba enferma y que necesitaba alguien que la cuidase por lo menos el fin de semana hasta que volviese la enfermera que se encargaba de ella y que se había tenido que ir urgentemente por asuntos personales.

A Pansy no le había quedado más remedio que ir a pesar de que esa mujer y ella se llevan fatal. Era tía de su padre y tenía los mismos pensamientos que había tenido su padre mientras estaba con vida. Los sangre limpia son los mejores, Voldemort era el único que nos podría haber salvado… bla, bla, bla. Hubiese luchado contra el bando de la luz si no hubiese estado tan cascada.

A pesar de todo ella era la única familia que le quedaba a la mujer y no podía negarse, no hubiese estado bien. Se llevaría los apuntes y por lo menos no perdería el tiempo.

Cerró el maletero con fuerza. ¡Merlín, un fin de semana con la tía Eleonor! Eso era peor que una tortura china.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pansy se sobresaltó y miró a Blaise que estaba detrás de ella.

Bufó, no porque le molestase su presencia sino porque deseaba con todas su fuerzas quedarse el fin de semana en la universidad, aunque no hiciese nada en especial.

-A casa de mi tía Eleonor- Pansy reconoció el gesto de molestia en el rostro de Blaise. Sonrió al recordar como esa mujer apretaba las mejillas del chico cuando era un niño hasta ponérselas coloradas- esta enferma y tengo que cuidarla, su enfermera a tenido que marcharse.

-Odias a esa mujer- le dijo Blaise- y ella a ti.

-Si, pero es mi familia y no tiene a nadie más- ella se encogió de hombros- solo será un fin de semana. Nos vemos a la vuelta.

Blaise asintió y la vio marcharse en su coche blanco.

oo00oo

Angie estaba en la calle con una mochila en el hombro y una gran sonrisa. Se había sorprendido mucho cuando hacía unos días, Colin le había dicho si le apetecía ir a su casa a pasar el fin de semana. Según le había dicho, su padre le había pedido que la llevase.

Ella había aceptado encantada, puede que no fuesen a estar solos pero el padre de Colin le gustaba desde que le conoció en las fiestas de la Madriguera hacía unos años. Sería un fin de semana entretenido.

Miró el reloj, Colin se estaba retrasando un poco. En ese momento salió por la puerta de la residencia de los chicos. Él la sonrió. También llevaba una mochila. La dio un beso en la mejilla cuando estuvo junto a ella.

Se sonrieron tensamente, aún lo sucedido entre ellos era muy reciente y se sentían un poco incómodos.

-Dame la mano- ella se la cogió, se iban a desaparecer y Angie no conocía el sitio exacto donde estaba la casa de él.

Obedeció y juntos se desaparecieron.

oo00oo

Seamus estaba histérico esperando a Lavender delante de la puerta del cuarto de ella. Como no iba a estarlo si el día anterior le había enseñado unas entradas para ver uno de los partidos de temporada de los Chudley Cannons, cuya pasión por ellos compartía con Ron, y que se celebraba el sábado.

No sabía como había conseguido las entradas porque era complicadísimo pero no importaba porque ella le había invitado y se iban todo el fin de semana a Liverpool donde jugaban.

Todo el fin de semana juntos… en un hotel, Lavender le había dicho que había pedido dos habitaciones individuales pero aún así iban a ir los dos solos de viaje… tal vez ese fuese el momento y ella terminaría dando el paso.

El día anterior se habían ido a la estación de trasladores para sacar dos billetes que les llevasen a Liverpool. Miró el reloj y sino se daba prisa lo perderían.

Lavender salió de su cuarto con una sonrisa. Él la tendió la mano y se desaparecieron.

oo00oo

Luna estaba sentada en su cama. Allí con ella también estaban Hermione, Padma y Parvati. Eran las únicas que se quedaban ese fin de semana en la universidad. Hermione pasaría el día de San Valentín con Gerard. Y las demás no tenían ningún plan.

Se tumbó en su cama y se quedó mirando al techo mientras sus amigas hablaban tranquilamente. Se habían levantado temprano para despedirse de sus amigas.

-He decidido decirle mañana a Neville lo que siento por él- sus amigas la miraron y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Escogerías un buen día- le dijo Padma pensando en el día de San Valentín.

La chica asintió y volvió a mirar el techo.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó Hermione- sabes que también puedes obtener una respuesta que no te guste.

-Lo sé pero no quiero seguir con todo esto dentro, necesito decirle que le quiero- Luna suspiró- que le quiero.

-Entonces… suerte- le dijo Parvati y las otras también le dieron suerte.

Pero no era cuestión de suerte, era cuestión de si él sentía lo mismo por ella o no.

oo00oo

Ginny estaba más feliz de lo que nunca había estado. Era la primera vez que salía de Inglaterra y nada más y nada menos que iba a Los Ángeles, donde vivía gran parte de la familia de Draco.

Habían tardado una hora en llegar a la estación de trasladores y casi lo pierden pero por suerte no había sido así. En menos de unos segundos tras haber tocado el traslador junto a otras personas que también se dirigían allí, habían aparecido en la estación de trasladores de Los Ángeles.

Habían salido a la calle y Draco había agrandado el coche en una callejuela. Ahora iba montada en el asiento del copiloto mirando a través de la ventana, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Draco la observaba de reojo, sonriendo divertido por la emoción que notaba en ella. Entraron en una urbanización de lujo y después de callejear por ella aparcaron el coche frente una mansión que hizo que Ginny la mirara con la boca abierta.

Se giró para mirar a Draco que la devolvió la mirada.

-¿Viven en esta mansión?- Draco sonrió y asintió.

-Una parecida tenía yo en Londres que vendí cuando mis padres murieron, no me traía buenos recuerdos- el chico se recostó un poco sobre el volante para ver la casa- vamos nos esperan.

Ella asintió y salió del coche. Los dos se fueron al maletero y sacaron sus cosas. Draco insistió en llevarle su pequeña maleta. Él miró a su alrededor y reconoció alguno de los coches de sus primos por allí aparcados, la reunión parecía haber empezado.

-Oye tus primos no serán como tus padres ¿no?- Draco la miró mientras iban hacía las altas verjas. Entendía lo que ella quería decir, se refería a si ellos eran fanáticos de Voldemort.

-Puedes estar tranquilos, son familia de mi padre y ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con esos pensamientos, yo no retome la amistad con mis primos hasta hace unos años cuando murió mi padre- le explicó Draco- solo un hermano de mi padre opinaba lo mismo que mi padre y también vivía en Londres, pero murió durante la primera guerra sin haberse casado ni haber tenido ningún hijo. Estos familiares se distanciaron de mi padre y del otro hermano porque no querían tener nada que ver con esos ideales y mi padre les dejó de considerar parte de mi familia.

Ella asintió. Draco dio al botón de la entrada y después de identificarse, se abrieron las verjas y los dos entraron. Atravesaron el jardín por un caminito de piedras hasta llegar a la puerta principal que se abrió.

Subieron unas escaleras y una joven pelirroja y de cabello rizado con unos grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora les esperaba. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a Ginny aunque también pudieron distinguir un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos.

Draco se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla que ella correspondió con otro idéntico.

-Estás tan guapo como siempre, cariño- le dijo la mujer que no llegaría a los 30 años- pero no nos dijiste que traerías compañía.

Ginny le miró con las cejas en alto y Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Lo olvidé aunque espero que no sea ninguna molestia- le dijo Draco mirando a la mujer que sonrió.

-Claro que no. Me llamo Samantha pero todos me llaman Sam- se acercó a Ginny y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ginevra pero llámame Ginny por favor- la chica asintió, sin dejar de sonreír, era increíble parecía que le habían grapado la sonrisa.

-¿Sois novios?- preguntó Sam mirando a Draco que asintió- tienes un gusto delicioso a decir verdad-. Ginny sonrió agradecida.- pero pasad que hace frío y se está mejor dentro. Ya han llegado todos.

Los dos chicos entraron y se quitaron el abrigo unos elfos domésticos se lo llevaron al igual que sus maletas.

-Llevarlas al mismo cuarto- le pidió Sam y elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Miró por encima de su hombro- ¿Por qué dormís juntos, no?

-Claro- le dijo Ginny. Draco la miró, eso era lo que le gustaba de Ginny que no se sentía incómoda con casi nada.

Sam asintió con esa sonrisa eterna y comenzó a caminar. Los dos chicos la siguieron algo más rezagados porque Ginny no paraba de mirar a su alrededor maravillada con la casa.

Sam entró por unas dobles puerta que daban al salón y donde se escuchaba un pequeño alboroto.

-Draco ya ha llegado- escucharon que decía Sam- y no viene solo.

-Seguro que trae a Zeus y por eso Sam dice que no viene solo- todos estallaron en carcajadas y Draco puso los ojos en blanco, no había llevado a su lechuza porque era demasiada carga para solo un fin de semana pero como siempre sus primos se lo pasaban en grande metiéndose con él. Que iba a hacer era el pequeño.

Draco y Ginny entraron en el salón y todo quedó en silencio. Ella se quedó junto a Draco en silencio mientras miraba a las diferentes personas que había allí incluido a un par de bebes que dormían en los brazos de dos mujeres.

-Vaya pues era cierto que no venía solo- oyeron que murmuraba alguien.

-Bueno… está es Ginny la novia de Draco- dijo Sam a todos los presentes que eran catorce había contado la pelirroja a excepción de los dos bebes.

-No pensáis saludarnos- espetó Draco y rió al ver la cara de idiotas de todos sus primos.

Todos se fueron acercando y presentándose a Ginny a la que daban un beso en la mejilla. Pronto Ginny se enteró que los primos de Draco eran todos los hombres y las mujeres de la sala eran sus esposas o novias.

Sam era la dueña de la casa y era novia de Dylan un alto y guapo rubio de ojos azules que tenía 33 años. Era un bombón y Draco se parecía muchísimo a él. Dylan era hermano de Zac, alto muy grande y de pelo castaño contaba con 35 años y Michael de 30 años que era tan grande como su hermano Zac y tenía el cabello rubio como Dylan.

El primero estaba casado con Bea, una española de cabello negro y ojos cafés que tenía al hijo de ambos en los brazos y tan solo contaba con unos meses de vida. Draco lo acababa de conocer como ella. Y la mujer de Michael se llamaba Lora era alta y delgada, muy bonita con un cabello pelirrojo.

John, Jake y Joshua eran también hermanos y su madre les había puesto a los tres nombres que empezaban con la letra J porque le gustaba esa letra. John era el más rubio de todos más incluso que Draco, así que su cabello parecía casi blanco y le hacía ver muy atractivo porque sus ojos negros resaltaban mucho en su cara. Estaba casado con una mujer también pelirroja aunque en un tono más oscuro que las demás que se llamaba Nora. Ambos tenían 27 años.

Jake el mediano de los tres hermano, tenía 29 era fuerte y muy guapo con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa que pegaba a la perfección con la de su mujer Lois, también pelirroja y que sujetaba al otro bebe de un año y pico que tenía unos grandes mofletes rosados.

Y por último estaba Joshua y su mujer T.J ambos de 31 años. Él era rubio y delgado más que ninguno y ella era morena y algo gordita. Hacían una pareja perfecta.

Ginny no pudo evitar fijarse que a excepción de T.J y Bea, todas las demás novias y esposas de los primos de Draco eran pelirrojas. Dylan pareció leer los pensamientos de Ginny o tal vez solo se fijo en como sus ojos se posaban en las cabezas pelirrojas de todas ellas.

-Sentimos debilidad por las pelirrojas- Ginny le miró y distinguió la misma sonrisa que tanto le gustaba de Draco- y parece que nuestro pequeño primo también la siente.

Ginny miró a Draco con una sonrisa y él se sonrojó haciendo reír a todos sus primos. Se sentaron en los sofás del salón y pronto Ginny se sintió cómoda y participaba en las conversaciones como si no acabase de conocerles.

Draco la observaba encantado y su mano comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras ella hablaba con su familia. No iba a ser tan difícil aparentar que eran novios, por lo menos para él.

oo00oo

Hermione suspiró y dejó los libros a un lado. No podía concentrase, llevaba toda la mañana intentando estudiar y no servía para nada porque no se enteraba de nada. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho con Ron.

Había engañado a Gerard, por Merlín, a penas llevaba un mes con él. Se sentía la persona más horrible del planeta, el sentimiento de culpa era horrible. Gerard siempre era cariñoso con ella e intentaba complacerla en todo, a decir verdad hasta el momento le había complacido en todo y ella en nada.

Sabía que el chico quería hacer el amor con ella pero desde que pasó de Ron no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que acostarse con él, para eso eran novios y él la quería tanto.

Estaba siendo muy considerado con el hecho de no presionarla con hacer el amor pero también sabía que él no comprendía sus sutiles rechazos. Tal vez ese fin de semana sería el perfecto para hacerlo por primera vez con él.

Su cuarto estaba solo ocupado por ella, porque Jess se había ido, y tal vez si se acostaba con Gerard y dejaba de pensar en Ron, podría llegar a querer a su novio.

oo00oo

Lavender y Seamus estaban en la recepción de un hotel de Liverpool. Habían tardado más en llegar hasta la recepción por la larga cola que había, que en el propio viaje hasta allí.

Lavender supuso que eso pasaría, mucha gente había ido a la ciudad para ver el partido y se hospedarían en varios hoteles entre ellos ese que quedaba cerca de donde se había instalado el campo de Quiddich. Por eso había decidido hacer la reserva de dos habitaciones individuales unos cuantos días antes.

-Buenos días- le dijo Lavender y Seamus sonrió al recepcionista que parecía saturado con tanta gente y no parecía comprender el porqué de esa reunión, él no recordaba ningún tipo de evento que hiciese que tanta gente se congregase.

-Dígame, señorita- le dijo el pobre recepcionista.

-Tengo reservada dos habitaciones individuales bajo el nombre de Lavender Brown- el hombre asintió mientras miraba la identificación de la chica.

Buscó en el ordenador y arrugó el ceño al leer algo. Tecleo unas cuantas teclas y negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que a habido un error, señorita. En el ordenador indica que su reserva era una habitación individual y no dos.- Le explicó el hombre.

Lavender arrugó el ceño, estaba segura de que había reservado dos habitaciones. Hizo que el hombre volviese a comprobarlo pero le dijo lo mismo. Miró a Seamus con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo reserve dos habitaciones- volvió a mirar al hombre- bueno ¿y no tendrá alguna más libre?

-Me temo que no, como ve está abarrotado el hotel- le respondió el hombre.

-¿Qué hacemos?- le preguntó Lavender- los otros hoteles van a estar igual de llenos.

-A mi no me importa compartir cuarto contigo, estaremos un poco apretados en la cama pero a mi me da igual, tan solo va a ser un fin de semana- le dijo Seamus.

Ella asintió y volvió a mirar al recepcionista.

-Bien, dénos esa habitación.

-Bien. Siento mucho el error- Lavender le quitó importancia y el hombre le tendió la tarjeta que abría su cuarto- Espero que disfruten de su estadía, la habitación es la 30.

-Gracias- dijeron los dos y se alejaron con sus mochilas.

Se subieron en el ascensor y llegaron hasta el segundo piso donde estaba su cuarto. No era un hotel muy lujoso pero Lavender lo había elegido porque cada habitación tenía cuarto de baño propio.

Entraron y vieron una cama individual en un lado de la habitación, pegada a la pared, una ventana en la pared justo de enfrente de la puerta y en frente de la cama había otra puerta que daba al baño.

Algún mueble estaba colocado por habitación y unas flores ocupaban un jarrón que había sobre una mesa, justo al lado había un televisor. No estaba mal.

-La cama es un poco pequeña pero nos apañaremos- le dijo Seamus cerrando la puerta tras él.

oo00oo

Pansy aparcó el coche frente a una casa colonial en una urbanización de Londres en la que solo había magos. Puso los ojos en blanco se tendría que haber imaginado que la tía Eleonor viviría en un sitio así. Lujo y nada de muggles.

Golpeó de nuevo la puerta y después de unos minutos una anciana de cabello blanco, arrugada y encorvada le abrió la puerta. Tenía cara de malas pulgas y a pesar de que su aspecto daba apariencia de debilidad tenía unos reflejos impresionantes.

Le sonrió de mala gana pero logró formar una sonrisa algo que no hizo la mujer que miró el coche de Pansy aparcado frente de la casa con el ceño fruncido.

-En ese aparato muggle te has gastado el dinero de la herencia de tus difuntos padres- le espetó la mujer- si tu padre levantase la cabeza…

-Merlín me libre- dijo Pansy en un susurro pero la mujer le escuchó.

La mujer arrugó el ceño.

-Deberías tener más respeto por tus padres- le espetó la anciana- con todo lo que hicieron por ti en vida, deberías estar agradecida.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco. Si, claro, lo único que podía agradecerles a sus padres era el hecho de que se hubiesen muerto antes de haber podido cambiar el testamento por considerarla una traidora a la sangre. Sonaba crudo y fuerte pero no sentía nada por ellos, sus padres la habían maltratado física y psicológicamente y no la habían querido nunca ¿Por qué le iba a querer a ellos?

De todas formas, decidió guardar silencio, era cierto ese dicho que dice: el que calla, otorga.

-Será mejor que nos llevemos bien, tía Eleonor- le dijo Pansy- ¿Puedo pasar o tendré que acampar en el jardín?

La anciana se hizo a un lado después de unos segundos de meditación, por un momento la idea no le había desagradado, lo había leído en sus ojos y por eso Pansy que ya lo había pensado, se había traído una tienda de campaña pero luego se lo había pensando y le había dejado pasar, seguramente por el miedo a que los vecinos hablasen.

Pansy entró.

-Tu habitación está arriba, la segunda puerta a la izquierda- Pansy asintió y subió para dejar sus cosas.

oo00oo

Parvati estaba sentada en la cama de su hermana, con uno de sus pies sobre el regazo. La estaba pintando las uñas de un intenso color rojo mientras Padma leía una revista en alto para que Parvati se enterase de las noticias del corazón del mundo mágico.

-Como siempre en la lista de los solteros más codiciados esta Harry- le dijo Padma.

-¿En qué puesto?- preguntó Parvati.

-En el primero- le enseñó la foto de Harry con un gran uno azul en una de las esquinas. Luego volvió a mirar la revista y comenzó a leer:- Y Harry Potter vuelve a estar en el primer puesto de nuestro ranking después de cuatro semanas consecutivas. Y no es de extrañar, el joven Potter además de contar con un impresionante curriculum como mago, recordemos que venció al que no debe ser nombrado, también posee una gran fortuna y por supuesto un visible atractivo… y ahora comienza a describir muy detalladamente los numerosos encantos físicos de Harry- Parvati puso los ojos en blanco- solo les falta poner cuanto le mide la polla.

Parvati estalló en carcajadas ante la ocurrencia de su hermana. Las dos miraron hacía la puerta cuando sintieron como se abría. Dean asomó la cabeza y las dos le miraron con interés.

-Venía a invitarte al cine esta noche, Parvati- le dijo el joven.

Las dos hermanas se miraron y Padma le guiñó un ojo.

-Me encantaría- le respondió con una sonrisa.

oo00oo

Colin abrió la puerta de su casa y Angie entró detrás de él. El señor Creevey salió del salón al oír como se abría la puerta. Sonrió al verles y se acercó para saludarles.

-Vaya, si llego a saber que Angie era la chica que te tenía embobado mientras hablábamos por teléfono, os hubiese invitado antes- dijo el señor Creevey causando el sonrojo de su hijo y la mirada de sorpresa de ella.

-Papá- soltó Colin que prefirió no mirar a Angie a pesar de que sentía su mirada sobre él. Ojalá la tierra se lo tragase en ese momento- no te hacía caso porque estaba viendo el partido de Quiddich- Le quitó la mochila a Angie y comenzó a subir las escaleras- ¿Angie va a dormir en el cuarto de Dennis, no?

-Si- le respondió y vio como su hijo se perdía en el piso de arriba. Miró a la joven-Te estaba mirando a ti porque se perfectamente que a mi hijo no le interesa mucho el Quiddich.

La guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonreír y entraron en el salón.

oo00oo

Ron se sentó en uno de los sillones de la tienda de ropa en la que había entrado. Rachel se movía de un lado a otro mirando ropa, complementos, zapatos… y él no podía aburrirse más con eso.

Pero la chica le había pedido que la llevase en moto hasta el pueblo y él no se había negado. Daba igual lo que hiciese con ella, siempre se aburría. No tenían nada en común aunque a ella eso no parecía importarle mientras hiciesen lo que ella quisieran y en el sexo se lo pasase bien y ambos cosas parecía estarlas haciendo de maravilla porque la chica estaba contenta.

Tampoco se había negado a llevarla de compras porque se sentía culpable. Se había acostado con Hermione a pesar de salir con Rachel, y puede que a esta última no la quisiese pero debía haberla tenido respeto.

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo pero no había podido resistirse a Hermione, esa pelea con ella le había empalmado como siempre le pasaba cuando discutían y se habían besado así sin más.

Se froto los ojos cansado, casi no dormía pensando en lo que hacer. Sabía que Hermione estaba con Gerard y no parecía que le fuese a dejar pero él no sabía si continuar con Rachel. Estaba claro que no la quería, durante ese mes le había cogido algo de cariño pero quererla, no, si la quisiera no la habría engañado con Hermione.

Sintió ganas de gritar porque odiaba no ser capaz de tomar una maldita decisión.

-Ron- el chico levantó la cabeza y vio la sonrisa de Rachel.

-¿Si, preciosa?- le preguntó.

-Podemos irnos si quieres- él asintió y se puso de pie.

La chica se puso de puntillas y le cogió del cuello. Ron obedeció y la dio un beso en la boca pero no sintió ningún cosquilleo en el estomago.

oo00oo

Padma subió por las escaleras que llevaban a las gradas del campo de Quiddich. Ya había anochecido y a veces iba allí para ver las estrellas. Esa noche hacía mucho frío pero se había apretujado bien en su abrigo y colocado gorro, bufanda y guantas y había salido.

Cuando llegó arriba, y caminó por la primera fila de gradas, las más cercanas al campo, vio una sobra que surcaba el cielo en una escoba y daba piruetas en el aire. Se sentó en las gradas y observó la sombra con una sonrisa.

La luz de la luna le iluminó y vio que se trataba de Cedric que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que Padma aplaudió por una de sus volteretas.

Cedric detuvo su vuelo quedándose flotando en el aire cerca de donde estaba Padma. La chica se levantó y se acercó al borde del campo, apoyando en la pared de cemento.

-Impresionante- le halagó consiguiendo una sonrisa de él.

-Gracias ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

-Vine a ver las estrellas pero no pensé que te encontraría aquí- le respondió.

-Estaba aburrido y como la mayoría de los chicos andan desaparecidos… vine a dar un paseo en escoba- ella asintió- ¿Quieres montar?

-¡Oh no! Nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien lo de las escobas- le dijo Padma riendo.

-Venga, si vas a montar conmigo- la intentó convencer- tú no vas a tener que hacer nada.

Ella le miró como si en su interior se estuviese llevando un debate y luego asintió. Cedric se acercó todo lo que pudo y agarró la mano de Padma que se había subido al muro de cemento.

-Cedric, ¿La escoba soportará el peso de los dos, no?- preguntó Padma dudosa.

-Ahora lo comprobaremos- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella le miró alarmada y antes de que se pudiese echar atrás, Cedric tiró de su mano y la chica cayó sobre la escoba quedando entre los brazos de él. Padma cerró los ojos mientras sentía como caían. Pero él golpe nunca llegó.

Abrió despacio los ojos y vio que Cedric había logrado dominar a la escoba y que alzaban el vuelo poco a poco. Sonrió al sentir como el viento golpeaba contra su cara y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo para no caer pero hubiese sido imposible porque Cedric la tenía atrapada en un abrazo protector.

Rió porque se sentía bien allí arriba con la sensación de que si estiraba la mano podría tocar las estrellas.

Le miró y vio que él la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro en la piel.

-¿Mañana te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?- le preguntó.

Ella le miró sorprendida, ir a cenar con él el día de San Valentín.

-¿Sabes que días es mañana, no?- él rió y asintió.

-Si, lo sé. Pero se supone que también es el día de la amistad y tú y yo somos amigos… o eso creo- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me encantará ir a cenar contigo- él sonrió- pero ahora llévame a las estrellas.

-Eso está hecho, preciosa- le dijo Cedric ascendiendo más con la escoba.

oo00oo

Draco le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza. Los niños ya se habían dormido, ellos ya habían puesto la mesa y ellas estaban terminando de preparar la cena.

Sus primos estaban tirados en los sofás con los pies sobre la mesita de café pero cada vez que alguna chica entraba al salón-comedor, los bajaban rápidamente para que no les echasen la bronca.

Ginny se había integrado de maravilla y todos los familiares de Draco estaban encantados con ella. Sabía que se gustarían.

-Preciosa tu pelirroja, Draco- el nombrado miró a su primo Joshua que tenía una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ella?

-Tres meses- hizo una nota mental: _avisar a Ginny que llevan tres meses de relación_- pero nos conocemos desde el colegio.

-¿Y ya te la habrás tirado, no?- le preguntó Joshua. Los otros se incorporaron un poco, eso parecía interesarles.

-A ti te lo voy a decir- le dijo Draco recostándose en el sofá.

-Eso es un no- todos estallaron en carcajadas y Draco arrugó el ceño- por Merlín, Draco, se un hombre y tíratela.

-Que si me la he tirado pero ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Qué aún soy virgen?- todos se miraron los unos a los otros- ¿De verdad creéis que soy virgen?

-Bueno… a veces hemos llegado a pensar que eras gay- le dijo Dylan y Draco se puso rojo- píenselo, nunca traías novia y encima cuando te preguntábamos sobre el tema, lo esquivabas.

-Porque yo no suelo tener novias, me lío con ellas una noche y punto pero no soy gay- Draco se cruzó de brazos- Ginny es la primera novia que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Vale, vale- le dijo Zac para que se tranquilizase.

Draco dejó la cerveza en la mesa y se levantó dejando a sus primos en el sofá. Ya estaban tardando en meterse con él. Vio como Ginny entraba en el salón-comedor con una bandeja y la dejaba en el centro de la mesa.

Draco la agarró de la cintura y ante la atenta mirada de sus primos la plantó un beso en la boca haciendo que los otros se riesen. Cuando se separaron, Ginny miró a los primos de su "novio" sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Quiero que esta noche cuando estemos follando gimas ¿me has entendido?- ella arrugó el ceño.

-No, perderé entonces el juego- le dijo en un susurro.

-Hagamos una tregua en el maldito juego, esta noche ambos gemiremos- la miró a los ojos.

-Bueno… aunque tendré que fingir- mintió Ginny y él arrugó el ceño.

-En estos momentos me da igual- le soltó- por cierto llevamos tres meses saliendo.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, Draco se metió por la puerta de la cocina y Ginny se quedó allí parada con una sonrisa en los labios. Le agradaba lo de la tregua, necesitaba un descanso con el juego que había entre ellos dos y esa noche podría hacer el ruido que quisiera.

oo00oo

Harry salió del coche y se estirajó. A pesar de que habían parado a la hora de comer en una estación de servicio, el viaje era largo y estaba entumecido. Jess también salió y se estirajó como él. Los huesos del brazo de Harry crujieron ante el movimiento.

Se les había hecho tarde porque la carretera estaba bastante mal por la nieve y no habían podido ir más rápido. Además la parada para comer y alguna detención más que habían hecho por el camino para ir a un baño les había hecho retrasarse.

La pequeña cabaña estaba camuflada en la oscuridad de la noche, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el lago que había cerca de la casa y que estaba congelado y los tupidos árboles estaban cubiertos de nieve.

Harry sacó las cosas del maletero y subieron las escaleritas de entrada a la cabaña. Un bonito banco estaba junto a la puerta. Abrió la puerta y los dos ingresaron.

Harry dio a la luz y se iluminó una estancia bastante amplia que tenía un sofá frente a una chimenea y entremedias una alfombra de bonitos colores. Detrás del sofá a unos metros, había una mesa pequeña pero que sería suficiente para los dos.

Cerca de la mesa había una puerta que Jess supuso que era la cocina. Y justo en la pared de enfrente de la puerta principal había otra puerta. Harry se dirigió allí y Jess le siguió.

Pasaron junto a la parte de detrás del sofá y se metieron por la puerta. Jess vio un pasillo. A la derecha había una puerta que Harry le dijo que era el baño. Pegada a esa pared había unas escaleras que daban a una terraza que había en la parte superior. Debajo de las escaleras había otra puerta que daba a una habitación que Sirius utilizaba de almacén y un poco más allá, había otra puerta que era la del cuarto principal.

Jess y Harry se dirigieron hasta allí y abrió la puerta. Pegada a la puerta había un armario empotrado. Luego una amplia cama con colcha y sabanas que les vendría bien porque en la casa hacía algo de frío y en una de las paredes había una ventana que tenía contraventanas de madera.

Harry abrió la ventana de cristal y luego abrió las contraventanas de madera dejando que el frío entrase por la ventana. Rápidamente cerró las de cristal. Dejaron las cosas junto al armario.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó Harry que sabía que había comida porque Sirius se lo había dicho en una carta.

-No, con lo que hemos comido en el camino es suficiente- se sentó en el borde de la cama- además no me apetece hacer nada de comer.

-No, a mi tampoco- se sentó junto a ella y la dio un beso en la mejilla. Jess le miró- pero si me apetece comerte la boca.

Ella se rió y dejó que él la besara. Se tumbó en la cama y se llevó con ella el cuerpo de Harry.

oo00oo

Parvati y Dean salían del cine riendo, habían ido a ver una comedia y se lo habían pasado genial. Ella llevaba en las manos una flor que él le había regalado y que estaba encantada para que no se marchitase.

-Que frío hace- dijo Parvati apretándose en su abrigo.

-Creo que sería mejor volver a la universidad- ella asintió y se subieron en el coche de él que estaba aparcado cerca del cine.

Dean puso la calefacción y arrancó. Por el camino hablaron animadamente de la película que habían visto, de los exámenes y otros asuntos. Dean aparcó en el aparcamiento lo más cerca posible de la residencia.

El motor se apagó y los dos quedaron en silencio. La situación de la otra vez se estaba repitiendo y ninguno podía negar que desearan que ocurriese de nuevo.

Parvati sintió como le cogía la mano. Bajó la mirada y vio las dos manos enguantadas entrelazadas, cuero contra lana. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Dean que la miraban.

Se acercó a ella y ambos cerraron los ojos cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un cálido beso. Después de unos segundos se separaron y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-Estoy solo en mi cuarto- él tragó saliva- ¿Te gustaría venir?

Parvati le miró a los ojos y asintió. Salieron del coche y se cogieron de la mano. Juntos se dirigieron a la residencia de chicos. Ella se apoyó en la pared mientras esperaba a que él abriese la puerta de su cuarto.

Él entró. Ella suspiró y entró detrás de él.

oo00oo

Lavender se dirigió a la cama que iba a compartir con Seamus. Se detuvo al lado preguntándose como iban a dormir allí los dos juntos. Seamus que ya estaba acostado ocupaba la mayor parte de la cama por su tamaño y ella tendría que dormir casi encima de él.

Levantando las cobijas se metió en la cama, utilizó el brazo de Seamus como almohada y le dio la espalda. Si veía de cerca esa boca no sabía si podría resistirse a besarlo y tenía que esperar a que él diese el primer paso porque debía ganar la apuesta que había hecho con Pansy.

Estaban pegados y aunque no hubiese querido que fuese así, que no era el caso, no habrían podido evitarlo. Lavender se movió un poco más colocándose y su cuerpo quedó pegado al pecho de él.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para que él se lanzase y ganar esa maldita apuesta. Si estuviesen haciendo el amor importaría muy poco que estuviesen en una cama pequeña pero como no era el caso, estaban bastante incómodos.

Frotó su trasero contra el cuerpo de él que cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Lo había hecho apropósito a ver si se despertaba las ganas de él y se lanzaba pero él solo la apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo colocando un brazo por encima de su cintura.

Si, algo se había despertado en él y se le estaba clavando en el culo. Abrió los ojos y no estaba nada mal. Sintió como su cuerpo se humedecía.

-Ignóralo- le dijo y ella arrugó el ceño.

¡Que lo ignorase! Pero ¿Cómo iba a ignorar que estaba empalmado si le estaba clavando el pene en el culo? ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre que no le daba la vuelta y la besaba hasta dejarla sin aire?

Seamus estiró la mano y apagó la luz de la mesilla. Lavender se froto un poco más contra él para fastidiarle por no hacerle el amor.

-Creo que va a ser una noche muy larga- le dijo Seamus.

Si, ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

oo00oo

Draco se despertó al día siguiente con una sonrisa en los labios. Ginny estaba pegada a su costado otorgándole el calor de su cuerpo. Se estiró haciendo que sus huesos crujiesen y despertando a su acompañante en el proceso.

Ginny le miró somnolienta y le sonrió. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios que ella correspondió encantada, colocándose sobre su cuerpo duro.

La noche anterior se habían entregado el uno al otro dejando todo juego fuera de esas cuatro paredes y dejándose llevar por lo que sentían. No habían gritado pero no habían reprimido ningún sonido que salía de sus gargantas. Era un alivio después de esos meses en los que se habían tenido que contener, por lo menos ese fin de semana eran libres para demostrar lo mucho que les gustaba hacer el amor con el otro.

Por eso lo habían hecho varias veces durante toda la noche y habían disfrutado como nunca.

Ginny le recorría el pecho con suaves besos hasta llegar a su boca la cual beso con dulzura y suavidad. Draco la rodeó con un brazo y la hizo rodar en la cama hasta terminar debajo de él y hacerla de nuevo suya.

La pelirroja gimió y se aferró al cuerpo de su "novio" que la llevó al cielo como siempre hacía y que esa vez pudo demostrarlo con un suave gemido que escapó de sus labios.

Se quedaron un rato más tumbados en la cama hasta que Ginny le dijo que tenía ganas de desayunar. Los dos se dieron una ducha y después de vestirse bajaron a la cocina donde todos se encontraban ya desayunando a pesar de ser temprano.

Las miradas se clavaron en ellos cuando entraron en la cocina y los dos tuvieron que aguantarse la sonrisa. Tal vez no hubiesen gritado pero que les habían oído, no cabía duda.

-Buenos días- dijeron los dos mientras se servían el desayuno.

Draco no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su boca en toda la mañana. Sus primos se acababan de quedar con un palmo de narices y eso le encantaba.

oo00oo

Dean se desperezó y miró a la persona que estaba a su lado. Parvati dormía placidamente junto a él. Miró al techo y sonrió.

La noche había sido espectacular. Estiró la mano y la rodeó con sus brazos sintiendo que no podía estar mucho tiempo sin tocarla. La piel suave de la chica le hizo estremecerse y aspiró su aroma.

Ella continúo dormida y él la observó encantado con la tranquilidad que se veía en su rostro. Se movió entre sus brazos y se acomodó contra su pecho. La dio un beso en la frente y ella continúo con sus sueños.

No pensaba dejarla ir en todo el fin de semana, iba a aprovechar que en el cuarto no estaba Seamus para poder estar con Parvati. Puede que no estuviese seguro de lo que sentía por ella pero en esos momentos si de una cosa estaba seguro era de que quería pasar el día de San Valentín con la chica que dormía en su cama.

oo00oo

Harry despertó con el sol del frío invierno entrando por la ventana de la habitación principal que estaba compartiendo con Jess. Era temprano aún y se estirajó un poco.

Miró a su izquierda donde Jess dormía placidamente, durante la noche se había movido y su cuerpo ya no quedaba oculto por las sabanas blancas. El fuerte contraste entre el moreno de su piel y la blancura de la tela era realmente perfecto.

Se deleitó la vista con la parte trasera de su cuerpo, en la lisa espalda y en el redondeado trasero. Estiró la mano y sintió la suavidad de su piel.

La caricia provocó que la chica se moviese, cambiando de posición y quedando boca arriba en la cama, ahí si que se deleitó la vista. Los exuberantes y redondeados pechos se esparcían y sus muslos estaban apretados como queriendo evitar que algo extraño se colara donde no debía. Esa idea hizo sonreír a Harry. Definitivamente esa chica era hermosa.

Harry se miró su propio cuerpo oculto, parte de él, entre las sabanas. Bajó ellas se podía adivinar un bulto en la parte baja. Si, ahí estaba su erección matutina tan común en los hombres y que eran completamente maravillosas cuando tenías a alguien al lado para que no se desperdiciase.

Con cuidado, para no despertar a Jess, se movió en la cama y se puso sobre ella sin llegar a tocar sus perfectas curvas. Se apoyó en sus codos para no aplastarla con su peso y observó de cerca su rostro.

Con lentitud apartó el cabello que le ocultaba parte del rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la oreja. Ella ni se inmutó, tras ese hubo otro y otro, suaves besos que se acercaban cada vez con más peligro a los labios.

Hasta que al fin posó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Fue corto, demasiado corto. Volvió a repetirlo pero esta vez el contacto de sus labios fue mucho más largo y dulce. Harry sonrió, divertido, contra sus labios cuando sintió como le rodeaba con los brazos y con la yema de los dedos le acariciaba la espalda.

Jess abrió la boca permitiendo el paso a Harry, que tomó su boca con dulzura y dándole un suave pero apasionado beso.

Jess continuaba acariciándole la espalda con suaves pasadas de sus dedos y sus bocas se profesaban besos delicados. Las caricias de Jess se extendieron por sus hombros, pecho, abdominales… cualquier lugar era bueno para sentirle.

Las manos de Harry acariciaron sus sublimes curvas, todo en ella era perfecto, su cuerpo, su respiración, sus besos… la erección de Harry se clavaba en ella en una acariciante declaración de intenciones.

Las manos de él alcanzaron la unión de sus muslos que seguían fuertemente apretados, obstruyéndole el paso. Ella sonrió contra su boca y le dio otro delicado beso en los labios.

Antes de que él pudiese decirle nada, ella abrió las piernas dejándole acceso libre a esa parte de su cuerpo. Él la besó en agradecimiento y entró dentro de ella lentamente, hasta que estuvo completamente en su interior… se detuvo.

Jess abrió los ojos por primera vez y se encontró con la mirada esmeralda del hombre que la estaba haciendo el amor. Siguió sin moverse… ella le miró con una suave sonrisa somnolienta y le dio un dócil beso en los labios.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Harry se movió, la embistió con suavidad, una sola vez, deteniéndose de nuevo. Ella sonrió… cada movimiento de él era calculado, tierno y extraordinario.

Una segunda embestida y volvió a detenerse. Ella miró para otro lado, con disimulo, él la observaba. Las manos de Jess bajaban por su espalda sin tocarle y se posaron sobre el trasero de él. Harry rió contra su cuello.

Un suave apretón en sus nalgas consiguió que Harry comenzase a moverse en su interior. Lento, cariñoso, perezoso pero sensual… daba igual, fuera como fuese, el sexo con Harry siempre era maravilloso.

Las suaves embestidas continuaron durante unos minutos, cuando Harry veía que el clímax se acercaba, hacia todo lo posible por alagar el momento. Sus miradas estaban conectadas en todo momento, sus ojos solo se cerraban cuando sus bocas se unían en cálidos besos y sus respiraciones iban acompasadas a cada movimiento.

Las caderas de Jess se movían con las de Harry, igualando su ternura, y los jadeos hacían que sus cálidos alientos se mezclasen. Juntos y unidos en un beso, llegaron a la culminación.

-Buenos días- le dijo él sin quitarse de encima de ella.

-Buenos días- le respondió ella mirándole con una sonrisa, la misma que él tenía en los labios- maravillosa forma de despertar a alguien.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- él la dio un beso en la mandíbula- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Pues ahora que lo dices, si- él sonrió y la dio un beso en la boca.

-Espera aquí, iré a por algo de desayunar- ella asintió.

Harry se puso en pie y sin molestarse en ponerse algo de ropa salió de la habitación. Jess se acurrucó en la cama mientras le esperaba.

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry volvía a la habitación con una bandeja que contenía dos vasos de zumo de naranja, dos tazas de café, unas tostadas y unos cuantos bollos.

Jess se acomodó en la cama y Harry le puso la bandeja encima, él se tumbó junto a ella y le dio un mordisco a una tostada. Ella, en cambio, se puso a beber un poco del zumo.

-Es agradable que te traigan el desayuno a la cama, nunca nadie lo había hecho por mí- le dijo Jess- en realidad nunca me había quedado el suficiente tiempo con una persona en la cama para que me lo trajese.

Harry asintió, comprendiéndola, a él le pasaba lo mismo.

-Mañana me lo traes tú a mí.

-Trato hecho- la chica estrechó la mano del chico, cerrando el trato- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? Es san Valentín. -Harry le dio un sorbo a la taza de café y la dejó de nuevo sobre la bandeja.- yo había pensado en dar un paseo por los alrededor, sé que hace frío pero cuando me trajiste vi unos paisajes preciosos… -Harry negó con la cabeza y ella le miró.- ¿Tienes algo pensado?

-No vamos a salir de la casa- ella le miró- no me mires con esa cara, nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día, follando- ella sonrió, divertida- pienso hacerlo contigo por todos los rincones de la casa y tal vez quede tiempo para una cenita.

-Tal vez…- repitió Jess riendo con suavidad- me parece bien. Prefiero pasar calor que frío.

Harry le miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-Pues tranquila que calor vas a pasar- dijo él causando la risa de ella.

Se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un beso en la boca.

-Me llevaré esto y seguiremos con lo que estábamos- Harry cogió la bandeja y se marchó a la cocina. Tras dejar todo en el fregadero, se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación pero Jess ya no estaba allí.

Fue al baño para ver si la chica se encontraba allí pero tampoco estaba. Sonrió, estaba jugando, bien pues jugarían. Revisó la casa, en el salón no estaba y en la cocina era imposible porque la habría visto… se quedó mirando las escaleras pero no, esas escaleras solo llevaban a la terraza de arriba.

Oyó un ruido, la madera crujió bajo unas pisadas. Venía de la otra habitación que había en la casa. Se dirigió hacía allí sin hacer ruido y abrió la puerta despacio.

Las contraventanas de madera estaban cerradas y la luz de la mañana entraba por algunos agujeros y rendijas que tenía, dándole a la habitación un aire claroscuro.

La habitación estaba encharcada de polvo y las cajas amontonadas se esparcían por todo el lugar, Sirius utilizaba esa habitación para guardar trastos y por eso era el sitio perfecto para esconderse.

Se internó en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. El ruido de la madera al crujir se escuchó bajo sus pisadas. Miraba a los lados en busca de la chica pero ella no aparecía.

Sintió un fuerte golpe y como alguien le rodeaba el cuello por detrás y de un salto se aferraba a su espalda, intentó quitársela de encima pero Jess se aferró con fuerza. Ella reía divertida.

El forcejeo hizo que cayesen al suelo y después de muchas vueltas por el suelo enlodado de polvo, Jess terminó debajo, pero aún agarrada al cuerpo de Harry como una lapa.

-Te acabo de demostrar que tus clases de defensa personal están siendo muy útiles- le susurró ella al oído. A pesar de tener a Harry encima, no se sentía aplastada.

Él se rindió e intentó recuperar el aliento como ella estaba haciendo. El sudor les recorría el cuerpo. Jess le acarició el pecho pero sin soltarle y le beso el hombro con suavidad.

Las piernas de ella rodeaban el cuerpo de él y sus pies descansaban en el estomago plano y duro del chico. Uno de sus pies comenzó a descender por su vientre, en busca de la erección que se había despertado durante el forcejeo.

Acarició la longitud con el pie, una y otra vez, el otro pie se le unió al cabo de los minutos. Harry gimió de placer, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía algo así, era exótico, nuevo y realmente placentero. Esa chica nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Ella siguió masturbándole, su boca le daba suaves besos en los hombros buscando complacerle más de lo que ya lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¡Jessica!- gimió Harry con los ojos cerrados.

Ella sonrió, se había fijado que cuando estaba realmente excitado, utilizaba su nombre completo y eso le gustaba. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y le dijo:

-Córrete para mi, Harry, quiero que lo hagas para mí, solo para mí- el sensual susurro fue el detonante para que pasara lo que ella le estaba pidiendo. Con un gemido ronco, la sustancia que ella esperaba ver, salió de dentro de él manchándole los pies a ella y el estomago a él.

Harry jadeó con los ojos cerrados, sintió como ella soltaba su amarre y salía de debajo de su cuerpo. Él se quedó tumbado. Abrió los ojos y la miró, estaba sentada cerca de su rostro y le devolvió una mirada llena de sensualidad. Pudo sentir el olor de la excitación femenina.

-Creo que deberíamos darnos una ducha- siguió ella en susurros sensuales sentándose sobre los muslos de Harry que la miró.- estamos llenos de polvo, sudor y…- el chico se puso duro cuando ella bajó la cabeza y lamió la sustancia que había sobre sus abdominales. Ella rió al ver la reacción del cuerpo del chico.- Vamos.

Jess se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta moviendo las caderas con cada paso que daba. Él la siguió completamente hipnotizado. Entraron en el baño y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le beso posesivamente.

Abrió el grifo de la bañera a la que le faltaba la cortina. La chica miró el jacuzzi y él siguió su mirada.

-Luego jugaremos ahí dentro- él tragó saliva al oír como decía esas palabras- ahora nos viene bien una ducha.

Tras comprobar como salía el agua y ver que estaba a una temperatura lo suficiente agradable, Jess se metió y Harry le siguió. Ella se agachó para coger la regadera, se acercó a él y poniéndose de puntillas le mojó el pelo.

Dejó que agua le recorriese la cara y continuase por su cuello y pecho. Luego le tocó el turno a ella, se mojo el cabello que caía en cascada por su espalda consiguiendo que agua llegase con más rapidez a su trasero y dibujase su curva.

Harry se apoyó en la pared de azulejos y la observó. Jess se mojó el rostro y siguió hasta sus pechos, el agua caía vivamente sobre ellos y comenzó a acariciárselos. Ella rió al ver la cara de Harry y se mordió el labio con sensualidad mientras se pellizcaba un pezón.

La mano acariciante siguió descendiendo hasta su sexo y junto a ella la regadera que seguía empapando su cuerpo. Jess se acarició y gimió de placer. Ella sonrió al ver como el miembro de Harry se endurecía y alargaba.

La chica colgó la regadera en la pared, el agua salpicaba y se salía de la bañera. Cogió de la mano a Harry acercándole a ella, poniéndole bajó el agua que les mojó a ambos. Él bajó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, ella sacó la punta de la lengua y le lamió los labios.

Agarrando el bote de jabón, se echó en la mano y se las froto hasta hacer espuma. Le besó en la boca.

Sus manos empezaron a moverse por su cuerpo, frotando y limpiando, acariciando y aumentando más el deseo de Harry. Se apoyó en la pared, el agua caía por su cabeza y recorría todo su cuerpo. Jess besaba su cuerpo, descendiendo por él hasta que terminó arrodillada.

Sintió como se lo introducía en la boca con autentico fervor. El entusiasmo de la joven hizo que el suyo aumentara y su erección llegó a su máximo tamaño. Esa mujer quería matarlo, y él deseaba morir de esa manera.

Su boca masajeaba el miembro con erótico frenesí. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella que le miraba con una intensidad arrolladora. Ya no pudo apartar la mirada de sus ojos celestes.

Con la ayuda de sus manos, le dio el placer que él necesitaba. Su lengua le recorría el miembro de un lado a otro y se lo introducía en la boca para placer de él que gemía completamente extasiado.

-Jessica- gruñó golpeándose contra los azulejos de la pared.

La chica probó hasta donde le cabía y para deleite de Harry su boca aceptaba lo que él le daba. La chica se aferró a las nalgas y se mantuvo con él dentro de la boca unos segundos. Lo volvió a repetir en un par de ocasiones y Harry la aferró el cabello, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse mientras ella aguantaba con goce.

Harry se detuvo y soltó a Jess que le miró a los ojos, el agua le recorría el cuerpo y el rostro tanto como a él. Ella se irguió lo suficiente en su postura arrodillada y con sus pechos masajeó el miembro.

Volvió a gruñir, ella aumentó el ritmo y sacó la lengua, lamiéndolo. Harry sentía que iba a explotar.

-Apártate- pero ella no obedeció y su cuerpo se llenó de la sustancia que salía del cuerpo de Harry. Los dos se miraron, los ojos de ella estaba realmente encendidos por la pasión. Se pasó la lengua por los labios de forma erótica.

Ella terminó de lavarle y luego se lavó ella misma hasta quedar limpia. Cerró el grifo y salió de la bañera, Harry en cambio se quedó dentro, mirándola completamente satisfecho.

-¿Me secas?- le pidió ella.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces saliendo de la ducha, cogió una de las toallas y se arrodilló para empezar por los gemelos. Siguió ascendiendo por los muslos y se detuvo al sentir el aroma de la excitación femenina.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó ella al ver que se había parado. Harry la miró a los ojos y vio que ella sonreía, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sin responderla, acercó su rostro hasta el triangulo que había entre sus piernas y abrió la boca. Su lengua salió, juguetona, y comenzó a lamerlo. Jess se aferró al lavabo para no caer por el ímpetu del chico.

La oyó gemir y eso le encantó, las caderas de ellas se movían en busca de más, quería más y él pensaba darle todo, tal y como había hecho ella. Con la ayuda de sus manos, encontró el pequeño botón que se escondía.

Lo acarició con la punta de la lengua, haciendo círculos y causando el frenesí de ella. Harry introdujo dos dedos en la abertura mientras con su lengua seguía jugando, ella gritó aferrándose en los hombros de él para no caer.

Se puso en pie y ella se aferró a su cuerpo, dos dedos más fueron introducidos, los cuatros se movían dentro de ella. Jess tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y Harry la besó en la boca.

El mismo entusiasmo que se había visto en lo demás, se estaba demostrando en ese beso violento. Ella gritó y Harry supo el mismo momento en el que llegó al clímax.

oo00oo

Seamus se metió bajo el agua helada, lo necesitaba después de la noche que había pasado. Había sido peor que una tortura, en realidad Lavender le había torturado pegando su cuerpo al de él y restregándose contra su polla como una posesa.

Más de una vez había estado tentado a ponerse sobre su cuerpo suave y hacerle el amor pero se había contenido, con muchas dificultades pero lo había logrado.

Bufó bajo el agua. Había sido la peor noche de su vida y a la vez la mejor. Porque a pesar de que no había estado con ella, el sentirla tan cerca había sido la vez lo más maravilloso y horroroso que le podía haber pasado.

El deseo por ella había aumentado más en esa noche y pensar que aún le quedaba una noche más en ese hotel antes de volver a la universidad, y no una noche cualquiera, la noche de San Valentín.

Solo esperaba que esa noche ganasen el partido para irse a celebrarlo y llegar lo más tarde posible a la habitación. Porque no sabía si podría soportar otra noche junto a ella sin poder hacerle el amor.

oo00oo

Luna se detuvo frente al cuarto de Neville. Llamó con suavidad y esperó, nerviosa.

Estaba todo milimetrado. Le invitaría a cenar y luego le llevaría a dar un paseo por el pueblo y allí bajo las estrellas le diría lo mucho que le quería. Solo esperaba que él le correspondiese.

Suspiró nerviosa pero emocionada. El corazón le latía a mil por hora cuando vio como la puerta se abría. Sonrió a Neville que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola, Luna- le dijo con ese tono cariñoso que siempre empleaba con ella.

-Hola. Siento molestarte…

-Tú nunca molestas- ella sonrió agradecida.

-Yo venía para saber si bueno… te gustaría venir a cenar conmigo esta noche.

Él sonrió.

-Claro, no tenía nada planeado, y es mejor no quedarse encerrado en la habitación un día como el de hoy- Luna asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces te espero a las nueve en la puerta de mi residencia- él asintió- adiós.

-Hasta luego- él le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se marchó con una sonrisa.

Una de las cosas ya estaba hecha, él había aceptado la invitación. Esa noche se pondría lo más bonita que pudiese y se lo diría, le diría que le quería.

oo00oo

Blaise se llevó el móvil a la oreja y esperó mientras oía los tonos. Al cuarto tono alguien contestó al teléfono y sonrió al oír su voz. Pansy parecía apunto de estallar de los nervios por la forma tan brusca con la que contestó.

-Yo también me alegro de oírte- le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa- Veo que te lo estás pasando muy bien.

-De maravilla- le dijo ella con sarcasmo. La oyó bufar- solo llevo una tarde y una mañana con ella y ya tengo ganas de matar a tía Eleonor o más bien bruja Eleonor. ¡Merlín va a acabar con mis nervios!- Blaise rió- no te rías hablo muy en serio, estoy pensando muy seriamente lo de cometer un doble asesinato.

-¿Un doble asesinato?- preguntó Blaise.

-Si, matar a tía Eleonor y a su maldito gato _Pulgas_- Blaise estalló en más carcajadas- menos mal que le deje a Padma y Parvarti a Aidan sino creo que ese gato diabólico le habría matado. Hablo en serio tengo las manos llenas de arañazos.

-Bueno… piensa que ya te queda menos para estar allí- le dijo Blaise sin poder borrar esa sonrisa que se le había formado desde que había empezado a hablar con ella.

-Si cuando vuelva me falta alguna extremidad no te extrañe- la oyó suspirar y se puso serio.

-¿Estás bien, Pansy?- ella volvió a suspirar- si te lo hace pasar muy mal vuelve y que la zurzan a esa vieja.

-No puedo hacer eso, además solo es un fin de semana y como tu mismo has dicho ya me queda menos- Pansy guardó silencio y él tampoco supo que decir- no sabes como me cuesta decir esto, Blaise, pero… te extraño.

Blaise tragó saliva al oír esa declaración y no supo que decir, esta vez si que se quedó sin habla. Oyó algo de escándalo al otro lado del teléfono y como Pansy le decía:

-Tengo que dejarte, tía Eleonor quiere que prepare la comida. Adiós- la línea se cortó pero él se quedó unos segundos más con el móvil en la oreja.

Cuando cerró la tapa aún no sabía como debía sentirse ante esa declaración.

oo00oo

Hermione iba agarrada a la mano de Gerard que le había invitado a dar un paseo por el campus de la universidad. Como siempre él se mostraba cariñoso y dulce y ella correspondía a sus muestras de cariño algo distante aunque él no parecía darse cuenta.

-Estás preciosa hoy- le dijo Gerard al oído- bueno siempre lo estás.

-Eres demasiado exagerado- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida y a la vez incómoda.

-Solo digo la verdad- le susurró él y la dio un beso en los labios- ¿Vamos a comer?

Ella asintió. Cogidos de la mano fueron hasta el comedor. Había mucha menos gente de la normal porque muchos de los alumnos se habían ido a pasar el día de San Valentín a diferentes sitios. Gerard le había propuesto ir a algún lado pero ella no se había visto con fuerzas, lo sucedido con Ron aún la corroía por dentro.

Al entrar le vio sentado en la mesa con sus amigos, con los que no se habían ido a ningún lado, y con Rachel pegado a él. Comiendo sin prestar mucha atención a su novia que no paraba de acariciarle el cabello pelirrojo.

Ella apartó la mirada porque no le gustaba ver como otra mujer le tocaba y la puso sobre la mesa en la que estaban los amigos de su novio Gerard, los aguantaba a todos menos a las Cho, Caitriona y Marietta… Crabbe, Goyle y Bulstrode le eran indiferentes y Terence y Joseph no le caían mal pero la idea de tener que comer con las tres víboras la mataba.

Miró a sus amigas que estaban sentada en la mesa que ellas solían ocupar solo faltaba Parvati aparte de las que se habían ido de viaje y ahora que se fijaba tampoco estaba Dean, tal vez esos dos estuviesen juntos.

-¿Qué te parece comer con mis amigas hoy?- le preguntó. Alguna vez había tenido que comer con los amigos de él y lo había soportado a duras penas pero ese día no se veía con fuerzas para estar con ellos. Se había levantado de caída.

-No, claro que no- se acercaron para saludar a los amigos de él y luego se dirigieron a la mesa de sus amigas donde se sentaron a comer.

Durante la comida las chicas se mostraron cordiales con Gerard, Hermione sabía que ese chico les caía bien así que no fue difícil que se uniera a la conversación.

Hermione pinchó una de las zanahorias que había en su plato cuando sintió un beso en la mejilla, miró a Gerard que le sonrió. Ese podría ser un buen momento como otro cualquier para proponerle lo que había pensado para esa noche.

-Oye, Gerard- le dijo en susurros para que sus amigas no la escuchasen- yo me preguntaba si te gustaría venir esta noche…- se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a invitar a un chico a su cuarto cuando había estado con otros, simplemente había surgido- a mi cuarto. Y quedarte a dormir.

La cara del chico se iluminó y eso hizo que ella se sintiese más culpable. Él la deseaba y la quería y ella le había engañado. Por un momento estuvo tentada a retirar lo que había dicho pero ya no se podía echar atrás.

-Me encantaría, Hermione- le dijo y la dio un beso en los labios.

oo00oo

Se encontraban en la cocina, tras esa larga mañana de sexo, ambos necesitaban recuperar fuerzas. Continuaban desnudos y a Harry le encantaba ver que ella se sentía tan a gusto con la desnudez como él, le gustaba ver que ella no se avergonzaba al pasear desnuda por la casa.

Sería la una del medio día más o menos y tras la placentera ducha, se habían acostado en el sofá y en la mesa, como dos completos salvajes. Harry tenía marcas de arañazos en la espalda.

Jess se estiró todo lo que pudo para intentar coger un vaso del armario pero no llegaba así que le pidió ayuda a Harry que se acercó. Sus cuerpos entraron en contacto y el miembro de Harry se endureció ante el roce. Jess rió.

-Más despacio campeón, déjame que recupere aunque sea unas pocas de fuerzas- Jess se encogió de placer cuando Harry la besó en el cuello- dile a tu amiguito que se relaje.

-No me hace caso- le aseguró él al oído.

Jess se apartó riendo y se echó un poco de zumo en el vaso. Harry se apoyó en la encimera y la miró mientras daba un sorbo a la cerveza que ella le había dado. La chica miró en el interior de la nevera para ver lo que encontraba para comer.

-Mira tenemos postre- Jess sacó un frasco de nata montada.

Harry se relamió los labios.

-Podríamos pasar directamente al postre- le sugirió.

-No, que luego me dirás que tienes hambre- guardó la nata donde estaba- ¿Qué te apetece?

-Algo rápido- ella le miró y sonrió al ver la forma en la que la miraba.

-¿Te parece bien unos bocadillos?- Harry asintió.

Jess sacó las cosas y entre risas y algún que otro arrumaco se pusieron a prepararlos. Harry se terminó comiendo tres mientras que ella solo uno y medio. Se lo comieron en la cocina, de pie, hablando y jugando.

Él metió las cosas en el fregadero, con un movimiento de varita la cocina quedó limpia y los platos se pusieron a fregarse solos. Giró sobre sus talones y sonrió al ver que Jess le enseñaba el bote de nata.

Se acercó a él.

-Súbeme a la encimera.- Harry obedeció y agarrándole de la cintura la sentó en donde ella le había pedido.

La chica agitó el bote tal y como decía en las instrucciones, lo abrió y apretando el botón se hecho un poco en la boca. Lo saboreó con gusto.

-Está muy buena- ella le hecho nata a él en la boca- aunque seguramente este mejor de otra manera.- Jess apretó de nuevo el botón y cayó en el pecho de Harry que sonrió mirándola, ella rió traviesamente y se acercó para limpiarlo con la lengua. –Definitivamente así sabe mejor.

-Yo también quiero probarlo.

Jess sonrió y se echó nata sobre los dos pezones que quedaron ocultos bajo el dulce. Harry rió por la ocurrencia y ella le miró con cara de niña buena. Se acercó y los lamió gustoso.

Ella le echó en el brazo y se lo lamió para luego darle un mordisco. Después de degustar un poco de nata en otros sitios del cuerpo masculino, Harry creyó que le llegaba el momento.

Intentó quitarle el frasco de nata pero ella se resistió. El forcejeo causo que un chorro de nata cayese en el cuerpo de Jess, sobre unos de sus muslos, muy cerca de su sexo.

-Parece que tendré que limpiar eso- ella rió.

-Eso parece- Harry se cernió sobre la mancha y la lamió con lentitud. La miró a los ojos y vio la maravillosa lujuria en ellos.

-Baja de ahí, quiero hacer algo- Jess descendió de la encimera rozando, apropósito, su cuerpo con el de Harry. Él la puso de espaldas y le acarició el tatuaje. Cogió sus manos y las subió hasta los picaportes de las puertas de uno de los armarios de la cocina- agárrate.

Ella obedeció dócilmente. Harry cogió el bote de nata y tras agitarlo le esparció un poco del postre por la espalda. La lamió deleitoso y Jess miró por encima de su hombro para ver lo que hacía. Luego le llegó el turno a sus nalgas, rió cuando la hizo cosquillas.

Ascendió de nuevo hasta llegar a su cuello el cual besó. Una de las manos de Harry, le acariciaba las nalgas, Jess cerró los ojos cuando él empezó a estimularle el trasero.

Lo lubricó con su propia saliva, aún así cuando tres dedos se introdujeron en la cavidad, Jess jadeó sorprendida por la intrusión. Él sintió como se cerraba alrededor de sus dedos y la observó.

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y se lamía los labios deleitándose con las caricias de él. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Me satisface tanto pensar que fui el primero en algo contigo, Jess- ella se aferró con fuerza a los picaportes y bajó la cabeza, se sentía húmeda- fui el primero en tenerte por aquí, fui el primero en algo.

-Has sido el primero en muchas cosas- le dijo ella.

-¿Ah, si?- susurró Harry- ¿Cómo en qué?

-Eres el primer chico que ha conseguido…-jadeó- que haga el amor en sitios públicos. El primero que me hizo tener más de un orgasmo en un mismo polvo. –Ella movió las caderas- Tu conseguiste que viera una película porno y mirara el kamasutra.

Harry rió al oír eso último y la dio un beso en la nuca. Extrajo los dedos y dándole la vuelta la levantó del suelo y se dirigió con ella hacía el baño.

La dejó en el suelo, abrió los grifos del jacuzzi y con ayuda de la varita consiguió llenarlo más rápido. Se metió dentro y ella le siguió.

Ella se quedó de rodillas en el centro del jacuzzi que era enorme. Harry en cambio se fue a un rincón y estiró las piernas, sus brazos los estiró poniéndolos encima de los bordes.

Jess que se había recogido el pelo en un moño para no mojárselo, le miró y sonrió divertida.

-Pareces un mafioso- Harry sonrió- solo te falta un puro.

-La familia- dijo el chico imitando a Marlon Brando en la película el padrino. Jess rió y se acercó a él para darle un beso.

Harry sabía que ella aún estaba caliente por lo ocurrido en la cocina y cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, correspondió con pasión al beso que ella le daba. Jess suspiró contra su boca y con la mano buscó el miembro de Harry que guió hacía su abertura.

En segundos, él estuvo dentro de ella de nuevo y la chica se deleitó cabalgando sobre sus caderas mientras le besaba en los labios. Ella gimió contra su boca y sollozo de placer. Harry la abrazó mientras ella seguía moviéndose y ella le rodeó el cuello y juntos alcanzaron el clímax, otra vez.

oo00oo

Angie se quedó sentada en el sofá del salón-comedor de la casa de los Creevey. El hombre le estaba sirviendo una taza de café mientras Colin fregaba los platos de manera muggle por lo que la habían dicho en ese barrio había mucho cotilla y era un barrio exclusivamente muggle por lo que no querían causar un revuelo si alguien veía unos platos fregándose solos.

El señor Creevey se sentó junto a ella y le dio un sorbo a su café. Estaba a la temperatura adecuada.

-Me encanta como hace Colin el café- le dijo el hombre.

Angie también le dio un sorbo y tuvo que darle la razón al padre de su amigo, estaba muy bueno. Removió el café y miró al hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… ¿Y hay algo entre mi hijo y tú, cariño?- le preguntó con dulzura causando el sonrojo de Angie.

-No, solo somos amigos- el recuerdo de lo que pasó en el cuarto de Colin pasó por su cabeza en ese preciso momento, pero ese día dijeron que tan solo eran amigos.

-Menudo idiota esta hecho mi hijo entonces- ella le miró con una sonrisa, agradecida- si no sale contigo no es porque no le gustes sino porque tiene miedo.

-¿Miedo?- preguntó ella, extrañada.

-¿Alguna vez te a hablado Colin de su madre?- Angie negó con la cabeza y el hombre miró hacía la puerta para asegurarse que su hijo no venía. La curiosidad creció en ella cuando vio el gesto del hombre. La miró- ¿Has oído alguna vez eso de que en una relación uno quiere más que el otro?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Bien… pues ya lo has oído. En mi caso el que más quiso en la relación entre mi mujer y yo, fui yo. La quise mucho y la sigo amando a pesar de todo- el hombre sonrió con nostalgia- cuando nos conocimos, nos enamoramos y nos casamos, nada hacía presagiar lo que pasaría. Después de tener a Dennis las cosas empezaron a ir mal, tuvimos un bache económico yo me quedé sin trabajo y mi mujer nunca había trabajado. Yo estaba más tiempo fuera de casa que en ella, porque me iba a todos los sitios a buscar trabajo, estuvimos bastantes años con la soga al cuello porque solo encontraba trabajos temporales y las discusiones entre mi mujer y yo iban cada vez más en aumento, hasta que llego el momento en el que todos los días había una discusión.

Pasaron los años y los niños cada vez se daban más cuenta de nuestras discusiones y ellos no eran felices pero no quería dejarla porque la quería muchísimo pero mi mujer ya no me quería, pero yo estaba tan ciego. Nos decíamos cosas durísimas, horribles, cosas que unos niños jamás deberían de oír de boca de sus padres- el hombre suspiró- Entonces… unos años antes de que nos enterásemos de que Colin era un mago y de entrase en Hogwarts, yo encontré un trabajo fijo y que aún conservo, mi trabajo como lechero- el hombre le sonrió- mi mujer lo vio como un trabajo patético pero a mi me gustaba y nos daba de comer algo de lo más importante.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Angie interesada.

-Poco a poco nos recuperamos económicamente pero las discusiones no menguaron. Yo pensé que cuando encontrase trabajo se acabarían las disputas pero no. Entonces unos meses después de encontrar el trabajo, me empecé a dar cuenta de que faltaba dinero. Los niños eran demasiado pequeños para que me lo estuviesen cogiendo así que tan solo me quedaba un sospechoso…

-Su mujer- le dijo Angie y él hombre asintió.

-Fue bastante duro. Yo estuve tan preocupado en encontrar trabajo que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Mi mujer se había metido en asuntos turbios; jugaba, timaba a algunas personas, robaba y en algún momento había llegado a acostarse con algunos hombres por dinero y todo para conseguir dinero y seguir jugando. Luego supe que había dejado a veces a los niños solos en casa mientras yo buscaba trabajo y ella se iba a jugar.

Angie le puso una mano sobre la del hombre que la cogió entre las suyas y se las apretó en una caricia cariñosa.

-Me di cuenta demasiado tarde- su voz parecía apunto de quebrarse pero mantuvo la compostura- tan tarde que mi mujer se apostó la casa y la perdió. Nos vimos en la calle, por suerte Colin estaba en Hogwarts pero el pequeño Dennis estaba conmigo y yo estaba desesperado. Cuando me enteré discutí con ella, nos dijimos cosas horribles y ella se marchó y nunca más volvimos a verla.

-Lo siento muchísimo- el hombre asintió.

-Por suerte logré dar con el hombre que ganó mi casa y nos la vendió de nuevo por supuesto yo no tenía dinero así que pedí un préstamo al banco, préstamo que aún estoy pagando. Pero bueno recuperamos nuestro hogar. Cuando Colin volvió del colegio se encontró con que su madre se había ido y nunca se lo perdonó.- el hombre se puso en pie y se acercó a la chimenea.- Colin siempre fue más consciente de las cosas por eso nunca la perdonó pero Dennis, él era más pequeño y no comprendía muchas cosas.

El hombre cogió una foto que había sobre la chimenea y volvió al sofá. La observó y la limpió algo de polvo que tenía encima para luego tendérsela a Angie.

-Esta es mi esposa porque aún seguimos casados.

Angie miró la foto y a pesar de que la mujer que había en el retrato era joven, hermosa y tenía una sonrisa dibujado en el rostro, Angie la reconoció. Era la misma mujer que visitaba a Colin y que a él parecía tan poco agradarle sus visitas. La madre de Colin estaba ahora mucho más demacrada y con peor aspecto pero era ella, la reconocería en cualquier lado.

Ahora comprendía porque a Colin le agradaba tan poco su presencia. Intentó recomponerse para que el señor Creevey no se diese cuenta de nada raro.

-Colin teme enamorarse porque teme que una mujer le haga lo mismo que mi esposa me hizo a mí- le explicó el señor Creevey aunque ella no apartaba los ojos de la foto- no se da cuenta de lo bonito que es estar enamorado.

oo00oo

Lavender estaba en una de las colas que daba al estadio junto a Seamus que estaba mirando unos panfletos que les habían dado por el camino.

Estaban a las afueras de Liverpool y el campo de Quiddich tenía numerosos hechizos para que los muggles no se acercasen a él.

Llevaban toda la mañana fuera del hotel. Se habían ido temprano a ver la ciudad y habían comido fuera para luego seguir con su tour y haciendo algunas compras. Antes de ir al campo de Quiddich habían llevado las cosas al hotel y ahora estaban ahí, esperando para entrar.

Seamus estaba entusiasmado y aunque ella no era muy aficionada al Quiddich también lo estaba, su padre era muy aficionado a ese deporte y le había inculcado un poco de ese gusto a ella. Ahora que lo pensaba su padre se llevaba muy bien con Seamus, cada vez que coincidían en la Madriguera por la fiesta de Navidad, se pasaban horas hablando de Quiddich.

Miró a Seamus, esa mañana había estado un buen rato bajo la ducha y cuando había salido la había sonreído como siempre. Lo que le había enfurecido, sino le hubiese visto empalmado habría pensado que no le había afectado el acercamiento. Bufó.

-Ya nos queda poco- le dijo Seamus pensando que era eso lo que la tenía molesta.

Pero lo que verdaderamente le molestaba era que parecía que nunca iba a conseguir ganar la apuesta y eso significaba que no le iba a tener para ella.

oo00oo

Ginny salió del fondo del agua y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos a Draco que la atrapó en un abrazo y la dio un beso en los labios.

Se encontraban en la piscina cubierta de la casa de Sam y Dylan, no estaban solos, todos ellos estaban allí incluso los niños, la más mayor de los dos se lo estaba pasando pipa mientras su padre la movía por el agua.

Ellos estaban en la zona más profunda abrazados y disfrutando de lo calentita que estaba el agua. Algunos de los primos se habían picado a hacer carreras de un lado a otro de la piscina pero con cuidado de no molestar a los demás.

Ginny le dio otro beso a Draco que sonrió y la apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Ella se sentía de maravilla allí con él. La noche anterior había sido perfecta.

Al fin había podido preocuparse más en disfrutar y deleitarse con el placer de Draco, que en el hecho de aguantarse las ganas de gemir. Habían sido los mejores polvos de su vida.

No le importaba que pensasen que era novia de Draco, todo lo contrario, no la desagradaba para nada. Y no podía dejar de tocarle y besarle.

Le acarició el pelo empapado y le miró a los ojos, esos ojos grises y preciosos que tanto le gustaban.

-Te quiero- le salió sin pensar y luego se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Draco. Se había ido de la lengua.

-Yo también te quiero- ella le miró igual de sorprendida que él y luego se sonrieron fundiéndose en un cariñoso beso.

oo00oo

Pansy subió corriendo las escaleras de casa de su tía. No la soportaba, y ahora que la mujer se había quedado viendo la televisión, porque si odiaría a los muggles pero la muy condenada estaba enganchada a esos programas del corazón, se iba a su cuarto para descansar un poco de ella.

Abrió la puerta. Todo estaba a oscuras porque ya había anochecido así que no veía nada de lo que había dentro. Con cuidado para no tropezar entró despacio y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Dio unos pasos en el interior cuando notó que alguien le tapaba la boca por detrás y la rodeaba la cintura. El miedo se apoderó de ella y comenzó a patalear y a forcejear en esos brazos que la tenía presa.

-Soy yo, soy yo, Pansy. Soy Blaise- al principio la chica estaba tan asustada que no logró comprender lo que decía esa susurrante voz, hasta que después de unos segundos su cerebro lo procesó.

Blaise la soltó y encendió la luz. La chica se dio la vuelta y le comenzó a golpear por el susto que le había dado. Él logró detener los golpes y la agarró de las muñecas.

-Me asustaste- le reprendió.

-Lo siento, no pretendía- le dijo él con la cara más inocente que pudo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a pasar el fin de semana contigo- fue entonces cuando se percató de la mochila que había junto a la puerta- vi que estabas tan harta con tu tía que decidí venir a hacerte compañía.

-Pero estás loco… si mi tía te descubre…

-Ella no me va a ver, no voy a salir de este cuarto. Tú traerás la comida aquí y yo no tendré que salir del cuarto porque tiene baño. Es un plan perfecto- Pansy negó con la cabeza mientras veía la sonrisa de él- hablando de comida, porque no me traes algo para cenar.

oo00oo

Harry gruñó ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Las escaleras eran un lugar diferente donde follar pero también algo incómodo pero no importaba porque estaba siendo apoteósico como todos los polvos de ese día.

Habían terminado ahí cuando Jess había subido la mitad de las escaleras huyendo de Harry. El chico había subido tras ella y tras unos segundos y algunas palabras cariñosas, ella se había lanzado a sus brazos dándole un beso salvaje.

Harry había trastabillado y había tenido que aguantar el peso de ella que se había agarrado de él en un abrazo koala. Para no darse de morros contra el suelo, había apoyado las manos en las escaleras.

Jess se había destornillado de risa y había soltado un _"¡Uih!"_. Casi se mataban y a ella solo se le ocurría decir _"¡Uih!" _por eso la estaba haciendo pagar por lo que había causado.

La había obligado a soltarle entre cosquillas, la chica había quedado entre sentada y recostada en las escaleras y Harry se había acomodado entre sus piernas.

Los movimientos estaban siendo salvajes y fuertes. Jess se aferraba al cuello de Harry para aguantar las embestidas. Las manos de él estaban apoyadas en un escalón a cada lado del rostro de ella.

Aumentó el ritmo cuando Jess se lo exigió. Y se besaron en la boca al alcanzar la culminación.

Jess soltó el cuello de Harry pero se quedó donde estaba. Él se mantuvo en la misma posición e hizo un par de flexiones, causando la risa de Jess que le daba un beso cada vez que sus rostros quedaban a escasos centímetros.

-Tengo hambre- dijo ella, la noche había caído y no habían vuelto a comer nada desde los bocadillos.

Harry miró el reloj de pulsera y se sentó en las escaleras, ella le imitó.

-Tendré que alimentarte- ella asintió- ¿No tenías que terminar el trabajo que mando el profesor Rouligan?

-Es cierto- Jess puso mala cara, no le apetecía.

-Pues vete al cuarto a terminarlo y yo preparo algo para cenar- Harry se puso en pie y bajó las escaleras- además necesito algo de descanso y recuperar fuerzas.

Jess rió e hizo caso al chico. Bajó las escaleras y se metió en el cuarto para intentar terminar el trabajo antes de que él terminase de preparar la cena. No lo consiguió.

Una hora más tarde, Harry estaba entrando a la habitación y a pesar de que ella le pidió un poco más de tiempo para terminarlo, Harry le dijo que lo terminaría el domingo, que se había terminado el descanso y le apagó el ordenador.

-Cierra los ojos- ella lo hizo y sintió que le ponía algún tipo de gargantilla en el cuello- no los abras hasta que yo te avise.

Ella asintió y se dejó guiar por Harry hasta el salón-comedor. Él la soltó y se alejó de ella.

-Abre los ojos.

Jess sonrió. Al abrirlos vio que la habitación estaba a oscuras y las únicas luces que había eran las que provenían de la chimenea encendida frente al sofá y las dos velas que estaban colocadas en una pequeña mesa redonda donde había puesto un mantel y encima todo lo necesario para comer lo que había en una bandeja del que salía un olor suculento.

Miró a Harry y no pudo evitar reír al ver al chico desnudo pero con una corbata negra que le caía por el pecho. Harry sonrió.

-Vamos vestidos para la ocasión- Jess se miró en el espejo que le señalaba y vio una hermosa gargantilla con un diamante enorme colgado de ella. Le miró asombrada- estaba, como esta corbata, en una de las cajas del otro cuarto. Los tomaremos prestado por esta noche. La cena nos espera.

Jess, de pronto, recordó el hambre que tenía y se sentó en la silla que Harry le había apartado de la mesa y espero a que él se sentase para empezar a servir.

La cena fue asombrosa. Harry cocinaba de maravilla y se lo pasó en grande riendo y hablando sobre la universidad, sus amigos y otros asuntos. Él estuvo todo el rato atento con ella, preguntando si quería algo más o si necesitaba algo. Simplemente fue la cena perfecta.

Tras la cena, ambos se dirigieron a la alfombra que había frente a la chimenea y se sentaron en ella con unas copas de vino en la mano. Jess le dio un sorbo y reconoció la buena calidad, su padre era un gran apasionado de los vinos y le había enseñado mucho a ella.

Las llamas crepitaban en el interior de la chimenea dándole a ese momento un matiz especial. La calidez de las llamas no era lo único que mantenía caliente a Jess, Harry estaba sentado cerca, sentía su respiración en la nuca y su intensa mirada recorriéndola todo el cuerpo.

Jess giró su rostro apoyando la barbilla en su propio hombro, su mano estaba apoyada en la alfombra y acariciaba las suaves hebras. Los azules ojos seguían la caricia.

Harry la observó en silencio, siempre la deseaba. Él acercó su mano a la de Jess y la posó sobre la de ella. Sus dedos se entrelazaron.

Harry apoyó los labios sobre su pelo y ambos cerraron los ojos. Jess le sintió aún más cerca pues con la mano libre la había rodeado la cintura y su mano ascendía hasta sus pechos que acarició mientras la besaba el cuello y los hombros.

Jess suspiró y obedeció las órdenes de Harry, recostándose sobre su propio brazo sin soltar la mano de él. Las llamas daban un toque anaranjado a sus pieles. Harry se tumbó sobre ella, Jess sintió el roce de la erección en su trasero. Harry la besó en el hombreo, en el brazo…

La mano libre la estimuló el trasero, buscando facilitarla lo que vendría después, la lubricó con su saliva. Jess gritó cuando entró dentro de ella. Con la mano libre Jess se aferró a la alfombra y con la otra apretó con más fuerza la mano de Harry que le devolvió el apretón.

La sentía apretada y cerrada a pesar de las atenciones que le había dado antes de penetrarla. Jess jadeó y Harry comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, aumentando la fuerza y la velocidad con cada embestida, hasta terminar envuelto en ese sexo salvaje que tanto les caracterizaba.

La respiración de Harry era fuerte y los gemidos roncos hacían que ella se excitase más. La mano que tenía libre Harry, la introdujo entre los muslos de ella, estaba húmeda. Lo acarició aumentando los jadeos de Jess. Introdujo un par de dedos en la cavidad, ayudándola a encontrar la culminación, pronto otros dos dedos se unieron y los cuatros juguetearon en el interior de ella.

-Correte, Jess. Quiero que te corras conmigo. Juntos- le susurró Harry al oído. Aumentando el ritmo que estaba siguiendo con sus caderas e igualando el que llevaba acabo con sus dedos- ¡Vamos!- apretó los dientes- ¿Ya?

-No, aún no- Jess jadeó ansiosa- sigue un poco más. Solo un poco más.

Harry apretó la mano que tenía entrelazada y continúo buscando la culminación de ella. Con la mano que la estaba masturbando aumentó el ritmo, el pulgar buscó el capullo que escondían los pliegues y lo acarició en círculos.

Jess gritó aumentando el ritmo con el que movía sus propias caderas e igualando la pasión de Harry.

-Harry… Harry- gritó Jess- ya… ya… voy a llegar.

-Estoy aquí contigo, nena- le dijo Harry- estoy aquí.

Se aferraron con fuerza la mano y gritaron de placer. Jess se quedó tumbada en la alfombra. Harry la observó apoyado en su codo y le acarició la mejilla. Ella le miró con una sonrisa.

Harry se puso en pie y la levantó con facilidad echándosela al hombre como si fuese un saco. Jess rió.

-¿Dónde me lleva, cavernícola?- preguntó.

-Al cuarto, creo que ya nos quedaremos allí- la dio un cachete en el trasero y se dirigió a la habitación que estaban compartiendo.

oo00oo

Padma estaba en las escaleras de su residencia esperando a que llegase Cedric. Se miró las uñas de las manos para ver si su hermana se las había dejado bien. Estaban perfectas.

Sonrió, nunca imaginó que llegaría a pasar un San Valentín con Cedric pero ahí estaba, esperándole impaciente y contenta. Puede que ya no estuviese obcecada con acostarse con él pero le hacía ilusión saber que ya no le era completamente indiferente.

Le vio llegar y su pecho dio un brinco cuando le vio con esa gabardina que tan bien le quedaba. Se mordió el labio y lo ocultó bajo la bufanda.

-Siento la tardanza- ella sonrió.

-No importa- se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-Toma, te compré esto- ella sorprendida cogió el regalo y lo abrió.

Se trataba de un comic que ella llevaba buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo sin lograr dar con él. Sonrió contenta y le abrazó con fuerza causando la risa de él.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo- pero no sabía que debíamos traer regalos, yo no te traje nada.

-No había que traerlos, lo traje porque sabía que te gustaría- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pues acertaste- se agarró a su brazo y bajaron las escaleras.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó.

-Mucha.

-Entonces bien porque te voy a llevar aun sitio en el que te vas a poner las botas.

oo00oo

Seamus y Lavender iban entusiasmados. Los Chudley Cannons habían ganado y por mucho. El equipo estaba en todo su apogeo.

Seamus la había levantado cuando el buscado de los Cannons había atrapado la snich proclamándoles campeones. Lavender le había plantado un beso en la frente y no habían parado de celebrarlo con los otros seguidores del torbellino naranja.

Había sido increíble. Seamus no podía ser más feliz.

-Seamus ven- Lavender le cogió de la mano y lo alejó de la multitud que salía del estadio. Se metieron por un rincón del estadio.

Frente a ello había un par de tipos encargados de la seguridad con cara de malas pulgas pero Lavender le enseñó una especie de tarjeta y les dejaron pasar. Sorprendido, Seamus la siguió hasta meterse en otra parte del estadio.

-¿Dónde vamos?- le preguntó Seamus.

-Ahora verás- le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Se detuvieron frente a otros seguratas que estaban delante de unas puertas. Lavender volvió a enseñarle la tarjeta y se hicieron a un lado. Antes de que ella abriese la puerta, a Seamus le dio tiempo a leer que ponía vestuarios.

No podía ser.

Pero si, si era posible. Seamus se quedó completamente sorprendido cuando vio a todos sus ídolos, algunos descamisados saltando por el vestuario celebrando la victoria y de pronto Lavender se acercó a ellos saltando uniéndose a la celebración.

Los jugadores la acogieron entre ellos y la empezaron a abrazar mientras saltaban como locos, no siempre se ganaba un campeonato. Seamus aún estaba que no se lo creía.

-Seamus, ven- la chica se acercó a él arrastrándoles hacía el equipo pero la detuvo.

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó.

-Si, mi padre conoce al entrenador, ya sabes que es un gran aficionado al Quiddich, yo soy socia del equipo desde que nací- ella sonrió- mis padres me los presentó hace años y siempre me dejan entrar al vestuario.

Lo había dicho tan tranquila y se había reservado esa información para el final. Ella le arrastró hacía el equipo y pronto se vio rodeado por todos sus ídolos a los que la chica les presentaba como el que le presenta a su mascota.

-¿Os venís a celebrarlo con nosotros, chicos?- preguntó uno de los jugadores.

-Claro- dijo Lavender porque Seamus no parecía capaz de responder.

Seamus estaba en las nubes.

oo00oo

Neville y Luna caminaban por el pueblo después de salir del restaurante en el que habían cenado. Se habían aparecido allí porque ninguno tenía coche.

Todo estaba saliendo como Luna había esperado. Se había arreglado, poniéndose muy guapa con la ayuda de sus amigas, había notado en la mirada de Neville la sorpresa al verla tan hermosa. Eso le había hecho sonreír.

Después la cena había trascurrido de maravilla, se habían divertido y habían hablado sin parar. Estaban cómodos el uno con el otro y eso se notaba. Y ahora caminaban bajo el cielo de estrellas entre las pequeñas casas de los habitantes del pueblo.

Era una noche preciosa.

Luna cogió aire. Había llegado el momento de decirle todo lo que llevaba dentro desde el día en el que se acostó con él. Le cogió la mano, él se quedó mirando las manos entrelazadas pero no la soltó.

-Neville- él levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Ella tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que la hacía ver adorable- tengo algo que decirte.

-¿De qué se trata?- le preguntó.

Ella guardó silencio sin saber muy bien como decírselo. Se detuvieron en mitad de la calle y se miraron aún con las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Es algo malo?- preguntó Neville preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, se acercó a su oído y le dijo en suave susurro.

-Te quiero, Neville Longbotton.

Se apartó de él y vio la sonrisa del chico. Ella también sonrió, eso era buena señal.

-Yo también te quiero, Luna. Eres mi mejor amiga y…

La sonrisa de ella se borró de sus labios y negó con la cabeza lo que causó que él dejase de hablar. El chico arrugó el ceño, no se enteraba de nada, es que ahora decía que no le quería.

-No te quiero de ese modo, Neville- ella se sonrojó- bueno si te quiero de ese modo pero también te quiero de otro modo- él pareció comprenderlo y se soltó suavemente de la mano de ella- te amo, Neville.

Él cerró los ojos. Luna esperó a que él dijese algo pero parecía no saber lo que decir. El chico se restregó la mano contra la cara sin saber hacía donde mirar. Eso no era una buena señal.

-Lo siento, Luna. No se si en algún momento yo he hecho algo que te haya dado pie a pensar que sentía algo así por ti pero… aunque yo te quiero muchísimo, no puedo corresponder a tu amor- Luna le miraba sin verle todo se estaba desmoronando ante sus ojos- cariño…

Ella se apartó cuando él intentó cogerla del brazo. Neville bajó las manos sabiendo que ella no aceptaría en ese momento su contacto.

-Eres una chica maravillosa, Luna. Y cualquier chico sería afortunado teniendo tu amor, yo solo soy pero no te merezco. Además hay otra persona de la que estoy enamorada.

-¿Ella si merece tu amor?- le espetó Luna con la voz quebrada.

-Luna…

La chica se dio la vuelta no quería escucharle, no quería verle, no quería saber quien era la otra chica a la que prefería antes que a ella. Sabía que se arriesgaba a su rechazado pero cuando le habló de que amaba a alguien algunas ocasiones había tenido la loca idea de que hablaba de ella, de que la estaba mandando indirectas pero se había equivocado.

Le dolía algo en el pecho… y supo enseguida que su corazón estaba sangrando ante el rechazo de ese chico que hasta hacía poco solo veía como a un amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene esa otra chica que no tenga yo?- le preguntó sin mirarle.

-No lo sé- le dijo en un suave susurro.

Luna sintió como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Neville la dio la vuelta y la levantó la barbilla viéndole las mejillas empapadas.

-Luna…

Ella negó con la cabeza no queriendo que él le dijese nada y se marchó calle arriba alejándose del chico que le acaba de romper el corazón. Él no la siguió.

oo00oo

Rachel tiraba de Ron mientras le llevaba por los pasillos de la residencia de las chicas. Él no tenía ganas de nada y mucho menos de sexo pero dejó que ella le guiara hasta su cuarto.

Pero se detuvo cuando vio a Gerard parado delante de la puerta del cuarto de Hermione. Se estaban besando despacio, con ternura mientras él le acariciaba el cuerpo. Vio como comenzaba a besarla el cuello y se internó en la oscuridad.

-Rachel no me encuentro bien, creo que será mejor que me vaya a descansar- le dijo mientras veía como la pareja se metía en el cuarto de ella- que duermas bien.

Sin siquiera despedirse con un beso, Ron se marchó. No hizo caso mientras su novia le llamaba, la imagen de la pareja besándose se repetía en su cabeza.

Él muerto de la culpa porque había engañado a Rachel y Hermione parecía tan tranquila besando a su novio como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. Tal vez para ella el polvo que echaron no significó nada.

Dio un puñetazo a una de las paredes. Le costaba respirar y fue un alivio cuando salió al exterior y sus pulmones se llenaron del aire que corría frío y cortante por la calle.

No quería volver a sentirse así, no quería que le volviese a doler el corazón de esa manera cada vez que pensase en que Hermione y él nunca estarían juntos. Hacía mucho que había olvidado a Hermione, ya no la quería pero le dolía el corazón como cuando era un adolescente enamorado de una persona inalcanzable.

Ella seguía siendo inalcanzable.

Quiso gritar y lo hizo, el sonido salió del pecho, el grito lo había lanzado su corazón porque estaba sufriendo una agonía. Le dolía tanto no ser nada más que un polvo para Hermione y lo peor es que a pesar de todo, quería volver a estar con ella, tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor.

Buscó en sus bolsillos hasta que dio con las llaves de la moto de su mejor amigo, necesitaba dar una vuelta. Unirse al viento en su recorrido, pensar. Necesitaba pensar con claridad.

oo00oo

Pansy jadeó y se aferró al cabello de él. Si, había sido un buen plan lo de quedarse, pensó mientras sentía un inmenso placer, él se lo estaba demostrando en ese momento.

Tía Eleonor se había ido a dormir hacía una hora más o menos, momento que había aprovechando para dar de cenar a Blaise y ahora él le estaba agradeciendo sus atenciones y ¡Merlín! Que agradecido era.

Sentir el cálido aliento y la humedad de su lengua en su sexo era lo más maravilloso que podría haber experimentado nunca. Él había comenzado con suaves besos hasta que ella se había dejado llevar.

En unos minutos la había tenido desnuda en la cama y él había comenzado a darle placer, ese intenso y maravilloso placer. Ahogó un grito mientras sentía las oleadas que la atravesaban.

Pero él no se detuvo y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo, acariciando el pequeño garbanzo que escondían sus pliegues. Los dedos de él la exploraban y con su boca la hacía suya.

Él la obligó a abrir más las piernas y no se detuvo. Ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los abrió mirando el techo de la habitación que se encontraba a oscuras. Alzó las caderas cuando la culminación se presentó, otra vez.

-No puedo más, Blaise. Para- él subió por su cuerpo sin sacar los dos dedos que tenía en su interior.

-Hazlo otra vez, correte de nuevo para mi, me encanta tanto verte disfrutar- ella le miró, tenías las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca abierta por donde el aire salía en suaves jadeos.

La besó en los labios introduciéndole la lengua en su boca, sintiendo el sabor y memorizándolo. Ella le correspondió mientras él seguía el suave ritmo con sus dedos. La boca de él descendió por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos desnudos que besó y degustó.

Las caderas de ella se movían al compás de los dedos de él. Saboreó el cuerpo de ella, deleitándose en la suavidad de sus pechos. Le mordió suavemente el pezón y cuando sintió que ella iba a alcanzar el clímax de nuevo la miró a la cara.

Pansy sollozó con suavidad ante las oleadas que la atravesaban. Cuando todo terminó, ella quedó rendida en la cama. Se miraron a los ojos y ella le atrajo hacía él para darle un beso en los labios que él correspondió.

Pansy bajó su mano por el cuerpo de él hasta alcanzar la bragueta pero Blaise le apartó la mano con suavidad y se tumbó junto a ella, abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

-Así está bien, cariño- le susurró- descansa.

-Pero tú…- él le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Duérmete.

Ella le miró a los ojos y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Pronto se quedó dormida y él la observó en silencio hasta que también se durmió.

oo00oo

Padma camina por los pasillos de la residencia de chicas junto a Cedric. Acababa de volver del pueblo y la cena había ido genial. Y ahora él se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta su cuarto.

Se detuvieron ante la puerta del cuarto de las gemelas y se miraron. Padma apretaba fuertemente el comic contra su pecho y le sonrió.

Cedric se quedó observándola, el lunar de la mejilla se movía con cada gesto que ella hacía y era realmente encantador, parecía como si tuviese vida propia. Estiró la mano y lo acarició consiguiendo que ella dejase de hablar sorprendida ante la caricia.

-Hoy estás preciosa- le dijo sin pensar y ella sonrió, agradecida.

-Tú siempre estás muy guapo por eso antes quería follar contigo- le dijo ella.

Él dejó de acariciarla.

-¿Ya no quieres hacerlo?- le dijo él.

Ella le miró a los ojos, sorprendida ante la pregunta que le había hecho.

-Prefiero conservar tu amistad- le respondió.

No supo lo que había en los ojos de Cedric, no supo identificar la decepción que se vio en ellos. La sonrió para disimular pero no hacía falta que disimular porque ella no se había dado cuenta de que él se había entristecido con su respuesta.

-Buenas noches, Padma- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches- ella se metió al cuarto y él se alejó por el pasillo.

Por suerte su cuarto le esperaba vacío, necesitaba estar solo.

oo00oo

Parvati estalló en carcajadas mientras escuchaba como Dean le contaba una de sus numerosas aventuras con Seamus en la época de Hogwarts.

-Harry, Ron y Hermione no eran los únicos que se metían en líos- le dijo Dean mientras sonreía al ver a Parvati desternillarse de risa- Seamus y yo nos corrimos nuestras parrandas también. En cuarto año nos emborrachamos por primera vez.

-¿De verdad?- Parvati le miró sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-¡Oh si! Estábamos celebrando la victoria de Harry en la segunda prueba del Torneo cuando los gemelos nos consiguieron a cambio de unos cuantos galeones algo de wisky de fuego que había sacado de las cocinas- le explicó el chico recostándose en la cama- terminamos abrazados al retrete en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona porque decidimos que ese era el mejor sitio para emborracharnos y que nadie nos pillase. Nos tuvimos que quedar a dormir allí porque éramos incapaces de movernos y se nos hizo muy tarde.

-¿Así que pasaste una noche con Myrtle?- le dijo divertida.

-Fue la primera mujer con la que pase la noche- Parvati estalló en carcajadas- deja de reírte y pásame el helado.

Parvati le obedeció en parte, le entregó el helado pero no paró de reír. Lo habían conseguido ese mediodía cuando Dean se había vestido y había salido a por algo de comer. Ella le había esperado en la cama mientras le mandaba un mensaje al móvil a su hermana para que no se preocupase por su tardanza. No pensaba salir del cuarto hasta el día siguiente que sabía que volvía Seamus.

Al helado le habían lanzado un hechizo para que no se derritiese. Sonrió. Estaba siendo un fin de semana perfecto. Miró a Dean y sin pensarlo apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Él la ofreció una cucharada de helado que ella aceptó. Si, el fin de semana perfecto.

oo00oo

Angie bajo las escaleras de casa de los Creevey con cuidado para no despertar a las otras dos personas que estaban durmiendo en sus respectivos cuartos. Tenía sed así que había decidido ir a la cocina y seguir durmiendo.

Aún estaba sorprendido con lo que había descubierto sobre la madre de Colin, todo ese tiempo pensando que esa mujer era una amante del chico y resultaba que era su madre, ni más ni menos.

Habían dejado la foto en su sitio y habían cambiado de tema antes de que Colin volviese de la cocina de fregar los platos. Y aunque el chico no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que habían estado hablando, ella no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al tema.

Su madre y ¡Que madre! pensó al recordar lo que el señor Creevey le había contado. Nunca imaginó que Colin hubiera tenido una infancia tan horrible, con sus padres discutiendo continuamente, su madre marchándose y dejándoles sin nada. Ni siquiera un hogar donde vivir.

Entró en la cocina y no se molestó en encender la luz, la que venía de fuera de las farolas era suficiente para llegar hasta la nevera y servirse un poco de agua de una de las botellas.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó una voz sobresaltándola.

Angie se dio la vuelta y vio sentado en la mesa de la cocina a Colin que tenía un vaso de leche delante de él.

-No, es solo que me entró algo de sed- le dijo ella acercándose a la mesa y sentándose junto a él- ¿tú no puede dormir?

Él negó con la cabeza y ella se preguntó si él habría estado pensando en su madre. Estiró la mano y atrapó la de él en una suave caricia.

-¿Sabes que pase lo que pase podrás contar conmigo, no?- le preguntó ella, él la miró algo extrañado por la pregunta pero luego sonrío.

-Claro que lo se- él le dio un beso en la mano- y tú puedes contar conmigo.

Ella sonrió y se marchó a la cama dejándole en la cocina, a solas con sus pensamientos.

oo00oo

Luna se aferró a su cuerpo, abrazándose con fuerza y apretando las capas de ropa buscando entrar en calor en esa noche tan fría.

Ya no lloraba, pero el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas era visible en sus mejillas. No había vuelto a la universidad, seguía caminando por las calles desiertas del pueblo al que había ido a cenar con Neville.

No tenía miedo a pesar de lo tarde que era y la soledad que se veía en la calle, solo podía sentir tristeza por el dolor que su corazón estaba sufriendo tras el rechazo del que era su mejor amigo y el mejor amante que había podido tener en toda su vida.

Sabía que eso podría suceder, conocía la existencia de esa chica de la que él decía estar enamorado pero tenía la esperanza de que cuando él se enterase de sus sentimientos, la aceptaría con los brazos abiertos. Al fin y al cabo sus amigas siempre le habían dicho que Neville parecía sentir algo más que amistad por ella. Que equivocadas estaban.

Sus tacones dando contra el suelo era lo único que se oía en el asolado lugar. A pesar de ello siguió caminando sin parar. Pasó por delante de la discoteca a la que sus amigas y ella iban casi todos los fines de semana y la música salía del local cada vez que la puerta se abría.

Pasó de largo y se internó más en la oscuridad alejándose del lugar. Escuchó el ruido de un motor que se acercaba pero no se detuvo, no miró para ver de quien se trataba. Una moto se detuvo junto a ella pero aún así continúo caminando.

-Luna- se detuvo al reconocer la voz y se dio la vuelta.

Ron se había quitado el casco negro que llevaba y lo tenía bajo el brazo. Estaba despeinado y no parecía tener mucha mejor cara que ella. Él también pareció darse cuenta de su estado, porque la sonrió con ternura y la hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Luna lo hizo y se detuvo junto a la moto.

-¿Tú no habías quedado con Neville?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Si pero huí de él- le respondió y al ver que Ron no lo comprendía se lo explicó- le dije que le quería y él me rechazó.

Ron parecía entenderla. El chico sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza. Luna no sabía lo que le había pasado pero si estaba allí en vez de estar con su novia el día de San Valentín, era probable que hubiesen discutido.

Él la miró con esa sonrisa dulce.

-Ni siquiera tú, Lunática, escapas a los designios del amor, ¿eh?- Luna no pudo evitar echarse a reír, lo que él había buscado, pero después las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas.

Ron la cogió de la muñeca y la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Suspiró. No nadie escapaba al amor y a todo lo que eso conllevaba.

oo00oo

Jess se despertó. Sabía que aún era de noche a pesar de que no había abierto los ojos. Estiró la mano en busca de Harry pero las sabanas estaban frías.

-No te muevas- oyó que decía la voz de él desde el otro lado de donde debería haber estado.

Ella le obedeció pero abrió los ojos y vio que a su izquierda, Harry estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón, con un cuaderno de dibujo sobre las piernas y un carboncillo en la mano. La observaba concentrado mientras trazaba líneas sobre el papel en blanco.

Su cuerpo estaba medio destapado por las sabanas blancas de raso que solo ocultaban su sexo de la mirada del joven que la estaba dibujando. Ella mantuvo la posición sin apartar los ojos de Harry que de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para luego bajarla hasta el dibujo.

-¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó Jess.

-Las tres de la mañana- le respondió.

-¿Y siempre dibujas a las tres de la mañana?- le dijo ella divertida.

-No, solo dibujo cuando me siento inspirado- él seguía dibujando- me desperté y me senté aquí para observarte y de pronto me volviste a inspirar y tuve que dibujarte.

Jess sonrió completamente complacida con las palabras del chico que continuaba con la labor de plasmarla en el papel. Estuvieron un rato más allí, en silencio, mientras él terminaba el dibujo que le estaba haciendo.

Cuando lo acabó, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se lo mostró. Ella retuvo el aliento cuando lo vio. Era su viva imagen aunque no pudo evitar pensar que la mujer del dibujo era mucho más hermosa que ella, aún así eran sus rasgos y la mirada de sus ojos era tan real.

-Es mucho más hermosa de lo que soy yo- le dijo ella mirándole.

Él que estaba de cuclillas junto a la cama, la miró con una sonrisa dulce.

-No, Jess, esta eres tú o por lo menos está es la Jess que yo veo- él sonrió.

Ella cogió el cuaderno entre sus manos y miró el retrato, preguntándose si era cierto que él la veía así. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició con suavidad las líneas del cuerpo que estaba dibujado. Levantó los ojos y le miró.

Harry se puso en pie y se colocó delante de ella. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio y ella se estremeció ante su mirada. Jess se puso en pie y fue hasta donde estaban sus equipajes para guardar el cuaderno de Harry.

No estaba segura de cómo debía sentirse. Ese Harry cariñoso, dulce y tierno, hacía que le quisiera más y no era justo porque él no quería ser amado. Bajó la mirada al dibujo de ella y siguió pensando que él la había hecho demasiado hermosa.

-¿De verdad me ves como en este dibujo?- le preguntó mientras se agachaba para guardarlo.

-Si- oyó que le respondía la voz de Harry desde la cama- eres hermosa, Jessica.

Jess cerró los ojos. Todo el mundo siempre le había dicho eso, siempre la habían llamado hermosa pero muy pocas veces se había sentido así. No, desde que empezó el asedió del señor Moore ella había dejado de sentirse bella. No se sentía hermosa cuando él la miraba, o cuando la tocaba o cuando la hablaba. Se sentía el ser más feo y sucio que había sobre el mundo.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Harry estaba sentado en el centro de la cama y la miraba. Y de pronto el pecho de Jess se llenó de una sensación muy gratificante. Porque con él si se sentía hermosa, cuando la miraba, tocaba y hablaba.

Se acercó a la cama y se subió gateando hasta llegar hasta él. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y sintió como la erección acariciaba su sexo.

-Tu me haces sentir hermosa- le susurró. Rozó sus labios con los de él y le susurró:- ahora me siento bonita.

-Siempre deberías sentirte así, Jessica- ella le acarició el cabello mientras se miraban a los ojos- porque lo eres, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido nunca.

Él la dio un suave y lento beso en la boca. Sus labios se rozaban con suavidad y sus lenguas se tocaban con lentitud. Las manos de él descendieron por su cuerpo en cariñosas caricias.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos mientras sus manos seguían prodigándose caricias. No había prisa, tenían tiempo de sobra. Él le dio un beso en la barbilla, los labios se posaron en sus parpados y le hizo un collar de besos por el cuello.

-Besos de mariposa- susurró ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Besos de mariposa?- preguntó Harry sonriendo y apartándole el cabello de la cara.

-Si, me gusta tanto que me des besos de mariposa- ella suspiró y le miró a los ojos- esos besos pequeños en los que casi no se notan que tocas la piel, que son suaves y el roce es tan placentero- ella le siguió sonriendo- como cuando las alas de una mariposa te rozan.

Ella se acercó y le hizo una demostración de lo que eran besos de mariposas. Él sonreía encantando con la inocencia de Jess en algunos momentos. La acunó la cara en su mano y delineo la forma de su rostro.

-Pues esta noche te daré todos los besos de mariposa que quieras.

Poso su boca en los labios de ella y luego en una de sus orejas, siguió por todo su rostro y luego le llegó el turno a su cuello. Los hombros, la clavícula, los pechos… toda la parte de su piel que estaba al alcance de los labios masculinos la rozaban como las alas de las mariposas.

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso dulce y hasta cierto punto casto. Las sabanas les ocultaban parte del cuerpo pero terminaron en el suelo cuando Harry se tumbó en la cama arrastrando con él el cuerpo de ella.

No había nada entre ellos, solo sus cuerpos, el roce de sus pieles y la calidez de sus caricias. Sus bocas se prodigaban miles de besos. Sus sexos se acariciaban con cada pequeño movimiento.

Harry la hizo rodar con delicadeza por la cama hasta quedar sobre el cuerpo femenino. Se miraron a los ojos y se apoyaron la frente en la del otro. Cuando sus cuerpos volvieron a estar unidos ambos gimieron de placer.

La tranquilidad del acto era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado en toda su vida Jess. Y su corazón latía al compás de las lentas y consideradas embestidas. Se unió al movimiento del cuerpo de Harry, y se aferró a su espalda sin apartar la mirada de los ojos esmeraldas.

Le quería. Más de lo que había llegado a comprender hasta ese mismo momento en el que había visto la mirada de esos ojos que tanto la gustaban. Le quería. Más de lo que su propio corazón podía soportar. Le quería. Simple y llanamente.

Y esa vez para ella no estaba siendo un simple polvo. No, para ella Harry la estaba haciendo el amor de la manera más tierna y cariñosa en la que alguna vez se lo habían hecho. Era simplemente perfecto y su corazón no podía estar más henchido de amor.

Él la besó cuando la culminación estaba cerca y se entrelazaron sus manos cuando la alcanzaron. Y Jess no pudo evitarlo, las palabras salieron de su garganta sin que ella pudiese detenerlas.

-Te quiero.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Jess supo que había cometido el mayor error de todos, le había dicho lo que él no quería oír. Pasaron unos segundos en los que los ojos de Harry se llenaron de un sentimiento que ella no supo identificar para de pronto pasar a la sorpresa y el miedo.

Se apartó de ella como si quemase y antes de que Jess pudiese decir o hacer algo, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

oo00oo

Harry se detuvo frente a la chimenea apagada del salón de la cabaña. Se aferró a la repisa mientras sentía los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

No podía estar pasando eso. Jess no podía estar enamorado de él, se suponía que ella no debía quererle. Todo eso solo era un juego, un maldito juego que se le había ido de las manos.

Ella le quería ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Todo ese tiempo ella no se había opuesto a que él se viese con otras mujeres por orgullo. Que gilipollas, ¿Cómo había podido pensar que Jess se negaba al tipo de relación que él le había propuesto por orgullo? Ella no era orgullosa pero quererle, eso si que no se lo había imaginado.

¿Por qué ella iba a quererle? Jess era dulce y cariñosa. Y él era un hijo de puta, le gustaba ser así, no quería sentir más dolor por culpa de las mujeres. Entonces… ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él? Se suponía que ella no debía amarle, era de locos amar a un cabrón como él.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y se pasó la mano por la frente. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No estaba preparado para oír esa declaración. Maldita sea esa noche no habían echado un polvo, esa noche habían hecho el amor.

Él se había sentido conmovido con sus palabras, con la mirada de sus ojos, los fantasmas habían vuelto a atormentarla y él quería liberarla de sus miedos, quería protegerla y sin darse cuenta le había hecho el amor.

Nunca había hecho el amor con una mujer, siempre había sido sexo incluso con Abie a pesar de que él antes pensaba que eso era hacer el amor, hasta esa noche. La suavidad de sus caricias y la calidez de sus besos aún le quemaban el cuerpo y la boca.

Y había sido la culminación más asombrosa que había sentido jamás. Y los labios de ella habían pronunciado esas dos palabras que lo habían cambiado todo, y que por un momento, por una fracción de segundo le habían hecho sentir bien, feliz para después pasar al miedo y la sorpresa.

Se puso la mano sobre el pecho y sintió el aún acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

¡No! Gritó una voz en su cabeza, dentro de él algo se negaba a sentirse otra vez así. Él no quería nada, no quería compromisos, no quería relaciones. Él no creía en el amor.

Oyó como la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Jess se abría y se tumbó en el sofá de espaldas a la chimenea y con la cara pegada al respaldo. No podía enfrentarse a ella esa noche, no en ese momento.

Oyó como la puerta del salón se abría y cerró los ojos para que ella pensase que dormía. La suavidad de sus pasos le hizo rogar porque creyese que de verdad se había dormido pero ella no era tonta.

-Harry…- el corazón de él se estremeció al sentir que ella estaba llorando. Pudo ver en su cabeza la imagen de su rostro surcado por las brillantes lágrimas- por favor, Harry. Vuelve a la cama. Yo no quise…

Harry no oyó el final de esa frase, solo un murmullo. Pero no se movió, no podía enfrentarla aún. La oyó marcharse pero después de unos segundos la volvió a sentir por la habitación y la suavidad de una sabana le hizo entrar en calor. Le estaba tapando.

La sintió unos segundos junto a él y luego como se marchaba. Solo volvió a abrir los ojos cuando oyó como la puerta del cuarto se cerraba y ya no los pudo cerrar en toda la noche.

oo00oo

El domingo, Pansy se despertó temprano. Cuando miró a Blaise no pudo evitar sonreír, el chico seguía vestido a diferencia de ella y dormía a pierna suelta. Le despertó zarandeándole con suavidad.

-Vete preparando, nos tenemos que ir- Blaise asintió adormilado y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Pansy le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió en el baño del cuarto para darse una ducha bajo la atenta mirada de él.

Suspiró. La noche anterior había deseado hacer el amor una vez y otra durante toda la noche pero sabía que solo podía hacerlo una vez más y no estaba preparado aún para separarse de ella.

Se levantó para preparar la bolsa que había llevado con sus cosas mientras oía el agua de la ducha. Imaginársela duchándose era una tortura. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño ya estaba vestida.

-Será mejor que te vayas por la puerta, no voy a arriesgarme a que te caigas por la ventana y te mates, como le explico entonces a tía Eleonor- Blaise sonrió.

-Eso y que no podrías vivir sin mi- ella hizo que le había escuchado pero él pudo ver claramente un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tengo que darle de desayunar antes de irme, ella siempre desayuna en la cocina así que cuando estemos en la cocina te hago una perdida en el móvil y sales cagando leches de esta casa ¿entendido?- él asintió y le hizo un saludo militar ganándose un golpe de Pansy.- espera a mi llamada.

Pansy salió del cuarto y cuando entró en la cocina vio que su tía Eleonor ya estaba allí, sentada en la mesa esperando a que ella bajase para que la preparase el desayuno. Parecía impaciente por su tardanza.

-Buenos días- le dijo Pansy.

-Ya era hora, tengo hambre, niña.

Pansy se acercó a la encimera para prepararle algo. Le dio la espalda para que no la pudiese ver la burla que le hacía y le llamó a Blaise para que se marchase. Empezó a preparar unos huevos y salchichas.

Un grito la hizo sobresaltarse. Se giró para mirar a su tía Eleonor pero ella no estaba allí, había estado tan concentrada en el desayuno que no se había dado cuenta de que había salido de la cocina.

Salió corriendo de la cocina y en el pequeño rellano de la casa vio como la tía Eleonor golpeaba con su bastón a Blaise que se tapaba como podía de los ataques de la pequeña señora.

-Señora… pare señora…

-Tía Eleonor- Pansy se acercó y logró que la mujer se detuviese- este es Blaise Zabini ¿Se acuerda de él?

-¿Qué hace este chico en mi casa?- le espetó la mujer.

Blaise y Pansy se miraron. Y la mujer les miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Huye- le susurró Pansy.

Los dos corrieron fuera de la casa mientras la mujer a duras penas les perseguía. Blaise lanzó un encantamiento para atraer las cosas de Pansy que terminaron en las manos de la chica mientras un par de rayos lanzados por la mujer golpeaban el suelo cerca de sus pies.

-¡Guarros! ¡Degenerados! ¡No volváis nunca más a mi casa!

Cada uno se subió a su coche y pusieron rumbó a la universidad sin mirar atrás.

oo00oo

Jess escuchó como el reloj de cuco del salón marcaban las siete de la mañana y la luz del sol empezaba a colarse por la ventana. Ella miraba fijamente el techo, no había dormido en lo que quedaba de noche y las lágrimas hacía unos minutos que habían parado de escapar de sus ojos.

A pesar de ello el rastro de ellas se veía claramente marcado en sus mejillas, una más resbaló por el rabillo del ojo y se perdió en su cabello que estaba esparcido por la almohada.

No se sentía con fuerzas de continuar entre las sabanas. Con dificultad se logró sentar en el borde de la cama. Parecía que las lágrimas habían hecho una tregua con ella y no habría más por el momento. Tal vez se había secado de tantas que había derramado. Puede que todas las personas tuviesen un número de lágrimas que derramar a lo largo de la vida y ella ya hubiese terminado el cupo que la correspondía.

Harry no había vuelto en toda la noche al cuarto, había preferido quedarse en el duro sofá del salón. Se levantó de la cama y buscó algo de ropa que ponerse en su mochila. Cuando estuvo lista, cogió aire y salió del cuarto.

Al entrar en el salón-comedor se percató de que él no estaba allí. Caminó descalza hasta la cocina y allí estaba Harry, con las manos apoyadas en la encimera y una taza de café humeante delante de él. No levantó la cabeza a pesar de que Jess sabía que la había escuchado llegar.

-Bueno días- le dijo ella en un susurro.

-Buenos días- le respondió él dándole un sorbo a su café y sin mirarla aún. La sabana con la que la noche anterior le había tapado estaba alrededor de sus caderas. Vio como levantaba un poco la mirada para observarla pero no fijó su vista en el rostro- bien, estás vestida. Vete desayunando mientras yo me ducho y me visto, luego recoge tus cosas porque nos vamos.

-¿Tan pronto?- ella dio un paso hacía él- íbamos a volver a la universidad después de comer.

-Cambio de planes- se terminó el café y se puso a lavar la taza en la pila- es mejor que nos vayamos antes.

-¿Es por qué te dije que te quería?- le dijo ella angustiada.

-Jessica- Harry cerró los ojos- recoge tus cosas.

Pasó por al lado suyo y Jess se quedó donde estaba mientras escuchaba como se encerraba en el baño.

oo00oo

Parvati se puso en pie y se terminó de vestir bajo la mirada de Dean que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con las sabanas sobre las piernas para ocultar parte de su desnudez.

-Aún es pronto- le dijo Dean- Seamus no volverá hasta más tarde.

-Lo sé- ella le sonrió- pero es mejor que me vaya, mi hermana se va a empezar a preocupar.

-Ella sabe que estás conmigo- le dijo Dean- quédate un rato más.

-Dean, me he pasado todo el fin de semana aquí metida- ella se encorvó para acercar su rostro al del chico- es mejor que me vaya antes de que te canses de mi.

Le dio un beso en los labios que él correspondió y se tumbó en la cama cuando la vio salir por la puerta.

No sabía lo que sentía por Parvati, pero era sumamente agradable.

oo00oo

Hermione abrió los ojos cuando sintió el sol que entraba por la ventana golpeándola en la cara. A su lado completamente dormido se encontraba Gerard que la tenía fuertemente abrazada a su cuerpo.

La noche anterior había hecho el amor por primera vez y no podía negar que le había gustado pero no había sido nada comparado a como se sentía cuando se entregaba a Ron. Él había estado en sus pensamientos durante gran parte de la noche y eso le molestaba, porque se sentía culpable por estar engañando a Gerard y porque deseaba con todas su fuerzas sacarse al pelirrojo de la cabeza, él tenía novia y seguro que en esos momentos estaban haciendo el amor.

Ella solo había sido capaz de hacerlo una vez con Gerard en toda la noche luego se había hecho la dormida aunque había sentido la erección de su novio cerca de su cuerpo. Él hubiese querido más pero ella no se sentía con fuerzas de volver a hacerlo.

Odiaba esa situación. Odiaba que Ron tuviese novia. Odiaba estar sintiéndose culpable por engañar a Gerard. Odiaba poder hacerle daño a su novio. Odiaba no poder olvidar a Ron cuando él parecía que ya la había olvidado.

Se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a Gerard que con el movimiento se despertó. Le echó el brazo por encima de la cintura y sintió como la daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, cariño- le dijo en un susurro.

La mano de él comenzó a descender por su vientre hasta acabar acariciando su sexo. Ella se dio la vuelta y le besó. Quería olvidar, no quería seguir pensando en Ron.

oo00oo

Harry metió sus cosas y las de Jess en el maletero y lo cerró. Tenía las llaves del coche fuertemente agarradas en la mano, Jess no parecía que fuese a ser capaz de conducir y aunque sus nervios no estaban mejor que los de ella, era más probable que él estuviese más centrado.

La joven había comenzado a llorar de nuevo y Harry ya no sabía lo que hacer para calmarla. Los sollozos le taladraban los oídos y las lágrimas era como ácido que le quemaba en el fondo de las entrañas.

-Sube al coche, Jess- le pidió todo lo amable que su paciencia en esos momentos le dejaba ser.

-Quedémonos un poco más, si es por lo que dije ayer, olvídalo- ella se aferró a su cazadora de cuero e intentó hacer que le mirara- por favor. Fue una idiotez, lo dije sin pensar…

-Jessica- la cogió de las muñecas y logró que le soltara- sube al coche- la miró a los ojos- nos vamos, ya.

Harry la dejó allí de pie junto al maletero y se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Espero unos minutos hasta que ella se subió al coche y se colocó el cinturón. Pero los sollozos no cesaban y Harry arrancó el coche sabiendo que iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

oo00oo

Ginny se detuvo frente a la residencia de chicas. Acababan de llegar a la universidad después de coger un traslador en la estación.

La estadía en Los Ángeles había sido maravillosa. Había hecho muy buenas migas con los familiares de Draco y por eso la habían invitado a la boda de Sam y Dylan que se casarían esa semana santa.

Ella se había sentido feliz no solo por ellos sino porque significaría que tendría que volver a hacerse pasar por la novia de Draco otra vez.

Él estaba parado frente a ella, un par de escalones más abajo y la tendió la mochila para que la cogiera. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien- le dijo él.

-Ha sido genial- él sonrió- aunque supongo que nuestro juego vuelve a tener la misma reglas que tenía antes de este fin de semana.

-Supongo que si- le dijo él y la dio un beso en la boca, agarrándola de la nuca y subiendo las escaleras que los separaban- nos vemos, torbellino pelirrojo.

El chico bajó las escaleras y se dirigió con su andar elegante y sutil que tanto le caracterizaba. Ginny le observó con una sonrisa y luego se fue hacía su habitación. Estaba deseando llegar para contarles todo a sus amigas.

Entró al cuarto como el torbellino que Draco había dicho que era y tirando la mochila al suelo se dejó caer en la cama mientras le decía a Luna lo maravilloso que había sido el viaje pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un suave sollozo proveniente de la cama de su amiga.

-Luna- la pelirroja se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el suelo, junto a la cama de su amiga. Con cuidado destapó las sabanas que tapaban hasta su rostro y se encontró con la triste mirada de la rubia, unas grandes ojeras y un sinfín de lágrimas escapando de sus ojos- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Gin…- La chica estiró los brazos y rodeó el cuello de la pelirroja con ellos, buscando su consuelo que su amiga le ofreció mientras escuchaba con tristeza lo que le había pasado a Luna durante el fin de semana.

oo00oo

Harry abrió la ventanilla del coche a pesar del frío. Pero necesitaba fumar, sacó la cajetilla sin quitar la vista de la carretera, sintió que en el paquete solo le quedaba uno y para su malestar estaba roto.

Gruñendo lo tiró por la ventanilla y la subió. Jess subió la calefacción y se apretujó en su chaqueta de punto sin parar de llorar. Llevaban más de una hora de viaje y ella no había parado de llorar en todo el recorrido. Harry creía que iba a morir de la angustia de verla a ella así.

Necesitaban hacer una parada, necesitaba un puñetero cigarro y parar de escuchar el llanto de la chica durante unos minutos. Vio que quedaban pocos kilómetros para una gasolinera y decidió que pararía allí.

No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar y se metió aparcando en un rincón de la gasolinera, no necesitaba repostar pero si necesitaba comprar algo.

-Jess, ves al baño si lo necesitas- ella negó con la cabeza, él se soltó el cinturón y se giró en el asiento para mirarla- ¿Quieres que te compre algo? Algo de chocolate, algún dulce, unos chicles, algo de beber ¿eh?- Jess negaba ante cada cosa que él le decía y Harry se desesperó aún más porque no soportaba oírla llorar más- tranquilízate.

Estiró la mano para acariciarla pero se lo pensó mejor y no lo hizo. Se bajó del coche sin decir nada más y se dirigió hacía la gasolinera. Se metió dentro y empezó a echar cosas en una cesta, chicle, golosinas, algún refresco, un par de revistas y dos cajetillas de cigarros.

Se dio cuenta de que la mano le temblaba mientras echaba las cosas. No le gustaba verla así pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo mejor era que antes de seguir con el viaje dejase las cosas claras con ella.

Se acercó al joven que estaba detrás del mostrador y tras pagar todo y de que se lo metiesen en una bolsa de papel salió de la gasolinera y se metió en el coche. Jess seguía tal y como la había dejado, no se había tranquilizado tal y como él se lo había pedido.

-Te compré unas revistas para que te entretuvieses por el camino- Jess ni siquiera las miró cuando él se las mostró- ¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres un chicle? Lo que quieras…- ella siguió sin mirarle ni hacerle caso, solo lloraba- Jessica- se pasó la mano por el pelo desesperado- esta salida de fin de semana fue una mala idea.

-No, no lo fue- le dijo ella- sé que dije algo que tú no querías oír pero olvídalo, da igual lo que dijese, lo dije por el momento nada más.

-Jessica tu no eres una persona impulsiva que dice las cosas por el momento- él abrió el paquete de cigarros y se puso uno en los labios, sabía que no debía fumar en una gasolinera pero lo necesitaba- es mejor que nos dejemos de ver- ella levantó la cabeza y por fin le miró- pero esta vez para siempre.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, Harry salió del coche y se encendió el cigarro apoyándose en el capó. Oyó como Jess se bajaba del coche y lo tacones chocando contra el asfalto.

Cuando tuvo su rostro enfrente, contorsionado por el llanto y la desesperación, su cuerpo se tensó. No quería hacerla sufrir más.

-Por favor, Harry.

-Mírate, Jess, estás histérica- le dijo él con pesar- esto no es bueno para ti, te estás haciendo daño con toda esta relación y estás sufriendo. Si yo hubiese sabido lo que sentías por mí, nunca hubiese dejado que pasara nada entre nosotros.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- le dijo ella acercándose a él- ¿Qué importa lo que yo siento? He aceptado tus condiciones, no me importa que te veas con otras…

-Si te importa. Eso te hace sufrir y yo no quiero que nadie sufra ¿entiendes?- Harry le dio una calada a su cigarrillo- Y si importa lo que sientas, no estoy preparado para esta situación.

-Pero no te estoy pidiendo un compromiso, no estoy pidiendo nada más que continuar con la relación que teníamos- ella se aferró a su cazadora de cuero- olvida lo que dije, fue una estupidez. Tú y yo nos lo pasamos bien juntos y ni siquiera somos capaces de estar separados, recuerda la última vez que tuvimos una discusión similar a esta.

-No lo puedes comparar, ese día no tomé la decisión de dejar de vernos porque me dijeras que me quieres- le dijo él. La miró a los ojos y suspiró- Jessica, es lo mejor, así te será más fácil olvidarme, cariño.

-¡No me llames cariño!- le dijo ella enfadada y él la miró sorprendida- Yo soy nena o muñeca pero nunca me llamas cariño, no empieces a hacerlo ahora.

-Vale, muy bien Jess te llamaré como quieras pero no hay marcha atrás he tomado una decisión, vamos ha dejar de vernos- ella se aferró con más desesperación a su chaqueta- será mejor que continuemos con el viaje.

-No- le dijo ella con voz débil- por favor. Yo no quiero olvidarte, me conformo con lo que me das, no te pido más- apoyó la cabeza en su pecho empapándole la camisa de lágrimas y se aferró a su espalda. Harry cerró los ojos- no volverás a oírme decir eso que no quieres oír. Solo será sexo, nada más.

-Jessica, se acabó- la apartó de él, tiró el cigarrillo que lo piso y se metió en el coche.

La observó parada frente al capó, mirándole desde fuera con el rostro surcado por las saladas lágrimas que aún sentía en su camisa mojada. Le dolía algo en el pecho al pensar que no volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, que ese fin de semana era el último que estaría con ella, no podría haber sido mejor despedida.

La vio caminar al otro lado del coche y se subió. Harry encendió la calefacción para que ella entrase en calor, ahora tan solo oía algún suspiro o algún suave sollozo pero aún así el silencio era casi tan malo como oírla llorar.

Arrancó el coche, las manos le temblaban sobre el volante. Le puso música para que se entretuviera pero ella la apagó y se acomodó en el asiento. Él la observaba de reojo y el dolor que veía en sus ojos era insoportable.

Ese dolor en el pecho se acentúo a medida que avanzaban. Se daba cuenta cada vez que la miraba de reojo que ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no volver a ese llanto amargo que había caracterizado a la primera parte del viaje.

El silencio era como un maldito castigo, él sabía que ese trato que había hecho con ella llegaría de un momento a otro a su fin, siempre llegaba a su fin con todas las mujeres con las que había estado pero nunca habían durado tanto como Jess. Tampoco creyó que todo eso terminaría de esa manera.

Terminar, dejar de verse, no volver a sentir el cálido abrazo de su cuerpo, ni sus besos, ni oír su risa cuando la contaba algún chiste… ese fin de semana todo eso había dejado de ser posible porque ella le quería.

"_Pero no te estoy pidiendo un compromiso, no estoy pidiendo nada más que continuar con la relación que teníamos. Olvida lo que dije, fue una estupidez. Tú y yo nos lo pasamos bien juntos."_

Esas palabras de Jess llegaron a su cabeza. Aferró con fuerza el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Se detuvo de improviso en el arcén de la carretera y Jess le miró sin entender que le pasaba.

Se soltó el cinturón y se quitó la cazadora de cuero, estaba empapado de sudor. No volver a tenerla. Esa idea le taladraba el cerebro y combatía con la idea de no dejarla escapar aún.

-Pásame uno de los refrescos que compre- le pidió a Jess que obedeció rápidamente, preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que conduzca yo?- le dijo mientras le tendía el refresco.

Sus manos se rozaron y él la miró a los ojos. Le conmovió la preocupación que vio en ellos y la idea de no dejarla escapar por el momento ganó. Cogiéndola de la nunca, la atrajo hacía él besándola salvajemente.

Jess dejó caer sorprendida la lata pero le correspondió con ansias. Jadeó contra su boca y se dejó arrastrar hasta su regazo. Echó el asiento hacía atrás para tener más comodidad sin dejar de besarse.

-Nada de compromisos, solo sexo- le dijo contra su boca- solo esto, nada más Jessica.

Ella asintió, no queriendo más, se conformaba con eso, lo prefería a no volver a tenerlo.

Sentía la desesperación de Harry en cada beso, caricia y en la erección que golpeaba contra sus pantalones. Ella también estaba desesperada.

Harry le rompió las medias y la subió la falda. Luego se ocuparon de su camiseta que le subió hasta dejar sus senos aún encerrados en su sujetador al descubierto. Los besó ansioso y Jess se encargó de desabrochar sus pantalones y guiar la erección a su sexo.

Volvieron a unirse y él echó la cabeza hacía atrás cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Se aferró a sus muslos y dejó que ella llevase el control de todo aquello. La sintió besar su cuello y su barbilla oscurecida por la barba que estaba comenzando a salir.

Juntos alcanzaron la culminación. Harry gritó y se aferró a las caderas completamente satisfecho. Se relajó y dejó que ella le llenase la cara y los labios de cariñosos besos.

La correspondió con la misma suavidad que ella estaba poniendo y se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron un ruido. Algo había golpeado la ventanilla del asiento del piloto. Dejaron de besarse y vieron como la parte de detrás de una linterna golpeaba el cristal y luego la cara de un policía.

-Mierda- murmuró Harry.

Jess se quitó de encima de él completamente roja y se puso a arreglarse la ropa en el asiento del copiloto mientras Harry arreglaba rápidamente sus pantalones. Miró de reojo a la chica y suspiró, con sus medias no iba a poder hacer nada, estaban destrozadas.

Bajó la ventanilla, el sol le golpeó en los ojos cegándole por un momento y luego observó la cara de un hombre de unos 50 años, barrigón y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Carné y papeles del coche- le dijo el policía.

Jess rebuscó rápidamente en la guantera los papeles del coche mientras Harry sacaba el carné de conducir y se lo daba al policía.

-Muy bien, señor Potter- le dijo el policía mientras su compañero un chico más o menos de la misma edad que ellos se iba a verificar que todo estaba en orden- ¿Sabe que está prohibido detenerse en la arcén de la carretera? Ya que podría causar un accidente o dificultar el trafico.

-Si, agente, fue muy imprudente por nuestra parte, lo siento mucho. Pónganos ya la multa y déjenos ir- Jess supo que había cometido un error al ver la cara del policía, al que no había parecido gustarle que Harry le diese una orden.

-Se equivoca, señor Potter, no voy a ponerle una simple multa- miró en el interior del coche y vio en la parte de detrás la bolsa con las cosas que habían comprado en la gasolinera- ¿Lleva alcohol en el coche, señor Potter? ¿Ha bebido?

-No- respondió contundente Harry y Jess supo que se estaba enfadando.

-Bajé del coche, señor Potter- el chico bufó molesto y miró a Jess.

-No salgas del coche- le susurró.

Harry abrió la puerta del coche y salió a la carretera en la que pasaban muy pocos coches. Sacaba más de una cabeza a los dos policías pero intentó razonar con ellos.

-Agente sé que no debimos pararnos aquí en medio, aceptaré la multa y me pondré en marcha- le dijo Harry.

-Creo que no, señor Potter. Me parece que usted se está haciendo demasiado el listo- el policía se dirigió a la parte de atrás y golpeó el maletero- ábralo.

Harry soltó una maldición por lo bajo y obedeció al policía, entre los dos agentes se pusieron a mirar en el interior y abrieron las maletas. Jess se bajó del coche y se dirigió hacía ellos, sonrojándose cuando sacaron su ropa interior.

-Vuelve al coche- le dijo en un susurró Harry pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Cuando terminaron de registrar todo, cerraron el maletero y les miraron. Jess se abrazaba fuertemente a su fina chaqueta de punto.

-Creo que se están pasando, agentes- le dijo Harry.

-Y creo que usted y su putita eligieron un mal sitio para follar- le dijo el policía.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- soltó Jess ofendida.

-Hijo de puta- Harry se acercó al policía decidido a golpearle por insultar a Jess pero entre los dos le redujeron poniéndole contra el coche.

Oyó a Jess gritar cuando la chica fue puesta también contra el coche y esposada como él. Esto iba de mal en peor.

-¿De qué nos acusan?

-La prostitución esta prohibida por esta zona- Harry se debatió furioso al oír eso- escándalo público, imprudencia al volante, obstrucción al trafico y por si fuera poco agresión tanto física como verbal a un policía. Como verá, señor Potter una larga lista.

Harry y Jess fueron conducidos hasta la parte de detrás del coche de policía mientras ellos se encargaban de llamar a una grúa que se llevaría el coche de Jess. Luego los dos policías se subieron en sus coches y se unieron al tráfico. No tardaron en llegar hasta un pueblecito que ni siquiera salía en los mapas.

Los dos policías se detuvieron frente a la comisaría y los guiaron hasta el interior. Era una comisaría pequeña, en la que los otros cuatro policías que trabajaban allí, estaban en el interior del despacho del sheriff del lugar viendo fútbol mientras que una secretaría trabajaba en una mesa en el exterior cerca de la puerta del despacho.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry y a Jess deteniéndose en esta última y en las medias rotas que colgaban por sus piernas. Los dos chicos fueron llevados hasta una sala donde había dos celdas, una vacía y la otra con cuatro tipos con malas pintas.

Harry se alegró al ver que les metían en la vacía y ambos se frotaron las muñecas cuando les quitaron las esposas.

-¿Tenemos derecho a una llamada, no?- le preguntó Harry pero los dos policías se fueron sin responder- cabrones.

Miró a Jess que se había sentado en el banquito lo más alejada posible de los cuatro tipos que la miraban como si pareciese que llevasen años sin ver a una mujer. Harry se sentó al lado de ella ocultándola con su cuerpo de la mirada insidiosa de esos hombres.

Jess se acurrucó en su brazo y Harry la dio un beso en la cabeza.

oo00oo

Angie miró al padre de Colin con una sonrisa, el hombre le estaba dando unos consejos a su hijo mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en la mejilla. Era un hombre encantador.

Luego se giró a ella y la sonrió con ternura. Ese fin de semana se habían conocido más y ella había sido capaz de coger más cariño a ese hombre bonachón. Había logrado comprender un poco mejor a Colin.

-Bueno, cariño, espero verte pronto- se acercó para que solo la escuchase ella- y de la mano de este idiota.

Angie sonrió sonrojándose bajo la mirada de Colin que tenía el ceño fruncido preguntándose que secretos podrían compartir ella y su padre. Angie le dio un beso al padre del chico y se marcharon.

-¿Qué te ha dicho mi padre?- le preguntó Colin.

-Nada- Angie sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

oo00oo

A la hora de la comida del domingo, todos habían vuelto a la universidad menos Harry y Jess. Los chicos comían tranquilamente mientras contaban como les había ido el fin de semana.

-Conocí al equipo completo de los Chudles- les contó Colin y todos le miraron menos Ron, que a pesar de ser el que más adoraba al equipo, en esos momentos no se sentían con ánimos de nada y menos si levantaba la cabeza y veía a Hermione con el pijo de su novio- estuve de fiesta con ellos después del partido y eso me libró de volver en toda la noche a la habitación de hotel.

-¿Te molestaba compartir cama con Lavender?- preguntó sorprendido Blaise.

-Si, si era para que ella se restregase contra mi polla pero no se lanzase de una vez por todas- todos estallaron en carcajadas- no tiene gracia, la primera noche la pasé fatal.

-Oh si la tiene- le dijo Cedric negando con la cabeza.

-¿Ron no piensas morirte de la envidia porque vi a tus adorados Cannons?- le preguntó Seamus ignorando la burla de los demás.

-Si, me muero de la envidia- le dijo Ron hundiendo el tenedor en el plato.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba- le dijo Seamus- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Si todo fuese bien ya me hubieses hecho un millón de preguntas y no tendrías esa cara. ¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana?

-Normal- mintió Ron- lo pase con Rachel en parte.

-¿En parte?- preguntó Dean.

-Si, el sábado salí a dar un paseo con la moto de Harry y me encontré con Luna- el chico levantó la cabeza y miró a Neville que miraba su plato fijamente- estaba llorando y bastante triste.

-¿Luna?- soltó Cedric preocupado- pero ¿no se suponía que Luna y tú- miró a Neville- ibais a salir el sábado?

-Salieron- le dijo Ron.

-Me dijo que me quería y yo la rechacé- les explicó Neville.

Todos se giraron a mirarle y Neville siguió con la vista clavada en su plato.

-Mirad, yo solo veo a Luna como a una amiga y me dolió decirla que no sentía lo mismo pero tampoco podía engañarla.

Ron se levantó de la mesa cuando vio que le llamaban por teléfono y se apartó de sus amigos para contestar a la llamada de un número que no conocía.

-¿Si? Harry, tío… ¿Cómo? Ya… ya, supongo que será una historia muy larga. Si, si claro yo… si… venga tranquilo intentaré estar allí cuanto antes- colgó el teléfono y se acercó a sus amigos que seguían hablando del tema de Luna y Neville- chicos, Harry necesita ayuda.

oo00oo

Jess dio una cabezada y abrió los ojos sobresaltada, miró a su alrededor y se vio en la celda. Se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Harry y no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado allí dentro. Él la dio un beso en la frente y ella le miró somnolienta.

-Me quedé dormida- le dijo en un susurro.

-No te preocupes- le dijo él.

Jess se agarró las medias y terminó de romperlas para después quitárselas. Se las guardó en el bolsillo de la falda y suspiró. Era lo que tenía que haber hecho desde el principio pero había estado demasiado preocupada y asustada para hacerlo.

-¿Crees que estaremos mucho más tiempo aquí?- preguntó Jess.

-Ron ya estará de camino- le contestó él- no te preocupes, Jess, dentro de poco volveremos a casa.

Ella asintió y se acurrucó cerca de su cuerpo. La puerta de la sala se abrió y uno de los policías que les habían detenido, el más joven, se acercó a su celda y les abrió la puerta.

-Podéis marcharos, chicos. Han pagado vuestra fianza.

Jess se puso en pie con la ayuda de Harry y salieron de la celda. En frente de uno de los escritorios, Ron les esperaba con una sonrisa. Jess se lanzó a sus brazos, agradecida y Harry le chocó la mano.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar mi coche?- preguntó Jess a uno de los policías.

-En el depósito municipal de la policía. Tomad necesitaréis esto para recuperarlo- les dio un papel y los tres salieron de la comisaría.

-Siento el retraso- le dijo Ron- fui todo lo rápido que pude, entre Draco y Blaise pusieron el dinero de las dos fianzas y tuve que venir en tu moto Harry porque no podía aparecerme, no sabía donde se encontraba exactamente este pueblo.

-No importa- le dijo Jess- ya hablaré con Draco y Blaise para devolverles el dinero.

-Me han dicho que no os preocupéis por eso, que no corre prisa- le contestó mientras se dirigían al depósito por donde les había dicho el policía- ¿Cómo habéis terminado en la cárcel?

-Una larga historia- le dijo Harry- vamos rápido quiero llegar cuanto antes a la universidad.

Aún así tardaron una hora más en recuperar el coche de Jess y cuando llegaron a la universidad ya era más de las doce de la noche.

Jess se despidió de los chicos frente a la residencia femenina, Harry la dio un beso en los labios y le susurro: _"Nuestro trato sigue en pie"_, lo que la hizo sonreír y entró en la residencia.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, Hermione estaba durmiendo, dejó las cosas en el suelo y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama. Se durmió al instante sin recordar que no había terminado el trabajo y que debía entregarlo a la mañana siguiente.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Recordando viejas traiciones"_. Hasta la próxima.


	34. Recordando viejas traiciones

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 33: Recordando viejas traiciones.**

Había llegado el lunes después de ese intenso fin de semana y los exámenes se habían reanudado. La mayoría de los alumnos habían intentado dejar de lado sus preocupaciones y centrarse en los exámenes pero algunos no lo habían conseguido.

Lavender arrugó el ceño cuando escuchó como sus amigas se reían de ella. Había esperado algo así pero no por ello le molestaba menos. Había esperado hasta el desayuno de esa mañana para contarles a todas como había ido el viaje con Seamus.

-No tiene gracia. Vosotras no sabéis lo frustrante que es restregar el culo contra un pene erecto y que el dueño de ese pene no quiera hacerte el amor- soltó Lavender arrugando la nariz, enfadada.

-Es extraño la verdad y más tratándose de Seamus- le dijo Padma que estaba aguantándose la risa aunque no con mucho éxito- cuando se trata de sexo él y sus amigos solo piensan con lo de abajo.

Todas siguieron riéndose. Lavender miró a Jess y vio que la chica estaba en silencio, preocupada, daba como una loca a las teclas de un ordenador portátil.

-Veis, Jess es la única comprensiva- soltó Lavender señalándola.

-¿Qué?- Jess levantó unos segundos la cabeza del ordenador para luego seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas aporreando el ordenador como una loca?- le preguntó Parvati.

-Estoy intentando terminar el trabajo para el profesor Roulligan- les dijo desesperada.

-Pero tenemos que entregarlo ahora- Pansy miró el reloj- solo tienes quince minutos para terminarlo.

-Lo sé- Jess parecía apunto de estallar- y el profesor dijo que no aceptaría trabajos fuera de tiempo. Pero el domingo no tuve tiempo de terminarlo, llegué muy tarde.

-Eso no es propio de ti- dijo Hermione mirándola con el ceño fruncido y un rictus en el labio.

-Aquí lo que importa es cuando nos vas a decir quien es el chico misterioso con el que tanto quedas este curso- le dijo Padma curiosa.

-Nadie- mintió Jess mirando el reloj. No le daba tiempo, era imposible que terminara a tiempo.

-Solo espero que este nadie sepa follar- _"Si ella supiera"_ pensó Jess- cariño, con ese estrés que tienes necesitas una buena cabalgada.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso- Jess buscó entre sus papeles desesperada- tengo que hacer el trabajo.

-Me temo que tampoco tienes tiempo para eso- le dijo Pansy. Jess le miró, preocupada- tenemos que irnos a clase.

-Pero se supone que las clases se han suspendido- le dijo Ginny.

Jess se puso a recoger las cosas, resignada mientras escuchaba a Pansy contestar a su amiga.

-El señor Roulligan nos ha pedido que vayamos a clase a esta hora para entregarle solamente los trabajos y luego irnos.

-¿Y si alguien tiene que hacer un examen a esta hora?- le siguió preguntando Ginny.

-Puede llevarlo otra persona en su nombre- le dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros- vamos, Jess.

-No has desayunado nada- le espetó Hermione a Jess.

-No tengo hambre. Esta mañana he vomitado- Jess puso cara de asco al mirar los desayunos- siento nauseas con solo pensar en comida.

Las dos chicas se alejaron dejando a sus amigas que aún no tenían que ir a ningún examen aunque pensaban ir a la biblioteca para estudiar.

-¿Cómo vas, Luna?- le preguntó Angie acariciando a su amiga en el brazo, que estaba muy callada y no parecía haber dormido mucho.

-Ahí voy- le respondió escuetamente.

Todas se miraron preocupadas. Padma estiró la mano por encima de la mesa y cogió la de su amiga que levantó la cabeza de su desayuno y la miró.

-¿Quieres que te de un consejo?- Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Olvídate de él. Si no ha sido capaz de ver lo maravillosa que eres, es que no vale la pena quererle. Y es más- le sonrió- demuéstrale que es lo que se pierde al no tenerte. Tírate a cuanto tipo se te cruce por el camino…

-No se si eso será una buena idea- le dijo Hermione.

-Claro que es buena idea ¿No dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo?- miró de nuevo a Luna- hazme caso. Tírate a todo hombre que puedas.

-Tal vez sea una buena idea- le dijo Luna haciendo sonreír a Padma.

-No, no lo es- le dijo Parvati.

Pero Luna no la escuchó.

oo00oo

Cedric estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, había ido allí tras desayunar pero era incapaz de concentrarse. Cho se le había acercado esa mañana con la clara intención de engatusarle para repetir lo que había pasado en el vestuario del campo de Quiddich. Pero ella ya no tenía nada con lo que poder engatusarle hacía tiempo que había visto la clase de mujer que era.

Se sentía aliviado al saber que a Harry no le importaba lo que había pasado entre Cho y él, no le hubiese gustado perder la amistad con él por culpa de una tontería. Había visto verdadera preocupación en los ojos de su amigo cuando le había dicho que tuviese cuidado con Cho. Él como sus demás amigos no quería que volviese a sufrir por culpa de la oriental.

Golpeó las hojas que tenía delante con el lápiz.

Él había comenzado a salir con Cho poco después de terminar el séptimo año de Hogwarts junto a Harry y los demás. Se habían encontrado y habían retomado la relación que había tenido tras su muerte. Pero Cho había cambiado y él no se dio cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Cedric y ella estuvieron saliendo durante el verano y el primer curso de la universidad de él. Él la adoraba, estaba completamente loco por ella y ciego, estaba muy ciego. No se quiso dar cuenta de lo que sus amigos le decían y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella le rompió el corazón cuando la pillo en el verano, el día que hacían un año juntos, con otro. Llevaba la mayor parte de su relación engañándole. Pero no con una persona en concreto sino con cualquiera que se le cruzase.

Había sufrido y mucho. No pensaba cometer el error de enamorarse de nuevo de Cho. Si se había vuelto a acostar con ella no era sino porque había estado furioso con la idea de que Padma estuviese con otros.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que Padma estaba sentada un par de mesas a su derecha con alguna de sus amigas. La chica estaba concentrada en lo que estudiaba.

Pero ¿Qué estaba comenzando a sentir por Padma? Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que era una amiga, no quería enamorarse de nuevo, no quería sufrir otra vez.

oo00oo

Ron caminaba por los pasillos hacía el comedor cuando chocó con alguien. Los libros de Hermione cayeron al suelo y él se agachó para ayudarla. Sus manos se rozaron y ambos sintieron un escalofrío.

Se pusieron en pie y se miraron en silencio. Los alumnos pasaban a su alrededor sin prestarles atención. Ron se rascó la cabeza y la cogió del brazo cuando ella se iba tras haberle dado las gracias.

-Hermione, deberíamos hablar- le dijo el pelirrojo.

La chica le miró en silencio y asintió. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que encontraron un aula vacía en la que se metieron. Hermione aferraba los libros contra el pecho y le miraba esperando a que empezare él con lo que tenía que decirle.

-Lo que pasó el otro día entre nosotros- el chico guardó silencio parecía que estaba buscando las palabras que decir- no debería haber pasado.

-Estoy de acuerdo- le dijo Hermione apoyándose en una de las mesas- tú estás con Rachel y yo con Gerard y es una falta de respeto y me siento fatal por lo que les hicimos. Nunca debimos acostarnos.

Ron asintió.

-No puede volver a pasar- continúo Hermione- en realidad nunca debería haber pasado. Ron somos demasiado diferentes.

-¿Qué propones?- le dijo Ron.

-Lo mejor será que no nos hablemos, no querría cometer más errores, no quiero ser la otra en una relación y no quiero engañar otra vez a Gerard- le explicó- lo mejor será que hagamos como que no nos conocemos.

-Me parece bien- le dijo él. La miró, estaba preciosa. Cerró los ojos- adiós, Herms.

Se marchó de la clase en silencio, dejando a la chica allí, sola y con una extraña sensación en el corazón.

-Adiós, Ron- le susurró.

oo00oo

Draco se detuvo junto a una de las estanterías de la biblioteca, se apoyó y miró a Ginny que estaba cogiendo unos libros. Ella le miró unos segundos, le sonrió y luego continúo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Él, en cambio, la observó. Desde que ella le dijese que le quería en la piscina no había podido dejar de pensar en ello. Él también se lo había dicho pero no había podido acallar esas palabras tras oír la declaración de ella.

Le quería, o eso le había dicho. Las dudas de si lo había dicho porque lo sentía de verdad o simplemente por seguir con la farsa delante de sus primos, le quemaba por dentro. Necesitaba saber los motivos que le habían llevado a decirle eso.

-Oye, Gin- ella le miró- tengo una duda sobre algo que pasó este fin de semana.

-¿Sobre qué?- le dijo ella pero por su tono de voz Draco supo que ella sabía de lo que le estaba hablando.

-Sobre el momento en el que estuvimos en la piscina y tú me dijiste que me querías- él tragó saliva y se rascó el cuello. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie los oía pero todo el mundo estaba concentrado en sus propios apuntes- ¿Por qué me lo dijiste?

Ginny apartó la mirada de él, no queriendo ver esos ojos grises que tanto la gustaban. ¿Qué porque le había dicho que le quería? Ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura de por qué. Simplemente se le había escapado y cuando él le había dicho lo mismo ella no había podido evitar sentirse feliz.

Hacía mucho que había sentido algo por Draco y no sabía si quería volver a sentirlo. Él no parecía un chico al que le gustasen los compromisos, nunca había durado mucho con una novia y ella tampoco sabía si quería atarse a alguien.

-Estaba actuando, Draco- ella no le miró- se suponía que éramos novios y era para hacer más creíble la situación ante tus primos.

Decepción. Eso era lo que había sentido el chico al oír esas palabras pero aún así sonrió para que ella no se diese cuenta.

-Lo hiciste muy bien. Mis primos se lo creyeron todos.

-Me alegro- ella le sonrió- ¿Por qué me contestaste tú a mí?

-Por lo mismo, para darle más realismos a toda la actuación- ella asintió- bueno tengo que irme, aún tengo mucho que estudiar.

Ella asintió, él le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos.

oo00oo

Blaise estaba buscando algunos libros por su habitación que estaba echa una leonera. Por lo menos su lado porque el lado de Draco estaba impecable siempre envidiaría a su amigo por ello, no podía negarse que tenía maña con ese tipo de cosas.

Se agachó y empezó a rebuscar en una montaña de ropa sucia que había en suelo junto a su cama. No parecían estar por allí y esa ropa despedía un olor horrible era hora de echarla en el saco de la ropa sucia para que los elfos se la llevasen a lavar.

Se estremeció al sentir un suave soplido en la nuca y como una mano pequeña se enredaba en su cabello. Cerró los ojos cuando el cuerpo femenino se abrazó contra su espalda y unos blandos pechos se aplastaron contra su cuerpo.

Unos dientes atraparon su oreja y luego la lamieron. Esas manos que lo acariciaban bajaron por su pecho hasta llegar a la bragueta que le bajó. La mano se introdujo dentro y le acarició la erección.

-¿Te gusta?- le susurró al oído la mujer.

Blaise se apartó al reconocer esa voz y se apoyó en su cama. Vio a Caitriona arrodillada en el suelo con una sonrisa en los labios. Por un momento había pensando que era Pansy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo Blaise abrochándose los pantalones.

-Vine a buscarte, cariño- le hizo pucheros.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías, Caitriona. Lárgate- le dijo dándole la espalda y siguiendo con su búsqueda.

-Antes nunca rechazabas un buen polvo- le dijo ella.

-Antes no venías a molestarme en la época de exámenes- le dijo él, molesto- ni tampoco ibas informando a nadie de lo que hacíamos tu y yo.

-No pensé que te molestaría o tal vez lo que te molesta es que se lo dije a tu amada Parkinson- le dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se ponía en pie y se apoyaba en el escritorio.

-Yo no amo a Pansy- le dijo él levantando la mirada y clavándola en ella.

-Entonces ¿Qué más da que ella sepa que tú y yo nos acostamos?

-Porque quiero follarmela y si sabe que me acuesto contigo no querrá hacerlo- le dijo.

Ella se acercó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Ella le lamió la cara y acarició la erección que se adivinaba bajo sus pantalones.

-Entonces no le diremos nada.

Ella le besó y Blaise la apartó de encima de él. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta que abrió.

-No. Lárgate- la risa que soltó Caitriona le puso aún más furioso de lo que ya estaba.

Se acercó y cogiéndola del brazo la sacó de su cuarto sin miramientos, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¡Te has enamorado, estúpido!- gritó ella desde fuera y riéndose de él- ¡Te has enamorado de esa idiota!

Oyó como la chica se alejaba riendo y Blaise llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando que la risa de Caitriona le dejase en paz. Él no estaba enamorado, él no se enamoraba. Se negaba a ser un idiota de esos que va por el mundo hipnotizado por una mujer que le maneja como si fuese una marioneta.

Él no se enamoraba.

oo00oo

Harry estaba sentado en una cafetería del pueblo cercano a las universidades tanto mágica como muggle. Entre sus dedos tenía un mechero con el que jugueteaba mientras esperaba a que llegase la persona con la que se había citado.

Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría. Abie le encontró rápidamente y se acercó a él con una sonrisa en los labios que él no correspondió.

-Hola- ella fue a darle un beso en los labios pero Harry giró la cara y su boca terminó sobre su mejilla. Ella rió- veo que aún seguimos enfadados por haber quedado con tu amiguita Jess.

Se sentó en la silla que había frente a él y pidió otra cerveza al camarero que se le acercó.

-Molesto porque quedases con ella no estoy, a fin de cuentas no olvido que creías que estabas quedando conmigo- él la miró en silencio- por lo que estoy furioso es porque la mintieses diciendo que Chad era mi hijo.

Abie agradeció con una sonrisa cuando le pusieron la cerveza delante y el camarero se alejó.

-Te dije que lo haría- ella sonrió- y sabes que yo no me ando por las ramas. Necesito ese dinero y haré cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

-Pues siento decepcionarte pero Jess me creyó cuando le dije que yo no era el padre de Chad- él sonrió y sacó uno cigarrillo que se llevó a los labios y que encendió con el mechero que aún tenía en las manos.

-¿Para decir eso es por lo que me has llamado?- le preguntó ella sin ninguna sonrisa en los labios.

-No, te he llamado para decir en persona que no pienso darte el dinero. Si alguna momento tuve dudas de si debía o no dártelo, ya me las has aclarado con esa mentira que le contaste a Jess-él le sonrió- no verás ni una sola libra o galeón o lo que necesites de mi. No pienso darle dinero a una yonky como tú.

-Pero lo necesito- le dijo ella dando un puñetazo en la mesa haciendo que algunos clientes del bar se girasen a mirarlos.

-Tendrás que buscar a otro imbécil al que engañar- se puso en pie, sacó su cartera y dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa- invito yo.

Se marchó de allí dejando a una furibunda Abie.

oo00oo

Dean se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Se sentía culpable porque no había pensado en _chica_sexy_ durante todo el fin de semana de San Valentín, solo había tenido cabeza para Parvati.

Durante ese tiempo había estado seguro de que sentía algo muy fuerte por la chica del ordenador pero desde hacía un tiempo había descubierto algo en Parvati que no terminaba de comprender.

Vio como _chica_sexy _se conectaba. La saludó y ella le devolvió rápidamente el saludo. Aún quería conocer a esa chica y estar seguro de que era la mujer que siempre había estado esperando. Parvati había sido una grata diversión pero no estaba seguro de si soportarían una relación. Antes de todo ese lío, no habían hecho otra cosa que discutir y con _chica_sexy _nunca había discutido.

-**Siento no haber podido hablar contigo en todo el fin de semana**- tecleó él.

-**Tranquilo, yo tampoco pude conectarme**- le dijo ella**- ¿Qué tal pasaste el día de San Valentín?**

-**Muy bien**- y no mentía pensó sintiéndose mal por la chica que estaba al otro lado a pesar de que entre ellos no había nada aclarado- **¿y tú?**

-**Genial**- le dijo ella.

-**Yo… he estado pensando mucho y…**

-**¿Si?**- ella le mandó el mensaje- **yo también.**

-**Yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti…**

-**Yo también**- le dijo ella y Dean no pudo evitar sonreír- **Yo…**

En ese momento el Internet se conecto. Dean miró horrorizado la pantalla e intentó conectarse pero fue imposible.

oo00oo

Jess estaba sentada frente al ordenador en su habitación. Estaba sola, Hermione había preferido irse a estudiar a la biblioteca y Jess lo había agradecido así no se entretendría.

Tenía que terminar el trabajo. Había hablado con el profesor Rouligan y sorprendido porque ella no hubiese terminado el trabajo dando lo puntual y buena estudiante que había sido siempre, le había concedido un día más. Así que debía terminarlo y entregarlo al día siguiente.

Miró uno de los muchos libros que tenía abierto por encima de la mesa para asegurarse de que lo que estaba poniendo era correcto. Se estremeció al sentir que alguien le besaba la nuca que quedaba revelada ya que su cabello estaba recogido en un desordenado moño.

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Harry con una sonrisa que Jess conocía muy bien. Él había ido en busca de algo pero ella en esos momentos no tenía tiempo. Volvió la vista a su ordenador y siguió como si él no estuviese allí.

Sintió como Harry dejaba la cazadora sobre su cama y luego un reguero de besos que iban por su cuello. Las manos de él la acariciaban los pechos introduciéndose bajo su camiseta.

-Ahora no, Harry- le dijo ella- estoy ocupada.

-Vamos, nena-la dio un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja- puedes seguir estudiando después. Además primero quiero enseñarte una cosa y luego…- la dio un mordisco en el cuello- luego te voy a enseñar lo mucho que ha crecido mi amiguito.

-No, Harry, en serio. Otro día- le dijo ella.

-Vamos, nena- le insistió él.

-¡Te he dicho que no!- le gritó ella poniéndose en pie y apartándole.

Vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Harry al que nunca le habían rechazado de esa manera y menos ella. Él se acercó furioso a la cama para coger su cazadora de cuero.

-Lo siento, Harry- ella corrió hacía la puerta y se puso delante de ella para que no se marchase. Él no la miró y vio como apretaba la mandíbula, molesto por su rechazo.

-Yo no fui el que insistió en que esta relación continuase- le dijo él sin mirarla.

-Lo sé- le dijo ella y le dio un beso en la garganta- siento haberte hablado así pero es que no he terminado el trabajo del señor Rouligan y me a dado un día más terminarlo y voy muy retrasada- él la miró y vio su preocupación- tengo que dárselo mañana o suspenderé y estoy saturada. Siento haberte gritado ¿Me perdonas?

Él la observó y la besó en los labios despacio para luego asentir. Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué era eso que me querías enseñar?- ella se colgó de su cuello- y no me refiero a tu amiguito que de todas maneras estoy sintiendo contra el estomago.

Él rió y la dio un beso en los labios.

-He pedido a Colin que revelara las fotos que nos hicimos en la cabaña el fin de semana pasado y le he pedido que nos hiciera dos copias- ella vio como él se dirigía a la cazadora de cuero y sacaba un sobre que le tendió- aquí están las tuyas.

Ella se acercó con una sonrisa y se sentó en la silla que había frente a su escritorio para verlas. Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y ella acercó la silla hasta él, sus piernas quedaron encerradas entre las piernas de él que le acariciaba las rodillas desnudas.

Él observó como se ensanchaba la sonrisa de ella cada vez que veía una foto y de pronto arrugó el ceño. Y le enseñó una foto en la que ella salía tumbada en la cama completamente desnuda.

-¿Cuándo me hiciste esta foto?- le dijo ella.

-La primera noche que pasamos en la cabaña- él sonrió- me desperté, saque la cámara y ¡gualá! Plasme lo bonita que te ves cuando estas desnuda.

Ella siguió pasando fotos en las que también estaba desnuda pero desde diferentes planos.

-¿También te has hecho copias de estas?

-Claro, ¿Es qué crees que soy idiota?- él rió.

Y ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta de algo.

-Colin reveló las fotos- le dijo ella.

-Tranquila, Colin es todo un profesional- le dijo él sin poder evitar reírse al ver su cara.

-Si, un profesional que me ha visto en pelotas y que me voy a encontrar todos los días por aquí- le dijo ella.

-No sería la primera vez que te ve desnuda- él le acarició las piernas- recuerda nuestras visitas a las duchas.

-Como olvidarlo- le dijo ella que se levantó y se dirigió al armario que estaba a los pies de la cama, abrió el último cajón mientras Harry la observaba tumbado en la cama. Sonrió al ver la ropa interior de la chica y sacó unas bragas de encaje rojo.

-Nunca te he visto estas bragas- le dijo- ¿Son nuevas?

-No- ella se las quitó con una sonrisa y las dejó en su sitio- pero nunca me las he puesto para ti.

Ella sacó una caja y cerró el cajón. Puso la caja sobre la cama delante de Harry.

-¿A qué estas esperando?- ella rió y abrió la caja de zapatos. Dentro, Harry vio que estaban las fotos que se hicieron el día que fueron a la feria y en la que terminaron siendo perseguidos por un muggle con una escopeta cuando les pillo bañándose en su piscina privada. Y el peluche de un oso que le consiguió ese mismo día y que estaba encogido para que le cupiese en la caja.

-Mmm me encanta donde guardas los recuerdos de nuestras citas- ella le miró con una sonrisa- entre la ropa interior.

Ella guardó las fotos con las demás y volvió a guardar la caja en su sitio. Se giró y aún de rodillas a los pies de su cama, miró a Harry que estaba apoyado en sus codos y sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

-Sabía que te gustaría el sitio- le dio un beso en los labios que él correspondió. Él la rodeó la espalda y se puso de rodillas en la cama.

La levantó y la arrastró con él dejando que el cuerpo de ella le arropase. Las manos de él se posaron en su trasero y la pegaron más a su erección haciendo que su sexo se pegase a ella y los dos gimiesen.

-¿Quieres ver a mi amiguito, verdad muñeca?- ella asintió y le besó en la mandíbula. Cogió la mano de la chica y la puso sobre su entrepierna- pues tienes toda la libertad para hacerlo.

La hizo rodar quedando debajo de él. El chico se apoyó en sus manos para no aplastarla y se besaron mientras ella desabrochaba los pantalones de Harry. Bajó la mirada cuando la erección fue liberada y se mordió el labio con una sonrisa.

-Espero que esa sonrisa que estoy viendo sea de satisfacción y no de burla- le dijo él en un susurro.

Ella le miró a los ojos y con una mano le acarició el miembro. Harry cerró los ojos y se aferró a la almohada. Sintió un reguero de besos por todo su cuello y como la lengua de ella le recorría la mandíbula.

-¿A ti qué te parece, cariño?- le susurró ella sensualmente.

Vale, eso ya era demasiado, iba a estallar.

-Déjame que te libere de tanta ropa- ella se rió y él comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón corto que ella llevaba.

Jess sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio el ordenador y recordó el trabajo. Puso una mano sobre la de Harry que la miró al ver que le detenía.

-No puedo, Harry. Tengo que terminar el trabajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dejar así?- él la miró suplicante- No me hagas esto, nena.

-Lo siento, cariño pero el deber me reclama- le dijo apoyándose sobre sus codos, él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No me dejes así. Solo uno rapidito, lo prometo. Voy a explotar y solo van a ser un par de minutos de tu tiempo.

-¿Un par de minutos? ¿Sólo?- le dijo sorprendida.

-Pero ¿Has visto como estoy?- dijo señalándose la erección- será un milagro si aguanto dos minutos.

Ella le miró.

-Tengo que terminar el trabajo- le dio un beso en la frente- te prometo que otro día me pongo las braguitas rojas y echamos todos los polvos que quieras.

-Eso me parece bien- se iba a levantar de la cama pero él la detuvo- pero hoy echamos uno rapidito- ella suspiró- vamos, nena, estoy como una moto y luego te ayudo con el trabajo, dos personas lo terminaran antes que una.

-¿Qué te ha puesto tan cachondo?

-Las malditas fotos, me he tirado una hora mirándote desnuda- le dijo él con el ceño fruncido- y se que tu también estas cachonda.

Sabía que podía irse a buscar a otra de sus conquistas, que ellas no le negarían nada pero quería que fuese con Jess, ella o más bien sus fotos habían sido las causantes de lo que tenía entre las piernas y ella era la única que podía disfrutarlo.

Jess le observó, no iba a negar que la encantaba que la suplicase por un poquito de su atención, ni que también estaba muy excitada pero aún le quedaba mucho trabajo. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

-Vale- comenzó a bajarse los pantalones y las bragas. Él sonrió y la ayudó tirándolas por encima de su hombro. Jess se tumbó en la cama- Y más vale que sean los dos minutos más apoteósicos de mi vida sexual o no verás en tu vida lo bien que me quedan esas bragas rojas.

-Si, mi general- le dijo él haciendo un saludo militar- pero probemos algo distinto.

Jess siguió las indicaciones de Harry que la colocó con las piernas elevadas y abiertas, ella sintió la caricia de sus propios muslos en los pechos. Él se colocó sobre ellas, quedando los pies de la chica a cada lado de su cabeza y la penetró.

Ambos gimieron cuando se unieron, esa nueva posición había conseguido que él entrase profundamente en su cuerpo. El sudor recorría las sienes de Harry que se colocó las piernas de Jess en los hombros de él.

Las manos de Harry terminaron a cada lado del cuerpo de Jess y comenzó a moverse dentro de ellas. La nueva posición impedía que se pudiesen besar ya que sus rostros se encontraban distanciados pero no importaba que eso hacía todo más excitante.

Jess se aferró a las caderas de él para mantener la posición. Harry se había agarrado a las sábanas para impulsarse y entrar más profundamente en el cuerpo de ella.

En el cuarto solo se oían los muelles de la cama, los gemidos de él y los gritos de ella. Jess hizo un puñado con la camiseta de Harry a la que estaba aferrada. Él soltó las sábanas con una de las manos y le quitó el pelo del rostro para ver la cara de placer de ella que le miró intensamente.

Esa mirada le volvió loco.

Aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas y juntos alcanzaron el clímax.

Él se dejó caer en las revueltas sábanas y ella se abrazó a él. Le cogió la muñeca y le miró el reloj.

-Dos minutos- apoyó la barbilla en su pecho- y han sido apoteósicos- él rió y la dio un beso en la frente- pero debo volver al trabajo.

Jess se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso la ropa. Luego se deshizo lo que quedaba del moño y volvió a hacérselo. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio y siguió con el trabajo.

Harry se abrochó los pantalones y se puso en pie. Cogió la silla del escritorio de Hermione y la puso junto a la de Jess para luego leer lo que ella estaba escribiendo.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó.

-Ayudarte con el trabajo como te dije que haría- él cogió uno de los libros.

-Creí que solamente lo habáis dicho para echar un polvo- él la miró ofendido.

-¿Por quién me tomas?- se acercó a ella- creo que esto si lo pones después de lo último que tienes escrito en el ordenador, te quedaría de puta madre.

Ella sonrió, agradecida. Hizo la cama como un movimiento de varita y se puso con el trabajo mientras Harry la ayudaba.

oo00oo

Hermione miró el reloj. Eran las doce de la noche, acaban de cerrar la biblioteca y ella había sido la última en salir de allí como siempre. Tenía ganas de llegar a su cuarto, ponerse el pijama y echarse a dormir. Estaba agotada.

Y no solo por el estudio, la conversación que había tenido con Ron la había dejado con los ánimos por el suelo.

Se sorprendió cuando, al entrar en su cuarto, vio a Harry, sentado en el escritorio de Jess escribiendo en el ordenador mientras la chica dormía en la cama. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por una lamparita que había sobre el escritorio.

-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo en un susurro para no despertar a Jess.

El chico miró por encima de su hombro y Hermione pudo ver que tenía un café sobre la mesa.

-Ah Hola, Herms- le dijo él girándose para volver al trabajo- vine a pedirle unos apuntes a Jess y la vi muy agobiada con el trabajo así que me puse a ayudarla.

-Pero ella esta durmiendo- dijo parándose junto a él.

-Se acaba de dormir sobre los apuntes- se rascó los ojos- estaba agotada. Voy a terminarle el trabajo y me voy.

-Vale, vale, tranquilo- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Ese era el Harry que ella recordaba.

Hermione cogió su pijama y se metió al baño para cambiarse. Cuando salió Harry seguía tecleando en el ordenador. Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó.

-¿Te molesta la luz?- le preguntó.

-No- ella sonrió- buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Herms.

oo00oo

-Jess, Jess- Hermione zarandeó a su amiga que se despertó y la miró somnolienta- levántate tienes que entregar el trabajo.

Jess se terminó de despertar al oír lo del trabajo.

-Me quedé dormida y no lo terminé- la miró angustiada.

-Tranquila, Harry se quedó gran parte de la noche y solo se fue cuando lo terminó- le dijo Hermione- te he dejado una nota encima del ordenador y no la he leído por si lo dudabas. Aunque ganas no me han faltado.

Jess sonrió y se puso en pie. Vio como su amiga se marchaba para ducharse y ella cogió la nota que estaba sobre el ordenador.

_Después de esto, nena, más te vale ponerte esas braguitas rojas, hacerme un baile sensual y que me dejes hacer contigo todo lo que quiera. H._

Jess sonrió, claro que le iba ha dejar hacer todo lo que quisiera, lo estaba deseando.

oo00oo

Angie había invitado a Colin para ver las estrellas y si las estaban viendo pero no precisamente de la forma que ella pensaba.

Sus bocas se unieron en un suave beso mientras ella continuaba moviéndose encima de él con un ritmo lento y tranquilo.

Habían quedado al anochecer y Colin le había pedido el descapotable a Dean. El chico la había llevado hasta una colina para ver las estrellas. Habían aparcado junto a otros coches cuyos dueños estaban haciendo de todo menos mirar el cielo.

Ellos habían bajado la capota, se habían sentado en el asiento de detrás envueltos en una manta y habían observado el firmamento plasmado de estrellas.

Habían estado en silencio y en un momento sus manos se habían rozado bajo la manta, se habían mirado y se habían vuelto a besar.

Colin había levantado la capota para tener más privacidad y la había besado con pasión arrastrando el cuerpo de Angie hasta dejarlo sobre sus caderas de donde no se había movido desde entonces.

Angie gimió contra la boca de él y aceleró levemente el movimiento de sus caderas hasta que juntos alcanzaron el clímax.

Angie apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Colin y descansó abrazada a su cuerpo. Él la apretó con su pecho y sonrió.

Miró su reloj.

-Angie creo que deberíamos volver, es tarde y mañana tenemos que madrugar- ella asintió y se sentaron en la parte delantera.

No tardaron en ponerse en marcha y pronto estuvieron e la universidad, aparcando en el aparcamiento. Colin la acompañó a la residencia de chicas.

-Otro día nos vemos- ella asintió se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Adiós- ella se giró sobre sus talones y se metió en la residencia femenina.

Colin sonrió, caminó hacía la residencia masculina con las manos en los bolsillos y se detuvo cuando había subido la mitad de las escaleras cuando vio que en las escaleras de arriba del todo estaba esperándole su madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Colin.

-Ver si has cambiado de opinión sobre el asunto del dinero- le dijo la mujer- me dolería mucho que siguieras en tus trece.

-Pues me temo que no he cambiado de opinión- le dijo él.

-Me apena oír eso- le dijo ella fríamente.

Colin observó como dos figuras salían de la oscuridad. No se había percatado de su presencia porque los individuos habían estado apoyados en la pared y la negrura de la noche les había absorbido. Vestían ropas negras e iban encapuchados con pasamontañas del mismo color aún así sabía que eran hombres por su corpulencia. Ambos se colocaron a cada lado de su madre.

Colin buscó la varita entre sus ropas y les apuntó pero algo le golpeó fuertemente la mano y le hizo perder el arma, un segundo golpe le acertó en la mejilla y le hizo perder el equilibrio haciéndole rodas por las escaleras.

Colin levantó la mirada, dolorido y vio como su madre y los dos encapuchados se unían a un tercero que estaba a mitad de las escaleras y era el que le había golpeado.

Intentó ponerse en pie pero le dolía horrores el pie, por lo que pudo deducir se lo había roto en la caída. Las cuatro personas llegaron hasta él y Colin miró a su madre a los ojos que lo miraba con autentica indiferencia.

-Que bajo has caído- le susurró con rencor.

-Creeme, esto me duele más a mí que a ti- le dijo la mujer- pero un hijo debe ayudar a su madre.

-Y una madre debe estar junto a su familia.

-¿Me darás el dinero?- peguntó sin hacer caso a las palabras de Colin.

-No- la mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Tú lo has querido.

Colin sintió como una lluvia de golpes caían sobre él, al principio intentó defenderse pero luego simplemente se tapó la cabeza y se encogió esperando a que todo pasase.

-Te hemos observado durante todo este tiempo, hijo- escuchó que decía su madre dando vueltas alrededor de ellos pero tras los golpes la oía como si estuviese lejos- hemos visto a tu noviecita, esa joven morena y de ojos verdes- un inmenso miedo se apoderó de él cuando pensó en Angie- tal vez cambies de opinión si te digo que a ella le puede pasar lo mismo que te esta pasando hoy a ti.

-Dejadla en paz- logró decir Colin- a ella no la hagáis daño o os mataré.

-Vaya hijo, aún te quedan fuerzas para amenazar entonces aún no has aprendido.

Otra tanda de golpes hizo que Colin gimiese.

oo00oo

Harry le echó el brazo por encima del hombro a Jess y la besó en los labios. Acababa de agradecerle su ayuda con el trabajo teniendo una impresionante sesión de sexo en la parte de atrás del coche de ella que había estado en todo momento aparcado en el aparcamiento de la universidad.

No se lo había agradecido como él el había pedido en la nota de esa mañana y se lo hizo saber. Ella se rió.

-Para eso necesitamos estar tú y yo solos, encerrados en una habitación- ella se puso delante de él y caminó de espaldad- y yo bailaré para ti y me desnudaré- ambos se detuvieron y ella le hizo una pequeña demostración de cómo bailaría- hasta quedar solo con esas braguitas rojas que tanto te han gustado, cariño.

Él la dio un beso y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Y eso cuando será?- le preguntó.

-Cuando terminemos los exámenes, lo prometo.

-Te guardo la palabra- ella asintió y siguieron caminando hacía las residencias.

Se detuvieron al escuchar una serie de gemidos y gruñidos. Jess miró angustiada a Harry y aceleraron el paso para ver lo que sucedía. Vieron a la distancia como tres encapuchados golpeaban algo en el suelo mientras una mujer que no lograron distinguir, observaba todo.

Harry sacó la varita y les apuntó.

-¡Demasius!- el rato golpeó en uno de los tipos que voló por los aires.

Las otras tres personas levantaron la cabeza y les miraron. Antes de que Harry o Jess, que también había sacado la varita, pudiesen detenerlos, los atacantes se marcharon llevándose a rastras al que Harry había dejado inconsciente.

Harry y Jess corrieron hacía la persona tirada en el suelo, Jess le dio la vuelta mientras Harry miraba a su alrededor esperando a que los atacantes volviesen a aparecer.

-Es Colin, Harry- el chico se agachó rápidamente junto a ellos y miró el magullado y maltrecho rostro de su amigo.

-Eih, tío ¿Me oyes? Colin, amigo ¿Puedes escucharme?- Colin gimió y abrió el ojo que aún le quedaba lo suficientemente sano- tío, vamos a llevarte a San Mungo.

Colin tosió y un pequeño chorro de sangre salió de su boca. Harry miró a Jess.

-Consigue el número del padre de Colin y llámale- ella asintió- dile que Colin ha tenido que ser llevado a San Mungo. Yo le llevaré para allá.

-Angie creo que tiene el número, iré a buscarla.

-Corre- le dijo Harry mientras agarraba a su amigo del brazo y se desaparecía.

Jess no perdió el tiempo y entró corriendo a la residencia femenina. Se dirigió al cuarto de Angie cuando se detuvo al verla salir del baño común, vestida con ropa de calle y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Jess le dijo alegremente su amiga- ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Angie, tienes que darme el número de teléfono del padre de Colin- Jess intentó recuperar el aliento.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Angie extrañada.

-Acaban de atacar a Colin, le han dado una paliza y Harry se lo ha llevado a San Mungo, tenemos que avisar a su padre- Angie la miraba con horro, pero si acababa de estar con él, se suponía que el chico tendría que estar en su cuarto no herido- Angie.

La chica reaccionó.

-Encárgate de avisar a los amigos de Colin- le dijo la chica- yo iré a buscar al señor Creevey.

La chica se desapareció y apareció frente a la puerta de la casa de Colin sin pararse a pensar que era un barrio muggle. Estaba tan asustada y preocupada por él, una inmensa angustia se había instalado en su pecho y las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos.

Dio varias veces al timbre y luego comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza.

El señor Creevey no tardó en abrir, mirándola preocupado por el estado de nervios en el que estaba.

-Angie ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es Colin, señor Creevey.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Una prueba de embarazo"_. Hasta la próxima.


	35. Una prueba de embarazo

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Bueno he visto que varias personas no paraban de hablar de quien se haría la prueba de embarazo tras ver como se titulaba este capitulo en el anterior. Bueno pues ahora lo sabréis os dejo para que resolváis vuestras dudas.

Por cierto ya he empezado las clases así que posiblemente tarde más en actualizar aunque espero que no, no os preocupéis. No me entretengo más.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 34: Una prueba de embarazo.**

A la mañana siguiente la noticia de que Colin había sido atacado en la universidad ya corría como pólvora y había llegado a oídos de todos.

Los amigos de Colin habían sido avisados esa misma noche cuando Jess entró en sus habitaciones, encendiendo las luces y zarandeándolos para avisarlos. Y se habían ido todos a la universidad mientras la chica avisaba pro teléfono a Hermione y le pedía que avisase a las demás.

Cuando llegaron el señor Creevey ya estaba allí junto a Angie. El hombre estaba preocupado y hablaba con Harry que le estaba informando de que él aún no sabía nada.

Se habían pasado gran parte de la noche allí, lo que había dado tiempo a las amigas de Jess y Angie de llegar al hospital y hacerles compañía, cuando se acercaba el amanecer, un sanador les había informado de que Colin se podría bien.

Aliviados habían escuchado que tendría que quedarse dos días en el hospital pero que tras tomar unas cuantas pociones, recomponer huesos y curar magulladuras estaría como nuevo.

Así que el señor Creevey se había quedado en el hospital y los demás habían vuelto a la universidad, esa tarde irían a verle en la hora de visitas.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad algunos volvieron a sus cuartos para dormir un poco, otros en cambio se marcharon a desayunar porque a primera hora tenían un examen.

Hermione, en cambio, a pesar de no tener un examen, había decidido irse a la biblioteca para no perder la mañana durmiendo.

Se había preocupado muchísimo cuando había recibido la llamada de Jess en mitad de la noche, luego se había puesto en contacto con sus amigas mientras se vestía rápidamente para ir al hospital.

¿Quién le podría haber hecho algo así a Colin? Había gente sin escrúpulos, lo primero que ella había pensado era que habían intentado robarle pero por lo que se ve llevaba todo sus pertenencias y no parecía que le hubiesen extraído nada. Así que solo habría que esperar a que Colin contase lo sucedido.

Durante la espera había estado intentando animar a todos menos a Ron, a fin de cuentas había tenido hacía poco esa conversación en la que habían decidido hacer como que no se conocían y no podía echar abajo la decisión a las primeras de cambio.

No iba a negar que había sentido unas terribles ganas de acercarse a Ron y abrazarle para animarle, el pelirrojo parecía tan preocupado como el que más por su amigo.

Hermione le había estado observando en la sala de espera, deseando poder acariciar su cabello pelirrojo y sentir las hebras enredándose en sus dedos. ¿A quién quería engañar?

Su corazón estaba ocupado por una persona y no era por su novio, Gerard, sino por Ron. Pero eran demasiado diferentes y él tenía novia. En el colegio no había podido tenerle, ¿Por qué iba a tenerle ahora? Aunque le quisiera tanto como entonces, nunca podrían estar juntos. Ron no la quería, para él solo había sido sexo.

oo00oo

Angie se detuvo frente al escaparate que escondía San Mungo. Había llegado la tarde y había ido a visitar a Colin. A lo largo del día sabía que habían ido los amigos de él y sus propias amigas, en momento libres que habían tenido y la había informado de que Colin estaba en perfecto estado y se recuperaba rápidamente pero necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la miraba y poder entrar al hospital, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de una mujer que la observaba desde un callejón que estaba junto a San Mungo.

Angie la reconoció al instante, era la madre de Colin y no la quitaba los ojos de encima. Se acercó con paso decidido a ella y la mujer se ocultó en el callejón. Cuando llegó la vio parada junto a unos cubos de basura.

Ella debía saber que Colin estaba en el hospital y que en ese lugar se encontraba San Mungo sino no tenía sentido que estuviese allí.

-¿A qué ha venido aquí?- preguntó Angie- no creo que a Colin le agrade demasiado su visita.

-Lo sé, tampoco hubiese podido entrar a verle- le dijo la mujer.

-Eso es cierto, necesita ir acompañado de un mago para que un muggle pueda entrar- le dijo Angie mirándola con suspicacia- ¿Cómo sabe que Colin estaba aquí?

La mujer la observó con el asomo de una sonrisa en los labios.

-Digamos que está aquí porque no se portó bien- le respondió.

Angie la miró horrorizada al comprender eso, esa mujer había sido capaz de atacar a su propio hijo hasta el punto de llevarlo al hospital pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había hecho eso? ¿Por qué había vuelto después de tanto tiempo?

De pronto recordó lo que Harry y Jess le contaron, ellos habían dicho que había tres encapuchados y una mujer que no fueron capaces de reconocer debido a la oscuridad y a la distancia a la que se encontraban. La mujer debía de ser ella.

-¿Por qué le a hecho eso a su propio hijo?- le preguntó sin poder creer todavía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Yo volví con buenas intenciones, pero mi hijo estaba poco receptivo- le explicó la mujer- yo solo necesitaba ayuda y él no quiso dármela.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?

-Dinero.- la mujer caminó alrededor de ella- una gran suma es cierto pero él tiene amigos que pueden hacerse con ese dinero con facilidad.

-Por dinero a sido capaz de casi matar a su hijo- le dijo Angie asqueada con todo aquello, ¿Qué clase de madre era esa mujer?

-No seas exagerada, niña. Mis amigos solo le enseñaron como se debe tratar a una madre- le dijo la mujer quitándole importancia- Yo necesito ese dinero, y lo necesito con mucha urgencia. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer mi hijo por mí, yo le di la vida.

-Me da asco- le dijo Angie sin ocultar la repugnancia que sentía por la mujer. Sintió ganas de llorar al pensar en la infancia que Colin debía de haber pasado con esa mujer al lado, en cierto modo había sido una bendición que ella se largara.

-Vamos, vamos, no nos faltemos el respeto, niña- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que mostraba algunos de los huecos en los que antes había habido dientes.

-¿Cómo es posible que usted pudiese entrar en la universidad? ¿Y como pudieron hacerlo luego sus amigos? ¿Alguno de ellos eran magos?- preguntó Angie. La universidad y sus alrededor estaban protegidos por incontables hechizos que no permitían a los muggles acercarse.

-No, ninguno de ellos eran magos pero todos conocíamos la existencia de la magia- le explicó la mujer- supongo que por eso nos pudimos acercar. Te sorprendería ver la cantidad de gente de los bajos fondos que conocen la existencia de la magia. Hay muchos magos en los bajos fondos, en ese lugar no importa si eres mago o no.

-¿Si tuviese ese dinero dejaría en paz a Colin?- le preguntó Angie.

-Para siempre- le respondió- es lo único que necesito y le dejaré en paz.

Angie la observó en silencio, fijándose en el pobre aspecto que presentaba la mujer que ella vio en una foto hacía poco en casa de los Creevey y que se diferenciaba mucho de ser la misma persona que allí salía representada.

La mujer joven, agraciada y con una sonrisa dulce hacía mucho que había desaparecido convirtiéndose en lo que tenía delante, tan solo un desecho humano.

-¿Cuál es la cantidad?

oo00oo

Dos días después, Colin ya volvía a la universidad. Estaba totalmente recuperado aunque dolorido y algunos de sus amigos y Angie se habían acercado para recogerle y se habían desaparecido porque Colin aun no podía hacerlo solo.

En esos momentos le acompañaban hasta su cuarto. Cuando abrió vio al resto de sus amigos y de las chicas allí para darle la bienvenida. Angie le ayudó a llegar hasta la cama y con cuidado se tumbó. Ella le tapó con la colcha.

-Tienes que descansar- le dijo la joven.

-Joder, Colin, te envidio- Blaise se echó a reír- si yo tuviese una enfermera tan guapa para mi, me pondría malo siempre.

Blaise miró a Pansy que ocultando una sonrisa le dio un codazo en el costado.

-Bueno… dejémosle descansar- le dijo Hermione como siempre siendo la voz de la razón de todos- Angie tiene razón.

Todos fueron despidiéndose del chico y fueron saliendo del cuarto.

-Angie, ¿Te quedas un rato?- le dijo Colin.

La chica le miró y todos sonrieron y fueron saliendo.

-Si, pero enseguida vuelvo tengo algo que hablar con Jess- el chico asintió y se quedó recostado en la cama.

Angie alcanzó a Jess cuando estaba apunto de salir de la residencia masculina. La chica iba hablando con Pansy.

-Jess, tenemos que hablar- la chica asintió

Las tres salieron de la residencia y se fueron hacía uno de los laterales del edificio quedando ocultos a los ojos de los demás. Mientras su demás amigas alejaban a los chicos para que no las prestaran atención.

-¿Lo has podido conseguir?- preguntó Angie mientras ella y Pansy miraban a la chica.

-Te dije que me sería fácil- le dijo Jess sacando del bolso dos sobres, dentro le enseñó la gran cantidad de billetes que llevaba.

Angie lo miró, nunca había visto tanto dinero junto. Tras salir del hospital dos días antes había ido a ver a sus amigas y le habían contado todo lo sucedido. Pronto se ofrecieron a ayudarla y aunque algunas contaban con bastante dinero, como era el caso de Pansy, Padma, Parvati y Jess. Esta última era la única que podía conseguirlo con mayor rapidez.

-Guárdalo. Es peligroso que la gente vea tanto dinero junto- Angie asintió y lo metió en su propio bolso.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que el domingo te acompañemos a la cita con la señora esa?- le dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos preocupada.

-Completamente- le aseguró Angie- le daré el dinero y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Jess y Pansy asintieron aunque no parecían quedarse muy tranquilas. Angie se despidió de ellas y volvió a la residencia masculina para hacer compañía al chico.

-¿Crees que todo esto saldrá bien?- preguntó Jess.

-Tiene que ser así porque sino yo terminaré en Azkaban por torturar y asesinar a una muggle- le dijo Pansy.

-Hablando de torturar- la seriedad de Jess había desaparecido de pronto para ser sustituida por una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no dejas de torturar ya al pobre Blaise? Ese hombre esta deseando pillarte por banda y echarte un buen polvo, ya habéis salido más de una vez y te ha demostrado que no es tan bruto ni insensible como pensabas.

-¿Yo, torturarle?- Pansy la miró y luego sonrió. Jess abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer esa sonrisa.

-¿Te lo has tirado?- le preguntó.

Pansy la tapó la boca para que bajase la voz y la puso contra la pared. Miró a los lados y hacía arriba para asegurarse de que las ventanas de la residencia estuviesen cerradas y no pudiesen oírlas.

Le destapó la boca a su amiga.

-Si, me lo tiré en navidad, en casa de los Weasley- Jess se rió, muy pocas veces había visto roja a Pansy y ese día estaba como un tomate.

-¿Y aún así seguís saliendo? Eso es buena señal, tal vez Blaise quiera sentar la cabeza y empezar una relación- le dijo Jess- sino hace tiempo que te hubiese dejado, sabes como es Blaise para eso.

-No voy a negarte que no lo he pensado- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa- además en San Valentín fue a casa de tía Eleonor para hacerme compañía- Jess sonrió, feliz- lo extraño es que desde que lo hicimos en casa de los Weasley, él no ha querido hacerme el amor otra vez.

-¿Me estas hablando del mismo Blaise Zabini que me llevó a su cuarto en primero, alegando que había una fiesta en su habitación y luego fue todo una mentira para tenerme a mi allí sola, enseñarme un juego y terminar follando?- le dijo Jess- ¿El Blaise Zabini que se ha follado a la mitad de la universidad y que no se a tirado a la otra mitad porque son hombres?

-Ese es del que estamos hablando- le dijo Pansy con el ceño fruncido- ha habido todo tipo de contacto sexual pero nunca hemos llegado al final, él no ha querido.

Jess se apoyó en la pared como si de pronto se le hubiese caído un mito.

-Creí que nunca viviría para escuchar eso- miró a su amiga preocupada- ¿Crees que se estará viendo con otras?

-No creo- le dijo Pansy- además aunque se estuviese viendo con otras, Blaise no es un chico que rechace un polvo.

-No, eso es cierto- Jess se rascó la cabeza confundida- tal vez quiera demostrarte que lo que hay entre vosotros es algo más que una relación sexual y bueno lo de otro tipo de contacto físicos es normal, Blaise es un chico muy activo y debe de estar siendo una tortura para él no concluir con lo que empieza.

-Para mi también lo es- le dijo Pansy y no pudo evitar sonreír- ese hombre me vuelve loca.

-¿Le sigues amando, eh?- le dijo Jess.

-Más que antes, el Blaise que estoy conociendo ahora, ese que no termina de decidirse en hacerme el amor, que me invita a salir y me compra un perro, me a hecho quererle aún más.

-Pues, cariño, si ese hombre esta tratándote de ese modo quiere decir que esta decidido a sentar la cabeza contigo- Jess la agarró del brazo y se encaminaron hacía la universidad- ¿Quién te dice que en cualquier momento te diga lo mucho que te quiere?

-Oye ¿Cuál es ese juego que Blaise te enseño en primero?- le preguntó Pansy con el ceño fruncido.

oo00oo

Caitriona se aferró con más fuerza a las sábanas mientras sentía como su cuerpo desnudo chocaba contra el colchón. El roce de las sábanas en sus pechos la hacía gritar más de placer. Sus rodillas, doloridas, se mantenían en el suelo y mordió la colcha para calmar su regodeo.

Las fuertes y oscuras manos de su compañero la tenían fuertemente agarrada de las caderas ayudándole en la penetración. El contraste con la blancura de su piel la hacía excitarse más. Miró por encima de su hombro encontrándose con el rostro de Blaise, contorsionado por el placer y el esfuerzo. Era la viva imagen del erotismo.

El chico estaba de rodillas y la tomaba sin descanso en esa agradable postura. Le había visto salir del cuarto de Colin y como se dirigía al suyo después de oírle hablar con Draco y que este le dijese que se iba a la biblioteca.

Blaise le había dicho que iba a coger unos libros y que enseguida se reunía con él pero ella lo había impedido. Se había metido en su cuarto, se había desnudado y lo había esperado. En un principio el se había mostrado reacio hasta que ella con sus burlas había conseguido lo que quería. Él le estaba demostrando que no se había enamorado.

Sintió como el se detenía y se tumbaba sobre su cuerpo, su virilidad seguía dentro de ella y la entrada fue aún más profunda por lo que grito. Sintió el aliento rozar su oreja y se corrió por segunda vez desde que había empezado todo aquello.

-¿Tienes algo más que decir?- le susurró al oído- ¿Crees aún que yo puedo amar a alguien?

Ella fue incapaz de contestar. Gimió cuando él salió de su cuerpo. Él se puso en pie y la dio la vuelta. Caitriona quedó medio recostada en la cama, su trasero y sus piernas estaban fuera de la cama y los pies los tenía apoyados en el suelo. Su cabeza y su espalda descansaban sobre la cama desecha.

Aún de pie, Blaise se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas. Caitriona observó con deleite su cuerpo desnudo. Se mordió el labio y se estirajó como una gata en celo.

Él la agarró por las caderas con las manos y la levantó el cuerpo hasta que el sexo de ella quedó a la altura de su erección. Parte de la espalda de ella se despegó del colchón. Caitriona le miraba con intensidad y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

Pronto sus cuerpos volvieron a estar unidos y el volvió a llevar el control de todo aquello, enfadado por el hecho de que su cuerpo reaccionase de esa manera ante el contacto de cualquier mujer como Caitriona. Y sintiéndose mal cada vez que Pansy se empeñaba en hacerse paso entre sus pensamientos.

oo00oo

Lavender estaba en su cuarto revolviendo toda su ropa mientras Pansy, Jess y Parvati la observaban extrañadas.

-¿Y a esta ahora que le ha dado?- preguntó Pansy tumbada en su cama con un libro abierto sobre el pecho- se le ha ido la chaveta.

-Se le fue desde que le dijiste lo de la apuesta- le dijo Parvati que estaba con la espalda apoyada en el borde de la cama y con uno de los libros sobre las piernas mirando sorprendida a su amiga- nunca ha tenido mucho juicio pero desde lo de la apuesta…

-Y el hecho de que Seamus parezca inmune a sus encantos- Jess estaba sentada en el escritorio de Pansy y miraba por encima de su hombro a Lavender.

-Si, gracias Jess- le dijo Parvati- bueno pues desde entonces esta más loca de lo normal.

-Lo encontré- oyeron que decía Lavender.

Las otras tres se incorporaron un poco en sus sitios para ver que era eso que había estado buscando su amiga. La chica se giró sobre sus talones y le enseñó una falda. Todas arrugaron el ceño. Estaba definitivamente como una cabra.

-¿Has montado todo este desorden por una falda?

-No es una falda, mi querida Parkinson- le dijo en una imitación casi perfecta de la voz del detective Holmes.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó Pansy divertida y apoyándose sobre sus codos- ¿Y es que esa falda es mágica? ¿Es que te hace ver más delgada?

-¡Ah! Si es así me la podrías dejar a ver si me vale, me vendría bien para disimular mi culo- le dijo Jess y las otras rieron menos Lavender que se empezó a quitar los pantalones que llevaba mostrando su cuerpo oculto por un tanga.

-Joder, Lavender, avisa cuando vaya a hacer eso- le soltó Pansy tumbándose en la cama.

-No creo que te mueras si ves mi culo- le dijo Lavender dándoles la espalda y saltando para conseguir subirse la falda- a lo mejor te enamoras de mi y todo.

-Lo siento, me van los tíos- le aseguró su amiga.

-Lavender, cariño, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero esa falda te esta pequeña- le dijo Jess al ver los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo la chica para subírsela.

-Es que era de cuando tenía 16 años- le dijo Lavender dándose la vuelta y mirándola.

-¿Y por que te la pones?- le preguntó Parvati.

Lavender se tiró a la cama y logró abrochársela después de un gran esfuerzo. La falda le quedaba muy apretada y muy corta, no le hacía mal cuerpo pero estaban seguras, por la cara de su amiga, que era incomodísima.

Luego se giró y andando con dificultad debido a la estrechez se acercó al armario y sacó una camiseta que se puso por encima y que tenía un pronunciado escote dejando al aire un poco del sujetador de encaje azul que llevaba. Se calzó unos tacones y se giró para mirar a sus amigas.

-¿Qué tal estoy?- preguntó.

-Estoy segura que incomodísima- le dijo Pansy apoyándose en su codo y descansando su cabeza en la mano sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Pero me refiero de aspecto- le dijo Lavender.

-Haber te queda bien, algo justo y vas algo despechugada- le dijo Jess señalándose sus propios pechos- pero bien.

-Perfecto, ¿Entonces creéis que ningún hombre me pasaría por alto no?

-Creo que ya se por donde va todo esto- dijo Parvati- piensas plantarte delante de Seamus con ese aspecto para ver si es capaz de no lanzarse sobre ti y quitarte esa ropa.

Lavender sonrió y las guiñó un ojo. Se acercó a su escritorio andando graciosamente por la dificultad de movimiento de sus piernas debido a la estrecha falda. Cogió una pila de papeles y se alejó hacía la puerta.

-Deseadme suerte.

-Suerte- Pansy se levantó y se asomó a la puerta para verla alejarse luego entró y cerró tras ella- como se caiga y empiece a rodar va a aparecer una croqueta.

oo00oo

Dean se acomodó más en el sofá de su amigo Kevin y siguió viendo el partido de fútbol en la tele de plasma que el le había regalado esas navidades. El resto de sus amigos de la infancia estaban desperdigados por la pequeña habitación que hacía las veces de salón y habitación de su mejor amigo que estaba sentado junto a él en el sofá en el que dormía.

La madre de Kevin, la señora Mcmall, entró en ese momento al salón y miró a todos los chicos allí reunidos. La mujer llevaba ya el uniforme de su trabajo como limpiadora en un edificio de oficinas donde ganaba poco.

-Me voy a trabajar, portaos bien- a pesar de la edad que ya tenían todos, la mujer les seguía tratando como si fuesen niños. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Dean que la sonrió- me alegro de que hayas venido a visitarnos, se que ahora estas con exámenes.

-Siempre es un placer- le dijo él.

La mujer se marchó tras darles un beso a sus hijos y decirle que no se metiera en líos. Dean observó a sus amigos entre ellos al hermano de Kevin un par de años menor que ellos y que estaba sentado en el suelo delante de la pantalla del televisor, se llamaba Mickey.

Carl estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón que había en uno de los rincones de la habitación y se estaba inflando a patatas fritas de las que también robaba alguna Leo que estaba sentado en el suelo.

Leo y Carl eran inseparables y siempre se les veía juntos, por eso muchas veces les llamaban Lenny y Carl, como los dos personajes de los Simpson. Era divertido porque daba la casualidad de que Lenny era blanco y Carl negro. Leo era el único blanco de la habitación.

Esos eran sus amigos de la infancia y esa tarde, a pesar de tener que estudiar, había decidido ir a visitarles a su antiguo barrio. Era uno de los peores de la ciudad, las armas, la droga y los delitos eran pan de cada día pero allí se había criado aunque cuando Dean tenía diecisiete años su padre ganó la lotería y se mudaron a otro sitio mejor, ni él ni sus padres habían olvidado sus orígenes y seguían manteniendo los amigos del barrio a los que visitaban muy a menudo y a los que habían invitado muchas veces a su nueva casa.

Una de las frustraciones de Dean era no poder ayudar a todos sus amigos a salir de esa mierda de sitio pero su dinero no le daba para tanto. Lo único que le alegraba era ver que ellos le seguían tratando como siempre, como si nunca se hubiese marchado.

Todos ellos eran buenos chicos, habían tenido su época de rebeldía pero ahora conservaban sus trabajos, que aunque no eran muy buenos, les daba lo suficiente para vivir.

Nunca se habían metido en líos de drogas aunque alguna vez, y él también lo habían hecho, habían robado un coche o echo alguna gamberrada. Dean se les unía en la época de verano cuando volvía de Hogwarts. Esos días ya quedaron muy atrás.

Todos ellos conocían la magia pues Dean les había puesto al corriente de donde iba todos los años pero nunca se lo habían dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a sus propias familias.

De pronto recordó a la hermana de Leo que siempre estaba con ellos viendo los partidos, le encantaba el fútbol, era del Arsenal que estaba jugando en esos momentos.

-Oye Lenny ¿Y tu hermana Becky?- preguntó Dean.

Su amigo le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Esta con su nuevo novio- parecía molesto con esa idea- y más vale que te mantengas alejado de ella, ya me he enterado de que te la tiraste.

Dean se hundió en el sofá para que su amigo no viese la sonrisa que se le había puesto en la boca. Kevin a su lado estiró la mano para que se la chocara con disimulo.

Era cierto, pero eso pasó hacía mucho tiempo cuando él tenía dieciséis años y Becky catorce. Con ella perdió la virginidad, en el verano antes de comenzar su sexto año y antes de que a su padre le hubiese tocado la lotería.

Becky siempre le había gustado y tuvo un enamoramiento con ella que la chica correspondía. Se acostaron un día que se quedaron a solas en casa de ella y con el paso del tiempo ese enamoramiento por parte de los dos desapareció, solo eran cosas de críos cuando volvió al verano siguiente ella tenía novio.

Aun así Dean y ella eran buenos amigos.

-Tranquilo eso fue hace mucho- le dijo Dean.

-Es mi hermana- le dijo Lenny con el ceño aún más fruncido que antes.

-Cállate que tu hermana ya tiene 18 años, no es una niña- le dijo Kevin- además creo que en este cuarto nos la hemos tirado casi todos.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi hermana es una guarra?- soltó Lenny poniéndose en pie furioso.

-De mi boca no ha salido esa palabra. Tu hermana no es ninguna guarra es un encanto y si los hombres nos acostamos con todo bicho viviente ¿Por qué no lo va a hacer una mujer?- soltó Kevin mirando a su amigo- no creo que una mujer sea una guarra por ello, si así fuese, los hombres como nosotros también seriamos unos guarros.

Lenny se sentó en el suelo y siguió mirando el partido en la televisión.

-Oye Len, tío, no te pongas así- Mickey miró por encima de su hombro a su amigo. Él era de la misma edad que Becky y le sonreía- deberías sentirte alagado tu hermana tiene que ser preciosa si todos nos la hemos tirado.

-Claro que lo es, imbécil- le dijo Lenny tirándole una patata- un momento- le miró alarmado- enano ¿tú también te las has follado?

-En tu cama- le contestó.

-Cabrón- se abalanzó sobre él y empezaron a pegarse entre las risas de los otros que les jaleaban.

Cuando por fin se separaron, cada uno se sentó en su lugar pero Lenny parecía seguir enfadado.

-No me habléis más de mi hermana y follar en lo que queda de día- le dijo Lenny.

-Hablando de follar- Kevin se giró a Dean y le miró- ¿Qué titis hay por la universidad?

Todos le miraron y Dean sonrió, negando con la cabeza, nunca cambiarían.

-Hay algunas que están bastante bien- le dijo Dean- hay un grupo en especial que bueno… son impresionantes. Entre ellas esta la hermana de Ron, ya sabéis mi amigo pelirrojo al que os he presentado.

-Mmm pelirroja eso me gusta- le dijo Carl con una sonrisa.

-¿Te tiras a alguna de ellas?- le preguntó Mickey.

-Si- contestó Dean recordando a Parvati y las bonitas curvas que la ropa escondía. Arrugó el ceño al recordar que también estaba _chica_sexy _aunque bueno a ella ni siquiera la conocía. La confusión que sentía cada vez que pensaba en las dos se había vuelto a instalar en él.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Kevin.

Dean miró a todos sus amigos que habían pasado del fútbol y le miraban con interés. Y de pronto comenzó a contarles toda la confusión que tenía, sus historia con _chica_sexy_ como le plató pero como luego todo fue una confusión. Su historia con Parvati de cómo habían pasado de estar todo el tiempo discutiendo a acabar envueltos entre las sábanas de su cama.

-Me encantaría conocerla- le dijo Kevin con una sonrisa y dándole una palmada en el hombro. Porque en eso no podía ayudarle, él solo debía aclararse.

-¿A cuál de las dos?- preguntó Dean esperando que él tuviese la respuesta a su dilema.

-A las dos- le respondió su amigo.

oo00oo

Lavender se detuvo frente al cuarto de Seamus y Dean. Esperaba que estuviese allí Seamus porque no sabía si podría llegar más lejos con esa falda tan estrecha. Llamó a la puerta y esperó unos segundos hasta que Seamus abrió la puerta y entró sin pedir permiso.

El chico la miró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se fijo en su cuerpo y se llevó una grata sorpresa por la indumentaria que llevaba. Estaba preciosa aunque parecía muy incómodo. Todos sus pensamientos se fueron cuando se fijo en su escote y divisó la ropa interior azul, definitivamente lo suyo con la ropa interior era obsesión.

-Siento molestarte- le dijo Lavender con una sonrisa- supongo que estabas estudiando pero es que Parvati, Pansy y Jess están en mi cuarto "estudiando"- hizo un gesto con la mano simulando las comillas lo que hizo que algunos papeles se le cayesen al suelo. Intentó agacharse pero esa falda no le dejaba movimiento- aunque más bien no paran de charlar- el esfuerzo había hecho que todos los papeles terminasen en el suelo- y no puedo estudiar y me preguntaba si me dejarías quedarme a estudiar aquí contigo.

Seamus no contestó enseguida sino que la miró fijándose en el esfuerzo que le suponía agacharse.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?- le dijo Seamus.

-No, puedo sola- Lavender sonrió y le dio la espalda. Si conseguía agacharse le mostraría una buena visión de su trasero por debajo de la falda- ¿Qué dices? ¿Me puedo quedar aquí?

-Si, claro- le dijo Seamus girando la cabeza para mirarla.

Lavender sonrió triunfal al conseguir agacharse para recoger los papeles pero entonces se oyó un ruido al desgarrarse la falda y sintió como el culo se le quedaba al aire. La falda se le había rajado y estaba mostrando más de lo que hubiese deseado. No, eso no lo tenía ella pensado.

Se incorporó y miró por encima de su hombro, sus nalgas quedaban reveladas al llevar un pequeño tanga azul. Se giró sonrojada y vio como Seamus se tapaba la boca para que no viese que se estaba riendo. Pero estaba rojo y las lágrimas descendían por el rabillo del ojo. Se estaba partiendo de risa y lo peor de todo se estaba riendo de ella.

No, definitivamente eso no es lo que ella tenía pensado. Se suponía que todo iba a ser sensual y que él iba a lanzarla sobre la cama para ganar de una vez esa maldita apuesta y poder sentir el cuerpo del muchacho al que tanto deseaba.

Cuando sus amigas se enterasen se iban a reír tanto como estaba haciendo Seamus pero ella no serían tan consideradas de ocultar su diversión como estaba intentando hacer él.

-Vale- Lavender se mordió el labio- será mejor que me vaya a cambiar y ya me quedo estudiando en mi cuarto- Seamus asintió y no pudo contenerlo más y soltó una carcajada para luego taparse la boca, le hizo un gesto de disculpa- tranquilo ¿Me puedes recoger los papeles?

-Claro- Seamus se agachó y le recogió todo para luego dárselo.

Ella se tapó el trasero con ellos y se marchó sin decir nada más. Seamus no pudo aguantarlo más y estalló en carcajadas.

oo00oo

Hermione colocó sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Ron y sus caderas se movieron más aprisa sobre las de él.

Ron tumbado de espaldas en la cama la observaba completamente ensimismado, encandilado por la forma en que su precioso rostro se contorsionaba de placer.

La quería, más de lo que había querido a nadie en su vida pero de ella solo parecía poder conseguir eso que estaban teniendo. Hermione era demasiado perfecta, inteligente y hermosa para quererle a él, ella prefería a los tipos como Gerard, a él solo le buscaba para el sexo y maldito sea si él se fuese a negar alguna vez a estar con ella.

Ese amor que había sentido en Hogwarts por su amiga y que creía que había desaparecido, había vuelto a despertar después de haber estado dormido.

Sintió como su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante el placer y la miró sabiendo que ella aún estaba húmeda y que necesitaba de sus atenciones. Cogiéndola de las caderas, la hizo girar hasta dejarla bajo su cuerpo.

La besó con desesperación y ella le correspondió encantada. Su mano la acariciaba entre las piernas consiguiendo que ella jadeara contra su boca. Bajó por su cuerpo otorgándole besos en el cuello, pecho, vientre, ombligo y por fin llegó a la zona donde tanto le gustaba besarla.

Lamió su sexo con deleite, saboreando su esencia, complacido por los gemidos de la joven. Jugó con ella hasta que la sintió llegar al orgasmo. Le dio un último beso y subió por su cuerpo llenándola de pequeños besos hasta llegar a su rostro.

Pero no era Hermione quien le sonreía sino Rachel. Cerró los ojos cuando ella le dio un beso en la boca y suspiró, decepcionado.

Hermione no quería ni que la tuviese así, ella había decidido que se tenían que dejar de hablar y que no podrían volver a estar juntos. No, ella no le quería.

oo00oo

Ginny estaba histérica y recorría la tienda deteniéndose en todos lados para mirar la ropa que allí se mostraba. Draco estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de la tienda en la que estaban y la observaba con una sonrisa parecía una niña pequeña.

La había llevado de compras en agradecimiento por su ayuda con sus primos y bueno… ¡Que diablos! Y porque aun recordaba la tristeza que desprendía su voz cuando en navidades la escuchó decir que no tenía dinero para comprarse un vestido nuevo. Eso y que le encantaba verla tan feliz.

La había dado vía libre para que se comprase lo que quisiera asegurándola que él pagaría. Vio un vestido que era algo más elegante de lo que ella normalmente se compraba, miró la talla y vio que era la suya. Se lo compró sin que se diese cuenta y la esperó.

Tras pagar lo que se había comprado en esa tienda salieron a la calle y Ginny señaló con la cabeza la bolsa en la que llevaba el vestido.

-¿Qué hay en esa bolsa?- ella le sonrió.

-Míralo tu misma- ella cogió la bolsa y sacó el precioso vestido negro con piedrecillas y que le quedaría por las rodillas.

-Es precioso- le dijo- ¿Para que me lo has comprado?

-Para ir al mejor restaurante de Londres muggle- le dijo Draco.

Ginny le miró con los ojos muy abierto y luego dando saltitos le rodeó el cuello y le plantó un beso en la boca. Draco rió mientras ella le besaba por la cara, el cuello y los hombros. Estaba claro, debía de darle ese tipo de alegrías más a menudo.

oo00oo

Había llegado la hora de la cena y todos los alumnos estaban allí intentando disfrutar de un poco de relajación después de haber estado gran parte del día estudiando.

Neville hablaba con sus amigos mientras comía tranquilamente solo faltaban Cedric y Harry. Blaise parecía un poco distraído al igual que Ron que comían en silencio. Colin comía tranquilo y escuchaba a sus amigos.

En cambio Dean, Draco y Seamus no dejaban de contar cosas que le habían pasado durante el día. Al parecer Dean había ido a su antiguo barrio, no estaba muy seguro, él tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención.

No podía dejar de pensar que las cosas entre Luna y él parecían rotas y no iba a negar que la echaba de menos, siempre le había gustado pasar tiempo con ella y ahora desde que se le declarase, todo se había ido a la mierda.

-Joder- oyó que decía Seamus.

Todos levantaron la cabeza y miraron la entrada. Una joven de largos cabellos dorados, lisos y ojos azules acababa de por un pie en el comedor. Llevaba una falda negra y un suéter rosa de escote pronunciado que le quedaba de maravilla. Tenía un culo de infarto y eso era más que suficiente para no darse cuenta de que sus pechos eran un poco pequeños.

Se oyó un silbido proveniente de la mesa que estaba detrás de Neville.

-¿Quién es esa y que han hecho con Luna?- soltó Blaise.

Y de pronto Neville se dio cuenta de que si, esa chica era Luna. Sorprendido por lo buena que estaba y por el hecho de que nunca se había fijado, la observó caminar hacía sus amigas.

-A esa yo me la tiraba- soltó el mismo joven que había silbado.

Neville arrugó el ceño, molesto al oír eso y miró por encima de su hombro a Jack Hamilton, el baboso de la clase de aurores y que jugaba como suplente en el equipo de Quiddich.

No le gustó la forma en la que miraba a Luna parecía estar desnudándola. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo iba a gustarle si aun recordaba el poema que sus amigos le habían contado que le había dicho a Jess delante de toda la clase? Ese chico estaba deseando llevarse a la cama a alguna de ese grupo. Y Neville supo que lo intentaría con Luna.

oo00oo

Luna se sentó en la mesa en la que estaban todas sus amigas menos Padma y Jess. Las chicas la miraban sorprendidas por su atuendo ya que ninguna de ellas estaban acostumbradas a verla así vestida.

-¿Quién te ha dejado esa ropa?- preguntó Hermione.

-Yo reconozco ese suéter- señaló Parvati el suéter rosa- te lo ha prestado mi hermana ¿Verdad?

-Si, ella me dijo que le quedaba algo grande y que a mi me vendría bien y no se equivocaba- Luna sonrió- me a dicho que con este aspecto atraeré a todos los hombres que quiera y ya sabéis mi nueva filosofía: un clavo saca a otro clavo, así que voy a buscar clavos que no tengan como dueños a Neville Longbotton.

-Luna, no creo que eso sea buena idea- le dijo Hermione- cariño, no vas a olvidar a Neville aunque te acuestes con otros, solo le olvidaras con el tiempo.

Luna no la hizo caso y empezó a comer.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Padma?- le preguntó Parvati.

-Se ha ido a dar un paseo con Cedric- miró a su alrededor- ¿Y Jess?

-Se ha quedado en el cuarto, no le apetecía cenar- le dijo Hermione.

oo00oo

Harry se detuvo con la moto frente a un bar nuevo que habían puesto en el pequeño pueblo que había cerca de la universidad. Había salido a dar una vuelta para despejarse, no tenía ganas de cenar y estaba saturado con tantos apuntes.

Aparcó la moto en el callejón que había junto el bar y donde estaba la puerta de atrás. La dejó oculta detrás del cubo de basura y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

Cuando entró vio que el bar estaba decorado al estilo vaquero, con mesas redondas y sillas de maderas y los laterales había mesas de madera y bancos recubiertos con espumilla roja. Y por las paredes colgadas todo tipo de armas, cuadros y cabezas de animales disecados.

Frente a la barra de madera, que estaba al fondo del local, había una serie de taburetes altos colocados en hilera donde algunos clientes toman diferentes tipos de bebidas.

Las camareras iban vestidas con minifaldas vaqueras, camisas blancas abrochadas en un nudo dejando sus vientres al aire y sus escotes también. Sus pies estaban enfundados en unas botas cada una de un color y sobre sus cabezas llevaban un gracioso sobrero de cowboy.

Tras la barra había dos camareras y otras dos se paseaban entre las mesas. Una mujer cantaba sobre el escenario. Algunos clientes estaban mirándola y escuchándola cantar, otros hablaban entre ellos y unos cuantos comían los suculentos platos que pedían.

Harry se sentó en una de las pequeñas mesas redondas, dejó la cazadora de cuero sobre la silla que tenía al lado y observó a la mujer que cantaba. Era buena había que reconocerlo y debía de rondar los cuarenta años.

Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios.

-Buenas noches ¿Qué deseas?

Harry levantó la vista hacía la camarera que le estaba atendiendo. Cabello caoba le caía por la espalda grácilmente, unos grandes ojos grises y una sonrisa encantadora. Era guapa, bajó la mirada por su cuerpo y la condenada estaba buena. Debía rondar los veinticinco años.

La chica llevaba en una de las manos una bandeja que en esos momentos la rozaba el costado en donde la había apoyado. Estaba dejando al descubierto su cuerpo para que él la evaluase.

-Deseo muchas cosas, preciosa- le dijo Harry dándole una calada al cigarrillo. La devoró con la mirada deleitándose con el placer que se veía en los ojos de ella al ver su apreciación.

-¿Y algo en lo que pueda complacerte?- le dijo ella mirándolo con intensidad.

-Por ahora una cerveza- la chica asintió y cuando se iba a marchar Harry la cogió del brazo y ella le miró- y puede que más tarde otra cosa.

Ella sonrió y se alejó hacía la barra donde Harry la vio hablar con una de sus compañeras y como de vez en cuando le miraban. Pronto estuvo de vuelta con una jarra de cerveza que dejó delante de él.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- le preguntó.

-¿Estás tú en el menú?- ella rió y negó con la cabeza- entonces no, ahora no me apetece nada.

La chica se alejó para atender a otro cliente, el chico la siguió durante toda la noche, y de vez en cuando volvía para atenderle a él. Cuando llevaba un par de horas ya tuvo que moverse en la silla para colocarse el pantalón. Estaba como una moto y la demostración de ello despuntaba en sus pantalones.

Le hizo un gesto a la joven camarera para que se acercara a él y la chica lo hizo encantada. Le sonrió mostrándole su perfecta dentadura.

-¿Cuánto te debo?- ella le dejó la cuenta sobre la mesa y Harry buscó el dinero.

Se lo tendió en la palma de su mano y cuando ella fue a cogerlo, cerró la mano. La chica le miró a los ojos.

-¿A qué hora termina tu turno?- le preguntó.

-Dentro de media hora- le dijo la joven completamente satisfecha con la pregunta.

Harry abrió la mano para que ella cogiese el dinero. Se puso en pie y se pegó al cuerpo de la joven a la que cogió suavemente de la cintura. Ella jadeó complacida al sentir la erección.

-Te espero en la puerta de atrás- ella asintió al oír esas susurrantes palabras. Él la soltó y la sonrió- quédate con el cambio, preciosa.

Harry salió del bar y se fue a comprobar si la moto seguía allí, los hechizos que le habían echado para que no se la robasen funcionaban. Se encendió otro cigarrillo para esperar a la joven y se apoyó en la pared contraria a donde estaba el cubo de la basura y su moto.

La oscuridad le ocultaba a los ojos de las personas que pasaban por las calles principales. Su presencia solo quedaba rebelada por el cigarro que tenía en los labios y que se encendía levemente cada vez que él le daba una calada.

oo00oo

Apoyada en la pared del baño de su cuarto miraba el test de embarazo que había sobre el lavabo. Completamente angustiada y sin saber que hacer. Bueno… si sabía lo que hacer pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

La idea de estar embarazada la alegraba y la asustaba en igual medida. Se retorció las manos nerviosamente y se mordió el labio. Lo miró, allí sobre el lavabo, con la cara de un bebe con una norme sonrisa en la caja que lo envolvía. Parecía estarse burlando de ella.

Apoyó las manos en el lavabo sin mirarse en el espejo, no podía ni mirarse. Estaba asustadísima y no quería ver la imagen que el reflejo le devolvería.

No podía retrasarlo más, cuanto antes lo supiese antes podría comenzar a planear como decírselo a todos si daba positivo. Si daba negativo iba a ser un alivio aunque no podría negar que también sentiría una pequeña decepción.

Cogió la caja y sacó el envoltorio de dentro. Luego abrió la bolsita y sacó el test.

oo00oo

Cedric llamó a la puerta del cuarto de las gemelas. La chica le abrió y le hizo entrar, cerrando tras él. Se quedó sorprendido al ver la leonera que estaba hecha su habitación, parecía que había pasado un tornado.

-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?- preguntó Cedric.

-Estuve buscando algo de ropa para Luna y me fue difícil encontrarla- le explicó la chica mientras buscaba por toda la habitación- y ahora con todo este desorden no encuentro el vestido que me iba a poner- se irguió- ¿Te gusta como me queda este?

Cedric observó el vestido de punto que le caía por el cuerpo. Estaba preciosa con su escote de pico y sus medias negras que contrastaban a la perfección el gris del vestido.

-Yo te veo bien- le dijo Cedric.

-No me termina de convencer, esta muy dado de si y no me gusta como me queda, además voy incomoda- le explicó mirando a su alrededor- pero es que el que pensaba ponerme no se donde lo he metido con todo este lío de ropa.

La chica buscó y sonrió al verlo. Cogió una prenda del suelo y la puso sobre su escritorio. Cedric no tuvo tiempo de volverse antes de que ella se quitase el vestido que llevaba.

Y ahora aunque quisiera dejar de mirar no hubiese podido. La chica estaba vestida con un precioso conjunto de braga y sujetador negro y las medias de liga que llevaba iban a juego. Tragó saliva con esos tacones de aguja que llevaba, era la viva imagen del erotismo.

Pero ella lo había hecho sin pensar como si fuese lo más normal del mundo lo de desnudarse delante de un chico. Cedric sintió que se ponía duro mientras la veía meterse en el otro vestido y agradeció a que su gabardina le ocultase los pantalones.

Cuando estuvo vestida la chica le miró con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Eso le terminó de despertar.

-Podemos irnos- le dijo poniéndose un abrigo sobre el vestido.

Cedric asintió y salió tras ella sin poder borrar la imagen de la chica en ropa interior.

oo00oo

La vio salir del bar. Aun llevaba el uniforme puesto pero el sobrero se lo había quitado y lo debía llevar metido en la bolsa que llevaba en una de las manos. Un bolso de piel a juego con las botas blancas que llevaba le colgaba del brazo.

La joven miraba a ambos lados del callejón pero la oscuridad le había absorbido totalmente cuando había tirado el cigarro al suelo. La silbo para llamar su atención. La joven miró hacía donde estaba y entrecerró los ojos. Sonrió al ver que era él y se acercó.

-Casi no te reconozco sin tu sobrero- le dijo él haciéndola reír.

-¿Te estabas escondiendo de mí?- le preguntó ella eróticamente.

-¿Por qué me iba a esconder de una preciosidad como tú?- Harry se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios con los de ella que cerró los ojos. Él sonrió satisfecho, la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo duro, ella jadeó por la fuerza utilizada y le miró con ferocidad- Yo no me escondo de las chicas guapas.

Unió su boca con la de ella. La chica dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba en las manos y el bolso le resbaló por el brazo hasta terminar en el suelo. Se aferró a su cazadora de cuero y correspondió con la misma ferocidad que él estaba poniendo.

Harry la agarró el trasero pegándola más a su erección, ella se restregó compulsivamente mientras le besaba el cuello. El aliento de Harry salía en suaves jadeos y se convertía en vaho cuando el frío aire lo tocaba.

Subió sus manos por el cuerpo de ella maravillándose con sus curvas. Le abrió la cazadora que llevaba. Ella se detuvo con lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó un poco de él para facilitarle el acceso.

De bajo solo llevaba la camisa con la que trabajaba, le deshizo el nudo que se había hecho para que su estomago quedase al descubierto y desabotono los pocos botones que tenía abrochados.

Un sujetador negro ocultaba sus senos, Harry le desabrochó el cierre delantero y los pechos fueron rozados por la suave brisa. La rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y se inclinó sobre ella, la chica dobló la espalda y dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás, ofreciéndose a él. La boca de Harry hizo de sus senos algo suyo.

Ella gimió sin importarle la poca gente que pasase por las calles adyacentes y que los pudiesen oír. Le mordió un pezón y lo succionó. Subió por su cuerpo, la besó la clavícula y la mordió el cuello.

Ella se inclinó sobre él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse en hambrientos besos. La metió las manos bajo la falda y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba bragas. Gruñó aún más excitado por ello.

La empujó hacía la pared de enfrente chocando levemente con su moto. Miró por encima de su hombro para comprobar que estaba bien y luego se giró para mirarla. Con rapidez la subió la falda y ella le desabrochó los pantalones que bajó hasta que cayeron solos al suelo. Lo mismo hizo con sus calzoncillos.

Ella le sonrió excitada y cuando él la levantó con facilidad aferrándola los muslos y abriéndole las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, la camarera le besó en la boca.

La joven guió la virilidad de él hacía su propia entrada y Harry la penetró en una sola embestida. Gruñó con fuerza y se detuvo unos segundos. Ella se aferraba a su cuello y le había rodeado la cintura con las piernas, sus talones rozaban el trasero de él que comenzó a moverse dentro del cuerpo de la joven.

Ella gemía cerca de su oído, su boca rozaba su oreja y el aliento le hacía encenderse más. Ella le besó. Estaba tan absorto en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de cómo la puerta de atrás se abría y por ella salía una de las otras camareras con bolsas de basura.

La chica se detuvo en su trabajo sorprendida por lo que vio. Se quedó mirándolos, en silencio y se encontró con la mirada de la chica que parecía estar disfrutando. La joven que Harry se estaba tirando la miró con una sonrisa y correspondió al beso que Harry le dio.

La chica que lo observaba supo exactamente el momento en el que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo y no pudo evitar excitarse.

Harry la dejó en el suelo y se agachó para subirse los pantalones. Cuando estuvo de pie, la chica se le acercó al oído y le susurró:

-Hemos tenido un poco de compañía.

Harry miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró con la camarera con la que había visto hablar en el bar a la chica que se había tirado. Tenía el pelo corto y negro y unos ojos marrones que les miraban sorprendidos y excitados.

Estaba muy delgada y no tenía tantas curvas como su amiga pero era muy guapa.

Harry no se sintió avergonzado por su presencia. Miró a la joven que se acababa de tirar y de la que no conocía su nombre.

-¿Te vienes a casa?- le preguntó la joven.

Él sonrió y la dio un beso en la boca.

-Claro.

La chica corrió y cogió su bolso y la bolsa que habían caído al suelo y luego se montó detrás de Harry en la moto. El chico arrancó y la joven miró a la chica que seguía allí parada y que se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-Te veo en casa- le dijo la camarera y la guiñó el ojo.

oo00oo

Positivo.

Miró las instrucciones y no había duda cuando se ponía de color rosa, significaba que era positivo y que estaba embarazada.

Una mezcla de sentimiento se agolparon en su pecho. Había alegría y también miedo, preocupación… sabía que sus padres le apoyarían y sus amigas también pero él…

Levantó la cabeza y se miró en el espejo. Los ojos azules de Jess estaban llenos de miedo al pensar en lo que diría Harry cuando supiese que iba a ser padre. De pronto los ojos se le abnegaron de lágrimas al pensar en él.

Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que Harry no querría compromisos pero no la dejaría en la estacada en un momento como ese. Sabía que no iba a querer estar con ella pero estaba segura de que se haría cargo del bebe. Ella se conformaba con eso, no le pedía nada más.

Se aferró al lavabo. Pero antes debía pedirles consejo a sus amigas, por fin ellas se enterarían de quien era el chico al que mantenía tan en secreto ese curso y no sabía como se lo tomaría cuando supiesen la verdad.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Recompensas, confesiones y consejos"_. Hasta la próxima.


	36. Recompensas, confesiones y consejos

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Aquí os dejo con otro capitulo. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero más por favor, pero gracias de antemano.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 35: Recompensas, confesiones y consejos.**

Harry se despertó algo desorientado, luego recordó que había pasado la noche en casa de la camarera cowboy y se estirajo complacido. Miró el reloj que había sobre la mesilla y vio que era temprano, no importaba porque era sábado y ese día no tenía ningún examen.

Se estirajó ya que sus huesos estaban agarrotados por el esfuerzo de esa noche. Una mano estaba apoyada sobre su pecho y unas piernas le acariciaban las suyas. El problema es que no pertenecían a la misma mujer.

Levantó un poco la colcha para ver que la mano pertenecía a la camarera que se había tirado en el callejón y las piernas pertenecían a su compañera de piso, ni más ni menos que la misma joven que les había pillado en plena acción y que había llegado al piso a mitad de la noche cuando había salido de su puesto de trabajo.

Los había vuelto a pillar en plena faena, en la mesa de la cocina cuando habían decidido ir a comer algo y donde habían terminado follando como animales. La camarera de pelo largo, Melissa creía recordar que se llamaba, la había invitado a unirse a ellos pero aunque la joven, Jane se llamaba de eso si se acordaba, al principio se había negado, había terminado entrando en el cuarto cuando habían vuelto allí y se había unido a ellos.

Melissa le había pedido que fuese considerado con su amiga ya que Jane nunca había hecho algo así y Harry le había prometido que lo sería y que la enseñaría todo lo que sabía y no había mentido.

Había sido una noche estupenda. Se quedó apoyado en el cabecero de la cama con cada una de las chicas a un lado. Se percató de que las sábanas se movían y gimió cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su erección matutina y se la metía en la boca.

Puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Melissa que quedaba oculta por las mantas y la dejó que hiciese lo que quisiera. Bajó la mano hasta el pelo corto de Jane que se removió hasta girarse y mirarle a la cara. Con su caricia la había despertado.

La joven le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buenos días- le dijo somnolienta- ¿Y Melissa?

Harry la hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando el bulto que se movía bajo las sábanas. Jane le miró a él.

-Acércate- ella obedeció y se puso de rodillas en la cama. Harry la besó y ella le correspondió al beso.

Harry miró las sábanas y destapó a Melissa, ambos observaron como ella le complacía con la boca. Harry la acarició el pelo y ella le miró a los ojos.

Él cogió a Jane de la cintura e hizo que se sentase sobre su erección. La chica bastante más delgada que su amiga se sentó sobre él dejando que su verga le penetrara. Jane cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse despacio sobre su cuerpo.

Melissa que estaba detrás de Jane, la rodeó con sus brazos poniendo sus manos encima de sus pechos que acarició mientras le besaba el cuello. Harry había visto en todo el momento el cariño que había entre esas chicas, durante toda la noche Melissa había tratado con especial cuidado a Jane. Harry lo comprendía la joven parecía frágil.

Jane se corrió pero Harry se reservó para Melissa, esa mujer era impresionante en la cama. Él puso a Melissa a cuatro patas y ella le pidió a su amiga que se acercase, la colocó donde quería. Harry la penetró y comenzó a moverse con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo mientras ella hundía la cara en el sexo de Jane y saboreaba la esencia de su cuerpo.

Harry alternaba el origen de placer de la mujer cambiado de lugar por donde la penetraba hasta que los tres juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo y las oleadas de placer los atravesaron.

Melissa se dejó caer sobre Jane a la que se abrazó y Harry se tumbó sobre ellas causando la risa de ambas.

-Pretendíais darme envidia ¿eh?- Harry sintió como la chicas se lo quitaban de encima y se tumbaba sobre él dispuestas a otro asalto.

Harry oyó la melodía de su móvil y miró hacía los pies de la cama, el lugar donde estaba su ropa, entre ella su cazadora de cuero en donde guardaba el móvil.

-Esperar un segundo- les dijo estirándose en la cama y alcanzando la cazadora- enseguida empezamos otro asalto.

Sacó el móvil y dejó caer la cazadora, miró la pantallita y vio molesto que le llamaba Abie. Descolgó y se lo puso en la oreja.

-¿Qué?- soltó.

-¿Eres de verdad Harry Potter?- le dijo la voz de un niño. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco- mi mama dice que este es el número de Harry Potter.

Harry no fue capaz de contestar. Oyó ruido al otro lado del teléfono y luego la voz de Abie.

-Ya sabes que Chad sigue conmigo- le dijo la mujer- y tienes que saber que es tu mayor fan, Harry… siempre habla de ti… si supiese que te niegas a…

Harry colgó el teléfono no queriendo escuchar lo que esa mujer tenía que decirle. Entonces el niño seguía con ella. No, no tenía porque ser Chad, ella podría haberle pedido a cualquier niño que pasase por la calle que contestase al móvil a cambió de algo de dinero. Abie era capaz de eso y de más.

Se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse para sorpresa de las dos jóvenes. Melissa se le acercó y le dio un beso en la espalda mientras él se abrochaba los pantalones.

-¿Y ese asalto?- le preguntó.

-Me tengo que ir- le dijo él no pudiendo pensar en otra cosa que en la voz del niño. Se metió el móvil y lo sintió vibrar sabiendo que Abie le estaba llamando de nuevo por suerte le había quitado el sonido tras haberla colgado.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó Jane al ver el cambio de carácter que había tenido tras la llamada.

-No- se terminó de vestir, se giró con una sonrisa falsa en los labios mientras sentía vibrar el móvil y las dio un beso en la boca- adiós, chicas. Ha sido un placer.

-Adiós- las oyó decir antes de irse.

oo00oo

Neville se sentó en una de las mesas para desayunar, de sus amigos era el único que se había levantado. Había tenido sueños recurrentes en el que lo sucedido con la chica misteriosa a la que no podía distinguir el rostro se alternaba con la nueva imagen de Luna.

Lo peor había sido cuando se había despertado al ver en la cara de la chica misteriosa el rostro de Jack Hamilton, el maldito baboso le molestaba hasta en sueños.

Nunca se había molestado en fijarse en ese chico, ni siquiera le había puesto atención, ni se había interesado por él, nada más que cuando sus amigos le contaban algo sobre él. Pero desde que la noche anterior había oído el comentario que había hecho sobre Luna y la forma en la que le había mirado, le había cogido especial tirria.

Vio a Luna entrar vestida con una ropa muy similar a la del día anterior y que le debían haber prestado porque ella no tenía ropa como esa o Neville nunca se la había visto.

La vio servirse comida en la bandeja y luego como se sentaba en una mesa sola. Neville cogió la manzana que había en su bandeja y se acercó a la mesa de Luna, sentándose a su lado.

-Buenos días- le dijo él.

Ella le contestó muy suavemente pero no le miró.

-Se que estas dolida porque… bueno… por lo que pasó el día de San Valentín pero no tiene porque cambiar nuestra amistad ¿No te parece?

Luna le miró en silencio unos segundos y ella asintió al fin, de acuerdo con él.

-Bien, entonces esta noche podríamos quedar para ir a cenar o algo.

-No puedo, he quedado con alguien esta noche para ir a cenar y luego al _Crowe_- le dijo Luna.

Neville arrugó el ceño.

-¿Con quién?- le preguntó.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie importante-le respondió molestando aun más a Neville por su negativa a decírselo pero no insistió a pesar de que ganas no le faltaron.

oo00oo

Había llegado la noche y muchos alumnos se estaban preparando para salir, otros en cambio preferían quedarse en la universidad para acostarse temprano y levantarse pronto al día siguiente y estudiar.

Ese solía ser el caso de Hermione pero ese día había decidido aceptar la invitación de Gerard para cenar e ir al cine. No había visto mucho al chico durante esa semana y aunque no le había extrañado especialmente había decidido complacerle al ver como insistía. Ese chico era un sol y la quería tanto. No podía negarle una simple cita aunque sabía lo que vendría después… un revolcón.

En esos momentos iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Gerard que conducía con la música muy alta. Tras aparcar cerca del restaurante en el que iban a cenar y que estaba en el pueblo que quedaba cerca de la universidad, se bajaron.

Cogiéndola de la mano, Gerard entró en el restaurante junto a Hermione. El chico arrugó el ceño al ver que estaba abarrotado y que los camareros se movían con dificultad entre las mesas.

-Debería haber reservado mesa- le dijo Gerard- no pensé que estaría tan lleno ¿Quieres que miremos haber si al fondo hay mesa?

-Está bien- le dijo Hermione agarrándole la mano y siguiéndole mientras se hacía paso entre las mesas.

Gerard esquivó a un camarero que iba muy apresurado con una bandeja y Hermione hizo lo mismo pero en el proceso chocó con una mesa golpeándose la pierna y volcando los vasos que había encima.

Ella y Gerard se giraron preocupados.

-Lo siento- iba diciendo Hermione- yo…

La chica se calló abruptamente al ver a Ron y Rachel sentados en la mesa, secando con las servilletas el agua que se habían derramado de los vasos.

-Lo siento. Fue un accidente.

-No te preocupes- dijo alegremente Rachel- solo es agua ¿verdad, Ron?

-Si- contestó Ron mirando a Hermione fijamente.

Gerard se percató de cómo Ron miraba a Hermione y la rodeó la cintura acercándola posesivamente a su cuerpo. Hermione se sintió incómoda pero no se apartó. Rachel sonreía mirándolos a todos, parecía ajena a la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

-¿Tenéis mesa?- preguntó la joven.

-No, no reservé- explicó Gerard mirando a la joven- no pensaba que iba a venir tanta gente.

-¡Oh! ¿Y por qué no cenáis con nosotros?- le dijo Rachel con esa sonrisa que parecía imposible de borrar. Hermione miró a Ron que había bajado la mirada al oír la invitación de su novia y pasaba el dedo por encima del borde de su copa. Ella también estaría todo el tiempo sonriendo si tuviese a un hombre como ese al lado, pensó Hermione.

-No queremos molestar- respondió Hermione amablemente.

Era una locura, no podía sentarse a cenar con ellos. Sería la situación más incómoda a la que jamás se habría enfrentado, su novio, el que había sido su amante y la novia de este. Si, una cena de lo más familiar.

Además conocía la animadversión que había entre Ron y Gerard. Se odiaban y era un peligro cenar en la misma mesa, más sabiendo el fuerte carácter que los dos tenían.

-No es molestia ¿verdad, Ron?- no le dejó ni contestar y antes de que pudiesen detenerla, la chica hizo un gesto a uno de los camareros que se acercó rápidamente- traigan dos sillas para nuestros amigos y todo lo necesario para que puedan comer con nosotros.

El camarero se marchó y pronto todo estuvo preparado. Gerard y Hermione se sentaron sin poder negarse y ella quedó entre Ron y su novio Eso mejoraba por momentos, pensó Hermione.

-Esto es una locura- empezó a decir Rachel- por suerte yo viene esta tarde a comprar unas cosas con unas amigas y me pasé para reservar mesa, sino nos hubiera pasado lo mismo que a vosotros. Así que, al ver vuestra situación es lo que menos podríamos hacer- les sonrió sin parar- a fin de cuentas se que tu- miró a Hermione- y Ron sois amigos desde niños ¿Quién no lo sabe? Y bueno Gerard es compañero de equipo de Quiddich de mi Ron.

-¿Y quién iba a pagar vuestra cena?- preguntó Gerard mirando soberbiamente al pelirrojo que le devolvió la mirada- ¿Tú, Rachel?

-¡Oh no!- Rachel rió- mi Ron es muy caballeroso en ese sentido, casi nunca me deja pagar nada.

Hermione miraba preocupada a ambos chicos, Rachel era demasiado tonta para darse cuenta del tono de burla que Gerard había empleado en la pregunta pero ella y Ron habían sido plenamente consciente de ello y Hermione se había dado cuenta también de la forma en la que los dos se miraban y de cómo Ron apretaba con fuerza el tenedor.

Rachel, en cambio, seguía hablando y hablando sin parar, parecía como si la hubiesen dado cuerda. Los demás casi no participaron en la conversación pero tampoco parecía que la chica precisara de sus intervenciones porque siempre tenía algo que decir.

Les sirvieron la cena y comenzaron a comer sin dejar de escuchar la voz de fondo de la joven. Gerard de vez en cuando soltaba algún comentario mordaz hacía Ron que por suerte estaba consiguiendo controlar su carácter.

Por suerte para Hermione que lo estaba pasando realmente mal, la cena terminó pronto. Rachel pidió la cuenta y la pusieron sobre la mesa.

-Yo pago- le dijo Gerard sacando de su cartera una tarjeta de crédito. Ron también había sacado su cartera y estaba buscando entre el efectivo. La sonrisa de suficiencia estaba poniendo enferma a Hermione- así podrás invitar otro día a tu novia y no tendrás que pedir limosna para ello.

Rachel rió creyendo que el joven hablaba en broma pero Ron parecía apunto de estallar ante la sonrisa de Gerard y su comentario.

-Que cosas tienes Gerard- le dijo la novia del pelirrojo- pero eres un encanto, gracias por invitarnos.

-Es lo menos que podría hacer después de que nos invitaseis a compartir vuestra mesa- le dijo Gerard sonriendo falsamente a Rachel- pero nosotros nos vamos, tenemos planes.

El chico cogió la tarjeta cuando se la devolvieron. Y Hermione y él se pusieron de pie. La chica les miró. Había descubierto algo esa noche, aunque Rachel era un poco tontita era una chica de buen corazón y eso la hizo sentir más culpable al saber que Ron la había engañado con ella.

-Gracias, me lo he pasado bien- no era cierto, había sido incomodísimo pero era lo menos que podía decir después de que les hubiesen invitado a sentarse con ellos y de la forma en la que Gerard les había tratado.

-De nada- le dijo alegremente Rachel-adiós.

Hermione sintió como Gerard la cogía del brazo y caminó junto a él cuando salieron del restaurante se soltó del amarre, molesta y caminó en dirección al coche con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Ahí dentro te has comportado como un gilipollas- le dijo Hermione deteniéndose y enfrentándolo- ellos han sido amables invitándonos a su mesa y tu te has dedicado durante toda la cena a reírte de ellos, Rachel es demasiado… inocente- no supo que otra cosa decir, porque Rachel no era inocente era un poco cortita pero no quería insultarla la estaba defendiendo y le había caído bien la chica- para darse cuenta de tus insultos pero Ron ha sido muy consciente y te has pasado de la raya.

Hermione sintió que Gerard le cogía del brazo con demasiada fuerza pero él no la soltó el amarre aunque ella se lo pidió.

-Número uno Hermione, a mi no me vuelves a insultar, me respetas ¿me oyes? Y número dos, Weasley es una basura y si aún no te has dado cuenta, más vale que lo vayas haciendo.

La soltó y Hermione se frotó el brazo con el ceño fruncido.

-Llévame a la universidad- le pidió.

-No, he comprado las entradas del cine por Internet y no voy a perder el dinero porque estés molesta por una estupidez- se subió al coche- metete en el coche.

Hermione se colgó el bolso al hombro, rodeó el coche y se metió en él cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

oo00oo

Luna no podía creer que estuviese haciendo eso. Pero así era.

Estaba en la parte de atrás del coche de Jack Hamilton, sin medias, sin bragas, con la espalda apoyada en una de las esquinas del asiento de atrás del coche, con una pierna apoyada en el respaldo de los asientos traseros y el pie de la otra pierna sobre el asiento delantero del piloto.

Se sentía totalmente expuesta a él que estaba colocado entre sus piernas con la cara enterrada en su sexo. Y había que reconocer que el chico era un poco bruto para conquistar a una chica pero en el sexo era muy bueno.

Había ido con él a cenar y al _Crowe_ después del que día de antes le hubiese invitado. Lo había aceptado un poco decepcionada al ver que el baboso de la clase de aurores era el único chico que la había invitado a salir. Pero bueno que importaba quien fuese, la idea era olvidar a Neville y cualquier clavo sacaría de sus pensamientos a su amigo. Y si ese clavo era Jack Hamilton pues que así fuese.

Habían bailado en la discoteca y había que reconocer que el chico no tenía don de gentes y no tenía sutileza para llevarse a una chica a la cama. Ya entendía porque terminaba tirándose a todas las desesperadas, que te invitase a su habitación diciendo: Mi polla me ha dicho que le gusta tu boca ¿Quieres darle un beso?, no era agradable y la mayoría de las chicas le habrían dado puerta.

Luna arrugó el ceño ¿Eso quería decir que ella era una desesperada? Debía de serlo si a pesar de haber oído esa burrada le había acompañando a su coche. Se encogió de hombros, fuese sutil o no, le daba igual, ella solo quería a alguien con el que olvidar a Neville.

El coche estaba aparcado en una de las calles menos céntricas del pueblo aunque Luna había visto pasar a algunas persona por allí por suerte los cristales se habían empañado y era imposible que les vieran.

Jadeó sorprendida por la forma en la que ese chico manejaba la boca, se aferró a su cabello y se mordió el labio disfrutando de las sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Todavía estaba sorprendida por lo directo que había sido todo. Habían salido de la discoteca, caminado por las calles en silencio, él la había guiado al coche cogiéndola de la mano, la había puesto contra él, la había bajado las medias y las bragas hasta quitarles los zapatos para poder sacar todo, ella había quedado descalza en medio de la calle, había abierto la puerta del coche, la había colocado en la posición que ahora se encontraba y se había dedicado a lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. No había habido ni un solo beso.

Luna abrió los ojos de par en par y gritó, en esos momentos no importaba si se habían besado o no. La boca de él había encontrado el capullo que sus pliegues escondían y lo estaba tomando en su boca. Las manos le estaban ayudando en su exploración y Luna sintió como le introducía dos dedos.

-¡Jack!- gritó cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó y después de las oleadas de placer que la atravesaron quedó relajada. El chico subió por su cuerpo deshaciéndose de su abrigo que tiró en los asientos delanteros.

Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca y ella le miró. Tenía los ojos del color de la miel y con unas pestañas muy largas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-¿Sabes que aún no te he besado?- le dijo él.

-Ya me había dado cuenta- él atrapó sus labios entre los suyos y la besó con fuerza. Luna le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y la atrajo hacía ella. Entendía porque las desesperadas dejaban de parecer desesperadas después de estar con él.

Jack se apartó de ella y se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta que llevaba debajo mostrando su fibroso pero delgado torso. Luna bajó las piernas de donde las tenía subidas y se quitó el abrigo, el suéter y el sujetador que llevaba tirándolo todo a la parte de delante.

Jack observó el balanceo de sus pechos mientras ella intentaba desabrochar la cremallera de la falda que se había atascado. Él la empotró de nuevo en la esquina donde su espalda había descansado y la lamió los senos haciéndola jadear.

Por fin logró desabrochar la falda y él se apartó para dejar que se desnudase por completo. Luna se excitó al ver la forma en la que la miraba, solo se había sentido así de deseada una vez y fue cuando estuvo con Neville. La diferencia estaba en que Jack no se encontraba borracho.

Jack la rodeó la cintura con un brazo. No la movió del rincón en el que estaba pero posó su trasero en el borde del asiento. Luna estiró una de las piernas a lo largo del asiento en el que estaba y la otra la dejó apoyada en el suelo del coche. Totalmente abierta para él y lista para que él se colocase sobre ella.

Jack se deshizo de las dos últimas prendas. Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando liberó su erección. ¡Merlín! Pero… levantó la mirada completamente sorprendida y miró a los ojos al chico que sonreía satisfecho.

Ese chico tenía una… en definitiva lo que ese chico tenía entre las piernas era enorme. Luna se rascó la cabeza y ladeó la cabeza observándolo. No, eso no era normal. Quería que un clavo sacase el clavo de Neville, pero ese era un clavo impresionante solo esperaba que supiese manejarlo como manejaba su lengua.

Jack se colocó entre sus piernas, apoyando una mano en el reposa cabezas del asiento trasero, la otra en el manillar de la puerta y estiró las piernas hasta posarlas en el asiento de delante. Luna agarró su virilidad y él cerró los ojos satisfecho, la joven lo guió hasta su entrada y entró dentro de ella.

Luna le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y gritó. La mano con la que agarraba el manillar de la puerta la rodeó la cintura y la alzó las caderas para hacer más sencilla la entrada en su cuerpo. El chico comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

A pesar de su delgadez, Luna estaba quedando asombrada por la fuerza que estaba demostrando poseer pues la posición en la que se encontraba era lo de lo más complicada pero no iba a negar que muy placentera.

El sudor recorría las sienes de él y la mano que tenía agarrada al cabecero del asiento estaba fuertemente apretada. Luna decidió ayudarle y apoyando las manos en el asiento a cada lado de su cuerpo, empezó a alzar las caderas en busca de su erección.

Él gruñó y los dos aceleraron el movimiento de sus caderas.

-Espera- le dijo ella.

Hizo que él saliera de su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él y de rodillas en el asiento. Sintió la erección del joven rozando su trasero. El chico apoyó los pies en el suelo y la rodeó con su cuerpo, totalmente inclinado sobre ella. Esa posición suponía mucho menos esfuerzo para ambos y era igual de placentera.

Él volvió a entrar en su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse sobre ella. Luna gimió y la mano del chico que la rodeaba la cintura, fue guiada por ella hasta su sexo. El chico buscó su capullo y lo acarició mientras seguía entrando en su cuerpo una y otra vez.

-Jack…

Él la mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y aceleró el ritmo cuando ella se lo pidió. Luna alcanzó el clímax y pocos segundos después él también lo hizo.

Luna sintió como Jack se quitaba de encima. Agarrotada se dio la vuelta y le vio tirado en el asiento trasero del coche que ella no estaba ocupando con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo.

Luna se tiró junto a él y Jack le acarició el pelo.

-Hacía mucho que no estaba con una chica- le dijo él con lentitud parecía que le costaba hablar.

-No se ha notado- le aseguró ella.

-Me alegra saberlo- la miró mientras continuaba con su caricia- Las chicas no se interesan mucho por mí.

-Tal vez lo harían si no fuesen tan directo a la hora de decir lo que deseas- le aconsejó Luna- eres guapo, Jack y bueno creo que a quedado patente que tienes una buena genética.

Él rió.

-No sé ser más sutil- se rascó el pecho- y contigo he sido muy directo.

-Supongo que soy una desesperada- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Tú no estás desesperada, Luna. Podrías tener al chico que quisieras- ella no estaba convencida de ello. Quería a Neville y no podía tenerle, la angustia se instaló en el pecho y negó con la cabeza no iba estropear ese momento- creo que te compadeciste de mí.

-¿Compadecerme?- le dijo Luna sonriendo, divertida.

-Claro, tú sabías perfectamente que llevaba un año sin echar un polvo- le dijo él acariciándole la nariz.

-¿Tanto?- le dijo ella mirándole sorprendida- me alegra haber sido la chica que te ha sacado de esa sequía- le miró-. Hagamos un trato- él la miró interesado.- Yo te enseño como se debe tratar a una mujer y tú, me ayudas a olvidar.

-¿Qué quieres olvidar? ¿O a quién?- él sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-A nadie- le dijo ella y le dio un beso en la boca- cosas mía ¿Qué me dices?

Él se quedó en silencio, dándole vueltas al ofrecimiento y luego la miró.

-Durante ese tiempo, ¿nos acostaremos?- ella asintió- Trato hecho.

La dio un beso en la boca que sellaba el trato y rió cuando él la atrajo hasta caer sobre su cuerpo.

oo00oo

Draco y Ginny se habían encontrado en la discoteca Crowe y se habían puesto a hablar y reír. La chica llevaba uno de los modelitos que él le había comprado y el rubio no pudo negar que le sentaba de maravilla.

Se habían puesto a bailar y Ginny reía pegada a él. Draco se estaba poniendo como una moto pero siempre le pasaba cuando sentía a la pelirroja cerca. El movimiento de su cabello, el olor de su piel, cualquier cosa que ella hiciese, dijese bastaba para que él la deseara.

Ginny se colgó de cuello y le besó con pasión. Él la correspondió satisfecho al ver que ella tampoco era inmune a él. Sintió como sus pequeñas manos la acariciaban los hombros y el cabello.

La abrazó contra su cuerpo duro y ella jadeó encantada al sentir su erección.

-¿Sabes que aún no te he agradecido tu generosidad al comprarme toda esa ropa?- le dijo Ginny sonriendo contra su boca.

-No importa- le dijo Draco.

-Si, si importa- se acercó a su oído- me gustaría agradecértelo.

Él la miró a los ojos y suspiró completamente cachondo.

-Mi coche esta fuera- ella asintió- y todavía no hemos probado los asientos de atrás.

Ella rió y le dio un beso.

-¿Y qué haces todavía aquí?

Draco gruñó y dejándola en el suelo la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta la salida.

oo00oo

Hermione estaba sentada en su butaca del cine esperando a que empezase la película. En la entrada había visto a un montón de fanáticos de Star Wars, sabía que estaban retransmitiendo la saga en una de las salas.

Gerard estaba sentada a su lado con un cubo de palomitas sobre las piernas y un gran vaso de coca cola en el posavasos que había en el reposa brazos. Estaba tan molesta con él que ni siquiera sabía que película estaba apunto de ver.

Aún la gente entraba la sala pues ni siquiera había comenzando a echar la publicidad y las luces aún estaban encendidas. Hermione tenía la cara apoyada en su mano y miraba a las personas que iban entrando y buscaban su asiento.

No podía ser. Hermione se tapó la cara cuando vio entrar a Ron y Rachel en la sala. Eso no podía estar pasando. Al ver su gesto, Gerard miró hacía la entrada de la sala y soltó un bufido.

-¿Es que este par de imbéciles nos está siguiendo?- soltó molesto.

Hermione vio como subían los escalones en su dirección y como se metían por la fila en la que ellos estaban. Supo el mismo instante en que les vieron porque la sonrisa de Rachel se ensanchó divertida con la coincidencia y Ron puso cara de póquer.

-Hola, chicos- le dijo Rachel- parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos e incluso da la casualidad que nuestros asientos están al lado de los vuestros. Estamos sincronizados.

-Si que casualidad- gruñó Gerard.

-Déjame pasar a mi primero- le dijo Rachel a Ron- ya sabes que me gustan los laterales.

Gerard y Hermione tuvieron que incorporarse un poco para dejarles pasar. Ron se sentó junto a Hermione y Rachel en el lateral.

Suspiró, volvía a estar encerrada entre esos dos hombres. Miró los dos reposa brazos de su silla y que compartían con los chicos y vio que cada uno estaba ocupado por el brazo de uno. Puso sus manos sobre el regazo y deseó no haber aceptado la cita de Gerard ahora mismo preferiría estar durmiendo que en esa situación.

-¿No coméis palomitas?- preguntó Gerard echándose hacía delante en el asiento y mirando a la otra pareja- Ron puede comprarlas con el dinero que se a ahorrado en la cena.

-Weasley… para ti, Boland- le dijo Ron mirando hacía el frente- y no he comprado palomitas porque ninguno queríamos nada.

Las luces se apagaron y las voces empezaron a descender hasta quedar en murmullos mientras la alta música de los anuncios llenaba la estancia. Gerard cogió el refrescó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos y lo pasó por encima del cuerpo de Hermione.

-Pero si podéis tener sed durante la película- susurró el chico y antes de que Hermione pudiese impedirlo derramó parte del refresco sobre los vaqueros que Ron llevaba.

Ron se puso de pie de un salto y Hermione creía que se lanzaría sobre él pero apretó los puños y conteniéndose se disculpó para ir al baño. Rachel asintió y se giró a mirar a la pantalla.

Hermione se puso en pie para seguir a Ron pero Gerard la agarró del brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra- le dijo en un susurro.

Hermione se soltó de su amarre y salió de la sala ignorando el enfado de su novio. Caminó hacía las escaleras que conducían a los baños y las bajó. La película ya habría empezado pero le importaba un pepino.

Abajo vio que había una pequeña salita y luego dos puertas, en una de ellas había una fotografía de Marilyn Monroe que indicaba que ese era el baño de chicas y en el de chicos estaba la fotografía de Paul Newman. Junto a esa puerta se encontraba un pequeño sofá algo destartalado y el tapizado rojo algo ajado.

Se asomó al baño de hombres y vio que solo estaba ocupado por un furioso Ron que no paraba de sacar toallas de papel de una maquina pegada en la pared e intentaba secar la mancha pringosa que le manchaba toda la parte delantera de los vaqueros desgastados.

Hermione pudo ver la expresión de rabia a través del reflejo del espejo y escuchar como despotricaba contra Gerard.

-Pijo de mierda, gilipollas- mojó unas cuantas toallas y froto- chulo.

-Ron- el chico se giró bruscamente y la miró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó mas bruscamente de lo que hubiese deseado y volvió a atacar a la mancha- deberías estar viendo la película junto a tu novio.

-Yo quería disculparme por su comportamiento tanto ahora como el que ha tenido durante la cena- le dijo Hermione totalmente avergonzada.

-Tu no eres quien debe disculparse- soltó Ron- si no el gilipollas ese que tienes por novio- gruñó dándole la espalda de nuevo- Perdóname, no debería insultarle delante tuya.

Hermione dio un par de pasos ingresando en el baño y se apoyó en una de las paredes de uno de los cubículos que escondían los retretes y que a través del reflejo del gran espejo que había enfrente a ellos, Hermione pudo ver que tenían las puertas abiertas y estaban todos vacíos.

-Tranquilo, hoy yo también le he llamado gilipollas- Ron volteó la cabeza y la miró con cierta sorpresa- ¿Qué? Yo también se decir palabrotas.

Ron sonrió, divertido y siguió con la mancha. Ella le observó en silencio.

-Me siento fatal, en serio- le dijo después de unos segundos.

Ron suspiró.

-No te preocupes, Mione- ella se estremeció ante el apelativo cariñoso que había utilizado- me he quedado con las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo pero me conformo con saber que yo soy el titular en el equipo de Quiddich y él no.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Hermione.

-¿Por qué que?- le dijo él frotando con fuerza la mancha.

-¿Por qué no le pegaste? Tú siempre has sido un chico muy impulsivo.

Ron tiró las toallas a la basura rindiéndose. La mancha no se iba. Se lavó las manos y la contestó.

-Por respeto. Por muy gilipollas que me parezca y por muy mal que me caiga es tu novio, Mione y se que si le hubiese golpeado tú te habrías sentido mal.- Se rascó la cabeza como si él mismo no entendiese como había sido capaz de resistirse- No hubiese sido plato de buen gusto ni para ti, ni para Rachel- se giró y se apoyó en el lavabo, mirándola- así que por eso no le pegué, por respeto hacía ti y hacía Rachel pero sobretodo por ti.

Hermione le miró enternecida, siempre había pensado que Ron era un bruto e insensible y puede que en el pasado lo hubiese sido pero el chico que tenía ahora delante había madurado, aunque a veces siguiese siendo algo niño. Y no iba a ser tan hipócrita de negar que cuando se comportaba como un niño, Ron llegaba a ser adorable y le gustaba.

-Gracias, Ron.

Él negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto. Se quedaron en silencio y él se miró los vaqueros.

-Creo que tendré que volver a la universidad con la pinta de haberme meado encima.

-Ron- sacó la varita del bolso y le apuntó- ser mago tiene sus ventajas.

Murmuró un hechizo y la mancha desapareció de los pantalones. Le sonrió agradecido.

-Supongo que no me he limpiado la mancha con la varita porque tenía la esperanza de pasar un rato a solas contigo.

Hermione sintió un ramalazo de placer al escuchar eso. El corazón le latía con fuerza y podía sentir su ritmo como siempre le pasaba cuando estaba con Ron.

Sabía que ella inconscientemente tampoco le había limpiado antes porque quería beber un poco de su compañía.

Sin saber porque sus pies comenzaron a moverse, se acercó a él y agarrándolo de la camisa, se puso de puntillas y le besó.

Los fuertes brazos de él la rodearon pegándola a su cuerpo y profundizó el beso.

Ella se mantuvo de puntillas totalmente absorta en la suavidad de la boca de Ron, encantada con la forma con la que palpitaba todo su cuerpo cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos. Le había extrañado y no había pasado ni una semana desde que le pidió que se tratasen como desconocidos.

¿A quién iba a engañar? No quería estar lejos de él, no le gustaba no ser parte de la vida de Ron; ya fuese como amiga, como objetivo principal de sus bromas, ¿Cómo amante? No estaba segura de si incluso así quería formar parte de su vida.

Ron la guió a uno de los cubículos y ella se dejó guiar. Cerró con llave y la volvió a besar con ternura poniéndola contra la puerta. Sus respiraciones escapaban de los pulmones con suavidad y las caricias eran lentas.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y dejó que él la bajase los pantalones y las bragas. Se sentía húmeda y desesperada por volver a estar con él. Ron se agachó y la ayudó a salir de ese revoltijo de prendas. Él la besó entre los suaves pliegues y las piernas de Hermione flaquearon pero él la mantuvo de pie sujetándola de las caderas.

Ron adoraba su sabor, su olor, la forma en la que gemía cuando la tomaba de ese modo. Era hermosa daba igual donde mirase, todo en ella era precioso. Saboreó su cuerpo como había deseado durante todo esos días en los que se había mantenido alejada de ella como le pidió.

Pero en esos momentos no iba a dejarla escapar. No quería dejarla escapar. Tan solo deseaba hacerla el amor, volverla a sentir por todo su cuerpo, que el olor de su piel se pegase a sus ropas y que su sabor se mantuviera en su boca.

Se levantó y se desabrochó los pantalones dejando que cayesen al suelo junto al revoltijo de ropa de ella. Hermione se colgó de su cuello y rodeó sus caderas con las piernas. Ron la aplastó contra la pared mientras sus manos se encargaban de bajarse la última prenda que los mantenía separados.

La boca de Ron atrapó uno de sus pezones por encima de la camisa y el sujetador que aún llevaba. Ella jadeó sorprendida ante el ramalazo de placer y comenzó a frotarse contra la erección del joven que la seguía aplastando contra la puerta mientras sus manos la acariciaban las nalgas.

Ron gruñó al sentir la humedad femenina impregnando su verga que rozaba el pequeño capullo. Él también movió las caderas buscando aumentar la fricción que había entre sus cuerpos.

Atrapó el otro pezón entre sus labios y sintió como se endurecía ante su contacto. Hermione se aferró a sus hombros y gimió sin dejar de rozarse contra él. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás y sintió como la lengua de Ron acariciaba su cuello aumentando su placer.

Una de las manos de él, que seguían acariciando su trasero, subió por su cuerpo, desabotonó alguno de los botones de la camisa y la hizo a un lado. Desabrochó el cierre delantero del sujetador y apretó uno de sus pechos con la mano.

Con el otro brazo la rodeó la cintura y con la presión de su cuerpo la mantuvo en el lugar preciso mientras que con la otra mano y la boca se dedicaba a complacerla. Ron frotó con más rapidez su duro miembro contra la suavidad de sus pliegues y el capullo que estos escondías y Hermione gritó alcanzando el clímax.

Se sorprendió al sentir como las oleadas de placer la recorrían y ni siquiera la había llegado a penetrar. Pero en ese momento cuando su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado pero aún húmedo sintió como entraba dentro de ella.

Hermione sollozó desesperada por el placer que le supuso volver a tenerlo dentro. Ron atrapó su boca en otro cálido beso mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas buscando su propia culminación.

Ella aguantó las embestidas entusiasmada con la forma en la que él gemía contra su boca. Sintiéndose poderosa en sus brazos por ser capaz de complacerle de esa manera.

Sus respiraciones se aceleraron con el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Se miraron a los ojos con tantas cosas que decir pero sin atreverse a decírselas.

Se besaron y Hermione tuvo ganas de llorar. Ron intentó alargarlo todo lo que pudo pero fue imposible retrasarlo, y ambos alcanzaron el clímax, ella por segunda vez en tan solo minutos.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron unidos, escuchando sus respiraciones y las del otro, Ron aspiraba el aroma de sus pechos desnudos y ella el de su cabello donde tenía hundida la cara.

Ron la dejó en el suelo y ambos comenzaron a arreglarse la ropa.

Como siempre sucedía, cuando la cordura volvía a ellos la culpabilidad los asaltaba. Al pensar en las personas que les esperaban en la sala de cine y que se suponía debía guardarles fidelidad por ser las personas con las que salían. Se miraron a los ojos pero no eran las que amaban.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse asfixiada en ese pequeño lugar donde la esencia de Ron lo impregnaba todo, su olor… su presencia eran tan papables que dolía porque sabía que a pesar de haberle tenido dentro de ella, no podría tenerlo por completo. Él no la amaba, solo era sexo y ambos tenían pareja.

Salió del cubículo intentando que esa sensación de asfixia pasase, lo logró a medias. Se aferró al lavabo con fuerza hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-¿Qué he hemos hecho, Ron?- cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban porque odiaba sentirse culpable con algo que le hacía tan feliz- Esto esta mal, ni Gerard ni Rachel se merecen esto.

-Lo se- oyó que decía Ron desde detrás suya- ¿Crees qué no me doy cuenta?

-Decidimos que no volvería a pasar- Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró a través del espejo, el chico estaba apoyado en la puerta del cubículo donde habían hecho el amor- decidimos no volver a hablarnos, se suponía que nos íbamos a tratar como desconocidos.

-Eso es imposible y lo sabes- Hermione cerró los ojos sabiendo que él tenía razón- Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños y hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, en todos mis recuerdos estás tú de una o de otra forma y eso no se va a borrar por mucho que decidamos que no podemos seguir hablándonos. Como tampoco podemos negar que cuando estoy dentro de ti, ambos nos sentimos bien, más que bien diría yo.

-¡Pero no quiero engañar a nadie!- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y se giró para mirarle- ¡No quiero sentirme culpable! ¡No!

-Yo tampoco- le susurró Ron con tranquilidad- pero no podemos negar la atracción que existe entre nosotros- se fue hacía la puerta- Además yo no fui quien te besó esta vez.

Ron se marchó dejándola allí en silencio sabiendo que él tenía razón. Ella le había besado, ella había comenzando con todo lo que había desencadenado que volviesen a hacer el amor.

Se tapó la cara con las manos pero a pesar de las ganas que tenía de llorar, ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos.

oo00oo

Ron caminó hacía la sala donde la película por la que había pagado se estaba proyectando.

Podía sentir el olor de Hermione por cada uno de los poros de su piel y llenando su nariz. Estaba en todo él y se pasó la mano por el pelo para peinárselo.

Antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta para entrar en la sala, se abrió y por ella salió Gerard que llevaba en las manos su abrigo y el de Hermione. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y Ron no pudo sentir otra cosa que satisfacción porque así fuese.

-¿Dónde se ha metido, Hermione?- preguntó Gerard con brusquedad.

-Supongo que en el baño- le dijo Ron- se ha metido al de mujeres tras decirme que sentía lo torpe que eras- le sonrió con asco- Supongo que se ha refugiado allí para librarse de tu presencia durante un rato.

-Mira, pobretón.

Ron le estampó contra la pared y se pegó a su rostro completamente furioso.

-Mide tus palabras- le dijo Ron- si antes me he reprimido ha sido porque estaban las chicas pero ahora no vas a tener tanta suerte. Cierra la boca o te la cierro yo de un puñetazo.

Ron le soltó con asco y se metió en la sala dejando a Gerard allí que le miró con odio. Dejó atrás la sala y bajó las escaleras que llevaban al baño, vio que Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá destartalado que había en la pequeña sala.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí sentada?- le dijo furioso tirándola su abrigo.

Ella le miró con enfado por su brusquedad pero no le contestó. Había preferido sentarse allí que volver a la sala de cine y hacer como que no había pasado nada cuando si había pasado.

Además no tenía ganas de ver aún a su novio, estaba enfadada con él por la forma en la que había tratado a Ron. Pensar en el pelirrojo le hizo sentirse vacía.

-Esperar a que termine la película- le contestó de mal talante- no me apetecía ir al cine y te lo dije al salir del restaurante pero tu insististe y luego volviste a comportante como un bruto y yo con brutos no quiero estar.

-Pues no parece que te moleste la presencia del bruto de Weasley- le soltó Gerard- corriste detrás de él.

Ella estaba furiosa y no sólo por su comportamiento, sino porque se sentía culpable por haberle vuelto a engañar y encima de engañarle pagaba con él sus frustraciones. Era la primera pelea que estaban teniendo desde que eran novios.

-Vine a pedirle disculpas por tu comportamiento- le dijo Hermione sin mirarle- cosa que deberías haber hecho tu.

-No hice nada por lo que tuviese que pedirle disculpas- soltó Gerard- lo que pasó en la sala fue un accidente.

-Por favor- Hermione negó con la cabeza más molesta con la idea de que él pensase que le iba a creer- No quiero seguir discutiendo. Quiero que me lleves a la universidad.

-Aún no ha terminado la película- le dijo él.

-Pues quédate a verla, yo pediré un taxi- le dijo poniéndose en pie y colocándose el abrigo.

-El taxi no podrá llevarte hasta la misma puerta de la universidad, no podrá traspasar las barreras mágicas- le dijo Gerard harto.

-Pues que me lleve hasta donde pueda y luego andaré el resto del camino- Se colgó el bolso del brazo y pasó por su lado.

Gerard la cogió del brazo y la acercó a él.

-No pienso dejar que hagas eso- se puso el abrigo- vayámonos a la universidad. Que más da ya he perdido el hilo de la película.

Hermione le miró sintiéndose aún más culpable. Había salido con su novio y había terminado revolcándose con otro hombre. Salieron en silencio del cine y no se dirigieron la palabra durante el regreso a la universidad.

oo00oo

Padma y Cedric caminaban por las calles del pueblo que había al lado de la universidad mientras hablaban animadamente.

Acababan de salir del cine de ver la tercera película de Star Wars y estaban comentándola alegremente. Antes de ir al cine habían ido a cenar como siempre y la cita había salido perfectamente.

Habían decidido ir a dar un paseo tras salir del cine y a pesar del frío, los dos estaban contentos con la decisión. Se apretaban en sus abrigos para entrar en calor aunque Cedric habría preferido abrazarla contra su costado para que entrase en calor.

Las calles ese día estaban más pobladas que otros días a pesar de la hora que era. No extraño al ser sábado la gente salía más para disfrutar del fin de semana y distraerse de sus problemas.

Pasaron por al lado de una mujer que vendía flores y que se acercaba a la gente para que alguien le comprara una. Les asaltó a ello poniéndoles las flores delante y ellos pudieron sentir el aroma de las rosas amarillas.

-¿Por qué no le compras una a tu novia, chico?

Padma y Cedric se sonrojaron al oír lo de novia.

-No somos novios- le contestó Cedric.

-Bueno pues a tu amante- le sonrió la mujer. _Más quisiera_, se descubrió pensando Cedric- o amiga.

Cedric miró a Padma que miraba las rosas aun con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Sacó la cartera y le compró a la mujer una de las flores.

-Gracias- le dijo la señora dándosela.

Los dos se alejaron de la mujer y Cedric se la dio a Padma que la aceptó con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Es preciosa, gracias.

Cedric se encogió de hombros y sin pensarlo le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros y la pegó a él.

oo00oo

El domingo se despertó oscuro y lluvioso. Las nubes habían ocultado al débil sol que había todos los días y el cielo estaba ennegrecido. El agua caía con fuerza y muy pocos eran los que se aventuraban a salir a la calle.

Era un típico día en Inglaterra.

Dean se encontraba en su cuarto. Seamus estaba colgado de una de las barras que mágicamente habían colocado en el techo y desde donde se alzaba haciendo flexiones. Muchos domingos, el chico los utilizaba para entrenar y esa barra le servía para los días que, como ese, no paraban de llover.

Él, en cambio, prefería estar sentado frente al ordenador esperando a que _chica_sexy_ se conectase que matarse a flexiones para mantenerse en forma. Por suerte era una persona que por mucho que comiese no engordaba.

Se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo su amigo cuando vio como la chica se conectaba y le saludaba mostrándole una carita sonriente.

Sonrió levemente. La noche anterior no había salido al _Crowe_ a diferencia de sus amigos porque había decidido quedarse meditando sobre lo que iba a hacer. _Chica_sexy_ o Parvati.

Sabía que _chica_sexy_ sentía algo por él, no le pasaba lo mismo con Parvati, se lo pasaban bien y en la cama se compenetraban muchísimo pero no estaba seguro de que fuese algo más que eso para ella, ni siquiera sabía si para él era algo más que sexo.

-**Estuve anoche dándole vueltas a algo que me tiene algo confundido**- le dijo tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-**¿De qué se trata?- **leyó que le preguntaba.

-**Me gustas pero ha sucedido algo en mi vida que han cambiado las cosas y que me hace dudar de lo que siento por ti- **directo, lo prefería así y no andarse por las ramas.

**-Entiendo. No te voy a negar que a mi me pasa algo parecido- **Dean asintió, se alegraba que ella no le hubiese preguntado que era eso que había cambiado, no le apetecía hablar de su situación con Parvati y menos con ella. Se preguntó que era lo que le pasaba a ella pero tampoco quiso meterse- **¿Qué propones que hagamos?**

**-Creo que deberíamos estar unos días sin hablarnos, mientras aclaramos nuestros sentimientos y cuando lo hayamos hecho decirnos que hemos decidido. Si continuamos conociéndonos o cortamos todo tipo de relación- **él esperó y vio como ella aceptaba sus palabras. Tras despedirse, se desconecto y miró a su amigo.

-¿Has hablado con tu chica cibernética?- le preguntó Seamus sin detenerse en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Si- se puso en pie- voy a pedirle unos apuntes a Matt que necesito para estudiar.

-Vale- le dijo Seamus.

Dean se marchó dejando la puerta abierta al salir.

oo00oo

Pansy se encontraba sola en su habitación. Lavender había ido a alguna parte pero no sabía donde aunque se lo podía imaginar. Parvati tenía razón, la chica estaba obsesionada con el tema de la apuesta aunque más bien lo que creía que la tenía tan obsesionada era las ganas que tenía de tirarse a Seamus.

Le gustaban los días de lluvia cuando podía quedarse encerrada en algún lado y no tenía obligación de salir a ningún sitio. Cerró los ojos y escuchó como el agua caía fuera de su cuarto y daba en las ventanas de su cuarto.

Oyó como la puerta se abría y se imaginó que se trataba de Lavender así que siguió disfrutando de su momento de relajación. Una mano húmeda la acarició la mejilla dejando un suave reguero de agua.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Blaise, que de pie junto a su cama la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y ella sonrió, contenta al verle.

-Venía a hacerte una visita- le dijo Blaise- porque ayer no te vi en el _Crowe_.- la guiñó el ojo- Me he empapado y eso que he venido corriendo desde la residencia de chicos. No veas como llueve.

Se quitó el abrigo empapado y lo dejó sobre el respaldo de la silla del escritorio de Pansy y se sentó en ella. La chica se tumbó de lado y le miró. El pelo le chorreaba y las gotas de lluvia mojaban su cara y bajaban recorriendo su cuello y perdiéndose dentro de la camiseta que llevaba.

Sintió como ella también se humedecía y no precisamente por la lluvia. Se puso de pie y buscó en el armario que había frente a su cama y que estaba lleno de sus cosas, una toalla.

Se acercó a él y poniéndose detrás de su cuerpo le empezó a secar el pelo. Él la dejó y se recostó en el respaldo complacido por sus atenciones. Pero la imagen de Caitriona aferrada a las sábanas de su cama le asaltó haciendo que abriese los ojos que había cerrado, relajado.

Pansy que se había puesto a contarle lo que hizo anoche no se percató de la tensión que de pronto había asaltado al chico y siguió hablando aunque él no la escuchaba. Sentía en el pecho un solo sentimiento que le hacía daño… se sentía culpable.

-Blaise- la chica le zarandeó y él la miró. Pansy había parado de secarle el pelo y estaba parada frente a él con una sonrisa en los labios- No me estas escuchando.

-Lo siento. Me distraje- le dijo él.

-Vale, ya se que no debo tocarte mientras te hablo o sino no me harás caso- le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Pasó las manos por encima de sus hombros y se agarró al respaldo de la silla- pero no tenemos que hablar si no quieres.

Pansy estaba harta de toda esa situación. Hacía tiempo que sus barreras con Blaise había sido derrumbadas pero aunque no pensaba decirle lo mucho que le quería, a tanto no llegaba, no iba a perder más el tiempo.

Le deseaba y mucho y sabía que él también y quizás hasta estaba llegando a quererla. La conversación que tuvo con Jess le había dado esperanzas, y estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez su amiga tuviese razón y él quería demostrarle que lo que había comenzando a haber entre ellos no solo era una relación de sexo sino algo más.

El deseo que vio en los ojos de Pansy hizo sentirse aún peor a Blaise. Si ella supiese que se había acostado hacía unos días con Caitriona no le miraría así. Por fin había conseguido derrumbar las barreras que ella había levantado cuando le tenía cerca y se sentía como una basura cada vez que las traspasaba con sus besos y sus caricias.

Ella se acercó y le dio un beso y él no pudo evitar corresponderla ansioso por volver a sentir el sabor de sus labios. Pansy estaba situada entre sus piernas abiertas y él tenía la cabeza hacía atrás para que ella tuviese mejor acceso a su boca.

Las manos de Blaise la recorrieron la cintura y la agarraron con fuerza del trasero haciéndola reír. Sintió sus besos por la barbilla y las mejillas donde la barba la raspaba.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse y Pansy se sentó sobre sus piernas haciendo que la silla se moviese un poco debido a las ruedas que tenía. Se colocó sobre su miembro que despuntaba contra los pantalones y gimió cuando ella comenzó a rozarse.

De pronto una imagen de Caitriona cabalgando desenfrenadamente sobre sus caderas le hizo sobresaltarse y se levantó tirando a Pansy al suelo que cayó de culo y gimió sorprendida y dolorida.

Ella le miró desde el suelo y vio el gesto de preocupación de Blaise que tenía el pelo despeinado por sus caricias. Se puso en pie y se acercó a él. Le puso una mano en el hombro y él se sobresaltó.

-Tranquilo- le dijo rodeándole la cintura desde atrás y dándole un beso sobre la camiseta que se pegaba a su cuerpo- ¿Qué pasa, Blaise?

Ella introdujo sus manos bajo la camiseta que llevaba y le acarició el pecho mientras seguía besándole la espalda, buscando calmarle. Él se dejó llevar y levantó los brazos cuando ella le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza.

Ella volvió a colocarse delante de él y le llenó de suaves besos por todo su torso. Blaise cerró los ojos complacido y la agarró de la nuca y a tientas encontró sus labios. Le hundió la lengua en la boca y la levantó rodeándola con uno de sus brazos.

La llevó hasta la cama donde la tumbó con delicadeza para luego colocarse sobre ella. La siguió besando y ella se rozó contra él. Sus pechos se acariciaban y deseó sentirla desnuda bajo él y eso le hizo sentirse un maldito cabrón.

Le bajó los pantalones del pijama que llevaba y gimió angustiado cuando vio que no llevaba bragas. Él la observó, viendo la belleza de sus piernas, de sus muslos y de lo que estos escondían. El olor de la excitación femenina hizo que aumentara su deseo.

La besó hambriento de ella pero con una sensación de ansiedad en el pecho que aumentó cuando Caitriona volvió a atormentarle en un recuerdo de cómo se la había follado en su cuarto.

Rodó, quitándose de encima de ella y se quedó mirando el techo, atormentado.

-¿Qué te pasa, mi hombretón?- le dijo cariñosamente Pansy.

Ella le miró preocupada. Sabía que él estaba complacido con sus caricias pero parecía angustiado por algo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y le miró a la cara, queriendo aliviar la inquietud que se veía en él.

Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba revelando sus pechos y quedando desnuda. Se encargó de desabrochar los pantalones del chico y liberar su erección que atrapó entre sus manos causando un siseo por parte de él.

Comenzó a mover la mano y se acercó a sus labios para besarle. Él la correspondió con fuerza y cuando se apartó ella se quedó pegada a su rostro.

-Pansy…

-¿Qué, hombretón?- le pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Yo…- gimió.

La miró a los ojos y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de contarle lo que había hecho con Caitriona, la culpabilidad le estaba matando y estaba furioso porque no comprendía el motivo por el que se sentía así.

No era la primera vez que había estado con varias mujeres a la vez, había tenido novias de tres días pero novias a las que había engañado durante esos tres días que duraba ese noviazgo y nunca había sentido ese malestar.

Pero con Pansy era diferente, sentía que la estaba engañando y ni siquiera eran novios. Se sentía sucio y asqueado pero a la vez completamente enloquecido por las caricias que ella le estaba otorgando.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- eso le hacía sentirse aún peor, la dulzura que estaba poniendo en sus palabras.

-Yo… yo…- la enmarcó el rostro entre sus manos.- No me siento bien.

No había podido. No había sido capaz de decírselo. Era un cobarde.

Ella le miró preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras mal?- asintió mintiéndola en parte, no le dolía nada pero se sentía como una mierda de persona.

-La cabeza. Esta lluvia creo que me ha jodido.

Pansy dejó sus caricias y le dio un beso en la boca.

-Siento haber sido tan persistente- le dijo ella mordiéndose el labio- ¿Prefieres que lo dejemos para otro día?

Él asintió. Vio la decepción en los ojos de Pansy, y el dolor del deseo insatisfecho y aunque deseaba enterrarse en el calor de su cuerpo, no se sentía con ganas de después aguantar la angustia que sabía sentiría. Y si la hacía llegar a ella al orgasmo por otros métodos sabía que sucumbiría y aún no se sentía preparado para estar por tercera vez con ella.

Aún no estaba preparado para dejarla ir.

oo00oo

Lavender se detuvo al ver la puerta del cuarto de Seamus abierta. Extrañada se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y vio que la cama de Dean estaba vacía, con cuidado miró al lado donde dormía Seamus y se tuvo que agarrar al marco de la puerta para no caer del placer que sintió al ver al chico.

Seamus estaba colgado de una barra que había colocado mágicamente en el techo. Con su torso desnudo y solo vestido con unos pantalones cortos de chándal, subía y bajaba tan solo con la fuerza de sus brazos en donde los músculos se marcaban ante la tensión a la que estaban siendo sometidos.

Caminó con sigilo hacía el otro lado de la puerta y se pegó a la pared para no ser descubierta. Desde ahí podía verle mejor. Se mordió el labio y sintió como se humedecía lo que tenía entre las piernas. Ese hombre estaba hecho para matar a alguien de un infarto y Lavender temía que sería ella la que cayese fulminada.

Pero no podía apartar los ojos de él, siguiendo sus movimientos, subía la cabeza cuando él subía y la bajaba cuando él bajaba. Su mirada recorría con deleite el sudor que le caía por la espalda. Y deseo poder tener una mejor visión de su torso.

Se relamió sabiendo que esa noche tendría sueños con lo que estaba viendo. Pero a diferencia de la realidad, en sus sueños si podría acercarse a él, besarle la espalda y el torso y bajarle los pantalones para hacer suya la erección que esconderían.

Sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba igual que la del chico ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Se quedó mirándole embobada. Repitiéndose mentalmente que no podía acercarse si quería ganar la apuesta.

Sabía que si entraba en la habitación perdería la cordura y se lanzaría sobre él, colgándose de su cuerpo y balanceándose con él. Y debía ganar la apuesta.

Sintió como le vibraba el móvil y con disgusto apartó la mirada del cuerpo del chico y sacó el teléfono. Vio una llamada perdida de Jess. Mierda había olvidado que la chica las había citado a esa hora a todas en la habitación que compartía con Hermione para contarle algo muy importante.

Levantó la cabeza y le echó un último vistazo al cuerpo del hombre antes de marcharse.

oo00oo

Jess se paseaba por su habitación a la espera de que todas sus amigas llegaran, solo faltaba Lavender y le había devuelto la llamada perdida así que debía de estar de camino.

Todas sus amigas estaban desperdigadas por la habitación. Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y las piernas subidas en la cama. Parvati y Padma se habían puesto en su cama en la misma posición que Hermione y hablaban mientras Padma jugueteaba con una rosa que tenía entre las manos.

Luna estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio y la otra estaba ocupada por Ginny, ambas giradas hacía la puerta y hablando con Pansy que estaba tirada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama de Hermione y jugaba con Arian que gruñía mientras mordía uno de sus juguetes. Angie estaba junto a Pansy riéndose por las gracias que hacía el perro.

Jess estaba parada frente a la puerta y caminaba de un lado a otro, preguntándose como decirles todo. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Lavender pidiendo disculpas por el retraso. Se acercó a la cama que estaban ocupando las gemelas y se sentó en el borde del colchón.

Las conversaciones poco a poco fueron disminuyendo hasta que todas guardaron silencio y la miraron. Jess había detenido su paseo y las miraba a todas. Esto era peor que las conferencias que a veces tenía que dar ante toda la clase cuando tenía que exponer algún trabajo.

-Bueno ya estamos todas- le dijo Pansy mirando a Jess- sé puede saber que es eso tan importante que nos querías decir.

-Es sobre el chico con el que me he estado viendo este curso- le dijo Jess retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente cosa que no pasó inadvertida ante sus amigas- quiero deciros quien es.

-Cariño- Padma se incorporó en su cama y la sonrió- suéltalo de una vez porque estamos todas intrigadísimas.

Todas se habían incorporado o se habían inclinado un poco en sus asientos y la miraban absolutamente desesperadas. Jess se aferró con fuerza una mano con la otra, cerró los ojos y dijo:

-Es Harry.

Hubo toda clase de reacciones. Ginny cayó al suelo arrastrando consigo la silla. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y la miró como si no se lo creyese. Luna de repente había cambiado su cara de ensoñación por una de incredulidad. Lavender había dado un grito. Padma había soltado una carcajada y se retorcía de la risa sobre el colchón y su hermana gemela la miraba con la boca abierta de hito en hito. Angie parecía haberse quedado en estado de sock. Y Pansy se había levantado de un salto como si algo le hubiese pinchado en el culo.

Ya estaba dicha una de las cosas y espero para ver quien era la primera que hablaba, no se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Pansy que parecía enfadada.

-Confraternizaste con el enemigo- le dijo señalándola acusadoramente.

-Solo al principio- le dijo Jess con voz débil- luego me dijiste que ya no era el enemigo.

Padma soltó una carcajada más fuerte.

-Nena, has hecho tu sueño realidad, te felicito.

-Cállate, Padma. Deja de decir estupideces- le soltó Pansy girándose unos segundos hacía la hindú para luego fijar toda su atención en Jess- ¿Desde cuándo?

-Me acosté por primera vez con él el día que ganamos a Cho en el _Crowe_ con la batalla de baile- le explicó Jess respondiendo a su pregunta- ese día fui a darle las gracias por su ayuda, me enrollé con él y nos fuimos juntos de la discoteca- sus amigas escuchaban en silencio- y bueno nos acostamos. Pero ya había quedado alguna vez antes con él.

-Eso pasó la primera semana del curso, el primer fin de semana que pasamos en la universidad- le soltó Pansy alucinando- nos lo has estado ocultando desde entonces.

-Pansy…

-Te dijimos que no confraternizaras con el enemigo, ellos habían hecho esa estúpida broma de los manuales para comprender a las mujeres y estábamos muy enfadadas con ellos y tú aún así…

-Ese día quedé con Harry, después de que nos acercáramos a hablar con ellos, bueno más bien para recriminarles lo que hicieron, él me invitó a salir. Fue la primera vez que confraternicé con el enemigo pero bueno… ese día no nos acostamos. Poco después, cuando los chicos nos espiaron en las duchas, nosotras le hicimos la broma de dejarle desnudos delante de toda la universidad y de haber estado apunto de que nos expulsaran a todos, tu dijiste que ya podíamos confraternizar con el enemigo. Yo solo lo hice un poco antes de que tú me lo dijeras.

Padma soltó otra carcajada ignorando la mirada de rabia que le dirigió Pansy.

-Las veces que has faltado a clase es porque has estado con él- Pansy tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho y Jess asintió- ¿Y el fin de semana de San Valentín lo pasaste con él?

Jess volvió a asentir. Pansy suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Pero yo he visto a Harry con otras, liándose, coqueteando y tú has estado con él…

-De cierta forma sigo con él, hace poco volvimos a encontrarnos y bueno me lo tire en la cama donde están ahora Padma y Parvati- las dos se levantaron de un salto y Jess tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

-Pero tu también lo has visto con otras mujeres- Hermione la miraba sin entender- ¿Y te has seguido viendo con él?

-Cuando me acosté por primera vez con él pensé que bueno empezaríamos una relación, me hice ilusiones pero esas ilusiones se esfumaron al día siguiente cuando le vi coqueteando con otra. Entonces hablamos y él me dijo que no quería compromisos, que si quería estar con él, debía compartirle, que él no era hombre de una sola mujer.

-¿Y tú aceptaste?- le soltó Ginny sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Le amo- le dijo como toda respuesta. Pansy cerró los ojos- y prefería tenerle así que no tenerle.

Todas guardaron silencio.

-¿Por qué os resulta tan horrible?- les dijo Jess con lágrimas en los ojos- tú, Ginny, te ves con Draco y ambos os acostáis con otras personas.

-No es lo mismo, Jess. Draco y yo tenemos un juego, no intervienen sentimientos- Ginny sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor al decir eso- tú amas a Harry y él no te ama a ti y siento decírtelo pero no creemos que te llegue a amar algún día.

-¿Por qué no?- Jess las miró dolida.

-Porque Harry hace mucho que dejó de tener corazón- le dijo Hermione con pesar- Abie se lo machacó, no sabemos como pero lo hizo y Harry no siente nada más que rabia hacía las mujeres. Para él no somos nada más que personas con las que saciar sus instintos más básicos. Jess no me gusta en lo que se ha convertido Harry, es mi mejor amigo, pero te digo esto porque no quiero que sufras.

-Yo ya me he hecho a la idea de que entre él y yo solo hay sexo, me conformó con lo que él me da. Además me dijo que yo podía verme con otros hombres aunque no lo he hecho porque no es lo que quiero.

-¿Te conformas?- Pansy la miró sorprendida- Jess maldita sea saca el orgullo que tienes escondido, no puedes conformarte con tan poco por mucho que le ames. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a estar viéndote con él hasta que Harry se canse de ti? ¿Y luego qué? Te quedarás sola y con el corazón roto ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Lo que hay entre Harry y tú no va a durar para siempre, él se cansará, siempre se cansa.

-Tal vez no se canse de mí- le dijo Jess con tristeza.

-Jess…- Padma había dejado de reír y la miraba con pena- se cansará. Puede que tardes más en irte de su lado que otras pero llegado el momento te dejará. Jess no vas a envejecer junto a él… Harry no quiere a nadie a su lado.

-Pero…- la voz de Jess se quebró- soy tan feliz cuando estoy a su lado.

Jess deseó decirles lo bonita y perfecta que se sentía entre sus brazos, la forma en la que él conseguía vencer a los fantasmas que la atormentaban pero ni siquiera ellas conocían el miedo en forma de hombre que la atemorizaba.

Padma que se había acercado a ella, estiró una mano y la acarició el cabello. Parvati se había apoyado en uno de los escritorios y las miraba en silencio, como las demás.

-No te preocupes, Jess- le dijo Parvati- algún hombre te amará, seguro que alguno ya te ama. Por ejemplo, Terence. Él es un buen chico y esta loco por ti. Olvida a Harry, seguir amándole solo te va a suponer infelicidad.

-Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué ahora?- Pansy la miró y Jess vio lo dolida que estaba- ¿Por qué te has decidido a decírnoslo ahora?

Entonces Jess comprendió que era eso lo que le molestaba tanto a su amiga, el hecho de que las hubiese mentido. Había estado meses callada, inventándose excusas cada vez que salía con Harry y ella nunca les había ocultado nada. Nunca las había mentido.

Jess estuvo tentada de decirle que ella tampoco les había contado que se había vuelto a acostar con Blaise en Navidades pero luego se dio cuenta de que Pansy nunca las había mentido diciendo que iba a otro sitio cuando quedaba con Blaise, siempre les decía con quien iba, tan solo había ocultado unos cuantos datos de sus encuentros y no podía recriminárselo porque a fin de cuentas Pansy se lo había contado porque había querido, en cambio, ella, Jess, se lo estaba contando porque se había quedado embarazada, sino hubiese seguido con su engaño a saber hasta cuando.

Se sintió egoísta y miró a Pansy avergonzada. Ella era la que más la había protegido siempre, Pansy la acogió bajo su brazo protector y nunca la había abandonado, ella solía ser la primera en enterarse de las cosas que preocupaban a la ex Slytherin, Pansy siempre se sinceraba con ella y mira como se lo había pagado.

-Lo siento, Pansy. Siento haberos mentido- le dijo Jess mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se acercó a ella- pero es que tuve tanto miedo que te enfadases conmigo si te decía que había aceptado la propuesta de Harry de compartirlo con otras mujeres que no me atreví a contarlo.

-Jess, hubiese intentado disuadirte de que aceptaras porque se lo romántica e ingenua que eres. Sé que piensas que Harry algún día cambiará pero no lo hará a formado una coraza en su corazón y no hay nada que pueda romperla.

Jess ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y lloró en silencio mientras sus amigas la observaban.

-Os lo he contado porque estoy embarazada. Espero un hijo de Harry.

Jess oyó un fuerte ruido. Se destapó la cara y vio que ahora Ginny no había sido la única que se había caído, Lavender había terminado de culo en el suelo igual que Luna. Hermione cerró los ojos con tristeza y negó con la cabeza mientras ocultaba la cara entre sus manos.

Padma detrás de ella soltó un largo silbido. Parvati volvía a estar con la boca abierta y Angie no había terminado salir del estado del sock en el que había caído antes para volver a quedar alucinada con las palabras de Jess.

Y Pansy la miró con tristeza.

-Jess…

-Fue un accidente, siempre tomamos precauciones pero un día lo olvidamos, todo fue muy rápido y pasó.

Pansy se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyándose en su codo se quedó mirando el suelo.

-¿Estas segura?- le dijo Lavender.

-Me he hecho tres veces el test y las tres a dado positivo- le contestó Jess.

-¿No tendrás la absurda idea de que Harry querrá empezar una relación contigo por estar embarazada, no? ¿No creerás que dejará a sus otras mujeres y te amará solo a ti?- le preguntó Pansy mirándola desde donde estaba sentada.

-No, lo sé. Harry no quiere compromisos- le dijo Jess- Pero ¿Debo decírselo no?

-Claro- Hermione su puso en pie y se acercó a ella para rodearla con un brazo y consolarla- Harry no querrá una relación pero te ayudará con el bebé, se hará responsable de él y es mejor que se lo digas, a fin de cuentas se va a terminar enterando tarde o temprano. Y es mejor que se lo diga a que esperes a empezar a engordar y el ate cabos.

Jess asintió. Y no pudo evitar que más lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos. Hermione la abrazó con fuerza y poco a poco todas se unieron al abrazo menos Pansy que se quedó sentada donde estaba.

-Todo va a salir bien, Jess- le dijo Hermione- nosotras te ayudaremos y Harry se responsabilizará del bebé. Podrá ser todo lo que quieras, pero Harry no elude sus responsabilidades.

-Siento haberme callado tanto tiempo- dijo Jess entre hipidos.

-No te preocupes, cariño- le dijo Luna mientras se soltaban todas.

Jess miró a Pansy que no parecía dispuesta a mirarla. Se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas frente a su amiga.

-Pansy…

-Espero que esa niña que viene en camino no sea tan ingenua como tu porque ya tengo suficiente contigo.

-¿Niña?- le dijo Jess con una suave sonrisa.

-Claro ¿Lo dudas? Va a ser una chica y su tía Pansy va a estar aquí para enseñarla como tratar a los hombres- le dijo la chica intentando parecer enfadada pero no consiguiéndolo- Deja de llorar, eso no puede ser bueno para el bebé.

-¿Me perdonas entonces?- le dijo Jess.

Pansy suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No estoy enfadada, Jess- le susurró al oído- y menos sabiendo que me vas a dar a mi primera sobrina aunque sea con el cabeza hueca de Harry que no sabe lo que se pierde al no amarte.

Jess sonrió aliviada y de pronto fue como si se quitase un peso de encima, ya no tenía secretos con sus amigas. Bueno si… uno pero ese secreto no se lo había contado nunca a nadie. Prefería que esos fantasmas la jodiesen solo a ella.

oo00oo

No paraba de llover. Es más la lluvia caía con más intensidad que antes y las calles solitarias del pueblo cercano a la universidad se encontraban desiertas. Angie conducía con precaución el coche que Jess le había prestado para la cita con la madre de Colin.

Aun estaba muy sorprendida con todo lo que su amiga le había contado pero en esos momentos tenía otras cosas en mente. Como librar a Colin de la presencia de su madre para siempre.

Aparcó frente al bar donde había quedado con la mujer y corrió para resguardarse en el interior. Por suerte se mojó poco y entró rápidamente en calor cuando la puerta del bar se cerró tras ella.

Pocas personas se habían molestado en ir al bar a tomar algo con la que estaba cayendo. Angie supuso que eran los clientes habituales que se encontraban en la barra. La única mesa que estaba ocupada era en la que se encontraba la madre de Colin que la miró con la sonrisa.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó. Cuando el camarero le atendió se pidió un refresco. La madre de Colin pidió otra cerveza y esperaron a que les trajesen lo que habían pedido para empezar a hablar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo?

-Bien y no gracias a usted, precisamente.

-Vamos, vamos no empecemos a discutir- le dio un sorbo a la cerveza- ¿Has traído el dinero?

Angie buscó en su bolso y sacó los dos sobres que dejó sobre la mesa. La madre de Colin los fue a coger pero Angie puso la mano sobre la mujer y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Dejara a Colin en paz?- preguntó.

-Claro- la mujer sonrió mostrándole su dentadura imperfecta y Angie soltó su mano- me fiaré de ti.

-Está todo, puede estar tranquila. No me arriesgaría a que volviera por no haberle dado todo el dinero.

La mujer sonrió y se guardó los dos sobres entre las ropas.

-Parece que mi hijo es importante para ti- la mujer la miró- ¿Le quieres?

-Le amo- se descubriendo diciendo Angie sorprendiéndose incluso a si misma al darse cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo. Se había enamorado de Colin.

La mujer sonrió fijándose en cada uno de los detalles del rostro de Angie. Apuró la cerveza y se levantó.

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo- la guiñó un ojo y se marchó dejando a la chica sentada en donde estaba.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir sobre sus sentimientos. Y suspiró aliviada al saber que esa mujer ya no les molestaría.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Discusiones… Decepciones"_. Hasta la próxima.


	37. Discusiones…decepciones

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Aqui tenéis un capitulo muy espero, ¿qué hará Harry cuando se enteré de lo del embarazo? Pues no me entretengo más, os dejo con el capitulo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 36: Discusiones…decepciones.**

Era lunes y la intensa lluvia que había caracterizado todo el fin de semana aún se mantenía. Los alumnos se levantaban desanimados para presentarse a los exámenes o sino ir a la biblioteca para estudiar.

Lavender estaba detrás de varias personas intentando ver una lista que estaba colgada en el panel de anuncios. Parvati a su lado se ponía de puntillas intentando buscar su nombre en la lista y ver la nota que la habían puesto.

No se trataba de la nota de ningún examen sino la del trabajo que hacía unas semanas habían entregado, el de la entrevista.

Cuando algunas personas se quitaron de delante de ellas, pudieron buscarse en las listas. Las dos soltaron un grito de felicidad al ver que las dos habían sacado un diez. La gente las miraban sorprendidas pues ese hombre casi nunca entregaba un diez a la ligera.

Saliendo de la multitud se pusieron a saltar y a abrazarse.

-Tengo que decírselo a Seamus- le dijo Lavender.

-Yo tengo que agradecerle el favor a Harry- las chicas se despidieron y cada una se fue por un lado.

Lavender sabía que Seamus tenía un examen en esos momentos así que se marchó hacía la clase donde lo haría para esperarle y darle las gracias por su ayuda.

Corrió por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa en los labios que se ensanchó al ver que el chico ya había salido del examen y caminaba mientras leía unos apuntes, parecía estar comprobando las respuestas.

-¡Seamus!

El chico levantó la cabeza de los papeles y cuando ella le alcanzó, pegó un salto y el chico tuvo que atraparla para lo que tiró los papeles al suelo. Lavender le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras reía feliz.

Seamus sonrió divertido aunque sin comprender a que se debía tanta alegría.

-Princesa, ¿Se puede saber por lo que estás tan feliz?

Ella le miró sin soltarse de su amarre.

-Aprobé. He aprobado el trabajo, el de la entrevista que te hice- ella rió- y nada más y nada menos que con un diez.

-Vaya… felicidades, princesa- ella rió y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar que te hiciese la entrevista- ella le miró.

-Fue un placer.

Ella comenzó a darle besos por el rostro mientras el reía divertido y complacido. Ella se detuvo y se miraron a los ojos. Sus risas se apagaron y de pronto sus respiraciones se aceleraron.

Lavender se dio cuenta, de pronto, de que con un solo beso les sería suficiente para perder el control pero no podía dar el primer paso ella, él tenía que ser el que lo diese para poder ganar la apuesta.

Pero ninguno se atrevió a darlo y cuando se despidieron y cada uno tomó su rumbo, la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo se hizo patente en sus pensamientos.

oo00oo

Blaise se encendió un cigarro. No fumaba muy a menudo pero en esos momentos lo necesitaba. Estaba nervioso y no paraba de temblar. No podía dejar de pensar en como se había sentido la última vez que había estado apunto de hacer el amor con Pansy.

La angustia y la culpabilidad que había sentido en el pecho. Movía nerviosamente la pierna mientras le daba una calada al cigarro y soltaba le humo.

Pero no tenía porque sentirse así. Entre Pansy y él no había nada, ni siquiera debía darle explicaciones. Ellos tan solo quedaban de vez en cuando y habían tenido algún que otro encuentro sexual pero nada más. Puede que hubiese salido con ella más que con otras chicas pero era Pansy, su amiga de la infancia, no era como las demás a las que solo quería llevarse a la cama.

A Pansy la había extrañado mucho cuando se habían distanciado. Antes él, Draco y Pansy eran como uña y carne pero en el último curso de Hogwarts empezaron a distanciarse de ella. Le gustaba salir con Pansy porque sentía que era como en los viejos tiempos.

A lo mejor por eso se sentía así, porque Pansy era su amiga y no quería que sufriese. Si, claro, era eso. Había sentido eso cuando estaba apunto de hacer el amor con ella porque eran amigos y no quería hacerla daño pero no porque se estuviese enamorando.

Se estremeció al pensar en eso. No, él no se estaba enamorando.

oo00oo

Sus labios dejaron un reguero de besos en la espalda de la joven a la que tenía desnuda, de rodillas en la cama, y con las manos fuertemente agarradas en el cabecero de la cama. Con las manos había agarrado sus pechos deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel y la dureza del pezón.

Cedric se pegó desnudo al cuerpo de Kimberly y ella jadeó al sentir como una de las manos que la habían estado acariciando los pechos bajaba hasta su sexo y se lo acariciaba.

La dio un mordisco en el hombro y acarició el capullo que los pliegues escondían.

Kimberly era una chica morena y de ojos oscuros a la que conocía desde primero y estudiaba medicina como él. Siempre había tenido una relación de amistad con ella pero poco después de dejarlo con Cho, la relación entre él y Kimberly cambió y comenzaron a acostarse.

Ya se había tornado una rutina. Cuando ninguno de los dos tenía pareja, ni ningún rollo, y necesitaban algún tipo de liberación acudían al otro. Siempre que tenían pareja, ambos las respetaban y entre ellos solo había una bonita amistad.

Era agradable estar con Kimberly porque ambos tenían muy claro que solo era sexo y además conocían los gustos del otro así que todo era muy sencillo cuando estaba con ella.

Esa vez era él quien había acudido a ella. Se había pasado todo el día empalmado porque no había dejado de pensar en Padma y en el modo que se había cambiado delante de él. La figura de la chica le había atormentado durante todo el día y harto de todo aquello y con un dolor impresionante en sus partes púdicas, no había tenido más remedio que acudir a Kimberly.

La había puesto de espaldas porque no quería ver su rostro, estaba seguro de que si lo miraba tendría un gatillazo porque lo único que últimamente conseguía ponerle duro era la presencia o la visión de Padma.

Seguramente después se sintiese culpable de haber pensado en Padma mientras estaba con Kimberly pero en esos momentos necesitaba sentir una liberación y la única forma que tenía era esa.

Los dos dedos con los que la había penetraron salieron de su interior y fueron sustituidos por su erección.

La chica gimió y echó la cabeza hacía atrás apoyándola en el hombro de Cedric que había comenzado con un fuerte y salvaje ritmo. Con sus manos la recorría el cuerpo y se detuvo de nuevo en sus pechos los que apretó y acarició.

Él la mordió el hombro de nuevo y la llenó de besos mientras oía los gemidos de la chica.

-Cedric- susurró pero él no escuchó la voz de Kimberly sino la de Padma.

Eso fue el detonante para que acelerara el ritmo que estaba llevando con sus caderas y se corriese junto a ella.

Se mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo un tiempo antes de soltarla y dejarse caer de espaldas a la cama. Kimberly se tumbó junto a él y suspiró, encantada.

-Vaya, Ced, el polvo de hoy ha sido fantástico- le dijo ella mirándole a la cara con una sonrisa en los labios- nunca te había visto tan concentrado.

Ella se recostó junto a él y Cedric se frotó los ojos cansado de esa situación que se traía con Padma. Esa mujer le estaba volviendo loco y nunca pensó que estaría tan interesado por tener a Padma entre sus brazos.

oo00oo

-Abogado de oficio me a dicho que quiere tomarse un tiempo, me a pedido dejar de hablarnos porque necesita ordenar unas cosas en su vida- les explicó Parvati mientras sus amigas le escuchaban- claro, eso me ha venido a mi genial porque así podré pensar y decidirme de que quiero hacer. Si estar con él o plantearme algo con Dean.

Sus amigas asintieron dándole la razón.

-¿Pero Dean te ha insinuado que quiera algún tipo de relación contigo? ¿Y tú que tipo de relación quieres con él?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Pues la verdad es que nunca hemos hablado de nada de eso- le dijo Parvati con el ceño fruncido- y tampoco se lo que yo quiero, solo sé que me lo paso bien cuando estoy con él y que en la cama somos muy compatibles.

-Pues piénsalo antes de decidirte porque hay puedes encontrar la respuesta para tomar tu decisión- le dijo su gemela.

Todas ellas se encontraban en el comedor de la universidad comiendo, la tormenta seguía fuera y parecía que nunca fuese a acabar. Llevaban así ya varios días y estaban desesperados porque todo acabase para poder salir de esas paredes en las que los tenían enclaustrado.

Cuando terminaron de comer, las chicas salieron del comedor. Había muy poca gente en los pasillos porque la mayoría continuaban comiendo pero a ellas eso les venía bien porque querían hablar con Angie sobre como le había ido en la cita con la madre de Colin y era mejor que nadie las escuchase.

Se detuvieron en una de las escaleras que daban a otro de los pisos de la inmensa universidad, cerca de un pasillo por donde no solía pasar nadie. Padma se asomó por la barandilla para ver si venía alguien y vio que todo estaba desierto.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó Jess.

-Bien- le contestó Angie- todo lo bien que te puede ir en una situación como esa.

-¿Le diste el dinero, entonces?- le dijo Luna.

Angie asintió.

-No lo contó pero le dije que estaba todo. Esa mujer es asquerosa no paraba de hablar de Colin como si él le debiese mucho a ella- les explicó mientras Padma se asomaba de vez en cuando en la barandilla para ver si venía alguien- Pero bueno lo importante es que me dijo que le dejaría en paz. Así que Colin no debe preocuparse más por su madre porque no le va a volver a molestar.- miró a Jess y la sonrió- Gracias por darme el dinero, Jess.

La nombrada sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio que Colin y sus amigos bajaban las escaleras y el chico parecía colérico. Todas levantaron la mirada al ver la cara de la chica y Angie se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con su mejor amigo.

-Colin…

-¿Quién te dio permiso para meterte en mis asuntos?- le soltó él con una tranquilidad que a Angie le puso los pelos de punta por lo que toda la rabia que se vio en ella.

-Angie solo pretendía ayudarte, Colin- le dijo Pansy.

-Contigo no estoy hablando Pansy así que no te metas en esto- le soltó Colin sin siquiera mirarla. No había apartado en ningún momento los ojos de Angie- Idos todos, dejadme a solas con Angie.

Los chicos terminaron bajando las escaleras y arrastraron a las chicas que parecían más reticentes a dejarlos a solas. Colin esperó a estar seguros de que se habían alejado para hablar a Angie.

-¿Cómo te enteraste que mi madre necesitaba dinero?- le preguntó.

-Me la encontré cuando fui a verte a San Mungo- le explicó Angie- le pregunte que hacía allí, mantuve una conversación muy corta en la que me dijo que ella había sido la que te había pegado la paliza y que lo había hecho porque te negabas a darle una suma de dinero.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de que era mi madre?- le dijo Colin.

-Tu padre me contó la historia de su matrimonio el fin de semana que me quedé en tu casa y me enseñó una fotografía, la reconocí en cuanto la vi- le respondió, nerviosa al saber que él se había enterado.

A Colin la rodeaba un aura de rabia contenida que daba miedo. Pero sus ojos despedían una frialdad que le congelaba las entrañas.

-Nadie te dio permiso para meterte en mis asuntos- le explicó.

-El permiso me lo di a mi misma al saber de lo que era capaz esa mujer para conseguir el dinero- le soltó ella, molesta por su enfado, a fin de cuentas lo había hecho porque eran amigos y necesitaba la ayuda de alguien- No podía permitir que siguiese sin ese dinero sabiendo que había sido capaz de golpearte, tal vez la próxima vez no se limitaría a una paliza sino a algo peor. Y no quería verte muerto por tu cabezonería de no entregarle el dinero.

-¿Cabezonería?- le dijo él levantando la voz, furioso- no se trataba de cabezonería, no le quería dar ese dinero porque esa mujer no es nada mío y no quiero que me deba nada. Era orgullo ¿Por qué iba a darle dinero a una mujer que me había abandonado hacía años?

-¿Y estabas dispuesto a morir por orgullo?-le soltó también gritando.

-Tu no lo entiendes- le dijo bajando las escaleras y deteniéndose junto a ella- solo te voy a decir una cosa, Angie.- la cogió del brazo y sus rostros quedaron pegados- No vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos, nunca más.

La soltó con brusquedad y bajó las escaleras perdiéndose en el pasillo. Angie cerró los ojos y se restregó las manos por la cara.

Gruñó por haber sido tan estúpida de no haber comprobado la parte de arriba para saber si había alguien que les escuchara. Y de todas las personas que las podían haber oído tenía que ser Colin preciosamente.

La había cagado y no sabía si Colin la perdonaría alguna vez por haberse metido donde no la llamaban.

oo00oo

Había llegado la noche y Draco estaba parado junto a la puerta del cuarto de Ginny mientras esperaba a que ella saliese para llevarla al mejor restaurante de todo Londres.

Se desaparecerían al piso que allí compartía con Blaise con el coche reducido en su bolsillo y luego allí la llevaría en el coche hasta el restaurante. No podía conducir desde la universidad porque sino amanecería antes de haber llegado y había pensado llevarla dando un paseo desde su piso hasta el restaurante que no quedaba muy lejos pero con la lluvia que había era imposible.

Así que ya tenía el coche en el bolsillo y tan solo le quedaba la chica para estar todo listo. Pro supuesto le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de pasar la noche con ella en el departamento después de regresar al restaurante, al día siguiente tenían exámenes pero bueno no tardarían nada apareciéndose en la universidad si madrugaban.

Miró el reloj todavía tenían tiempo, la reserva la había hecho para las diez. Se puso a silbar una suave melodía mientras esperaba. Pero se detuvo al ver como la puerta se abría.

Ginny salió del cuarto vestida con el vestido que él le había regalado y le quedaba como anillo al dedo. El vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a sus preciosas curvas, era lo suficientemente escotado para que le quedase preciosa y la pedrería que adornaba toda la tela hacía resaltar el brillo de felicidad que tenía en los ojos.

Se había recogido el pelo en un moño dejando su nuca al descubierto y sus pies los había enfundado en unos zapatos de tacón negro.

Tragó saliva. Estaba preciosa, más que eso. Estaba perfecta.

Ella sonrió complacida con lo que veía en los ojos de Draco. Se puso el abrigo para fastidio de él y se agarró a la mano del chico. Él le devolvió un suave apretón y se acercó a ella para aspirar mejor la dulzura de su perfume.

Totalmente complacida por lo embelesado que se veía por ella, Ginny no pudo evitar pensar que estaba guapísimo con su traje negro que le daba un aire malvado. Se mordió el labio y le dio un suave beso en los labios que él correspondió encantado.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó.

-A donde quieras- le susurró él haciéndola sonreír.

oo00oo

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama con un montón de apuntes a su alrededor intentando estudiar algo pero lo que había ocurrido el sábado en la salida con Gerard aún la mantenía preocupada.

Llevaba un día sin hablarse con Gerard, aún molesta por su comportamiento con Rachel y Ron pero también avergonzada por haberle engañado en sus propias narices. No se atrevía ni a mirarle a la cara.

Sintió que la puerta se abría y levantó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba leyendo para encontrarse con la mirada de su novio. Se sintió aún peor al ver la cara de arrepentimiento que tenía.

-Hola- le dijo desde la puerta en un susurro.

-Hola- le dijo ella sin levantarse y dejando los papeles a un lado.

-¿Puedo pasar?- le preguntó.

Ella asintió y Gerard entró cerrando la puerta tras él. Caminó hacía donde ella estaba y se sentó en un borde de la cama que no estaba ocupado por innumerables papeles.

-Venía a pedirte disculpas por como me comporte el sábado- le dijo él mirándola con esa mirada de cachorro herido que hacía sentir a Hermione como una basura- Tanto por la forma en la que te hable como por la forma en la que trate a tu amigo Weasley y su novia. Lo siento, de verdad.

Hermione sonrió reconociendo su sinceridad y le cogió la mano para acariciársela.

-No te preocupes, me alegra saber que te arrepientes- le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano- yo también te quiero pedir perdón por haber sido tan brusca.

-Tenías razones para haberte puesto como quisieras- le dijo él y ella sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó un poco a ella- ¿Sabes lo bueno de las peleas?- no la dejó contestar- Las reconciliaciones.

Ella no tuvo tiempo para buscar una excusa, él se había acercado y la había dado un beso en una inconfundible declaración de intenciones.

Hermione sintió como la tumbaba en la cama y como él se ponía sobre ella. Alguno de los apuntes en los que Hermione había estado trabajando, cayeron al suelo pero ella estaba atrapada en un fuerte abrazo y no pudo hacer nada por impedirlo.

A pesar de todo no le detuvo y correspondió a sus besos aunque en el fondo de su corazón hubiese preferido que Ron estuviese allí, en vez de él.

Cerró los ojos y por un momento la imagen de su novio fue sustituida por la de Ron y fue el pelirrojo el que se quedó dentro de su cabeza mientras Gerard la desnudaba. Creyó que era Ron quien la besaba y la acariciaba.

Gimió satisfecha porque para ella quien la estaba haciendo el amor no era su novio sino el chico que amaba. Le correspondió al beso con ansias y acarició los contornos de sus duros muslos.

Le oyó gemir de satisfacción ante sus caricias y se sintió maravillada al saber de lo que era capaz. Él disfrutaba con ella y eso le hacía sentirse tan mujer.

Sintió los besos por todo su rostro y como él entraba en su interior llenándola en una sola embestida.

Gimió y se aferró a su espalda mientras sentía como él se movía en su interior con frenesí. Gritó enloquecida por sus embestidas mientras en su cabeza los ojos de Ron la observaban complacido por su placer.

Gerard la miró con una sonrisa soberbia en la cara, maravillado con ser capaz de complacer de esa manera a Hermione que se retorcía bajo él como una autentica leona.

Terence había tenido razón cuando le había dicho que Hermione le perdonaría cuando le dijese de una manera convincente que sentía todo lo ocurrido. Pero nada de lo que había dicho era cierto.

Se había sentido de maravilla ante la forma en la que ella se había creído que se arrepentía con su comportamiento hacía Weasley y la tonta de su novia. Haría un millón de veces más lo que había hecho el sábado. Odiaba a Weasley y nada cambiaria eso ni siquiera el hecho de estar saliendo con Hermione.

Pero ella se había creído todo, la muy tonta había pensado que era sincero, parecía que seguía siendo tan bueno en la mentira como siempre lo había sido.

Hermione estaba loca por él y pronto la apartaría de todas sus amigas, y de Weasley y sería toda para él. Solamente suya para que le sirviese y le complaciese en todo.

Aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas y se corrió al mismo tiempo que ella. La dio un beso y se tumbó junto a ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a Gerard. La culpabilidad la volvió a asaltar cuando se dio cuenta de que durante todo el rato había estado pensando en Ron. Cerró los ojos y se sintió como una basura mientras él la abrazaba y se quedaba dormido con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

oo00oo

Luna caminaba por el pasillo de la residencia femenina. Acababa de volver de estar con Jack que la había invitado al cine y ella le había estado dando algunas clases de cómo conquistar a las mujeres sin ser tan bruto.

Tenía que reconocer que ese chico era divertido y le caía bien. No había pasado nada entre ellos pero Luna sabía que volverían a acostarse y no iba a negar que eso le supusiese un suplicio.

Puede que amase a Neville pero no pensaba dejar de sentir por culpa de su rechazo. Era joven le gustaba la forma en la que Jack le miraba, nunca se había sentido tan deseada.

A pesar de ello cambiaría la relación que mantenía con Jack por el amor de Neville. Al pensar en él, no pudo evitar entristecerse.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que una de las puertas se abría y chocó con la persona que salía. Cuando levantó la cabeza vio que se trataba de Neville y antes de que terminase de cerrar la puerta, Luna pudo ver que Marietta Edgecombe desnuda en su cama y durmiendo placidamente.

Eso la hizo sentirse humillada e inferior. ¿Esa era la mujer que Neville amaba? ¿Entonces por qué no se quedaba abrazado a ella toda la noche? Y si no era ella ¿Por qué si se acostaba con Marietta y no se acostaba con ella? ¿Es qué prefería a esa zorra?

-Luna…

-¿Es ella?- le preguntó- ¿Es Marietta la mujer de la que estas enamorado?

Neville cerró los ojos. Sabía como debía estarse sintiendo su amiga pero no hubiese esperado que ella le encontrase en esos términos.

Se había acostado con Marietta porque la muchacha se le había acercado en la biblioteca y no había parado de molestarle hasta enfurecerlo. Le había insistido porque él era el único que parecía haberla hecho alguna vez un poco de caso en la universidad, pues la mayoría de los chicos preferían tirarse a Caitriona o a Cho antes que a ella. Y Marietta siempre se había tenido que conformar con lo que sus amigas no habían querido.

Él nunca había intentado estar con Cho no le había atraído y a Caitriona si se la había tirado alguna vez porque esa chica era muy poco selectiva con los hombres, mientras tuviese algo entre las piernas le valía e incluso aunque no lo tuviese ya que también le iban las tías.

Y bueno con Marietta si había estado alguna vez con ella, cuando había tenido necesidades y no había tenido una pareja con quien compartir ese tipo de cosas. Y la chica parecía contenta con la idea de que alguien de su grupo de amigos la hiciese algún tipo de caso.

Esa noche ella le había insistido y él llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con ninguna mujer. No iba a negar que una vez que lo había hecho se había sentido fatal porque sentía que había traicionado a la chica misteriosa y lo peor de todo es que Luna se lo había encontrado en esas fachas.

-No es ella, Luna- le contestó.

Eso fue peor que si le hubiese contestado afirmativamente, le hubiese dolido también porque no hubiese entendido lo que amaba de esa mujer pero lo hubiese aceptado.

Pero saber que no sentía amor por ella, saber que no era la chica a la que amaba, la hacía sentir como si ella fuese una mierda.

-O sea que a ella si puedes tirártela y a mi no- le soltó dolida.

-Luna… tú me dijiste que me amabas, no es como si me hubiese pedido que nos acostáramos. Además- él cerró los ojos- tú eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y si nos acostáramos nuestra amistad cambiaría. A Marietta no le voy a hacer daño porque ella sabe que es solo sexo pero tú… creerías que hay algo entre nosotros.

-¿Crees de verdad que soy tan débil? ¿Crees que soy tan ingenua para no saber, si tú me explicas, que solo es sexo?

-Luna, entre amigos no hay sexo- le dijo él- y mucho menos si uno de ellos esta enamorado del otro. Eres mi amiga y no quiero hacerte daño.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- le dijo Luna pasando por su lado.

Neville se enfadó, la cogió del brazo y la dio la vuelta para que le enfrentara.

-Además, no entiendo porque te pones así.- él la soltó- a fin de cuentas tu te tiraste el otro día a Jack Hamilton- Luna le miró sorprendida ¿Cómo lo sabía?- Sé que fue él con quien quedaste a pesar de que no me lo dijiste, porque te vi saliendo de la discoteca con él ¿Te lo tiraste, verdad?

Luna se puso roja de rabia, apretó las manos y los mofletes se le hincharon al llenarse de aire.

-¿Y qué si lo hice?- le espetó.

-Que me dijiste que me amabas y a las primeras de cambio te follas a otro- le soltó señalándola acusadoramente- ¡Cuánto amor!

-No te voy a estar esperando toda la vida- le espetó- además he descubierto que Jack es un buen chico.

-Pues que te aproveche- le dijo Neville y se marchó dejándola allí, sola y con un inmenso dolor en el pecho.

oo00oo

Harry se detuvo frente a una de las cafeterías del pueblo cercano a la universidad. Estaba conduciendo el coche de Draco que se lo había prestado porque había quedado con una persona allí y en moto se empaparía con la que estaba cayendo.

Era de noche y vio que la persona con la que había quedado le esperaba bajo la lluvia aferrándose a su abrió y completamente empapada. Hizo sonar el claxon para llamar su atención y la joven corrió hacía el coche.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se metió dentro.

Abie le miró. El pelo le chorreaba de agua y la gabardina que llevaba esta empapada. El maquillaje se le había corrido un poco.

Harry había decidido quedar con ella. Estaba cansado de toda esa situación y sabía que le había dejado muy claro las cosas de que no le daría el dinero pero desde que le llamó y le puso a un niño al teléfono, aún no estaba seguro de que fuese Chad, no había dejado de pensar en ella y el niño.

Se rascó el cuello pero no se pusieron en marcha. Hablarían allí y así la mujer podría irse por donde había venido.

-Abie creí que había quedado claro el día que quedamos en la cafetería que no te daría el dinero- se había desabrochado el cinturón y se había acomodado en el asiento- pero parece que no porque hace dos días recibo tu llamada.

-Tenía que demostrarte que Chad seguía conmigo, que no te mentía- le dijo ella.

-No me has demostrado nada porque ese niño podría ser cualquier otro que hayas cogido de por la calle para que contestase al teléfono por unas pocas libras- le contraatacó él.

-¿Tan bajo concepto tienes de mi? Harry, ese niño era Chad, y necesita el dinero- le aseguró ella que estiró la mano y la puso sobre el muslo de Harry. El chico cerró los ojos. _Lo que le faltaba_, pensó- y estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ese dinero.

Harry sintió como la mano de Abie ascendía por su pierna hasta llegar a la entrepierna pero él le apartó la mano. La chica no se rindió y abriéndose la gabardina, le mostró al chico que solo iba vestida con la ropa interior.

-Puedes tenerme, Harry. Siempre que quieras si me das ese dinero- le propuso ella- sigo siendo la misma de antes con un poco más de experiencia. La misma chica que amaste- él la recorrió con la mirada- vamos, ¿no te gustaría recordar viejos tiempos?

-Tapate, Abie- ella se fijo que en su mirada no había nada de interés por lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo- no te humilles de esta manera. Y me preguntas que si tengo un concepto bajo de ti para luego ofrecerte a mi como una vulgar ramera.

Abie se tapó humillada ante sus palabras.

-Soy una madre desesperada dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salvar la vida de su hijo- le dijo con rencor.

-No, eres una yonki desesperada dispuesta a cualquier cosa por conseguir un gramo más de coca- le corrigió él. Ella le miró con rabia. Él paso el brazo por encima de su cuerpo y abrió la puerta del coche- bájate y no vuelvas a molestarme.

-Aquí esta mi dirección- le metió un papel en el bolsillo de la cazadora- si cambias de opinión, ven a verme a mi casa.

Ella salió al exterior quedando de nuevo bajo la lluvia y Harry arrancó el coche dejándola atrás.

oo00oo

Ron vio a Hermione sentada en una de las escaleras de la universidad.

Él acababa de salir de la biblioteca, por raro que pareciese en él pero necesitaba distraerse con algo para no pensar en los problemas que tenía encima. Y había sido el último en salir de la biblioteca, todo un record para él.

Se sentó junto a ella y la chica levantó la cabeza y le miró.

-Hola- le dijo él.

-Hola- susurró ella.

Hermione no podía creer que tuviese tan mala suerte, había ido allí con la esperanza de poder pensar en todo lo que la mantenía despierta y se encontraba con una de las razones de su insomnio.

Aun podía sentir los besos de Gerard en su garganta y en su boca pero durante todo el acto no había sentido nada. No pasaba lo mismo cuando hacía el amor con el chico que estaba sentado a su lado.

Se había levantado mientras él dormía en su cama, se había puesto algo de ropa cómoda y había salido a dar un paseo sin recordar que estaba lloviendo, así que había corrido hacía uno de los edificios de la universidad y se había sentado en las escaleras para estar a solas.

Algún otro alumno había pasado ya por allí procedente de la biblioteca, que estaba abierta hasta más tarde en la época de exámenes, pero no la habían prestado atención y nunca creyó que Ron se quedaría hasta tan tarde estudiando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo él.

-Pensar- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entiendo- le dijo él- pensabas en lo que esta pasando entre nosotros.

-Entre otras cosas- asintió ella sin mirarle.

-Hermione- ella se atrevió a mirarle- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella dudo durante unos segundos, preocupada por la posible pregunta y luego terminó asintiendo.

-¿Amas a Boland?- él la miró con el ceño levemente arrugado.

Hermione guardó silencio durante unos instantes porque sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, era un no rotundo, pero no sabía si dársela a Ron.

Era difícil sincerarse a él en lo referente a sus sentimientos cuando Ron era el chico que realmente ocupaba su corazón, el cual tenía entre sus manos, y por ello le hacía tan poderoso. Él podía hacerla feliz o destruirla con tan solo palabras.

-No lo sé- le terminó contestando.

Él asintió y Hermione se puso en pie. Los dos se miraron y ella bajó las pocas escaleras que había subido antes de sentarse.

-Será mejor que vuelva a mi cuarto- ella levantó la mano para decirle adiós- nos vemos, Ron.

-Adiós, Mione- le dijo él.

Ron vio como la chica salía del edificio y como corría hacía la residencia ante la lluvia que caía. La observó hasta que el agua y la oscuridad se la tragaron.

oo00oo

Harry entró en la residencia masculina corriendo. No paraba de llover y se había empapado en el trayecto del aparcamiento a la residencia. Sacudiéndose la chaqueta para quitar todo el agua que pudiese se encaminó por los pasillos hacía su cuarto.

Tenía un humor de perros, el encuentro con Abie le había puesto de mal humor pero este cambió cuando vio a Jess apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta de su cuarto. Por fin una alegría, tenía ganas de estar con la chica y poder sentirla de nuevo en sus brazos haría que olvidase todo lo que le preocupaba.

-Nena- le dijo cuando llegó hasta ella.

Jess levantó la cabeza del suelo encontrándose de frente a Harry y sintiendo un vuelco en el estomago al saber la conversación que estaban apunto de tener. Correspondió al beso que él le dio y supo que muy probablemente sería el último. Se había hecho a la idea de que una vez que él se enterase de su estado, no querría volver a estar con ella, se haría responsable del bebé pero ella ya no entraría en sus planes.

-Me alegro de verte- él la cogió de las manos- no he tenido un buen día y necesitaba un poco de esparcimiento ¿Por qué no me has esperado dentro?

-No estabais ni Ron ni tú y no quise que te molestarás si me veías dentro.

-No seas tonta, tu puedes entrar cuando quieras- la acarició el pelo para quitárselo de la cara.

-Harry yo te estaba esperando porque tenemos que hablar- todo su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y él se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jess? Estás temblando ¿Ha pasado algo?- le dijo él preocupado.

No quiso andarse con rodeos, sería peor y a Harry nunca le habían gustado las divagaciones.

-Estoy embarazada, Harry- le soltó a bocajarro.

Por un momento Harry no entendió las palabras de Jess, pero cuando por fin supo lo que había dicho soltó la mano que aún agarraba y dio un paso para alejarse de ella.

La miró a los ojos y vio que ella le miraba fijamente. Y supo que no era ninguna broma, Jess no era de las que hacían ese tipo de bromas. Eso no podía estarle pasando de nuevo.

-Harry…

El chico la agarró de la mano y la metió en la habitación. Miró a los lados para ver si había alguien en los pasillos pero estaban desiertos y cerró.

Se quedó mirando la puerta con una angustia dolorosa en el centro del pecho que le hacía que le costase respirar. Eso no podía estar pasando.

Se giró para mirarla y vio como Jess se retorcía las manos nerviosamente.

Jess estaba preocupada, no le gustaba para nada el gesto de Harry pero le entendía, le había pillado por sorpresa y no se lo había dicho con delicadeza. Tal vez estaba en estado de sock.

Tragó saliva y se dispuso a hablar pero él la cortó.

-Tiene que haber un error. Siempre hemos tomado precauciones.

-Menos una vez- le recordó ella- el día que nos acostamos en la nieve, después de que tuviésemos esa discusión de que no deberíamos seguir viéndonos. Ese día todo fue muy rápido y ninguno se acordó de las precauciones.

Harry lo recordaba, era cierto ese día no habían tomado precauciones, ellos siempre habían usado condón pero ese día a él se le olvidó. Estaba tan desesperado por tenerla otra vez que no se dio ni cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Pero ¿Estás segura?- le preguntó.

-Me he hecho por cuarta vez la prueba esta mañana. No hay duda, las cuatro veces ha dado positivo- le dijo ella mientras veía como él comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación.

-¿Y estás segura de que es mío?

Ella le miró sorprendida por la pregunta y ofendida porque se la hiciese.

-Claro que es tuyo ¿Por quién me tomas?- le dijo ella mirándolo dolida.

-Mira Jess no me vengas con gilipolleces de lo ofendida que te sientes por mi pregunta- le dijo él, molesto- porque el trato que teníamos era que tanto tú como yo podríamos vernos con otras personas. Así que cualquiera podría haberse metido en tus bragas y te podría haber dejado preñada.

-Yo no he estado con nadie más que contigo- le dijo ella sorprendida por su brusquedad- pero si así hubiese sido y tuviese dudas de quien es el padre te aseguro que no me hubiese presentado aquí, habría esperado. El hijo que espero es tuyo.

-Eso está por verse- le dijo él sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Jess le miró. Él aún dudaba de su palabra. No la creía cuando le decía que ella no se había visto con otros hombres durante esos meses, creía que le estaba engañando con lo del embarazo.

-Que tú te vieses con todas esas mujeres no significa que yo hiciese lo mismo con cada hombre que pasaba por delante de mí- le soltó comenzando a enfadarse.

Se sentía insultada y dolida. Pero también furiosa, nunca nadie le había hecho tanto daño con simples palabras. Tenía ganas de golpearle para que reaccionara y dejará de ser tan gilipollas.

-Se suponía que no te molestaban mis encuentros con otras mujeres- le dijo él poniéndose en pie y señalándola acusadoramente.

-¡¿Pues sabes? ¡Si me molestaban y mucho!- le soltó ella gritando.

-Te lo advertí, Jess, te lo dije. Entre tu y yo solo hay sexo y te lo repite millones de veces- le dijo él molesto ante sus gritos- ¡Que seas una estúpida niñata no te da derecho a joderme! Quise que todo terminara entre nosotros cuando supe que estabas enamorada pero no, tú insististe y ahora entiendo por qué.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?- le dijo ella mirándole aprensivamente.

-¿Quien me asegura que no sabías lo del embarazo desde antes de irnos a la cabaña y que por eso montaste todo ese teatro de que me amabas, para que yo ahora no dudase de tu palabra cuando me dijeses que el bebé que esperas es mío?- le gruñó él.

-No puedo creer que me estés creyendo capaz de algo así- le dijo ella, entristecida- Yo te dije que te quería porque así lo siento, imbécil y lo del embarazo no lo supe hasta este viernes.

-Seguimos en las mismas, Jess- Harry movió la cabeza como si no quisiera escucharla- sigo sin estar seguro de que ese niño sea mío. Ni siquiera puedo estar convencido de que estés embarazada.

Jess respiraba aceleradamente, consumida por la rabia y la pena. Nunca nadie la había enfadado tanto hasta el punto de desear golpearle. Ni siquiera el señor Moore, con ese hombre no había espacio para la rabia sino para el miedo.

Pero a Harry no le temía físicamente, él no la haría daño de ese modo, se lo podría hacer y se lo estaba haciendo de una manera mucho más dolorosa.

-¿Quieres una prueba de que estoy embarazada? Pues vamos a comprar un test de embarazo, nos metemos en un puto cubículo del baño y me lo hago para que salgas de dudas.

Nunca había discutido con una persona hasta el punto de usar ese tipo de vocabulario pero si algo había conseguido Harry, a parte de romperla el corazón, era sacar su alma rebelde y su carácter y no pensaba dejar que él la intimidase.

-¡Vamos!- le gritó empujándole hacía la puerta.

-¡No me jodas, Jess!- le gritó enfrentándose a ella- ¡No pienso ir a ningún sitio contigo! Que bien te lo has montado, Jess. Has hecho tu papel todos estos años de puta madre.

-No se de lo que me hablas- le dijo ella con el rostro contorsionado por el dolor. Tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar y sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-La pobre e inocente Jess, la chica que nunca había roto un plato. Lo has hecho muy bien, has llevado tu papel a extremos impresionantes y la verdad es que te aplaudo- el chico empezó a aplaudir mientras la miraba- me lo he creído todo. Tanto que he caído en tus redes. Lo has estado intentando desde que nos conocimos, mostrándome esa cara de niña buena para que yo me terminase metiendo en tus bragas.

Claro, incluso el rechazo del primer día y el tartamudeo que usabas cada vez que me hablabas, todo un teatro para que yo me acostara contigo y enloquecerme con esa cara y ese cuerpo y así embarazarte. Tú también quieres cazarme como otras lo han intentando.

Jess le miraba mientras sentía como las lágrimas, a la que ya no había podido retener por más tiempo, caían por sus mejillas. No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Incluso todo eso de- el chico la miró y se puso a imitarla:- no Harry yo no veo en ti solo al niño que vivió, yo veo en ti al chico que eres- volvió a poner su voz y la miró con rabia- ¡Y una mierda! Eres como las demás, pero tú te has trabajado mucho más cada detalle y has estado apunto de engañarme pero lo del embarazo no me lo creo. ¡Yo no soy el padre!

Jess le dio una fuerte bofetada y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar con el dorso de la mano le dio en la otra mejilla. Intentó golpearle de nuevo, quería hacerle daño para que sufriera tanto como él la estaba haciendo sufrir a ella.

Pero Harry la detuvo sujetándola las muñecas y la hizo darle la espalda quedando atrapada entre sus brazos y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Esta es la verdadera, Jessica. Esta que quiere sacarme los ojos porque he descubierto todas sus mentiras.

-Eres un cabrón, un maldito cabrón- le dijo llorando entre sus brazos sin fuerzas para debatirse- yo he sido siempre sincera, lo único que me he callado es lo mucho que te quiero e incluso eso te lo llegue a decir. No se como puedes creer de verdad todas las tonterías que me estas diciendo.

-Incluso ahora sigues con tu papel, admirable- le dijo él al oído y la soltó.

Jess cayó al suelo de rodillas y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. El dolor que sentía en el corazón era el peor que alguna vez había experimentado. No podía creer que él estuviese diciendo todo eso.

-Mírate, eres capaz de llorar y todo con mucho más realismo que cualquiera- Harry se apoyó en su escritorio, a escasos dos metros de ella- ¿Qué pensaste Jess? ¿Creíste de verdad que cuando me dijeses que estabas preñada de mí iba a abrazarte y decirte que no pasaba nada que juntos y con nuestro amor haríamos frente a lo que se pusiese entre nosotros? ¿Creíste que te pediría que nos hiciésemos novios o que incluso, te pediría matrimonio?

El tono de burla que estaba utilizando era tan doloroso como las palabras que estaba utilizando para desacreditarla.

-Yo no vine por eso, se que tu no quieres compromisos, que no quieres tener una relación con una mujer- le dijo ella desde el suelo sin levantar la mirada de la alfombra en la que estaba arrodillada- vine…

-Pero tenías la esperanza de que contigo todo cambiase- Harry la cortó y negó con la cabeza. Ni sus lágrimas ni nada que le pudiese decir le iba a dar pena, había descubierto que Jess no era tan diferente a las otras sino que simplemente había sabido actuar mejor- ¿De verdad fuiste tan tonta de creer, en algún momento, que sentía algo por ti? Yo solo vi en ti, tu belleza y tu cuerpo. No vi nada más y no voy a negar que me lo pasé genial contigo- ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle y él vio como las lágrimas continuaban su recorrido por el cuello perdiéndose en su camisa- me complaciste en todo, no me negaste nunca nada.

La forma en que le dijo esas palabras la hizo sentirse como una puta, como alguien sucio y vergonzoso. Se sintió tan humillada.

-Solo vine para que me ayudaras con el bebé- le dijo ella con la voz quebrada, terminando la frase que él había cortado antes- es tu hijo y quería que me ayudases con él.

-Vale, Jessica, tenías que haber empezado por ahí- se giró dándole la espalda y sacó algo de uno de lo cajones del escritorio, cogió un bolígrafo y escribió algo. Jess se puso en pie y esperó- vamos a suponer por un momento que ese bebé es mío y bueno a fin de cuenta con los buenos servicios que me has dado y con lo complaciente que siempre has sido conmigo aunque no lo sea, voy a ayudarte.

El chico se giró y le tendió un papel. Jess lo cogió sin saber lo que era y vio que se trataba de un cheque con una suma muy elevada de dinero en libras. ¿Le estaría dando el primer cheque de la manutención de su hijo? Le miró.

-¿Para qué es esto?- le preguntó.

-Mi ayuda- le dijo él mirándola a los ojos- con eso será más que suficiente para que abortes en una clínica muggle.

Eso ya si que fue el detonante para que se sintiese como una ramera. Creía que quería su dinero, que eso era lo que iba buscando.

-¿Abortar?- ella no podía creer que estuviese hablando en serio. Él no podía pretender que…- pero yo no quiero abortar. Yo vine aquí para decirte la situación y tal vez para hablar de lo que haríamos cuando naciese el bebé. Como compartiríamos la custodia y la manutención y…

-Eh, eh, eh espera, nena- le dijo él levantando los brazos para que parase de hablar- ¿Custodia? ¿Manutención? No, nena, yo cuando empezó todo esto entre nosotros dije que no quería nada de responsabilidades y un bebé es una responsabilidad. Bastante estoy haciendo con darte dinero para que abortes sin siquiera saber si el niño es mío.

-No pienso abortar- le dijo Jess angustiada.

-Pues yo no puedo ayudarte en nada más- le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- No pienso hacerme cargo de un niño que ni siquiera se si es mío. Y Jess, no seas tonta, coge el dinero y aborta, un bebé es una molestia a nuestra edad, ni siquiera has terminado la universidad.

-Mi bebé no es ninguna molestia- ella se puso las manos en el vientre como si intensase proteger al niño de las hirientes palabras de su padre- y ya me doy cuenta de que no voy a recibir ningún tipo de ayuda por tu parte, ni que tampoco quieres conocer a tu hijo. Tranquilo ni él ni yo te molestaremos nunca más.

-Que tonta eres, Jessica- le dijo él negando con la cabeza- si hubieses decidido seguir mi consejo, habríamos podido olvidar todo este malentendido y vernos alguna vez más.

Jess rió sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Rió porque el corazón le dolía tanto que fue la única forma que tuvo para desahogar esa pena. Las lágrimas… si, ellas también estaban demostrando lo mucho que esas palabras le estaban lastimando.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo, después de todo esto, quiero seguir teniendo algo contigo?- Podía amarle pero incluso ella tenía su orgullo- No, Harry, ya no quiero nada contigo.

Rompió el cheque ante sus narices y dejó que los trocitos de papel cayesen a sus pies. Él la observó serio y furioso por la forma en la que se había reído.

-Hermione y las chicas me han dicho siempre que tú antes eras diferente, que Abie- Harry se tensó al oír el nombre de su ex- te cambio y hasta hacía muy poco tiempo siempre había deseado conocerte en esa época pero ahora lo que verdaderamente hubiese deseado es no haberte conocido nunca.

Harry fue a hablar, seguramente para decir alguna de sus palabras hirientes pero Jess se acercó a él y le miró con rabia.

-No, Harry tu ya has dicho toda la mierda que has querido y ahora te toca escuchar lo que yo tengo que decirte- le soltó a escasos centímetros de la cara- así que cierra tu puñetera boca.

No eres el chico que creí cuando ellas me hablaban de ti, ni eres el chico que creí cuando leía sobre ti en los periódicos y en los libros, no eres más que basura humana.

-Claro que ya no soy ese imbécil- le soltó él, furioso- Vosotras, las tías, con vuestros engaños y mentiras me habéis convertido en lo que soy, un hijo de puta con las mujeres.

-¡Oh no Harry! No nos culpes a nosotras, cúlpate a ti mismo.- le dijo ella negando con la cabeza- Porque si te has convertido en un hijo de puta, no es porque Abie te mintiera, porque se que estás hablando de ella, no es por un maldito desengaño amoroso, porque eso lo hemos sufrido todos en la vida y no nos hemos vuelto unos cabrones; te has vuelto así porque eres un gilipollas y un cobarde que en vez de olvidar y continuar con tu vida. Sufrir, sí, durante un tiempo pero continuar, decidiste hacer lo sencillo, culpar a todas las mujeres por lo que te hizo una y volverte un hijo de puta con ellas.

Si yo hubiese decidido convertirme en una zorra con todos los hombres por el daño que me a hecho uno, y no me refiero a ti aunque te aseguro que ese hombre me a hecho el mayor daño de mi vida, si fuese tan cobarde como tú, ahora sería la mayor zorra del mundo con los hombres, en cambio, yo decidí seguir creyendo en el amor.

-¡Basta ya, Jessica!- gritó Harry mientras veía como ella se iba hacía la puerta.

Fue hasta ella y cogiéndola del brazo la hizo darse la vuelta y que le mirara. Jess le mantuvo la mirada, no pensaba amedrentarse, había cambiado, ya no era la misma.

La puso contra la puerta y Jess no se movió.

-Jode oír la verdad, Harry- le dijo ella sin sentir ganas de besarle a pesar de su cercanía. Estaba tan dolida, como habían cambiado las cosas en tan pocos minutos- Pues no pienso callarme.

-No sigas- gruñó él apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué pretendes demostrar con todo esto?- le dijo ella- ¿Con aumentar el número de mujeres que pasa por tu cama? ¿Eh? ¿Qué eres un machote? ¿Qué eres un hombre de verdad? Vamos, Harry contesta.

Le empujó como pudo varias veces intentando enfurecerle.

-¡Cállate!- le gruñó algo más alto.

-No se es más hombre por tener a muchas mujeres en la cama, se es más hombre cuando sabes tratar como reinas a las mujeres que tienes en tu vida. Y eso, tu no sabes hacerlo.

Eres bueno en la cama, Harry pero como persona dejas mucho que desear. ¿Y sabes lo que mas pena me da de todo esto?- ella no esperó respuesta- Tú, Harry. Porque estás tan ciego que no te das cuenta de que sí, ahora todo es muy divertido y apasionante eso de estar cada día con una mujer pero cuando seas mayor y pierdas todo el encanto, cuando las mujeres dejen de fijarse en ti, vas a estar solo, completamente solo- Jess recalcó esas palabras, quería que sufriese como ella estaba sufriendo- mientras los demás tienen a alguien al que no le importan sus arrugas y su vejez porque ellos están igual. Ese es el problema de la belleza y la juventud que es efímera pero el amor esta ahí pase el tiempo que pase…

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó con fuerza y pegó un puñetazo en la puerta junto a su cara.

Jess cerró los ojos pero dijo:

-Y yo, a diferencia de ti, tendré el amor de mi hijo.

Harry no supo que responder a eso. Vio los ojos azules de Jess cuando los volvió a abrir y de pronto sintió un extraño vacío en el pecho. Ella le empujó y le apartó de él. Abrió la puerta. Se iba, se iba para siempre. Apretó los puños para contener la rabia y otro impulso mucho más humillante, la ganas de suplicar para que no se fuese.

Se empeñó en repetir una y otra vez que no la necesitaba. Que él no necesitaba a ninguna mujer. Nunca las había necesitado.

Ella le miró por encima del hombro.

-¿No querías sacar mi alma rebelde? Pues ahí la tienes, que te aproveche porque antes no hubiese sido capaz de decirte esto, así que algo si debo agradecerte- le dio la espalda y cerró con un portazo.

Jess cerró los ojos apoyándose en la pared y sintió como su destrozado corazón gemía dolido por todo lo que había escuchado.

Los abrió de nuevo y se marchó de allí sabiendo que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Juegos terminados"_. Hasta la próxima.


	38. Juegos Terminados

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Muchas gracias por los reviews que vais dejando, me gusta mucho conocer la opinión de todos vosotros. Y hoy querría responder a un review que me dejaron y que me parece que debo contestar ya que me expusieron varias cosas que me gustaría aclarar. Me lo dejó **Rianne Black** y espero que despeje alguna de sus dudas.

Respecto a lo del método anticonceptivo y al hecho de que no entiendas que Jess y las demás dejen esas cosas en manos de los hombres, solo decirte que pasa. Conozco a chicas muy activas sexualmente y que no siempre están con la misma persona que utilizan como único método anticonceptivo el preservativo... ahora que me parezca bien o mal o nos lo parezca a los demás es otra cosa, eso depende de cada persona... si yo lo puse es porque hay casos, a lo mejor pocos pero los hay.

Por otro lado, a Jess no se le olvidaron las circunstancias por las que Harry dejó de creer en las mujeres, ella no sabe nada de eso, solo sabe que Chad no es hijo de él (a pesar de que Abie le dijo que si) pero no sabe nada de lo que sucedió entre ellos, ni sabe porque Abie utilizó la mentira de Chad. Los únicos que conocéis algo de lo que pasó entre Abie y Harry sois vosotros… bueno y yo jajaja.

También tengo que decir que si, Harry tenía a Abie en un pedestal y desde que descubrió todas sus mentiras no ha permitido subir a otro pedestal a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera a Jess aunque tal vez ella es la que más se ha acercado. Harry ha hecho una coraza que a lo mejor con Jess en algunos momentos se debilitaba pero aun así nunca se ha terminado de romper porque si hubiese sido así habría confiado en ella para contarle todo lo de Abie.

A lo referente a que Jess no ha querido hablar por tonta, creo que te refieres a lo de que no ha contado lo del señor Moore por tonta (o por lo menos he entendido que te refieres a eso). Bueno por mucho que tus padres te quieran, por mucho que te den pie a que confíes en ellos, decir algo como lo que le sucede a Jess con el señor Moore no es fácil, a pesar de que ella por supuesto no tenga la culpa de lo que le esta haciendo ese hombre.

Es cierto que Harry vivió con una familia que no le quiso y que cuando Lily y James resucitaron eran como extraños para él pero a lo que Jess se refería cuando le dijo que ella no se había vuelto una zorra con los hombres a pesar del daño que le había hecho uno de ellos (el señor Moore) quería decir que Harry se rindió más pronto que ella, que en cuanto algo malo le sucedido en el amor juzgo a todas las mujeres sin pararse a pensar que no todas las mujeres son iguales.

Ninguna de las situaciones de los personajes es agradable, Harry porque ha vivido durante mucho tiempo sin el amor de una familia y encontró en Abie la liberación a toda su tristeza, pero la vida de Jess tampoco a sido muy agradable debido a lo que el señor Moore le hacía, puede que tuviese una familia que la quisiera pero su alma estaba oscura por un secreto difícil de contar.

Pero es tu opinión y la respeto... es un punto de vista y la verdad gracias por contármelo porque siempre es agradable escuchar otros puntos de vista que me abren otros horizontes =). Espero que te este gustando. Besos

Y ahora os dejó con el nuevo capitulo. Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 37: Juegos Terminados.**

_Harry se despertó al sentir como una pequeña mano le acariciaba la mandíbula. Sentía la calidez de la luz del sol a través de sus parpados cerrados que abrió despacio al oír un bajo gorjeo._

_Se encontró con el pequeño y redondeado rostro de un bebe de ojos azules y abundante cabello negro azabache, su cabello. Era una niña, lo sabía y era preciosa._

_Se llamaba __Dahlia__, lo sabía, como también sabía que era suya, sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne, su hija cuyo nombre era el de una flor. La calidez que le inundó al pensar en esa palabra le hizo sonreír. Sabía que la niña contaba solo con seis meses de vida y se parecía mucho a su madre._

_La piel desnuda de su hija acariciaba su pecho descamisado ya que la pequeña estaba tumbada sobre él y le miraba con sus ojos curiosos mientras que con sus pequeñas manos le tocaba la cara._

_Acostado en la cama de la blanca y tranquila habitación, Harry no pudo apartar los ojos de su pequeña que no paraba de babear encima de él. Estiró la mano y acarició la suave piel de sus rosadas mejillas y cuando una de sus pequeñas y regordetas manos se puso sobre sus labios la dio un beso._

_-Mi dulce muñequita- susurró._

_-Harry- una suave voz llegó a sus oídos como una armoniosa canción y una elegante y delicada mano de largos dedos le acarició los músculos del brazo._

_Giró la cabeza apartando los ojos de su pequeña y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se encontró con la sonrisa de Jess. Sus ojos azules le dieron la paz que su hastiado corazón hacía mucho que buscaba._

_-Nena- ella sonrió ante el cariñoso calificativo y se acercó a él para darle un suave beso en los labios._

_La suavidad de su boca era justo lo que Harry necesitaba. Y el calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo le hizo suspirar de placer cuando ella se apartó. _

_Jess se acurrucó junto a él, sintiendo su cuerpo enfundado tan solo en ropa interior pegado al suyo propio. Las delicadas curvas se acoplaron a la perfección con él y descansó la cabeza junto a la de él para así poder observar juntos a __Dahlia__._

_-Es preciosa- le dijo Harry._

_-No es extraño teniendo el padre que tiene- le contestó Jess cerca del oído._

_-Se parece a ti- le susurró él- es igual de hermosa que tú._

_Dahlia__ balbuceaba, haciendo graciosos ruiditos con la boca como si en cualquier momento fuese a hablar y Harry la observaba embelesado, enamorado de esa dulce cara y de ese pequeño cuerpo al que él y Jess habían dado vida._

_Sabía que se encontraba en un sueño pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan lleno de vida. _

_El sol calentaba sus pieles y Jess se puso en pie con la pequeña entre sus brazos. Harry las observó dando vueltas y bailando. La niña había comenzado a reír y los dos se unieron a su graciosa risa contagiosa._

_-Dile hola a papa, __Dahlia__- le dijo Jess deteniendo su baile y cogiendo la mano de la niña que empezó a mover- hola papi._

_-Hola, mi amor- le dijo Harry mirándolas encandilado._

_De pronto la habitación fue quedándose sin luz y Jess miró hacía la ventana donde el cielo antes soleado ahora estaba oscuro por las nubes._

_-Parece que va ha llover- su tono de alegría había sido sustituido por uno reservado. _

_Harry miró hacía donde miraba su mujer y se levantó de la cama para acercarse a la ventana. El cielo se había oscurecido y de pronto el día había dado paso a la noche con rapidez._

_-Nena…- no terminó la frase pues cuando se había dado la vuelta para mirar a Jess y a su hija, ninguna de las dos estaba allí._

_Todo estaba oscuro y la calidez que antes había predominado en la habitación ahora había sido sustituido por un intenso frío que le congeló las entrañas. _

_No sentir a __Dahlia__ y a Jess a su lado le hizo estremecerse y un miedo inexplicable le atenazó los músculos._

_Se sobresaltó al oír un fuerte trueno. Se giró a la ventana y vio como una gran tormenta arraigaba contra la casa._

_Oyó el llanto de su hija proveniente de algún lado de la casa, se había despertado, la tormenta la había despertado y tenía miedo, debía ir a buscarla, cuando la tuviese pegada a su pecho y sintiese su suave respiración ambos se sentirían mejor._

_Salió del cuarto y dio a un pasillo oscuro que se iluminaba de vez en cuando por algún relámpago que rompía en el cielo para poco después escucharse el rugido de un trueno._

_A su derecha solo vio unas escaleras que daban al piso de abajo y a su izquierda varias puertas. Escuchó el llanto proveniente de una de esas habitaciones y caminó descalzo por el suelo de madera._

_El crujido del suelo y los lloros de su hija solo se veían acallados por la fuerza de la tormenta. Llegó hasta una de las habitaciones y se detuvo frente a ella, unas letras infantiles pegadas en la puerta donde rezaba el nombre de su bebé, colgaban rotas._

_No oyó nada aparte de los truenos. Su bebe había dejado de llorar pero eso en vez de calmarle le lleno de un incierto terror. Puso una mano temblorosa sobre el picaporte y se percató de que todo su cuerpo estaba tiritando._

_Abrió y la puerta se movió con un desagradable chirrido. El cuarto infantil estaba a oscuras y las ventanas abiertas. Las cortinas se movían fieramente por el viento y el suelo estaba mojado por el agua que entraba por la ventana. _

_Y su bebé… seguía sin llorar._

_Caminó hacía la cuna de madera percatándose de cómo su respiración se aceleraba a cada paso hasta casi no poder respirar. Agarró temblorosamente el borde de la cuna y se asomó para ver a su hija._

_La niña estaba con los ojos cerrados y a pesar de que tan solo parecía dormir, Harry supo que no era así. Ella estaba muerta, su pequeña y dulce __Dahlia__ estaba muerta y no volvería. _

_Estiró la mano para acariciar sus mofletes ahora pálidos y los sintió fríos. Colocó la mano en su pequeño y rechoncho pecho y no sintió ningún signo de respiración. Soltó el aire al darse cuenta de que lo había estado reteniendo y se dejó caer al suelo, incapaz de mantenerse en pie por el dolor angustioso que sentía en el pecho._

_Observó el rostro de su pequeña a través de los barrotes de la cuna y susurró su nombre sin parar esperando que ella abriese sus hermosos ojos azules pero no fue así. __Dahlia__ estaba muerta y él tenía la culpa, ese sentimiento estaba instalado por todo su cuerpo._

_Quiso gritar pero nada salió de su garganta. Su hija, su vida se había ido sin oportunidad de vivir. Necesitaba a Jess, la necesitaba porque ella también estaba sufriendo con la perdida de su bebé, lo sabía aunque aún no la había visto._

_Se levantó y antes de salir por la puerta tapó a su hija para que no pasara frío. Bajó las escaleras de la casa corriendo. Todo seguía a oscuras y la tormenta cada vez arraigaba más fuerte contra la casa. _

_Se encontró en un amplio salón que parecía tétrico ante la intensa oscuridad y oyó la voz de Jess provinente de algún lado. Salió al porche de la casa y desde allí vio como un hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, se alejaba agarrando del brazo a Jess que estaba siendo arrastrada._

_Harry apretó los puños y corrió en pos de ellos pero no pudo llegar muy lejos porque una barrera invisible se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole el paso. _

_Las gotas de lluvia mojaban su cuerpo, empapándolo, las sintió caer en su boca y notó su sabor salado. Miró al cielo percatándose de que no era lluvia sino lágrimas, millones de lágrimas que le estaban empapando con su pena._

_A pesar de saber que se encontraba en un sueño, la angustia de esas lágrimas le hacía sentir dolor, culpabilidad y miedo. Y ver como Jess se alejaba le aterraba. _

_La vio mirar por encima de su hombro y vio como sus ojos estaban surcados de lágrimas y el hombre también le miró y a pesar de la distancia Harry vio que un trapo negro ocultaba el rostro del hombre solo quedando al descubierto unos ojos de un intenso y cruel negro que se veían por debajo del ala del sombrero que llevaba._

_Unos ojos que Harry odio y que le parecían familiares a pesar de no saber porqué. Gritó el nombre de Jess una y otra vez hasta casi quedarse afónico pero no detuvieron su avance alejándose de él._

_Harry estiró la mano y tocó la barrera._

"_Mi bebé no es ninguna molestia. Tranquilo ni él ni yo te molestaremos nunca más". _

_Apartó la mano de la barrera pues la voz de Jess diciendo esas palabras le había taladrado la cabeza. Angustiado al saber que esas palabras se las había dirigido a él, volvió a poner la mano sobre la barrera que le separaba de Jess._

"_Lo que verdaderamente hubiese deseado es no haberte conocido nunca, Harry". _

"_Vas a estar solo, completamente solo"._

_Harry apartó las manos con un atormentado dolor en el pecho. Cayó al suelo mientras escuchaba esas palabras una vez y otra en su cabeza. No quería estar solo, quería traspasar esa barrera y buscar a Jess, tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos._

_Pero había demasiadas cosas que lo impedían o tal vez solo una… pero se negaba a darse cuenta de que solo estaban separados por él. Por su miedo a sufrir de nuevo como la otra vez._

_-Lo siento, lo siento- decía sin parar a nadie en particular o tal vez a todo el mundo._

_Oyó un suave estallido y vio como la barrera se resquebrajaba en pequeños trozos. Se puso en pie y corrió hacía el bosque por donde se habían perdido Jess y el hombre. Esquivó cada una de las cosas que se le atravesaban en el camino, obstáculos que le impedían volver a estar con Jess y se detuvo de golpe cuando vio algo al borde de un acantilado._

_Se encaminó tembloroso hacía ello y se dio cuenta de que era el cuerpo de una mujer. Y lo supo antes de poder verle la cara… era Jess. Cuando estuvo junto a su cuerpo, la vio desnuda, pálida y llena de sangre y sus ojos le enfocaron y solo pudo ver miedo, angustia y dolor en ellos._

_Se arrodilló junto a ella, cogiendo su empapado y marchito cuerpo entre los brazos, la acunó contra su pecho acariciando su pelo mojado. _

_Y lo supo. Las lágrimas en forma de lluvia que caían del cielo eran las lágrimas de Jess, todas ellas, las millones que caían del cielo le pertenecían a esa chica que estaba muriendo entre sus brazos._

_La arrulló y la oyó balbucear algo. Acercó su cabeza a la de ella y puso el oído sobre su boca cortada por el frío. Estaba sufriendo un dolor indescriptible que ese hombre vestido de negro le había infringido._

_-Solo tu puedes salvarme, Harry- le susurró al oído sintiendo su último aliento._

_Cuando se apartó de ella y la miró, vio que sus ojos muertos le miraban con dolor, pena y sufrimiento. De pronto había dejado de llover, las lágrimas habían acabado cuando ella había muerto pero las de él empezaron y cayeron por las mejillas._

_La abrazó contra su cuerpo mientras un dolor que nunca había conocido le oprimía el corazón. Se meció abrazándola y llorando como hacía mucho tiempo no lloraba._

_-Jess, no me dejes, por favor- le dijo desesperado- ¡JESSICA!_

-Jessica.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado y miró a su alrededor, aún era de noche y Ron roncaba en su cama sin haberse percatado de la angustia de él.

Estaba temblando y sintió como el sudor no era lo único que mojaba su rostro, las lágrimas resbalaban sin parar por sus mejillas. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, desesperado por ese sueño reticente.

Solo había pasado una semana desde que Jess le dijo que estaba embarazada, una semana en la que no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con ella, una semana de sexo por doquier con tantas mujeres se le cruzaban por el camino dispuesto a demostrarle a todo el mundo y a él mismo que Jess no había cambiado nada en su interior.

Pero durante esos actos no sentía lo mismo que antes, el sexo era mucho menos placentero cuando no era con Jess. Pero se repetía una y otra vez que pasaría, que Jess no había sido nada para él, solo sexo.

Pero ese sueño iba todas las noches a invadir su mente y nunca lograba salvar a su hija y a Jess. Y nunca se sentía tan feliz como se había sentido al principio del sueño.

Sus amigos le habían preguntado porque ya no se veía con Jess, porque ni siquiera se miraban pero él se había limitado a decirles que se había cansado de ella y que Jess no se lo había tomado muy bien.

Nada había cambiado, se obligó a pensar mientras se acostaba de nuevo en la cama. Solo estaba aún un poco impactado por lo que Jess le había dicho del embarazo pero todo volvería a ser como antes de haber estado con ella.

oo00oo

La nieve que había comenzando a deshacerse a mediados de febrero, casi había desaparecido con la llegada de marzo.

El tiempo había mejorado mucho. Las lluvias habían cesado y el frío había descendido.

Los exámenes habían terminado y en el primer fin de semana se reanudarían los partidos de Quiddich. Para bien o para mal, los alumnos ya eran algo más libres para disfrutar y el ambiente tenso de las semanas de febrero había descendido en mayor medida.

Las clases también se habían reanudado por lo que los alumnos habían vuelto a la rutina y para algunos era un alivio.

El lunes, Cedric se despertó al sentir como alguien le acariciaba la cara áspera por la escasa barba que debía afeitarse. Abrió los ojos somnoliento y tardó un segundo en reconocer a la persona que le estaba acariciando, cuando lo hizo se percató de que todo su cuerpo estaba sobre el de él y la sonrisa de Cho le desagradó.

Empujando a la chica que estaba encima de él, la tiró de la cama haciendo que Colin, dormido en la cama de al lado se despertarse por el ruido sobresaltado.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Colin mirando a los lados completamente desorientado.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí, Cho?- soltó Cedric sentándose en la cama y mirando como la chica se ponía en pie con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo vine a verte, cariño- le dijo Cho- no esperaba este recibimiento, a fin de cuentas creí que por las noches echarías de menos nos dormir conmigo.

-Pues creíste mal- le dijo Cedric mirándola incrédulo- todavía no se como tienes la desfachatez de presentarte en mi cuarto.- Negó con la cabeza- no se porque te molestas en venir, sabes que no te aguanto y a fin de cuentas no se porque ahora después de tanto tiempo que lo dejamos vuelves a molestarme.

Cho le miró. Volvió a ir detrás de él porque pensaba dejar que Padma Patil se lo llevase. Cedric era suyo y aunque a lo largo de esos dos años desde que lo dejaron, sabía que se había estado viendo con otras mujeres, solo era sexo pero temía que Padma no fuese solo eso. Había visto como de pronto entre esos dos nacía una amistad que podía llevar a algo más y nadie le iba a quitar el corazón de Cedric.

Lo que no podía comprender es que el corazón del chico hacía mucho que lo había perdido.

-¿Por qué no te largas Creevey y nos dejas a solas?- le soltó Cho mirando por encima del hombro al joven que la miró con las cejas en alto.

-No, porque este es su cuarto también y la que no eres bienvenida eres tú- se levantó y cogiéndola del brazo la llevó hasta la puerta. La abrió la puerta y la sacó con un leve empujón- no vuelvas a meterte aquí.

-No te molestó mi presencia cuando este año me follaste en las duchas del vestuario del campo de Quiddich- le dijo Cho.

-Un error lo comete cualquiera- le contestó él- no vuelvas.

Y la cerró la puerta en las narices. Se giró y miró a su amigo.

-¿Qué narices quiere ahora esa contigo?- le soltó Colin.

-No tengo ni idea- le contestó Cedric.

oo00oo

A la hora del desayuno de ese mismo día, los chicos se encontraban en el comedor de la universidad con las bandejas delante de sus narices y alguno sin ganas de probar bocado.

Cedric y Colin le estaban contando la visita que había recibido esa mañana de Cho en su cuarto y los demás les estaban dando su opinión de lo sucedido. Claro esta, todos aquellos que estaban atentos a lo que sus amigos contaban porque alguno de ellos estaban pensando en otras cosas.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando Susi Rouse una chica de espectaculares curvas y que estaba en el último año de sanadora se acercó a la mesa y lo saludó con una sonrisa. Todos la miraron interesados, era una de las diosas de la universidad y todo hombre que pasaba por su lado no quedaba indiferente a ella.

Tal vez eso cambiase ese día.

-Hola, Seamus- la chica apoyó la cadera en la mesa y miró al chico con evidente interés- ¿Te gustaría venir esta noche a mi cuarto, me a llegado una botella de vino de España que seguro te gustará?

Todos miraron a Seamus a la espera de la respuesta. Pero el chico tenía la vista fija en otra parte y ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar a Susi que no dejaba de sonreír con sensualidad.

-No, gracias, tengo cosas que hacer esta noche- le contestó.

Fue evidente que la chica no esperaba esa respuesta y que tampoco había sido rechazada nunca, porque le miró ofendida y se marchó de allí con paso decidido mientras los chicos miraban a Seamus como si no pudiesen creer lo que había hecho.

-Has rechazado a Susi Rouse- le dijo Blaise casi sin voz.

-¿Eh?- Seamus no le miró.

-Susi Rouse- le dijo Blaise señalando por donde la chica se había ido.

-Si- contestó Seamus sin hacerle caso.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacía donde la tenía puesta el chico y se dieron cuenta de que miraba a Lavender que hablaba con sus amigas unas mesas a la derecha de donde ellos se encontraban.

Ron chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara de su amigo que por fin les miró.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Que acabas de rechazar a Susi Rouse- Seamus le miró sin saber a lo que se refería- ni siquiera se a dado cuenta de que le a invitado a su cuarto.

-¿Qué te pasa, Seamus?- le preguntó Dean.

El chico arrugó el ceño y miró de nuevo a Lavender.

-No entiendo lo que pasa. No se lanza sobre mi, creí que estaba loca por mi y no estoy seguro de que así sea- bufó- y si no esta loca por mi, no voy a acostarme con ella y quiero hacerlo. Pero ella debe de dar el primer paso.

-Estas perdiendo el tiempo- le dijo Blaise- a lo mejor ella nunca se decide a dar el paso. Le gustas a Lavender pero esta esperando que seas tu el que des el primer paso.

-Pero tengo que demostraros que ella es la que se muere por mis huesos- se llevó un trozo de tarta de melaza a la boca- porque ella se muere por mis huesos mucho más que yo por los suyos.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Si tú lo dices- le dijo Colin que estaba echando sobre la mesa una serie de fotos, unas encima de otras, que él mismo había hecho, buscando algunas que le valiesen para un trabajo que debía presentar en una de las asignaturas.

Harry observaba las fotos que iban cayendo en la mesa en silencio. No había participado mucho en las conversaciones que se estaban llevando esa mañana en la mesa y tampoco lo había hecho desde que la semana pasada todo terminase entre él y Jess.

Había estado más callado y serio que de costumbre y sus amigos lo habían notado. La excusa que les había dado sobre lo que había pasado entre Jess y él, no había convencido a ninguno, todo había acabado muy de repente y sabía que había ocurrido algo entre ellos pero desconocían el que.

Esa mañana más silenciosos que de costumbre miraba las fotos sin verlas y es que un recuerdo se estaba llevando acabo en su memoria, un recuerdo que creía que tenía olvidado como todo lo referente a Abie.

**FLASH BACK.**

_Tan solo hacía un mes que conocía a Abie pero Harry estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por ella era amor. Con Abie no debía esconderse, podía ser el mismo, sin temor a que lo juzgasen como débil o un crío. Abie le comprendía y le ayudaba._

_Unas semanas atrás había estado por primera vez con Abie, había podido sentir su hermoso cuerpo desnudo cerca de suyo y la había hecho suya. Aunque no había sido como esperaba, ella había sido comprensiva y eso le había hecho amarla aun más._

_Desde ese día, no había podido estar sin verla y todos los días desde entonces se había escapado por las noches y había ido a su casa donde se habían entregado el uno al otro. _

_Y una de esas entregas ella le había dicho que le quería y su corazón se había llenado de una intensa felicidad, algo que nuca había sentido y él le había correspondido diciéndole lo mucho que la quería._

_La noche del día cinco de noviembre, Harry volvió a casa de Abie donde la chica le esperaba con una de sus hermosas sonrisas y con los brazos abiertos. _

_Tras hacer el amor y entregarse el uno al otro como todos los días desde la primera vez, Harry se recostó junto a ella y Abie se apoyó en sus codos y le miró mientras con una mano le acariciaba el pecho._

_-Harry… debo contarte algo- le dijo ella algo preocupada._

_-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Harry alarmado por la forma en el que el ambiente de la habitación había cambiado- ¿Es algo malo?_

_-No se si para ti lo será- le aseguró ella y le miró a los ojos. Harry se había incorporado quedando sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero- se que es muy pronto y tal vez tendríamos que habernos preocupados más por las precauciones pero cuando estoy contigo nada me importa y no me paro a pensar solo me limito a vivir y a quererte- ella suspiró- estoy embarazada, Harry. Estamos esperando un bebé._

_Harry se incorporó en la cama, sorprendido. Un bebé, iba a ser padre. No sabía muy bien lo que sentía había miedo, preocupación pero lo más intenso que había en su corazón era la felicidad que le embargaba._

_Puede que se conociesen desde hacía poco, puede que fuese demasiado joven, puede que hubiese una guerra y él fuese la persona que estaba en el punto de mira pero no importaba porque la mujer que amaba iba a tener un hijo. Alguien suyo, sangre de su sangre, después de haber estado tanto tiempo solo._

_Riendo se lanzó sobre Abie a la que comenzó a besar y a la que levantó entre sus brazos y la pagó contra su cuerpo. Ella era la mujer que le iba a dar un hijo y la protegería con su vida, a ella y al niño._

_Nunca se había sentido tan feliz y los mantendría seguros aunque eso le costase la vida._

_-Cuidaré de los dos, nunca os faltará de nada- él la cogió de las manos y la miró con intensidad- seremos una familia, nos casaremos y os compraré una casa. Te amo, Abie y nadie ni nada nos separará, te lo prometo._

_-¡Oh, Harry! Sabía que podría contar contigo- le dijo Abie abrazándose con fuerza a él._

_Harry cerró los ojos y deseó más desesperado que nunca que toda esa guerra acabase para poder vivir feliz junto a su mujer y su hijo._

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Que diferente había sido su reacción cuando Abie le dijo que estaba embarazada a cuando se lo dijo Jess. Pero no iba a permitir que nadie más le engañara como hizo Abie.

Una vez estuvo demasiado ciego para ver como Abie actuaba y le engañaba y por ello estuvo apunto de perder a su familia y amigos pero eso ya no volvería a suceder. Ya no era ese chico romántico e inocente que creía lo que las mujeres decía, ya no era ese chico que se enamoraba en tan solo días, ya no se enamoraba porque el amor solo servía para sufrir.

No, se negaba a volver a quedar como un imbécil.

-Espera- le dijo Harry a Colin.

Todos le miraron pero Harry que había estado observando las fotografías de su amigo, le detuvo al ver como echaba una encima de la mesa. No levantó la mirada y cogió la foto que había llamado su atención y que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

En ella se podía ver a Jess sentada en uno de los bancos del campus de la universidad. Todo a su alrededor estaba nevado y ella iba enfundada en un abrigo rojo y miraba al cielo con una sonrisa en los labios pintados del mismo color que el abrigo. La nieve caía del cielo y manchaba su ropa y el gorro negro que llevaba en la cabeza.

Estaba preciosa, y se notaba que no se había percatado de que le habían sacado una foto.

-Es una foto muy bonita- le dijo Colin y él no pudo negar las palabras de su amigo- nunca supo que se la saque. La verdad es que un día iba paseando con mi cámara y la vi y tuve que fotografiarla.

Harry la observó durante unos segundos y se la devolvió a su amigo pero este negó con la cabeza.

-No la necesito para el trabajo- Colin sonrió- quédatela.

Harry no supo porque no se negó, simplemente se la guardó dentro de la carpeta donde estaban sus apuntes.

-Tengo que hablar con Jess sobre el dinero que le di a Angie para mi madre- les dijo Colin- voy a ir ahora.

-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?- le preguntó Draco.

-Si queréis- les respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Discúlpame Colin pero yo mejor me voy a clase ya- le dijo Harry poniéndose en pie. No creía conveniente acercarse a Jess.

El chico asintió y Harry se marchó. Los demás se levantaron y se dirigieron a la mesa de la chica que no paraban de hablar. Todas ellas guardaron silencio y miraron a los chicos.

-Jess- la chica miró a Colin que no miraba para nada a Angie con la que seguía enfadado y no había vuelto a hablar tras la discusión- venía a decirte que te devolveré el dinero tan pronto como lo tenga.

-No corre prisa, Colin- le dijo Jess con una sonrisa- fue un placer ayudarte y no importa que tardes en devolvérmelo.

El chico asintió y tras darle las gracias, se marchó junto a sus amigos. Todas les observaron alejarse y Jess suspiró al darse cuenta de que Harry no iba entre ellos.

No habían hablado desde la discusión, en realidad ni siquiera se habían mirado, parecían dos desconocidos y le dolía que todo eso estuviese pasando después de lo que habían vivido juntos esos meses.

Pero, en realidad ¿Qué habían vivido? Un sexo salvaje y sin sentimientos de por medio por lo menos por parte de él. Ella si se había molestado en conocerle más en esos encuentros, y se regodeaba cada vez que conocía algo nuevo sobre él y sus gustos pero ¿Él la había conocido, se había molestado en escucharla cuando hablaban? Seguramente no, tampoco nunca le había hecho muchas preguntas sobre ella, no se había molestado en conocerla. Él solo quería sexo.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido, ella no podía dejar de amarle de un día para otro y bueno… ni siquiera sabía si podría llegar a olvidarle alguna vez.

-¿Os habéis fijado que el muy cobarde de Harry ni siquiera se a dignado a acercarse?- soltó Pansy mirando furiosa por donde se iban los chicos.

-Pansy…- Hermione la miró significativamente y ladeó un poco la cabeza hacía donde estaba sentada Jess que miraba fijamente el plato de comida.

-¿Piensas defenderle después de lo que ha hecho?- le dijo Pansy molesta.

-En realidad Hermione te esta pidiendo que no saques el tema para no ponerme mal- le dijo Jess que levantó la cabeza y las miró con una suave y triste sonrisa en los labios- pero podéis a hablar, en serio. Soy una persona adulta a la que no vais a herir la sensibilidad.

Hermione suspiró y la cogió la mano por encima de la mesa.

-Aún no entiendo como Harry fue capaz de todo eso que nos contaste- la mirada de tristeza de Hermione hizo que Jess deseará más que nunca haber conocido al antiguo Harry y no a ese que había decepcionado a su amiga- él no era así.

-Parece que ahora si- le dijo Jess con tristeza- no te preocupes, Hermione. Todo va a salir bien- Miró a todas sus amigas- se que estáis muy enfadas con Harry pero dadle un respiro, él me dejó las cosas claras: nada de compromisos y nada de responsabilidades. Yo incumplí unas de esas condiciones y la otra hubiese deseado poder incumplirla.

-Jess tu no la incumpliste sola- le soltó Padma con el ceño fruncido- un bebé no lo has hecho tu sola, una bebé se hace entre los dos, si no quería responsabilidades entonces que se hubiese acordado de ponerse un condón, joder.

-Padma tiene razón- soltó Angie con los brazos fuertemente cruzados.

Todas guardaron silencio y Ginny que tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa, soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-¿Que le ha pasado a Harry? ¿En qué se ha convertido?

oo00oo

Neville suspiró aburrido mientras miraba al profesor que caminaba delate de la clase explicando algunas cosas sobre platas desérticas. Pero él no le estaba escuchando.

Después de la declaración que Luna le hizo, la idea de tener a alguien a su lado, de tener una pareja había cobrado mayor importancia en su cabeza y la desesperación porque su pareja fuese la chica misteriosa se había acentuado.

No podía olvidar el olor de su piel a coco, ni su sabor dulce, ni la forma en la que gemía pero no podía recordar su rostro. Se sentía frustrado y deseaba no haber estado borracho esa noche para poder recordar ahora todo, aunque tal vez si hubiese estado sobrio eso jamás hubiese ocurrido.

Suspiró de nuevo. La quería, quería a esa chica y necesitaba encontrarla más que nunca.

oo00oo

Luna jadeó complacida y continúo con lo que estaba haciéndole a Jack. Se introdujo el miembro del chico en la boca e intentó probar si le cabía todo pero le fue imposible. A pesar de eso continúo lamiéndole, completamente satisfecha con lo que él a su vez la estaba haciendo.

Se encontraban en el cuarto de él, estaban aprovechando una hora libre que habían tenido los dos en sus horarios de clases y habían ido al cuarto del joven porque sabían que iba a estar libre.

El compañero de Jack era un chico a la que le gustaba demasiado estudiar y cuando no estaba en clase, estaba en la biblioteca así que la mayor parte del tiempo, Jack tenía el cuarto para él solo.

Luna aún no había podido olvidar lo ocurrido con Neville, verle salir del cuarto de Marietta, que hubiese preferido estar con esa chivata antes que con ella, le había dolido en el alma y la discusión que habían tenido por ello también pero Jack la estaba haciendo olvidar.

Y lo bueno de todo eso era que cuando estaba con él, olvidaba todo lo de alrededor, solo eran ellos dos y el sexo más salvaje que había tenido en su vida. Con él experimentaba cosas que no había hecho en toda su vida y se estaba dando cuenta de lo aburrida que había sido su vida sexual. Lo único que había despertado tanto su pasión era el día que estuvo con Neville pero se negó a pensar en él.

Lo importante es que se encontraba a solas con Jack, desnudos. Él estaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba y ella se había colocado sobre él a cuatro patas. La parte de debajo de su cuerpo estaba reclinada sobre el rostro del chico que lamía gustoso su sexo mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el de él.

Con la ayuda de las manos, Luna siguió complaciéndole y solo se detuvo para soltar algún gemido de placer. Pero en minutos él la hizo alcanzar el clímax y gritó.

Jack hizo que se quitase de encima y la tumbó en el suelo. Luna obedeció quedando boca arriba, y abrió las piernas que estaban flexionadas y con sus pies apoyados en el suelo.

Él se colocó abriendo las piernas y entrelazándolas con las de ella hasta que quedaron a cada lado del cuerpo femenino. Luna le observó en silencio y vio como él se reclinaba sobre ella para penetrarla.

Jack la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella que gemía completamente extasiada. Luna arqueó la espalda dejando sus senos a la altura de Jack que los lamió mientras continuaba moviéndose en su interior.

Juntos alcanzaron el clímax y ella se quedó tumbada y mirando a Jack que no se movió de su posición y la sonreía con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos color miel.

-Se suponía que yo venía a darte clases de cómo conquistar a las mujeres- le dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

Jack se apartó de ella y la cogió en brazos para llevarla a la cama y se tumbó junto a ella.

-Esto es más divertido- le dijo él sin dejar de sonreír- y son practicas para no quedar en ridículo delante de una mujer cuando este en la cama con ella.

-Creo que tu nunca quedarías en ridículo- le dijo ella al recordar lo que habían hecho. Luna se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y él le acarició las caderas. Ella sonrió.

Siempre se habían sentido muy acomplejada porque de todas sus amigas ella era la que más caderas tenía y casi nada de la ropa de sus amigas le había valido. Pero Jack parecía encontrar un encantador placer por las mujeres con caderas anchas y siempre la estaba acariciando esa zona de su cuerpo.

-Supongamos que ves a una chica sentada en un banco del parque- Jack asintió mientras observaba su cuerpo desnudo- y te gusta.

-¿Cómo es?- le preguntó Jack.

Ella rió.

-Como quieras imaginártela- le dijo Luna- ¿Qué harías para que ella supiese que te gusta?

-La diría que quiero enseñarla un juego que consiste en abrir mi bragueta y jugar con lo que escondo en los pantalones- le soltó.

Luna se llevó las manos a la cara y él se echó a reír al ver el gesto de desesperación de ella.

-No seas tan bruto y directo- le dijo ella dándole un golpe en el pecho- lo que tendrías que hacer es sentarte con ella y sacar algún tema de conversación, si estas leyendo y conoces el libro o el autor pues hablar sobre ello, si escucha música pues preguntarle que escucha, si esta paseando a su perro ser amable con el animal…

-¿Para que ella luego se amable conmigo?- le preguntó él divertido.

-Exacto- ella rió al sentir como algo que tenía pegado a la pierna se despertaba.

-Mi amigo quiere que seas ahora amable con él- le dijo Jack y ella rió aún más fuerte.

-No pienso ser amable con tu amigo ¿Es qué no has tenido suficiente?

-Creo que es evidente que no- le contestó haciéndola girar hasta que ella quedase bajo él- ¿Aún no quieres ser amable con él?

Ella rió mientras él la olisqueaba el cuello y se lo besaba. Negó con la cabeza pero él no desistió y la siguió seduciendo hasta que consiguió un jadeó por parte de Luna que le dio vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

-Adoro tus caderas- le dijo él al oído y la dio la vuelta, poniéndola de espaldas bajo él- y me encanta tu culo.

Luna gritó y se aferró a las sábanas cuando él la penetró desde atrás. Le sintió moverse en su interior completamente desatado mientras ella sentía el roce de las sabanas en su cuerpo.

Mordió la almohada pero era imposible acallar los gemidos de placer que escapaban de su garganta. De pronto sintió como él se detenía y como las sábanas les tapaban. El cuerpo de él la arropó y una mano se puso delante de su rostro. Que él se hubiese inclinado había conseguido que su cuerpo entrase por completo dentro de ella y la hizo gemir.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabas en la biblioteca?

Luna abrió los ojos y entre la mano de Jack que la ocultaba el rostro pudo ver a un joven alto y desgarbado con gafas de montura negra y cara de típico empollón de las películas de instituto.

Nunca se había encontrado en una situación así. Pillada por el compañero de cuarto de su amante y a pesar de saber que el chico no podía ver gran parte de ella porque Jack y la sábana la ocultaban. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

A pesar de eso la intensidad de su deseo no había descendido y sentir a Jack dentro de ella la hizo gemir otra vez.

-Este también es mi cuarto- le dijo el joven que dirigió una mirada disimulada a los dos chicos- no es mi problema que estuvieses con alguien. Ni siquiera lo sabía.

-Pues ya ves que si- le dijo Jack- así que lárgate.

-Tengo unos apuntes que coger- le soltó el chico molesto y empezó a buscar entre los papeles que había en su escritorio.

Jack gruñó furioso y acercó su boca a la oreja de Luna que sentía su cuerpo húmedo y dilatado.

-En seguida se va, cariño- le dijo con suavidad.

Pero ella tenía demasiado calor y necesitaba apagar ese fuego, olvido que estaba ese chico y empezó a mover su cuerpo bajo el de Jack que por un momento se sorprendió pero luego se dejó llevar y comenzó a moverse en el interior de la chica.

Sin apartar la mano de delante del rostro de Luna, Jack alcanzó el ritmo que había llevado antes de ser interrumpidos haciéndola gemir de placer. La besó la espalda y la nuca y juntos alcanzaron el clímax.

Jack se quedó tumbado sobre ella y la acarició las curvas mientras la olía el cabello. Luna que ya no tenía la mano de él delante de la cara, pudo ver mejor al joven y él pudo verla a ella. Y la miraba con lujuria, Luna se sonrojó y giró la cara hacía el otro lado mirando de ese modo la pared.

No pudo evitar sonreír quien iba a decirla a ella que alguna vez estaría en una situación como esa.

oo00oo

No, él no se enamoraba.

O tal vez si. Y si… Caitriona tenía razón y si… se estaba enamorando.

¡No! Se negaba a creer eso. Las personas que se enamoraban terminaban volviéndose imbéciles y parecían depender de la persona amada como si les fuese la vida en estar con ellas. Él no caería en las garras del amor, se negaba y punto.

Con el ceño arrugado, Blaise estaba sentado en medio de clase con Ron y Draco a cada lado que si parecían estar prestando atención a lo que él profesor decía, él no. Estaba demasiado entretenido con la disputa que estaba teniendo en su interior.

Caitriona podía decir lo que quisiera y se podría burlar todo lo que se le antojara pero él estaba completamente seguro, no amaba a Pansy. Y no volvería a caer en la trampa de Caitriona que solo le provocaba para que se acostara con ella.

Y para acallar sus burlas lo mejor era acostarse de una vez por todas con Pansy, solo una vez más y todo acabaría. Se alejaría de ella y todo volvería a ser como antes. Esas salidas con la joven se terminarían y las conversaciones concluirían. Todo volvería a ser como antes, como cuando él la molestaba y ella se picaba enseguida por sus bromas.

Él volvería a todas sus mujeres y ella… arrugó aún más el ceño. Y ella estaría con otros hombres que la podrían abrazar, besar y hacer el amor mientras él no podría volver a tocarla.

Se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en el asiento. Odiaba esa idea y las nauseas que sintió en la boca del estomago no le gustaron para nada.

oo00oo

Después de comer, Ron no tenía clase a diferencia de otros de sus amigos, así que se había quedado metido en su cuarto.

Estaba tumbado en la cama y en las manos tenía una quaffle firmada por todo el equipo de la selección inglesa de 1875. En ese año, esa selección ganó la copa del mundo.

En ese partido los ingleses iban perdiendo contra los franceses, 20 a 170. Los fanáticos ingleses y el equipo ya estaban desanimados con la inminente derrota pues aunque atrapasen la snich, Inglaterra empataría con Francia.

Sus miedos se vieron aumentados cuando los dos buscadores vieron la snich y se lanzaron en pos de ella para atraparla. Con lo que no contaba era que el cazador más joven del equipo y que pasó a la historia como el héroe de ese mundial, lanzase la quaffle, que Ron tenía en las manos, y entrase por uno de los aros del equipo de Francia unos segundos antes de que el buscador de Inglaterra atrapase la snich. Quedando 180 a 170 y de ese modo ganasen el mundial.

Fue uno de los partidos más emocionantes que ha habido en la historia del Quiddich y él tenía en sus manos la quaffle que les hizo ganar porque Hermione se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños.

Le debía haber costado un ojo de la cara y en vez de reservarlo como regalo para cuando su novio cumpliese años, se lo había regalado a él.

Sonrió. Eso era más importante que el hecho de que esa pelota hubiese sido la que ganase uno de los partidos más importantes del mundo del Quiddich. A él le importaba mucho más que Hermione hubiese decidido regalársela a él que a cualquier otra persona.

La guardaría como un tesoro, lo que era, pero no por su importancia histórica sino porque se lo había regalado la chica que amaba.

oo00oo

Ginny le clavó las uñas en el pecho mientras sus caderas se movían suavemente contra las de Draco que la tenía agarrada fuertemente de los muslos, único signo de que estaba sintiendo algo con el acto.

No gemían, no hacían ningún tipo de ruido pero el suave movimiento de sus cuerpos era lo más placentero que habían experimentado en toda sus vidas.

Ella se inclinó sobre él sin dejar de moverse para placer de ambos. Sus bocas se unieron en un cálido y lento beso en el que sus lenguas se acariciaban dulcemente y sus labios se acoplaban a la boca del otro.

Las manos de él subieron acariciantes por el cuerpo de ella hasta su espalda pecosa y se deleitó con la suavidad de su piel. Y continúo subiendo hasta su cabello suelto y ondulado que caía en cascada a cada lado de su cara. Y la agarró con ambas manos de las mejillas y la miró a los ojos.

Con la yema de los dos le acarició los labios entreabiertos por donde escapa el dulce y cálido aliento. Y sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un beso más hambriento que el anterior y las caderas de ellas se movieron con más precisión sobre el cuerpo masculino.

Y Ginny no pudo soportarlo, cuando alcanzó el clímax un suave gemido escapó de sus labios pero ese gemido no fue el único que se escuchó en la habitación, puesto que Draco había gemido a la misma vez que ella.

Se miraron a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo se echaron a reír.

-Parece que seguimos empate- le dijo ella divertida.

-Olvídate del juego, pecosa- le susurró él cerca de su boca.

Ella se mordió la sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios y asintió. Draco con un movimiento la dejó debajo de ella causando la risa de la chica.

Y se entregaron de nuevo sin ningún tipo de juego entre ellos, porque el juego había terminado porque ya podían demostrar lo mucho que les gustaba estar con el otro. Porque ya no había nada entre ellos que les impidiese amarse, excepto tal vez su miedo a amar y su orgullo a demostrar ese amor.

oo00oo

Jess se tuvo que sujetar en el manillar de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Hermione. Se había mareado pero por suerte sus amigas, que estaban detrás de ella hablando animadamente sobre los diferentes planes que tenían para el bebé que esperaba, no se dieron cuenta de su debilidad.

Sabía que los mareos eran algo normal durante el embarazo pero no quería preocupar a sus amigas. Desde hacía unos días tenía un fuerte dolor de espaldas y había tenido algún que otro espasmo muscular pero era normal no había descansado muy bien desde hacía varias noches.

Se sentía débil y todas las mañanas desde que supiese que estaba embarazada se había levantando con nauseas y había vomitado. Las alegrías de los embarazos, pensó con una suave sonrisa en la boca.

-Jess- la chica se dio la vuelta y miró a Hermione que estaba de pie y la miraba con una gran sonrisa en los labios parecía realmente emocionada.- Pensaba dártelo cuando el bebé naciera pero no puedo esperar.

Hermione se encaminó hacía su armario y buscó en uno de los cajones mientras sus amigas la miraban. Jess se sentó en el borde de su cama donde todas sus amigas la rodearon mimándola y haciéndola sonreír agradecida.

-No hace falta que hagáis todo esto- les dijo Jess- estoy bien.

-No lo estás y no precisamente por el embarazo- Lavender la miró preocupada- no descansas bien, Hermione nos los ha contado y estas bastante estresada con los exámenes sabemos que tienes que recuperar dos que has suspendido y tu no estás acostumbrada a suspender.

-Y bueno estás preocupada porque aun no le has dicho a tu familia lo del bebé- le dijo Parvati- y bueno luego esta lo de Harry.

Jess bajó la mirada a donde estaba sus manos acariciando el vientre una manía que había tomado desde que supo que esperaba un hijo.

-Lo que están queriendo decir las chicas es que el estrés y las preocupaciones no pueden ser buenas para el bebé así que tendrás que aguantar nuestros mimos- le dijo Pansy abrazándola desde atrás haciendo que Jess sonriese.

-Aquí está- todas miraron a Hermione cuando vieron como sacaba una bolsa y de dentro sacaba un precioso trajecito de bebé- es para seis meses y lo vi ayer en una tienda y no me pude resistir para comprarlo.

Se acercó a sus amigas y se lo puso a Jess en el regazo que había quedado sin habla porque era precioso y porque se sintió de maravilla al saber que aunque Harry o sus padres no aceptasen lo del bebé, no estaría sola en todo eso.

Sonrió pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas, acarició el trajecito de color amarillo y vio como las manos le temblaban.

-Jess- le dijo Hermione- si no te gusta lo puedo cambiar.

-Es precioso- logró decir a pesar del llanto. Levantó la cabeza y las miró- ¿Este bebé no va a necesitar a su padre, verdad?

Sus amigas la miraron con pesar pero luego la sonrieron con ternura.

-No- le dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada por el llanto que quería escapar- porque tiene a todas sus tías.

Jess asintió y se abrazó a su amiga mientras sentía las suaves y consoladoras caricias que sus amigas les estaban dando.

oo00oo

Había anochecido. Parvati sabía que debería estar en su cuarto pero tras la cita que había tenido con Dean esa noche, no había podido resistirse a la invitación de ir a su cuarto cuando él le había dicho que esa noche Seamus iba a entrenar un poco con su escoba en el campo de Quiddich.

Y hay estaba ella, completamente desnuda en la cama del chico que también había hecho desaparecer su ropa y completamente a su merced.

Gimió complacida cuando él, que estaba detrás de ella después de haberla colocado a cuatro patas en la cama, la acarició el capullo que escondían sus pliegues. Y se removió contra su mano cuando él la estimuló el trasero haciéndola gemir.

Cuando la penetró Parvati gritó se aferró a las sábanas. Dean se aferró a sus caderas y comenzó a moverse en su interior salvajemente. El choque de sus cuerpo era placentero y Parvati cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de las sensaciones.

A principio de curso, cuando iban en el tren, su hermana Padma le había dicho que lo que más le gustaba a Dean en el sexo era lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento y aunque ya lo había experimentado con más hombres, nunca había visto a uno que la hiciese disfrutar de esa manera.

Sintió las manos de él recorriéndole la espalda en suaves caricias mientras se movía en su interior sin parar. Oía los gemidos de él que parecía totalmente entregado a lo que estaba sucediendo. Y cuando las manos de Dean comenzaron a acariciarle entre las piernas mientras seguía bobeando en su interior, no pudo retrasarlo por más tiempo y alcanzó el clímax.

Él se movió un poco más en su interior y luego la soltó cuando llegó al clímax. Parvati se tumbó en la cama boca abajo y sintió como él se tumbaba a su lado y la acariciaba la espalda.

Parvati giró la cabeza y le miró. Él la observaba en silencio con la respiración aún acelerada. Y la sonrió con ternura para luego darle un suave beso en la frente que la hizo sonreír.

oo00oo

A pesar de ser tarde ya, Jess había salido de su cuarto dejando a Hermione durmiendo placidamente en la cama. Ella había intentado dormir como su amiga pero no había podido y se había puesto algo de ropa, el abrigo y había salido a dar un paseo.

Por suerte la nieve ya se había derretido en gran parte y el caminar era mucho más fácil sin ella. Rodeó la residencia femenina pasando por debajo de las ventanas por donde no salía nada de luz, todas las chicas dormían placidamente en sus camas.

Eso era lo que ella tendría que estar haciendo ya que al día siguiente tenía clase pero llevaba días sin dormir y aunque estaba agotada no podía conciliar el sueño más de un par de horas seguidas.

Intentaba hacerse la fuerte delante de sus amigas para que no se preocupasen por ella, pero la idea de que su hijo no tuviese un padre le dolía más que nada en el mundo y que Harry la hubiese tratado como lo había hecho aún la atormentaba.

Otro motivo por el que intentaba no pensar mucho en Harry era el bebé que esperaba, sus amigas tenían razón la tristeza y los disgustos no eran buenos para el bebé.

Se acarició el vientre mientras se imaginaba como sería su vida de ahora en adelante, a pesar de no haberle contado a sus padres lo del bebé sabía que ellos la apoyarían, eso no quitaba para que estuviese preocupada por como decírselo.

No pensaba decirle a nadie quien era el padre, a pesar de la forma en la que Harry la había tratado, no quería darle ningún problema. Era suficiente con que lo supiesen sus amigas a las que había hecho jurar que no se lo dirían a nadie.

Vio que de una de las ventanas de la planta baja de la residencia femenina salía luz y se acercó a ella, curiosa. Sabía que no debía asomarse para ver lo que pasaba dentro pues era privado pero estaba aburrida y no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Se acercó con sigilo y conjuro una pequeña escalera para colocarla en el suelo y así poder asomarse con más facilidad, ella sola a pesar de ser alta no podría ver nada aunque se pusiese de puntillas.

Con cuidado se asomó y vio con tristeza el precio de su curiosidad, ni más ni menos que el precio más caro, el de su corazón un poco más roto si eso era posible.

No se había dado cuenta de que la ventana pertenecía al cuarto de Cho y Caitriona. Las dos chicas estaban allí, desnudas junto a un hombre que estaba en las mismas fachas que ella.

Caitriona estaba tumbada en el suelo, boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas y Harry estaba encima de espaldas a ella y penetrándola de forma que Caitriona solo pudiese ver el trasero del chico que acariciaba al igual que sus testículos mientras él se movía dentro de ella y con su boca lamía la suave carne mojada de Cho que estaba con las piernas abiertas, acostada al alcance de la boca de Harry.

Las piernas de Caitriona estaban colocadas por los costados de Harry hasta su espalda donde los pies descansaban. Ahora entendía porque llamaban a esa posición las aspas del molino pues las piernas de la chica y de él parecían eso.

A pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, a pesar de sentir el sabor de las saladas lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas, no podía dejar de mirar la forma sucia y carente de sentimientos en la que el padre de su hijo y esas mujeres se estaban entregando.

Jess jadeó al sentir un fuerte dolor en el vientre y se bajó de las escaleras mientras una serie de nauseas la hacían doblarse sobre si misma. El sabor amargo de la bilis la llenó la boca pues no había cenado nada y era lo único que tenía en el estomago.

Mareada y sin poder borrar la imagen de su cabeza hizo desaparecer la escalera y regreso a su cuarto. Lo único que deseaba era meterse en la cama, taparse con las mantas y soñar que se encontraba en un mundo donde Harry Potter si la amaba y era feliz con la idea de tener un bebé con ella.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"El dolor por la perdida ¿Qué es esto que siento?"_. Hasta la próxima.


	39. El dolor por la perdida ¿Qué es esto que

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Agradezco a todos los que en sus reviews me dicen lo que les gustaría que pasara y me dan ideas para continuar el fic. Solo deciros que la historia ya esta planeada como va a ser en mi cabeza pero agradeceré todas vuestras ideas pues a lo largo del fic algunas cosas pueden ir cambiando. Gracias otras.

Disfrutad el nuevo capitulo.

**Capitulo 38: El dolor por la perdida ¿Qué es esto que siento?**

Jess entreabrió los ojos al oír como Hermione la llamaba para que se despertase.

Miró a su amiga que la sonrió con ternura, ella ya estaba vestida y lista para ir a clase pero Jess no se encontraba con ganas de ir. Había conseguido dormir a duras penas tras ver como Harry se acostaba con Cho y Caitriona y se sentía débil y tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, además de nauseas.

Tapada hasta el cuello con las mantas vio como su amiga se daba la vuelta y cogía sus libros.

-Deberías darte prisa- le dijo Hermione- o llegarás tarde, además las chicas deben de estar esperando en la puerta de la residencia.

-Iros vosotras a clase- le dijo Jess- yo me quedaré en la cama, no me siento demasiado bien.

Hermione la miró preocupado.

-En el estado que estás deberías ir a ver a la enfermera.

-Tan solo es un dolor de cabeza y no quiero que la enfermera se entere de que estoy embarazada- le dijo Jess- tarde o temprano se enterarán pero prefiero que sea después de que lo sepan mis padres porque si se entera la enfermera, pronto lo sabrá el decano y ya sabes que él es amigo de mis padres- Hermione asintió.- Idos a clase, yo me quedaré descansando y mañana me incorporaré.

-Está bien- Hermione le puso el móvil en el escritorio al alcance de la mano- pero si necesitas algo llámanos a alguna y vendremos.

Jess asintió y la dedicó una dulce sonrisa. La vio salir en silencio y se quedó allí, mirando el techo y con un tremendo dolor en el abdomen. Le vino una arcada y tras esa le vino otra, se incorporó para ir al baño pero cuando se destapó no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar.

oo00oo

Hermione salió del cuarto que compartía con Jess con un mal presentimiento. Estaba preocupada por su amiga pero bueno… ella decía que solo era un dolor de cabeza e incluso las embarazadas no se libraban de los dolores de cabeza.

Caminó por el pasillo dejando atrás su habitación y dobló la esquina, al fondo estaba la puerta de salida y todas sus amigas estaban apoyadas en el interior de la residencia esperándola a ella y a Jess.

Lavender levantó la mano con una sonrisa en los labios que se borró al escuchar un grito. Todas las jóvenes que caminaban por allí se detuvieron al escucharlo y sus amigas levantaron la cabeza y miraron hacía el fondo del pasillo.

-Esa era…

-¡Hermione!- oyeron que gritaba Jess.

Hermione corrió hacía le cuarto del que acababa de salir, sorteando a las jóvenes que se habían quedado detenidas y algo asustadas por el grito. Sintió como Pansy pasaba por su lado como una exhalación con Angie pisándole los talones de cerca. Las demás iban detrás de ellas.

Pansy apartó a una alumna de primero muy menuda de un empujón y abrió la puerta. Horrorizada vio a Jess sentada en la cama y las sábanas tenían una mancha de sangre bastante generosa que salía del cuerpo de la chica. Levantó la cabeza y la vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y completamente pálida.

-Entrad y cerrar la puerta- dijo Hermione al ver lo que pasaba.

Sus amigas entraron y Padma se encargó de espantar a los curiosos con algunos comentarios cortantes y cerró la puerta.

Pansy se había acercado a Jess y la abrazó.

-Estás ardiendo- soltó Pansy preocupada- tenemos que aparecernos en San Mungo.

-No- Hermione la detuvo al ver las intenciones de la chica- no puedes desaparecerte con Jess. Es peligroso para una mujer embarazada y aún más en el estado que está.

-Pero esta perdiendo mucha sangre y el bebé…- Pansy la miró preocupada- en coche no llegaremos a San Mungo.

-Tendremos que ir al hospital muggle más cercano- le dijo Hermione.

-El problema es que hay fuera hay un montón de personas, y no me refiero solo a la residencia, los alumnos están preparándose para ir a clase hasta que lleguemos al aparcamiento nos habremos cruzado con un montón de gente que verán como Jess sangra- soltó Lavender.

Jess se sujetaba con fuerza el vientre mientras el olor a sangre inundaba la nariz de todas ellas. Soltó un gemido de dolor y se dobló sobre si misma.

-Lanzaré algunos conjuros sobre su cuerpo.

Hermione con la ayuda de Pansy envolvieron con la sabana ensangrentada la cintura de Jess y luego la castaña le lanzó unos cuantos hechizos con los que simplemente hizo invisible la mancha de sangre y la sábana.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo Pansy poniéndose uno de los brazos de Jess por encima de su hombro con la otra mano la chica se sujetó el vientre que le dolía terriblemente.

Ginny y Luna abrieron la comitiva saliendo de la habitación donde las alumnas se habían congregado curiosas por saber que estaba pasando. Salieron las demás y todas se fijaron en la dificultad para caminar y las lágrimas que tenía Jess en la cara.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Marietta mirando a las chicas que caminaban rápidamente haciéndose paso entre la gente.

-¿Qué pasa, Hiller, con diarrea?- se burló Cho al ver como se sujetaba el vientre.

-Cállate, hija de puta- le soltó Padma pegándole un empujón al pasar junto a ella.

-Padma, no hay tiempo para eso- le dijo Hermione en un susurro. Luego miró a todas las chicas allí congregadas y las sonrió- no es nada, Jess a gritado porque me necesitaba, no se encuentra muy bien y la llevamos al médico pero no es nada de importancia.

Sin dar más explicaciones lograron salir de la residencia de chicas y caminaron entre los alumnos que iban hacía el edificio que se encontraba el comedor.

Pansy sentía la piel ardiendo de Jess que gemía débilmente ante el dolor y la preocupación que estaba sintiendo. Distraída con la única idea de llegar al coche con su amiga, Pansy chocó con Draco que caminaba junto a Blaise.

-Que prisas tenemos esta mañana- soltó Draco divertido pero las miró preocupadas cuando vieron el estado en el que estaba Jess- ¿Necesitáis ayuda, chicas?

-No, todo está bien- soltó Pansy y se alejó rápidamente de ellos.

Llegaron hasta el aparcamiento y se dividieron en dos coches. Pansy metió en el asiento de atrás del suyo a Jess y Hermione se montó detrás con ella. Ginny ocupó el asiento del copiloto. Mientras que las demás se subían en el de Padma que estaba aparcado justo al lado.

Pansy tocó el claxon como una loca para que todo el mundo se apartase y echó marcha atrás. Puso el pie en el acelerador y se puso en marcha con una velocidad pasmosa. Padma la siguió al mismo ritmo.

El hospital al que se dirigían no se encontraba en el pueblo cercano al que estaba la universidad sino en un pueblo de al lado. Así que pisando el acelerador, Pansy pronto se puso a más velocidad de la permitida.

-Aguanta, Jess- le dijo Hermione que abrazaba a su amiga contra su cuerpo y veía como poco a poco se ponía cada vez más pálida.

Había quitado el hechizo que había echado sobre ella y ahora se podía ver como la sangre manchaba la sábana y como el rostro de Jess iba perdiendo poco a poco el color debido a la perdida de sangre.

Hermione le dio un beso en al sien donde el sudor resbalaba y pudo sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos.

-No te duermas, Jess- le dijo preocupada Ginny que iba mirando a la parte de atrás.

Pansy miró a las dos chicas a través del espejo retrovisor interior y pisó el acelerador.

-Resiste, Jess- le pidió Pansy- resiste.

-Mi bebé…- escucharon que decía la chica antes de desmayarse.

oo00oo

Harry sentado en el borde de su cama, observó en silencio la graciosa muñeca de trapo que tenía en las manos y que había comprado el día anterior en una de las jugueterías del pueblo.

No sabía lo que le había llevado a comprarla, simplemente la había visto en el escaparate mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo pensando en Jess y en la pequeña niña que todas las noches le atormentaba en sueños.

_Dahlia. _La pequeña y dulce _Dahlia_.

Cuando había visto la muñeca, había creído que a la niña le gustaría y sin pensarlo había entrado a comprarla. Y allí estaba con una muñeca para un bebé que todavía no había nacido, del que no conocía el sexo y el cual había repudiado.

Tuvo tanto miedo el día anterior cuando salió de la tienda y se vio reflejado en el escaparate, tuvo miedo de la sonrisa de felicidad que había en sus labios y de la ilusión que sus ojos rebosaban.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la ilusión que le hacía ser padre, la ilusión y la esperanza de que ese bebé que Jess decía tener en su vientre fuese su hijo y no una mentira como ya le había pasado.

Durante esa semana había querido preguntarle a Jess como se sentía, había tenido ese maldito impulso todo el tiempo pero siempre que se llenaba del valor suficiente para hacerlo, había algo que le impedía acercarse a ella.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, mientras había comprado esa muñeca había sido feliz imaginando lo contenta que su hija se pondría cuando la viese. Viendo el rostro que le perseguía en sueños con una sonrisa en la boca.

Y no quería volver a sentirse así, no quería ilusionarse para luego llevarse una decepción. Quería que su corazón se volviese de piedra de nuevo, quería que todo volviese a ser como antes de haber estado con Jess.

Pero mientras observaba la muñeca que tenía en sus manos supo que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, esa joven de ojos azules había tocado algo dentro de él.

No pensó lo mismo la noche anterior, tras volver de su paseo, asustado por lo que estaba sintiendo y por la muñeca que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de la cazadora, pegada a su corazón.

Y por eso cuando se había encontrado con Cho y Caitriona y le habían invitado a su cuarto, él había aceptado, porque tenía miedo porque su corazón estaba volviendo a funcionar y no quería.

Pero no había sentido nada mientras estaba con esas mujeres, no había sido divertido como antes, ni placentero como era cuando estaba con Jess. Le pasaba algo, definitivamente Jess había tocado algo dentro de él.

Se levantó al ver que tenía que ir a desayunar si no quería ir sin comer a la primera clase. Guardó la muñeca dentro del armario y se marchó.

Cuando llegó al comedor vio que todos sus amigos ya estaban allí, cogió algo de comer, se acercó a ellos, les saludó mientras se sentaba y escuchó a Blaise que parecía estar contando algo que le había sucedido esa mañana.

-Y se marcharon en los coches como una exhalación- terminó de explicar a Blaise.

-¿De quién habláis?- preguntó Harry.

-Draco y Blaise dicen que han visto hoy a las chicas salir muy rápido de su residencia- le contestó Seamus- dicen que Pansy llevaba agarrada a Jess que tenía muy mala cara y estaba llorando.

Harry les miró preocupado.

-¿No sabéis que era lo que la pasaba?- preguntó.

-Ni idea, les hemos ofrecido ayuda pero se han largado con mucha prisa diciendo que todo estaba bien- Draco se encogió de hombros- la verdad es que a mi no me a parecido que todo estuviese bien. Jess estaba blanca.

Blaise asintió y Harry sintió una punzada de dolor en el centro del pecho. Supo que algo malo pasaba, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

oo00oo

Pansy piso el freno frente a la puerta de urgencias del hospital. Ginny salió corriendo del coche y entró pidiendo ayuda. Dos jóvenes salieron con una camilla y ayudaron a las chicas a sacar a Jess del coche que seguía inconsciente.

Una doctora se acercó y las chicas le informaron del embarazo y lo que había pasado. Luego se la metieron por unas dobles puertas y las obligaron a quedarse en la sala de espera donde ya había algunas personas.

oo00oo

Algo iba mal. Algo iba muy mal.

Harry se había negado a pensar de ese modo desde que oyese lo que sus amigos le contaban pero no había podido evitarlo al ver como empezaba la segunda clase del día y ni Pansy ni Jess hacían acto de presencia.

Se mordió las uñas desesperado mientras movía compulsivamente la pierna. No escuchaba al perro con peluquín, estaba demasiado preocupado para prestar atención a algo.

Draco y Blaise habían dicho que algo le sucedía a Jess que estaba blanca, con mala cara y lloraba. Se preguntó lo que la pasaría y si lo que tenía afectaría algo a su _Dahlia_.

Cerró los ojos y se recordó que esa niña aún no existía, que no sabía el sexo y ni siquiera sabía si el embarazo era real. Pero lo que si era real era la angustia que sentía en el pecho.

oo00oo

La doctora López estaba acostumbrada a ver esas caras en las salas de espera del hospital y muchas veces tenía que dar malas noticias a la gente que esperaba pero no por ella era menos duro cada día que pasaba.

Las ocho chicas que habían acompañado a otra hasta el hospital esperaban desperdigadas por la pequeña sala.

La castaña que le había informado de todo al llegar al hospital y que parecía tener algo de conocimientos médicos, seguramente estaba estudiando medicina, estaba sentada en una de las sillas con cara de preocupación pero reconfortando a otra castaña de ojos pequeños que lloraba y a la que estaba acariciando la espalda.

La pelirroja estaba de cuclillas en el suelo con la cara entre las manos y con los ojos puestos fijamente en el suelo, junto a ella una rubia de ojos saltones se retorcía las manos nerviosamente.

La chica de ojos verdes y cuerpo de deportista se paseaba por la sala de un lado a otro mientras se mordía las uñas. Las dos gemelas estaban abrazadas cerca de la maquina de cafés donde la morena de pelo melena y que parecía ser la más temperamental golpeaba la maquina que parecía haberse tragado el dinero o simplemente la chica estaba intentando desahogarse.

La castaña que consolaba a la que lloraba la vio y se puso en pie llamando la atención de sus amigas que al ver a la doctora se acercaron.

-¿Cómo está, Jess?- preguntó Hermione.

-Su amiga esta fuera de peligro- todas suspiraron de alivio- perdió bastante sangre pero la hemos hecho unas transfusiones y se recuperará aunque se tendrá que quedar unos días aquí, para mantenerla más controlada.

Las chicas asintieron y Pansy se adelantó.

-¿Y el bebé?

-Me temo que no hemos podido hacer nada- le dijo la doctora con tristeza y todos contuvieron el aliento- lo siento muchísimo pero los abortos en las primeras veinte semanas del embarazo y en primerizas son muy comunes.

-¿A qué ha podido deberse?- preguntó Padma.

-Bueno puede haber muchas causas, algunas pueden ser anomalías en el útero o en el cuello del útero, malos hábitos como fumar, beber, drogarse, infecciones o incluso el estrés o los disgustos durante el embarazo- explicó la doctora.

-¿Lo sabe, Jess?- le preguntó Ginny.

-Si, ya ha sido informada.

-¿Podemos entrar a verla?- preguntó Lavender sin dejar de llorar.

La mujer las miró en silencio como sopesando la respuesta.

-Solo un rato, después no os podréis quedar todas- les dijo la doctora- necesita descanso- ellas asintieron- en cuanto esté en un cuarto le pediré a una enfermera que venga a buscaros y os lleve con ella.

La doctora López las dejó en la sala de espera. Hermione se dejó caer en uno de los asientos y se froto los ojos, cansada. Se sentía como sino hubiese dormido en días, no quería ni imaginar como se debía sentir Jess.

Levantó la cabeza al oír un fuerte golpe y vio que Pansy había dado un puñetazo a la maquina de cafés y había sobresaltado a todos los presentes.

-Esto no tenía que pasar- dijo en un susurro enfurecido.

-Pansy, no podríamos haber imaginado nunca que algo así ocurriría- le dijo Hermione intentando tranquilizarla- ya has oído a la doctora es más común de lo que creemos… nadie tiene la culpa.

-Pues yo creo que si hay un responsable y tiene nombre y apellidos- soltó venenosamente Pansy- Harry Potter.

-No digas eso, Pansy- le dijo Hermione con tristeza.

-¿Por qué no? Ya has oído a la doctora una de las causas de aborto son los disgustos y el estrés- le soltó Pansy con rabia- Harry no la ayudado mucho que digamos desde que supo lo del bebé, Jess le ha visto liarse con tías todo el tiempo.

-Lo sé pero no ha tenido que ser por ese motivo- le dijo Hermione mirándola- la doctora también ha dado otras causas por las que Jess ha podido perder el bebé.

-Le defiendes porque es tu mejor amigo pero no tiene defensa alguna, Hermione- Pansy apretaba fuertemente los puños todas sabían que algún momento podría golpear algo más- Él es el culpable de todo el sufrimiento de Jess.

-¡Basta, Pansy!- soltó Hermione enfureciéndose y todas la miraron, nunca habían visto a la chica así- ¡Déjalo ya! Me da igual lo que pienses pero cállate, no nombres más a Harry y mucho menos delante de Jess o la pondrás peor de lo que debe de estar.

Pansy apretó los labios parecía dispuesta a decir algo pero se calló. Esperaron en silencio hasta que una enfermera de mediana edad y de sonrisa vivaracha se acercó a ella y las acompañó a la habitación en la que se alojaba Jess. La 1234.

La mujer las dejó frente a la puerta abierta y ninguna se atrevió a entrar cuando vieron a Jess sentada en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y mirando fijamente sus manos. Esa habitación desprendía la tristeza que su ocupante exudaba.

Hermione dio un paso al interior y Jess levantó la cabeza. La tristeza de sus ojos la dejó paralizada pero consiguió reaccionar y se acercó a ella seguida por todas sus amigas que se colocaron rodeando la cama.

Hermione la cogió de la mano y la dio un beso en la sien. Pansy al otro lado le acarició el cabello negro que caía en cascada por su espalda y Jess rompió a llorar sin más.

-Mi bebé- susurraba la chica abrazándose al cuerpo de Hermione que seguía apretándole la mano con fuerza- mi bebé.

-Shh- susurró Pansy subiéndose a la cama y uniéndose al abrazo mientras la hablaba con la boca pegada a la oreja- tranquila, Jess. Todo va a estar bien.

La chica lloró durante unos minutos más y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando hasta que volvió a acomodarse en la cama con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Por suerte poco a poco iba recuperando el color.

-Deberíais volver a la universidad- Jess las miró a todas.

-Alguna nos quedaremos contigo- le propuso Ginny pero Jess negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero estar sola- les aseguró- además no quiero que perdáis más clases por mi culpa- miró a Pansy- y tu deberías ir para darles una excusa allí en la universidad a los profesores, seguramente alguno habrá preguntado por nosotras y la gente les había empezado a contar lo que vieron.

-Pero…

-Quiero estar sola- les dijo con tristeza- por favor.

-Está bien- le dijo Hermione- pero esta tarde vendremos a verte.

Jess asintió y todas la dieron un beso antes de irse y dejarla sola.

Miró hacía la ventana por donde entraba la luz del sol que brillaba ese día con especial fuerza como si se estuviese riendo de ella y de su desgracia.

oo00oo

Pansy llegó unos minutos tarde a la tercera clase del día. Por suerte era la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el profesor Rouligan la comprendería cuando le explicase lo ocurrido.

Dio unos suaves golpes a la puerta y el profesor le permitió el paso. Pansy entró y sintió las miradas de todos los alumnos sobre ella. Se acercó al profesor ignorándolas y le habló en susurros para que nadie la escuchara.

-Siento llegar tarde, profesor Rouligan pero es que he tenido que llevar a Jessica Hiller al hospital- le explicó la chica y el hombre le miró preocupado- esta mañana se levantó encontrándose bastante mal y en el hospital nos han dicho que tenía una anemia bastante severa y que se tendrá que quedar unos días para tenerla un poco vigilada.

-Por supuesto- le dijo el hombre asintiendo con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación- no se preocupe señorita Parkinson, siéntese en algún sitio vacío y cuando vuelva a ver a la señorita Hiller dígale que cuando se reincorpore a las clase la ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta.

-Gracias, profesor- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

La chica subió las escaleras buscando un sitio vacío en el que sentarse mientras el profesor continuaba con la clase. Cuando se sentó sintió que alguien la observaba fijamente.

Miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró con la mirada de Draco, Blaise, Ron y Harry. Observó a este último en silencio y con cara de pocos amigos.

Daba igual lo que dijese Hermione, Harry tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido.

Cuando el timbre, que daba como finalizada la clase, sonó, Pansy miró el papel que tenía sobre la mesa y vio que no había escrito nada de lo que el profesor había explicado, tenía la cabeza en Jess.

Recogió las cosas rápidamente para no tener que contestar las preguntas que sabía la gente comenzaría hacerle. Salió de la clase pero no había dado dos pasos para alejarse cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo.

Se giró para encontrarse con los cuatro chicos que la habían estado observando durante toda la hora de clase.

-¿Qué queréis?- preguntó soltándose de Harry con brusquedad.

-¿Dónde esta, Jess?

-¿Es qué acaso te importa, Harry?- le dijo ella sorprendida- Porque yo creo que no, ha quedado bastante claro por como te has comportado con ella durante estos meses. Lárgate a follar con una de tus amiguitas y deja en paz a Jessica.

-No me jodas, Pansy- le dijo Harry.

-No, Harry, no me jodas tú a mi- le soltó ella señalándole- Jess no es de tu incumbencia así que déjala.

Pansy se dio la vuelta con la intención de largarse pero fue Blaise el que la agarro esta vez. Ella los miró.

-¿Qué?

-Puede que Harry haya hecho algo tan malo a Jess que no merezca saber lo que la esta pasando, no lo sé- le dijo Blaise- pero los demás estamos también preocupados por ella y creo que tenemos derecho a saber lo que le pasa a una amiga ¿no?

Pansy estuvo apunto de replicar que en realidad tampoco se podía decir que los dos grupos fuesen amigos pero decidió morderse la lengua y darles alguna respuesta que les mantuviese entretenidos.

-Está bien- Pansy se soltó de Blaise con algo más de delicadeza y pensó que decirles- Hemos tenido que llevar a Jess al hospital porque no se encontraba muy bien esta mañana.

-¿Al hospital?- preguntó Draco preocupado- pero ¿Tan grave es?

-No- mintió Pansy y se dio cuenta de que la voz le temblaba porque estaba apunto de llorar pero guardó silencio e intentó calmarse porque si no ellos se darían cuenta de que estaba mintiendo- solo es una anemia, algo severa pero que se curará con unos días de reposo.

-¿Se ha quedado en el hospital?- preguntó Ron- si se a quedado es muy raro que sea una simple anemia.

-No, está en su habitación- todos asintieron. Si se quedaban con la idea de que seguía en el hospital seguirían indagando más, era mejor que pensase que estaba en su cuarto- pero no vayáis a molestarla, necesita descanso y no le apetece ver a nadie.

No había llorado en todo el día pero ahora que estaba teniendo que dar ese tipo de explicaciones y al pensar en Jess sola en el hospital se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Supo que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar así que antes de que pudiesen verla, se dio la vuelta y se marchó sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.

Se alejó por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha para que los alumnos a los que esquivaba no viesen que estaba llorando. Antes de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la arrastraba hasta un armario donde todo estaba muy oscuro.

Oyó una voz de hombre murmurar algo y de pronto una varita la iluminó el rostro y la persona que sujetaba el arma pudo ver las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas.

-¿Y esas lágrimas son por una simple anemia?- le preguntó suspicazmente Blaise.

Pansy se las limpió apartando la mirada de él. ¿Qué iba a decirle? A él no podía contárselo a fin de cuentas Jess le había pedido que no se lo contara a nadie y bueno Harry tampoco parecía haberles dicho lo del embarazo.

Buscó algo que decirle mientras sentía como las lágrimas seguía cayéndole por la cara, no podía parar de llorar.

-Tu has visto el aspecto que tenía esta mañana, lo pálida que estaba- le soltó Pansy esperando que se creyese lo que decía, en parte no mentía- me he pegado un susto de muerte creyendo que podría ser algo más grave y aun no me he recuperado.

Apartó la mano del chico para que no siguiese iluminándole la cara, el golpe fue más brusco de lo que hubiese deseado y la varita terminó en el suelo iluminando la parte de debajo del armario y quedando lo demás a oscuras.

No pudo verle pero si sintió como la cogía las manos y las encerraba entre las suyas, sintió la caricia de sus pulgares en la piel del dorso y luego sus labios sobre los de ella.

Pansy abrió la boca y dejó que él la consolara con la suave caricia de su lengua.

Blaise cerró los ojos mientras sentía el roce de las lágrimas mojándole la cara. No había podido evitar seguirla al ver como lloraba. Odiaba verla llorar y lo único que quería es que ella estuviese bien.

Si ella estaba bien, lo demás no importaba.

La rodeó la espalda con los brazos y la apretó en un fuerte abrazo contra su pecho mientras con su boca continuaba el suave beso. Las manos de ellas le rodearon la cintura y se dejó llevar por el dulce sabor de su boca.

-Shh, mi ángel- le susurró Blaise- ya verás como Jess se recupera.

Pansy soltó un sollozo y se aferró a él apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Lloró porque lo necesitaba, lloró porque sentía lo que le había pasado a Jess, lloró porque se sentía segura entre sus brazos, lloró porque tenía miedo de lo mucho que amaba a ese chico que la estaba consolando.

oo00oo

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Tenía una hora libre y estaba intentando concentrarse en lo que estaba estudiando para así olvidar un poco el mal trago por el que habían pasado hoy pero era imposible.

No podía dejar de pensar en la tristeza que desprendía Jess.

Se puso en pie y subió a la primera planta donde había cientos de estanterías con un millar de libros. Se puso a mirar los títulos en los lomos buscando algo que la llamase la atención para ver si con eso lograba entretenerse.

-Hola- se sobresaltó al oír un suave susurro a sus espaldas.

Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Ron que la sonreía con ternura.

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te buscaba y supuse que estarías aquí, siempre vienes aquí cuando estás triste o tienes algún problema- Hermione que se había dado la vuelta lo miró con cariño al ver que él se había percatado de ese detalle- Quería ver como estabas.

-Bien ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?- preguntó Hermione.

-Pansy no a parado todo el tiempo de decir que lo de Jess es una anemia pero ella no parecía estar bien, se le veía afectada, nos a resultado extraño a todos- le explicó Ron- Supuse que a lo mejor tu también estuvieses afectada.

Ella le sonrió agradecida y le acarició el brazo con suavidad.

-Gracias, Ronald- le dijo y se dio la vuelta para que él no viese como una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro, se la limpió, detalle que no pasó inadvertido para él que la observaba detenidamente en silencio- pero estoy bien.

Si lo que Jess tenía era una simple anemia, él era bailarina de ballet. Pero decidió no insistir estaba seguro de que no decían nada porque se lo habían prometido a Jess y él no iba a obligarla a romper una promesa.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió como Ron la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos y la pegaba a su pecho. No le importó a ninguno de los dos que les pudiesen ver, ese abrazo les consolaba a ambos.

Sintió la cara de Ron pegada a la suya y como su respiración la golpeaba en la mejilla. Le acarició la mano que tenía sobre el vientre y se recostó contra el pecho del hombre al que amaba.

oo00oo

Angie estaba en la playa, el viento rugía a su alrededor revolviéndole el pelo pero ella estaba lanzando al agua algunas conchas que había encontrado en la arena.

Estaba furiosa. Molesta porque la vida fuese tan injusta y le hubiese hecho eso a Jess. Por desgracia había todos los días mujeres que rechazaban a sus hijos, que no deseaban tenerlos y que tenían la bendición de engendrarlos, mujeres que luego los abandonaban y los rechazaban. Mujeres como la madre de Colin. Y en cambio, otras personas, personas buenas que querían a sus hijos, que esperaban con deseo la llegada del bebé como le había ocurrido a Jess y que los perdían.

Lanzó otra concha y soltó un grito de rabia mientras los ojos se le humedecían por la pena de que por ahora no iba a ser tía. La cara de Jess había pasado de la ilusión a la pena en escasas horas.

-Los peces no tienen la culpa de que hoy tengas un mal día- le soltó una voz a sus espaldas. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Colin que tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la miraba con ternura- los estás bombardeando.

-Que se jodan los peces- soltó molesta- que se jodan los hombres.

Eso lo había dicho pensando en Harry, no estaba muy convencida de que él fuese el culpable de lo que le había pasado a Jess pero si era un poco responsable.

-Eso no me deja en muy buen lugar- le dijo Colin deteniéndose junto a ella.

-¿Por qué a algunos os cuesta tanto la idea de admitir que una persona os importa?- le soltó molesta.

-No lo sé. Supongo que depende de la vida que cada uno haya tenido, de las experiencias que ha tenido- le dijo él. Suspiró- no es fácil confiar en otras personas cuando alguna te ha hecho especialmente daño.

Angie le miró sabía que hablaba por él. El señor Creevey le había dicho que Colin temía enamorarse de una mujer por temor a que le hiciese lo mismo que su madre le había hecho a él.

¿Y eso donde la dejaba a ella? En la puta mierda, le amaba y él nunca la aceptaría por miedo a que le hiciese daño. La cuestión era que ella quería hacerle feliz, no sufrir.

-Siento haberme metido en tus asuntos con tu madre, Colin- le aseguró ella con sinceridad.

-Lo sé- él la miró y la sonrió- tu solo querías ayudarme.

-¿Amigos?- le preguntó ella.

Él asintió y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo porque supo por su mirada, que ella lo necesitaba.

oo00oo

Parvati miró a su alrededor, estaba sentada sola en la mesa del comedor mientras a su alrededor se llevaba acabo la normal algarabía que había todos los días a la hora de comer.

De todas sus amigas ella era la única que había ido a comer aunque no tenía mucha hambre la verdad. Lo sucedido con Jess la tenía tremendamente afectada pero aún estaba en un estado de sock que la impedía llorar.

Las demás habían derramado más o menos lágrimas pero ella aún era incapaz. Dejó de remover la comida y se levantó. Era imposible, no podía comer nada. Mientras se alejaba la bandeja que había dejado en la mesa desapareció, los elfos domésticos se estaban encargando de limpiarla.

Dejó atrás el comedor y salió a la calle. La vida en la universidad seguía a su alrededor con la normalidad de siempre pero las cosas habían cambiado para ellas esa mañana.

-Parvati- se giró al llamado de Dean y le vio acercarse- Hola.

-Hola- le dijo ella.

-¿Qué hacías sola en el comedor?- le preguntó él curioso.

-Las demás no tenían mucha hambre- le dijo ella.

-¿Por lo de Jess?- preguntó Dean.

Parvati cerró los ojos y de pronto sintió como estos se llenaban de lágrimas. Por fin iba a llorar y delante de alguien con el que debía controlarse. Suspiró e intentó calmarse pero fue inútil.

-Nos hemos pegado un buen susto esta mañana- le dijo con la voz ronca- pero es una simple anemia y pronto se recuperará.

Él le limpió una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella se aferró a su abrigo y dejó que las lágrimas corriesen libremente por su rostro mientras sentía la calidez de su consuelo.

oo00oo

Ginny estaba en su cuarto. No podía parar de llorar al pensar en Jess y en ella misma.

Estaba asustada pero también tan triste al pensar por lo que su amiga estaba pasando. Se mordió las uñas y miró la puerta al sentir como se abría. Por ella entró Draco que se preocupó al verla llorando.

Definitivamente lo que tenía Jess no era una anemia.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella. Se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura que Ginny y le limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa, pecosa?- le dijo tiernamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y miró para otro lado pero él la cogió de la barbilla y la obligó a que le mirase.

-Habla.

-¿Qué harías tú si me quedase embarazada de ti?- le preguntó Ginny.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Tú y yo siempre tomamos precauciones- le dijo Draco.

-Si pero pueden pasar cosas, a veces se han roto los preservativos y esas cosas- le dijo Ginny- ¿Qué harías?

-Me haría cargo de ti y del bebé, por supuesto- le respondió él como si le ofendiese que lo dudase.

Ella le miró a los ojos y supo que hablaba con sinceridad. Tenía tanto miedo de que la pudiese pasar lo mismo que a Jess con Harry. Tanto miedo a que él eludiese su responsabilidad como había hecho Harry.

-Es que no me viene la regla- le dijo Ginny estallando en sonoros sollozos- y tiene que ser tuyo si estoy embarazada porque desde el último período solo he estado contigo.

Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama y la abrazó contra su pecho. La besó la cabeza e intentó tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, Ginny- le dijo- tenemos que asegurarnos de que es cierto que estas embarazada. Te acompañaré a comprar un test a la farmacia y si lo estas ni a ese niño ni a ti os va a faltar nunca nada- la obligó a que lo mirase- de eso me voy a encargar yo.

-Draco…- la dio un beso en la boca y la acalló.

-Te lo prometo, Gin.

Ella le abrazó y se quedaron allí en silencio. No sin cierta ilusión porque a lo mejor si era cierto que un bebé de ambos estaba en camino.

oo00oo

Lavender no había ido a comer, sería incapaz de hacerlo. No había podido dejar de llorar desde esa mañana y le había costado una barbaridad aguantarse el llanto mientras estaban hablando con Jess y en las clases a las que había asistido.

Sola en su cuarto, no había vuelto a ver a ninguna de sus amigas a excepción de Parvati con la que había ido a clase pero en cuanto había podido se había despedido de ella y se había encerrado en su habitación.

Como todas sus amigas, ella también estaba ilusionada con la idea de ser tía y cuando había visto las sábanas llenas de sangre y la palidez de Jess se había dado un susto de muerte. Tras enterarse de la perdida del bebé, el dolor había sido mayor.

Sollozó con vivacidad y se abrazó con fuerza. Se tumbó en la cama y se puso en posición fetal. Oyó como la puerta se abría pero no miró a Parvati.

Se sobresaltó al sentir como alguien se tumbaba junto a ella y unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban contra un musculoso pecho. Reconoció el aroma que ese cuerpo desprendía… Seamus.

Se limpió las lágrimas e intentó tranquilizarse, ellos pensaban que Jess solo tenía una simple anemia y si la veían en ese estado empezarían a dudar de la excusa que les habían dado.

-Llorona- le dijo él en broma.

Lavender se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada tierna de Seamus que la sonreía levemente.

-No estoy llorando- mintió y él sonrió aun más.

-No, claro- le dijo Seamus pasándole una mano por las mejillas rojas y fijándose en sus ojos rojos. Se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en la frente- ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? No tienes buena cara.

Ella le miró a los ojos. Se acercó a él y enterrando el rostro en su pecho se quedó dormida.

oo00oo

Cedric había ido en busca de Padma en una hora libre después de comer para leer un comic nuevo que había comprado en la tienda a la que una vez le llevó la chica. Supuso que ella querría leerlo con él pero la chica parecía ese día especialmente distraída.

Sentado en la cama de la chica y con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y con ella entre sus piernas abiertas y con la espalda apoyada en el pecho, Cedric tuvo que repetirle por quinta vez lo mismo:

-Padma ¿Quieres que pase la página?

Ella pareció salir de sus pensamientos abruptamente y miró por encima de su hombro. Cedric se sorprendió al ver que estaba llorando.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Si, claro- le dijo ella sonriendo levemente- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estás llorando.

Ella se llevó las manos a las mejillas y él se percató de la sorpresa que se llevó. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se limpió rápidamente.

-Vaya no se lo que me ha pasado- le aseguró ella intentando formar una sonrisa- tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

-¿En Jess?- le preguntó.

Si, estaba pensando en ella pero no podía decírselo o sino él sospecharía de que algo más grave había pasado.

-No- pero él se dio cuenta de que no decía la verdad porque no le miró a los ojos- otras cosas, tonterías. Jess esta bien. Solo es algo de anemia. Vamos a continuar.

Le quitó el comic de las manos y lo abrió por la página en la que se había quedado. Ella se sorprendió cuando sintió como él se inclinaba sobre ella y la abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

Padma rompió en un silencioso llanto y se dio la vuelta para rodearle el cuello y poder aspirar su aroma.

Cedric la apretó con fuerza y la dio un beso en la mejilla mientras la susurraba cariñosas palabras al oído.

oo00oo

Luna estaba en el pequeño bosque de árboles que separaba el aparcamiento de la playa. Apoyada en uno de los árboles cercanos al lugar donde Jess y Harry engrandaron, hacía algo más de un mes, al bebé que nunca nacería, recordaba con tristeza la mirada de pena de su amiga.

A ella también le inundaba la tristeza y si para ella era duro no quería ni imaginar para Jess. Solo esperaba nunca experimentar algo así.

Suspiró y se limpió algunas lágrimas que lograron escapar de sus ojos azules. Se apretó en un brazo en un intento de consuelo y se quedó mirando, pensativa, el horizonte sin notar que Neville la observaba en silencio.

Él había notado que su mirada no era esa soñadora que se le ponía cuando pensaba en uno de esos seres, esa mirada estaba llena de melancolía y dolor.

Se acercó a ella y la puso una mano en el hombro sobresaltándola. Ella giró la cara y le miró. Desde que habían tenido ese encuentro después de que ella le viera salir de la habitación de Marietta no habían vuelto a hablar. Y Neville no iba a negar que la había extrañado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Neville.

Ella asintió sin atreverse a hablar por si su voz delataba su mentira.

-No lo pareces- le dijo él.

Ella le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él la devolvió la mirada preocupado. Se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo la abrazó con fuerza.

Luna se aferró a él, aspiró su aroma y deseo que ese momento no terminase. Que todo a su alrededor desapareciesen, cualquier persona o cualquier problema que los separase.

-Perdóname, Neville- le dijo sin soltarle- Perdóname por como me puso al verte salir de la habitación de Marietta.

-Ella no significa nada para mí- le aseguró él.

-Lo se- le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos- Por favor, Neville olvida lo que te dije en San Valentín- le pidió- Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes y que volvamos a ser amigos, lo que nunca tendríamos que haber dejado de ser. Por favor…

Ella sollozó y se abrazó con fuerza a él. Neville la apretó contra su pecho.

-Shh, Luna- le susurró- no llores. Claro que somos amigos, eso nunca vamos a dejar de serlo. Pase lo que pase.

Ella se quedó entre sus brazos buscando el consuelo que necesitaba. Y esperaba que las palabras del chico fuesen ciertas y nunca dejasen de ser amigos porque si no podía tenerle como otra cosa, se conformaría con su amistad.

oo00oo

Harry se detuvo frente al cuarto de Jess. Sus amigos y él lo habían estado comentando durante la comida. Era muy extraño el comportamiento de las chicas, ellas decían que era una simple anemia pero se comportaban como si fuese algo mucho más grave.

Y ese mal presentimiento que había tenido esa mañana continuaba torturándole. Solo se quedaría tranquilo cuando viese a Jess en su cama descansando y ella le dijese que estaba bien y que por lo tanto _Dahlia_ no corría peligro.

Estiró la mano hacía el picaporte de la puerta cuando esta se abrió y vio a Hermione en el umbral que llevaba una pequeña maleta en la mano y su bolso en el hombro.

La chica le miró sorprendida y luego cerró la puerta tras ella rápidamente antes de que pudiese ver el interior del cuarto.

-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo ella nerviosamente.

-Venía a ver a Jess- le contestó.

-Está descansando- le aseguró ella.

-No voy a molestarla.

-Es mejor que te vayas, Harry- le dijo ella- no creo que a Jess le agrade tu visita, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- le preguntó Harry haciendo un gesto de la cabeza hacía la maleta que tenía en la mano.

-¡Oh, esto! No- ella le sonrió aunque Harry detecto su nerviosismo- es ropa vieja que voy a dar a la beneficencia.

Hermione miró hacía el pasillo de la derecha con la esperanza de ver a alguna de sus amigas pero todas debían de estar esperándola en el aparcamiento. Iban a visitar a Jess y ella llevaba algunos pijamas y ropa interior de la chica en la maleta para que pasara esos días en el hospital.

-Déjame entrar, Hermione- le exigió Harry y ella le miró ofendida.

-Es mi cuarto, Harry y Jess mi amiga y no quiero que entres- le dijo Hermione molesta por la insistencia del chico.

-Quítate del medio, Hermione o te aparto yo por las malas- le aseguró él.

-Inténtalo.

Los dos chicos miraron al pasillo y vieron a Pansy y a las demás. Hermione suspiró aliviada, seguramente habían vuelto a la residencia al ver que tardaba y menos mal porque ya no sabía como quitarse al chico de encima.

-Quiero ver a Jess- les dijo a todas.

-Pero ella no quiere verte a ti- le aseguró Pansy- lárgate, Harry.

-No- y antes de que ninguna pudiese detenerle, apartó a Hermione de la puerta y entró en el cuarto.

Vio la cama de Jess vacía y ordenada. Se giró a las chicas que habían entrado tras él y las miró.

-¿Dónde está?- les dijo, molesto.

-No te lo pensamos decir- le dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos- ella no quiere verte.

-¡¿Dónde diablos está Jessica?- las gritó, furioso.

-¡No te atrevas a gritarme, Potter!- le soltó venenosamente Pansy.

-Esta en el hospital- todos se giraron a mirar a Luna.

La chica se adelantó y Harry se acercó a ella.

-Luna…

-Aunque nos duela el tiene derecho a saberlo- les dijo la chica. Se giró a Harry y le dijo el hospital en el que se encontraba- su habitación es la 1234.

-Gracias, Luna- Harry la dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rápidamente del cuarto.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso, Luna?- le dijo Pansy, furiosa.

-Algo al cambiado en él- les contestó- no os habéis fijado en lo preocupado que parecía cuando le he dicho que estaba en el hospital. Deberíamos esperar un poco antes de ir al hospital. Harry tiene derecho a saber lo del bebé de boca de Jess.

oo00oo

Harry pasó por al lado de la puerta con el número 1233 y supo que la siguiente era la que estaba siendo ocupada por Jess y por lo que pudo ver estaba abierta.

Se detuvo apoyado en la pared incapaz de asomarse y ver el interior.

Cuando Luna le había dicho que estaba en el hospital había sentido miedo, por ella y por _Dahlia_. No se había entretenido en ir a por la moto, no, simplemente se había desaparecido cerca del hospital para no perder tiempo.

Y ahora que estaba allí, no se atrevía a entrar y a que le dijese porque estaba allí. Si tenía algo que ver el bebé que esperaba. Él tan solo rezaba para que no fuese por eso.

Con cuidado para no ser visto, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se asomó al interior de la habitación.

Jess estaba sentada en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la almohada y miraba al otro lado de la habitación donde un gran ventanal dejaba entrar un suave sol haciéndola resplandecer.

Estaba algo pálida y su cabello negro caía en cascada a cada lado de su hermoso rostro. No pudo verle los ojos pero si desprendían la misma tristeza que esa habitación, no sabía si quería verlos.

-¿No piensas entrar, muchacho?- preguntó una voz tras él.

Cuando se giró vio a una enfermera rechoncha y de sonrisa amable que le miraba fijamente.

-No quiero molestarla- le susurró Harry.

-Lleva toda la mañana sola, seguramente agradecerá tu compañía- le sonrió la mujer.

Si, seguro, pensó el chico.

Se pegó a la pared para dejar pasar una camilla mientras el alboroto del hospital seguía a su alrededor. La enfermera se marchó para continuar con su trabajo.

Harry tomó aire y entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se detuvo al ver como ella giraba la cabeza y le miraba con sus grandes ojos celestes llenos de… tembló… nadie nunca tendría que mirar con tanta desolación.

No supo que decir mientras veía como los ojos de ella se llenaban de desconcierto al verle allí parado. No esperaba su visita, eso estaba claro.

Caminó hacía la cama, rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente sin saber que decirle. Quería saber lo que había sucedido pero no sabía como preguntárselo.

Se mordió la uña del pulgar y se detuvo junto a la cama, en uno de los costados. Ella seguía mirándole fijamente y en silencio.

-Hola, Jess- logró decir mirándola- ¿Cómo estás?

Ella siguió sin contestar, le miraba inmutablemente como si no se terminase de creer que estuviese allí.

-Me ha costado una barbaridad sonsacarles a las chicas donde estabas- continuó él sonriendo nerviosamente- pero bueno lo he logrado… ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Ella siguió sin hablar. Harry estiró la mano para agarrar la de ella que estaba puesta sobre el colchón pero Jess la apartó con delicadeza antes de que él pudiese rozarla. Él apartó la mano ante el rechazo y se las metió en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo por fin Jess.

-Quería saber que había ocurrido, estaba preocupado.

-¿Preocupado?- ella le miró como si no pudiese salir esa palabra de su boca- tu no te preocupas por nadie y menos por mi. Solo te importa, tu mismo. Has venido porque quieres saber que ha pasado con el bebé pero no porque te importe mi hijo sino porque quieres saber si aún lo llevo en mi interior.

Él vio con angustia como el rostro de Jess se contorsionaba por el dolor y como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Deseo abrazarla para reconfortarse mutuamente pero sabía que ella le rechazaría.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, Harry- le dijo con voz temblorosa- ya no hay bebé. Puedes continuar con tu mierda de vida porque ya nada te la va a empañar. De todas formas nunca te la hubiese jodido porque tu vida ya esta jodida, nadie hubiese sabido que era tu hijo.

_Dahlia_. Como en su sueño, _Dahlia_ había muerto pero estaba vez sin tener oportunidad de ver la luz del sol. Su hija estaba muerta y él no había podido conocerla. Como en el sueño, sentía la culpabilidad por la perdida.

-Jessica… yo… lo siento, de verdad…

-¡No!- le dijo ella con fuerza- no digas que lo sientes porque no es cierto. He perdido a mi bebé por tu culpa, lo has conseguido eso es lo que querías, ya no hay bebé.

Las lágrimas eran como ácido que le quemaba por dentro al no dejar que fluyesen. Pero no quería llorar delante de ella, Jess pensaba que era un monstruo y tal vez era mejor que lo siguiese pensando para que no sufriese más por él.

-Te odio.

La forma visceral y venenosa en la que lo dijo, hizo que Harry sintiese un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Pero se negó a seguir sintiendo algo, quería que todo volviese a ser como antes de que ella entrase en su vida. Quería seguir siendo ese Harry Potter hijo de puta que no le importaba nada más que él.

-¡Te odio!- le grito sin poder contener más todo el dolor que tenía dentro- ¡Tu me lo has quitado todo! ¡He perdido a mi bebé por tu culpa, maldito hijo de puta! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi en lo que te queda de tu miserable vida! ¡Te odio!

Las enfermeras entraron en la habitación alteradas por los gritos. Ella le siguió gritando barbaridades que se clavaban en él como puñales incandescentes.

Las enfermeras la rodearon y la intentaron pinchar un calmante mientras él observaba con dolor como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y le gritaba sin piedad pero… ¿Por qué iba a tener piedad con él?

-Será mejor que te vayas- le dijo la misma enfermera que le había dicho que entrara- esta muy agitada y necesita descanso.

Harry salió de la habitación rápidamente, dejando atrás el alboroto que había causado. Quería dejar de oír las palabras de Jess en su cabeza, quería olvidar cada una de las cosas que le había dicho pero estas se empeñaban en torturarlo.

No quería pensar en _Dahlia_, ni en Jess.

Jess… Jessica… le odiaba, nunca creyó que oiría eso de los labios de la chica. Se metió por un callejón y se desapareció en dirección a la universidad.

Necesitaba olvidar, sacar todo eso de su cabeza.

Entró en la residencia femenina y caminó por los pasillos mirando a todas las chicas que se cruzaba. Necesitaba desahogar todo el dolor y la rabia que le consumían. Pero sobre todo necesitaba olvidar a Jess y al bebé no nato.

Se detuvo al ver a su desahogo.

Susan Edgecombe hablaba animadamente con algunas compañeras de su curso e iba vestida con la indumentaria perfecta para lo que él quería hacer con ella. Se acercó a ella, en su interior todas las fibras de su cuerpo estaban agitadas y parte de esa conmoción se mostraba en su exterior.

-Hola, preciosa- le dijo agarrándola de la cintura por detrás y susurrándole al oído.

Las otras chicas que hablaban con Susan la miraron con envidia y la chica sonrió, complacida. Se giró entre sus brazos y la miró a los ojos.

-Harry…

-¿Te alegras de verme?- Ella asintió con una sonrisa- Dije que volvería a buscarte.

-Lo dijiste pero creí que te habías olvidado de mí- le dijo ella con un puchero.

-Pues ya ves que no- se restregó contra ella para que notase la erección que tenía- pero he estado un poco ocupado.

No quería hablar, necesitaba pasar a la acción y dejar de pensar en Jess y todo lo que le había dicho.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, cariño? Tengo un rato libre ahora.

Susan asintió, miró a sus amigas y se despidió de ellas.

Harry la condujo por los pasillos hasta uno de los baños. Entró y vio a algunas chicas que entraban y salía de los cubículos o se miraban en los espejos, y que se giraron para observarlos mientras se metían en un cubículo vacío y se encerraban en él.

-Estás temblando, Harry- le dijo ella.

Él la acalló con un beso. La puso contra la puerta del cubículo y la devoró con ansias, completamente decidido a olvidar.

Susan se aferró a su cuerpo y se restregó contra él. Se notaba que la chica había estado practicando desde que él se acostó con ella pero a pesar de apreciar ese cuerpo joven y lozano pegado al sueño, no sentía nada.

La imagen de Jess gritándole llena de odio le asaltó y se apartó de Susan que no se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba el chico.

Harry sintió como ella le desabrochaba los pantalones y se los bajaba junto a la ropa interior. Le atrajo hacía ella, dejándola de nuevo atrapada entre la puerta y él, y sintió como ella agarraba la erección y comenzaba a acariciarla.

Harry cerró los ojos, apartó todo pensamiento de su cabeza pero la mano de esa chica no le era placentera. No sentía nada, no había nada placentero en la forma en la que esa chica le besaba el cuello.

Asustado y completamente perdido, la levantó agarrándola de la cintura y se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas. No llevaba medias lo que hizo que todo fuese más fácil. Hizo a un lado la ropa interior de la chica y la penetró.

Ella gritó de placer y él comenzó a moverse en su interior mientras ella le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas. Susan se aferró a su cuello y levantó la cabeza mirando al techo.

Harry aceleró el ritmo pero no sentía nada, no había placer, no encontraba la culminación a pesar de oír como ella disfrutaba entre sus brazos. Con una mano se aferró a la puerta, acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Jess apareció en su mente pero se negó a pensar en ella pero la chica se empeñaba en entrar en su cabeza. Y de pronto la vio desnuda, en la misma posición en la que tenía a Susan y sintió placer al imaginar que ella era la chica.

Asustado se negó a pensar en ella y la sacó de su mente.

-Mírame- le dijo a Susan.

La chica obedeció y sus miradas se encontraron. Esa chica no era Jess.

La vio llegar a la culminación pero él no estuvo ni remotamente cerca. La dejó en el suelo y la chica observó su erección con una sonrisa.

-Cariño, yo te ayudo.

Harry la apartó cuando se puso de rodillas y comenzó a colocarse la ropa. No era él, él no tenía ningún problema, él estaba bien. No había disfrutado, ni había alcanzando el clímax porque esa niña no tenía ni idea sobre el sexo. Lo mismo le paso la primera vez que estuvo con ella.

Todo en él estaba bien, solo necesitaba encontrar a alguien que si supiese como se follaba, alguien con experiencia. Y entonces dejaría de pensar en Jess y en todo lo que ella le había dicho. Olvidaría su mirada y a… _Dahlia_.

Salió del cubículo, algunas chicas lo miraron al salir. Chocó con algunas de ellas pero no se molestó en disculparse. La erección que chocaba contra sus pantalones le estaba matando y un sudor frío había comenzado a recorrerle.

Te odio. Las palabras de Jess volvieron a asaltarle.

-Sal de mi cabeza- susurró mientras corría hacía el aparcamiento y se subía en la moto.

Pronto se encontró conduciendo a más velocidad de la permitida. Llegó hasta el pueblo y aparcó en el callejón contiguo al bar vaquero en el que había conocido a las camareras que hacía unas semanas se había tirado.

Entró por la puerta principal y vio a algunos clientes que escuchaban a la cantante que en ese momento estaba cantando. Se acercó a la barra al ver que Melissa estaba allí hablado con otras camareras. No había ni rastro de Jane.

-Melissa- la chica le miró y Harry se percató de la rojez de sus ojos y de la tristeza de su mirada.

-Harry…- la chica se acercó al muchacho y dejó a las camareras hablando entre ellas.

-¿A qué hora sales de trabajar?- le dijo haciendo a un lado un mechón de pelo que le ocultaba el rostro- podríamos ir a tu apartamento ¿Dónde esta, Jane? También podría venir ella.

Harry vio como las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la chica.

-Jane falleció ayer, Harry. Tenía cáncer- Él la miró alarmado, ahora entendía su aspecto frágil- Si hizo lo que hizo con nosotros era porque se estaba muriendo y bueno… quería vivir a lo loco sus últimos días. Era mi mejor amiga.

Harry sintió una opresión el pecho y se marchó sin decir nada. No se estuvo a pesar de que Melissa le llamó.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Todo lo que tocaba moría… _Dahlia_… Jane… atraía a la muerte como la miel a las moscas.

Se subió a la moto, escuchando a Jess en su cabeza mientras se alejaba completamente perturbado.

oo00oo

Padma se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, estaba de los nervios. Se habían quedado al final en la residencia femenina cuando Harry se había ido, querían dejarlos a solas aunque algunas no estaban muy convencidas de como iba a terminar ese encuentro.

Vio como los amigos de Harry se acercaban a ella y suspiró. Apartándose de la pared de la residencia se vio rodeada de los chicos.

-Sabemos que habéis dicho que no la molestemos pero queremos ver como esta Jess- le dijo Draco- Así que vamos a verla.

Padma se encogió de hombros, ya daba igual que se enterasen de que estaba en el hospital, Harry lo sabía.

-Pues vais a tener que ir a verla al hospital porque es allí donde realmente esta- le dijo ella tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo.

-¿Por qué nos habéis mentido?- preguntó Blaise con el ceño fruncido.

-Jess no quería ser molestada- se excuso- pero bueno ya da igual.

-¿Qué ha cambiado?- preguntó Colin.

-Nada- le respondió ella. Les dio la dirección y la habitación que estaba ocupando- y no la hagáis muchas preguntas.

Padma entró en la residencia dejando a todos los chicos que se miraron preocupados.

-No se porque me da que esto no es una simple anemia- les dijo Cedric y todos asintieron- no solo porque aun siga en el hospital sino porque las chicas están muy decaídas.

-Vamos a verla a ver si descubrimos algo- le dijo Dean.

Todos se dirigieron a los coches y repartiéndose en tres de ellos se fueron en dirección al hospital que Padma les había dicho. Tardaron menos de una hora en llegar y cuando consiguieron aparcar entraron.

Subieron en ascensor hasta la planta en la que se encontraba la habitación y se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de la chica. Miraron el cartelito donde ponía 1234.

-¿Os puedo ayudar, chicos?- preguntó un enfermera.

-No, gracias- respondió Ron- hemos encontrado ya la habitación que buscábamos.

La mujer les miró con el ceño fruncido y les pidió que esperaran un poco. Abrió la puerta un poco y se asomó en el interior.

-Cariño, tienes visita- le dijo la enfermera.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la voz de Jess desde dentro.

-Unos chicos muy guapos- les dijo la enfermera.

Blaise abrió un poco más la puerta y Jess sonrió al verlo.

-Déjelos pasar, son amigos míos- le dijo la chica.

La mujer abrió más la puerta y los dejó pasar, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Los chicos la rodearon mientras la miraban preocupados.

Habían comentado entre ellos lo raras que estaban las chicas, lo decaídas que parecían, estaban tristes y las habían visto llorar sin entender por qué. Sabían que Jess estaba mala pero habían estado seguros de que no era anemia cuando las habían visto tan serias y se lo habían confirmado cuando les habían dicho que estaban en el hospital.

Pero la verdadera confirmación estaba delante de ellos. Jess estaba ojerosa, pálida y con los ojos completamente rojos. Aunque les había sonreído al verles, esa sonrisa había sido débil y ya había desaparecido dejando en su rostro tan solo una mascara de tristeza.

Ahora entendían la preocupación de las chicas, no sabían lo que tenía pero debía ser algo malo cuando Jess tenía esa cara.

-Eih, preciosa- Blaise se detuvo junto a ella- te hemos traído esto.

El chico le puso sobre el regazo un oso de peluche, Draco le puso unos bombones y Neville unas flores. Ella les sonrió agradecida.

-Es de parte de todos- le dijo Colin.

-Gracias, chicos- se llevó las flores a la nariz y se las tendió a Ron- ¿puedes ponerlas en un jarrón que hay dentro de ese armario?

-Claro- Ron la sonrió y la obedeció.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Cedric mientras Ron volvía a ponerse junto a la cama.

-Cansada pero bien- les respondió- pronto me pondré bien.

-Tienes mala cara- le dijo preocupado Seamus.

-Es normal, la anemia debilita mucho- les dijo Jess.

-Ya- soltó Draco mirándola sin creerse lo del cuento de la anemia pero prefirieron no atosigarla, en verdad parecía necesitar descansar y sonreír.

-Pues hoy te has perdido una clase divertidísima del perro con peluquín- le soltó Blaise que parecía pensar lo mismo que él en lo del tema de reírse. Lo que no sabía es que era lo que iba a contarle porque la clase de ese día con el profesor Juver había sido tan aburrida como siempre- Estaba explicando con esa prepotencia suya cuando ha ido a subir al escenario y se a caído de boca, por un momento creí que se le caería el peluquín pero no, ha sido una pena porque se habría confirmado nuestras sospechas.

Jess sonrió por lo que el chico le contaba.

-¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?- soltó Ron con el ceño fruncido y todos le miraron- el señor Juver no se ha caído.

Blaise le miró incrédulamente al igual que todos.

-Ron tío, estaba intentando animarla.

Pero el comentario de Ron le había animado más que nada, estalló en carcajadas al ver lo inocente que había sido el pelirrojo y de pronto se encontró riendo de verdad, riendo porque tenía ganas cuando creyó que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

oo00oo

No sabía cuantas copas llevaba ya pero se sentía un poco mareado. Se bebió de un trago el wiskey que le habían servido y miró a su alrededor.

Harry había conducido durante un par de horas hasta que había anochecido y había dado con ese club de striptis a las afueras, en una carretera. Los hombres jaleaban a las mujeres que se movían sensualmente y casi desnudas en el escenario, aferrándose a barras de metal. Las mentían dinero en la pequeña tira del tanga y las magreaban si podían.

Las camareras vestidas con escasa indumentaria se movían por el local, iluminado con escasas luz, sirviendo a los clientes. Y algunas prostitutas se movían por el local buscando alguno al que llevarse a la cama.

Paseándose por el bar y en la puerta principal había unos tíos enormes de seguridad que estaban allí por si alguno se pasaba de la raya.

Harry estaba en la barra, sentado en uno de los taburetes y llevaba allí más o menos una hora sin parar de beber wiskey a palo seco.

-Ponme otro- le dijo al camarero por encima del alboroto.

-Chico…

-Tengo dinero para pagar- le aseguró.

El hombre suspiró y se fue a por la botella cuando volvió le sirvió otro wiskey. Antes de que pudiese llevársela, le cogió del brazo.

-Deja la botella aquí- le dijo Harry poniendo una elevada cantidad de dinero sobre la mesa.

El camarero obedeció y cuando recogió el dinero se alejó al otro lado de la barra para atender a más clientes. Se quedó observando su vaso y de vez en cuando se tomaba el contenido de un trago para llenarlo de nuevo.

-Vaya, vaya, mirad el bombón que tenemos aquí- dijo una femenina voz junto a él.

Harry giró la cabeza y vio a tres prostitutas paradas junto a él.

La que estaba en el centro y un paso más adelantado que las demás, era la que había hablado. Era la más bajita de las tres, tenía unos pechos grandes que resaltaban en su pequeño cuerpo. De cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, iba vestida con una ropa escasa y llamativa. Una pequeña falda que dejaba poco a la imaginación de un rosa muy llamativo y un sujetador del mismo color que la falda demasiado pequeño para ella. Parecía la más mayor de la tres.

La que estaba a la derecha de la primera, se notaba que era la más joven. Era una mujer alta y negra con bastantes caderas y un trasero de lo más sugerente, iba embutida en un traje de leopardo muy corto y ajustado marcando todas sus curvas.

Y la última y que estaba situada a la izquierda de la primera, tenía un bonito cuerpo de proporciones pequeñas. Iba embutida en un sujetador de color azul con lentejuelas y con una falda del mismo estilo.

Su cabello era rubio y tenía unos grandes ojos azules.

-¿Qué haces tan solo aquí, cariño?- le dijo la prostituta que estaba más adelantada.

-Beber- le contestó con simpleza.

-Pero un chico tan guapo no debería estar solo- le dijo la mujer apoyándose en la barra- seguro que tienes a todas las chicas que quieras.

-Si, pero últimamente ninguna logra hacerme sentir nada- la imagen de Jess le cruzó la mente pero la apartó rápidamente, ella le hacía sentir muchas cosas pero no quería sentirlas.

-Bueno… pues estás en el sitio correcto- le dijo con sensualidad la mujer- nosotras sabemos dar a los hombres lo que necesitan. Solo tienes que pedírnoslo.

Harry las observó con la mirada vidriosa por el alcohol. Nunca había pagado por tener sexo, sentía que ese trabajo era algo degradante para la mujer y no quería ser uno más de esos cerdos que se complacían con algo tan bajo.

Pero esa noche sentía que tal vez solo ellas serían capaces de complacerle, al fin y al cabo ellas tenían experiencia y eso era lo que necesitaba. La erección aún la tenía y le dolía horrores. Tan solo quería desahogarse, sentir que todo volvía a ser como antes.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, nene?- le siguió diciendo la misma mujer- ¿Cuál quieres que te acompañe a uno de los cuartos? A mi me llaman Ginger, cariño. Ella- señaló a la muchacha negra- se llama Brittany y ella- señaló a la de los ojos azules- es Vane.

-Las tres- le respondió Harry y las mujeres se echaron a reír.

-Cariño, no creo que en el estado que estás puedas complacernos a las tres y con lo jovencito que eres no creo que puedas pagarnos a todas.

Harry la cogió la mano y tirando de ella para que se acercara, la puso la mano sobre el bulto de sus pantalones, ella jadeó ante el contacto y comenzó a masajearlo.

-Vaya con el niño, esconde algo en los pantalones- le dijo Ginger mirándole a los ojos. Ella ronroneó.

-Por lo de complaceros podéis estar tranquilas, más bien deberíais preocuparos por complacerme a mi- le dijo Harry- y por el dinero también.

Sacó un pequeño fajo de billetes que puso sobre la mesa y las tres mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas.

-El resto después- les aseguró Harry.

-Ven con nosotras, guapo- le dijo Ginger ayudándole a ponerse en pie- la verdad es agradable que por una vez nos tiremos a un chico guapo y bien dotado.

Harry agarró la botella y se la llevó con él mientras era conducido por las tres mujeres a los cuartos del local. Le hicieron subir por unas escaleras y dieron a un pasillo con numerosas puertas.

Fueron a la última, que estaba justo de frente y cuando las chicas abrieron, Harry vio un cuarto amplio con una cama redonda y todas las paredes con espejos que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo, en el cual, también había un gran espejo.

Se llevó la botella a la boca y le dio un trago mientras las tres mujeres le rodeaban. Agarrando a Brittany de la cintura la atrajo hacía él y la besó con salvajismo mientras sentía las caricias de las otras dos por todo el cuerpo.

Dejó de besar a la chica cuando sintió como alguna le quitaba la botella, miró a Vane que sujetaba la botella mientras con la ayuda de Ginger y de Brittany le quitaban la cazadora y la camisa que cayeron al suelo.

Le devolvió la botella y las tres mujeres se dedicaron a besar y mordisquear su torso y su espalda desnuda. Le dio otro sorbo al licor y cogiendo a Ginger de la barbilla, la obligó a que lo mirase.

-Quítate el sujetador- le ordenó y ella obedeció complaciéndole.

Los generosos pechos de Ginger quedaron desnudos para él que los observó en silencio. De pronto le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Jess desnuda y se dio cuenta de que esa mujer que tenía enfrente tenía los pechos tan grandes como su Jess, era lo único en lo que se parecían.

La agarró de la cintura y ella se puso de puntillas echando la espalda hacía atrás, ofreciéndose a él. Se introdujo uno de los pechos en la boca y lo saboreó mientras escuchaba los gemidos de la mujer y sentía las caricias de las otras.

Derramó un poco del wiskey por los pechos desnudos y los lamió mientras sentía el sabor del alcohol recorriéndole la garganta.

Soltó a la mujer y las pidió que se desnudasen. Ellas obedecieron hasta quedar desnudas frente a él. Las observó una a una fijándose en lo que les había atraído de cada una de ellas. De Ginger los pechos, generosos como los de Jess, de Brittany sus caderas redondeadas y su precioso trasero también como el de Jess y de Vane sus grandes ojos azules como los de la chica que le había dicho que le odiaba.

Pero ninguna de ellas era Jess, solo eran vagas imitaciones de la mujer a la que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos. Se negó a seguir por ese camino, Jess no era nada para él y no lo sería nunca, se negaba.

-Venid.

Las mujeres se acercaron y se arrodillaron frente a él. Harry dio otro sorbo a la botella mientras sentía como las mujeres le desnudaban. Salió de los pantalones y quedó desnudo frente a ellas.

Pronto las sintió jugando con su erección, la acariciaban y se turnaban para metérsela en la boca. Las observó hacer su trabajo y se desesperó porque no sentía nada, se irritó al darse cuenta que antes en una situación como esa se habría corrido pero en esos momentos no encontraba la culminación, no la sentía cerca. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Estaba bloqueado?

Las dejó hacer su trabajo durante unos minutos más pero se crispó aún más al no encontrar el clímax. Agarró del brazo a Brittany, la mujer de las preciosas caderas y la puso sobre la cama de espaldas a él. La hizo que se agarrase a las sabanas y él se arrodilló en el suelo.

Brittany gimió cuando le sintió entrar en una sola embestida y él comenzó a moverse en su interior con fuerza mientras sentía como las otras dos mujeres se ponían de rodillas a su lado y comenzaban a besarle por los hombros, el pecho, la espalda y la boca.

Se aferró a la espalda de la mujer a la que estaba poseyendo y aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas, la oía gritar de placer y besó con fuerza a Ginger que le aferró del cabello. Se detuvo al escuchar como Brittany alcanzaba el clímax pero él no lo encontró.

Ginger le agarró la erección y la masajeó mientras él atraía a Vane que se había puesto en pie y agarrándola de las caderas enterró la cara entre sus suaves pliegues. La saboreó mientras escuchaba las exclamaciones de placer de la mujer y sintió como Brittany se unía a Ginger en su intento de que él alcanzase el clímax. Pero no podía.

Pronto logró que Vane alcanzase el clímax y cuando se apartó de su cuerpo, vio los ojos azules de la joven mirándole apasionadamente. Él, en cambio, miró a Ginger, sus manos se movían sobre su erección expertamente y se fijo en la forma en la que sus grandes senos se movían.

Se puso en pie e hizo que la mujer también lo hiciese. La tiró sobre la cama sin miramientos y poniéndose sobre ella la penetró con una sola embestida. Ella jadeó y él comenzó a moverse sobre ella mientras lamía sus generosos pechos con desesperación.

Las embestidas eran salvajes y rápidas y ella se aferraba a su espalda completamente extasiada. Harry sintió como las otras dos mujeres le lamían de arriba a bajo. Le mordisquearon el trasero y él aceleró el ritmo hasta que la oyó alcanzar el orgasmo.

Desesperado, se quitó de encima de la mujer, alcanzó la botella que había terminado en el suelo y le dio un sorbo. No entendía lo que le pasaba, porque no podía alcanzar el clímax, porque no sentía nada con ese salvaje sexo al que estaba acostumbrado, porque se sentía mal entregándose a otras mujeres cuando pensaba en Jess.

Las mujeres no se percataron de su malestar y continuaron haciendo su trabajo, creyendo que él estaba disfrutando tanto como ellas.

oo00oo

Jess suspiró.

Era de noche pero no podía dormirse. Hermione y Pansy se habían quedado para hacerle compañía y dormían cada una de ellas sentada en un sillón de la habitación. Habían llegado al hospital poco antes de que los chicos se fuesen de nuevo a la residencia y luego las demás se habían ido dejando a dos chicas para que la hiciesen compañía.

Durante el tiempo que habían estado los chicos se había reído y cuando sus amigas se habían unido a las bromas de ellos, en un intento de animarla, había seguido riendo pero ahora que estaba despierta mientras las demás dormían, recordó lo que había pasado con Harry.

Sabía que se había puesto histérica, que había perdido el control pero necesitaba expulsar todo lo que tenía dentro y él había sido el centro de su ira. Que diferentes hubiesen sido las cosas si Harry hubiese querido y compartido la felicidad por el bebé. Tal vez lo hubiese perdido también pero por lo menos le habría tenido a él para apoyarse.

Cerró los ojos y supo que en esos momentos seguramente él estaría tan tranquilo, disfrutando de alguna mujer como si nada hubiese pasado. Una lágrima cayó por el rabillo del ojo y se perdió entre sus negros cabellos.

oo00oo

La botella vacía, cayó al suelo, que tenía sujeta con la mano que caía inerte por el borde de uno de los lados de la cama. Se había terminado el alcohol pero el sexo continuaba aunque no sabía muy bien para qué, ya había perdido la esperanza de poder alcanzar el clímax.

Vane estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y se movía sobre él completamente desatada. Sus ojos azules le miraban intensamente pero no era la mirada de Jess.

Ginger gateó por la cama y le besó cuando estuvo junto a él. Harry le correspondió y luego ella sustituyó su boca por su sexo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su rostro y bajó despacio hasta su boca. Harry la agarró de las caderas y tiró de ella para acercarla más y hundió la lengua entre sus pliegues. Ginger gritó extasiada y se rozó contra la aspereza de su mentón.

Harry sintió como Brittany se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su pecho y como comenzaba a rozar la humedad de su sexo contra su pecho, una y otra vez mientras Vane que seguía moviéndose sobre su erección, la acariciaba los pechos.

En otros tiempos, sentir a esas tres mujeres sobre él le habría llevado a la culminación pero ahora no podía y se sentía frustrado y asustado.

Abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados y sus ojos se encontraron con la imagen de los cuatro reflejada en el espejo del techo. Y lo que vio no le gusto.

Era una imagen repugnante de una entrega sucia y sin sentido. No había nada de hermoso ni ningún tipo de sentimiento. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, nunca había visto el reflejo de lo que hacía y verlo le hizo preguntarse si siempre visto desde fuera era tan repugnante como él lo estaba viendo en ese momento.

Seguro que sí, menos con Jess pero no por él sino porque ella ponía sentimiento en todo lo que hacía y le había querido a pesar de que él no merecía ese amor. La prueba de ese amor había muerto ese mismo día y él que hacía para llorar la perdida de su _Dahlia_, se iba de putas.

¿En qué se había convertido? Había destrozado el corazón de una mujer que lo había amado y que ahora le odiaba. Y por su culpa, _Dahlia_ estaba muerta.

Vio como las tres mujeres alcanzaban el clímax y se desplomaban en la cama. Él se quedó observando su cuerpo desnudo y aún erecto en el espejo y solo sintió repulsión.

-Vaya, nene, llevamos horas y aún estas duro- le dijo Ginger acercándose a su rostro- tienes aguante para ser jovencito pero a nosotras nos gustan los retos.

Harry no aguantó más, apartó a la mujer sin poder creer que hubiese sido capaz de pagar por tener sexo. Siempre había pensado que las personas que lo hacían eran sucias…

Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente desesperado por salir de allí.

-¿Dónde vas, nene?- oyó que le preguntaba alguna de ellas.

No contestó. Cuando terminó de vestirse, les dejó el dinero que les debía sobre la mesilla y se marchó sin una palabra.

Mareado como estaba por todo el alcohol que había bebido, bajó las escaleras con dificultad y salió del puticlub chocando con alguno de los porteros que le empujaron molestos por el encontronazo.

-Niñato, si no sabes beber, no lo hagas.

Tambaleándose se dirigió a la parte de atrás del edificio donde había aparcado la moto pero se tuvo que detener y apoyarse en la pared cuando le vino una nausea que le hizo doblarse sobre si mismo y echar gran parte del alcohol que había ingerido.

Cuando terminó, se irguió todo lo que pudo y se fue a por la moto. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar las llaves y se encontró una tarjeta.

Ya tenía destino al que ir esa noche.

oo00oo

Abie miró el reloj, era de madrugada y alguien llamaba insistentemente a la puerta de su modesto apartamento. Se abrochó con fuerza la bata que llevaba, preocupada por quien podría ser a esas horas y de que esa insistencia consiguiese despertar a Chad.

Miró por la mirilla y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba. Abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando a la persona que estaba en el umbral.

-Harry…

Se quedó mirándole sorprendida por su aspecto. Olía a alcohol y a sexo desde la distancia a la que se encontraba y estaba desaliñado. Se le veía tambaleante y parecía apunto de echar la primera papilla.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó- ¿Quieres pasar?

Harry entró cuando ella se hizo a un lado, se fijo en la forma en la que temblaba y en la histeria que escondía esa imagen que nunca había visto del chico que tenía delante.

Abie se imaginó para lo que había ido, él conocía donde vivía por la tarjeta que le dio si cambiaba de idea y decidía acostarse con ella a cambio del dinero para Chad, eso le alegraba, por fin conseguiría el dinero.

-Harry…

-Todo lo que toco muere- soltó sin más sin siquiera mirarla. Ella guardó silencio- mi pequeña _Dahlia_, esa chica Jane, el amor de Jess y a la misma Jessica… no sirvo para hacer feliz a la gente… no pude hacerte feliz a ti y no puedo hacer feliz a Jess… todo esta muerto… mi dulce _Dahlia_… mi pequeña florecilla… y está muerta y Jess me odia y yo sigo con esta maldita erección… parece un castigo que me merezco…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry?- le preguntó dando un paso hacía él.

Él negó con la cabeza. Ella se mantuvo en silencio sin saber que hacer y él se giró y la miró. Se fijó en el bulto de sus pantalones y supo a lo que se refería con el tema de la erección.

-Has venido…- ella terminó de acortar la distancia- tranquilo yo te ayudaré.

Bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna pero él la agarró las manos.

-No pasará nada entre nosotros, lo dije una vez y lo volveré a decir, no quiero nada contigo, Abie- le dijo él mirándola pero no había rencor en sus ojos solo ese dolor lacerante que tenía desde que había entrado por la puerta.

-Como vienes a estas horas y te dije que si cambiabas de opinión me buscases… pensé que…

-Quiero ver a Chad- le cortó él.

Esa afirmación la pilló por sorpresa y tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Está dormido…

-Solo quiero verle… no le despertaré…

Ella le miró dudosa y Harry supo que en parte era por el aspecto que presentaba pero terminó asintiendo. Le condujo por el pequeño apartamento hasta una puerta que abrió. El interior estaba a oscuras y se iluminó levemente por la luz del pasillo. Vio una cama en la que un pequeño bulto dormía.

Entonces era cierto. Chad vivía con ella.

Se acercó despacio a la cama, sorteando algún juguete que le salió al paso. Se sentó en una silla que había junto a la cama y observó al niño que descansaba placidamente. Gracias a la luz pudo ver el gran parecido que tenía con Abie, era una suerte porque según recordaba el padre no era ninguna maravilla.

Era un niño precioso pero pudo distinguir unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos que ningún niño de esa edad (a penas contaba con tres años) debía tener.

-Hoy está teniendo una buena noche…- oyó que decía en un murmullo Abie que estaba apoyada en la puerta aunque dejaba pasar la luz- no ha tenido ningún ataque…

-¿Qué le sucede exactamente?

-Es una enfermedad algo extraña pero tiene un tratamiento aunque solo lo administran en estados unidos, por eso necesito el dinero allí la sanidad es cara, por el alojamiento no tengo problema porque una amiga que vive allí me deja alojarme con ella- le explicó Abie- Tendré que quedarme allí un año pero antes necesito el dinero.

-Es un niño precioso- le susurró.

Abie sonrió orgullosa.

-Lo es- asintió con la cabeza- y te adora. Desde que conoció tu historia no para de hablar de ti. Nunca le he dicho que estuviste apunto de ser su padre. Eres su héroe.

Harry sintió como se le humedecían los ojos. No se sentía como un héroe sino más bien como el villano de la historia.

-¿Qué pasó con tu novio?

-Después de que lo nuestro se terminase, él se enfadó mucho conmigo, ya contaba con tu dinero y había hecho muchos planes. Le molestó que no se fuesen a hacer realidad- le explicó Abie- me pegó una paliza y tuve que huir con Chad porque pretendía venderlo a alguna pareja para sacar algo de dinero para la droga.

No encontraba trabajo, mi familia seguía sin hablarme y no le ablandó saber que había sido madre, tuve que vender la casa de Hogsmeade en la que pasamos todos esos momentos juntos y encontré este sitio de alquiler. Es pequeño pero es mi hogar y el de Chad.

Al principio tuve miedo de que Tony me buscase para quitarme a Chad y venderlo pero luego, cuando veía que el tiempo pasaba, me di cuenta de que él no nos estaba buscando. Pase una época muy mala por el mono pero estaba decidida a dejarlo por mi hijo y lo conseguí. Luego encontré un trabajo que aún mantengo y bueno tengo una vida bastante buena a excepción de lo de Chad.

Saber que la vida de Abie no había sido un camino de rosas después de que lo dejasen no le alegró tanto como creyó que lo haría. Al contrario sintió lástima por ella y por el bebé.

-¿Puedes dejarme a solas con Chad?- sintió como ella dudaba detrás de él- solo quiero estar a solas con él, no le haré nada…

-Lo sé, Harry- le dijo Abie- aún recuerdo la forma en que lo cogiste cuando nació. Estaré fuera, en el salón.

-Abie- la llamó antes de que se fuera- y por el dinero para el tratamiento de Chad no te preocupes corre de mi cuenta… mañana lo tendrás aquí.

La oyó sollozar suavemente.

-¡Oh, Merlín! Gracias, Harry- la oyó marcharse y él se quedó mirando al pequeño.

Estiró la mano y acarició su suave piel. _Dahlia _habría tenido la piel tan suave como él pero ya no lo sabría, ni vería su sonrisa, ni si se parecería a él o a Jess, ni vería sus pequeñas manos, ni oiría su risa, ni sabría el tono de su voz, ni conocería su olor… porque estaba muerta.

Él la había matado y ya no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Jess tenía razones suficientes para odiarle pero no por ello le dolía menos.

De pronto, se descubrió llorando. Las lágrimas recorrían abundantemente su rostro. Hacía mucho que no lloraba y lo peor es que no se sentía mejor. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos sin poder dejar de llorar y de pensar en Jess.

Lo había perdido todo porque se había convertido en un monstruo.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Antiguas conquistas: ¿Qué haces aquí?"_. Hasta la próxima.


	40. Antiguas conquistas: ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Aquí tenéis un capitulo más de esta historia. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión. No me entretengo más. Espero que os guste este capitulo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 39: Antiguas conquistas: ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Harry se desvistió y caminó hacía las duchas de la residencia masculina de la universidad. Estaba apunto de amanecer y él aún no había dormido, llevaba una borrachera de campeonato y se sentía como un monstruo.

Y esa maldita erección le estaba poniendo un gran dolor de huevos.

Abrió el grifo del agua fría y siseó cuando el agua le tocó la piel. Ese día definitivamente no tendría fuerzas para ir a clase.

Apoyó la frente en los azulejos de las duchas y dejó que el pelo y todo su cuerpo se empapara de agua para despejarse. Y rompió a llorar de nuevo, al pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan solo un día.

Jess le odiaba, _Dahlia_ estaba muerta y se había dado cuenta de que era un cerdo sin escrúpulos. Ahí tenían al salvador del mundo, convertido en un ser rastrero.

Un ser rastrero al que le estaban devolviendo todas sus andanzas con una erección que dolía como el demonio y que se había quedado completamente insensible al placer que las mujeres podían otorgarle.

Con una mano apoyada en los azulejos de la ducha, bajó la otra hasta su entrepierna. Cerró los ojos y empezó a acariciársela. Pensó en cosas que antes podrían haberle hecho alcanzar una liberación pero esta vez no surtía efecto.

¿Hasta cuándo iba a durar ese bloqueo que tenía?

De pronto le vino a la cabeza la hermosa imagen de Jess desnuda, rememoró el recuerdo de la noche que pasaron en la cabaña de Sirius, la vio de nuevo en la cama y se imaginó que estaba haciéndola el amor como esa noche.

Se la imaginó debajo de él, meciendo su voluptuoso cuerpo al compás del suyo propio. Jadeó complacido por el placer que estaba experimentando. Volvió a ver esa mirada azulada puesta en él y gimió complacido al leer lo que decía su mirada.

Aceleró el ritmo de su mano cuando la oyó gemir en su cabeza y cuando artículo esas dos palabras que había dicho esa noche y que le hicieron llegar a la culminación.

Te quiero.

Gimió de deleite cuando las oleadas de placer la atravesaron mientras el eco de esas palabras resonaba en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y lo supo: estaba perdido, esa mujer le había robado la cordura.

_Cuatro días después._

Jess bajó del coche de Pansy que la había ido a buscar esa mañana al hospital. Estaba deseando salir de allí, a pesar de que la habían tratado de maravilla quería que todo volviese a la normalidad lo antes posible para olvidar pronto el dolor que se había instalado tras la perdida de su bebé. Sabía que nunca desaparecería pero por lo menos con el tiempo se haría más llevadero.

Las chicas habían querido que esa mañana no se incorporase a las clases, que descansase en su habitación pero se negaba a encerrarse en su cuarto por más tiempo. Necesitaba continuar con su vida normal.

Espero junto al coche de Pansy mientras esta sacaba la pequeña maleta con sus pertenencias. Le había pedido a Hermione el día anterior que la llevase al aparcamiento los libros que tendría que utilizar ese día pero sus amigas aun no salían de la residencia.

Quien si salió de la residencia de chicos fue Harry. El corazón le dio un vuelco al verlo, a pesar de haberle gritado que lo odiaba solo había sido por el calor del momento. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Seguía queriéndole.

En esos cuatro días había tenido tiempo para darle vueltas a la forma en la que se había puesto cuando había visto a Harry y se había dado cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por su dolor, él no tenía toda la culpa de que hubiese perdido a su bebé aunque tampoco le iba a quitar algo de yerro.

Y ahora que le estaba viendo tenía la tentación de acercarse a él y pedirle disculpas por como le había tratado a pesar de que él había ido para ver como se encontraba. Pedirle disculpas por juzgarle de esa manera, pero tan rápido como había llegado la tentación de acercarse, se fue... ella había cometido ese error pero él había cometido muchos más errores y aun no le había pedido disculpas por ninguno de ellos.

Suspiró. Ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Supo que él la había visto porque se detuvo en seco y su mirada la atravesó. Apartó la mirada cuando Pansy se puso junto a ella con la maleta a sus pies.

-Voy a ir a dejar esto a tu habitación y a mirar porque tardan estás, espéranos aquí- le dijo su amiga y Jess asintió.

La vio alejarse y observó sus pies, esperando que Harry no decidiese acercarse. No se creía con fuerzas para enfrentarse con él. Por suerte sus amigas no tardaron en salir de la residencia femenina y se acercaron a ella para darle la bienvenida.

Cogió los libros que Hermione le tendía mientras veía como Harry la seguía observando ya que estaba esperando a sus amigos cerca de la residencia de chicos.

-Entonces, ¿Podemos ir ya a desayunar no?- preguntó Jess y sus amigas asintieron.

-¿Jessica, _la bella bambina_?- dijo una voz masculina con un marcado acento italiano.

La chica levantó la cabeza y sus amigas miraron por encima de sus hombros encontrándose con un hombre de unos treinta años muy atractivo. Alto, delgado pero fibroso y con un rostro que las estatuas griegas envidiarían. Tenía el cabello negro al igual que los ojos y una barba de tres días que le sentaba de maravilla.

Padma soltó un silbido de admiración mientras le hacía un escáner pero el hombre solo tenía ojos para Jess que se llevó las manos a la boca y soltó una risotada.

-Francesco- soltó sorprendida.

-_Bambina_- le sonrió con cariño.

Se acercaron el uno al otro y se estrecharon en un cariñoso abrazo.

Sus amigas le miraron con interés. Sabían quien era el tal Francesco, Jess les había contado que ese verano había conocido a un treintañero al que se había tirado en sus vacaciones por Italia. Aunque por las mañanas Jess había pasado tiempo con su familia, por las noches salía siempre con él desde que lo conoció y le había enseñado Roma y su habitación en algún apartamento de la ciudad.

-Joder, me lo imaginé guapo pero este hombre es un Dios- soltó Padma en un susurro a sus amigas y ninguna pudo quitarle la razón.

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que eras mago- soltó Jess aún sin creer que ese hombre estuviese allí.

-Ni yo tampoco que tú lo fueras- le dijo el hombre con ese acento italiano que tan sexy era- ha sido una sorpresa grata descubrir que estudias aquí, _bella_. Si lo llegó a saber hubiese intentado estar aquí antes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó.

-Soy el entrenador de Quiddich del equipo de Italia e imparto clases en la universidad de allí- le explicó el hombre. Jess asintió, era cierto que el equipo italiano había estado sin entrenador la mayor parte del Torneo de Quiddich, nadie sabía por qué- y bueno por algunos asuntos referentes a las clases que daba en la universidad no he podido estar aquí antes pero bueno… Donatello, el capitán del equipo, lo ha debido de hacer muy bien en mi ausencia si aún continúan en el Torneo.

-Nunca imaginé que volvería a verte- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- pero de verdad que me alegro muchísimo.

-Yo también, _la mia bella principessa_- le susurró acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad- he pensado mucho en ti desde que te fuiste, _bella. _

Jess se sonrojó al ver la intensa mirada del hombre que se había acercado a ella y la miraba a los ojos. Su mano seguía acariciándole la mejilla y su sonrisa derretiría a cualquiera.

-Vaya, no se que decir- Jess sonrió nerviosamente pero era agradable sentirse deseada por alguien.

-No digas nada, _principessa_. No hace falta que digas nada- la acarició la punta de la nariz- ¿Querrías cenar esta noche conmigo?

Jess dudó. Acababa de salir del hospital y la tristeza por la perdida de su bebé aún estaba demasiado presente y ¿a quién iba a engaña? Aún tenía en su cabeza y en su corazón a Harry.

-Verás, Francesco…

-Estará encantada de ir a cenar contigo esta noche- le dijo Pansy poniéndose al lado de Jess que la miró sorprendida, las demás también se acercaron con enormes sonrisas- estará aquí a las 9, ella conoce algunos buenos restaurantes en el pueblo de al lado.

-Chicas- dijo entre dientes para que Francesco, que sonreía de oreja a oreja, no la oyese.

-Gracias, _ragazze_- les hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza- nos vemos aquí entonces, _bella_.

La dio un beso cerca de los labios y se marchó con ese andar tan masculino que le caracterizaba.

-Pero ¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?- espetó Jess mirando a sus amigas con el ceño fruncido- No me apetece salir y menos tener una cita.

-Querías que tu vida volviese a la normalidad, pues tarde o temprano alguien te iba a invitar a salir- le soltó Padma- solo que ha sido más bien temprano que tarde. Y nada más y nada menos que el hombre maravilloso que te tiraste en Italia y que está como un queso.

-Dijiste que te lo pasabas bien con él cuando estabas en Italia- le dijo Hermione- y necesitas alegarte un poco, Jess.

-Vale, vale, tenéis razón- asintió la muchacha y sonrió- ¿A qué es guapo?

oo00oo

Harry observaba a las chicas con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué Jess conocía al entrenador Italiano? No, ¿Por qué Jess le conocía y parecía llevarse tan bien con él? Se notaba que entre ellos había habido algo, exudaba tensión sexual por todos lados.

En la manera de mirarla, en la manera en la que la había acariciado y en el beso no tan casto que le había dado al despedirse. Y lo peor de todo es que Jess parecía feliz con sus atenciones. Se notaba que le gustaba ese tipo.

Apretó en dos puños las manos que tenía metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones mientras intentaba calmar esa rabia que le pedía a gritos ir detrás del Italiano y estamparle el puño en la cara.

Maldita sea… estaba celoso…

Hacía años que no se ponía celoso por una mujer y creyó que nunca volvería a sentirlo. En realidad había creído muchas cosas pero ¿A quién iba a engañar? La mayoría se habían ido al traste cuando decidió que sería divertido tirarse a Jess.

Esa chica le había desarmado.

Vio como sus amigos salían de la residencia de chicos, después de saludarlos se fue con ellos al comedor para desayunar algo e ir a clase. Necesitaba alejarse de Jess pero compartiendo todas las clases con ella, iba a estar un poco complicado.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermano?- oyó Harry que decía Blaise.

Levantó la cabeza y vio como el chico le echaba el brazo por encima a Neville que andaba algo callado a diferencia de los demás. Todos les miraron con interés.

-¿No habéis visto como Luna hablaba con Hamilton?- preguntó Neville mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacía el comedor.

Era cierto, cuando sus amigos habían salido de la residencia y Harry se había reunido con ellos, habían visto como las chicas hablaban con Jack Hamilton y este tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros de Luna que le había sonreído sin parar.

-Aún me sorprende que Luna se lo esté tirando- le dijo Blaise poniéndole una mano en el hombro- pero bueno… deberías estar contento por Luna, Jack parece hacerla feliz ¿Y tu quieres que ella sea feliz no?

Neville no contestó. Claro que quería que su amiga fuese feliz pero le molestaba que llevase tan bien su rechazo. A fin de cuentas le había dicho que le quería, y a los pocos días ya se había encontrado un sustituto y parecía completamente feliz con él. No le querría tanto cuando le había sustituido con tanta rapidez.

-¿Neville?- le dijo Blaise dándole un pequeño zarandeo para sacarle de sus pensamientos.

-Si, quiero que sea feliz- le respondió- pero me molesta que haya superado tan bien mi rechazo.

El chico no vio las sonrisas de todos sus amigos.

-¡Ah bribón! A lo mejor te molesta porque estás más interesado en Luna de lo que creías en un principio- le propuso Cedric con una sonrisa.

Neville arrugó el ceño al oír eso.

-Tal vez- respondió dudoso- pero aún no puedo olvidar la noche que pasé con la chica misteriosa y hasta que no sepa quien es no voy a estar tranquilo y no sería justo para Luna que pasase algo entre nosotros mientras aún tengo el recuerdo de otra mujer.

-¿Y vas a perder a Luna por el presencia de una mujer en tu mente con la que has estado una noche y que no recuerdas?

Las palabras de Colin le dejaron pensativo para todo el día y a pesar de eso no encontró la respuesta.

oo00oo

Las clases de la mañana habían llegado a su fin y Ron caminaba hacía el comedor. Estaba hambriento y necesitaba reponer fuerzas antes de continuar con las clases de la tarde.

Se detuvo al ver como Hermione caminaba en sentido contrario, iba con un libro abierto en las manos del que leía absorta. Sonrió, nunca cambiaría.

La cogió del brazo cuando pasó por su lado para que se percatase de su presencia y ella le miró. Cuando vio la sonrisa del pelirrojo, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Un día vas a sufrir un accidente por no mirar por donde caminas- le dijo él- solo a ti se te ocurriría leer mientras caminas.

-Que se puede esperar de la ratona de biblioteca- le dijo ella en broma.

Él sonrió.

-¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó.

-Bien- le dijo ella sabiendo que se refería a su último encuentro en la biblioteca, el día que Jess había perdido el bebé y él se había preocupado al verla tan triste.

-Me alegro- le dijo Ron- la verdad es que nos sorprendió a todos lo triste que estaba Jess cuando la vimos, entonces comprendimos vuestra preocupación.

-Bueno está un poco decaída- le dijo Hermione.

-En parte es porque Harry se ha cansado de ella y ya no quiere tener más encuentros ¿no?

"_Con que eso le había dicho Harry a sus amigos para explicar la abrupta ruptura en su "relación"_ pensó Hermione al oír la pregunta del chico.

-Si, pero solo en parte- le dijo la chica- se le junto también con lo de la anemia y todo eso y claro está un poco decaída pero se recupera poco a poco.

-Me alegro- le dijo él. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos- Hermione…

-¡Roooo!- gritó una voz.

El chico miró por encima de su hombro y Hermione se asomó por detrás de él para ver como Rachel con su enorme sonrisa se acercaba a ellos. Se agarró al brazo de su novio y tiró de él para que se agachara y poder robarle un suave beso de los labios.

Ron carraspeó incomodo ante la situación. Se rascó la nuca.

-Hola, Hermione- le dijo Rachel alegremente y la dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-Ho... Hola- le dijo un poco sorprendida por su arranque- ¿Qué tal?

-Bien- la sonrió.

-Hermione- la chica se giró al oír como la llamaban y vio como Gerard se acercaba a ella con paso decidido y no parecía muy contento al verla hablando con Ron y Rachel.

-Gerard- la saludó ella y él la dio un beso en los labios para luego mirar a Ron con evidente desagrado.

-Hermione, ven conmigo a la biblioteca necesito que me ayudes con algo- le dijo Gerard y la chica no sabía porque estaba convencida que era solo una excusa para alejarlo de la pareja y principalmente de Ron que la miraba sin parar.

-Si, claro, claro- le dijo. Miró a la pareja y les sonrió sin ganas- esto… nos vemos, chicos.

-Adiós- dijo alegremente Rachel mientras Ron les veía alejarse en silencio.

oo00oo

Lavender se dejó caer en la cama, le dolía todo. Esa mañana tendría que haber ido a correr a la playa con Seamus pero se había quedado dormida. No era de extrañar, las numerosas agujetas la habían estado torturando toda la noche y casi no había pegado ni ojo. Tendría que haberse acostumbrado ya que llevaba meses con lo de ir a correr pero su cuerpo se negaba a acostumbrarse.

Necesitaba ganar esa maldita apuesta de una vez para no tener que volver a ir a esas carreras mañaneras que la estaban matando de cansancio. Mientras tanto, no tendría más remedio que ir porque esos encuentros a solas con el chico la estaban ayudando a conocerle mejor y saber más cosas que le gustaba de las mujeres.

Suspiró.

Se sobresalto al sentir como unas manos la acariciaban los hombros doloridos y se dio la vuelta encontrándose de frente con la eterna sonrisa de Seamus. Y como le gustaba esa sonrisa.

El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró con el ceño fruncido simulando que estaba enfadado aunque esa sonrisa delataba su teatro.

-Umm…- gruñó suavemente- esta mañana me has dejado plantado.

-Lo siento…- le dijo Lavender mirándole con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida- me quedé dormida y te he buscado hoy por la universidad para disculparme pero no te he encontrado ¿Me perdonas?

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados sopesando si se creía lo que le decía.

-Si me das un beso.

Ella le miró con un brillo de alegría en los ojos.

Un beso…

Haría mucho más que eso si no perdiese una apuesta con ello.

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios y le acarició el antebrazo con la yema de los dedos.

-Perdonada- le dijo él con la voz ronca mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Lavender se pasó la lengua por los labios y se dejó caer en la cama. Todos los huesos se quejaron por el golpe tan brusco que se dio contra el colchón e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Y esa cara?- le preguntó él, divertido.

-Me duele todo- le susurró ella.

-Túmbate, boca abajo- le pidió él.

-Pero…

-Tú, hazlo.

Ella le obedeció y se tumbó bocabajo. Suspiró de placer cuando él le puso la mano en los hombros y comenzó a masajéaselos. Gimió de dolor cuando él encontró la zona tensa y se dedicó a relajarla.

-Sería mucho más fácil si… esto…- Seamus tragó saliva- si quieres puedes quitarte la camiseta… solo si quieres.

Lavender sonrió contra el colchón al sentir los nervios de él. Se incorporó y sin dejar de darle la espalda se quitó la camiseta, el problema es que ese día no se había puesto sujetador y él soltó un suave gruñido al ver la espalda desnuda.

Lavender se tumbó de nuevo en la posición en la que estaba y Seamus puso una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de ella, quedando a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

-¿Te aplasto?- preguntó.

-No, tranquilo.

Él continúo con el masaje y Lavender se dio cuenta de que él sabía exactamente lo que hacía.

Ella jadeaba cuando le encontraba una zona en tensión a la que se dedicaba hasta que conseguía relajarla. Con los ojos cerrados contra el colchón supo que sería fácil darse la vuelta y mostrarle sus pechos ¿Se resistiría entonces a hacerla el amor?

Seamus no estaba muy seguro de si había sido muy inteligente lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando la había pedido que se quitase la camiseta no había pensado que no llevaría ropa interior aunque pensándolo bien, con la debilidad que sentía por la ropa interior, tal vez no había sido muy inteligente simplemente haberle pedido que se quitara la ropa.

Estaba cachondísimo y la cosa que tenía entre las piernas lo delataba. Y seguro que ella lo estaba sintiendo, estaba totalmente convencido. La tenía justo como siempre había querido. Sería tan fácil desnudarla del todo y hacerla el amor.

Pero no.

Tenía que esperar, tenía que ser ella la que diese el primer paso. Totalmente mentalizado con ese pensamiento, intentó relajarse.

Lavender se mordió el labio cuando le sintió ponerse duro. Tenía que jugarse esa carta, daba igual lo que él pensase, quería ganar esa apuesta y que diablos… quería acostarse con Seamus. Le deseaba.

Cuando él dejó de masajearle la espalda totalmente relajada. No esperó a que se quitase de encima, simplemente se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos. Los de él no se demoraron en bajar hasta sus pechos desnudos.

Se tumbó en la cama y siguió observándole ¿Por qué diablos no se lanzaba?

Seamus sintió como el sudor le recorría la espalda y las sienes. Sus pechos eran encantadores y deseó acercarse y mordisquearlos. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviese intentando liberarse de esos pensamientos.

-Yo… esto… me voy…-

Se levantó y sin esperar a que ella dijese nada, se marchó.

Lavender se dejó caer en la cama, preguntándose que podría haber de malo en ella que Seamus encontraba tan poco atractivo.

oo00oo

Ginny esperó sentada en el retrete del baño del cuarto de Draco y Blaise. De pie, apoyado en la puerta el rubio esperaba al igual que ella a que el tiempo de espera estimado en las instrucciones del test del embarazo, concluyera.

Hacía cuatro días que le había dicho lo de su retraso en el período pero no se habían atrevido a hacer el test, hasta que ese mismo días desesperado por la incertidumbre, Draco se había ido a una de las farmacias del pueblo y había comprado el test.

No la había dejado sola en ningún momento ni siquiera cuando había tenido que orinar sobre el palito. Tenían que esperar cinco minutos pero estaban siendo los cinco minutos más largos de sus vidas.

Draco miró el reloj por décima vez en esos cinco minutos y levantó la cabeza del suelo.

-Ya han pasado cinco minutos- le susurró como si temiese que hablando más alto todo eso se hiciese más real de lo que ya lo era.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Ginny miró a Draco a los ojos, no iba a negar que desde que el período se le había retrasado se había imaginado a un pequeño Draco entre los brazos. Y tenía que reconocer que la idea no le desagradaba del todo. Pero también estaba segura de que era demasiado joven para tener hijos y que quería esperar a tenerlos en el seno de una familia no en una noche loca con un chico que ni siquiera era su novio.

Estaba convencida que Draco le había sido sincero cuando le dijo que se haría cargo del bebé y que la ayudaría en todo lo que estuviese en su mano pero no quería que su hijo creciese con unos padres que ni siquiera eran pareja.

Pero si resultaba que estaba embarazada, querría a ese niño con toda su alma, tanto como quería a su padre.

Ginny arrugó el ceño.

Un momento… ¿De donde había salido ese último pensamiento? Ella no amaba a Draco, a pesar de haberle dicho que le quería cuando fueron a Los Ángeles, eso solo fue para hacer más real el teatro que estaban llevando ante los primos del chico ¿o no?

Negó con la cabeza, ahora no era tiempo de pensar en sus sentimientos. Ahora en lo que único que debía de pensar era en la posibilidad de un hijo.

Se puso en pie en el mismo momento en el que él daba un paso hacía el lavabo donde reposaba la prueba de embarazo. Los dos se miraron y él estiró la mano hacía ella. Ginny la aferró con fuerza y juntos se acercaron.

Con los ojos cerrados esperaron unos segundos y abriéndolos a la vez vieron el color azul que aparecía. No estaba embarazada.

Ambos soltaron un grito una mezcla de alivio y alegría, y se abrazaron con fuerza él uno al otro, por lo que ninguno pudo ver la pequeña decepción que resplandecía en sus ojos.

oo00oo

Blaise estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del campus, hacía frío pero él no lo notaba. Pensativo, observaba a la gente que pasaba por allí, sin verla en realidad.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? No podía dejar de pensar en Pansy, tenía que estar una vez más con ella y luego alejarse, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Como si la hubiese invocado, la vio acercarse. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios y estaba preciosa con su abrigo blanco. Joder, debía acostarse cuanto antes con ella y huir.

"_Cobarde"_ oyó que decía una voz en su cabeza pero decidió ignorarla.

-Hola- le dijo ella con su suave voz y él no fue ni siquiera capaz de contestar perdido en el negro de sus ojos- ¿Estas bien, Blaise?

El chico salió de su ensimismamiento cuando ella le chascó los dedos delante de la cara. Ella rió, divertida.

-Estas en las nubes- le dijo Pansy mirándole con una sonrisa- acaban de pasar unas chicas que te han hecho un escáner y tú ni siquiera te has fijado.

Blaise miró hacía la derecha por donde un par de chicas bastante atractivas se alejaban mirando por encima del hombro. Joder, ni se había fijado en ellas solo había podido mirar a Pansy.

"_Vale, esto empieza a dar miedo"_ pensó mirando de nuevo a la chica que le sonreía complacida.

-Venía para saber si… querrías venir a mi cuarto- Pansy se abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo. Sabía que estaba dando un gran paso invitándole al cuarto pero no podía olvidar como hacía unos días la había consolado en un armario tras llevar a Jess al hospital. No había habido nada sexual, solo cariño y consuelo. Blaise estaba cambiando, no sabía porqué, ni a que se debía pero le gustaba y no estaba dispuesta a dejarle escapar- Lavender no está y bueno… íbamos a estar solos.

Lo había conseguido, se había propuesto ese curso romper las barreras que le separaban de Pansy y lo había conseguido, ella quería estar con él, se lo estaba pidiendo pero eso ¿Por qué le hacía sentirse como un hijo de puta?

Podría irse ahora mismo con ella, hacer el amor algo que estaba deseando desde la última vez que estuvo con ella en Navidad y luego no volver a tenerla.

Se puso en pie y ella sonrió. Notó como las manos le temblaban y se las metió en los bolsillos de la cazadora.

-Hoy no puedo, Pansy- la sonrisa de ella se borró para ser sustituida por un gesto de decepción- tengo cosas que hacer pero otro día… mejor otro día.

-Está bien- le dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Él cerró los ojos y la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y enterró la cara en su pecho.

-Adiós, Pansy- le dijo soltándola y marchándose con paso inseguro.

oo00oo

Colin estaba sentado en el escritorio de su cuarto, estaba mirando fotos para una de las clases cuando se había encontrado con una que él y Angie se habían hecho durante ese curso.

No era mágica la foto pero mostraba a la perfección el cariño que se tenían. Se quedó mirando el brillo de los ojos de ella y la sonrisa que sus labios mostraban. Estaba preciosa y se lo pasaba de maravilla con ella.

A veces se metía en asuntos que no la concernían como en el tema de su madre pero era incapaz de enfadarse mucho tiempo con ella. El tiempo que estuvo sin hablarla fue suficiente como para echarla de menos.

Nunca creyó que entre ellos hubiese algo más que amistad pero cuando ese curso se habían acostado, no había podido negar que había sentido con ella más que con cualquier otra mujer. Pensó que solo sucedería una vez pero no… ya se habían acostado dos veces y no iba a negar que deseaba que volviese a ocurrir.

Acarició la imagen sin percatarse de que Cedric, que salía del baño, le estaba mirando con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Harías una estupenda pareja con ella- le dijo Cedric sobresaltando al chico que dejó la foto a un lado intentando disimular y se puso a mirar las fotos- no disimules que he visto lo embobado que estabas mirando la foto.

-¿Qué foto?- dijo como si no supiese de lo que le estaba hablando.

-No disimules, Colin. Estás coladito por Angie- le dijo Cedric mientras se terminaba de abrochar la camisa- no se porque no sales con ella.

-¿Y por qué no sales tu con Padma?- le preguntó Colin apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y mirándole con una sonrisa.

Cedric arrugó el ceño.

-No es lo mismo. Padma y yo solo somos amigos- le dijo Cedric.

-Al igual que Angie y yo- le dijo Colin.

-¿Por eso te acostaste el otro día con ella?- le preguntó.

Colin le miró sorprendido, o sea que cuando entró en la habitación si la vio.

-Si, la vi- le dijo Cedric sonriendo ante el asombro del chico- te gusta y mucho- le guiñó el ojo- No la dejes escapar.

-No me gusta, bueno si me gusta pero para nada serio, yo no quiero nada serio con nadie- le dijo Colin.

Cedric se encogió de hombros y se despidió sin decir nada más. Cuando Colin se quedó a solas, cogió la foto que había estado observando durante horas y suspiró.

oo00oo

Cedric se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Padma y justo cuando fue a llamar, se abrió y salió la chica con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ced- la chica cerró la puerta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Justo a ti venía a buscarte. Iba a la tienda de Obi, y vine por si querías acompañarme.

-¡Oh! Quizás en otro momento, hoy ya tengo otros planes- le dijo Padma.

-¿Qué planes?- le preguntó.

-He quedado con un chico- le respondió sin darle importancia. Miró el reloj- me voy, llego tarde- le sonrió- nos vemos.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó de allí dejando a Cedric frente a su habitación.

oo00oo

Luna jadeó complacida mientras continuaba con el acelerado ritmo que estaban llevando ella y Jack.

El chico estaba sentado en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en una almohada que estaba a su vez apoyada en la cama. Luna estaba sentada en el espacio, que las piernas flexionadas de él y un poco abiertas, le habían dejado. Las piernas de ella descansaban en los hombros de él, con cada muslo a cada lado de su cara y ambos se movían con frenesí contra el otro.

Una de las manos de él bajó hasta su pequeño capullo y se lo acarició mientras se movían al compás de esa entrega salvaje. Él la aferraba con la otra mano por la cintura y la ayudaba con los movimientos.

Luna se inclinó sobre él con dificultad por la postura y sus bocas se unieron con sensualidad mientras continuaban, hasta alcanzar el clímax.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás y su mirada se clavó en el otro lado de la habitación. Cerró los ojos complacida pero no pudo evitar que a sus pensamientos acudiera Neville.

oo00oo

Cedric estaba sentado en la trastienda de _Frikilandia_, la tienda a la que Padma le había llevado una vez y que había vuelto a visitar en algunas ocasiones.

Sus amigos menos el dueño de la tienda al que llamaban Obi por Obi-Wan- Kenobi y que estaba en la tienda atendiéndola, jugaban a un juego de rol. Él había decidido pasar, no estaba de ánimo para jugar a que era un elfo, solo podía pensar en lo que Padma estaría haciendo en ese momento con el chico con el que había quedado.

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras se mecía en la silla. Estaba tan absorto que no se percató como entraba en la estancia Obi que había dejado a su primo a cargo del negocio.

-Chewbacca ¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó Obi- Wan a Cedric ya que allí se le conocía con ese nombre.

-La princesa Leia no ha querido venir- le respondió sin dejar de mecerse en la silla, ni siquiera le miró- ha preferido irse con un tipo.

-La princesa Leia es muy hermosa- le dijo Obi con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé- le dijo Cedric- muchos hombres la desean.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Obi mientras los demás que habían parado el juego, escuchaban atentos.

-Es difícil no desear a la princesa Leia- le respondió después de unos minutos.

-Sacia ese deseo, pues- le dijo el chico y Cedric le miró.

-¿Y si es algo más que deseo?- le preguntó Cedric con preocupación.

-Pues decide lo que quieres hacer- le dijo el chico recostándose en el sofá que había en la estancia- pero recuerda, la princesa Leia nunca tuvo nada con Chewbacca.

"_Que consolador"_ pensó Cedric volviendo a sus pensamientos.

oo00oo

Parvati recogía su habitación que estaba hecho un desastre, tenía que reconocer que Padma era todo lo que quisiera pero ordenada la condenada, envidiaba su parte del cuarto completamente inmaculado.

Empezó a recoger algo de ropa que había sobre su escritorio y se llevó un suéter a la nariz para comprobar si estaba limpio, lo estaba. O sea que toda esa ropa estaba limpia, empezó a doblarla y a dejarla sobre la cama para luego guardarla en el armario.

Se detuvo al ver que debajo de toda la ropa estaba su ordenador y de pronto se acordó de _abogado_de_oficio. _Hacía más de una semana que no hablaba con él porque así lo habían decidido ya que ambos debían aclarar unos asuntos, pero no iba a negar que echaba de menos hablar con él.

Suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras miraba el ordenador con nostalgia.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Elegir a un chico con el que solo había hablado por ordenador o elegir a otro con el que hasta hacía muy poco se estaba todo el rato peleando y del que no sabía si quería algo serio con ella?

oo00oo

Jess se lo había pasado de maravilla durante la cena. Francesco era tan encantador, gracioso y cariñoso como recordaba. Se había negado a que ella pagara y después de cenar habían dado un paseo por el pueblo.

Ahora de vuelta a la universidad, Jess aparcó el coche en un sitio libre y apagó el motor quedando todo en silencio. Se desabrochó el cinturón, se giró para mirar a su acompañante y le sonrió.

-Ya hemos…

El suave y sensual beso del hombre la acalló. Le correspondió sin pensar y entendió a las claras la promesa que esos labios firmes y dulces escondían.

Durante esos meses el único hombre al que había besado era Harry y tras las palabras hirientes del joven creyó que nadie se interesaría por ella. Que lo estuviese haciendo Francesco era tan reconfortante.

Se pasó al asiento del copiloto, sentándose sobre el duro cuerpo del hombre y el beso se volvió más salvaje. Se rozó contra la erección que sentía bajo su cuerpo y él atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

-_Bella_- le susurró.

La quitó el abrigo y la desabrochó la camisa. Con destreza el cierre delantero del sujetador fue abierto y él saboreó el néctar de sus pechos. Su boca la prodigó suaves besos y su lengua cálidos lametones que jugueteaban con sus endurecidos pezones.

Ese hombre era una maravilla en la cama.

Jess le desabrochó la camisa cuando logró quitarle el abrigo y acarició las capas de músculos que su piel escondía. El vello de su pecho la hizo estremecerse cuando sus manos pasaron sobre él.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un hambriento beso mientras las manos de él se introducían por la cinturilla de los vaqueros y la daban un suave apretón en las nalgas. Jess jadeó contra su boca y se rozó con impaciencia contra su erección.

Francesco la desabrochó los pantalones e introdujo las manos para alcanzar la suavidad de su cuerpo. La acarició y ella gimió. Alzó la cabeza mientras él la besaba la barbilla y continuaba por su garganta dejando un reguero de besos.

Jess se movió contra sus manos y se dejó llevar por él.

oo00oo

Harry tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo piso mientras caminaba de vuelta a la residencia de chicos. Había salido a dar un paseo y despejarse un poco. Desde el encontronazo que tuvo con Jess en el hospital, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y los encuentros con otras mujeres habían terminado, ¿Para qué iba a follar con ellas si no sentía nada? Solo encontraba la liberación cuando pensaba en Jess. Y ella nunca querría volver a estar con él.

Pasó junto al coche de Jess y se detuvo al percatarse de que había gente dentro. A través de la ventanilla del piloto pudo ver a Jess semidesnuda sobre el entrenador italiano que también estaba descamisado y tenía una mano dentro de la cinturilla de los pantalones de ella.

Tambaleante, se apoyó en el coche de al lado sin poder dejar de mirar lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Así qué eso era lo que se sentía? Eso era lo que se sentía cuando una persona que… ni siquiera sabía que era Jess para él pero estaba seguro que verla en brazos de otro no era agradable, verla disfrutar y saber que él nunca más la tocaría.

Se alejó de allí sin poder seguir observándolos. Tenía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, mezcla de celos y rabia. Estaba rabioso porque ella hubiese olvidado tan pronto la perdida de _Dahlia_. Estaba rabioso porque ella le había sustituido tan pronto en su corazón.

oo00oo

Jess jadeó contra su boca y sintió como él se desabrochaba los pantalones. Le acarició la dura erección y se deleito con su tamaño.

-Nena- le susurró.

Jess se detuvo al oír como la llamaba. Solo había una persona que la llamaba así. De pronto Harry ocupó sus pensamientos y el bebé no nato se le unió, ahogándola en la pena de no tenerles a ninguno de los dos.

-No puedo- susurró

-¿_Bambina_?- le dijo y ella le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Por qué de pronto toda esa tristeza?

-No puedo, lo siento- se quitó de encima de él y comenzó a vestirse avergonzada con la situación.

Él la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca y Jess le miró. Vio esa sonrisa dulce y sintió como le ponía un dedo en barbilla para levantarla la cabeza.

-¿Se trata de un _ragazzo_?- le preguntó y ella asintió.

-Pero él no me quiere- logró susurrar a pesar del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-Pero ¿cómo es posible? Si es imposible no quererte, _bella_- le acarició la mejilla.

-Tú le conoces- le aseguró ella a fin de cuentas quien no conocía a Harry en el mundo mágico.

-Yo solo conozco a los chicos que juegan en los equipos de Quiddich así que tiene que ser uno de ellos- le dijo pensativo.

-Le conocerías aunque no jugase al Quiddich- le susurró.

-¡Oh!- le dijo el hombre dándose cuenta a quien se refería- Harry Potter.

Jess asintió y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

-¡Oh, _bella_!- le susurró con ternura mientras limpiaba la lágrima- no llores. Ese _ragazzo_ no sabe lo que deja escapar.

-Le quiero tanto.

-Pues no pierdas la esperanza, _bambina_- le susurró con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba- Hasta los más ciegos, terminan viendo la luz. Y tú brillas demasiado para pasar desapercibida.

Ella le sonrió agradecida y Francesco la dio un fuerte abrazo que la reconfortó.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Palabras que duelen"_. Hasta la próxima.


	41. Palabras que duelen

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Bueno… no os podréis quejar esta vez porque he tardado muy poco en subir un nuevo capitulo que por cierto es bastante largo, así que espero que os guste y que me dejéis mucho reviews que no os cuesta nada y a mi me hacen mucha ilusión además de que me gusta conoces vuestras opiniones.

Así que no me entretengo más. Un beso y…

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 40: Palabras que duelen.**

Solo hacía un par de días que había salido del hospital y seguramente tendría que estar guardando reposo, pero Jess estaba inquieta la mañana del primer sábado de marzo y cuando Hermione se había ido para comprar unos libros en el pueblo de al lado, ella había aprovechado para descargar todo esa intranquilidad.

oo00oo

Harry había madrugado esa mañana más de lo normal, en realidad casi no había dormido, el sueño recurrente que tenía desde el día en el que todo se fue al traste con Jess y en el que la veía morir como a su hija, no había dejado de atormentarle en toda la noche.

Y el hermoso rostro de la que podría haber sido _Dahlia_ le atosigaba y atormentaba sin parar.

Angustiado había salido de la residencia masculina y sin darse cuenta sus pasos le habían llevado hasta el cuarto de Jess. Parado frente a la puerta, no comprendía porque había terminado allí.

Con cuidado para no ser descubierto abrió levemente la puerta y se sorprendió al verla de pie. Estaba sola en el cuarto, frente a un espejo de pie. Estaba vestida con unas ajustadas mallas negras y una camiseta ancha que rebelaba una de las tiras del sujetador negro y parte del tatuaje de su espalda. Su pelo estaba sudoroso, al igual que su cuerpo, y recogido en una coleta, y sus pies estaban embutidos en unas zapatillas de ballet.

De pronto tuvo la necesidad de entrar y hablar con ella, saber como se encontraba y conocer que había entre ella y el entrenador del equipo italiano. Joder, la imagen de ellos dos juntos en el coche de ella, se repetía sin cesar en su cabeza.

La vio ponerse en pie puntillas pero no aguanto demasiado tiempo y cayó al suelo. La vio golpear el suelo con el puño cerrado y como se llevaba las manos a la cara y la enterraba entre ellas.

No lo oyó pero supo que lloraba por como se movían sus hombros y deseo abrazarla. Joder, esto se estaba poniendo muy mal si deseaba entrar y consolarla.

La vio ponerse en pie y su reflejo en el espejo. Ya no caía ninguna lágrima por su rostro, ni siquiera sabía si había llegado a derramarlas o simplemente había estado apunto de estallar en un llanto que al final había quedado en nada.

Jess miró fijamente su reflejo y empezó a dar vueltas sobre si misma pero perdió el equilibrio y estuvo apunto de caer, no lo hizo gracias a que pudo sujetarse en el escritorio.

Vio como sus hombros subían y bajaban por su acelerada respiración. Bailaba bastante bien… cerró los ojos… en todos esos meses no se había enterado que Jess bailaba ballet, ni siquiera se interesó en porqué ella le pidió a Ami que la tatuase un hada con un tutú. Pero en realidad no se había molestado en preguntarle casi nunca nada sobre ella.

El teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar. Lo cogió del escritorio y contestó con la respiración acelerada.

-Hola, Francesco- Harry cerró los puños al oír de quien se trataba- tranquilo ya estaba despierta, esta noche no he dormido mucho…- hubo una pequeña pausa- si me encantaría quedar luego para comer en el pueblo… mmm… si, si, te espero en el aparcamiento…. Si… vale… adiós.

Harry se apoyó en la pared y la escuchó colgar el teléfono. Cuando volvió a asomarse la vio otra vez frente al espejo practicando ballet. No se atrevió a entrar, no se atrevió por miedo a que volviese a gritarle que le odiaba.

Ella estaba rehaciendo su vida con el italiano, y él ya estaba completamente fuera de ella. Mientras se alejaba, se froto el pecho sintiendo una fuerte presión en él.

Necesitaba un trago.

oo00oo

Gerard se sobresaltó cuando Terence dio un puñetazo a la puerta de su armario.

-¡Eih tío! Comprendo tu frustración pero no me destroces el mobiliario- espetó Gerard.

Terence gruñó y apretó el porro que tenía entre los labios. Se masajeó los nudillos doloridos mientras se movía por la habitación.

Joseph entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él para no ser molestados. Se sentó junto a Gerard y ambos observaron el caminar de su amigo.

-¿Jessica?- preguntó Joseph y Gerard asintió como única respuesta.

-Esta furioso por la "amistad" que parece haber entre Jessica y el entrenador italiano- le explicó Gerard después de unos segundos de silencio- en cambio yo tengo en la palma de mi mano a Hermione- sonrió con prepotencia- creyó que estaba arrepentidísimo por lo que pasó con Weasley.

-¡Que coño me importa a mi lo que te suceda con Granger!- le gritó furioso Terence que le miró con los ojos inyectado en sangre.

Gerard guardó silencio sabiendo que no debía jugar con los nervios de su amigo en el estado de furia en el que se encontraba, sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz.

-Todo parecía ir bien, ella y Potter se habían distanciado pero apareció ese maldito italiano- pegó una patada a uno de los cojines que había tirados por el suelo- pero no voy a permitir que empiece a haber nada entre ellos. Hoy saldrán las chicas al _"Crowe"_ como todos los sábados y hoy Jess será mía.

Joseph y Gerard se miraron asustados por la mirada demente de su amigo. Esa mujer le tenía obsesionado y pobre de aquel que se intentase meter entremedias de ellos. A Potter ya se la tenía jurada y el italiano podía pasar también a la lista si se inmiscuía entre ellos.

oo00oo

Luna paseaba junto a Jack esa mañana por el campus de la universidad. Algunos alumnos pasaban a su alrededor mientras ellos continuaban con sus clases de cómo se debía conquistar a una mujer. Luna debía reconocer que Jack estaba avanzando bastante rápido.

Y que su compañía era como un soplo de aire fresco que la animaba en los momentos en los que más decaída se encontraba con el asunto con Neville. Aunque habían dicho que todo seguiría estando como siempre, había sido inevitable que su amistad se hubiese visto dañada un poco después de que ella le dijese que le amaba y él no la hubiese correspondido. Y no sabía como lo hacía pero cada vez que estaba un poco tristona pensando en lo que pudo a ver sido y no fue, aparecía Jack y la sacaba de sus pensamientos con una de sus bromas o con una de sus caricias. Cuando estaba con él, se olvidaba de lo mucho que le dolía no poder estar con Neville.

Luna miró su mano al sentir un leve roce. Había estado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba ya un buen rato callada. Se sorprendió al ver que la mano de Jack había agarrado la suya con suavidad.

-Van a pensar que comos novios- le dijo Luna mirándole.

-¿Te importa?- le preguntó él.

-No, pero si piensan que salimos las chicas no van a querer nada contigo cuando te acerques a ellas para conquistarlas- le explicó Luna.

-No me importa porque…- la miró a los ojos- ¿Qué tal si lo fuésemos tu y yo?

-¿Te refieres a ser novios?- Luna le miró sorprendida.

-Si- él le sonrió y se detuvo- me gustas Luna, eres simpática y preciosa y ya estás curada de espantos conmigo… además en la cama congeniamos de maravilla.

Luna le miró, no iba a negar que le gustaba estar con él y lo de la cama no era ninguna mentira pero aún estaba el hecho de que no podía olvidar a Neville aunque quisiera, por lo menos no todavía.

-Tengo que pensarlo, Jack.

Él asintió no pareciendo decepcionado con la respuesta. La sonrió, la dio un beso en la frente y caminaron, hablando, por los terrenos de la universidad.

oo00oo

Francesco caminaba por las calles del encantador pueblo que quedaba cerca de la universidad. Al final los planes habían cambiado y había quedado directamente en el restaurante con Jess para comer ya que antes debía hacer unas compras. En ese momento se dirigían hacía el lugar donde habían quedado para comer cuando se detuvo frente a la ventana de un bar.

Sonrió al ver el interior y volvió sobre sus pasos para entrar. Era un bar pequeño y el aspecto que presentaba no era nada higiénico, eso no parecía importarle al chico que bebía wiskey en la barra.

Vio como vertía el contenido ambarino de la botella en el vaso en el que estaba bebiendo, se acercó a él pasando junto a unos hombres que ya estaban como cubas a esas horas del día y se sentó en la banqueta que había junto a la del chico por el que había entrado allí.

Harry giró el rostro y le miró con los ojos desenfocados, su mirada perdida cambió a una de antipatía en cuanto le reconoció. _"Vaya, vaya al bambino no le gusto"_ pensó Francesco con una sonrisa.

-Creo que no deberías estar bebiendo tan temprano, _ragazzo_- le dijo amablemente Francesco.

-Y yo creo que deberías meterte en tus asuntos- le dijo Harry con la lengua pastosa debido al alcohol.

-¿Qué pensaría la gente de su salvador del mundo y estrella del Quiddich en la universidad si le viesen emborrachándose en un bar de mala muerte a estas horas de la mañana?

-No me importa lo que piense la gente- le dijo Harry- hace mucho que me dejó de importar lo que pensarían los demás.

-Solo he visto a los hombres beber como tu lo estas haciendo por dos motivos - le dijo Francesco. Harry le miró haciéndose el interesado aunque el italiano sabía que solo lo estaba haciendo para burlarse de él, no le importaba- el primero porque están enganchados a esta droga y el segundo porque tienen un problema de faldas, y creo que tú estas en el segundo grupo.

-¿Quieres llegar a algún punto con todo este discursito o simplemente has venido a tocarme las pelotas?- le preguntó Harry bebiéndose de un trago el wiskey y sirviéndose otro.

-Jess es preciosa, ¿verdad?- le dijo como única respuesta. Harry apretó los dientes y Francesco se fijo en la tensión en su mandíbula y como sus nudillos se ponían blancos mientras apretaba el vaso que tenía a medio camino de su boca- y una _ragazza_ encantadora con un corazón de oro ¿Por qué la desprecias?

-No te metas donde no te llaman- le recomendó Harry.

-Ella me ha contado que no la quieres…

-¿Habéis hablado de mi?- le preguntó Harry haciéndose el sorprendido- ¿Cuándo antes, después o mientras te la follabas? ¿Tan malo eres follando?

-¿Te molestaría que me hubiese acostado con ella?- le preguntó Francesco sin hacer caso a su burla.

-Me importa una mierda lo que hagas con ella, no me importa nada Jessica como si quiere follarse a media universidad- le escupió Harry intentando controlar su rabia sin éxito.

-Creo que si te importa si te estas emborrachando por ella- le dijo Francesco.

Harry se movió con la rapidez de un buscador, un momento estaba sentado y un segundo después estaba de pie y tenía a Francesco agarrado de la solapa del abrigo.

-Mejor lárgate a calentarle la cama y déjame en paz- le soltó a un centímetro de su cara.

Harry le soltó y se sentó de nuevo en la banqueta bajo la atenta mirada de los del bar que al ver que la pelea no continuaba volvieron a lo suyo. Francesco, en cambio, decidió no hacerle caso y volvió a sentarse mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

-Parece que estás buscando que te partan la cara de un puñetazo- le dijo Harry sin mirarle.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en negar lo mucho que te molesta la idea de que me haya podido acostar con ella?- le preguntó Francesco- No es nada malo estar enamorado.

-Yo no estoy enamorado- le soltó Harry mirándole- el amor es una gilipollez, el amor no existe.

-¿De verdad crees eso o es lo que te gustaría creer?- le preguntó Francesco.

-Mira, tío- se giró en la banqueta y le miró- no se que haces perdiendo aquí el tiempo conmigo, lárgate y fóllatela si tan maravillosa es.

-¿Tu sabes lo maravillosa que es, verdad?- Harry no contestó y volvió a su copa de wiskey. De pronto recuerdos de los encuentros con Jess le asaltaron- durante estos meses has podido conocerla y no me refiero solo físicamente aunque ella me contó que habéis hecho el amor.

Harry no le miró porque ese hombre se equivocaba, él no sabía nada de Jess, no se había molestado en conocerla, ella si que había insistido en preguntarle cosas de su pasado y sus gustos el tiempo en el que estaban juntos pero él no lo había hecho.

Lo único que sabía de ella era porque Jess se lo había dicho en algún momento en las conversaciones que habían tenido pero no porque él se hubiese molestado en preguntárselo.

-Yo no se nada de Jess, solo conozco sus gustos en la cama, nada más, eso es lo único que me a interesado de ella- le dijo Harry pero Francesco estaba seguro de que mentía.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Francesco con una sonrisa- a lo mejor la conoces mejor de lo que crees.

-En serio, tío, ¿Qué quieres de mi?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Y que quieres tu de la vida, Potter?- le dijo Francesco- ¿Y qué quieres tú de las mujeres?

-Sexo, eso quiero de las mujeres- le contestó Harry- y lárgate a buscar a Jess, creo que habías quedado a comer con ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Francesco.

Harry se maldijo a si mismo por haber sido tan bocazas.

-Magia- respondió con una sonrisa de prepotencia.

-¿Y no te importa que haya quedado con ella?

-Ya te he dicho que Jess me da igual- le respondió.

-Quiero proponerle que se venga a Italia conmigo y termine allí la carrera de auror- mintió. Harry dejó la botella ruidosamente al oír eso pero no dijo nada- ¿No piensas decir nada?

-¿Es qué me estás pidiendo permiso para hacerlo?- le preguntó mirándole con rabia- yo no soy nada de Jess, ni amigo, ni novio, ni amante, ni ningún tipo de familiar.

-Eres el chico del que ella esta enamorada- le dijo Francesco.

Harry jugueteó con el vaso que tenía entre las manos.

-¿Amarme?- rió como si eso fuese una tontería- ¿Por eso follo contigo, porque me amaba? ¿Cuándo te dijo que me amaba después de que te hubiese comido la polla o tal vez mientras te la follabas contra el volante del coche?

-Yo no hablo de mis intimidades con nadie, Potter, eso es entre ella y yo- le aseguró Francesco- pero ella me dijo lo que sentía por ti y que durante este curso os habías estado viendo aunque se a negado a contarme porque dejasteis de veros.

-Vete a decirla lo que quieras, que te la quieres llevar a Italia y que quieres tener hijos con ella- de pronto la imagen de la _Dahlia_ de su sueño le asaltó y eso le puso más furioso de lo que estaba- pero déjame en paz de una puta vez, joder- al ver que el hombre no se movía, le miró- ¡Que te largues hostias!

Los borrachos de la cantina se giraron a mirarles. Francesco asintió y sin decir nada se puso en pie y se marchó.

oo00oo

Había llegado la noche y los alumnos de las universidades se preparaban para salir. Las chicas se habían repartido en los coches y bajaban hacía el pueblo.

-¿Por qué Hermione ha podido quedarse en la universidad y a mi me habéis obligado a bajar?- preguntó Jess con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche.

-Hermione no necesita entretenerse y tú si, si te hubieses quedado te habrías estado torturando- le dijo Pansy que iba sentada a su lado en la parte de atrás del coche.

-No me apetecía salir de fiesta, hubiese preferido mil veces quedarme en mi cuarto- le aseguró a sus amigas.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta- le aseguró Parvati que conducía ágilmente por las calles del pueblo.

Parvati encontró sitio cerca de la puerta de la discoteca "_Crowe_" y cuando apagó el motor todas se bajaron. Unos metros más arriba Padma aparcó también su coche y caminaron hacía donde estaban ellas.

-¿Listas para divertirse?- preguntó Padma alegremente.

-Lista para irme a la universidad- le respondió Jess.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas Jess- le dijo Padma rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

-Vamos dentro chicas hace frío- propuso Parvati.

Las chicas se encaminaron hacía la entrada de la discoteca cuando Jess se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el bolso en el asiento de atrás del coche.

-Parvati déjame las llaves que he olvidado coger el bolso- le pidió Jess. La chica se las dio- id entrando que yo os busco dentro.

Parvati asintió y entró seguida de sus amigas. Jess se acercó al coche mientras observaba la concurrida calle de jóvenes que salían para divertirse. Abrió la puerta y cogió su bolso que se colgó al hombro. Cuando comprobó que había cerrado, se dio la vuelta y chocó con un joven que caminaba hacía la discoteca con sus amigos.

-Lo siento- le dijo Jess con una sonrisa- no te vi.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió y la miró de arriba abajo- es agradable chocar con chicas bonitas.

-Gracias- le dijo Jess sonrojándose.

El chico le dijo algo pero Jess no le hizo caso, miraba a un callejón que había al lado de la discoteca en el que había visto algo moverse en la oscuridad. Una especie de sombra.

-Lo siento pero…

No terminó la frase, dejó al chico a medias y se acercó al callejón. Vio como la sombra tiraba un cigarro al suelo y lo pisaba y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vio que se trataba de Harry que apoyado en la pared, con su habitual aire chulesco, la observaba.

Jess se maldijo por su curiosidad al ver que se trataba de él pero no había podido resistir la tentación de acercarse pues había sentido la mirada de esa sombra puesta en ella.

Se fijo en su mirada vidriosa, en la palidez de sus mejillas y en las oscuras ojeras que adornaban sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó odiándose por aun preocuparse por él- no tienes buena cara.

-Será que ya no me miras con los mismo ojos- le dijo Harry con dificultad debido al alcohol que había bebido en todo el día. Pero él tenía razón en algo, ya no le veía de la misma manera, antes Harry estaba en lo alto de un pedestal, ahora había terminado en el suelo bruscamente.

-Estás borracho- ella negó con la cabeza- voy a buscar a uno de tus amigos para que te lleve a la universidad.

Harry la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella internándose más en la oscuridad y tranquilidad del callejón. Trastabillaron entre las sombras y la espalda de ella chocó contra una de las paredes. El cuerpo de él se pegó al de la joven y se amoldó a las suaves curvas de su cuerpo.

Él jadeó, ella sintió el olor a wiskey que su cuerpo desprendía y le provocó nauseas.

-¿Qué pensaría tu novio italiano si se enterara que estabas coqueteando con ese chico hace tan solo un par de minutos?- le susurró Harry.

Su rostro quedaba en penumbras y el jolgorio que había en la calle principal quedaba amortiguado. Era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido, como si las voces estuviesen muy lejos y la música del garito, que se escuchaba cada vez que la puerta se abría, no tuviese sentido. Solo estaban ellos dos, rodeados de la oscuridad, del miedo a contar sus secretos y del dolor de las palabras ya dichas.

El incesante y fuerte olor a humedad, orina, alcohol y tabaco la estaba mareando y sentir a Harry tan cerca no le despertaba ningún tipo de deseo, sería qué… ¿le estaba comenzando a olvidar?

Levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. No, seguía queriéndole como siempre pero… la había hecho demasiado daño como para que sus encantos la hiciesen temblar, ella conocía al chico que verdaderamente se escondía bajo ese hermoso envoltorio y… era tan decepcionante. Lo más triste es que lo amaba a pesar de todo pero… no podía desearle… no en esos momentos y no cuando la pérdida de su bebé estaba tan reciente.

-Suéltame, Harry- le pidió con tristeza. Estaba tan cansada de todo- mantente alejado de mi como yo estoy haciendo.

-Yo no soy él que me he acercado a ti, tú has venido hasta el callejón- le recordó.

-No sabía que eras tú, sino…

-No te hubieses acercado- terminó él la frase- lo sé, no he olvidado que me odias.

Jess guardó silencio y no desmintió esa afirmación a pesar de que sabía que no era cierta. No se iba a engañar porque era muy consciente de que no sentía odio por Harry pero estaba demasiado dolida y furiosa con él como para desmentirle algo que le había dicho en un arranque de rabia.

-Me odias- repitió mirándola con la cara a escasos centímetros de su rostro. El olor a alcohol y tabaco de su boca la inundó la nariz- te doy asco… yo soy el culpable de todo tu dolor ¿verdad?- le susurró junto al oído- pero aún así me deseas más que a tu novio italiano.

-En estos momentos, Harry, siento por ti de todo menos deseo- le aseguró ella pegándose a la pared para alejarse un poco de su cuerpo que la estaba agobiando- Francesco no es mi novio.

-Por supuesto que no, había olvidado que no te hace falta que sean tus novios para tirarte a alguien- le dijo Harry- ¿Pero vas a aceptar su proposición? ¿Te vas a ir a Italia para ser feliz para siempre junto a él? ¿Eh? ¡Contesta, Jessica!

-¿De qué estas hablando?- le dijo ella sorprendida por el apremiante tono de él. Se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Aún no te lo ha dicho?- preguntó Harry con una risotada que escondía toda su rabia.

-Estás borracho- le dijo Jess- será mejor que dejemos esta conversación.

-No- la puso contra la pared con más brusquedad de la que hubiese deseado- no, vamos a hablar aquí y ahora.

-No tenemos nada de lo que hablar.

-Te vi- explotó Harry sin poder evitarlo- ¡Te vi con él!

-¿De qué hablas?- soltó Jess.

-De ese italiano y de ti, vi como te lo tirabas en tu coche- le espetó Harry- ¿Te gusto más que cuando follabas conmigo? ¿Eh?

-No pienso responder a algo de tan mal gusto- le dijo Jess, sin un ápice de remordimiento por el hecho de que les hubiese visto. No tenía porque sentir lástima por él, al contrario, la satisfacción de que al parecer le molestase que hubiese estado con otro le gustaba. Ella ya lo había aguantado mucho, ahora le tocaba a él.

-¡Oh! La recatada Jessica Hiller no responde a groserías- se burló Harry- tal vez es que necesitas que te refresquen la memoria.

Jess se debatió en los brazos de Harry cuando este la besó. Sabía a wiskey y tabaco. Y era un beso lleno de amargura y resentimiento, no fue agradable. Logró apartarle de un empujón y él trastabillo hasta chocar con la pared del otro lado.

Se miraron los dos con las respiraciones aceleradas y el pulso descontrolado. Los ojos de Harry la observaban con angustia y los de ella con asombro por la fuerza de ese beso dañino.

-¿Tanto asco te doy que no soportas un beso mío?

-En el estado en el que estás preferiría que te mantuvieras alejado de mi- le dijo Jess- no soporto a los borrachos.

-Ni yo a las mentirosas.

-Yo no te he mentido en ningún momento- le aseguró ella.

-Me dijiste que me querías…

-Y no mentí cuando lo hice- le cortó ella.

-¿Por eso te tiraste al italiano?

-No me he acostado con nadie- le dijo ella con cansancio- pero si así hubiese sido eso no es de tu incumbencia. Soy libre para estar con quien desee, al igual que tú… además tú llevas mucho tiempo tirándote a toda la que se te ha cruzado en el camino.

-Os vi en el coche- le dijo Harry sorprendido porque pudiese mentirle tan descaradamente.

Ella guardó silencio. Le había dicho la verdad y no la había creído, no iba a insistir, no le debía explicaciones.

-No me importa que te lo follaras, es a lo único que puedes aspirar- le dijo él, enrabietado por su silencio.- ningún hombre te va a amar nunca. El italiano, Moore, el chico con el que estabas hablando antes, todos incluido yo solo vemos en ti un cuerpo, alguien hermosos al que tirarse, un… trofeo. ¿Cómo crees que alguien podría amar a alguien tan patoso que se tira a todo el que se acerca a ella? Eres una puta barata- ella siguió en silencio y mirándole con lastima lo que le hizo que él se enfureciese más, no quería su lástima porque no tenía ningún motivo para sentirla. Se rebuscó en los bolsillos y le tiró unos cuantos billetes que la dieron en la cara y cayeron al suelo mezclándose con el barro que había- toma esto es lo que te debo por tus servicios.

-¿Has terminado?- preguntó Jess sin cambiar la impasibilidad de su rostro- es penoso en lo que puede convertir el alcohol a un hombre.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida del callejón pisando los billetes, que habían caído al barro.

-Tan solo te quedaste embarazada para cazarme- Jess negó con la cabeza al oír eso- pero al ver que no iba a estar contigo, te provocaste el aborto para que sintiese lástima por ti y estuviese contigo.

Jess se detuvo al oír eso. Fue como una puñalada en el corazón. Una rabia lacerante y continua la atravesó como un maleficio. Soportaba cualquier insulto hacía ella, que la menospreciase de cualquier forma, excusándolo en que había bebido. Pero ni siquiera esa excusa barata le iba a servir para cambiar lo que había dicho.

Cuando se dio la vuelta no se fijo en la mirada de arrepentimiento en los ojos llenos de lágrimas de él. Estaba ciega de una rabia intensa y mortífera, que se hizo papable con una fuerte bofetada cuando estuvo junto a él. Después de esa vinieron más, descargó toda su rabia golpeándole y él no se inmutó, la observó mientras dejaba que ella le pegase hasta conseguir hacerle sangra por el labio.

Le agarró con fuerza clavándole las uñas en los hombros sin ser consciente de que lloraba mientras le pegaba. No era consciente de las palabras que salían de su boca.

-¡Hijo de puta! No tienes derecho a hablar de mi bebé- le arañó en el cuello- que tu no le quisieras, no significa que yo tampoco lo hiciera.

-Jessica, lo siento- le dijo agarrándola de las muñecas. Ella no tuvo fuerzas de forcejear mientras le miraba furiosa- no quise…

-No quiero tu disculpas- se logró soltar de él- no quiero nada de ti, solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

Jess se alejó de él envuelta en un abrazo protector y pronto salió de su vista. Harry se apoyó en la pared mareado, magullado y odiándose por lo que había dicho.

oo00oo

Padma fue besada con ansia por la boca de un hombre cuyo nombre no recordaba, ni siquiera sabía si se lo había dicho y si él conocía el suyo. No importaba como tampoco interesaban los nombres de los otros dos hombres que la estaban acariciando en el pequeño cubículo del baño de la discoteca.

Solo sabía que eran tres amigos militares que estaban de permiso y habían decidido ir a visitar a sus familias a su pueblo natal. Se habían conocido, se habían gustado y allí estaban, encerrados en ese pequeño espacio.

Mientras continuaba besando a uno de ellos, sintió como otro la desabrochaba la camisa y dejaba sus pechos al descubierto, las palmas de sus manos callosas le hicieron jadear al igual que la mano del último hombre que la tenía bajo la falda y la acariciaba sin el impedimento de las bragas que estaban en el suelo.

Sintió como ese mismo hombre se agachaba y subiéndole la falda, que Padma sujetó para que no le molestase, comenzó a juguetear con lengua. Ella se abrió más de piernas para darle mejor acceso y dejó que los otros dos hombres la chupasen los senos.

El hombre que besaba su sexo hizo el amago de levantarse pero ella le puso una mano en el hombro y le exigió:

-Continua- se rozó contra la boca del hombre apreciando el roce de la barba de varios días y él obedeció.

Se encontró mirando ese pequeño espacio mientras los tres hombres la complacían. Ese lugar le recordó uno parecido, un cubículo de otra discoteca…

_Padma suspiró al ver como Cedric y Cho se besaban unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba ella con sus amigas. Hacía poco más de dos meses que había terminado Hogwarts y en septiembre empezaría la universidad. _

_Sus amigas y ella habían decidido salir esa noche de fiesta para disfrutar de los últimos días de verano cuando se habían encontrado con los chicos en el mismo local y entre ellos estaba Cho, que salía con Cedric desde que había resucitado hacía unas semanas._

_No estaba siendo agradable para ella verles tan felices mientras ella sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar de dolor. Pero que iba a hacer si el hombre que amaba estaba con su enemiga. La perfecta Cho._

_Harta de ver el espectáculo les dijo a sus amigas que se iba a pedir una copa y se marchó a la barra donde pidió algo de alcohol que le hiciese olvidar esas imágenes._

_-¿Se puede saber a que viene ese ceño arrugado?- preguntó una voz junto a ella._

_Padma se sobresaltó y miró a su derecha donde vio a Harry apoyado en la barra con una copa en la mano y una mirada de interés. _

_Se sintió cohibida ante esa mirada verde._

_Harry había cambiado, durante ese mes en el que había desaparecido con Abie algo le había hecho cambiar… ahora era mucho más siniestro, rudo, salvaje, sensual y misterioso… y cada día estaba más atractivo, esas semanas en el gimnasio estaban surtiendo su efecto y sin sus gafas se podía apreciar mejor el color de sus hermosos ojos._

_-En esta discoteca se ven cosas desagradables- le dijo ella haciéndole reír._

_-Pues yo ahora mismo estoy viendo una muy encantadora._

_Padma le miró y vio que no apartaba los ojos de ella, se sonrojó. Y encima de todo se había vuelto un experto conquistador, quien lo iba a decir, ya no quedaba nada del chico tímido._

_-Puedes estar tranquila no van a durar- le dijo Harry haciéndola sonrojar, se había quedado embobada mirándole. Pero era imposible no sentirse atraída por él… parecía mucho más maduro para tan solo contar con los 18 años recién cumplidos… la guerra y hiciese lo que le hiciese Abie le había hecho madurar de golpe._

_-¿Tú crees?- le preguntó._

_-Cho es una guarra y terminara engañándole- le dijo él._

_-Tú la encuentras atractiva- le dijo ella._

_-Si, pero las novias de los colegas no se tocan- le dijo él sonriendo- así que no me pidas que me meta entre ellos para hacerte un favor._

_-No pensaba hacerlo- le dijo ella ofendiéndose porque él hubiese pensado eso. Molesta, apartó la mirada de él. _

_¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué la conocía? Puede que en ese último año en Hogwarts la relación entre ambos grupos se hubiese estrechado debido al acercamiento que había habido entre los chicos por un lado y las chicas por otro, en sexto, lo que había llevado a que entre ambos grupos hablasen más desde séptimo pero él no la conocía tan bien._

_-No hagas como que me conoces… no alguien que en el último año se pasaba más tiempo con Abie que con sus amigos…_

_-¡Uff! Eso duele- le dijo él. _

_Padma guardó silencio, no pensaba retractarse de lo que había dicho. Se sobresaltó al sentir una suave caricia en el entrecejo malhumorado que la hizo relajarlo._

_-¿Sabes que te pones muy guapa cuando te enfadas?-Padma giró la cara encontrándose con la sonrisa de él cuyo rostro estaba a menos de un metro de ella. Se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa._

_-Tengo que irme- le dijo sin apartar los ojos de él._

_-Vale- le dijo él sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Quién te lo impide?_

_-Estoy esperando a que me sirvan mi copa- le respondió ella, tartamudeando._

_-La tienes en la mano._

_Padma bajó la mirada y vio que él tenía razón. Cuando levantó la cabeza sintió la calidez de unos labios sobre los suyos… no era el primer chico que la besaba pero si era el primero que lo hacía de esa manera tan experta… los chicos a los que había besado habían sido torpes e inseguros. Pero Harry no._

_Cuando se apartó se sintió desorientada y extraña… Harry Potter le había besado y le había gustado. Ese chico que tenía enfrente nunca le había atraído pero también era cierto que el Harry que le había besado no era el mismo que ella conoció en la escuela._

_No protestó cuando él la quitó la copa de la mano y la dejó en la barra junto a la suya… no protestó cuando se cernió de nuevo sobre ella y desde casi sus dos metros la besó de nuevo…estaba vez le correspondió, disfrutando del beso._

_Su boca era exigente, sus manos, que la agarraban la cara, eran suaves pero firmes y su lengua húmeda y juguetona. Ella no se atrevió a tocarle pero él si pegó su cuerpo y le sintió duro, lo que la hizo ruborizarse._

_Cuando se separó ella vio su pelo alborotado y su boca roja por el beso, se imaginó que ella tendría los labios igual._

_-Ven conmigo- le dijo él agarrándola de la mano y tirando de ella, levemente._

_Padma no sabía donde quería llevarla pero podía imaginarse para que se la quería llevar, no era ninguna inocentona. No se movió, le miró y luego buscó a sus amigas con los ojos, las vio bailando y riendo sin percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. No quiso mirar a los chicos porque supo lo que se encontraría._

_Dio un paso hacía Harry y los siguientes que dio mientras le seguía al baño de los hombres le resultaron mucho más fáciles de dar. Atrás iba a dejar a una chica que no dejaba de sufrir por amor._

_El servicio de hombres estaba vacío y Harry le metió en uno de los cubículos. Era estrecho, no olía demasiado bien pero estaba limpio. _

_Nerviosa, sintió como Harry la apoyaba en una de las paredes del pequeño habitáculo. Lo besos no se hicieron esperar y ella los correspondió entrando poco a poco en calor, olvidando cualquier cosa que pudiese fastidiar ese momento y besando con el mismo ansía que él tenía._

_Su boca la devoraba y sus manos la acariciaban expertamente. Oía su acelerada respiración mientras ella continuaba con sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin saber como tocarle._

_Abandonó su boca para dedicarse a su cuello, la apartó el cabello y la dejó un rastro de besos, de saliva… sus manos la acariciaron las caderas redondeadas y subieron por el cuerpo, introduciéndose bajo la camiseta y masajeándole las tetas por encima del sujetador._

_Padma sabía que no tenía demasiado pecho pero a él eso no parecía importarle. Las caricias eran agradables aunque algo rudas pero le gustaba y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suave suspiró de placer. _

_Él la sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y hábilmente llevó una de sus manos al cierre del sujetador y lo abrió, liberándolos. Nunca le habían visto los pechos nadie pero él no solo los miró sino que los besó, lamió y mordió hasta hacer que sus pezones se endureciesen y ella fuese incapaz de dejar escapar suaves gemidos._

_-Tócame, preciosa- le dijo él al oído y ella se percató de que sus manos seguían a cada lado del cuerpo._

_Él volvió a besarla y cuando se apartó se había desabrochado la camisa que llevaba y la dejó caer al suelo junto a la de ella. Agarrándole las manos las puso sobre el torso que poco a poco iba cogiendo la forma que tendría en un futuro no muy lejano._

_-No te de vergüenza, nena- le siguió susurrando mientras la besaba por el cuello, la oreja y el rostro- puedes tocar donde quieras._

_Él siguió su propio consejo y la desabrochó los pantalones. Padma tragó saliva cuando la bajó los pantalones y las bragas un poco, lo máximo que pudo sin tener que agacharse y lo suficiente para poder acariciar una porción de sus nalgas y dejar al aire parte de su pubis._

_Él ronroneó contra su boca mientras le acariciaba el culo y metía las manos hasta agarrárselo con fuerza. Padma jadeó contra su boca y él se pegó a su cuerpo haciéndola sentir lo duro que estaba._

_Las sintió subir por su espalda y como la acariciaban los brazos hasta agarrarla las manos. Las llevó hasta la cremallera de su pantalón y con un suave apretón la instó a descubrir lo que escondía. Temblorosa, lo hizo._

_-No muerde- le dijo él divertido al ver la indecisión de ella de meter la mano en su bragueta. Ella le miró a los ojos, él había detenido sus besos y caricias y la estaba observando._

_Introdujo la mano y sorprendida comprobó que no llevaba calzoncillos por lo que cuando le tocó sintió piel dura y caliente. Le miró y vio que él había cerrado los ojos… le rodeó con una mano y comprobó su tamaño y grosor._

_Él continuó con sus besos apasionados mientras seguía investigando la zona con sus caricias. Jadeó sorprendida cuando él comenzó a acariciarle la humedad que había aparecido entre sus piernas con dedos expertos. _

_Con la mano libre Padma le aferró el hombro cuando sintió como la penetraba con dos dedos, jadeó y se sujetó a su nuca mientras él movía los dedos en su interior, ella hizo lo mismo con la mano que tenía dentro de los pantalones, comenzó a moverla aumentando el ritmo cuando él lo hacía._

_-¡Merlín!- dijo sin poder evitarlo cuando la penetró con dos dedos más. Los cuatro se movieron en su interior. _

_Sollozó de placer contra su boca mientras él aumentaba la pasión de sus dedos y de pronto sintió un ramalazo de placer que creyó que no podría aguantar pero lo aguantó, y cuando él salió de su interior y la terminó de bajar los pantalones y las bragas, supo que haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiese._

_Pero él no le pidió nada… no, en esos momentos pero si le dio. Con los pantalones y las bragas junto al resto de la ropa, no sintió vergüenza de estar desnuda… esa mezcla de pasión y locura la había desinhibido._

_Él se quedó arrodillado y abriéndole las piernas, la tomó con la boca. Padma gimió creyendo que el placer que había conseguido con sus dedos no podría ser mejorado pero se equivocaba._

_Su boca era poderosa, la humedad de su lengua se juntaba con la que ya había entre sus piernas y el roce de la escasa barba conseguía que las caricias fuesen más placenteras en su piel sensible._

_Podía oír su respiración, el ruido de succión que hacía con su boca y sentir el roce de sus manos en el trasero. La llevó de nuevo al límite hasta que le suplicó. _

_Mareada de tanto placer, vio como él se levantaba rozándose contra su cuerpo mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y los dejaba caer al suelo hasta acabar en los tobillos._

_Padma le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, le hundió las manos en el pelo alborotándole más los cabellos y jadeó sorprendida cuando él, agarrándola del trasero, la levantó. _

_La besó. Luego bajó la mirada y soltándola con una mano pero manteniéndola sujeta con la otra y con la presión de su cuerpo, guió la erección al sitió adecuado y con una fuerte embestida la penetró hasta la empuñadura._

_Padma gritó sorprendida por el dolor que acababa de experimentar. Él comenzó a moverse y ese dolor se hizo más fuerte. Se aferró a sus hombros, asombrada porque aunque ya sabía que la primera vez solía doler, nunca creyó que sería tanto._

_Él no pareció darse cuenta de su estrechez, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que era virgen… siguió moviéndose en su interior, bombeando con fuerza y rudeza._

_Poco a poco ella se fue acostumbrando a la nueva sensación pero seguía doliéndole y ni por asomo era tan placentero como lo que había ocurrido antes. Él era rudo y salvaje…_

_Correspondió a su beso cuando él acercó sus labios a los de ella y aguantó las embestidas mientras jadeaba… él dejó de besarla y ella le miró… su rostro estaba reducido al placer y sus gruñidos lo demostraba… le estaba gustando y eso la hizo sentirse poderosa… ella tenía ese poder sobre los hombres._

_Con esa idea en la cabeza se corrió a la vez que Harry que se detuvo, se puso en tensión y se convulsionó como si le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica._

Su primera vez fue dolorosa y muy poco romántica pero aún así no la cambiaría, porque esa noche se dio cuenta del poder que tenía en los hombres. Era muy probable que Harry le pareciese bruto porque fue su primera vez, seguramente ahora no le resultaría rudo pero nunca lo sabría porque nunca más habían estado juntos, porque conoció a Jess y supo lo que ella sentía por él.

Se aferró a la espalda de uno de los militares que la estaba follando contra una de las paredes mientras los otros les observaban esperando su turno. Gimió con fuerza cuando alcanzó el clímax.

Esa noche con Harry supo lo que era el sexo… conocía lo que significaba… el olor, las sensaciones, los sabores… y con el paso del tiempo le fue cogiendo más gusto al acto… pero una parte de ella aún seguía siendo esa chica romántica que no murió del todo el día que Harry la hizo suya.

Se movió sobre la caderas de otro de los militares, moviéndose con sensualidad sobre él que estaba sentado en la taza del servicio y la lamía los pechos mientras los otros les observaban, tocándose mientras pensaban uno en lo que ya había sucedido con ella y otro en lo que le sucedería cuando le llegase el turno.

Prefirió no mirarles y centrarse en el hombre que tenía entre sus piernas. Se encontró con su mirada.

-No hemos tomado precauciones- le dijo él, sus amigos no se percataron.

-Tomo la píldora- le dijo ella simplemente y él pareció quedar conforme porque no volvió a abrir la boca.

Sabía que no solo se arriesgaba a embarazos no deseados sino que el condón podría protegerla de enfermedades venéreas pero sabía que ese chico no tenía ninguna enfermedad de esas y ninguno de sus amigos porque con un simple hechizo que les había lanzado con disimulo mientras iban a los baños se lo había dicho. Eso era lo bueno de estar estudiando medicina mágica.

Sintió como él se corría en su interior y se quitó de encima sintiendo la esencia de los dos hombres dentro de ella. Jadeó cuando el último la puso con fuerza contra la pared.

-Está bien, cariño- le susurró ella- si te gusta así…

Gruñó cuando sintió que la penetraba desde atrás y comenzaba a bombear con fuerza en su interior. Era el más grande de todos y también el más duro… se movía buscando su propio placer sin importarle el de ella por eso cuando se corrió, Padma no lo hizo.

Con los muslos chorreando las tres esencias, se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló en el suelo. Agarró el pene del hombre que la acababa de follar y se la introdujo en la boca hasta que estuvo otra vez duro. Los otros dos se acercaron y ella agarró con sus manos, acariciándoles.

Se fue turnando, lamiendo a los tres hombres que la rodeaban hasta que sintió como alcanzaban el clímax otra vez sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Cuando todo terminó, no tardaron en marcharse riéndose por la hazaña que acababan de lograr. Ella no se inmutó a pesar de oír sus risas y estirándose desde donde estaba arrodillada, cerró la puerta con llave para no ser molestada.

Sabía lo que era para esos hombres con los que acababa de estar, una simple guarra a la que se habían follado, una puta… no le importaba lo que pensasen, tenían razón, ella lo sabía… era una puta.

Cuando esa noche estuvo con Harry, no pensó que todo cambiaría… pero al descubrir el poder que tenía sobre los hombres y al encontrar el placer en el sexo, no pudo parar y pronto fue toda una experta.

Aunque no solo fue por esos motivos… había otro más profundo, más doloroso… unas palabras que le dijo la persona que más quería después de haber perdido la virginidad.

oo00oo

Angie tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la barra de la discoteca mientras esperaba para que la atendiese alguno de los camareros que se movían por allí sirviendo copas a diestro y siniestro.

Pensó en Colin. Las cosas entre ellos iban ya mejor desde el encuentro que tuvieron en la playa el día que Jess perdió al bebé. Volvían a ser amigos y él le había perdonado que se metiese en el asunto de su madre. Pero no iban tan bien como a ella le gustaría.

El descubrimiento de los nuevos sentimientos hacía el chico habían hecho que ella desease algo más que una simple amistad con él pero aún recordaba lo que el señor Creevey le había contado sobre el miedo a amar a alguien que tenía Colin.

Eso la hacía sentirse frustrada y decaída.

Sintió como alguien la tapa los ojos con las manos desde detrás de ella y tuvo la esperanza de que Colin la estuviese gastando la pequeña broma. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta se desilusionó al ver a un joven que había entrado ese año a la universidad que no paraba de tirarle los tratos desde antes de San Valentín. Era simpático y muy mono pero no estaba interesada en él.

-Hola- le dijo él con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Hola- le respondió ella con una sonrisa amable- disfrutando de la noche.

-Si, la verdad es que si. ¿Has pedido ya?- le preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza- déjame que te invite a una.

-¡Oh! No hace falta- le dijo Angie.

-Insisto- le dijo poniéndose en la barra junto a ella.

-Está bien- Angie le sonrió y le dijo lo que quería.

Se puso a hablar con él sin percatarse que en la distancia Colin observaba todo con una mirada de frialdad.

oo00oo

Padma salió del baño de los hombres, tras haberse limpiado con un hechizo y arreglado la ropa y el maquillaje, había quedado como nueva, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Sintiéndose algo extraña, con una especie de vacío en el pecho, caminó hacía la barra de la discoteca y se pidió algo de beber. Le dio un sorbo cuando lo tuvo delante y miró a la gente que había por el bar. Era la única copa que se podía tomar porque a la vuelta le tocaba conducir y con esa sensación tan extraña no estaba segura de si siquiera se debería estar tomando esa que tenía en la mano.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de un hombre al que reconocía a pesar de estar dándole la espalda. Suspiró al ver a Cedric que reía con sus amigos.

Fue como si él supiese que le estaban mirando porque empezó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Padma le sonrió de medio lado y levantó una mano como saludo y el vacío que sentía en el pecho desapareció cuando él la sonrió.

Vio como les decía algo a sus amigos y se acercaba a ella.

oo00oo

No sabía para que había salido la verdad, estaba mortalmente aburrido sentado en una de las mesas de la discoteca, con una coca cola delante de él (no pensaba beber alcohol) y viendo pasar a las parejas y grupos de amigos que se lo estaban pasando en grande.

-Hola- Neville giró el rostro cuando oyó el saludo y vio a Tara que le sonreía sensualmente. Esa chica siempre había estado detrás de él pero nunca se había parado a mirarla mucho, no era su tipo- ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Si- A lo mejor se le pasaba un poco el aburrimiento que tenía encima.

Ella pareció complacida con la respuesta y tomó asiento junto a él. Dejó su copa junto a la suya y empezó a contarle algo sobre las clases. Pronto se evadió, Tara hablaba demasiado y de cosas demasiado superficiales, y ¿A quién quería engañar? Había visto algo mucho más interesante y que… le ponía furioso.

Unos metros enfrente de él, Luna bailaba alegremente con Jack Hamilton y no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia. Parecía tan feliz con él. No debía amarle tanto si le había sustituido tan pronto.

Molesto dejó el refresco sobre la mesa y se levantó. Tara le miró sorprendido por el repentino arrebato.

-Lo siento, Tara- le dijo sin mirarla y gritando para que la escuchase por encima del alboroto de música y voces- pero me voy a la universidad, no me encuentro bien.

Y sin esperar a que ella pudiese decir nada se marchó pasando entre la gente como un torbellino.

oo00oo

Cedric estalló en carcajadas. No podía evitarlo, Padma era divertida y aunque se había empeñado en distanciarse de ella desde que Obi-Wan le dijo que saciase el deseo que sentía, no había podido hacerlo.

Le atraía como dos polos opuestos de un imán. Y aunque su cabeza estaba empeñada en olvidarla su cuerpo no le permitía alejarse. Ella volvió a hacer uno de sus comentarios y Cedric volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

La rodeó con un brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo mientras la susurraba al oído una contestación a su divertido comentario que la hizo echarse a reír. Se veía preciosa cuando reía.

Siguieron divirtiéndose ajenos a que en la distancia Cho los observaba habiendo encontrado el punto débil de Cedric.

_Padma_.

oo00oo

Seamus se giró cuando terminaron de servirle la copa y le dio un sorbo mientras se apoyaba en la barra y observaba todo el local. Detuvo la mirada sobre Lavender que bailaba a unos metros de él con Luna y Jack. Sonrió, se movía con bastante gracia.

Se apartó de la barra dispuesto ha acercarse a ella cuando vio como un chico se le adelantaba. La cogió de la mano y dándola una vuelta sobre si misma la dejó frente a frente a él. El joven se le acercó al oído y le habló mientras seguían hablando.

Ella le respondía con una sonrisa y reía con alguno de sus comentarios. Seamus arrugó el ceño y volvió a apoyarse en la barra para observarles en la distancia. Vio como continuaban hablando durante unos minutos hasta que vio como el chico le plantaba un beso en la boca.

Seamus apretó el vaso que se rompió entre sus manos haciéndose sangre pero no se inmutó pues una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio como Lavender apartaba al chico, le decía algo y se marchaba hacía el baño.

oo00oo

No sabía lo que le había pasado. Cuando ese chico la había besado, había pensado en Seamus y le había apartado. Ese chico la deseaba, había coqueteado con ella y la había besado y no entendía porque Seamus no sentía también ese tipo de deseo.

Frustrada y enfadada entró en el baño de mujeres donde había cola para entrar en los cubículos. No tenía ganas de mear pero necesitaba pensar. Pansy estaba apoyada en una pared de los baños esperando en la cola. Ella si parecía que se meaba por el pequeño bailecito que estaba llevando acabo mientras esperaba.

-Joder cuanto tardan- le dijo la chica cuando se puso junto a ella en la cola.

-¡Eh guapa! No te cueles- le dijo otra chica que estaba más atrás.

-No voy a mear solo estoy hablando con ella- le espetó Lavender y miró a su amiga- idiota.

-¿Qué haces aquí si no vas a mear?- le preguntó Pansy.

-Tía, ¿Tu crees que soy atractiva?- le dijo mirándola con interés ante la respuesta.

-Si, creo que eres muy atractiva ¿Por qué?- le dijo mientras adelantaba unos cuantos puestos en la cola.

-Entonces ¿Por qué Seamus no da el paso?- le preguntó Lavender.

-En que hora hice la apuesta contigo, con todo esto yo pensé que te ayudaba para acercarte a él pero nunca pensé que te obsesionarías tanto- le dijo Pansy poniendo los ojos en blanco- mira, cariño, olvídate por una noche de la apuesta y de Seamus y diviértete por ahí.

-No se- Lavender se mordió el labio- ¿Tú crees?

-Hazme caso- le dijo Pansy.

-Tienes razón- le dijo Lavender- necesito un poco de esparcimiento.

Pansy asintió con una sonrisa. Tras despedirse de ella salió del baño. Caminó por la discoteca haciéndose paso entre el gentío y se detuvo detrás del chico que la había besado. Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y cuando se dio la vuelta, le agarró de camiseta que llevaba y le planto un beso en la boca.

oo00oo

Era tarde y Pansy estaba agobiada. Ese día la discoteca estaba abarrotada y hacía muchísimo calor en el interior así que en cuanto salió del baño de chicas se marchó al exterior para tomar un poco el aire.

Saludó al portero cuando estuvo fuera y caminó hacía el coche de su amiga donde se apoyó. Muy poca gente caminaba a esas altas horas de la noche y el aire a ella le estaba sentando de maravilla.

Jugueteó con un anillo que llevaba y este cayó al suelo y rodó hasta el callejón que tenía enfrente. Maldiciendo fue a buscarle. Se agachó al verlo brillar a la luz de la luna y cuando se incorporó se vio arrastrada al interior del callejón y una mano la tapó la boca impidiéndola gritar.

Con brusquedad chocó contra la pared y sintió la presión de un cuerpo contra el suyo. Le costaba respirar por la mano que le tapaba la boca e intentó liberarse sin éxito. Se estaba raspando la cara que tenía apoyada contra la pared.

-A ver que tenemos aquí- oyó que susurraba una grave voz contra su oído.

Intentó liberar los brazos que estaban atrapados entre su cuerpo y la pared pero la presión que el agresor hacía contra ella le impedía moverlos. Desesperada quiso gritar pero no pudo.

Sus nervios y miedo aumento cuando el hombre introdujo la mano bajo el vestido que llevaba. Sintió nauseas cuando con la mano libre la rompió las medias y la acarició.

Forcejeó con más empeño y consiguió liberar una de las manos que echó hacía atrás, agarrándole del pelo y tirando con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre gritó de dolor y aflojó el agarre por lo que consiguió liberar el otro brazo con el que le propinó un codazo en la boca del estomago. El agresor terminó soltándola y se alejó todo lo rápido que pudo hacía la salida del callejón pero terminó en el suelo cuando el atacante la aplacó. Cayó boca abajo en el suelo raspándose las rodillas y sintiendo el sabor de la sangre que le salía de la boca.

Logró soltar un grito antes del que el hombre apretase su cabeza contra el suelo y comenzase a asfixiarse por el barro que había en los charcos y que no la dejaba respirar. Intentó coger aire pero la presión del hombre no disminuía.

Las manos del atacante volvieron a lo que había estado haciendo y sentado sobre ella a horcajadas la subió el vestido y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Sintió como le rompía las bragas e intentó tomar aire pero solo consiguió que el barro le entrase en la boca.

Se le estaba nublando el sentido ante la falta del aire y en cualquier momento se ahogaría. En su semiinconsciencia fue consciente de un grito de rabia y de pronto la presión sobre su cuerpo se vio completamente aflojada.

Jadeando y tosiendo pudo ponerse a cuatro patas y coger aire mientras oía una algarabía detrás de ella. Puñetazos y jadeos provinentes de su agresor y de la persona que la había salvado.

Se bajó el vestido y se limpió la cara mientras recuperaba el aliento. Fue incapaz de ponerse en pie por el mareo pero logró sentarse y mirar por encima de su hombro para ver como Blaise golpeaba sin piedad al agresor que se defendía como podía del duro ataque.

El agresor logró librarse de Blaise y huyó como alma que lleva al diablo. Vio como el cuerpo de su amigo se movía con su fuerte y acelerada respiración. De pronto se dio la vuelta y la miró. Le sangraba la nariz y estaba completamente despeinado.

Se acercó con paso seguro y se tiró al suelo junto a ella. La cogió la cara y la limpió el barro y la sangre para luego mirarle el labio partido con mirada critica. Sintió como las manos temblaban contra sus mejillas y comprendió lo nervioso y asustado que estaba.

Sin decir nada se acercó a ella y la besó a pesar de que su boca continuaba con sangre. Ella jadeó y se aferró a sus hombros para luego abrazarle.

Blaise la apretó contra su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Dime que estas bien, por favor.

-Estoy bien- susurró ella contra su oído aunque no estaba muy segura de esa afirmación.

Estuvieron unos minutos más abrazados hasta que él la cogió en brazos y a pesar de las protestas de ella la llevó a su coche y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Y arrancó el coche cuando la hubo abrochado el cinturón.

-Volvemos a la universidad- le dijo él antes de que ella le dijese nada.

Pansy no se negó no estaba con ánimos para quedarse en la discoteca. Recordó que había perdido su bolso en el forcejeo pero él estiró la mano a la parte de atrás y se lo puso en el regazo.

-Lo cogí en el callejón- le dijo escuetamente.

Pansy se lo agradeció por lo bajo y buscó su móvil para mandarle un mensaje a sus amigas y decirles que se marchaba con Blaise. Sorprendida vio como sus manos temblaban cuando comenzó a teclear las letras. Terminó lo antes posible y luego se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba la fuerte respiración de su acompañante.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la universidad y él encontró con facilidad aparcamiento cerca de las residencias. Pansy se bajó del coche y se dirigió a la residencia femenina con Blaise pisándole los talones. Pero antes de poder entrar, él la detuvo y la arrastró hacía la residencia de chicos.

-¿Qué haces?- le espetó ella.

Él no contestó simplemente la cogió en brazos, la echó por encima de su hombro y la llevó hasta su cuarto. Pansy decidió no protestar sabiendo que no serviría de nada. Cuando estuvieron dentro la sentó con delicadeza en su cama y se acercó a su armario.

Le vio revolver la ropa y cuando se giró para mirarla llevaba en las manos unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta.

-Entra al baño y cámbiate- le dijo.

Sabiendo que no serviría nada oponerse, le obedeció. No iba a negar que no quería quedarse sola así que agradeció la insistencia del chico en quedarse con ella.

No tardó mucho en cambiarse e intentó no mirarse en el espejo. Se lavó la cara y las manos y cuando salió vio que Blaise se había puesto un pijama, se había limpiado la sangre de la nariz y había hecho aparecer unas tazas de té.

Se giró a mirarla. Debía estar horrible aunque no sabía hasta que punto porque había conseguido no mirarse en el espejo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se fijo en como sus manos temblaban.

Blaise se acercó a ella y la dio una taza de té. Pansy la cogió pero sus manos no respondieron y terminó en el suelo, haciéndose la taza añicos.

-Lo siento- Pansy se agachó para recoger las cosas.

-Déjalo, te vas a cortar- le dijo Blaise recogiéndolo.

Y de pronto comenzó a llorar. Ver como él le quitaba importancia al hecho de haber roto la taza le hizo ponerse a llorar, aliviada porque la hubiese salvado y que hubiese sido él. Y lo peor de todo es que aún no se lo había agradecido.

Blaise levantó la cabeza y la miró sorprendido. Y ella comprendió que hacía mucho que no la veía llorar, siempre se había hecho la dura con él y nunca la había dejado ver ese lado frágil, pero en esos momentos necesitaba ser débil y que él la consolase.

Vio como se acercaba a ella y le limpiaba las lágrimas con delicadeza.

-Aún no te he dado las gracias- sollozó.

La agarró del rostro con ambas manos y apoyó la frente en la de ella. Pansy le miró a los ojos.

-Le habría matado con mis propias manos sino hubiese huido- le dijo con rabia.

-Entonces me alegra que lo hiciese porque sino te hubiesen metido en la cárcel- le dijo ella sorbiendo por la nariz.

-Por ti iría al infierno- le dijo él y ella le miró a los ojos.

Blaise se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad. Pansy sintió como la levantaba y la tumbaba en la cama. Cuando se apartó de ella, Blaise la dio un beso en la frente. Pansy se tumbó de lado y vio como él recogía la cerámica rota y la hacía desaparecer con un movimiento de varita.

Luego se giró y apagando las luces con la varita se tumbó en la cama y la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

-Duérmete, mi ángel- le dijo en un suave susurro y ella cerró los ojos.

Y por una vez Blaise no sintió ganas de acostarse con una mujer que estaba a merced de su cama. Solo quería que Pansy supiese que estaba allí y que nunca, nunca dejaría que nada malo la pasara.

oo00oo

Ron se removió en la cama, inquieto. No había salido ese sábado, no estaba con ganas de nada, solo podía pensar en Hermione por eso había decidido irse pronto a la cama para poder dormir y así no pensar en ella. Pero no podía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro, su sonrisa, su mirada, su cuerpo…

Se destapó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, en la oscuridad de la habitación. Harry aún no había vuelto y no sabía cuando lo haría, tal vez no volvería en toda la noche.

Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, desesperado porque Hermione no salía de su cabeza. Aun recordaba la mirada de tristeza los días que Jess estuvo en el hospital y había deseado acercarse a ella y volverla a consolar pero no había podido por Gerard. Solo se habían visto una vez más desde el día que la consoló en la biblioteca y Rachel y Boland les habían separado. Luego solo la había visto a lo lejos con el deseo de acercarse a ella y apartarlo de ese estúpido pijo.

Se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación. Deseaba que Hermione saliese de su cabeza pero por otro lado no quería olvidar nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos porque estando con ella era el único momento en el que sentía algo de verdad.

Detuvo su caminar y apoyó la frente en la puerta. En su interior se estaba llevando una batalla, alejarse definitivamente del amor de su infancia y de su presente o no dejarla escapar nunca.

La decisión la tomó en un segundo. La quería.

Abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto con paso seguro. Caminó decidido hacía la salida de la residencia. Necesitaba verla, tocarla y rogaba porque no hubiese salido de fiesta con sus amigas.

El aire frío le golpeó, aceleró el paso mientras el vaho flotaba delante de su cara. Abrió la puerta de la residencia femenina con fuerza y caminó por los pasillos. Se detuvo de sopetón al ver sus ojos.

Hermione estaba al otro lado del pasillo, embutida en su pijama rosa. Se miraron a los ojos, en silencio y sin moverse. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? No importaba, solo quería estar con ella.

Caminó hacía ella y, aliviado, vio como ella caminó hacía él. Se detuvieron uno enfrente del otro, se miraron fijamente. Hermione levantó la mano y él puso su palma frente a la de ella sin llegar a tocarse, sintiendo la calidez que su mano desprendía.

Ron entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, acortó la distancia y se besaron con desesperación. Se soltaron la mano, él le rodeó la cintura y la levantó del suelo y ella le rodeó el cuello, acariciándole con sus manos la espalda desnuda.

Sus labios se rozaban, sus lenguas se buscaban y sus manos se acariciaban. Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas. Se dejaron de besar y se miraron.

-Iba a buscarte- le susurró.

Ron sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al oír eso y ella lo notó porque su mano estaba apoyada sobre su pecho. Le dio un suave beso en la boca y sus labios se rozaron con suavidad.

-Yo venía a por ti- le contestó él dejándola en el suelo.

-Ven conmigo- le cogió de la mano y le guió hasta su cuarto.

Cerraron la puerta tras ellos y se miraron mientras caminaban a la cama.

-Pero… Boland…

-Shhh- le dijo ella poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios- ahora solo estamos tú y yo, por favor. Solo nosotros ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Solo nosotros- asintió él acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la boca.

Bajó sus labios por la babilla y continúo por la garganta hasta su hombro, donde hizo a un lado la tira de la camiseta. Mojó con la punta de la lengua la piel de ella y sopló suavemente haciendo que se estremeciese y que sus pezones se endureciesen bajo la camiseta.

-Desnúdame- le pidió al oído.

Agarró el borde de la camiseta y se la quitó por encima de la cabeza. Sus senos quedaron desnudos y el gimió encantado con la visión. Pero no se detuvo, agarró el borde los pantalones de lunares blancos que llevaba y se los bajó junto a la ropa interior. Quedó desnuda y él la observó embelesado.

Ron se puso en pie. La besó en el cuello y aspiró su aroma a canela. Hermione le cogió con ambas manos de la cara y se besaron en los labios.

Ella bajó la boca por su cuello y continúo por su garganta sintiendo el movimiento de su nuez cuando él tragó saliva. Lamió su pecho desnudo y agarró el borde de los pantalones bajándolos hasta dejarle desnudo.

Ron jadeó cuando ella le acarició con suavidad la erección que palpitaba ansiosa por el contacto. Gruñó cuando sintió su boca contra ella y la acarició el cabello mientras lo estimulaba.

Jadeó y cogiéndola del brazo la ayudó a ponerse en pie, la besó con desesperación y la levantó en brazos hasta posarla sobre la cama. Se tumbó sobre ella y Hermione abrió las piernas para dejar que él se acomodase.

Descendió por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus suaves senos, en la lisura de su vientre y en el secreto que escondía entre sus piernas. La hizo gemir y suplicar y la llevó una y otra vez al orgasmo.

Ascendió por su cuerpo y cuando sus bocas volvieron a unirse, la penetró. Hermione gimió ante la intromisión y se aferró a sus nalgas mientras le sentía moverse en su interior con suavidad.

Sus bocas se unieron en suaves roces y sus cuerpos se rozaban con deleite. Ron rodó en la cama y dejó que ella tomase el mando. Hermione se apoyó sobre su pecho con las manos y comenzó a moverse sobre sus caderas. Él la observaba encandilado, el suave vaivén de sus pechos desnudos y la forma en la que su rostro se contorsionaba por el placer.

Ron se incorporó y enterrando la mano en su cabello, la atrajo hacía él y la besó. Hermione no detuvo su movimiento mientras correspondía a ese beso que tantas promesas escondía.

En esos momentos no importaban los demás, solo ellos dos, solo lo que sentían. Tampoco importaba saber si para el otro era sexo o algo más… solo necesitaban sentirse.

Ron la hizo rodar de nuevo en la cama y quedó sobre ella. Aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas y juntos alcanzaron el clímax.

Con las respiraciones aceleradas se miraron a los ojos y él apoyó la frente en la de ella. Suspiró. Merlín, cuanto la quería.

Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama al darse cuenta de la fuerza de ese sentimiento que nacía en su corazón en esos momentos acelerado. Volvía a amarla como en el colegio o quizás nunca la había dejado de amar, eso era lo más probable.

Giró la cara y la miró, vio que ella le estaba mirando. Se incorporó levemente apoyándose en su codo para mirarla de frente. Sus cuerpos se rozaban y sus miradas no se perdían ningún detalle. Con suavidad apartó un mechón y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. La cabeza de ella estaba apoyada sobre la almohada y la piel desnuda de ambos estaba al descubierto pues ningún tipo de sabana les ocultaba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No podemos negar lo que pasa entre nosotros- le respondió Hermione- nos atraemos.

-Si, eso no se puede negar- le dijo él.

-Pero yo no puedo dejar a Gerard, él no se merece todo esto y si se merece una oportunidad de que pueda haber algo de verdad entre nosotros- le dijo ella- él es muy bueno conmigo y si le dejo le destrozaría.

-Entonces- él miró para otro lado- ¿Quieres que nos distanciemos de nuevo?

-Ese es el problema- ella le cogió de la barbilla con una mano- que quiero que esto vuelva a suceder.

Se miraron a los ojos.

-Entonces volverá a suceder- le dijo él- porque yo también quiero que suceda.

Se acercó a ella y la besó. Y con ese beso los dos lo supieron, Ron tenía razón, esa no sería la última vez que estarían juntos.

oo00oo

Ginny miraba por la ventanilla del coche. Draco a su lado conducía rápidamente por las calles desiertas del pueblo, iban de camino a la universidad porque él le había pedido que le acompañase, quería enseñarla algo. Al principio pensó que solo irían hasta el coche pero él había preferido ir a la universidad, porque según él estarían más tranquilos.

No tardaron en llegar a la universidad y aparcaron junto al coche de Blaise.

-No podemos ir al cuarto, Pansy me a mandado un mensaje y me a dicho que está con Blaise- le dijo Ginny mirándole.

-Vale, si no hace falta que vayamos al cuarto- la miró- yo solo quería darte un regalo.

Ella le miró con interés y se ladeó en el asiento para quedar de frente.

-¿Un regalo?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿De qué se trata?

Abrió el cajón del salpicadero y sacó una caja plana envuelta en un papel de regalo azul marino. Ella lo cogió con entusiasmo y lo abrió rompiendo el papel.

Cuando lo abrió se quedó boquiabierta, levantó la vista del presente y le miró sin poder creerlo para luego volver a mirar el regalo. Un precioso collar de diamantes con un precioso rubí engarzado en forma de lágrima, brillaba con intensidad bajo la poca luz que había en el interior del coche. Además había en el interior unos preciosos pendientes a juego.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó él al ver que no decía nada- si no te gusta lo puedo cambiar, te llevo a la joyería y miras otros modelos.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella sorprendida.

Y para más sorpresa de ella, él se sonrojó.

-Bueno… pues… para que lo lleves en la boda de mis primos… si eso para que lo lleves en la boda.

Ella le miró enternecida sabiendo que esa excusa no era cierta, se notaba a leguas que se lo acababa de inventar y por eso hacía más especial el regalo, porque se lo había regalado porque sí.

Se quitó los pendientes que llevaba y se los puso y le pidió que le ayudase con el maravilloso collar, nunca imaginó que tendría algo tan hermoso y caro en su vida. Cuando lo estuvo puesto, esperó a que él dijese algo.

-Estás hermosa- le aseguró.

Ella rió y acercándose a él, le besó. Se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo y le susurró al oído:

-Gracias, cariño.

oo00oo

Parvati dio una vuelta sobre si misma mientras Dean la guiaba de nuevo hacía su cuerpo donde se balancearon pegados el uno al otro al compás de la música que en esos momentos sonaba en la discoteca.

No iba a negar que en los momentos en los que estaba con el chico, solo deseaba quedarse a su lado y no alejarse de él jamás. Le gustaba la forma en la que la miraba y la sonreía. Y adoraba la forma en la que le hacía el amor. Pero… había una pequeña parte de ella que cuando estaba con Dean, aún pensaba en _abogado_de_oficio_.

Pero lo mismo le pasaba con su amigo cibernético cuando hablaba con él por el ordenador, una pequeña parte de ella siempre estaba pensando en Dean. Y que conclusión sacaba de todo eso, que de alguna manera quería estar con los dos pero… solo podía estar con uno y no sabía si el chico con el que bailaba en esos momentos deseaba algo más con ella que simplemente sexo.

Tampoco sabía lo que _abogado_de_oficio_ quería porque llevaba más de una semana sin hablarse con él y por la forma en la que dijo que debería dejar de hablarse por un tiempo, Parvati dedujo que había otra mujer, así que a lo mejor él tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué no se había podido dar cuenta de lo maravilloso que era Dean antes de conocer a _abogado_de_oficio_? O en su defecto ¿Por qué no podía haber sabido nunca lo perfecto que era Dean?

Miró a los ojos al chico que tenía a escasos centímetros de su rostro y correspondió al beso que él le dio. Un beso maravilloso, como siempre.

oo00oo

Seamus gruñó furioso cuando vio volver a Lavender de la calle seguida del chico al que había besado y con él que había salido hacía más de una hora. Seamus imaginaba para que.

Furioso miró como él volvía con sus amigos y ella se iba con sus amigas y seguía bailando con ellas como si nada. Se acababa de tirar a un tío a que parecía haber rechazado y se comportaba como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Se terminó la copa de un trago y se acercó a ella decidido. La cogió del brazo y la hizo darse la vuelta. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

-Espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien.

-¿Disculpa?- le dijo Lavender, sorprendida.

Seamus se mordió la lengua, sabía que no tenía sentido su enfado, Lavender era libre de estar con quisiera y eso era lo que le molestaba, que no sabía porque estaba tan enfadado. ¿Es qué estaba… celoso? No, era solo que no podía comprender como se había largado con ese tipo sin conocerle.

-Estas loca ¿lo sabías?- le soltó él.

-¿A qué viene eso?- le dijo ella sorprendida.

-Te he visto irte con ese tipo ¿Te lo has follado?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- le espetó ella a voz en grito para que el escuchase ya que la música estaba muy alta.

-Pues que podría haber sido un psicópata que te podría haber hecho algo- le soltó furioso.

-Lo mismo te podría decir yo a ti cuando te vas con una chica que acabas de conocer- le dijo ella- también hay mujeres psicópatas.

-Eso no viene ahora al caso- le dijo él quitándole importancia.

-¿Por qué? Vienes aquí como un energúmeno para echarme la bronca como si fueses mi madre cuando tu haces lo mismo que yo- le soltó ella- ¡mira chico, lárgate y déjame en paz!

-Si, mejor me largo porque hoy no te soporto- le espetó furioso- encima de que me preocupo por ti.

Se alejó furioso y celoso. Joder, estaba celoso de verdad.

oo00oo

Jess alcanzó con una mano temblorosa el vaso que tenía sobre la barra del bar. Llevaba allí desde que había tenido la discusión con Harry y ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas de eso. Al final ella también había caído en los influjos del alcohol pero las palabras de Harry sobre su bebé aún resonaban en su cabeza.

Y estúpida de ella, el dolor de saber que él nunca la amaría la mataba porque alguien que la amase nunca la diría unas palabras tan hirientes.

El sabor fuerte del wiskey la quemó la garganta pero se terminó la copa y llamó al camarero que estaba sirviendo a otro cliente.

-Sírveme otra- le pidió con voz pastosa.

-Vamos, Jessica, cariño- le dijo el camarero preocupado- creo que ya has bebido suficiente.

-Yo diré cuando es suficiente- le dijo arrastrando las palabras- sírveme otra.

-Pero…

-Ya la has oído- dijo una voz a espaldas de Jess- sírvela otra y a mi ponme lo mismo que a ella.

El camarero parecía reticente a obedecer a esa voz pero al final le hizo caso y se alejó para atender a más clientes. Jess cogió la copa y le dio un buen sorbo.

-Despacio, preciosa- le dijo la misma voz con un tono divertido.

Jess giró la cara y vio apoyado en la barra del bar a Terence que la sonreía, divertido.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita, cariño?- le preguntó.

-Beber- respondió ella escuetamente y le dio otro sorbo.

Ahora podía hacerlo, podía beber todo lo que quisiera porque ya no había ningún bebé en su vientre al que todo ese alcohol haría daño. Las lágrimas se acumularon en el borde de sus ojos pero consiguió retenerlas.

No serviría de nada llorar, su bebé no resucitaría y Harry no la amaría nunca. Él mismo se lo había dicho, ella no estaba hecha para ser amada, a ella solo la querían para una cosa, solo la deseaban para tener sexo.

Miró a Terence que la miraba desde sus casi dos metros de altura y con esos ojos negros que siempre la habían deseado pero ¿alguna vez la habrían amado?

-Terence- Jess se giró en el asiento para quedar frente a él y el chico tuvo que sujetarla para que no perdiese el equilibrio.

-¿Si, cariño?

-¿Me deseas?- le preguntó.

-Si- le respondió si ningún tipo de duda.

Jess se puso en pie y con paso inseguro, a causa del alcohol y los tacones, se pegó al cuerpo del chico. Él la miró con una suave sonrisa que escondía mucho más de lo que ella podía comprender.

-¿Y me quieres?- le dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Siempre, mi vida- le acarició la mejilla.

Le miró a los ojos. Harry se equivocaba, si podía ser amada, el chico que tenía delante la quería. Que Harry Potter tuviese el corazón podrido no significaba que todos lo tuviesen. Ella no era solo un trozo de carne como el salvador del mundo le había querido hacer creer, ella valía mucho más que eso y Terence siempre se lo había querido demostrar pero ella, tan ciega con Harry, no se lo había permitido.

Jess le cogió de la mano y tiró de él, suavemente, hasta guiarle a uno de los muchos rincones de la discoteca, quedando ocultos en la oscuridad. Se acomodó y dejó que chico se acomodase delante de ella, quedando oculta a ojos indiscretos.

Le miró a los ojos, maldiciéndose por haber sido capaz de dejarle plantado para irse con Harry ese día en el campo de Quiddich hace tantos meses atrás. Las cosas hubiesen sido tan diferentes.

-Dímelo, por favor- le pidió Jess. Necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba que alguien la quisiera, necesitaba saber que no iba a estar sola- dímelo.

-Te quiero, cariño. Siempre te he querido- le susurró él al oído.

Jess giró la cara y sus miradas quedaron conectadas. Ella acortó la distancia que les separaba y le besó. Fue un beso carente de sentimiento por ambos lados aunque ella no se diese cuenta de ello. Solo se aferró con fuerza a sus brazos y cerró los ojos para corresponder con desesperación a esa mentira que ella misma se estaba imponiendo.

Saboreó su boca una y otra vez, desesperada por complacer a ese hombre y que se quedase junto a ella para siempre. Él la apretó contra la pared con fuerza y la agarró firmemente del trasero.

La mano de ella bajó decidida por el torso de Terence, hasta llegar al bulto oculto bajo los pantalones. Le abrió la cremallera e introdujo la mano. Él gruñó y la mordió el labio mientras ella le acariciaba con decisión.

Él siseó mirándola con avidez mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con el otro brazo y le acercaba a él para besarle apasionadamente. Estaba siendo segura, sensual y erótica.

Él cesó los besos y la agarró la muñeca para que se detuviese. Jess le miró a los ojos.

-Volvamos a la universidad- le dijo él completamente excitado y ella asintió para luego agarrarle de la camisa y acercarla a ella hasta darle un beso que guardaba muchas promesas.

Terence se arregló la ropa, y caminó con Jess delante hacía la salida. Caminó con paso tambaleante pero él la ayudó a salir del local. Cuando el aire le golpeó en la cara se despejó levemente y juntos caminaron al coche del chico.

Pronto se pusieron en marcha y él condujo a altas velocidades por lo que no tardaron en llegar a la universidad. No había muchos coches en el aparcamiento por lo que pudo aparcar cerca de la residencia. Salieron del coche y caminaron rápidamente hasta entrar en la residencia masculina donde el chico la condujo hasta el cuarto que compartía con Neville.

Entraron como un par de tornados y se besaron con desesperación mientras la puerta se cerraba con un portazo. La puso contra la pared con fuerza y la quitó el abrigo, la camiseta y el sujetador.

Él la saboreó con deleite, introduciéndose el pezón en la boca y lamiéndolo hasta que se puso duro. Lo mismo hizo con el otro pecho. Los masajeó con las manos mientras la oía gemir complacida.

Ninguno de los dos prestó atención al bulto que había en la cama contigua.

Ella le empujó hacía el otro lado de la habitación y le llevó hasta el escritorio donde le apoyó y le comenzó a besar con pretensiones. Le desabrochó la camisa, se la quitó y luego se agachó para desabrocharle los pantalones y se los bajó hasta los tobillos.

Acarició el pene erecto desde la punta hasta la base y luego se lo introdujo por completo en la boca. Terence se aferró al escritorio y gimió de placer mientras ella jugueteaba con él. Le sedujo y le llevó hasta el extremo.

La cogió del brazo y la levantó. Se besaron de nuevo y Terence la puso contra el escritorio. La quitó la falda, la rompió las bragas, y la hizo ponerse de espaldas a él. Completamente desnudo como estaba se pegó al cuerpo de ella y la levantó una pierna hasta que se la puso sobre el escritorio.

Él se llevó un dedo a la boca y luego se lo introdujo a ella en su sexo. Jess gimió y se rozó contra esa mano.

-Terence- gimió y antes de que pudiese decir nada más, el chico sustituyó ese dedo por su miembro.

oo00oo

Neville se despertó al oír como la puerta se abría con fuerza y luego como se cerraba de un portazo. Pronto comprendió lo que pasaba a pesar de estar dando la espalda a la habitación.

Terence había vuelto y por desgracia no venía solo.

Lo que significaba que iba a pasar una larga noche escuchando como se tiraba a la chica de turno. Oyó los gemidos y los jadeos. Los ruidos de los besos y lo que no eran besos. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-Terence- el sonido de esa voz aunque acalorado le resultó familiar y curioso se movió en la cama despacio para no llamar su atención y miró para ver si conocía a la chica.

Se quedó pasmado al ver de quien se trataba. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver como Terence se aferraba a las caderas de Jess que aferrada al escritorio aguantaba las fuertes embestidas.

Jess aguantaba el ritmo del acto mientras le pedía que no parase.

No queriendo ver más de aquello, se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a la escena pero sin poder borrar la imagen de la cabeza. Al final lo había conseguido, lo que Terence siempre había buscado, Jess estaba siendo suya.

¿Qué pasaría cuando Harry se enterase? ¿Le importaría? ¿Debía decírselo? Si, sería lo mejor, porque tarde o temprano se enteraría, Terence alardearía delante de él en cuanto tuviese oportunidad.

No podía entender porque Jess había terminado cayendo en sus redes. De Terence no se podía esperar nada bueno, él lo sabía.

oo00oo

Jess alcanzó el clímax pero no se detuvo.

Cuando él la soltó, se dio la vuelta y le besó con voracidad. Le llevó hasta la cama donde le hizo acostarse y donde se colocó ella a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Se soltó el pelo que cayó en cascada sobre su espalda y pechos. Terence la observaba con deleite mientras ella le miraba con avidez. Jess agarró la erección con una de sus manos y la guió hasta su entrada. Pronto volvieron a estar unidos y Terence jadeó.

Jess comenzó con un ritmo rápido y salvaje. Se movía con precisión y exactitud. Se apoyó en el pecho de él y movió sus caderas sensualmente. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás y gimió satisfecha al oír como él disfrutaba.

Le miró a los ojos y observó con regodeo como él miraba el movimiento de sus pechos. Apartó las manos del pecho para dejarle más espacio de visión y le miró con sensualidad mientras mantenía el ritmo.

Él gruñó y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado con ella encima que no disminuía su ritmo. La cogió de la nuca y la besó con salvajismo mientras atrapaba uno de sus pechos y lo apretaba.

Ella gritó en una mezcla de dolor y placer y le miró con ferocidad. Se volvieron a besar y juntos alcanzaron el clímax que los hizo gemir contra la boca del otro.

Terence se dejó caer sobre la cama y Jess se tumbó junto a él quedando muy pronto dormida abrazada a su cuerpo. El chico miró al techo con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

Había ganado el partido contra Potter y el trofeo ahora era suyo.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Tomando algunas decisiones"_. Hasta la próxima.


	42. Tomando algunas decisiones

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Muchas gracias por los reviews y solo deciros que a las personas que le preocupe que deje el fic a medias, podéis estar tranquilas, no pienso hacerlo. Un beso.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 41: Tomando algunas decisiones.**

Jess abrió los ojos mientras sentía como si le estuviesen taladrando el cerebro. Tuvo que cerrarlos con fuerza cuando la luz que entraba por la ventana la cegó. Tenía la lengua pastosa debido a todo el alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior pero recordaba perfectamente todo lo sucedido.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, esta vez poco a poco adaptándose a luz, sabía perfectamente que no se iba a encontrar en su cuarto y que a su lado estaría Terence, es más podía sentirlo desnudo junto a ella.

Le miró y vio como el chico le sonreía. Le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara y la dio un beso en los labios.

-Buenos días- le dijo con ternura.

-No tan buenos, me duele la cabeza- le dijo ella tumbándose de lado.

-Anoche bebiste demasiado- la dio un beso en el cogote y la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

-Recuérdame que no lo vuelva a hacer- le pidió.

Sintió como su pecho vibraba ante su suave risa y como la daba otro beso en el cogote. Jess miró hacía la cama contigua y la vio vacía pero desecha. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta que Neville había estado durmiendo la noche anterior allí y que seguramente les había visto pero esa noche no había estado muy en sus cabales.

Ni siquiera había hecho la cama seguramente por no entretenerse y queriendo marcharse antes de que ninguno de ellos dos se despertara.

La noche anterior había perdido el control, desesperada por encontrar a alguien que desmintiera las palabras de Harry, desesperada por demostrarle que si había hombres que podían llegar a amarla, se había agarrado al primer clavo ardiendo que había encontrado y ese había sido Terence.

No se arrepentía. Él siempre había mostrado interés por ella y quería darle una oportunidad. Había sido agradable escucharle decirle que la quería.

Debía hacerse a la idea. Harry nunca sería para ella y en algunas ocasiones no deseaba que lo fuese, esto sucedía cuando recordaba al bebé no nacido y todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho pero en otros momentos deseaba que fuese mentira, y que Harry llegase a amarla.

Pero eso no sucedería y Terence era un buen chico que podía hacerla feliz.

Ella observó como él entrelazaba sus manos y jugueteaba con sus dedos. Por un momento vio una mano con anillos de oro y las uñas mordidas pero solo fue durante un segundo en el que había recordado las manos de Harry.

-Ya verás cuando todo el mundo se entere de que eres mi chica- le dijo él con un tono de placer que a ella no le disgusto- voy a ser la envidia de la universidad.

-¿Tu chica?- le dijo ella apoyando la barbilla en el pecho de él y mirándole.

-¿Eres mi chica, no?- le preguntó él echándole el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Le miró a los ojos. Esa mirada penetrante que siempre le había parecido atractiva. Terence siempre le había gustado, no hasta el punto de amarle pero si le atraía y estaba segura de que podía llegar a quererle.

-Si, soy tu chica- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la boca.

Se apartó despacio de él y se quedó mirándole con ternura a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Ya verás cuando se enteren nuestros padres de lo nuestro- le dijo Terence con una sonrisa- se alegrarán tanto.

Jess borró su sonrisa al recordar al señor Moore. Lo había olvidado por completo, ya no pensaba en él tan a menudo como antes, no había vuelto a estar a solas con él y no la había llamado a su despacho. Pero ahora… le vería más seguido por ser la novia de su hijo.

Pero… ¿Y si ahora que era novia de su hijo la dejaba en paz? ¿Y si decidía respetar la relación que tenía con su hijo y no volvía a molestarla? Esa pequeña esperanza la hizo sonreír levemente… ojalá fuese así.

-A las que no creo que le haga mucha gracia nuestra relación es a tus amigas, Chang, Mckeon y Edgecombe. No me aguantan.

-Que importa. Lo único que de verdad nos tiene que importar es que nos queramos y nosotros nos queremos.

Jess no desmintió esa afirmación aunque no era del todo cierta. Puede que él la quisiera pero ella a él aún no.

-Deberíamos ir a desayunar, es tarde- dijo mirando el reloj que su novio tenía en la mesilla.

Jess pegó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando Terence la hizo rodar y la dejó bajo su cuerpo. Las sábanas terminaron en el suelo revelando sus cuerpos desnudos, el de ella oculto por el cuerpo musculoso de él.

-Aún hay tiempo, cariño- y la besó.

Ni nena, ni muñeca… solo cariño… ya no habría nunca más ese tipo de calificativos que Harry utilizaba con ella.

Sintió como Terence bajaba por su cuerpo procesándola besos allá donde sus labios alcanzaban y se arqueó cuando sintió que se detenía en su humedad. Y tuvo el tonto impulso de llorar al pensar en el modo en el que Harry la apodaba cariñosamente.

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro apartando esos pensamientos y se aferró al cabello del joven que la estaba devorando a conciencia.

Debía olvidar el pasado… sobretodo el pasado referente a Harry Potter y el tiempo que había pasado con él.

oo00oo

Blaise abrió los ojos y miró adormilado el espacio vacío que había junto a él en la cama. Miró a su alrededor somnoliento y vio a Draco durmiendo en la cama de al lado. No había rastro de Pansy.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y oyó ruido en el baño. Imaginó que la chica estaba ahí dentro. Se rascó los ojos y bostezó sonoramente, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien como esa noche. Y eso era preocupante porque la única diferencia a otras noches, era que Pansy había estado todo el tiempo pegado a su cuerpo.

Oyó como la puerta del baño se abría y vio salir a Pansy que ya estaba vestida con la ropa de la noche anterior y llevaba en la mano la ropa que él le había prestado.

-Buenos días- le dijo ella cuando se percató de que estaba despierto.

-Pensabas irte sin decirme nada- le dijo él con recelo.

-No quería despertarte- se excusó ella con una suave sonrisa. Se acercó a él y le tendió la ropa- muchas gracias, por todo.

Él agarró la ropa que le tendía y se la dejó en el regazo. Pansy le cogió del rostro con ambas manos e hizo que levantara la cabeza. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó con suavidad en los labios.

Le sonrió cuando se separó y se marchó de allí cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

Blaise se llevó la mano al pecho y se tocó sobre el corazón. Este latía acelerado y un placentero calor le hacía sonreír como un completo idiota. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

oo00oo

Harry removió la taza de café era lo único que había cogido para desayunar. Había vuelto tarde a su cuarto el cual se había encontrado vacío, Ron no había regresado hasta un poco antes del amanecer.

Él, por su parte, se había tirado gran parte de la noche paseando por las calles del pueblo, maldiciéndose por lo que le había dicho a Jess, recordando la forma rabiosa en la que ella le había mirado.

-¿Esta noche has compartido la cama con una tigresa, Harry?- dijo divertido Blaise al ver el arañazo que su amigo tenía en el cuello.

Él no contestó pues ese arañazo se lo tenía bien merecido, Jess le tendría que haber sacado los ojos.

-Algo así- le dijo a su amigo queriendo aparentar.

-Que cabrón eres.- le dijo admirado.

"_Si tu supieses"_ pensó Harry.

-Bueno Neville ¿y que era eso que nos querías contar?- preguntó Seamus al ver que llegaba a la mesa Draco que era el único que faltaba y al que estaban esperando.

-Ayer Moore estuvo con alguien, se tiró a una chica en el cuarto mientras creía que yo dormía- les contó Neville.

-¿Qué tiene eso de interesante? Es inevitable que alguna pobre desgraciada caiga en las redes de ese imbécil, algunas mujeres le encuentran atractivo- contestó Draco que no le veía mayor trascendencia a la información.

-El problema es que nosotros conocemos a esa pobre desgraciada- soltó Neville.

Todos menos Harry le miraron. El chico seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras removía la taza de café a la que miraba fijamente. Solo escuchaba a medias lo que estaba contando su amigo, le importaba una mierda todo lo relacionado con Moore.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Seamus.

-Jess- respondió.

Harry soltó la cuchara que siguió dando vueltas unas cuantas veces más por si sola. Escuchó el silencio en el que sus amigos habían caído, el alboroto de su alrededor era como un ruido lejano y la opresión en el pecho le impedía respirar.

Levantó la cabeza deseando haber escuchado mal pero cuando vio la mirada de Neville fijamente puesta en él y la de todos sus amigos, supo que había oído a la perfección.

Fijó su vista en la mesa en la que estaban sentadas las amigas de Jess y no la vio entre ellas, paso su vista a la mesa que normalmente ocupaban los amigos de Moore y le vio allí. Parecía estarles contando algo, su sonrisa era inmensa pero las caras de Marietta, Cho, Caitriona y Millcent estaban contorsionadas por la molestia. Gerard y Joseph en cambio chocaron la mano con su amigo como felicitándole. Crabbe y Goyle sonreían tontamente.

Se fijo en Moore y vio como el chico dirigía su mirada a la entrada del comedor. Le vio sonreír y quiso saber que era lo que miraba. Y la vio…

Jess estaba parada en la puerta y parecía resplandeciente como hacía mucho no se la veía. Vio como caminaba con decisión hacía la mesa donde estaba Moore. Este se levantó y cuando ella estuvo junto a él, la besó.

Harry apartó la mirada y la centró de nuevo en su taza de café. De todos los hombres que podría haber elegido, tenía que ser Moore al que terminase escogiendo. Pero… ¿Y qué pasaba con el italiano?

Que importaba, lo único que tenía seguro era que ella y Moore eran novios.

-Quise contártelo antes de que te enterases de otro modo o por otra persona, Harry- le dijo Neville.

-No necesitaba saberlo- le dijo como si no le importase y deseando que fuese así- Jess no me importa, puede estar con quien quiera.

-Ya pero sé que Moore te molestara en algún momento y quería prevenirte- le dijo Neville.

-Que me diga lo que quiera ese imbécil- soltó Harry disimulando la rabia que le estaba devorando por dentro.

-Al final ha conseguido lo que siempre ha deseado- dijo Colin viendo como Jess se sentaba al lado de su novio- aunque Jess no es muy bienvenida entre ellos, por lo menos las chicas la están mirando con cara de querer matarla.

-Pues no me gusta nada esa relación- comenzó Cedric- Jess es demasiado buena para Moore.

oo00oo

Jess le dio un beso en los labios a Terence y se alejó de él para acercarse a sus amigas que estaban un par de mesas a su derecha y la miraban sin dar crédito a lo que habían visto.

-Buenos días, chicas- sonrió Jess.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar ahí?- preguntó Hermione que al llegar solamente le había dado un beso a su novio en los labios y se había ido a desayunar con sus amigas algo que no parecía haberle agradado del todo a Gerard que parecía pretender que estuviese a todas horas pegada a él.

-Ayer pase la noche con Terence- les explicó Jess y todas la miraron con la boca abierta- y nos hemos hecho novios.

-Jess…

La chica se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que sus amigas no parecían contentas con la noticia sino preocupadas.

-¿Qué pasa? Vosotras habéis intentando que salga con Terence un montón de veces. Creí que os gustaría la noticia.

-Nos gustaría si supiésemos que estas con él porque le quieres y no por despecho tras lo ocurrido con Harry- le dijo Hermione.

-No es despecho- soltó Jess con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Pansy- no es bueno sacar un clavo con otro clavo. Nunca funciona.

-No es despecho. Terence siempre me ha gustado y Harry ya no tiene ninguna cabida en mi vida. Quiero estar con Terence, y quiero estar con él porque es una relación sana, no hay dolor, ni tristeza, ni lágrimas. Terence me quiere y a mí siempre me ha atraído y estoy segura de que puedo llegar a quererle porque es un buen chico.

-Entonces… si es así… felicidades- le dijo Lavender con una sonrisa- hacéis una pareja preciosa.

Las chicas la sonrieron y la felicitaron.

-Bueno chicas os dejo que tengo algo que comentarle a Neville- le dijo Jess.

-¿El qué?- le preguntó Luna.

-Luego os cuento- la chica les sonrió y se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

Se acercó con paso seguro a la mesa que estaban ocupando los chicos, Harry estaba entre ellos y no participaba en la conversación que estaban llevando a cabo sus amigos. Él tenía la vista fija en su taza de café.

Los recuerdos la asaltaron de pronto, dulces y amargos se entre mezclaban en su cabeza mientras se acercaba a ellos. Se detuvo junto a la mesa y todos menos él le miraron.

-Buenos días, chicos- sonrió Jess sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Buenos días- le dijeron todos menos Harry.

-¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo, Nev?- le preguntó. El chico asintió un poco sorprendido. Se levantó y se alejaron un poco del alborto para no ser escuchados.

-Dime, Jess. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Quería disculparme- le contestó- fue una falta de respeto lo que sucedió anoche cuando Terence y yo…- se sonrojó- bueno ya sabes pero no me di cuenta de que estabas allí y yo… lo siento de verdad.

-No te preocupes, Jess. Ni me di cuenta, estaba dormido- mintió él al ver lo avergonzada que estaba la muchacha- esta mañana cuando me desperté fue cuando me enteré que estuviste en el cuarto.

-No volverá a suceder- le aseguró ella- bueno adiós, Nev.

El chico la detuvo agarrándola del brazo y ella le miró.

-Ten cuidado, Jess- le pidió- Moore no es de fiar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó.

-Soy su compañero de cuarto ¿recuerdas?- la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado- tu solo ten cuidado.

-Conozco a Terence desde que éramos niños, Nev- le sonrió- sé que él nunca me haría daño.

oo00oo

Terence observaba en silencio y calculadoramente como Jess se había acercado a la mesa de los chicos y hablaba con Neville. Sus amigos hablaban alrededor de él y el alboroto de una mañana de domingo le rodeaba.

Cho y las chicas menos Millcent se habían ido hacía unos minutos enfadadas porque hubiese comenzado a salir con Jess. Pero le importaba una mierda si a ellas les molestaba eso.

-Crabbe, Goyle, Millcent- les dijo deteniendo la conversación que se estaba llevando acabo a su alrededor- quiero que vigiléis a Jess en todo momento cuando no este conmigo y que me informéis de todo lo que haga y sobretodo si habla con alguno del grupo de Potter o con el mismísimo Potter.

-Lo haremos- le dijo Crabbe.

-También quiero que me informéis de si pasa mucho tiempo con sus amigas- les dijo Terence- no me gusta la influencia que generan sobre ella. Nunca me ha gustado que fuese amiga de ellas y ahora que somos novios yo decidiré con quien puede hablar y con quien no.

-Te recuerdo que Hermione es mi novia- le dijo Gerard.

-Cuando aprendas a controlar a tu novia sangre sucia y la metas en cintura, me gustara que Jess y ella sean amigas, mientras tanto, no quiero que influya en Jess- le dijo Terence acallando la protesta de su amigo- Lo has planteado mal, Gerard. Tendrías que haber alejado a Hermione de sus amigas como voy a hacer yo con Jess y así ahora, no estarías desayunando aquí solo mientras tu mujer desayuna en otra mesa.

Gerard guardó silencio y no volvió a abrir la boca. Terence miró a sus tres subordinados.

-¿Habéis entendido mis ordenes?- preguntó.

Los tres chicos asintieron.

-Bien, entonces yo voy a hablar con mi padre- se puso en pie- vigiladla. Luego nos vemos.

Terence salió del comedor y se dirigió al despacho de su padre. Sabía que él estaría allí, a pesar de ser domingo, su padre siempre madrugaba. Saludó a la secretaria que estaba sentada en el escritorio que había al lado de la puerta de su padre y que le sonrió sin detenerle el paso.

Sin llamar, entró en el despacho. Su padre levantó la cabeza de unos papeles que leía y sonrió a su único hijo que se sentó en la silla que había al otro lado del escritorio, quedando frente a su progenitor.

-Buenos días, papá- le dijo el chico.

-Buenos días, hijo- le contestó- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a darte una buena noticia- sonrió.

-¿De verdad?- se quitó las gafas que utilizaba para leer y las dejó sobre la mesa- ¿Y de qué se trata?

-De Jess- le contestó. El chico no se percató de la mirada de lujurioso interés que ponía su padre al oír ese nombre- anoche nos hicimos novios. Estamos saliendo juntos.

El señor Moore sonrió. Giró el asiento dando la espalda a su hijo y miró al exterior por la ventana.

-¿Te has acostado con ella?- preguntó.

-¡Por dios, papá!- le dijo Terence riendo divertido.

-No es nada malo que un padre y un hijo hablen de estas cosas- le dijo sin darse la vuelta- contesta.

-Si- dijo después de unos segundos con un tono de resignación- me he acostado con ella.

El señor Moore se pasó la lengua por los labios, imaginándose como sería tener a esa chica. Hubo algo de orgullo al saber que su hijo la había tenido pero también envidia porque ahora que eran novios, la tendría cuando desease.

No se podía negar que su hijo y él tenían el mismo gusto en mujeres.

-Me alegro por ti, hijo.- giró de nuevo el asiento y le miró- Jess es una buena chica. Y sus padres son unos buenos amigos. ¿Por qué no la llevas en Semana Santa a casa? Sabes que yo no estaré en las vacaciones por las conferencias que debo dar en Nueva York pero así podréis pasar las vacaciones juntos con tu madre.

-Estaría bien. Se lo propondré- le dijo Terence sonriendo- y ahora me voy quiero disfrutar de mi recién estrenada relación.

El señor Moore asintió y vio en silencio como su hijo salía del despacho.

oo00oo

Ginny se encontraba en el cuarto de baño de su habitación. Llevaba allí un buen rato mirándose en el espejo, viendo una y otra vez como le quedaban puestos los pendientes y el colgante que Draco le había regalado.

Era precioso.

Se mordió el labio con una sonrisa, sin poderse creer aún que esas joyas la perteneciesen. Nunca, nadie le había hecho un regalo como aquel. Le debía haber costado un ojo de la cara.

Se lo había agradecido haciendo el amor con él en el coche y después, cuando se había quedado abrazada a él sentada en su regazo, había tenido el tonto impulso de decirle que le amaba, tal y como hizo el día que estaban bañándose en la piscina de la casa de los primos de él.

Su sonrisa se borró y se miró en el espejo, observando su reflejo. No podía negarlo por más tiempo, no podía engañarse a si misma. Le quería, el sentimiento que creía apagado, ardía en su interior con más fuerza que nunca.

Nunca se había consumido.

¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía decírselo, Draco se asustaría, oír la palabra compromiso le espantaría y no querría volver a estar con ella. La única solución sería seguir como estaban y quererle en silencio.

oo00oo

Lavender se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto que Seamus y Dean compartían. La noche anterior el chico había parecido un poco molesto porque ella se fuese con ese chico con el que había tenido sexo pero ni remotamente había sido tan bueno como esperaba.

¿Por qué se habría molestado Seamus? ¿Es qué estaría celoso? Esa idea la hizo sonreír pero pronto la descartó al darse cuenta de que si el chico quisiese algo con ella, haría tiempo que se había lanzado.

Llamó a la puerta y Seamus le dio permiso para que entrase. Estaba tumbado a lo largo en la cama y tenía un periódico en la mano. Le sonrió y vio como él la miraba y bajaba la vista a lo que estaba leyendo.

-¿Todavía estás enfadado?- preguntó Lavender.

-No estoy enfadado- le dijo él- solo me preocupe por ti.

Ella suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Lo sé- le dijo ella mirándole.

Él bajó el periódico y la miró.

-Me preocupe por ti porque somos amigos- le dijo él. _"Y porque estabas celoso"_ le dijo una voz en su interior que acalló.

"_Amigos"_ pensó Lavender. No quería ser su amiga, quería ser la mujer a la que deseba, con la que quería estar… quería ser la mujer que amaba ¿Por qué diablos quería ser la mujer que amaba?

Lavender apartó la mirada y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al comprender porque quería serlo… simplemente quería ser la mujer que amaba porque ella le quería.

Mierda. No se podía haber enamorado de él. ¿O si? No, no, no… Seamus simplemente le atraía nada más. Era una apuesta, solo eso.

Ella le miró y él le sonrió para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Lavender sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Mierda.

oo00oo

Esa tarde de domingo los partidos del torneo de Quiddich volvieron a reanudarse después de los exámenes pero solo se jugaría uno pues en una semana comenzarían las vacaciones de Semana Santa y no daba tiempo a más.

Ese partido estaba siendo jugando por el equipo Italiano y el Búlgaro. Era el primer partido en el que los italianos tenían allí a su entrenador y aunque no había jugado mal durante el tiempo que no estuvo presente el hombre, se notaba que la llegada de él había subido el ánimo de sus jugadores. Iban ganando y con mucha ventaja.

Los italianos animaban a su equipo desde las gradas y todos los demás disfrutaban del partido a la espera de ver quien se clasificaba.

Ron y sus amigas veían el partido, todos juntos desde las gradas. Harry estaba sentado al lado de él, estaba muy callado pero últimamente se encontraba en ese estado, más desde esa mañana al enterarse de lo de Jess.

-Harry, querría pedirte un favor.

-Dime- le dijo el chico mirándole.

-¿Me dejarías tu moto esta noche? Tengo una cita- le pidió el pelirrojo.

-¿Con quién?

-Es un secreto- le contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Es toda tuya- le dijo Harry sin insistir y volviendo la mirada al partido.

Estaba raro, definitivamente. En otro momento Harry hubiese insistido hasta que le hubiese sacado quien era la chica con la que había quedado y le habría amenazado con contarle las pelotas si le pasaba algo a su moto.

Ron sintió como le daban un golpe en el hombro y miró a Cedric que sentado a su lado no dejaba de moverse mientras observaba a alguien en las gradas. El partido no parecía interesarle.

-¿Qué diablos estas mirando con tanto interés?- le preguntó Ron- Es la cuarta vez que me golpeas.

-Lo siento- le dijo estirando el cuello para ver mejor.

Ron siguió la mirada del chico y sonrió al ver como Padma hablaba con un chico unas cuantas gradas más abajo. La chica parecía estar coqueteando con el joven.

-Parece que Padma tampoco tiene mucho interés en el Quiddich- le dijo para picarle.

Su amigo le miró con el ceño fruncido y todos rieron al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Cedric.

-Cedric esta celoso- empezó a canturrear Blaise desde la grada que había por encima de ellos- Cedric esta celoso.

Todos comenzaron a imitarle y el chico les mandó callar para que nadie les oyese.

-No estoy celoso- les dijo molesto.

-Lo estas- le dijo Colin.

-No estoy celoso porque bueno… vale lo único que siento es deseo por ella pero no estoy celoso- reconoció Cedric.

-Pues sacia ese deseo- le dijo Blaise al oído.

Vale, no era el primero que le decía eso. Los de la tienda también le habían dicho que saciase ese deseo. ¿Debía hacerlo de verdad o era una locura?

-Mirad a quienes tenemos aquí- Cedric salió de sus pensamiento cuando oyó la voz desagradable del nuevo novio de Jess.

Todos giraron la cabeza a los tres chicos parados delante de ellos. Terence, Gerard y Joseph sonreían con prepotencia. Y el líder de la prole tenía los ojos puestos en Harry que le miraba con evidente desprecio.

-¿Te importaría apartarte?- le dijo Harry- he venido a ver el partido, no tu cara de gilipollas.

-¡Uhhh, Potter! Te veo irascible- le dijo Terence- ¿Tienes un mal día?

-Siempre que estás tu cerca, lo tengo- le aseguró el joven.

-Solo pasaba por aquí de camino para encontrarme con mi novia- le dijo recalcando la última palabra- Jessica es increíble…

-Eso lo sé. Te recuerdo que yo ya me la he tirado y antes que tú- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona- Tú solo te comes mis sobras. Es a lo único que puedes aspirar.

-No, Potter. No me como tus sobras- le dijo Terence- Jess se ha dado cuenta de quien es la persona que de verdad la conviene y a decidido dar una patada a la chusma y estar con un hombre de verdad- Harry se puso en pie de un salto y el rostro de ambos quedó a un palmo de distancia. Ron se puso en pie para sujetarle. Terence se acercó a él para que solo Harry le escuchase- He ganado, Potter. El partido es mío y Jess es el trofeo. Tendrías que haber visto como follábamos anoche- se mordió el labio lascivamente y continúo en susurros- y podré hacerlo cuando quiera porque es mía.

Harry le dio un cabezazo que le hizo caer al suelo. Estaba furioso. Jess no era ningún trofeo y no debía ser tratada como tal. Le enfurecía oírle decir que era de él. Jess era suya, solamente suya.

-¿Qué diablos haces?

Jess se acercó entre las gradas al ver lo que había sucedido. Se agachó junto a Terence y le miró la frente en la que tenía una pequeña brecha de la que salía sangre. Sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiársela.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Si, cariño. No pasa nada- le dijo Terence cambiando completamente el tono de voz. Escondiendo la maldad que había surgido cuando hablaba con Harry. Jess y Gerard le ayudaron a ponerse en pie- Algo sorprendido la verdad porque no he hecho nada para merecerme este golpe.

-Serás hijo de puta- soltó Harry furioso, acercándose a él dispuesto a golpearle de nuevo.

Jess le empujó con todas sus fuerzas para apartarle de él. Terence miró a Harry con una sonrisa que Jess no vio por estarle dando la espalda.

-Eres un bestia- soltó Jess, furiosa- estoy harta. Harta de ti y de todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. Crees que todo el mundo debe alabarte por ser el Salvador pero tan solo eres un maldito chulo que lo soluciona todo con la violencia.

-Jess…

-Cállate, Blaise si no quieres tener tú también problemas conmigo- le dijo Jess mirándole- Porque en vez de reírle las gracias y aplaudirle cada cosa que hace, deberías controlarle un poco.

-Yo no necesito que nadie me controle- le dijo Harry mirándola furioso.

-Pues yo creo que si, Harry. Porque estás perdiendo el control- le aseguró ella mirándole a los ojos con tristeza- ¿No te das cuenta del daño que haces?

Harry comprendió que se refería al daño que le hacía ella. Pero no podía soportar la idea de que estuviese con él. Terence no era de fiar.

La chica se volvió a su novio y este borro la sonrisa antes de que ella la viese. Jess le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó junto a él mientras Gerard y Joseph se marchaban a ver el partido.

-Harry…

-No me digáis nada- les pidió Harry sentándose, furioso, en las gradas.

oo00oo

-Le voy a decir que si- soltó Luna y sus amigos dejaron de mirar el partido y centraron su atención en ella.

-¿Decir que si a quién?- preguntó Lavender.

-A Jack- le contestó mirándola- le voy a decir que acepto ser su novia.

-¿Estas segura?- le dijo Pansy- lo que le dijimos a Jess iba en serio, lo de sacar un clavo con otro clavo no funcionada.

-Pues yo creo que si funciona- le dijo Padma- y me parece muy bien que hayas decidido decirle que si. Aún me sorprende la relación que a empezado entre vosotros pero si de verdad te gusta aunque solo sea un poco deberías aceptar su proposición.

-Está decidido- dijo Luna levantándose al ver a Jack sentado unas gradas por debajo de ella- voy a decírselo.

La chica se marchó con paso decidido hacía donde estaba el chico. Pansy negó con la cabeza.

-No se como la dejas que piense eso- le dijo la morena mirando a Padma- por mucho que salga con Jack no va a olvidar a Neville, eso solo lo conseguirá con el tiempo.

-Yo no estoy tan convencida de ello- le dijo Padma mirando a su hermana que estaba especialmente callada ese día- ¡Eh roba caras!- su gemela la miró- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan pensativa?

-Nada- contestó y su hermana le miró con las cejas en alto sin creerse ese nada- vale, no se que hacer…- se giró a mirar a todas sus amigas- ¿A quién elijo? ¿A Dean o al chico del ordenador?

-¿Quién te gusta más?- preguntó Ginny.

-Me gustan los dos. _Abogado_de_oficio_ es comprensivo, amable y cariñoso y Dean esta tan bueno y es tan simpático y divertido. Pero no se si Dean quiere algo y en cambio, _abogado_de_oficio_ lo ha insinuado.

-_Abogado_de_oficio_ te ofrece más seguridad. Sabes que él quiere algo contigo- le dijo Hermione- no sabes lo que quiere Dean.

Parvati guardó silencio sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón. Dean era guapo y divertido pero hasta hacía muy poco estaban discutiendo y en esos momentos no sabía si para él era algo más lo que había entre ellos o simplemente sexo esporádico.

-Voy a escoger a _abogado_de_oficio_- se decidió Parvati con los ojos cerrados. Miró unas gradas por encima de ellas y vio a Dean viendo entusiasmado el partido- pero quiero despedirme antes de Dean, por eso esta Semana Santa intentaré pasarla con él y luego… ya no volveré a estar con él.

oo00oo

Tras hablar con su hermana de la decisión que había tomado, Padma se había escabullido de las gradas del campo de Quiddich en compañía del joven que se había acercado a ella y que le había estado coqueteando.

Un alumno del último curso de medicina con el que se había estado calentando durante el partido de forma disimulada hasta que él la había arrastrado fuera de los ojos indiscretos hasta llevarla a la parte de abajo del campo de Quiddich, entre las tablas de maderas y hormigón que sujetaban la estructura.

Cuando habían llegado allí, los dos ya estaban completamente excitados por lo que habían ido al grano. Y ahora mientras los gritos de la gente, el ruido de las escobas al volar y de las pelotas al atravesar el aire se escuchaba de forma amortiguada mientras él la penetraba como un poseso.

Estaban completamente vestidos a excepción de que ella estaba con los pantalones bajados hasta la mitad de los muslos y él estaba en una situación similar. No necesitaban más. Ella se había tumbado en el suelo boca arriba y había levantado las piernas, él la estaba sosteniendo arrodillado detrás de sus piernas levantadas y el brazo libre lo tenía apoyado mientras entraba en su cuerpo, llevando todo el control.

Era imposible besarse o tocarse de cualquier manera pero todo eso hacía la situación más excitante. Y podían ver sus rostros y el placer que ellos reflejaban.

Pero el polvo no estaba siendo uno de los mejores para Padma, en realidad estaba siendo bastante aburrido, ese chico no era tan bueno en el sexo como había esperado. Así que cuando le sintió correrse, fue un alivio porque quería irse cuanto antes para ver terminar el partido y disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigas.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tan irresistible?- le preguntó él mientras ella se limpiaba con la varita y se ponía en pie para vestirse. Él, en cambio, continúo sentado en el suelo, recuperando el aliento.

-No lo sé- le respondió ella dándole la espalda- dímelo tú.

Hubo un largo silencio y Padma creía que ya no iba a contestar cuando le oyó decir:

-Creo que es ese aire a libertad que desprendes. Eres un alma libre que no desea ser atada en corto, que quiere volar sin que nadie le corte sus alas y que lo demuestra cada día.

-O tal vez sea que no pido nada a cambio de comerle la polla a un tío, y eso a los hombres os gusta porque os gustan las chicas fáciles- le dijo ella sin mirarle- como yo.

No dijo más, simplemente se marchó sin mirar atrás. Caminó encorvada por debajo de la estructura del campo de Quiddich y se agachó para salir por un conducto de ventilación que daba a uno de los vestuarios.

Durante los escasos dos minutos que había estado atravesando el conducto de ventilación se había sentido agobiada, nunca le habían agobiado los lugares pequeños y a decir verdad cuando había pasado antes no se había sentido así pero desde la anoche anterior se sentía extraña.

Sintió una arcada y se metió en las zonas de la ducha para vomitar pero no expulso gran cosa porque su cuerpo no había tomado nada esa mañana y solo fueron bilis y otros líquidos gástricos.

A pesar de todo su malestar era más sentimental que físico, pero cuando se sentía mal psicológicamente su cuerpo se ponía también en huelga y la hacía cosas como aquella.

Salió del vestuario y subió las escaleras que conducían a las gradas pensando en lo que ese chico la acababa de decir.

Todos creían que ella era una chica con una gran autoestima, despreocupada y que solo quería disfrutar de la vida, que no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus locuras pero se equivocaban… lo cierto es que sabía que algo no andaba bien en ella, que algo debí tener o no tener y por ello Cedric no se sentía atraído por ella, algo que ella no tenía pero que si debía de tener Cho o que debió de tener en su momento.

Nunca se había sentido muy segura de si misma pero su escaso amor propio y su baja autoestima aumentaron la noche que perdió su virginidad, pero no por lo que pasó con Harry sino por unas palabras que la dijeron después.

_Correspondió a su beso cuando él acercó sus labios a los de ella y aguantó las embestidas mientras jadeaba… él dejó de besarla y ella le miró… su rostro estaba reducido al placer y sus gruñidos lo demostraba… le estaba gustando y eso la hizo sentirse poderosa… ella tenía ese poder sobre los hombres._

_Con esa idea en la cabeza se corrió a la vez que Harry que se detuvo, se puso en tensión y se convulsionó como si le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica._

_Ninguno dijo nada, ambos estaban intentando recuperar la respiración, él con la cara enterrada en la blandura de sus pechos. Después de unos minutos, él la dejó en el suelo y la incomodidad de la situación se hizo patente para ella, él no parecía perturbado._

_Pero ella si, acababa de perder la virginidad en el baño de una discoteca y con un chico al que conocía desde los once años, resultaba tan chocante. Salió de su confusión cuando él la tendió la ropa._

_-Deberías vestirte, Padma._

_Era cierto debía vestirse y salir de allí, volver con sus amigas y ya tendría tiempo de pensar como se lo diría a ellas, primero debía aclarar sus pensamientos e intentar comprender que le había llevado a estar allí, desnuda con ese chico que se estaba vistiendo._

_Estaba siendo una situación fría, nunca había imaginado su primera vez así… siempre había imaginado que sería en una cama, con un hombre al que amase y al que se quedaría abrazada después de haber hecho el amor pero eso solo había sido sexo y no había arrumacos después, Harry no parecía tener la intención de consolarla… tampoco era su obligación… ella había ido allí porque había querido, había hecho todo eso porque lo había deseado y a pesar de que no era como lo había imaginado, no cambiaría nada de lo sucedido… tal vez el dolor que había sentido pero también comprendía que eso era normal._

_Comenzó a vestirse. Él ya lo había hecho y aguardaba con una mano apoyada en la puerta a la espera de que ella terminase._

_-Padma- le dijo él- no esperes nada de mí, no esperes que vuelva a buscarte con esta intención. Puede que lo haga porque me ha gustado mucho pero… no esperes que vaya a significar algún tipo de relación entre…_

_-Lo sé, Harry- Padma levantó la cabeza después de haberse metido la camiseta por la cabeza y le sonrió- no busco ningún tipo de relación sentimental, no me gustas de esa manera… ha estado bien lo que hemos hecho y no busco nada más._

_Él pareció agradado con la respuesta, sonrió y asintió. Ella no había mentido, no deseaba empezar una relación con Harry… ella no sentía amor por él… solo había sido cosa del momento, una atracción que no había sentido hasta esa noche y que le había llevado a cometer esa locura. Pero no quería nada serio con él._

_-¿Lista?- le dijo él._

_Ella asintió y le siguió cuando abrió la puerta. _

_Él salió primero y no la espero mientras se dirigía a la salida del baño. Cuando ella puso un pie fuera, mientras terminaba de abrocharse los numerosos botones del pantalón oyó como la puerta de otro cubículo se abría._

_Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Cedric que observó como se terminaba de abrochar los pantalones y pudo ver a Harry antes de que saliese del baño sin percatarse de que alguien que les conocía les había pillado._

_Padma deseó que la tierra se la tragase, de todas las personas que se podría haber encontrado, tenía que ser él que la miraba como si no diese crédito a sus ojos. _

_-Pero… ¿Qué coño habéis estado haciendo?- le espetó él haciendo que ella se sorprendiese por el tono de contrariedad que había en su voz. Entendía la sorpresa de él… entre ambos grupos nunca había sucedido nada de eso. Habían coqueteado y esas cosas pero ninguno había llegado tan lejos como Harry y ella… en unos meses las cosas cambiarían._

_-Yo…- guardó silencio, él sabía perfectamente lo que habían estado haciendo y no valía la pena intentar mentirle porque él no creería nada… encerrados en ese baño los dos solos no podía estar sucediendo otra cosa._

_Le molestó ver que en su mirada desagrado, la estaba juzgando y la estaba calificando como algo que no valía la pena. Podía verlo en sus ojos acusadores y asqueados… pero no consideraba que hubiese hecho nada malo, se había entregado a un hombre puede que no en el lugar más adecuado pero no era la primera ni la última que lo haría en un baño público… claro, seguramente él y su novia perfecta tenían más estilo y decoro y no lo hacían en baños públicos._

_-No me mires como si hubiese cometido un asesinato- le espetó Padma furiosa con la forma en la que la estaba juzgando. No la conocía, nunca se había dignado a conocerla y ahora la miraba como si hubiese cometido un crimen- solo me he follado a un tío._

_No sabía de donde había salido esa expresión, ella no hablaba así pero le gusto el resultado que obtuvo porque Cedric dejó de mirarla asqueado para mirarla sorprendido, como si le hubiese dado una bofetada._

_-Cosa que tú habrás hecho con tu novia- prosiguió._

_-No metas a Cho en esto- le dijo él._

_-Entonces no te metas tu en mi vida- le espetó ella- deja de preocuparte por mi y preocúpate por lo que hace tu novia a tus espaldas._

_Él la detuvo cuando intentó salir del baño y la hizo girarse para que le mirara._

_-¿Qué has querido decir?- le preguntó furioso por su insinuación._

_-Que eres el único imbécil que no se da cuenta de que Cho es una guarra que te engaña con otros._

_Padma jadeó sorprendida por la fuerza que él utilizó para ponerla contra la pared, le asustó la mirada de sus ojos grises, nunca le había visto tan furioso._

_-No vuelvas a abrir la boca- le soltó él- no quiero que de tu boca salga nada que tenga que ver con Cho._

_Padma le miró a los ojos, dolida por la forma tan fiera con la que la defendía, igual de bestia con la que la acababa de tratar. Sabía que se la estaba jugando pero no pudo callarse las otras palabras._

_-Cho es una puta- le soltó Padma- que te ha engañado y que lo seguirá haciendo._

_Padma cerró los ojos al ver como él levantaba la mano para darle una bofetada pero el golpe no llegó. Cuando los abrió, él tenía la mano en alto pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo._

_Cerró la mano que tenía levantada y la apretó con fuerza para luego bajarla._

_-Aquí a la única puta que veo eres tú, que a diferencia de mi novia, se ha metido en el baño con un tío al que ha dejado hacerle todo lo que ha querido con ella- se miraron a los ojos y ella rogó por no llorar delante de él- no deberías tirar piedras sobre tu propio tejado, Padma porque no es mi novia la que ha permitido que la toquen como a una ramera. No vales nada, Padma, nada… eres una simple chica que a lo único que puede aspirar es una follada a escondidas en un cuchitril… tú serás toda la vida la anécdota de unos hombres que contarán como se tiraron a una zorra que estaba buena en algún sucio rincón._

_Padma levantó la cabeza no queriendo demostrar lo mucho que le habían dolido esas palabras… alzó el cuello con orgullo porque no tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse… no había hecho nada malo y si él lo consideraba así… esta bien, era su opinión._

_-Gracias por decir que estoy buena- soltó Padma para que creyese que sus palabras no habían significado nada aunque lo habían significado todo._

_Le apartó de ella y salió del baño dejándole atrás._

Esas palabras lo habían cambiado todo en su cerebro. No consideró que hubiese hecho nada malo y es cierto que Cedric, más tarde y cuando descubrió que lo de Cho era cierto, le pidió disculpas pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella aceptó sus disculpas, le pidió que lo olvidara ya que en el fondo sabía que era normal que se hubiese enfadado pero ella no las olvidó, se clavaron en su alma y así su idea de la vida cambió… se había convertido en lo que una vez él pensó de ella… ahora era una puta que se acostaba con todo el que deseaba menos él.

Esa noche se negó a llorar más por un chico, amaba a un hombre y sabía que seguiría amándole hasta el fin de sus días, pero se negaba a derramar más lágrimas por él, ya había derramado suficientes. Así nació la Padma que era ahora, descarada, salvaje, sensual y que sabía el poder que tenía sobre los hombres, poder que utilizaba para conseguir lo que deseaba y de los hombres solo deseaba sexo, no más amor que solo conducía a lágrimas y dolor.

Por eso les daba lo que ellos querían y lo que ella deseaba, ocultando tras todo su descaro, desinhibición, honestidad y entusiasmo a la chica insegura que había bajo toda esa coraza.

oo00oo

-Escojo a _chica_sexy- _le dijo Dean a sus amigos.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Blaise- no sabes como es físicamente esa chica. En cambio Parvati esta muy buena.

-Tú como siempre solo piensas con la polla- le soltó Colin que miró a Dean y le dijo:- creo que haces lo correcto. Parvati y tú hasta hace poco estabais como el perro y el gato y si comenzaseis una relación, que por cierto no sabes si ella quiere, a los pocos días estaríais los dos matándoos. En cambio con esa chica del ordenador congeniaste desde el principio.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con Parvati?- le dijo Draco- ¿La vas a dejar de ver así sin más?- le sonrió- date un último homenaje con ella en estas vacaciones y luego cada uno por su lado.

Dean le miró procesando las palabras de su amigo y luego asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Una despedida- susurró- sí, necesito despedirme de ella.

oo00oo

Luna tapó los ojos de Jack que sonrió y susurró su nombre. Ella apartó las manos y él miró por encima de su hombro. La hizo un hueco junto a él y ella se sentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Buen partido, verdad?- preguntó Jack.

-Si, la verdad es que está siendo muy entretenido- le contestó Luna- Quería hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?- preguntó mirándola una segundo para luego volver la vista al partido.

-Acepto salir contigo, Jack- le dijo simplemente.

Él apartó la vista del partido y la miró como esperando que en cualquier momento se echase a reír y le dijese que todo era una broma, pero ella sencillamente se acercó y le besó en los labios en el mismo momento en el que Italia atrapaba la snich y los italianos, que les rodeaban, se pusieron en pie enloquecidos.

oo00oo

Jess caminaba junto a Terence en silencio. Acababan de salir de la enfermería y el chico estaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Estiró la mano y cogió la de él. La miró y sonrió.

-Tengo algo que proponerte- le dijo él.

-¿El qué?- preguntó.

-Que pases la Semana Santa conmigo en mi casa- le respondió.

Jess apartó la mirada y remordió el labio. Pasar la Semana Santa con él suponía estar unos días viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el señor Moore y no quería, no podía hacerlo pero ¿Cómo podía rechazar la propuesta sin que se notase que ocurría algo? Acababan de empezar a salir y no quería tener una primera discusión y mucho menos por culpa del padre de su novio.

-Es mejor que la pase en mi casa- le dijo ella sin mirarle- no quiero molestar a tus padres.

-¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que tú no molestas, además así le haríamos compañía a mi madre- le explicó él- porque mi padre va a estar fuera todas las vacaciones debido a unas conferencias que debe dar en Nueva York.

Jess suspiró aliviada al saber que el señor Moore no estaría. Levantó la cabeza y le miró.

-Está bien- le dijo ella- pero quiero pasar unos días con mis padres.

-Claro- sonrió él- podrías pasar tres días con tus padres y luego te puedo pasar a buscar, seguro que a ellos no les importa.

-Vale- respondió ella.

Continuaron caminado pero jadeó sorprendida cuando él la besó en los labios y la puso contra la pared en el desierto pasillo. Jess abrió los ojos mientras correspondía al besó y miró de reojo a cada lado del pasillo cuando él dejó de besarla, ella le miró.

Terence hizo a un lado la cazadora que llevaba y acarició sus curvas mientras introducía una pierna entre las suyas. Se apretó contra el cuerpo femenino y la besó el cuello.

-Terence no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para esto- le dijo ella mirando al fondo del pasillo- si nos pillan, nos podrían expulsar.

-Shh- él le puso un dedo sobre los labios y la miró con evidente deseo- tienes que mimarme que he sido gravemente herido.

-¿Gravemente herido?- le dijo ella divertida- si ni siquiera se te nota nada.

-Aún así me tienes que mimar- le murmuró él con una voz suave.

La besó de nuevo y la llevó hasta uno de los baños de profesores. Se metió en uno de los cubículos y cerró la puerta con llave. Se volvieron a besar con salvajismo y Terence la puso con fuerza contra la pared opuesta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tuvo desnuda de cintura para abajo y la levantó rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Jess se abrió la camisa y dejó que él besara y lamiera los pechos. Le clavó las uñas en el hombro cuando sintió como entraba en ella y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas cuando comenzó a moverse en su interior.

Jess gimió mientras veía como él continuaba con la cara hundida en sus pechos contra los que gruñía, complacido. Jess se aferró a la parte de arriba de la pared de los cubículos y aguantó las fuertes embestidas.

-Terence- gimió.

Su boca atrapó la de ella en un beso y juntos alcanzaron el clímax.

oo00oo

Hermione miró su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto del baño de su cuarto. El maquillaje ocultaba cualquier imperfección que pudiese tener pero la hacía ver muy natural y había estado gran parte de la tarde alisándose el cabello. Pero valía la pena al ver el resultado.

Oyó como la puerta del cuarto se abría pero no salió a recibir a la visita sino que terminó de retocarse. Vio por el reflejo como Ron, muy guapo y arreglado con unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa negra y un abrigo del mismo color, se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y la miraba con una sonrisa.

Esa era su cita. No su novio, ni ninguna de sus amigas sino Ron. La última vez que estuvieron juntos, ambos lo supieron no sería la última pero eso era mucho más grave que lo de las otras veces, porque esa vez su encuentro había sido planeado.

Irían a cenar y luego él se había encargado de alquilar una habitación de hotel donde pasarían la noche.

Ya no había dudas. Ron Weasley era su amante.

Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de cómo él se le había acercado hasta que sintió como posaba sus manos en la estrecha cintura.

-¿Para qué perder el tiempo?- le susurró al oído- quedémonos aquí.

Ella sintió como le introducía la mano bajo el vestido intentando alcanzar lo que escondían sus muslos pero Hermione cerró las piernas con una sonrisa en los labios. Si le dejaba que la tocase, no podría parar.

-No seas malo- le pidió ella mirándole a través del reflejo- espérame en al moto de Harry.

-Está bien- susurró Ron a su oído- estás preciosa.

Hermione sonrió al oír el cumplido y él se marchó, obediente. Pocos minutos después salió ella sin dejar de sonreír cosa que no pudo dejar de hacer en toda la noche.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Comienza Semana Santa"_. Hasta la próxima.


	43. Comienza Semana Santa

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Ante todo y antes de que se me olvide como en el capitulo anterior ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Espero que estéis pasando unas buenas fiestas.

Ahora me gustaría deciros que como veo que algunas personas en sus comentarios me dicen que no me moleste por las criticas negativas, solo deciros que yo no me voy a molestar por una critica aunque sea negativa, siempre y cuando no se me falte el respeto o sea maleducada la persona. Así que no os preocupéis porque vuestra criticas tanto positivas como negativas son ayudas para mí, para mejorar. Así que gracias por los reviews.

También me han preguntado cuantos capítulos quedan, no os impacientéis cuando vaya quedándome poco para el final os avisaré. Algunas personas tienen miedo de que al hacer muchos capítulos, se pierda el sentido de la historia, pero tranquilos que no creo que sea el caso, por lo menos no para mí.

Y ahora os dejo con el capitulo. Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 42: Comienza Semana Santa.**

Y marzo había traído consigo el último partido de Quiddich donde ya solo quedaban tres equipos con la posibilidad de ganar la copa: Inglaterra, Brasil e Italia.

Todos los alumnos tanto los de las universidades muggles como la mágica, viajaban en el tren de vuelta a Londres para pasar las vacaciones de Semana Santa con sus familias.

Jess estaba en uno de los vagones del tren, estaba realizando el viaje junto a Terence, Joseph, Gerard, Crabbe y Goyle que parecía muy molesto porque Hermione había preferido irse con sus amigas. Ella en un principio también tenía pensado viajar con sus amigas pero Terence le había insistido y había decidido viajar con él.

En esos momentos estaba sola porque su novio y sus amigos se habían ido a arreglar unos asuntos que tenían, Jess no sabía muy bien de que se trataba, tampoco le había prestado mucha atención cuando su novio se lo había dicho.

Llevaban algo más de una semana saliendo y las cosas no estaban yendo como ella pensaba que sería. Era cierto que en el sexo se entendían muy bien pero ella no se sentía como con Harry y en lo referente a lo de los sentimientos, no había podido olvidar aún al chico.

Además, Terence había resultado ser un novio un tanto posesivo, celoso y acaparador. Desde que comenzó a salir con él casi no había visto a sus amigas y cada vez que la veía hablando con un chico se enfadaba. Al principio le había parecido encantador pero llegaba un momento en el que resultaba agobiante.

Pero era pronto y aún se estaban acostumbrando ambos a estar juntos. Solo necesitaban tiempo.

La puerta del compartimiento había quedado abierta cuando habían salido todos apresuradamente y se levantó para cerrarla ya que había un gran alborto en el pasillo cuando alguien entró haciéndola trastabillar hasta quedar sentada en el banco.

Cuando levantó la cabeza vio que una chica menuda, de grandes ojos negros, y realmente bonita cerraba la puerta del compartimiento. Jess sabía de quien se trataba. Era la última novia que había tenido Terence antes que ella. Lo habían dejado el curso anterior durante los exámenes finales pero Jess nunca había llegado a hablar con ella.

Parecía nerviosa y la miraba como si quisiese decirla algo pero no se atreviese. Jess aún estaba un poco aturdida por la brusquedad con la chica la había metido en el compartimiento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo Jess.

Layla Sawyer, creía recordar que se llamaba, la sorprendió dándole la espalda y bajando la cortina de la puerta para quedar oculta de la gente que pasase por el pasillo.

-¿Layla?- le preguntó.

La joven la miró y se sentó frente a ella. Le agarró las manos, que tenía sobre el regazo, con fuerza y la miró a los ojos con horror.

-Escúchame, Jessica- le dijo con urgencia- no te fíes de Terence, se que parece encantador y que crees que le conoces pero no es así. No te va a hacer feliz- Jess fue a hablar pero ella no le dejó, continúo casi gritando y completamente histérica al ver que había querido interrumpirla- Terence no es una buena persona, es peligroso. Déjale antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

oo00oo

Jason Manson supo que nada bueno le esperaba ese día cuando se había levantado. Había tenido una mala sensación y estaba había aumentado cuando había divisado los ojos negros de Terence Moore en el otro lado del pasillo del tren.

Había corrido en dirección contraria sabiendo que era inútil correr, en el tren no tenía escapatoria pero estaba aterrorizado.

Le había sido fácil pillarle y ahora estaba encogido en el suelo de unos de los compartimentos vacíos que habían encontrado, Crabbe y Goyle se habían quedado fuera vigilando que nadie les molestase y con las cortinas de la puerta bajada para alejar miradas indiscretas. Terence le miraba desde sus casi dos metros de alto y Gerard y Joseph se encontraban un paso más atrás que su amigo. Ellos eran peligrosos pero Terence lo era mucho más.

-¿Pensabas que podrías rehuirme toda la vida, Jason?- le preguntó Terence con una voz oscura que le hizo estremecerse.

-No, no Terence, tío, claro que no- le dijo Jason con la voz temblorosa- es solo que tenía unas cosas importantes que hacer.

-¿Me tomas por imbécil?- le preguntó.

-No, claro que…

Terence descargó su puño contra el rostro del chico que soltó un gemido y se quedó tumbado en el suelo ocultando la cabeza bajo sus brazos esperando más golpes. Pero Terence no le volvió a golpear, le cogió del pelo y le obligó a mirarle.

La sangre caía como un reguero de la nariz del chico que jadeó ante la fuerza con la que le estaba cogiendo.

-¿Dónde está mi dinero?- le espetó con una voz peligrosa.

-No lo tengo, Terence- susurró apunto de llorar el muchacho- pero te prometo que lo conseguiré, te lo aseguro… solo necesito más tiempo.

-Eso me dijiste la semana pasada y aún no lo has conseguido- le dijo Terence con suavidad algo que no le hizo sentir mejor a Jason. Este tragó saliva cuando sintió como le ponía una navaja en el cuello- yo no trabajo gratis, chico. La mierda que te metes tiene un precio y tú aún me lo debes.

-Lo sé- le dijo Jason llorando sin poder evitarlo- pero te prometo que lo conseguiré.

-Está bien- le soltó el cabello y se irguió en toda su estatura. Jason le miró aliviado- me darás el dinero después de las vacaciones de semana santa o acabaras en un cubo de basura con una bonita sonrisa en la boca- se guardó la navaja y se giró a sus amigos- dadle un adelanto de lo que sucederá si no lo hace, chicos.

Terence salió del compartimiento mientras oía los gritos amortiguados y los golpes que dejaba a sus espaldas. Crabbe y Goyle estaban en la puerta vigilando obedientemente.

-Voy a ver que hace Jessica- le dijo a sus dos secuaces- vosotros seguid vigilando.

Los dos chicos asintieron y él se alejó por el pasillo silbando una suave melodía.

oo00oo

Jess miraba a Layla preocupada. La chica parecía histérica y trastornada.

-Entiendo que estés aún dolida por la ruptura con Terence- le dijo Jess- sé que fue él quien lo dejó pero…

-No es despecho, Jessica- le dijo Layla- que él me dejase fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida. No quería estar con él.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no le dejaste antes?- le preguntó Jess.

-Nadie rompe con Terence… él es quien decide cuando se termina algo- le dijo Layla asustada y mirando impacientemente hacía la puerta del compartimiento.

-Layla…

Jess guardó silencio al ver como la chica se ponía en pie como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. Vio como temblaba y miraba a la puerta.

-Layla…

-Shh- le mandó callar.

Jess guardó silencio y puso atención para saber que era lo que estaba escuchando. Escuchó el alboroto del exterior y entre todo ese jolgorio distinguió el sonido de una suave melodía que estaba siendo silbada. Jess la reconoció, Terence la silbaba muchas veces desde que eran niños y desde que había comenzado a salir con él, la escuchaba muchas veces.

-Tengo que marcharme- dijo la chica agarrando el bolso y yendo hacía la puerta del compartimiento.

Soltó un grito cuando la abrió y vio a Terence justo enfrente. La chica dio un paso atrás y él tampoco pareció muy contento de verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Terence.

-Yo… yo…- tartamudeó Layla- entre en el compartimiento por equivocación pero ya me iba.

La chica pasó por al lado de él y se marchó con paso apresurado. Terence miró a Jess.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- le preguntó.

-Nada importante- le respondió Jess. No quería preocuparle con tonterías, esa chica parecía completamente trastornada.

Pero Terence no se lo creyó y aunque Jess le llamó, él se alejó por el pasillo y Jess fue incapaz de seguirle.

oo00oo

Layla llegó hasta una zona del tren más tranquila y por la que no pasaba tanta gente. Miró por encima de su hombro y aterrada vio que Terence la seguía, hecho a correr para alcanzar el vagón que estaba compartiendo con sus amigas pero Terence la alcanzó con facilidad.

La empotró contra la pared con fuerza y la agarró del cuello. Layla cogió la mano que la estaba ahogando y miró a los lados del pasillo deseando que llegase alguien que la ayudase pero estaban solos. Le miró y se encontró con esa mirada negra que desprendía oscuridad y odio.

-¿Qué crees que haces acercándote a Jessica?- le preguntó Terence. La apretó con más fuerza y ella abrió la boca soltando un jadeó- ¡Contesta!

Soltó un poco el amarre al que le tenía sometida y Layla pudo recuperar un poco el aliento.

-La advertí sobre ti- soltó sacando una valentía que no sentía- ella ahora sabe que eres peligroso.

Terence la aferró del rostro con una mano cruel y ella le miró aterrorizada.

-Aléjate de ella- le susurró fríamente- o…

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo una voz que les hizo a los dos girar la cara.

Harry estaba parado en el pasillo y les miraba suspicazmente, seguro de que esa conversación no era amistosa.

-Lárgate, Potter- le dijo Terence mirándole con desprecio- es una conversación privada.

Harry le miró a él y luego pasó la mirada a la chica y leyó en sus ojos, asustados, la suplica de que no les dejase de nuevo a solas.

-Creo que ella no quiere hablar contigo, Moore- le dijo Harry- déjala en paz.

Terence se alejó de Layla y se acercó con paso decidido a Harry que no se inmutó a pesar de que se le puso a un palmo de la cara.

-No te metas en los asuntos de los demás. Lárgate.

-No me gusta ver a una chica asustada por un hijo de puta que la esta molestando- le dijo Harry mirándole a los ojos- y no quiero enterarme de que a Jess la tratas de la misma manera en la que la estabas tratando a ella.

-¡Oh! Ahora vas a hacerme creer que te importa, Jess- le dijo Terence con una sonrisa- yo no pienso hacerla daño, en cambio tú, si se lo hiciste.

Harry le miró preocupado, preguntándose si Jess le habría contado algo de lo que pasó entre ellos. Preguntándose si le habría dicho lo de _Dahlia_.

-No se que paso entre vosotros- Harry le miró aliviado- pero Jess ya no se la ve tan loca por ti y no te habla. Así que no te preocupes por ella, conmigo esta en buenas manos.

Terence pasó por su lado dándole un empujón con el hombro y se alejó por el pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de Harry y la aterrorizada de Layla.

oo00oo

Pansy vio como Blaise salía de uno de los baños que había en el tren y se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

-Hola- le dijo ella y él se percató de su presencia, hasta ese momento había estado completamente distraído.

-¡Eih Pans!- le dijo Blaise y ella rió por el nuevo diminutivo que se había sacado de la manga- ¿A qué mola?

Ella rió y le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

-Quería hablar contigo- le dijo ella.

-¿De qué?- le preguntó

-De las vacaciones ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- el dijo él.

-Porque tengo algo que proponerte- le dijo ella y le agarró del brazo- yo voy a estar sola en casa, ya sabes que vivo sola y yo pensé que tal vez... es por si te gustaría... yo...

-Suéltalo ya- dijo él poniéndose histérico por sus divagaciones.

-¿Por qué no pasas en mi casa la Semana Santa?- terminó la chica- se que vas a estar solo porque Draco se va a EEUU a la boda de su primo, así que nos haríamos compañía el uno al otro.

Blaise la observó en silencio y se puso duro de tan solo pensar pasar todas las vacaciones en su casa con ella. Sabía perfectamente lo que ella deseaba y no iba a negar que él también lo quisiera pero solo podía tenerla una vez más y si pasaba todas las vacaciones con ella sabía que no iba a poder estar con ella una vez solo.

Por un momento deseo mandar a la mierda la teoría de los tres polvos pero luego se asustó con ese pensamiento.

-Pansy, verás... yo no puedo ir a pasar contigo las vacaciones- le dijo él y vio la cara de decepción y se sintió como un perro- pensaba utilizar estos días para arreglar unos asuntos importantes.

-¿Qué asuntos?- preguntó.

Blaise la miró a los ojos y supo lo que ella estaba pensando, creía que esos asuntos eran de faldas.

-No voy a encontrarme con ninguna mujer si eso es lo que estas pensando, Pans- le dijo Blaise y pensó en algo- son unos asuntos bastante aburridos que debo solucionar sobre la herencia de mis padres.

-¡Oh! Entiendo- ella le miró decepcionada- pues espero que no se te hagan muy pesadas las vacaciones.

Se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó cabizbaja.

oo00oo

Terence llegó al vagón donde había dejado a Jess, la vio sentada en uno de los bancos, sola. Sus amigos aún no habían vuelto.

Jess levantó la cabeza cuando le oyó entrar y le miró mientras él cerraba la puerta y comprobaba si la cortina estaba echada. No quería que les molestasen.

Se acercó y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella. Jess le miró y él le agarró las manos que tenía sobre el regazo, dándolas un suave apretón. Puso su mejor cara de tristeza y angustia, y la dio un beso en los nudillos.

-Terence…

-Siento lo que ha sucedido, Jess- le dijo Terence mirándola con pena- sé lo que te ha dicho Layla, me lo ha contado pero no puedes creerla- suspiró con pesar- ella esta muy dolida por nuestra ruptura y aún no lo supera. Creo que ha perdido la razón y todo.

-Parecía un poco trastornada- reconoció Jess- pero puedes estar tranquilo, no la creí, parecía despechada.

-Lo está- le aseguró él- no es a la primera que le ha dicho esas barbaridades. Cada vez que me ve con alguien, se vuelve loca- Terence negó con la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cara- me siento tan mal por ella. Siento que mi ruptura ha causado esa perturbación.

-No- Jess le cogió de las muñecas y se las acarició para reconfortarle. Le dio un beso en el cogote- tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Eres un chico maravilloso.

-No me siento así cuando la veo a ella contando esas mentiras sobre mi- la miró a los ojos- tengo tanto miedo de que la creas y te separen de mi.

-Eso no va a pasar- le aseguró Jess y le sonrió.

-Te amo- le susurró. Ella sonrió pero fue incapaz de responderle, él no pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle. Se abrazaron con fuerza. Jess cerró los ojos y disfruto de su calor.

Sintió como él bajaba su mano por la espalda, acariciándola y luego el aliento en su oído.

-Te necesito, Jess- le susurró y le dio un beso en el cuello- necesito saber que eres mía y que siempre vas a serlo.

Jess sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, miró a la puerta y la vio cerrada y con las cortinas echadas. Él parecía tan angustiado y apenado por lo ocurrido que… le sentó en el banco de enfrente y se levantó la falda para sentarse sobre sus caderas.

-No…- ella le miró sin entender porque la detenía. La agarró de las muñecas- quiero verte desnuda.

Ella dudo, no era necesario y si tenía la ropa y alguien les pillaba no sería tan embarazoso pero él se lo había dicho con la voz tan suplicante que decidió complacerle. Bajo su atenta mirada comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar desnuda.

Se acercó a él pero Terence le agarró de las manos y negó con la cabeza.

-Siéntate enfrente mía- ella obedeció no sabiendo muy bien donde quería ir a parar- quiero que te masturbes para mi.

De pronto Jess tuvo el fogonazo de un recuerdo. A su cabeza volvió ese día en el que Harry la pidió que se masturbarse y terminaron haciendo el amor en el suelo.

-Terence…

-Por favor- le pidió- hazlo por mí.

Jess le miró a los ojos y subió las piernas al banco, apoyó los pies en él y abrió las piernas. Bajó su mano por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo y comenzó a estimularse. Cerró los ojos, nerviosa por la mirada de Terence y pronto olvidó que él la estaba observando y sin darse cuenta se imaginó que se trataba de Harry, que volvían a estar en el cuarto y él la estaba mirando.

Jadeó sin poder contenerse y se introdujo dos dedos por la abertura. Se mordió el labio y suspiró.

Terence la observaba con una sonrisa y una mirada lujuriosa. Esa visión le ponía cachondo pero lo que más le excitaba era el hecho de saber que podía hacer con Jess lo que quisiera. Había seguido sus órdenes sin apenas rechistar y se sintió poderoso por ello.

Se desabrochó el pantalón y se puso en pie acercándose a ella. La joven no se percató porque seguía con los ojos cerrados pero los abrió cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

Hubo unas milésimas de segundo en el que Jess quedó desconcertada, pues su imaginación le había llevado de nuevo a la universidad con Harry, y fue incapaz de comprender lo que hacían los amigos de Terence parados en el umbral, observándola.

Salió de ese estupor cuando oyó el gruñido de su novio y pegó un grito cuando este la agarró y la puso de espaldas y el olor del asiento la inundo la nariz. Jess miró hacía la puerta y vio que ellos continuaban allí, se debatió entre los brazos de su novio intentando resguardarse de la mirada de ellos pero Terence la tenía fuertemente agarrada y no parecía enterarse de su intento de huir.

-¡Largaos!- oyó que gritaba a sus amigos.

-Terence…- soltó Jess para llamar su atención y pedirle que la liberara para esconderse pero él la malinterpretó y creyó que su chillido era de apremió por lo que la penetró con una sola embestida que la dejó sin aliento.

-Largaos, imbéciles- les gritó a los confusos chicos que cerraron la puerta sin apartar los ojos de Jess que sintió como su novio se movía dentro de ella con fuerza- malditos idiotas- soltó furioso, la quitó el pelo de la espalda, dejándosela al descubierto y la dijo:- cariño creo que no nos vamos a poder tomar nuestro tiempo como queríamos.

Jess aguantó las embestidas aún un poco confusa por lo que acababa de suceder. No podía enfadarse con los amigos de Terence por haberse quedado mirándoles, ellos no esperaba encontrarlos en esas fachas y ese no era lugar para hacer lo que estaban haciendo y tampoco podía enfadarse con Terence porque todo había sucedido muy deprisa y él la había malinterpretado pero lo cierto era que lo que había empezado como algo dulce y excitante, y no porque estuviese pensando en su novio algo que la hacía sentir culpable, había terminado como algo rudo y que estaba deseando que acabase.

Le oyó gemir y como se corría pero hacía bastante rato que el deseo de ella se había esfumado.

oo00oo

Llegaron a la estación a medio día y todos los familiares de los jóvenes les esperaban en el andén. Ron diviso a su familia entre la gente, eran inconfundibles. Oyó como sus amigos bajaban los baúles e iban saliendo hasta que se quedó solo en el compartimiento.

Bajó el baúl y a Pig con cuidado. Y cuando levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a marcharse vio a Hermione frente a él con su propio baúl a los pies. Vio que ella había cerrado la puerta y echado la cortina para que nadie les viese.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Durante esos últimos días, desde su encuentro concertado se habían seguido viendo, casi siempre terminaban en un hotel, haciendo el amor como dos auténticos locos.

Pero el día anterior a la vuelta a la universidad habían tenido una pequeña conversación que había acabado con Ron hecho una furia.

_Hermione se detuvo en un lugar en sombras que había junto a la residencia femenina y besó con ternura a Ron que la tenía firmemente sujeta por la cintura. Acababan de volver de uno de sus encuentros pero aún tenían hambre el uno del otro._

_Hermione jadeó contra su boca y Ron dejó de besarla._

_-O me detengo ahora o creo que te hago el amor otra vez- le dijo él con una sonrisa- He pensado que tal vez podrías venir a mi casa en Semana Santa._

_-Ron…- le dijo Hermione con pesar._

_-¿Qué?- soltó él sin comprender cual era el problema._

_-No puedo ir a tu casa, sospecharían- le dijo ella._

_-¿Por qué iban a sospechar? Ginny y tu sois amigas- soltó Ron._

_-Si pero Ginny se va a EEUU con Draco esta Semana Santa ¿O has olvidado que tienen que asistir a la boda del primo de Draco?_

_-¿Y qué más da?_

_-Gerard sabe que Ginny se va a EEUU y quedaría un poco extraño que pasase la Semana Santa en su casa si ella no esta allí- le dijo ella intentándole entrar en razón._

_-Entonces iré a tu casa a verte- le dijo Ron- yo voy a estar en mi casa, le he dicho a Rachel que no me iba con ella a la casa que sus padres tienen en el campo, se enfado un poco por eso._

_-¿Por qué no vas?- le preguntó ella._

_-Porque no quiero pasar las vacaciones con ella sino contigo- le dijo él haciendo que el corazón de ella latiese de placer- entonces ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres que te vaya a visitar a casa?_

_-Es que en casa solo voy a estar unos días- le dijo Hermione preocupada por la reacción que él tendría._

_-¿Dónde vas a ir luego? ¿A casa de una de tus amigas?- le preguntó._

_-No- respondió- Gerard me ha pedido que vaya a su casa._

_La cara de Ron cambió al instante al oír eso y se apartó de ella. Negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Hermione le agarró del brazo y le detuvo._

_-Me lo tendría que haber imaginado- dijo soltándose, molesto._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga? Es mi novio y habría sospechado si le digo que no, cosa que hice pero se empeñó, me insistió hasta que no encontré motivos para negarme._

_Ron se alejó pero ella corrió hasta alcanzarle y se puso frente a él cortándole el paso._

_-Por favor, Ron, tienes que comprenderme- le pidió._

_-Pues no te comprendo- le soltó él mirándola, enfadado- yo le he dicho a Rachel que no iría con ella a su casa de campo..._

_-Pero Gerard sospecha de que algo esta pasando- le dijo Hermione._

_-Pues que se entere de una vez- le soltó._

_-¡Ron, por Merlín! Se razonable._

_-Pásalo bien con tu novio- le dijo y se alejó a la residencia de chicos sin detenerse aunque Hermione se lo pidió._

Y él continuaba enfadado todavía. Se acercó a él pero Ron no la miró.

-Ron, por favor, no quiero que continúes enfadado conmigo- le acarició la mejilla y él tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abrazarla.

Hermione se puso de puntillas y poso sus labios sobre los de Ron. Él tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no corresponderla al beso y lo consiguió a duras penas. Vio la tristeza de ella cuando se apartó.

-Está bien- le dijo intentando ocultar el llanto que quería dejar escapar- pásalo bien en las vacaciones.

Él no dijo nada, la hizo a un lado con delicadeza y se marchó del vagón sin mirar atrás.

oo00oo

Angie buscó con la mirada a sus padres pero el andén estaba lleno de gente que caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella, buscar sus familiares.

Se subió en el baúl ya que su pequeña estatura la impedía ver todo el lugar y sonrió al verlos a los lejos. Ellos también la divisaron y la saludaron con la mano. Angie les hizo un gesto para que la esperasen allí y sus padres asintieron.

Cuando bajó la mirada para bajarse del baúl se encontró con que alguien le tendía la mano para ayudarla. Vio al joven, un años menor que ella, que desde hacía unas semanas no dejaba de insinuársele.

Le agarró de la mano que le ofrecía y bajó del baúl.

-Gracias- le dijo.

-Un placer- le sonrió y la miró con interés- ya venían apeteciendo unas buenas vacaciones ¿No te parece?

-La verdad es que si- le dijo ella con una sonrisa amable- lo siento mucho...

-Malcom- le dijo el chico.

-Malcom- sonrió- pero mis padres me están esperando.

-No te preocupes. Pasa unas buenas vacaciones.

-Tu también- le dijo ella.

El chico se acercó y la dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndola. Se alejó de él agarrando con fuerza el baúl.

-Lo siento- se disculpó cuando chocó con alguien. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con fría mirada de Colin pero ella sonrió- ¡Eih, Colin! Me iba ya pero quería despedirme de ti.

-Adiós- le dijo él y se marchó dejándola a ella sorprendida y sin comprender porque había sido tan seco. Ella no sabía que él había visto como se despedía de Dylan.

oo00oo

Ron chocó la mano con Draco y Harry hizo lo mismo con el rubio ya que Blaise le estaba metiendo prisa. Ambos se despidieron de los Weasley que estaban allí junto a los merodeadores.

-Tío, en serio quiero llegar hoy a casa- le dijo Blaise.

-Vale, que prisas- le dio un beso en la mejilla a la señora Weasley- cuidaré de su hija no se preocupe.

-Eso espero- le dijo la mujer.

-¿El qué esperas mamá?- dijo una voz tras ellos.

Ginny se había acercado arrastrando su baúl y les miraba.

-Que te cambie por un bonito vestido cuando te lleve a Los Ángeles- bromeó Draco haciendo reír a los gemelos.

Ginny le sacó la lengua y saludó a su familia.

-Draco, deberías ser más amable, sabes que si no voy vas a tener que responder a muchas preguntas- le dijo ella.

-Tienes razón- le dijo él. La rodeó el cuello desde atrás y la dio un beso en la mejilla- recuerda que esta noche te paso a buscar a las 10. Ten el equipaje listo.

-Si, señor- le dijo ella cansinamente.

Blaise y Draco se despidieron con un último gesto de la mano y se marcharon. Los demás continuaron hablando aunque ya no esperaban a nadie más. Pero Ron y Harry no participaban en esa conversación.

Ron tenía la vista puesta en Hermione que tras salir del vagón se había encontrado con su novio y estaban hablando a cierta distancia de ellos. La chica señaló hacía donde estaban ellos y se imaginó que estaría señalando a sus padres que estaban reunido con los Weasley y los merodeadores.

Apretó los puños cuando vio como Gerard la daba un beso en los labios y ella se acercó a ellos. Paso por al lado de Ron al que miró pero este no le devolvió la mirada y saludo a sus padres y todos los presentes.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó Ron que no soportaba verla sin acercarse y plantarle un beso.

-Si- le contestó su padre.

Se despidieron de todos los presentes y se marcharon dejando a los Granger y a los merodeadores allí. Lily se acercó a su hijo tras despedirse de los Granger que se marcharon y dejó a James y los demás hablando con unos conocidos a los que se había encontrado.

Se puso frente a su hijo y este la miró. La pelirroja le dedico una de sus encantadoras sonrisas pero él no pudo devolvérsela, sus ojos volvieron a mirar más allá de su madre, que se había puesto a contarle una cosa, y entonces por fin encontraron a la persona que habían estado buscando.

Jess salió arrastrando el baúl seguida de Terence. Pronto se encontraron con los padres de ella. Harry supuso que les estaba contando lo de su relación con Terence porque ambos parecieron muy contentos con la noticia y abrazaron al chico como a un hijo. Y de pronto sintió envidia.

Estaba tan perdido en la visión de Jess que no se había percatado siquiera de que su madre había dejado de hablar y tenía puesta la mirada en el mismo sitio que él.

Terence había agarrado a Jess de la cintura y la dio un beso en los labios como despedida.

-Vaya, entonces Jess tiene novio- soltó Lily y Harry suspiró sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

En ese momento Jess y sus padres pasaron cerca de donde estaban ellos y sus miradas se encontraron. Harry sintió el deseo de acercarse y suplicarle que le perdonara pero no hizo nada, solo ver como ella se marchaba.

Lily observaba a su hijo con preocupación y le agarró de la barbilla para que la mirase.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- le preguntó.

-Si- respondió sonriendo sin ganas- es solo que ese Moore no me gusta para Jess. Creo que es peligroso.

-Por la forma en la que no os habéis despedido, debo deducir que os habéis peleado- le dijo su madre y Harry se dio cuenta de que esa mujer era muy lista, no se le escapaba nada- pero quiero darte un consejo, hijo.

-Dime.

-Pase lo que pase, si crees que alguien al que amas corre peligro, protégela con tu vida porque alguien que te ama te protegerá con la suya- le dijo y luego le sonrió- sino mira lo bien que me salió a mi.

Estuvo apunto de decirle a su madre que él no amaba a Jess pero… no fue capaz. Simplemente la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó en un cariñoso abrazo.

oo00oo

Luna abrazó con más fuerza a Neville, deseando que ese abrazo fuese eterno pero no fue así. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

-Espero que pases unas buenas vacaciones- le dijo el chico.

-Tu también- le dijo ella asintiendo.

-Adiós, Neville.

Los dos se giraron a la voz y vieron como Tara pasaba por al lado de ellos y miraba a Neville con una sonrisa en la cara. Él la hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida y Luna les observó, soltando un suave suspiro.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien la hecho el brazo por encima de los hombros pero sonrió al ver a Jack. Neville le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola, Neville- le dijo el chico amablemente.

-Adiós, tengo que irme- le dijo groseramente sorprendido a Luna ya que él nunca era tan maleducado. Le observó a alejarse.

-Creo que a tu amigo no le caigo bien- le dijo Jack.

-No se porqué. Ni siquiera te conoce- le dijo ella mirándole.

-Bueno que importa- la dio un beso en los labios- te llamaré para vernos.

La dio otro suave beso en los labios y se marchó dejándola allí esperando a su padre.

oo00oo

Dean aferró la mano de Parvati y la besó los nudillos. Ella le sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Había tomado la decisión de dejarla ir, había elegido a _chica_sexy_ pero antes quería despedirse de ella como sus amigos le propusieron.

-Estas vacaciones voy a estar solo en casa- le dijo él y ella le miró a los ojos- ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar un día?

-Me encantaría- le dijo ella no encontrando una despedida mejor para lo que había habido esos meses entre ellos- llámame cuando quieras y estaré allí.

-Está bien- se volvieron a abrazar y cuando se separó vio a sus padres allí- ya están mis padres aquí. Tengo que marcharme- Dean asintió y Parvati se giró buscando a su hermana que hacía unos minutos estaba allí hablando con Cedric- ¡Padma, vamos!

Padma se giró al llamado de su hermana y le hizo un gesto para que supiese que la había oído. Miró de nuevo a Cedric y le sonrió.

-Tengo que irme- le dio un beso en la mejilla- estás vacaciones podríamos quedar para ir a la tienda a ver a estos.

-No puedo- le dijo él- me voy fuera de la ciudad y no se cuando volveré. Ha nacido un primo mío y tengo que ir a conocerle con mis padres.

-Entiendo- le dijo Padma y se encogió de hombros- bueno pues si vienes antes de que termine las vacaciones y te apetece quedar para ir a ver a estos, me llamas.

-Eso está hecho- la dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcharon cada uno por un lado.

oo00oo

Lavender se detuvo junto y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Seamus que hablaba con unos compañeros de la universidad. El chico se despidió de ellos y se acercó a ella. La dio un beso en la mejilla cuando estuvo junto a ella.

-Bueno… solo quería despedirme de ti- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- espero que pases unas buenas vacaciones.

"_Venga invítame a salir un día, dime que me vas a llamar o a escribir, por favor" _pensaba ella desesperada.

-Serán aburridas- le dijo él- no me voy a ningún lado como Draco pero llamaré a estos para quedar algún día.

-Claro- _"También podrías llamarme a mi"_ pensó Lavender- yo tampoco me voy a ningún lado- _"¿Coges la indirecta?"_- así que también serán unas vacaciones aburridas para mi- hizo una breve pausa para ver si él decía algo pero ella no se dio cuenta de que él estaba esperando lo mismo que ella pero ninguno se decidió- bueno… pues adiós.

-Adiós- dijo él con pesar. Se volvieron a besar en la mejilla y él la vio marchar en silencio.

oo00oo

Draco y Ginny llegaron temprano al día siguiente a Los Ángeles y el chico condujo hasta la casa de sus primos sin prisa. Cuando llegaron, aparcaron el coche enfrente y entraron al jardín para dirigirse a la puerta principal.

Llamaron al timbre y Sam, la chica con la que se iba a casar Dylan, el primo de Draco, les abrió la puerta. Saludo a ambos con entusiasmo y les hizo entrar. Y les guió al salón mientras un elfo doméstico se llevaba el equipaje.

No eran los primeros en llegar un joven más o menos de la edad de Dylan, unos 33 años, hablaba con este, sentados en el sofá de la casa. Tenía unos grandes ojos verdes y era grande y de complexión fuerte. Parecía un armario.

-Ya estáis aquí, que bien- dijo Dylan poniéndose en pie y saludándoles efusivamente- esperad que os presente- el hombre con el que había estado hablando se acercó- este es Morgan, un amigo que se va a quedar aquí hasta que se celebre la boda ya que vive en Estambul por motivos de trabajo- el hombre les sonrió- este es mi primo Draco- se estrecharon la mano- y esta su novia Ginny.

Morgan estiró la mano hacía la pelirroja sin apartar los ojos de ella. La miraba de arriba a bajo con un brillo en los ojos. Draco arrugó el ceño, no le gusto como la miraba, ni como se demoró en soltarle la mano.

-Es un placer, Ginny- le dijo Morgan y ella le sonrió.

-Ginny ¿Puedes venir un momento? Quiero enseñarte algo- le dijo Sam y la chica asintió y se marcharon dejándoles solos a los hombres.

Draco observó como Morgan miraba a Ginny hasta que esta salió del cuarto y soltó un suave gruñido que ninguno de los otros dos escuchó.

Definitivamente no le gustaba ese tipo.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Peleas, sexo y conversaciones"_. Hasta la próxima.

Por cierto, que tengáis una feliz entrada y salida de año. Os deseo lo mejor en este 2011. Un besazo a todos.


	44. Peleas, sexo y conversaciones

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Bueno este capitulo es bastante largo así que no os podréis quejar.

Espero que os guste como los anteriores, gracias por los reviews.

Y ahora…. disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 43: Peleas, sexo y conversaciones.**

Justin Hiller se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho de su padre. Su hermana menor, Jessica, llevaba allí unos cuantos días y había podido disfrutar de su compañía, la adoraba. Pero había llegado el momento de que se fuese, su novio había ido a buscarla.

Llamó a la puerta y su padre le dio permiso para entrar. Le vio al otro lado de la mesa revisando algunos bocetos de algunas prendas que estaba diseñando.

-Ha llegado Terence, papá- le dijo desde la puerta- esta en el salón con mamá y Sarah.

-¿Alguien ha avisado a tu hermana?- el hombre se puso en pie y caminó hacía la puerta para ir a ver a su invitado- estaba preparando el equipaje para irse a casa de Sean.

-No, ahora voy.

Conor quiso salir pero su hijo no se apartó de la puerta. Le miró esperando hasta que su hijo se decidiese a hablarle y contarle lo que le preocupaba.

-No me gusta ese chico para Jess- terminó diciendo Justin- no me da buena espina.

-Terence es un chico muy educado, le conozco desde que nació y nunca le ha dado un solo disgusto a sus padres- le dijo Conor.

-La gente puede cambiar mucho frente a personas a las que quiere dar buena impresión. Hay mucha gente con dobles caras- le aseguró el joven- ni Terence, ni el señor Moore me han gustado nunca…

-Justin, recuerda que hablas de mi mejor amigo- su padre le miró con el ceño fruncido- es como un hermano para mí.

-No lo olvido pero eso no impide que no me gusta la forma en la que mira a Jess. Hay deseo, lujuria…

-¡Ya basta!- Conor levantó la voz más de lo que le hubiese gustado- te he dicho que no vuelvas a decir eso. Sean es como un hermano para mi y el adora a Jess como si fuese una hija y ahora ella esta con Terence y me gusta ese chico para ella.

Conor hizo a un lado a su hijo y se fue por el pasillo. Justin le observó alejarse.

-Ese chico no merece a Jess. Ella es demasiado buena para él- siguió Justin a pesar de que sabía que su padre no se detendría- él no será capaz de hacerla feliz.

-Vete a avisar a tu hermana de que Terence ya esta aquí- le dijo Conor antes de doblar la esquina.

oo00oo

Jess estaba guardando todas sus cosas en el baúl porque se iría a la universidad desde casa de los Moore. Oyó como llamaban a la puerta.

-Pasa- levantó la cabeza y sonrió a su hermano que la miraba desde la puerta.

-Terence ya esta abajo- le dijo Justin.

-¡Oh, bien! Ya estoy lista- cerró el baúl y se encaminó a la puerta pero se detuvo al ver que su hermano no se movería.

-Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría hablar contigo- le pidió él- es importante.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Jess con una sonrisa.

-¿Eres feliz con Terence?- le dijo Justin. Solo necesitaba saber eso, y si la respuesta era afirmativa entonces no volvería a sacar el tema, harías de tripas corazón y aguantaría a Terence aunque le cayese peor que una patada en el estomago.

La pregunta había pillado a Jess por sorpresa. Se quedó pensando la respuesta pero no la encontró. Era cierto que cuando estaba con él se lo pasaban bien, era divertido, amable pero… también era posesivo y celoso hasta a veces llegar a un punto agobiante. Y aun no había podido olvidar lo sucedido en el tren, no solo que él hubiese malinterpretado su pedido sino que hubiese estado pensando en Harry mientras se masturbaba.

A pesar de todo cuando estaba con Terence no sentía esa alegría, ni ese cosquilleo que experimentaba en el estomago como cuando estaba cerca de Harry. Había veces que prefería estar a solas que con él, eso nunca le había sucedido cuando "estaba" con Harry.

-Supongo que si- le respondió a su hermano.

-¿Supones?

-Bueno… tampoco llevamos mucho saliendo. Me gusta, es amable y…

-Pero ¿Le amas?

-Aún no pero mucha gente comienza una relación sin amarse y terminan enamorándose- le dijo ella como toda respuesta.

-Pero esa gente no esta enamorada de otra persona- le dijo él entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él. Jess se quedó donde estaba, de pie, en medio del cuarto.

-¿Crees que Terence ama a otra persona?- preguntó evasivamente.

-Me refiero a ti, Jess- Justin se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hermana y observó su espalda- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a Harry en Navidad cuando te lleve algo de ropa a casa de tu amiga? Vi como él venía a buscarte, como él te hacía sonreír ¡Diablos, Jess, esa noche te volví a ver sonreír de verdad! Vi como os besabais, la forma en la que te aferrabas a él y le mirabas. Si eso no es amor, Jess, entonces no se que diablos es…

-Basta, Justin- le pidió Jess con los ojos cerrados para retener las lágrimas- lo que hubo entre Harry y yo terminó, yo quería algo de él que no me podía dar, ahora estoy con Terence.

-Terence no me gusta.

-Lo se y nunca he entendido por qué.

-No me ha dado ningún motivo pero hay algo de él que me da mala espina.

-Pues lo siento pero él ahora es mi novio y te tendrás que acostumbrar a su presencia- le dijo ella.

-Lo sé- suspiró- ojalá me equivoque Jess y ese chico te haga feliz.

Jess se volteó con una sonrisa e intentó disimular las lágrimas. Su hermano la miró a los ojos.

-Ya verás como si. Harry y yo éramos demasiado diferentes, en cambio Terence es como yo.

-Me gustaba Harry- Jess le observó en silencio- me gustaba la forman en la que te hacía sonreír, en la que te hacía feliz.

-Harry es cosa del pasado- susurró ella.

Justin asintió. Se puso en pie y se detuvo frente a ella. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y la dio un beso en la frente.

-Supongo que estoy un poco celoso porque no he podido casi disfrutar de tu compañía- le dijo Justin para disminuir un poco la tensión de la conversación. La sonrió- odio que Sarah se vaya al colegio y tú a la universidad, me quedó aquí solo sin nadie con quien meterme.

Jess rió y le abrazó con fuerza. Se miraron a los ojos y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Solo prométeme que me llamarás en cualquier momento y a cualquier hora si ocurre algo malo aunque sea una tontería. Y yo estaré allí en menos de un segundo. Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo- le dio otro beso en la mejilla- venga que me están esperando.

Justin hizo levitar el baúl con un movimiento de varita y juntos salieron de la habitación.

oo00oo

Draco bajó las escaleras completamente despeinado y con el pantalón del pijama como única prenda. Era temprano pero al despertarse no se había encontrado a Ginny junto a él y había decidido ir a buscarla.

Entró en la cocina y la vio preparándose el desayuno ya que el servicio aún no estaba levantado. Ella no se había percatado de su presencia y pudo observarla un momento, embutida en su pijama de muñecos que la hacía parecer una niña.

Esos días que estaban pasando allí juntos con sus familiares estaban siendo perfectos. Se acercó por detrás de ella y rodeándole de la cintura hundió la nariz en el pelo y aspiró su aroma.

Ginny se recostó en su pecho y ronroneó complacida cuando él comenzó a besarla el cuello. La dio la vuelta y la sentó sobre la encimera colocándose entre sus piernas para darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-Me rugían las tripas- le respondió ella haciéndole reír.

-Glotona- la dijo cariñosamente- ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver hoy la zona comercial de la ciudad?

-Vale- le dijo ella.

-¿Tienes vestido para la boda?

-Tengo uno que creo que servirá- le dijo ella aunque parecía un poco preocupada- irá bien con los pendientes y el colgante que me regalaste…

-No pareces muy segura así que hoy buscaremos un vestido- le dijo.

-No tienes porque molestarte- susurró ella. Se estaba comenzando a sentir fatal, él siempre le hacía regalos y ella aún no le había dado nada.

-No es una molestia- la cogió de la barbilla para que le mirase- es porque deseo que todos piensen que tengo la chica más hermosa del mundo.

Ginny quedó hipnotizada por esos ojos grises y por esa sonrisa cariñosa que le estaba brindado. Su boca la dio un beso suave y lento pero que desprendía pasión por todos los lados.

Ronroneó contra su boca cuando sintió como la mano de Draco atrapaba uno de sus pechos y lo pellizcaba con suavidad.

-Draco- susurró dejando de besarle- nos van a ver.

-Están durmiendo, pecosa- le dijo él dándole un suave beso detrás de la oreja.

Ella rió ante la suave cosquilla que le hizo el aliento contra su piel pero luego gimió cuando él la mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Él volvió a besarla acallando cualquier posible protesta más, lo consiguió porque Ginny no volvió a decir nada. Se dejó llevar por él, correspondiendo a los ardientes besos y a las apasionadas caricias.

Le bajó la cremallera de la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir y que dejaba al aire su ombligo y la hizo a un lado para besar y acariciar los pequeños pechos de sonrosados pezones. Ginny echó la cabeza hacía atrás y se deleitó con las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

Los labios de Draco descendieron por su cuerpo pasando por el vientre de la chica y con ambas manos agarró el borde del pantalón. Ginny apoyó las manos en la encimera y alzó las caderas para que Draco pudiese quitarle los pantalones y las bragas.

Se volvieron a besar y él le acarició la suave piel de su sexo sintiendo la humedad que se había formado ante sus caricias. Sus bocas se movían con suavidad y ella le bajó los pantalones y se abrió más de piernas para darle mayor acceso.

Jadeó y se aferró a su espalda cuando le tuvo completamente dentro y él comenzó a moverse despacio en su interior. Ginny le besó el cuello y los hombros mientras él aceleraba el ritmo de sus caderas.

Buscó su mirada cuando sintió la cercanía del orgasmo y se corrió en el mismo momento en el que lo hizo él. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombre de Draco y se aferró a su cuerpo sin saber que los ojos de Morgan habían observado todo, codiciosos mirando el cuerpo de Ginny.

oo00oo

El coche de Terence se metió por el camino de entrada de su casa, era un hogar extenso aunque no tanto como el de los Hiller, aparcó el coche en el amplio garaje entre el coche de su madre y el de su padre.

Jess se bajó del coche y se quedó mirando el que estaba aparcado en su lado, se trataba del coche del señor Moore y ese lugar le trajo un desagradable recuerdo.

_Tenían que estar por ahí, Terence le había dicho que estaban allí… Arrugó el ceño mientras rebuscaba en un armario del garaje. Sonrió al ver las escobas al final del armario y las agarró… no le gustaba mucho jugar al Quiddich porque no era muy buena pero era el quince cumpleaños de Terence y el chico quería jugar así que se había ofrecido a ir a por las escobas._

_Cerró la puerta del armario y cuando se dio la vuelta, las escobas terminaron en el suelo con un ruido seco. Sus ojos se habían encontrado con los del señor Moore que la sonreía. La mano de él se movió, le dio a un botón y la puerta se empezó a cerrar…_

_Todo quedó a oscuras._

_Jess sintió un intenso olor… el olor de su propio miedo, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos no conseguían acostumbrarse a la oscuridad a la velocidad a la que desearía. No era capaz de escuchar si él se movía porque solo oía el sonido de su propia respiración, acelerada por la turbación._

_Sintió la suave brisa y el olor de su aliento en el cuello, se dio la vuelta, alterada pero se volvió a dar la vuelta al sentir la caricia de su mano en la espalda… giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando el lugar donde estuviese su cuerpo._

_Jadeó cuando la puso con brusquedad contra algo frío y duro. El golpe la dejó atontada pero el cuerpo de él, apretado contra el suyo, la impedía moverse y respirar. Con una de las manos la tenía agarrada de la cabeza y la apretaba con fuerza contra el cristal del coche._

_Se sentía desorientada por la presión que estaba sintiendo en el pecho y que hacía que le costase respirar y desesperada porque se suponía que el señor Moore no estaba en casa y por eso se había ofrecido a ir en busca de las escobas._

_Pero él había vuelto…y la había encontrado._

_Le sentía excitado contra su cuerpo que no podía dejar de temblar, aterrado._

_-Me di toda la prisa que pude- le susurró al oído- quería verte, pequeña. Quería…-jadeó lascivamente- tocarte._

_La otra mano que tenía libre bajó por su cuerpo y se detuvo en su sexo. Lo acarició por encima del pantalón y Jess sintió deseos de vomitar._

_-Por favor…- le salió temblorosamente._

_-Shh- susurró contra su oído- nadie puede escucharnos ¿recuerdas? Es nuestro secreto._

_Sintió la mano apretándose más contra su cabeza y gimió dolorida. La otra continuaba en su entrepierna y sintió como le desabrochaba el botón del pantalón y le bajaba la cremallera._

_Se las apañó para bajarle el pantalón hasta las rodillas con una sola mano y Jess cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el cuerpo de él apretarse contra sus nalgas y rozarse contra ellas. _

_Le oía gemir contra su oreja. Jess quiso gritar y estuvo apunto de hacerlo pero él supo sus intenciones y dándole la vuelta con facilidad, la puso cara a cara y le tapó la boca con la mano._

_Jess sintió el frío metal en las nalgas y sus ojos adaptados ya a la oscuridad diferenciaron la mirada de advertencia del señor Moore. Él no hizo caso a su mirada de suplica._

_La mano libre la llevó hasta la entrepierna de la joven y ella alzó la mirada, angustiada, ante su contacto. No había espacio para el placer, solo para el terror… el horrible terror de la desesperación._

_-Eres tan suave- le oyó susurrar mientras le escuchaba gemir complacido ante su dominio sobre ella._

_Apartó la mano de su cuerpo y le oyó escupir. Cuando la mano volvió a su entrepierna la sintió húmeda y el deseo de vomitar aumentó hasta límites insospechados. _

_Le introdujo un dedo con brusquedad y el cuerpo de Jess reaccionó con un sobresalto._

_-Imagino mi polla en el lugar del dedo- susurró- dura… moviéndose en tu interior, pequeña pero hoy no hay tiempo para eso, ya se estarán preguntando porque tardas tanto._

_Otro dedo acompañó al anterior, los gemidos de él aumentaron a pesar de que ella le intentaba tocar lo menos posible. Se movían dentro de ella con brusquedad y al no estar húmeda, estaba siendo doloroso._

_-Solo un poco más- jadeó._

_Los dedos se movían en su interior mientras Jess suplicaba porque todo eso acabase pronto o porque alguien llegase y los encontrase pero no sucedió. Estuvo unos minutos más acariciándola y cuando creyó conveniente, se detuvo y se llevó los dedos que había estado utilizando hasta la boca donde los labios y los saboreó, con deleite mientras ella miraba a otro lado asqueada._

_-Ojalá pudiese tenerte, Jess- le susurró al oído- ojalá fueses mía._

_La soltó la boca y la dejó espacio para respirar. Jess se subió con rapidez la ropa y corrió hacía la puerta del garaje, tropezando y cayendo al suelo pero no se detuvo, no miró atrás… le dio al botón que abrió la puerta y corrió hasta donde estaban los demás invitados, olvidando las escobas._

Desde entonces, cuando estaba en esa casa procuraba no quedarse a solas aunque la dijesen que el señor Moore no se encontraba en casa. Por suerte, esos días que quedaban de vacaciones el señor Moore no estaría en casa por unas conferencias.

-Jess- se sobresaltó al oír como la llamaban.

Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que Terence la miraba. Llevaba un rato llamándola y no se había dado cuenta. Su novio estaba subiendo unos escalones que daban a una puerta que comunicaba la casa con el jardín.

-Vamos- ella asintió y le siguió mientras él entraba con el baúl levitando delante suya.

Ese día, tantos años atrás, el señor Moore no llegó hasta el final. Es más, nunca lo había hecho y no entendía porqué. Aunque la mayoría de las veces sus encuentros habían sido como ese, rápidos y con la posibilidad de que los encontraran, otras veces podría haberlo hecho pero él siempre se había abstenido. Desconocía del motivo aunque lo agradecía.

Lo único que sabía es que ese hombre era un enfermo, que ni siquiera respetaba el cumpleaños de su hijo.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y aceleró el paso para ponerse junto a su novio. Este la sonrió y la puso un brazo por encima de los hombros. La señora Moore, una mujer regordeta y de cabello negro siempre recogido en un moño, estaba saliendo del salón y se detuvo en el hall al verlos.

-Ya estáis aquí- les dijo contenta. Esa mujer siempre le había gustado, era tan adorable. Jess le devolvió la sonrisa pero esta se borró cuando vio que alguien más salía del salón al oír a la mujer hablar- Sean, ya está aquí tu hijo y Jess.

El miedo la paralizó cuando le vio surgir del salón, sintió que se mareaba y Terence se percató y la agarró del brazo, preocupado porque se cayera.

-¿Estás bien, Jess?- le susurró para que sus padres no les escucharan.

Jess miraba al señor Moore que sonreía y luego miró a su novio.

-No- susurró sintiendo el sabor del miedo- no me encuentro bien, llévame a casa, por favor.

-¿Qué?- le susurró él.

-Llévame a casa, por favor- le dijo ella, suplicante.

-No me jodas, Jess. No le vas a hacer ese desplante a mis padres- le dijo Terence con el ceño fruncido- mi padre ha vuelto antes de la conferencia para poder verte y no te vas a ir.

-Pero no me encuentro bien, por favor…

Jess se sorprendió y soltó un suave quejido cuando sintió la fuerte presión que Terence estaba haciendo en el brazo que estaba agarrando.

-No, Jessica, te quedas y no quiero escuchar queja de ningún tipo…

-Pero…

-No me retes, Jess. Harás lo que yo te diga siempre ¿entendiste?

-Chicos ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó la señora Moore.

Jess y Terence se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Su mirada oscura no admitía replicas y decidió callar para no montar una escena.

-No, señora Moore- contestó sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su novio que sonrió complacido ante su respuesta. La acarició la mejilla y la dio un beso en la frente.

La señora Moore la saludó con entusiasmo y le dio un sonoro beso a su hijo mientras Jess veía como su peor pesadilla se acercaba para saludarla.

oo00oo

Dean estabas entado en el sofá de su casa, en pijama mientras zapeaba sin encontrar nada interesante que ver. En el hall de la casa se escuchaba un pequeño alboroto.

-Dean- el chico se levantó cuando su madre le llamó y fue hacía la entrada de la casa.

Sus padres ya estaban con el abrigo puesto y las maletas listas. Ya se iban de vacaciones. Su madre se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pórtate bien y no comas demasiada comida basuras estos días en los que vas a estar solo- le dijo dándole otro beso.

-Por Dios Kat, no es un crío- le dijo el señor Thomas sonriendo. Le dio una palmada a su hijo- diviértete, hijo.

Su madre le dio un último beso y Dean se quedó en la puerta de la casa hasta que les vio entrar en el coche e irse.

Cerró la puerta y corrió hacía el salón, saltó por encima del sofá y alcanzó el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba sobre la mesita de café. Marcó un número y espero mientras bajaba el volumen de la tele para escuchar mejor.

Creía que sus padres nunca se marcharían, les adoraba pero estaba deseando que la casa se quedase a solas para llamar a Parvati.

-¿Si?- le dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Padma, ¿eres tú?- preguntó el chico.

-Si, Dean- le dijo reconociendo su voz- ¿Quieres hablar con mi hermana, no?

-Si, dila que se ponga- le pidió.

-Un momento- le dijo. Escuchó como se apartaba el aparato y gritaba:- ¡Parvati! ¡Dean te llama, quiere ver cuando puedes quedar con él para que le comas la polla!

Dean se llevó la mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza. Esa mujer estaba loca. Escuchó unos fuertes ruidos al otro lado.

-Te van a oír, papá y mamá- oyó que decía Parvati haciendo que Padma riese- ¿Dean?

-Hola, Parvati- le dijo Dean sin poder evitar sonreír al escuchar su voz- siento haber tardado en llamarte pero es que mis padres han tardado más de lo que pensaba en marcharse.

-No te preocupes- le dijo ella.

-¿Te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche conmigo a casa?- le preguntó.

-Me encantaría- le dijo ella- estaré allí a las 9.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos esta noche- se despidió de ella y colgó con una sonrisa en los labios.

oo00oo

Jess se había sentido aliviada cuando había visto como el señor Moore se marchaba después de la comida. Tenía unos asuntos que resolver.

Así que se había quedado a solas con la señora Moore y Terence con los que había estado hablando hasta que habían llegado los amigos de su novio, y todos ellos se habían puesto a jugar con la consola, como críos, mientras ella continuaba hablando con la señora Moore.

-Jess, cariño, tráenos unas cervezas a los chicos- le dijo Terence sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de la televisión.

-Estoy hablando con tu madre…

Él la miró.

-Ves a por las cervezas- le dijo con un tono de voz que no admitía replica. Ella le miró sorprendida por el tono autoritario- vamos.

-Terence, pueden ir los elfos doméstico- le dijo su madre.

-Quiero que vaya ella- le dijo Terence sin dejar de mirar a su novia- que haga un poco de ejercicio, así no le engordara el culo.

Sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas y Terence chocó la mano con Joseph mientras Jess le miraba enfadada y dolida. Se levantó y se fue a la cocina seguida por la señora Moore.

Jess sacó las cinco cervezas que dejó sobre la encimera.

-Perdona a mi hijo- le dijo la señora Moore. Jess la miró- no a querido ofenderte.

-No se preocupe, señora Moore- le dijo ella aunque la forma en la que la había tratado aún le dolía.

-Me alegra tanto que tú y Terence seáis novios- la mujer sonrió- eres perfecta para él, educada, inteligente y hermosa.

-Gracias, señora- Jess la sonrió forzosamente.

En ese momento llegó un elfo doméstico con el teléfono en la mano.

-Señora, es para usted- le dijo el pequeño ser.

-Oh, gracias- le sonrió- ¿Me disculpas, Jess?

La chica asintió y la dejó a solas en la cocina llevando los cinco botes de cerveza. Los dejó sobre la mesa aunque deseaba tirárselos por la cabeza. Terence la cogió de la muñeca, mientras Gerard se batía en duelo con Crabbe en el videojuego, intentó besarla pero ella apartó la cara.

Aún así él le agarró de la barbilla y le obligó a que le besara.

-Chicos, mi novia se a enfadado por el comentario- rió divertido haciendo que sus amigos se destornillasen.- tranquila, preciosa a mi me encanta tu culo.

Se lo apretó con ambas manos, ella hizo que le soltara y se marchó del salón. Subió las escaleras hacía los dormitorios y se asustó cuando sintió que una mano le agarraba fuertemente de la muñeca.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Terence que la soltó y la agarró de la cara con una mano apretando hasta hacerla daño.

-A mi no me vuelvas a despreciar así delante de nadie ¿entendido?- le dijo él- he pasado tu desplanta cuando te he querido besar pero no aguanto que apartes mis manos cuando te estoy tocando. Porque eres mía y puedo tocarte cuando quiera.

-Me haces daño, Terence- le dijo ella con dificultad por la presión que estaba ejerciendo en su cara.

Terence la soltó y Jess se masajeó la cara sorprendida por la fuerza y el trato que le acababa de dar. Le miró y vio como él se acercaba, la acariciaba y la daba un beso en la mejilla, cambiando totalmente de actitud.

-No pretendía hacerte daño, preciosa- le dijo agarrándola de la cintura y apoyando la frente en su sien- pero es que no me gusta que me rechaces. Te quiero y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, tu solo pídemelo.

Ella quiso pedirle que la soltara pero no se atrevió al ver la forma en la que la había tratado.

-Esta tarde voy a ir al centro- le dijo ella y él abrió los ojos y la miró- he quedado con mis amigas.

Terence no parecía muy contento pero asintió.

-Esta bien pero vuelve antes de la hora de la cena- le dijo él soltándola- no te retrases y ten cuidado con lo que haces.

Ella le miró y él la cogió de la nuca y la dio un beso brusco para luego marcharse.

oo00oo

Padma estalló en carcajadas y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía en las manos mientras miraba a David que acababa de contarle un chiste. Tommy sentado en el suelo junto a la mesa de café negaba con la cabeza mientras se recuperaba poco a poco del ataque de risa que le había dado.

Se encontraba en el apartamento de David, recostada en el sofá. Le conocía desde hacía un par de años y se habían hecho muy amigos. Amigos con derecho a roce. Él la enseñó muchas cosas referentes al sexo y siempre que podían y Padma no estaba en la universidad, tenían algún que otro encuentro.

Era muggle y tenía mucha experiencia sexual. Tenía 30 años y era muy atractivo. Esa tarde había quedado en verse con él en su casa. Se había encontrado con que ya tenía visita, su amigo Tommy al que acababa de conocer y el cual le había caído de maravilla.

Llevaban toda la tarde desde que se habían reunido tirándola los tejos y ella les había respondido, si creían que se iba a acobardar porque eran dos lo llevaban claro.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y David contesto. Les susurró que era del trabajo y salió del salón para tener más intimidad.

-Entonces, Padma ¿Estas estudiando en la universidad, no?- le preguntó Tommy.

-Si, medicina- le dijo ella sentándose en el sofá. Se inclinó para dejar la lata de cerveza vacía en la mesa y no se le paso por alto la mirada que el chico le lazó a su escote- ¿Y tú, donde trabajas?

-Soy mecánico, tengo mi propio taller- le respondió Tommy mirándola con interés. Ella se reclinó en el sofá, apoyó la espalda en el reposa brazos y subió una pierna quedando ambas abiertas, la tela de la falda que llevaba caía entre ambas ocultando sus secretos- conozco a David de cuando íbamos al instituto.

-¿Tienes su edad?- preguntó Padma jugueteando con su pelo. Habían estado toda la tarde jugando creyendo que ella no seguiría el juego pero se equivocaban.

-Un año más- le dijo él- ¿Y tú? Pareces jovencita.

-Veinte- le respondió ella- ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí conmigo, cariño? David y tú me tenéis abandonada, él sentado en esa silla de allí- señaló una silla que había cerca del sofá- y tú ahí en el suelo, ¿Es qué me tenéis miedo?

-¿Deberíamos?- le dijo él con una sonrisa, divertida.

-No lo sé- Padma se incorporó levemente en el asiento y le miró con intensidad mientras continuaba en un sensual susurro:- Compruébalo.

Tommy aceptó el reto, se levantó y se sentó en el sofá. Padma le observó, excitada, era un hombre grande y fuerte con una cara monísima. Estiró el pie que tenía sobre el sofá y que estaba embutido en un calcetín que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, se había quitado los zapatos al llegar.

Puso el pie sobre la pierna del hombre que la miró reclinado en el sofá. Fue subiendo el pie por el muslo.

-¿Crees que tardará mucho David?- le preguntó mientras veía como él la observaba con deseo.

-No lo sé, parecía una conversación importante- le dijo él cerrando los ojos al sentir la suave caricia del pie de ella en la entrepierna.

-¿Crees que le importara que empecemos sin él?- le susurró.

-¿Qué empecemos el qué?- le dijo y abrió los ojos encontrándose el rostro de Padma a un palmo del suyo.

-Esto- Padma atrapó la boca del hombre entre sus labios y él le correspondió hambriento. Le arrastró con ella y él terminó colocado entre sus piernas.

Sus bocas se movían con fuerza y desesperación. Él bajó sus labios por el cuello de Padma y ella le agarró del pelo mientras sentía las manos de él acariciándole los muslos e introduciéndolas bajo la falda.

Escuchaban la voz de David procedente de la cocina pero ellos no se detuvieron. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse y él bajó el escote de la camiseta haciendo que los pechos de ella se desamasen por encima.

Subió ambas manos por su cuerpo y las posó sobre sus pechos, ocultándolos. Las apretó mientras con su lengua dejaba un recorrido por el rostro de ella. Él sintió los endurecidos pezones bajo las palmas y los pellizcos consiguiendo un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Él comenzó a mover las caderas, rozando por encima de la falda el sexo de ella que se mojó bajo las bragas.

-Cómeme las tetas- le exigió.

Tommy obedeció lamiéndolas y dejando un rastro húmedo allí por donde su lengua pasaba. Ella alzó las caderas bajo su cuerpo buscando la dureza de él.

Introdujo las manos bajó la falda de la chica y le quitó las bragas. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para ponerse de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas y poder desabrocharse el pantalón que bajó, lo suficiente, junto a los calzoncillos.

Padma no perdió el tiempo, le dio la espalda y se colocó de rodillas, sus manos se aferraron al reposa brazos del sillón. Tommy se colocó detrás de ella, le subió la falda echándosela por la espalda para que no le estorbase y con un dedo le acarició la suavidad de su sexo.

La aferró con firmeza de las caderas y con una sola embestida se introdujo en su interior. Padma se aferró con fuerza al sofá y jadeó al ritmo de las arremetidas. Oía los gruñidos de él y sentía la mano apoyada en su espalda. Era salvaje y rudo, y eso le gustaba.

Sintió como él se inclinaba sobre ella haciendo la entrada más profunda y como la aferraba uno de los pechos que se balanceaban al compás de las embestidas. Cerró los ojos cuando el volvió a alzarse y aumentó la velocidad.

-Que cabrones habéis empezado sin mí.

Padma abrió los ojos y se encontró con David que apoyado en el marco de la puerta les observaba pero Tommy no se detuvo y ella no deseaba que lo hiciera. Gimió cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, David estaba frente a ella, arrodillado en el suelo para quedar a la misma altura. Padma le cogió de la nuca y le besó con fuerza. David enterró la mano en su cabello y la devoró con pasión.

Se puso en pie y Padma no apartó sus ojos de los de él mientras oía como se desabrochaba los pantalones y se los bajaba hasta los tobillos. Ella bajó la mirada y estirando la mano atrapó la erección de David. Empezó a acariciarla y se la introdujo en la boca mientras oía como Tommy gruñía y hacía las embestidas más enérgicas.

Padma alcanzó el clímax y gimió sin dejar de mover la mano sobre la erección de David. Sintió como Tommy salía de ella y pasaba por su lado. Se colocó junto a su amigo y ella le miró mientras le lamía el miembro al otro.

Estiró la mano y atrapó también la erección de Tommy la cual empezó a acariciar con destreza. Miraba hacía arriba, fijándose en los dos hombres que estaba complaciendo. Se bajó del sofá y se puso de cuclillas en el suelo.

Se detuvo unos segundos y agarró las erecciones con cada mano, las movía desde la base hasta la punta mientras recuperaba el aliento. Luego se introdujo el pene de Tommy y con la mano que le había estado acariciando le agarró de las nalgas y empujó probando hasta donde le cabía mientras sentía la mano de él en la cabeza, ayudándola.

Jadeó cuando fue liberada e hizo lo mismo con David. Podía oír los gemidos de los dos hombres y eso le gustaba, le hacía sentirse poderosa, sensual. Los lamió y acarició hasta que consiguió que dijesen su nombre con adoración.

Los dos hombres terminaron de desnudarse y tumbaron a Padma en el suelo. Ellos se colocaron a cada lado de la chica y la prodigaron un millar de besos y caricias. La quitaron la camiseta que llevaba y la lamieron los pechos mientras con sus manos descendían por su cuerpo hasta introducirlas bajo la falda y le acariciaron la humedad que tenía entre las piernas.

Padma gimió y arqueó su espalda, satisfecha. Besó los labios de Tommy mientras David continuaba con sus pechos. Los besos continuaron mientras el otro bajaba por su cuerpo y la desprendía de la última prenda, su falda.

Padma gimió cuando sintió la lengua de David en su sexo y alzó las caderas buscando la exigente boca masculina. La mano de Tommy bajó por su cuerpo para reunirse con la boca de David. Ella gimió cuando sintió el dedo del chico introducirse en su cuerpo y movió las caderas al compás de las caricias. Él descendió por su cuerpo para reunirse con su amigo y la obligaron a abrir más las piernas.

Padma gritó al sentir las caricias de ambas lenguas, los dedos en su interior sin llegar a saber quien era el que le estaba masturbando, quizás los dos. Alzó las caderas pero uno de ellos la agarró la cintura para inmovilizarla.

Puso las manos sobre las cabezas de ellos y se incorporó levemente. Alcanzó el clímax al ver como esos dos chicos la hacían suya con sus bocas.

Completamente satisfecha quedó tumbada en el suelo. David se tumbó en el suelo junto a ella y se miraron.

-Ven, pequeña.

Padma obedeció, se acercó a él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su erección, la cual llevo a su interior. David gruñó y ella comenzó a moverse sobre él. El sonido acuso que hacía sus cuerpos al chocar era lo único que se escuchaba junto a los gemidos de ambos.

Se detuvo un segundo para inclinarse sobre David y besarlo. Jadeó cuando sintió la boca de Tommy estimulándola, dejó de besar a su amigo y se encontró con un dedo de Tommy que lamió con deleite.

Manteniéndose sobre el cuerpo de David, donde sus pechos eran aplastados contra el torso del joven, sintió como el dedo que había lamido la penetraba mientras sentía como la humedad de su vagina aumentaba alrededor del pene de David. La boca de Tommy se unió al dedo y luego ambos fueron sustituidos por su pene erecto.

Padma gritó y apoyándose en sus antebrazos se colocó para no aplastar a David y tuviese más maniobra de movimientos. Ambos comenzaron a moverse dentro de ella, sincronizando los movimientos, haciéndola gemir desatada.

Era increíblemente erótico sentirlos a los dos a la vez en su interior.

-¡Dios mío!- gritó gozosa.

-¿Te gusta que te follemos, preciosa?- le dijo Tommy inclinándose sobre ella y enterrando la mano en su cabello.- ¿Te gusta?- aumentó la rudeza de sus embestidas- A nosotros nos gusta follarte.

Padma abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de David que sonreía. El cuerpo de ella se movía con cada fuerte embestida que recibía. Jadeó excitada mientras sentía el aliento de Tommy junto a su oreja.

-Me gusta…- jadeó- me gusta sentiros a los dos a la… vez.

El sudor de los tres se mezclaba y sus cuerpos hacían ese ruido acuso cada vez que entraban y salían de dentro de ella.

El teléfono de casa empezó a sonar pero ninguno de los tres le prestó atención pues habían llegado a ese punto de no retorno, en el que estaban apunto de alcanzar la culminación.

El contestador saltó mientras ellos gemían y aumentaban el ritmo.

-Eh… David- dijo una voz indecisa de mujer- soy Cath… ¿Esta por ahí Tommy? Es que llevo llamándole un buen rato al móvil y no me lo coge…- los tres alcanzaron el clímax y cayeron derrotados en el suelo con las respiraciones aceleradas- supongo que no estáis ahí sino me lo cogéis… bueno adiós.

La llamada se cortó mientras ellos recuperaban el aliento. Padma estaba tumbada entre los dos hombres e intentaba que los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizasen.

-¿Tienes novia?- preguntó Padma mirándole.

-Esposa en realidad- contestó el hombre- pero estamos en trámites de divorcio, últimamente esta muy pesada queriendo volver pero ni hablar y menos después de lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí… la soltería es perfecta.

Padma se echó a reír y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Los dos hombres la miraron y ella se puso en pie y se fue hacía la puerta, cuando llegó a ella, se apoyó en el marco y miró por encima de su hombro.

-¿Quién viene a darse una ducha conmigo?

oo00oo

Pansy se levantó y fue hacía la puerta mientras continuaba hablando con Hermione y Angie que estaban sentadas en los sofás de su casa. Abrió la puerta y Lavender le saltó encima como una loca causando la risa de las que estaban en el salón y de Jess y Parvati que iban detrás de Lavender, cuando las vieron caer a las dos al suelo.

-Estás loca, tía- soltó Pansy poniéndose en pie mientras Jess y Parvati entraban a la casa.

Estaban apunto de cerrar cuando un pie metido en el hueco que quedaba se lo impidió. Abrieron y vieron a Luna que las sonrió. Ya estaban todas.

Entraron al salón después de dejar los abrigos en el armario de la entrada y se sentaron repartidas por el salón.

-¿Dónde esta, Padma?- le dijo Pansy que estaba en pijama y se estaba sentando en el sofá.

-Ya había hecho planes cuando hemos decidido quedar- le explicó Parvati.

-¿No nos vas a poner unas coca colas y algo para picar, anfitriona?- le dijo Lavender a Pansy que la miró.

-¿Te pasa algo en las piernas? No ¿verdad? Pues mueve el culo y ya de paso me traes a mi otra coca cola.

-Que maleducada- le dijo disimulando una sonrisa y levantándose para ir a por unos refrescos y algo de comer- no se os ocurra empezar a contar chismes sin estar yo delante.

La chica se marchó a la cocina del apartamento que no era demasiado amplio pero que a Pansy le parecía perfecto y para ella sola era más que suficiente. Y desde allí dependiendo de en que lado se pusiese de la cocina podía ver a sus amigas.

-¿Cuándo te vas a ir a casa de Gerard?- le preguntó Parvati a Hermione.

-Esta noche- le dijo la chica sin mucho animo- va a venir a buscarme aquí y me lleva a su casa- miró a Jess- me a dicho que luego nosotros te llevamos a casa de Terence.

Jess asintió sin muchas ganas de volver a ver a su novio no por el momento. Tenía unos cambios de humor tan bruscos, tan pronto era cariñoso como se ponía agresivo como ese medio día. No llevaba ni un día en esa casa y quería marcharse de allí y la presencia del señor Moore lo complicaba todo.

-Gerard estaba en casa de Terence cuando Parvati me ha ido a buscar en coche- le explicó Jess reclinándose en el sofá- se habían puesto a jugar a la consola.

Lavender volvió con una bandeja llena de refrescos y un cuenco de patatas fritas y otro con gominolas.

-¡Uih que cara tienes, Jess!- dijo la chica tirándose en sofá y metiendo la mano en el cuenco de las patatas- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- respondió Jess.

Pansy la miró suspicazmente.

-¿Las cosas con Terence no van como esperabas?- le preguntó y Jess la miró. Esa mujer la conocía demasiado bien.

-Es algo… brusco en ocasiones.

Pansy se incorporó en el sofá.

-¿No se habrá atrevido a hacerte daño, no?- le preguntó Pansy.

-No- dijo Jess pero la imagen de hacía unas horas cuando él le había agarrado de la cara, le volvió a la cabeza. Se le había ido un poco la mano con la fuerza que había utilizado pero no era como si la hubiese golpeado- es que es un poco celoso.

-Debe ser algo común en ese grupo- le dijo Hermione- Gerard también lo es.

-Jess, no pareces muy contenta- le dijo Parvati- si Terence no es lo que esperabas, si no te hace feliz. Déjale.

Jess miró a sus amigas que la miraban preocupadas. Suspiró, le gustaba Terence, pero el Terence cariñoso y dulce que era en ocasiones… no el celoso y posesivo que era en otras… pero quería darle una oportunidad comprobar si valía la pena estar con él.

-Estoy bien, chicas- Jess sonrió- no os preocupéis ¿Qué tal llevas las vacaciones, Pansy?

-Aburridas- le contestó Pansy- estoy deseando que empiece otra vez la universidad.

-Lo que te pasa a ti es que tenías la esperanza de que Blaise aceptase tu proposición de que se viniese todas las vacaciones aquí contigo y tener sexo salvaje hasta que te escociese el conejo- le dijo Lavender-y te has quedado con un calentón de tres pares de narices.

Pansy la miró sorprendida por el comentario mientras todas sus amigas se reían. Ya todas sabían que en Navidad, Blaise y ella habían tenido un encuentro sexual y que le había pedido que se fuese con ella en Semana Santa pero el comentario de Lavender la acababa de dejar sin habla.

-¡¿Que diablos te pasa hoy conmigo? ¡Primero me tiras al suelo al entrar, luego pretendes que sea tu criada y ahora este comentario!- le soltó- pareces que te has tragado a Padma, ese sería el típico comentario que haría ella.

-No quería que la echaseis de menos- sonrió Lavender- pero ¿A qué tengo razón con lo que he dicho?

Pansy tuvo que callarse porque tenía toda la razón lo que causo más las risas de sus amigas. Claro que se había hecho ilusiones con la idea de que Blaise pasase las vacaciones con ella y poder hacer el amor cuanto quisiera con él pero él no había querido.

-Sabía que tenía razón- Lavender se echó a reír.

-No te rías tanto, porque que yo sepa tu no has quedado en todo lo que llevamos de vacaciones con Seamus- le dijo Pansy.

-¡Uuhhh!- soltaron todas sus amigas.

-Esto se pone interesante- soltó Parvati.

-¡Eh, tú!- le dijo Lavender con el ceño fruncido- ¡Que tu no has quedado con Dean!

-Si lo he hecho, me ha llamado hoy y voy a cenar a su casa esta noche- le dijo Parvati con chulería- esta solo en casita.

-Asquerosa, ¿Cómo no los has dicho antes?- Parvati estalló en carcajadas al oír a Angie.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ya lo tienes pensado todo?- le preguntó Luna- ¿La ropa que te vas a poner? ¿Cómo vas a peinarte?

-Si, por eso me iré un poco antes para arreglarme- le explicó Parvati- pero quería venir y enseñaros algo que me he comprado para esta noche.

La chica se puso en pie y cogió una bolsa que estaba junto a ella y de la que ninguna se había percatado. Se fue a la mesa que Pansy utilizaba para comer cuando había invitados y las dio la espalda. Rebuscó en el interior y cuando se dio la vuelta se puso algo en la espalda.

-¡Tachan!- gritó mostrando lo que había escondido.

Todas vieron en sus manos la lencería más sexy que habían visto en toda su vida. Constaba de un corpiño blanco del que colgaban unas tiras del mismo color que iban sujetas a unas medias y un pequeñísimo tanga que iba a juego con él.

-Dean se va a caer de espaldas cuando te vea con eso puesto- le dijo Jess- te vas a poner el vestido blanco que te regalamos el año pasado para tu cumpleaños ¿no?

-Acertaste- le dijo Parvati mientras sus amigas veían el corpiño de cerca- espero que a Dean le guste.

-¿Gustarle?- soltó Lavender- se va a correr en cuanto te vea.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti hoy?- le dijo Luna- estas más salía que el pico de una mesa.

-Tu misma lo has dicho- le dijo Lavender- estoy cachondísima y no me sirve cualquiera para saciar el deseo que me corre, necesito a Seamus.

-Tíratelo ya- le dijo Angie- y líbranos de tus comentarios obscenos.

-No, tengo que ganar la apuesta- le dijo Lavender.

-Vale, tu misma pero al final te vas a volver loca- le dijo Angie- tienes una cara de necesitar que Seamus te eche un buen polvo.

-Más bien, varios- soltó Hermione y todas estallaron en carcajadas.

Así se pasaron toda la tarde, entre risas, bromas y los refrescos pronto fueron sustituidos por las cervezas. Parvati se fue antes para su cita y todas la cantaron desde el balcón para animarla mientras la gente que pasaba por la calle se las quedaba mirando.

-Señora es que nunca ha visto a un grupo de chicas borrachas- le dijo Lavender a una mujer que pasaba por allí y las miraba como si estuviesen locas. Todas estallaron en carcajadas y la metieron en la casa.

Sobre las nueve de la noche, llamaron al telefonillo de la casa y Pansy fue a contestar mientras escuchaba cantar por quinta vez la misma canción a Lavender que de verdad se había emborrachado un poco con la cerveza.

-¿Si?- respondió a través del portero- espera un momento- se lo puso en el hombro y se asomó al salón tirando del cable- Hermione, Gerard ya esta aquí.

-Dile que ahora bajo- le dijo la chica.

Pansy le dio el mensaje y colgó el aparato. Las chicas comenzaron a ponerse en pie.

-Nos vamos ya todas- le dijo Angie estirándose.

-¿Cómo vais a iros?- le dijo Pansy- si queréis os llevo.

-Te tienes que vestir y ya estas en casa- le dijo Luna- nos vamos en autobús.

-¿Seguras?- las chicas asintieron- tened cuidado.

-Si, mamá- le dijo Lavender dándole un abrazo- vamos, chicas, en formación.

-Vaya caminito os va a dar- dijo Jess riendo.

Se despidieron de la anfitriona y se marcharon. Pansy suspiró y miró la soledad de su casa. Entró al salón y cogió una revista que había sobre la mesa y se puso las gafas cuando oyó que llamaban al timbre.

Seguro que era alguna de sus amigas que había olvidado algo. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose, sorprendida, con Blaise que la sonreía.

-Blaise- la chica se quitó rápidamente las gafas que solo se ponía cuando tenía que leer algo y le miró.

-Me he encontrado a las chicas bajando por las escaleras- le dijo Blaise- Lavender se iba quejando porque el ascensor esta roto y vives en un sexto.

-¡Blaise!- oyeron la voz de Lavender desde los pisos de abajo pero su voz hacía eco en el portal- ¡dale una alegría a Pansy que esta cachonda perdida!

Pansy abrió los ojos alarmada mientras escuchaba las risas de todas sus amigas y de Blaise. Salió al pasillo y se asomó por la escalera.

-¡Lavender cuando te pille vas a querer no haber dicho eso!- la única respuesta que escuchó fue la puerta del portal cerrándose. Entro en la casa y le miró, apoyada en la puerta- no la hagas caso, estaba un poco borracha ¿Quieres pasar?

Él la miró, era una gran tentación y más después de haberla visto con esas gafas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía que utilizar. Por un momento se había imaginado follando con ella y que ella solo vistiese esas gafas.

Aparto esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Por eso era mejor no pasar, ya habría tiempo para hacer el amor con ella solo una vez antes de que acabasen esas vacaciones, lo había decidido, en Semana Santa, todo terminaría.

Estaba preciosa esa noche, daba igual que no estuviese maquillada, ni que estuviese en pijama, ni que llevase el pelo alborotado… ella siempre estaba bonita.

-No, gracias. Solo será un momento- ella asintió y se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando peinarse. Él sonrió- Solo quiero pedirte algo.

-¿Tú dirás?- le dijo ella.

-Una cita. Tú y yo solos, aquí dentro de tres días- le dijo él.

-La noche antes de volver a la universidad- le dijo ella y él asintió. Sonrió- está bien. Te espero a las nueve y cenamos algo.

-Perfecto- la dio un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos, Pans.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Pansy cerró la puerta y empezó a saltar, contenta.

oo00oo

Padma continuaba en casa de David. Tras la ducha habían decidido comer algo para recuperar fuerzas y David se había terminado quedando dormido en el sofá mientras ella y Tommy no paraban de hablar.

Le había contado porque se estaba divorciando de su esposa. Todo parecía haber empezado por el sexo o tal vez sería mejor decir por la falta de él, Cath como se llamaba su esposa, después de dos años de matrimonio, casi nunca deseaba hacer el amor con su esposo, un hombre que siempre había sido muy activo sexualmente, eso había conllevado muchas discusión que iban aumentando con el paso de los días, hasta que había descubierto el motivo por el que no quería follar con él: prefería hacerlo con el padre de Tommy. Por supuesto eso había conllevado los trámites de divorcio y que Tommy y su madre se desentendiesen por completo del padre de él.

Llevaba en trámites de divorcio tres meses pero sin estar con ninguna mujer casi un año por lo que Padma entendía el aguante que estaba demostrando Tommy ese día en el sexo. Se notaba que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Por eso cuando ella se había levantado del sofá y le había dicho que iba a la cocina a por un poco más de cerveza, él le había seguido, le había quitando la toalla que llevaba, y la había sentado en la mesa de la cocina para follársela como una autentico animal.

Y ahí continuaban, mientras el dueño de la casa dormía en el salón, ellos estaban unidos en un acto salvaje. Ralentizó un poco las embestidas, moviéndose con lentitud pero entrando con fuerza hasta la empuñadura y luego continúo el ritmo brutal que estaba llevando.

El ruido acuso de sus cuerpos se mezclaba con el de sus jadeos ante el brutal esfuerzo y el bárbaro placer que estaban sintiendo. Tenían la piel hipersensible y sentían cualquier roce, ambos miraron el lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían y vieron la forma en la que el entraba en el cuerpo de ella moviéndola con cada fuerte embestida.

La esencia femenina empapaba el miembro del hombre haciéndolo brillar. Ese hombre era enorme y duro como el acero. Padma se aferró a sus hombros cuando un orgasmo la atravesó aumentando el flujo de su cuerpo pero él no se detuvo queriendo que ella se corriese una y otra vez.

Estaba dolorida pero no quería que se detuviese, aún estaba mojada, aún podía dar más de si misma. Oyeron que llamaban al timbre con insistencia, Padma miró hacía la puerta de la cocina y luego se giró a mirar a Tommy.

-Me gusta tu polla- le susurró y atrapó su boca en un beso- así que no te detengas por nada del mundo.

-No hemos usado condón- le recordó él mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Tomo la píldora y estoy completamente sana- le aseguró ella jadeante.

-Yo también- le dijo él concluyendo la conversación pero ella ya conocía esa información, la primera vez lo habían hecho con condón pero luego con un hechizo y sin que ellos se diesen cuenta había averiguado que ninguno era portador de ninguna enfermedad.

Él la besó y continúo a pesar de la pesadez del timbre. Oyeron como David se despertaba, le vieron pasar por delante de la cocina y él se les quedó mirando, somnoliento.

-¡Que cabrones!- rió y se fue hacía la puerta de entrada- anda, continuad a lo vuestro.

Les llegó ruido de voces provenientes del hall pero ellos no se detuvieron. Se besaron rozando sus labios rojos por la fuerza de los besos. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

David volvió a la cocina unos minutos después y se sirvió un vaso de agua mientras ellos, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, alcanzaron un fuerte orgasmo que les hizo gritar de placer. Padma sintió como el semen de él entraba en su cuerpo y empapaba sus muslos. Se aferró a él mientras las oleadas de placer le atravesaban una y otra vez.

Tommy apoyó la frente en el hombro de ella mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento. David estaba apoyado en la encimera y Padma le miró.

-¿Quién era?

-Cath- respondió.

Tommy le miró y suspiró.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Que estabas en la cocina follándote a una amiga mía con la que habíamos estado los dos follando a la vez hacía un rato- le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- no me a creído y a insistido en entrar. Os ha visto en plena faena y se ha largado sin habla.

-Ya sabe como me sentí yo cuando la pille con mi padre- le soltó Tommy. Ninguno se habían percatado de que les habían estado observando- olvidémoslo, no vale la pena pensar en ella.

Pero Padma se dio cuenta de la mira de tristeza del chico mientras volvía al salón. Miró a David que dejó el vaso de agua en el fregadero. Siguió al chico y le llamó cuando llegaron al salón.

Él se dio la vuelta y sorprendido pero demostrando buenos reflejos cogió a Padma cuando esta de un salto se colgó de su cuello y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

-Tienes razón no vale la pena pensar en ella- le dio un beso en los labios y cuando se separó de su boca, él estaba sonriendo.

Se bajó de encima de él y llevándolo al sofá de la mano, le empujó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Se inclinó sobre él y se besaron mientras sentía los besos de David por su columna vertebral.

-Solo piensa en mí- le susurró ella contra su boca- solo en mí.

Él atrapó su boca en un beso salvaje y bajó una de sus manos entre ambos cuerpos y la acarició el sexo. Ella se rozó contra su mano pero aún no estaba lista para ellos.

-Yo te ayudo, preciosa.

Padma vio como se llevaba la mano con la que le había estado acariciando hasta su propia boca y se salivaba en ella para luego llevarla de nuevo a su entrepierna. Padma se movió contra la humedad de la palma.

-Ayúdame, tío- le dijo Tommy a David.

Padma jadeó contra la boca de Tommy cuando sintió como David se unía a la mano de su amigo, con la boca y la lamía con devoción. Hasta que consiguieron que ella volviese a estar húmeda, caliente y lista para ellos.

Con la ayuda de Tommy volvió a tenerle dentro de ella y comenzó a moverse en su interior mientras sentía como David preparaba su trasero. Cuando estuvo lista, le sintió entrar en su interior y se comenzó a mover con fuerza.

Padma se propulsaba hacía delante con cada fuerte embestida de los hombres que gruñían y gemían excitados. Tommy la tenía fuertemente aferrada de las nalgas mientras la penetraban.

David salió de su interior y Padma jadeó cuando le sintió entrar en su cuerpo por su sexo, no le resulto demasiado complicado debido a lo empapada que estaba. Nunca había experimentado algo como eso pero era agradable. Ambos continuaron con las embestidas mientras ella sentía como su entrada se dilataba por la doble intrusión.

-¡Oh, joder!- gritó y besó a Tommy con salvajismo- ¡No paréis!

-Solo en ti, preciosa- le dijo agarrándola del rostro con ambas manos.

Le besó la boca y los tres juntos alcanzaron el clímax. Ella sintió como la esencia de ambos la llenaba y la empapaba los muslos.

Jadeantes sintió como ambos salían de su interior pero se quedó recostada en el cuerpo de Tommy para recuperar el aliento. Luego miró el reloj de pared.

-Tengo que irme ya- se quitó de encima de Tommy y se sentó en el sofá. Cogió los pañuelos que David le tendía y se limpió un poco, cuando llegase a casa se daría una buena ducha.

-Yo también debería irme- Tommy miró el reloj de pulsera.

Ambos comenzaron a vestirse mientras David se despedía de ellos y se marchaba a la ducha. Salieron de la casa y se metieron en el ascensor.

Ella estaba un poco dolorida pero satisfecha, y cuando él la puso contra la pared del ascensor, la besó en los labios y la acarició el sexo metiendo los dedos bajo la falda y las bragas, gimió.

Ya fuera en la calle, él la acompañó hasta el coche y la abrió la puerta como un caballero, haciéndola reír. Se subió, bajó la ventanilla y le dio un último beso o tal vez no. Cuando accionó el coche, este se negó a arrancar.

-Que diablos…

-Espera- le dijo Tommy.

Se fue al capó y lo abrió. Lo estuvo revisando y luego se asomó.

-Creo que son las bujías- le dijo él acercándose a la ventanilla.

Padma dejó caer la cabeza contra el volante y bufó.

-¿No puedes arreglarlo?

-Aquí no- le dijo él- pero no te preocupes, déjalo aquí y yo mañana vengo con la grúa y te lo reparo en el taller.

-Tendré que llamar a un taxi para volver a casa- dijo bajándose del coche y buscando el móvil.

-No digas tonterías, yo te llevo- le aseguró él- vamos, mi coche esta un poco más arriba.

No tardaron en llegar al coche y pronto estuvieron en marcha y en menos de media hora se detuvieron frente a la puerta de casa de Padma. No había luces por lo que supuso que sus padres estaban en la cocina cenando y esa ventana daba al otro lado del jardín.

Jadeó sorprendida y apartó la mirada de su casa cuando sintió un roce en su entrepierna. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la mano de Tommy que la acariciaba. Era una suerte vivir en una urbanización por la que casi no pasaba gente y que la mayoría de los vecinos se hubiesen ido de vacaciones, porque una vez que ese hombre había empezado con las caricias no hubiese podido parar.

También era una suerte que su coche fuese amplio y los asientos traseros se reclinasen porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tuvo todo listo y a ella tumbada en la parte de atrás sin bragas y con la falda subida.

Él la lamió los muslos y terminó con la cara enterrada entre sus piernas. Padma gimió y dejó que él subiese sus manos hasta sus pechos y los acariciase por encima de la ropa. Pero ella necesitaba más y los liberó para que él pudiese tocarla con libertad.

Su boca era exigente y marcaba un ritmo devastador que la hizo alzar las caderas en busca de más. Él subió por su cuerpo y la colocó de lado. Se tumbó detrás de ella y poniendo un brazo por debajo de la rodilla, le levantó levemente la pierna y la penetró.

Comenzó con un ritmo fuerte que ella bien conocía. Él la observaba, su rostro contorsionado por el placer y sus pechos balanceándose con cada embestida.

-Perdona por estar aprovechándome de ti de esta forma- le gimió el al oído.

-Lo estoy haciendo porque lo deseo- le aseguró ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Lo sé pero…- se detuvo para soltar un jadeo- se que estarás dolorida pero necesitaba esto, hacía tanto que no estaba con una mujer y mucho menos con una como tú. Eres preciosa y sabes como satisfacer a un hombre.

-Calla y fóllame- le exigió ella.

Él obedeció, aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas pero ella encontró incomoda esa posición y le hizo ponerse tumbado boca arriba. Se colocó sobre sus caderas dándole la espalda, para que él no pudiese verle el gesto que tenía, y apoyando sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo masculino comenzó a moverse, llevando ella el ritmo del acto.

-¡Oh, joder, Padma!- le oyó gemir- ¡sigue así, preciosa!

-¿Te gusta?- le dijo Padma cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho- ¿Te gusta?

-¡Oh joder, si, pequeña!- sintió como él se incorporaba y la apartaba el pelo para besarle la nuca.

Con ambas manos la agarró los pechos y los apretó con rudeza. El sonido acuso de su unión y el olor a sexo que desprendían sus cuerpos, llenaba cada rincón del coche.

-Eres tan resbaladiza… tan caliente- le susurró lascivamente al oído. Padma jadeó cuando él la tumbó en el suelo boca abajo y aumentó el ritmo- suplícame, preciosa- la dio un suave manotazo en la nalga- ruégame que no pare.

-Por favor...- jadeó Padma.

-¿Por favor, qué?- le dijo él aferrándose a sus caderas sin detener el ritmo- dilo, Padma, quiero oírtelo decir.

-Por favor… no pares- consiguió decir y fue cuando él perdió el control, aumentó el ritmo irracional de sus caderas- no pares… sigue… te lo suplico.

-¡Eso es, preciosa! ¡Eso es!- le dijo él- ¡di mi nombre!

-Tommy…- jadeó- ¡Tommy!- otro golpe en la nalga, la hizo jadear y le mordió un dedo que quedaba a la altura de su boca.

-Si nena, si, muerde más fuerte- le pidió él y ella obedeció hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre y el gruñido de él- ¡Oh, joder!

Ella le soltó y jadeó al alcanzar el clímax. Él se movió con fuerza unas cuantas veces más hasta que se corrió en su interior y se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo.

Padma, se lo quitó de encima y se arregló la ropa mientras él recuperaba el aliento. Luego se pasó a la parte de delante y recogió su bolso. Pronto él estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto y se dieron un beso.

-Mañana iré a ver si tienes mi coche listo- él le entregó una tarjeta con la dirección de taller- gracias.

-No, gracias a ti, Padma- le sonrió- eres una chica maravillosa.

Padma le sonrió de medio lado y salió del coche. No miró atrás pero escuchó como se marchaba y entró en casa.

-Padma, hija ¿Eres tú?- le dijo la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

-Si, mamá- respondió.

-Estamos cenando, ven.

-No, no me apetece, mamá. Me voy a duchar y a la cama.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y entró a su cuarto donde tenía su propio baño. Con un hechizo cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave y comenzó a desnudarse mientras caminaba al baño.

Encendió el grifo del agua caliente y cuando comenzó a salir a su gusto se metió bajo el chorro.

Percibió un gimoteo, un suave quejido y se dio cuenta de que provenía de ella. Estaba llorando y fue incapaz de parar.

Abrazada así misma, se agachó en el suelo de la bañera y lloró hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en la ducha pero cuando salió estaba arrugada y el baño estaba lleno de vaho.

Limpió el cristal con el brazo tras haberse envuelto en una toalla y vio la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Había dejado de llorar pero sus ojos tenían evidencias de que lo había estado haciendo. Hacía mucho que no tenía uno de aquellos arranques.

Supuso que se debía a la tensión a la que su cuerpo se había visto sometido esa tarde durante la sesión de sexo pero sabía muy en el fondo que era algo mucho más profundo.

Había mentido en cierta forma a Cedric cuando le dijo, en navidades, que a ella le gustaba el sexo duro y salvaje, que le encantaba estar con desconocidos y que no buscaba sentimentalismo cuando estaba con alguien.

No iba a ser hipócrita diciendo que no le gustaba el sexo salvaje y duro, era lo único que conocía, nunca nadie le había hecho el amor con lentitud y suavidad, siempre había sido sexo. Pero a veces habría deseado saber lo que es que alguien te hiciese el amor. A veces desearía que esos desconocidos fuesen en realidad Cedric, el único hombre al que había amado en su vida. A veces desearía que él la hiciese el amor y hubiese algo de sentimiento en el acto.

Se hacía la fácil delante de los demás, buscaba hacerles creer que era fría y solo buscaba sexo porque no quería que viesen a esa chica frágil y sensible que tan solo deseaba ser amada por el hombre al que quería. Pero de cierta forma, cada vez que se entregaba de forma impersonal en el sexo, un poco de ella misma moría.

Solo deseaba ser amada por Cedric, pero eso nunca pasaría, él no la deseaba y mucho menos la amaba así que se tendría que conformar con el tipo de entregas que había llevado acabo esa tarde.

Porque Tommy se equivocaba, ella no era maravillosa, simplemente era una puta que deseaba ser amada por su príncipe azul.

oo00oo

Gerard dejó a Jess frente a la casa de Terence. Hermione bajó la ventanilla y su amiga se agachó para darle un beso.

-Adiós- le dijo Hermione- descansa, cariño.

Jess asintió y caminó por el caminito de entrada mientras escuchaba como el coche se alejaba. Llamó a la puerta y espero a que un elfo doméstico le abriera pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con que le abría Terence que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla al entrar y este cerró la puerta. Jess se quitó el abrigo y se lo dio a un elfo doméstico. Fue hacía el salón cuando sintió que Terence le cogía de la muñeca y se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo él.

-Son solo diez minutos- le dijo Jess- nos ha pillado un poco de tráfico.

-Mis padres te están esperando para cenar- le dijo él, furioso.

-Ahora me disculpare por llegar tarde- le dijo ella soltándose de su agarre- deja de agarrarme, me haces daño.

Se fue hacía el salón pero él le cortó el paso.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Y con quién?

-He estado en casa de Pansy con mis amigas pero ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es qué no confías en mí?

-He hablado con Gerard mientras esperaba a que bajases de casa de Pansy con Hermione y me ha dicho que ha visto subir a Zabini- le dijo Terence- ¿Había alguien más de ese grupo en la casa?

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- le dijo ella, no pudiendo creer que la estuviese diciendo eso.

-¿Estaba Potter en la casa? ¿Le has visto?- le exigió él saber.

-No estaba Harry y aunque hubiese estado, tú no tendrías que haberte preocupado ¿Es qué no confías en mí?

-Ya has tenido el mal gusto de follártelo ¿Por qué no hacerlo otra vez?- le espetó él con rabia.

-Porque estoy contigo y si quieres que siga siendo así, comienza a confiar en mí- le dijo ella.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- le preguntó él con un tono de voz peligroso.

-No, es una simple advertencia- le contestó ella- y ahora vamos al comedor, tus padres nos esperan.

Jess entró en el comedor seguida de su novio. Vio a los señores Moore sentados en la mesa, él presidiéndola, su mujer a la derecha. Terence se sentó a la izquierda de su padre y Jess se sentó junto a su novio.

-Siento el retraso- les dijo ella- me entretuve con mis amigas y al traerme Gerard, tuvimos algo de tráfico.

-No te preocupes, cariño- le dijo la señora Moore con una sonrisa- no has llegado tan tarde.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien con tus amigas?- le dijo el señor Moore.

Jess sintió asco tan solo con escuchar su voz. No sabía si podría aguantar esa situación lo que quedaba de vacaciones, no, lo que le quedaba de vida porque si seguía saliendo con Terence, él siempre sería su padre.

No podía entender como a ese hombre le podía resultar tan fácil aparentar que no había pasado nada durante esos nueve años cuando había pasado de todo y nada agradable. Pero intentó serenarse.

-Si, cuando estoy con ellas siempre me lo paso muy bien. Son unas chicas muy simpáticas y divertidas- respondió Jess comiendo sin mirarle.

-Eso está bien- dijo el señor Moore.

La mayor parte de la cena transcurrió en silencio por parte de Jess que participaba solo cuando pedían su opinión. Las palabras de Terence la tenían todavía en un estado de furia, insoportable.

No confiaba en ella y eso era esencial para que funcionase lo que había comenzado entre ellos.

Se sintió aliviada cuando la cena terminó. Se fue a la sala con la señora Moore y estuvo un rato hablando con ella mientras notaba la incesante mirada del decano que hablaba con su hijo sobre algo relacionado con la universidad.

-Me voy a la cama- informó la señora Moore- buenas noches- Jess la sonrió cuando la dio un beso en la mejilla- descansa bien, si necesitas algo pídeselo a un elfo.

-Está bien, gracias.

Su sonrisa se borró cuando vio como el señor Moore se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. Estuvo apunto de apartarse pero aguanto el trago poniéndose en tensión cuando notó el toque de la lengua del hombre en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, pequeña.

El matrimonio salió de la sala y ellos dos quedaron a solas. Cuando Terence no la miraba se pasó la mano por la cara y se limpió el asqueroso beso del hombre.

Vio como Terence se levantaba con una sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado, se iba a sentar a su lado pero ella se puso en pie.

-Me voy a la cama, yo también- le dijo.

Salió del salón y subió las escaleras cuando entró al cuarto de Terence con el que lo compartía se sintió a salvo. Se apoyó en la pared y suspiró.

Estuvo durante unos segundos intentando ordenar sus pensamientos pero al ver que era imposible, se puso el camisón y se fue a la cama.

Nada más apagar la luz de la mesilla vio como la puerta se abría y distinguió la figura de Terence que entró en el cuarto y no se molestó en encender la luz. Caminó hacía la cama, la rodeó y se sentó en el borde contrario. Jess le daba la espalda.

Le oyó tirar los zapatos a algún rincón de la habitación y como se desnudaba. El colchón se hundió cuando se tumbó. Le sintió moverse y se acercó a ella hasta que sintió el calor que su cuerpo desprendía.

-Preciosa, se que no estas dormida aunque te lo hagas- le dijo él. Jess apretó más los ojos y él rió- vamos, no vas a estar enfadada eternamente conmigo.

Ella no contestó y él suspiró, exasperado.

-Confió en ti ¿vale?- le dijo él.

-Eso no es cierto- le dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?- le dijo él- solo me he crispado un poco.

-Y este medio día, en el pasillo- le dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-Me has rechazado- le espetó él, molesto.

-Has hecho un comentario muy grosero sobre mi culo- soltó Jess- y ahora déjame dormir, joder.

Él ahogó un grito de rabia y se rascó los ojos.

-Vale, Jess. Tienes razón. Lo siento- le dijo él- no debí hacer ese comentario, ni los de antes de la cena pero no quiero perderte.

-Pues no hagas esos comentarios y no me perderás- le dijo ella.

-¿Me perdonas?- le dijo él.

-Está bien pero déjalo ya- le dijo ella para que se callara.

Jess creyó que todo había terminado porque él se calló pero un segundo después sintió el suave roce de su mano en el muslo, el camisón comenzó a subírsele mientras sentía como él le besaba el cuello.

Jess cerró las piernas con fuerza para impedir que el llegase al lugar que tenía como objetivo y él dejó de besarla.

-Anda, princesa. Abre las piernas- le susurró mientras sentía como su cuerpo desnudo y duro se pegaba a su cuerpo- reconciliémonos. Estas cosas son las buenas de las pelas.

Él la agarró del brazo y la tumbó boca arriba. Jess le miró a los ojos pero mantuvo las piernas cerradas.

-Tus padres podrían escucharnos, están en la habitación de al lado- ese era un motivo, otro no le apetecía en esos momentos estar con él.

-No importa, ¿Crees que ellos no saben que ya nos hemos acostado?- le dijo él con una sonrisa- si creyesen que no lo hemos hecho, nos habrían puesto en cuartos separados.

-Aún así, no me siento cómoda pensando que ellos no están escuchando- le dijo ella.

-No seas así, preciosa- le dijo él- ellos no nos van a oír.

Ella fue a decir algo pero él la acalló con un beso brusco. Con la lengua hizo que abriese la boca y la besó con fuerza. Ella le correspondió sin muchas ganas.

Él bajó la mano entre sus cuerpos y la hizo abrir las piernas, colocándose entre ellas. Con su boca comenzó a besarla el cuello.

-¿Te estás tomando la píldora?- le preguntó él mientras la subía el camisón hasta la cintura.

Jess que miraba a la puerta mientras sentía como él continuaba con sus besos en el cuello, recordó que él le había sugerido que fuese al ginecólogo para que le recetase algún método anticonceptivo porque estar con preservativos era un engorro.

Ella había aceptado y le había dicho que iría porque no quería tener otro susto como le pasó con Harry y durante el tiempo que estuvo en su casa en las vacaciones había ido acompañada de su madre.

Sintió como la quitaba las bragas.

-Si- respondió.

Él gruñó y se colocó entre sus piernas. Jess jadeó y se aferró a las sábanas cuando él la embistió pero solo consiguió meter la punta, ya que ella estaba cerrada como un puño porque no estaba mojada. No se sentía excitada para nada.

Él gruñó y sin molestarse en lubricarla para hacerlo todo más fácil comenzó a empujar hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Le oyó gruñir por el esfuerzo.

Colocó las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Jess y comenzó a moverse en su interior con fuerza. Ella miró la mano que tenía justo enfrente mientras aguantaba el dolor de las embestidas.

Le oía gemir completamente complacido pero ella estaba incómoda y dolorida. Se mantuvo con las piernas abiertas, deseando que todo acabase. Le miró y vio que él tenía la vista clavada en la pared mientras se movía sin descanso en su interior.

Supo cuando alcanzó el clímax por la forma en la que echó la cabeza hacía atrás y todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. Jess sintió su esencia entre los mulos y se sintió aliviada cuando salió de su interior y se tumbó junto a ella.

Jess se bajó el camisón, e incomoda por la sustancia que había entre sus piernas se tumbó de lado y le dio la espalda.

Él no la abrazó, no hizo nada para que ella alcanzase el clímax, no se preocupo por su placer sino solamente por el propio, Harry nunca hacía eso.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseo que pasasen con rapidez los pocos días que faltaban para que terminasen las vacaciones.

oo00oo

La cena había sido perfecta y lo que Dean había cocinado le había quedado delicioso… bueno lo que le había hecho creer que había cocinado porque ahora que se estaban bebiendo unas copas de champán, él le había confesado que tras intentar guisar y después de habérsele quemado la cena… había decidido llamar a un restaurante que le había llevado la comida.

-Pretendías engañarme- le dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida.

-Si pero no he podido con mi conciencia- le dijo él.

-Menos mal que tu pepito grillo es inteligente- le dijo ella riendo.

Le dio un sorbo al champán sin apartar los ojos de él, estaba guapísimo con su camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros. Había cuidado cada detalle de la cena, su vestimenta, el champán, las velas que había en el salón… iba a ser una perfecta despedida antes de decirle a _abogado_de_oficio_ que quería estar con él.

Dean la miró, embelesado con el brillo de sus ojos, con su piel satinada y morena que contrastaba con el vestido blanco que llevaba y que le sentaba de maravilla. Había querido que todo fuese perfecto y excepto la comida que había sido incapaz de prepararla, lo demás estaba yendo a las mil maravillas.

Estiró la mano y la acarició la mejilla. Se acercó a ella y sus bocas se unieron en un lento y hambriento beso que les hizo jadear a ambos. Ella se aferró a sus brazos y él enterró una de sus manos en el cabello negro.

-¿Vamos a mi cuarto?- ella asintió y subieron de la mano al cuarto del chico.

Ella aguantó la respiración cuando entró. Su habitación tenía una serie de velas repartidas en punto estratégicos para que iluminase lo suficiente y en la cama había derramado una serie de pétalos de tulipán, su flor favorita.

Se detuvo frente a la cama completamente maravillada con lo que estaba sucediendo. Se dio la vuelta y le miró. Él la sonrió y se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente a escasa distancia.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué lo hacía todo tan perfecto? ¿Por qué hacía que todo fuese tan bonito? Así le iba a resultar muy difícil no volver a estar con él.

-¡Eih, ¿Qué pasa?- la levantó la cabeza poniendo el dedo debajo de la barbilla. Ella le miró con ojos brillante.- ¿Por qué estas triste?

Parvati se puso de puntillas y le abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos con ímpetu.

-Abrázame- él no tuvo ni que oírlo. La devolvió el abrazo y aspiró su aroma.

La dio un beso en el cuello y respiró contra su piel. Parvati se soltó del abrazo y le cogió la mano para conducirle a la cama. Le besó son suavidad y le hizo sentarse en el borde.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella se desabrochó el vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo, rebelando sus hermosas curvas encajadas en el sensual corpiño, tanga y medias blancas. Él aguantó la respiración sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía.

Ella dio un paso saliendo del montón de tela que había formado su vestido y le miró con sensualidad. Se acercó a él, deteniéndose entre sus piernas abiertas. Le puso las manos en los hombros e hizo que se acostara con suavidad en la mullida cama. Se subió sobre, quedando a cuatro patas sobre su cuerpo excitado.

-Eres preciosa- le susurró él y ella sonrió, agradecida.

Se inclinó sobre él hasta que la única parte de sus cuerpos que tomaron contacto fueron sus labios. Se apartó de su boca y se miraron, con el cabello cayendo a cada lado de su cara como una cortina.

Se sentó sobre sus caderas y ambos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos excitados se rozaron. Bajó las manos sobre el cuerpo masculino y le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, sacándola de dentro de los pantalones hasta que todos los botones fueron desabrochados.

Las manos pasaron acariciantes por los músculos del torso y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para llenarle de besos. Dean cerró los ojos y suspiró, encantado con la suavidad de las caricias de sus labios.

Ascendió por su cuerpo hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios donde él la correspondió mientras la acariciaba los brazos, la zona de la espalda que tenía al aire… descendió otra vez pasando su lengua por cada rincón que encontraba, se entretuvo lamiendo uno de los pezones y se lo mordió haciendo que el gruñese excitado.

Continuó con su exploración hasta que se encontró con un nuevo obstáculo. Le desabrochó los pantalones y se puso de pie para quitárselos con mayor facilidad, lo mismo hizo con la última prenda y le dejó desnudo. Él la miró a los ojos y vio el deseo de su mirada mientras observaba embelesada su cuerpo excitado.

Se subió a la cama y agarró con suavidad la erección, él jadeó y se puso un brazo sobre los ojos cuando sintió que se lo metía en la boca. Le volvió loco una y otra vez hasta que le suplicó. Ella le miró a los ojos orgullosa de haberle llevado al límite. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y se rozó contra su erección haciendo que el sintiese la humedad que había entre sus piernas.

Ambos gimieron.

Se llevó una mano a las cuerdas delanteras que ataban su corsé, no pudiendo soportar la presión que hacía sobre sus pechos endurecidos por la excitación. Él no se perdía ningún pequeño detalle. Liberó su cuerpo encerrado y él se deleitó con su casi desnudez. Los pezones despuntaban enrojecidos clamando ser saboreados.

Se incorporó no desaprovechando la invitación. Ella se apartó el cabello echándolo sobre su espalda desnuda y le observó mientras se alimentaba de su cuerpo. Las manos de él la rodearon la cintura mientras se turnaba para saborear sus pechos.

Se miraron a los ojos y él bajó sus manos hasta el trasero descubierto por el pequeño tanga que aún llevaba. Lo apretó con suavidad y descendió por él, introdujo una de sus manos por la entrepierna y le acarició la humedad que encontró en ella.

Parvati jadeó y le devolvió la mirada mientras su boca seguía amamantándose de su cuerpo. Le hizo a un lado la pequeña prenda y le introdujo un dedo en la resbaladiza abertura. Jadearon, él contra su pecho y la acarició con suavidad.

-Dean…- susurró cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

Se tumbó en la cama, llevándose el cuerpo de ella con él y continúo complaciéndola hasta que la hizo gemir por un fuerte orgasmo.

Parvati se apartó, manteniéndose de rodillas sobre su cuerpo y sin molestarse en terminar de desnudarse, hizo a un lado la tira del tanga y guió la erección de él hasta su interior.

Ambos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron unidos. La tela de las suaves medias rozaban las piernas de él mientras ella comenzaba con un ritmo suave que le enloquecía.

Verla semidesnuda moviéndose sobre él, balanceando sus pechos cada vez que descendía sobre su miembro… le excito hasta límites insospechados. La dejó llevar el ritmo durante todo el tiempo, no queriéndose privar de la imagen de su belleza. No queriendo olvidar ese momento cuando ya no volviese a estar con ella.

No estaban follando, estaban haciendo el amor y eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer con ella.

-Parvati- dejó escapar de entre sus labios cuando sintió alcanzar el clímax.

Ella gimió complacida y se tumbó junto a él. Se miraron a los ojos mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Parvati miró al techo y cerró los ojos satisfecha. Suspiró cuando sintió un suave roce en sus pechos desnudos. Abrió los ojos y vio una serie de pétalos en el hueco que dejaban sus pechos.

Giró la cabeza y observó a Dean tumbado de lado y apoyado sobre su codo, dejaba caer una serie de pétalos sobre su cuerpo. Sopló suavemente sobre ellos y estos pasaron acariciantes por su piel, los guió hacía el secreto que había entre sus piernas. Ella se excitó ante el suave roce y ronroneó.

Uno de los pétalos alcanzó el borde de la prenda que aún mantenía. Ella le observó sin levantar la cabeza del colchón.

Él desabrochó los cierres que unían las medias con el tanga y se deshizo de ambas prendas. Volvió a soplar con suavidad al pétalo que ya sin el impedimento de la tela, continúo su recorrido haciéndola gemir y arquear la espalda cuando la calidez de la flor le acarició el sexo.

La abrió las piernas y hundió la cara entre sus piernas. Volvió a arquear su espalda y se aferró a las sabanas mientras gemía y le pedía que no se detuviese.

-Dean… por favor…- él levantó la cabeza y la miró. Ella estiraba los brazos hacía él, llamándole. La mirada suplicante de sus ojos le conmovió.

Ascendió por su cuerpo, colocándose entre sus piernas y con una suave embestida la volvió a hacer suya. Comenzó a moverse sobre ella, lentamente… no tenía prisa… tenía toda la noche para hacerla el amor.

Se besaron con cariño mientras las manos de ella le acariciaban la espalda y las de él se apoyaban sobre la cama para no aplastarla. Se miraron a los ojos, apoyaron las frentes mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos se pegaban.

-Mírame- le pidió ella en un suave susurro- no dejes de mirarme.

Él no pensaba desobedecer… no habría podido apartar la mirada aunque hubiese querido. Quería ver como alcanzaba la culminación y así fue. Ambos lo vieron, ambos gimieron… ambos lo sintieron.

oo00oo

Solo quedaban tres días de vacaciones y Lavender gruñó al oír como sonaba el móvil que tenía en la mesilla. Con el pelo revuelto alzó la cabeza, y con los ojos semicerrados miró el móvil que se movía suavemente por el vibrador.

Le estaba matando la cabeza. Tras salir el día anterior de casa de Pansy y después de que Jess y Hermione se fuesen con Gerard; Luna, Angie y ella se habían quedado solas… y Lavender las había convencido para seguir la pequeña fiesta que habían comenzado en el apartamento de su amiga.

Lo consiguió y ahora tenía una resaca del demonio.

-¿Quién demonios llama a estas horas de la mañana?- espetó contestando al teléfono.

-¿Estas horas de la mañana? Son las dos de la tarde, Lavender- dijo una voz divertida al otro lado que ella reconoció.

Se incorporó en la cama demasiado rápido lo que consiguió que se marease levemente y por ello se dejó caer en la cama.

-Seamus… lo siento, es que me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

-Las resacas no son buenas, Lav. Así que si fuese tú no bebería tanto- le oyó reír al otro lado- aún así, con tu dolor de cabeza y todo, ¿Me concederías el honor de tu presencia en una cita esta noche?

Lavender terminó de despertarse al oír eso. Con una sonrisa supo que iría a esa cita aunque se acabase el mundo, un dolor de cabeza no iba a detenerla.

-Eso está hecho- le dijo ella.

-Te paso a buscar en coche, mi padre me lo presta- le dijo Seamus- estate lista a las ocho.

-Estaré esperando- se despidió de él y colgaron.

Soltó un grito de triunfo y se levantó de un salto pero todo su ímpetu se fue al traste cuando se volvió a marear, lo que la hizo caer en la cama.

Antes, tenía que hacer algo con esa resaca.

oo00oo

Una sucesión de imágenes borrosas y palabras sin sentido rodeaban la pesadilla de Harry.

_Dahlia estaba muerta en su cuna, la tormenta arreciaba contra la tétrica casa, las miles de lágrimas saladas de Jess caían como gotas que le empapaban mientras corría hacía ella por el jardín viendo como ese hombre encapuchado y del que solo podía distinguir sus ojos negros, se la llevaba. _

_Ese muro invisible volvía a impedirle el paso como cada noche… cada vez que lo tocaba podía oír las palabras discriminatorias de Jess, podía sentir su rabia y su odio… y seguía escuchándolas hasta que arrepentido caía al suelo suplicándole que le perdonase… sabía perfectamente a quien suplicaba, a ella, a Jess._

_Corría y corría una y otra vez tras ellos, queriendo llegar a tiempo antes de que ocurriese lo que nunca podía evitar, que Jess muriese._

_Escuchó la suave melodía de un silbido, algo bajo y suave pero que le ponía los pelos de punta. Y esas lágrimas seguían empapándole, sorteando los obstáculos que le impedían llegar hasta ella._

_Y esa melodía en forma de silbido le seguía como ave de rapiña. Se detuvo de golpe cuando vio el cuerpo desnudo de Jess en el borde del acantilado… como siempre no había llegado a tiempo._

_-No- susurró suplicante mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_Se acercó a ella con paso inseguro, se arrodillo junto a su cuerpo y la meció contra él. Mientras ella le miraba con sus ojos azules y su cuerpo ensangrentado temblaba por el frío._

_Se acercó a su boca para escuchar las palabras que le atormentaban incluso despierto._

_-Solo tu puedes salvarme, Harry- y la vio morir entre sus brazos como todas las noches desde que la dejó._

_La abrazó con fuerza mientras el dolor de su muerte le golpeaba con fuerza. La suplicó que no le dejase pero ella ya se había ido como la lluvia que había terminado._

_Levantó la cabeza y vio al hombre encapuchado que le miraba desde el otro lado, detrás de él había otras cuatro figuras vestidas de negro, una parecía una mujer. Pero él solo tenía ojos para el hombre, que bajo el pañuelo que llevaba ocultando gran parte de su cara, pudo ver sus labios curvarse en una cruel sonrisa. _

_Y la melodía volvió a sonar y vio que era él el que la silbaba, los ojos verdes de Harry se clavaron en los negros del hombre que le miró desde debajo del ala de su sombrero._

_Y el odio que sintió fue indescriptible y el deseo de matarles fue demasiado patente para soportarlo._

_-No puedes salvarla…- susurró el hombre. Pero de su boca salió la frase dicha por varias voces, no pudo reconocer ninguna- no puedes salvarla… ríndete. Ella nunca volverá a ser tuya._

_Harry bajó la mirada al sentir el cuerpo de Jess temblar y vio como poco a poco se desintegraba hasta no quedar nada de ella. Nada sobre lo que llorar._

_-¡Jessica!_

-Jessica.

Despertó sobresaltado. Se incorporó angustiado. Sudor mezclado con lágrimas. Miedo mezclado con odio. Desesperación unida a la rabia. Y solo podía ver en su cabeza una y otra vez el cuerpo de Jess desintegrándose entre sus brazos y solo podía escuchar el suave silbido que anunciaba la muerte de la mujer.

Se llevó las manos a la cara. Se estaba volviendo loco. Esos ojos negros y esa melodía le estaban volviendo majareta. La muerte de Jess le estaba matando y el miedo que sentía al verla morir cada noche le estaba asustando cuando despertaba, le aterrorizaba el hecho de que ella pudiese morir de verdad y eso solo podía significar que…

No. No podía ser, él no quería estar… eso solo supondría peligro para Jess porque sabía que si ella moría una y otra vez en el sueño era por su culpa, por lo que había comenzando a sentir por ella.

Hizo a un lado las sábanas y se levantó. Vio que Ron ya se había levantado y decidió ir a lavarse la cara. Entró en el baño de la Madriguera donde se había quedado a pasar la noche después de que él y Ron ahogasen sus penas en el alcohol.

Ninguno le había contado al otro lo que le sucedía pero no hacía falta, la compañía del otro y emborracharse juntos, les había venido bien, por lo menos durante el tiempo que estaban borrachos. Ahora no solo seguían teniendo los mismos problemas que antes de emborracharse, sino que además les acompañaba un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza.

Se lavó la cara, se puso las gafas y vio la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Con sus gafas puestas tenía un aire más parecido al chico que fue en la escuela antes de conocer a Abie.

Abie… ella ya se había ido con Chad a América para que atendiesen al niño y le había pedido que le llamase de vez en cuando para que le dijese como iba la recuperación del pequeño. Ella se lo había prometido con una sonrisa y le había dado las gracias una y otra vez.

-Siento todo el daño que te hice Harry. Ojalá te hubiese amado tanto como me amabas tú a mí. Ahora todo sería diferente- le había dicho cuando la había acompañado al aeropuerto hacía unos cuantos días.

Y ahora él, frente a ese espejo, supo que nada hubiese sido diferente. Él y Abie no hubiesen terminado juntos… no, porque en algún momento de su vida Jess se habría cruzado en su camino y ella le habría robado su corazón (el de Harry) a Abie, porque Jess era su destino, porque no podía negarlo por más tiempo…

Estaba enamorado de ella.

Esa revelación fue como una bofetada. No le hizo sentir mejor saber que la quería… porque ahora por idiota, por ciego, por cobarde, ya no podía tenerla y jamás volvería a ser suya.

Ella se había metido en su corazón de una forma tan sutil que no se había dado cuenta. Y él la había alejado de la peor forma. Era cierto lo que se decía, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

-Enhorabuena, imbécil- le dijo a su propio reflejo.

Salió del baño y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina. La señora Weasley preparaba la comida, Ron estaba sentado en la mesa y no parecía en un mejor estado que él.

-Buenos días- les dijo a los dos y se sentó frente a su amigo.

La señora Weasley se acercó a él con una bandeja y una sonrisa en los labios y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Tú también bebiste anoche, verdad?- le recriminó la mujer con un brillo risueño en los ojos.- Toma come un poco hasta que ponga la comida.

-No me apetece, señora Weasley- le dijo Harry- esperare a la comida, gracias.

La mujer asintió y volvió a dejar la bandeja en su sitio. Se sentó presidiendo la mesa y comenzó a pelar patatas.

-No deberíais beber, chicos- le dijo la señora Weasley- el alcohol no soluciona los problemas… los empeora.

Harry no pudo negar que ella tenía razón, aún recordaba la pelea que había tenido con Jess cuando se había emborrachado hacía unas noches.

-Supongo que esos problemas que tanto os preocupan son de mujeres ¿me equivoco?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y la mujer sonrió aún más.

-Una mujer en particular, supongo- los dos asintieron.- Entiendo…pero a veces es tan sencilla la solución como decirle a la persona que la quieres.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y la señora Weasley se levantó al oír como llamaban a la puerta. Al abrir dos lechuzas entraron llevando juntas un paquete que dejaron sobre la mesa.

Cuando las lechuzas salieron por la puerta, esta fue cerrada.

-Es para ti mamá- le dijo Ron que estaba leyendo un sobre que había pegado al paquete.

La señora Weasley les miró extrañada y cogió el sobre. Cuando lo abrió, sacó una nota y la leyó, decía:

-Señora Weasley, gracias por su amabilidad y como le prometí, mi padre a confeccionado un vestido para usted que espero que le guste. Si necesita algún tipo de arreglo, mi padre estará encantado de hacerle una visita a casa y solucionar el problema. Quiere conocerla para agradecerle la hospitalidad que demostró conmigo. Un beso. Jessica Hiller.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y le miró con la cara de una niña que acababa de recibir el regalo más preciado. Abrió el paquete y sacó un vestido precioso y que iba a la perfección con su edad.

-Es precioso- dijo la mujer maravillada- nunca había tenido nada tan hermoso. Esa chica es un amor- levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry- el hombre que la tenga será muy afortunado- él la miró y vio la sonrisa de la mujer- ¿no crees, Harry?

oo00oo

El taxi en el que Padma iba subida se detuvo frente al taller de Tommy. Era medio día tras haber comido con sus padres se había ido a por su coche.

Parvati no había vuelto en toda la noche y había llamado a sus padres esa mañana para decirle que se quedaba el resto de las vacaciones en casa de Pansy. Padma sabía perfectamente que en realidad iba a pasarlas en casa de Dean, ella tenía esa suerte.

Pagó al taxista la carrera y se dirigió con paso decidido al taller. Cuando entró, vio su coche y los hombres que trabajaban allí se la quedaron mirando. Ella les ignoró, buscando con la mirada a Tommy.

Le vio en un despacho que había a la derecha del taller, le vio a través de un gran ventanal. Tommy salió de allí con un mono azul lleno de grasa y con unos papeles en la mano. El hombre levantó la cabeza y sonrió al verla.

-Padma- ella le hizo un gesto con la mano como saludo y se dieron dos besos- ¿Qué tal?

-Bien. No he podido venir hasta ahora a por el coche- le dijo ella.

-No te preocupes ya esta listo- le dijo él dándole los papeles a uno de los chicos que trabajaban con él- era una tontería. Tenía las bujías sucias pero ya esta todo listo y tu coche vuelve a funcionar a la perfección.

-Muchas gracias- le sonrió- ¿Cuánto te debo?

-Nada- ella fue a decir algo- ayer hiciste mucho por mí.

El recuerdo de lo que pasó el día anterior pasó entre ellos como un rayo. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Pues muchas gracias- le dijo ella sintiendo las miradas de todos los tres trabajadores sobre ellos.

Él también debió de ser consciente de la atención que estaban despertando o que más bien estaba despertando Padma porque miró a sus trabajadores y les dijo:

-Volved al trabajo, panda de marujas- Padma sonrió divertida y él también sonrió cuando la miró- ¿Quieres ir a mi despacho? Estaremos más tranquilos.

Padma sabía que ya no había nada más de lo que hablar, solo tenía que darle las llaves y se llevaría el coche, no necesitaban tranquilidad a no ser claro que… si él pretendía que lo del día anterior se repitiese.

-Está bien- le dijo ella.

Él sonrió y la condujo hacía la puerta por donde hacía unos minutos había salido. Cerró la puerta tras ella y Padma se quedó de pie mirando el interior del despacho. Era una oficina bastante sosa y que no mostraba nada del dueño. Solo papeles y archivos.

Oyó el suave ruido que hacen las persianas venecianas al cerrarse y miró por encima de su hombro para ver que había tapado el ventanal para tener la intimidad que quería.

Padma volvió a mirar al frente y fijo su vista en la pequeña lámpara que había en el escritorio. No se sobresaltó cuando él la rodeó con los brazos y la besó en el cuello.

-He pensado toda la noche en ti- le susurró al oído- en lo que hicimos.

Padma sintió como sus manos la acariciaban los pechos y echó la cabeza hacía atrás apoyándola en uno de sus hombros. Giró la cara y él atrapó su boca en un beso salvaje.

Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y le besó con ardor mientras sentía las manos de él recorriéndole el cuerpo. La llevó al escritorio y tiró todo lo que había encima para dejar espacio, la agarró con facilidad y la sentó en el borde.

Estaban haciendo ruido y los de fuera seguramente les estaban escuchando pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

Le miró a la cara y fue en ese momento consciente de las machas de grasa que había en su rostro y en sus manos. Le ayudó a desabrocharse el mono y vio que debajo llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes que estaba bastante manchada de grasa.

Se deshizo del mono, bajándolo hasta las rodillas. Él la desabrochó el pantalón y ella alzó el trasero para que el fuese capaz de quitárselo junto a la ropa interior. Se volvieron a besar mientras él se bajaba los calzoncillos.

Se subió la camiseta para que no le estorbase y la rodeó la cintura con el otro brazo, se pegó a su cuerpo y Padma se aferró a sus hombros.

-Vamos- jadeó ella y gimió con fuerza cuando él se introdujo en su cuerpo.

Un reguero de sudor descendió por su frente mientras comenzó a moverse en su interior. Ella se aferró con fuerza a sus brazos mientras él llevaba el control de todo. Gimió sin importarle lo que pudiesen estar fuera y aguantó la velocidad y la fuerza de las acometidas.

-Padma- gimió justo cuando ella se corría.

Él la ayudó a bajar del escritorio y la hizo darse la vuelta y ella se aferró a la mesa. Abrió las piernas para ayudarle y él se colocó detrás de ella…

Gruñó cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta del despacho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tommy, tu mujer está aquí. Dice que quiere verte- oyó Padma que decía la voz de un hombre.

-Maldición, siempre me va a joder en los mejores momentos- gruñó Tommy y solo le escuchó Padma.

-Tommy…

-Dila que se vaya que estoy ocupado- le contestó al chico del otro lado y volvió a penetrarla desde atrás.

Padma gimió y se aferró con fuerza al borde del escritorio mientras sentía como él la agarraba de las caderas y bombeaba en su interior con ferocidad. No pudieron retener los gemidos de placer.

-Así, preciosa, así ¿Te gusta, verdad?- jadeó él.

La puerta se abrió levemente, él no se percató pero Padma si. Con un poco de dificultad, se apoyó en un codo y giró la cabeza para ver a una mujer que los miraba desde el umbral. La puerta apenas estaba abierta pero la pudo distinguir.

-Tommy…- jadeó.

Él giró la cabeza y también se encontró con la mujer que les observaba con rabia. Para sorpresa de Padma, él no se detuvo, es más aumento el ritmo de su cuerpo entrando completamente en ella en cada embestida.

-Ahh- gimió Padma- Tommy… Tommy…

-Eso es preciosa, di mi nombre- le susurró él.

-Tommy- gimió alcanzando la culminación y sintiendo como él se corría en su interior.

Tommy apoyó las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo cerniéndose sobre ella mientras recuperaban el aliento. Padma apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos.

-¿Quieres algo o solo te gusta verme follar con otra?- oyó que decía Tommy.

Abrió los ojos y vio que la mujer continuaba allí parada. Tommy se subió la ropa interior y se colocó el mono atándoselo alrededor de las caderas.

Se acercó a por la ropa de Padma y se la llevó a la chica. Se puso delante de ella mientras se vestía para que su mujer no la viese.

Ella había entrado al despacho con los ojos llenos de rabia y Padma recogió el bolso del suelo cuando estuvo completamente vestida.

-Creo que necesitáis intimidad. Yo me voy. Gracias por arreglarme el coche, Tommy.

El hombre asintió y la dio un beso en la boca con fuerza. Ella le correspondió y cogió las llaves que él le daba.

-Dile a uno de mis chicos que te ayude a sacarlo del taller- ella asintió y se dirigió a la puerta pero la mujer de Tommy, Cath creía recordar que se llamaba, la agarró del brazo.

-No, creo que tu putita se queda- le dijo Cath sin apartar los ojos de su marido.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Padma soltándose de su agarre. Puede que ella se considerase una puta pero no permitía que nadie nunca se lo llamara- la puta lo serás tú.

-¡Oh! La niñita se pone gallito- le dijo Cath mirándola con sorna- ¿Sabes que esta casado el hombre al que te acabas de follar?

-Si, contigo pero también se que os estáis divorciando- le dijo Padma- así que no estamos haciendo nada malo. Tú, en cambio, te follabas a su padre mientras estabas casada con él. ¿Quién es más puta de las dos?

La mujer chasqueó la lengua furiosa.

-Encima de ser una niñita, eres respondona- le dijo mirándola con asco y luego miró a su marido- que bajo has caído si te tiras a niñas…

-Somos los dos mayores de edad y follando no la llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos- le dijo Tommy apoyado en el escritorio- además Cath no se que vienes a reclamarme si tu me pusiste los cuernos con mi padre, soy libre…

-Aún no- le recordó ella.

-Pronto lo seré- le dijo él- así que sal de mi vida y deja que me tire a quien me de la gana.- Miró a Padma y la sonrió- adiós, Padma. Ha sido un placer conocerte, si alguna vez más tienes problemas con el coche tráelo aquí.

-Lo haré- le dijo Padma con una sonrisa.

Se alejó y cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir sintió que la agarraban del pelo y tiraban de ella. Gritó y se dio la vuelta para pegarle un puñetazo en la boca a Cath que cayó al suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

-Zorra- dijo Padma mirándola.

A Tommy no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar porque Padma se había librado rápidamente de su mujer. Miró a Cath en el suelo y luego a Padma, y estalló en carcajadas.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido- le dijo el hombre a su mujer- Cariño- miró a Padma- eres genial.

-Nadie me golpea y menos una zorra como esta- le dijo Padma. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó con dignidad.

Vio como los chicos que trabajaban allí, intentaban disimular que no habían estado escuchando todo, volviendo al trabajo y Padma se acercó a uno de ellos para pedirle que la ayudara a sacar el coche del garaje.

El chico le sonrió y cogió las llaves para sacarlo cuando la puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir y vieron como Tommy sacaba a Cath agarrada del brazo y esta tenía sangre en la boca.

-Lárgate y no vuelvas- le dijo Tommy y la empujó fuera del taller- no quiero volverte a ver aquí.

-¡Imbécil!- le gritó enrabietada Cath y miró con rabia a Padma que sonreía.

La mujer dio un grito de furia y se marchó de allí causando las risas de todos.

-Por fin, a ver si esta vez si nos libramos de la bruja- dijo uno de los chicos.

-¿Tan mala era?- preguntó Padma.

-Si, un bicho pero tú, precioso ángel nos acabas de librar de una buena- le dijo otro de los chicos causando la risa de Padma.

El chico que le había sacado el coche regreso con las llaves.

-Ya esta listo- le dijo.

-Gracias, chicos- les dijo adiós con la mano y se marchó del lugar.

Se metió en el coche y arrancó. Menudo día más raro pero en parte había sido divertido. Oyó que sonaba el móvil y lo sacó de su bolso, contestó mientras mantenía la vista fija en la carretera.

-¿Si?- sonrió- ¡Oh! Hola, Ced.

-¿Dónde estás?- le preguntó el chico.

-Pues estaba en un taller porque ayer se me estropeo el coche pero ya esta arreglado- le respondió- ¿Y tú, bombón?

Él rió por el apodo.

-Pues en casa que he vuelto antes de lo que pensaba a casa- le dijo él.

-¡Oh, genial! Entonces ¿Quieres que vayamos esta tarde a la tienda de los chicos?- le preguntó.

-No, yo te llamaba porque en realidad preferiría invitarte a cenar- le dijo él y carraspeó- tú y yo solos.

Padma no iba a negar que le sorprendió la invitación pero también la hizo sentir un agradable calor en la base del estomago.

-Me encantaría- le dijo ella.

-Genial, genial- Cedric parecía aliviado con la respuesta- te paso a buscar a las ocho.

-Estaré lista- le dijo ella- hasta la noche.

Colgó el teléfono y lo tiró sobre el asiento del copiloto, pisando el freno para detenerse ante un semáforo.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Él día mejoraba sin ninguna duda.

oo00oo

Angie llamó a la puerta y espero a que la abriesen. No tardaron mucho en responder. El señor Creevey la miró con una sonrisa desde el interior de la casa y la dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-Pasa, cariño.

Angie traspasó el umbral y el hombre la guió al salón.

-Supongo que habrás venido a ver a Colin- le dijo el hombre.

-Si- le dijo ella.

-Pues ahora mismo no esta en casa se ha ido a hacer unos recados que le pedí que hiciera- le respondió y vio el rostro apenado de la chica y sonrió enternecido- siento que te hayas dado el viaje para nada.

-No importa- le dijo ella- así le he visto a usted.

En ese momento escucharon en el piso de arriba una sucesión fuerte de ruidos y vieron a Dennis que bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

-Papá, me voy ya- le dijo el chico y sonrió al ver a Angie- ¡Eih, hola Angie!

-Hola, Dennis- el chico se acercó al sofá y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si has venido a ver al tonto de mi hermano no está.

-Ya se lo he dicho yo, Dennis- le dijo el señor Creevey- y no insultes a tu hermano.

-Es que es cierto, es tonto si no le ha pedido ya a Angie que sea su novia- dijo Dennis causando el sonrojo de la chica.

-Dennis- le recriminó su padre- ¿No te ibas?

-Si, cierto, que llego tarde- le dio un beso a su padre y otro a Angie- adiós.

El chico salió como un torbellino de la casa y todo volvió a quedar en tranquilidad.

-Este Dennis…

-En cierta forma, mi hijo tiene razón- Angie le miró a los ojos y vio la suave sonrisa de sus labios- no se cuando mi hijo se va a decidir a salir contigo.

Angie apartó la mirada.

-Usted me dijo una vez que su hijo nunca se enamoraría- susurró apenada.

El hombre la cogió de la barbilla e hizo que le mirase.

-Dije que no quería enamorarse- la acarició la mejilla paternalmente- pero una cosa es lo que se quiere y otra lo que sucede.

Angie sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me tengo que ir, señor Creevey pero le dejó mi dirección para que se la dé a Colin y vaya a visitarme- le dijo ella y el hombre asintió cogiendo el papel que le ofrecía la chica.

El hombre la acompañó hasta la puerta y la vio marcharse calle arriba. Volvió al salón, se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ver la televisión.

No haría ni cinco minutos que se había ido Angie cuando oyó que Colin llegaba a casa.

-Hola, papá- le dijo cuando le vio sentado en el sofá.

-Hola, hijo ¿Cómo te ha ido?- le dijo el señor Creevey.

-Ya esta todo solucionado. No debes preocuparte por el papeleo- se quitó la cazadora y al colgó en el perchero.

-Pues tu has tenido visita en tu ausencia- le explicó- es más se acaba de ir.

Colin entró en el salón y se sentó junto a su padre al que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Ah, si! ¿Quién era?

-Tu amiga Angie- le respondió- una chica encantadora donde las haya.

-¿Qué quería?- le dijo mirando la televisión.

-Nada en particular, solo te estaba haciendo una visita- cogió el papel que la chica le había dado- me ha dado su dirección para que vayas a visitarla antes de que acaben las vacaciones.

-¡Oh, vale, gracias!- el hombre le sonrió.

-¿Tiene novio, Angie?- preguntó.

-No, pero hay algún chico que va detrás de ella- le dijo con el ceño fruncido recordando al chico que había visto más de una vez hablando con ella y que era de primero por lo que había podido averiguar.

-En cierta forma es normal es muy guapa- le dijo el señor Creevey- ¿Por qué no la invitas tu un día a salir?

-Papá…

-¿Qué?

-Angie y yo solo somos amigos- le dijo Colin aunque el recuerdo de las dos veces que se habían acostado le vino a la cabeza. Las apartó de sus pensamientos- además Angie se merece a alguien que pueda quererla.

-Tú la quieres- le dijo el hombre- lo veo cada vez que la miras o cuando hablas de ella, se te pone un brillo especial en los ojos.

-La quiero como a una amiga- le dijo mirando a su padre.

-Eso no es cierto, hijo- le susurró el hombre- y hasta que no te des cuenta de ello, no te librarás de tu miedo a amar a alguien.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y se marchó de allí dejando a Colin pensativo.

oo00oo

Ginny bajó las escaleras de la casa de los primos de Draco. Estaba sola porque todos se habían ido a hacer unas compras pero ella se había tenido que quedar porque no se encontraba demasiado bien, la comida le había sentado mal.

Draco se había querido quedar con ella pero le había dicho que se preocupase que solo necesitaba descansar un poco.

Entró en la cocina y se sirvió un baso de agua, se sobresaltó cuando al darse la vuelta se encontró con Morgan sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

-Que susto- la chica se llevó la mano al pecho donde su corazón aún latía algo apresurado- pensé que no había nadie en la casa.

-He preferido quedarme- le dijo él con una sonrisa- no me gustan mucho las compras.

Ella asintió y le dio un sorbo al vaso de agua. Se apoyó en la encimera y miró al exterior a través de la puerta que daba al jardín.

No se sentía demasiado cómoda con ese hombre. Ella siempre tenía conversación para todo el mundo, era bastante extrovertida pero con Morgan no le sucedía lo mismo. Draco y ella habían discutido un par de veces durante las vacaciones porque él decía que ese tipo la miraba raro y aunque ella le había dicho que eran cosas suyas para que se tranquilizase, ella también se había dado cuenta de que la miraba de una forma… lasciva.

Y no se sentía cómoda porque aunque estaba acostumbrada a las miradas de deseo porque algunos hombres la miraban así… su mirada no era algo ardiente sino… sucio.

-Ginny.

La chica salió de sus pensamientos y se sobresaltó cuando al girar la cara se encontró de frente con el hombre que hasta pegado a ella y al que no había oído moverse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó dando un paso para alejarse de él.

-Te estaba diciendo si quieres un poco de chocolate caliente- le dijo Morgan sonriendo.

-No, gracias. No estoy bien del estomago, tan solo vine a beber un poco de agua pero ya voy a mi cuarto a descansar- le dijo ella dejando el vaso en el fregadero.

-¿Quieres que suba contigo y te haga un poco de compañía hasta que te duermas?- le dijo el hombre y ella le miró.

-No hace falta.

Pasó por al lado suyo pero sintió como la cogía de la muñeca, le miró.

-Si yo hubiese sido tu novio, me hubiese quedado contigo.

Ginny se soltó y le miró a los ojos.

-Yo le he pedido que se fuese, no necesito niñera se cuidarme yo solita- le advirtió.

-No te pongas así, cariño. Yo lo prefiero…- le susurró, apartándole el pelo un mechón de la cara. Ginny dio un paso atrás- no me gusta tener espectadores.

-Ni a mi me gustan las personas que se toman demasiadas confianzas- le lanzó Ginny y él sonrió.

-Te veo un poco a la defensiva, Ginny- Morgan acortó la distancia que les separaba y que ella se había encargado de poner entre ellos.

Ginny caminó de espalda para apartarse de él pero chocó contra la pared y él la acorraló.

-Morgan, apártate- le pidió.

-Vamos, cariño- le acarició la mejilla- divirtámonos. Ginny intentó salir de su encierro pero él apoyó ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo- he visto como me mirabas estos días… y yo te he mirado a ti y os vi…- ella le miró a los ojos- os vi a Draco y a ti en esta misma cocina, follando y supe cuando vi tu cuerpo medio desnudo que tenias que ser mía.

-Morgan, creo que te estas equivocando- intentó que entrara en razón- yo no te he mirado de ninguna forma en especial… no me gustas.

-No aparentes… ahora no esta tu novio delante- el hombre la cogió del rostro y la besó con fuerza.

Ginny le apartó como pudo y le dio una bofetada.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- le advirtió señalándole con un dedo. La rabia que se había instalado en su pecho la hacía temblar- un no es un no.

Se fue hacía la puerta y salió de la cocina. Caminó hacía las escaleras de la casa cuando sintió como algo grane la golpeaba y cayó al suelo con un gran peso encima. Se dio la vuelta y vio el rostro de Morgan a escasos centímetros. Parecía furioso por el rechazo.

Forcejeó, intentando quitárselo de encima mientras él se sentaba a horcajadas en su cuerpo. La dio un puñetazo para que se estuviese quieta y aunque el golpe la desoriento un poco no paró de forcejear.

Gritó cuando el la garró de las muñecas y le puso las manos por encima de la cabeza. Alzó las caderas en un intentó de huida y él gimió.

-Estas deseosa de que te folle ¿verdad, preciosa?- le dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

-Hijo de puta.

Él acercó sus labios a los de la chica que abrió la boca y atrapó el labio inferior entre sus dientes haciéndole gritar. Ella no le soltó y él consiguió liberarse a duras penas.

El labio le sangraba y Ginny le miraba con rabia. La soltó con una de las manos y la pegó otro puñetazo que la hizo jadear y un hilito de sangre le recorrió la barbilla.

Atontada sintió como la soltaban las manos y jadeó cuando la rodeó el cuello y comenzó a estrangularla. Intentó que la soltase para poder respirar pero él la tenía firmemente sujeta

Una de las manos la soltó pero la otra la siguió estrangulando. Con la mano libre la subió el camisón mientras pataleaba desesperada por un poco de aire. La rompió la ropa interior y se llevó la mano a sus propios pantalones para desvestirse.

-Espera, preciosa.

Ginny sacó fuerza de donde pudo y cuando Morgan le intentó abrir las piernas, le propinó una patada en la entrepierna. Él gruñó y la soltó. Ginny respiró, intentando recuperar el aire en cuanto recupera unas pocas fuerzas, se lo quito de encima e intentó ponerse de pie pero él le agarró del tobillo y la hizo caer al suelo.

Ella le dio la patada en la cara con la otra pierna y corrió con dificultad pues aún no se había recuperado del todo. Sin saber donde ir, se metió por una de las primeras puertas que vio y se encontró con la piscina cubierta en la que alguna vez se habían bañado todos.

La rodeó y corrió hacía un armario que había en la estancia. Tenía que haber algo que la sirviese para defenderse. Abrió y solo encontró flotadores, equipos de buceo y sonrió… claro, a Dylan le gustaba el remo… sacó uno de los remos que aunque era bastante grande y pesado, podía con él.

Oyó como Morgan se acercaba, cerró el armario y se escondió detrás de una hilera de tumbonas que había en uno de los laterales de la piscina. Se quedó quieta, agachada con la esperanza de que se fuera.

Le vio entrar. En la estancia solo se oía el incesante ruido de sus pisadas. Aguantó la respiración cuando el caminó junto a la hilera de tumbonas. Se detuvo junto a ellas y se quedó mirándolas.

Supo que la había visto cuando vio su sonrisa. Así que decidió salir de su escondite, agarró con fuerza el remo con ambas manos y le golpeó con él en un costado. Él gritó dolorido y sorprendido porque estuviese armada.

Intentó golpearle pero esta vez fue más lenta y él ya sabía su intención por lo que paró el golpe agarrando el remo por el otro extremo. Los dos estiraron intentando hacerse con el arma pero él tuvo más fuerza y se hizo con él.

Ginny echó a correr pero sintió como él la golpeaba en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro. Lo último que sintió fue el frío impacto del agua.

Morgan soltó el remo y observó el cuerpo de Ginny flotar boca abajo en el agua. Alzó la vista del cuerpo cuando oyó el ruido de varios coches. Y habían vuelto.

-Mierda.

Salió corriendo de la piscina y se miró en los bolsillos. Las llaves de su coche seguían allí. Se metió por la puerta que daba al garaje y se encontró de frente con Sam, Dylan y Draco que le miraron preocupados cuando le vieron desarreglado y con sangre en el labio.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Morgan?- preguntó Dylan.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta de los coches que estaba abierta, los demás primos de Draco con sus mujeres. Ellos iban riendo por algo que habían estado contando pero se callaron cuando vieron el aspecto que presentaba Morgan.

-¿Morgan?- dijo Sam acercándose a él pero el hombre al verse acorralado se metió rápidamente en el coche y piso el acelerador.

Michael y Jake tuvieron que apartarse para que no les atropellara y el coche se perdió de vista.

-¿Qué diablos…?- empezó a decir Zac.

-Ginny- susurró Draco haciendo que todos le miraran.

El chico no se entretuvo en dar explicaciones, no había tiempo para contar la sospecha que tenía sobre el deseo que Morgan sentía hacía Ginny. Ella podría estar en peligro o tal vez… se negó a pensarlo.

-¡Ginny!- gritó entrando por la puerta del garaje a la casa seguido de toda su familia- ¡Ginny!

Se asomó a la cocina pero no la vio, miró a los lados desesperado preguntándose donde estaría. Algunos de sus primos habían subido al piso de arriba.

-Aquí no esta- dijo T.J, preocupada, asomándose desde el piso de arriba.

Draco se llevó las manos al pelo, desesperado cuando vio la puerta que daba a la piscina abierta. Corrió hacía allí, llamando a Ginny y cuando entró, la vio. Boca abajo, flotando en el agua que tenía un suave tinte rojo algunas zonas por la sangre que salía de su cabeza.

-¡GINNY!- gritó.

Se tiró a la piscina y nadó hacía ella mientras oía como su familia entraba en la estancia. Algunos hombre más se tiraron al agua para ayudarle pero él fue el primero que la alcanzó.

La dio la vuelta y vio su cara pálida. Nadó hacía la orilla y con la ayuda de los que estaban fuera y de los que se habían tirado a la piscina la subieron y la tumbaron en el suelo.

Draco salió del agua y se acercó a ella mientras todos les rodeaban. La apartó el pelo de la cara y acercó su cara al pecho… no sintió los latidos del corazón.

-Vamos, pelirroja, no me hagas esto- susurró, asustado.

Empezó con la reanimación, tal y como le habían enseñado en la carrera en una de las tantas asignaturas de la universidad. La hizo el boca a boca y el masaje en el pecho.

-Vamos, Ginny, joder- le pidió poco antes de hacerle de nuevo el boca a boca.

Cuando se apartó, Ginny se incorporó echando un chorro de agua y tosiendo haciendo que todos suspirasen aliviados. Draco la puso de lado y la acarició la cabeza.

-Eso es, pelirroja- la consoló- ya pasó todo.

Draco la miró la herida que tenía en la cabeza mientras ella cerraba los ojos intentando recuperar el aliento y luego la revisó el moratón que le estaba saliendo alrededor del cuello… apretó los puños al darse cuenta de que había intentado estrangularla pero su furia creció cuando en su examen, vio que el camisón se había subido levemente debido al agua y sus bragas estaban desgarradas. No paso desapercibido para nadie a pesar de que él le bajó el camisón.

-Hijo de puta- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Voy a llamar a un médico- dijo Sam saliendo rápidamente de la estancia.

-Llama también a los aurores- le pidió Dylan- estoy hay que denunciarlo.

Ginny se tumbó boca arriba y miró a Draco, aliviada de que hubiese llegado a tiempo. La barbilla comenzó a temblarle ante el llanto que estaba intentando controlar y él se dio cuenta. La cogió entre sus brazos y sentándola en su regazo, la acunó.

-Llora, mi pelirroja. Llora todo lo que quieras- le susurró al oído.

Y así hizo. Aferrándose a su camisa empapada, lloró mientras sentía sus caricias consoladoras.

oo00oo

Neville le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y miró hacía la puerta del local cuando oyó que se abría. Vio entrar a Luna a la que hizo un gesto para que le viese. Ella sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Hola- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en frente- siento el retraso. Fui a hacer unas compras con Jack y ya me trajo él.

-¡Oh, estabas con Jack!- le dijo él.

-Si por eso no quede antes contigo porque había quedado con él para hacer unas compras para el regalo de su madre que va a ser su cumpleaños y le dije que me trajera que había quedado aquí contigo- le explicó.

-¿No le molesta que quedes con otro chico para tomar algo?- le preguntó.

Ella no contestó porque le dijo al camarero su pedido. Cuando se fue le respondió.

-No, él confía en mí- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- eso es lo bueno de Jack, no es para nada celoso y entiende que yo pueda tener amigos.

-Vaya parece perfecto- susurró malhumorado Neville.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó Luna que no se había enterado porque en ese momento había llegado el camarero con su refresco.

-No, nada que me alegra que te vaya tan bien con él- le contestó Neville.

-La verdad es que si. Jack ha resultado ser un chico muy atento y cariñoso- le explicó- y me ayuda a olvidarte.- Él levantó la cabeza de su cerveza y la miró- lo siento- sonrió- no pretendía decir eso… se me escapó. Hemos decidido ser amigos y yo ahora estoy bien como Jack y tú bueno… tienes a esa chica misteriosa de la que nunca me has hablado… así que todos felices ¿no?

Ella le sonrió y Neville no pudo decir que si porque él no era feliz. Le molestaba pensar en la chica misteriosa y no saber quien era, le molestaba que ella estuviese tan bien con Jack y le molestaba no poder querer a Luna a gusto sin el recuerdo constante de la chica misteriosa en su cabeza.

Luna se había quedado mirando por la ventana en ese silencio que se había formado entre los dos. La chica le señaló una pequeña mancha negra en el cristal y Neville la miró.

-¿Sabes que eso que nosotros creemos que son pequeñas manchas negras en realidad son unos seres llamados _popix_?

Neville la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿En serio?- le dijo Neville- ¿Y qué hacen los _popix_?

Luna empezó a contarle una de sus muchas historietas sobre criaturas y ambos sintieron que, por lo menos durante el tiempo que durase ese encuentro, todo volvería a ser como antes.

oo00oo

Draco estaba apoyado en la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Ginny en casa de Dylan. Sam estaba junto a él mientras el médico examinaba la cabeza y el cuello de la pelirroja.

Dylan estaba fuera con los demás primos hablando con los aurores que ya habían tomado declaración a Ginny y le habían pedido una foto de Morgan.

El sanador, un hombre menudo, curó las heridas de Ginny con facilidad y la dejó una poción que debía tomar durante unos cuantos días por el intentó de estrangulamiento que le había dañado levemente la garganta.

-Me han dicho que ese hombre ha podido abusar de ti- le dijo el sanador.

-No lo hizo- le dijo Ginny y se percató de que el hombre no la creía.

-Debería examinarte. Será solo un momento. Sé que es difícil para las personas en tu situación reconocer lo que ha sucedido…

-Es que no lo entiende- Ginny le miró a los ojos- no me violó- miró a Draco con mirada de suplica. Tan solo quería quedarse a solas con él, quería que todo el mundo se fuese y la dejase de hacer preguntas- no me violó, Draco.

Él asintió y se acercó a la cama.

-No hace falta que la examine, si ella dice que no lo hizo, yo la creo- le aseguró al médico.

-Está bien- suspiró el sanador- pues mi trabajo ya a terminado aquí. Lo único, que se ponga ropa seca antes de que coja un resfriado y usted también. Adiós.

-Yo le acompaño- le dijo Sam al sanador.

-Sam- la llamó Draco antes de que cerrase la puerta. Ella le miró pero vio que él tenía los ojos puestos en Ginny que le devolvía la mirada- no nos molestéis. No bajaremos a cenar.

-Está bien- le dijo Sam cerrando despacio la puerta tras ella.

-Si quieres algo de cenar, bajaré yo- le dijo él- y te lo traeré aquí.

-No quiero comer nada- susurró ella.

-Bien, yo tampoco tengo hambre- le dio la espalda y se dirigió al armario- tienes que cambiarte de ropa antes de que cojas una pulmonía.

-Tu también estas empapado- le dijo ella.

-Tu eres la importante ahora- sacó unas toallas y algo de ropa para ambos.

Se acercó a ella y cuando levantó la cabeza vio que ella había levantado los brazos a la espera de que él la desnudase. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y agarrando el borde del camisón empapado, se lo sacó por la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos cuando ella le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y respiró con fuerza sintiendo la calidez de su aliento mientras sus labios se rozaban.

Pero él se apartó y bajó la cabeza.

-No, Ginny- le susurró- no creo que sea lo que te convenga ahora… tienes que descansar.

-Draco…- le cogió del rostro con sus pequeñas manos e hizo que la mirara- no necesito descansar, te necesito a ti… necesito saber que…

-Shh- susurró él al ver que iba a llorar- shh, mi pequeña pelirroja.

La miró a los ojos y sintió como le desabrochaba la camisa. Se acercó a ella y la besó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La abrazo contra su cuerpo desesperado por sentirla.

Ella tenía razón, él también necesitaba sentirla… saber que estaba viva que no se iba a ir de su lado, que aún respiraba, que aun sentía, sentir que su corazón aún latía. La necesitaba sentir desnuda contra su piel desnuda, estar dentro de ella y amarla durante toda la noche.

Lo necesitaba porque la quería. Era absurdo seguir negando que le amaba como nunca su frío corazón había llegado a querer a nadie. Y si la hubiese perdido… se habría vuelto loco.

-Ginny… jadeó contra su boca- ¡joder, Ginny!

Ella le besó de nuevo y sintió como le intentaba quitar la camisa. Él la ayudó y luego la tumbó en la cama sin cesar en sus besos y en sus caricias.

-Draco…- suplicó ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para que él no se separase.

Draco correspondió a sus besos mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y con un poco de dificultad por el agarre al que ella le tenía sometido se deshizo de toda la ropa que les separaba quedando desnudo sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Ella se abrió de piernas y se aferró con fuerza a él cuando la penetró. Ambos gimieron y cerraron los ojos.

-Ginny- la chica se sorprendió cuando al abrir los ojos vio que algunas lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Draco.

-Draco…- susurró al ver su mirada gris acuosa por las lágrimas que caían en silencio mojándola el rostro.

-Creí que te había perdido, pelirroja- la besó desesperado y ella le correspondió intentando calmarle- si te hubiese pasado algo, yo… ¡Maldición, Ginny! Soy un imbécil, debería estar consolándote y no al revés.

-Ya me estás consolando- le susurró- hazme el amor… hazme sentir viva.

Él asintió. La besó y comenzó a moverse en su interior con suavidad. Lentamente con cariñosas embestidas que les hacían suspirar. Se apoyó en el colchón para no aplastarla y jadeó contra su boca.

Se miraron a los ojos y apoyó la frente en la de ella cuando alcanzó el clímax junto a Ginny.

Ambos respiraron intentando recuperar el aliento. Él intentó quitarse de encima de ella pero Ginny le rodeó con las piernas evitando que saliese de su interior.

-No- susurró y él le miró- quiero sentirte.

Él asintió, agarrándola de la cintura, la hizo que se tumbara de lado como él y se mantuvo dentro de ella. Se abrazaron con fuerza y pronto ambos quedaron dormidos.

oo00oo

Parvati rió y correspondió al beso que le dio Dean. Se recostó de nuevo en su pecho y le dio un mordisco a la pizza mientras él cambiaba de canal en la tele.

-¿Cuándo vuelven tus padres?- le preguntó.

-Dentro de una semana- le respondió- así que nosotros ya estamos en la universidad para ese entonces- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Hombres no me gustaría que tu padre me encontrase paseando empelotas por la casa- le dijo Parvati causando la risa de él.

-Creeme si supiese que mis padres pueden volver en cualquier momento no te hubiese pedido que te quedases lo que restaba de vacaciones- le aseguró él y bebió un sorbo de su refresco. Apartó un poco a la chica y se incorporó para dejar el vaso vacío sobre la mesa- ¿Quieres otro trozo de pizza?

-No, ya me he comido tres- le dijo ella- no puedo más.

-Bien- recogió un poco las cosas y se las llevó a la cocina.

Cuando volvió, se sentó de nuevo donde estaba, recostado en el sofá con la espalda apoyada en uno de los rincones del sillón y con Parvati entre sus piernas abiertas. Ella le tapó con la manta con la que se estaba tapando.

-Vaya mierda- le dijo ella cambiando los canales- no hay nada en la televisión.

-Ya veo- susurró él en su oído.

Parvati sonrió al sentir la mano de Dean moviéndose bajo la manta, la acarició la tripa y ascendió hasta sus pechos desnudos, la acarició los pezones hasta sacarla un ronroneó.

Él rió contra su pelo divertido con sus reacciones. Le pasó la lengua por el cuello y la mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella se mordió el labio cuando sintió la erección de él despuntando a través de los calzoncillos. Llevó una de sus manos hacía atrás e introdujo la mano en la ropa interior mientras sentía como él la bajaba el tanga lo suficiente para tener mayor acceso a su sexo.

Él gimió contra su oreja cuando comenzó a mover su mano a lo largo de la erección. Con la mano que tenía libre se bajó los calzoncillos para que ella tuviese mayor movilidad.

-Así, preciosa, me gusta- le susurró mientras él la acariciaba el pequeño capullo hinchado por la excitación. Le introdujo un par de dos por la abertura haciéndola gemir- joder, eres tan suave, tan caliente… me encantas.

Ella jadeó excitada y se puso de rodillas mirándole. Él había sacado los dedos de su interior y ella había dejado de acariciarle. Parvati le libro de los calzoncillos y ella se sacó el tango. Se sentó a horcajadas en su cuerpo y descendió por él hasta que volvió a tenerlo dentro.

Él gimió y la besó mientras ella comenzaba a moverse en su interior. Se besaron y besaron hasta que el clímax les hizo gritar de placer.

oo00oo

Lavender, escondida bajo una mesa del bar, no sabía como había comenzado todo aquello pero se había convertido en una auténtica batalla campal.

Habían decidido entrar en un bar después de la cena. Era un bar de moteros y se habían pedido algo de beber. La cita iba de maravilla y se lo estaban pasando en grande. Pero uno de esos estúpidos moteros había decidido joderles la noche.

Sin saber por qué le había dado un golpe a Seamus en la mano lo que había causado que la cerveza se le derramase encima y le había dicho:

-¿Qué haces mirando a mi chica?

Seamus se había puesto en pie limpiándose la ropa empapada y le había mirado.

-Yo no estaba mirando a tu chica- le contestó.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te parece atractiva?- le dijo el motero. Lavender y Seamus miraron a la mujer que debía ser su chica… era mona pero nada del otro mundo.

-No es mi tipo- le dijo Seamus- ¡Mira, tío! No quiero problemas, no estaba mirando a tu chica porque estaba hablando con mi amiga así que dejadnos en paz.

Los moteros amigos del que le había increpado estaban detrás de ellos con sus respectivas chicas las que los tuviesen e hicieron crujir los nudillos en claro signo de amenaza.

-¿Me estas dando una orden, niñato?

-No, te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor- le dijo Seamus- no queremos problemas.

-Seamus…- Lavender le cogió el brazo preocupada porque eran muchos- será mejor que nos vayamos.

-No- la hizo que se sentase de nuevo en el taburete- nos quedamos. No me va a echar de un sitio una panda de moteros fracasados que no tiene otra cosa que hacer que meterse con la gente.

-¿A quién has llamado fracasado, mocoso?

-A ti, gordinflón- le dijo Seamus señalándole con el dedo- no creas que tienes a la mujer más guapa del mundo porque no la he mirado ni una sola vez y si ella te ha dicho lo contrario dila que se baje de una nube porque teniendo a esta mujer tan bonita conmigo- señaló a Lavender que le miró sorprendida- no me voy a fijar en esperpentos.

Lavender se había sentido halagada con el piropo que le había lanzado pero también sabía que se había equivocado.

-No me compares con esa puta- dijo la motera furiosa por lo que él acababa de decir.

-¡Eh, puta tu abuela, estúpida!- Lavender se puso en pie ofendida y Seamus la tuvo que sujetar.

Seamus la puso detrás de él para protegerla, lo que consiguió que bajase lo suficiente la guardia y no viese la intención del motero hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El puñetazo le impactó en la mandíbula.

Lavender había pegado un grito y se había lanzado sobre la motera que la había insultado, las dos mujeres se habían comenzado a pegar mientras Seamus se peleaba con el motero.

Y de pronto todo el bar se volvió loco y todo el mundo se metió en la pelea y hasta el cantinero terminó dando golpes a diestro y siniestro. Cuando Lavender se había librado de la motera, había buscado a Seamus y le había visto pelear con el gordinflón que había empezado todo el lío, furiosa se había colgado de la espalda del hombro mientras Seamus le golpeaba.

El hombre se había desecho de ella con un zarandeó y había caído al suelo donde se había escondido bajo una mesa al ver como una botella se hacía añicos al estrellarse en el suelo cerca de ella.

Se llevó los brazos a la cabeza protegiéndola de cualquier impacto. Cerró los ojos y gritó asustada cuando sintió que unos brazos la sacaban de debajo de la mesa con una fuerza impresionante.

Empezó a patalear.

-Para, Lavender- gruñó Seamus y se detuvo al reconocerle- nos largamos de aquí.

El chico salió como alma que lleva el diablo del local y Lavender pudo ver al gordinflón que estaba inconsciente sobre la barra.

Ya fuera se subieron en el coche y el chico arrancó introduciéndose en la carretera y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Le miró y vio que el chico tenía los nudillos hechos polvo y la cara como un mapa de golpes pero había ganado la pelea. Se miró en el espejo del pequeño parasol y vio que su cara tenía alguna magulladura pero no demasiadas.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él.

-Si- le respondió cerrando el parasol- ¿Dónde vamos?

-A mi casa- contestó.

-Pero están tus padres- le dijo ella.

-Por eso no podemos hacer ruido cuando entremos- le pidió él- te llevaría a tu casa pero necesito que tu me cures algunas heridas y no quiero preocupar a mis padres, ya se enteraran mañana cuando me vean la cara… aunque si por casualidad supieses hechizos que borrasen todo esto…

-Estudio periodismo, Seamus… no sanación- le dijo ella.

-Sabía que dirías eso- rió aunque hizo una mueca de dolor.

Condujo durante una media hora hasta que llegaron a casa del chico. Aparcó el coche de sus padres en el caminito de entrada y bajaron. Caminaron intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Entraron en la casa y Lavender le tuvo que ayudar a subir cuando se llevó las manos a las costillas.

Juntos alcanzaron el piso de arriba y caminaron maldiciendo a las tablas que crujían cada vez que las pisaban. Entraron en el cuarto de Seamus y la chica se encargó de cerrar la puerta con un simple hechizo.

Seamus se había dejado caer en la cama y Lavender se fue al baño para ver que tenía para currarle. Cogió el alcohol, unas gasas, una toalla y un pequeño barreño con agua y lo llevó todo a la habitación.

Encendió la luz de la mesilla y le obligó a sentarse recto para examinarle las heridas de la cara.

-Te dije que nos deberíamos haber ido- le susurró Lavender.

-No, estábamos en nuestro derecho de estar allí- le dijo él con el ceño fruncido y soltando un quejido cuando ella le paso la toalla mojada en agua por la cara para limpiarle la suciedad y la sangre.

-Si y mira de lo que ha servido. Te han dejado la cara irreconocible- le susurró ella, preocupada.

-¿No te parezco atractivo con la cara magullada? ¿No me da aspecto de chico malo?- bromeó él.

-No, te da aspecto de haber perdido una pelea.

-Pues la he ganado- le dijo él con el ceño fruncido y gimió cuando ella le empezó a curar las heridas con el alcohol- cuidado.

-Vamos, machote puedes aguantar unos cuantos golpes y no aguantas el alcohol- le soltó Lavender bromeando.

Él abrió el ojo que aún tenía sano y vio la sonrisa divertida de ella. A pesar de tener alguna magulladura estaba preciosa. Cogió una gasa con alcohol y comenzó a curarla la cara tal y como estaba haciendo ella con él.

-¿Cuándo dijiste que era bonita, lo decías en serio?- le preguntó ella que había dejado de sonreír.

-¿Tu qué crees?- le preguntó él a su vez.

-No lo se- le respondió- por eso lo pregunto.

-Lavender, sabes que eres preciosa- le dijo él haciéndola sonreír.

-Pues sabes ahora que te he limpiado un poco la cara, se te ve más atractivo- él sonrió, agradecido pero se volvió a quejar cuando le tocó una herida que tenía en la frente- lo siento.

Se acercó a su rostro y sopló sobre la herida. Él levantó la mirada y la observó en silencio. Lo mismo fue haciendo con las demás heridas a las que después les daba un suave beso.

-Eres un niño quejón- le dijo ella.

Él observaba su rostro a escasos centímetros mientras ella seguía curándole, estaba casi sobre su regazo para alcanzar mejor sus heridas. Él continuaba teniendo en la mano la gasa con la que había curado las pocas heridas de ella.

La podría tumbar con facilidad en la cama, desnudarla y hacerla el amor. Besar esos labios y recorrer su pequeño y cálido cuerpo ¿Y por qué no lo hacía? Porque se negaba a darles la razón a sus amigos, porque ellos decían que él la amaba y él negaba eso, porque ellos decían que él se lanzaría sobre ella como un loco y él decía que era exactamente al revés, que él podría aguantar sin tenerla… aunque en ese curso había dudado todo el tiempo de que eso fuese cierto.

-Ya está- dijo ella dándole un último beso a una de las heridas- quítate la camisa y déjame ver las heridas que tienes.

Él obedeció y se desabrochó la camisa bajo la mirada de ella que le ayudó a quitársela al ver la mueca de dolor que hacía.

-Gracias- le dijo.

Ella miró preocupada las magulladuras de su espalda y torso. Eso no podía curárselo con alcohol.

-Cariño, eso no puedo curarlo con alcohol- le dijo ella- si quieres puedo pasarte un poco de agua caliente para calmarte el dolor.

-Está bien- se tumbó en la cama y vio como ella calentaba el agua con la varita y luego mojaba la toalla- tu tienes alguna herida más.

-No, yo estoy bien- le dijo ella poniendo el trapo mojado sobre un moratón que tenía en las costillas.

Siseó pero le resultó agradable. La chica repitió la acción en todos los moratones y lo mismo hizo cuando el se tumbó boca abajo con los hematomas de la espalda. Cuando hubo terminado observó su espalda y la acarició con la yema de los dedos, él se mantuvo quieto sintiendo las caricias de ella.

Miró a la pared mientras intentaba calmar a su corazón, y controlar el instinto primario de tumbarla en la cama y hacerla suya hasta que le suplicase que se detuviese. La vio tumbarse junto a él, se miraron a los ojos mientras ella continuaba pasándole los dedos por la espalda.

-Tengo que llevarte a casa- le dijo él.

-No estas en condiciones de conducir, no se como te he dejado hacerlo antes- le dijo ella.

-Porque no sabes conducir- le recordó él con una suave sonrisa- y teníamos que salir rápidamente de allí.

-Cierto pero tienes que descansar- le sonrió- y no me apetece irme a casa ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

Él asintió, ella se acercó más a él. Y se estuvieron mirando todo el tiempo a los ojos hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

oo00oo

Jess aferró las sabanas con fuerza y apretó los ojos mientras sentía el aliento de Terence en la nuca, que la tenía fuertemente agarrada de las caderas y se movía con fuerza en su interior.

Gruñó dolorida porque como había ocurrido la noche anterior, ella no había estado lista cuando él la había tumbado boca abajo y la había penetrado. No podía estarlo cuando pensaba que el señor Moore estaba en la habitación de al lado posiblemente escuchándoles. Pero Terence había insistido y ella había accedido.

Le oía gemir excitado y sus manos eran como garras en las caderas que la impedían moverse. Hundió la cara en la almohada para acallar los quejidos de dolor y le sintió, aliviada, correrse en su interior.

Abrió los ojos y el colchón se hundió por el peso de él cuando se dejó caer a un lado de la cama. La luz de la mesilla se apagó y pronto escuchó los ronquidos del chico que se había dormido sin siquiera abrazarla.

Tuvo ganas de llorar pero las retuvo. Estiró el brazo, agarró las sábanas para taparse con ellas e intentó dormirse.

oo00oo

.

Padma salió del coche después de que Cedric le abriese la puerta. Ella le sonrió, agradecida y cogió la mano que le tendía para salir del coche.

La cena había estado deliciosa y divertida y luego habían decidido dar un paseo que había durado dos horas. Ahora eran las dos de la mañana y hacía una noche preciosa.

Pero había llegado a su fin y ahora él la estaba acompañando hasta la puerta de su casa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y en silencio.

-Aún no me creo que seas vecina de Cho- le dijo Cedric rompiendo el silencio- no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí cuando venía a visitarla en la época que éramos novios.

"_Claro, siempre he sido invisible para ti"_ pensó Padma con los ojos llenos de tristeza _"aún a veces pienso que lo soy". _

-Pues ya ves vivo en la casa de al lado- ella se detuvo delante de la puerta de su casa y se subió a un pequeño escalón de la entrada, aún así él seguía siendo más alto- tengo que ver su feo careto hasta en vacaciones.

Él rió, divertido y cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Pero su risa se apagó y la miró cuando sintió que le daba un suave beso en la mejilla. Ella le sonreía.

-Ha sido una noche estupenda- le susurró ella- gracias, Ced.

-De nada- le dijo él mirándola- gracias a ti.

Padma se dio la vuelta y metió la llave en la cerradura cuando consiguió abrir, se detuvo porque sintió que le cogía de la muñeca. Le miró.

-¿Olvidas algo?- preguntó Padma con una sonrisa.

Él la miró a los ojos y tragó saliva algo que no pasó desapercibido para ella.

-¿Cedric?- le preguntó.

"_Sacia ese deseo, sacia ese deseo"_ se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza. Varias personas se lo habían dicho pero no estaba seguro de si hacerlo. Padma ya no parecía interesado en él de ese modo y se sentiría estúpido si le rechazase.

Ya estaba quedando como un imbécil por no contestarle a la pregunta. La miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro?- le dijo ella y él asintió- está bien pues buenas noches.

Él la miró y cerró los ojos, tomando una decisión.

-Padma- cuando abrió los ojos vio que ella le miraba, preocupada. Debía estar pensando que se estaba volviendo loco- si he olvidado algo, no te he dado un beso de buenas noches.

Ella sonrió, divertida.

-Que tonto- le puso la mejilla para que le diese un beso.

Él le puso un dedo en la barbilla y la giró la cara. Se miraron a los ojos y ella dejó de sonreír.

-¿Ced?- logró decir antes de que él la acallase con un beso.

Padma dejó caer los brazos, sorprendida pero cerró los ojos y correspondió a ese beso lento y suave que le estaba dando el hombre que siempre había deseado que la besase y que lo hiciese de esa manera tan… cariñosa.

Nunca nadie la había besado así.

Sus labios eran firmes pero tiernos. Su lengua era suave y húmeda. Y sus manos la sujetaban con cariño de la cintura. Ella levantó los brazos temblorosos por los nervios y le rodeó el cuello.

¿Por qué temblaba de ese modo? Ni que fuera el primer beso que le daba alguien… aunque en cierta forma si era el primer beso que le daban con tanta dulzura.

Sus bocas se separaron y él apoyó la frente en la de ella. La miró, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con cierta rapidez… sus largas pestañas acariciaban sus mejillas.

Era preciosa y ese beso le había hecho sentirse como hacía mucho que no se sentía. Y cuando abrió los ojos y le miró, esa agradable sensación creció.

-Tengo que irme- le susurró pero ella negó con la cabeza y no le soltó. Y él rió suavemente- si, preciosa.

-No- le dijo ella, suplicante. Ahora que había probado su boca sabía que necesitaba más.

-Preciosa- le susurró acariciándole la mejilla- tus padres están durmiendo. No puedo quedarme.

Ella le besó desesperada por la posibilidad de que él se fuera, desesperada porque él se hubiese arrepentido de haberla besado pero cuando la correspondió y sintió sus brazos apretando más el abrazo, supo que él no se arrepentía.

-Quédate conmigo-le susurró contra la boca.

Sonrió contra su boca cuando sintió como la rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y la levantaba con facilidad. Entró en la casa, la dejó en el suelo y cerró la puerta con cuidado sabiendo que iba a hacer lo que muchos le habían dicho, que saciara su deseo por ella.

Pero si su cuerpo era tan adictivo como su boca, no creía que con una vez bastase para apagar la llama de deseo que se había prendido ese curso.

Padma le cogió suavemente de la mano y él la siguió escaleras arriba con cuidado para no despertar a los señores Patil. Era una locura… tal vez, pero en la vida a veces había que cometer locuras.

Le guió hasta su cuarto. Entraron y Padma cerró la puerta con lentitud, la cual selló con un simple hechizo. Se quedó apoyada en ella mirándole y él no apartaba los ojos de ella.

Se mordió el labio y se acercó con paso seguro a él, le agarró de la nuca y le besó con voracidad. Se pegó a su cuerpo y se rozó contra él mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. Él le agarró las manos y la detuvo.

Ella le miró, sorprendida y con los labios hinchados.

-Más despacio, preciosa- le susurró con dulzura- no hay prisa, tenemos mucho tiempo ¿vale?

Ella asintió, nerviosa. Sorprendida aún porque no desease la brusquedad, la rapidez y la voracidad con la que la trataban los demás hombres. Tragó saliva, preguntándose que quería de ella y sintiéndose perpleja por ese temor.

Él le apartó el pelo de la cara con suavidad, la miraba como si quisiera guardar cada detalle de su rostro en sus recuerdos, la acarició toda la cara con la yema de los dedos que pasó por la nariz, la mandíbula, los parpados, las cejas, los labios…

Sus labios, gruesos y sensuales. Los perfiló con la yema de un dedo, deleitándose con su suavidad, con su exquisitez. Los atrapó entre sus propios labios y los besó con ternura y pasión.

Padma le correspondió temerosa de no saber darle lo que él le estaba pidiendo, algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada… ella nunca había hecho el amor con lentitud, ella nunca había hecho el amor así sin más.

Pero le correspondió a ese beso y a muchos más que le dio durante la noche. Se puso nerviosa cuando sintió como le bajaba la cremallera del vestido y le bajaba los tirantes. Respiró acelerada cuando él dejó caer el atuendo y quedó en ropa interior ante él mientras con su boca la seguía prodigando esos suaves besos.

Tuvo el deseo de taparse, avergonzada, temerosa de que a él no le gustase algo que viese, se sentía como si fuese su primera vez y se sentía insegura allí casi desnuda ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nunca se había sentido así con ningún hombre ni siquiera con Harry que fue el primero pero cuando le miró a los ojos supo porque estaba vez era diferente.

Le amaba, más que a nada en el mundo y quería ser perfecta ante sus ojos y temía que cuando la desnudase se llevase una decepción.

Por eso cuando él la quitó el sujetador y las bragas mantuvo los ojos cerrados, temiendo ver en los de él algo que no le gustase. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así pero al fin se decidió a abrirlos y vio que él la observaba a unos centímetros de distancia.

De nuevo ese instinto de ocultarse pero él la rodeó por la cintura y apoyó la frente en la de ella.

-Eres preciosa, cariño- le susurró- nunca creía que existieran los ángeles- ella sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de dicha y estuvo apunto de llorar pero aguanto y le dio un beso repleto de todo el amor que sentía por él para que supiese lo agradecida que estaba por sus palabras- estás temblando.

Ella le rodeó el cuello y rozó su nariz con la de él. Le volvió a besar sabiendo que él no paraba de sentir el temblor incontrolable de su cuerpo.

La besó en la boca y dejó que fuese ella quien le desnudase. Padma comenzó a desabrocharle los botones mientras sus manos la acariciaban las curvas de su cuerpo y sus bocas solo se separaban para tomar un poco de aire.

La ayudó con la camisa sintiéndose maravillado por la delicadeza de sus manos contra la piel de su torso. Era como una pequeña flor a la que debía de tratar con cuidado para que no se rompiera por el tallo.

Su cuerpo desnudo era lo más hermoso que Cedric había visto alguna vez y su boca la más deliciosa que había probado. Ni siquiera el tiempo que estuvo con Cho sintió lo que esa noche, con simples besos y caricias, estaba sintiendo con Padma.

Era suave y blanda. Sus curvas eran perfectas.

Las manos de ella bajaron acariciantes por su pecho desnudo hasta el botón de los pantalones. Siseó contra su boca dulce, cuando sintió como le bajaba la cremallera con lentitud. Estaba listo para ella pero eso no había hecho más que empezar, aún tenían tiempo.

La ayudó a quitarle los pantalones y lo mismo pasó con los calzoncillos hasta quedar desnudo, como ella. Sintió la mirada de deseo de la mujer y le gustó. La atrajo hacía su cuerpo y mientras la besaba comenzó a bailar con lentitud sin moverse del sitio.

Ella se aferró a su espalda y suspiró de una forma encantadora mientras continuaban con ese baile silencioso.

-Cedric- la oyó susurrar cuando sus labios se separaron un segundo.

La llevó hasta la cama y mientras la tumbaba en ella, se miraron a los ojos. El pelo de ella quedó desparramado en la almohada blanca y Cedric se puso sobre ella, apoyándose en los codos para no aplastarla.

Se sintió protegida en la jaula que formaba su cuerpo grande y duro. Y maravillada con la lentitud del acto. La besó de nuevo y luego sus labios descendieron por el cuello, lentos pero seguros. Saboreando la piel de su cuerpo.

Continuó descendiendo, sacándola suspiros de placer, cada vez que su boca la tocaba, jadeando cuando llegó a sus pechos donde se detuvo para disfrutar de ellos con su lengua, con sus labios… deleitándose con las caricias que le otorgaba en el cabello cada vez que la tocaba.

Y siguió descendiendo, besando sus costillas, su vientre e introduciendo la punta de la lengua en el hueco de su ombligo. Bajó sintiendo el olor de la excitación femenina, dulce y picante a la vez, la hizo abrir un poco más las piernas para tener mayor acceso y cuando su boca tocó la suavidad y humedad de su cuerpo supo que nada podría compararse con ese placer.

La degustó y paladeó, encantado con su sabor y con los suaves sonidos que ella dejaba escapar. No se detuvo al oír como los gemidos bajos de ella aumentaban encantado con la idea de estar complaciéndola.

La acarició con un dedo mientras con su lengua continuaba jugueteando y lo introdujo en su interior, sintiendo como su entrada se apretaba alrededor de él aceptándolo. La acarició mimosamente mientras continuaba saboreándola.

Padma arqueó la espalda jadeando de placer al sentir lo que estaba haciendo con su cuerpo. Era lo más maravilloso, dulce y erótico que alguna vez había experimentado en su vida. Sollozó todo lo bajo que pudo sabiendo que no podía hacer demasiado ruido para que sus padres no se despertasen pero no podía contener el torrente de placer que la atravesó cuando tuvo un orgasmo.

Él se quedó de rodillas mirándola mientras las olas de placer la atravesaban y la hacían sollozar de goce. Sonrió enternecido cuando ella estiró los brazos hacía él…

-Por favor- suplicó- te necesito.

-Ya voy, cariño- le susurró conmovido.

Se puso sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla. La besó con ternura y guió su miembro a la tierna entrada de su cuerpo. Ambos gimieron cuando parte de su cuerpo estuvo dentro de ella, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras el movía sus caderas introduciéndose poco a poco en su interior hasta que estuvo completamente dentro.

Se besaron y ella se aferró a su espalda cuando él comenzó a moverse en su interior tan despacio y suave como estaba resultando todo el acto. La hizo el amor tal y como ella nunca había experimentado.

Sus labios no se separaban ni un segundo mientras él continuaba embistiéndola. Jadeaban contra sus bocas y se acariciaban desesperados por sentir la calidez de sus cuerpos.

Cedric rodó en la cama, llevándose el cuerpo de ella y la dejó sobre él. Padma tomó el control insegura, sintiéndose como si fuese la primera vez que la dejaban con el mando, comenzó a moverse sobre él.

Cedric se deleitó con la manera que se movía sobre él, con la calidez de sus manos contra su torso, con la forma en la que se balanceaban sus pechos. Se incorporó para alcanzar su boca apetecible.

La besó con desesperación mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello y se movía sobre él. Las manos de Cedric acabaron rodeándole la espalda mientras su boca la besaba el rostro y se detenía sobre el adorado lunar de su mejilla.

-Cedric- susurró contra su boca y él la agarró de las caderas y la ayudó a hacer los movimientos un poco más rápidos, lo suficiente para que los dos gimiesen encantados por la fricción que había entre sus cuerpos.

-Así, cariño- le acunó la mejilla con la mano y la besó la barbilla, la mordió y la lamió- así…- atrapó uno de sus pechos con la mano y lo acarició haciéndola mover las caderas al compás de sus caricias- eso es, eres perfecta- apoyó la frente en la de ella y no vio como Padma le miraba porque mantuvo los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del acto- ¡Dios, cariño! No pares…

Ella no pensaba hacerlo, se apoyó en sus hombros para alzarse más en su cuerpo y cuando bajaba sobre él, la entrada era más profunda y su pequeño capullo hinchado se estimulaba con el roce de sus cuerpos.

-Pequeña…- su respiración era acelerada- mi pequeña- se besaron- así…

Ella gimió y él la aferró de las caderas. La miró a los ojos cuando los dos alcanzaron el clímax y las oleadas de placer les atravesaron una y otra vez. Cuando creían que todo había terminado una nueva oleada les traspasaba.

Cedric se dejó caer en la cama agotado mientras la observaba embelesado. Padma se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de él y su cara quedó contra su torso desnudo y su cabello le tapó como una suave manta.

Intentó recuperar el aliento mientras controlaba las lágrimas de felicidad que su cuerpo se empeñaba en querer derramar. Lo consiguió y en su lugar sonrió, contenta porque así se había imaginado su primera vez y aunque había tardado años en llegar, había valido la pena la espera porque le había hecho valorar mucho más ese momento.

Sintió como sus pesados brazos la rodeaban apretándola más contra su pecho musculoso. Era como estar en casa, sus brazos eran como un cálido hogar del que no quieres salir un lluvioso día de primavera y su olor era como un maravilloso océano de sensaciones.

Por primera vez desde que empezó a tener relaciones sexuales, se sentía viva, viva y realizada como mujer. Y eso solo había sido porque había estado con él, podría haber sido salvaje y duro el sexo como ella estaba acostumbrada y habría sido igual de maravilloso porque había sido con él.

Pero la había hecho el amor como nadie nunca se lo había hecho y ese era el mejor regalo que le había podido hacer.

-Preciosa- le oyó susurrar- no me importaría dormir toda la vida en esta posición.

Padma no pudo resistirlo, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. No, a ella tampoco le importaría, pensó antes de quedarse dormida entre los brazos de ese hombre.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Pintando un ángel"_. Hasta la próxima.


	45. Pintando un ángel

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Siento la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada con la vuelta de las vacaciones y en clase no han parado de mandarme trabajos. En cuanto termine el otro lo subiré.

Mientras, disfrutad este.

**Capitulo 44: Pintando un ángel.**

¡TOC, TOC!

Lavender se removió en la cama, preguntándose que era ese ruido que se escuchaba, no queriendo abrir los ojos porque estaba realmente a gusto donde estaba. Se giró de nuevo al escuchar el ruido y con su mano rozó algo cálido y duro.

Arrugando el ceño porque no recordaba haber metido nada en la cama con ella, abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Seamus que dormía placidamente.

Somnolienta se dio la vuelta en la cama para intentar conciliar el sueño pero se incorporó sobresaltada al darse cuenta de todo. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda prisa en esos momentos, no estaba en su cama, ni en su cuarto, estaba en el de Seamus y los ruidos que la habían despertado venían de que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

Se había quedado dormida y ahora los padres de Seamus le estaban despertando.

-Seamus, cariño.

Pero el chico no se inmutó aunque su madre le llamó y tocó de nuevo la puerta con los nudillos. Lavender le zarandeó para despertarle pero él le dio un manotazo como si se tratase de una mosca molesta y se dio la vuelta para seguir roncando tan pancho.

-Seamus...- le volvió a llamar su madre.

Lavender le empujó con ambos pies haciendo que cayese fuera de la cama y que se despertase sobresaltado.

-¡Que diablo…!- Lavender le tapó la boca y él la miró, frotándose el brazo dolorido.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? He oído un golpe muy fuerte- Seamus abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y ella le quitó la mano de la boca.

-Si, mamá- le contestó- me he caído de la cama pero estoy bien.

-Es tarde, cariño- le dijo la mujer- deberías bajar y desayunar algo.

-Si, mamá, ahora bajo- le dijo él.

Oyeron los pasos de la mujer alejarse y cuando estuvieron seguros de que no les escuchaban, se pusieron en pie.

-Tengo que irme- le dijo ella- cogeré el autobús.

-Ni hablar- le dijo él- tardarías mucho, te llevo en coche.

-Pero…

-Tu solo haz lo que yo te diga- le dijo él.

Lavender no tuvo más remedio que asentir. El chico la agarró de la mano y esperó detrás de él mientras abría levemente la puerta y se asomaba para ver si había moros en la costa.

Al ver que estaban solos, Seamus terminó de abrir la puerta y juntos caminaron por el solitario pasillo. Detuvo el paso cuando él lo hizo y vio como se asomaba desde lo alto de la escalera para ver si había alguien. Lavender escuchó el ruido amortiguado de voces.

-Están en la cocina- susurró Seamus- tenemos camino libre.

Ella asintió y le siguió escaleras abajo. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de casa y la abrió levemente dejando que saliese ella primero. Iba a poner un pie fuera él también cuando…

-¿Seamus?- los dos chicos se miraron horrorizados, su madre estaba detrás de él pero a ella no la podía haber visto la puerta apenas estaba abierta- ¿Qué haces?

-Sube al coche- le susurró apenas sin hablar y le tiró las llaves que la chica cogió al vuelo- súbete y espérame allí.

El chico cerró la puerta y cogiendo aire para poner la mejor de sus caras de niño bueno, se dio la vuelta.

-Iba a buscar…

-¡Por Merlín y su santa varita, ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?- le dijo alarmada la mujer.

Seamus cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciéndose. Había olvidado por completo que tenía la cara como un mapa.

-Todo tiene una explicación, mamá- le dijo a la mujer mientras veía como su padre salía de la cocina para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

-Si, que mi hijo es un vándalo que se va metiendo en peleas- le dijo la mujer enfadada.

-Empezaron ellos- le reprochó el chico.

-Así que no me lo niegas- le dijo la mujer y Seamus se llevó las manos a la cara- pues te vas a quedar con la cara así, no pienso llevarte a San Mungo y ni tu iras, es muy fácil pegarse y luego quitarse los golpes pero vas a dejar que se te curen como un muggle así que haber si escarmientas y no te metes en más peleas.

-Pero mamá- se quejó- me duele.

-Pues haberlo pensado antes- le dijo la mujer- ¿Y a dónde ibas?

-Ha llevarle una cosa a Lavender a casa- le mintió- se la dejó en el coche anoche cuando volvíamos de nuestra cita.

-¿Fue durante la cita que te peleaste con alguien?- le dijo la mujer- ¡Por Merlín! Entendería que esa chica no quisiera volver a salir contigo.

-Mamá…

-Tienes que dar una buena impresión a las mujeres y no parecerles un chulo de barrio- le explicó la mujer- Esa chica me gusta para ti y deberías intentar impresionarla, no asustarla.

-Si, mamá- le dijo él, cansado- me voy a llevarle eso. No tardo.

Antes de que su madre pudiese decirle nada más, salió de la casa y se dirigió al coche. Vio que el coche estaba abierto y Lavender estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, reclinada para que no se la viese.

Seamus se subió y vio que ella ya había metido las llaves en el contacto. La giró y el coche arrancó. Hasta que no se alejaron de la casa, Lavender no se sentó derecha en el coche.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi madre me ha echado la bronca por pelearme con la gente- le dijo explicó- y me a dicho que me tengo que dejar la cara como esta. Que no me puedo curar para que no vuelva a cometer otra estupidez como pelearme con la gente.

Lavender estalló en carcajadas.

-No tiene gracia. Duele.

-La tiene- le aseguró ella. Observó su ceño fruncido y sonrió- no te enfades. Mira te propongo algo. El último día de vacaciones juegan un partido aquí, en Londres, los Chudley Cannons y sabes que les conozco así que si quieres puedo conseguir un par de entradas y vamos a verles jugar.

Él la miró con una sonrisa.

-Eso me alegraría bastante- le dijo él y ellas rió.

-Entonces esta hecho- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

oo00oo

Padma abrió la puerta principal y dejó que Cedric saliera mientras vigilaba que sus padres no saliesen de la cocina. Salió ella también y dejó la puerta levemente abierta.

Miró a Cedric, aunque la noche anterior habían pensado que él se marcharía temprano, se acababan de despertar. Miró a los lados y vio que nadie estaba en esos momentos en la calle.

-Vete- le dijo ella sonriendo- o te verán mis padres.

Él se acercó y cogiéndola de la nuca la dio un ardiente beso que la hizo jadear contra su boca.

-Ven esta noche a mi casa, estoy solo- le dijo Cedric- mis padres se quedaron el resto de las vacaciones en casa de mis primos.

-No puedo- le dijo ella encantada porque él quisiera estar otra vez con ella.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó agarrando la cuerda que ataba la bata que ella llevaba.

-Hoy vamos a visitar a mi abuela que es su cumpleaños- le explicó ella- Parvati ya se ha escaqueado y yo no puedo.

-Entonces… quedemos el último día de vacaciones, pasado mañana- le pidió él a un palmo de su rostro- por favor- la dio un beso en los labios- por favor.

Ella se mordió el labio y sonrió, divertida.

-Está bien- le cogió del rostro con ambas manos y poniéndose de puntillas le besó con desesperación- iré pasado mañana a tu casa ¿A qué hora?

-A las nueve- le dijo él- te alimentaré y te haré el amor hasta el amanecer.

Ella rió y le abrazó.

-Vete- le empujó levemente.

-Te espero- la guiñó un ojo.

Padma sonrió y se metió en casa.

oo00oo

Cho agarró con fuerza la correa de su pequinés mientras observaba con rabia como Cedric y Padma se despedían en la puerta de la casa de ella. Habían pasado la noche juntos… no solo lo sabía porque les había visto salir juntos de la casa sino porque la noche anterior mientras paseaba el perro también, les había visto besarse y entrar dentro.

Se quedó detrás de la valla que separaba ambas casas y que la ocultaba por completo y escuchó lo que la pareja estaba diciendo.

-Entonces… quedemos el último día de vacaciones, pasado mañana- le oyó decir a Cedric- por favor… por favor.

Hubo una pausa. Cho escuchaba llena de rabia, no soportaba la idea de que esos dos hubiesen tenido algo, no soportaba la idea de que prefiriese a Padma que a ella… sabía que se había encaprichado con Cedric porque una de ese grupo podría tenerle, soportaría que estuviese con cualquier mujer menos con una de ese grupo que se empañaba en fastidiarla.

-Está bien- le oyó decir a Padma. Apretó los puños y se asomó levemente para ver como se besaban.- iré pasado mañana a tu casa ¿A qué hora?

-A las nueve- le dijo él- te alimentaré y te haré el amor hasta el amanecer.

La oyó reír y Cho supo que no permitiría que ella volviese a reír con algo referido a Cedric. De eso se encargaría ella misma y ya tenía un plan. Querían una cita… ya se vería.

-Vete- le dijo ella.

-Te espero- oyó que decía él.

Escuchó como se cerraba la puerta y salió de su escondite. Vio que el coche de él estaba aparcado frente a su casa y caminó rápidamente hacía donde él estaba. Se chocó apropósito contra su cuerpo y él la miró.

-Hola, guapo- le dijo Cho con una sonrisa lasciva- ¿Has venido a verme?

-No- le contestó cortante él y la apartó de su cuerpo- he venido a ver a Padma.

-Que mal gusto tienes en mujeres en la actualidad- le dijo ella mirándole con desdén.

-Pues yo creo que ha mejorado mucho con los años- le sonrió.

Se subió en el coche y se marchó. Cho le observó alejarse y luego miró lo que había en una de sus manos y que le había extraído del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Sonrió, las llaves de su casa, tenía vía libre.

oo00oo

Terence miró el cielo, quedaban pocas horas para el amanecer de ese último día de vacaciones y él no había puesto el pie en su casa en toda la noche. Gerard, Joseph, Crabbe y Goyle iban con él y los cinco habían estado toda la noche solucionando varios asuntos que tenían pendientes.

Se internaron en uno de los silenciosos callejones de ese barrio de mala muerte por donde caminaban. Un hombre con un cigarrillo entre los labios crueles se rascó la mejilla en la que había una barba de varios días y unos ojos azules llenos de frialdad miraron a los cinco jóvenes que se acercaban con paso decidido.

-Llegáis tarde- le dijo el hombre que era bastante más bajo que todos ellos pero al que con un simple vistazo se sabía que no se debía de subestimar.

-Hemos tenido unos asuntos que solucionar- le dijo Terence metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para sacar el dinero que le tendió mientras los otros vigilaban que nadie se metiese por ese callejón durante la transacción.

-Ya veo- soltó el hombre al ver la mano hinchada y con los nudillos desgarrados de Terence- no creo que el otro quedase muy bien parado.

-No creo que vuelva a fastidiarme- sonrió Terence.

-Me alegro- el hombre cogió el dinero que le tendía y tras contarlo, le dio un paquete- es de la buena.

Terence abrió la bolsa y metió el dedo meñique hasta tocar el polvo blanco y este se le adhirió al dedo que luego se pasó por la boca, para probar la mercancía.

-Lo es- asintió el chico- esto me dará para venderla durante unos meses en la universidad- el hombre asintió- y aquí tienes el dinero para lo otro que te pedí.

-Oh si, lo que deseas para tu propio consumo y el de tus amiguitos- sonrió sacándose del bolsillo de la cazadora otro dos paquetes- la maría es de la buena y la coca te lleva bien lejos… muy buena.

-Eso espero- le advirtió Terence dándole otra cantidad de dinero- es un placer hacer negocios contigo.

-El placer es mío- le dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Los cinco chicos salieron por el mismo lado por donde habían entrado al callejón. Terence ya se había guardado toda la mercancía en la ropa y juntos caminaron hacía los coches.

-La coca la juntaremos con el medicamento muggle que compramos y tendremos más para vender- le dijo Terence a Gerard que asintió. Se sentó detrás del volante y Gerard a su lado mientras los otros tres se acomodaban en la parte de atrás con Joseph en medio de los otros dos- probemos que tan buena es.

Extrajo algo de la sustancia que les había dado para consumo propio y tras prepararla, cada uno de ellos se metió una ralla. Terence inspiró y se rascó la nariz mientras sentía como la droga entraba en su organismo.

Cerró los ojos y se reclinó en el asiento con una sonrisa.

oo00oo

Jess se quedó mirando el techo viendo como los primeros rayos dibujaban cosas en él cada vez que entraban por la ventana. Era el último día de vacaciones y estaba deseando salir de esa casa… solo tendría que aguantar una noche más.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, Terence se había ido tras cenar y no había vuelto, lo peor de todo es que se había sentido aliviada al ver como pasaban las horas y él no entraba a la habitación… eso había significado que esa noche no tendría que acostarse con él y no le había importando cuando en uno de sus pensamientos le había imaginado con otra.

Eso no podía significar nada bueno para su relación. No, las cosas con Terence no estaban yendo como ella esperaba. Suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sabiendo que lo único que podía hacer para solucionar esa situación, era dejarle pero… la voz de Harry diciéndola que nadie la querría jamás, la hacía echarse atrás en esa decisión.

Se metió en el baño y se dio una ducha rápida, quería salir a dar una vuelta al jardín de la casa y aclarar un poco sus ideas. Se vistió apresuradamente con el primer vestido que encontró y salió del cuarto.

Era temprano así que no le sorprendió que los únicos levantados fuesen los elfos domésticos que se movían por la casa silenciosamente.

A pesar de que no le importaba el motivo por el que Terence no había vuelto a casa en toda la noche, si sentía curiosidad. Él no le había dado ninguna explicación, solo le había dicho que se tenía que ir a solucionar unos asuntos con sus amigos.

Encogiéndose de hombros entró en la cocina y vio que ningún elfo estaba allí. Todos estaban haciendo otros quehaceres. Tampoco les necesitaba, solo pensaba tomarse un café antes de salir al jardín.

Lo calentó en la cafetera y lo sirvió en una taza. Se acercó a la isleta que había en medio de la cocina y se apoyó en ella. Le encantó ver como el humo ascendía del líquido, estaba caliente pero le encantaba tomarlo así. Le dio vueltas a la cuchara para disolver el azúcar y cogió con ambas manos la taza y sopló suavemente sobre el café.

No levantó la vista de su café cuando sintió que la puerta de la cocina se abría, imaginando que uno de los elfos había entrado para empezar a preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días.

Estuvo apunto de dejar caer la taza cuando reconoció esa voz. Levantó la cabeza de la taza que había dejado sobre la encimera y que sujetaba con una mano por el asa, y vio al señor Moore que sonreía y la miraba lascivamente.

Se quedó paralizada por el miedo que sentía por ese hombre y vio para su asombro lo mucho que su mano temblaba.

-No escuche a mi hijo volver a noche a casa- le dijo el hombre caminando hacía la encimera.

Jess se obligó a calmarse y miró, nerviosamente, a la puerta deseando que alguien entrase en la cocina. Él no se atrevería a nada sabiendo que su mujer o un empleado podían entrar en cualquier momento.

-No volvió en toda la noche- le contestó sin atreverse a darse la vuelta y con ambas manos sujetando la taza que tenía apoyada en la encimera de la isleta.

Él se mantuvo en la encimera, le escuchó como se servía un café.

-Que desconsiderado, teniéndote aquí a ti, no se como se le ha ocurrido ausentarse toda la noche- le dijo el hombre.

-Me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer- susurró.

-Aún así, un hombre siempre tiene que estar junto a su mujer- le oyó reír con suavidad, una risa oscura- Pero parece que hoy nos han abandonado a los dos- Jess miró al frente, atreves de la puerta acristalada de la cocina podía ver el jardín… la libertad pero sus piernas se negaban a moverse, como si todo su miedo se hubiese acumulado en esa zona de su cuerpo- mi mujer se ha ido temprano con su grupo de amigas, están preparando una gala benéfica o algo así… no la preste mucha atención cuando me lo contó.

Jess cerró los ojos, no estaba Terence, no estaba la señora Moore, solo le quedaba la esperanza de que un elfo doméstico se decidiese a entrar a la cocina para prepararles el desayuno a ellos dos.

El alivio que sintió cuando vio como la puerta se abría e ingresaba un elfo en la habitación, fue tal, que fue incapaz de contener el suspiró de paliativo.

-Mi señor… buenos días… señorita- le dijo el elfo- en seguida les preparo el desayuno…

-No hace falta- Jess quiso hablar pero el hombre le cortó- márchate y que nadie entre en la cocina oigan lo que oigan.

Antes de que Jess pudiese decir nada vio como el elfo se marchaba. Hubiese dado lo mismo, cuando un elfo doméstico recibe una orden de su amo, debía cumplirla aunque otro la denegase.

Vio como la puerta se cerraba y cuando oyó el "clac" que hacía, sus piernas reaccionaron pero fue demasiado tarde. El señor Moore se había acercado a ella y se había aplastado contra su cuerpo haciendo que sus brazos, que aun sostenían la taza, quedasen dolorosamente enclaustrados entre la encimera y el propio cuerpo de Jess, incapaz de moverlos para defenderse.

Jadeó ante el dolor de sus extremidades y rogó para que Terence volviese a casa pronto. Sabía que no importaba que gritase, los elfos no acudirían en su ayuda. Miró de nuevo al jardín mientras sentía como se clavaba en su espalda la dura erección del hombre.

-Había esperado este momento desde que te vi entrar en mi casa- le dijo el hombre- rogaba porque nos pudiésemos quedar a solas- Jess sintió el aliento en su cuello y su piel se erizo de terror- hueles tan bien, pequeña. Y tu cuerpo se siente tan caliente.

Jess respiraba con rapidez mientras intentaba liberar sus brazos pero él la había encarcelado a conciencia. Se sintió estúpida al haber pensado alguna vez que la dejaría en paz ahora que salía con su hijo, ni siquiera respetaba el hecho de que ahora su hijo la amase.

Su respiración acelerada por la excitación chocaba contra su cuello y ella solo podía ser capaz de agarrar con fuerza el asa de la taza, pues sus brazos seguían retenidos.

-Os he escuchado… durante estos días, os he escuchado a mi hijo y a ti por las noches- le susurró con ardor y le escuchó como se relamía- he oído como le hacías disfrutar y en la oscuridad me imaginaba que era yo el que estaba en su lugar.

-Déjeme, por favor- susurró asqueada pero él no la hizo caso.

-Sentí tanta envidia cuando supe que estabas con él- le susurró al oído- que él podría tomar tu cuerpo siempre que lo desease. Pero…- Jess jadeó asqueada cuando él le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja- pero también me sentí feliz ¿Sabes por qué Jessica?- ella no contestó apretando con fuerza los ojos, queriendo despertar de esa pesadilla- porque por fin podría concluir lo que siempre había deseado y nunca me había atrevido por el temor a dejarte embarazada.

Jess abrió los ojos y por fin comprendió porque él nunca había llegado hasta el final en sus abusos… temía dejarla embarazada pero ahora que su hijo estaba con ella, eso no importaba porque si en algún caso ella quedaba embarazada… todo el mundo pensaría que el niño era de Terence y si alguien dudaba siempre podrían recurrir a unas pruebas de paternidad.

Merlín, ese hombre era retorcido y siniestro.

-Pero ahora puedo tenerte cuando quiera… ahora puedo…- jadeó rozándose contra su cuerpo- ahora podrás ser mía.

Jess gritó e intentó liberarse con más frenesí cuando sintió que él le subía el vestido pero el hombre se había inclinado más sobre su cuerpo aplastándola con más fuerza contra la encimera, a la que tenía a un palmo de su rostro.

El dolor que estaba sintiendo en sus brazos, fuertemente enclaustrados entre la piedra de la encimera y su propio cuerpo, era insoportable y sentir el calor de su mano acariciándola las piernas, era asqueroso.

Gritó, deseando que algún elfo rompiese la orden que le habían dado pero ninguno lo hizo. La fuerza que estaba haciendo para liberar los brazos estaba consiguiendo que estos se raspasen.

-¡Suélteme!- gritó.

-Relájate, Jessica- le pidió él con tranquilidad- será más fácil para los dos.

Sintió como la echaba el vestido por encima y como lo sujetaba con una mano contra su espalda que apretó contra la encimera haciéndola gritar de dolor al sentir como si los brazos se fuesen a partir en dos.

La mano era férrea contra su espalda y pudo sentir la caricia de sus dedos y de la taza que seguía sujetando contra su pecho. Jadeó y vio como la encimera se volvía de un gris más oscuro cada vez que una de sus lágrimas de terror caían sobre ella.

Sollozó angustiada cuando sintió como la bajaba las bragas hasta las rodillas.

-Jessica- susurró excitado mientras con su manos la acariciaba la entrepierna- eres tan suave… se que me vas a hacer disfrutar como a mi hijo.

-No- lloró desesperada- no.

Introdujo un dedo en la abertura de su cuerpo y lo movió. Pero él sacó los dos dedos que había introducido y sintió el roce de su mano contra el trasero cuando comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

Jess sentía que le faltaba el aire, la presión en sus costillas estaba siendo brutal. Cerró los ojos pero los abrió cuando oyó un fuerte ruido que provenía de alguna habitación de la casa.

Sintió como el agarre al que estaba siendo sometido su cuerpo se aflojaba porque él distraído había bajado la guardia. Logró liberar el brazo que seguía sosteniendo la taza y girando su cuerpo, le estampó la taza en la cara.

Se hizo añicos y el líquido le abrasó la cara haciéndole gritar de dolor.

El hombre trastabillo y tropezándose con sus propios pies, cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con la encimera. Jess se subió la ropa interior y corrió hacía la puerta, sin detenerse a mirar atrás.

Vio el motivo del ruido en el hall, un elfo doméstico había tirado un jarrón chino grande que adornaba la estancia y que la había salvado de lo inevitable. Subió hasta el cuarto que compartía con Terence y cerró con llave, cogió la varita y lanzó todos los hechizos que le vinieron a la cabeza.

Caminó de espaldas hasta terminar en un rincón del cuarto, detrás de la cama, lo más alejada de la puerta. Se agachó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras sentía como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Quiso gritar pero solo pudo gimotear.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el teléfono fijo que había en la mesilla junto a la que estaba agachada y recordó de pronto lo que su hermano le había pedido. Le había dicho que le llamase si tenía algún problema, aunque fuese una tontería. Pero lo que acababa de ocurrir era de todo menos una tontería.

Cogió el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número del móvil de su hermano pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no sabía como decirle a su hermano lo que acababa de ocurrir porque sabía como era y se volvería loco, podría cometer alguna estupidez y además… la vergüenza por lo que le llevaba sucediendo desde que era una niña, la hacía sentirse incapaz de hablar.

Dio al botón para colgar y observó el teléfono en sus manos. Con dedos temblorosos marcó otro número y se llevó el auricular a la oreja. Escuchó los tonos, fueron tres antes de que el dueño del teléfono contestara.

-¿Si? Harry Potter al habla.

Jess cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en el rincón mientras absorbía el sonido de su voz.

-¿Hola?- volvió a decir al no obtener respuesta- ¿Hola?

Él le había hecho daño, mucho daño pero… siempre la había espantado los fantasmas cuando la habían atormentado.

Era su… cazafantasmas. Sonrió ante su estúpida ocurrencia.

Pero esa sonrisa dejó escapar un débil lamento y se tapó la boca para retenerlos. Eso no evitó que él lo escuchase.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó- ¿Necesita ayuda?

Jess cerró los ojos, deseando tener el valor de hablar pero no consiguiéndolo. A él le daría lo mismo lo que a ella podría estar sucediéndola, ella no era nadie para él.

-Mira, creo que es demasiado temprano para las bromas- le soltó antes de colgar.

Jess mantuvo el auricular en su oreja unos segundos más tras oír como la llamada se cortaba y luego se recostó en el suelo queriendo despertar de la pesadilla que era su vida.

oo00oo

Harry dejó el móvil sobre la mesa junto al maletín donde tenía los distintos botecitos de pintura acrílica de colores. El olor a aguarrás y pintura le inundaba la nariz pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese olor cada vez que bajaba al sótano de su casa en el Valle del Godric.

Sentado en el alto taburete se quedó observando el lienzo en el que había estado pintando antes de que el bromista del teléfono le molestara. Llevaba desde temprano allí, desde hacía unas semanas no dormía bien… el sueño recurrente en el que veía morir a su hija y a Jess se lo impedía.

Observó la imagen de la foto que estaba plasmando en el lienzo. La sonrisa de Jess mientras le caía la nieve encima, era hermosa. Colin había sabido retratar la inocencia de ella.

Con las manos machadas de pintura seca, acarició la imagen. Dejó la foto en un soporte que había improvisado para ser capaz de ver la imagen y así plasmarla en el cuadro.

Se había pasado la mayor parte de las vacaciones allí abajo, solo había salido un par de días de la casa para visitar a sus amigos, el resto del tiempo se había dedicado a pintar y siempre lo mismo…

Jess, Jess, Jess.

Estaba por todas las partes de su sótano, pintada en diferentes situaciones, en distintos lugares, en distintas posiciones. Era su ángel y lo estaba pintando.

Llevaba la misma ropa desde que volvió a casa después de la visita a los Weasley hacía tres días, se había puesto su ropa de pintar, una simple camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos pantalones del mismo color… ambas cosas envejecidas y llenas de pintura.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en afeitarse.

-Te esta quedando precioso.

A pesar de que no había escuchado que alguien había bajado al sótano, no se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de su padre junto a él. No le miró aunque sabía que miraba su cuadro a medio pintar.

-Jess sale muy favorecida en esa foto- continúo diciendo- me ha dicho tu madre que Jess sale ahora con un chico.

-Si- respondió escuetamente.

-Ya- el hombre entrelazó las manos detrás de la espalda y se balanceó sobre sus pies- me ha dicho también que ya no os habláis.

-Discutimos- le susurró mientras mojaba el pincel con la pintura roja para pintar el abrigo.

-Es una lástima porque a tu madre y a mi nos pareció una chica encantadora- siguió balanceándose- y a Remus y a las chicas también y ya ni que decirte de Sirius… la verdad es que él y yo quedamos impresionados con lo hermosa que era pero bueno lo que más nos gusto fue que…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry mirando a su padre.

El hombre suspiró mirándole a los ojos.

-Que te hacía feliz, Harry. Estas navidades no dejaste de sonreír ni un segundo.

Harry apartó la mirada de su padre y la puso sobre el lienzo. Tuvo el impulso de contarle lo que había pasado y sabía que si lo hacía su padre se sentiría decepcionado pero aún así no pudo contenerse.

Apretó con fuerza el pincel y sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en el borde de sus ojos.

-Cometí un grave error, papá- le dijo sin atreverse a mirarle- un error que estoy pagando muy caro, un error por el que no me perdonará nunca.

-Todo tiene solución en esta vida, hijo- le dijo James agarrándole de la nuca en una caricia consoladora.

-No, papá, todo no- soltó Harry negando con la cabeza que mantenía agachada, avergonzado.

-¿Qué sucedió, hijo?- le preguntó.

-Jess y yo hicimos un trato al principio de curso- le explicó- comenzamos una aventura pero con una condición- se detuvo un segundo- nos podríamos ver con quien quisiéramos, nada de compromisos, nada de responsabilidades.

-¿Quién lo decidió así?- preguntó James.

-Yo- respondió Harry- ella creyó que comenzaríamos una relación hasta el momento en el que yo le propuse ese trato… yo no quería ningún tipo de obligación con ella, nada de responsabilidad… solo sexo, ya había escarmentado lo suficiente con Abie.

-Ella lo acepto- Harry asintió.

-Lo acepto a pesar de que me quería y de que verme con otras le dolía, lo aceptó porque prefería mil veces compartirme que no tenerme- le explicó- claro esta, cuando comenzó todo este juego yo no sabía que ella me amaba, me enteré en San Valentín porque me lo confeso. Y aunque me aterrorice con la idea de que ella pudiese amarme continuamos con el juego porque la idea de no volver a tenerla era inconcebible.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces para que ahora no os habléis?- preguntó James.

Harry suspiró y apoyó la frente en una de sus manos.

-La di la espalda cuando un día me dijo que…- sintió como la voz le temblaba mientras hablaba. Tragó saliva, tomando fuerzas para terminar de contar lo que había sucedido- la insulté, la desmentí cuando me dijo que…- le miró a los ojos sintiendo que la lágrimas le cubrían las mejillas- que esperaba un hijo mío.

-¿Qué?

Los dos hombres giraron la cara cuando oyeron ese suave susurro. Lily estaba bajando las escaleras del sótano y ninguno se había percatado de su presencia pero ella lo había escuchado todo.

Los ojos de la mujer estaban fijos en su hijo, desconcertados por lo que él acababa de decir.

-Pero…

-Lo siento- soltó Harry mirando a su madre, avergonzado- la hice daño pero me asusté. Se que no tengo excusa pero cuando ella me dijo que esperaba un hijo mío, creía que quería lo de todas, mi fama, mi dinero… estar en boca de todos y le di la espalda, me negué a creerla y me pidió ayuda con el bebé.

Agachó la mirada, no queriendo ver la decepción que había en los ojos idénticos a los de él.

-¿Se la diste?- él no contestó y su madre se acercó a él y le zarandeó- ¡¿Se la diste?

-Yo la di dinero- sintió como su madre le soltaba y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Se encontró con los ojos de ambos mirándole, decepcionados. Su padre estaba tras su madre, mirándole con si no le reconociese- la di dinero para que abortara.

No soltó ninguna queja cuando su madre le dio una bofetada. Su cara giró ante la fuerza del golpe y sintiendo el picor en la mejilla se quedó mirando el mural que había en la pared del sótano y que él mismo había pintado.

-¿Quién eres?- le dijo Lily y él la miró mientras demostraba el dolor que estaba sintiendo con lágrimas, las mismas que inundaban el rostro de su madre-¡¿Quién diablos eres?

-Mamá…- se le quebró la voz- lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Y crees que eso lo va a solucionar todo…? ¿Crees que esa chica dejará de sentirse usada porque tú lo sientas?- le dijo Lily llorando dolida- tu no eres el chico del que todo el mundo me habla orgullosa, ese chico jamás le hubiese hecho algo así a ninguna mujer.

-Lily…

-¿Le vas a defender?- la mujer miró a su marido, furiosa.

-No, él cometió un error. Uno muy grave y lo está pagando. Ha perdido a Jess y yo…- cerró los ojos- también estoy decepcionado con su comportamiento- Harry bajó la mirada- pero él necesita nuestro consuelo, también.

-¿Consuelo? ¿Él consoló a esa chica cuando le dijo lo del embarazo? ¿La ayudó? No ¡No!- gritó- ni siquiera tú, James Potter en tus mejores momentos de ligón empedernido hubieses sido capaz de dejar a una chica en la estacada si la hubieses dejado embarazada.

James guardó silencio y Lily miró a su hijo.

-¿Abortó? ¿Ella aceptó tu propuesta? ¿Aceptó el dinero?- le preguntó Lily.

-No, ella se negó a abortar- contestó Harry.

-Bien, entonces tendré que hablar con ella. Entenderé si no quiere dejarte ver al niño pero yo quiero conocerle… es mi nieto, tiene que dejarme verlo…

-Mamá- ella le miró y Harry negó con la cabeza- lo perdió de forma natural.

Lily le miró con tristeza y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

-No se exactamente cual fue el motivo pero cuando fui a verla al hospital, me culpó de su muerte…-Harry observó a sus padres- No sabéis cuanto me arrepiento de haberme negado a ayudarla, ojalá pudiese cambiarlo todo… me di cuenta de que quería ser padre cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Y ahora ella me odia- miró a su madre- Lo siento.

-Deja de pedirnos disculpas- le dijo su madre apartando las manos de la cara- ¿Se lo has dicho a ella? ¿Le has pedido perdón a ella?

Harry guardó silencio.

-No, cada vez que hemos hablado, he terminado comportándome como un cerdo- le dijo él mirando la foto. Y lloró, sintió como una lágrima tras otra recorrían sus mejillas- ya no sabré jamás como hubiese sido ese bebé.

Sollozó cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba de la cabeza y le abrazaba. Apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de su madre y lloró contra su cuello, aferrándose a su cuerpo, aliviado al saber que su madre no pensaba abandonarle como él había hecho con _Dahlia_.

Sintió la mano de su padre en la espalda, reconfortándole y apartando una de las manos que sujetaba a su madre apretó a su padre en ese abrazo colectivo que había comenzado.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, solo supo que el consuelo de sus padres era algo que necesitaba. Cuando le soltaron, Harry se limpió las lágrimas y les miró.

-Aún no entiendo porqué- Harry la miró- porque odias tanto la posibilidad de amar a alguien.

Harry miró a sus padres. Nadie, excepto sus amigos, sabía lo sucedido con Abie, ni siquiera sus padres y supo que había llegado el momento de decirlo. Había guardado ese doloroso recuerdo durante tres años.

-Nunca os dije que pasó con Abie- él les miró a los ojos- bien… creo que ha llegado el momento de que os lo cuente…

oo00oo

Draco se paseaba por la carpa de la casa de su primo Dylan y de su ya esposa Sam. La boda había sido preciosa y ahora estaban disfrutando de unos aperitivos antes del gran banquete.

Se detuvo junto a una de las salidas de la carpa y observó en silencio a Ginny que sentada en una silla hablaba con uno de sus primos.

Físicamente estaba totalmente recuperada de la agresión a la que se había visto sometida hacía tres días pero aún estaba un poco decaída y avergonzada, algo que él le había insistido que no debería sentir.

Lo aurores seguían buscando a Morgan pero Draco estaba seguro de que ya estaría en Estambul. Furioso consigo mismo, se recriminó por no haber entendido antes lo que había sucedido y haberle atrapado antes de que él hubiese huido en el coche.

La vio levantarse y se dirigió a un camarero al que le cogió una copa de algo. Sin haberse percatado había comenzado a caminar hacía ella y cuando estuvo a su lado, la rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la dio un beso en la sien.

Ella sonrió y se reclinó contra su pecho musculoso donde se quedó con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor que desprendía.

-¿Te he dicho ya que estas preciosa?- le dijo él.

Ella se giró en sus brazos y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso que se tornó algo apasionado. Se apartó y le miró a los ojos divertida cuando estuvo apunto de tirarle la copa.

-Tranquilo, cariño. Eso para cuando estemos a solas- le dijo ella y él rió.

-¿Tienes ganas de volver a casa?- le dijo él.

-En parte si, para ver a mis padres y a mis amigas pero…

-Pero…

-Pero me gusta dormir contigo- ella suspiró contra su pecho y él sonrió, encantado.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras a mi casa- le dijo él- las puertas de ella y de mi cuarto siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Ella rió y se abrazó con más fuerza a él.

-Te tomo la palabra.

oo00oo

Tras el partido que Lavender y Seamus se habían ido a ver de los Chudley Cannons esa mañana y en el que estos habían ganado, se habían ido a comer junto al equipo ya que estos les habían invitado.

Y ahora Seamus miraba a las personas sentadas en la mesa sin poder creer aún estar comiendo con sus ídolos. Y la comida de la que estaban disfrutando una maravilla.

Estaba sentado junto a Lavender y se la quedó mirando mientras ella contaba la reyerta en la que se habían visto implicados en su cita de hacía unos días. Los integrantes del equipo no paraban de reír.

Él recordó esa noche, cuando llegaron a la casa, como ella se había puesto a curarle cada una de las heridas y como le había acariciado hasta que ambos habían quedado dormidos.

¡Merlín! Como la deseaba.

Es aparte se la ahorró la chica, no contó nada. Terminó su historia diciendo como habían salido del bar.

-Bueno chicos… si me disculpáis voy al baño- Lavender dejó al servilleta sobre la mesa y la única chica que jugaba en el equipo naranja, también se levantó.

-Yo también voy- dijo la joven.

Seamus la observó mientras se alejaba hablando con la mujer pero salió de su ensimismamiento cuando le dieron una fuerte palmada en la espalda. El golpeador Daniels que estaba sentado junto a él le miraba con una sonrisa, como los demás integrantes del equipo.

-¿Cuándo piensas dar el paso?- preguntó Daniels.

-¿Disculpa?- le dijo Seamus sin comprenderle.

-Lavender y tú… se nota que estáis coladitos el uno por el otro- le dijo el integrante más mayor del equipo, cazador y que se llamaba Mac.

-Tampoco es para tanto- les dijo quitándole importancia- es una simple atracción como otra cualquiera- les miró con interés- ¿De verdad creéis que ella esta loca por mi?

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Claro, claro una atracción como otra cualquiera- dijo riéndose un joven llamado Alen.

-En serio- Seamus arrugó el ceño- ella si que esta loquita por mi pero yo puedo pasar sin ella con facilidad.

-Claro que si, Don Juan- le dijo Mac.

-Tengo que esperar a que sea ella quien se lance- le dijo Seamus.

-¿Por qué esperar si lo puedes hacer tú?- le dijo Alen- no pierdas el tiempo, Seamus, porque el tiempo que pierdas no podrás recuperarlo.

oo00oo

Jess se despertó desorientada cuando oyó como la llamaban. Al principio no comprendió que hacía tirada en el suelo pero luego recordó lo que había sucedido con el señor Moore y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el suelo tras llamar a Harry.

Oyó como volvían a llamarla y reconoció la voz de Terence que provenía del piso de abajo. No parecía muy contento.

Poniéndose de pie, se fue hacía la puerta, dudó pero al final retiró todos los hechizos que había lanzado sobre ella y salió del cuarto. Caminó por el pasillo mientras oía como Terence la llamaba una y otra vez, entró en la cocina y los gritos cesaron cuando su novio la vio.

Tenía cara de pocos amigos. El señor Moore estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina y la señora Moore le curaba una herida que sangraba en la parte posterior de la cabeza y que se debía haber hecho al golpearse con la encimera. El rostro estaba colorado por la quemadura del café y tenía algunos cortes por la taza.

Si su novio tenía esa cara solo podía significar que el señor Moore le había contado que ella era quien le había agredido pero ¿Qué razón le habría dado el hombre para lo que ella le había hecho?

Espero para saber que se había inventado el hombre que la miraba fijamente.

-¿No piensas preguntar que le ha pasado a mi padre?- le dijo Terence, enfadado. No la dejó contestar- ¿dónde estabas?

-En tu cuarto- le dijo ella.

-¿Y qué pasa? ¿Estás sorda?- le espetó, furioso.

-Terence- le reprendió su madre- ella no tiene la culpa de que tu padre se cayera al suelo.

-Pero a saber cuanto tiempo lleva aquí tirado, no se como no ha podido escuchar el ruido- le dijo Terence mirando a su madre y luego volvió la vista a su novia- mi padre ha sufrido un accidente y tú tan tranquila durmiendo en el cuarto.

Jess miró al señor Moore. No les había dicho nada… les había contado que se lo había hecho él solo.

-No oí nada- le dijo Jess sin apartar los ojos del hombre que la sonrió cruelmente. Ella lo supo no la había delatado pero eso se lo pagaría de algún modo.

-Estúpida- soltó Terence. Jess le miró furiosa por el insulto. No tenía ningún derecho a denigrarla por muy novio suyo que fuese.

Estaba apunto de contestarle al insulto cuando oyó que alguien se le adelantaba.

-No seas tan duro con Jessica- le dijo el señor Moore a su hijo- ella no tiene la culpa de lo que me ha sucedido. Tu madre me llevará ahora al hospital y todo habrá quedado en un pequeño susto.

-Iré con vosotros- le dijo Terence.

-No hace falta- le aseguró su padre mientras la señora Moore le ayudaba a levantarse- quédate con tu novia, anoche te fuiste con tus amigos y la dejaste aquí sola. Eso no está bien, a una mujer nunca se la debe dejar sola.

El matrimonio se marchó y Jess salió al jardín.

-¿No me vas a preguntar porque no vine en toda la noche?- le dijo Terence que había salido tras ella.

-Creo que eres suficientemente mayorcito para ir a donde quieras y volver a la hora que te de la gana- le contestó ella sin más importancia- yo no voy a pedirte explicaciones.

-¿Es que no tienes miedo de que me vaya con otras?- le dijo cogiéndola del brazo y haciendo que le mirara.

-¿Debería tenerlo?-le preguntó ella- ¿Tienes pensado engañarme?

-No. Pero yo no consentiría que estuviese una noche por ahí, sola sin mí y sin yo saber donde estás- le dijo él.

-La diferencia es que yo confió en ti y no te creo capaz de engañarme con otras, en cambio tú sigues sin confiar en mi- le dijo ella.

-Yo confió en ti- le aseguró él- pero me gustaría que me celeras un poco, me gustaría que te molestase que me haya ausentado toda la noche, parece como si… no te importase.

Jess le miró. Se pasó la mano por la frente y suspiró. Él tenía razón, no le importaba lo que podía haber estado haciendo toda la noche fuera, ni siquiera le importaba si se había ido con otra… para que engañarse por más tiempo. No le quería.

Y en otro momento se habría sentido mal por no ser capaz de amarle tal y como él decía que la amaba a ella pero en esos momentos estaba tan furiosa con él por el insulto que no había espacio para la compasión.

-Puedes ausentarte todas las noches que quieras, no pienso celarte- ella le miró- lo que no voy a consentirte es que me vuelvas a insultar ¿entendiste?

-¿A Potter si le celabas, verdad?- le soltó Terence con rabia.

-¿Por que te empeñas en meter a Harry en todas nuestras discusiones? Ni siquiera has escuchado mi recriminación por el insulto.

-Contesta a mi pregunta ¿Le celabas si o no?

-No lo me lo puedo creer- Jess le dio la espalda y negó con la cabeza llena de incredulidad- luego tienes miedo de que pueda engañarte con él pero no haces nada más que sacarlo en todas nuestras discusiones. Pareces obsesionado con él.

-¡Contesta a la pregunta!- la agarró del brazo y ella se soltó bruscamente- ¡Contesta!

-Terence… que te jodan- y se desapareció con un sonoro _"crack"._

oo00oo

Ron bajó las escaleras de su casa y entró en la cocina donde su madre estaba, sentada a la mesa con una revista que estaba ojeando. Levantó la cabeza cuando le oyó entrar y le sonrió.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- le preguntó cuando vio que estaba poniéndose la cazadora.

-Si- le dijo y la dio un beso en la cabeza- dentro de un rato vuelvo, mamá.

La mujer asintió y siguió ojeando la revista. El chico se fue hacía la puerta. Había estado dándole vueltas durante todas las vacaciones la discusión que había tenido con Hermione y había llegado a la conclusión de que debía confiar en ella y si le decía que había hecho todo lo posible por escaquearse de irse con Boland durante las vacaciones, debía creerla.

Además la echaba de menos y quería verla, tocarla, sentirla y saber que ella no estaba enfadada con él por su rabieta. Iría a verla, le importaba muy poco que estuviese en casa de su novio, iría a verla y la pediría perdón.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con Rachel que tenía la mano levantada en un puño como si hubiese ido a llamar a la puerta y él no le hubiese dado tiempo a hacerlo.

-Rachel- le dijo y ella bajó la mano- ¿qué haces aquí?

-He vuelto de mis vacaciones y he venido a verte- le dijo ella. Saludó con un gesto de la mano a la señora Weasley que aun sentada en la mesa les miraba- vienes a dar un paseo por el jardín, necesito hablar contigo.

Ron asintió y diciéndole adiós de nuevo a su madre, salió al jardín.

Caminaron en silencio mientras se alejaban de la casa. Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos y esperó a que ella se decidiese a decirle de lo que había ido a hablar.

-Ron- la chica se detuvo y él hizo lo mismo y la miró- sabes que me molestó muchísimo que te negases a venir conmigo a la casa de campo de mis padres estas vacaciones.

-Lo sé, Rachel- le aseguró él- pero…

-Las cosas no van bien- ella le miró con tristeza- me gustas, Ron y ¡Merlín! Sabes como complacer a una chica en la cama pero yo busco más que eso. No quiero simple sexo aunque sea maravilloso… quiero alguien que quiera estar conmigo y tú…- sonrió con ternura- no quieres estar conmigo.

-Rachel.

-He visto como la miras- él levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Rachel le sonreía con dulzura. Esa sonrisa que ella siempre tenía en los labios- se que te gusta Hermione y no puedo competir contra lo que sientes por ella.

-Rachel… yo… lo siento- le dijo él, avergonzado.

-No te disculpes- le dijo ella- es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Así ninguno de los dos estaremos perdiendo el tiempo en una relación que no nos lleva a ninguna parte.

Él asintió y la sonrió con ternura. Se acercó y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Rachel.

oo00oo

Hermione se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente que salía de la ducha del cuarto que compartía con Gerard en casa de este.

Los padres del muchacho habían resultado algo antipáticos y se alegraba que las vacaciones hubiesen llegado a su fin. Solo una noche más y se iría a la casa. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el cuarto de su novio cuando este se ausentaba, como esa noche que se había ido y aún no había vuelto.

Lo peor de todo aquello es que no sentía ningún tipo de enfado por su ausencia sin explicación. Si eso se lo hubiese hecho Ron, estaría como un basilisco.

No podía comparar a Ron con Gerard, ni lo que sentía por uno o por otro. Alzó la cara y abrió la boca sintiendo como entraba el agua dentro, se echó el pelo hacía atrás y se giró al escuchar un ruido en el baño.

A través de las cortinas distinguió la figura de alguien y oyó el clac de un cerrojo, luego un suave susurró, no reconoció la voz por el tono bajo pero si las palabras, habían sellado la puerta.

-Gerard- le dio la espalda a las cortinas y se quedó mirando la pared de azulejos- vete. Si quieres ducharte espérate a que salga yo.

Sintió como se corrían las cortinas y puso los ojos en blanco, no le apetecía tener otra discusión con él por el mismo tema de siempre. El tema de discusión estrella de esas vacaciones había sido la negativa de ella de hacer el amor, le había puesto miles de excusas para no hacerlo y él se las había tragado todas aunque a regañadientes.

Jadeó cuando sintió que los brazos del hombre la rodeaban y la apretaban contra su cuerpo duro por la excitación. Apoyó una mano en la pared.

-Vete, Gerard- le dijo- Sabes que no me gusta ducharme con alguien.

-No me decías eso el otro día- le susurró una suave voz al oído.

-Ron- logró decir tras el asombro. Miró por encima de su hombro y le vio grande, desnudo y mojado, cerniéndose sobre ella- ¿Qué haces aquí? Estas loco- el sonrió- ¿Cómo has entrado? Tienes que irte.

-Ni hablar, sabe lo que me ha costado subir hasta aquí- le dijo él- tuve que forzar la ventana.

-Estás loco. Si Gerard viene y te ve aquí…

-He cerrado con llave- le aseguró él- y no me ha parecido oírle en la habitación.

-No esta en casa- le dijo ella echándose hacía atrás hasta chocar con la pared.

Él la miró de arriba a bajo y un intenso calor creció dentro de ella al ver su examen.

-Mejor me lo pones- se acercó a ella pero Hermione pasó por debajo de su hombro, moviéndose en el pequeño espacio. Él rió, divertido.

-Pero están sus padres y él podría volver en cualquier momento- le dijo ella.

-No me importa, Hermione- le aseguró él- solo quiero tenerte.

-¿Por qué? Estabas enfadado conmigo.- le dijo ella.

-Lo estaba tu misma lo has dicho- la miró a los ojos- cometí un error al enfadarme, estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo posible para evitar pasar estos días con él pero ya sabes como soy… un niño que se enrabieta.

-Eres muy impulsivo- le dijo ella.

-No me digas- le dijo él sarcásticamente causando la risa de ella- ven aquí, preciosa.

Hermione rió cuando él le agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron bajo el agua caliente. Él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano le apartó un mechón empapado de la mejilla donde se quedó para acariciarla.

Ella le miró a los ojos.

-Estás loco- susurró acariciando su torso.

-Puede- le pasó un dedo por el puente de la nariz- pero bendita locura.

Ella jadeó contra su boca cuando él la besó. Se aferró a su espalda completamente excitada con la situación. No importaba nada más que Ron, solo él, solo ellos.

Las manos de él sabían exactamente donde tocarla y como hacerlo para llevarla al borde del maravilloso abismo de placer. Se rozó contra la mano que la estaba acariciando la suavidad de sus pliegues femeninos.

Le agarró con fuerza de la muñeca cuando sintió como introducía un dedo y gimió sin apartar los ojos de él que la apoyó en la pared. La mano libre la puso en los azulejos, apoyada junto a su cabeza y la susurró:

-Dime como quieres que te toque, princesa.

Hermione se mordió el labio y le enseñó exactamente como le gustaba que la tocasen. Él obedeció sus indicaciones y ella alcanzó el clímax aferrándose a sus hombros y gimiendo contra su boca.

-Ron, por favor- le susurró contra los labios.

Rió y le besó cuando él la agarró de los muslos y la levantó del suelo. Alzó el cuello para darle más espacio en el recorrido de sus besos y enterró las manos en su cabello cuando le sintió entrar en su interior.

-Cariño- gimió excitada.

Ron gruñó y comenzó a moverse en su interior. No fue suave, no fue lento y eso le pareció perfecto a ella que aguantó todas y cada una de las embestidas que él le daba. Complacida al sentir el agua que les empapaba, los besos en sus pechos y la unión de sus cuerpos.

-Hermione- la chica giró la cara al oír la voz de Gerard en el cuarto. Ron se detuvo y miró hacía la puerta. Corrió las cortinas y vieron como el manillar de la puerta se movía cuando el chico intentó abrir- ¿Por qué te has encerrado?

Hermione miró a Ron, preocupado y él intentó tranquilizarla con la mirada. Ella tensa porque su amante aún la estaba penetrando, se aferró a los hombros de él y logró contestar todo lo serenamente que fue capaz.

-No me di cuenta.

-Pues abre- le pidió el chico.

-Espera que me estoy duchando- le dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

-Pues date prisa. Que quiero ducharme.

Aliviada porque él no insistiese, miró a Ron que permanecía en silencio escuchando a ver si distinguía algo del cuarto de al lado. Los dos supieron que el chico continuaba por allí dentro.

-Tienes que irte- le susurró ella, asustada.

-Aún no- le dijo él y acalló su protesta con un beso.

Él continúo con el ritmo que había estado llevando y los dos intentaron reprimir cualquier ruido que los pudiese delatar. Ella le mordió el hombro, excitada y apunto de alcanzar el clímax a pesar de saber que Gerard estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Tuvo que apretar los dientes y clavarle las uñas en la espalda para no gritar cuando alcanzó la culminación. Se miraron a los ojos mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

-Mañana nos veremos en el tren- le dijo él y ella asintió. Le besó con ternura.

-Ten cuidado al salir- le pidió ella y él sonrió.

Vio como salía de la ducha y se vestía rápidamente. Luego la dio un beso más y antes de desparecer por la ventana, la guiñó un ojo.

Hermione se envolvió en una toalla y se miró en el espejo. Intentó tranquilizarse para que Gerard no viera sus nervios y después de hacer varias inspiraciones salió del baño.

oo00oo

Draco esperaba a Ginny al pie de las escaleras de la mansión de sus primos. Hacía una hora que todos los invitados se habían ido y ellos ya se habían despedido de todos sus primos y Sam y Dylan habían partido a su luna de miel. Así que ya solo quedaban ellos en la casa y pronto estaría vacía, porque ellos se marchaban a Inglaterra.

-Vamos, pelirroja- le dijo él- o perderemos el avión.

Llegarían en la madrugada y le había pedido que se quedase a dormir en su casa pero ella se había negado. La vio bajar las escaleras con una maleta levitando a sus espaldas.

-Sigues sin querer venir a mi casa esta noche- le dijo él- es para no despertar a tus padres a esas horas.

-Si, ya claro- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-En serio- le dijo él.

-¿No será que quieres hacerme el amor?- le dijo ella.

-Eso lo tenía pensado para el baño del avión- le respondió él haciéndola reír- y creo que voy a llegar tan tarde a casa que voy a estar reventado para hacerte el amor.

-Mis padres saben que no somos novios y aunque lo supiesen creen que aún soy una flor casta y pura…

-Ginny, tus padres no se chupan el dedo- le dijo él con las cejas en alto- ellos saben que tu no eres casta y pura- Ella rió- además ellos no tienen porque saber a que hora llegamos, les podemos decir que llegamos por la mañana y nos fuimos directamente a la estación.

Ella le miró, se mordió el labio y le dio un beso cuando estuvo frente a él.

-Está bien- le dijo ella- me iré a dormir a tu casa.

oo00oo

Angie estaba viendo la televisión. Acababa de terminar de comer y su padre leía el periódico en el sofá junto a ella y su madre estaba cosiendo algunas cosas a la forma muggle. Nunca entendería porque a su madre le gustaba hacer esas labores sin magia.

Aburrida por las penosas vacaciones que había pasado, pasaba los canales sin decidirse por ninguno. Nunca creyó que se alegraría de que las clases empezasen al día siguiente.

Oyó como llamaban al timbre y un cosquilleo de nervios le ascendió por estomago. Deseando que fuese Colin que se hubiese decidido a ir a visitarla por la dirección que le había dejado a su padre, se levantó y se fue a abrir.

Cual fue su decepción cuando en el umbral de la puerta no estaba Colin sino Malcom el chico que desde hacía unas semanas coqueteaba con ella y no dejaba de acecharla intentando conseguir algún tipo de avance con ella.

Era un año más pequeño que ella pero eso no parecía importarle al chico, a ella tampoco, sino le prestaba atención era porque tenía en su cabeza y en su corazón a otra persona.

-Malcom- sonrió forzadamente pero él no pareció darse cuenta- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has averiguado mi dirección?

-Por casualidad, ayer estaba dando una vuelta por el barrio y pase por delante de tu casa y te vi asomada en la ventana- le explicó él alegremente- y bueno… hoy estaba un poco aburrido y decidí venir a invitarte a dar una vuelta si te apetece, claro.

-¡Oh!- ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, no muy segura de cómo rechazar su invitación sin parecer maleducada- veras Malcom, me encantaría pero no me apetece mucho.

-Ya- él parecía algo de decepcionado y ella se sintió mal- bueno… entonces no vemos en la universidad.

Ella le vio irse por el jardín de su casa y se mordió el labio, dudosa.

-Malcom- el chico se detuvo- espera un paseo no me vendría mal.

Vio la sonrisa del chico y entró en su casa para avisar a sus padres que saldría a dar un paseo, cogió una chaqueta y cerró la puerta. Un paseo no le vendría mal, además no tenía la esperanza de que Colin se dignase a visitarla.

Lo que no sabía es que desde la distancia, los ojos del chico con el que verdaderamente querría estar dando el paseo, la miraban con frialdad.

oo00oo

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón, las persianas bajadas y la única luz que iluminaba el cuarto además de la que provenía de la televisión, era la de la lamparita de su escritorio.

Se había quedado solo en casa. Sus padres se habían ido a casa de Sirius porque habían quedado para tomar un café. A su madre se le habían quitado las ganas tras saber lo sucedido con Jess y Abie pero James había insistido para distraerla un poco.

Él, en cambio, se había negado y su padre no había querido insistir sabiendo que necesitaba estar a solas. Así tras terminar el cuadro de Jess, había salido del sótano y se había ido a su cuarto.

Se había puesto a buscar unos libros en su baúl cuando había visto una caja de zapatos. Se había puesto a ojear su interior y se había encontrado con las fotos que le hizo a Jess desnuda el día de San Valentín y los dibujos que ese mismo día le hizo mientras dormía.

Las había observado con la escasa luz de la lamparita mientras acariciaba la imagen de ella. Había sonreído cuando había visto las fotos que se habían hecho en la feria el día que hicieron el amor en la piscina de un muggle que casi les mata a tiros.

Y luego cuando había vuelto a mirar el interior de la caja se había encontrado con una cinta de video que no recordaba que contenía. Cuando la había puesto, su corazón había dado un vuelco.

En ella se veía a él y a Jess haciendo el amor sobre el capó del coche de ella en medio de ese bosque al que la había llevado un par de veces. Ella llevaba el vestido amarillo que le regaló y se besaban con tanta desesperación que dolía.

Estaba siendo una entrega salvaje, brusca pero… hermosa porque ella le suplicaba que no se detuviese con tanta suavidad y dulzura que…

Se acercó a la pantalla absorbiendo el sonido de sus gemidos y la forma de su precioso cuerpo. Podía escuchar los jadeos de los dos jóvenes que grababan el acto pero era lo que menos llamaba su atención.

Solo tenía ojos y oídos para Jess. Y le encantó ver como alcanzaba el clímax por la forma en la que se aferró a él, como no queriendo soltarle… que estúpido había sido al dejarla ir.

Supo el momento en el que escucharon a los dos jóvenes porque ambos miraron hacía el objetivo. Oyó que Jess le susurraba algo y luego vio como él se alejaba, saliendo del plano de la cámara.

Pero los chicos no debieron de percatarse porque como él, estaban embobados con Jess que se estaba arreglando la ropa.

-Chicos- oyó que decía su propia voz.

Los dos chicos debieron de salir corriendo porque la cámara había caído al suelo y solo grababa arbustos. La imagen fue borrosa mientras salía caminando de entre los arbustos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- oyó que le preguntó ella mientras solo veía el bosque que Harry del video iba dejando a sus espaldas.

-Unos chicos nos estaban grabando- Jess se hecho a reír. Harry bebió de esa risa- conseguí quedarme con la cámara.

De pronto la imagen volvió a ser borrosa durante unos segundos hasta que él enfocó a Jess.

Estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto con la puerta abierta y los pies sobre la nieve. Tenía el abrigo sobre los hombros para resguardarse del frío, vio el descosido que tenía el vestido en la parte de arriba y que Jess se sujetaba con una mano para que sus pechos quedasen ocultos. Y su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado. Era la viva imagen de la tentación.

-Se ha roto- le dijo Harry que se puso de cuclillas delante de ella sin dejar de grabarla. Vio como su mano señalaba el vestido.

-No, solo se ha descosido, se puede arreglar- ella sonrió mirando a la cámara.

-No importa, sigues estando bonita, siempre lo estas- ella rió tímidamente y suspiró- Eres hermosa, Jessica Hiller.

_Que razón tenía_, pensó el Harry que observaba desde su habitación cada parte de su rostro. Y como aquella vez, volvió a estremecerse ante la mirada celeste de esos ojos, que le hizo sentir desnudo.

Vio como su yo, estiraba la mano y la acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Quieres decir algo?- oyó que decía el mismo con dulzura.

Ella sonrió con nostalgia, cariño y pena. Y ahora sabía porque le había mirado así… ese día a ella le hubiese gustado soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro pero se había callado sabiendo que él no habría querido escucharlo.

-No- le susurró- solo dame un beso.

La cámara se quedó enfocando algún punto del coche cuando se besaron. Harry se quedó mirando la pantalla y la imagen cambió cuando la dejaron sobre el asiento del piloto.

Ninguno de los dos parecía haberse percatado de que la cámara seguía grabando. Se fueron al asiento de atrás y se besaron con desesperación. Se vio a si mismo desnudando a Jess por completo y observó en silencio su cuerpo.

-Más despacio- le susurró ella y él la miró a los ojos- más despacio, cariño.

Harry se vio asentir y dejó que ella le desnudase. Cuando nada les cubría, se volvieron a besar esta vez con más suavidad, la oyó suspirar y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Se recostó en el asiento trasero, apoyando la cabeza en la ventanilla y dejando que él se acomodase sobre ella, entre sus piernas abiertas. Ella jadeó cuando él volvió a poseerla.

Le rodeó el cuello mientras él se sujetaba al respaldo del asiento para poder impulsarse sobre su lozano cuerpo. Se besaron con suavidad mientras él se movía despacio pero con decisión sobre ella.

Observó embelesado el rostro de ella y luego se fijo en su propio perfil. Estaba disfrutando, su rostro lo decía; su cuerpo en tensión lo demostraba. Esa mujer le hacía disfrutar como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Volvió a ver como ambos alcanzaban el clímax y él se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Jess, apoyando la mejilla en la suavidad de sus pechos. Jess le acarició los cabellos y él cerró los ojos, complacido.

-Que bien hueles- le dijo él.

El Harry que veía el video, se fijo en el rostro de ella que sonrió ante las palabras que le había dicho. Pero luego su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. La vio cerrar los ojos y enterrar la cara en sus cabellos azabaches que besó con devoción.

Giró la cara y rozó la mejilla contra las hebras del cabello. Y vocalizó dos palabras que hicieron que el corazón del Harry que veía el video, se detuviese un segundo.

-Te quiero- no hubo sonido, nada. Solo sus labios se movieron.

Harry ando a gatas por su cuarto, hasta alcanzar la pantalla, estiró la mano para tocar la imagen de Jess de la cual no apartaba los ojos.

El Harry que se abrazaba al cuerpo de la mujer abrió los ojos. No escuchó lo que él mismo decía pero supuso que se había dado cuenta de que la cámara estaba encendida porque estiró la mano hacía el aparato.

Y antes de que el Harry que veía el video pudiese tocar la imagen de Jess, esta desapareció. La grabación había acabado.

Dejó caer la mano, rendido y se quedó mirando la pantalla en negro.

-Yo también, nena- susurró- yo también.

oo00oo

Neville se detuvo entre los árboles que había a unos metros de la casa de Luna. Había ido con la intención de visitarla pero su decisión había desaparecido cuando había llegado allí y la había visto pasear por el jardín con Jack.

La chica parecía feliz con él, ambos reían y se besaban con ternura como una pareja de enamorados. Ella había rehecho su vida después de su rechazo y él en cambio ¿Qué hacía? Se dedicaba a espiarla como un autentico pervertido.

Suspiró, furioso consigo mismo. Le gustaba Luna, es más creía sentir más que una simple atracción pero el recuerdo de la chica misteriosa no le dejaba comprender que ese era ese sentimiento que tenía hacía Luna. ¿Amor? Quién sabía.

Estaba tan confundido. Tan solo quería saber quien era esa chica misteriosa y averiguar de una vez por todas si podría haber algo entre ellos porque a Luna ya la había perdido.

oo00oo

Cho y Caitriona se detuvieron frente a la puerta de casa de Cedric. Las dos chicas tenían una sonrisa en los labios que no hacían presagiar nada bueno.

-¿Hora?- preguntó Cho.

-Las ocho y media- le respondió Caitriona.

-Bien, ellos han quedado a las nueve- le explicó la oriental- sabes el plan.

-Si, pero ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?- le preguntó.

Cho se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la cazadora y le mostró las llaves que le había quitado hacía unos días a Cedric. Su amiga sonrió.

-Entiendo. Vamos.

Las dos chicas caminaron hacía la puerta y con cuidado de hacer ningún tipo de ruido, abrieron. Ingresaron a la casa donde toda la planta baja estaba a oscuras. Se acercaron a unas dobles puertas correderas que estaban cerradas y que abrieron con cuidado.

Era el salón y no había nadie en él. Cho puso mala cara al ver que Cedric se había tomado mucho tiempo en preparar el lugar, velas repartidas por todo el lugar, una pequeña mesa redonda en el centro donde se podía ver la mesa preparada con dos platos, cubiertos y un jarrón con una flor entre dos velas encendidas. Además en el lugar había un rico olor que provenía de la cocina.

-Imbécil- soltó Cho.

Salieron del salón y cerraron la puerta. Se pegaron a la escalera cuando escucharon pasos y vieron desde el piso de abajo como Cedric iba silbando alegremente con una toalla en la mano. Oyeron como se cerraba una puerta y el ruido del agua que salía de la ducha.

-Perfecto- susurró Cho- ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

oo00oo

Padma apagó el motor del coche y miró el reloj. Aún no eran las nueve, llegaba pronto pero no creía que a él le importase.

Se miró en el espejo interior del coche y se peinó un poco el cabello. Se sonrió. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien.

Bajó del coche y caminó hacía la casa de Cedric. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y llamó al timbre. Esperó unos minutos y cuando estaba apunto de tocar de nuevo el timbre, la puerta se abrió.

Cerró el puño de la mano y la bajó despacio mientras su sonrisa se borraba completamente del rostro. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos pero su rostro impasible no lo demostró.

Cho y Caitriona estaban frente a ellas, ambas envueltas en toallas y con el pelo empapado. Desde allí, Padma podía escuchar el ruido de la ducha del piso de arriba y a Cedric tarareando una canción.

Ellas tenían una sonrisa de burla en su cara y aunque Padma se estaba muriendo del dolor no pensaba demostrarla. A fin de cuentas había sido una estúpida al pensar que tal vez lo ocurrido con Cedric significaba más de lo que en realidad era. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota de pensar que él podría querer algo serio con ella? Ningún hombre querría estar con ella.

-Patil ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo Padma- quiero hablar con Cedric.

-Bueno se esta duchando y nosotras estábamos con él hace un momento- le dijo Cho sonriendo- si quieres puedo dejarle un mensaje de tu parte.

-Habíamos quedado- le dijo Padma apretando los puños para controlar su rabia.

-¿De verdad? Es extraño porque mientras follábamos no nos ha dicho nada- le dijo ella- aunque bueno… estaba más ocupado en complacernos. Por lo que nos dijo no estaba muy contento con el sexo que una chica le había dado hacía unos días. Nos dijo que había sido aburrida y eso que la chica era una zorra…

-¿Eso dijo?- preguntó Padma como si no le importase.

-Si, palabras textuales de él- le respondió Cho- no nos dijo su nombre pero nos dijo que la conocíamos, estuvo con ella hace un par de días ¿Se te puede ocurrir quien es?

Padma respiró hondo sabiendo que Cedric si les había dicho nombre aunque ellas se hiciesen la tonta, la forma en la que lo decían la estaba dando a entender que ellas sabían que la mujer con la que había estado hacía dos días era ella.

-No, no tengo ni idea de quien pudo haber sido- le contestó- será mejor que me vaya, no quiero molestaros más, parecéis ocupados.

-Un poco- le respondió Cho sonriendo- ese chico es insaciable.

Padma se marchó sin mirar atrás y oyó como la puerta se cerraba. Se metió en el coche y pisó con fuerza el acelerador.

Cho y Caitriona miraron a través de la ventana del hall como se marchaba la muchacha y se vistieron rápidamente al escuchar como se cerraba el grifo de la ducha. Con la varita se secaron el pelo que se habían mojado del mismo modo y salieron de la casa cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

-Vamos- le dijo Caitriona.

-No. Espera- Cho llamó al timbre.

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo Caitriona.

-Quiero ver su cara de decepción cuando no vea que soy su adorada Patil- susurró Cho.

La puerta se abrió y la cara de ilusión de Cedric se borró a una de desagrado cuando vio a Cho, tal y como ella había esperado. La oriental le miró con molestia.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- le dijo Cedric.

-Solo quiero que sepas que- la chica le miró a los ojos- volverás arrastrándome a mi- le lanzó un beso- tu corazón será siempre mío.

Él la miró con asco y negó con la cabeza.

-Podrías haberte ahorrado el viaje para decirme eso- le dijo él- lárgate, Cho y no te arrastres más.

Le cerró la puerta en las narices y Cho sonrió. No, ese viaje no había sido una perdida de tiempo y estaba segura que sucedería. Cedric volvería a ella arrastrándose.

oo00oo

Blaise estaba sentado en el sofá del salón de la casa de Pansy. Llevaba allí un rato esperando, la chica le había abierto la puerta y había salido pitando a su cuarto mientras le gritaba que se pusiese cómodo que iba a tardar un poco.

Ya llevaba veinte minutos allí esperando pero cuando la vio salir vestida con un traje negro que le sentaba de maravilla, no le importó haber esperado ese tiempo. Ella sonrió al ver su gesto de asombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Siento haber tardado- le dijo ella.

-Ha valido la pena- le aseguró él gentilmente.

Ella sonrió y cogió la flor que él le tendía.

-Podemos irnos- le dijo ella.

-Vamos- le tendió el brazo y ella se agarró a él cuando se hubo puesto el abrigo- tengo una mesa reservada en un restaurante aun par de manzanas de aquí.

-¿Podemos ir paseando?- le preguntó ella- me gustaría.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí hoy, mi lady- ella sonrió y juntos salieron del departamento.

oo00oo

Cedric miró el reloj de pulsera. Las once y Padma aun no había llegado. ¿La habría sucedido algo?

Abrió la tapa del teléfono y marcó por… ya no sabía cuantas veces la había llamado pero los tonos volvieron a sonar mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón.

La comida ya estaba fría sobre la mesa, esa que había tardado horas en preparar. Había hecho el mismo la cena. Las velas estaban casi consumidas y él estaba arreglado como para una boda. Parecía estúpido allí parado con su traje negro, camisa y corbata del mismo color.

-Vamos, Padma. Contesta- susurró contra el auricular pero nadie contestó.

oo00oo

Padma vio como su móvil vibraba sobre la mesilla de su habitación. Le había quitado el sonido al móvil a la segunda llamada de Cedric. Debían ir ya unas veinte pero no pensaba contestar.

Llorando no pudo apartar los ojos del aparato y lo peor de todo es que tumbada en la cama, podía sentir el olor de él impregnando las sabanas.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Él se lo había dicho una vez, pensaba de ella que era una puta ¿Por qué iba a cambiar de idea ahora? Solo había querido tener sexo con la puta de Padma Patil… y averiguar de una vez por todas porque todos los hombres la buscaban.

Había sido tan estúpida al pensar que podría empezar algo entre ellos. Su tonto corazón le había hecho pasar una mala jugada. ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué tenía que quererle tanto?

oo00oo

Parvati se sentó en el borde de la cama para abrocharse los zapatos.

-¿De verdad te tienes que ir ya?- oyó la voz de Dean a sus espaldas.

Suspiró. Si, se tenía que marchar ya, cuanto antes se fuese, mejor sería para los dos. Habían sido las vacaciones más maravillosas de toda su vida pero no podía retrasar por más tiempo la despedida.

-Pensé que iríamos juntos a la estación mañana- continúo Dean- pensé que pasarías la noche conmigo.

-Tengo todas mis cosas en casa- le dijo ella como excusa aunque también era cierto.

Otro motivo era que cuanto más lo retrasase, más difícil sería alejarse de él y ya había tomado una decisión… elegía a _abogado_de_oficio_ con todas las consecuencias que eso pudiese conllevar, incluso el hecho de tener que alejarse de Dean.

-Dean- la chica se dio la vuelta y sentada en la cama, miró al chico que le devolvió la mirada- me lo he pasado genial estos días que he estado en tu casa pero le he estado dando vueltas y…- tragó saliva ¿Cómo decirlo?- creo que somos demasiado diferentes…

-Lo sé- le dijo él estirando la mano y agarrando la de la chica. La sonrió con suavidad- si hasta hace muy pocos cada vez que nos veíamos terminábamos discutiendo.

-Si- sonrió ella sin atreverse a mirarle- será mejor que dejemos de vernos de este modo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- ella levantó la cabeza y le miró- lo digo en serio. Ha sido divertido pero debemos volver a la vida real y la vida real es que tú y yo somos demasiado distintos y en cualquier momento volveremos a discutir.

-Si- ella sonrió- éramos muy compatibles en la cama pero nuestras personalidades son demasiado distintas.

En cambio, con _abogado_de_oficio_ si tenía cosas en común, si eran compatibles, solo deseaba que fuese mejor en la cama que Dean para poder olvidar a este. Cuando levantó la cabeza y le miró, supo que eso sería muy difícil.

-Bueno entonces esto es una despedida- le dijo él sin atreverse a soltarla la mano.

-Supongo que si- le dijo ella no queriendo que lo hiciera.

Guardaron silencio durante unos segundos y él, al final, la soltó.

-Adiós, Parvati- ella se puso en pie.

-Adiós, Dean- se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en los labios que el chico correspondió.

Se fue hacía la puerta y antes de salir le lanzó una última mirada, le hizo un gesto de la mano y se marchó.

oo00oo

Blaise se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se apoyó en el marco. Pansy se giró y agarró la puerta. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos y él suspiró.

-Debería irme- le dijo él.

-¿Tienes que irte?- le preguntó.

-Debería- asintió él.

Si debería marcharse, alejarse de ella o sino la haría el amor y no estaba seguro de que fuese lo mejor. A pesar de que había planeado esa salida para acostarse una vez más con ella y alejarse para siempre, ahora que la tenía enfrente, le aterraba él no volver a tenerla.

-¿Quieres irte?- susurró ella.

Él la miró. No, no quería irse, quería entrar, desnudarla y meterse en su interior una y otra vez hasta llevarla al orgasmo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir su olor por toda la piel y su sabor en los labios.

-Pansy…

Ella se adelantó un paso y agarrándole de la solapa de la chaqueta, le besó.

Se puso de puntillas para acceder mejor a sus labios. Él no opuso resistencia cuando ella tiró de su cuerpo para que entrara en la casa. Gruñendo la puso contra la pared y la devoró como si le fuese la vida en ello.

-Cierra la puerta- susurró ella contra su boca cuando él le dio un poco de espacio para respirar.

Él la acalló con otro beso mientras tanteaba en busca de la puerta. Ella se aferró a su cuello y tiró de él para profundizar el beso, él lo hizo en el sentido contrario para cerrar la puerta y ambos perdieron el equilibrio.

Estuvieron apunto de caer pero él consiguió sujetarla de la cintura con un brazo y ella se aferró a una mesita que tenía en la entrada.

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y él jadeó contra su nuca mientras con la mano que tenía libre continuaba buscando la puerta. Frustrado se olvidó de la puerta y la rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos mientras besaba desesperado su cuello.

Se había vuelto loco, con ese beso ella había desencadenado el deseo que había estado reprimiendo para evitar tenerla una vez más, la idea de alejarse le impedía respirar cuando lo pensaba pero ella había abierto la caja de Pandora y con un simple beso.

Casi había olvidado como olía, como sabía y como era sentir su calido cuerpo pegado al suyo pero ese beso le había hecho recordar lo maravilloso que era sentirla tan cerca.

Sus manos se movían sobre ella, desatadas. Alcanzaron sus pechos y los apretujó causando los gemidos de ella que se rozó contra su entrepierna. Blaise gruñó y acomodó su erección entre las nalgas.

-Blaise…- susurró Pansy.

La bajó la cremallera del vestido mientras con la otra mano la introducía entre sus piernas. Ella se aferró con más fuerza a la mesa y murmuró de nuevo su nombre. La mordió el cuello y logró bajarle la cremallera hasta el final.

El vestido, palabra de honor, terminó en sus caderas, lo continúo bajando, ayudándolo a pasar hasta las rodillas donde cayó por si solo. La besó la columna y los omoplatos y con los dientes consiguió desabrocharle el cierre del sujetador que cayó al suelo.

Se restregó con más fuerza contra sus nalgas haciendo que su cuerpo se propulsase hacía la mesa a la que seguía aferrada. Sollozó, maravillada y soltándose con una mano, le agarró a él una de las suyas y le hizo que le acariciase entre las piernas.

Soltando un gruñido de satisfacción él comprobó lo húmeda que estaba, completamente lista para él. La hizo voltearse y la besó en la boca con desesperación mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y se rozaba contra su sexo aún oculto por la última prenda.

Ella descendió su boca por el grueso cuello del hombre y él alzó la cabeza, encantado con la forma en la que las manos femeninas se aferraban a sus hombres, como sus dedos se crispaban entorno a él cuando ella sentía una oleada de placer.

Era todo tan erótico, ella estaba casi desnuda y él mantenía toda su ropa. Ella debió de encontrarlo molesto porque le ayudó a librarse de su cazadora mientras le mordía el cuello y la barbilla.

Ella alzó una pierna, anclando su muslo a la cadera de él y en el proceso le dio una patada a la puerta que se cerró con un portazo. Él aferró ese muslo y la agarró del otro para alzarla con facilidad.

Ella hundió la lengua en su boca y se aferró a su cuello.

-Vamos a mi cuarto- le susurró.

Asintió y volvió a besarla. Caminaron con dificultad, tropezando con todo lo que se les interponía en el camino. No se molestaron en encender la luz, la que entraba a través de las persianas levantadas provenientes de las farolas del exterior era más que suficiente.

La tiró sobre la cama sin delicadeza. Todo estaba yendo muy rápido pero estaba desesperado por sentirla de nuevo, sabía que tenía que ir más despacio pero no podía parar, necesitaba poseerla una vez más a pesar de saber que sería la última.

No se molestó en desabrochar la camisa, se la quitó como si de una camiseta se tratase y la tiró al suelo. Ella le observaba desde la cama y él no podía quitar la vista de la imagen que ella representaba. Sensualidad y erotismo en esa hermosa mujer que la luz de las farolas iluminaban tenuemente.

Su tierna boca, roja por los besos; su pelo revuelto, por la pasión demostrada; sus blancos pechos desnudos, alzándose con cada respiración. Las manos le temblaron cuando intentó desabrocharse los pantalones, esa mujer le ponía de los nervios.

Bajó la mirada, desesperado por estar haciéndola esperar pero detuvo la pelea que estaba llevando cuando vio las manos de ella agarrándole las suyas. Levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

Estaba de rodillas en la cama y sus rostros quedaban a escasos centímetros. Ella le besó, un beso lento y suave completamente diferente a los que se habían dado hasta ahora.

-No hay prisa, hombretón- le aseguró ella y le volvió a besar- quiero ir más despacio. Se que te gustara.

Claro que le iba a gustar. Hiciesen como lo hiciesen le gustaría. Asintió completamente desorientado pero ella le guió a la perfección. Gimió como un completo idiota cuando ella le pasó la lengua por los labios y cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos pequeñas recorriéndole el pecho. Se detuvieron sobre los pantalones los cuales desabrochó con facilidad mientras le miraba a los ojos con una mirada llena de promesas.

Salió de dentro de los pantalones, completamente borracho de excitación. Ella continúo de rodillas, y rió contra su hombro cuando le dio un mordisco. Murmuró una maldición cuando sintió una mano agarrándole la erección.

Ella le agarró la nuca con la otra y le besó en la boca mientras movía su mano sobre el miembro duro. Su boca descendió por el cuello y continúo por el pecho. Él fijó su vista al frente, viendo el exterior por la ventana, fijándose en el edificio de enfrente mientras la boca de ella húmeda y suave continuaba con el recorrido por sus abdominales.

Bufó excitado cuando le introdujo la lengua en el ombligo y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando su boca se apoderó de la erección. No podía comprender como las piernas estaban siendo capaces de sostenerle pues le temblaban como gelatina ante el inmenso placer que esa mujer le estaba otorgando.

¡Merlín! Su boca era como una tortura suave y dulce, calida y húmeda. Sabía exactamente como complacerlo y se entregaba con una adoración absoluta. Cuando se detuvo, se lo agradeció en un susurro sabiendo que no habría aguantado mucho más.

La miró y vio como ella se apartaba de él, recostándose en la cama, mirándole con una sonrisa traviesa que él grabó en su retina. Se irguió apoyándose en las manos y se mordió el labio.

Ella se quedó sentada en centro de la cama con las piernas estiradas hacía él y sus ojos negros, ardiendo de pasión. Sus manos se apartaron del colchón y se movieron hasta el borde de sus bragas de encaje. Las bajó levemente mostrando el principio de su pubis. Él tragó saliva.

-Hombretón- Él se movió alrededor de la cama, mirándola. Se detuvo a los pies de la cama. Ella se movió y colocándose de rodillas se puso de espaldas a él. Se siguió bajando la prenda revelando sus nalgas mientras ella le miraba por encima del hombro- ¿Por qué no me enseñas lo que sabes hacer?

No la dio tiempo a terminar de quitarse las bragas que se quedaron por la mitad de los muslos. Él se subió a la cama y con un ímpetu que la hizo reír la tumbó boca abajo en el colchón.

Su risa se convirtió en un suave ronroneo cuando él palpo con sus manos la suavidad de su sexo. Ella inmovilizada bajo su cuerpo no opuso resistencia cuando un dedo la penetró desde atrás. Se aferró a las sabanas y gimió.

Los pezones se le endurecieron contra las sabanas suaves y él buscó su boca para besarla con adoración. Ella se aferró a su cabello mientras le correspondía y se apartó de su boca cuando sintió un segundo dedo en su interior.

No soltó su cabello y jadeó contra su boca mientras él movía con maestría los dedos en su interior. Ella tenía los ojos suavemente cerrados mientras respiraba contra su boca.

-Así… así- jadeó- me gusta, cariño… si… un poco más deprisa- él obedeció y ella jadeó- ¡Merlín! Así, así… por favor… no pares, hombretón- dio unos suaves grititos- más…

Pansy abrió los ojos cuando sorprendida alcanzó un fuerte orgasmo la hizo hundir la cara en el colchón. Soltó el pelo de Blaise e intentó recuperar el aliento pero él no la dejó tiempo para hacerlo.

Bajó por su espalda y dejó un recorrido de besos en su columna vertebral que la hicieron suspirar. Dejó un par de besos gemelos en sus nalgas, la dio un mordisco en una de ellas y la terminó de quitar las bragas le tiró a algún lado de la habitación.

Pansy no opuso resistencia cuando la hizo darse la vuelta. Hundiendo la cabeza en la manta le miró, complacida. Él estaba de rodillas frente a sus piernas flexionadas.

-Ábrete para mí, preciosa- le susurró.

Ella obedeció. Él gruñó, satisfecho.

Se inclinó sobre ella como un depredador que avista a una presa y su boca se apoderó de su ser como un autentico animal salvaje. Ella gritó y alzó las caderas en busca de su boca.

Él se afianzó a su cuerpo, pasando los brazos por debajo de sus piernas y agarrándola con firmeza de los muslos. Su boca era devastadora y exigente y ella no paraba de retorcerse, desesperada.

-Blaise…- gritó- ¡Merlín, Blaise!

Su boca se movía con destreza sabiendo exactamente lo que le gustaba y de nuevo la hizo alcanzar un orgasmo que la hizo gritar. Ascendió por su cuerpo mientras interminables olas de placer continuaban atravesándola. Le lamió los pechos, encantado con la suavidad y continúo ascendiendo hasta mirarla a los ojos.

-Hola- susurró él con el pelo alborotado y los labios húmedos.

-Hola- murmuró ella acariciándole el rostro con un dedo.

La besó con delicadeza como si temiese romperla. Le apartó un mechón sudoroso de la frente y la besó en ese preciso lugar.

-Ojalá esta noche fuera eterna- le susurró ella y él la miró, no habiendo podido expresarlo de una mejor manera.

La dio un beso en la mejilla y enterró la cara en su cuello. Ella se aferró a su espalda y con un movimiento él la dejó encima. Se acomodó sobre sus piernas y con suavidad, agarró la erección y la guió hasta a calidez de su entrada.

Descendió sobre él. Era grande y poderoso, pero tras unos segundos pudo tenerlo por completo dentro de ella. Ambos gimieron y ella se inclinó sobre él para besarle. Él le agarró con fuerza de la nuca y la besó con fervor.

-Cariño- susurró contra su boca- mi ángel.

Ella se incorporó sobre él y comenzó a mecerse sobre su cuerpo con autentica precisión. La observó mover las caderas con sutileza y seguridad. Sus pechos se mecían al compás y era un deleite observarla.

Hermosa como una amazona, le cabalgaba con autentica pericia y deseo. ¡Merlín! Tenía que ser un ángel, era la única forma de explicar su perfección.

Se incorporó y la agarró de las caderas para ayudarla en sus movimientos. Sus bocas se unieron y se rodearon con los brazos. Sus pechos se aplastaron y sus bocas solo se separaban para respirar.

-Pansy…- susurró- eso es, preciosa… así…

Ella soltó un quejido cuando él la dio un pellizco en la nalga y le miró a los ojos. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa de él. Le besó.

Él se dejó caer sobre la cama y ella aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas al ver cerca la culminación. Se apoyó en sus pectorales para ayudarse en el impulso de su cuerpo y echó la cabeza hacía atrás soltando un largo gemido cuando alcanzó el clímax.

Cayó sobre su pecho desnudo y él la hizo rodar en la cama. Aún le sentía duro en su interior y cuando él comenzó a moverse con fuerza para alcanzar su propio éxtasis, aguantó las embestidas, aferrándose a sus hombros, sintiendo como de nuevo un estallido de placer se acercaba.

Le vio tensarse y sintió como él alcanzaba un fuerte orgasmo. Le sintió apretar su cuerpo, el cuello parecía apunto de estallarle y las manos agarraban con fuerza las sabanas a cada lado de ella. Era hermoso.

Él se dejó caer sobre ella, agotado pero Pansy no se sintió aplastada a pesar de su peso. Le dio un beso en el cuello y él rodó a un lado de la cama. Estiró la mano y le acarició el pecho, el corazón le latía con fuerza contra su palma.

Blaise le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Giró el rostro y la miró. Las sonrisas de ambos eran inmensas e imposibles de disimular, tampoco querían hacerlo.

Se tumbó de lado y la observó, embelesado. Ella también se tumbó de costado y le acarició los labios.

-Mi hombretón- susurró con ternura.

-Duerme, mi ángel- ella cerró los ojos somnolientos- duerme.

Ella no tardó en obedecerle, agotada por el esfuerzo. Él le acarició el rostro y no supo por cuanto tiempo la estuvo observando dormir con esa sonrisa estúpida que no podía borrar.

Su mano se detuvo en la sutil caricia y su sonrisa se borró al recordar lo que esa noche significaba. Había sido una despedida y una maravillosa pero no podía volver a tenerla. La regla de los tres polvos lo impedía.

No queriendo hacerlo pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo, se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse sin atreverse a mirarla. Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió con cuidado. La observó dormir unos segundos más apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Adiós, ángel- susurró con tristeza.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?, pensaba mientras caminaba hacía la salida del departamento. Él no estaba preparado para enamorarse.

Él problema es que… la vida a veces te hace pasar por cosas a las que no estas preparado.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"La primera bofetada y la chica misteriosa"_. Hasta la próxima.


	46. La primera bofetada y la chica misterios

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Siento el retraso en la subida del capitulo pero apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir, casi no he pisado mi casa, desde que empezó el curso de nuevo, salgo de mi casa por la mañana temprano y vuelvo por la noche así que he escrito siempre que tenía un poco de tiempo.

Pero no quiero aburriros con mis cosas, espero no tarda tanto la próxima vez aunque no prometo nada. Aunque, eso si, antes de dejaros con el capitulo quiero responder a algunas preguntas que me han hecho en los reviews.

Me dijeron que cuanto tardaba en escribir un capitulo, pues eso depende de cómo este inspirada, en algunos tardo más que en otros no tengo un tiempo estimulado, además no solo depende de eso, sino que también del tiempo que tenga para escribir.

Otra pregunta fue el número de capítulos que quedan y si tengo ya pensado el final, aún no se el número exacto de capítulos pero si os puedo decir que el final de esta historia esta pensado desde casi el principio.

Y por último porque Ginny y Draco no se aparecieron cuando fueron de los Ángeles a Inglaterra y viceversa. Bueno en un primer momento lo hicieron en traslador y luego en avión, lo hicieron así porque, según mi fic y aunque no lo explicado (mal hecho por mi parte), no pueden desaparecerse de un país a otro sin un permiso especial, por lo que lo tienen que hacer o de forma muggle o ir a la estación de trasladores.

Bueno y una vez contestadas estas preguntas os dejo con el capitulo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 45: La primera bofetada y la chica misteriosa.**

Jess se detuvo junto al tren. Terence estaba a unos metros de ella despidiéndose de su madre. Ella ya lo había hecho, por suerte el señor Moore se había ido más temprano a la universidad y no se había tenido que despedir de él.

Terence sonreía a su madre pero cuando la miraba a ella esa sonrisa desaparecía. A ella le importaba un pepino que estuviese enfadado, ella también lo estaba.

Él aún no le había pedido disculpas por el insulto aunque tampoco había tenido oportunidad porque cuando se había desaparecido, no había vuelto a la casa de sus suegros hasta bien entrada la noche y aún así, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, tampoco es que quisiera, le había evitado adrede.

Cuando había terminado de cenar se había subido al cuarto que compartía con él y se había encerrado en el baño cuando había escuchado que la seguía para hablar con ella. Y allí se había pasado gran parte de la noche, él le había hablado desde el otro lado de la puerta, exigiéndole que saliera pero ella se había negado y él no había querido gritar para no llamar la atención de sus padres.

Al final había terminado yéndose a la cama y ella solo había salido cuando había estado segura de que se había dormido, aún así no había dormido. Ese era el motivo de las grandes ojeras que tenía, llevaba sin dormir bien tres días, desde que se fue a casa de su novio a pasar las vacaciones.

Y esa mañana había evitado quedarse a solas con él por lo que sabía que tenía aún una conversación pendiente con su novio. Una conversación que llevaría a la ruptura porque pensaba dejarle, esa relación no iba a ningún lado. Y puede que sonase egoísta pero al saber que el señor Moore no había perdido el interés en ella aún sabiendo que estaba con Terence, su interés por estar con este e intentar que las cosas fuesen bien, había diminuido en picado.

Perdida en las cosas que pensaba decirle, se encontró con una mirada que la hizo sentirse desnuda. Harry estaba a unos metros y la miraba tan intensamente que parecía que la estaba atravesando.

Le sostuvo la mirada siendo incapaz de apartarla. La relación con Terence no iba a ningún lado no solo porque tuviese esos cambios de personalidad sino también porque ella seguía amando a ese hombre que no cesaba de mirarla.

Pero no importaba que lo dejase con Terence, Harry seguiría siendo inalcanzable, él no deseaba compromisos y ella aún recordaba lo mal que se había sentido con su rechazo y con la perdida de su bebé. Además se negaba a volver a llevar la relación que una vez tuvieron.

Por mucho que le amase, no quería volver a perder su dignidad, su orgullo y por nada del mundo deseaba que la rompieran el corazón de nuevo. Aún no había conseguido recomponerlo.

Se estremeció cuando sintió el agarre firme y hasta cierto punto doloroso de Terence que se pegó a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estas mirando?- le espetó en un susurro.

-Nada- contestó ella apartando la mirada- me voy con mis amigas.

Él la aferró con más fuerza y la pegó a su cuerpo.

-Creo que no- le dijo él y ella tiró con fuerza pero también con disimulo.

-¿No querrás montar un espectáculo?- le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos- porque pienso ponerme a gritar como no me dejes viajar con mis amigas.

Terence la miró con rabia pero terminó soltándola y Jess se alejó para reunirse con sus amigas.

oo00oo

Pansy caminaba por el tren con una sonrisa en los labios que no había podido borrar desde la noche anterior. El tren acababa de partir y ella les había dicho a sus amigas que se iba a buscar a Blaise, necesitaba hablar con él.

No se había sorprendido al despertar y no verle a su lado, aunque eso no implicaba que no se hubiese sentido un poco apenada, le hubiese encantado despertar junto a él. Pero sabía que él debía volver a su casa a por las cosas para volver ese día a la universidad.

La anoche anterior había sido impresionante; sensual, erótica y dulce. Después de que pasase ese arrebato en el que él quería ir tan rápido y de que las cosas habían comenzado a ir más despacio, todo había sido mágico y él había demostrado que estaba interesado en ella. Se había visto en su forma de besarla, acariciarla y hablarla.

La mejor noche de su vida y adoraba a ese hombre. Él había cambiado, tal vez si le decía lo que sentía, él la aceptaría y podría haber algo entre ellos. Porque la noche pasada no solo había habido sexo sino que habían hecho el amor.

Sonrió al ver su alta figura caminando frente a ella. Se acercó con sigilo, esquivando a la gente que se le interponía en el camino y le empujó en un compartimiento vacío.

Rió y se colgó de su cuello para plantarle un beso en los labios. Cuando se apartó le miró a los ojos y le agarró la mano.

-Hola- le susurró con cariño- ¿Sabes una cosa? Me ha dado pena que no estuvieses esta mañana en casa, hubiese estado perfecto un polvo mañanero ¿No te parece?

-Pansy…

-Lo de anoche fue maravilloso, Blaise- ella no le dejó hablar, estaba tan emocionada, tan nerviosa- hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien. Yo… ¿Recuerdas el rumor que había por la universidad? ¿El qué decía que yo estaba enamorada de ti?

Él cerró los ojos no queriendo continuar con aquello. No quería oír lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- le urgió ella.

-Si- respondió mirándole a los ojos.

-Pues es cierto, Blaise- le dijo ella aferrándole con fuerza las manos- es cierto.

Ella esperó, temerosa y cuando sintió que él apartaba sus manos de las de ella supo que no iba bien la cosa. Él no se atrevió a mirarla.

-Pansy… no quiero nada contigo, tal vez te di esa impresión pero solo fue sexo.

-Eso no es cierto- le dijo ella- mírame a la cara y dime que no sientes nada por mi- él no lo hizo- ¡MIRAME!

Él levantó la cabeza del suelo y la miró con tristeza. Los ojos de ella estaban encharcados de lágrimas.

-Solo fue sexo, siempre fue eso- le dijo él- no siento nada por ti, Pans. Lo siento.

Pansy le miró sin dar crédito a lo que oía. No podía ser todo producto de su imaginación, su mente no le había podido jugar la mala pasada de hacerla pensar que él se había enamorado de ella. Lo que había habido la noche anterior había sido una muestra de amor. Él la quería aunque fuese tan cobarde de negarlo.

-Cobarde- le dijo ella con rabia y sintió como él le acariciaba el rostro, limpiando algo pero ¿El qué?

Se pasó la mano por la cara y con horror vio que estaba llorando. Estaba demostrando su dolor a través de las lágrimas ante el chico que le había roto el corazón, a pesar de que le había prometido a su abuela que no lo haría.

-Me has hecho romper mi promesa- le dijo ella dándole un manotazo en la mano para que la dejase de tocar- no me toques.- le miró a los ojos- Me has hecho romper la promesa que le hice a mi abuela. No te ha sido suficiente con romperme el corazón ¿no?

-Pansy…

-¿Quieres algo más?- le dijo ella- ¿Quieres también llevarte mi alma? Te has llevado mi corazón y mi orgullo ¿Qué más quieres?- él no contestó- no vuelvas ha acercarte a mi nunca más.

Salió del compartimiento y corrió esquivando a la gente. ¿A quién quería engañar? También se había llevado su alma.

oo00oo

Neville caminaba por los pasillos del tren en busca de la mujer que vendía algunos comestibles. Estaba hambriento, esa mañana no había desayunado y sus tripas rugían como locas pidiendo algo de comer.

Se olvidó del ruido de sus tripas cuando al pasar junto a un compartimiento vio que unas manos femeninas sujetaban el libro "Plantas acuáticas del Mediterráneo", exactamente igual que el suyo que le habían robado, no podía ver el rostro de las personas porque iba leyéndolo y lo tenía abierto delante de la cara.

El hecho de que alguien tuviese un libro igual al suyo no tendría que haber supuesto un motivo para detenerse pero él sabía perfectamente que de ese libro habían sacado muy pocas ediciones, que era muy cara; a él se lo había regalado Harry en un cumpleaños, y que cuando lo utilizó en la universidad para un trabajo la mayoría de la gente se mató por conseguir el único ejemplar que había en la biblioteca. Así que suponiendo lo difícil que era conseguir ese libro y habiendo desaparecido el suyo a manos de una mujer y que en esos momentos estuviese en poder de una chica… daba a entender que hubiese muchas posibilidades de que ese fuese su libro.

Miró a las otras chicas que viajaban en el vagón con la esperanza de saber la identidad de la chica si reconocía a sus amigas pero no fue así. Esperó pegado a la puerta, a un lado para no llamar la atención de las del interior.

-¿Sabéis chicas?- oyó que decía la chica desde detrás del libro. Sus dos amigas la miraron- me he cansado de ser morena, creo que me voy a teñir de nuevo de mi color.

-Si, para mi gusto, te queda mejor el rubio- le dijo una de sus amigas.

-Estoy de acuerdo- corroboró la otra- deberías volver a ser rubia.

La chica rió tras el libro y lo cerró. Neville abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que se trataba de Tara, una chica que estaba en su mismo curso y hacía su misma carrera. Sus amigos le habían dicho un millón de veces que ella estaba interesada en él pero nunca se había fijado en ella.

La habían descartado cuando habían hecho la lista porque Blaise había dicho que era morena pero lo que ninguno recordaba era que se había teñido. ¡Merlín! ¿Tan poco se había fijado en ella que ni siquiera había sido capaz de recordar el color de su pelo?

Todo encajaba, ella podría haberle estado buscando esa noche por algún motivo o tal vez necesitaba el libro para algo, y cuando él le había besado ella no se había opuesto porque ella siempre había estado interesado en él. Además era rubia, antes por lo menos, y era muy blanca de piel como recordaba a su chica misteriosa.

Tara Adams era la chica que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo. La chica misteriosa.

No iba a negar que se sentía algo decepcionado, las pocas veces que había hablado con Tara no había encontrado en ella nada interesante, hablaba mucho y de cosas superficiales aunque tampoco se había molestado nunca en conocerla en profundidad.

Antes de hacer nada, debía hablar con sus amigos, contarles su descubrimiento y echarle la bronca a Blaise por haberle hecho descartar a la chica de la lista que hicieron.

Caminó por el tren sorteando a los viajeros que se interponían en su camino y entró en el compartimiento donde todos sus amigos viajaban. Blaise estaba sentado junto a la ventana, iba serio y pensativo mientras miraba a través de ella.

-La encontré- todos le miraron preguntándose a que se refería.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Colin.

-A la chica misteriosa- le dijo Neville.

-¡No jodas!- soltó Seamus- ¿Quién es?

-Tara Adams- le dijo Neville- a la que descartamos porque alguien dijo que era morena y no rubia.- miró significativamente a Blaise, que ni se inmutó- y ahora he estado perdiendo el tiempo.

-Pues no lo pierdas más- le espetó, molesto, Blaise. No parecía de estar de humor- en vez de estar dándome la tabarra porque la borré de la lista porque no recordaba que antes era rubia, vete a follártela y déjame en paz. La has estado buscando todo el puñetero curso, y en vez de estar diciéndola lo que mierdas quieras decirle, vienes a echarme la bronca porque la quite de una puñetera lista.

-Blaise, tío, tampoco es para que te pongas así- le dijo Draco intentando calmar los ánimos- ¿Qué te pasa, tío? No pareces estar de muy buen humor.

-¡Que os jodan a todos!- soltó molesto- me largo, a ver si así me dejáis un poco en paz.

El chico se levantó del asiento y se marchó cerrando la puerta del compartimiento con fuerza.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a este?- soltó Neville sorprendido con la reacción, nunca pensó que se pondría así.

-No lo se- le dijo Dean- pero en algo tiene razón. No pierdas más el tiempo, Nev… por fin has encontrado lo que llevabas tanto tiempo buscando.

Neville asintió y salió del vagón para ir en busca del misterio ya resuelto.

oo00oo

Jess caminó por el pasillo del tren, había salido un segundo al baño y quería volver al vagón en el que estaba con sus amigas antes de que Terence la pudiese interceptar sola. Quería hablar con él pero no en medio de un tren lleno de gente.

Estuvo apunto de caer cuando chocó con algo duro y grande. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró de frente con los ojos verdes de Harry que la miraba, intensamente. Hubo un tenso silencio. No paraba de mandarle mensajes a sus piernas para que caminaran pero parecían negarse.

-Hola- le dijo él con esa voz ronca y hermosa que tenía.

-Hola- le contestó sorprendida por el saludo, después de los últimos encuentros no creyó que le dirigiese la palabra.

Él parecía estar buscando las palabras para mantener una conversación con ella, lo que sorprendió más a Jess que no creía que volverían a hablar jamás.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- preguntó al fin.

-¿Qué quieres, Harry?- ella le miró sin entender.

-Solo quiero saber como han ido tus vacaciones- él se encogió de hombros con las manos dentro de los bolsillos- tienes ojeras y estás algo pálida.

Jess se llevó instintivamente la mano a la cara y se tocó con suavidad por debajo de uno de los ojos. Vio como él estiraba la mano hacia el lugar donde ella misma se estaba tocando y sin pensar dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él que bajó la mano y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

No sabía muy bien porque había hecho eso, ni porque él la había querido acariciar… le miró y una idea le vino a la cabeza y si él quería volver a tener algo con ella y si esperaba que olvidase todo y pasase algo de nuevo entre ellos, volver a como estaban las cosas antes de enterarse de que estaba embarazada.

Era absurda la idea pero no tenía otro motivo para que él se interesase por su estado, a fin de cuentas primero tenía que ser amable si pensaba proponerle tener de nuevo alguna relación sexual.

-No creo que realmente estés interesado en saber como me ha ido- le dijo ella con más frialdad de la que creía que podía expresar- tu nunca te has interesado en mi, ni siquiera cuando tuvimos algo.

-Jessica, eso no es cierto- le dijo él soltando un suspiro- si me preocupaba por ti y aun me preocupo… se que he cometido muchos errores…

-No hace falta que lo jures- le cortó ella. Suspiró como había hecho él segundo antes y se rascó los ojos, cansada.- ¿Quieres que te sea sincera? Comencé a salir contigo bueno…- rió sin humor- a salir, debería decir que acepté tener relaciones sexuales contigo porque siempre te he amado- ella se metió las manos en la sudadera que llevaba y se encogió de hombros- desde que te conocí, te metiste en mi corazón y acepté la propuesta aunque tuviese que compartirte con otras mujeres… que importaba si podía estar contigo.

Harry la miró con tristeza pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía esa mirada de resignación?

-Me hacías sentir mariposas en el estomago, cada vez que oía tu nombre sonreía como una tonta, cuando hacíamos el amor me hacías sentir que había alcanzado el cielo y pensé que tal vez, podría hacer que te enamorases de mí aunque solo fuese la cuarta parte de lo que yo te amaba. Pero ahora, no…- ella negó con la cabeza- no me haces sentir eso… me has ayudado a darme cuenta que no puedo esperar imposibles, aún soy joven y puedo conseguir a una persona que me quiera, no tengo porque esperarte… no quiero esperarte, porque mi vida no espera y no quiero levantarme una mañana con cincuenta años y preguntarme ¿Por qué no acepte salir con ese joven cuando tenía veinte años y me quede esperando por alguien que no me iba a querer nunca?

-Bueno… ya no tienes que esperar, Jess- murmuró él mirándola con una sonrisa de tristeza- has encontrado a ese joven en Terence.

-Posiblemente- le dijo ella. Él no tenía porque enterarse de sus intenciones de dejarle. Iba a pasar por su lado pero él la detuvo con sus palabras.

-Veo que de verdad me odias.

-No te odio, Harry, aunque alguna vez te lo haya dicho, no te odio… simplemente me eres indiferente…- suspiró porque aún no era ni de lejos lo suficientemente indiferente como a ella le gustaría- en realidad tampoco es indiferencia, sino lastima. Siento lastima por ti porque un día tus amigos se casaran, tendrán hijos, formaran una familia y tú, te quedarás solo y eso me da pena porque no eres un mal chico… simplemente te han pasado cosas malas y todo la rabia que sientes por lo que te ha pasado en toda tu vida la descargas contra las mujeres.- ella le miró con tristeza- Mujeres a las que no permites traspasar la barrera que te has hecho para protegerte, mujeres que pasaran por tu vida pero no se quedarán lo suficiente para llenarte el vacío que habrá en tu casa y en tu corazón. Aunque aún tengo la esperanza de que encuentres a una mujer que consiga lo que yo no conseguí, espero que te enamores porque quiero que seas feliz aunque yo no haya podido hacerte feliz- sonrió- ni siquiera eso he conseguido. Adiós, Harry.

Le miró unos segundos con las manos aún dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera, luego se dio la vuelta y dejándole donde estaba, se marchó.

Sin percatarse de las personas que le salían al paso caminó alejándose de él y de los sentimientos que le afloraban cuando estaba a su lado. Chocó contra un chico al que le pidió disculpas por instinto. El golpe había hecho que su cuerpo se pegase a la pared junto a la puerta de un vagón que hice que se quedase inmóvil al oír a dos chicas hablar.

-… tenías que haberla visto, la han dejado para el arrastre, no puedo entender quien sería capaz de hacer algo así- oyó que le decía una chica a otra- llevaba un tiempo rara… desde que vio que Terence comenzaba a salir con Hiller…

-Si, yo ya lo había notado- le dijo la otra muchacha- ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que se alejó de nosotras cuando empezó a salir con él?- Jess se asomó y vio como una de las amigas de Layla, asentía- volvió a acercarse cuando rompieron Terence y ella- se encogió de hombros- todo fue muy extraño y creía que había superado su ruptura con él pero es cierto que cuando empezó a salir con Hiller se puso muy rara.- suspiró- Tendré que ir a verla.

-Esta ingresada en San Mungo- explicó la primera joven- cuando fui apenas la reconocí, la dieron una buena paliza, los aurores creen que la intentaron atracar aunque no se llevaron nada, sucedió en la madrugada del sábado al domingo. Aún así… la gente es una desalmada, no entiendo como son capaces de hacerle algo así a una chica indefensa. Podrían haberla matado…

Jess se apartó de la pared y se alejó, desorientada con lo que acababa de escuchar. Chocó contra la gente que le salía al paso y ni siquiera se disculpaba porque una terrible idea se estaba gestando en su cabeza…

Layla estaba en el hospital… herida… alguien la había atacado… El recuerdo del encuentro que había tenido con ella antes de Semana Santa la hizo jadear.

_Layla parecía nerviosa y la miraba como si quisiese decirla algo pero no se atreviese. Jess aún estaba un poco aturdida por la brusquedad con la chica la había metido en el compartimiento._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo Jess._

_Layla la sorprendió dándole la espalda y bajando la cortina de la puerta para quedar oculta de la gente que pasase por el pasillo._

_-¿Layla?- le preguntó._

_La joven la miró y se sentó frente a ella. Le agarró las manos, que tenía sobre el regazo, con fuerza y la miró a los ojos con horror._

_-Escúchame, Jessica- le dijo con urgencia- no te fíes de Terence, se que parece encantador y que crees que le conoces pero no es así. No te va a hacer feliz- Jess fue a hablar pero ella no le dejó, continúo casi gritando y completamente histérica al ver que había querido interrumpirla- Terence no es una buena persona, es peligroso. Déjale antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Jess miraba a Layla preocupada. La chica parecía histérica y trastornada._

_-Entiendo que estés aún dolida por la ruptura con Terence- le dijo Jess- sé que fue él quien lo dejó pero…_

_-No es despecho, Jessica- le dijo Layla- que él me dejase fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida. No quería estar con él._

_-Entonces… ¿Por qué no le dejaste antes?- le preguntó Jess._

_-Nadie rompe con Terence… él es quien decide cuando se termina algo- le dijo Layla asustada y mirando impacientemente hacía la puerta del compartimiento._

_-Layla…_

_Jess guardó silencio al ver como la chica se ponía en pie como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. Vio como temblaba y miraba a la puerta._

_-Layla…_

_-Shh- le mandó callar._

_Jess guardó silencio y puso atención para saber que era lo que estaba escuchando. Escuchó el alboroto del exterior y entre todo ese jolgorio distinguió el sonido de una suave melodía que estaba siendo silbada. Jess la reconoció, Terence la silbaba muchas veces desde que eran niños y desde que había comenzado a salir con él, la escuchaba muchas veces._

_-Tengo que marcharme- dijo la chica agarrando el bolso y yendo hacía la puerta del compartimiento._

_Soltó un grito cuando la abrió y vio a Terence justo enfrente. La chica dio un paso atrás y él tampoco pareció muy contento de verla._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Terence._

_-Yo… yo…- tartamudeó Layla- entre en el compartimiento por equivocación pero ya me iba._

_La chica pasó por al lado de él y se marchó con paso apresurado. Terence miró a Jess._

_-¿Qué te ha dicho?- le preguntó._

_-Nada importante- le respondió Jess. No quería preocuparle con tonterías, esa chica parecía completamente trastornada._

_Pero Terence no se lo creyó y aunque Jess le llamó, él se alejó por el pasillo y Jess fue incapaz de seguirle._

Esa chica parecía aterrorizada con Terence, le había dicho que era peligroso y… él no había parecido muy contento cuando la vio ¿De qué hablarían cuando el se marchó tras ella? ¿La amenazaría?

Esas chicas habían dicho que el ataque había sucedido la madrugada del sábado al domingo, la misma noche en la que Terence no fue a su casa a dormir pero… esa idea era espantosa, conocía a Terence desde que eran unos niños y nunca había mostrado un carácter agresivo, no hasta que se hicieron novios en el que los cambios de humor habían sido varios y muy bruscos.

Su padre le tenía en alta estima aunque bueno su padre también tenía en alta estima al señor Moore y llevaba abusando de ella desde que era una niña.

"_La gente puede cambiar mucho frente a personas a las que quiere dar buena impresión"_ era algo que le gustaba repetir a su hermano, Justin. A él y a su hermana, Sarah, nunca les había gustado Terence, ni el señor Moore y si no se había equivocado con este último ¿por qué iban a estar equivocados con Terence?… y si su hermano tenía razón y tenía una doble cara.

Angustiada se metió en uno de los baños del tren y se sentó en la taza. Tenía que salir de dudas, iría a ver a Layla al hospital para que ella le dijese quien le había hecho eso pero en una cosa estaba segura, la hubiese atacado o no… su decisión seguiría siendo la misma, iba a dejar a Terence.

oo00oo

Harry estaba en el aparcamiento de la universidad, esperando al coche de Draco en el que iba Neville y Seamus, y que se había quedado más rezagado, la entrada a la universidad estaba abarrotada de coches con estudiantes que venían de la estación.

-Chicos- todos sus amigos y él se giraron y vieron a un compañero de clase que le sonrió- me alegro de veros. ¿No os habéis enterado?

-¿De qué?- preguntó Colin.

-Tenemos que ir todos los alumnos al salón de actos- les dijo el chico- van a hablarnos del Torneo de Quiddich.

-Ahora vamos, gracias por avisarnos- le dijo Cedric y todos vieron como se alejaban.

-El primer día después de vacaciones y ya nos están tocando los cojones con charlitas- soltó Blaise que seguía de mal humor.

-Nos querrán decir cuando se reanudan los partidos- le explicó Colin- y hacer el sorteo de cómo jugaran los tres equipos que aún se mantienen victoriosos.

-Entonces deberíamos de llevar las cosas a nuestras habitaciones e ir al salón de actos- propuso Ron.

-Esperemos un poco más a Draco y los otros- pidió Cedric- no creo que tarden mucho- miró por encima de la multitud- es más, ahí vienen.

El coche de Draco aparcó junto al de Blaise y bajaron de él los tres chicos. El rubio parecía de mal humor.

-Odio el primer día de clases después de vacaciones, se forman unos atascos en la puñetera entrada- soltó molesto mientras con la ayuda de Seamus y Neville sacaban las cosas del maletero- por suerte me habéis estado guardando el sitio.

-Daos prisa- les pidió Dean- nos han dicho que tenemos que ir al salón de actos que nos van a hablar del torneo.

Los tres chicos asintieron y terminaron de sacar las cosas. Se dirigieron todos juntos a la residencia masculina cuando a Harry, que con una mano arrastraba el baúl y con la otra llevaba al hombro un petate con ropa, le cortó el paso Cho Chang.

-Hola, guapo- le dijo ella con sensualidad y él la miró mientras sentía como el suave dedo le acariciaba la mejilla- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

Todos sus amigos se habían detenido para esperarle. Miró a la joven y se sorprendió de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en ese curso cuando se percató que no le divertía ese asedio por parte de la oriental.

-Bien- respondió con amabilidad- ¿Y las tuyas?

-Muy bien- ella sonrió sensualmente mientras seguía sin despegar las manos de él. Nunca se había percatado de lo agobiante que era- ¿Qué te parece si luego te vienes a mi cuarto?

-Creo que no, Cho- vio la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos de la chica y en ese momento fue consciente de que nunca la había rechazado- voy a estar ocupado.

Ella se apartó de él con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien- le dijo ofendida- pues tu te lo pierdes.

La vieron alejarse y cuando Harry miró a sus amigos, vio que ellos le miraban sorprendido. Continúo andando y ellos le siguieron.

-Acabas de rechazar a Cho- le dijo Draco- nunca rechazas a Cho, bueno nunca rechazas a ninguna mujer… dices que cuando te invitan a su cuarto, te están retando y tú nunca rechazas un reto.

-Esta vez si- le dijo sin más.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente esta vez?- preguntó Neville.

-No me apetece follar- le contestó, esperanzando que le dejasen en paz.

-¿Qué no te apetece follar? ¿A ti? Tienes que estar enfermo- soltó Seamus riendo- eso no se lo cree ni Dios ¿Tienes a otra chica por ahí, no?

-No- respondió subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Seamus- ¿La conocemos? ¿Es guapa? ¿Cómo se llama?

-¡¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez?- le soltó, furioso, deteniéndose en mitad en las escaleras y mirándole- ¡No hay nadie! ¡No he quedado con nadie, hostias! ¡Simplemente no quiero follar!

Se dio la vuelta y dejando a todos allí, sorprendidos por su enfado, se metió en la residencia.

-¿Qué diablos os pasa hoy a todos?- soltó Seamus- estáis de un humor de perros.

Nadie contestó y entraron en el edificio. Ron se dirigió a su cuarto y cuando entró vio que Harry había dejado su baúl en medio de la habitación y tiraba con furia el petate a la cama.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron.

-Si- contestó secamente su amigo.

Ron dejó una mochila encima de la cama y el baúl a los pies de esta. Dándole la espalda a su amigo hizo como que buscaba algo en la mochila.

-¿Estás así por Jess, verdad?- le preguntó esperando que él se molestase por sus preguntas- es ella la chica que le dijiste a mi madre ¿no?

-Date prisa, Ron- le dijo con cansancio- los demás nos estarán esperando.

Ron se dio la vuelta y vio como su amigo se dirigía a la puerta, supo que no le sacaría nada a Harry, nunca había sido alguien fácil al que hacer hablar, solo le contaría lo que pasaba cuando él quisiera así que prefirió dejarle.

-Harry- el chico se detuvo pero no le miró- ¿me dejas la moto para el sábado?

Su amigo le miró y le sonrió.

-Algún día me contaras quien es la misteriosa chica con la que te ves- le dijo.

-Sigue soñando- le soltó Ron con una sonrisa, divertido.

-Eso esta hecho, amigo. La moto es tuya este sábado- le guiñó un ojo y salió del cuarto.

oo00oo

Hermione caminó rápidamente entre la gente que se agolpaba en el salón de actos para coger sitio, sintió como algo le rozaba la mano cuando pasó por el pasillo central, se miró la mano y vio un papel.

Miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió cuando se encontró con la mirada de Ron que le guiñó un ojo con disimulo. Continúo caminando hasta donde estaban sentadas sus amigas, unas filas más adelante, y se sentó junto a Angie.

Abrió el papel y leyó.

_El sábado te recojo para ir a nuestro nidito de amor… tengo transporte. R._

Hermione sonrió y arrugó el papel que se guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sabía que su nidito de amor era un hotel a las afueras del pueblo pero se sentía aliviada de que Ron hubiese tenido un poco de tacto y lo hubiese dicho de ese modo tan sutil.

-Hermione- la chica salió de sus pensamientos y miró a sus amigas- ¿te pasa algo?

-No, nada- le contestó con una sonrisa- ¿De qué hablabais?

-Jess ha dicho que va a dejar a Terence- le respondió Lavender.

-Shh- pidió Jess para que bajasen la voz- aún no he hablado con él pero lo voy a dejar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó- nos dijiste en semana Santa que las cosas no iban del todo mal.

-Si, pero hemos discutido- le dijo Jess, no queriendo aún contarle sus sospechas sobre lo sucedido a Layla- y cada vez que discutimos se empeña en sacar en la conversación a Harry. No puedo estar con una persona que no confíe en mí.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo- le dijo Hermione- y si no eres feliz con él, mejor dejarlo. ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con él?

-Hoy mismo, pero antes debo hacer una cosa pero en cuanto lo haya hecho, la relación se termina- Hermione asintió.

-Ahí esta el decano- las acalló Pansy que estaba muy seria, su humor había cambiado de un momento a otro.

Los últimos rezagados se sentaron y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. En el escenario ya estaban los profesores y los demás trabajadores, al igual que todos los entrenadores de los equipos. Esa mañana estaba feliz y ahora su mirada solo desprendía tristeza.

-Bienvenidos, chicos y chicas, al último trimestre del curso- empezó a hablar el decano- como ya sabréis hoy vamos a hacer el último sorteo del Torneo de Quiddich con los últimos tres equipos que aún no han sido eliminados: Italia, Brasil e Inglaterra- hubo una tanda de aplausos que se acallaron cuando el decano levanto las manos pidiendo silencio- si, si, enhorabuena a los tres finalistas.

Todos vieron como el señor Morrison llevaba una urna hasta la mesa donde la deposito con suavidad para luego volver a su sitio.

-En esta penúltima etapa antes de la final, los tres equipos se enfrentaran entre ellos, por lo tanto antes de llegar a la final todos se habrán enfrentado con todos, por lo que lo que vamos a sortear hoy es el orden en el que se enfrentaran- explicó el decano- en esta etapa cada equipo jugara dos partidos y la suma de los resultados de cada uno de ellos hará que se decida quien jugará la final. Los dos que más puntos ganen se enfrentaran en la última etapa y el que menos puntos se lleve quedará tercero en el Torneo.

Metió la mano en la urna y sacó una de las bolas.

-En el primer partido y que se jugará el día 18 de abril, se enfrentarán Brasil e Italia- volvió a meter la mano- el siguiente partido será el día 2 de mayo y se enfrentarán Italia e Inglaterra y por último- sacó la última bola aunque todo el mundo sabía ya quien se enfrentarían- se enfrentarán Brasil e Inglaterra el día 9 de mayo.

El decano volvió a meter todas las bolas en la urna.

-Solo deciros que la fecha de la final también esta ya fichada para el día 16 de mayo. Así que, que gana el mejor. Podéis marcharos.

Hubo otra tanda de aplausos y la gente comenzó a marcharse.

Las chicas caminaron por el pasillo, esperando a que todos los alumnos que estaban delante de ellas salieran. Angie sonrió al ver a Colin que caminaba hombro con hombro con ella.

-Hola- le saludó alegremente- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Normales- le respondió él sin mucho animo.

-Me alegro- ella sonrió- ¿Te dio tu padre mi recado? Es que como no fuiste a mi casa para verme pensé que…

-Si, me lo dio- soltó él, fríamente- pero no tuve tiempo para ir, estuve ocupado.

-Oh- dijo ella algo sorprendida por el tono que había empleado y por la respuesta- ya veo. Bueno, tendremos que quedar para hacer deporte y hablar del libro, ya me queda poco del tercero…

-En otro momento hablamos ¿Vale, Angie?- soltó el chico sin dejarla terminar- ahora tengo prisa.

-Vale- respondió ella con tristeza- adiós.

Él ni siquiera se despidió, se hico paso entre los alumnos casi a empujones y se marchó.

Angie sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro y miró a Ginny. Se fijo en que todas sus amigas habían escuchado la conversación en su intento por salir del salón de actos.

-Tendrá un mal día- le excusó la muchacha.

-Claro- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Lo que pasa es que en ese grupo todos son gilipollas- soltó Pansy, furiosa y sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? Esta mañana estabas de lo más feliz y ahora estás con un enfado de tres pares de narices- le dijo Ginny mirándola.

Los ojos de Pansy brillaron con tristeza y todas se sorprendieron cuando vieron como una lágrima le caía por la mejilla, se la limpió con rapidez y bufó, molesta consigo misma al ver lo mucho que le afectaba lo sucedido con Blaise.

-Anoche me acosté otra vez con Blaise- explicó en susurros para que solo lo escuchasen ellas y no la gente que les rodeaba. Ninguna le interrumpió para que siguiera- fue diferente, yo se que fue diferente, fue especial como si me quisiera, como si no quisiera separarse de mi.- suspiró-. Y hoy como una idiota le he confirmado lo que ya todo el mundo sabe. Le he dicho que le quería ¿Y queréis saber lo que me ha dicho?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Luna.

-_"Solo fue sexo, siempre fue eso"- _gruñó molesta- el muy cobarde, me rechazo y lloré como una idiota delante de él y rompí la promesa que le hice a mi abuela- todas supieron a que se refería- y me duele…- se mordió el labio para no llorar- me duele el maldito corazón porque de verdad creía que quería estar conmigo.

-Pansy…

La chica sintió el consuelo de una caricia en la espalda y todas le dieron sus palabras de animo pero en esos momentos nada podía borrar la tristeza que se había instalado en su corazón.

oo00oo

Padma caminaba hacía la salida de la residencia masculina. Había ido al cuarto de un compañero de clase para recuperar un libro que le había prestado durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa.

Pasó por delante del cuarto de Cedric y suspiró con tristeza al recordar lo que había sucedido en esas vacaciones. Hubiese preferido no saber lo que era estar con él así por lo menos no le dolería tanto el corazón.

-Padma- se detuvo y cerró los ojos al oír la voz del hombre en el que estaba pensando.

Le había evitado en el tren para no hablar con él aunque sabía que no podría evitarlo eternamente pero nunca creyó que el enfrentamiento sería tan pronto.

Puso su mejor cara de póquer, podía estar rota por dentro pero jamás lo demostraría por fuera, no a él por lo menos. Se dio la vuelta y le enfrento. Las piernas estuvieron apunto de fallarle cuando se encontró con su mirada gris pero aguanto el tipo.

-Hola ¿Qué tal?- le dijo ella como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

-Déjate de formalidades- él la miraba seriamente- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no viniste a mi casa como quedamos? Me has evitado hoy en el tren.

Ella le miró y alzó una ceja. Entonces ni Cho, ni Caitriona le habían dicho que si había ido a su casa. Era casi mejor que él pensase que ella le había plantado, su orgullo ante él no quedaría tan destruido.

-No tendría porque evitarte- mintió ella- simplemente no hemos coincidido.- se encogió de hombros- Tengo cosas que hacer, Cedric, nos vemos.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo él acelerando el paso e interponiéndose en su camino- te he hecho una pregunta, Padma, y quiero que me conteste, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de haberme dejado plantado.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- ella pasó por su lado pero él la agarró del brazo.

Padma soltó un chillido cuando sintió que la levantaba del suelo y se la echaba al hombro.

-Hablaremos, quieras o no- le aseguró él metiéndola en su cuarto.

La chica pataleó y gritó pero él no la soltó hasta que la tuvo dentro de su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se puso entre ella y la chica para impedirla que escapase.

-Cedric, apártate- le exigió ella.

-No, hasta que me digas porque me dejaste plantado- le exigió, a su vez, él- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que sucedió?

Si, pensó ella con tristeza, porque ahora era mucho peor saber lo que se iba a perder el resto de su vida.

-No debió haber pasado- asintió ella.

Los ojos de Cedric brillaron ante sus palabras pero su expresión no cambió, seguía tan serio como al principio.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- le preguntó.

-Tú y yo somos amigos, Cedric, y los amigos no follan- le respondió ella.

-Somos amigos, Padma, pero también somos dos personas que se atraen e hicieron el amor- dijo recalcando esas últimas palabras como si le hubiese molestado que hubiese denominado lo que ellos hicieron con esa palabra tan vulgar.

Padma apretó los puños y se negó a que su orgullo quedase por los suelos.

-Siento que hayas pensado que había algo más en lo que sucedió, Cedric, pero para mi no significó más de lo que significa cualquier otro hombre con el que me he acostado con anterioridad- mintió sabiendo que era la mayor mentiría que había soltado en su vida- y si ese día no fui a tu casa y te deje plantado es porque me salió un plan mejor con otro chico.

Vio el dolor reflejado en los ojos de su amigo que se oscurecieron ante la mentira. Pero ella continúo impasible, ella también había sufrido cuando se encontró a Cho y Caitriona en casa de él, desnudas.

Vio la rabia que desprendía su mirada pero no se amilano.

-Eres una…- el chico acalló el insulto como si en el último momento hubiese sido capaz de controlarse pero ella supo lo que iba a decir y de pronto recordó otro momento en el que si se lo dijo y la rabia inundo su pecho.

-¿Qué soy una qué?- le espetó, furiosa- ¿una zorra? Claro que si, siempre lo has pensado, ¿Crees que lo he olvidado? Puede que te dijese que te perdonaba pero una cosa es perdonar y otra olvidar, y aún recuerdo que crees que soy una zorra pero me importa una mierda lo que pienses.

-Que hija de puta que eres- la miró con asco- pero que gran hija de puta que eres. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota? Esto es lo que has estado buscando todo el tiempo, siempre quisiste que yo formara parte de tu lista y te hiciste pasar por mi amiga para conseguir llevarme a la cama.

-Bingo- le dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas y mostrando una sonrisa carente de humor- y ahora que ya has pasado a formar parte de mi lista he perdido el interés por ti. No me interesas una mierda, Cedric, la verdad es que fue bastante decepcionante el polvo… bastante soso para mi gusto.

-Que gran actriz- le dijo él sonriendo con tristeza- has sabido engañarme a la perfección. Eres decepcionante, Padma. No vuelvas a hablarme en tu miserable vida porque el solo hecho de verte me repugna.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- le aseguró ella, con el corazón latiendo cada vez como más lentitud, como si estuviese dando los últimos latidos de su vida. Vio la entrada de la última película de Star Wars que aun les quedaba por ver, sobre la mesa. La cogió y se la enseñó- no pienso dejar que vayas a mi costa a verla.

La rompió en trocitos y se los guardó en el bolsillo para que no pudiese recomponerla con un hechizo. Estaba dolida, por sus palabras, por el hecho de que se hubiese reído de ella mientras hablaba con Cho y Caitriona.

-No me importa. No quiero nada que provenga de ti- le aseguró él- sigue con tu perra vida, pero que sepas que vas a terminar sola.

-Mejor sola que mal acompañada por hombres como tu- le espetó ella- no eres tan perfecto como te crees, Cedric, eres igual que todos. Solo quieres una cosa de las mujeres y es sexo. Así que deberías agradecérmelo yo te he complacido.

-Ha habido polvos mejores, te lo aseguro- él irguió la cabeza, orgullosamente- solo te pido que me devuelvas las llaves de mi casa, se debieron de caer cuando estuve en tu cuarto.

-Tus llaves no estaban en mi habitación- le soltó ella- tal vez debiste de perderlas en casa de alguna otra de tus zorras.

-Lo siento pero la única zorras con la que he estado esta frente a mi en estos momentos- ella intentó abofetearle pero él la sujetó el brazo y la empujó a la puerta- lárgate y no vuelvas a hablarme.

-Con mucho gusto te complaceré- la chica abrió la puerta y se marchó, cerrando de un portazo.

Cedric se quedó mirando la puerta y aflojó las manos que estaban cerradas en dos puños. Se las llevó al pecho y se lo frotó, dolorido por las palabras de ella. ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué todo había cambiado tanto?

Había sido tan idiota al pensar que tal vez podría haber algo entre ellos. Pero ella solo había querido una cosa desde el primer momento, quería camelarlo para llevarlo a la cama como siempre había buscado desde que empezaron la universidad, y al final lo había conseguido… a costa de algo muy valioso para él. A costa de su corazón… que volvía a estar roto.

Y si su corazón estaba roto, solo podía significar una cosa. Se había enamorado de Padma y ese sentimiento era mucho más fuerte que el que podía haber sentido alguna vez por Cho. Tan fuerte que tal vez, su corazón, no volvería a reconstruirse.

Se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó sentado allí, frotándose el pecho como si esperase que el dolor se mitigara.

Al ver la frialdad y crueldad que había demostrado ella, había querido pagarle con la misma moneda… pero cada palabra que le había dicho le había dolido como un puñal clavado en la piel.

¡Merlín! Entonces eso era el amor… él creyendo que lo que había sentido alguna vez por Cho era amor y ahora se daba cuenta de que eso no era nada comparado a lo que sentía por esa mujer. Una mujer que no le correspondía, para la que solo había sido uno más en una larga lista que seguiría aumentando con el paso del tiempo.

Un polvo más que terminaría olvidando.

oo00oo

Jess se detuvo con la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba. Miró por encima del hombro pero solo vio como poco a poco el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Pronto la oscuridad reinaría.

Metió las manos en la cazadora que llevaba y continúo caminando. Había decidido desaparecerse para ir a San Mungo y visitar a Layla, y lo hizo cuando llegó al aparcamiento.

Salió del callejón que había junto al hospital y miró el escaparate de entrada.

No les había dicho a sus amigas donde iba, y había logrado esquivar todo el día a Terence pero en cuanto volviese de su visita a la ex novia del chico, iría a buscarle para hablar con él.

Caminó hacía la recepcionista que parloteaba con una enfermera desde detrás de su mostrador. Se detuvo frente a él y espero a que la charla terminara. Cuando la enfermera se despidió de la mujer, se marchó de allí y la recepcionista se giró a Jess con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo la mujer- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Hola- la saludó Jess- vengo a visitar a una amiga, su nombre es Layla Sawyer.

-La hora de visitas ya ha terminado, cariño- le dijo la enfermera- creo que tendrás que volver mañana.

-Es importante que la vea- intentó convencerla- es amiga mía y me he enterado hoy de que estaba aquí, nadie se había molestado en decírmelo y la verdad es que estoy muy preocupada. Si pudiera hacer usted una excepción, no tendría porque enterarse nadie… quedaría solo entre usted y yo.

La recepcionista guardó unos minutos de silencio, balanceando la posibilidad de decirle el número de habitación en la que se encontraba la paciente.

-Se encuentra en la habitación 210, cuarta planta- susurró la mujer- no tardes mucho.

-Seré breve, gracias- la sonrió y se dirigió hacía los ascensores.

Apretó el botón que decía cuatro y junto a otras personas que apretaron distintos botones ascendió. Se detuvo en dos plantas antes de llegar a la suya. Cuando llegó a la cuarto, miró a los lados fijándose en los números que rezaban en las puertas. Se dirigió por el pasillo correcto y se detuvo frente a la puerta que rezaba el número 210.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y vio que no había nadie en la habitación a excepción de la paciente que tumbada a la cama, estaba conectada a varios tubos que la llevaban pociones.

Caminó despacio para no alterarla y se llevó la mano a la boca cuando vio el rostro de la joven que estaba amoratado e hinchado haciendo que apenas se la reconociese. No quería ni imaginarse como estaría el cuerpo bajo esas sábanas.

Layla abrió apenas el ojo que aún le quedaba sano y lo abrió desmesuradamente cuando la reconoció.

-Hola, Layla- le dijo en un susurró- Merlín, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Se sintió estúpida haciéndole esa pregunta, no podía encontrarse bien, estando como estaba pero no sabía como comenzar esa conversación.

-Vete- le pidió ella con la voz ronca.

-No pretendo molestarte- le aseguró Jess- y me iré en seguida. Solo quería saber como estabas, me enteré de lo sucedido por casualidad y yo… Layla- apretó con fuerza el bolso que tenía entre las manos- ¿Pudiste ver a la persona que te hizo esto?

Layla no contestó, ni siquiera la miraba, tenía la vista desviada como si tuviese miedo del tan solo hecho de mirarla.

-Layla…

-No fue una sola persona- le dijo la chica.

-¿Quién te lo hizo? ¿Les vistes la cara?- Jess apretó con más fuerza el bolso- ¿Fue Terence?

Las maquinas a las que estaba conectada la joven y que registraban los signos de su corazón, comenzaron a aumentar con rapidez y Jess vio el horror reflejado en su cara. Trago saliva sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-Entonces fue él- le dijo Jess sin tener que oír su respuesta- y si fueron varias personas, tuvieron que ayudarle sus amigos.

-Vete, por favor- le suplicó la muchacha- márchate.

-Ya me voy, Layla- puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica- espero que te recuperes pronto y lo siento.

Salió de la habitación con un nudo en la boca del estomago. Era sorprendente lo que una persona podía cambiar, era sorprendente ver lo fácil que era para algunas personas tener dos caras… era increíble que Terence hubiese hecho algo así, no era el niño que ella recordaba, era una persona que había sido capaz de golpear a una joven indefensa.

Y sus amigos no eran mucho mejores que él.

Debía dejarle, ya no solo porque no le quisiera sino porque era peligroso. Era cierto eso que decían que de tal palo tal astilla porque Terence era como su padre, dos malas personas a las que no les importaba hacer daño a la gente.

Salió del hospital y se metió en el callejón donde había aparecido. La noche ya cubría cada rincón de Londres y volvió a girarse sobre si misma cuando sintió que alguien la observaba pero de nuevo se encontró con la nada.

Comenzando a sentirse paranoica, se desapareció.

El aire frío de la noche la golpeó cuando apareció en medio del aparcamiento. Las farolas iluminaban el lugar y caminó hacía la residencia de chicos. Se detuvo cuando notó un cosquilleo en la nuca pero nada… no había nada tras ella cuando miró.

Cuando se giró para seguir con su caminó, se dio de bruces con Goyle y pegó un grito de sorpresa. Crabbe estaba junto a su amigo. Dio un paso para alejarse de ellos pero su espalda chocó contra Millcent que estaba detrás de ella.

-Terence te busca- le gruñó Goyle.

-Iba para allá, tengo algo que decirle- le dijo Jess y pasó por su lado.

Caminó hacía la residencia pero se detuvo al notar que los tres jóvenes la seguían. Les miró.

-Se llegar yo sola- les soltó con brusquedad- no necesito que seáis mis perros falderos.

-Tal vez será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando- le dijo Millcent.

Crabbe soltó un ladrido como si fuese un perro y la sonrisa que vio aparecer en la cara de los tres jóvenes, la hizo erizar el pelo de la nuca. Subió las escaleras y les dejó atrás. Caminó por los pasillos pero se detuvo cuando vio a Joseph y Gerard que estaban apoyados a cada lado de la puerta de su propio cuarto.

Ellos la miraron y sonrieron con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Jessica- la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza Gerard- si vas en busca de Terence, no esta en su cuarto- hizo un movimiento de cabeza y señaló su cuarto- te esta esperando aquí, en el nuestro.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?- preguntó deteniéndose frente al chico.

-Necesita privacidad y en su cuarto podría llegar Longbotton y molestaros- le contestó Gerard- necesita hablar de algo importante contigo.

-Que casualidad, yo también- le soltó ella sin acobardase ante su mirada.

El chico le señaló la puerta con una sonrisa divertida y ella le miró con el ceño fruncido. Entró pasando entre los dos jóvenes y se encontró con la mirada de Terence que recostado en la cama de Gerard, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, la miraba sin ningún tipo de sonrisa.

Miró por encima de su hombro y vio como Joseph cerraba la puerta, dejándoles a solas.

-Por fin te veo- le dijo él con una tranquilidad que no le gustaba para nada- has estado evitándome todo el día. Eso no es propio de una buena novia.

-Será que no lo soy- se encogió de hombros Jess, sabiendo que debía tener cuidado con lo que decía o podría terminar como Layla- pero tu tampoco eres un buen novio. Te recuerdo que aún no me has pedido perdón por llamarme estúpida.

-La niña se ofendió- sonrió él- yo no pido disculpas, Jessica.

-Deberías aprender a hacerlo, entonces- le recomendó.

-No he dicho que no sepa- se sentó en el borde de la cama- se pedirlas pero nunca son disculpas verdaderas.

-¿Hay algo verdadero en ti?- preguntó Jess sin poder evitarlo- ¿O eres una farsa? ¿Quién es el verdadero Terence, el que se muestra servicial ante mis padres o el que tiene esos cambio tan bruscos de personalidad?

Terence sonrió como si encontrase divertida la conversación. Se llevó un cigarro a los labios y lo encendió. Le dio una calada y lo sujetó entre sus dedos, guardándose el mechero en el bolsillo.

-Ninguno de los dos, Jessica- le aseguró el muchacho poniéndose de pie y dándole otra calada al cigarro- ni soy el estúpido que es amable y educado con tus padres, ni tengo cambios de humor. ¿Quieres saber quien soy?- se puso a un palmo de su rostro y la hecho el humo a la cara- soy un gran actor, Jessica.

-En eso tienes razón porque me he creído todos tus disculpas, tus te quiero y todos tus intentos por hacerme creer que alguien como tu tenía sentimientos- ella le miró a los ojos y aunque su corazón latía desbocado por el miedo, no se lo demostró; y aunque su cuerpo quería alejarse del de él, no lo hizo- por eso, lo nuestro…

-¿Dónde has estado hoy, Jess?- preguntó Terence apoyándose en el escritorio de uno de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Jessica sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

-¿Qué donde has ido hoy?

-No he ido a ningún lado- le mintió- he estado todo el tiempo en la universidad.

-No me mientas, Jessica- le pidió Terence mirándola fijamente- será peor.

-¿Acaso me estas amenazando?- preguntó- porque tu no me vas a amenazar a mi.

-Vamos, Jessica. Te aseguro que no es el momento de que saques tu vena valiente. Podría ser peor para ti y para… Layla.

Jess no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa aunque solo fue una décima de segundo y volvió a poner su mejor cara de póquer, él se dio cuenta de esa pequeña debilidad.

-No se de que me estas hablando- le aseguró ella.

-Jessica, no sabes mentir- negó él con la cabeza- no deberías haber ido a verla. Mis chicos me han avisado de tu pequeña escapada a San Mungo…

Entonces esa sensación de que alguien la seguía no había sido paranoias suyas, era cierto que alguien la había seguido. Por eso Crabbe, Goyle y Millcent le habían dicho eso.

-¿Desde cuándo?- quiso saber.

-Desde que estamos juntos- le dijo él- les pedí que no te perdieran de vista cuando estabas sin mí… quería saber si te portabas bien.

-Maldito, hijo de puta, no tienes ningún derecho a hacer algo así- le espetó ella, furiosa.

-Eh- le agarró del rostro con una mano y lo apretó hasta sacarla un quejido. Ella intentó soltarse pero no puedo- una chica tan bonita no debería decir cosas tan feas. Y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a hacer lo que me plazca contigo, para eso soy tu novio. Así que si quiero que mis amigos te vigilen, puedo hacerlo; si quiero ponerte un localizador en el móvil para cuando te desaparezcas- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- puedo hacerlo… porque eres mía.

La soltó el rostro con brusquedad y ella le miró con rabia.

-Por cierto, ni se te ocurra tirar el móvil ahora que sabes que tiene un localizador porque lo sabré y será peor para ti- le aseguró él- quiero que lo lleves todo el rato encima. Y te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a Layla.

-Te equivocas, Terence, haré lo que me de la gana- le aseguró ella- porque he venido a decirte que los nuestro se termina aquí y ahora.

Terence apagó el cigarro en un cenicero y cuando se giró a ella, le soltó una bofetada que la hizo trastabillar. El cuello le crujió de una forma dolorosa y el pelo la ocultó el rostro. Se llevó la mano al lugar golpeado y lo sintió caliente.

-Eres tu la que te equivocas, Jess- le oyó decir y cuando le miró, vio que toda posible sonrisa había desaparecido de su cara. Se tocó el labio y vio que estaba sangrando por lo que entendió el sabor metálico que tenía en la boca- lo nuestro no acabará nunca. Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos aunque aún no lo comprendas.

-Estás loco- él la miró pero no se inmutó ante lo que le había dicho- no voy a estar contigo, jamás.

-Lo harás si no quieres que tus amigas o Potter paguen las consecuencias- le aseguró él. Jess le miró- has visto de lo que soy capaz, Jessica, y te aseguro que lo que le he hecho a Layla, no es ni la mitad de lo que puedo llegar a hacerle a alguien.

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver en todo esto- murmuró Jess con temor- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ellos!

-No tiene porque pasarles nada, si tú continúas a mi lado, comportándote como una buena novia y te alejas de ellos. No me gusta la influencia que tienen sobre ti.- le dijo sin inmutarse ante su gritos- Aléjate de Potter, sus amigos y de tus amigas y no les pasará nada. Se una buena novia, y no les pasará nada. No visites a Layla y ella no tendrá que sufrir.

-Eres un cabrón- le miró con asco- no pienso caer bajo tus amenazas.

Jess se giró y agarró el manillar de la puerta.

-¿Y vas a ser capaz de cargar sobre tus hombros con el sufrimiento de alguien a quien amas?- preguntó Terence.

Jess bajó la vista y vio como su mano temblaba. Sabía de lo que él era capaz, esas amenazas no eran un farol, había visto como había quedado Layla y lo había probado en sus propias carnes con esa bofetada que le había dado.

Sabía que se moriría si a alguna de sus amigas o a los chicos le sucedía algo por su culpa, se moriría si a Harry le pasaba algo. No podría con la culpa, ni con el dolor de saber que ella lo podría haber evitado. Pero… ¿Qué significaba salvarles? Su libertad, su felicidad, su vida ¿Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo eso?

Supo que lo haría si, a cambio de ello, la gente que quería estaba a salvo.

Se dio la vuelta y le miró. El chico que hasta hacía muy poco le había parecido atractivo ahora se alzaba ante ella como un monstruo. Alzó el cuello mostrando un orgullo del que nunca había alardeado.

-Prométeme que no les harás daño.

-Siempre que hagas todo lo que te pida y te comportes como una buena novia- asintió él- Jess, todo puede ir bien entre nosotros si te comportas. Podemos ser muy felices si pones de tu parte. ¿Serás una buena novia y harás todo lo que te pida?

Jess tragó saliva.

-Si.

-Entonces no les pasará nada a ninguno.

Jess cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza cuando sintió que él la cogía de la nuca y la plantaba un beso en la boca. La lamió la sangre que aún tenía en el labio y la soltó.

-Has tomado la decisión correcta, pequeña.

oo00oo

Parvati estaba sentada en delante de su escritorio con el ordenador abierto. Esperaba que _abogado_de_oficio_ se conectase y sonrió cuando vio que lo hacía. Espero unos segundos para no parecer una desesperada y le abrió conversación.

-**Hola**- le saludó.

-**Hola**- le dijo él con un gracioso emoticono- **¿Qué tal todo? Hace mucho que no hablamos ¿Cómo han ido las vacaciones?**

**-Bien- **le contestó- **muy bien, la verdad**- recalcó al recordar los días que había pasado con Dean. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar esos pensamientos… Dean era cosa del pasado, debía pensar en ese chico y lo que con él le esperaba- **¿Has solucionado ya los asuntos que tenías pendientes?**

**-Si- **le respondió- **y he tomado una decisión.**

-**¿Qué decisión?**

-**Si aun quieres, me gustaría conocerte- **Parvati sonrió al leer eso.

-**Si, aún quiero conocerte- **escribió con rapidez.

-**¿Te parece que quedemos frente al Big Ben, el primer sábado de abril a las ocho?**

**-Está bien- **le respondió- **iré con una cazadora blanca y unos zapatos rojos.**

**-Yo te estaré esperando con un rosa- **le informó él.

**-Bien. Allí nos veremos, entonces.**

oo00oo

Neville caminó por los pasillos de la residencia femenina, subió a los pisos de arriba y se detuvo en el que sabía que era el cuarto de Tara. Sus amigos le habían dicho que no perdiese más el tiempo y que si era la chica que había estado buscando, diese el paso y pensaba hacerlo.

Levantó la mano y llamó a la puerta, esperó hasta que la chica le dijo que podía pasar. Ella y su compañera de cuarto estaban colocando las cosas en su lugar y ambas se detuvieron cuando le vieron.

-Hola, chicas- las saludó mientras sentía como el sudor le resbalaba por la espalda- Tara, ¿Podría hablar contigo a solas?

-Yo me voy- soltó la otra chica, miró unos segundos a su amigas y se marchó cerrando tras ella.

Tara dejó el estuche de maquillaje que tenía en la mano sobre la cama y le miró a la espera de que él le dijese por lo que la había ido a buscar.

-¿Necesitas algo, Neville?- le dijo al ver que no empezaba a hablar.

-Hacerte una pregunta- le respondió y ella asintió- ¿Yo te gusto?

Ella pareció un poco sorprendida con la pregunta, se puso roja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo…

-Tal vez he sido algo brusco, perdona- le dijo, maldiciéndose para sus adentros al ver que la había intimidado- es solo que mis amigos llevan un tiempo diciéndome que creen que tu… bueno… que yo te gusto ¿sabes? Y me gustaría que si es así, me lo dijeras.

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo ahora?- le preguntó ella.

-Porque me gustas- le dijo él. En realidad era cierto, porque ella era la chica misteriosa y esta le gustaba por lo tanto le gustaba Tara. Espero y se fijo en la reacción de sorpresa de ella- y quiero saber si soy correspondido.

Ella se echó el pelo detrás de la oreja, nerviosamente pero terminó sonriendo lo que hizo que el cuerpo tenso de Neville se relajara.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba. Nunca había percibido que tu sintieses algo parecido por mi- le dijo ella. Se miraron- pero si, Neville, me gustas mucho.

Él asintió levemente y suspiró aliviado. ¡Merlín! Ya está, ya la había encontrado, la chica misteriosa. Se acercó a ella y se detuvo. Levantó la mano y la acunó la mejilla, Tara cerró los ojos y él la besó despacio.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. La dio un pequeño beso en la comisura y la tocó el cabello.

-¿Desde cuando eres morena?- le preguntó.

-Desde hace unos meses- le respondió y ella se quedó pensativa, haciendo memoria- en octubre, pocos días después de que empezase el torneo de Quiddich.

Tenía sentido, él había estado con la chica misteriosa, con Tara, el mismo día que empezó el Torneo de Quiddich. Poco después se teñiría.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó- ¿Te gusta más rubio?- él asintió y ella sonrió- no te preocupes entonces, pensaba ponerme de nuevo de mi color.

Neville sonrió levemente y de pronto pensó en Luna pero la apartó de su cabeza, sabiendo que estaría con Jack en esos momentos y él ahora estaba con Tara. Las cosas eran como tenían que ser. Luna y él solo eran amigos y solo podían ser eso. Esa chica era la que le había hecho sentir mariposas en el estomago cuando habían dormido juntos y lo que había sentido en esos meses por Luna, no era otra cosa que cariño.

Se olvidó de Luna y de todo. Miró a la chica que tenía enfrente y la volvió a besar.

oo00oo

Ya había pasado una semana de clases desde que volvieron de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Una semana en la que se habían tenido que poner al día con todas las asignaturas, los entrenamientos y la vida social.

Una semana muy ajetreada. Por suerte el sábado había llegado y los alumnos de la universidad _Merlín el encantador_ se estaban relajando en diferentes actividades.

Angie caminaba hacía el comedor para desayunar junto a sus amigas cuando pasó por al lado de Jess que entraba en ese momento al comedor.

-¡Eih, Jess!- la saludó con una sonrisa. Señaló la mesa donde ya estaban todas su amigas y que Jess miró con sus grandes ojos azules que estaban adornados por unas grandes ojeras- vente a desayunar con nosotras.

-Yo…- Jess miró la mesa- va…

-Jess.

Angie miró a Terence que había llegado en ese momento al comedor y se había acercado a ellas. Vio como agarraba a su novia del brazo pero no notó lo tensa que se puso ella.

-Vamos a desayunar- le dijo Terence con suavidad- nos están esperando.

-Si- asintió Jess y miró a Angie- otro día desayunamos juntas.

Asintió y la vio alejarse junto a su novio que no dejaba de agarrarla del brazo. Se fue a por algo de comer, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigas y se sentó con ellas mientras le daba los buenos días.

-¿Has hablado con Jess?- preguntó Ginny que había visto todo.

-Si, la he dicho que se viniese desayunar- explicó Angie mientras le daba un mordisco a un bollo- pero Terence casi no la ha dejado responder, ha dicho que ya desayunaría con nosotras otro día.

-Lleva diciendo eso toda la semana y apenas la hemos visto el pelo desde que volvimos de las vacaciones- soltó Pansy, molesta, mirando la mesa donde se sentaban Jess, Terence y el grupito de él- ¡miradla! Jess no pintada nada con Chang y las demás, es evidente que ni a ellas les gusta la presencia de Jess, ni a Jess le gusta estar con ellas.

-Bueno pero cuando quieres estar con alguien haces de tripas corazón- le dijo Parvati encogiéndose de hombros- y si esas son las amigas de Terence, ella no puede hacer nada, a nosotras tampoco nos gustaría que él intentase separarnos de ella.

-Es lo que está haciendo- le dijo Pansy- desde que está con Terence, no la vemos.

-Es normal que al principio se este más junta con la pareja- la excusó Luna.

-Si pero ellos ya llevan casi un mes saliendo y la verdad, Hermione también está saliendo con Gerard y no la ves pegada como una lapa a él- le espetó Pansy- además, Jess no quería estar él, no se si recordáis que nos dijo que le quería dejar y de repente no se despega ni un solo segundo de él… es todo muy extraño.

-Habrá cambiado de opinión- le dijo Padma que desde hacía unos días no tenía ese ímpetu que la caracterizaba- todo el mundo cambia de opinión.

-No, todo esto es muy extraño- Pansy no apartaba los ojos de Jess que no reía como los demás ocupantes de la mesa- miradla, no la veo bien, parece cansada y no tiene buena cara.- miró a Hermione- tú duermes con ella y eres novia de Gerard, por lo que pasas más tiempo con ella ¿Sabes algo que la pueda pasar?

-No hablo con ella mucho más que tú- le respondió Hermione- en esta semana apenas a dormido en el cuarto y cuando lo ha hecho siempre estaba dormida cuando yo llegaba. Y cuando estamos juntas porque estamos con Terence y Gerard, casi no hablamos… no se la verdad es que yo estoy con Pansy, está un poco extraña.

-Veis como no soy la única que lo piensa- Pansy señaló a su amiga.

-Puede que ver a Harry después de las vacaciones la haya hecho sentirse angustiada- se encogió de hombros Lavender- es evidente que Jess le sigue queriendo y no será agradable volver a verlo después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que sigue amando a Harry pero no, esta vez no podemos culpar a Harry por el comportamiento de Jess- Pansy suspiró- creí que me alegraría cuando Jess estuviese saliendo con Terence, siempre me pareció un buen partido para ella pero… no me gusta, nos está apartando de ella, no se porqué, ni con que intención pero Jess se está distanciando de nosotras y se que es porque él así lo quiere. Jess nunca se alejaría con nosotras.

-¿Entonces por qué lo esta haciendo y no deja a Terence como dijo en un principio?- le dijo Padma- Pansy tienes demasiado tiempo libre, y te estas montando películas, búscate un hobbie o algo y deja a los demás que hagan lo que quieran. Jess está ahora pegajosa con Terence y no se aparta de él pero pronto se cansará de pasar tanto tiempo con él y volverá con nosotras, siempre pasa lo mismo al principio de comenzar una relación.

-Hablo la experta en relaciones estables- soltó Pansy malhumorada.

-Púdrete- le dijo Padma sacándole la lengua.

-Venga, chicas, tranquilizaos- le pidió Parvati poniendo un poco de paz- que últimamente tenéis las dos un carácter inaguantable.

-¡Aih está Francesco, veamos que opina él!- soltó Pansy por lo que Padma puso los ojos en blanco. Levantó el brazo para llamar la atención del entrenador italiano- ¡Francesco, ven un momento, por favor!

El hombre se acercó a la mesa donde estaban desayunando y la saludó con una agradable sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cómo ves a Jess?- le preguntó Pansy.

-No se que decirte. No he hablado con ella desde que volvió de las vacaciones- el hombre se encogió de hombros- solo nos hemos saludo cuando nos hemos visto pero siempre esta con su novio y creo que al _bambino_ no le caigo muy bien.

-Ves- le señaló Pansy mirando a Padma.

-Eso no es extraño. Jess ya nos dijo que Terence era celoso, seguramente no le guste ningún hombre que se acerque a un metro de ella.

-La verdad es que no parece muy contenta, mi _ragazze_- le dijo Francesco y Pansy miró con suficiencia a Padma- intentaré hablar con ella.

-Vale, yo también le noto rara y el hecho de que quisiera dejarle y no lo haya hecho, no me da buena espina- le dijo Pansy y Francesco asintió.

-No te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella- le sonrió y se marchó a desayunar junto a Sheila, la enfermera, que le sonrió.

-Pronto te darás cuenta de que estás paranoica- le dijo Padma dándole un bocado a su tostada.

oo00oo

Había llegado la noche y Lavender bailaba en medio de la pista de baile con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en la canción y en el movimiento de los cuerpos que había a su alrededor.

De todas sus amigas solo habían salido de fiesta Ginny, Luna, Angie, Parvati y ella. Padma y Pansy llevaban toda la semana con cambios de humor tan pronto estaban enfadadas como llorando como magdalenas maldiciéndose por amar a dos hombres que no les correspondían. Jess estaba desaparecida en combate, en algo tenía razón Pansy, no la habían visto el pelo en toda la semana, Terence la tenía absorbida. Y Hermione había dicho que tenía otros planes.

Y ella se había quedado en la pista de baile sola cuando Ginny se había excusado diciendo que iba en busca de Draco, Luna se había ido con Tom y Parvati y Angie se habían ido a por algo de beber y aún no había vuelto.

Se sobresaltó al sentir como alguien la agarraba de la cintura. Abrió los ojos y vio a un chico que quería bailar con ella pero no como le gustaba las confianzas que algunos chicos se tomaban para ligar, le dio la espalda.

Arrugó el ceño cuando vio que el joven insistía, hizo que la soltará cuando él la rodeó la cintura y se dio la vuelta para salir de la multitud pero él le cogió del brazo y la hizo girar sobre si misma hasta pegarle de nuevo a su cuerpo.

-Suéltame, ahora- le pidió apunto de perder la paciencia.

-Vamos, nena, bailemos- le sonrió él echándole el aliento donde pudo oler el fuerte hedor del alcohol.

-No- intentó soltarse pero no pudo.

Estaba forcejeando cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y tiraba de ella apartándola del hombre.

-¡Eh, tú…!- empezó a decir el borracho pero se debió de pensar mejor al ver la alta figura de Seamus que se alzaba sobre él como una sombra amenazadora.

-¿Ibas a decir algo?- preguntó Seamus hablando por encima de la música.

El hombre no respondió y se marchó sin más. Lavender se colgó de un salto del cuello de su amigo y él la miró con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, mi superhéroe- le dijo con cariño.

-De nada- la dio un beso en la mejilla y empezaron a moverse con lentitud a pesar de que la música que estaba sonando en ese momento no pegaba con el baile que estaban llevando a cabo. Se acercó a su oído y la susurró :- no puedo culpar a ese tipo por su insistencia, esta noche estás preciosa.

Lavender la miró y sonriendo de oreja a oreja se acurrucó contra su pecho.

oo00oo

Gerard se detuvo en la cuneta de la carretera al ver como la moto de Harry donde iba montada Hermione, se detenía frente a un hotel que había a las afueras del pueblo.

Rabioso, se quedó en la protección que le otorgaba la oscuridad, observando como los dos ocupantes del aparato se bajaban. Siempre había tenido la sospecha de que Hermione se veía con alguien pero nunca creyó que ese tipo con el que se viese fuese Potter.

Cuando le había visto esperándola en la moto con el casco puesto y le había visto montarse detrás de él, la furia le había inundado el pecho. Potter no solo no se había conformado con Jess sino que había decidido poner sus ojos y sus manos sobre su mujer. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, Potter se la iba a pagar. Terence ya se la tenía jurada pero él también pensaba vengar ese agravio de alguna manera.

Vio como se llevaba las manos al casco para quitárselo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del hotel, ella ya se había quitado el suyo pero justo cuando iba a verle la cara a ese desgraciado, un camión pasó por delante ocultándole la visión.

Cuando el trailer terminó de pasar, solo vio una espalda ancha que se perdía en el interior del hotel. No importaba, la moto era la de Potter y sabía que tenía demasiado cariño al cacharro como para dejárselo a alguien.

Potter se estaba tirando a Hermione y se las pagaría. Costase lo que le costase.

oo00oo

Ginny no podía dejar de sonreír mientras caminaba por la discoteca en busca de Draco. Las cosas entre ellos cada vez iban mejor, no eran novios pero ella no se había vuelto a ver con nadie y estaba casi segura de que él no se había vuelto a ver con ninguna mujer. Puede que las cosas entre ellos no fuesen del todo serias pero por lo menos se guardaban una especie de fidelidad.

Se detuvo al ver a Draco dándole un sorbo a la copa, se acercó a él decidido cuando vio como llegaba una chica intercambiaba un par de palabras con él y la daba un beso. Se sintió como una completa estúpida y los ojos se le abnegaron de lágrimas. A pesar de ver como Draco se apartaba, no pudo evitar enfurecerse porque nunca podría estar segura de que él la guardase fidelidad porque en entre ellos dos no había otro cosa que no fuera sexo.

Draco alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de la pelirroja que furiosa se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre el gentío.

Sintiendo que se agobiaba por el calor, la multitud y el malestar que le había causado esa imagen, se hizo paso entre la gente para salir de la discoteca y respirar un poco de aire.

Después de muchos empujones logró salir de la discoteca pero a pesar de sentir el aire en la cara no se sintió mejor. Había creído como una estúpida que entre ellos podría haber algo, su estúpido corazón la había dado la esperanza de que entre ellos pudiese existir algo más ¿Para qué? Para que la decepción de verlo ahora con otra mujer, fuese más dura y dolorosa.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a estar furiosa con él porque no se habían jurado amor eterno en ningún momento pero tras pasar en Semana Santa lo de Morgan y ver la forma en la que le trato, pensó que él sentía algo por ella. Y no pudo evitar sentirse molesta con él.

-Ginny- oyó la voz de Draco tras ella que la había seguido hasta el exterior.

Ginny bufó y comenzó a caminar calle arriba sin mirar atrás. Oyó los pasos de él que le seguía y decidió acelerar su propio caminar.

-Ginny, por Merlín, para y hablamos- le pidió él.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- le soltó ella- vuelve dentro y diviértete con tu amiguita.

-Yo la bese, fue ella- le dijo él- y lo sabes, tú lo viste.

-Me da igual, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana- le aseguró ella- a fin de cuentas entre tu y yo no hay nada.

-Ginny.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó deteniéndose en medio de la carretera y mirándole, enfadada por su insistencia.

-No te…- los dos giraron la cabeza al oír un fuerte chirrido y unas luces les cegaron- ¡Ginny!

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el coche iba demasiado rápido y ella se había quedado paralizada. Solo sintió un fuerte empujón, un raspón en las manos que utilizó para parar el golpe, un fuerte golpe y el chirrido de las ruedas del coche al darse la fuga.

Se miró las manos que le sangraban y se giró para ver lo que había sucedido. Draco estaba tirado en el suelo inmóvil y algunas personas ya se acercaban corriendo a él para auxiliarle mientras llamaban por teléfono.

Aterrada, se puso en pie, sin inmutarse por el dolor palpitante de sus propias heridas al haber sido empujada por el chico que estaba tirado en el suelo. Corrió hasta él y se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo.

Tenía una herida en la cabeza que no paraba de sangrar y algún que otro rasguño.

-Draco, por favor- apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No oyó nada- no me haga esto- le acarició el rostro mientras escuchaba el alboroto a su alrededor- por favor, por favor, abre los ojos, mi amor.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Resolviendo un enigma"_. Hasta la próxima.


	47. Resolviendo un enigma

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Siento mucho el retraso pero no he podido evitarlo. Ocupada con los exámenes y los trabajos, me ha sido imposible actualizar antes, era raro el día que me podía sentar delante del ordenador para ponerme al día con la historia. Y mi salud no me ha ayudado tampoco, he estado una temporada malilla pero ya estoy mejor. Así que lo siento mucho.

Solo deciros que en este capítulo sale la letra de la canción de Nelly Furtado _Wait for you_. La utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 46: Resolviendo un enigma.**

Ginny apretó con fuerza las asas del bolso, desesperada porque aún no había tenido noticias del estado de Draco desde que se lo llevaron al hospital muggle más cercano.

No estaba sola en la sala de espera. Había algunas personas más que esperaban noticias de sus seres queridos, como ella.

Si le pasaba algo a Draco, no se lo perdonaría en la vida y mucho menos sabiendo que pocos minutos antes había estado discutiendo con él. La había salvado la vida sin importarle lo que a él le pudiese pasar, se había interpuesto entre ese coche y ella.

Se limpió varias lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas y levantó la cabeza al ver como un medico se le acercaba.

-¿Usted venía con el chico que han atropellado, no?- Ginny asintió- puede estar tranquila, solo tiene algunas magulladuras y una pierna rota, se pondrá bien.

Ginny suspiró, aliviada y antes de que pudiese preguntarle nada el doctor siguió.

-En seguida podrás verle, le están llevando a una de las habitaciones, mañana le daremos el alta si todo sigue en orden. Una enfermera le vendrá a buscar para llevarte a su cuarto.

Ginny asintió y le dio las gracias. Se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió. No tardaron en ir a buscarla una enfermera que la llevó hasta la habitación de Draco y que la dejó delante de la puerta. Tomó aire y entró.

El chico estaba ocupando una cama, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía estar dormido y su rostro estaba algo magullado. Se acercó y le acarició la mano que estaba apoyada sobre la cama. Él siguió sin abrir los ojos.

Se sentó en un sillón que había junto a la cama y continúo acariciándole la mano.

-Draco- le llamó despacio- ¿Estás dormido?

Él no respondió y ella suspiró. Estiró la mano y le acarició las hebras plateadas que coronaban la cabeza del joven.

-Casi me matas del susto, idiota- le dijo en un suave susurro- si te hubiese pasado algo… no sé qué habría hecho sin ti- vio como la mano le temblaba y se la llevó al regazo. Suspiró- no vuelvas a asustarme de este modo, porque yo…- tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que le estaba abriendo su corazón y que solo se estaba atreviendo porque estaba dormido- yo te quiero tanto, Draco.-apoyó la cabeza en su pecho- Siempre te he querido.

-Sabía que era irresistible para ti.

Ginny levantó la cabeza sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Draco tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba con una sonrisa, divertida. Se había estado haciendo el dormido.

-Ginny…

La pelirroja apretó con fuerza el asa del bolso que tenía sobre el regazo. Se había hecho el dormido y le había abierto el corazón. Sintiéndose estúpida, se puso en pie y él la agarró la mano. Ella se soltó furiosa y levantó la mano para golpearle pero se contuvo.

-Mira te daría un puñetazo pero no me dedico a pegar a personas encamadas- gruñó Ginny- olvida todo lo que dije porque solo fue una muestra de agradecimiento. Y no vuelvas a hablarme porque no soporto a la gente que finge cuando ve a otra persona preocupada. ¡Pedazo de idiota!

-Vamos, Ginny- le llamó Draco pero ella se marchó del cuarto enfadada.

El chico se quedó mirando la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las preciosas palabras de la chica.

oo00oo

Parvati abrió con cuidado la puerta del cuarto que compartía con su hermana. A diferencia de ella, Padma no había querido salir de fiesta y aún debía de estar durmiendo porque apenas había amanecido.

Parvati estaba preocupada por ella, estaba bastante decaída por lo sucedido con Cedric aunque ante la gente se empeñaba en hacerse la fuerte. Cerró la puerta tras ella con cuidado y se fue a la cama con los zapatos en la mano y que se había quitado para no hacer ruido.

Se puso el pijama y cuando estaba a punto de meterse en la cama, fue consciente de un suave quejido que la hizo girar la cabeza a la cama de su hermana.

-Padma- susurró.

De nuevo otro quejido. Se acercó a su hermana que estaba de espaldas a ella y suspiró cuando la vio llorando. Se le rompió el corazón al ver como sangre de su sangre sufría. Ella sabía lo mucho que le había dolido lo sucedido con Cedric, a decir verdad, seguramente fuese la única persona que conociese de verdad los sentimientos de la chica.

Se metió en la cama junto a ella y se acurrucó contra su espalda, pasándole un brazo por la cintura, la que estrechó con delicadeza. Padma bajó la mano hasta entrelazarla con la de su hermana y siguió llorando, agradecida por el consuelo de su gemela.

oo00oo

El domingo Harry se despertó temprano. Esa noche, después de semanas, por fin había podido dormir de un tirón, sin despertarse, sin sueños recurrentes de hijas no natas, pero a pesar de todo no conseguía sentirse bien. El dolor que llevaba en el pecho desde un tiempo atrás, no desaparecía.

Había decidido ir a la ciudad y hacer una visita a Ami, el hombre que le había hecho todos los tatuajes que llevaba, y así despejar un poco la mente de todo lo que le llevaba preocupando desde hacía un tiempo.

En ese momento se encontraba en la tienda de su amigo. Se habían metido en el cuarto donde hacía los tatuajes mágicos y Harry se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que esa visita no había sido buena idea. Ese lugar le recordaba todo el tiempo al día en el que él y Jess fueron a hacerse un tatuaje y Ami parecía empeñado en llevar todo el tiempo la conversación por el tema de Jess.

-Creí que era ella- dijo Ami después de unos minutos de silencio.

Harry que estaba sentado en la silla donde normalmente la gente que está siendo tatuada, le miró. El hombre estaba sentado en una silla junto a una mesa de la que estaba cogiendo algún instrumental que estaba limpiando, su cuerpo musculoso y completamente tatuado se contraía y relajaba cada vez que estiraba el brazo para coger algo de la mesa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Harry.

-Creí que Jess era la definitiva- el hombre le miró con una sonrisa- cuando te vi entrar con ella ese día, quede deslumbrado y no solo porque era hermosa sino por la sonrisa que ambos teníais. Se veía una conexión, una compenetración entre vosotros que muy pocas veces he visto y, joder, se veía a leguas que ella te quería.

-Fui un idiota.

-Estoy seguro de ello- rió Ami- los hombres cuando nos enamoramos nos volvemos idiotas.

-Ya es demasiado tarde- suspiró Harry.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde, amigo- el hombre siguió limpiando y después de unos segundos de silencio, continúo:- ¿recuerdas el tatuaje de Jess?

-Si- respondió- un hada en pose de bailarina de balet, creo que le puso también una frase.

-Si ¿Recuerdas lo que decía la frase?- preguntó y Harry se encogió de hombros- Joder, Harry, entiendo porque Jess te ha dado la patada- negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía- era el título de una canción.

-¿Qué canción?- quiso saber Harry.

-Wait for you (Esperaré por ti) de Nelly Furtado- le dijo Ami y le miró a los ojos- ¿Y a quién crees que va a estar esperando?

-Ella está ahora con otro, ya no me espera, se ha cansado- apartó la mirada de su amigo.

-Idiota, lo que yo te diga- levantó la cabeza al oír lo que le decía Ami y vio que le estaba mirando- esa mujer estaba loca por ti, se veía en la forma en la que te hablaba, en cómo te miraba, te sonreía, en todo y sé que has cometido un error muy gordo porque has tenido las pelotas de contármelo pero no se puede dejar de amar a alguien de la noche a la mañana- Ami le sonrió- amigo, esa mujer está esperando por ti, solo tienes que decirle las palabras adecuadas, suplicarle su perdón y maldita sea dejar todas esas mujeres tuyas… por lo que me has dicho el chico que tiene por novio es un imbécil y no creo que dure mucho con él y mucho menos si tú decides dar el paso, pero no has tenido ni siquiera narices para decirme a mí que la amas.

Harry apartó la mirada.

-Ese es tu mayor defecto de todos, Harry, que eres incapaz de abrir tu corazón, tienes demasiado miedo a sufrir y no te culpo, después de todo lo que has vivido, pero el único que está saliendo perjudicado con el silencio de tu corazón, eres tú.

-Debo irme- se levantó y Ami le miró sabiendo que no quería escuchar más, no quiso insistir y asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza- vendré a verte otro día o también podrías pasarte por la universidad.

-Cuando tenga un rato libre iré, tengo ganas de ver a tus amigos- le dijo Ami con una leve sonrisa- y hazme un favor, cuando llegues a la universidad ponte a escuchar la canción que tiene Jess tatuada.

Harry se despidió de su amigo y salió de la tienda. Cuando se introdujo en un callejón, se desapareció, materializándose en el aparcamiento de la universidad. Fue al cuarto de Dean, que llevaba nervioso desde hacía unos días porque el sábado tendría la cita con la chica cibernética.

-¿Qué pasa tío?- le dijo Dean cuando le vio entrar por la puerta.

-Venía para ver si tienes en tu mp3 la canción de Nelly Furtado Wait for you- le dijo Harry, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a su amigo la música y de todos los estilos, así que era el que con más probabilidad podría tener esa canción, sino tendría que pedirle a Colin que se la descargase de Internet y no sabía cuánto podría tardar eso.

-Sí, espera que voy a por él- el chico entró en la habitación y volvió con el aparato en la mano- ¿para qué quieres escuchar esa canción?

-Nada en particular. Alguien me hablo de ella. Luego te lo devuelvo, tío.

-Tranquilo no me corre prisa- le dijo Dean.

Harry se despidió de él y se dirigió a la calle. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el silencioso campo de Quiddich al que entró y se sentó en uno de las gradas. Se puso los cascos y buscó la canción. Cuando dio con ella, cerró los ojos y la escuchó con atención.

I know you're trying to get around me baby _(Sé __que__estás__ tratando de rodearme, cariño)  
_I know you've got me in your heart baby _(Sé que me tienes en tu corazón, cariño)_

I know that you could love me _(Sé que podrías amarme)  
_If you only had a guarantee _(Si sólo tuvieras una garantía)  
_When I look at your face it's so empty _(Cuando miro tu cara está tan vacía)_  
I know I could fill you with love baby _(Sé que podría llenarte de amor, cariño)  
_Your soul is dying for me _(Tu alma está muriendo por mí)_  
Can't deny our energy _(No puedes negar nuestra energía)_

And you're far I'm near you're there _(Y tu estás lejos yo estoy cerca y tu estás allí)_  
I'm here you're hurting for me I can see it in your eyes _(Estoy aquí y estás sufriendo por mi, lo puedo ver en tus ojos)_

Some of the hardest things are easy to achieve with patience _(Las cosas más difíciles son fáciles para alcanzar con la paciencia)_

I'll wait for you until the heavens fall (_Le esperaré hasta la caída de cielo)  
_I'll wait for you until the end of the world _(Le esperaré hasta el final del mundo)_  
I'll wait for you until I no longer breathe _(Le esperaré hasta que no respire más)  
_I know that's it's not impossible _ (Sé que no es imposible)_  
I'll wait for you until you finish your fight _(Le esperaré hasta que termines tu lucha)  
_I'll wait for you until the timing is right _ (Le esperaré hasta que el engranaje de distribución tenga razón)  
_I'll wait for you until you knock on my door _ (Le esperaré hasta que llames a mi puerta)  
_Cuz right now it's feeling just like a movie yeah yeah...just like a movie_ (Porque ahora mismo me siento justo cómo en una película sí sí... Justo __cómo__ en una película)  
_  
I know that this is hard for you _(Sé que esto es difícil para ti)  
_Want you to know that I'm feeling it too _ (Quiero que sepas que sigo sintiendo eso también)  
_It's taken some time but now I see everything _ (Esto ha tomado algún tiempo pero ahora ya veo todo)  
_It's so clear to me I can't give up your love without dying baby _(Es tan claro para mí que no puedo dejar tu amor sin morir, cariño)_  
I'll wait until the sea is dry baby _(Esperaré hasta que el mar esté seco, cariño)  
_How do we know what love is _ (Como saber lo que el amor es)_  
Until it is free _(Hasta que es libre)  
_  
You don't gotta do anything that you can't do _(No tienes que hacer algo que no puedas hacer)  
_You don't gotta do anything in a hurry _ (No tienes que hacer algo apresuradamente)  
_You don't gotta do anything that you can't do _ (No tienes que hacer algo que no puedas hacer)  
_  
I know you're there you got me _(Sé que estás ahí, me __conseguiste__)_  
You don't gotta do anything that you can't do _(No tienes que hacer algo que no puedas hacer)_  
You don't gotta do anything in a hurry _(No tienes que hacer algo apresuradamente)  
_You don't gotta do anything so don't worry _ (No tienes que hacer algo así, no te preocupes)  
_I trust you and I know you're there _ (Confío en ti y sé que estás ahí)  
_I know you're there_ (Sé que estás ahí)_

Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando la extensión de campo que había frente a sus ojos. Allí se habían entregado por primera vez él y Jess, esa noche había sido increíble, era cierto que no se podía quejar de ninguna de las veces que había estado con ella.

Esa misma canción que acababa de escuchar, era la que ella le había cantado al oído cuando se había puesto malo por haber hecho el amor en la nieve.

Suspiró, había sido inevitable recordar los momentos que había pasado con ella mientras había escuchado la canción y el último que había recordado había sido la conversación que habían tenido en el tren al volver de las vacaciones de Semana Santa.

Ami decía que ella aún le esperaba pero él no estaba tan seguro, porque ese día en el tren ella había hablado de amarle en pasado, todo el tiempo había hablado en pasado… volvió a suspirar. Solo esperaba que su amigo no estuviese equivocado y aún ella le estuviera esperando.

oo00oo

Cedric cerró los ojos que quedaban ocultos bajo su antebrazo. Se encontraba en su cuarto, tumbado desnudo en la cama y sin poder creer que hubiese vuelto a hacer lo que se juró que no volvería a hacer nunca más. Ese curso había vuelto a caer, una vez en los vestuarios del campo de Quiddich, ahora en el cuarto de él.

-Te dije que volverías a mí- le dijo la voz femenina que una vez amó.

Abriendo los ojos, apartó el brazo de su cara y miró a Cho que se había terminado de vestir después de tres horas de intenso sexo y le miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Si, ella tenía razón, se lo había dicho en Semana Santa, el mismo día que Padma le plantó en su cita, Cho fue hasta allí y se lo aseguró, él volvería a arrastrándose a ella. Y algo no era cierto, no se había arrastrado pero si había ido a ella para descargar toda su rabia en salvaje sexo, había ido a ella porque estaba despechado por lo sucedido con Padma, había ido a ella porque tenía el corazón roto y quería olvidar.

No le había suplicado, ni se había arrastrado pero había vuelto a caer en sus manos como un idiota y aunque no la amaba y nunca la volvería a amar, había roto el juramento que se hizo cuando se enteró de sus engaños, y se había acostado con ella.

Patético, esa era la palabra exacta para definir lo que había hecho. Y aunque sabía que eso sólo había sido sexo, no cambiaba lo desagradable del encuentro.

-No volverá a suceder- le aseguró él.

-¿Eso crees?- ella rió- no, Cedric, no es lo que piensas. Sabes que volverás a buscarme, siempre vuelves porque me perteneces aunque te niegues a verlo.

Cedric escuchó como se cerraba la puerta tras ella y temió que pudiese tener razón.

oo00oo

Draco caminaba con las muletas por los pasillos de la universidad. Ya todo el mundo sabía que había sido atropellado en un coche para salvar a Ginny, así que era como una especia de héroe pero la única que debía estar como loca por él, por haberla salvado, estaba enfadada porque se había hecho el dormido mientras ella se le declaraba.

Aun así, Draco estaba más que contento y no podía dejar de pensar que ella le había dicho que le quería. No importaba que ella no le hablase, ya se la pasaría.

Le habían dado el alta esa mañana tras haber pasado toda la noche en observación y sus amigos le habían ido a buscar al hospital muggle y ahora le estaban acompañando a la enfermería para que le quitase la escayola y le curasen con magia.

No llevaba ni un día y esa escayola le estaba matando. Le picaba la pierna y no podía rascarse con ella puesta.

Sus amigos ya conocían lo que la pelirroja le había dicho mientras pensaba que dormía y ellos no paraban de reírse por la forma en la que a él se le iluminaba la cara.

-Amigo- le dijo Ron poniéndole la mano en el hombro mientras entraban en la enfermería- mi hermana te tiene por los huevos.

oo00oo

Blaise estaba sentado en unos bancos que había junto a la puerta de la enfermería mientras él y sus amigos esperaban a que saliese Draco curado y sin ningún tipo de rasguños.

Sabía que sus amigos estaban hablando de algo pero no le apetecía formar parte de ningún tipo de conversación. En realidad, desde que Pansy estaba enfadado con él, no le apetecía hacer nada y no entendía el motivo. Ya había rechazado muchas veces a chicas, las había mandado al carajo cuando había echado tres polvos con ellas pero con Pansy había sido diferente.

Aún recordaba su rostro contorsionado por el dolor del rechazo, sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas que colgaban de sus pestañas… la había roto el corazón y no solo había perdido a una chica sino que había perdido a su amiga de la infancia.

La extrañaba, no iba a negar que la indiferencia que le mostraba no le doliese. Dolía y demasiado, más de lo que pensaba en un primer momento. Antes, por lo menos, aunque su amistad de la infancia no era tan intensa en los últimos años, podía hablar con ella, bromear con ella o hacerla reír, pero ahora… ella ni me miraba, y mucho menos hablarle, era como si… no le conociese. Y eso dolía como el demonio.

-Blaise- el chico salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Colin que le estaba pasando la mano por delante de la cara para llamar su atención.

-¿Si?- preguntó.

-Draco ya ha salido- Blaise miró a su amigo que estaba como nuevo y con unas cuantas pociones metidas en una bolsa- nos vamos.

Blaise asintió y se puso en pie cuando levantó la cabeza vio que todos sus amigos le miraban.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó Colin.

-Nada- contestó.

-Creo que Pansy es algo- le dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-Yo no pensaba en Pansy- soltó poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Aih amigo- le dijo Draco- Cupido ha venido a joder el corazón de alguien.

Blaise le miró con ceño fruncido mientras sus amigos se alejaban, riéndose.

oo00oo

Jess, vio como los chicos se alejaban de la enfermería, y se detuvo junto a la puerta. Provenientes del interior pudo escuchar ruido de voces. Alguien parecía estar quejándose por algún tipo de dolencia. Abrió con cuidado, asegurándose de que no la vieran parecía haber un gran alboroto en la enfermería ya que un chico había sufrido un accidente, lo que a ella le venía muy bien para entrar, coger lo que necesitaba e irse sin ser vista.

Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder entrar y cerró con cuidado. Nadie de los que estaban allí, la prestó atención y mucho menos la enfermera que estaba detrás de unos biombos con el joven accidentado.

Entró en el cuarto donde guardaban todos los ungüentos, pociones y medicinas, y se puso a rebuscar lo que necesitaba. Lo había buscado en uno de los libros de Hermione ya que sabía que la herida que tenía no se la podía curar con ningún hechizo. Necesitaba un ungüento para que no quedase cicatriz.

Preferiría olvidar como se hizo esa herida y otras muchas que la ropa ocultaba pero no podía. Terence no tenía ningún tipo de escrúpulos y cuando creía que cometía algún error o hacía algo que a él no le gustaba, se desquitaba a los golpes. Ella se defendía como podía, le plantaba cara pero a pesar de las clases que una vez recibió de una persona que prefería no recordar en esos momentos, era imposible, él siempre la terminaba reduciendo.

Por suerte, desde que la amenazó con hacer daño a la gente que quería, no había intentado acostarse con ella pero sabía que eso no duraría por mucho tiempo y sabía que a él le daría igual que ella no quisiera nada con él, no tendría miramientos con ella y estaba aterrorizada pero le daba aún más miedo la idea de que a alguna de sus amigas o a alguno de los chicos o peor aún a Harry le pasase algo por su culpa.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Encontró lo que buscaba y cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, se percató de que los gritos habían cesado pero ella había estado tan concentrada en su cometido que no se había dado cuenta y ahora estaba frente a frente a Sheila, la enfermera.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó la joven enfermera- este lugar está restringido para el alumnado.

Jess se llevó la mano en la que sujetaba el ungüento detrás de la espalda pero ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para la enfermera que estiró la mano hacía ella.

-Deme lo que ha cogido- le pidió.

Jess bufó y le dio el frasquito. Sheila miró la etiqueta.

-Si está herida debería haber esperado su turno y yo la hubiese curado- le explicó- pero no puede entrar y coger lo que se le antoje, no puede salir de aquí nada sin mi permiso.

-No quería molestarla- mintió, porque en realidad no quería que la viese la herida- además puedo curarme yo perfectamente y parecía muy ocupada.

-Pues ya no estoy ocupada- le aseguró- así que acérquese y déjeme ver la herida.

-Da igual, no hace falta, no es una herida del otro mundo- le dijo Jess.

-Lo es si ha cogido este ungüento. Por favor, enséñemela.

Jess bufó y se levantó la manga de la chaqueta que llevaba, mostrándole un corte que le atravesaba todo el antebrazo y que tenía muy mala pinta.

-Pero si esto está infectado- soltó la mujer alarmada- acompáñeme a la antesala y déjeme que le cure eso antes de echarle el ungüento para que no cicatrice.

-Prefiero ir a algún lado donde estemos solas.

La enfermera la miró a los ojos al escuchar el pedido, estuvo unos segundos en silencio y luego la respondió:

-Iremos a mi despacho- Jess asintió y la vio coger un par de frascos más.

Juntas salieron del almacén y se dirigieron al despacho de la enfermera. Entraron y tomaron asiento en dos sillas que había frente al escritorio donde dejó los tres frascos.

Solo hubo silencio mientras la desinfectaba la herida pero Jess sabía que eso no duraría mucho, ella en cualquier momento le preguntaría como se lo había hecho.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido para hacerte este corte tan feo?- preguntó.

-Me caí- respondió automáticamente.

-Ya. Esta herida no tiene pinta de ser a causa de una caída- le dijo sin apartar los ojos de la herida.

-Pues así fue- le aseguró Jess- soy muy patosa, pregúntele a cualquiera que se lo confirmara.

-No te pongas a la defensiva- le dijo la mujer- pero debo preguntarle a todo el mundo como se han hecho las heridas.

-Bien, pues yo ya se lo he dicho- le dijo viendo como cogía otro de los frascos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que la enfermera volvió a romperlo.

-Sé que muchas veces es difícil hablar de algunas cosas y que también se calla por miedo pero tal vez si hablase con una amiga o amigo, le sería más fácil contarle algún temor- le dijo la enfermera.

-Ya le he dicho que me he caído- soltó Jess con brusquedad.

Antes de que pudiese detenerla, la enfermera le subió más la manga dejando al descubierto una serie de hematomas. Jess apartó el brazo y se lo tapó rápidamente.

-¿Eso también le apareció con la caída?- le preguntó la enfermera que se mantenía sentada en su sitio, en cambio Jess se había puesto de pie y le daba la espalda.

-No tenía ningún derecho.

-¿Quién le ha hecho eso?

-Nadie, me caí- se giró para mirarla- me voy.

-Aún no he terminado de curarla y si no la curo bien le quedará una fea cicatriz, así que será mejor que se siente- le pidió la enfermera golpeando suavemente la silla donde había estado sentada.

Jess obedeció a regañadientes y dejando al descubierto la herida que debía curarla, le dejó que siguiera. De pronto recordó que esa mujer un día les ayudó a Harry y a ella a escaparse de las clases. Nunca supo lo que habían hablado cuando ella se fue de la habitación, solo sabía que cuando el chico salió, le dijo que les cubriría, en ese momento no le importó lo que hablaron pero ahora no necesitaba preguntarlo para saber lo que pasó.

-¿Tú eres una de las chicas de Harry, verdad?- la enfermera levantó la cabeza y vio los ojos cristalinos de Jess.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando- le respondió.

-Sí, si lo sabes- le dijo Jess y sonrió con tristeza- no debería haber tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta, era algo obvio… puedes estar tranquila, no es de mi incumbencia, no pienso decírselo a nadie, sé que si llegase a oídos del decano, tú estarías despedida y Harry expulsado pero solo dime si te lo follaste el día que vinimos a pedirte el favor de que nos cubrieras.

-Cuando saliste de la enfermería no follamos- le aseguró ella.

-Pero ¿si lo hicisteis más tarde? ¿O tal vez unos días después?

-Esa noche vino a verme a este despacho- contestó, avergonzada.

Jess miró a su alrededor, imaginándose los sitios donde pudieron haberlo hecho.

-Nunca fui suficiente para él- soltó Jess con voz temblorosa- nunca fui capaz de hacerle olvidar a las demás.- vio que la enfermera la estaba mirando- espero que tú, si puedas hacer que él sea feliz.

-Jessica, no nos hemos vuelto a ver desde ese día. Además hay otra persona en mi vida ahora- le aseguró la enfermera.

-No importa, yo ahora estoy con otra persona- le dijo Jess- Harry ya no tiene cabida en mi vida, además él nunca va a querer nada conmigo.

-Jessica…

-Termine de curarme la herida, por favor- le pidió- tengo cosas que hacer.

oo00oo

_Lunes. Cinco días para la cita cibernética. _

Lavender sentía que se asfixiaba. Maldito footing matutino nunca se acostumbraría, no estaba hecha para el deporte. Lo suyo eran las compras, la comida y sentarse a ver la televisión.

Miró a Seamus, que corría a su lado, con la respiración apenas alterada ante el esfuerzo. Estaba guapísimo con el sudor cayéndole por la sien.

Levantó la muñeca y miró la hora. Solo llevaban diez minutos corriendo y ya estaba agotada, ¿Cómo iba a aguantar veinte minutos más? Tenía que pensar rápido, tenía que pensar rápido una manera de detener la carrera, ese día no estaba con ganas de correr, nunca lo estaba pero ese día se había levantado especialmente vaga.

Fue como si se le encendiese una bombilla. Con una sonrisa, Lavender hizo como si se hubiese tropezado y se tiró al suelo, sorprendiéndose incluso a si misma de lo creíble que había quedado la caída.

-Lavender, ¿estás bien?

No pudo evitar sentirse de maravilla cuando vio la preocupación en la voz del chico que se arrodilló junto a ella. La ayudó a incorporarse.

-¿Te duele algo?

-Creo que no- le respondió. Seamus la agarró del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse en pie pero Lavender hizo un gesto de dolor y se tocó el tobillo- espera, espera, el tobillo me duele.

El chico la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en el suelo y le cogió el pie entre las manos. Fue delicado cuando le quitó la zapatilla y el calcetín. Se lo revisó y ella soltó algún quejido cuando él se lo tocó.

-Puede que sea una torcedura- le dijo Seamus. Lavender ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención, el pie no le dolía estaba siendo una estratagema para llamar una atención y ella estaba demasiado perdida en cómo le brillaba el pelo bajo el débil sol de la mañana- debería llevarte a la enfermería.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Que voy a llevarte a la enfermería- él le sonrió.

-Me tendrás que ayudar entonces- ella le sonrió, traviesamente.

Seamus se puso en pie de un salto y con una facilidad, pasmosa, la cogió en brazos. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y contuvo una sonrisa cuando se fijó en como él la miraba el canalillo donde parte de su sujetador de encaje negro se veía.

Seamus carraspeó lo que hizo que Lavender se pegará más a su cuerpo para ponerle más nervioso.

Iba a ser un perfecto viaje a la enfermería.

oo00oo

Ese mismo lunes por la mañana, las chicas se encontraron en el comedor de la universidad para desayunar juntas, todas menos Jess que como siempre estaba sentada con su novio a unas mesas de distancia.

Esa semana se jugaba el primer partido de Quiddich desde que volvieron a la facultad después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa y la gente parecía deseosa de que llegase el día, algunos no solo por ese motivo como era el caso de Dean y Parvati que querían que llegase ese día para conocer por fin a las personas con las que llevaban meses chateando y que les robaba el sueño.

Angie por el contrario, ya conocía al hombre que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago pero el padre de él ya le había dejado claro que tardaría en confiar en una mujer si alguna vez lo hacía, algo que ya estaba comenzando a dudar.

Angie salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien se dejaba caer en la silla que estaba junto a la de ella. Todas sus amigas miraron a Lavender que tenía las manos sobre la tripa y hacía gestos de dolor.

-¿Te duele el estómago?- le preguntó Hermione mirándola.

-Si- respondió Lavender- me he tomado una poción para curarme una torcedura de tobillo y no tenía torcedura alguna.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te la has tomado?- preguntó Hermione escandaliza- es normal que te duela la tripa, lo raro es que no estés encerrada dentro de un baño sin poder salir porque tu cuerpo no te lo permite.

-Vamos que lo raro es que no te estés cagando como una posesa- le tradujo Padma.

-¿Por qué te has tomado una poción sino te has torcido el tobillo?- preguntó Ginny.

-Estaba harta de correr esta mañana y le he hecho creer a Seamus que me había torcido el tobillo- le explicó y sonrió como tonta cuando recordó el momento- me ha llevado entre sus brazos todo el camino y se ha mostrado muy cariñoso conmigo- suspiró- le he hecho creer a la enfermera que me dolía el tobillo y me ha dado la poción y volvería a tomármela si eso me hace conseguir ganar la apuesta.

-En que momento hicisteis la apuesta- negó Hermione- al final vas a acabar matándote por conseguir ganarla.

-En el amor y en la guerra todo vale- le dijo Lavender guiñándole un ojo pero la sonrisa que le había aparecido la borró en cuanto tuvo un retortijón.

-Loca, lo que yo os diga- soltó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pues yo creo que Lav tiene razón- soltó sin pensar Angie y todas la miraron.

Ella no se dio cuenta de la atención que había llamado y seguía removiendo su chocolate caliente sin darse cuenta.

-¿Y alguien te ha robado el corazón para que pienses así?- preguntó Parvati interesada.

-Si- respondió sin rodeos, al fin y al cabo sería bueno contárselo a alguien por lo menos se desahogaría.

Angie, que seguía con la cabeza gacha, escuchó el ruido de sillas al correrse para acercarse más a la mesa y poder hablar en confidencialidad.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Luna.

-Colin- respondió después de unos segundos- me he enamorado como una imbécil de él.

Todas las chicas la miraron con una sonrisa en los labios pero estas desaparecieron cuando vieron la mirada de tristeza de la joven.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?- preguntó Hermione que estiró la mano por encima de la mesa y agarró la de su amiga.

-Según su padre Colin teme enamorarse por lo que le pasó al señor Creevey con su mujer pero aun así dice que no va a escapar del amor como no va escapa nadie- explicó Angie.

-Eso no es malo- le dijo Luna pensativa.

-No, eso no es malo. Lo malo es que últimamente está pasando de mí y no sé por qué. Apenas me habla y no hemos quedado desde que volvimos de las vacaciones, creo que está enfadado conmigo y no sé por qué.

-Pregúntaselo- le propuso Pansy.

-Lo haré porque quiero conservar su amistad pero no creo que Colin y yo estemos jamás juntos porque él nunca se fijará en mí.

-Angie cualquiera podría fijarse en ti- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- así que no pierdas la esperanza. En mi opinión deberías decírselo.

-Ginny tiene razón, no tienes nada que perder- le dijo Hermione.

-Puede que tengáis razón- asintió Angie.

oo00oo

Parvati caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad. Desde que habían vuelto de vacaciones de Semana Santa, ella y Dean no habían vuelto a tener ningún tipo de encuentro pues así habían quedado pero tampoco habían mantenido ningún tipo de conversación. Cuando se encontraban por los pasillos se saludaban con una sonrisa o se hacían un gesto con la cabeza y no iba a negar que eso le estaba matando.

Había pasado con él unos días fabulosos en las vacaciones, en los que se habían entregado el uno al otro con ternura y pasión, y ahora cuando se veían solo se hacían un suave gesto con la cabeza. Aunque era mejor así, ella había preferido probar suerte con _abogado_de_oficio_ y había decidido no estar con Dean porque, además de que no sabía si él quería algo serio con ella, eran demasiado diferentes y no habrían funcionado.

En cambio, con _abogado_de_oficio_ tenía tantas cosas en común.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que quedaban menos de una semana para su cita con él y aunque a veces se entristecía pensando en Dean, esa idea siempre le alegraba.

Se detuvo al pasar por delante de una clase que tenía la puerta y de la que salían las voces de Dean y Seamus. No pudo evitar quedarse escuchando, curiosa por lo que ellos podrían estar hablando.

-…esa cita que tienes ¿es el sábado, no?- oyó que preguntó Seamus.

-Sí, he quedado con ella en el Big Ben- Parvati se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando la veas?- quiso saber Seamus.

Parvati se pegó más a la pared cuando vio que los dos chicos salían con libros en la mano. Por suerte no la vieron pero pudo oír la respuesta de Dean.

-Darla un beso.

Seamus rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Parvati se quedó dónde estaba, pensando que eso tenía que ser una casualidad.

oo00oo

Luna salió de la residencia femenina y se dirigió al aparcamiento donde sabía le estaba esperando Jack, habían quedado para ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Ese chico le gustaba cada día más pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar a Neville.

Al levantar la cabeza del bolso, el cual estaba mirando para asegurarse de que llevaba todo, vio a Neville paseando cogido de la mano de Tara. La joven parecía completamente feliz a su lado y se detuvo para besarle con ternura en los labios. Cuando les vio por primera vez juntos después de las vacaciones, Luna no se había sentido sorprendida, Tara siempre había estado interesada en Neville y era cuestión de tiempo que él se fijase en ella. Cuando su amigo le habló del amor que sentía por una joven, una de las primeras chicas en las que pensó fue en Tara, ella era hermosa y voluptuosa, todo lo que un hombre podría desear y Neville parecía feliz con ella, se podía ver en la forma en la que se reía en esos momentos.

A pesar de saber que su amigo era feliz, no podía dejar de sentirse celosa porque esa chica si podía tenerle y ella no. No podía dejar de pensar que esa mujer le acariciaría por las noches y le besaría mientras hacían el amor, y ella no.

Furiosa por seguir sintiendo eso por Neville y no ser capaz de olvidarlo, se dirigió al aparcamiento. No tardó en localizar el coche de su novio. Se subió y miró Jack que le sonrió.

-Hola, preciosa.

Ella no dijo nada, se acercó a él y cogiéndole de la camiseta, le atrajo hacía sí, y le dio un apasionado beso que el chico correspondió soltando un gemido de sorpresa.

-Vaya- soltó el chico cuando se separaron- ¿qué te pasa, cariño?

-Nada, ¿me tiene que pasar algo para querer besar a mi novio?- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo.

-No, es solo que el beso parecía un poco… no sé, olvídalo- la sonrió- bajamos al pueblo y damos un paseo por allí.

Luna asintió, el chico arrancó el coche y ella miró a través de la ventana, con un extraño sentimiento de tristeza instalado en el pecho.

oo00oo

_Martes. Cuatro días para la cita cibernética. _

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, tenía clase y llegaba tarde así que había acelerado el paso. Se detuvo al sentir como alguien le agarraba del brazo y se giró para ver a Sheila, la enfermera, que sin decir nada, le llevó hasta un aula vacía.

Suspiró al ver a la joven, no quería volver a tener nada con ella, no solo porque ya no era capaz de sentir nada mientras estaba con las mujeres sino porque no podía olvidar los sentimientos que había descubierto que tenía por Jess.

-Mira, Sheila no quiero que te lo tomes a mal pero podemos seguir siendo amigos…- empezó Harry.

-No vengo porque quiera algo contigo, Harry- le dijo Sheila- ahora hay alguien en mi vida- él asintió, aliviado- es sobre Jessica Hiller.

-¿Jessica? ¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-La pillé el domingo en el almacén de los medicamentos de la enfermería, había entrado a hurtadillas allí aprovechando que yo estaba ocupada con una urgencia- le explicó la joven- cuando la pillé ella escondió algo tras su espalda, se trataba de unos medicamentos bastante fuertes.

-¿Te dijo para que lo quería?- preguntó Harry.

-Quería curarse una herida bastante fea que tenía en el brazo, un corte- le respondió Sheila asintiendo- una herida que según ella se hizo en una caída.

-Y según tú…

-Esa herida no pudo hacérsela en ninguna caída y tampoco los moratones que tenía en el brazo y que ocultaba con la camisa,- Harry le miró inquieto- tuvo que hacérsela alguien, se mostró todo el tiempo a la defensiva cuando intenté sonsacarle quien le había hecho eso.- Harry se echó el pelo hacía atrás, preocupado- conmigo no quiso hablar pero es normal después de que se diese cuenta de que entre nosotros hubo algo.

Harry había comenzado a pasearse por la clase, sentía como la rabia le inundaba cada vez más cada parte del cuerpo.

Ese hijo de puta, ese… cabrón se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a Jessica, la había… ¡Joder! Dio un puñetazo sobre una mesa sobresaltando a Sheila. Iba a matar a ese…

-Harry- él la miró- yo no puedo hacer nada si ella no decide decirme la verdad, por mucho que yo sepa que esos golpes no se los pudo hacer en una caída, no puedo acusar a nadie porque no tengo pruebas.

-Ha sido Terence, él es su novio ¿Quién más pudo hacérselo?- soltó furioso.

-No tengo pruebas de ello, Harry- negó con la cabeza Sheila- pudo hacérselo cualquiera y hasta que Jessica no decida hablar, nadie será culpable de esas heridas.

-¿Por qué no habla?- preguntó angustiado.

-Miedo, vergüenza… quien sabe- Sheila suspiró- creí que debías saberlo, no sé qué hay entre vosotros, ni lo que hubo… ni siquiera sé si ella te importa aunque por tu cara- sonrió de medio lado- si tiene pinta de que ella te importe. Pero Jessica necesita ayuda.

oo00oo

Hermione estaba apoyada en la pared de uno de los pasillos de la universidad en frente de su clase, esperando a que abriesen la puerta para dar la clase. Padma aún no había llegado y Cedric estaba ojeando un libro junto a la puerta de la clase.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar una serie de suspiros absolutamente femeninos y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía al ver como Harry se acercaba desde el fondo del pasillo, su amigo siempre causaba ese fervor entre las mujeres.

Vio como le daba una palmada en el hombro a Cedric que le sonrió y para su sorpresa se dirigió a ella. Era cierto que nunca habían dejado de ser amigos pero su amistad era menos estrecha desde hacía unos años.

-Hola, Herms ¿Cómo te va?- la chica le miró y vio por encima del hombro de su amigo que Joseph hablaba por teléfono.

-Bien ¿Y a ti? ¿No deberías estar en clase?- preguntó Hermione que desde que estaba viéndose con Ron a escondidas se sabía el horario que tenía, igual que él se sabía el de ella para estar juntos en las horas libres que tuvieran.

-Sí, pero necesitaba hablar contigo- ella asintió y esperó a que él se decidiese a hablar- ¿Cómo ves a Jess?

-No lo sé, Harry- le dijo apoyando el hombro en la pared y quedó de frente a él.

-Pero tú pasas más tiempo con ella que las demás porque eres novia de Boland.

-No hablamos mucho a pesar de eso- Hermione suspiró- Jess está muy distanciada últimamente.

-¿Por qué?- ella se encogió de hombros. Parecía preocupada por su amiga- ¿Crees qué es feliz con Terence?

-No, no lo creo- Hermione se abrazó a los libros que llevaba entre los brazos- es más pensaba dejarle cuando volvimos de las vacaciones de Semana Santa parecía tan decidida pero al final no lo hizo.

-Le iba a dejar…- murmuró Harry y Hermione le miró, preocupada- entonces ¿Por qué crees que no le dejó?

-Jess siempre ha tenido la autoestima por los suelos, no se quiere nada a sí misma y supongo que piensa que si le deja nadie la va a querer.

-Eso es una estupidez, cualquiera podría enamorarse de ella, porque piensa de ese modo.

-No, lo sé. Dímelo tú Harry- le dijo Hermione mirándole significativamente.

Harry suspiró y apoyó la espalda en la pared, cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Joder Harry, la cagaste tanto. Jess y tú habríais hecho una pareja preciosa. Ella te quería tanto.

-¿Me quería? ¿Es qué ya no me quiere?- preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé, Harry. Han pasado muchas cosas entre vosotros y Jess se ha distanciado de nosotras- le puso una mano en el hombro intentando reconfortarle- quizás lo mejor será que hables con ella directamente.

-La he hecho mucho daño- le dijo mirándola con tristeza y Hermione suspiró al ver en el fondo de esos ojos verdad al chico que una vez fue, su amigo.

-Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse de los errores cometidos- ella suspiró- la cuestión es que Jess quiera escuchar alguna disculpa.

Harry asintió y sonrió.

-¿Te has dado cuenta del mucho tiempo que hacía que no venías a pedirme consejo, Harry?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Y la falta que me han hecho tus consejos, cariño- le sonrió él.

-Podrías haber venido a pedírmelo cuando quisieras- le aseguró ella- siempre seré tu amiga Harry, siempre serás mi hermano.

Él se acercó a ella y la dio un fuerte abrazo que ella le correspondió.

-Y tú mi inteligente y guapa hermana- le dijo al oído y ella rió.

Hermione sintió cómo la apartaban del cariñoso abrazo de Harry y se encontró con la mirada de rabia de Gerard que había empujado a su amigo contra la pared. Joseph estaba justo al lado de su amigo y Hermione comprendió a quien había llamado cuando la había visto hablar con Harry. Ese maldito idiota.

-¿Qué haces, Gerard?- soltó Hermione sorprendida por el arrebato de su novio y viendo como Cedric se colocaba junto a Harry para ayudarle.

-Apártate de ella- le espetó el chico sin mirar ni siquiera a su novia y con los ojos clavados en Harry que le miraba con rabia- no vuelvas a ponerle tus sucias manos de mestizo encima, porque es mía.

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione cuando vio que se lanzaba a por Gerard, por suerte Cedric fue más rápido y sujeto a su amigo- será mejor que te vayas, Harry.- el chico la miró como si no quisiera hacerlo y quisiera plantarle pelea- vete, por favor.

Harry asintió y Hermione cerró los ojos cuando sintió que su amigo la daba un beso en la mejilla. Eso no había sido una buena idea cuando abrió los ojos vio el enfado en la cara de Gerard. Cedric también se marchó cuando ella se lo pidió y su novio la cogió del brazo para meterla en una clase vacía antes de que ella pudiese pedirle explicaciones.

-¿Qué crees que estabas…?

Jadeó y dejó la frase sin terminar cuando sintió como Gerard la ponía contra la pared con fuerza. Le miró a los ojos y los vio inyectados en sangre por la rabia.

-Aléjate de Potter y de cualquier otro hombre porque como se te ocurra engañarme con otro, le mataré y te mataré a ti después de que lo hayas presenciado ¿entendido?

Hermione fue incapaz de contestar, sorprendida por la rabia y la sinceridad que había visto en esas palabras. Él la soltó y se marchó dejándola en la clase con una fuerte sensación de miedo que le hizo pensar en Ron y en la posibilidad de que a él le pasase algo.

oo00oo

Caitriona arrulló a la joven que tenía a su merced y que jadeaba como un animalito encarcelado. La acarició la mejilla para tranquilizarla y la besó el cuello.

-Yo no soy lesbiana- le dijo la joven de apenas 18 años que estaba tumbada en su cama completamente acalorada y aún con la ropa en su lugar, eso tenía que cambiar.

-Puede que después de esto, cambies de opinión- le susurró Caitriona.

Llevaba desde principio de curso queriéndose meter en las bragas de esa novata y por fin había podido llevarla a su terreno.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y la desabrochó la camisa que la hizo a un lado, no tenía unos grandes pechos pero eran pasables, la abrió el cierre del sujetador delantero y se inclinó sobre ella.

Le lamió los pezones mientras con sus manos le masajeaba los pechos. La oyó gemir y sonrió satisfecha cuando al darla un mordisco en uno de ellos, la joven alzó las caderas.

Ascendió con sus labios hasta alcanzar la boca de la joven que la atrapó en un salvaje beso que correspondió. Se apartó y la miró a los ojos.

-Eso es, cariño, déjate llevar- descendió de nuevo hasta sus pechos y se dedicó a ellos con autentico frenesí.

Se alzó sobre su cuerpo de nuevo y se desabrochó su propia camisa de la que se deshizo al igual que de su sujetador. La volvió a besar y rozó sus pechos contra los de la joven que gemía y no cesaba en el movimiento de sus caderas.

Caitriona bajó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y la metió dentro de los pantalones desabrochados de la joven. Alcanzó la intimidad de la chica bajo sus bragas y rió al sentirla húmeda.

-Para no ser lesbiana te pone mucho que una mujer te esté tocando- la besó de nuevo y la chica jadeó contra su boca.

La mano de Caitriona se movió expertamente, encontrando el capullo que escondían sus pliegues y acariciándolo con pericia. Sus pechos seguían rozándose y sus bocas solo se veían separadas cuando la joven soltaba un gemido.

Introdujo un dedo y lo movió sabiendo lo que podría gustarle.

-Abre la boca- le exigió. La chica obedeció y Caitriona le introdujo uno de sus senos en ella- chupa, cariño.

La joven obedeció y Caitriona comenzó a mover el dedo con algo de dificultad debido a los pantalones que aún conservaba la joven. Esta cambió de seno sin que Caitriona tuviese que decírselo, lo que la hizo sonreír.

-Así me gusta, cariño, aprendes rápido.

Se apartó de ella y sacó la mano de dentro del pantalón, la chica parecía desconcertada pero a pesar de todo, le permitió quitarle los pantalones dejándola desnuda sobre la cama.

Antes de volver a esta, Caitriona se terminó de desnudar. Se puso a cuatro patas sobre la joven quedando su cabeza en la intimidad de la chica. Descendió sobre su cuerpo y enterró la cara para dedicarse a lamer el pequeño capullo que escondían los pliegues.

La joven alzó las caderas y Caitriona descendió las suyas sobre la chica para que hiciese lo mismo con su cuerpo. La joven la rodeó las caderas con los brazos y con algo de timidez lo hizo.

Caitriona se rozó contra su boca y la joven fue aumentando el ritmo que llevaba con su lengua.

-Utiliza los dedos- le dijo Caitriona.

La joven obedeció y la introdujo un par de dedos que empezó a mover al compás de su lengua. Caitriona jadeó e hizo lo propio con ella. Empapadas como estaban, se quitó de encima de la chica que se mantuvo acostada en la cama.

La abrió las piernas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su sexo que quedó pegada al suyo propio. Las caderas de las dos comenzaron a moverse y sus capullos se rozaron haciendo que una descarga eléctrica las traspasase.

Las dos jóvenes comenzaron con un ritmo lento hasta que sus caderas cobraron vida propia y se empezaron a mover con fuerza. La joven gritó y Caitriona se aferró a sus pechos desnudos.

Ambas se corrieron a la vez y Caitriona se tumbó en la cama, satisfecha. La chica parecía aún sorprendida y eso le hizo sonreír. Se inclinó sobre la joven para buscar algo en los cajones de su escritorio y sonrió al encontrar el juguetito que estaba buscando.

-No te relajes mucho, cariño, porque esto acaba de empezar- sonrió Caitriona que la hizo abrir las piernas.

La chica la observó mientras la joven se colocaba el cinturón del que colgaba un pene de plástico. Se colocó entre las piernas de la joven para penetrarla cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Estoy ocupada- gritó sin moverse de su sitio. Miró a la joven- relájate, cariño, luego te tocará ser a ti el hombre.

Volvieron a llamar, lo que la hizo gruñir molesta. Se puso en pie y se encaminó a la puerta sin molestarse en ponerse algo o de quitarse el aparato que le colgaba entre las piernas.

Abrió y se encontró de frente con Terence que la miró de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- le espetó- estoy ocupada.

-Ya veo- él sonrió aún más y se asomó un poco para ver a la joven que avergonzada se tapaba con las sabanas- te prefiero sin la polla, nena, ya sabes que me gusta metértela.

-En otro momento será entonces.

-No vengo para eso, ahora tengo novia ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, sí, lo recuerdo- le dijo ella- ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo hablar un minuto contigo. Quiero pedirte un favor.

oo00oo

_Miércoles. Tres días para la cita cibernética. _

Con el miércoles vino abril y con él el tiempo empeoró relativamente, unas nubes negras ocultaban el cielo presagiando lluvia en cualquier momento.

Pero a pesar de los feos días que parecía que iban a llegar, para Terence las cosas cada vez pintaban mejor. Jess se estaba portando bastante mejor de lo que pensaba y solo la había tenido que dar algún escarmiento un par de veces, por lo demás estaba siendo muy obediente.

No la había vuelto a ver a hablar con Potter y sus amigos y a penas se veía con sus amigas. Y ese entrenador italiano, también estaba siendo historia en la vida de su novia. Pronto sería solo suya, sin nadie que se la pudiese quitar, ni nadie que la pudiese meter algún tipo de idea negativa hacía él en la cabeza.

Pero aún necesitaba una cosa más para que su novia pudiese alejarse por completo de sus amigas. Y su padre era el único que podía ayudarle.

Entró al despacho de su padre y este le sonrió con orgullo.

-Necesito un favor, papá- le dijo.

-Lo que quieras, hijo- asintió el hombre.

Terence asintió y cerró la puerta tras él.

oo00oo

Neville se encontraba en el cuarto de Tara, la compañera de habitación de su novia no estaba en esos momentos y aunque en un principio habían quedado para estudiar, ella había cambiado rápidamente de idea, completamente aburrida de los libros.

Así que Neville, que había estado leyendo un libro sobre plantas para un trabajo que debía realizar, se había sorprendido cuando había sentido como las manos de su novia se deslizaban por su entrepierna. Había dejado el libro a un lado y había observado como su novia le desabrochaba los pantalones liberando su miembro, el cual había comenzado a acariciar, en busca de ponerlo cachondo, cosa que no había tardado en suceder.

La joven estaba dedicada con autentico fervor a complacer a su novio. Era la primera vez que iban a estar juntos, desde que comenzaron su relación, y ella parecía querer enseñarle lo bien que se le daba el sexo.

Neville le acarició el cabello que había vuelto a ser rubio, y gimió mientras ella le lamía el pene con auténtica pericia. La observó mientras con la mano libre la subía la falda y la acariciaba el redondeado trasero.

Aún no había hablado del encuentro que tuvieron hacía meses en el cuarto de Neville cuando él estaba borracho y ella se llevó su libro de plantas, ese día en el que quedó prendado de la chica misteriosa que resultó ser la joven que le estaba complaciendo en ese momento. Él no sabía cómo sacarle el tema y ella no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo, seguramente porque se sentía algo avergonzada y Neville no quería que se sintiese mal.

La verdad es que su relación no estaba siendo tan maravillosa como había imaginado cuando aún desconocía la identidad de la chica misteriosa. Se aburría un poco con ella, y no iba a negar que la joven era encantadora pero muy superficial. Solo esperaba que con el sexo despertara la pasión que había sentido la noche en el que se entregaron por primera vez meses atrás.

Bajó la vista cuando sintió que la chica se detenía. Ella le miró con sensualidad y se acercó a su boca para darle un suave beso en el que utilizó su lengua para lamerle los labios. Neville le subió la camiseta para liberar sus pechos voluminosos, los acarició mientras continuaban con esos besos largos y lentos. No recordaba los senos de la joven tan grandes y llenos pero no le dio importancia porque ese día estaba borracho e igual que había olvidado su cara, podía haber olvidado muchos otros detalles.

Los apretujó entre sus manos consiguiendo los gemidos de su novia que continuaba con la mano en su polla, acariciándola con soltura. La joven se quitó del todo la camiseta y el sujetador, se inclinó de nuevo sobre él y colocándose el miembro entre sus senos, lo acarició mientras sacaba la lengua para lamerle la punta cada vez que se acercaba a su boca.

Tara levantó la mirada sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y clavó sus ojos en los de Neville. Ella soltó sus pechos liberando la erección y se acercó a sus labios para besarlo.

Neville que estaba medio apoyado en la pared, tenía a Tara de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas y con las manos le estaba masturbando mientras continuaban con sus besos. Él estiró la mano y volvió a apretujarle los pechos, buscó sus pezones y les pellizco haciéndola gemir contra su boca.

-Neville- jadeó, sacó la lengua y se la pasó por los labios.

Se incorporó en esa misma posición y se bajó la cremallera de la falda que estaba a un lado y llegaba hasta el final de la prenda. Quedó tan solo con el pequeño tanga negro.

Neville se puso de rodillas frente a ella y la besó el cuello. Sintiendo un aroma a frambuesa y no a coco, cómo él recordaba.

-Hueles a frambuesa- le dijo él, apartándose unos segundos.

-Sí, ¿no te gusta?- le dijo ella con sensualidad.

-Sí, sí- le dijo él apartando su preocupación de la cabeza, podía haber cambiado de perfume.

Neville empezó a lamerle los rosados pezones mientras que con una mano le acariciaba los suaves pliegues húmedos por encima de la ropa interior. Ella gimió y se dejó hacer mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Tara se colocó a cuatro patas y Neville le hizo a un lado el tanga, con su boca empezó a acariciar el sexo de la joven que gemía encantada. Le introdujo un par de dedos en la estrecha cavidad y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo su lengua. Ella se aferró a las sabanas con fuerza.

Neville se terminó de quitar los pantalones y los calzoncillos tirándolos por la habitación. Se subió la camiseta para que no le estorbase y colocándose detrás de Tara, la penetró con una fuerte embestida. Con una mano agarró a su novia de la cintura y comenzó a moverse en su interior. Ambos gemían.

Neville se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y atrapó sus pechos que se bamboleaban con cada embestida. Tara gritó y él se irguió de nuevo sobre ella y aceleró el ritmo de las caderas. Antes de que ninguno se corriera. Tara se apartó e hizo que Neville se tumbara en la cama. Le quitó la camisa con rapidez y se quitó ella el tanga, quedando los dos desnudos.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de su novio e introduciéndose el pene en su interior se empezó a mover como una autentica salvaje. Se apoyó sobre el pecho de su novio y le dio un beso en la boca mientras el alzaba las caderas para profundizar en su cuerpo.

Tara se incorporó sobre él y siguió moviéndose mientras él le apretaba los pechos entre sus manos. Después de unos intensos minutos, ambos se corrieron, primero lo hizo ella que salió del cuerpo del chico y se inclinó sobre él para introducirse el miembro en la boca y llevarle hasta la culminación.

Tara se acostó junto a su novio con una sonrisa y se quedó abrazado a él.

-Osito, ha sido increíble- la muchacha cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Neville en cambio no pudo. No iba a negar que acababa de tener una sesión de sexo formidable pero no había sido tan maravilla como la primera vez que estuvo con ella. La otra vez sintió una especia de cariño y dulzura que en esos momentos no había detectado.

oo00oo

Angie se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Colin y Cedric. Esperaba que estuviese allí y que se encontrase a solas. Había decidido hacer caso a sus amigas y decirle de una vez por todas a Colin, lo que sentía por él.

Cogió aire y llamó a la puerta. Para su alivio oyó su voz y como le permitía el paso. Abrió y se asomó, solo estaba él, recostado en su cama con un libro sobre el regazo que tenía abierto y que estaba leyendo.

-Hola- le saludó él sin más.

Ella se quedó en el interior de la habitación y le miró. Llevaba unos días un poco distante con ella y no sabía el motivo. Aun así no pensaba echarse atrás, había ido decidida a hablarle de sus sentimientos y eso haría.

-¿Quieres algo, Angie?- le preguntó levantando la cabeza del libro.

-Sí, sí- le dijo ella retorciéndose las manos mientras el bajaba de nuevo la vista al libro- no es fácil.

-Vienes a decirme que tienes novio- le dijo él.

-¿Qué?- le miró sorprendida- no, no ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo novio?

-Creía que habías comenzando a salir con ese chico, el tal Malcom- le dijo Colin sin mirarla- te he visto últimamente mucho con él y, una vez que fui a visitarte en Semana Santa, te vi cómo te ibas con él. Así que pensé que estabais saliendo.

Ella intentó no sonreír, al darse cuenta de que él si había ido a verla en vacaciones y no se había acercado porque ella estaba con Malcom. ¿Por eso había estado tan extraño esos días? ¿Estaría celoso? Se sintió con más ánimo para decírselo con esa idea en la cabeza.

-No, puedes estar seguro de que no somos novios- le aseguró ella- a mí me gusta otra persona, es más, estoy enamorada de esa otra persona.

-Ya, bueno pues espero…

-Esa otra persona eres tú- le dijo ella antes de que él pudiese terminar de hablar.

Colin apretó el libro que tenía entre las manos y del que no había apartado la mirada desde que ella había entrado. Ese gesto paso inadvertido para ella que tenía la vista clavada en su rostro para ver su gesto pero este se mantuvo igual de impertérrito.

-Vale- fue su respuesta mientras pasaba una hoja del libro.

Ella esperó unos segundos para ver si alguna otra palabra salía de su boca pero él no dijo nada más, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla.

-¿Vale?- soltó, sorprendida por la brevedad de la respuesta- ¿Sólo piensas decirme eso?

-¿Qué otra cosa quieres que diga?- le preguntó el joven pasando el dedo por encima de la línea que estaba leyendo.

-Bueno… no sé… podrías decirme lo que sientes por mí o lo que no sientes- le dijo ella sorprendida por su poco tacto- no sé, algo.

Él guardó silencio parecía estar pensando lo que decirle. Después de unos minutos en los que no levantó la cabeza del libro, en el que parecía tener las respuestas a todo, hablo:

-Creo que algo entre nosotros no saldría bien- guardó silencio y continúo- somos demasiado diferentes y deberíamos seguir siendo solo amigos.

-Pero para follar si podemos ser algo más que amigos ¿no?

-Eso no debió haber pasado- sentenció él agarrando el libro con fuerza.

-¿Cuándo? La primera, la segunda vez que nos acostamos… ¿Cuándo no debió haber pasado?

-Ninguna de ellas- le dijo convencido él- nunca debimos habernos acostados.

Angie se acercó furiosa hasta él y quitándole el libro de encima, lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Quieres por lo menos mirarme a la cara cuando te hablo? Me estás rechazando, me estás rompiendo el corazón y tú, no apartas la mirada de tus malditos libros… ¡Mírame!

Él la miró con ese gesto que no decía nada, que no demostraba nada de lo que estaba sintiendo y no cambió, a pesar de ver que ella estaba llorando.

-Quieres más a los libros que a las personas- le soltó ella, furiosa. No por el rechazo, sabía que se arriesga a eso, sino al hecho de que fuese tan frío- y por ello te vas a quedar solo toda la vida.

-Fue a hablar la persona que vive para el deporte- le dijo él sin ningún sentimiento en la voz.

-Por lo menos yo soy capaz de decirle a alguien que le quiero- le dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas- en cambio, tú, pareces no ser capaz de sentir nada- ella suspiró- quédate con tus libros si eso es lo que te hace feliz, que yo me voy a vivir mi vida.

Angie caminó hacia la puerta, tiró pero esta se volvió a atascar como el día que hicieron el amor por primera vez. Tiró con fuerza, desesperada por salir de allí, y al fin lo consiguió. Miró a Colin que se había levantado para coger el libro que ella le había tirado.

-Tienes razón en algo Colin- él la miró- somos muy diferentes pero si lo somos para estar juntos, también lo somos para ser amigos. Adiós.

La puerta se cerró tras ella y Colin se sentó en la cama soltando un suave suspiro de tristeza.

oo00oo

_Jueves. Dos días para la cita cibernética. _

Pansy se detuvo frente a la tumba de su abuela. El cementerio tan silencioso como siempre la rodeaba de una agradable tranquilidad.

Dejó unas flores sobre la tumba y limpió la lápida que estaba llena de hojas secas y grafitis de gamberros que se dedicaban a colarse por las noches en el cementerio para molestar a los difuntos.

Quedó como nuevo cuando con un toque discreto de varita la limpió.

Se sentó frente a la tumba y se dedicó a arrancar el césped que crecía sobre ella. Lo hacía sin darse cuenta.

-He roto la promesa que te hice abuela- le dijo la chica reteniendo el llanto- lloré frente al hombre que amo cuando me dijo que no me quería, le demostré lo mucho que me dolían sus palabras.

Suspiró y se limpió una lágrima que cayó a través de su mejilla.

-Fui tan estúpida por creer en algún momento que él podía sentir lo mismo que yo- soltó Pansy- pero es que- cerró los ojos- era tan atento, tan amable conmigo y cuando me besaba y me abrazaba, parecía hacerlo con tanto amor que… me confundí.

Pansy se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho y dejó que las lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas.

-Ojalá no quisiera tanto a Blaise, abuela.

oo00oo

Ron estaba preocupado, Hermione llevaba dos días evitándole y no sabía el motivo. Le había dado vueltas a la cabeza pensando alguna cosa que podría haberle hecho y que la hubiera molestado pero por más que pensaba y pensaba, no encontraba nada.

Otra opción era que se hubiese cansado de él y de los encuentros clandestinos que tenían. Esa idea le había torturado durante esos dos días, y lo había tenido intranquilo.

Así que había decidido salir de dudas, pensaba abordarla en cuanto tuviese oportunidad y la preguntaría lo que estaba pasando. Y esa oportunidad se le estaba brindando en ese momento.

La joven salía en ese momento de la residencia femenina con unos libros en la mano y mirando el reloj. Ron miró a los lados y aceleró el paso para alcanzarla. La detuvo y, a pesar de las protestas de la chica, la arrastró hasta la parte trasera de las residencias donde quedaban ocultos de miradas indiscretas.

-Ron, me asustaste- soltó Hermione apartándole de un suave empujón.

-Lo siento pero necesitaba hablar contigo- se excusó el chico.

-Pues ahora no puedo- él la miró, la chica parecía desesperada por salir de allí- llego tarde a clase.

-¿Por qué me estás evitando?- quiso saber el chico y ella le miró- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Llevas dos días evitándome y quiero saber el motivo.

Hermione le miró y luego apartó la vista.

-No te evitaba- le dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarle.

-Por favor, Hermione- soltó Ron, molesto- ¿Tan idiota crees que soy?

-Está bien, te estaba evitando- ella apretó los libros- lo que pasa es que no sabía cómo decirte que ya no quiero seguir viéndome contigo. Creo que el juego ya aburre y estoy cansada. Estoy con Gerard y no quiero volver a estar contigo.

-Mientes- le dijo Ron acorralándola contra la pared y pegándose a ella- ni siquiera me has mirado a los ojos mientras soltabas esa maldita patraña. Dímelo mirándome a los ojos y te juro que me alejaré de ti.

Él la cogió de la barbilla e hizo que le mirara. Ella le miró con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?- le preguntó con dulzura.

-Es peligroso que estemos juntos, Ron- le aseguró ella con tristeza- es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver, cada uno deberíamos seguir nuestro camino y olvidarnos de esta locura.

-Yo no quiero olvidarme de esta locura- susurró a escasos centímetros de su rostro- no puedo.

-Gerard dijo que si le engañaba con alguien nos mataría, a mí y al hombre con el que le estuviese engañando- le dijo ella con voz temblorosa- me dijo que me haría presenciar tu muerte. Yo no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa.

Ron atrapó su boca en un cálido beso que la hizo suspirar. Se aferró a sus brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Nunca voy a dejar que nada malo te pase- le aseguró él cogiéndola del rostro con ambas manos- ¿entendido?- Ella asintió- ese mierda no nos va a hacer nada porque no se va a enterar de nada.

Volvió a besarla y ella le correspondió, ansiosa. Las manos de él descendieron por su cuerpo, acariciando sus pechos por encima de la blusa y llegando hasta su sexo que acarició por encima del pantalón. Se apretujó contra ella haciéndola sentir lo excitado que estaba y ella jadeó.

Se apartó de ella con las mejillas arreboladas por el deseo. La cogió la mano y la llevó a la puerta principal de la residencia masculina. Miraron a los lados y caminaron por los pasillos hasta el cuarto de Ron.

oo00oo

Luna estaba sentada en su escritorio haciendo el trabajo para el que había robado el libro a Neville. Así que llevaba más de una hora pensando en él, era inevitable teniendo algo que le pertenecía.

Seguramente ahora mismo él estuviese con su novia, haciendo a saber qué cosas. Todo ese revuelo de sentimientos que tenía hacía su amigo habían empezado por culpa de ese libro, si ella no lo hubiese ido a coger prestado, no se habrían acostado y ella no habría descubierto esos sentimientos hacía Neville o quizás sí, quien sabía.

Sabía que era egoísta estar con Jack mientras amaba a otro pero tenía la esperanza de olvidarlo con él, aunque esas esperanzas cada vez menguaban más, al ver que el tiempo pasaba y su amor por Neville continuaba en su corazón, vivito y coleando.

Suspiró y se irguió en su silla cuando sintió que unas manos le tapaban los ojos. El corazón le empezó a latir al pensar que podía ser Neville, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese él, por eso cuando la persona dejó de taparle los ojos y vio a Jack sonriéndola, se sintió decepcionada. Y eso le hizo sentirse como la peor persona del mundo, porque toda novia debería estar contenta de tener a su novio allí. Ese chico la cuidaba y trataba como a una reina y ella se lo pagaba pensando en otro.

-Hola, cariño- la dio un beso en los labios- ¿muy ocupada?

-Pensaba darme un descanso- le respondió.

-Bien- le dijo él sonriéndole pícaramente- porque he estado pensando toda la tarde en ti.

Ella sonrió levemente y él se acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios. Después de eso vinieron más hasta que Jack la arrastró a la cama y la hizo el amor.

oo00oo

Harry miró el reloj y vio que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a su próxima clase. Llevaba un tiempo bastante despistado y se había dejado unos libros que necesitaba en su habitación, también iba allí para ver si estaba Ron, era extraño que hubiese faltado a la anterior clase.

Abrió la puerta y lo que se encontró le hizo dar un grito. Ron y Hermione, que hasta ese momento habían estado besándose completamente desnudos entre las sabanas de la cama del pelirrojo, se sobresaltaron al oír el alarido.

-¡Joder!- soltó Harry dándose la vuelta- ¡coño, una persona no está preparada para ver a sus amigos en esas fachas!

-Merlín, que vergüenza- soltó Hermione que se tapaba con las sabanas hasta el cuello.

-¡Maldita sea, Ron! Pon una maldita corbata o algo en el pomo de la puerta y nos libaremos todos de este tipo de sustos- soltó Harry.

-Lo siento, Harry- soltó Ron poniéndose de pie.

Su amigo miró en su dirección.

-Joder, Ron, coño, no te levantes que estas en bolas.

-Lo siento- el chico se metió de nuevo en la cama- tío, no digas nada de lo que has visto, nadie puede saberlo.

Harry se dirigió a su escritorio y cogió los libros, intentando no mirar hacía el lugar donde estaban sus amigos. Se dirigió a la puerta de nuevo.

-Tranquilos, no pienso decir una mierda, estoy intentando olvidar la escenita- soltó Harry que se tapaba con los libros la cara para que no le viesen- seguid a lo vuestro.

El chico salió y cerró la puerta tras él. Se apoyó en ella y sonrió al escuchar las risas de sus amigos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Por fin- y se alejó por el pasillo silbando una alegre melodía.

oo00oo

_Viernes. Un día para la cita cibernética. _

-¿Os lo podéis creer?- soltó Ginny molesta mientras caminaban hacía la residencia para dejar los libros en sus cuartos después de una larga mañana de clases. Lo bueno, que por fin había llegado el fin de semana- se estaba haciendo el dormido mientras yo…

-Te declarabas- terminó por ella Hermione que se echó a reír.

-¡Que idiota fui! Me juré que él nunca lo sabría- soltó más enfadada consigo misma que con él.

-¿Has hablado con él?- preguntó Luna.

-Le he evitado, ni siquiera sé con qué cara mirarle- soltó Ginny.

Llegaron al pasillo, donde se encontraban sus cuartos, que estaba abarrotado de chicas que miraban algún tipo de alboroto. Se hicieron paso entre las jóvenes que se amontonaban y vieron a unos conserjes que trabajaban allí sacando cosas del cuarto de…

-¡Qué diablos están haciendo con mis cosas!- chilló Angie adelantándose entre el gentío y viendo a Caitriona junto a Terence y al otro lado Jess que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Angie le quitó unos libros a uno de los conserjes, sacó a otro de su cuarto y se puso delante de la puerta para evitar que nadie más entrase. Les miró con rabia y a pesar de su pequeña estatura se notaba que era alguien con el que no se debían enfrentar si no querían salir mal parados y la chica parecía dispuesta a utilizar la varita.

-Nadie tiene derecho a tocar mis cosas.

-No te pongas así, Kidd- le dijo Terence con una sonrisa- solo pensaban llevarla a tu nuevo cuarto.

-¿Cómo que mi nuevo cuarto?- preguntó Angie.

-Sí, ahora dormirás con Granger y Jessica pasará a este cuarto- le explicó el chico.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Angie. No iba a negar que dormir en el mismo cuarto que Hermione no era una bendición pero no entendía porque ahora estaba pasando eso y tampoco entendía porque Jess no se negaba al cambio.

Miró a Hermione que parecía desconcertada con todo aquello.

-Porque sí y no tienes que pedir explicaciones, solo sacar tus cosas para que Jess pueda mudarse aquí- le dijo Terence.

-No pienso mover mis cosas de aquí hasta que hable con el decano, él es quien debe decidir si cambia o no a gente de los cuartos- sentenció Angie.

-Él mismo ha dado la orden pero si quieres vamos a hablar con él y que te lo diga él mismo.

-Entonces, vamos. No se les ocurra sacar nada de mi cuarto- les dijo a los conserjes y Terence asintió.

Caitriona, Terence, Jess, Angie y las amigas de estas se dirigieron al despacho del decano. Cuando llegaron, pidieron a la secretaria del señor Moore que les permitieran hablar con el decano y este les permitió el paso a los interesados, por lo que entraron Angie, Hermione, Jess y Caitriona, además de Terence mientras las demás esperaban fuera.

-¿Y este para qué entra?- soltó Angie furiosa mientras miraba a Terence que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia- él no es un interesado, esto es cosa de nosotras.

-Vamos, señorita Kidd, no se enfade y hablemos como personas civilizadas que somos- pidió el señor Moore con una sonrisa- supongo que estarán aquí por el cambio de cuarto que ha habido ¿Me equivoco?

-No, no se equivoca- le dijo Angie- me parece una falta de respeto y de organización el modo en el que estaban sacando las cosas de mi cuarto, debía haber sido avisada y por supuesto se tendría que tener en cuenta mi deseo de si quiero cambiarme o no de cuarto y como el mío, el de Hermione, Jessica y Caitriona, y que yo sepa ninguna ha dado su opinión sobre este cambio.

-Creo que tiene usted razón, señorita Kidd, no deberíamos a verlo hecho así sin más, por lo que ahora que están aquí todas, me podrían dar su opinión sobre si desean o no este cambio.

-Quiero que Jessica venga a dormir a mi cuarto- soltó Caitriona.

Las tres jóvenes la miraron sorprendidas pero sólo Jess se percató de la mirada cómplice de Terence y la chica.

-A mí me da igual- dijo Hermione- ambas son mis amigas pero…

Miró a Jessica que seguía sin levantar la cabeza y Hermione suspiró con tristeza.

-Siempre he querido compartir cuarto con una de mis amigas…

-Entonces no entiendo que hacemos aquí- soltó Terence y Angie le miró con rabia.

-Porque así se debería estar haciendo desde un principio- le espetó Angie- y porque yo tengo derecho a sacar mis cosas por mí misma. Pero sí, si me dan la oportunidad de dormir con Hermione, entonces quiero dormir con ella.

-Bien, entonces Jessica, tú también tienes derecho a decir lo que quieres- le dijo el señor Moore y Jess cerró los ojos- ¿Deseas cambiarte de cuarto?

Jess abrió los ojos y Terence, sin que nadie se diese cuenta debido a lo pegada que estaba a su novia, la agarró del brazo y se lo apretó. La joven levantó la cabeza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miró a un punto fijo de la pared y murmuró:

-Quiero cambiarme de cuarto.

Hermione la miró dolida y apartó la mirada, Angie parecía sorprendida y Caitriona quería irse ya de allí, aburrida con todo aquello.

-Entonces todo está dicho- sentenció el señor Moore- empaqueten sus cosas y cámbiense de cuarto. Y siento mucho lo ocurrido señorita Kidd, tenía usted toda la razón para su enfado.

Angie asintió y no dijo nada mientras salía del despacho seguida de Caitriona, Hermione y Terence que seguía sujetando a Jess. Sus amigas seguían esperándola fuera y las miraron cuando salieron.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny mientras veía como Caitriona, Terence y Jess se alejaban por el pasillo.

-Jess no quiere dormir conmigo, ha dicho que quiere cambiarse de cuarto- les dijo Hermione dolida- no te lo tomes a mal Angie, me encantará compartir cuarto contigo, pero Jess y yo estamos juntas desde el primer día de universidad y no creí que pudiese tener alguna queja conmigo.

-No te preocupes, Herms, lo entiendo- le quitó importancia Angie- a mí también me ha sorprendido.

-Esto es ya el colmo- soltó Pansy molesta al ver la cara de pesar de Hermione- no puedo creer que te esté haciendo esto Jess, Herms.

-No pasa nada- se encogió de hombros- tendrá sus motivos. No, Pansy…

Pero la chica no escuchaba y se alejaba por los pasillos corriendo. Todas la siguieron intentando alcanzarla. Salieron a la calle por donde tuvieron que esquivar a los estudiantes que paseaban por esa zona de la universidad, Pansy alcanzó a la pareja y agarró del brazo a Jess dándole la vuelta para que la mirase.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le espetó furiosa.

La gente se giró a mirarlas, Terence estaba unos pasos más atrás de Jess y las amigas de ellas detuvieron su carrera y las miraron desde detrás de Pansy.

-Pansy…

-¡¿Se puede saber que te hemos hecho? ¡Deseo saber porque una de mis mejores amigas se está alejando de mí, porque ya apenas me habla y ahora prefiere dormir en el cuarto con una puta que con una de sus amigas!- le dijo soltando todo lo que la estaba comiendo por dentro.

Jess agachó la cabeza mientras sentía todas las miradas sobre ella.

-¡Contéstame, maldita sea! Creo que tenemos derecho a saberlo- le dijo Pansy.

-Pansy no me pasa nada, son cosas tuyas, además le he hecho un favor a Angie, ella nunca ha querido dormir con Caitriona- le dijo Jess intentando calmar los ánimos.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Jessica!- le dijo su amiga- eso no se lo cree nadie.

-¿Por qué?- las dos se giraron a mirar a Hermione que había dado un paso hacía ellas- ¿he hecho algo malo? ¿Algo que te ha molestado?

Jess miró a su amiga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, deseando poder gritar porqué lo hacía, le daba tanta pena ver el dolor en los ojos de su compañera de cuarto. Pero no podía hacer nada, lo mejor era alejarlas de ellas para que no les pasara nunca nada.

Miró a la gente que se había congregado alrededor de ellas y vio a Harry y a los demás que parecían sorprendidos al verlas discutir, miró a sus amigas que parecían angustiadas con la situación, miró a Hermione que la devolvió la mirada dolida, miró a Pansy que estaba furiosa y, por último, miró a Terence que seguía tras ella y que con la mirada le advirtió que no cometiera ninguna tontería.

-Prefiero dormir con Caitriona porque ella es amiga de Terence y yo ahora estoy con él, es normal que me haya alejado de vosotras porque tengo que pasar más tiempo con mi novio, además estaba cansada de andar siempre con vosotras y al empezar a salir con Terence…- Jess tragó saliva por el gran nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y que no la dejaba respirar. Las miraba, viendo como sus rostros se iban contorsionando por el dolor, y esperaba que se lo creyesen todo para que no volvieran a hablarla nunca más y que estuviesen a salvo.- al empezar a salir con él he conseguido librarme de vosotras.

-Jess ¿qué estás diciendo?- le dijo Hermione mirándola como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Hermione, estoy harta de que me hables como si fueses mi madre cada vez que me dejo algo tirado por el suelo de la habitación y me aburre tu continúa y aburrida conversación de libros y más libros… no soy una rata de biblioteca cómo tú.

La joven guardó silencio y se cruzó de brazos como si se estuviese protegiendo de las dolorosas palabras.

-No tengo nada en común con vosotras, no soy una loca que se queda en las nubes cuando menos lo piensas- Luna apartó la mirada- ni soy una deslenguada que solo sabe decir obscenidades y palabrotas- Padma la miró fijamente- ni suelto tonterías por la boca haciéndome la graciosa cuando en realidad lo que intento es ocultar mis inseguridades- Lavender se metió las manos en los bolsillos- ni alardeo de las cosas que me compro con el dinero de mis padres como si fuese mío, ni tengo que mendigar para comprarme algo porque no tengo ni donde caerme muerta- Ginny dio un paso al frente para increparla pero Parvati la sujetó- no soy una machorra, obsesa del deporte que tiene el doble de fuerza que mucho de los hombres con los que salgo- Angie se cruzó de brazos- no soy como vosotras.

Pansy furibunda, se puso frente a su amiga quedando a un palmo de distancia de su cara, donde sus miradas una negra y la otra azul se encontraron, pero no fue capaz de ver la tristeza y las lágrimas que estaban a punto de desbordar de los ojos aguamarina, pues estaba demasiado enfadada como para darse cuenta.

Podían sentir sus respiraciones, la de Pansy acelerada, la de Jess apenas perceptible. Y Jess supo que si no la abofeteaba era por el hecho de la amistad que las había unido y que parecía que en ese momento iba a acabar.

-¿A mí no tienes nada que decirme?- le preguntó desafiante- vamos a ver si tienes pelotas para decirme alguna mierda de esas.

Jess no se movió, la miró a los ojos con pesar y suspiró imperceptiblemente.

-Pansy, tú como siempre intentando demostrar lo mala que eres cuando en realidad eres un cachorrito que mucho ladra pero poco muerde, no te tengo miedo, aunque vengas tan impulsivamente y te pegues a mi cara como si fueses a pegarme, porque sé que no lo harás.

Pansy apretó con fuerza los puños y Jess le aguantó la mirada. Después de unos minutos, Jess dijo:

-Como dije, no eres capaz de golpearme.

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Terence que la agarró del brazo cuando pasó junto a ella y la susurró:

-Eres muy buena actriz, pequeña.

oo00oo

Jess se metió en una clase vacía y se sentó en uno de los asientos, donde enterró la cara en sus manos y rompió a llorar en un silencio amargo. Había perdido a sus amigas para siempre y había tenido que controlar sus lágrimas hasta el momento en el que pudo librarse de Terence ya que no quería que él viese ningún tipo de debilidad en ella.

Le había dolido tanto decirles a sus amigas ese tipo de cosas, ninguna de ellas la pensaba pero era el único modo de que se alejasen de ella y ponerlas a salvo del desquiciado de su novio o mejor dicho carcelero.

-_Principessa- _

Jess se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a la puerta cuando oyó la voz de Francesco. Se limpió las lágrimas e intentó tranquilizarse antes de enfrentarle.

El hombre estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y la miraba con cierta ternura.

-Tus amigas te perdonarán si hablas con ellas- le dijo con una mirada preocupada.

-No quiero que me perdonen, solo les dije lo que pensaba- le aseguró Jess.

-No sabes mentir, _bambina_- le sonrió con suavidad.

-Mira, Francesco, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo sabiendo que seguramente Crabbe, Goyle y Millcent la estaban espiando en esos momentos, siempre llevaba un localizador encima y ellos no se les despegaban.

-¿Ni siquiera tienes tiempo para hablar con un amigo?- le preguntó Francesco.

-Estoy muy ocupada, otro día hablamos- le respondió y caminó hacia él para pasar por su lado.

-Entonces tendré que ir al grano. Quiero ver las heridas que tienes en el cuerpo- Jess se detuvo junto a él antes de ni siquiera salir y le miró.

Francesco giró el rostro y le devolvió la mirada con la que le estaba diciendo que no pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta.

-¿De qué heridas me estás hablando?- preguntó Jess.

-No te hagas la tonta, _bella_. Sabes perfectamente de que te estoy hablando- él suspiró- me lo contó Sheila, ella me dijo que te pillo intentándote curar unas heridas de los brazos y que te vio unos moratones en los brazos y quiero saber dónde más te han golpeado.

-Nadie me ha golpeado- le aseguró ella- ya le dije a la enfermera metiche que me caí y no es nada del otro mundo, esa mujer seguramente haya exagerado.

-Quiero verlo- le dijo con firmeza.

-Me da igual- le aseguró ella- no pienso mostrarte nada, porque no hay nada que enseñar así que déjame en paz, Francesco, porque no eres nadie para andarme exigiendo nada, solo eres un hombre al que me tiré y que no significó más que un polvo. Búscate una vida y deja en paz la mía.

Pasó por su lado y se alejó por el pasillo, sabiendo que ese día no solo había perdido a sus amigas sino también a un buen amigo.

oo00oo

Blaise se encontraba en un bar. Era viernes por la noche y ninguno de sus amigos había querido salir pero él lo necesitaba, no solo para alejar las bromas de sus amigos sobre lo que sentía o no por Pansy sino porque no se podía sacar de la cabeza a la joven.

Necesitaba olvidarla y que mejor que un bar dónde podía conocer mujeres que le ayudarían a sacársela de la cabeza.

Iba por el segundo whiskey con coca cola cuando vio a la candidata que le ayudaría a olvidar esa noche. Iba con un grupo de amigas en lo que parecía una despedida de soltera.

La vio acercarse con una polla de plástico en la cabeza y una banda colgada en el hombro donde decía "Futura esposa", era ni más ni menos que la homenajeada de la noche. Desistió entonces en ligársela para buscar otra candidata, esa chica no querría acostarse con él.

Miró a la gente que había en el bar cuando sintió que le ponían otra copa delante.

-No he pedido nada- le dijo a la camarera.

-Es de parte de la chica- señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a la homenajeada en la despedida de soltera que apoyada en la barra, le miraba.

Blaise asintió y la camarera se alejó. Cogió la copa y la alzó brindando, ella hizo lo mismo con la suya. Siendo consciente de que ella había dado el primer paso, se acercó a ella y se sentó en un taburete que había al lado de la mujer que no debía ser mucho mayor que él.

-Gracias por la copa- le dijo.

-De nada- le sonrió ella- si te soy sincera te he invitado porque he hecho una apuesta con mis amigas. Creían que como me voy a casar mañana, no me iba a atrever a invitar a un chico a una copa.

-Entonces has ganado- sonrió Blaise viendo como las amigas de la joven le miraban, las saludó haciendo reír a la chica que se dio la vuelta para que sus amigas no la viesen- ¿Se puede saber el qué?

-Pues en realidad no lo sé- le contestó ella- tendré que pensar en algo.

Blaise comenzó a hablar con la joven, era una charla amena en la que no dudo en coquetear con ella. Lo sorprendente es que ella correspondió a los coqueteos sin inmutarse.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo con tu novio?- preguntó Blaise.

-Un año- suspiró ella.

-No pareces muy animada- le hizo ver él.

-Es que es un año de celibato- le dijo ella y él la miró con las cejas en alto- verás mi novio es de la vieja escuela y cree que debemos llegar vírgenes al matrimonio, por lo que no hemos hecho nada de nada desde que empezamos a salir. Es un poco soso.

-¿Eres virgen entonces?

-¿Qué?- rió- ¡No! Pero el cree que sí, lo he hecho con chicos antes que con él pero claro no se lo he dicho. Ha sido un suplicio este año porque yo era una persona muy activa.

-Bueno mañana a estas horas, ese celibato habrá terminado- le dijo él sonriendo.

-Sí, eso es cierto- la chica posó un dedo en el borde de la copa y empezó a hacer círculos- el problema es que yo estoy cachonda ahora y no por pensar en mi novio.

"Bingo" pensó Blaise que bajó la mirada al sentir una mano sobre la entrepierna. Le dio un sorbo a la copa y ella se acercó para susúrrale.

-¿Tienes coche?

-Sí- respondió.

-¿Te importaría llevarme a casa?

-No, claro que no- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Me esperas fuera? Tengo que decírselo a mis amigas y si nos ven salir juntos, cuchichearán.

-Claro- Blaise se levantó y salió del bar.

Se detuvo junto a su coche que estaba aparcado frente al local y esperó a que saliese la joven. No tardó mucho, ya no llevaba la diadema con la polla de plástico lo que era una suerte pero si continuaba llevando la banda que decía "Futura esposa", no le importaba, eso le daba morbo al asunto.

-Vaya cochazo- le dijo ella tocando la carrocería del automóvil.

-¿Dónde queda tu casa?- preguntó.

La joven le dio la dirección mientras se montaban.

-¿Sabes dónde queda?- le dijo la joven de la que no sabía ni el nombre.

-Sí- le contestó conduciendo por las solitarias calles del pueblo- conozco este lugar bastante bien, voy a una de las universidades que hay en la zona.

-¡Oh, interesante! ¿Qué estudias?- preguntó.

-Criminología- respondió por la precaución de que esa chica fuese muggle.

-Vaya- sonrió- entonces no necesitas que te guie- él negó con la cabeza- perfecto porque voy a estar ocupada.

Blaise sintió como le abría la bragueta del pantalón y le sacaba el miembro. Gruñó excitado cuando la joven se inclinó sobre él y se lo introdujo en la boca.

Sin quitar la vista de la carretera condujo hacía la calle que la joven le había dado. Se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo y bajó la mirada. Colocó una de las manos en los cabellos caoba de la joven y alzó un poco las caderas para ayudarla.

-Así, nena, así- susurró Blaise continuando cuando el semáforo se puso en verde.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar a la casa de la joven. Aparcó en un sitio que encontró y apagó el motor.

-Ya hemos llegado, preciosa.

La joven se entretuvo unos segundos más por las profundidades y luego alzó la cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos y él se acercó para besarla pero ella le puso una mano en la boca.

-Nada de besos- le pidió- es lo único que puedo hacer con mi novio hasta mañana por la noche y sería una traición hacerlo contigo. Hacer otras cosas no es ponerle los cuernos porque es algo que no puedo hacer con él.

"Vale si a ti te hace sentir mejor" pensó Blaise que estaba divertido con la forma con la que esa chica intentaba autoconvencerse de que lo que estaba haciendo no era engañar a su prometido.

-No hay problema, preciosa- sonrió- nada de besos.

Salieron del coche y caminaron hacía un edificio. La joven abrió la puerta mientras Blaise se dedicaba a introducir las manos bajo la falda. Entraron y se dirigieron al ascensor.

Mientras esperaban la llegada del aparato, Blaise le bajó el corpiño que llevaba y el sujetador sin tiras, dejando al descubierto los redondeados pechos. La banda que colgaba le quedó entre ellos haciendo todo eso más divertido. Los lamió y besó en el rellano de la escalera dónde cualquier vecino podría encontrarles. Ella se aferró a su cabello y se ofreció a él.

Entraron en el ascensor y marcaron el botón del séptimo piso. Blaise no perdió el tiempo, le subió la falda mientras seguía con la cara enterrada entre sus senos y le bajó las bragas. Con mano experta empezó a acariciarla sintiendo la humedad.

La joven gimió y se aferró a sus hombros. Haciendo que abriese las piernas, Blaise se arrodilló, la terminó de quitar las bragas y ayudó a sus dedos con la boca.

-¡Joder!- soltó la chica- Había olvidado lo bien que se siente.

Llegaron al piso, se colocó un poco la falda aunque sus senos siguieron expuestos y salieron del ascensor. Alcanzaron la puerta del apartamento, las manos de la chica temblaban mientras Blaise la rodeaba con los brazos y la acariciaba los pechos desde atrás.

Se rozó contra el trasero de la joven haciéndola sentir lo excitado que se encontraba. La puerta cedió al fin y entraron, cerrando con un portazo.

-Vamos al cuarto- le dijo Blaise.

-No- gimió ella mientras le mordía el cuello- en la cama no, aquí voy a venir a vivir con mi novio y quiero estrenar la cama con él.

Entraron al salón, no se molestaron en encender las luces por lo que tropezaron más de una vez, hasta que llegaron al sofá, dónde la chica se recostó sobre el reposabrazos y se subió la falda mostrándole las nalgas.

Blaise entendió el mensaje, se acercó a ella y le acarició el trasero. Se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó hasta los tobillos. La abrió un poco más las piernas, se colocó y la penetró con una sola embestida.

Movió sus caderas con fuerza, propulsando el cuerpo de la joven hacía delante. Ella gemía extasiada y él la lograba mantener en su sitio, apoyando la mano en su espalda.

La hizo subir una de las piernas hasta que la rodilla quedó apoyada en el reposabrazos, haciendo que su cuerpo se abriese más y facilitándole a él la entrada.

Ella le pidió más y el sonido de su voz quedó amortiguado por el sofá. Él no se detuvo hasta que la oyó gritar. Salió de dentro de ella aún duro como una piedra y la joven le sentó en un sillón individual.

Se terminó de desnudar y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Se rozó contra Blaise y este la lamió los pechos mientras se miraban a los ojos. Ella sonrió y con la ayuda de las manos volvió a introducirse la erección.

Sus caderas se movieron desde el principio con salvajismo y Blaise se recostó en el asiento para ver como sus pechos se balanceaban con cada uno de los movimientos. Comenzó a alzar las caderas para llegar al encuentro del cuerpo de ella que gemía desprovista de todo raciocinio.

Esta vez se corrieron los dos y ella se dejó caer sobre su pecho donde aún conservaba la camiseta que no se había quitado.

-Había olvidado lo excitante que era follar- soltó la joven.

Blaise no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando la ventana que tenía justo en frente por donde podía ver la luz de la farola, eso le hizo recordar la última vez que estuvo con Pansy, dónde las luces de las farolas les acompañó durante el acto, dejándole ver el precioso cuerpo de la joven.

Cerró los ojos, molesto consigo mismo por pensar en ella en esos momentos. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Los polvos con Pansy no tenían nada de especial comprados con los que había echado con las demás mujeres… ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Los polvos con ella eran más excitantes, sensuales y apasionados.

¡No! ¡Por todos los diablos! No podía pensar así y sí sus amigos escuchasen lo que estaba pensando comenzarían de nuevo con las bromas de que se había enamorado de ella y él no se había enamorado.

-Debo irme- le dijo Blaise haciendo que ella se incorporase y le mirase sorprendida.

-Creí que te quedarías un poco más- le dijo ella.

-No puedo- la sonrió aunque sin ganas.

Ella se quitó de encima y él se subió los pantalones.

-¿Tienes miedo de que mi novio pueda aparecer por la puerta?- rió la chica.

-No, te lo aseguro- le respondió él.

-Entonces, hagamos una apuesta- le dijo ella.

-Te recuerdo que la última apuesta que has hecho, te ha llevado a estar follando con un desconocido la noche antes de tu boda- le dijo él mirándola.

-Me gustan las apuestas.

-No me digas- ironizó él con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Te apuesto a que no eres capaz de venir a mi boda, mañana a las 10 de la mañana en la iglesia del pueblo.

-¿Solo eso? Cariño, no sabes la clase de apuestas que he llevado acabo, eso que me acabas de decir es una bobada.

-Pero tienes que colarte en la sacristía donde estaré esperando a que empiece la ceremonia y donde en cualquier momento puede entrar alguien entre ellos familiares del novio.

Él negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que eso era pan comido.

-¿Qué gano?

-Un polvo conmigo- le dijo ella.

-Eso lo he tenido ahora y si me bajo los pantalones y te tumbo en el suelo podré tenerlo otra vez.

-Está bien, también podrás quedarte al banquete- le dijo ella.

-Puedo llevar algún amigo, las bodas me aburren- ella asintió- vale, entonces acepto la apuesta.

oo00oo

_Sábado. Día de la cita cibernética. _

El sábado se despertó oscuro y nublado, parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba y los que jugaban el partido solo rezaban porque esperase a que el encuentro terminase. Había otras dos personas que esperaban que no lloviese ese día.

Dean y Parvati, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que la lluvia les diese una tregua para poder ir a su cita cibernética sin estarse preocupando del tiempo.

Él se encontraba sentado en las gradas viendo el partido en el que jugaban los brasileños contra los italianos. El partido estaba siendo bastante malo para los italianos y los brasileños ya les sacaban una fuerte ventaja.

Dean miró a las gradas que estaban por debajo de él y no le costó localizar a Parvati, llevaba observándola todo el partido. La chica estaba con sus amigas y animaban a los dos equipos por igual. Estaba preciosa y no paraba de sonreír.

¡Joder! Cuando la dijo adiós esas vacaciones de Semana Santa, nunca creyó que la echaría tanto de menos. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella, lo que le hacía ponerse triste al saber que nunca más la tendría, lo único que le había alegrado eran sus charlas con _chica_sexy_ y pensar que pronto la conocería.

En ese momento Parvati miró por encima de su hombro y sus miradas se encontraron. Un sentimiento de nostalgia y triste les atravesó por igual pero lo único que se atrevieron a hacer fue sonreírse y saludarse levemente con un gesto de la mano.

Ella volvió la vista al partido y él suspiró. ¡Merlín! Que _chica_sexy_ le ayudase a olvidar a Parvati porque él solo estaba seguro que no podría.

oo00oo

Blaise aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas mientras aferraba la pierna de la joven que tenía apoyada en el hombro.

Se encontraba en la sacristía de la iglesia del pueblo y había ganado la apuesta por lo que se quedaría al banquete de la boda después de acostarse con la novia.

Ni siquiera se habían desvestido, ella se había remangado el vestido hasta las caderas, Blaise le había hecho a un lado las bragas y le había penetrado. Ahora se encontraban en un sillón, ella debajo con una pierna por fuera del sillón y la otra sobre el hombro de él que no cesaba en su empeño de penetrarla.

La tapó la boca para que no escuchasen los del exterior los gemidos y aceleró el ritmo. Le apartó la mano y le miró a los ojos cuando se corrió.

-No te corras dentro- le pidió ella mientras él seguía moviendo en su interior buscando su propia culminación- no quiero ir manchada durante toda la ceremonia.

Él se apartó y se sentó en el sillón, aún duro. La joven se inclinó sobre él y le bajó los pantalones hasta la rodilla. Se introdujo la erección en la boca y con la ayuda de sus manos también le hizo alcanzar el clímax.

-Deberías salir por la ventana- le dijo ella mirándole- fuera estará el padrino esperándome para ir al altar.

Blaise asintió y se puso en pie colocándose la ropa. La chica hizo lo propio con su vestido y él la sonrió.

-Eres una novia preciosa- le dijo él- y espero que seas muy feliz.

-Gracias- le sonrió ella.

Blaise se encaminó hacía la ventana y salió por ella. La joven cerró la ventana y él se encaminó hacía la entrada de la iglesia. Entró y se sentó junto a Seamus el único que le había querido acompañar cuando les contó el plan a sus amigos. El chico parecía dispuesto a ligarse a alguien en el convite de la boda, seguramente desesperado porque ese año apenas se había acostado con mujeres por estar intentando ligarse a Lavender.

Se encontraban ellos dos solos en el último banco de la iglesia, los demás invitados estaban en las filas de delante.

-¿Ves algo interesante?- preguntó Blaise en un susurro.

-Sí, se ven cosas interesantes- le respondió Seamus con el mismo tono- ¿cómo te ha ido con la novia?

-Satisfechos los dos- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Seamus suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Blaise.

-No tienes que demostrar nada, amigo- le dijo Seamus mirando el altar- con todo esto solo te estas engañando a ti mismo.

-¿Con todo el qué?- preguntó Blaise.

-Sabemos que te acuestas con todas estas mujeres para demostrarnos que no amas a Pansy- le explicó Seamus- la verdad es que nosotros últimamente nos estamos pasando con las bromas sobre lo que sientes con ella pero con todo eso, solo pretendemos que te des cuenta de lo que sientes.

-Yo no amo a Pansy- le soltó Blaise.

-Vale, engáñate a ti mismo porque a nosotros no nos engañas- le dijo Seamus.

Blaise miró al altar mientras la música sonaba dando paso a la novia.

-Si amase a alguien no me follaría a otras- miró a su amigo que sonrió y negó con la cabeza- y en el convite te lo voy a demostrar. Buscaremos a un par de chicas para un rato divertido.

-Está bien, Blaise, está bien, lo que quieras, hermano- le dijo Seamus.

La boda fue larga y tediosa para ambos, el cura se enrollaba una y otra vez hablando del amor, del matrimonio y de la vida en pareja. Se entretuvieron mirando a dos jovencitas que no paraban de girar la cabeza para mirarles, riendo y cuchicheando.

Vio como una mujer a su lado les llamaba más de una vez la atención pero las chicas no cejaron en su intento de mirarles. Seamus las saludó con la mano incentivando los cuchicheos y las sonrisas.

Por fin, la ceremonia concluyó y los dos chicos salieron de la iglesia, se mantuvieron allí mientras los demás invitados despedían a los novios que se subieron a los coches y se marcharon al lugar dónde se realizaría el banquete.

Blaise y Seamus se subieron en el coche del primero y siguieron la dirección que le había dado la novia. Pronto llegaron a una casita bastante mona, aparcaron bastante lejos de la casa y les tocó caminar hasta la casa. Unos empleados les guiaron hasta el jardín de atrás donde había una carpa donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración.

Durante la comilona, Seamus y Blaise no pudieron poner ni una sola queja, estaba todo delicioso y pudieron beber hasta hartarse. La novia miraba de vez en cuando a Blaise pero este ya había perdido todo el interés por ella, una vez que la había aprobado y tras haber ganado la apuesta.

Así que decidió que buscaría a otra mujer con la que demostrar a Seamus lo muy equivocado que estaba él y todos sus amigos.

Mientras se paseaban por los alrededor de la pista de baile que se había formado en el centro de la carpa una vez terminado el banquete, él y Blaise no se separaban, buscando alguna mujer.

-¿Ves algo interesante?

-Todas las que me parecían interesantes en la iglesias o están con sus parejas o son lesbianas- sentenció Seamus- nunca había visto tanta lesbiana en una boda.

-¿Has estado en muchas bodas?

-En un par- le contestó su amigo encogiéndose de hombros- no me puedo creer que nos vayamos a ir a dos velas. Mira necesito una mujer para despejarme, desde que estoy intentando que Lavender se lance encima de mí, sólo estado con una, dos… ¡Dios! Que penoso. Y sabes una cosa, mi amigo está diciendo "Hola, tengo un uso, dámelo".

Blaise cogió una copa de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí y se bebió medio vaso. Él también necesitaba algún tipo de desahogo, o empezaría en cualquier momento a pensar en Pansy… ¡mierda! Ya estaba pensando en ella.

Bufó, molesto.

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí, esto es un coñazo- le dijo a su amigo.

Seamus asintió y se bebió de un trago la copa que tenía en la mano. Los dos dejaron los vasos sobre una mesa, salieron de la carpa y entraron en la casa para salir de allí. Esa boda había sido un fiasco.

Blaise y Seamus se detuvieron de golpe cuando algo les golpeó y al bajar la cabeza se encontraron con las dos jovencitas que les habían estado mirando en la ceremonia y que habían bajado corriendo del piso de arriba, al huir de un niño de no más de siete años con el que estaban jugando.

Las chicas les miraron y sonrieron al reconocerles. El niño continúo con su camino y salió al jardín junto a otros dos que habían bajado detrás de él.

-¿Os ibais ya?- preguntó una de las muchachas que apenas les llegaba a ninguno de los dos a la mitad del pecho.

-Si- respondió Seamus- la fiesta está un poco aburrida.

-Seguro que vosotros vais a fiestas super increíbles ¿no?- preguntó la otra joven de cabello rubio.

-Bueno a alguna- respondió Blaise sonriendo- la verdad es que las fiestas de la universidad están bastante bien.

-¿Vais a la universidad?- preguntó la bajita.

-Sí, yo estudio criminología y mi amigo estudia derecho- explicó Blaise.

-¡Guau!- sonrió la rubia- nosotras aún estamos en el instituto pero estamos deseando de ir a la universidad.

-¿Qué edad tenéis?

-Yo tengo 16- dijo la rubia- y mi hermana 15 pero no os dejéis llevar por nuestra edad, somos muy maduras.

-Me lo imagino si os han dejado a cargo de los niños- sonrió Seamus apoyándose en la escalera para observar mejor a la rubia.

-¿Por quién habéis venido?- preguntó la bajita.

-¿Disculpa?- le dijo Blaise al no entenderla.

-Sí ¿Qué a quien conocéis? ¿Quién os invitó?

-Ah, la novia- respondió Blaise.

-Ya me extrañaba a mí, los amigos de nuestro hermano no son tan guapos- les sonrió la morena.

-¿Sois hermanas del novio?- preguntó Blaise.

-Sí, las hermanas pequeñas- le respondió la rubia que no dejaba de mirar a Seamus- ¿Y tenéis novia?

-Solteritos los dos- respondió Seamus.

-No me puedo creer que dos chicos como vosotros estéis solteros- dijo la bajita.

-Pues ya ves- sonrió Blaise- ¿Vosotras tenéis novio?

-No- respondió la bajita- apenas conocemos chicos adultos y los de nuestra edad son demasiado inmaduros. Nos gustan más hombres.

-Tal vez para empezar en lo referente a las relaciones con el sexo opuesto sean mejor los de vuestra edad- le dijo Blaise y la bajita le miró.

-¿Quién dice que estemos empezando?- le soltó la bajita haciendo reír a su hermana mayor- creo que estás muy equivocado si crees que no sabemos lo que es el sexo.

-Vaya, ya veo a lo que os referíais con lo de maduras- sonrió Blaise- aun así creo que no estaríais preparadas para lo que nosotros podemos ofreceros. Vamos, Seamus.

-¿Por qué no nos demostráis lo que sabéis hacer?- soltó la rubia que se detuvo al pie de las escaleras junto a su hermana.

-Podríais asustaros- le aseguró Seamus.

-Probad- le retó la rubia.

Ellos se miraron mientras ellas subían las escaleras. Las dos chicas alcanzaron el piso de arriba y se asomaron.

-¿Acaso tenéis miedo?- las dos soltaron una carcajadas y se perdieron en el piso de arriba.

Seamus y Blaise se chocaron la mano y subieron las escaleras. Se detuvieron en el piso de arriba donde las chicas habían desaparecido en alguno de los cuartos. Caminaron hacía una puerta que estaba entreabierta y se sonrieron.

Abrieron la puerta con cuidado y se encontraron con una habitación vacía por donde entraba la luz del exterior a través de una ventana abierta que batía las cortinas.

Se dieron la vuelta al oír cómo la puerta se cerraba con suavidad y para su sorpresa se encontraron con las dos jóvenes completamente desnudas que se habían escondido tras la puerta.

Sorprendidos por el atrevimiento de las jóvenes, comprendieron que los niños cada vez eran más precoces. Y si esas chicas habían sido tan osadas de desnudarse y ofrecérseles de ese modo, no querían ni pensar de lo que habían sido capaces.

Se acercaron a ellos, la rubia que era más alta se puso de puntillas y alcanzó los labios de Seamus que correspondió al beso, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y acariciando con sus manos el lozano trasero.

La más bajita se acercó a Blaise y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Se inclinó sobre ella y atrapó la boca entre sus labios. No le costó nada cogerla en brazos, debido a lo menuda que era y la joven detuvo su intento de desnudarle para entregarse a ese beso arrebatador.

Blaise la llevó hasta la cama donde se sentó con ella sobre sus piernas. La joven descendió sus labios por el cuello mientras él con su mano se dedicaba a acariciarle los senos. Ella terminó de desabrocharle la camisa y se la quitó mientras le miraba con una sonrisa. Las manos de él seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven hasta alcanzar su intimidad que se dedicó a tocar y estimular sacando algún suave gemido por parte de ella.

Blaise escuchaba los gemidos de la otra joven pero él tenía la vista puesta en la que tenía delante de sus ojos. Era suave y fue sencillo introducirle un dedo en la abertura mientras con la boca se dedicó a besarle los pechos.

Hizo que la chica se tumbase en la cama de matrimonio y descendió por su cuerpo, prodigándole suaves besos en la piel hasta llegar a la humedad que había entre sus piernas y que se dedicó a saborear haciéndola gemir complacida.

La llevó al límite hasta que ella pidió un poco de tregua. Él sonrió cuando ella le instó a recostarse en la cama. Obedeció, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, ayudó a la joven a deshacerse de los pantalones y de la ropa interior y ella jadeó al ver su erección.

Sonriendo vio cómo se inclinaba y se la introducía en la boca. Blaise soltó un gemido y alzó la mirada. Seamus estaba sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana y como él, ya estaba desnudo con la cabeza echada hacía atrás disfrutando de lo que la jovencita rubia estaba haciendo utilizando su boca. Blaise tenía una bonita visión de las nalgas de la joven que arrodillada complacía a su amigo.

Bajó la mirada a la joven que le estaba chupando la polla y la acarició el cabello para animarla a que continuase. Alzó las caderas con movimientos rítmicos para hacer un poco más profunda la entrada y ella respondió con un ronroneo.

Después de unos minutos más, la joven se apartó y él la tumbó en la cama de espalda. Ella abrió completamente las piernas y él se colocó entre ellas guiando la erección hasta su entrada. La penetró con una sola embestida consiguiendo que el pene la entrase entero. Ella gimió pero lo recibió y aceptó. Comenzó a moverse con un ritmo que fue aumentando y pronto ella se unió a él, alzando las caderas para recibirle.

Blaise alzó la mirada y se encontró con la visión de la joven rubia que cabalgaba sentada sobre Seamus al que daba la espalda, por ello, Blaise podía ver como el pene de su amigo entraba y salía del cuerpo de la joven y cómo los pechos de esta se bamboleaban al ritmo de las salvajes acometidas.

Aceleró el ritmo de sus propias caderas mientras veía como la joven que estaba montando a su amigo, se quitaba de encima de él y volvía a arrodillarse para continuar chupándosela.

Blaise alzó las piernas de la joven y se las colocó sobre el pecho para hacer la entrada más profunda. Ella gimió mientras le pedía que no parase. Levantó la cabeza del rostro de la chica y vio cómo su amigo sentaba a la joven dónde él había estado sentado y la hacía abrir las piernas colocando cada una de ellas en un reposabrazos. Luego se inclinó sobre ella y le lamió los suaves pliegues de su entrada.

Bajó la vista al sentir como la joven se corría y salió de ella, quedándose de rodillas en la cama. La joven se acercó a él y le chupó los testículos introduciéndoselos en la boca para luego pasar a su grueso pene.

Blaise hizo que se incorporase y se sentó en el borde de la cama, llevándose consigo a la chica a la que sentó sobre sus caderas. Se lamió los dedos y se los introdujo para luego moverlos con fuerza en su interior. La joven menuda se aferró a sus hombros y gimió complacida. Se miraron a los ojos y él la besó con pasión.

-¿Lista, preciosa?- le dijo guiando la erección a su entrada y ella asintió con la respiración acelerada. La joven fue bajando sobre la erección y poco a poco se la introdujo- eso es, nena, puedes con ella.- cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, ambos gimieron- enséñame lo que sabes.

La joven comenzó a moverse sobre él. Blaise lanzó una mirada a su amigo y vio que estaba de pie con la joven contra la pared. La rubia tenía las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Seamus que se movía dentro de ella, haciéndola chocar contra la pared.

Volvió a fijar la vista en la pequeña morena que tenía sobre sus caderas y le lamió los pechos mientras la instaba a acelerar el ritmo de las acometidas. Le mordió un pezón para luego buscar su boca y besarla.

La joven se corrió y por los gemidos que pudo escuchar provenientes de la rubia, esta también lo hizo. La morena le mordisqueó la piel del pecho y él rió, divertido. La joven dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró por encima de su hombro, su hermana se había acercado y con un gesto de cabeza se entendieron.

La morena se quitó de encima de Blaise y se fue con Seamus mientras la rubia se sentaba sobre él y le besaba. La correspondió, encantado y la acarició deleitándose con su cuerpo adolescente.

Le lamió los pechos mientras le introducía un dedo en la abertura. La tumbó boca abajo en la cama y abriéndole las piernas se colocó sobre ella, pronto estuvo dentro de la rubia y la embistió con fuerza.

Podía oír los gemidos de la morena y a través de un espejo que quedaba frente a él, pudo ver como la chica se aferraba a la cómoda que había al otro lado de la ventana y Seamus la penetraba desde detrás.

Aburrido de esa postura, salió de dentro de la rubia y la tumbó de lado, colocándose él detrás. La hizo alzar la pierna para facilitarle el acceso y la penetró. Empezó a moverse con fuertes embestidas hasta que la hizo alcanzar el clímax.

Ella se movió pero él se quedó como estaba, la joven se tumbó de lado pero de frente a él, colocó su cabeza entre las piernas del joven y se introdujo el miembro en la boca. Blaise hundió la cara entre sus piernas y le devolvió el favor mientras escuchaban los gemidos de la otra pareja.

Después de unos minutos se detuvieron. La rubia se levantó y se dirigió a Seamus que sentado de nuevo en el sillón, estaba siendo bendecido con otra felación. La rubia se unió a su hermana y las dos a cuatro patas se dedicaron a complacer a Seamus que se encontró con la mirada de su amigo que sonreía, divertido.

Blaise se puso en pie y se colocó detrás de la morena. La rubia que en ese momento estaba sin hacer nada, se acercó y se introdujo el pene del chico en la boca para luego llevarlo hasta la abertura de su hermana. Blaise la penetró con una sola embestida y la rubia sonrió mientras volvía junto a su hermana y la relevaba en la labor que estaba llevando acabo con Seamus.

Salió de dentro de la morena y esta gateó hasta él y le lamió el pene expertamente. Oyó como su amigo se corría.

Bajó la mirada y sorprendido se encontró con los ojos negros de Pansy. ¡Mierda! Ella no podía aparecer en ese momento en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. Lo logró a medias y sacando a duras penas a Pansy de su cabeza, se corrió sin tener tiempo de avisar a la joven que no se quejó y siguió lamiéndole, gustosa.

Abrió los ojos y vio que Seamus estaba recostado en el pequeño sillón y que la rubia le estaba besando el abdomen y el pene ahora flácido.

-Deberíamos irnos- soltó Blaise que aún estaba desconcertado por lo nítida y clara que había visto a Pansy en lugar de a la joven morena.

Seamus también pareció estar de acuerdo porque se puso en pie y comenzó a buscar su ropa. Blaise hizo lo propio mientras las jóvenes risueñas se tumbaban en la cama y reían complacidas.

Con los zapatos en la mano y las camisas abiertas, miraron a las dos jóvenes que se mordían el labio y se abrían de piernas, incitándolos. Pero las risas sensuales se terminaron cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Papá!- gritaron las dos chicas tapándose con las sábanas de la cama.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos…?- gritó un hombre de bigote que estaba parado en el umbral. Justo detrás se podía ver a una mujer que debía ser la esposa, a la novia que se quedó mirando a Blaise sorprendida y a su marido, hermano de las chicas, que les miraba iracundo- ¡Mis hijas! ¡En mi cama! ¡Degenerados!

Blaise miró a Seamus y los dos comprendieron que era hora de largarse. Fue primero Seamus el que se metió por la ventana y Blaise tubo que empujar al padre de las jóvenes cuando intentó agarrarle. El hombre cayó sobre la cama, haciendo que las dos chicas gritasen y Blaise pudo salir por la ventana.

Ya en el techo, caminaron hacía una zona donde había unos setos y la altura era más baja. Saltaron con destreza terminando en el jardín delantero. La puerta principal se abrió y el hermano de las chicas junto a otros jóvenes que debían haber estado en ese momento dentro de la casa, salieron corriendo detrás de ellos mientras oían los gritos del padre desde la puerta.

Blaise miró a unos niños que jugaban ese mismo jardín, y pudo ver como una niña se acercaba a uno de los pequeños y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Esa imagen le hizo sentir un fuerte apretón de nostalgia en el pecho al rememorar un recuerdo de su infancia.

_Draco y Blaise jugaban en el jardín trasero de la mansión Malfoy. Era una tarde de verano y ellos apenas contaban con seis años. A pesar de su corta edad, los dos ya sabían lo que era sufrir, pues ya lo habían experimentado en sus propias carnes con los continuos rechazos que habían sufrido por parte de sus padres._

_Pero a pesar de todo, ambos sabían que Pansy, que estaba unos metros más alejada de ellos, era objeto de un sufrimiento que ellos no habían tenido que experimentar, porque ellos a pesar de no ser amados por sus padres, nunca habían sido maltratados por ellos._

_Vio como Pansy se acercaba a ellos. La niña les sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, sólo a él, a nadie más que a él. Draco no les prestó atención pues continuaba escavando un hoyo para buscar lombrices._

_La niña rodeó el cuello de Blaise con un colgante de flores que había estado haciendo y él la miró a los ojos._

_-Cuando sea mayor y fuerte, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño- le aseguró totalmente convencido._

_Pansy sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza._

Ese recuerdo le llevó a otro que le atravesó como una daga mientras corría detrás de Seamus, huyendo.

_Pansy se aferró con fuerza a la camiseta de Blaise y enterró la cara en el pecho del joven de trece años mientras lloraba, aterrada._

_El chico estaba pasando ese día de verano en casa de su amiga cuando sin querer Blaise había estropeado unos papeles del señor Parkinson. Este sin preguntar lo que había sucedido y al encontrarse allí Pansy con él, había comenzado a golpear a la joven._

_El señor Zabini le había dicho muchas veces a su hijo que no se metiese en los asuntos de los demás pero creía injusto lo que el señor Parkinson le estaba haciendo a Pansy delante de él y por ello se había metido, cogiendo del brazo a la chica y llevándosela corriendo._

_Ahora encerrados en el cuarto de Pansy y abrazados en un rincón, escuchaban como el señor Parkinson, furibundo, gritaba y golpeaba la puerta, demasiado enfadado y cegado como para recordar que era mago y que podía usar la magia para abrir la puerta._

_La chica estaba aterrorizada y lloraba sin parar._

_-Pansy, mírame- le pidió el muchacho. Pero ella no obedecía hasta que la cogió del rostro con ambas manos y pudo ver su rostro amoratado- mírame- ella le miró, angustiada- te prometo que te sacaré de aquí, te prometo que te llevaré lejos, solo dame unos años más, solo unos cuantos años más y te convertiré en la princesa que mereces ser._

_Pansy le miró a los ojos y él, siguiendo el pedido de su corazón, se inclinó sobre ella y la dio un casto beso en los labios. Los gritos continuaban pero él sólo era consciente de la suavidad de sus labios y de lo bien que se sentía._

Blaise detuvo su carrera y se dobló sobre la cintura para recuperar el aliento. Lo había olvidado, ese último recuerdo lo había olvidado, y acababa de recordarlo así sin más. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar su primer beso? ¿Cómo? ¡Dios, que imbécil era!

¿Por qué se empeñaba en engañarse? Sus amigos tenían razón, siempre había querido a Pansy, desde que eran niños había intentado cuidarla y protegerla, y ese día en el que se besaron, la había amado de una forma pura e infantil.

Pero se había vuelto arrogante y prepotente, había comprendido lo mucho que las mujeres se sentían atraídas por él y había enterrado ese amor en lo más profundo de su ser como si se sintiese avergonzado de él. Pero de lo que verdaderamente debería estar abochornado era del comportamiento que durante años había tenido con las mujeres en general y con Pansy en particular.

El sexo siempre había sido maravilloso pero con Pansy había sido perfecto. Las tres veces que se habían entregado, su corazón había estado a punto de desbocarse. Joder, la quería como nunca había querido a nadie y había necesitado tirarse a un par de adolescentes, ser perseguido por el padre de ellas y ver a unos inocentes niños jugando para comprenderlo.

Era un GILIPOLLAS.

-Blaise- Seamus chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara y le miró. Su amigo ya había terminado de vestirse- ya no nos siguen pero será mejor que nos vayamos. Será otra anécdota que contar ¿Estás bien?

-Teníais razón- murmuró.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Seamus.

-Que teníais razón- soltó y se encaminó al coche sabiendo que la había perdido para siempre.

oo00oo

Harry se detuvo junto a una de las estanterías de libros y se asomó al pasillo que formaba con otra. El silencio en el interior de la biblioteca era tranquilizador y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el clamor de la multitud en el campo de Quiddich como el susurrar de un insecto.

Observó a Jess que cogía un libro y lo ojeaba, pasando las hojas con tanta delicadeza que apenas hacía ruido con ellas. Era la mejor oportunidad que se le había presentado para hablar con ella desde que había mantenido esa conversación con Sheila. No había nadie que les molestase y no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Salió de su escondite y se encaminó hacia ella. No hizo ruido por lo que Jess no se percató de su presencia hasta que no estuvo a su lado.

-Harry- dijo ella mirando a los lados.

-Hola, Jess- la saludó.

-¿Qué haces que no estás viendo el partido?- preguntó.

-Lo mismo me estaba preguntando yo- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Tenía mucho que estudiar- le dijo evasivamente- y ya he encontrado el libro que andaba buscando así que me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Espera- la detuvo él poniéndose frente a ella- necesito hablar contigo.

-No creo que entre nosotros haya nada de lo que hablar- le aseguró ella queriendo pasar junto a él pero la cortó el paso.

-Sé lo de las marcas en tu piel…

-Esa jodida enfermera se lo tiene que contar a todo el mundo.- soltó Jess molesta y mirándole con ceño fruncido- no sé lo que te habrá dicho esa metomentodo pero me caí y me hizo unos rasguños, no es para tanto.

-Eso no es lo que dice Sheila- Harry se dio la vuelta y la siguió con la mirada cuando pasó junto a él.

-Me importa una mierda lo que diga tu zorrita, vete a follártela y déjame en paz de una maldita vez- soltó Jess deteniéndose y mirándole.

-Tú no eres así, Jess. Tú nunca hablarías a alguien así, tú nunca tratarías a tus amigas como las has tratado…

-Tú no sabes como soy, Harry. No sabes nada de mí porque no te molestaste en conocerme- ella negó con la cabeza- aléjate de mí, es lo mejor para los dos.

Harry vio como ella le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia el final del pasillo. La alcanzó antes de que pudiese alejarse mucho de él y agarrándola del brazo, la hizo darse la vuelta y la pegó a su cuerpo.

Se miraron a los ojos y cerrándolos con suavidad apoyó la frente en la de ella y la rodeó la cintura con una mano sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo bajo la palma.

-¿Y si no quiero alejarme de ti?- le preguntó sintiendo su tibio aliento en el rostro- ¿Y si me niego a soltarte?

-Por favor, Harry- le pidió Jess- no me hagas esto.

Harry la apoyó en una de las estanterías y la miró a los ojos. Jadearon al sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la mano apoyada en la parte baja de la espalda, ascendió en una suave caricia y ella se aferró a su sudadera sintiendo los músculos bajo ella.

-No lo hagas, Harry, por favor- susurró Jess- déjame ir.

Pero él no parecía haberle escuchado, sólo la miraba, perdido en sus rasgos delicados y en sus ojos aguamarina. Se inclinó sobre ella y sus bocas se rozaron con suavidad. Jess cerró los ojos por inercia y él, jadeó desesperado.

El segundo contacto fue mucho más íntimo. Sus bocas se unieron en una suave caricia de labios y en un cálido contacto de lenguas.

Ella gimió contra su boca y él enterró la mano en su cabello. Jess se aferró con más fuerza a su sudadera y el silencio de la biblioteca sólo se vio roto por sus jadeos angustiosos y desesperados. Sus bocas, a pesar de la suavidad del beso, dolían por el conocimiento de saber que eso estaba prohibido, por el conocimiento de saber que eso era peligroso.

Los besos se intensificaron, sus respiraciones se aceleraron y sus manos buscaban el contacto del otro desesperado.

oo00oo

Marietta llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Gerard y Joseph. Podía oírles en el interior, hablando y moviéndose por la habitación. Llamó de nuevo y esta vez la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que Gerard pudiese sacar la cabeza.

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora, Marietta?- espetó molesto por la interrupción de la chica- lárgate estamos ocupados.

-Debéis de estarlo si no estáis en el campo de Quiddich viendo el partido- soltó Marietta sin inmutarse ante el tono del joven- pero creo que tengo algo que podría interesarle a Terence.

-Ahora no- le dijo Gerard- ya se lo dirás más tarde.

-Es sobre su novia- dijo poniendo la mano sobre la puerta para impedir que el joven la cerrara.

-Déjala pasar, Gerard- oyó la voz de Terence desde el interior del cuarto.

La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que Gerard la cogiese del brazo y la metiese de un tirón en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Marietta miró a su alrededor y vio unos paquetes de droga sobre la cama y otras sustancias, entonces en esos ocupaban sus ratos libre los chicos, quien lo iba a decir.

-Antes que nada, Marietta- la chica miró a Terence- tú no has visto nada de esto ¿entendido?

-A mí, me importa una mierda en lo que estéis metidos- le dijo ella- ni me va, ni me viene, así que podéis hacer lo que queráis.

-Bien, buena chica- sonrió Terence- y ahora habla, ¿Qué tenías que decirme de Jess?

-¿Sabes dónde está en estos momentos?- le preguntó.

Terence rió y la miró con ojos risueños.

-Claro que sé dónde está ahora mismo, siempre sé dónde está mi chica- le aseguró él- está estudiando en la biblioteca ¿Has venido solo a contarme que la has visto en la biblioteca metida en un libro?

-Más bien quien estaba metido era Potter pero en su boca y con su lengua- soltó Marietta haciendo que la sonrisa de Terence se borrase- y no me extrañaría que en el tiempo en el que he tardado en venir, se la haya metido en las bragas.

-Eso es imposible- gruñó Terence poniéndose en pie- ella conoce las consecuencias que tendrían ese tipo de acciones.

-Pues parece que le importa una mierda- soltó Marietta- deberías aprender a controlar a tu novia.

Terence la cogió del cuello pero la joven no le dejó de mirar a los ojos.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Marietta, ella no puede estar haciendo eso. Crabbe, Goyle y Millcent lo habrían impedido…

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta acallaron al hombre que levantó la cabeza y aflojó el agarre al que tenía sometido a Marietta. Gerard volvió a abrir un poco la puerta y cuando abrió entraron los tres esbirros a los que acababa de nombrar.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- gritó soltando por completo a Marietta y agarrando por la pechera a Goyle.

-Estábamos siguiéndola, Terence pero la biblioteca es muy grande y la perdimos en una de las muchas estanterías- le explicó el joven- pero puedes estar tranquilo, todo el mundo está en el partido.

-Menos Potter- soltó Marietta desde detrás de él.

Terence soltó a Goyle y miró a Marietta.

-Id a por ella- dijo Terence. Se giró colérico a los tres chicos- ¡Traédmela aquí!

Marietta les dijo en que parte de la biblioteca les había visto y los tres chicos se desaparecieron. Terence se acercó al escritorio de Gerard y le dio un puñetazo.

oo00oo

Jess se aferró a los hombros de Harry para no caer, sus rodillas se anclaron en las caderas de él que la mantenía en brazos y con la boca fuertemente sellada en un beso demoledor.

Las manos de Harry acariciaban las piernas de la joven subiéndole la falda con cada una de las delicadas pasadas. Una de ellas ascendió por el cuerpo femenino hasta los botones de la parte de delante del vestido, desabrochó unos cuantos, dejando al descubierto el sujetador blanco. Hundió el rostro en las suaves montañas y gruñó excitado.

A pesar de la nubosidad que había en su cabeza, Jess era consciente de que eso que estaba pasando era peligroso, que no debía estar pasando, no sólo por su bien sino también por el de Harry.

¡Merlín! Pero había extrañado tanto su boca, sus besos, sus caricias y a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho, le sentía como un salvavidas en medio del océano negro en el que se encontraba.

Aun así, se resistió, forcejeando entre sus brazos hasta que él la dejó en el suelo y ella se apartó sintiendo como si le arrancasen parte de ella misma, un trozo de carne. Dio unos pasos alejándose de él intentando recuperar el aire que le faltaba y que la hacía hiperventilar. Se aferró la ropa que había sobre su corazón como si se intentase arrancar el mismo. Aguantó el torrente de lágrimas mientras sentía el calor de su cuerpo aún sobre ella.

-Aléjate de mí- le pidió ella desesperada- esto no puede volver a ocurrir.

-Jess…

Los dos alzaron la cabeza y miraron al fondo del pasillo cuando oyeron un fuerte ruido de pasos. Jess tragó saliva al ver las tres figuras enormes al fondo del pasillo y tuvo miedo de lo que ellas significaban.

Se arregló rápidamente la ropa mientras las tres figuras se acercaban, no importaba, sabía que estaba acalorada y no quería ni pensar cómo debían de estar sus labios y su pelo. Solo podía ser consciente de la humedad que tenía entre las piernas.

-Terence te está esperando, Jess, quiere hablar contigo- le dijo Millcent cuando los tres se detuvieron frente a ellos- ven conmigo.

-Estamos hablando y es una conversación privada así que dile a tu jefecito que se espere un rato a qué terminemos nuestra charla- le dijo Harry y Jess cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el chico le cogía del brazo.

-Te recuerdo que Terence es su novio- Crabbe agarró a Harry del brazo y apretó hasta que soltó a Jess- llévate a Jess, Millcent.

Harry vio como cogía a Jess del brazo y se la llevaba alejándola de él. La vio mirar por encima del hombro con angustia y luego dobló la esquina y desapareció.

Se soltó del agarre al que aún le tenía sometido Crabbe y les miró.

-¿Nunca te han dicho, Potter, que con las mujeres de los demás no se juega?- le preguntó Goyle.

-Me han dicho que con la comida no se juega pero las mujeres…- hizo como que pensaba- no, con las mujeres me dijeron que jugará y si era con la de los demás mejor, más excitante.

Harry jadeó cuando Crabbe le lanzó un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo doblarse y apoyar una rodilla en el suelo. Intentó recuperar el aire y gruñó cuando Goyle le agarró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacía atrás.

-Aléjate de Jessica, Potter, o atente a las consecuencias- le amenazó Goyle que le soltó y se alejó junto a su amigo.

oo00oo

Jess sentía el temblor descontrolado de su cuerpo, podía sentir a Millcent junto a ella, aferrando su brazo como una garra de hierro. Frente la puerta del cuarto de Gerard y Joseph, tuvo la sensación de que no podía respirar.

Millcent llamó a la puerta y Gerard sacó la cabeza. Detuvo la mirada en Jess por unos segundos para luego sacar la mano y agarrar a la joven.

-Puedes irte, Millcent- la chica asintió y se alejó.

Gerard la metió en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella. Jess se quedó en el centro de la habitación, donde el olor a porro era agobiante y la droga que había sobre la cama, desoladora.

La sorprendió ver a Marietta en la habitación, sentada en la cama de Joseph con una expresión fría en el rostro. Terence estaba apoyado en el escritorio de uno de sus amigos, parecía calmado pero Jess pudo ver la rabia en esos fondos negros que tenía por ojos.

-Ayer me sentí orgullo de ti, Jessica- comenzó Terence- cuando vi cómo te deshacías de tus amigas, me sentí muy orgulloso porque creí que habías comenzado a comprender que es lo mejor para ti, pero parece que me he equivocado.

-Terence no sé qué te habrá dicho Crabbe, Goyle y Millcent pero no ha pasado nada con Harry. Él quería hablar conmigo y yo le estaba dejando las cosas claras para que no me volviese a molestar…

-Un poco complicado que le estuvieses diciendo eso con su lengua metida en la boca ¿no te parece?- dijo Marietta y Jess la miró, angustiada- os he visto, Jessica, he visto cómo te besabas con él.

-Terence…

Jess cayó al suelo cuando su novio la golpeó.

-¡Mira lo que me obligas a hacer!- gritó Terence paseándose por delante de Jess que no se atrevía a ponerse en pie- ¡¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo? ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en desobedecerme?

Terence se arrodilló junto a ella y con una mano de hierro la inmovilizó en el suelo poniéndola sobre la espalda. Jess intentó huir pero él introdujo la mano bajo la falda. Ella chilló y pataleó pero no la soltó.

Una vez que la hubo tocado se puso de pie y se paseó por la habitación. Se giró a ella y la dio una patada en el estómago quitándola el aire.

-¡Zorra!- la dio otra patada en el estómago que la hizo quedar tumbada boca arriba.

Intentó recuperar el aire pero Terence la agarró del pelo y la restregó la mano, que le había metido bajo la falda, por la cara. Jess jadeó y él la soltó.

-Todavía estás húmeda por el deseo que despierta ese mestizo en ti- soltó como si escupiera- eres una ramera a la que le gusta que la follen. Bien, entonces tendrás lo que deseas.

Jess gritó cuando vio la intención de Terence de sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella. Intentó golpearle pero le agarró las manos y la inmovilizó contra el suelo. Gritó pero nadie hizo nada por ayudarla.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie fuera de esta habitación podrá escucharte- la dijo Terence y miró a Gerard- sujétala los brazos.

Jess sintió como quedaba inmovilizada bajo el peso de Terence y el agarre de su amigo. Movía las piernas desesperada como pez que mueve su cola fuera del agua. Gritó y gritó pero nadie fue a ayudarla.

-¡Suéltame!- le pidió desgarradoramente.

-En cierta forma es culpa mía que te hayas ido con él- le dijo Terence lamiéndola el cuello. Jess sollozó- desde Semana Santa no hemos vuelto a estar juntos pero deberías haberme buscado a mí y no a él.

-Por favor- suplicó.

Terence agarró de la parte de arriba del vestido y tiró hasta que los botones saltaron, la subió el sujetador y dejó al aire sus redondeados pechos. Jess pataleó con más insistencia mientras sentía el rastro de saliva que le dejaba la lengua de Terence al pasar por encima de sus pechos.

Giró la cara en busca de algún signo de misericordia en las caras de las personas que se encontraban en la habitación mientras sentía como Terence la subía la falda y la arrancaba la ropa interior.

No vio compasión en ninguno de esos ojos que la miraban, ni siquiera en los de Marietta que le miraba desde la cama.

-Ayúdame- le pidió desesperada.

-No, Jessica, nunca me has gustado y esto te enseñará a que no debes tocar a ningún hombre que no sea tu novio y menos a Harry. Así que mantente alejada de él.

Se recostó en la cama y cogió una revista que empezó a hojear como si allí no estuviese pasando nada. Jess lloró angustiada. Terence puso una mano en la frente de la joven inmovilizándole la cabeza por lo que no pudo apartar los ojos de él cuando lo hizo. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos y llorar.

Oía como sus amigos le jaleaban y aplaudían lo que para ellos era una hazaña, podía oír como Marietta pasaba las hojas de su revista y podía oír los gemidos de satisfacción de Terence mientras se movía en su interior.

Gritó, desesperada porque alguien la oyese y lloró, porque por fin un Moore había conseguido violarla.

Le oyó gemir al alcanzar el clímax y como sus partes íntimas se mojaban con la sustancia que él había derramado. Se quitó de encima de ella pero a pesar de ello, Jess no fue capaz de moverse, Gerard le seguía sujetando los brazos y ella pudo ver como Terence le daba una palmada en la espalda a Joseph que de pie, detrás de él lo había presenciado todo.

-Pruébala, amigo- le dijo poniéndose detrás del chico que miraba a Jess- no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de probar a una mujer como esta.

Jess gritó y comenzó a patalear de nuevo cuando vio como Joseph se acercaba a ella pero Terence la sujetó las piernas manteniéndoselas abiertas para ayudar a su amigo.

-Cariño- le dijo Terence mientras Joseph se dedicaba a morderla los pechos- siempre he sido un buen amigo al que le gusta compartir las cosas.

Chilló desesperada mientras sentía como el joven se desabrochaba los pantalones y se colocaba entre sus piernas. Sollozó cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, con fuerza y suplicó que la dejasen en paz pero nadie se detuvo.

No se detuvieron sus vítores, sus aplausos, ni dejaron de jalear. Podía oír sus risas y sus propios gritos aunque parecían lejanos, algo que nunca creyó que su propio cuerpo podría soltar.

Pero acabo, después de unos minutos esa angustiosa presión en su intimidad desapareció pero el dolor de su corazón crecía a cada minuto. Sintió como la soltaban y se arrastró sin importar lo humillante que debía ser su propia visión ante los ojos de esos hombres. No se sentía capaz de ponerse en pie, las piernas le temblaban y el dolor en la entrepierna era devastador.

Alcanzó la cama donde estaba Marietta, recostada, y agarrándose a la colcha intentó levantarse pero no la dieron mucho tiempo de tranquilidad. Una mano de acero la apretó contra el colchón y su cara quedó aplastada contra el mismo, dificultándole la respiración.

La misma persona que la estaba reteniendo, la subió la falda dejando la parte de abajo al descubierto, sintió una sucia mano acariciándole en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo donde la sustancia de dos hombres y su sangre se mezclaban haciéndola sentir sucia.

-No entiendo que tiene, Potter- oyó la voz de Gerard susurrándole al oído- todas las mujeres le desean pero él ya se ha pasado de listo.

El grito de Jess cuando Gerard la penetró quedó amortiguado por el colchón, fue brutal la forma en la que se movía dentro de ella y como aplastaba su cabeza impidiéndola respirar.

Los podía oír gritar y reír, y sobre toda las cosas podía escuchar como Terence silbaba esa melodía que había llegado a odiar porque oírla significaba que él estaba cerca.

Mientras la visión se le nublaba y poco a poco caía en la inconsciencia, Jess solo pudo pensar en Hermione y que la estaba traicionando con su novio y antes de caer en la oscuridad, lo último que vio fue a Marietta pasar una hoja de la revista.

oo00oo

Ginny se encontraba recostada en su cama. Hacía una hora que el partido de Quiddich había terminado y el equipo brasileño había ganado a los italianos pero este aún podía remontar si ganaba a Inglaterra, cosa que Ginny esperaba que no sucediese.

Sintió que la puerta del cuarto se abría pero imaginando que será Luna, se quedó tumbada en la cama, mirando la pared. Pensando, como llevaba todo el día, en Draco y en la forma en la que sus sentimientos habían aflorado cuando había creído que él no la escuchaba.

Ahogó un gemido contra la almohada. ¡Merlín, quería al rubio pomposo!

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una suave caricia en la pierna. Se sentó en la cama y miró a Nelson que la sonreía con una expresión que decía a las claras que quería celebrar la victoria de su equipo entre sus bragas.

-Hola, pelirroja- le dijo él sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Hola, Nelson- le saludó ella, deseando que se marchara, en esos momentos con la única persona que podría estar sería Draco- enhorabuena por la victoria.

-Gracias- sonrió él acercándose un poco más a ella.- me tienes un poco abandonado, pelirroja.

Era cierto, hacía meses que no tenía un encuentro con él, la última vez que se vieron fue poco después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero ese día tampoco se terminaría la sequía entre ellos.

-Sí, he estado ocupada- le dijo ella sin saber cómo quitárselo de encima- ya sabes las clases y esas cosas.

-Claro- él le apartó un mechón de pelo- pero no importa.

Antes de que ella pudiese decirle que se marchará, él la silenció con un apasionado beso tumbándola en la cama con una tremenda facilidad. Ginny jadeó e intentó apartarle poniendo las manos sobre sus pectorales pero él lo entendió como una caricia y se colocó sobre ella.

Los dos se sobresaltaron al oír como la puerta se cerraba con un portazo y Ginny aprovecho ese despiste para quitarse al chico de encima. Fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y se asomó para ver quien había pegado el portazo. Le dio tiempo a ver una figura alta y rubia antes de que doblase la esquina.

-Draco- susurró.

Corrió para alcanzarle sin hacer caso a como Nelson la llamaba desde dentro de su habitación. Le alcanzó y agarrándole del brazo le detuvo.

El chico se soltó con brusquedad y la miró con rabia.

-No es lo que piensas- empezó diciendo Ginny- yo no quería besarle, te juro que no quería acostarme con él…

-No parecía que te estuviese forzando- le dijo él, molesto.

-Él ha creído que yo quería acostarme con él- quiso hacerle entender la chica- ha sido un malentendido.

-Mira, Ginny, no me des explicaciones, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana- le soltó Draco- ya me ha quedado claro que tu palabra no vale nada- rió sin humor- yo creyendo que todas esas palabras de amor que me dijiste cuando creíste que estaba durmiendo, eran ciertas, y tan solo eran patrañas de una…

-¿De una qué?- soltó Ginny, furiosa- yo soy una puta por acostarme con muchos hombres pero tú eres un machote por hacer lo mismo con las mujeres ¿no? Maldito machismo.

-No iba a decir eso- le dijo él.

-¿Y qué pensabas decir?- soltó Ginny- vamos, ten huevos a terminar la frase.

-De una mentirosa- soltó Draco- eso eres, una maldita mentirosa, que me dijo que me quería y a los dos días ya está follándose a otro. ¿Esa es tu forma de amar, Ginny?

Le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Y qué importa? ¿Qué más te da? Si tú nunca me has querido- le soltó con la voz quebrada- que importa si yo siempre he sido un juego para ti.

-Y yo para ti- le dijo él mirándola dolido- sólo un maldito juego que termina aquí y ahora.

-Es la primera cosa coherente que dices en tu miserable vida- le dijo Ginny- debo irme alguien me está esperando en mi cuarto.

Ginny se alejó sintiendo la mirada de Draco clavada en ella. Llegó al cuarto y Nelson aún estaba allí, esperándola.

Le vio acercarse.

-¿Qué pasa, pelirroja?- la sonrió y la acarició la mejilla pero ella se apartó.

-Lárgate- le pidió ella pero él no se movió- te he dicho que te ¡largues!

El chico se marchó sin decir nada pero cerrando la puerta con un contundente portazo. Le había herido el orgullo con su rechazo, como si en esos momentos le importase.

Sintió como las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas y se tiró sobre la cama para enterrar la cara en la almohada y dejarse llevar por el llanto.

oo00oo

Parvati se apareció en Londres, cerca de dónde se encontraba el Big Ben. Salió en el callejón en el que había aparecido y caminó embutida en sus zapatos rojos y con la cazadora blanca que le había dicho a _abogado_de_oficio_ que iría.

Estaba de los nervios y estos aumentaban cada vez que su cerebro se empeñaba en hacerla pensar en la conversación que había ido unos días antes entre Dean y Seamus. Al parecer Dean se iba a citar con una chica ese mismo día allí, no había oído hora, ni tampoco quien era la joven pero con tan solo saber eso, su cerebro le había hecho imaginar un millar de cosas.

Entre ellas que Dean podía ser abogado_de_oficio y que la estaría allí esperando con una rosa, como le dijo el joven del ordenador y que la daría un beso, como le había dicho Dean a Seamus.

En esos días, su cabeza se había empeñado en buscar indicios que le confirmasen que los dos chicos eran la misma persona, tenía sentido que Dean se pusiese ese Nick en un chat porque estudiaba derecho y el día que quedó por primera vez con el chico del ordenador, Dean estaba allí y también le habían dejado plantado.

Sí, sí, todo eso era muy bonito. La idea de que Dean y el chico del ordenador fuesen el mismo, era perfecta por lo que no era posible. Esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas y en los libros, y ella estaba en la vida real, debía hacerse a la idea.

Sus nervios aumentaron a medida que se acercaba al Bing Ben, llegaba un poco tarde pero necesitaba tiempo para matar esas ilusiones que estaban creciendo en su corazón a medida que se acercaba.

A pesar de que parecía que pronto comenzaría una tormenta, allí había un montón de gente que paseaba, entre ellos muchos extranjeros que estaban visitando la ciudad. Buscó con la mirada a un chico que tuviese una rosa pero no veía a nadie y entonces un grupo de gente se hizo a un lado y pudo ver a un joven de espaldas, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, que sujetaba una rosa en una de sus manos.

El corazón se le aceleró, al ver su piel oscura, se acercó con paso indeciso a él mientras sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas por el gran parecido que tenía con…

Cuando estuvo cerca del joven, estiró una mano temblorosa y la colocó sobre su hombro para llamar su atención. El chico se giró y el corazón de Parvati dio un vuelco cuando vio que era Dean.

La sonrisa de él quedó en un gesto de sorpresa cuando la reconoció.

-Parvati ¿Qué…?- pero pareció comprenderlo todo cuando se fijó en su cazadora blanca y sus zapatos rojos- no… no puede… ¿_Chica_sexy_?

Ella asintió mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

Era él… eran la misma persona, Dean y _abogado_de_oficio_. El chico con el que siempre estaba discutiendo, con el que no tenía nada en común y con el que había compartido la pasión más dulce y hermosa de su vida, era el mismo chico que había amado por el ordenador, con el que había descubierto tener muchas cosas en común y que le había enseñado a querer a alguien sin saber que aspecto tenía.

Los había amado por separado por diferentes cosas y ahora comprendía que en realidad solo había a una sola persona.

-No sabes cuánto deseaba que fueras tú- logró decir sonriendo entre las lágrimas.

Dean le tendió la rosa sin dejar de mirarla como si creyese que era un espejismo, esa mirada que la hacía sentir la persona más hermosa del mundo. Le cogió la flor con manos temblorosas y la olió.

Cuando levantó la cabeza para darle las gracias, los labios del joven la acallaron con un suave beso que la hizo suspirar. Él la cogió suavemente del rostro y la besó… la besó como había deseado hacer durante todo ese tiempo, la besó porque su corazón se le había llenado de dicha al darse cuenta de que ella y _chica_sexy_ eran la misma, la besó porque sentía que se moriría si no lo hacía.

Se separó unos milímetros de ella.

-Te quiero… te quiero- la besó de nuevo- ¡Merlín! No sabes cuánto te he extrañado estos días. No vuelvas a alejarte de mí y no dejes que te aleje porque te necesito.

Ella sollozó contra su boca y se aferró a su camisa mientras correspondía a esos amorosos besos.

-No te voy a dejar ir nunca- le aseguró ella- nunca. Te amo.

Dean la volvió a besar y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Los dos alzaron la cabeza cuando unas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, una tormenta les empapó en minutos pero ellos se miraron y rieron.

Podía llover, tronar o relampaguear, que importaba, ellos estaban juntos ahora y nada, ni nadie les iban a separar.

oo00oo

Padma suspiró mientras esperaba en la cola del cine para entregarle su entrada al empleado. Allí había un montón de gente que disfrazada estaba esperando para ver la última película de Star Wars.

Sabía que Cedric no iría pero a pesar de ello se empeñaba en buscarlo entre la multitud. Pero él no iría porque aunque podía arreglar la entrada, que ella misma rompió, con un simple movimiento de varita, no lo haría por orgullo.

La cena que siempre tomaban antes de ir al cine, había sido aburrida sin él y la película, también lo sería sin sus comentarios al oído.

Entró la entrada cuando le llegó el turno y subió las escaleras que le llevaban a las salas. Caminó en silencio mientras escuchaba el alboroto de su alrededor.

Llevaba días llorando en la cama, sus amigas la consolaban pero no había ni una sola palabra que la pudiese alegrar. Pero ella también era una orgullosa, siempre que estaba en clase o se encontraba con él, se mostraba fuerte, y coqueteaba con los chicos como siempre había hecho, pero no había vuelto a estar con nadie desde que estuvo con él.

Se sentó en su butaca y esperó a que empezase la película.

oo00oo

Jess tardó unos minutos en adaptarse a la oscuridad que la rodeaba y en comprender que todo lo sucedido no había sido una pesadilla.

Ya había anochecido y no se encontraba en la cama de Joseph como ella pensó que despertaría sino que estaba en el suelo de la habitación, entonces comprendió que su inconsciencia no había impedido que ellos se siguiesen divirtiendo con ella.

Seguramente la habían violado unas cuantas veces más y a saber qué otras cosas la habían hecho. Lo único que sabía era que no tenía nada de ropa encima y que el dolor entre las piernas era más intenso.

Se incorporó con dificultad y para su alivio vio que se encontraba sola en la habitación, no había rastro de ninguno de ellos, ni de Marietta.

Buscó su ropa desorientada y mientras se ponía lo que quedaba de ella, vio como de sus piernas chorreaba la mezcla de sustancias de sus agresores y su sangre. No encontró nada con lo que limpiarse pero el despertador de la mesilla de uno de esos hijos de putas marcaba las tres de la mañana así que no se encontraría con nadie por los pasillos. Volvería a su cuarto, cogería algo de ropa limpia y se daría una ducha.

Salió del cuarto y caminó por los pasillos de la residencia masculina, salió fuera dónde una tormenta había comenzado a arraigar contra los edificios. Fue todo lo rápido que pudo hasta su residencia y cuando llegó ya estaba empapada. Ya dentro fue hasta el cuarto que compartía con Caitriona y entró con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido.

Abrió el armario y rebuscó entre la ropa algo que ponerse cuando vio como la habitación se llenaba de luz. No se dio la vuelta sabiendo que Caitriona se habría despertado y la estaría mirando con esos ojos viciosos y crueles.

-¿Qué pasa, Hiller?- le dijo burlonamente- ¿Se le ha ido hoy la mano a Terence con el sexo?

Jess apretó la ropa que había cogido, sintiéndose humillada ante esas palabras, enfurecida, asqueada. Miró por encima de su hombro a la joven que se estaba riendo de ella y no supo lo que esa depravada vio en sus ojos pero viese lo que viese la hizo guardar silencio abruptamente y toda sonrisa desapareció.

Volvió la vista de nuevo al armario y la habitación volvió a quedar a oscuras. Encontró una camiseta que ponerse y salió de la habitación con las cosas que necesitaba para darse una ducha.

En el baño dejó todo lo que había cogido frente al espejo, se desvistió y metió la ropa en una bolsa que había cogido. Ya desnuda se miró al espejo, encontrándose con su propio reflejo en el que pudo ver a una joven pálida, ojerosa, y con la piel llena de moratones, excepto en la cara dónde, cómo siempre, Terence se había esforzado en no tocar para que nadie pudiese verlo.

Hay estaba mirándola, la chica que siempre habían dicho que era hermosa pero que desde hacía años ella no se veía así, solo hubo un tiempo en el que sí se vio bonita y fue cuando estuvo con Harry pero ahora solo veía a alguien insípido y ridículo a la que habían violado y golpeado.

Se fue hacía el grifo y lo abrió para luego meterse debajo de él. El agua la empapó y la recorrió el cuerpo. Se frotó con jabón cada parte de su piel, sobretodo sobre los pechos y la entrepierna pero eso no la hacía sentirse limpia.

Froto y froto hasta hacerse daño pero el jabón no era capaz de limpiar el dolor y la humillación que se había instalado en su corazón. Las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua y los sollozos se escucharon intensificados por el eco de las duchas.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y rompió a llorar, sintiéndose más sola que nunca.

oo00oo

Harry salió del bar en el que se había tomado unas copas y se fue hacía el callejón donde había dejado su moto. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que esa mañana había sucedido con Jess, había vuelto a tenerla entre sus brazos y había sido maravilloso.

Pero estaba preocupado, no la había vuelto a ver desde que Millcent se la había llevado, había ido al cuarto de Neville para ver si estaba allí con Terence pero allí no había nadie. Había ido al partido y tampoco los había encontrado.

Se detuvo al escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas. No se movió con la mano lista en el bolsillo del pantalón por si necesitaba sacar la varita. Esperó inmóvil y en silencio, intentando oír de nuevo algún ruido.

Oyó algo y miró de reojo por encima de su hombro. Tres figuras con pasamontañas y vestidas de negro se acercaban a él. Se dio la vuelta sacando la varita en el proceso y las apuntó, antes de que pudiese decir nada, algo le golpeó en la espalda que le hizo caer al suelo y perder la varita.

Tosió e intentó incorporarse pero otro golpe en la espalda con algún tipo de arma logró que se le cortase la respiración. A pesar de ello, consiguió ponerse en pie y se vio rodeado de cinco enmascarados que llevaban todo tipo de armas muggle.

Buscó su varita con la mirada pero la vio detrás de uno de los agresores por lo que era imposible alcanzarla. Miró a los tres que tenía delante, uno de ellos llevaba un bate de hierro, otro una navaja y el último unas cadenas. Los otros dos que estaban detrás de él, llevaban unas cadenas de hierro y una navaja.

El del bate era más pequeño que Harry pero los otros cuatro tipos eran grandes sobre todo los dos que llevaban las cadenas.

Sabía que tenía todas las de perder. No se le daba mal la lucha muggle pero esos tipos eran cinco e iban armados, era muy posible que no saliese vivo de esa pero moriría luchando.

-¿Qué queréis?- preguntó pero no hubo respuesta.

Vio como el que estaba justo enfrente de él jugueteaba con la navaja, abriéndola y cerrándola. Se miraron en silencio, esperando ver quien atacaba primero. Él y el otro que llevaba la navaja, las guardaron.

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre la mejilla de Harry que vio como el cielo se iluminaba por un rayo y segundos después un trueno rompió el silencio de la noche, haciendo que la tormenta estallase y todos quedasen empapados en cuestión de segundos.

Se lanzaron sobre él chocando contra Harry como trenes de mercancía. Pronto, a pesar de sus intentos por defenderse, le redujeron a base de patadas, puñetazos y golpes con el bate y las cadenas.

La sangre resbalaba por el cuerpo de Harry que no cejaba en su empeño de luchar. Un golpe en el estómago con uno de los bates le hizo soltar un chorro de sangre por la boca y terminó en el suelo.

Tosía e intentaba recuperar el aire, se sentía como si le hubiesen destrozado por dentro. La sangre que le resbalaba por la cabeza no le permitía ver pero si podía oír los pasos de uno de ellos que caminaba alrededor suyo.

Le pusieron en pie y el tipo que había estado jugueteando con la navaja, le agarró del cuello. Le limpió la sangre que le caía en los ojos y a pesar de lo nublada que tenía la vista pudo ver un par de ojos negros, iguales a los del tipo de su sueño, ese que se llevaba a Jess y la asesinaba. Y entonces a sus oídos llegó una suave melodía que ese hombre estaba silbando y que también reconoció de su sueño.

Harry abrió los ojos y jadeó cuando sintió que la navaja le atravesaba el estómago, aferró la mano del verdugo que le miraba con ojos satisfechos. Gruñó cuando le clavaron la otra navaja en la parte baja de la espalda, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro agresor pegado al suyo.

Fue consciente de cómo le extraían las dos hojas de las navajas y el que le sujetaba, le soltó. Harry no fue capaz de quedarse en pie y cayó al suelo. La sangre se mezcló con el agua de los charcos que se habían formado a su alrededor.

Vio como sus cinco atacantes se alejaban con el resonar de esa melodía en el aire. Uno de ellos empujó la moto que quedó tirada en el suelo y luego la oscuridad le engulló.

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, bueno no os podréis quejar, además de largo, en este capítulo han pasado muchas cosas y las parejas poco a poco se van consolidando aunque no todas, tiempo al tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado.

El siguiente capítulo se llama _"Más que sexo. Siempre fue amor"_. Hasta la próxima.


	48. Más que sexo Siempre fue amor

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Esta vez he tardado menos. Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que os guste. Así que, como siempre digo…

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 47: Más que sexo. Siempre fue amor. **

Un beso… dulce y cálido.

Un beso… lento y pausado.

Un beso… simplemente un beso que le hizo suspirar contra los labios de ella que se curvaron en una lánguida sonrisa.

Se separó de su boca pero no de la calidez de su cuerpo. Se miraron a los ojos, azul contra verde. Jess no paraba de sonreírle, allí en medio de la nada donde sus labios habían vuelto a encontrarse.

-Harry- le susurró contra la boca- aguanta… no me dejes… sólo tú puedes salvarme.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando sintió como ella volvía a besarle y cuando los abrió una fuerte luz le cegó. Ya no había calidez, sino frío y dolor, mucho dolor… y extenuación.

-Señor Potter, ¿me escucha?- alguien le hablaba en la lejanía, sentía como si se estuviese moviendo, tumbado en algo pero no comprendía lo que pasaba… solo sentía esa languidez que poco a poco le estaba llevando a la oscuridad de nuevo- se encuentra en un hospital, señor Potter… está en estado de shock. Al quirófano, ya.

Pero ¿Dónde estaba Jess? Sólo necesitaba ver a Jess, sentirla junto a él, poder oler su pelo y besar sus labios… necesitaba ver su sonrisa. Necesitaba su amor… sólo la necesitaba a ella.

Y antes de poder pensar nada más y con el nombre de la chica en sus labios, volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

oo00oo

-¡Uuuuhh!

Hubo un coro de risas cuando Dean y Parvati se besaron y, tanto las chicas como los chicos amigos de ambos empezaron a jalear y aplaudir consiguiendo que los dos se separasen riendo.

Era domingo por la mañana y los dos grupos se habían juntado en la misma mesa, para desayunar, cuando habían conocido la nueva relación que había nacido entre los chicos. No habían parado de burlarse de ellos y pedirles que se besaran una y otra vez. Por un momento, los problemas que pudiesen haber entre algunas personas de ambos grupos pasaban a un segundo plano, tan solo querían estar junto a sus amigos y felicitarles porque ellos habían conseguido lo que todos deseaban.

Estaban siendo de lo más escandalosos pues todos lo que en esos momentos estaban desayunando les miraban de vez en cuando. Pero a ellos no les importaba, estaban contentos por ver a sus amigos juntos y felices.

Entre ellos solo faltaban Jess, Harry y Ron. Estos dos últimos aún no habían llegado al comedor y ella desayunaba con su novio.

-Imagínate la cara que se me quedó de gilipollas cuando vi que Parvati era la misma chica con la que había estado chateando desde hacía meses- le dijo Dean a todos.

-Lo que me estoy imaginando es la cara de imbéciles que se os debió de quedar a los dos cuando os distéis cuenta de que la primera vez que quedasteis, al final tuvisteis la cita y no os plantaron como pensasteis- soltó Draco causando la risa de todos.

-Por cierto, Parvati, es cierto que de pequeña estabas gordita- soltó Blaise inflando los mofletes.

-¡Oh, cállate, Blaise!- soltó Parvati tirándole un bollo a la cabeza y causando la risa de todos.

oo00oo

Jess observaba en silencio la mesa en la que estaban sus amigas con los chicos, los únicos que faltaban eran Harry y Ron. Ella oía de fondo la conversación de Terence con sus amigos y era insoportable hacer que no había pasado nada el día anterior cuando la habían violado, tres de los cinco hombres que estaban allí.

Tras la ducha había vuelto a su habitación y había intentado dormir pero a su cabeza iba una y otra vez el recuerdo de lo sucedido. Se sentía sucia e indigna.

Sabía que no era la única que observaba la mesa de sus amigas, Gerard tenía los ojos puestos en Hermione que estaba allí y reía con los demás. Eso parecía molestarla, en cambio, a ella le alegraba que todos pareciesen tan felices. Y más al ver lo agarrados que estaban Dean y Parvati.

No iba a negar que les envidiaba y que sentía un deseo irrefrenable de estar con ellos y saber el motivo de tanta risa pero les había alejado con sus palabras y no se arrepentía porque no quería que esas risas se convirtiesen en lágrimas.

Vio como Ron entraba al comedor para desayunar con sus amigos pero Jess comprendió que algo no iba bien cuando vio su gesto serio y preocupado, y la forma tan acelerada a la que se acercaba a sus amigos. Las risas se apagaron cuando el pelirrojo empezó a hablar aceleradamente.

-Cotilleo, cotilleo- oyó que decía Cho que acababa de llegar a la mesa con Caitriona. Se sentaron entre Crabbe y Marietta, y Caitriona le robó un poco de café a Millcent- y de los fuertes.

Jess le miró y vio que la chica estaba deseando contarlo. Todos le miraron y al ver que la ponían atención continúo.

-Al parecer anoche, Harry fue atacado por unos tipos al salir de un bar y por lo que he oído, está bastante grave en algún hospital muggle, no se sabe si saldrá de esta.

Jess se puso de pie, derribando la silla ante el ímpetu con el que se había levantado. Todo el mundo que estaba cuchicheando, seguramente contándose el cotilleo, se callaron y le miraron, entre ellos sus amigas y los chicos.

El corazón le latía desbocado y una fuerte presión en él le hizo soltar un suave gemido. La idea de que Harry se pudiese estar muriendo la hacía sentir que no podía respirar. Intentó correr a la salida del comedor pero Terence se puso en pie y le agarró con fuerza de la muñeca, reteniéndola.

-No cometas una estupidez- le susurró pegándola a su cuerpo y haciéndola sentir nauseas por su cercanía- porque lo de anoche se puede volver a repetir.

-Fuisteis vosotros- susurró Jess sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Sabía que estaban montando un espectáculo y aunque nadie oía lo que decían, ni siquiera los amigos de su novio, se notaba que estaban discutiendo- no os bastó con violarme que tuvisteis que ir a por Harry.

-Siéntate, Jessica- le gruñó al oído y ella sintió como varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- siéntate, o te juro que buscaré a Potter en todos los hospitales de la zona y terminaré lo que empecé anoche.

Jess cerró los ojos y sin más opción, se sentó en la silla que Terence levantó del suelo. Intentó calmarse cuando sintió una sombra a sus espaldas, no miró por encima de su hombro porque algunas lágrimas habían logrado escapar de sus ojos. Se las limpió con disimulo.

-¿Todo bien, Jess?- oyó que decía Blaise.

-No ha pasado na…

-Estamos hablando con ella- le espetó Ron.

-Estoy bien, chicos- le dijo Jess sin mirarles.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Neville.

-Sí, sí- la chica miró por encima de su hombro y les sonrió- no os preocupéis. Gracias.

Estaban todos allí, mirándola y ella deseó abrazarse a ellos para que la protegiesen. Pero, en cambio, sonrió. Los chicos asintieron y se marcharon, Draco la puso una mano en el hombro cuando pasó por su lado y ella le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

Les vio alejarse con un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para adivinar donde estaba Harry y escaparse de sus carceleros para ir a verle. Aunque eso le costase incluso la muerte.

oo00oo

Cuando había visto a sus amigos entrar en la habitación del hospital seguido de las chicas, una pequeña esperanza, de que Jess estuviese entre ellas, se había despertado en el pecho de Harry pero esta se esfumó tan pronto como vio entrar por la puerta a Luna que fue la última.

Sus padres se habían marchado a la cafetería al ver a tanta gente en la habitación. Y él había mirado a todos sus amigos desde la cama del hospital.

Estaba enchufado a un montón de tubitos que le otorgaban algunas pociones para que sanasen los órganos que habían sido dañados en la paliza y posterior acuchillamiento.

Sabía que había estado muy cerca de morir, otra vez, no había tenido esa sensación desde que se enfrentó a Voldemort. Pero a diferencia de esa vez, está había entrado en un estado de tranquilidad en la que solo había podido ver la cara de Jess, notar la suavidad de sus labios cuando le besaba con ternura y el calor de su cuerpo.

Vio las caras de preocupación de sus amigos y Hermione casi parecía a punto de llorar al ver lo magullado que estaba.

-Por Merlín, Herms, como te pongas a llorar, me voy a empezar a preocupar- le aseguró él con suavidad.

A pesar de que había salido de peligro y que habían conseguido trasladarle a San Mungo, estaba débil y aunque con la magia sanaría más rápido, tardaría. Algunos de sus órganos se habían visto afectados con la paliza y el posterior apuñalamiento, y las pociones que le iban hasta el brazo, le tenían algo drogado.

-Lo siento- Hermione intentó tranquilizarte.

-Tendrías que verte la cara- soltó Pansy mirándole con las cejas en alto- pareces un mapa, te dieron fuerte.

-Eran una panda de gilipollas- le dijo Harry- los aurores les están buscando pero sí son muggles se tendrá que encargar la policía.

-Seguro que les terminan pillando- le aseguró Blaise.

-Lo importante es que estés bien- le sonrió Luna.

-Hace falta más que cinco gilipollas para matar a Harry Potter- le dijo Ron haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

-¿Sabéis si Jess sabe lo que me ha sucedido?- preguntó.

-Seguro, toda la universidad lo sabe, la noticia se ha corrido como la pólvora- le explicó Draco- es más hoy cuando Ron nos estaba contando lo sucedido, Moore y ella parecían estar discutiendo- Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido- no lo sé, Harry, ella dijo que no pasaba nada cuando nos acercamos pero no me gusta nada la situación.

-Bueno es asunto de ella- le dijo Pansy que aún seguía muy dolida con Jess- todos los novios discuten en algún momento.

-Pansy…- empezó Colin que parecía apunto de defender a Jess.

-Me voy fuera- le cortó- hace mucho calor aquí dentro. Adiós, Harry, espero que te recuperes pronto.

-Gracias- le dijo Harry.

Pansy salió, las chicas les miraron, se encogieron de hombros y salieron detrás de ella después de despedirse de Harry.

-Os esperamos en el pasillo- le dijo Hermione y cerró la puerta.

Pansy se apoyó en la pared y las demás se repartieron por el pasillo para esperar a los chicos.

-No sé porque tenemos que esperarles- le soltó Pansy de malhumor.

-Porque hemos venido con ellos- le dijo Hermione- y seriamos muy maleducadas si nos fuésemos sin ellos. Entiendo que te duela que hablen de Jess…

-No me duele- le cortó Hermione- para mí Jess no existe, no es nada mío, así que me es indiferente. Ella lo quiso así, pues que se vaya acostumbrando.

-Pansy…

-No quiero hablar del tema- soltó Pansy, miró a Angie- ¿y a ti cómo te fue con Colin? No nos has contado nada.

-Me dijo que deberíamos seguir siendo amigos- le contestó sin mirarlas- que éramos demasiado diferentes para que entre nosotros pudiesen salir bien las cosas.

-Menuda estupidez- le soltó Padma.

-Eso no es lo que más me molestó- aseguró Angie- sí él piensa así, lo respeto, sabía que me arriesgaba a que me rechazase. Lo que me jodió fue la forma fría en la que me trato, apenas me miró, todo el rato leyendo un puñetero libro mientras yo le decía lo que sentía y él, como si oyese llover, parecía que no le interesaba lo que le decía, como si no fuese con él.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño- le dijo Ginny acariciándole la mano.

-Bueno, la vida sigue, ya se me pasará- le dijo Angie sonriendo levemente.

oo00oo

Caitriona se había despertado ese día con ganas de sexo duro y ya había encontrado los candidatos perfectos para ello. No le había costado convencerlos, los dos chicos elegidos no estaban acostumbrados a que las chicas como ella se interesasen por ellos pero a ella le daba igual una polla que otra y la de esos dos era perfecta para lo que quería, les conocía de otros encuentro y sabía lo bestias que eran, justo lo que necesitaba.

Había decidido hacer el favor a Terence diciendo que ella quería compartir cuarto con Jess y estaba pagando caro el favor que le estaba haciendo a su amigo. El cuerpo de esa mujer era un pecado que ella estaba deseando probar y desde que dormían juntas, estaba cachonda a todas horas.

Miró a Crabbe y Goyle que estaban de pie, mirándola mientras ella se contoneaba entre los árboles del pequeño bosque que separaba la playa de la universidad. Los dos chicos tenían los pantalones bajados hasta los tobillos y se masturbaban mientras ella continuaba con el suave contoneo.

Estaba cerca del límite del bosque con la universidad y si alguien pasaba muy cerca les podían ver, pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importarles.

Se quitó la camiseta dejando sus pechos desnudos, los cuales cogió entre sus manos y los acarició mientras reía. Descendió las manos por su vientre y se la introdujo por dentro de los pantalones, se tocó sintiéndose húmeda. También se desprendió de los pantalones y quedó desnuda pues no se había puesto bragas.

Se acercó a los dos jóvenes y arrodillándose ante ellos, atrapó con la boca la enorme y gruesa erección de Crabbe mientras que con una de sus manos cogía la de Goyle y empezaba a masturbarle.

Con la mano libre ayudó a su boca a complacer a Crabbe que gruñía como un animal en celo. Se metió el pene hasta que le llenó la boca y se mantuvo con ella dentro durante unos segundos, volvió a repetir la acción unas cuantas veces hasta que cambió y empezó a lamer la de Goyle que la cogió de la cabeza y empezó a mover las caderas.

El joven se detuvo y apretó la cabeza de la chica reteniéndola contra él mientras ella aguantaba. Una lágrima resbaló por el rabillo del ojo de Caitriona. Cuando la soltó la chica le miró y le sonrió lascivamente.

Estuvo complaciéndolos durante unos minutos hasta que la hicieron recostarse en el pasto. Crabbe la abrió las piernas y la lamió los suaves pliegues de su cuerpo mientras Goyle hacía lo mismo con sus pechos, los apretó entre sus manos hasta que la hizo gritar y luego se puso a horcajadas sobre ella y colocando su pene entre sus pechos, ella comenzó a masajearlos. Goyle movió sus caderas para ayudarla mientras Caitriona alzaba las caderas para entrar en contacto con la boca de Crabbe.

-Quítate- le dijo Crabbe a su amigo que se quitó de encima.

Goyle se masturbó mientas veía como su amigo la daba la vuelta y la hacía ponerse a cuatro patas. La dio un fuerte azote en el culo que la hizo gruñir encantada. La penetró con una sola embestida y comenzó a moverse con fuerza mientras la agarraba de las caderas. Caitriona chilló mientras intentaba mantenerse en el sitio y sentía que las rodillas y las palmas de las manos se raspaban con cada uno de los movimientos. Solo se oían los gruñidos de Crabbe y los fuertes chillidos de Caitriona.

-Acállala, joder- le dijo a su amigo.

Goyle se acercó a la joven y colocándose frente a ella, la hizo abrir la boca y la introdujo la erección. La joven jadeó pero la aceptó. La volvió a coger de la cabeza como había hecho anteriormente y acompasó el movimiento de sus caderas con el que estaba llevando su amigo. Caitriona sentía que en cualquier momento se desgarraría o se asfixiaría pero era justo lo que deseaba, le gustaba ese sometimiento que duró unos cuantos minutos más hasta que cambiaron los puestos.

Goyle se colocó detrás de ella y se escupió la mano para luego estimularle el trasero a Caitriona que ya estaba completamente dedicada a la erección de Crabbe. Cuando creyó que estaba lista, Goyle se agarró la erección y la llevó hasta la abertura de la joven, hizo unos rápidos y brutales movimientos de caderas para introducírsela en la estrecha cavidad y tras unos segundos lo consiguió.

Caitriona, que estaba vez estaba teniendo más libertad a la hora de chuparle la polla a Crabbe, tuvo que parar con lo que estaba haciendo para gritar de dolor. A pesar de ese alarido, el chico comenzó a moverse con fuerza dentro de su pequeño cuerpo que lo aceptaba.

Cuando ella se acostumbró a esa nueva intrusión, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Estuvieron unos minutos más hasta que Crabbe se apartó, Goyle en cambio siguió un poco más hasta que vio cómo su amigo se tumbaba en el suelo. Cuando sintió que la liberaba, Caitriona se acercó a Crabbe con un intenso dolor entre las piernas y en el culo, pero eso no la detuvo para ponerse a horcajadas sobre el chico que estaba recostado y que vio cómo se sentaba dándole la espalda.

La joven agarró la erección del chico y la guió hasta su trasero dónde la introdujo, esta vez con más facilidad, y comenzó a moverse sobre Crabbe mientras Goyle observaba el movimiento de sus pechos. Se acercó a ellos y tumbó a la chica sobre su amigo, ella gimió por el cambio de postura y Goyle se colocó sobre ella para introducirle la erección por su sexo.

Cuando Caitriona notó los dos penes en su interior, gritó. Crabbe la tapó la boca, pegándola más a su pecho y redujo cualquier tipo de movimiento por parte de ella. Goyle comenzó a moverse dentro de Caitriona y los alaridos de esta se veían amortiguados por la mano de Crabbe que se movía con cada movimiento de su amigo.

La mano que tenía Crabbe la metió entre el cuerpo de su amigo y de Caitriona y la sobó las tetas.

-Dale más fuerte- rió Crabbe mientras la pellizcaba los pezones con más fuerza de la debida- a la perra la gusta el sexo duro.

Goyle rió y aceleró el ritmo. Caitriona se movía con cada fuerte embestida pero el miembro de Crabbe la mantenía en su sitio. Les podía oír gruñir y el fuerte choque de sus cuerpos contra el de ella que se sentía abierta y empalada.

Miró a los ojos a Goyle que tenía el rostro contorsionado en un gesto salvaje que a cualquier otra chica le abría aterrado pero que a Caitriona la puso más cachonda y fue el detonante para correrse.

Goyle se quitó de encima de ella y Crabbe la echó a un lado para poder levantarse. Caitriona se movió con dificultad, colocándose a cuatro patas para intentar levantarse. Se sentía entumecida y completamente saciada, pero ellos parecían que aún no porque, sintió como uno de ellos le aplastaba la cabeza contra el pasto y la penetraba de nuevo, moviéndose contra ella.

-Joder, sí- soltó Caitriona mientras le sentía moverse con fuerza en su dolorido cuerpo.

Crabbe que era quien le estaba follando, le soltó la cabeza cuando oyó que su móvil sonaba. Alcanzó sus pantalones mientras Caitriona conseguía levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con la erección de Goyle que la dejó trabajar a su antojo.

Crabbe se siguió moviendo dentro de ella mientras contestaba al móvil.

-¿Si, Terence?- preguntó mientras el movimiento de sus caderas no menguaba- sí… sí… ¿ahora?

Goyle le miró y le hizo un gesto con el que Crabbe entendió "¿qué quiere ahora?". Él también se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta, su amigo no le estaba dando mucha información.

Vio como Caitriona, que había dejado lo que estaba haciendo con Goyle, le miraba y estiraba la mano para que le diese el móvil. El chico obedeció y la joven se puso el aparato en la oreja mientras Crabbe continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo incluso cuando había estado hablando por teléfono.

-Están ocupados ahora- le soltó ella a Terence y se introdujo el miembro en la boca mientras escuchaba lo que su amigo le decía- ¿estás empeñado en joderme siempre los polvos? ¡Ahh!- gimió al terminar la frase- en cuanto…- volvió a gemir con fuerza- cuando terminen estarán allí.

Colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en el suelo.

-Quiere que vayáis a vuestro cuarto cuando terminéis. Y ha dicho que os deis prisa.

Crabbe siguió con el ritmo que había llevado y salió de dentro de ella cuando volvió a correrse. La chica se tumbó boca arriba y los chicos se acercaron a ella. Crabbe se masturbó hasta que se corrió encima de su vientre y Goyle lo hizo sobre su rostro. Ella rió mientras se extendía la esencia de los dos por encima del cuerpo, estaba dolorida pero había disfrutado.

Ellos se levantaron y se pusieron rápidamente los pantalones para ir a ver a su jefe y saber que encargo les tenía esa vez. Dejaron a Caitriona allí, que tuvo dificultades para ponerse en pie, pero ninguno de ellos la ayudó, ni siquiera miraron atrás.

oo00oo

Jess miró aterrada a Terence mientras sentía que la mordaza que tenía en la boca la dificultaba respirar. Las muñecas y los tobillos le quemaban por el roce de las cuerdas que habían utilizado para atarla a la cama de Crabbe. Y su cuerpo desnudo estaba siendo observado lascivamente por Gerard mientras que Joseph esperaba a los dos chicos sentados en la otra cama y Terence se paseaba mirando el reloj con insistencia.

-Vamos, déjame echarla uno rapidito- le dijo Gerard.

-Ya te he dicho que no- gruñó Terence- nos tenemos que ir en cuanto vengan estos idiotas. Hay asuntos que debemos solucionar.

Gerard gruñó y siguió observando a Jess mientras se relamía. Ella, en cambio, no podía dejar de sentirse sucia ante esa mirada. Había sido consciente de que Terence le haría pagar la escenita de esa mañana en el comedor pero nunca creyó que se la entregaría a Crabbe y Goyle para que hiciesen lo que quisiera con ella. La iban a destrozar.

Los dos jóvenes entraron en la habitación, apresuradamente y se quedaron mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Jess con la misma expresión lasciva en sus rostros.

-Por fin- soltó Terence- tenemos que ir a solucionar unos asuntos, vigiladla y mientras podéis jugar un rato con ella por lo sucedido esta mañana en el comedor.

Crabbe y Goyle asintieron sin apartar la mirada de Jess. Terence se acercó a su novia y la cogió del rostro para que le mirara.

-Preciosa, esto no es solo un castigo- le dijo él- tengo que asegurarme que no vas a ver a Potter porque te aseguro que si fuese así, el castigo sería a un peor que entregarte a Crabbe y Goyle.- La dio un beso en la frente- aunque ahora mismo no lo creas, te quiero y esto lo hago por tu bien. Cuando comprendas que debes hacer todo lo que yo diga sin rechistar, podremos ser felices y los castigos concluirán.

La soltó la cara y cuando salió le dio una palmada a Crabbe.

-Pasadlo bien- la puerta se cerró tras ellos y Jess se quedó mirando a los dos jóvenes, aterrada.

Goyle se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, aplastando la cuerda y consiguiendo que el pie de Jess se torciese en un ángulo extraño haciéndola daño. Jess respiraba aceleradamente por la nariz porque la mordaza le impedía abrir la boca, parecía un toro resoplando.

Crabbe también se acercó y se quedó de pie junto a su amigo. Se inclinó sobre ella y le tocó los pechos con demasiada fuerza. Jess soltó un ruidito que demostraba el daño que la estaba haciendo pero él no se detuvo.

Goyle estiró una de sus manos y la tocó los suaves pliegues haciendo que Jess se sobresaltara. Se escupió en la mano y la empezó a frotar contra su sexo mientras su amigo le lamía las tetas.

Jess miró a su alrededor buscando alguna forma de escape pero estaba atada y amordazada, no había muchas posibilidades. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en algo.

Un dedo fue introducido dentro de su cuerpo mientras la lengua de Goyle comenzaba a lamerla. Era bruto y la penetraba con el dedo con fuerza. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Crabbe había dejado sus pechos para desnudar su cuerpo exageradamente musculoso y grande. Jess miró aterrada su enorme erección y el terror aumento cuando le vio acercarse al hueco que había dejado Goyle al levantarse para desnudarse.

Se inclinó sobre su sexo y lo lamió con largos lametones parecidos a los de un animal. La penetró con cuatro dedos y los movió con fuerza, si era así con una mano Jess no quería ni imaginar lo bruto que sería con su pene.

El cuerpo de Jess se movía levemente en la cama y unos suaves quejidos escapaban de su boca a través de la mordaza.

-Le gusta- rió Crabbe mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro de su sexo- ya verás cuando tenga mi polla dentro.

El chico extrajo los dedos y se colocó para penetrarla pero para alivio de Jess vio como Goyle le apartaba, quitándole de encima de la cama.

-Primero me toca a mí- le dijo Goyle y Crabbe le miró, furioso.

-No, yo seré el primero- le empujó Crabbe.

Jess aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor alguna forma de escape y vio su varita encima del escritorio que estaba junto a la cama donde ella se encontraba. Intentó liberar una de sus muñecas pero estaban muy bien atadas.

Miró a los dos chicos que parecían dispuestos a pegarse por ver cuál de ellos era el que se la follaba primero. Miró la varita y pesando rápidamente llegó a una conclusión.

Empezó a moverse en la cama, alzando las caderas y cayendo con fuerza sobre el colchón, consiguiendo llamar la atención de los dos gorilas que la miraron. Les miró con sensualidad y con un dedo les dijo que se acercarán.

Crabbe obedeció y se acercó a ella. Jess le lanzó una mirada lasciva que el chico entendió y le bajó la mordaza. Tomó aire y movió la boca adormecida. Miró a los dos chicos, Goyle se había acercado a su amigo y la miraban como si se tratase de algo comestible.

Jess se pasó la lengua por los labios y se mordió el inferior, ellos siguieron el movimiento, embelesados.

-No hay porque pelear, muchachos- les dijo todo lo sensualmente que pudo- los dos me podréis tener- ellos sonrieron y se cernieron sobre ella para tocarla pero ella les detuvo con sus palabras- pero soltadme, serás más divertido si yo participo ¿no os parece?

Los dos chicos se miraron, dudando de si debían soltarla.

-Vamos, chicos- susurró Jess alzando sus caderas suavemente- he deseado este momento desde hace mucho pero en mis sueños yo no estaba atada- ella negó con la cabeza mientras componía una sonrisa- yo estaba con vuestras enormes pollas en mis manos- ellos tragaron saliva- soltadme chicos, y veréis como nos divertimos.

Los chicos esta vez ni siquiera se miraron. Crabbe se acercó a sus pies y Goyle a sus manos. Este último le desató la mano que estaba más cerca del escritorio pero con su cuerpo lo tapaba. Jess que también tenía uno de los pies liberados, se giró sobre su cuerpo, quedando de lado para soltarse ella misma la otra mano mientras Crabbe la liberaba el otro pie.

Tardó menos él que ella y cuando consiguió liberarse intento incorporarse pero uno de ellos se tumbó en la cama y la aplastó con su cuerpo, haciéndola quedar tumbada de lado. Notó la erección pegada a su trasero y con una mano le acarició los pechos con fuerza y con la otra la tenía agarrada de la mandíbula haciéndola tener la boca levemente abierta.

La introdujo un dedo en la boca mientras se rozaba contra su trasero. Jess le lamió el dedo para seguir con esa farsa. Para evitar que la penetrase, bajó una de sus manos hasta la erección y empezó a masturbarle.

Goyle gimió y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba llevándose con él el cuerpo de la joven que quedó sentada sobre su estómago duro. Estaba de espaldas al chico, que la acariciaba la espalda y las nalgas, y tenía de frente la puerta, que fue tapada por Crabbe que se puso delante de ella para que le complaciese tal y como estaba haciendo con su amigo.

Le agarró la erección con la mano libre mientras pensaba como alcanzar la varita, si los chicos veían que intentaba cogerla la reducirían con facilidad y adiós a su intento de escapada. Tenía que pensar algo rápido porque Crabbe la estaba mirando con cara de que quería que su polla estuviese siendo acariciada por otra parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no abres la boca, preciosa?- le dijo Crabbe, acercándose un poco más- te gustará.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Por qué no mejor te acercas un poco y me das un beso?- le sugirió ella.

Él pareció complacido con esa idea y se inclinó sobre Jess. Sus bocas se unieron y él la besó con fuerza, introduciéndole la lengua en la boca y tocándole la campanilla en el proceso. Jess controló, como pudo, las arcadas correspondiendo el beso mientras pensaba como escapar y sentía que la ponían una mano sobre las suyas para ayudarla con lo que estaba haciendo con sus manos.

Crabbe parecía un poco cansado de esa postura. Así que la levantó con una facilidad que la hizo gritar y él rió. La dio unas palmadas en el trasero y cogió a su amigo del brazo para quitarle de la cama.

La dejó en el suelo y la puso mirando hacía la ventana, bajo ella se encontraba el escritorio y la varita. Si estiraba la mano podría cogerla pero Crabbe la hizo doblarse hasta que su cuerpo formó un ángulo de noventa grados. Jess se encontró mirando el suelo con el cabello cayendo en cascada hasta casi rozar los pies de Goyle que se había puesto enfrente de ella, por lo que tapaba la varita.

Sintió como Crabbe empezaba a besarla y a lamerle el trasero y el sexo. Su boca estaba hambrienta de ella y la tenía firmemente agarrada de las caderas. Levantó la cabeza, echando el pelo sobre su espalda y se encontró con la erección de Goyle. Levantó la mirada y vio la cara de él que la sonrió.

Jess le devolvió la sonrisa y le agarró la erección con la mano y empezó a masturbarle. Le besó en el abdomen para que no le pidiese lo mismo que le había pedido su amigo unos minutos antes y con la mano libre le rodeó la cintura y tanteó la mesa en busca de la varita.

Gimió para hacerles creer que le gustaba y se empezó a poner nerviosa cuando sintió que Crabbe dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y se agarraba la erección para rozarla contra la abertura de Jess.

Al fin alcanzó la varita y rápidamente, como había aprendido en las clases práctica de aurores, se giró apuntando a Crabbe que, antes de comprender lo que estaba pasando, cayó al suelo de espalda y luego volvió a girarse y apuntó a Goyle que no tuvo tiempo de detenerla y cayó de lado en la cama.

Apretó los puños intentando tranquilizar el asco que le daban esos dos tipos. Con un movimiento de varita tumbó a Goyle a lo largo de la cama y con otro tumbó a Crabbe junto a él. Se acercó a ellos y les borró la parte en la que había cogido la varita y les puso la ilusión de que verdaderamente la estaban follando.

Buscó su ropa pero no estaba allí, entró al baño y la vio en el suelo, se vistió rápidamente y se guardó la varita en el bolso. Al volver a la habitación, vio como los dos chicos sonreían en sus sueños. Intentó abrir la puerta pero como pensó Terence le había lanzado un hechizo para que no pudiese ser abierta desde dentro.

Volvió al baño y se encerró en él, buscó en el bolso el móvil con el localizador y lo dejó sobre el lavabo. Luego se acercó a la ventana, y aliviada vio que se abría, se asomó y vio que se encontraba en el segundo piso. Se fijó en la cañería que pasaba por al lado de la ventana y que parecía lo suficientemente gruesa para aguantar su peso.

Tiró el bolso a unos matorrales para que nada de lo que llevaba dentro se rompiese. Salió por la ventana, quedándose en el alfeizar. Manteniéndose de cuclillas, estiró una mano hasta alcanzar la tubería, decidió no mirar al suelo para no acobardarse, y con uno de los pies alcanzó la tubería hasta encontrar un punto donde podía apoyar el pie.

Luego se agarró con la otra mano y por último, el otro pie encontró un sitio donde posarse. Se mantuvo fuertemente abrazada a la tubería y comenzó a bajar, tanteando con el pie algún tipo de grieta en la pared que la ayudase a asegurarlo para no caer.

Después de unos minutos y cuando creía que estaba lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, saltó y cayó de cuclillas. Miró hacía arriba por donde la ventana abierta hacía que las cortinas se saliesen del cuarto de baño.

No pudo evitar sonreír, nunca se había creído capaz de hacer algo como eso. Pero ese curso había cambiado.

Buscó entre los matorrales y cogió el bolso que se colocó en el hombro. Bordeó la residencia masculina y miró a la gente que estaba por allí, no vio ni a Terence ni a ninguno de sus amigos pero si a alguien que le facilitaría las cosas para encontrar a Harry.

Ron caminaba hacía la entrada de la residencia de chicos, Jess salió de dónde estaba y subió las escaleras antes de que entrase por la puerta. Le cogió del brazo y él la miró.

-Jess- la sonrió- ¿necesitas algo?

-Sí- ella le devolvió el gesto y movió al chico de su sitio para que le ocultase al ver que Cho salía de la residencia femenina. Que ella supiese, Cho no conocía los castigos a los que la sometía Terence, y Caitriona, al parecer, tampoco estaba al tanto pero no se podía arriesgar a que la viesen, se lo podrían decir a Terence.

-¿Pasa algo, Jess?- quiso saber el chico que había notado que parecía estar escondiéndose.

-No, nada- le sonrió- quería saber dónde está Harry ingresado.

-Está en San Mungo, le trasladaron esta mañana allí- le informó el chico.

-Eso quiere decir que está mejor- le miró ella con esperanza.

-Sí, está fuera de peligro- Jess suspiró, aliviado, y Ron sonrió- magullado y drogado con un montón de pociones pero se recuperará.

-Aun así quiero verle- le dijo ella.

-Está en la cuarta planta, habitación 189- ella asintió y se disponía a irse cuando Ron la cogió de la mano- le va a gustar verte allí, Jess.

Ella asintió y ante los ojos del joven se desapareció. Se materializó en un callejón cercano al hospital y entró con paso decidido. No se detuvo en la recepcionista y subió en el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta donde estaba Harry y también Layla.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta localizar la habitación 189. Se detuvo junto a la puerta cerrada y cuando empezó a abrir, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que estuviese solo. Parecía que ese día las cosas le iban a salir bien porque nadie más que Harry estaba en el cuarto.

Él se encontraba tumbado en la cama con un pijama del hospital donde pudo verle los brazos, llenos de moratones y cortes, al que iban una serie de vías con distintas pociones. Su cara estaba amoratada e hinchada pero los médicos debían de haber estado trabajando en ella porque se le notaba un color verdoso en la piel de algún tipo de ungüento.

-Esta mañana estaba peor- le aseguró él, sobresaltándola.

Había estado mirando las sabanas que ocultaban su cuerpo y se estaba preguntando como estaría bajo ellas, que no se había percatado de que él había abierto los ojos.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, el recuerdo de su último encuentro, se cruzó entre ellos. Un encuentro agridulce porque habían vuelto a sentirse pero eso les había llevado a ser violada y a terminar en esa cama de hospital.

Esa escapada que acababa de hacer, podría llevar otro tipo de castigo mucho más contundente pero necesitaba arriesgarse.

-Me alegra que hayas venido- le dijo él intentando incorporarse un poco.

Jess se acercó alarmada.

-No te muevas- le pidió- quédate tumbado.

Ella estiró la mano para detenerle en su intento de incorporarse pero no se atrevió a tocarle y bajó la mano. Él que había visto el movimiento de esa mano y deseo sentirla, se rindió cuando ella no le tocó y se quedó tumbado.

Jess le miró y sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar al ver de lo que era capaz Terence. Se llevó una mano a la boca para que Harry no viese como su labio temblaba.

-Lo siento- consiguió decir.

Harry le miró sin entender a que se debían esas disculpas.

-Jess, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me ha sucedido- le dijo él.

Ella agachó la cabeza. Tal vez tuviese razón pero ella se sentía culpable. Levantó la cabeza al sentir su cálida mano bajo la barbilla y se encontró con sus preciosos ojos que brillaban con intensidad cómo… ¿si fuese a llorar? Harry no podía estar a punto de llorar o… tal vez sí.

-Tú aquí pidiéndome disculpas por algo de lo que no tienes culpas y, en cambio yo, aún no te he pedido perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho- le dijo con la voz más ronca de lo normal. Sí, estaba a punto de llorar y eso le sorprendió- Joder, Jess, gracias por venir a pesar de todo, hubiese entendido que no lo hubieses hecho porque me porté como un auténtico cabrón contigo.

-No pasa nada, Harry, olvídalo- le pidió ella.

-No- negó Harry- no, Jess, si pasa. Y quiero que sepas que, si pudiera cambiaría muchas de las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros.

Jess sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y vio los ojos llorosos de él. Deseo abrazarle para reconfortarle y para que él pudiera consolarla pero no se atrevió.

-¿Eso ya no importa, no?- le sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas- ya no se puede hacer nada, las cosas fueron como fueron y ya no se pueden cambiar. Me alegra que estés bien, Harry, pero tengo que irme.

Él asintió. Jess dudó pero al final le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, Harry- le dijo sabiendo que era una adiós definitivo.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Jess- ella le miró pero él no pareció de ser capaz de decir lo que quería decir y guardó silencio. Al fin continúo- adiós.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y salió de la habitación cerrando tras ella.

oo00oo

Harry vio como la puerta se cerraba tras ella y cerró los ojos. Había sido tan cobarde como siempre y en el último momento no había sido capaz de decirla lo que su corazón gritaba, esas dos simples palabras: te quiero. Pero no, se había callado y la había dejado irse, diciéndola un simple adiós.

Por lo menos le había pedido disculpas pero ¿de que valían unas disculpas si ella había sido humillada y había perdido a su bebé? No valían de una mierda pero se alegraba al saber que ella las había aceptado.

¡Merlín! Aún podía sentir sus labios sobre la mejilla. Ese cálido y dulce beso le había recordado el tiempo en la que los besos era algo normal entre ellos. Pero esos tiempos habían quedado atrás y nunca volverían.

oo00oo

Jess se detuvo junto a la puerta unos segundos, cerró los ojos y se marchó. No quería pensar en Harry, desearía poder olvidarle porque amarle le había llevado a derramar muchas lágrimas pero también era cierto que también le había hecho sacar muchas sonrisas ¿Qué tenía más peso? Para su corazón la sonrisas porque a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho parecía condenada a no poderlo sacar de ahí dentro y a amarle por el resto de sus días.

Condenada a amar a alguien con el que no podía estar, no solo porque un puto maniaco la tuviese amenazada, sino porque Harry no correspondía ese amor. Le había pedido disculpas por todo el daño que la había hecho, aunque ella ya hacía tiempo que no estaba enfadada con él, a fin de cuentas, de la pérdida de su bebé no tuvo él la culpa aunque en su momento lo pensase, pero también le había dicho que si pudiese cambiaría muchas de las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos. Jess sabía que en realidad Harry solo cambiaría una cosa y era el hecho de haber empezado con ella cualquier tipo de relación, solo le había traído quebraderos de cabeza.

Parecía no estar destinada a ser amada, un amor puro y sano, no uno maniaco y cruel como el de Terence, aunque para ella eso no era amor.

Suspiró y caminó por el pasillo dejando la puerta atrás, se dirigió a la habitación de Layla para saber cómo estaba y esperaba que la chica reaccionase de un mejor modo que la última vez que la vio.

La puerta de la habitación que ocupaba estaba abierta y cuando se asomó vio a la joven sentada en el borde de la cama, de espalda a ella. Dio unos suaves golpes en la puerta y Layla giró la cabeza.

-Hola- le saludó Jess- ¿puedo pasar?

Layla pareció dudar pero asintió. Jess entró y rodeando la cama, se puso frente a la chica que tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó.

-Mejor- respondió Layla- mañana me dan el alta.

-Me alegro, ¿Vas a volver a la universidad?

-Sí- respondió- quiero intentar sacarme todas las asignaturas que pueda antes de terminar el curso para luego quedarme con menos para septiembre.

Jess asintió.

-Siento mucho cómo me puse la otra vez que viniste a verme- le dijo Layla- me siento muy avergonzada.

-Estabas asustada, lo entiendo- asintió Jess, aceptando sus disculpas- ahora entiendo que estuvieses tan asustada.

Layla le miró a los ojos, comprendiéndole. Estiró la mano y agarró la de Jess para intentar reconfortarle, gesto que la chica agradeció. Layla comprendía por lo que estaba pasando.

-Los primeros meses fueron maravillosos con él- explicó Layla- era un chico atento y dulce. Y no podía creerme estar saliendo con alguien tan guapo. Pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar, cuando me veía hablando con algún chico se ponía muy celoso, era brusco y posesivo. Pretendía que estuviese continuamente con él y sin darme cuenta me fue alejando de mis amigas hasta que solo vivía por él y para él.

Layla se detuvo unos segundos como si estuviese ordenando sus pensamientos.

-La primera bofetada llegó un día en el que me vio hablando con un compañero de clase que me estaba pidiendo unos apuntes. Discutió con él y cuando estuvimos a solas, me golpeó- cerró los ojos- estaba decidida a dejarle pero él supo convencerme de que no volvería a hacerlo y le creí porque le quería, por eso le perdoné. Pero las palizas continuaron, por cosas estúpidas, como mi forma de vestir o algún comentario que no le gustaba. Pero yo lo aguantaba porque luego venía arrepentido a mí, diciéndome lo mucho que me quería y yo le creía, siempre le creía.

-¿Te… forzó alguna vez?- quiso saber.

-No, Jess, no le hizo falta porque yo estaba perdidamente enamorada y me entregaba a él, cada vez que lo deseaba – ella le miró- ¿A ti si?

Jess guardó silencio y Layla le dio un fuerte apretón en la mano.

-Oh, Jess, cuanto lo siento- le dijo ella- pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué…?

-Hay una diferencia entre tú y yo, Layla- le dijo Jess mirándola a los ojos- yo no amo a Terence y nunca lo he hecho, empecé a salir con él por un despecho que me está costando muy caro. Me retiene a su lado, amenazada.

-Merlín- suspiró la chica.

-¿Cómo conseguiste dejarle?- le preguntó.

-Nadie le deja, Jess. Una relación con Terence se termina cuando él lo quiere- le aseguró la joven con pesar- la mía terminó un año y tres meses después de haber empezado y fue un alivio. Los últimos meses fueron los peores, estaba cada vez de peor humor y las palizas eran más continuas, mi corazón había dejado hacía un tipo de querer pero me daba miedo dejarle.

-¿Por qué te dejó?

-En nuestra relación siempre hubo una sombra; una obsesión que creo, le ha perseguido durante años.- explicó Layla, mirándola- y que decidió que obtendría fuera como fuese, ¿Aún no lo entiendes, Jess?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

-Terence me dejó porque tú siempre le obsesionaste. Durante nuestra relación siempre tuve que llevar el estigma de tu presencia. Siempre mirándote, siempre nombrándote, siempre intentando llamar tu atención sin importarle si hería mis sentimientos. Y su mal humor aumentaba cada vez que te veía con un chico.

Jess soltó la mano de la joven y se giró para mirar por la ventana. Sí eso era cierto, Terence ya tenía lo que siempre había deseado y por nada del mundo lo iba a dejar escapar.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

oo00oo

Terence volvía a la habitación junto a sus amigos, iban hablando sobre los negocios que habían hecho y durante los cuales él no había dejado de mirar el localizador para asegurarse de que Jess no conseguía escaparse de los dos imbéciles. No lo había hecho así que estaba satisfecho.

Entró en el cuarto y se encontró a los dos chicos dormidos en la cama donde Jess tendría que haber estado atada y no había ni rastro de ella. Gerard cerró la puerta tras él y Terence se acercó furibundo a los jóvenes.

-¡Despertad, imbéciles!- le pegó un puñetazo a Crabbe que se despertó sobresaltado golpeando a Goyle que se despertó igual que su amigo. Los dos miraron desorientados a su alrededor- ¡¿Dónde está Jess?

-Aquí- respondió Crabbe somnoliento.

-¡¿Dónde, gilipollas? ¡Debería estar atada!- gritó- ¡¿Por qué la habéis soltado?

Se dirigió al baño e intentó abrir pero no pudo.

-¡Abre, Jessica!- gritó golpeando la puerta y miró a sus dos secuaces- ¡Debíais controlarla, dejarla atada y follárosla! ¿Tan difícil era? ¡Abre!

-Ella dijo que lo quería hacer desatada, que nos iba a complacer en todo- le explicó Goyle- dijo que siempre le habíamos gustado.

-¡¿Y vosotros os lo creísteis, imbéciles?- gritó Terence- ¡Jessica, abre de una puta vez!

Justo cuando iba a golpear de nuevo la puerta, esta se abrió y por ella salió Jess, desnuda y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Es qué ya no puedo ni mear?- le espetó a su novio.

-¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?- quiso saber Terence agarrándola fuertemente del brazo y tirando de ella para sacarla del todo del baño.

-Ya te lo he dicho, mear y lavarme un poco- le respondió intentando controlar sus nervioso. Había llegado por los pelos, debido a que se había enrollado hablando con Layla. Justo cuando había alcanzado la ventana, escalando por la tubería, había oído los gritos de Terence y los golpes en la puerta. Se había desnudado rápidamente y había salido para continuar con la farsa.

Terence le miró, furioso, y Jess jadeó cuando él la cogió del cuello y la puso contra la pared. Le miró, asustada, y él la olió.

-No hueles a ellos- le dijo- y no me creo que les desees, puede que a ellos les tomes por los imbéciles que son pero a mí no me engañas.

-No he podido ir a ningún lado y el puto localizador no se ha movido del sitio ¿verdad?- le soltó ella mirándole a los ojos- ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Tal vez lo que te jode es que con ellos si he querido follar.

El chico la tiró contra el suelo y Jess se torció el tobillo al caer. Él entró en el baño y le oyeron registrarlo como si esperase encontrar algo. Cuando volvió tenía el bolso en una mano y la varita de Jess en la otra. La chica le miró desde el suelo.

-Es extraño que tu varita esté en el bolso cuando recuerdo perfectamente que yo mismo lo he sacado de él y la he dejado sobre la mesa- le dijo Terence tirando el bolso al suelo.- ya se lo que ha pasado, has engañado a este par de gilipollas haciéndoles creer que les harías todo lo que quisiera y cuando has logrado que te suelten, has cogido la varita y les has embrujado para no tener que acostarte con ellos- Jess le mantuvo la mirada, creía que solo lo había hecho para no tener que acostarse con ellos, por supuesto él no la creía capaz de salir de esa habitación por la ventana, eso era una suerte porque así Harry no volvería a estar en peligro- en parte, es culpa mía, no tendría que haber dejado la varita a tu vista.

-Entonces… ¿no hemos follado con ella?- preguntó Goyle tontamente.

-Claro que no, imbécil, ¿crees de verdad que ella se habría querido entregar por las buenas a vosotros?- le soltó Terence- seguramente os haya puesto esa ilusión en la cabeza. Ahora, salid todos de aquí, dejadnos a solas.

Crabbe y Goyle se vistieron rápidamente y salieron junto a los otros dos. Terence cerró la puerta tras ellos y se quedó dándole la espalda.

-Jessica, te empeñas una y otra vez en desobedecerme- le dijo con un tono suave, casi cansado- crees que a mí me gusta todo esto, que disfruto haciendo lo que hago pero si te castigo es solo para que entiendas que debes cambiar, que debes obedecerme para ser una buena novia.

Le miró, y vio como el chico se quitaba el cinturón. Se acercó a ella y Jess se arrastró apartándose de él pero su cuerpo chocó contra uno de los escritorios.

-Por favor, Terence, por favor- le pidió Jess llorando- no me hagas daño, por favor.

-Esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti, pequeña- le aseguró él con los ojos cristalinos.

El primer golpe con el cinturón le acertó en el brazo y después de ese vinieron muchos más. Se encogió en un ovillo, ocultando la cabeza bajo sus brazos, y aguantó los latigazos. Gritó, lloró y le suplicó pero él no se detuvo.

La piel le ardía y le picaba, sobretodo en la espalda donde estaba recibiendo la mayoría de los golpes. A través de sus brazos pudo ver el rostro de él contorsionada en un aterrador gesto de rabia y locura.

Los golpes terminaron pero el dolor no cesó, sino que aumentó. Su cuerpo se movía con suaves espasmos como si aún estuviese esperando que viniesen más golpes. Intentó levantarse pero no podía a penas moverse. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y miró a Terence. Este estaba respirando aceleradamente, tenía la cara roja por el esfuerzo y algunos pelos caían sobre su frente.

-Mira lo que me obligas a hacer- le dijo él como desesperado, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se agachó junto a ella y la cogió del rostro con una de sus manos para que le mirase- aunque no lo puedas creer, te quiero y con estos castigos solo pretendo ayudarte a ser una buena novia. Alguna día comprenderás que todo lo hago por tu bien y entonces podremos ser felices.

-Estás loco- le dijo ella mirándole- lo que tu sientes no es amor.

-Lo es, Jessica, ¿crees que a mí me gusta ver como otros te follan? ¡No!- le dijo- pero tú te empeñas en ir tras Potter y no deberías porque eres mi novia y me debes fidelidad, respeto y obediencia. Y esta mañana, cuando te has enterado de lo de Potter, te ha faltado tiempo para echar a correr tras él.

Terence le soltó el rostro y le acarició la mejilla con lentitud.

-Eres una guarra, Jessica, que no parece tener suficiente conmigo y que necesita tirarse a otros. Bien, pues hasta que no seas capaz de comprender que solo puedes estar conmigo y olvides a todos los demás, con ello me refiero a Potter, haré que mis amigos te follen, aunque me duela el alma y se me rompa el corazón cada vez que lo piense o vea pero eso te ayudará a comprender que al único que debes desear es a mí.

Jess apartó la cara de su mano y miró para otro lado.

-Sé que puedes ser una buena novia, Jess, sigue mis instrucciones y te convertiré en una reina, sino te mataré.

Jess comprendió lo mal que estaban las cosas en su vida cuando se dio cuenta de que la idea de que ese hombre la matara, no la daba miedo sino que la llenaba de alivio.

oo00oo

Pasaron varios días del ataque en los que Harry había tenido continúas visitas al hospital de amigos y conocidos que querían ver su estado pero él ya estaba cansado de esa cama y estaba deseando volver a la universidad.

El sábado de la siguiente semana le dieron el alta con la condición de que guardase reposo. Como no podía desaparecerse debido a que aún estaba débil, ni podía viajar en ningún medio de trasporte mágico, sus padres se encargaron de llevarlo en coche hasta la universidad por lo que cuando llegó allí, ya era de madrugada.

Ron le estaba esperando frente a la residencia masculina y cogió sus cosas cuando llegó hasta la puerta escoltado por Sirius, James, Remus y Lily.

En silencio, Jess les observó desde la ventana de su habitación. No había dormido a penas en esos últimos días, en los que tres de ellos, se los había pasado metida en la cama recuperándose de la paliza de Terence. Para todo el mundo había estado enferma y nadie había ido a visitarla, ni siquiera sus amigas, seguramente pensando que ella no querría verlas.

Tres días en los que a las únicas dos personas que había visto habían sido Caitriona y Terence. Este último había ido todos los días a verla, cuando llegaba al cuarto echaba a Caitriona, si estaba allí, y él mismo le curaba las heridas a Jess para que no tuviese que ir a la enfermería de donde había robado las diferentes pociones que necesitaba para curarla. Una vez que la curaba, la ayudaba a tumbarse de espaldas, se desnudaba, la abría de piernas y la violaba.

Jess ya había aprendido a no resistirse, terminaría ocurriendo, siempre ocurría y sabía que si se resistía sería peor y lo cierto es que la debilidad que sentía por la paliza, a penas la dejaba espacio para moverse. Era cierto que tres días después había vuelto a las clases pero, mientras veía como Harry y Ron se daba un abrazo, aún se sentía débil.

Tal vez, Harry se sintió observado porque miró en su dirección y Jess se escondió en la oscuridad de su habitación antes de que pudiese verla. Le observó mientras él buscaba entre las sombras de las diferentes ventanas pero, al no ver nada, dejó de mirar y Jess vio como entraba en la residencia después de despedirse de su familia.

oo00oo

El domingo se despertó tranquilo en la universidad. Harry se había visto asediado por un montón de gente que se acercaba a él para preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Cuando lograron quedarse un rato a solas, los chicos se pusieron a hablar de sus cosas.

-¿Qué pasa, Nev? No se te ve muy contento- le dijo Harry que quería que sus amigos le pusiesen al día de lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

-Nada- dijo no convenciendo a ninguno. Los chicos le miraron hasta que consiguieron que Neville se pusiera nervioso y comenzó a contarles lo que le preocupaba- es Tara.

-¿Qué la pasa?- preguntó Draco.

-Huele a frambuesa- respondió dejando a todos descolocados.

-Y eso tiene de malo…- empezó Blaise para que el chico siguiera.

-Que la chica misteriosa olía a coco- soltó Neville y todos alzaron las cejas.

-Neville, puede que haya cambiado de perfume, esas cosas las mujeres las hacen- le aseguró su amigo.

-Ya lo sé, eso pensé yo pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?- quiso saber Dean.

-No sé, las cosas no están siendo como esperaba cuando empecé con la búsqueda de la chica misteriosa- explicó Neville- creí que todo sería genial pero en realidad es que la mayor parte del tiempo que estoy con ella me aburro.

-¿Y el sexo?- preguntó Seamus.

-No me malinterpretéis, el sexo con ella está muy bien- aseguró Neville- pero no es como el día que nos acostamos por primera vez en mi cuarto. Ya sabéis no siento las mismas cosas que sentía ese día. No sé si me explico.

-Yo lo único que entiendo es que las cosas no están siendo como tú esperabas- le dijo Colin- y si es así, no pierdas el tiempo y déjala.

-Amen a eso, hermano- le dijo Blaise asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Mírame a mí, el otro día Angie me dijo que me quería y la rechacé- soltó Colin.

Blaise escupió el zumo que se estaba bebiendo y todos le miraron.

-¿Qué Angie hizo qué? ¿Y qué tú qué?- le dijo Blaise sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-No me miréis con esa cara- soltó Colin a la defensiva- sabéis que entre Angie y yo no puede haber nada. Somos demasiado diferentes como para aguantarnos.

-Pero estás loco por ella- soltó Cedric.

-No voy a negar que me siento atraído por ella- reconoció Colin- pero es una simple atracción física como otra cualquiera y que en un tiempo se me pasará.

-Estás loco si de verdad piensas eso- le dijo Cedric- y puede que cuando quieras darte cuenta sea demasiado tarde. Así que yo que tú me pensaría si he hecho lo correcto.

Colin bebió un sorbo de su café y miró la mesa de las chicas donde estaba Angie hablando con Parvati. No podía amarla, no se atrevía a hacerlo, no quería que le pasase lo mismo que a su padre.

oo00oo

Lavender y Seamus paseaban juntos por la playa. Habían quedado esa mañana después de desayunar para dar una pequeña caminata y, a pesar de que hacía un poco de frío, debido al aire que se había levantado esa mañana, se sentaron en la arena mientras continuaban hablando y riendo sin parar.

Ella no paraba de pensar como conseguir que ese chico que tenía enfrente, y que tenía la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en su vida, se lanzase sobre ella como un loco hambriento de sexo.

Lo cierto es que cuando hizo esa apuesta con Pansy, pensó que las cosas serían más fáciles y que la ganaría sin ningún problema pero estaba empezando a dudar de que Seamus sintiese algún tipo de atracción por ella, a fin de cuentas había hecho de todo para llamar su atención y él ni siquiera le había dado un beso.

Para ganar solo tenía que conseguir que ese chico se enamorara de ella y que se lanzase sobre él como un poseso, y ella por supuesto, no podía enamorarse de él pero eso era fácil, nunca se podría enamorar de Seamus, una cosa era la atracción física que no negaba sentir y otra muy distinta el amor. Él era demasiado… bueno… ellos no… bueno había muchas y muy buenas razones para que ella no se pudiese enamorar nunca de Seamus, aunque en esos momentos ninguna le fuese a la cabeza.

-Me apetece un baño- soltó poniéndose en pie y él la miró. Necesitaba hacer algo con urgencia, necesitaba conseguir que Seamus se enamorase de ella y se lanzase sobre ella y lo tenía que conseguir ya- ¿te apuntas?

-El agua debe de estar helada- le dijo él sorprendido por su arrebato- podrías coger una pulmonía.

-No será para tanto- le dijo quitándose la sudadera- seguro que no está tan fría.

Se desprendió de la camiseta quedando en sujetador. Él observó el bonito diseño de encaje azul y cuyas bragas, que pudo ver cuando se quitó los pantalones, iban en conjunto, mostrando sus bonitas piernas.

Lavender, estaba helada, y sabía que la gente podría pasar por allí pero no le importaba, sí Seamus decidiese en ese mismo momentos hacerle el amor allí le daría igual, dejaría que le hiciese lo que quisiera con ella. Le deseaba como hacía mucho no deseaba a alguien.

-Vamos, no seas gallina- le dijo ella dirigiéndose al agua.

Cuando el agua le tocó los pies, comprendió que Seamus tenía razón, estaba helada pero continuó metiéndose hasta que le llegó por la cintura. Se giró y vio como Seamus, que había quedado en calzoncillos, se acercaba a ella.

Los dos temblaban pero aun así se pusieron a jugar hasta que terminaron hundiéndose en el agua. Él la agarraba y la hacía aguadillas y ella intentaba devolverle la broma pero le era imposible porque la doblaba en tamaño.

-¡Tú!- le gritó al salir por cuarta vez de debajo del agua, tiritando- para de una vez.

-No- rió él sonoramente y le salió la voz temblorosa por el frío.

-¿Por qué?- rió ella.

-Porque te ves preciosa completamente empapada- le respondió.

Ella dejó de reír y le miró. Él la estaba sonriendo y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada la hundió de nuevo en el agua. Cuando consiguió salir de la superficie vio cómo el chico caminaba hacía la orilla. Le siguió todo lo rápido que pudo y cuando consiguió llegar a la arena, corrió hacía él y le dio un empujón.

Rió cuando vio que él corría tras ella para perseguirla. La agarró del brazo y con una facilidad tremenda, debido a su tamaño, la redujo hasta dejarla en el suelo con él encima, sin posibilidad de movimiento.

Lavender fue consciente de que no temblaba solo por el frío, cuando sus ojos quedaron clavados en los labios de Seamus que la miraba fijamente. La acarició la mejilla, sus cuerpos se rozaron por inercia, buscando el contacto del otro. Suspiraron.

Solo hacía falta un beso para que los dos perdiesen el control pero ninguno era capaz de dar el primer paso. Seamus apoyó la frente en la de ella y cerraron los ojos.

Solo un beso, nada más, pero ninguno lo dio.

oo00oo

Cedric se detuvo frente a la tienda llamada "_Frikilandia_" y tiró de la puerta. Entró y vio a Obi-Wan detrás del mostrador, hojeando unos comics mientras su primo, que le ayudaba con la tienda, colocaba algunos ejemplares nuevos en las estanterías y algunos clientes se paseaban entre las estanterías, viendo los productos.

Hacía unos meses que conocía a ese chico y sus amigos, cuyo mayor pasatiempo era jugar en la trastienda a juegos de rol, pero ya les había cogido mucho estima y había decidido ir a visitarles.

Sonrió al acercarse al mostrador y Obi-Wan, le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Cómo te va, Chewbacca?- le preguntó el joven.

-Ahí andamos- le contestó- he decidido haceros una visita, hace mucho que no os veía.

-Cierto- sonrió el joven- están todos en la trastienda, vamos para allá- Cedric asintió y vio como el chico buscaba con la vista a su primo- Dylan, quédate al cargo de la tienda un momento.

El hombre asintió y Cedric y Obi-Wan se dirigieron a la trastienda. Al entrar vio a todos los chicos jugando a un nuevo juego de rol y, de pronto, escuchó la risa femenina de alguien que conocía muy bien.

Cuando todos se levantaron a saludarle, pudo ver a Padma sentada en una de las sillas que se quedó dónde estaba. Se miraron a los ojos y ella fue la primera que apartó la mirada.

Todos debieron de notar la tensión en el ambiente porque comenzaron a jugar de nuevo en el juego e intentaron meterles en la conversación para cortar el incómodo momento.

-¿Te apuntas, Chewbacca?- preguntó Han Solo.

-No, gracias- sonrió Cedric mirándole.

-Yo tengo que marcharme- Padma se puso en pie y les sonrió a todos menos a él.

Cedric que se había sentado en una silla junto a Dark Vather, ni siquiera le miró mientras que los demás levantaron la cabeza del juego y sí la miraron.

-No, princesa Leia, quédate un poco más- le pidió C-3PO y R2-D2 hizo un ruidito con la boca parecido al de la película- R2 quiere que te quedes.

-Tengo que marcharme, chicos- sonrió apretando el bolso entre sus manos- he quedado con un chico.

-¿Vendrás pronto?- quiso saber el joven Luke, el más pequeño de la habitación.

-Claro que sí, cariño- le dio un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndose de todos, menos de Cedric, se marchó.

El silencio que reinó cuando la joven se hubo marchado, fue tenso. Cedric carraspeó y se movió en la silla incómodo. Cuando fue a la tienda, no se le había pasado por la cabeza encontrársela allí pero así había sido, los dos habían pensado en lo mismo.

-Es un farol- dijo Dark Vather y Cedric levantó la cabeza y le miró.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó.

-No tiene ninguna cita, se lo ha inventado para molestarte- continúo el más mayor de la habitación y padre de Luke.

-A mí me da igual lo que haga- soltó Cedric sin convencer a ninguno.

-Está triste, Cedric- le dijo Obi-Wan y el aludido le miró al ver que era la primera vez que le decía su nombre- nos ha contado que habéis discutido aunque no nos ha dicho el motivo. Te echa de menos.

-No creo, ella tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, yo no soy importante para ella- le dijo Cedric- tú mismo lo dijiste una vez Chewbacca no termina en la película con la princesa Leia.

-Cambia el final entonces- le dijo simplemente R2-D2 al que había escuchado por primera vez hablar.

oo00oo

Blaise se detuvo junto al ventanal de un bar de poca monta del pueblo. Había salido en busca de Draco, le había visto algo desanimado ese día, y ya le había encontrado.

Vio como empinaba el codo para tomarse de un trago el vaso de algún licor que Blaise no pudo reconocer desde allí. Entró en el bar y alguno de los borrachos habituales, le miraron para luego volver a sus vasos.

Se acercó a su amigo, al que le dio un suave golpe en la espalda y que le miró con los ojos empañados por el alcohol.

-Ese conguito se la tiró- le dijo Draco borracho y Blaise se sentó junto a él- y ella me había dicho que me quería.

-No te tendrías que haber hecho el dormido- le dijo Blaise.

-Sí estás queriendo decir que soy un cabrón, no hace falta que me lo digas, lo sé- le aseguró Draco con la voz pastosa por el alcohol.

-No, no lo eres- sonrió Blaise- sólo estás enamorado de la pelirroja.

-La he perdido- Draco enterró la cara entre sus manos.

-No- rió Blaise- terminaréis juntos, estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Tú crees?- le dijo ilusionado Draco y Blaise rió, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Merlín, estás mujeres nos traen de cabeza!

-¿Hablas de Pansy?- quiso saber su amigo.

-¿De quién si no?- le respondió con otra pregunta.

-Ella siempre te ha querido- le reprochó Draco.

-¿Tú lo sabias?- preguntó.

-Claro, tú eras el único idiota que no se daba cuenta- le aseguró Draco.

Blaise miró a su amigo y antes de que pudiese beberse la copa que tenía sobre la mesa, se la bebió él. Hizo un gesto cuando el licor le pasó por la garganta, quemándole. Sí, había sido un idiota.

oo00oo

Lavender estornudó por quinta vez desde que había llegado a la clase donde Draco les había reunido a todos, tanto a sus amigos como a ellas, a excepción de Blaise, Jess y Pansy.

Harry estaba sentado en una silla, con una mano en el abdomen como si se estuviese sujetando la herida, pero la verdad es que se le veía bastante mejor que el día que fueron a visitarle al hospital.

Seamus estaba a pocos metros de ella y también estaba resfriado debido al baño que se habían dado ambos el día anterior en la playa.

-¿Para qué nos has citado aquí?- espetó Ginny que había ido obligada por sus amigas, ella se había negado a ir cuando se había enterado de que era por perdido de Draco.

-Tenemos dos a amigos a los que ayudar- soltó Draco ignorándola- me refiero a Pansy y Blaise. Sé que algunas personas de las que estamos aquí, no creemos en el amor- miró a Harry que apartó la mirada- y sé que para algunas ese sentimiento no significa nada porque son unas mentirosas…

-¡Que te jodan!- le cortó Ginny- a mí no me vuelvas a insultar, oxigenado.

-Venga, chicos- intentó amenizar Hermione- estamos hablando de Pansy y Blaise.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y contuvo todo lo que iba a decir.

-¿A dónde quieres ir, Draco?- quiso saber Ron.

-Esos dos se quieren aunque Blaise esté tan asustado como para confirmarlo- le dijo Draco y todos asintieron- hablé ayer con él y solo necesitan un empujón.

-Y pretendes que nosotros le demos ese empujón ¿me equivoco?- sonrió Dean.

-Exactamente- Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos- les enseñaremos lo bueno que es tener novio o novia. Ya tengo una idea.

oo00oo

Parvati rió mientras rodaba desnuda por la cama abrazada a Dean. Él la estaba llenando de besos por el rostro y el cuello pero ella intentaba detenerle, aunque sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-Para- le pidió- ya me has retrasado demasiado, deberíamos estar pro la universidad preguntando a todo las parejas que es lo bueno de tener novia o novio para ayudar a Pansy y Blaise. Y, en vez de eso, nos estamos aquí revolcando.

-¿Te pensaste alguna vez que terminaríamos así?- le preguntó, deteniéndose en su asedio y recostándose de lado en la cama para mirarla.

-¿Así, cómo?- quiso saber ella.

-Así- señaló a los dos- siendo pareja…- le apartó un mechón del flequillo- enamorados, el uno del otro.

Ella le sonrió, agarró su mano y le dio un beso en la palma, para luego acercarse a su boca y besarle con suavidad.

-No- ella sonrió- pero ojalá me hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo especial que eras.

Él sonrió y la dio un beso en la frente para luego abrazarla.

-Mejor tarde que nunca ¿no crees?

Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos y suspiró, encantada.

-Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

oo00oo

Seamus caminaba por la universidad junto a Colin, parando a las parejas que les salían al paso y preguntándoles que era lo bueno de tener novio o novia, para ellos. Las respuestas eran de lo más sorprendentes o incluso insustanciales, la gente parecía tomárselo a broma o les vacilaba lo que les estaba empezando a molestar.

-Menuda mierda hemos pillado- soltó Seamus- o la gente es gilipollas o nos deben de ver a nosotros cara de eso, porque no lo entiendo.

-Voto por la primera opción- soltó Colin- porque la mirada que le has lanzado a la última pareja, les ha hecho huir, así que cara de gilipollas no debemos de tener pero de molestia, seguro.

-¿Se te ocurre alguna pareja?- quiso saber Seamus rascándose la cabeza mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad.

-Ahora mismo estoy viendo a una de las integrantes de una pareja a unos metros de nosotros- informó Colin y Seamus levantando la cabeza, encontrándose a Jess que sentada en unas escaleras, hojeaba un libro.

Se acercaron a ella y se sentaron a cada lado de la muchacha, que levantó la cabeza y les miró.

-Chicos- les dijo nerviosamente, pero ellos no notaron su estado- ¿necesitáis algo?

-Que nos respondas a una pregunta- le contestó Colin- ¿Podrías decirnos algunos aspectos buenos de tener novio o novia?

Ella les miró sorprendidas por la pregunta.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- quiso saber ella.

-Bueno, tú tienes novio y podrías decírnoslo- le explicó Colin- estamos haciendo una encuesta a todas las parejas que hay en la universidad con la que pretendemos ayudar a Pansy y Blaise. Queremos que estén juntos de una vez porque estamos hasta las narices de aguantar sus malos modos.

Jess sonrió por el último comentario y miró a los chicos.

-¿Y bien, Jess?- la chica miró a Seamus- ¿Qué es lo bueno de tener novio o novia?

-Hombre, yo nunca he tenido novia asique no sabría que deciros- Jess se quedó pensativa y después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir porque su propio noviazgo no tenía nada bueno. Sintiéndose consternada por ese pensamiento, se llevó la mano al corazón.

-¿Jess?- la chica salió de sus pensamientos y miró a los chicos que la miraban preocupados.

-Lo siento, chicos, tengo que irme- se levantó y dejándoles, desconcertados, se marchó.

oo00oo

Pasaron dos días en los que asediaron a todas las parejas de la universidad, incluso a los solteros para conocer qué era lo bueno de tener novia. A la mañana del tercer día, desde que acordaron el plan para ayudar a Blaise y Pansy, se encontraban desayunando todos ellos, las chicas, menos Hermione que desayunaba junto a Jess en la mesa que ocupaban con Terence y sus amigos, por un lado y los chicos por otro, en el comedor de la universidad.

-Harry- el chico miró a Ron que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercase y poder hablar con privacidad. Pegó su cabeza a la de su amigo, mientras los demás hablaban entre ellos y no les prestaban atención- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Dime- susurró al ver que su amigo le decía.

-¿Podrías pasarle esto a Hermione?- Harry sintió como por debajo de la mesa le pasaba una especia de papel, una nota- no quiero que se note demasiado que yo puedo ir detrás de ella, tú podrías acercarte y hablar con ella de cualquier cosa y entregarle la nota sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

-No sé si sea una buena idea- le susurró mirando como Hermione desayunaba junto a Gerard y Jess- a mí me tienen tan poco aprecio como a ti.

-Sí, pero a mi Gerard me detesta- Harry sabía que su amigo tenía razón pero…- por favor, es de vital importancia que se la des.

Le miró y al ver la mirada de súplica, no pudo negarse.

-Está bien- asintió Harry sonriendo.

Separaron sus cabezas y continuaron hablando con sus amigos para disimular. Después de unos minutos, Harry se levantó y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba desayunando Hermione.

-Hola, Herms… Jessica- las saludó, la última aludida le miró aunque no fue la única. Se inclinó sobre Hermione, agarrándole la mano por debajo de la mesa para pasarle la nota y le susurró- le tienes en el bote.

Hermione sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras apretaba la nota dentro de su mano. Harry se alejó pero Gerard, que se había puesto en pie furioso, le detuvo agarrándole del hombro. Se dio la vuelta y se miraron.

-¡Aléjate de ella, Potter!- le gritó, dándole un empujón y llamando la atención de todos en el comedor.

-Gerard- le amonestó Hermione, poniéndose en pie, molesta- solo me estaba diciendo una cosa sin importancia.

-¡¿Crees que me chupo el dedo, zorra?- le espetó, furibundo, Gerard mirándola con rabia.

-No te consiento que la insultes de ese modo- le dijo Harry, que estaba dispuesto a pelear con él a pesar de su reciente operación.

Sus amigos debían pensar lo mismo porque se habían puesto en pie y le miraban molestos por el insulto, sobretodo Ron, que temblaba encolerizado. Las chicas también parecían ofendidas y miraban a Gerard con rabia.

-Si no le pegas tú, lo haré yo- soltó Pansy desde su sitio.

Jess intentó levantarse pero Terence le agarró el brazo por debajo de la mesa.

-Ni se te ocurra- le susurró al oído para que solo ella le escuchase.

-No te voy a consentir que me insultes- le dijo Hermione, arrugando el ceño- puede que seamos novios pero no pienso consentir que me faltes el respeto.

-¿Me hablas de respeto, puta sangre sucia? Tú… que te has revolcado con este mestizo mientras estabas conmigo- soltó Gerard escupiendo las palabras.

-Eso no es cierto- se defendió Hermione- yo nunca he estado con Harry, él y yo sólo somos amigos.

-¡Te he visto!- gritó enloquecido- te vi en su moto, te seguí hasta un motel de mierda… ibas con él.

Hermione palideció, comprendiendo que había sido descubierta pero que el hecho de que Ron hubiese llevado la moto de Harry, le había llevado a esa confusión, Gerard seguramente no le había visto sin el casco. Era imposible negarlo, les había visto con sus propios ojos.

-No era él- logró decir Hermione mientras sentía las miradas de todo el mundo sobre ella- era su moto pero no era él.

-¡¿Quién era?- le exigió saber.

-Yo- respondió Ron desde detrás del chico.

Gerard se giró y vio como Ron se ponía delante de su amigo y le apartaba poniendo una mano en el pecho para encargarse él de la situación. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en todo el comedor, los amigos de ambas partes parecían noqueados en sus respectivos lugares.

-Hijo de puta…

Gerard se acercó dispuesto a golpearle pero Hermione se metió entre medias y le asestó un empujón que le detuvo. Los ojos enfebrecidos del joven, miraron a los dos amantes con odio.

-Maldita, zorra- la insultó- te revuelcas con este bueno para nada, con este pobre e insulso hijo de puta… pero que se va a esperar de una sangre sucia como tú.

Hermione le puso una mano en el pecho a Ron para detenerlo.

-No me importa lo que me digas, me dan igual todos tus insultos- soltó Hermione- no te quiero, Gerard, y no debí empezar a salir contigo. Entiendo tu enfado pero no voy a consentir que insultes a Ron.

-¡Haré lo que me dé la gana, zorra!- la agarró del brazo y la zarandeó- ¡ese bueno para nada, es una mierda de persona!

-¡No!- gritó Hermione, furiosa- ¡Lo eres tú, tú eres quien no vale como persona! ¡Déjale en paz!

Gerard apartó de su camino a Hermione y golpeó a Ron que trastabilló, golpeándose en una mesa que le hizo caer al suelo. Hermione se acercó a su ex novio y le agarró para detenerle. Gerard intentó quitársela de encima, mientras Ron se ponía en pie.

Boland agarró a Hermione del brazo y levantó el otro para golpearla.

-Ni se te ocurra- soltó Blaise que como todos los demás chicos se habían adelantado hasta donde estaba Ron y le miraban prometiéndole una paliza de campeonato, si golpeaba a Hermione. Las amigas de la chica estaban justo detrás de ellos.

Gerard sabiendo que estaba en desventaja, soltó a Hermione y bajó la mano. Ella se frotó el brazo y miró a su ex novio que respiraba como un toro bravo.

-¡Zorra, inmunda!- le gritó- ¡¿Por qué él? ¡¿Por qué me has engañado con un pobretón que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto?

-¡Porque le amo!- gritó llorando.

Todo el comedor quedó en silencio. Hermione sintió la mirada de todo el mundo sobre ella, podía sentir la de Ron sobre su espalda. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca y vio, como desde la mesa, Jess la sonreía suavemente con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Pero Hermione no soportó esa presión que sentía al saber que Ron conocía sus sentimientos, así que salió corriendo del comedor. El pelirrojo quiso seguirla, pero Gerard le puso una mano en el pecho deteniéndole.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, Weasley?- le espetó Gerard.

Ron miró la mano que le retenía y luego miró a los ojos al joven. Sin siquiera molestarse en contestar, le asestó un cabezazo que le hizo gritar de dolor y retroceder pero Ron no le dio tiempo a respirar y agarrándole de la camiseta por la espalda y del pelo le estampó contra la mesa donde estaban desayunando los amigos del ex novio de la chica que acababa de decir que le amaba… ¡le amaba!

Jess se tuvo que tapar la boca para no reír al ver la cara llena de sangre de Gerard que estaba siendo fuertemente aplastada, en cierto modo esa paliza estaba vengando lo que le habían hecho a ella y a Harry. Ninguno de los amigos de Gerard, se levantó a ayudarle, sabiendo que estaban en desventaja numérica.

-Vuelva a insultar a Hermione, a levantarle la mano, golpearla o tocarla un solo pelo de su cabeza, y te reventaré esa cara de niño pijo que tienes- le advirtió Ron- te dejaré tan destrozado que ni todo tu sucio dinero de niño rico bastará para reconstruirte la cara.

Ron le soltó y levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada alegre de Jess que seguía tapándose la boca. Sonrió y se giró para mirar a todos sus amigos y a las chicas que le sonreían.

-Disculpadme- les guiñó un ojo- tengo que ir por mi princesa.

-No sé qué haces aún aquí- soltó Ginny eufórica viendo como su sueño de que Hermione fuese su cuñada estaba a punto de hacerse realidad- vete a por ella, cabeza de chorlito.

Ron salió corriendo y pensó donde podría haber ido la chica. Lo supo en seguida, a su sitio preferido en el mundo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Estaba vacía a esas horas de la mañana, aún era muy temprano.

Respirando aceleradamente, entró. Caminó hacía las escaleras para subir al piso de arriba donde estaban todas las estanterías. Se asomó por cada pasillo que estas formaban y al final la encontró con la cabeza apoyada en una de las estanterías, llorando en silencio.

-Herms…

Ella se sobresaltó al oírle a pesar de que había hablado en voz baja. Le dio la espalda y se limpió las lágrimas mientras sentía el propio temblor de su cuerpo.

-Siento lo sucedido- le aseguró ella- Gerard se ha vuelto loco y yo…

Calló sin saber lo que decir. Ron bajó la mirada hasta una de las manos de ella y vio que no había soltado la nota durante todo el enfrentamiento, está aún descansaba entre sus finos dedos.

-Todo se ha estropeado- susurró Hermione- todo ha terminado…

-Todo acaba de empezar- le dijo él- mira la nota que te he escrito.

-Ron…

-Hazlo- le instó.

Hermione hizo lo que le pedía. Con manos temblorosa, desdobló la nota arrugada y leyó lo que ponía, tan solo eran dos palabras.

TE AMO.

Las lágrimas aumentaron, resbalando por sus mejillas hasta alcanzar sus labios que se curvaron con una sonrisa. El corazón le latía como un potro desbocado y su cuerpo temblaba aún más que antes.

Eso tenía que ser un sueño, no podía haber leído bien… la amaba, ella temiendo que él se asustaría al conocer sus sentimientos, porque su grupo de amigos nunca se había caracterizado por querer compromisos, y sin embargo, él también la amaba.

"Por favor, que esto no sea un sueño" suplicó Hermione para sí misma y sin saber muy bien a quien se lo estaba pidiendo.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el papel y se limpió las mejillas no queriendo que ninguna más lo hiciese, quería conservar el papel por el resto de su vida.

-Por fin me atrevo a decirte lo que siento, de una forma un poco cobarde tengo que decir, y sucede todo ese escándalo en el comedor- Ron sonrió- he elegido el mejor momento ¿no te parece?

Hermione se giró para mirarlo, estaba consiguiendo retener el torrente de lágrimas a duras penas. Ron se había metido las manos en los bolsillos y la sonreía tiernamente.

-Te lo tendría que haber dicho antes pero tú también lo tendrías que haber hecho- le reprendió con una suave sonrisa- hemos sido unos cobardes, y eso nos ha llevado a estar en una situación desagradable.

Ella no habló porque sabía que él tenía razón y porque no sabía que decir. Parecía como si hubiese quedado muda, en blanco…

-Te preguntarás desde cuando ¿no?- él sonrió y se pasó la mano por la frente, costándole hablar, él nunca había sido muy bueno para abrirle el corazón a la gente- creo que te quiero desde siempre; te quise desde el momento que entraste al tren con once años y te hiciste la listilla, te quise mientras te veía rodeada de libros aunque me metiese contigo, si lo hacía era sólo para llamar tu atención porque cuando me mirabas y arrugabas el ceño para regañarme, sabía que por lo menos en ese momento existía para ti.

Él se detuvo y suspiró.

-Yo sólo quería que me vieras. Me aterrabas, Hermione… me daba miedo tu inteligencia, tu belleza y tu bondad porque era completamente consciente de que yo, nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para ti, porque creí que alguien como tú nunca podría amar al chico que era y que sigo siendo, aun no entiendo que lo hagas.

Hermione vio como los ojos de Ron se llenaban de pesar… de lágrimas que estaba intentando retener. Vio como una caía por su mejilla y como se la limpiaba con el puño mientras decía:

-¡Joder!- miró al techo y tomó aire, intentando tranquilizarse. Se pasó las manos por la cara y no se atrevió a mirarla- no tengo nada que ofrecerte, Hermione, no tengo ni una gran casa, ni siquiera tengo un coche para llevarte donde desee, ni tengo tanto dinero como Boland,.. Sólo tengo mi amor, mi respeto, mis besos, mis caricias y la esperanza de poder estar junto a ti el resto de mi vida. Te quiero, Hermione, más de lo que puedes imaginar… más de lo que yo jamás pensé que podría amar a alguien.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Él intentando recuperar el control, ella con el rostro lleno de lágrimas que no había podido retener por más tiempo. Nunca nadie la había emocionado tanto con unas simples palabras pero seguía sin saber que decir, demasiado sorprendida de que estuviese pasando eso. Él pareció darse cuenta.

-Y aquí nos tienes ahora; el cabeza hueca, que tiene la capacidad de sentir de un ladrillo, y la ratona de biblioteca enamorados el uno del otro- sonrió abiertamente- tú, por primera vez sin habla y yo, por primera vez abriéndole el corazón a alguien.

Hermione no encontraba las palabras, ¡Merlín! Él había sido capaz de decirle todo esas cosas hermosas y ella, no encontraba como expresar todo lo que había sentido desde niña. Así que simplemente se acercó a él, sabiendo que a veces, un gesto valía más que mil palabras.

Le agarró de la camiseta y tirando de él, le puso a una altura suficiente para atrapar su boca en un beso lleno de desesperación y cariño. Le agarró de ambos lados de la cara y él la levantó del suelo, rodeándole la cintura, para ponerla a su misma altura.

-Te veo- le dijo contra sus labios mientras le daba pequeños besos- te veo… siempre te he visto… no necesito nada más que esto, no quiero dinero, ni un coche, solo te quiero a ti… te querría aunque me tuviese que ir a vivir bajo un puente, sólo te necesito a ti para vivir… sólo a ti- le besó apasionadamente- te amo.

Él la besó y ella se aferró a sus hombros mientras correspondía al hambriento beso. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Y entonces, Hermione sonrió porque allí entre sus dos amores, los libros y el chico que la tenía fuertemente estrechada entre sus brazos, supo que había llegado el momento de ser feliz.

oo00oo

-¿Que no tienes que matarte a pajas porque tienes a alguien a quien follarte?- leyó incrédulo Draco- ¿quién coño a dicho esto?

-El idiota de Jack Hamilton- soltó Neville molesto.

-¡Qué te jodan, Neville! No te metas con mi novio, solo lo ha dicho de broma- soltó Luna molesta.

-No entiendo aún cómo estás saliendo con él si es capaz de decir que lo mejor de tener novia es que ya no te matas a pajas- soltó Neville con el ceño fruncido mientras sentía el amargo sabor de los celos al ver como Luna defendía a su novio.

-Ya te he dicho que ha sido de broma- le defendió Luna.

-¡Basta! Estáis volviendo loca a mi vuelapluma- les pidió Lavender, enfadada mientras agarraba a su vuelapluma para que se detuviese en su descontrolado escrito.

Se encontraban todo en el cuarto de Hermione y Angie, recopilando las diferentes informaciones que todos habían recogido durante los dos últimos días después de preguntar a todas las parejas de la universidad, que era lo bueno de tener novio o novia. Y la verdad es que habían recogido muy poca cosa, la mayoría de las personas no decían más que chorradas o se lo tomaban a broma.

Pensaban hacer unos panfletos con lo recogido en esos dos días y tirarlos en la universidad para que lo leyesen sus amigos, Blaise y Pansy, pero con la basura que había recogido poca cosa podían hacer.

-Lo que hemos recogido no nos da para una mierda- soltó Lavender mirando el pergamino donde había estado escribiendo su vuelapluma.

-¿No se os ocurre nada?- soltó Draco- aquí tenemos dos parejas- miró a Dean y Parvati y a Ron y Hermione- ¿no me jodáis que no se os ocurre nada?

-Pues tío, te hemos dicho unas cuantas- respondió Ron que estaba acurrucado en la cama con su novia, y a los que habían encontrado después de horas buscándolos, en la biblioteca- es lo que tiene Lavender escrito.

Todos miraron a la puerta cuando oyeron como llamaban a ella.

-Pase- dijo Hermione.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Jess. Se encontró de enfrente con todos y pareció un poco cohibida al sentir la mirada de todo el mundo.

-¿Necesitas algo, Jess?- preguntó Hermione con una amble sonrisa, a pesar de lo mucho que le habían dolido sus palabras, no podía guardarla rencor y la trataba con amabilidad. Además recordaba perfectamente como ella había sonreído contenta cuando al fin había decidido decir lo que sentía por Ron, si estaba contenta por ella, era porque aún las quería.

-Eh… yo…- carraspeó- yo me he enterado de lo que estáis haciendo para ayudar a Pansy y Blaise, Seamus y Colin me preguntaron, y ellos me lo contaron- los chicos asintieron dándoles la razón- y yo me he tomado la libertad de bueno… preguntar por la universidad y de escribir lo que yo pienso que es lo bueno de tener novio o novia, para ayudaros aunque a lo mejor no necesitáis ayuda. Sera mejor que me vaya…

-Espera, Jess- le detuvo Ron- nos vendría muy bien escuchar lo que has recogido.

Jess asintió, buscó en su bolso y sacó un papel, todos se fijaron en la forma en la que temblaban sus manos pero ninguno dijo nada. Desdobló el papel y aclarándose la garganta empezó a leer lo que había recogido.

Cuando terminó de leer, levantó la cabeza y les miró a todos.

-Está muy bien- sonrió Draco- ¿te importaría que lo utilizáramos?

-No, claro que no, para eso lo he hecho- le tendió el papel y el chico lo cogió- me alegra que os pueda servir de algo, esos dos se merecen estar juntos y ser felices.

oo00oo

Harry le observó en silencio, desde que había entrado no la había dejado de mirarla, fijándose en la forma en la que sus manos temblaban al sostener el papel pero también en la suave sonrisa que tenía en la boca mientras leía lo que había recogido, cosas que cuando había escuchado, había reconocido. De todas esas cosas de las que había hablado y que terminarían en el panfleto que harían, había disfrutado él cuando habían estado "saliendo" pero había sido demasiado cobarde para querer darse cuenta.

La sonrisa que había tenido en su boca mientras había leído el papel, le había hecho pensar que tal vez, ella no estuviese mintiendo y fuese cierto que Moore y ella eran felices y esos golpes solo habían sido producto de una caída. Pero otra parte de sí mismo sabía que eso no era cierto, porque si ella fuese feliz no tendría esas ojeras adornando sus ojos, porque si ella fuese feliz no habría correspondido a sus besos en la biblioteca, porque si fuese feliz…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, todos guardaron silencio.

-Jessica- escucharon la voz de Terence proveniente del exterior.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse pero Jess se lanzó sobre ella y la cerró antes de que él pudiese entrar. Todos la miraron y Harry pudo ver que su temblor había aumentado y que sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo. No, una persona feliz, no tendría esa mirada.

-Mis amigas están en ropa interior- mintió haciendo fuerza para que él no pudiese abrir la puerta- ahora salgo- la chica notó que estaban mirándola y se sonrojó- es un poco celoso y como, vosotros chicos, no os lleváis muy bien, no quiero meteros en un problema.

Esas últimas palabras las había dicho en un susurro pero no hubiese importado que lo hubiese dicho más alto, porque con el modo en el que su novio estaba aporreando la puerta y exigiéndole que le abriera, no le habría escuchado.

Ninguno se creyó esa excusa que la chica les había vendido.

Jess no pudo sostener la puerta y esta se abrió de par en par. Moore hizo presencia en la habitación y su cara se contorsionó de rabia cuando vio a todos los jóvenes allí. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Jess que bajó la mirada.

-Fuera- soltó intentando ocultar su rabia.

-Vino a pedirme…

-Fuera, he dicho- soltó Terence mirando a Hermione que había intentado excusar a la chica- ¡Ahora!

Jess se sobresaltó por el grito y sin mirar a nadie, salió de la habitación. Terence les lanzó una última mirada a todos, deteniéndose sobre todo en Harry, y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

oo00oo

Jess sintió la fuerte presión de la mano de su novio tras oír como la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. Tiró de ella hacía la salida de la residencia femenina y Jess intentó soltarse, lográndolo a duras penas.

Quedaron frente a frente, mirándose. Los ojos de Terence estaban llenos de una furia oscura y aterradora, que prometían una serie de castigos que tal vez no soportaría.

-Zorra- escupió él- te dije que te apartaras de ellos.

-Sólo vine a pedirle a Hermione unas cosas que me había dejado en el cuarto después de la mudanza- mintió.

-Mentira- soltó Terence demasiado seguro como para poder hacerle entrar en razón. Sabía que era una excusa estúpida pero en esos momentos estaba tan asustada que era lo primero que se la había ocurrido- creo que no has escarmentado con lo sucedido a Potter, tal vez si me follo a alguna de tus amigas y luego la corto en trocitos, me hagas más caso. Tal vez Hermione sería una perfecta candidata, después de lo que le ha hecho a Gerard y estando tan feliz con ese pobre Weasley.

-No la hagas daño- le suplicó- déjales a todos en paz, te prometo que no volveré a acercarme a ellos.

-No puedo creer en tus promesas, siempre que me prometes algo, no lo cumples. No tienes palabra, Jessica.

-Esta vez, hablo en serio- le aseguró Jess- por favor, no les hagas daño o…

-¿O qué, Jessica?- soltó Terence dando un paso hacia ella- ¿me estás amenazando? ¿En serio, me estás amenazando?- Jess no se atrevió a contestar- ¡Contesta!- la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la zarandeó- ¡Aún te atreves a amenazarme!

Levantó la mano para golpearla.

oo00oo

Harry salió junto a sus amigos y las chicas que no dormían en ese cuarto, tras haber comentado lo sucedido con Jess. Ellas parecían preocupadas y no iba a negar que ellos estaban igual.

Ron se despidió con un beso a Hermione mientras todos se burlaban de ellos. Pero las risas concluyeron cuando oyeron una discusión, no lejos de allí.

-¿Qué está pasando?- soltó Lavender.

Todos se dirigieron juntos al final del pasillo y cuando giraron la esquina, vieron como Terence y Jess, discutían cerca de la puerta de salida, aunque por la distancia, no pudieron entender de qué se trataba pero podían imaginarse el motivo, él no había parecido muy contento cuando les había visto allí.

La cólera recorrió a Harry, caliente y viva, como una serpiente que repta por todo el cuerpo cuando vio como la zarandeaba y levantaba la mano para golpearla. Antes de darse cuenta de que se estaba moviendo y de pararse a pensar que estaba recién salido del hospital, les alcanzó y agarrándole del brazo, detuvo el golpe y le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo caer al suelo.

Terence soltando un grito de rabia, le miró desde el suelo y levantándose, le placo. Harry consiguió mantenerse en pie a duras penas debido al fuerte dolor que el golpe del cuerpo del chico le había producido al darle en el pecho. Abrazados en un salvaje forcejeo, podían escuchar los gritos de Jess pidiéndoles que se detuviesen. Antes de que pudiesen meterse alguno de los chicos para separarles, Terence le asestó un golpe en el estómago, justo donde aún la herida de la puñalada no le había sanado del todo.

Gruñendo, Harry cayó al suelo, sujetándose el sitio golpeado. Los amigos de Harry, intentaron lanzarse sobre Terence pero Jess se puso en medio de todos.

-¡Basta!- gritó mientras las chicas ayudaban a Harry a ponerse en pie- ¡Dejadlo ya!

Todos se detuvieron, Jess respiraba aceleradamente como si fuese ella la que se hubiese estado peleando. Terence detrás de ella, estaba completamente despeinado y su respiración igualaba a la de su novia. Harry, estaba aún intentando recuperarse del golpe con la mano en el abdomen.

-¿Por qué le defiendes?- soltó Harry, incrédulo como todos los allí presentes- ha estado a punto de golpearte.

-¡Porque le quiero!- gritó, soltando la mayor mentira de su vida mientras sentía las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas- ¡Porque él no me va a hacer daño como tú me lo hiciste!

Harry palideció ante esas palabras y apartó la mirada.

-No debí haber venido- susurró Jess- aléjate de mí… alejaos todos de mí.

Jess les miró durante unos segundos, luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó junto a Terence que le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros mientras Harry les observaba perderse en la distancia.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Lo bueno de tener novio o novia"_. Hasta la próxima.


	49. Lo bueno de tener novio o novia

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Bueno ya va quedando poco para que esto termine, después de este capítulo sólo quedarán cinco más y un epilogo, así que ya estamos en la recta final para saber cómo terminan todas las cosas.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 48: Lo bueno de tener novio o novia. **

Mayo llegó con unos suaves rayos del sol, que vaticinaban uno días de primavera con algo de luz.

Lavender se encontraba en el piso más alto del edificio principal de la universidad, donde la mayoría de las clases se llevaban a cabo. Seamus estaba a su lado, los dos asomados a la barandilla miraban el suelo muchos metros por debajo de ellos.

No tenían clase a esas horas y lo iban a aprovechar para algo productivo.

Lavender miró a su amigo que estaba con los ojos puestos en su reloj de pulsera.

-Ahora- soltó.

Los dos lanzaron los numerosos panfletos, rosas y azules, que llevaban en sus manos por la barandilla, en el mismo momento en el que sonaba la campana que daba por finalizada la clase.

Las hojas cayeron dibujando suaves danzas mientras los alumnos salían y se veían asediados por esa lluvia de colores. La gente saltaba para atraparlo o se agachaba para cogerlos, estirando los brazos para saber de qué informaban.

Lavender y Seamus se sonrieron, había comenzado la misión "Lo bueno de tener novio o novia".

oo00oo

Jess pegó un panfleto más en una de las puertas de una de las clases de la universidad. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió.

Se había logrado escapar esa mañana de Millcent, Crabbe y Goyle, había ido al cuarto de Hermione y le había pedido algunos panfletos para colocarlos. No podía evitarlo, sabía que tenía que alejarse de ellos, olvidarlos pero era imposible, quería demasiado a sus amigas para abandonarlas, y mucho menos en momentos como ese. Pansy necesitaba ayuda para ser feliz y haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla, ella ya no podía serlo pero no iba a dejar que a su amiga le pasase lo mismo.

oo00oo

Harry estaba de pie junto a su cama, observando en silencio el cuadro que había pintado de Jess vestida con el abrigo rojo mientras escuchaba la canción de Nelly Furtado _"Wait for you"._ Lo había terminado en las vacaciones pero ahora no sabía muy bien qué hacer con él, el sótano estaba lleno de cuadros con la imagen de ella.

Se llevó un cigarro a la boca y justo cuando iba a encenderlo, le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza.

_Los dos quedaron en silencio y Harry volvió a darle una calada al cigarrillo que poco a poco se consumía. Jess le miró y vio que él tenía los ojos clavados en el campo de Quiddich, completamente pensativo._

_Vio como sus labios encerraban la boquilla del cigarro y aspiraban. Antes de que él pudiese coger el cigarro ella se lo arrebató y ambos se miraron. _

_-Odio que fumes, te huele el aliento fatal- le dijo ella._

_-No te quejas cuando nos besamos- le dijo él con una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos._

_-No me quejo porque nada me impediría besarte pero sería más agradable si no pareciese que estoy besando un cenicero- se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, se puso el cigarro en la boca y le miró- ¿Cómo me veo?_

_-Rara. No te pega tener un cigarrillo entre los labios._

_-Bueno tu estas intentando que eso cambie ¿no? Estas intentando sacar mi alma rebelde- le dijo tras quitarse el cigarrillo de la boca._

_-En algunos momentos me doy cuenta de que lo estoy consiguiendo._

A ella no le gustaba que fumase. Se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo miró. Es más, ese mismo le dio a entender que si dejaba de fumar el sexo entre ellos mejoraría. Era un poco complicado, ya que el sexo con ella era perfecto.

Tiró el cigarro a la papelera y junto a él el resto de paquetes. ¡Merlín! Esa mujer le había cambiado, de verdad.

Miró el reloj de pulsera y vio que era casi la hora de su siguiente clase. Cogió un paquete de panfletos que tenía sobre el escritorio para repartirlos por el camino y salió de su habitación.

Llegó hasta el aula donde se impartía las clases del perro con peluquín y vio que sus compañeros ya estaban entrando. Pudo ver a Terence y a Jess que iba pegada a él mientras su novio hablaba con el resto de sus compañeros.

Alcanzó a sus amigos y estos les saludaron. Se acercó a Ron y este le miró.

-¿Ha leído el panfleto?- preguntó en un susurro mirando a Blaise.

-¡Que va!- susurró- está como ausente. Draco ha cogido uno del suelo para dárselo. -Harry se fijó en el panfleto rosa que su amigo llevaba en la mano y asintió.- pensamos dárselo durante la clase, al ver que dice.

Harry asintió y entró en el aula como los demás. Buscaron unos sitios y vio como Jess miraba por encima de su hombro a Blaise, ella también parecía tener curiosidad por cómo reaccionaría el chico cuando leyese el papel.

-¿Pansy lo habrá leído?- preguntó Harry.

-Por lo que me ha dicho Hermione, no va a venir a clase, se ha levantado encontrándose mal- miró a su amigo significativamente y este comprendió que en realidad estaba en uno de esos días de bajón- así que iban a hacer que lo leyese en su cuarto.

Harry asintió y vio como el perro con peluquín entraba por la puerta, cerrándola tras él. Comenzó la clase pero la gente estaba más preocupada, hablando en cuchicheos de los panfletos que esa mañana habían tirado.

Draco que estaba entre Ron y Blaise, le pasó el panfleto rosa a su amigo y este lo cogió con disimulo. Blaise lo desdobló y comenzó a leerlo.

**Lo bueno de tener novia.**

*Siempre huele bien, aun cuando lo único que lleva es el champú.

*Su cabeza siempre encuentra el punto correcto de tu hombro, no tiene que mirarte, simplemente ella lo encontrará.

*Cuando duermen son los seres más hermosos y tiernos del planeta.

*La facilidad con la que caben entre tus brazos cuando las abrazas o las coges en brazos.

*La forma en la que te besan y de repente todo está bien, ya nada importa si ella está a tu lado.

*La forma en la que se toman horas para arreglarse, desesperándote pero consiguiendo que el resultado sea tan perfecto, que haga que la espera haya valido la pena.

*Siempre están calientes aunque haga un frío de mil demonios.

*La forma en la que siempre están guapas, sin importar lo que lleven puesto.

*La forma en la que siempre buscan tus cumplidos, aun cuando los dos sabeis que para ti ella es la cosa más bonita del mundo.

*Lo hermosas que se ven cuando discuten.

*La manera en la que sus manos siempre encuentran las tuyas.

*La forma en la que te sonríen.

*La forma en la que dicen: "Ya no discutamos más", aunque sabes que unas horas más tarde…

*La forma en la que caen en tus brazos cuando lloran y después se disculpan por llorar por algo tan estúpido.

*La forma en la que te pegan y esperan que te duela.

*La forma en la que se disculpan cuando de verdad te duele el golpe (aunque jamás lo reconozcamos).

*La forma en la que te dicen: "Te extraño".

*La forma en la que tú las extrañas.

*La forma en la que sus lágrimas hacen que quieras cambiar el mundo para que ya no tenga que sufrir más.

*La forma en la que te besan cuando les dices "Te amo".

Miró la hoja en silencio, pensativo, y comprendió que todas esas cosas las había tenido él, el tiempo en el que estuvo quedando con Pansy, todas menos la última. Él nunca le había dicho que la amaba, así que no sabía cómo eran los besos después de haber sido capaz de decirle eso a una mujer.

oo00oo

Pansy miró a sus amigas, estaban todas allí, en su habitación, menos Jess y Lavender. Estaban intentando animarla para que se levantase y fuese a clase pero no tenía fuerzas, esa mañana se había despertado más deprimida de lo normal, había soñado con Blaise y al despertar y comprender que nunca lo tendrían, se había venido abajo. Verle, no era la mejor opción en esos momentos.

Ni siquiera se había puesto la ropa, seguía con el pijama.

Hermione suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, frente a la cama. Limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por la nariz de su amiga y la acarició la mejilla.

-Cariño, entiendo que te duela- le dijo Hermione- hasta hace poco yo también estaba sufriendo por Ron, pero la vida sigue y Blaise se terminará dando cuenta de lo que ha dejado escapar.

-Él no es como Ron, Hermione- le dijo Pansy mientras todas sus amigas la miraban- Blaise es un cabeza de chorlito incapaz de abrirle el corazón a nadie.

La puerta se abrió, en ese momento, y todas vieron como Lavender entraba con un panfleto azul en la mano.

-Está por todas partes- soltó la chica haciendo como que no sabía el que era- alguien ha tirado estos papeles por todos lados.

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo Ginny, disimulando- léelo.

Lavender se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

**Lo bueno de tener novio.**

*La forma en la que te tratan con delicadeza.

*Lo bien que te hacen sentir cuando son detallistas.

*La forma en la que te abrazan cuando hace frío.

*La forma en la que te miran en una noche de luna.

*La forma en la que secan tus lágrimas cuando lloras.

*Lo segura que te sientes cuando te defienden.

*Lo bien que te hacen sentir cuando te respetan.

*Lo mucho que te gustan cuando son unos caballeros.

*Lo importante que te sientes cuando te hacen enfadar simplemente porque les gusta verte así.

*La forma en la que te besan, con todo su cariño.

*Lo querida que te sientes cuando no quieren que te apartes de su lado.

*La forma en la que te dicen: "Te amo".

*La forma en la que te cogen de la mano.

*Lo feliz que te sientes cuando te sonríen.

*Lo especial que te sientes cuando quieren saber el motivo de tu llanto.

*La manera en la que te consuelan.

*La forma en la que hacen cualquier cosa para alegrarte cuando estás tristes.

*Cuando te dicen todo con tan solo una rosa.

*La forma en la que intentan no preocuparte cuando tienen un problema.

*Lo feliz que te sientes cuando hacen cualquier cosa por verte.

Pansy escuchó en silencio a su amiga y luego vio como le tendía el papel. Lo cogió, en silencio, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y lo volvió a leer en bajito.

oo00oo

Jess observó por encima de su hombro como Blaise leía el panfleto y luego simplemente se quedaba sentado en su sitio sin hacer nada. Espero unos minutos para ver algún tipo de reacción pero al ver que el tiempo pasaba y el chico seguía sin inmutarse, sintió que se enfadaba.

Estaba furiosa con los hombres en general y con los hombres cobardes en particular, esos que como Blaise, no se atrevían a abrirle su corazón a la mujer que amaban, dejando que está sufriese en su cuarto por él. Esto era el colmo, no se habían tomado esas molestias de rebanarse la cabeza para escribir los panfletos para que luego no sirviese de nada.

-¡Quieres moverte pedazo de imbécil!- gritó sobresaltando a todo el mundo y haciendo que el profesor dejase de hablar.

No le importaba que fuese el señor Juver quien estuviese dando clase, ya no le tenía miedo ¿Cómo iba a tener miedo a un idiota que se divertía torturando a sus alumnos cuando ella había sufrido a manos de un pederasta y un hijo de puta que tenía como novio?

Estaba harta de todo, y no le importaba que Terence la estuviese cogiendo del brazo para que no se levantase, ni que el señor Juver la estuviese llamando, se soltó de su novio y caminó hacía donde estaba Blaise que le miraba sorprendido, al igual que toda la clase.

Pansy y Blaise tenían que estar juntos, ella no podía estar con Harry pero a los demás no tenía que pasarle eso.

-¡Señorita Hiller! ¡Señorita Hiller! ¡Siéntese, ahora!- le gritó el perro con peluquín pero ella hizo oídos sordos y se detuvo frente a Blaise que estaba en una de los laterales, junto a las escaleras.

Agarrándole de las solapas, le miró con furia y le zarandeó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

-¡Escúchame bien, cabeza hueca! ¡Si quieres de verdad a Pansy, pelea por ella y no la dejes escapar, joder!- los dos se miraban a los ojos mientras los gritos del profesor la pedían que volviese a su sitio- ¡No seas un cobarde, porque eso solo te llevará a estar solo el resto de tu vida, cuando podrías estar con la mujer que amas siendo feliz y teniendo una vida juntos! ¡No cometas el error de dejarla escapar!

Harry escuchaba con atención las palabras de esa chica, en realidad todo el mundo las escuchaba a pesar de los gritos coléricos del profesor que estaba subiendo las escaleritas para alcanzar a Jess.

-¡Vete a buscarla, ahora! ¡No dejes escapar tu felicidad!

-¡Señorita Hiller!- gritó el profesor agarrándola del brazo.

Jess se giró para mirar al hombre y soltó a Blaise que respiraba aceleradamente mientras escuchaba las palabras de ella en su cabeza.

-¡Siéntese, ahora mismo! ¡Acaba de fastidiar todos sus estudios! ¡Haré que la expulsen!

-¡¿Y sabe lo que voy a hacer yo, cabrón de mierda?- le gritó Jess, furiosa, y antes de que nadie pudiese imaginarse lo que haría, le arrebató el peluquín, haciendo que todo el aula estallase en carcajadas- ¡esto, gilipollas! ¡Estoy harta de que siempre se ande metiendo conmigo! ¡No volveré a dejar que usted me pisotee!- levantó el brazo para que el hombre no alcanzase el peluquín mientras todo el aula se desternillaba de risa, menos Terence que miraba en silencio y con una mirada peligrosa a Jess- ¡Váyase a la mierda, usted y la universidad, porque si por ayudar a una amiga me tienen que expulsar, pues que así sea!

Harry no podía dejar de mirar a Jess, sorprendido por su comportamiento, en verdad había sacado su alma rebelde. Esa chica era una caja de sorpresas.

Jess se giró a Blaise y tiró el peluquín lejos del señor Juver que fue rápidamente a buscarlo mientras su cara iba recuperando el color.

-¡Aún estás aquí!- chilló mirando a Blaise- ¡vete a por ella!

Blaise se levantó, agarrando con fuerza el panfleto rosa que había leído en clase. Ron, Draco y Harry también lo hicieron y junto a Jess comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Ella no se paró a mirar a Terence.

-¡No salgan de aquí!- gritó el señor Juver mientras intentaba encontrar el modo de colocar su peluquín sin que se notase que era eso- ¡Si salen, estarán todos expulsados!

Jess se giró y levanto el dedo corazón en un gesto grosero y su respuesta fue el portazo que dieron al salir.

Corrieron por los pasillos mientras escuchaban los gritos enfurecidos del señor Juver que intentaba acallar las risas de sus alumnos.

-Aunque Pansy y tú, no os hagáis novios, todo esto habrá valido la pena solo por ver a Jess hablando al perro con peluquín de ese modo- rió Ron.

Salieron a la calle y corrieron hacía la residencia femenina cuando vieron que las puertas de esta se abrían y por ella salía Pansy, en pijama, seguida de todas sus amigas. Los dos grupos se detuvieron en seco al verse y las miradas de Pansy y Blaise se fundieron.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que nadie se movió, solo se miraron, esperando a ver quién era el primero en hacer o decir algo.

Blaise sabía que tendría que hablar él primero porque era quien había metido la pata, debería disculparse pero no sabía cómo empezar. ¿Qué decirle a la mujer que se te declaró y a la que le rompiste el corazón?

-Lo has leído- soltó Blaise haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacía su mano.

Pansy bajó la mirada y vio cómo su mano sujetaba fuertemente el panfleto azul.

-Tú también- le respondió ella con altivez, cruzándose de brazos, mientras sus amigos ponían los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y qué te ha parecido?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos también y alzando la cabeza orgulloso.

-¿Qué te ha parecido a ti?- le respondió causando un resoplido de disgusto entre sus amigos.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, fijamente pero Blaise terminó cerrándolos, cansado ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era normal que ella estuviese a la defensiva, lo raro es que no lo hubiese estado ¿Y qué hacía él? Se ponía gallito, cuando en realidad debería estar de rodillas suplicándole que le perdonase.

-Lo siento- logró decir un murmullo, aún continuaba con ese orgullo, a pesar de saber que era estúpida esa actitud.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Pansy.

-Lo siento- dijo un poco más alto pero todavía lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie lo entendiese bien.

-No te entiendo…

-Que lo siento, ¿vale?- soltó con el ceño fruncido- ¿quieres que lo escriba con luces de neón o algo de eso? Siento haber sido un puñetero gilipollas que te rompió el corazón por miedo a lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por ti. Siento haberte causado cualquier tipo de sufrimiento cuando dije de pequeño que te protegería pasara lo que pasara- suspiró- siento no haberte llevado lejos de casa como te prometí que haría.

Pansy aflojó el modo en que sus brazos se cruzaban cuando el mismo recuerdo les cruzó a la vez, el de ese beso que se dieron hacía tantos años, el primer beso de ambos y el recuerdo de esa promesa. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Siento no haber sido capaz de protegerte de tus padres- Pansy retuvo el llanto como pudo- siento haber olvidado ese beso que nos dimos, siento haber enterrado todo el amor puro e inocente que había nacido en mi corazón, siento haberme dejado llevar por mi prepotencia al darme cuenta de lo fácil que me era conquistar mujeres, siento no haberte amado como te merecías.

Las mejillas de Pansy se llenaron de lágrimas y le miró a los ojos, fijamente.

-Te amé cuando era un niño pero con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento me asustó y lo enterré con la esperanza de olvidarlo, pensé que lo había conseguido pero simplemente estaba oculto, demasiado profundo para dejarlo salir… y me invente esa estúpida regla de no echar más de tres polvos con una misma mujer porque si no me enamoraría de ella.

-¿Qué?- soltó Pansy incrédula.

-Sí, una estúpida regla que me inventé inconscientemente para no extralimitarme contigo. Sabía que si podía tenerte más de lo debido, me volvería adicto a ti y no querría dejarte escapar… el problema es que no me hizo falta ni tenerte la primera vez para querer estar contigo para siempre. Porque desde que éramos niños supe que querría ver tu sonrisa cada día de mi vida.

Se acercó a ella y se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose.

-Y si tengo que suplicar por tu perdón, lo haré- le dijo con suavidad- haré cualquier cosa con tal de que vuelvas a sonreírme otra vez, pídeme lo que quieras.

-Bésame- le pidió- bésame y abrázame y no me dejes ir nunca de tu lado, idiota.

Blaise sonrió y vio como ella sonreía entre las lágrimas que aun recorrían sus mejillas. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con suavidad, sus labios se rozaron con dulzura y sus respiraciones se acompasaron.

La rodeó la cintura, agarrando aun el panfleto rosa, y ella le rodeó el cuello, sujetando con fuerza el panfleto azul.

-Te quiero, mi ángel- murmuró contra sus labios.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso.

-Yo también te quiero, mi hombretón- le susurró, para fundirse en otro cariñoso beso.

oo00oo

Jess vio con una sonrisa como esos dos, por fin, estaban juntos. Se sentía tan feliz por ellos. Sintió como los chicos que continuaban junto a ella corrían hacía la pareja, al igual que el resto de sus amigas. Se abalanzaron sobre ellos y comenzaron a felicitarlos, causando las risas de Pansy y Blaise.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse al saber que ella ya no pintaba nada allí, hacía tiempo que había dejado de formar parte de sus vidas.

-Jess- le llamó alguien.

La chica se giró y vio como Pansy se acercaba a ella. Se detuvo en frente y Jess esperó, curiosa por saber lo que su amiga tendría que decirle.

-Me ha dicho Blaise lo que has hecho en clase del perro con peluquín- empezó Pansy, rascándose la cabeza- me ha dicho que me habría encantado verlo.

-Bueno… no me he dejado pisotear como tú siempre me decías- sonrió Jess con tristeza.

-Eso está bien- respondió Pansy y las dos guardaron silencio- también me ha dicho Hermione y los demás que les ayudaste con los panfletos estos- levantó la mano con la que aún sujetaba el papel- están bien.

-Sí, pero no fue solo por mí- le dijo Jess.

-Ellos dicen que la mayor parte de las cosas las dijiste tú- explicó Pansy.

-Fue un trabajo en equipo- se encogió de hombros- yo solo participé un poco.

-De todos modos… gracias por todo.

Se miraron a los ojos y Jess asintió, tendiéndole la mano para que se la estrechara. Pansy suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza. Ambas cerraron los ojos con fuerza y Jess la correspondió el gesto.

-Gracias- volvió a susurrarle al oído.

oo00oo

Jess se sobresaltó levemente en su asiento cuando el señor Moore golpeó la mesa. Harry, Ron, Blaise y Draco estaban de pie, detrás de ella y el señor Juver estaba colocado a la derecha del decano, unos pasos más atrás.

Habían sido llamados en cuanto la sirena había sonado marcando el final de la clase. El señor Juver debía haber corrido hasta el despacho del decano para contarle lo sucedido en la clase y ahora se estaba jugando su estadía en la universidad, sin que el señor Morrison estuviese allí para salvarles esta vez.

-¡Es inaudito que unos hombres hechos y derechos sean capaces de semejante falta de respeto hacía un profesor!- continuaba el decano con la bronca- ¡Pero la peor de todos, eres tú Jessica!- la muchacha se estremeció al oír su nombre de boca de ese tipo- ¡Tú has empezado con todo el revuelo y has incitado a tus compañeros para que abandonasen la clase, después de agredir a un profesor! ¡¿Cómo crees que se van a sentir tus padres cuando sepan que te han expulsado por semejante cosa?

-Ellos no se van a enterar de lo sucedido- susurró Jess y todos la miraron.

-¡¿Cómo que no se van a enterar de lo sucedido?- soltó el decano que estaba colérico- ¡Hoy mismo voy a informar a sus familias y se irán de la universidad más pronto de lo que se dice…!

-Se equivoca- cortó Jess al hombre, tragó saliva y rebuscó en su bolso- no va a informar a nadie, este asunto se va a quedar como está y ninguno de nosotros será expulsado.

Los chicos la miraron, ninguno había abierto la boca sabiendo que las cosas empeorarían, habían aguantado el chaparrón pero Jess parecía tener un as bajo la manga.

-Claro, por supuesto y ¡¿Me vas a decir cómo estás tan segura?- espetó el hombre.

La joven sacó el móvil de su bolso y empezó a toquetearlo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Creo que no querrá que esto salga a la luz- soltó mostrándole el móvil del que salían unos sonidos que Harry recordó, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos y aguantarse la sonrisa. En definitiva, esa chica es una caja de sorpresas.

El señor Moore se sentó en su silla, blanco, y el señor Juver tuvo que sujetarse en el respaldo del sillón para no caer.

-Si nos expulsan, haré que este video donde se le ve a ustedes dos, perfectamente, follando como conejos salga a la luz- soltó Jess haciendo que Blaise, Draco y Ron, que no habían visto el video, abriesen los ojos de par en par- es increíble cómo se parece señor Juver a su mote, no solo lleva peluquín sino que ladra como un perro mientras el decano le da por el culo.

Harry miró a Jess, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Nunca imaginó a Jessica Hiller hablando de ese modo, chantajeando e insultando a un profesor. En ese día había descubierto muchas cosas de ella y no todas le desagradaban. Estaba luchando, no se estaba dejando pisotear y eso la hacía ver mucho más atractiva.

-Además del video, existen fotos, que serán carnaza muy jugosa para las víboras que hay en los periódicos, sobre todo para Rita Sketeer- continúo Jess, firme e impertérrita- y señor Moore no creo que su familia se sienta muy contenta con este escándalo.

-¿Nos está chantajeando?- preguntó el señor Moore, mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, creo que así se llama lo que estoy haciendo- le respondió- podrá comprobar, señor Moore, que ya no soy esa niña que usted recuerda.

Entre los dos hubo unos segundos de entendimiento, en los que recuerdos del pasado vinieron a visitarles.

-No serán expulsados, continuaran con sus clases como siempre y este asunto se quedará de este tamaño- dijo después de unos minutos el decano.

-Aun así, conservaré las fotos y el video- sonrió Jess- ¿nos podemos ir?

-Sí- respondió el decano.

-Bien- Jess se puso en pie y se fue hacia la puerta, seguido de los chicos que aún no salían de su asombro.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y todos se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla.

-Lo de ahí dentro ha sido increíble- soltó Blaise- nunca imaginé que oiría a Jessica Hiller diciendo: _"no solo lleva peluquín sino que ladra como un perro mientras el decano le da por el culo"._

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y Jess rió por primera vez en semanas.

-Bueno el mérito no ha sido solo mío- sonrió- Harry fue el cámara en todo esto.

Jess le miró.

-¿Tú lo sabías y no nos lo habías contado?- soltó Ron.

-¿El qué sabía?- preguntó Hermione, preocupada, llegando en ese momento junto a sus amigas y al resto de los chicos- ¿Cómo os ha ido?

-No estamos expulsados- respondió Ron, dándole un beso- gracias a Jess. Luego os contamos los pormenores.

-Chicos, discreción- les pidió Jess y ellos asintieron.

Estaban riendo cuando todos quedaron en silencio al ver como Terence llegaba en ese momento. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Jess para que se fuese con él y la chica, tras despedirse, obedeció.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- quiso saber, fríamente, Terence mientras caminaban por el edificio hacía la salida.

-No hemos sido expulsados- su novio la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo es posible? Te creía fuera después del espectáculo que has montado en clase.

-Tu padre ha sido benevolente- mintió Jess, sintiéndose asqueada por poner como santo a ese hombre- ha decidido darnos una oportunidad.

-Tienes suerte de que mi padre sea el decano- le gruñó Terence sacando el móvil para llamar a alguien. No tardaron en contestar- id al cuarto de Gerard y Joseph. Ahora.

Colgó y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo.

No tardaron en llegar al cuarto de Gerard y Joseph. Jess apretó con fuerza los puños sabiendo lo que la esperaba, pero estaba dispuesta a pelear con uñas y dientes. Cuando entraron al cuarto estaban, además de los dueños, Crabbe y Goyle. Los cuatros chicos la sonrieron y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

oo00oo

Harry rió con fuerza por un chiste de Lavender.

Se encontraban en el comedor, era por la mañana y habían juntado dos mesas para desayunar los dos grupos juntos. Algunos continuaban sin hablarse pero en algunos momentos parecían lograr hacer algún tipo de tregua.

Riendo, miró a la puerta y su risa se apagó. Todos al ver su cambio de humor, giraron la cabeza y la sala se llenó de murmullos.

Jess había entrado por la puerta y su larga melena negra había desaparecido. Tenía el pelo cortado como un chico, y a pesar de que seguía estando hermosa, parecía otra. Sus rasgos dulces, se habían visto endurecidos y no solo se debía a su corte de pelo, si no a la mirada que había en sus ojos.

-¿Qué se ha hecho?- oyó que decía Hermione.

oo00oo

Jess caminó sabiéndose observada por todo el comedor. No pensó que sería el centro de atención cuando se cortó el pelo esa noche. Lo había hecho en un arranque de locura, movida por la desesperación, la rabia, la angustia y la impotencia, después de haber sido violada de nuevo por su novio y los amigos de este y no haber podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

Inconscientemente había deseado que con algo así, todos ellos la encontrasen menos atractiva y las violaciones terminasen pero en el fondo sabía que eso no les detendría. O incluso, por un momento había deseado sentirse otra persona y eso le había llevado a cortarse el pelo.

No le pasó desapercibida la mirada de sorpresa de Terence y sus amigos cuando se sentó en la mesa para desayunar. No les saludó, ni siquiera les miró, sino que comenzó a comer de la bandeja que se había servido mientras poco a poco las conversaciones comenzaban, de nuevo, a su alrededor.

Sentía la mirada de todos ellos pero sobre todo la de Cho que estaba delante de ella sentada. Se metió una cucharada de cereales y levantó los ojos del tazón para clavarlos en la oriental que no dejaba de mirarla mientras cuchicheaba con sus amigas.

-¿Quieres algo, Chang?- preguntó Jess.

-Solo les comentaba a las chicas desde cuando te has pasado a la otra acera- rió la joven hablando más alto deliberadamente para llamar la atención de la gente. Cosa que consiguió- no me digas que fue desde que te diste ese beso con Parkinson.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy lesbiana?- continúo Jess sin inmutarse.

-Tu corte de pelo y tu preciosa ropa- soltó irónicamente- mírate cada vez te viste más ancha, pareces un chicazo. Dentro de poco nos enteraremos de que has dejado a Terence por una mujer. ¿Crees que a él le gusta tu nuevo look?

-No me importa si a él le gusta o no- respondió con simpleza, Jess- es mi pelo, es mi cuerpo y yo lo tapo como me sale de los huevos.

-¡Vaya, Jessica! Que malhablada te has vuelto de pronto- sonrió Cho con malicia- ese es otro síntoma de que te has cambiado de bando, hablas ya de huevos ¿Deseas operarte pronto?

-Sí, pienso ponerme una polla tan grande que cuando te dé por el culo, vas a sangrar como un cerdo en el matadero- soltó Jess sonriéndola con falsedad.

Cho que había quedado un poco sorprendida con esa respuesta, como la mayoría de la gente que estaba allí, logró salir del bache.

-Sabía que eras lesbianas, ahora deseas follarme- rió Cho chocando la mano con Caitriona.

-Eres realmente inculta si piensas que las chicas que se cortan el pelo como yo y se visten con ropa ancha, son lesbianas- soltó Jess untando mantequilla en una rebanada de pan- y te recuerdo que no soy yo la que le come el coño a Caitriona.

Le dio un mordisco a la rebanada de pan y la sonrió mientras la gente se reía.

-Pero chicas, no os preocupéis, ser lesbiana es tan normal como ser heterosexual- sonrió Jess- la verdad es que yo no tengo ningún problemas con las personas homosexuales. Así que cuando intentas insultarme llamándome lesbiana, no me haces daño, porque no es ningún insulto.

-Eres una marimacho- la dijo Cho, furiosa.

-Cho- le advirtió Terence pero la chica no le hizo caso.

-¿Crees que a tu familia snob le va a hacer gracia que su hijita sea lesbiana?- soltó Cho y Jess levantó la cabeza.

-No metas a mi familia en esto- respondió Jess, fríamente- no te consiento que tú hables de mi familia.

-¡Oh, no te gusta que hablen de tu familia!- soltó Cho sonriendo- aun me sorprende lo paganos que pueden ser a pesar del dinero que tienen. Tu hermana es un monstruito vestido de negro que se pasea de un lado a otro como un auténtico esperpento…

-Cho, no creo que quieras ir por ese camino- le advirtió Jess.

-Tu hermano no tendría que haber resucitado… estaba mejor muerto.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada y de que nadie comprendiese lo que estaba pasando, Jess se abalanzo sobre la mesa y cayó sobre la chica, volcando la silla en la que estaba sentada en el proceso y cayendo las dos al suelo.

Jess quedó encima y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara mientras la sujetaba contra el suelo. Cho lo único que podía hacer era gritar e intentar quitársela de encima. Por fin reaccionó Terence y los amigos de este y lograron apartar a Jess de Cho que no paraba de sangrar por la nariz.

Jess pataleaba entre los brazos de su novio que se estaba teniendo bastantes dificultades para sostenerla.

-¡No vuelvas a nombrar a mi familia!- le gritó Jess- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Mi cara!- gritó Cho mientras se miraba las manos ensangrentadas- ¡estás loca, Hiller!

Terence la sacó del comedor mientras ella continuaba pataleando. La alejó de la estancia y la metió en un armario de la limpieza. La puso contra la pared y se miraron a los ojos.

-No vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como esa- le advirtió- estás jugando con fuego, Jessica, y estás apunto de quemarte.

oo00oo

El encontronazo que habían tenido Jess y Cho, estaba en boca de todos en la universidad. La sorpresa había sido unánime pues nunca habían visto a Jess en ese estado de furia, ni siquiera sus amigas que habían comentado con los chicos lo sorprendidas que se encontraban por el enfrentamiento que habían tenido las dos mujeres.

Harry se encontraba en el cuarto de Draco, habían vuelto de comer y tenían una hora libre por lo que habían decidido ir allí y hablar hasta que les tocase la siguiente hora.

Estaba pensativo y en silencio. Sabía que sus amigos estaban hablando de algo pero en esos momentos no se sentía con ganas de poner atención a la conversación. Al ver como poco a poco sus amigos se iban juntando con las chicas, había hecho que se sintiese un poco celoso porque él nunca tendría algo como eso con Jessica.

Blaise le tiró un calcetín limpio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos cuando le golpeó en la cara. Vio que todos sus amigos le estaban mirando y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa, tío?- preguntó Blaise- estás muy callado y de malhumor, parece que no te han follado.

Harry rió sin humor al oír eso.

-La verdad es que hace unos meses que no follo con nadie- respondió Harry, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-Venga, ya- soltó Blaise riendo- Harry Potter no puede estar un día sin follar.

-Puede estar sin follar cuando el sexo no le aporta ningún tipo de placer- soltó Harry levantándose y dándoles la espalda.

-En serio, tío ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Colin- ¿estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien- respondió Harry- todo este tiempo he sido un idiota, un irresponsable, un loco y me merezco todo lo malo que me ocurra.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Neville.

-Me gusta, Jess, más de lo que me ha gustado nadie en mi vida- logró decir Harry aunque no fue capaz de decir que la quería. No, no podía.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos le miraron. Nunca creyeron que volverían oír a Harry decir algo así de una mujer.

-Jess va a ser la envidia de todas cuando tú y ella empecéis a salir- sonrió Ron- eres el soltero más cotizado.

Todos sus amigos rieron menos Harry.

-Nadie se va a enterar jamás de lo que siento- sentenció Harry- y mucho menos Jess- se quedó mirando la pared fijamente, sin llegar a verla realmente, completamente introducido en sus recuerdos- Jess es demasiado buena para mí, solo conseguiría hacerle daño- les miró con una sonrisa de tristeza- Jess no querrá estar jamás conmigo.

-¡Estás loco!- Blaise sonrió- Jess se muere por tus huesos, siempre ha sido así. Si la dices lo que sientes, sea lo que sea, dejará a Moore en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para salir contigo.

-Eso no ocurrirá nunca, he cometido demasiados errores con ella- Harry apartó la mirada- errores que no tienen remedio.

-Jess te perdonará- le aseguró Seamus- sabemos que debió de pasar algo entre vosotros para que os dejaseis de ver a escondidas pero no debió de ser tan grave.

Harry apretó los puños y tomó aire, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de que sus amigos conociesen lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido.

-Cuando Jess ingresó unos días en el hospital, no fue por una anemia- Harry cerró los ojos- las chicas y ella estaban tan afectadas porque Jess había pedido el bebé que estaba esperando… mi bebé.

-¿Jess estaba embarazada de ti?- preguntó Dean.

Harry asintió sin atreverse a abrir los ojos para verles las caras a sus amigos.

-Pero ¿Por qué nos mintieron? ¿Por qué no te lo dijeron a ti cuando preguntaste por ella?- quiso saber Cedric- tú tenías derecho a saberlo, eras el padre.

-Perdí todo derecho sobre el bebé cuando le pedí a Jess que abortara- soltó Harry- una semana antes de que perdiese al bebé, ella me lo contó y yo la dije que abortara, que no quería responsabilidades y un montón de mierda…

Calló abruptamente cuando Draco le puso contra la pared con ímpetu y le miró enfurecido.

-¡Eres un cabrón! ¿Cómo le pudiste hacer eso a Jess?- le golpeó contra la pared- ¡eso es rastrero!

-Draco- intentó apaciguar los ánimos Ron que se había levantado para ayudar a Harry- tranquilo…

-¿Tranquilo? ¿Te gustaría que Ginny hubiese estado en el lugar de Jess? ¿Qué alguien la hubiese dejado embarazada y la hubiese pedido que abortara? ¿Se lo habrías hecho tú a Hermione?

Ron guardó silencio.

-Sé que tienes razón, Draco, pero me asusté. Por un momento no vi a Jess, vi a Abie, creí que me quería engañar como hizo ella y cuando lo pensé me di cuenta de que Jess no es Abie. Jess es mejor que ella y fue cuando comprendí que me hacía ilusión ser padre.

Harry miró a su amigo a los ojos y Draco los vio llenos de culpabilidad y tristeza.

-Cometí un error con Jess y lo estoy pagando al verle con otro. Me arrepiento de lo que le dije pero ya no tiene remedio, ella perdió al niño y yo soy el único responsable de que perdiese a mí… bebé.

En esa última palabra la voz se le quebró y sus amigos le miraron entristecidos. Hacía mucho que no veían llorar a Harry. Draco aflojó el agarre y le abrazó para consolarle. Harry se aferró a él y lloró porque jamás conocería a _Dahlia_.

oo00oo

Ron paseaba de la mano con Hermione, se había ido del cuarto de sus amigos poco después de haber visto, impactado, como Harry lloraba. Hacía mucho que no veía a su amigo tan desolado, en cierta forma nunca le había visto de ese modo. Hermione debió de notar que algo no iba bien porque le preguntó.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?

Ron la miró y apretó con fuerza la mano de la chica. Se había sentido sorprendido y decepcionado con lo que les había contado Harry, él nunca habría sido capaz de hacerle nada de eso a ninguna chica y mucho menos a Hermione.

-Sé lo que sucedió con Jess- le dijo y su novia le miró sin comprender- conocemos el verdadero motivo de su ingreso en el hospital hace unos meses- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos- nos lo ha contado Harry.

-Fue un momento muy difícil para nosotras- le dijo ella.

-Me imagino- Ron le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros y la atrajo hacía él para reconfortarla- nunca creía que Harry podría llegar a esos extremos. Por mucho daño que le hizo Abie, Jess no tiene la culpa de eso.

-No sé lo que le haría Abie- le dijo Hermione- pero no fue justo con Jess. Lo pasó realmente mal.

Ron asintió.

-Hablando de Jess- le dijo su novio- no parece la misma últimamente, lo sucedido con el perro con peluquín ayer, la forma en la que ha pegado hoy a Cho.

-Lo sé- Hermione arrugó el ceño- me alegraba la idea de que Terence estuviese interesado en ella, sé que a vosotros no os gusta pero a nosotras no nos caía mal, pero últimamente creemos que su noviazgo no le está haciendo bien a Jess. Está cambiando y Terence ha resultado ser peligroso.

Ron asintió y le dio un beso en la sien.

oo00oo

Harry entró en la biblioteca, y desde el piso de abajo vio como Jess caminaba entre las estanterías del piso superior. Subió las escaleras y caminó por uno de los pasillos que formaban dos estanterías. Vio a Jess, a través de los libros, como caminaba por el otro lado.

Parecía triste, decaída y enferma. Sus ojos no demostraban la luz que había cuando había estado con ella. No podía engañarle, en el fondo la conocía, ese hijo de puta la estaba matando anímicamente.

Aunque ella le había pedido que se alejase en su último encuentro, no podía hacerlo, la quería demasiado aunque no fuese capaz de abrirle el corazón.

-Hola- le saludó y ella levantó la cabeza encontrándose con sus ojos verdes entre los libros.

-Hola- le dijo mientras continuaba caminando por el lado de la estantería en la que se encontraba y miraba los lomos de los libros.

-Te queda bien.

-¿Disculpa?- ella le miró.

-El pelo, te queda bien. Me gusta más largo pero sigues estando preciosa- le dijo él.

-Gracias, creo que es la primera persona que me lo ha dicho- le dijo ella con sequedad- quería un cambio.

-Lo has dado- le dijo él dándose cuenta de cómo le hablaba, de la frialdad, la sequedad y el cansancio que había en sus palabras, el mismo tono que había empleado esa mañana con Cho, como si no hubiese vida en su voz- en realidad has cambiado en muchos sentidos.

-No sé a qué te refieres- le dijo él.

-Nunca te había visto tan fría- le dijo él- nunca me habías hablado así, ni siquiera cuando pasó todo entre nosotros y jamás habrías hecho a alguien, lo que le has hecho hoy a Cho.

-Tranquilo la cara de tu amante volverá a estar como nueva en cuanto tu otra amante enfermera le cure- le dijo Jess- y ella podrá volver a estar bonita y tú desearas volver a follártela.

-La cara de Cho es lo que menos me preocupa- le aseguró él- a esto me refería con que habías cambiado, nunca dirías cosas así, nunca pegarías a alguien sin sentir luego remordimientos.

-Será que estoy cansada de ser la que reciba todos los palos, será que estoy cansada de que la gente se meta conmigo, será que estoy cansada de ser yo siempre la que sufro- le dijo ella mirándole- será que ya no soy la chica a la que te follaste y dejaste en la cuneta. Y si vas a seguir molestándome con idioteces, déjame en paz.

-Solo quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros al mostrarle al decano y al perro con peluquín los videos que grabamos de ellos dos juntos- le dijo él- lograste que no nos expulsarán.

-Ya me las diste ese día. Además, no lo hice solo por vosotros- le aseguró ella- también lo hice por mí.

-Aun así, gracias- ella asintió y siguió mirando libros.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, ella no le miraba, él no apartaba los ojos de ella.

-He dejado de fumar- le dijo, sorprendiéndola por el cambio de tema.

-Me alegro mucho, Harry, eso te beneficiará- pero no hubo ninguna sonrisa, ninguna mirada cariñosa, nada.

-Aún recuerdo lo empeñada que estabas en que lo dejara- continúo él- incluso me distes a entender que el sexo entre nosotros mejoraría si lo hacía.

-Eso es cosa del pasado- le dijo ella.

-Sí, tienes razón- asintió él- muchas cosas se han quedado en el pasado, promesas que me hiciste y que ya no vas a poder cumplir.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Uno referente a unas braguitas rojas- sonrió él- y…

-Calla, prefiero que no sigas, no debería haber preguntado- le dijo Jess cerrando los ojos- como ya he dicho son cosas del pasado.

-Sí, tienes razón- le dijo él- ¿Desde cuándo Moore te pega?

-Terence no me pega- negó ella.

-Jess, no mientas, la otra vez estuvo a punto de hacerlo, lo habría hecho si nosotros no hubiésemos estado allí.

-Nunca me había levantado la mano, se sintió amenazado por tu presencia en la habitación, él sabe lo que ocurrió entre nosotros y teme que pueda pasar algo de nuevo, pero no pasará- le explicó ella- él nunca me pegaría, nunca lo ha hecho.

-¿Y lo golpes de los que me habló Sheila?

-Ya te lo dije, me caí- le dijo ella.

-Jess, a mi puedes decírmelo, te protegeré, te cuidaré, no dejaré que te haga nada.

-¿Por qué harías eso?

Harry no contesto.

-Olvídalo, Harry, no necesito que me ayudes, no estoy en peligro. No siempre tienes que ser el héroe de la película.

-Pero… ¿por qué te empeñas en negar lo evidente?

-Ves cosas donde no las hay. Terence no me pega- mintió- no te metas donde no te importa.

-¿Y si te dijese que si me importa?

-¿Por qué habría de importarte? No soy nada tuyo.

Él la miró, sabiendo que debía decirle lo que su corazón chillaba, pero se calló.

-Solo espero, Jess, que algún día la chica que eras antes vuelva, porque aunque me gusta que puedas defenderte y que no te dejes pisotear por los demás- ella le miró- odio esa frialdad que se ha instalado en tu corazón.

Jess no dijo nada, apartó la mirada y se marchó, sin saber que decir a esas palabras. Harry la observó alejarse en silencio.

oo00oo

Ya era de noche cuando Dean y Parvati llegaron al antiguo barrio en el que había crecido el chico. Sabía que Kevin, su amigo de la infancia, daba una fiesta en el patio de atrás de su casa y que todos sus amigos iban a estar allí, más otros chicos del barrio.

Estaba deseando presentarles a todos ellos, a Parvati y contarles que ella y la chica del ordenador eran la misma persona. Y su novia había estado ansiosa de conocerlos desde que le había hablado de ellos, sabía que sus amigos más cercanos conocían la magia pero no lo sabían sus familias.

A medida de que se acercaban a la casa, se podía escuchar más fácilmente la música de la fiesta y la algarabía de la gente que estaba en el lugar. Llegaron hasta la puerta de una casa y la rodearon para ir al jardín trasero donde pudieron ver el jolgorio.

Una serie de guirnaldas y banderitas de distintos colores colgaban de los árboles, adornando el lugar, unas mesas con comida y bebida rodeaban una improvisada pista de baile en el centro donde numerosos chicos y chicas se dedicaban a bailar la música que estaba sonando.

Dean levantó la mano para saludar a alguien y vio como unos chicos y una jovencita, se acercaban a ellos con una sonrisa en los labios. Uno de ellos, un joven alto y de color que tenía una sonrisa preciosa, les abrió la pequeña valla y se fundió en un fraternal abrazo con Dean.

-¿Qué pasa, hermano?- sonrió- me alegra que hayas decidido venir- miró a Parvati- y por lo que veo no vienes solo- se acercó a ella- hola, encanto, soy Kevin y envidio a este cabronazo por tenerte por novia.

Parvati sonrió, agradecida. El joven le cogió la mano y le beso los nudillos como todo un caballero mientras sus amigos lo observando sabiendo que nunca cambiaría.

-Gracias.

-Esta es Parvati- sus amigos sonrieron- y la chica del ordenador.

-¿Ambas?- dijeron extrañados los jóvenes y Dean asintió.

-Al parecer siempre estuve chateando con Parvati pero no lo supe hasta que nos citamos- explicó.

Todos le miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, haciendo que Dean arrugase el ceño.

-Y tú tan preocupado porque no sabías a cual elegir- rió un chico que parecía el más pequeño y se parecía mucho a Kevin, por lo que Dean le había contado a Parvati, se debía tratar de Mickey, el hermano pequeño de Kevin.

-Basta, ya ¿no?- se quejó Dean- dejad de reíros.

Las risas se fueron apagando poco a poco aunque aún le miraron con una sonrisa burlona mientras les presentaba a Parvati. La chica supo enseguida quienes eran cada uno, el otro chico de color era Carl y el chico blanco era Lenny, la jovencita era la hermana de Lenny, y se llamaba Becky, una belleza de ojos azules y pelo rubio.

-Vamos, entrad- les invitó Kevin- disfrutad de la fiesta- miró a Parvati- ¿me concederás un baile, preciosa?

-Claro- Parvati sonrió.

-Pero cuidado con las confianzas- bromeó Dean.

-Tranquilo, hermano- le palmeó la espalda- las novias de mis amigos son intocables.

Dean sonrió y se unió a la fiesta junto a sus amigos y a su novia.

oo00oo

Harry entró en el vestuario del campo de Quiddich como un vendaval. Estaba furioso con ese jodido cabrón de Terence Moore.

Era sábado, y acababa de terminar el partido de Quiddich, en el que había jugado Italia contra Inglaterra. Harry no había podido jugar debido a que aún no estaba totalmente recuperado del ataque y en su lugar había jugado Terence Moore. Este hecho era el que había llevado a perder el partido a los ingleses.

Los italianos estaban pletóricos, pues tras la derrota contra Brasil, necesitaban ganar ese partido fuera como fuese para no quedar eliminados, y lo habían logrado, lo que ahora les ponía a ellos y a los ingleses en la cuerda floja. Aún quedaba un partido para saber quién llegaba a la final, el partido era de Brasil contra Inglaterra y este necesitaba ganarlo sí o sí.

Los puntos estaban así:

Italia que ya había jugado los dos partidos tenía en total, sumando los dos marcadores 370 puntos. Inglaterra tenía 150 puntos y le quedaba jugar un partido. Y Brasil tenía 370 puntos y también le quedaba un partido por jugar.

Harry sabía que por lo menos necesitaba, en el próximo partido, conseguir 230 puntos para sacarle a los italianos 10 puntos con la suma de los dos marcadores. Pero sabía que los Brasileños iban a hacer todo lo posible para ganar el partido y que los ingleses no consiguiesen superar a los italianos, sabían la gran competencia que suponía que Inglaterra llegase a la final, pues era un equipo mucho más duro que los italianos y además existía esa silenciosa guerra entre Nelson y Draco por causa de Ginny.

Haber ganado el partido de esa mañana habría supuesto un gran descanso pues ya sabrían que eran finalista junto a los brasileños pero el idiota de Moore, prepotente como siempre y después de haberse estado burlando de Harry cuando había sabido que jugaría en su puesto, se había mostrado en el partido como un auténtico aficionado. Metiéndose en jugadas en las que no pintaba nada y dificultando a su equipo con sus intentos de hacer el trabajo de los demás. Y cuando había tenido que hacer el suyo, en vez de seguir la snich, se había dedicado a echarle la bronca a Seamus porque, según él no hacía bien su trabajo. Para cuando se había dado cuenta de que el otro buscador había visto la snich y había echado a volar para alcanzarle, ya era demasiado tarde, el italiano había alcanzado la pelotita dorada, ganando e partido.

Oyó los gritos, furiosos, de los jugadores que estaban increpando a Terence. Llegó al lugar de donde provenían esos gritos y vio como Terence y Gerard discutían con los demás miembros del equipo, que estaban coléricos por su actuación.

-¡Eres un gilipollas, Moore!- gritó Angie que estaba completamente sudada y furiosa- ¡¿Por qué no te has dedicado a lo tuyo y nos has dejado a los demás hacer lo que nosotros sabemos?

-¡¿Lo que vosotros sabéis?- le dijo con asco Terence- ¡No tenéis ni idea de cómo se juega al Quiddich, no hacíais otra cosa que cometer errores!

-¡Y el que has cometido tú, imbécil, nos ha costado el partido!- le increpó Draco mientras Ron tenía los ojos fijos en Gerard que le devolvía la mirada.

Harry se adelantó haciéndose paso entre los jugadores del equipo. Ellos miraron a su capitán que alcanzó a Terence y antes de que pudiese hacer nada, le agarró del uniforme y le puso contra las taquilla. Gerard intentó ayudar a su amigo pero Ron y Draco le sujetaron.

-¡Sabía, gilipollas, que nos ibas a costar el partido!- le dijo Harry a un palmo del rostro- ¡Hemos llegado a la final sin tu ayuda y al final, un puto partido que tienes que jugar, y lo jodes, cabrón!

Le pegó un puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Eres una mierda, que se cree el mejor y no eres más que un patético jugador de pacotilla!- le dijo Harry- ¡no sé qué haces siendo mi sustituto, mi madre juega mejor subida a una escoba que tú!

Terence le miró desde el suelo, furioso. Se levantó e intentó golpear a Harry pero este detuvo el golpe. Los chicos se lanzaron a separarles mientras las chicas gritaban.

-¡Basta!- gritó una voz por encima de todo el jaleo- ¡Basta!

Todos se detuvieron y Harry y Terence se separaron. Este tenía un corte en el labio. El entrenador estaba mirando a todos, molesto con su actitud.

-¡No todo está perdido!- gritó el entrenador- ¡aún nos queda un partido por ganar! ¡Y escuchad bien, digo ganar, no jugar, porque ese partido hay que ganarlo sea como sea! Y espero, Potter- el aludido levantó la cabeza- que estés recuperado para él- miró a Terence- ¡contigo tengo que hablar, Moore!

oo00oo

Cedric dejó que el agua caliente cayese por su cabeza y descendiese en pequeñas corrientes por su cuerpo desnudo. Se había quedado solo en el vestuario, después de que todos sus compañeros se fuesen y tras ver cómo Terence salía hecho una furia por la bronca que le había echado el entrenador.

Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, se giró y se encontró de frente con Cho y Caitriona que estaban desnudas con la ropa a sus pies. La oriental tenía la nariz en perfecto estado después de que hubiese ido a la enfermería para curarse de los puñetazos que le había dado Jess.

Vio como las jóvenes se acercaban a él con la misma sonrisa en los labios. Podía leer en sus ojos y podía sentir en sus cuerpos, lo que habían ido buscando. Querían acostarse con él, probar lo que le había dicho Cho, que siempre sería de ella, pasara lo que pasara.

La pregunta era ¿Sería capaz de resistirse? ¿O, por el contrario, Cho tendría razón y nunca podría resistirse a ella?

Ellas se metieron bajo el agua y le pusieron contra la pared. Las manos de Cho le acariciaron el cuello y el pecho mientras Caitriona se arrodillaba en los azulejos blancos.

Jadeó y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, al sentir como una mano agarraba su pene y comenzaba a acariciarlo a lo largo. Una boca húmeda le hizo gruñir.

Abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada. Caitriona le devolvió la mirada, lascivamente. Cho le acarició el rostro y él la miró. Acercó su boca a la de él mientras una mano bajaba acariciante por su pecho.

-Siempre mío- le susurró sintiendo su aliento.

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso hambriento. Sus pechos desnudos se pegaron a su torso, sintiendo la dureza de los pezones. La quitó el pelo mojado del rostro y la colocó la mano en la nuca.

La boca de la otra mujer continuaba prodigándole un irresistible placer, puso la mano en su cabello y movió las caderas para ayudar a la mujer que jadeaba, encantada.

-Nadie podrá alejarte de mí- susurró contra su boca- ninguna mujer podrá compararse a mí, ni siquiera Padma Patil.

Cedric abrió los ojos y la miró, viendo el rostro de Cho borroso por su cercanía.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Ese sexo sin sentimiento nunca podría sustituir a la noche que pasó con Padma. A ella la amaba y a Cho hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de quererla, ni siquiera la había amado tanto como en esos momentos quería a Padma.

Cho no tenía razón, él no sería siempre de ella, su corazón hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser de ella, era libre y el amor que sentía por Padma lo había hecho más libre aún, porque gracias a él tendría más fuerzas para apartarse de Cho.

-No- susurró.

-¿No?- le dijo Cho, sin entender.

-No volveré a ser nunca tuyo- le aseguró y la apartó.

Bajó la mirada y apartó también a Caitriona, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de culo. Las dos mujeres le miraron sorprendidas.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?- le dijo, furiosa, Cho- ¡Tú eres mío! ¡Siempre lo serás!

-Te equivocas, Cho- Cedric la miró- nunca volveré a ser tuyo. No te necesito.

Cho le miró, colérica. Apretó los puños y se acercó a él, dispuesta a besarle pero Cedric la detuvo con facilidad y la apartó sin miramientos.

-No, Cho- se negó Cedric- no caigas más bajo, lárgate.

-Ella nunca podrá darte lo que yo te doy- le dijo, furiosa.

-¿De quién hablas?- preguntó Cedric.

-¡De Patil!- gritó fuera de sí- ¡Te he visto con ella pero nunca será como yo! ¡Evitaré que este con ella, cueste lo que me cueste! ¡Lo hice en Semana Santa y lo volveré a hacer!

Cedric la miró. ¿Qué había querido decir con que lo hizo en Semana Santa? Se acercó a ella y la agarró de los brazos, con fuerza. La dio un leve zarandeo.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- le exigió- ¡Vamos, habla!

-¡Estúpido! ¡Ella babea por ti desde siempre!- le gritó- ¡pero yo no pienso permitir que estéis juntos! ¡En Semana Santa vi como entrabas en su cuarto una noche y oí como quedabais para el día siguiente pero yo no podía permitir que estuvieses con ella, porque no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos!

-¡¿Qué la dijiste?- le exigió Cedric.

-Caitriona y yo la hicimos creer que habías pasado la noche follando con nosotras, te robé las llaves el día que choqué contigo frente a mi casa, después de que salieses de estar con esa zorra.

La cabeza de Cedric estaba procesando esas palabras cuando un recuerdo le llegó a la cabeza.

_Cho caminó rápidamente hacía donde él estaba. Se chocó contra su cuerpo y él la miró._

_-Hola, guapo- le dijo Cho con una sonrisa lasciva- ¿Has venido a verme?_

_-No- le contestó cortante él y la apartó de su cuerpo- he venido a ver a Padma._

_-Que mal gusto tienes en mujeres en la actualidad- le dijo ella mirándole con desdén._

_-Pues yo creo que ha mejorado mucho con los años- le sonrió._

_Se subió en el coche y se marchó. _

-Entramos en tu casa mientras te duchabas, nos mojamos con un sencillo hechizo y cuando ella llamó, le abrimos y la dimos a entender que la noche anterior había sido aburrida contigo y que habías necesitado de dos mujeres de verdad para saciarte- sonrió, maliciosamente- ella lo creyó todo, tendrías que haber visto su cara, fue tan divertido.

Cedric respiró aceleradamente, sabiendo lo que eso significaba. Padma no le había dejado plantado, ella fue y esas dos mujeres la engañaron. Por eso estaba Cho allí, esa tarde no se había presentado solo en su casa para decirle unas estúpidas palabras sino para fastidiar lo único bueno que le había pasado en años. Ella le había separado de Padma.

-Ella nunca podrá ser como yo.

-Eso es lo que la hace tan especial- le dijo él mirándola a los ojos- y es por eso que la quiero como nunca te he querido a ti, Cho. No seré nunca más tuyo, por soy completamente de ella.

La soltó y salió de la ducha, dejando a las dos mujeres allí.

oo00oo

Esa noche decidieron salir los dos grupos juntos, a pesar de que entre algunos de ellos existía una tensión palpable y de que algunos no tenían mucha ganas de diversión después de la derrota en el equipo de Quiddich, pero todos habían decidido hacer de tripas corazón.

-¿Dónde está Padma?- preguntó Cedric a las chicas mientras sentía la mirada de Cho y Caitriona clava en él, con furia.

Se encontraban en un bar del pueblo, cenando. Habían juntado unas cuantas mesas y estaban todos dispuestos en ella. Padma era la única que faltaba y Jess. Esta estaba en una mesa cenando a solas con Terence que parecía furioso, y parecía que no solo por haber perdido el partido sino porque Jess estaba pasando olímpicamente de él.

Cho y Caitriona cenaban a solas en otra mesa, cerca de ellos.

-No se encontraba bien- respondió Hermione, mirándole- ¿Me pasas el agua, Harry?

El chico no le hizo caso. Tenía los ojos clavados en Jess que apartó la mano de encima de la mesa cuando Terence intentó agarrársela.

-Harry…

-¡Eh!- le dijo saliendo de su cabeza.

-Déjalo, Hermione, ya te lo doy yo- sonrió Tara acercándole lo que había pedido.

La chica estaba sentada junto a Jack, ambos separaban a Luna y Neville.

-¿Qué la pasaba?- preguntó Cedric.

-Le dolía la cabeza- le respondió Parvati- ¿Por qué preguntas tanto por ella?

-¿Fue a mi casa en Semana Santa, verdad?- le dijo como toda respuesta.

-Eso que importa- le dijo Parvati mientras todos guardaban silencio para escuchar la conversación- tú estabas muy ocupado con esas dos.

Cedric bufó. Entonces era cierto lo que Cho había dicho, Padma había ido hasta allí y se había encontrado con las dos mujeres en su casa.

-Ellas estuvieron allí pero no pasó nada entre nosotros- le aseguró Cedric- Cho sabía que Padma iba a ir a mi casa y se presentó allí para engañarla, y hacerla creer que había pasado algo entre nosotros.

-¿Estás hablando en serio o sólo quieres engañarnos?- soltó Parvati y Cedric la miró significativamente- tienes que decírselo a Padma, ella lo está pasando muy mal aunque delante de ti, disimula. No ha estado con nadie desde que vosotros estuvisteis juntos.

-Pero ella me dijo…

-Solo lo dijo por protegerse, no quería que supieses que ella sufría- le explicó Parvati- tienes que hablar con ella.

-Pensaba hacerlo esta noche por eso te preguntaba por ella- le dijo Cedric.

-Tendrás que esperar a mañana- le dijo Padma- últimamente toma pastillas para dormir y poco antes de irme, se la había tomado.

Cedric asintió y miró a sus amigos que habían vuelto a sus conversaciones. Colin estaba sentado frente a Angie pero esta no le había mirado en toda la noche. El chico había hecho en todo momento como que no le importaba pero Cedric podía leer en sus ojos que la indiferencia de la chica le dolía, aunque jamás lo diría.

-Ginny- todos levantaron la cabeza al oír esa voz con acento.

Nelson, el brasileño, se había acercado para hablar con la pelirroja que le sonrió. A pesar de que después de que le echase de ese modo del cuarto, Nelson se había mostrado molesto con ella, al final había terminado por volver a hablarla y parecía volver a ir detrás de ella. Pero Ginny ya no estaba interesada.

Draco soltó un bufido cuando le vio, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el brasileño que le miró con cara de pocos amigos. El rubio vio como el brasileño se acercaba más a Ginny para decirle algo al oído que la hizo sonreír. Luego la dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Draco se levantó y todos le miraron.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Caitriona con Cho y sonrió a las dos jóvenes. Ginny miró por encima de su hombro y arrugó el ceño. Draco se apoyó en la mesa y miró a Caitriona con intensidad.

-Estás muy guapa hoy, Caitriona- la halagó lo suficientemente alto para que Ginny lo escuchara. Esta pinchó la comida con furia mientras les escuchaba- puede que esta noche te busque por la discoteca.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Caitriona, acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo- me encantaría, guapo.

-Entonces, hecho- se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en los labios que la joven correspondió- luego nos vemos.

Ginny gruñó mientras veía como Draco se iba hacía el baño.

oo00oo

Neville le dio un sorbo a su copa mientras observaba a Luna que se estaba enrollando con Jack a unos metros de distancia. El chico la tenía fuertemente agarrada del trasero mientras la besaba con fogosidad.

Esa sensación de rabia creció en su pecho al ver la forma en la que esos dos se besaban y que hacían vaticinar que terminarían entre las sábanas de una cama.

-Neville- giró la cabeza y miró a su novia que le sonreía- vamos, cariño, bailemos.

No dijo nada. Había estado con su novia allí y no le había prestado atención en toda la noche, ni durante la cena, ni ahora que habían entrado en la discoteca. ¿A quién quería engañar? Nada de lo que ella hacía o decía le interesaba, no tenían nada en común. No era como él lo había imaginado cuando pensaba en la chica misteriosa.

Cerró los ojos mientras veía como su novia tiraba de él, incitándole a que bailara. Miró un segundo a Luna que seguía besando a su novio y tomó una decisión, no podía seguir con alguien a quien no amaba aunque la persona a la que si quería, estuviese con otro.

-Tara, para, por favor, Tara- le pidió Neville por encima de la música- quiero decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-Salgamos fuera mejor- le pidió.

-No, Neville, dímelo aquí y sigamos con la fiesta, osito- le dio un beso en los labios y él suspiró.

-Quiero dejarlo- le dijo sin más.

Ella se apartó y le miró a los ojos. Neville le devolvió la mirada.

-Pero…

-Lo siento, Tara, pero no te quiero- le dijo sin querer hacerla daño- creí que te quería por lo sucedido hace meses entre nosotros- no vio la mirada de la chica de extrañeza al no saber de lo que estaba hablando- pero me he dado cuenta de que un polvo no puede competir con una amistad de años. Sé que cuando fuiste a mi habitación, hace unos meses para coger mi libro, pensabas devolvérmelo pero creo que deberías devolvérmelo ya.

-¿De qué libro estás hablando?- le espetó de ella.

-¿Cómo que de qué libro estoy hablando?- le dijo Neville- el que me quistaste hace unos meses, el día que follamos, cuando estaba borracho. El de "Plantas acuáticas del Mediterráneo". Te vi leyéndolo en el tren.

-¡Ese libro es mío!- soltó molesta.

-Me lo cogiste hace meses cuando follamos- le espetó.

-Yo no follé contigo hace meses- soltó más molesta aún.

-¿Tú no eres la chica misteriosa?- preguntó Neville, sin poder creer que se hubiese equivocado.

-¡Gilipollas!- le chilló Tara y le lanzó el contenido de la copa a la cara.

Se limpió la cara, sintiéndose exactamente como ella le había… un completo gilipollas. Esa chica no era la mujer misteriosa y ahora, volvía a estar como al principio.

oo00oo

Draco movió las caderas mientras sentía la húmeda boca de Caitriona complaciéndole. Le puso una mano en la cabeza y ella jadeó, aferrándose a sus nalgas.

La música de la discoteca se oía levemente amortiguada al encontrarse en uno de los cubículos del baño de chicas. Como le había prometido a la chica, la había buscado por la discoteca, furioso al recordar cómo Ginny hablaba con Nelson. Si ella podía estar con los hombres que quisiera, él también estaría con toda mujer que se le cruzara.

La cogió de los brazos para que se levantara.

-Súbete la falda- le exigió mientras se terminaba de bajar los pantalones hasta los tobillos.

Ella obedeció y se quitó las bragas que tiró al suelo. Se remangó el vestido hasta la cintura y Draco la levantó, agarrándola de los muslos.

Caitriona le puso una mano en la nuca y con la otra guió la erección hasta su entrada. Draco empujó con firmeza y la penetró. Ella ancló las rodillas en sus caderas y él comenzó a moverse con un ritmo rápido que la hizo gemir de placer.

-Así- le dijo ella sin soltar su nuca a la que estaba firmemente agarrada- vamos.

Draco la miró a los ojos. No había habido ni un solo beso. La había arrastrado hasta allí, furioso por no poder tener a Ginny pero Caitriona no se había quejado, todo lo contrario, se había agachado frente a él y había empezado a complacerle con su boca, no había pedido nada a cambio y él tampoco se lo había dado.

Pero con Ginny todo era diferente, lo que en esos momentos estaba haciendo se sentía diferente con la pelirroja, su corazón con ella latía distinto, el tacto de su piel era diferente, sus gemidos eran diferentes, su respiración era diferente… con Ginny todo era mejor pero ella le había mentido. Le había dicho que le quería y después se había ido con otro. Y él estaba despechado porque la quería y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba, él nunca había dependido de nadie y ahora parecía depender de una persona que no le quería.

Aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas, molesto por sus pensamientos y gruñó mientras oía como la chica, que tenía fuertemente, agarrada le exigía más.

Sintió como la puerta del cubículo se abría pero no se detuvo hasta que miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró con los ojos de Ginny, que le hizo detenerse y mirarla.

La pelirroja se quedó petrificada, mirando el espectáculo que se presentaba frente a ella. Caitriona la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y le lanzó un besito que él no vio porque solo tenía ojos para la pelirroja.

Ginny apretó la puerta y les miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Por lo menos cerrad la puerta con llave- soltó con la voz tomada y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Draco se quedó mirando la puerta llena de pintadas y sintió como la mano de Caitriona le acariciaba la mejilla para que le mirase, obedeció.

Se miraron a los ojos.

-Olvídate de ella- le besó- sigue.

Draco comenzó a mover las caderas con el ritmo que había estado llevando hasta que habían sido interrumpidos, deseando poder conseguir lo que ella le había pedido pero no era tan fácil olvidar a ese torbellino pelirrojo.

oo00oo

La mañana del domingo se despertó el día soleado. Jess se encontraba en su cuarto, estaba sola, Caitriona no había ido en toda la noche a la habitación lo que había sido un alivio.

Había decidido llamar a sus padres por teléfono, se había despertado sintiéndose más sola que nunca y necesitaba escuchar la voz de personas que sabía la querían de verdad.

Su madre había puesto el manos-libres y estaba hablando a la vez con ella, su padre y su hermano. Sus voces la hacían sentirse un poco mejor.

-Me he cortado el pelo- les comentó.

-¿De verdad, cariño?- oyó que decía su madre- ¿Te lo has cortado mucho?

-Bastante- respondió tocándose el pelo de la nuca.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Adorabas tu pelo- oyó a su padre de fondo.

-Quería un cambio.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que oyó a su madre decir.

-¿Te ocurre algo, cariño?- le preguntó su madre- pareces triste.

-Estoy agobiada con las clases- le respondió.

-Mamá, tiene razón- le dijo Justin- se te nota triste ¿te trata bien ese novio tuyo?

-Justin- oyó que le regañaba su padre- Terence no la haría daño- Jess cerró los ojos- ¿verdad que todo va bien, mi niña?

-Claro, papá- respondió mientras se masajeaba las sienes- ya os digo, nos están metiendo mucha caña en las clases y estoy cansada- levantó la cabeza al oír como llamaban a la puerta- os dejo, alguien llama a la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Está bien, mi niña- le dijo su padre- un beso.

-Adiós- se despidió Jess y colgó el teléfono que dejó sobre el escritorio.

Fue a la puerta y la abrió. No había nadie en el umbral pero al mirar a los lados vio apoyado en la pared un paquete rectangular.

Le cogió y entró en la habitación. Había un papel pegado en el paquete que decía "Jessica", así que supuso que era para ella.

Rasgó el papel marrón que lo envolvía y sonrió al encontrarse con un cuadro hermosamente pintado. Se vio a si misma con un abrigo rojo, bajo la nieve. Era una obra de arte que sabía perfectamente quien la había hecho. Solo conocía a una persona capaz de pintar tan maravillosamente.

-Harry…- susurró.

Acarició el retrato, enternecida y agradecida por el detalle. Por cosas como esa, no podía dejar de quererle. Sin pensarlo, salió de la habitación tras encoger el cuadro y esconderlo para que nadie se lo pudiese quitar o romper.

Salió de la residencia femenina y entró a la de los chicos. Caminó hasta la habitación de Harry y llamó a la puerta.

Necesitaba agradecerle el regalo y decirle lo mucho que le había gustado. Se estaba arriesgando mucho pero necesitaba hacerlo. La puerta se abrió y se encontró con Ron que la miró algo sorprendido.

-Jess ¿Necesitas algo?- quiso saber Ron.

-Buscaba a Harry, quería hablar algo con él- respondió.

-Se ha ido a pasar el día a casa de sus padres- le dijo él- no vendrá hasta tarde.

-Oh- susurró Jess- está bien.

-¿Quieres que le diga algo cuando venga?

-No, no hace falta- le dijo, sonriendo decepcionada- es solo una tontería.

oo00oo

Harry acarició el cabello pelirrojo de Violeta que se había vuelto a quedar dormida en su pecho. Podía sentir su tranquila respiración y su suave piel. Se removió en el sofá con cuidado para no despertarla.

Rose aún no se había levantado pero Violeta cuando había llegado a casa de sus padres, se encontraba llorando entre los brazos de Lily. La había cogido y había terminado por tranquilizarse, durmiéndose de nuevo.

Sintió la mirada de sus padres sobre él pero no les miró.

-Estoy seguro de que el novio de Jess la pega- soltó sin más, sin quitar la vista del cabello pelirrojo de su pequeña hermana- pero ella se niega a confirmarlo, tiene miedo pero la enfermera de la universidad dice que ella no puede dar parte a los aurores hasta que ella no lo confirme.

-Esa mujer tiene razón, hasta que no tengamos pruebas o Jess decida hablar, solamente serán suposiciones- explicó James contrariado- a ti nunca te gustó ese chico.

-No es trigo limpio- le dijo Harry- estoy casi convencido de que fue él quien me atacó junto a sus amigos. Pero, como siempre, no tengo pruebas de ello.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?- preguntó su madre.

-El día que me atacaron, los secuaces de Moore nos encontraron a Jess y a mí hablando- explicó Harry.

-¿Hablando?- le dijo James.

Harry levantó la mirada y le miró significativamente, ambos le entendieron.

-Creo que no llegaron a ver cómo nos besábamos pero era evidente que había estado haciendo algo cuando ellos llegaron- explicó Harry- Moore nunca ha soportado la idea de que Jess y yo estuvimos juntos.

-Habrá que encontrar pruebas que confirmen eso- le dijo Lily.

-No es fácil, mamá- suspiró Harry- ¿Cómo voy a demostrar que ellos intentaron matarme si ni siquiera les vi la cara?

Lily suspiró, no sabiendo la respuesta.

oo00oo

Jess estaba en su cuarto, observaba en silencio el cuadro, llevaba horas haciéndolo, desde que había vuelto de preguntar a Ron por el paradero de Harry. Tendría que esperar hasta la noche para darle las gracias pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo en ese momento, no quería retrasarlo por más tiempo.

Tenía que hablar con él, agradecerle ese rayo de luz que había aparecido durante unos segundos cuando había visto el cuadro. Era peligroso y tal vez más tarde se arrepentiría pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Encogió el cuadro y lo guardó para que nadie lo descubriese. Tomó aire y se desapareció hacía el valle de Godric apareciendo justo enfrente de la puerta de la casa de los Potter.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, vacilante. Toda la decisión que había mostrado en su idea, se fue cuando estuvo frente a esa casa. No pudo evitar rememorar el rato que pasó con Harry en el sótano de ese hogar, las bromas, las risas, el amor… por lo menos por parte de ella.

Tomó aire y se negó a ser tan cobarde, porque Harry había conseguido algo, él había sacado su alma rebelde, su impulsividad. Y si había sido capaz de aparecerse allí aun sabiendo que Terence podría localizarla con facilidad gracias al localizador que tenía en el móvil, no podía echarse atrás y desperdiciar la oportunidad de verle otra vez, sin nadie que les separase.

Ya no más inocencia, ni miedos, ni cobardías… se merecía ese momento, sabía que era peligroso y no solo para ella pero no podía más, ese cuadro había sido un regalo que le había llenado de vida por un momento y debía agradecérselo, Harry la había hecho mucho daño pero no le guardaba rencor… a quien quería engañar, seguía amándole como antes y aunque sabía que ese hombre no sentía nada por ella, necesitaba agradecerle su detalle.

Ya no solo por ella, sino también por el amor que alguna vez había sentido por él y que aún sentía, y también por su bebé no nato, sobre todo por él debía arriesgarse en la vida aunque eso significase la posible muerte.

Golpeó la puerta con dos golpes secos y esperó. El sol brillaba en el cielo como si la animase en su hazaña. Oyó pasos al otro lado que se dirigían a la puerta para abrir y así fue. Pero no se trataba de la persona que había ido a ver sino la madre de este.

Lily la miró sorprendida, cosa que no extraño a Jess que entendía que la mujer no se esperase la visita. No había pensado que podría encontrarse con ella o su marido, algo estúpido ya que ellos vivían allí todo el año pero la idea de ir había sido todo tan vehemente que no se había parado a pensar.

-Hola, Jess- la saludó la mujer cambiando rápidamente su sorpresa por una mirada cortés- vaya que cambio tan radical has dado con tu cabello, te queda bien.

-Gracias. Esto… siento molestarla, señora… Lily- terminó al recordar que en navidad le pidió que la tuteara.

-¡Oh! No molestas, cariño. Es solo que no esperaba tu visita- le sonrió amablemente- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a ver a Harry, sé que ha venido a pasar el domingo aquí y necesitaba hablar una cosa con él.

-Pues ahora mismo no está; él, James y las niñas se fueron a comprar unas cosas con Sirius y los demás, yo preferí quedarme en casa y preparar la comida para cuando ellos regresasen.

-Oh- soltó Jess decepcionada- bueno pues ya hablaré con él…

-Puedes pasar y esperarle- le dijo la mujer- así me harás compañía.

-No puedo, tengo que marcharme- pensó en Terence y que se debía estar preguntando donde se había metido y en cualquier momento podría mirar el móvil.

-No creo que tarden mucho- le sonrió- y será algo importante lo que tienes que decirle si te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí.

Jess se mordió el labio y miró el reloj, se quedaría unos minutos sino llegaba, se marcharía. Entró en la casa cuando vio como Lily se apartaba y cuando la mujer cerró la puerta, la acompañó a la cocina.

Le ofreció sentarse en una banqueta alta que había frente a una isleta que ocupaba el centro de la cocina y la mujer se puso al otro lado, quedando frente a frente. Lily se puso a cortar verduras mientras Jess le miraba en silencio.

-Siempre me llevo una sorpresa cuando te veo- le dijo la mujer cortando zanahorias- ¿recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos? Me sorprendí al encontrarte en esta casa y hoy otra vez. Aunque la sorpresa de hoy ha sido aún mayor.

-¿Por qué ha sido mayor tu sorpresa?- preguntó Jess viendo la destreza con la que esa mujer cortaba las verduras.

-Sé que Harry y tú apenas os habláis. Sé que discutisteis- le respondió como el que no quiere la cosa. Jess la miró, angustiada, preguntándose si sabría algo de lo sucedido entre su hijo y ella- y comprendería que no quisieras hablarle en la vida.

-¿Qué le ha contado exactamente?- preguntó.

-Que se comportó como un cerdo, que fue un cobarde…- la mujer se detuvo un segundo en lo que estaba haciendo y después siguió como si ya hubiese cogido fuerzas para continuar- y que estuvisteis apunto de hacerme abuela.

Jess no supo que decir a eso, se mantuvo callada sabiendo que posiblemente esa era la mejor respuesta. Le miró, comprendiendo que los rojos enrojecidos y llorosos no se debían solo a la cebolla que estaba cortando sino también al recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Esa mujer si hubiese querido conocer a su nieto.

Ella también sintió el pesar de ese recuerdo y los ojos se le empañaron.

-Entendería que le guardases resentimiento…

-No siento rencor por Harry- le cortó Jess- puede que al principio estuviese enfadada y dolida con él pero no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, el bebé no nació porque no estaba marcado que fuese así. Y que no quisiera estar conmigo…- sonrió con tristeza- bueno, no se puede obligar a una persona a que este con otra, si no lo desea.

Lily echó la cebolla y la zanahoria cortada en la sartén.

-Eres una buena persona, Jess- le dijo Lily dándole unas cuantas vueltas al contenido de la sartén- pero es lo mejor, no vale la pena guardar rencor a las personas pues lo único que se consigue con ello es envenenarse de tal forma que la única que no es feliz eres tú.

-¿Cree que tardarán mucho?

Lily miró el reloj y siguió cocinando.

-No creo, saben que sobre esta hora me pongo a hacer la comida- le dijo la mujer- ¿Tienes prisa?

-Mi novio se estará preguntando donde estoy.

-¡Oh, sí! Harry también me contó que estabas saliendo con alguien- la mujer la sonrió levemente- y te vi con el chico en la estación durante las vacaciones de semana santa ¿Es de vuestra edad?

-Sí, le conozco desde que éramos niños, nuestros padres son como hermanos- le contó Jess sin mucho ánimo, cosa que no pasó por alto la pelirroja que la observaba de reojo- es hijo del decano.

Lily tampoco pasó por alto como la chica miraba el reloj por décima vez desde que le había preguntado si tardarían mucho.

-¿Te controla mucho?- le preguntó.

-¿Disculpe?- le dijo Jess.

-¿Qué si ese chico te controla mucho? No paras de mirar el reloj.

-No, pero no quiero que se preocupe- mintió Jess, preguntándose que otras cosas le había dicho Harry.

-Te ves cansada, Jessica- le señaló como el que comenta el tiempo que estaba haciendo ese día.

-Las clases- respondió rápidamente. Ya había dado tantas veces la misma respuesta, había puesto tantas veces la misma excusa que era algo automático- creo que debería irme. Harry no viene y yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría mostrarte algo- le dijo Lily apartando la sartén del fuego y limpiándose las manos con un trapo.- sígueme, cariño.

Jess obedeció sin rechistar. Lily le guió hasta la puerta que había bajo las escaleras y que daban al sótano, el lugar que Harry utilizaba como su estudio de pintura. Bajaron juntas y utilizando como única luz, la que provenía de la puerta abierta. Ya abajo Lily le dio a un interruptor y todo se iluminó.

-Siento haberte hecho bajar a oscuras pero el interruptor de arriba está roto, pensaba repararlo ahora en un segundo, las comodidades de ser magos- le sonrió.

Jess asintió y miró a la mujer que estaba parada a los pies de las escaleras con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-¿Qué quería mostrarme?- preguntó Jess.

-¿Por qué no te das la vuelta y miras el mural que mi hijo a pintado?- sonrió- ha rellenado el hueco que quedaba libre.

Jess obedeció, cuando se dio la vuelta, sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un sollozo.

El hueco que quedaba en el mural la última vez que lo vio, estaba rellenado por la imagen de un rostro hermosamente pintado… su rostro, situado junto al de Harry. En la pintura tenía una radiante sonrisa y miraba a las dos niñas como hacían los demás.

Las lágrimas cayeron sin poder detenerlas y se percató de que su mano temblaba y no solo ella, todo su cuerpo vibraba. Lily se detuvo junto a ella y se quedó mirando el mural.

-Mi hijo no es un mal chico, Jessica, sé que estarás pensando que siendo su madre no voy a decir lo contrario pero te aseguro que me decepcionó mucho cuando me contó lo que te hizo- explicó pero la chica no apartó los ojos del mural- Pero es mi niño y no puedo estar eternamente enfadada con él, y mucho menos después de ver lo mucho que está sufriendo por sus errores.

La mujer se detuvo como si estuviese a punto de llorar y no quisiera.

-Mi hijo ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida. Nos perdió a nosotros antes de poder siquiera conocernos, vivió con una familia que no le quería, luchó contra Voldemort y perdió a mucha gente en el proceso, gente que creyó que no volvería a tener, luego lo sucedido con Abie… sé que todo eso no justifica el daño que te causó pero quiero que comprendas que él no ha tenido una vida fácil y que es un humano como otro cualquiera que comete errores, que sufre… no es el Salvador inmune a todo…

-Mi vida tampoco ha sido un camino de rosas, Lily- le aseguró Jess sin apartar los ojos del mural- mi vida sigue sin ser perfecta, ni mucho menos. Yo también he sufrido, y no por ello culpo a la gente de lo que me pasa. Pero ya le he dicho que no le guardo rencor.

-Pero quiero que le comprendas, que entiendas los motivos que le llevaron a rechazarte, que le llevaron a huir… se lo mucho que él se arrepiente de los sucedido, que si pudiese echaría el tiempo atrás y cambiaría las cosas pero no puede- suspiró.

-¿Qué importa eso ahora? Yo ahora tengo novio, he seguido mi vida y él seguirá la suya- le dijo Jess- debo marcharme.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para ver a tu novio? ¿A ese que te ha puesto el ojo morado y que has intentado ocultar con maquillaje?

Jess la miró y se llevó la mano al ojo. A Terence se le había ido la mano el mismo día que él y sus amigos le volvieron a violar. Había gastado mucho maquillaje para taparlo pero al parecer no había sido suficiente.

-Lo he visto cuando he abierto la puerta. Has hecho un buen trabajo, Jessica, pero bajo la luz del sol he sido capaz de vértelo- le explicó Lily mirándole- ¿Por qué estás con él? ¿Por qué estás con una persona que te pega? Eso es tan malo como lo que te hizo mi hijo. No, eso es peor que lo que te hizo mi hijo.

-Me caí- le dijo ella simplemente.

-Si, por supuesto- ironizó Lily- no entiendo porque prefieres estar con una persona que te pega…

-No sabes si eso es cierto- le dijo Jess llorando- está acusando sin tener pruebas.

-¿Por qué le defiendes? No entiendo porque quieres estar con él, apártate de una persona que es capaz de hacer algo como eso y mira a tu alrededor, mi hijo puede hacerte feliz.

-Tu hijo no quiere nada conmigo, tu hijo me rechazó, tu hijo no desea compromisos, tu hijo no me quiere- le dijo con rabia Jess mientras las lágrimas descendían sin parar en un llanto amargo.

-Por Merlín, Jessica, abre los ojos y mira- la cogió la cara y se la giró haciendo que mirase el mural- estás ahí pintada como una más de la familia, ni siquiera Sirius está en ese mural… su padrino al que adora no está en él y tú si ¿No comprendes lo que eso significa?

Jessica se soltó y le dio la espalda al mural.

-Tengo que irme.

-No perdáis más el tiempo, no sufráis más sin razón- le dijo Lily mientras la seguía hacía el vestíbulo- Jessica, escúchame…

-Ha sido un placer verla- le dijo Jessica sin mirarla y abrió rápidamente la puerta- adiós, Lily.

Lily la cogió del brazo antes de que saliera por la puerta y Jess le miró.

-Habla con mi hijo…

-Su hijo y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Él no quiere y yo… no puedo.

Se soltó de la mujer y corrió por el amplio jardín delantero que tenía la casa. No se detuvo a pesar del grito que dio Lily, llamándola. Corrió hacía la verja para salir de allí pero al encontrarse de frente con Harry, se detuvo bruscamente. Vio la cara de sorpresa del chico y de sus familiares.

-Jessica ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- le preguntó Harry y fue entonces cuando comprendió que aún estaba llorando.

Le miró y sin pensarlo, se acercó a él y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ambos cerraron los ojos y ella se aferró a su camiseta como si temiese caerse.

-Ojalá todo hubiese sido distinto- le susurró en el oído para que solo él le escuchara.- hasta siempre, Harry.

Se apartó de él, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos; en los de él desconcierto y en los de ella desesperación. Jess no pudo sostenerle por más tiempo la mirada, cerró los ojos y todos vieron las gruesas lágrimas que cayeron de sus pestañas. Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, se desapareció.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo se llama _"Antiguos sufrimientos. Nuevas alegrías"_. Hasta la próxima.


	50. Antiguos sufrimientos Nuevas alegrías

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Otro capítulo más. El siguiente nos e cuando podré subirla porque estoy en la recta final del curso y me están metiendo mucha caña así que escribiré siempre que pueda para tener el capítulo terminado cuanto antes. Espero que os guste este.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 49: Antiguos sufrimientos. Nuevas alegrías. **

Luna abrió los ojos al sentir como la luz, que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto, le daba en la cara. Sintió los pesados brazos de Jack rodeándole la cintura y podía sentir su largo cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo propio.

Sabía que era estúpido sentirse decepcionada por el hecho de que no fuese Neville quien la estuviese abrazando pero no podía evitar sentirse de ese modo. Tendría que haberse acostumbrado a despertar al lado de Jack pero su cabeza y su corazón se negaban a aceptarlo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Luna?- oyó que le decía Jack. Salió de sus pensamientos y se encontró con la mirada de su novio que la sonreía.

Ella tragó saliva y dudó, sin saber cómo decirle lo que la mantenía en ese silencio. Él sonrió y la acarició la mejilla. Se acercó a ella y la besó con fuerza y voracidad.

-Tenía la esperanza de que fueras mi media naranja- le dijo cuándo se apartó de ella.

-Jack, lo siento- Luna suspiró con pesar y bajó la mirada- algún día encontrarás a tu media naranja. A alguien que te pueda querer de verdad.

La cogió de la barbilla e hizo que le mirase. Sus ojos se encontraron y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

-Sé que no se acaba el mundo pero…- la acarició el puente de la nariz- me había acostumbrado a ti, pequeña.

-Encontrarás a alguien mejor- le aseguró ella- solo tienes que recordar mis consejos y ser más sutil.

Asintió y se volvió a acercar a ella para besarla en los labios con la misma voracidad.

-Si quieres aún podemos echar un polvo de despedida- le dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Jack…- rió Luna.

-Era broma- le susurró él y la dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando terminó, se dio la vuelta y se inclinó para darla un beso.

-El último lo prometo- le dijo cuándo se apartó. Se irguió y la miró en toda su estatura- buena suerte con Neville, cariño.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto dejándola completamente sorprendida por el último comentario. Ese chico era increíble y se merecía encontrar a alguien que le quisiera, sonrió, algún día lo haría.

oo00oo

-Aún no me puedo creer que no fuese ella- le dijo Colin mientras se comía un plato de huevos revueltos- coincidía en muchos aspectos.

-Sí, pero ella me lo confirmo- le dijo Neville que no le había contado a sus amigos hasta esa mañana de lunes, lo ocurrido con Tara ese sábado- Tara no era la chica misteriosa. Vuelvo a estar como antes.

-Yo no perdería más el tiempo buscando un fantasma- le dijo Blaise que miraba por encima de su hombro esperando a que llegase su novia- dejaste a Tara porque descubriste que no puedes vivir sin Luna, pues olvídate de esa chica misteriosa y vete a por Luna.

-Pero Luna está saliendo con Jack- le recordó Neville.

-No pierdes nada por intentarlo, amigo- le dijo Blaise que sonría al ver como Pansy se acercaba junto a Hermione y Parvati, las demás se fueron a otra mesa- mírame a mí.

Las tres chicas llegaron hasta ellos y les dieron un beso en los labios a sus novios que sonrieron. Blaise sentó a su novia en las piernas y ella sonrió.

-¿De qué hablabais, chicos?- preguntó Hermione.

-De lo bonitas que os veis por las mañanas- respondió Dean.

-Claro- soltó Pansy, sabiendo que estaban mintiendo pero decidiendo no insistir. Miró a su novio- ¿Sabes que hoy tenemos una hora libre?

Él sonrió y la miró a los ojos para luego darla un beso en los labios. Neville les observó en silencio y suspiró.

oo00oo

Harry llamó a la puerta del aula a pesar de que esta, estaba abierta. El señor Morrison, el mejor profesor de la universidad con diferencia, levantó la cabeza de unos papeles y le miró.

-Señor Potter- le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasase- aún quedan quince minutos para que empiece la clase.

-Venía a hablar con usted- asintió Harry- es sobre algo personal.

-Dígame- le dijo el hombre- si desea sentarse…

-No, así estoy bien- le cortó Harry y guardó silencio sin saber cómo empezar.

El hombre esperó pacientemente a que el chico hablase.

-¿Recuerda el incidente que hubo en su clase a principio de curso?- preguntó- en el que estuvieron implicados Jessica y Jack.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. El señor Hamilton fue bastante grosero con la señorita Hiller- asintió el hombre.

-Me temo que yo también he sido grosero con Jessica- el hombre sonrió- más que grosero diría yo y hace poco recordé las palabras que dijo usted ese día- Harry aferró con fuerza los libros- dijo algo así como que no debíamos tratar a las mujeres como objetos sino como personas con sentimientos que es lo que son… usted dijo que en algún momento nos llegaría el amor y nos daríamos cuenta de lo que vale una mujer.

-Lo recuerdo- asintió el hombre- ¿Le ha sucedido, señor Potter?

Harry no contestó, haciendo sonreír al hombre que terminó por suspirar.

-¿Por qué viene a contarme todo esto, señor Potter?

-Quiero que me dé unos minutos de su clase para decir ante todo el mundo algo- le pidió Harry- sé que tiene todo el derecho a negarse porque en el fondo no es algo que tenga que ver con la asignatura, ni con la carrera pero necesito hacerlo.

-¿Ama a la señorita Hiller?- preguntó.

Harry le miró a los ojos, fijamente, pero no fue capaz de poner en palabras lo que sentía por Jess. El hombre volvió a sonreír.

-Puede tomar unos minutos de mi clase, señor Potter- asintió el señor Morrison.

-Gracias, señor.

-Aprovéchelos- le dijo.

Harry asintió y esperó fuera del aula a que empezase la clase. Sus compañeros comenzaron a llegar y fueron entrando pero él se quedó fuera, pensativo. Levantó la cabeza cuando la vio llegar junto a Terence. Ella no le miró.

Vio como llegaban sus amigos con Pansy, entraron en el aula y se sentaron un poco más atrás que Jess y su novio.

El señor Morrison cerró la puerta cuando entró el último. Se dirigió hasta su escritorio y se apoyó en él mientras miraba a los alumnos que poco a poco fueron guardando silencio.

-Hoy un compañero vuestro me ha pedido unos minutos de mi clase para decir algo- les comentó el hombre- creo que puede ser algo educativo aunque no se trata de la asignatura, ni tiene nada que ver con la carrera, pero, a veces las experiencias de la vida de otras personas pueden ayudarnos a no cometer errores. Por ello, creo que lo que el señor Potter quiere contarnos hoy, nos será de ayuda a todo en un futuro- todo el mundo miró a Harry- cuando quiera, señor Potter.

El joven se puso en pie y se dirigió a donde estaba el profesor. Sentía la mirada de todos sus compañeros sobre él y cuando llegó hasta abajo, les enfrentó. Buscó con la mirada a Jess y se dio cuenta de que ella era la única que no le miraba. No se molestó en mirar a Terence, él no era importante.

-Ojalá todo hubiese sido distinto, me dijo una mujer, nunca nadie me dijo algo tan cierto y a la vez equivocado- empezó Harry sin apartar los ojos de Jess.- He cometido muchos errores, demasiados y con consecuencias desastrosas que jamás podré cambiar. Rompí el corazón de una mujer no haciendo caso a las palabras que nos dijo el señor Morrison a principio de curso y ahora las recuerdo y digo ¡Que gilipollas soy! Esas palabras que nos tomamos a risa, son la mayor verdad que jamás he escuchado.

Harry tomó aire y continuó:

-Las mujeres no son objetos. Las mujeres se merecen ser tratadas con respeto y cariño. Y en un momento determinado nos llegará el amor pero ¿Qué se siente cuando se está enamorado? ¿Cómo saberlo? Y una vez que lo sabes ¿Cómo conseguir que la mujer a la que le has roto el corazón, vuelva a mirarte como antes?- suspiró al ver que Jess seguía sin mirarle- yo he jugado con las mujeres y eso no me hace más hombre, todo lo contrario. Solo quería que supierais lo ciertas que son las palabras del señor Morrison para que no cometieseis errores de los que más tarde os arrepentiréis.

Apretó con fuerza los puños sin mirar la mirada de odio de Terence.

-Ojalá todo hubiese sido distinto, me dijiste una vez Jess- las miradas fueron directamente a la chica que seguía con la mirada baja- esas palabras son ciertas porque ahora mismo desearía poder enmendar mucho de los errores que cometí pero esas palabras son erróneas porque no me arrepiento de haberte tenido y nunca lo haré.

Todos el mundo guardó silencio y el señor Morrison comenzó con el aplauso que toda la clase continúo a excepción de Terence que miraba fijamente a Harry y de Jess que apretaba con fuerza los puños sobre su regazo.

-Sabias palabras, señor Potter- dijo el hombre cuando los aplausos se apagaron- siéntese, por favor. Y espero que a alguien le haya servido de algo lo dicho.

La clase continuó, algunos se atrevían a murmurar pero el señor Morrison no parecía molesto por ello. Cuando sonó la sirena que anunciaba el final de la clase, la gente comenzó a recoger y Harry vio como Jess salía del aula con Terence pegado a su espalda.

-Pansy…- oyó que decía Blaise.

La chica pasó por al lado de Harry y se dirigió con paso ligero a la salida. Los chicos la siguieron y cuando estuvieron fuera, vieron como Pansy cogía del brazo a Jess y esta y su novio, la miraron.

-¿Acabas de oír lo mismo que yo?- le espetó Pansy- eso iba por ti, Jess, todo lo que ha dicho Harry, era para ti.

-¿Por qué no te largas, Parkinson?- le gruñó Terence.

-No estoy hablando contigo, Moore- le respondió Pansy sin mirarle. Zarandeó a su amiga, consiguiendo que por fin la mirase- todo lo ha dicho por ti.

-Pansy…- le dijo Jess y levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Harry que estaba parado detrás de Pansy junto al resto de sus amigos.

Terence miró a Harry con odio. Se acercó a él haciendo a un lado a su novia y se quedó a un palmo de distancia.

-No tenías ningún derecho a decirle o a hablar de mi chica- le gruñó pegado a su cara- porque óyelo bien es mía, así que aléjate de ella, déjala en paz, ni siquiera la mires porque te juro…

"…_desearía poder enmendar mucho de los errores que cometí pero esas palabras son erróneas porque no me arrepiento de haberte tenido y nunca lo haré."_

Todos se giraron a Pansy que tenía una grabadora en la mano con el que había grabado las palabras de Harry. Pansy no dejaba de mirar a Jess. Terence le miró, furioso, se acercó a ella y empujó a la novia de Blaise, consiguiendo que cayese al suelo y la grabadora terminase a los pies del chico que la recogió.

-Hijo de puta- le dijo Blaise acercándose a él, dispuesto a golpearle.

Ron y Draco le sujetaron al ver como pasaba por al lado de ellos un profesor que se les quedó mirando a la espera de que comenzasen a pelearse. Cuando se perdió de vista, Pansy que ya estaba de pie, se acercó a su novio y le tranquilizó.

Terence quitó la cinta de la grabadora y la tiró al suelo para pisarla.

-Alejaos de ella- les exigió. Se giró a su novia- vamos.

-Jess.

La chica se giró cuando oyó como Pansy la llamaba, vio cómo su amiga se frotaba el codo en el que se había hecho daño en la caída. Terence la cogió del brazo y Jess se alejó con él.

No volvió a mirar atrás mientras se alejaba. Sentía como algunas lágrimas la recorrían las mejillas. Terence la metió en uno de los baños.

-Fuera- gruñó a un par de chicas de primero que estaban allí y que se marcharon rápidamente.

La metió en uno de los cubículos y cerró con llave. La puso contra la pared y ella le miró.

-¿Te ha gustado lo que has oído?- le espetó y al ver que ella no contestaba la empujó con fuerza- Contesta- pero ella siguió sin responder- ¿te gustaría pensar que siente algo por ti, verdad? Pues no siente nada, Jessica, nada y aunque así fuese, tú eres mía y nunca dejarás de serlo.

La acarició la mejilla con un dedo y antes de que pudiese hacer nada, la dio la vuelta y la aprisionó contra la pared. La bajo los pantalones y las bragas mientras con la mano libre le aplastaba la cabeza contra los azulejos.

Jadeó y sintió las lágrimas correr cuando él la penetró con brutalidad. Inmovilizada como se encontraba, lo único que pudo hacer fue aguantar mientras escuchaba sus gemidos de placer y sentía como la mano libre, la acariciaba el pequeño capullo que sus pliegues escondían.

No supo cuánto duró, cuanto tiempo le tuvo dentro pero cuando le sintió correrse, el vacío en su pecho creció. No se despegó de su cuerpo mientras jadeaba en su oreja.

-Nunca te querrá, Jess, él no sabe amar pero algún día eso te dará igual porque me querrás solo a mí, conseguiré que me quieras aunque sea lo último que haga.

oo00oo

Pansy rió, recostada desnuda en su cama, cuando Blaise la mordió una de las nalgas. Sintió como le dejaba una serie de besos en los dos carillos y como utilizaba sus manos para acariciarle el redondeado trasero.

Subió por su cuerpo, prodigándole besos y pequeños lametones por la espalda, hasta que quedó sobre ella, ocultándola con su cuerpo. Pansy que estaba apoyada en sus codos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la dejó descansar junto a la de su novio mientras él, desnudo como estaba, se dedicaba a rozar su erección contra las nalgas de la joven.

Sonrió y la mordió la oreja cuando la oyó gemir, excitada por la suave fricción. La dio un beso en el cuello y cuando ella giró la cara para mirarle, atrapó su boca en un hambriento beso.

Las manos de él se introdujeron bajo el cuerpo de Pansy y agarraron con firmeza sus blandos pechos, notando la dureza de sus pequeños y sonrosados pezones en la palma de la mano.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía la fuerte y cálida respiración de su novio que había acelerado el ritmo de sus caderas haciendo que el roce de sus cuerpos fuese mayor.

-¿Temes hacerme el amor?- preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué habría de temerlo?- le susurró al oído mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas.

-Tal vez aún temes enamorarte de mí sí me haces el amor otra vez- se burló ella con una sonrisa- ¿estás seguro de que quieres tenerme una vez más y correr el riesgo de amarme?

-Ya te amo- le respondió haciéndola sonreír- esto sería sólo otro modo de demostrártelo.

-Entonces… hazlo- le pidió, agarrando la erección y guiándola hasta su sexo.

Blaise apoyó una de sus manos en el colchón y la otra la colocó sobre la parte baja de su espalda, con suaves movimientos fue entrando en el estrecho y escurridizo cuerpo femenino. Ella se aferró a las sábanas y gimió con cada suave movimiento hasta sentirlo completamente dentro.

Se movió contra ella con profundas y lentas embestidas, con las manos se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda, los hombros, los pechos… embelesado con la suavidad de su piel. Las manos alcanzaron sus caderas, sin salir de ella y las elevó. Ella utilizó las rodillas para anclarse en la cama mientras con sus manos continuaba aferrando las sabanas donde tenía el rostro hundido mientras el ritmo del acto aumentaba haciéndola gritar de un intenso e increíble placer, gritos que quedaban amortiguados por el colchón.

Su cuerpo se movía con cada fuerte embestida, propulsándola hacia delante pero el movimiento se veía controlado por las manos de él que la seguían agarrando de las caderas fuertemente.

Gruñendo, detuvo un poco el ritmo, saliendo por completo de su cuerpo y volviendo a entrar con lentitud. Repitió varias veces esa acción consiguiendo los desesperados gemidos de su novia que pronto vio sus deseos hechos realidad cuando continúo con el salvaje acto.

Alzó la cabeza, estiró los brazos quedando a cuatro patas y su espalda se curvó de placer mientras miraba al techo, mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir una de las manos de él acariciándole el capullo que escondían sus suaves pliegues.

Él se detuvo sin salir de su cuerpo. Pansy miró por encima de su hombro y comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo círculos como Blaise estaba haciendo con los dedos en su sexo. La dio una fuerte embestida causando un jadeo por parte de su novia y luego volvió a detenerse.

Blaise salió de su cuerpo y agarrándola firmemente de las nalgas, buscó los pliegues húmedos y los lamió. Con lametones cortos, acarició el capullo y usó la lengua para llevarla al límite pero antes de que ella perdiese el control, se detuvo. Se colocó de nuevo tras ella pero antes de poder penetrarla, Pansy se dio la vuelta y empujándole, hizo que se tumbase.

Le besó el estómago duro y agarró la erección entre sus manos para luego introducírsela en la boca por completo. Blaise enterró la cabeza en el colchón y gimió. Disfrutó con lo que ella estaba haciéndole y cuando creyó que iba a estallar, se detuvo. Se colocó sobre sus caderas con agilidad y llevándose la erección hasta su entrada, volvieron a unirse.

Con total pericia comenzó a moverse sobre él, alzándose sobre su cuerpo y dejándose caer. Las manos de él comenzaron a recorrer sus muslos, sus caderas, su pequeña cintura y acarició sus pechos mientras movía las caderas para unirse al movimiento que estaba llevando la chica.

Se acercó a ella haciéndola gemir y la ayudó a seguir con el ritmo rápido mientras le besaba los senos y lamía los pezones. La hizo gemir mientras él se dedicaba a torturarla, llevándola hasta al punto de no retorno, donde se perdió en el movimiento de las caderas y gritó al alcanzar el clímax.

Pansy se aferró a los hombros de él cuando la tumbó en la cama, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. Se unió al exigente ritmo del cuerpo masculino para ayudarle a encontrar su propia culminación. Lo recibió y salió al encuentro de su cuerpo.

Él tenía las manos apoyadas a cada lado de la cabeza de la joven y sus caderas llegaron a un ritmo abrasador que la hizo alcanzar un segundo orgasmo mientras él conseguía la tan ansiada culminación.

Jadeante se dejó caer a un lado de la joven que se abrazó a él con fuerza y juntos se dejaron vencer por el sueño.

oo00oo

A la mañana siguiente, Colin se despertó al oír una serie de golpes en la puerta, alguien estaba llamando. Miró a la derecha y vio que Cedric seguía durmiendo como si nada. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

-Angie.

La chica estaba parada en el umbral con una serie de libros en las manos que reconoció en seguida.

-Siento si te he despertado- le dijo al ver su cara de dormido- quería devolverte esto.

Colin cogió los libros de "El señor de los anillos" que le había prestado a principio de curso. Se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Cuándo quieres que lo comentemos?- le preguntó Colin, con cierto tono de esperanza que ella no notó.

-No hace falta que lo comentemos- respondió- solo quise devolvértelo porque los he terminado. Y no quería quedármelos por más tiempo, ahora que no…

No termino la frase pero Colin supo lo que quiso decir. No quería quedarse los libros más tiempo, ahora que no eran amigos.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente, asustado por lo desesperadamente que necesitaba un abrazo de esa joven de ojos verdes que le miraba cómo si no le conociese, como si nunca hubiesen sido amigos, como si nunca hubiesen acostado.

-Gracias por prestármelos- le dijo ella- adiós.

Angie se marchó y no miró atrás por lo que no vio como Colin se quedaba en la puerta, observándola hasta que se perdió de vista.

oo00oo

Parvati caminaba cogida de la mano de Dean por el campus de la universidad. Habían decidido dar una vuelta para despejar un poco la cabeza después de haber estado toda la tarde estudiando.

Rió por algo que le contó Dean de sus amigos de la infancia, una de sus trastadas de cuando era niño. Los amigos de su novio le habían resultado de lo más simpático y divertidos y la habían acogido entre su grupo como una más, como si la conociesen de toda la vida, lo que había hecho más agradable la visita al antiguo barrio de su novio.

Se colgó de su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Dean se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió. Ella volvió a acercarse y le dio otro beso pero esta vez en los labios.

-¿Y eso a que viene?- quiso saber él cuando se separaron.

-Me apetecía- respondió con simpleza ella- ¿te parece mal?

-Para nada, puede apetecerte siempre que quieras- se acercó a ella y la dio otro beso- a mí me ha apetecido ahora.

Ella rió y continuaron con su paseo.

oo00oo

Cedric caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, rumbo a la biblioteca. Había ido al cuarto de las gemelas Patil para hablar con Padma pero solo había encontrado con Parvati que le había dicho que su hermana estaba estudiando en la biblioteca desde hacía varias horas.

No le había mentido. Casi cuando estaba llegando al lugar vio como Padma salía de la biblioteca con unos libros en la mano. Ella también lo vio y como casi siempre hacía cuando se encontraban, intentó esquivarle metiéndose por un pasillo para no tener que cruzarse con él. Pero Cedric la siguió y la interceptó en un pasillo bastante concurrido.

Se soltó de su agarre y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro mientras la gente pasaba por su alrededor, algunos chocando con ellos.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó con brusquedad.

-Necesito hablar contigo- respondió- es importante.

-No tenemos nada de lo que hablar, las cosas quedaron muy claras entre nosotros la última vez que hablamos- le aseguró ella- no vuelvas a molestarme.

Ella intentó seguir con su camino pero Cedric la cogió de la mano y la retuvo contra su cuerpo.

-Te molestaré hasta que decidas hablar conmigo.

-¿Y a qué viene ahora ese empeño?- soltó ella, molesta- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Ven conmigo a un sitio más tranquilo- le pidió él.

-No- se negó ella.

-Por favor- le pidió él mirándola a los ojos- ven conmigo.

-Hoy no estoy de humor para ir los insultos de nadie, aunque todos ellos sean ciertos- le dijo ella- no necesito hablar contigo.

-Pero yo si- le dijo él y antes de que ella pudiese decir o hacer nada, la cogió con facilidad y se la echó por encima de los hombros, consiguiendo un grito de ella y que toda la gente que pasaba por allí, se les quedase mirando mientras se abrían paso para dejarle pasar.

Abrió la puerta de la clase mientras oía los gritos de Padma que le pedía que le dejase en el suelo y los golpes en la espalda para que la soltase. Pero él no se inmutó y la metió en una de las clases vacías.

Cuando la dejó en el suelo, cerró la puerta y el bullicio del exterior quedó amortiguado. El silencio reinó entre ellos mientras ella le miraba con la respiración acelerada y la coleta que llevaba, deshecha.

-Déjame salir- le exigió con la voz entrecortada.

-No, hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte- se negó él apoyándose en la puerta.

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué soy una puta? ¿Qué solo tendré en mi vida un número sin fin de polvos pero nunca una persona que me ame?- espetó ella- ahórratelo, ya me sé ese discursito, me lo has dicho varias veces en mi vida.

El recuerdo del día en el que ella perdió la virginidad con Harry y la posterior discusión entre ellos, pasó como un rayo por la cabeza de los dos.

-Nunca vas a olvidar eso ¿verdad?- le dijo él- siempre va a ser un obstáculo entre nosotros.

-¿Qué te importa mi perdón o que lo olvide?- le dijo ella- no soy importante en tu vida, no debe importante lo que piense, sienta o recuerde.

-Padma…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te han entrado ganas de echar un polvo y has venido a buscarme?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa llena de frialdad- ¿Has venido buscando el polvo fácil? ¿Tienes la esperanza que con cuatro palabras bonitas, olvide todo, me ponga de rodillas y te coma la polla o tal vez prefieres que me ponga a cuatro patas?

-Padma, no es eso- le aseguró él- tengo que hablarte de lo que pasó en Semana Santa. Entre Cho y Caitriona no…

-¡Oh! Entonces al final, si te dijeron que estuve allí ¿no?- le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos- ¿cuándo te lo dijeron mientras te las tirabas?

-Padma, déjame explicártelo- le pidió él.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones- le aseguró ella deteniéndole con solo levantar una mano- lo que paso en Semana Santa entre tú y yo sólo fue un polvo, no hubo nada más… sólo sexo, así que no me des explicaciones.

-¿Eso fue para ti? ¿Sólo sexo?- le preguntó él apartándose de la puerta y acercándose a ella para cogerla de un brazo. La dio un suave zarandeó y se miraron a los ojos- ¡contesta! ¡Eso es lo único que fue para ti!

-Suéltame, Cedric- le pidió ella apartando la mirada.

-No- se negó él- contéstame y luego me pensaré lo de soltarte.

-Pero ¿qué te pasa?- soltó, molesta, dándole un empujón con la mano libre. Él no se movió ni un centímetro de su sitio- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Quiero la verdad- le respondió- ¿qué significo para ti lo de Semana Santa?

Padma bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que las lágrimas no empezasen a escapar y a rodar por sus mejillas. Pero sintió otro zarandeó de él y como le exigía una respuesta y la furia, la rabia, el dolor y todo lo que llevaba dentro desde hacía año, la hizo explotar.

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?- gritó, soltándose de su agarre y mirándole a los ojos mientras retenía a duras penas las lágrimas- ¡¿Qué te quiero? ¡¿Qué siempre lo he hecho? ¡Pues sí, te quiero!- sintió como la barbilla le temblaba y no pudo retener más el llanto, una serie de lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas mientras se miraban a los ojos pero el tono de su voz descendió hasta convertirse en un susurro- Te observaba en el colegio a escondidas, caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con la esperanza de verte, me escondía tras las estanterías de la biblioteca cuando sabía que estabas allí, soñaba con la idea de que un día me mirarías y me dirías algo, cualquier cosa pero yo sólo era invisible para ti, una cría de la que ni siquiera eras consciente de que existía. Nadie conoció nunca mis sentimientos hacia ti, ni siquiera mi hermana.

-Padma…

-No, Cedric, ahora me vas a escuchar, has venido buscando que hablemos y me vas escuchar, todo lo que llevo dentro y me está matando desde hace años- le dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos. Tragó saliva y continúo- cuando se empezó a rumorear que estabas interesado en una Ravenclaw, yo me encerraba en mi habitación y soñaba con la idea de ser esa chica pero no fui yo. Cuando te vi entrar en el Gran Comedor, el día del baile del Torneo de los tres magos, del brazo de Chang, mi mundo se derrumbó. Yo sabía que esa chica no podría hacerte feliz, yo había visto a la verdadera Cho y sabía que ella jamás te querría como yo. Porque lo que yo sentía por ti, era tan grande que… dolía, no sabes cuánto dolía verte pasear junto a ella, besarla y amarla mientras yo solo podía soñar con la esperanza de que ella consiguiese hacerte feliz.

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos, intentando ordenar sus ideas y calmar a su desbocado corazón.

-Y entonces… te perdí, antes incluso de haberte tenido, te fuiste. Ese maldito torneo, me quito la oportunidad de seguir viéndote y solo podía soñar con la esperanza de todo eso fuese una pesadilla. Todas las mañanas me levantaba con la idea de que aún estabas con vida pero… no, estabas muerto. La única persona a la que había amado estaba muerta y tuve que tragarme todo mi dolor, no podía demostrarlo porque nadie conocía mis sentimientos hacía a ti, veía como todo el mundo consolaba a Cho pero a mí nadie me dio un abrazo y me dijo: "Siento tu perdida". Tuve que luchar con todo mi dolor yo sola y me uní al ED con la esperanza de algún día vengar tu muerte. Años de sufrir en silencio, nunca pude olvidarte… pero ella sí lo hizo, te olvidó, salió con otros, pero yo no podía, tú recuerdo era demasiado hermoso y perfecto para que alguien pudiese sustituirlo pero aun así cuando resucitaste, fue a ella a quien elegiste, yo seguí siendo la chica invisible.

Suspiró y se frotó la frente. Cedric la observaba en silencio, procesando todo eso.

-Pero, por cosas del destino, nuestros caminos se acercaron, tú te hiciste amigo de Harry y los demás y yo estreché los lazos con Hermione y las chicas, por lo que por fin pude intercambiar algunas palabras contigo, reír con tus chistes y mirarte sin temor a que alguien descubriera lo que sentía. Pero siempre estuvo la sombra de Cho, y no pude disfrutar de ti lo suficiente. Cuando estuve con Harry en ese baño, en el que perdí mi virginidad, estaba llena de dolor y angustia al ver como Cho, que te estaba engañando, conseguía tu amor y yo no. Me dejé llevar y sucedió lo de Harry. No me arrepiento, porque ese día cuando estuve con él y más tarde cuando discutimos tú y yo, me di cuenta de que no podía esperar toda la vida algo que jamás tendría. Así que me convertí en lo que tú me llamaste esa noche…una puta.

-Padma… siento lo que dije, te pedí disculpas y lo haré las veces que haga falta- le aseguró él.

-Te perdoné pero es difícil de olvidar las palabras hirientes de la persona a la que amas. Así que, tras oír lo que me dijiste y de ver el gran éxito que tenía entre los chicos, no quise desperdiciar por más tiempo mi juventud, esperando a que un chico me mirase o me hiciese caso. Decidí vivir, de un modo que muchos no comprenden o critican pero viví. Enterré todo mi dolor y mis inseguridades en el fondo de mi corazón y me entregué a todos los hombres que podía.

Sonrió con tristeza.

-Me he follado a muchos tíos, Cedric, el mismo día que me acosté contigo lo había hecho por la mañana con un mecánico que me había arreglado el coche, mecánico que me tire el día anterior junto con un amigo suyo, los dos follándome a la vez, y ese no es mi record ¿sabes? me he follado hasta a cuatro tíos en una noche, algunas a la vez o simplemente cuando les llegase el turno... soy una puta barata... tan barata que soy gratis.

-¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Es que no te importa lo que piensen de ti?

¿Porque lo hacía? Tal vez porque era el único modo de sentirse viva y a la vez muerta, tal vez porque el hombre al que amaba no la deseaba y su hastiado corazón necesitaba creer que aunque él no la desease otros si lo hacían, tal vez porque si no liberaba su dolor de ese modo cometería la locura de acabar con su vida, tal vez porque quería creer que ser deseada era mucho mejor que ser amada, tal vez porque a veces dolía tanto el no ser correspondida que necesitaba desahogarse de ese modo, tal vez porque el sexo anónimo o sin sentimientos era a lo único que podía aspirar... había tantas posibilidades y ninguna de ellas era agradable

-No sé porque lo hago, si te soy sincera- le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- creo que pensé, si no puedo tener amor, por lo menos tendré sexo, es lo más parecido que conozco del amor entre un hombre y una mujer. La única vez que me sentí amada fue cuando me entregué a ti, nadie me había hecho el amor con tanta suavidad y dulzura como tú.

Se abrazó a los libros y se apoyó en la mesa del profesor.

-Nunca había hecho el amor en una cama hasta que lo hice en Semana Santa contigo- le dijo ella- ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ese honor solo lo tenía reservado para el hombre al que amase y a ti te amo. Y creo que, por mucho que duela, siempre te voy a amar y aunque el amor que creí ver en ti, la noche que estuvimos juntos, fuese solo parte de mi imaginación, guardaré ese recuerdo como uno de los más bonitos de mi vida pero también de los más tristes, porque estuve contigo pero no podré volver a estarlo.

-Padma, siento mucho todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa.

-Olvídalo, Cedric- le miró a los ojos- en serio, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Tanto te gustó follar conmigo que quieres volver a repetir? Porque eso es lo único que puede querer alguien conmigo, sexo, sexo ¡Sexo!

-Yo no deseo sólo eso, Padma.

-Soy una puta y a las putas solo las quieren para follárselas.

-Tú no eres una puta- ella negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta- tú eres la mujer a la que amo.

Silencio, eso es lo que hubo tras esas últimas palabras, sólo se podía oír el bullicio del exterior como algo lejano. Padma no se dio la vuelta para mirarle, estaba quita, casi parecía no respirar y él, tan solo esperaba ver cualquier tipo de reacción.

Dio un paso a ella pero se detuvo cuando la vio darse la vuelta y le dijo:

-¿Crees que soy idiota?

-No- respondió él acercándose más a ella hasta que ella levantó la mano para que se detuviese- hablo en serio. Te quiero. Este curso he podido conocerte mejor, he visto a la Padma que durante años me has ocultado y…

-Cállate- le pidió- no quiero oír más gilipolleces.

Pasó por al lado de él mientras sentía las lágrimas descender por las mejillas. Ella le había dicho toda la verdad, había dejado aflorar sus sentimientos y él se lo pagaba con una mentira ¿Por qué le decía que la amaba cuando no era así? Era imposible que él la quisiera… a las putas no se las quiere.

Cedric se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo, haciendo que se diese la vuelta y le enfrentase. Padma comenzó a golpearle para que le soltara mientras lloraba sin parar. Él la abrazó contra su cuerpo pero ella siguió golpeándole y debatiéndose en sus brazos, desconsolada.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó- ¡Suéltame!

-Padma, por favor, tranquilízate- la aferró con más fuerza contra su cuerpo- créeme cuando te digo que te quiero. Te estuve esperando en Semana Santa, tenía preparado todo para cuando llegaras pero no viniste.

-¡Sí, fui!- gritó contra su pecho, llorando- Suéltame.

-Ahora sé que fuiste, me lo confesaron Cho y Caitriona- le explicó Cedric sin hacer caso a su pedido- Chang me robó las llaves el día que salía de tu casa, chocó conmigo y me las quitó. Había escuchado que quedábamos el último día de vacaciones, se presentó en mi casa con Caitriona y utilizaron las llaves para abrir la puerta. Yo me estaba duchando así que no oí nada, se desnudaron y con un hechizo se mojaron para que pensases que había estado con ellas pero no pasó nada, porque te quiero.

-No me mientas- le pidió. Se había detenido cansada y respiraba contra su musculoso torso.

-No te estoy mintiendo- le aseguró él- Padma- la apretó contra su cuerpo, rodeándola con los brazos y la besó en la cabeza- créeme, por favor.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ibas a querer a alguien como yo?

-Porque eres la única persona capaz de hacerme sentir en el cielo- le confesó al oído. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de su cuello- ojalá, me hubiese fijado antes en ti, ojalá, cuando me pedias salir te hubiese dicho que sí, ojalá, en el colegio me hubiese dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que eras- la dio un beso en la mejilla- he sido un idiota todos estos años y sé que te he dicho cosas horribles pero te compensaré, no me llegará la vida para hacerlo, pero te juro que cada día, cuidaré de ti y te amaré para compensar todo tu sufrimiento.

-No he estado con nadie desde que estuve contigo- le confesó- temía olvidar las sensaciones que me produjiste si me entregaba a otros chicos y además era consciente de que nadie se podía comparar jamás a ti.

-Y si me aceptas, ya no habrá nadie más que yo- le dijo al oído- solo quiero hacerte feliz, quiero ser el único.

Padma alzó la cabeza con las cristalinas lágrimas colgando de sus pestañas. Le miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla. Él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con tanta suavidad que si no hubiese estado agarrada fuertemente por él, habría caído al suelo. Le correspondió con la misma dulzura y suspiró cuando él se apartó.

-No es un sueño ¿verdad, Padma?- le susurró con la boca pegada a la suya.

-No, mis sueños no son tan hermosos- sonrió, feliz.

oo00oo

Draco gruñó. Rodeó la cintura de la chica con un brazo y con la mano contraria tiró todo lo que había sobre su escritorio al suelo. La tumbó sobre la mesa y se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de la joven.

Se inclinó sobre ella y le lamió los pechos desesperados mientras la oía gemir y le acariciaba el pelo, despeinándole. Descendió por su cuerpo para lamer su sexo, devolviéndole el favor que ella antes le había hecho. La agarró de los muslos y la hizo gritar de placer hasta que le suplicó.

Observando sus ojos marrones, Draco guió su erección hasta la entrada y con una sola embestida volvió a estar dentro de Ginny que gimió. Sus caderas tomaron el control y se movieron con fuerza contra el dulce cuerpo femenino.

La hizo gritar mientras la llevaba una y otra vez al límite pero siempre reducía el ritmo para que todo aquello no acabase tan rápido. La oía decir su nombre entre sollozos de placer mientras él observaba los pechos desnudos moverse con cada fuerte embestida.

Saliendo de dentro de su cuerpo, la hizo girarse hasta quedar de espaldas, ella apoyó los pies en el suelo y penetrándola desde atrás continúo con el ritmo que había llevado hasta entonces. Apoyó las manos en la mesa a cada lado de la cabeza de la joven y la penetró hasta que la hizo gritar de placer.

Salió de dentro de su cuerpo y ella se dio la vuelta y poniéndose de cuclillas, se introdujo el miembro en la boca. Le quitó el pelirrojo cabello de la cara para que no la estorbara mientras se dejaba llevar por el perfecto trabajo que ella le estaba haciendo.

Sintió como le agarraba fuertemente del trasero y se introducía el miembro completamente. Se apartó unos segundos y siguió masturbándole para luego continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Alzaba los ojos en busca de la cara de placer de él que quedaba encandilado por su traviesa sonrisa.

Le sentó en la cama y se puso sobre sus caderas. Guió la erección hasta la entrada de su sexo y comenzó a cabalgar sobre él. La oyó gemir mientras sentía la calidez de sus manos acariciarle los hombros.

Volvió a gritar cuando alcanzó el clímax, de nuevo, pero no se detuvo hasta que él se corrió.

-Ginny- gimió, satisfecho, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de una joven morena que lo miraba ofendida por su equivocación. No sabía en qué momento esa chica se había convertido en Ginny en su cabeza, pero ahora, al ver la mirada ofendida de la joven, supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Y ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

-Yo…

-¡Gilipollas!- le dijo quitándose de encima de él y cogiendo su ropa para vestirse, antes incluso de haber terminado de abrocharse la camisa se marchó.

Draco apretó los puños con fuerza y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, gritó:

-¡Sal de mi cabeza, maldita sea!

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y gruñó, frustrado.

oo00oo

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y continúo con las manos apoyadas en el colchón. Sentada en el borde de su cama, mantuvo las piernas abiertas mientras su novio se dedicaba a complacerla.

Volvió a abajar la vista por su cuerpo y se encontró con la cabellera pelirroja de Ron entre sus piernas. Su boca húmeda la estaba llevando hasta límites insospechados. Suspiró, encantada mientras el movía la lengua con un ritmo abrasador.

La sujetó firmemente de las piernas y atrapó su sexo en la boca. Una mano la soltó y con los dedos siguió complaciéndola mientras la miraba con una sonrisa. Se acercó a su boca y la beso mientras sus dedos de la penetraban.

Hermione le agarró con una mano y le mantuvo contra su boca mientras le besaba desesperada. Cuando se apartó él volvió a inclinarse sobre su cuerpo y continúo con lo que había estado haciendo.

Extrajo los dos dedos que tenía en su interior y abrió los suaves pliegues. Se acercó y con la ayuda de su lengua, la hizo gritar.

-Ron- gimió.

El chico ascendió por su cuerpo, se quedó de rodillas en el suelo entre las piernas de su novia y lamió sus pechos mientras ascendía hasta su rostro. Se miraron a los ojos y ella le besó.

-Eres maravilloso- susurró contra su boca haciéndole sonreír.

-Pero es extraño ¿no te parece?- preguntó.

-¿Por qué?- le dijo ella.

-¿Quién nos iba a decir a nosotros que terminaríamos así?- le soltó él- siempre estábamos peleando y ahora, míranos.

-Me gusta más esto que pelear- sonrió ella haciéndole reír.

-A mí también, preciosa- le dijo con ternura- pero me alegra no tener que estar ocultándome todo el tiempo, me gusta que la gente sepa que eres mi chica.

Hermione sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-A mí también me alegra.

Ron se movió un poco para colocarse en la posición exacta. Se lamió los dedos y con ellos acarició la suave entrada, los introdujo levemente y luego los sustituyó por su erección que entró en la suave cavidad.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Se unieron en un vaivén de movimientos mientras sus bocas se unían en un hambriento beso. Ella ancló las rodillas a cada lado del cuerpo de su novio y le miró, sabiendo que nunca podría dejar de amar a ese hombre.

oo00oo

Llegó el sábado por la tarde y con él el partido que decidiría quien eran los dos equipos que jugarían la final. Brasil ya estaba clasificado pero los ingleses sabían que a pesar de ello iba a ser un partido duro. No sólo porque era un gran equipo sino por la gran rivalidad que había entre dos de los jugadores de los dos equipos, Draco y Nelson.

Seamus esperaba en el vestuario junto a sus compañeros y compañeras a que les llamasen para saltar al campo. Harry estaba totalmente recuperado y jugaría el partido, lo que era un alivio. Tenían que conseguir 230 puntos para superar a los italianos y clasificarse para la final, no importaba los tantos que metiesen los brasileños, mientras ellos consiguiesen ese número de tantos, ganarían.

-¡Doscientos treinta puntos, chicos, doscientos treinta! ¡Eso es pan comido para nosotros!- les animaba el entrenador- ¡Potter, estate atento a cada movimiento de su buscador, no podemos dejar que coja la snich antes de conseguir esos puntos y no la cojas hasta que no estés seguro de que estamos clasificados!

-Tranquilo, míster, no le decepcionaré- le aseguró Harry recibiendo una palmada del entrenador.

Unos golpes en la puerta del vestuario hizo que todo el mundo girase la cabeza hacía allí. La puerta se abrió y Lavender asomó la cabeza.

-No pretendo molestar, entrenador- le dijo la chica- pero traigo conmigo a unos amigos que estoy segura de que será un gran aliciente para que el equipo gana esta tarde ¿podemos pasar?

-Adelante- gruñó el entrenador no muy convencido.

La chica entró seguida de todos los jugadores del equipo de Quiddich los Chudley Cannons. Los jóvenes y el entrenador les miraron con la boca abierta y Ron soltó una exclamación elocuente.

-¡Joder!- de todos ellos, el pelirrojo era el más fan del equipo naranja.

Cuando lograron salir de su asombro, todos se acercaron para saludarlos, Ron parecía apunto de desmayarse. Seamus recibió un caluroso abrazo de todos ellos y Angie que también les conocía, le plantó un beso a cada uno de ellos. Animaron al equipo con sus palabras.

-¡Olvidaos de todo lo sucedido en el anterior partido, jugad como si nada hubiese ocurrido, no miréis atrás, mirad hacía delante y ganaréis!- les aseguró Mac, cazador y el integrante más mayor del equipo- ¡hacedme caso, llevo muchos años en esto!

Tras una serie de palabras más de otros miembros del equipo, se marcharon junto a Lavender para ir a ver el partido desde la grada. Tras ellos salió el equipo entero para saltar al campo una vez que les hubiesen nombrado. Había llegado el momento de jugar y ganar.

oo00oo

Los jugadores del equipo de los Chudley Cannons animaban con los demás. Estaban rodeando a las amigas de Lavender y a los amigos de los chicos que no jugaban en el equipo. Jess era la única que faltaba.

Algunas personas se habían acercado a pedirles autógrafos pero la mayoría había decidido que el partido estaba mucho más interesante que esos jugadores.

Inglaterra iba ganando pero aún no había conseguido los tanto necesarios para clasificarse, así que Harry se estaba dedicando a engañar al buscador del equipo brasileño.

-Ese Potter es bueno- dijo Mac viendo como Harry volaba por encima de sus cabezas- está llevando al buscador al otro lado del campo en el que se encuentra la snich.

-Solo necesitamos un tanto más para que Harry puede ir a por la snich y atraparla- comentó Hermione que no paraba de animar a su novio y al resto del equipo.

Ese tanto no tardó en llegar por parte de Angie. Las gradas inglesas rugieron ensordecedoras y todos vieron como Harry cortaba el viento, hacía el campo contrario para atrapar la snich, seguido de cerca del buscador brasileño.

La pelotita dorada ascendió en espiral y Harry la siguió dejando enseguida atrás a su perseguidor. Estiró la mano para alcanzarla pero se perdió de vista en el cielo que poco a poco iba oscureciendo en Inglaterra.

Todo el mundo esperó para ver cuál era el desenlace. El jugador brasileño también se perdió en el firmamento. Y después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Harry volvió al campo sujetando entre sus manos la snich dorada, consiguiendo los gritos de júbilo de los ingleses y haciendo las esperanzas de los italianos añicos.

Inglaterra había conseguido los 230 puntos que necesitaban y quedaba como segundo clasificado para jugar la final contra Brasil que en total había conseguido 440 puntos entre los dos partidos.

Pero los ingleses lo sabían cuando habían saltado al campo, ganar era la única opción en ese partido.

oo00oo

Después del partido y de que todo el equipo se duchase y arreglasen. Se habían ido a cenar con los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons, como siempre la única que falto en la cena fue Jess a la que después se encontraron en la discoteca _Crowe_.

-¡Jess!- sonrió Alen uno de los jugadores del equipo- ¡Creíamos que no te veríamos!

-¡Hola!- los saludó a la chica a todos mientras la gente se agolpaba a su alrededor bailando al compás de la estridente música- ¡me alegro de veros!- dio un beso en la mejilla a la única integrante femenino del equipo- ¡os he visto en las gradas pero el partido estaba muy interesante!

Lo cierto es que les había visto en las gradas pero custodiada como estaba de Crabbe, Goyle y Millcent le había sido totalmente imposible librarse de ellos para ir a saludarles.

-¡Estás preciosa, como siempre, cariño!- la alagó Daniels, un joven con el que tuvo un encuentro cuando Lavender les presentó al equipo. Ahora solo eran buenos amigos pero él aprovechaba cualquier momento que tuviese para halagarla.

-¡Gracias, Daniels!- le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba con fuerza del brazo.

Miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró con Terence que la había encontrado. Empujó a Daniels y se alejó de allí con Jessica fuertemente sujetada. Todos los vieron alejarse.

-¡Ese novio de Jess es un poco gilipollas ¿no?- soltó Daniels.

-¡No hace falta que lo jures!- gruñó Harry.

Seamus que había visto como Jess había sido arrastrada por Terence, se giró cuando sintió una palmada en la espalda. Vio a alguno de los jugadores del equipo y entre ellos a Mac que era quien le había dado la palmada.

-¿Qué tal con Lavender?- preguntó el hombre.

Seamus no contestó, giró la cabeza y miró a la chica que bailaba cerca de ellos con Ginny.

-Bien, como siempre, somos amigos- le contestó.

-¿Aún no has dado el paso?- preguntó Alen.

-No- respondió y les miró- está bien, no voy a negar que me gusta pero…

-Nada de peros, no pierdas más el tiempo- le dijo Mac- sabes que no es una simple atracción.

Seamus miró de nuevo a Lavender y suspiró. Sabiendo que esos tipos tenían razón.

oo00oo

Lavender se sintió observada y cuando miró a su alrededor vio que Seamus no apartaba la vista de ella. Sonrojada y sintiendo un intenso calor, se disculpó con Ginny y fue a la barra para pedir algo que la refrescara.

Mientras esperaba a que la atendiesen, sintió una mano en la parte baja de su espalda cuando miró a su derecha, se encontró con la intensa mirada de Seamus que le acercó al oído y le susurró.

-Me voy ya a la universidad ¿te vienes conmigo?

Él se separó unos centímetros y buscó su mirada. Lavender se la mantuvo y tragó saliva. Sintió la caricia de la mano que tenía en la espalda y su cuerpo quedó pegado al de él. Jadeó al sentir un bulto clavarse en su vientre y se aferró a sus brazos. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y Seamus acortó la distancia.

Sus bocas se encontraron en un hambriento beso que los dos habían estado esperando durante meses. Lavender correspondió con ansias sin siquiera darse cuenta de que él era quien había dado el primer paso, solo sabía que ese beso era el mejor que le habían dado en toda su vida.

Suspiró cuando él se apartó y se aferró con más fuerza a sus brazos para no caer.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó y ella asintió.

Lavender agarró su bolso que había dejado sobre la barra y salió del local cogida de la mano de Seamus. Se alejaron del jolgorio de la entrada y se metieron por un callejón. Él se giró para mirarla, la apretó de nuevo contra su cuerpo y fundiéndose en un nuevo beso, se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en el cuarto de él y continuaron con ese beso abrasador. Seamus la dio la vuelta haciéndola quedar de espaldas y la hizo que se agarrase a la silla de su escritorio. La beso el cuello, los hombros y con las manos le acarició las caderas y los pechos.

Lavender gimió y rozó su trasero contra la erección de él. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle y le besó, desesperada. Con su ayuda, le desprendió de la camiseta y acarició el torso musculoso del joven que correspondía a sus besos con ansia.

Descendió las manos por el cuerpo masculino y le desabrochó los pantalones. Le llevó hasta la cama, le bajo los pantalones e hizo que se sentara en el borde. Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y se introdujo la erección en la boca. Seamus gruñó y se dejó caer en la cama mientras sentía las maravillosas sensaciones. Su devoción era tal que le conmovió. Se incorporó de nuevo y la acarició el cabello mientras ella le hacía ir una y otra vez al borde del precipicio.

Hizo que le mirase y ella obedeció. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y le besó. Cuando se apartó, él le agarró los bordes de la camisa y se la quitó. La ayudó a ponerse en pie y le desabrochó los pantalones. Cuando la chica quedó delante de él en ropa interior, bufó.

Las braguitas y el sujetador rojo, le llamaban para pecar y cuando vio las intenciones de ella de quitárselo, la detuvo.

-Aún no- le pidió.

La cogió de la mano y la hizo tumbarse en su cama. La joven obedeció y cuando él se tumbó sobre ella, le recibió con una sonrisa. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse y cuando se separaron, él descendió por su cuerpo, llenándola de besos. Se detuvo en sus pechos y les beso y lamió por encima del sujetador. Lavender gimió y le acarició el cabello.

Se entretuvo sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos hasta hacerla suspirar. Descendió por su lozano cuerpo, pasando por su vientre plano y deteniéndose unos segundos en su ombligo.

El olor de la excitación femenina le impregnó la nariz cuando se inclinó sobre su sexo. Jadearon a la vez y él la acarició por encima de las bragas sintiendo la humedad que había empapado la tela. La retuvo sobre la cama con una mano en la cintura y con la otra se dedicó a acariciarla. Hizo a un lado la pata de la braga y con la lengua buscó el capullo que escondían sus pliegues y lo lamió.

Lavender se removió entre sus brazos, jadeante, y alzó las caderas cuando el ritmo de su lengua aumentó. Cuando un dedo la penetró dio un respingo y dijo su nombre, complacida. Suspiró cuando otros dos más acompañaron al primero y al sentir la lengua de él que se unía en su intento de volverla loca.

Cuando la oyó gritar, la hizo darse la vuelta y tumbarse boca abajo. Le acarició las nalgas y se las besó encantado. Le bajó las bragas y las tiró a algún rincón del cuarto. Ascendió por su cuerpo, besándole la espalda y cuando alcanzó el cierre del sujetador también se lo quitó. Sabiéndola desnuda bajo él, se detuvo. Observó su cabello, su espalda, sus nalgas y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

¿A quién quería engañar? Esa mujer era lo que siempre había estado buscando y por culpa de su orgullo, había tardado en tenerla. Daba igual lo que pensasen sus amigos de él, porque seguramente sería cierto, él había dado el primer paso y lo había hecho porque la quería.

-¿Seamus, ocurre algo?- Lavender había mirado por encima de su hombro al ver que se había detenido. Se dio la vuelta entre sus piernas y pudo ver su hermoso cuerpo desnudo- ¿te encuentras bien?

Asintió, mirándola embobado, estiró una mano y le acarició los suaves pechos. La hizo que se tumbase y se colocó entre sus piernas. Agarró su erección con mano firme y la guió hasta su entrada mientras sus miradas no se apartaban el uno del otro.

Ella le acarició el rostro con suavidad y él colocó la mano libre sobre su cabello. Acarició la entrada con su miembro para luego introducirla suavemente con una lenta embestida. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, gimieron.

Apoyó la frente en la de ella y la agarró con una mano uno de sus pechos. Empezó a moverse en su interior mientras se miraban a los ojos. Ella se aferró a sus hombros y alzó las caderas en busca del cuerpo del joven.

Solo se oían sus respiraciones, sus gemidos y cuando las embestidas se hicieron más salvajes, el sonido de la cama al golpear la pared. Lavender gritó y aguantó las embestidas como pudo, aferrándose a él y recibiéndolo.

Seamus la besó con fuerza y la mordió el labio. Ella jadeó y él con un rápido movimiento la dejó encima. Lavender comenzó a moverse fervientemente. Se detuvo unos segundos para inclinarse sobre él y besarle. Seamus no dejó que se apartara, entregado a ese beso demoledor y comenzó a alzar las caderas, llevando de nuevo él el mando.

Lavender gimió contra su boca y el choque de sus cuerpos la hizo moverse con fuerza sobre su cuerpo. La tenía agarrada de las nalgas y cuando alcanzaron el clímax, los dos gritaron.

No se movió de encima de él. Se quedó tumbada sobre su cuerpo, pegándose a él debido al sudor. Seamus la acarició la mejilla y la besó. Somnoliento la observó, embelesado por sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus hinchados labios.

Los ojos se le iban cerrando pero la sonreía, complacido.

-Te quiero- la confesó.

Lavender le miró, sorprendida por esa confesión y se asustó al sentir como su corazón retomaba el ritmo desbocado que había sentido mientras se entregaba a él. Vio como él le acariciaba la mejilla y luego se le cerraba los ojos, somnoliento.

Se irguió sobre él cuando sintió que se había dormido y le observó. Había ganado la apuesta. No solo él había sido el que había dado el paso y se habían acostado sino que, Seamus se había enamorado de ella. Cuando empezó con todo aquello, temía que eso último no fuese capaz de conseguirlo pero él se había enamorado y eso a ella le hacía feliz y esa felicidad, la asustaba porque cuando comenzó con todo aquello de la apuesta, no pensó que se enamoraría.

Un momento ¿ella también se había enamorado? Le miró y negó con la cabeza, aún más asustada. Ella no se podía haber enamorado… no, no podía.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertarle, se vistió rápidamente y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

oo00oo

Al día siguiente, Lavender se encontraba en su cuarto con todas sus amigas menos Jess. Era casi medio día y todas ellas estaban hablando de la noche anterior. Lavender estaba especialmente callada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para sus amigas.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Anoche me acosté con Seamus- les confesó.

-¡¿Qué?- soltaron todas a la vez.

-¿Y cómo no lo has dicho antes?- espetó Pansy y sonrió- ¿no será porque fuiste tú quien te lanzaste, verdad? Y eso significaría que he ganado la apuesta.

-Te recuerdo que para que ganases la apuesta, ambos nos tendríamos que haber enamorado del otro- le soltó Lavender- y de mi boca no ha salido que le ame.

-Bueno, pero ¿Quién dio el primer paso?- quiso saber Ginny.

-Él, se me acercó en la discoteca y me pidió que le acompañara a la universidad, y me besó- explicó Lavender que aún le estaba dando vueltas a lo ocurrido esa noche.

-Eso quiere decir que has ganado- soltó Luna.

-Espera, espera- soltó Pansy- recordemos los términos de la apuesta. Dijimos que Lavender se ganaría 30 galeones si conseguía que él se lanzase sobre ella, se lo beneficiaba y conseguía que se enamorase de ella pero ella no se enamoraba de Seamus ¿no es así?- todas asintieron- bien, por otro lado dijimos que me ganaría yo 30 galeones si ambos os enamorabais el uno del otro- todas volvieron a asentir- pues creo que aún no hemos ganado ninguna porque él pudo acostarse con ella pero no haberse enamorado.

-Me dijo que me quería- les contó.

-¿Qué te dijo qué?- soltaron todas.

-Me dijo que me quería- volvió a repetir.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Angie.

-Después de que folláramos- les explicó.

-Pansy ya no tienes excusa- le dijo Ginny riendo- Lavender ha ganado la apuesta.

-Está bien, está bien, se reconocer cuando he perdido- se fue a su baúl y buscó la bolsa que había estado guardando por si llegaba ese momento- aquí tienes, Lavender, treinta galeones. Has ganado la apuesta.

Lavender cogió el dinero mientras sentía un vacío en el pecho.

oo00oo

Seamus se había despertado tarde ese día, no iba a negar que se había sentido decepcionado al no encontrar a Lavender junto a él pero aun así, era imposible borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Tras pegarse una ducha rápida y vestirse, se había dirigido a la residencia femenina para ver a Lavender y hablar con ella de lo sucedido la noche anterior y saber qué era lo que ella sentía.

Se encontró a un joven que iba con él a clase en la entrada de la residencia femenina. Le saludó y se fijó en el enorme ramo de flores que tenía en las manos.

-¿Para tu chica?- preguntó Seamus y el joven asintió.

-Hacemos un año, tío- le explicó- y la estoy esperando para dárselo.

-Oye, ¿Te importaría darme una flor?- le preguntó- hay alguien especial a la que quiero dársela.

-Claro, amigo, hoy me siento generoso- sonrió y sacó un crisantemo de color rosa de entre la variedad que tenía- espero que el guste a tu chica.

Seamus se lo agradeció y tras despedirse de él, se dirigió al cuarto de Lavender. Vio la puerta entreabierta y escuchó las risas de las chicas. Se detuvo, levantó la mano para llamar pero algo en la conversación le hizo detenerse.

-Anoche me acosté con Seamus- les confesó Lavender.

-¡¿Qué?- soltaron todas a la vez.

-¿Y cómo no lo has dicho antes?- espetó Pansy y sonrió- ¿no será porque fuiste tú quien te lanzaste, verdad? Y eso significaría que he ganado la apuesta.

Seamus sintió como el corazón le latía desbocado. Miró por el hueco que dejaba la puerta entreabierta y vio a Lavender sentada en su cama. No podía ver a nadie más desde ese lugar.

-Te recuerdo que para que ganases la apuesta, ambos nos tendríamos que haber enamorado del otro- le soltó Lavender- y de mi boca no ha salido que le ame.

Seamus cerró los ojos un segundo. Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Lo había dejado bien claro, ella no le amaba y no contenta solo con ello, había hecho una apuesta sobre él.

-Bueno, pero ¿Quién dio el primer paso?- quiso saber Ginny.

-Él, se me acercó en la discoteca y me pidió que le acompañara a la universidad, y me besó- explicó Lavender que aún le estaba dando vueltas a lo ocurrido esa noche.

-Eso quiere decir que has ganado- soltó Luna.

-Espera, espera- soltó Pansy- recordemos los términos de la apuesta. Dijimos que Lavender se ganaría 30 galeones si conseguía que él se lanzase sobre ella, se lo beneficiaba y conseguía que se enamorase de ella pero ella no se enamoraba de Seamus ¿no es así? Bien, por otro lado dijimos que me ganaría yo 30 galeones si ambos os enamorabais el uno del otro. Pues creo que aún no hemos ganado ninguna porque él pudo acostarse con ella pero no haberse enamorado.

-Me dijo que me quería- les contó.

-¿Qué te dijo qué?- soltaron todas.

-Me dijo que me quería- volvió a repetir.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Angie.

-Después de que folláramos- les explicó.

-Pansy, ya no tienes excusa- le dijo Ginny riendo- Lavender ha ganado la apuesta.

-Está bien, está bien, se reconocer cuando he perdido- Seamus oyó una especie de ruido en el interior del cuarto y luego entró en su zona de visión para darle a Lavender una bolsa de piel con lo que supuso era el dinero- aquí tienes, Lavender, treinta galeones. Has ganado la apuesta.

Seamus se apartó de la rendija y miró el crisantemo que tenía en la mano. Se sintió estúpido por haber tenido la esperanza de que ella sintiese algo por él. Habría comprendido que ella no le quisiera, le hubiese dolido pero lo hubiese entendido pero lo dela apuesta había sido una bajeza. Estaba furioso, dolido y tenía el corazón roto. Esa mujer había conseguido lo que ninguna, le había hecho pedazos el corazón.

-¿Vamos a comer?- oyó que preguntaba Parvati desde el interior del cuarto.

-Si- respondieron algunas de ellas.

Seamus dejó caer la flor al suelo y se marchó de allí con paso rápido, sin mirar atrás.

Lavender abrió del todo la puerta y se encontró con la flor en el suelo. Se agachó a recogerla y sus amigas la miraron con interés.

-Debe ser para ti- le dijo Lavender a Pansy.

-No creo, todo el mundo sabe que estoy con Blaise y nadie se atrevería a dejar una flor para mí, porque sabrían que Blaise les haría pedazos y si hubiese sido él, no hubiese perdido oportunidad de llamar a la puerta y dármela delante de vosotras para quedar como todo un novio sensible- rió mientras les explicaba eso último- tiene que ser para ti, amiga.

-Es bonita- les dijo Lavender llevándose la flor a la nariz. Sonrió- la dejaré aquí.

La dejó sobre su escritorio y salió junto a sus amigas.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo se llama _"Abre los ojos y abraza al amor"_. Hasta la próxima.


	51. Abre los ojos y abraza el amor

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Aquí vengo con otro capítulo, muchas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, me gusta mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Por cierto para los que dicen que Jess es tonta por salir con Terence, solo deciros que recordéis que está siendo amenazada y por lo que habéis visto en anteriores capítulos, Terence no se anda con tonterías. Así que sin más preámbulos os dejo con el capítulo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 50: Abre los ojos y abraza el amor. **

Lavender salió corriendo de la residencia femenina, dispuesta a llegar al lugar donde quedaba con Seamus para ir a correr todas las mañanas, antes de que se fuese él. Desde que habían pasado la noche juntos, la había estado esquivando y no la esperaba nunca para ir a correr. Preocupada con la posibilidad de que él se hubiese hecho pasar por su amigo solo para acostarse con ella, había decidido ir en su busca para hablar con él y dejar las cosas claras.

Así que esa mañana de miércoles, se había despertado más temprano de lo normal para llegar ella primero a la residencia masculina y esperar a que saliese el chico a correr.

Cuando llegó aún no estaba allí. Espero en las escaleras cuando vio como la puerta de la residencia se abría y por ella salía Seamus con su habitual indumentaria deportiva. Él la miró y bajó las escaleras.

-Hola- le saludó ella- ¿Por qué no me esperaste el lunes y el martes para ir a correr juntos?

-No fui a correr esos dos días- mintió él porque si había ido a correr pero no la había esperado para no tener que enfrentarla pero al parecer, ese día no tendría más remedio.

-Ah- sonrió, aliviada al saber que él no la había estado esquivando- está bien ¿Nos vamos?

Seamus asintió y se dirigió a la playa con Lavender pisándole los talones pero pronto la dejó atrás. Él cogió un ritmo mucho más rápido del que tenía acostumbrado a Lavender que intentó alcanzarle pero a duras penas podía.

-¡Seamus!- gritó cuando ya llevaban diez minutos corriendo por la playa donde la arena dificultaba más la carrera- ¡Para un poco! ¡Vas demasiado deprisa!

Aceleró el paso como pudo para alcanzarle y después de unos minutos fue capaz de agarrarle del brazo. Los dos se detuvieron. Lavender se dobló sobre su cintura y se apoyó en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Seamus miraba al frente con la respiración acelerada mientras sentía las fuertes bocanadas de Lavender detrás de él.

-Baja un poco el ritmo- le pidió con la voz entrecortada- sabes que yo no puedo ir tan rápido como tú- le miró- ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy serio.

Él no contestó. Se giró a ella y le señaló un acantilado que se alzaba ante el mar.

-Te propongo una apuesta- soltó- me juego diez galeones a que llego antes hasta ese acantilado.

-Sabes que no voy a aceptar- le dijo ella- esa apuesta la tienes ganada, tú eres más rápido que yo.

-Vamos, acéptala, no está tan lejos.

-Ya te dije que no, Seamus, no insistas- se negó ella, sorprendida por su insistencia.

-¿Por qué?- espetó él- a ti te gustan mucho las apuestas.

-No te entiendo, Seamus.

-¡Oh, no me entiendes!- le dijo él sonriendo sin humor.

-¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber Lavender agarrándole del brazo pero él se soltó con brusquedad y la miró con rabia- Seamus.

-Te escuché- soltó él, mirándola dolido- el domingo cuando me desperté fui a verte a tu cuarto y oí todo lo que hablabas con tus amigas.

-Tú llevaste esa flor que encontré en la puerta- él cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? ¿Una apuesta ganada?- preguntó él- cuando no me dijiste que tú también me querías, pensé: "A lo mejor todavía es demasiado pronto" y yo estaba dispuesto a esperar a que pudieses decírmelo, no te iba a exigir nada, no te iba a meter prisa e incluso si tu querías seguir siendo solo amigos, lo habría aceptado pero yo no puedo ser amiga de una persona que me ha utilizado para ganar 30 míseros galeones en una apuesta.

-Seamus, lo siento, de verdad- él levantó la mano para acallarla.

-No quiero oír disculpas que no me voy a creer- le detuvo él- espero que disfrutes de tu dinero, pero a mí no vuelvas a hablarme en toda tu vida.

-Seamus…- el chico no le hizo caso, comenzó a correr hacía el acantilado sin mirar atrás- ¡Seamus! ¡Espera!

Lavender le vio alejarse sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho al ver que él ni siquiera miraba atrás.

oo00oo

Las clases ya se habían suspendido porque en junio empezarían los exámenes, por lo que ya debían comenzar a estudiar, pero el jueves, Angie cansada de estar encerrada en la biblioteca con los libros, había salido a entrenar pues la final del torneo de Quiddich que era ese sábado y estaba decidida a ganar.

Así que montada en su escoba daba vueltas en el campo de Quiddich mientras lanzaba la quaffle a los postes de gol, sorteando las bludgers que había soltado. Dio un giro en su escoba para esquivar una de las pelotas azules y lanzó la quaffle a los postes de gol, vio como entraba por el más alto y entonces, fue consciente de que alguien la observaba desde las gradas.

Descendió levemente en su escoba y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Malcom, el chico de primero que no cejaba en su empeño de conquistarla, y no iba a negar que estaba empezando a fijarse en él. Tras el rechazo de Colin estaba decidida a olvidarle y ese chico parecía el perfecto candidato para ayudarla.

Se detuvo frente a él, aun suspendida en el aire. El chico le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Angie mirándole con una sonrisa.

Había seguido hablando con él durante ese tiempo y había resultado un chico simpático y divertido que la hacía reír. Era cierto que no se trataba de Colin pero ese chico había mostrado un interés por ella del que estaba realmente agradecida. Hacía semanas que lanzaba la caña en busca de pescar algo con ella pero ella no se había decidido aún en si coger el anzuelo o no.

-Decidí dar una vuelta para despejarme, estaba harto de tanto estudiar- le contestó apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas- vi a alguien volando en su escoba y decidí venir a ver quién era pero no pensé que vería una imagen tan hermosa.

Angie sonrió sonrojada pero agradecida con el cumplido.

-Te ves bien en la escoba- continúo él mirándola con interés- y con ese uniforme.

Se miró la ropa que llevaba, solo era el uniforme de entrenamiento y estaba bastante viejo. De pronto fue consciente de lo sudada que estaba y comprendió que su pelo debía estar completamente despeinado.

-Solo me preguntó cómo estarás sin él- susurró.

Angie le miró sorprendida por esas últimas palabras, habían sido un susurro pero lo había escuchado y él no parecía incomodo al saberse oído. Vio en sus ojos la decisión de no perder más el tiempo y eso hizo que ella sintiese un abrasador calor. Malcom siempre había sido sutil con sus coqueteos pero parecía haberse cansado de los rodeos.

-¿Te he incomodado?- quiso saber él ante el silencio que había reinado entre ellos tras ese comentario.

-Me ha sorprendido- respondió.

-Creí que sabias que me interesabas- le dijo él.

-Sí, lo había notado, pero no pensé que serías tan directo.

-Lo siento, Angie, no pretendía hacerte sentir mal pero…

-No me has hecho sentir mal- le aseguró ella- me siento halagada al saber que alguien me desea…

-No es solo deseo- negó él- me gustas mucho, Angie y querría que salieras conmigo.

Angie se mantuvo en silencio y le miró. Era un chico atractivo y se divertía cuando hablaba con él pero no le conocía mucho.

-¿Qué te parece si me esperas a que me dé una ducha en los vestuarios y nos vamos a algún lado a hablar tranquilamente?- preguntó. Él asintió y ella sonrió- bien, espérame en la entrada del campo de Quiddich, no tardo.

Descendió en la escoba y con un movimiento de varita hizo que todas las pelotas quedasen guardadas en el baúl, rápidamente para no hacer esperar al chico, hizo levitar el baúl y lo llevó hasta el almacén.

Se dirigió al vestuario femenino que era exactamente al de los chicos, y mientras se dirigía a la ducha, se fue desprendiendo del uniforme que guardó en su taquilla de la que cogió una toalla y todo lo que necesitaba para darse una ducha.

Jadeó, sorprendida y todo lo que tenía en las manos cayó al suelo, cuando las acariciantes manos de alguien pasaron sobre su vientre y sintió el cuerpo de alguien, unos centímetros más alto que ella, detrás.

-Sabía que sin ese uniforme estarías mucho más hermosa- le susurró Malcom al oído. Él suspiró en su oído y ella se aferró a la puerta abierta de la taquilla- dime que me detenga, Angie, y lo haré, te juró que lo haré.

La joven tragó saliva sintiendo como una de las manos del joven ascendía hacía sus pechos y la otra descendía hacía su sexo. Podía sentir el roce de la ropa de él contra su espalda y sus nalgas.

Una parte de ella, el corazón que aún soñaba con la idea de que Colin se interesase por ella, le susurraba que le detuviese; pero la otra parte, su mente que había perdido todas las esperanzas de tener algo con Colin, la gritaba que se dejase llevar por ese joven.

Los gritos de su mente acallaron los susurros de su corazón. No iba a sufrir ni a perder más el tiempo por Colin, él no la quería.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Malcom y atrapó la boca del chico, como un pez atrapa un anzuelo. Eso dio vía libre al joven, que soltando un gruñido de aprobación, atrapó con una de sus manos, uno de los pechos de Angie y con la otra la acarició los suaves pliegues de su sexo.

Angie jadeó, echando el brazo hacía atrás y agarró la nuca de joven para profundizar el beso mientras él le acariciaba con auténtica devoción. Rompió el beso y gimió cuando introdujo tres dedos en su cuerpo, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se retorció entre sus brazos mientras la masturbaba.

La apretaba los pechos mientras sus dedos se movían con fuerza, su boca la prodigaba besos en el cuello mientras la penetraba con un dedo más. La fuerza de su mano la hizo que su pecho subiese y bajase rápidamente debido a su acelerada respiración.

Dejó lo que la estaba haciendo para darla la vuelta y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Se fundieron en un beso demoledor mientras él la agarraba del trasero y rozaba su abultado pantalón contra su sexo.

La llevó hasta uno de los bancos y la sentó. La hizo pasar una pierna a cada lado del asiento y la tumbó a lo largo. Sus piernas quedaban totalmente abiertas para él. Se inclinó sobre ella y utilizó su lengua para satisfacerla. Era firme y seguro en cada uno de sus lametones que se extendían por todo el sexo de la joven, que gemía. Encontró el capullo que escondían los pliegues y lo estimulo haciendo círculos con la lengua.

Angie gimió su nombre y le acarició el cabello mientras él se dedicaba a ella. Ascendió por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus pechos, a los que se dedicó a besar y lamer con su juguetona lengua. Los acarició con sus manos y mordió sus pezones al conseguir endurecerlos.

Siguió ascendiendo hasta su boca y Angie agarró la camiseta del joven para quitársela, rompiendo el beso. Ya libre de esa prenda, pudo tocar la espalda del joven que se rozaba contra ella.

Se quitó de encima de ella y levantándose, se desprendió de las dos últimas prendas. Quedando desnudo, se colocó sobre su cuerpo y guió la erección hacía la entrada de la joven que le recibió soltando un grito de placer.

Se movió sobre ella con calculada determinación. Aplastada como se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, recibió al joven, completamente complacida. Correspondió a sus besos y se agarró a su trasero instándole a que el ritmo aumentase.

-Vamos- gimió- sí...

Malcom se detuvo unos segundos y salió del cuerpo de la joven. Se sentó en el banco mientras se acariciaba la erección. Angie se incorporó y relevó la mano del chico por la suya propia y empezó a masturbarle. Malcom, la acarició el pelo y luego se echó hacía atrás, apoyando las manos en el suelo y dejándole total libertad para que hiciese lo que quisiera con él.

Pronto ayudó a su mano con la boca, introduciéndose el endurecido miembro y lamiéndolo, encantada al oír los gemidos del chico. Con la otra mano le acarició los testículos.

Se la introdujo por completo y tras unos segundos se apartó. Repitió la acción varias veces hasta que él se incorporó y le acarició el pelo. Angie levantó la cabeza y se besaron. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Malcom la ayudó a sentarse sobre él, dándole la espalda. Angie guió la erección hacía su entrada y los dos gimieron cuando estuvo completamente dentro. Empezó a moverse sobre él, aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas y gimió cada vez que el miembro la llenaba.

-¡Sigue!- gruñó él.

Angie obedeció gimiendo con cada penetración, olvidando lo sudada y sucia que estaba por el entrenamiento y entregándose a ese joven. Se quitó de encima de él y se puso de rodillas para lamerle el erecto miembro para luego ponerse a cuatro patas frente a él. Malcom se puso en pie, la penetró con un par de dedos que luego sustituyó por su miembro. De pie como estaba, flexionó las rodillas e hizo que Angie alzase un poco más las caderas para facilitar la penetración.

Se movió contra ella consiguiendo un ritmo rápido que les llevó a una arrebatadora culminación. Angie se tumbó en el suelo y él se dejó caer sobre ella. La besó la nuca, le apartó el pelo de la oreja, acercó su boca y le susurró:

-¿Aceptas salir conmigo?

-Si- respondió Angie cerrando los ojos.

oo00oo

El sábado por la mañana, Jess salió de la residencia femenina dispuesta a ir a desayunar para después irse a la biblioteca a estudiar. Pero se detuvo al encontrarse al pie de las escaleras de la residencia, a los Potter, los Black y los Lupin que hablaban con sus amigas y con los chicos.

Bajó las escaleras e intentó pasar por al lado de ellos sin ser vista, no quería que Terence la encontrara hablando con ellos, podría ser peligroso. Además el último encuentro con Lily Potter había sido bastante intenso. Pero no tuvo suerte y la mujer pelirroja la vio.

-Jessica- sonrió la mujer. Todos se giraron a mirarla y la chica dio un beso a la señora Potter, al igual que a los demás visitantes mientras sentía la mirada de Harry sobre ella- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ocupada estudiando como todos y deseando que llegue el partido de esta tarde- le respondió.

-Por eso estamos aquí- le explicó la mujer- han invitado a los padres o familiares más cercano de los que participan en el torneo a ver el último partido. Les estaba comentando a Ron y Ginny el motivo por el que Molly y Arthur no habían podido venir.

-Es una lástima, me hubiese encantado verles- le dijo apenada.

Sintió como unas manos la tapaban los ojos, por un momento tuvo miedo al pensar que se trataba de Terence, pero un olor familiar le hizo comprender que no se trataba de su novio, sino de una persona a la que adoraba.

Con una sonrisa apartó las manos que le tapaban los ojos y se giró, encontrándose con la sonrisa de su hermano Justin que la atrapó entre sus brazos cuando se colgó de su cuello. Se aferró a él con fuerza, aspiró su aroma y buscó el consuelo que durante semanas había necesitado.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, mi niña- la dijo con cariño- pero déjame verte.

Jess le soltó a regañadientes y dejó que él la mirase con ojo crítico. La cogió de las manos y la observó sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?- soltó riendo.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó Jess.

-Sabes que siempre estás preciosa- le respondió- pero cuando nos dijiste por teléfono que te habías cortado el pelo, nunca pensamos que tanto- la acarició los cortos mechones- cuando se lo diga a mamá no se lo va a creer.

-¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó.

-En casa, demasiado ocupados para venir a ver el partido- le explicó su hermano- yo tenía unos días libres y vine en su lugar.

-Ningún familiar nuestro juega en el partido- le dijo Jess.

-Sí, pero sabes que el señor Moore y papá son como hermanos, así que recibieron la invitación pero no han podido venir.

-Me hubiese gustado verles- le aseguró y él la abrazó- pero por lo menos tú has venido.

-Jessica- la voz de su novio la hizo tensarse cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Justin que la miró.

Todos miraron a Terence que parado tras la pareja de hermanos, les miraba. Jess salió de debajo del abrazo protector de su hermano y miró al chico.

-Terence- le saludó secamente Justin. Se notaba a leguas que el hombre no aguantaba a su cuñado- ¿Cómo te va?

-Muy bien, disfrutando de tu hermana- le respondió él- es muy complaciente, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Terence, por favor- le pidió su novia mientras veía como Justin sonreía forzadamente ante el comentario desagradable del joven.

-¿Qué?- soltó inocentemente Terence- no dije nada malo ¿o sí?

-No, claro que no- respondió Justin- somos todos aquí mayorcitos para hablar de cualquier cosa.

-Eso mismo pienso yo- le dijo con una sonrisa desagradable. Miró a su novia- vamos a desayunar, Jess.

-Hoy me gustaría desayunar con mi hermano- respondió- hace mucho que no le veo.

El joven no pareció muy contento con la negación pero aun así, se acercó a ella, la dio un beso en la boca que ella aguantó como pudo sin vomitar y se marchó de allí.

-Gilipollas- oyó que decía Justin e hizo como que no le había escuchado.

oo00oo

Llegó la tarde del sábado y con ella el partido de Quiddich. Los alumnos se dirigían hacia el campo, los equipos extranjeros que habían sido eliminados del torneo estaban divididos, unos habían decidido animar a Inglaterra, otro a Brasil y algunos eran imparciales y tan solo querían disfrutar de un buen espectáculo.

Ginny caminaba junto a sus amigas, todas menos Jess y Angie, esta última se había ido un rato antes para prepararse. Iba riendo, llevaba la cara pintada con los colores de Inglaterra al igual que la mayoría de la gente que tenía en sus rostros el color del país con el que iban.

Se detuvo al sentir como alguien la cogía del brazo al entrar por las enormes puertas del campo de Quiddich. Sus amigas no se percataron y ella quedó atrás. Miró a la persona que la estaba reteniendo y se encontró con la sonrisa de Nelson.

-Hola, pelirroja- la saludó. Ella sonrió- espero que a pesar de llevar esos colores en tu rostro, me animes a mí.

-Lo siento pero no cambio mis colores por nada del mundo- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Es una lástima- sonrió él- pero espero que aún quieras estar conmigo cuando gane a tu equipo.

Ella sonrió, hacía tiempo que había perdido el interés por él, su corazón latía por Draco pero parecía que las cosas con este nunca se solucionarían. No le dio tiempo a apartarse antes de que el joven la besase con fuerza en los labios.

Le correspondió por inercia y cuando se apartaron vio que algunos restos de pintura de su cara se habían quedado en el rostro del chico.

-Adiós, preciosa- se despidió el joven y se marchó, dejándola allí.

Ginny suspiró, se unió a la masa de gente y se dirigió al lugar donde supuso se pondrían sus amigas. Pero se detuvo al ver a Draco apoyado en la pared, unos metros más adelante. La gente pasaba por su lado, algunos le animaban y él respondía con un gesto de cabeza pero su expresión era seria.

Intentó pasar por su lado sin empezar una discusión pero él pareció decidido a evitar eso.

-Confraternizando con el enemigo, ¿no, Weasley?- soltó haciendo que ella se detuviese.

Se giró y miró al chico que apoyado aún en la pared, la miraba.

-¿Qué te importa?- espetó ella- puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

-Sí, puedes hacer lo que te da la gana, tienes razón- asintió con la cabeza- seguramente te lo follarás después del partido, si ganamos nosotros le consolaras con un polvo, si perdemos le felicitarás con un polvo.

-No sabes lo que dices- soltó ella- yo quiero que gane Inglaterra, aunque tu estés en el equipo.

-Ya- soltó él, no creyéndola- fóllatelo si te da la gana, a mí me da igual lo que hagas.

-Eres un gilipollas, Draco- gruñó ella- un rematado gilipollas.

Se alejó furiosa mientras él suspiraba y volvía a los vestuarios para prepararse para el partido.

oo00oo

Cuando Harry salto al campo iba con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de molestia de Terence que habría querido jugar la final en su lugar pero como siempre se tenía que quedar en el banquillo.

En cuanto el viento soplo a su alrededor subido en su escoba se sintió libre. Allí solo estaban él y su agilidad visual para poder atrapar la escurridiza snich. Nada de problemas, nada de tristezas… solo él y el viento.

El partido había comenzado y el primer tanto llegó a manos de Draco que estaba jugando con una rabia intensa que le hacía imparable, parecía dispuesto a ganar a como diese lugar y había una clara y personal disputa entre él y Nelson, el capitán del equipo brasileño. Ese duelo personal hacía todo más interesante.

Y mientras el partido se desarrollaba bajo él, intentaba encontrar la snich a la que aún no había visto desde que todo empezara. El otro buscador, Alexandre Da Silva, tampoco parecía verla porque se movía por el campo dando vueltas. Harry prefería estar estático en un sitio desde donde pudiese divisar todos los puntos del campo.

Los tantos fueron sumando a los marcadores, todo el tiempo el partido estuvo muy empatado, por lo que parecía que los buscadores serían los que decantarían el partido para un equipo o para el otro.

Saber que sus padres le estaban viendo jugar también era un motivo por el que Harry quería hacerlo bien. Desde que volviesen de entre los muertos, no le habían visto jugar un partido en la universidad, la mayoría de veces demasiado ocupados con el trabajo o por cuidar a sus hermanas pequeñas, y ahora tenían la oportunidad de verle jugar y no en un partido cualquiera, sino uno en el que estaba jugando la final de un campeonato con otros países. Quería que se sintiesen orgullosos.

Y Jess… ella también estaba viéndole jugar, la había visto mientras sobrevolaba el campo, sentada junto a su hermano del que no se había despegado en todo el día. Y en el fondo, con su victoria esperaba que ella también estuviese orgullosa de él.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del campo, para apartar posibles pensamientos pesimistas de su cabeza que podrían enturbiarle el juicio y hacerle perder.

El aire fresco del atardecer, le despejó mientras veía como el sol se perdía por el horizonte, para dar paso a la noche, la luna y las estrellas. Y fue en el momento en el que el sol dio su adiós y en el que las luces del campo se encendieron cuando la divisó.

Su pelota favorita en el Quiddich, veloz y dorada, revoloteaba en el centro del campo, por debajo de él. Solo tendría que lanzarse en picado a por ella y sería suya. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, se lanzó como una bala hacía la pequeña pelotita que huyo de él, bajando a gran velocidad hacía el suelo del campo.

Oyó los gritos de alerta de los espectadores que se habían dado cuenta de que había visto la snich y sintió a su contrincante, volar cerca de él, muy cerca. Pero lo olvidó todo, dejó de escuchar a la gente y se negó a pensar en la persona que volaba pegado a él. Esa bolita dorada llevaba su nombre escrito, y el de una gloria que siempre había querido conseguir.

El suelo estaba cerca pero no viró y el otro buscador tampoco lo hizo, él también tenía agallas y estaba dispuesto a ganar pero Harry no se rendía nunca y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo.

Estiró la mano para atraparla, sus dedos la rozaron pero consiguió escapar de su alcance, eso solo consiguió que la deseara más y cuando su mano la atrapó, solo pudo sonreír y virar bruscamente para no chocar.

Alzó la mano con la pelota y fue como si volviese a oír porque sus oídos se llenaron de los gritos de los seguidores ingleses que estaban celebrando la victoria de su equipo.

Sentía revolotear en su mano la pelotita dorada, sentía en su mano el roce de la gloria.

oo00oo

Jess chilló de júbilo cuando vio como Harry atrapaba la snich, se abrazó a su hermano que también estaba histérico y observó como el joven levantaba el vuelo en su escoba, alzando el puño con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

Los aplausos, los gritos de felicidad y las caras de decepción estuvieron en todo momento presentes mientras los ganadores, saludaban a sus seguidores y les agradecían el ánimo que les habían dado durante todo el torneo. Continuaron mientras recibían las medallas los jugadores brasileños, los cuales, algunos lloraban y se hicieron ensordecedores cuando el equipo inglés, subieron hasta las gradas donde se encontraba el decano y les entregaban las medallas y al capitán, a Harry, le entregaban la copa que alzó sobre su cabeza, montado en la escoba.

Los gritos y canticos hicieron que el campo de Quiddich vibrara. Y el corazón de Jess, se llenó de felicidad cuando vio los ojos de Harry Potter, llenos de dicha.

oo00oo

La playa estaba llena de magos que bailaban al son de una música que estaba pinchando un DJ y algunas hogueras estaban esparcidas por el lugar iluminando la noche estrellada. Algunos se habían desprendido de los zapatos e incluso de la ropa y se estaban atreviendo con un baño nocturno; otros, los que aún no iban borrachos, disfrutaban de la victoria.

Los extranjeros también estaban allí, menos los brasileños que se sentían muy decepcionados con la derrota y no se sentían con fuerzas de estar en una fiesta que se había preparado en honor de los vencedores del torneo.

Todos sabían que debían ser cuidados con lo de usar la magia, pues la playa era un lugar neutro a donde también podían ir muggles, es más un tipo borracho se estaba paseando por ahí, molestando a las chicas, pero ninguno le estaba prestando demasiada atención porque cuando despertase, creería, si veía algo de magia esa noche, que lo había soñado.

Los padres que habían ido a ver como sus hijos jugaban el torneo, ya se habían marchado a sus casas, los únicos que aún continuaban allí, eran los merodeadores con sus esposas y el hermano de Jess, que se habían ido a dar un paseo por la playa antes de volver a casa.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la arena, disfrutando de la hermosa noche que hacía. El chico le había dejado una chaqueta a su novia ya que se había levantado algo de aire.

En sus manos tenían cada uno un vaso con algo de bebida, y abrazados el uno al otro se estaban dando una serie de besos cálidos que los hacían suspirar. La estrechó con más fuerza contra su pecho consiguiendo que parte del contenido del vaso de ella, cayese sobre él, mojándole.

Hermione se separó de su boca, riendo, y comenzó a limpiarle la camiseta con un pañuelo. Ron también rió, le quitó el pañuelo a su novia y se limpió el mismo. Riendo, ella alzó la cabeza y su risa se apagó al ver a Harry, sentado en la arena, delante de ellos, a unos metros de distancia. Se notaba claramente que estaba mirando a Jess que de pie frente a Terence, miraba al mar mientras su novio la hablaba.

Los ojos de su amigo estaban llenos de pesar y en sus manos tenía un vaso con algún tipo de licor. Había ganado el partido pero la dicha que había sentido en ese momento, se había esfumado ya.

-¿Sucede algo?- oyó que le preguntaba Ron.

Hermione le miró y luego con un movimiento de cabeza señaló a Harry. Ron comprendió enseguida lo que le preocupaba a su novia.

-Me temo, Herms, que esta vez no podemos ayudar a Harry- le dijo Ron- es una batalla que solo puede ganar por sí mismo.

Hermione suspiró, sabiendo que su novio tenía razón.

oo00oo

Luna se movía suavemente a pesar de que la música que sonaba en ese momento era bastante movida. Sujetando el vaso con alcohol con una mano mientras observaba a la gente bailar.

Sintió el roce de algo en su cabeza y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos vidriosos de un borracho que la miraba lascivamente. Era bastante mayor, gordo y con un aspecto del infierno. Olía a mil demonios por lo que Luna se tapó la nariz con la mano.

-Preciosa- soltó con la voz pastosa- ¿Por qué no te vienes al bosque conmigo? Vamos a dar un paseo.

-Sera mejor que se vaya- le respondió Luna.

-No seas así, preciosa- le pidió el borracho- vamos a dar un paseo.

-Te ha dicho que te largues- soltó unan voz tras ella.

Luna se giró y miró a Neville que se acercó a ellos con paso decidido y con ceño fruncido para ponerse entre medias del borracho y la joven. Le sacaba algo más de una cabeza por lo que el tipo se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-Gracias- le dijo Luna, aliviada.

-De nada- respondió el joven- pero ¿no debería apartarte a los moscardones tu novio?

-¿Jack?- soltó Luna y Neville asintió- él y yo ya no estamos juntos. Lo dejamos hace unos días.

El corazón de Neville dio un vuelco al oír esas palabras y una maravillosa sensación de paz se instaló en él.

-¡Oh, vaya, lo siento!- mintió él- ¿estás bien?

-Si- respondió Luna- ¿qué tal te va a ti con Tara?

-También lo hemos dejado- respondió sin más.

-¿De verdad?- le dijo sorprendida y el joven asintió- creí que era la chica de la que estabas enamorado.

-Yo también lo creí- le aseguró Neville dándole un sorbo a su copa.

oo00oo

Padma rió y continúo bailando al son de la música junto a Cedric que la daba vueltas una y otra vez. Mareada, se abrazó a él.

-Al final voy a vomitar- le soltó ella haciéndole reír- no te rías, no tiene gracia.

La dio un beso y ella jadeó contra su boca, feliz. Se aferró a su cuello con fuerza y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por él. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan feliz, nunca había sentido algo así por una persona y aunque a Cedric le amaba desde que era una cría, estar saliendo con él hacía todo eso más real.

Se separaron y sus miradas quedaron conectadas. Él apoyó la frente en la de su novia y la susurró las palabras que hacían que el corazón de ella latiese sin parar.

-Te quiero.

En ese momento, algo golpeó al chico en la espalda y los dos sorprendidos se giraron para ver que era. Se encontraron a sus pies unas llaves y vieron los ojos furiosos de Cho Chang, que había escuchado la declaración, pegados en ellos.

La joven soltó un grito de rabia y se esfumó, furiosa. Cedric se agachó a recoger las llaves que hacía unas semanas le había robado la joven para llevar a cabo el plan con el que pretendía separarlos. Los dos rieron por la reacción de la joven y mientras veían como se alejaba, Cedric alzó la mano con las llaves y gritó:

-¡Gracias!- lo que hizo que los dos estallaran en más carcajadas cuando vieron como Cho soltaba otro grito de rabia para apartar a una pareja que se estaba besando.

oo00oo

Draco dio otro sorbo a su vaso. Se encontraba junto a una de las hogueras sin ser capaz de disfrutar de la fiesta pues sus ojos estaban puestos en Ginny que sentada en la arena de la playa, observaba el mar en silencio. Ella tampoco parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien.

Al terminar el partido, la había visto hablando con el brasileño, no les había oído pero él no parecía muy contento con lo que la chica le estaba diciendo porque se había ido bastante enfadado. Debían haber discutido y ese debía ser el motivo por el que los ojos de la pelirroja estaban llenos de tristeza. Era obvio que, por quien verdaderamente sentía algo Ginny, era por ese brasileño.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué le había dicho que le quería? Suspiró, apesadumbrado. En realidad no parecía que hubiese ganado nada, es más habría entregado la victoria a cambio de saber que esa pequeña chica estaría junto a él el resto de su vida.

-Idiota- oyó que decía una voz junto a él.

Miró hacía dónde provenía esa voz y se encontró con Pansy, que con un vaso en la mano, le miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

-¡Eh, no te pases!- soltó él con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Qué haces que no estás con tu novio?

-¿Qué haces que no estás con la chica que quieres?- le espetó ella, borrando su sonrisa. Pansy suspiró- Sabes que siempre sentiste algo por la pelirroja, te fijaste en ella en el quinto curso de Hogwarts y ahora que sabes que ella te quiere ¿la vas a perder?

-Ella no me quiere- murmuró él- le gusta el tipo ese… el brasileño.

-¿De verdad eres idiota, no?- soltó ella sonriendo y él le miró- Ginny te quiere, pero es tan orgullosa o más que tú. Ella no quiere nada con Nelson, el día que le viste en su cuarto, Ginny le estaba rechazando pero él no pillaba las indirectas y no sé si habrás visto como discutían después del partido.

-Si- asintió él.

-Le estaba mandando a la mierda- le explicó Pansy- ya se había cansado de él.

-Vaya que alentador- soltó Draco.

-No me vengas con esas gilipolleces- soltó Pansy arrugando el ceño- aquí ninguno somos unos santos- él la miró- ¿o me vas a decir que tú no has estado alguna vez con alguien simplemente por el morbo de estar con él y cuando lo has tenido, ya no te ha interesado?- guardó silencio- eso pensaba. No os echéis en cara vuestro pasado, porque ninguno de los dos saldríais ganando.

-Yo no sé estar con nadie- soltó Draco- no he tenido novia en mi vida y no he tenido unos buenos referentes, ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor.

-Blaise y yo tampoco tuvimos uno buenos maestros con nuestros padres- le dijo Pansy.

-Pero lo vuestro era diferente, os quisisteis desde que eráis niños y aunque Blaise fue tan gilipollas de alejarse de ti, siempre sintió algo… siempre te quiso, sabéis lo que es el amor pero… yo…

-Tú también lo sabes- le dijo Pansy poniéndose frente a él. Se miraron. Siempre habían sido el confidente del otro y eso nunca cambiaría- lo supiste en quinto cuando te fijaste en la pelirroja, la amaste como nunca habías amado a nadie. No la dejes escapar porque te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida- le miró- ves.

Draco tomó aire, como preparándose y se acercó a la joven que continuaba sentada en la arena, disfrutando del cálido aire proveniente del mar. Se sentó a su lado y ella bufó cuando le vio, para luego volver la vista al agua.

-Si has venido a molestarme, ya te estás largando- soltó ella- no tengo ganas de discutir.

-No he venido a discutir- le aseguró él y se puso a mirar al mar tal y como ella hacía.

Guardaron silencio, sin saber por cuanto tiempo. La brisa del mar movía sus cabellos y la música y el jolgorio les rodeaba. Ginny se quitó algunos pelos que se le quedaron en el labio y se los puso detrás de la oreja. Se rodeó las piernas con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó Draco mirándola.

-¿El qué?- quiso saber ella sin mirarle.

-¿Me quieres?- preguntó.

Ginny suspiró y sus ojos, entristecidos, no se apartaron del inmenso océano que se extendía ante ella.

-¿Qué importa si es cierto o no?- soltó ella, encogiéndose de hombros- no me vas a creer.

-Inténtalo- le pidió él.

Ginny le miró, silenciosa. Draco estiró la mano y apartó algunos cabellos que se habían soltado de su coleta y los puso detrás de la oreja. Le limpió con un dedo una lágrima y entonces ella fue consciente de que se estaba llorando.

Se dejó llevar por sus atenciones y no ocultar por más tiempo sus lágrimas. Suspiró ante su suave caricia y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo, Ginny?- le preguntó.

-No lo sé- soltó ella, negando con la cabeza.

-Estoy asustado- le confesó él.

-Yo también pero me asusta más la idea de no volver a tenerte- le exteriorizó- no sé cuándo me enamoré de ti pero…- tragó saliva- ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Esa declaración hizo que el corazón de Draco le diese un vuelco. Nunca creyó que oiría a una mujer decir algo así, siempre había creído que estaría destinado a casarse con una mujer a la que no amaría… y cuando sus padres murieron, y a pesar de querer a Ginny, le aterró la idea de depender de alguien y se alejó de ella. Él no estaba hecho para el matrimonio, estos nunca salían bien, nunca eran felices, sus padres no lo habían sido.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, esa pelirroja se había metido en su corazón y ya dependía de ella para ser feliz. No podía mentirse por más tiempo, había estado aterrado cuando creyó que ese tipo la había matado y violado, se ponía celoso cada vez que le veía con cualquier tipo, había sido feliz con la idea de tener un hijo con ella y cuando estaba con ella su corazón latía desbocado. En esos momentos mismamente, tan solo deseaba besarla y abrazarla para que no se alejase de él y le diese todo el amor que durante años le habían negado y que, una vez sus padres habían muerto, se había negado a sí mismo, enclaustrándose en una soledad que el mismo se había impuesto por temor a terminar siendo como su padre.

Pero su padre no tuvo a su lado una mujer que pudiese quererlo, y esa pelirroja si le quería, se lo había dicho cuando le atropellaron y se lo había vuelto a decir en ese momento. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en perder más el tiempo?

-Yo no sé… yo…- se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar, él que nunca lloraba, iba a hacerlo por primera vez en muchos años delante de ella- tengo miedo de quererte, porque no se amar… nadie me enseñó y no quiero hacerte daño- sintió unas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, las limpió pero siguieron escapando, rebeldes- no quiero ser como mi padre, alguien incapaz de amar.

Ginny se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, se miraron a los ojos y le abrazó contra su pecho. Él se aferró a su cintura y lloró, sintiendo el olor de su piel cálida y suave.

-Tú nunca serás como tu padre- le aseguró ella- porque a diferencia de él, tú tienes corazón. Sabes amar Draco, mejor de lo que te imaginas, te quedaste a mi lado y no huiste cuando pensaste que estaba embarazada, me cuidaste cuando ese tipo me intentó violar y me celas como un novio bobo que cree que me voy a ir con otro cuando tengo a mi lado al hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Amas mejor de lo que crees, porque cuando me besas, me acaricias y me haces el amor, me tratas con cuidado e incluso intentas protegerme de tu amor. Pones en todo lo que haces, el corazón, Draco, por eso te quiero tanto.

Él la miró. Ginny le pasó las manos por la cara para limpiarle las lágrimas y se miraron a los ojos. Luego colocó su pequeña mano sobre el pecho del chico para sentir los latidos del corazón y le sonrió.

-Está latiendo…

-Late por ti- le aseguró- durante años estuvo parado pero, no sé exactamente cuándo, tú lo pusiste en funcionamiento- puso la mano sobre la de la chica- y siempre latirá por ti. Te quiero, Ginny Weasley, más de lo que jamás creí que querría a alguien.

La joven sonrió con los ojos brillantes de felicidad. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó con suavidad. Sus labios se rozaron con lentitud y sus respiraciones se aquietaron. Cuando se separaron sus bocas tenían una hermosa sonrisa que delataban lo felices que eran.

oo00oo

Dean rió cuando sintió como su novia le lanzaba un poco de agua, que él le devolvió salpicándole un poco.

Todo eso había comenzado como un amistoso paseo por la orilla de la playa, para el que se habían quitado los zapatos, que ahora estaban en algún lugar de la arena. Pero todo había terminado en una guerra de ver quien se salpicaba más cuando Dean le había lanzado un poco de agua con ayuda de sus pies.

Ahora los dos empapados, reían divertidos.

Parvati huyó de Dean, todo lo rápido que la risa que tenía le dejaba. Él la atrapó y los dos comenzaron a forcejear hasta que cayeron al agua.

Dean se puso sobre ella y se miraron a los ojos. Nunca creyó que Parvati sería la mujer de la que se enamoraría pero ahí estaba, loco por ella y sin concebir la idea de vivir sin ella. Se inclinó sobre ella y le beso hasta sacarla un suspiro.

¿Cómo no iba a adorarla, si para él, era la mujer perfecta?

oo00oo

Colin gruñó como única muestra de que lo que sus ojos estaban viendo no le gustaba. No pensaba demostrar de otra forma, lo disgustado que estaba al ver que Angie había comenzado a salir con Malcom. Ese gruñido y la frialdad que se había instalado en sus ojos.

A pesar de su disgusto, una parte de él se alegraba por Angie, quería que ella fuse feliz y con él nunca lo habría sido. Además él no deseaba compartir su vida con nadie, desde que era bien pequeño había decidido no tener una mujer a su lado, así no le sucedería lo mismo que a su padre. Estaba decidido a envejecer y morir solo, no quería arriesgarse a sufrir.

Pero verla besándose con otro tipo le hacía sentir una sensación angustiosa que nunca había sentido. ¿Eso era lo que la gente llamaba celos? Pues si así se sentía uno cuando estaba celoso, no le gustaba, era una sensación bastante desagradable en la que unos intensos instintos asesinos hacia el joven que en esos momentos estaba besando a Angie, se habían instalado en su pecho.

Volvió a gruñir y se tomó de un trago el contenido de su vaso.

oo00oo

Blaise de pie junto a su novia, la miró mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso. Sonrió al ver como la chica tarareaba la canción que en ese momento se estaba escuchando mientras miraba a la gente bailar.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, decidió tomarle el pelo a su novia. Vio como un par de chicas pasaba por delante de ellos, a él no le pasó desapercibido como le miraban pero eso ya no le interesaba, aun así cuando pasaron de largo, miró el culo de una fijamente y soltó:

-Vaya, culo- su novia lo escuchó, lo que había pretendido.

Pansy giró la cabeza y arrugó el ceño al ver la cara de bobo que tenía Blaise mientras miraba el trasero de una chica que había pasado por delante de ellos. Molesta, le pegó un golpe en la nuca con tanta fuerza que Blaise la miró sorprendido, no esperando esa respuesta.

-¡Au!- soltó sobándose la parte golpeada.

-Tenme respeto ¿no?- soltó enfadada.

-Era broma- le dijo él- solo te estaba gastando una broma- se acercó a ella y agarrándola firmemente del trasero, la pegó a su cuerpo- a mí me gusta solo el tuyo.

-Más te vale- le dijo ella apoyando las manos en el pecho- dame un beso.

Él no se hizo de rogar, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso que ella correspondió, encantada.

oo00oo

Jess bufó y se apartó de Terence cuando intentó agarrarla.

Estaban en la playa, el olor al mar la llenaba la nariz y la brisa les envolvía. Terence estaba enfadado con ella porque había estado todo el día con su hermano pero, en cuanto había terminado el partido y su hermano se había ido con los merodeadores y sus esposas a dar un paseo, no había tenido más remedio que quedarse con él.

Tras una extensa charla en la que le había amenazado por no haber esta junto a él como debería haber sido y con la que ella había respondido posando la vista fijamente en el mar, había comenzado a ponerse pesado. No paraba de intentar abrazarla y besarla. Se estaba resistiendo, intentando no llamar la atención pero las cosas se estaban complicando porque él se estaba enfureciendo y estaba empezando a ser brusco.

-Déjame, Terence.

-Eres mi novia- gruñó él, atrapándola en un abrazo que no le dejaba posibilidades de movimiento- ¿Por qué no te comportas como una novia debe comportarse?

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- espetó ella mirándole con rabia.

Se debatió entre sus brazos y él, furioso, atrapó su boca en un beso brusco. Jess le mordió el labio con fuerza y él se apartó soltando un gemido. La soltó, furioso, y la miró, sorprendido. Jess alzó la mano y le soltó una bofetada que hizo que algunas personas mirasen la discusión.

Jess no miró atrás cuando salió corriendo de vuelta a la universidad.

oo00oo

Harry que no había dejado de observar a Jess y Moore, sentado en la arena de la playa, se puso alerta al ver como la discusión subía de tono. Sus voces seguían siendo inaudibles para todo el mundo, excepto para ellos dos pero se notaba en los movimientos de sus cuerpos y en los gestos de sus caras, que estaban discutiendo.

Vio como Moore abrazaba a Jess con fuerza, reteniendo sus brazos contra el cuerpo por lo que no la dejaba apenas moverse. Vio cómo se decían algo y luego él la besó, un beso que se notaba que ella no deseaba y entonces él se apartó cuando Jess le mordió.

Espero alerta para ver lo que sucedía, por si era necesario intervenir. Jess le abofeteó y luego se marchó corriendo. Terence se quedó parado unos segundos, con los ojos puestos por donde su novia se había marchado y vio en su rostro la rabia personificada. Y entonces, corrió tras ella.

Harry se puso en pie, dispuesto a seguirlos, pero cuando tan solo había dado dos pasos, unos chicos le salieron al paso.

-Felicidades, tronco- dijeron los chicos que iban bastante ebrios- tío, nos has puesto la piel de gallina.

-Sí, gracias- les dijo, intentando quitárselos de encima- pero…

-En serio, me encantaría saber volar como tú- continúo uno de los chicos con voz pastosa- increíble.

Harry gruñó mientras miraba hacía el lugar por donde habían desaparecido Jess y Terence.

oo00oo

Caitriona agarró el flácido pene de su acompañante y se lo introdujo en la boca con facilidad. No era uno de los miembros más grandes con los que se había encontrado. Lo estimuló en busca de conseguir algún tipo de reacción del tipo porque necesitaba follar con alguien y tras ver como no conseguía a ningún joven para su alivio, se había tenido que conformar con ese hombre.

El viejo borracho que había molestado a Luna y a más de la mitad de las chicas que estaban disfrutando de la fiesta en la playa, había visto hechos realidad sus sueños cuando Caitriona había aceptado ir con él a un sitio retirado para estar a solas.

A ella no le importaba que ese tipo no se pudiese ver la polla ni para mear, él tenía lo que necesitaba y ella unas ansias de sexo que no disminuían en ningún momento.

Así que allí, en el bosque que separaba la playa del aparcamiento de la universidad, se había metido entre unos matorrales, había desabrochado los pantalones del tipo y había comenzado con lo que mejor sabía hacer.

El tipo gemía como un cerdo mientras Caitriona conseguía ponerle duro como una piedra. Le acarició el miembro con la mano y volvió a introducírselo en la boca. Se agarró a sus rollizas piernas y jugueteó con sus testículos.

Cuando creyó conveniente, se puso en pie, se subió la falda y se desprendió de las bragas. El tipo intentó besarla con su sucia boca pero ella lo evitó. Se colocó a cuatro patas en el suelo y se puso la falda sobre la espalda y así dejar sus nalgas al aire.

El borracho se tambaleó hasta poder ponerse en el suelo de rodillas y guiando su erección hasta la entrada de la joven, la penetró. Caitriona gimió y agradeció que la sujetara de las caderas ya que cada embestida hacía que la barriga del hombre chocara contra su trasero y la propulsara hacía delante.

A pesar de ello sentirle dentro, era mejor que no sentir nada. Y aunque el tipo le daba verdadero asco, no solo por el olor a alcohol y sudor, sino por el aspecto infernal que presentaba, no se apartó de él. Gimió con cada penetración y escuchó los halagadores gemidos de él.

Alzó la cabeza del suelo y vio como Terence seguía a Jess a través del aparcamiento de la universidad. El tipo continúo a lo suyo sin ser consciente de las personas que pasaban a unos metros de ellos.

No podía escuchar lo que hablaban, pero se notaba a leguas que estaban discutiendo, vio como Terence la agarraba del brazo y la daba la vuelta para soltarla un puñetazo que la hizo caer sobre el capó de un coche.

Caitriona tuvo que apartar la vista de la escena que se estaba desarrollando ya que el tipo la agarró del pelo y tiró, haciendo que su cabeza se echase hacía atrás. Gimió y le agarró la muñeca mientras sentía como él se corría sin ella haber alcanzado su propia satisfacción. La soltó y fue capaz de levantarse. El tipo hizo lo mismo con algo de dificultad pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

No miró a la pareja que seguía discutiendo mientras volvía a la fiesta con el tipo unos pasos más atrás, al que le costaba vestirse debido a la borrachera que tenía encima.

oo00oo

Jess había logrado atravesar el bosque sin que Terence le alcanzara. Asustada por lo que se había atrevido a hacer había huido sin parase a pensar que en esos momentos el sitio más seguro, por la cantidad de gente que había, era la playa.

El resto de la universidad estaría casi vacía y la mayoría de las personas que no estaban en la playa se encontrarían en sus cuartos. La única esperanza era llegar a su habitación y encerrarse, pero tarde o temprano tendría que salir y el castigo llegaría.

Alcanzó el aparcamiento pero Terence también. La agarró del brazo y la detuvo. La giró con fuerza y el mundo le empezó a dar vueltas cuando la dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula que la hizo caer sobre el capó de un coche.

Aturdida por el golpe, se intentó incorporar pero Terence la retuvo aplastándole la cabeza contra el coche. Gimió dolorida e intentó quitárselo de encima, le oyó gruñir pero consiguió apartarlo, dándole un codazo en el estómago.

Se apartó del coche y se giró para mirarle. Sentía la cara palpitar del golpe. Él la miraba, furioso, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y con la boca sangrando por el mordisco.

-Estoy harto- le gruñó, enloquecido- harto de tu comportamiento, de tu negación a quererme, estoy harto de todo esto. Jess me estás poniendo las cosas muy difíciles y aún no has visto de lo que soy capaz, puedo hacer cosas mucho peores de las que he hecho hasta ahora.

-Déjame en paz- le soltó ella con lágrimas en los ojos- no te quiero y no te voy a querer jamás.

Eso le enfureció aún más. Se acercó a ella y aunque Jess empezó a soltar golpes a diestro y siniestro, él los esquivó y placándola, la puso con fuerza contra el capó del coche y la inmovilizó.

Una mano descendió por su cuerpo y la subió el vestido. Jess gritó y él la acalló con otro puñetazo en la cara que hizo que le empezase a sangrar la nariz. Tosió al sentir como la sangre entraba en la boca y él continúo rompiéndola las bragas, tras agarrarla del cuello, asfixiándola.

oo00oo

Harry corría por el bosque para alcanzar a Jess y Terence. Había conseguido librarse de los jóvenes y no había perdido el tiempo a pesar de que algunos más le habían intentado detenerle.

Iba tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a frenar y chocó contra Caitriona. Ella se aferró a su cuerpo para no caer y no perdió oportunidad de pegarse a él.

-Vaya, Harry, cuanta prisa- le dijo con sensualidad- ¿me buscabas?

-No- respondió con brusquedad y de pronto vio salir al tipo borracho que había estado molestando a la gente en la fiesta. Iba medio abrochándose los pantalones y Harry miró a Caitriona con desagrado- y menos después de haber estado con ese.

-Prefieres soñar con una tía que tiene novio ¿no?- soltó Caitriona- pero ella prefiere a su novio, hace un momento la he visto follar con él sobre el capó de un coche.

Harry la apartó y corrió hacía el aparcamiento sin escuchar los gritos de la joven. Se detuvo junto al borde del bosque. Miró hacía el aparcamiento y vio a Jess retenida sobre el capó con la fada subida hasta la cintura. Terence la dio un puñetazo en la cara y luego la rompió las bragas.

Colérico y con la respiración acelerada, corrió hacía ellos. Le agarró de la camisa y tiró de él hasta apartarle de ella, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Terence terminó en el suelo. Jess resbaló por el capó hasta caer al suelo e intento recuperar el aire.

Harry y Terence se miraban el uno al otro, esperando ver quién era el primero que atacaba. Se abalanzaron los dos a la vez y fue como un choque de trenes, en el que los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea, rabiosa y dura. Donde los golpes iban y venían de ambos lados, puñetazos, patadas, cabezazos… solo se oían sus gruñidos y el choque de sus cuerpos. Jess miraba impotente desde el suelo como los dos jóvenes se peleaban y forcejeaban.

Harry consiguió hacerle una llave pero aun así Terence consiguió escapar de su agarre y corrió hacía la playa. Harry se acercó rápidamente a Jess, se agachó junto a ella y empezó a mirar por todos lados.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, alarmado.

-Si- respondió Jess- estoy bien, nada grave.

-No te muevas de aquí- le pidió y antes de que ella pudiese detenerle, Harry echó a correr tras Terence sin escuchar los gritos de Jess que le pidió que no fuese tras él. Al ver que no le hacía caso, echó a correr tras ellos.

Harry corría por el bosque hacía la playa, podía ver a Terence corriendo unos metros por delante de él. Estaba dispuesto a alcanzarle e iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho a Jess.

Cuando alcanzaron la playa, Harry se lanzó sobre Terence, placándolo. Los dos cayeron al suelo derribando uno de los cubos que contenían las hogueras para iluminar el lugar. Las cenizas se expandieron por la playa mientras la gente se apartaba y observaba la pelea.

Jess alcanzó la playa y apartó a la multitud para poder llegar a los dos jóvenes. En el mismo momento en el que llegó hasta la trifulca, vio como Harry le soltaba un puñetazo que acertó a Terence en la sien y le hizo trastabillar pero consiguió mantenerse en pie. Se miraron a los ojos. Terence sacó una navaja que Harry reconoció como una de las que le apuñaló hacía unas semanas.

Los amigos de ambos quedaban a cada lado del corro, Jess podía ver a sus amigas, angustiadas al ver el arma que había sacado. Desde detrás de Harry, los amigos de este, miraban a los amigos de Terence, que estaban detrás de este, esperando una señal para atacar.

-Sabía que fuiste tú quien me atacó- soltó Harry- como no ibas a ser tú, cabrón.

-Te tendría que haber matado ese día, Potter- gruñó Terence- pero esta vez no fallaré.

Azuzó el arma contra Harry que esquivó todos los intentos de él por herirle. Logró alcanzarle en el brazo pero fue solo un pequeño roce. Siguió esquivando cada uno de los ataques mientras la gente gritaba, angustiada y sin atreverse a meterse por miedo a salir heridos.

-¡Que alguien llame a los aurores!- gritó una voz.

Jess observaba la danza que esos dos jóvenes estaban llevando acabo. Uno atacando, el otro esquivando. Se miraban a los ojos con odio.

Vio como el arma casi conseguía alcanzar a Harry, y sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacía Terence que estaba de espaldas a ella y de un salto, se colgó de él. Se aferró a su rostro con las uñas mientras soltaba un grito de rabia, consiguiendo uno de dolor por parte de él.

Terence se la quitó de encima y la tiró al suelo, se dio la vuelta y la miró con rabia, consiguió darla una patada en el estómago antes de que Harry aprovechase su despiste para golpearle con fuerza en un costado.

Terence gritó de dolor e intentó levantar la mano que sujetaba el arma para apuñalarle pero Jess, desde el suelo, le agarró de la mano y se la mordió haciendo que lo soltase.

Dio un gritó y la golpeó en un intento de que le soltase. Harry volvió a golpearle y los dos cayeron al suelo. Pero antes de poder retenerle contra la arena, unos cuantos brazos le quitaron de encima. Entonces se formó un lio de cuerpos, que se empezaban a meter en la pelea, los amigos de ambos habían tomado cartas en el asunto.

Ron golpeó a Gerard para que soltara a Harry, ya que era quien había agarrado al chico para quitarlo de encima de Terence. Colin peleaba con Joseph, como dos auténticas fieras a pesar de ser los más bajitos de todos. Draco y Cedric se estaban encargando de Crabbe que era una mole y Seamus y Blaise de Goyle. Neville y Dean se lanzaron de pronto sobre Terence para detenerle.

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio a Jess tirada en el suelo, en medio de la trifulca. Corrió hacia ella y ocultándola con su cuerpo, evito todos los golpes que pudiese recibir. Desde donde estaba vio como Gerard y Joseph lograban librarse de sus amigos.

-¡Vamos, Terence!- gritó Gerard mientras se hacía paso entre la gente para huir- ¡lo aurores vendrán en cualquier momento!

Terence se logró librar de Dean y Neville, y corrió tras sus amigos, recogiendo la navaja en el proceso y agarrando a Marietta que corrió con él para huir de ellos. Los cuatro se desaparecieron.

Tanto los amigos de Harry como las amigas de Jess corrieron hacía ellos. El chico se apartó de la joven para dejarle espacio y pudieron ver su cara ensangrentada y amoratada.

En ese momento, un montón de personas empezaron a aparecer en medio de la playa, rodeando a los jóvenes que alterados no paraban de hablar de lo sucedido. Eran los aurores.

Se abrían paso entre la gente, Angie seguida de Justin, de los merodeadores y sus esposas, a los que había ido a buscar al ver la pelea. El rostro de todos ellos estaba contorsionado por la preocupación y no mejoró al ver la cara magullada de todos sobre todo de Jess y de Harry.

Justin se acercó corriendo a su hermana y todos se hicieron a un lado para dejarles espacio. Se arrodilló frente a ella con el rostro contorsionado por la angustia.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- le decía una y otra vez Jess con una tranquilidad que sorprendió a todos

-Jess, ya estoy aquí- la susurró su hermano- maldito, hijo de puta, te juro que voy a buscarle y le voy a atrapar sino le mato antes.

-Justin, será mejor que la llevemos a un lugar más apartado- le dijo Lily que había estado revisando a su hijo y ahora miraba a Jess con preocupación- aquí hay mucha gente curioseando.

Justin asintió y levantó a su hermana con facilidad. Se apartaron de la multitud mientras Sirius y James hablaban con algunos aurores mientras otros tomaban declaración a algunos de los presentes. Les alcanzaron cuando Justin dejó a Jess sobre la arena, cogió el pañuelo que le ofrecía Lily y comenzó a limpiarla mientras esperaban a los sanitarios.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- quiso saber James mirando a su hijo.

Harry suspiró sin apartar los ojos de Jess a pesar de sentir como su madre le limpiaba un poco las heridas con otro pañuelo. Empezó a contarle a su padre como había seguido a la pareja cuando les había visto discutir, dudo unos segundos pero luego terminó diciendo que estaba intentando forzar a Jess cuando les encontró y continúo contando todo hasta que ellos llegaron.

Los amigos de ambos escuchaban en silencio y Justin tenía la cara llena de un odio letal. Jess no tenía nada en los ojos, estaban vacíos.

-Tal vez deberíais dejarnos a solas- pidió Lily mirando a la joven- chicos, marchaos, tenemos que hablar con Jess…

-No, que se queden- la cortó la chica- ellos tienen derecho a saber porque les alejé de mi lado.

Su voz no se quebró mientras contaba todo lo sucedido durante esas semanas, como todo empezó a torcerse entre ella y Terence, el modo en el que continuó saliendo con él debido a sus amenazas de hacer daño a sus amigas y los chicos, la advertencia de Layla, como empezó a golpearla y entonces, llegó al día en el que abusaron de ella. Dudo mientras contaba como Millcent, Crabbe y Goyle (estos dos últimos habían sido detenidos por los aurores ya que no habían podido escapar como los otros) la pillaron con Harry ya que Marietta les vio, contó que por ello habían intentado matarle pero se detuvo unos segundos al pensar en su castigo.

-¿Qué te hizo, Jess?- preguntó Justin al ver como ella dudaba.

Jess se retorció las manos nerviosamente y fue el único gesto visible que delató que no se sentía tan tranquila como parecía, a pesar de todo, su voz salió impasible como sí lo que estuviese contando no fuese algo que le hubiese pasado a ella. Su hermano había parado de limpiarla y sentía las miradas de todos, puesta en ella.

-Me violaron- logró decir sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza- Terence, Joseph y Gerard me violaron mientras Marietta lo observaba todo sin hacer nada por ayudarme- admitió- no sé por cuánto tiempo lo hicieron, yo quedé inconsciente pero cuando me desperté era ya de madrugada. Creo que siguieron abusando de mí, a pesar de mi inconsciencia. Después de ese día, los abusos se hicieron casi como una rutina, la mayoría de las veces solo participaba Terence pero otras veces lo hacían Gerard y Joseph, e incluso, Crabbe y Goyle…

No fue capaz de continuar. Se quedó callada y el silencio se prolongó hasta que Justin se puso en pie y soltó un grito, desgarrador.

Lily se llevó a Justin para tranquilizarle mientras los sanitarios aparecían en el lugar.

-Chicos, deberíais ir a curaros las heridas y volver a vuestros cuartos para descansar- les dijo James y todos asintieron mientras veían como los demás alumnos volvían a las residencias.

-Jess, puedes dormir en el cuarto con nosotras para no tener que ver a Caitriona- le dijo Hermione, la chica asintió y se lo agradeció en un susurro mientras se veían rodeados por sanitarios que comenzaban a curarles las heridas.

Tardaron menos en curar a Harry que había sorprendido a todos con su silencio pero lo que ellos no sabían es que por dentro el odio, la rabia y la impotencia, le estaban envenenando. Todo ello crecía en su interior clamando por venganza, no descansaría hasta encontrarles.

Se encontró con la mirada de Jess que moviendo los labios le dio las gracias, él asintió y ella apartó la mirada.

Pasara lo que pasara, lo que le habían hecho a Jess no quedaría sin castigo.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo se llama _"Devolviendo lo robado y enmendando errores"_. Hasta la próxima.


	52. Devolviendo lo robado y enmendando error

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Bueno chicos, una vez que leáis este capítulo, solo quedarán dos más y un epilogo. Así que esto ya está llegando a su fin y pronto conoceremos el desenlace de todo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 51: Devolviendo lo robado y enmendando errores.**

Había pasado algo más de una semana desde lo sucedido en la fiesta de la playa. Terence, Gerard y Joseph estaban en busca y captura por tentativa de homicidio y violación mientras que Marietta también era buscada por omisión de socorro y cómplice de violación. Crabbe y Goyle habían sido detenidos y estaban a la espera de un juicio acusados de violación reiterada.

Todos ellos eran la comidilla de la universidad y junto a ellos Jess, que era señalada y siempre murmuraban a su paso, por lo que en ese tiempo apenas había salido de su cuarto que seguía compartiendo con Caitriona. Para lo único que salía era para comer, y porque la insistían sus amigas, ya que como las clases habían sido suspendidas por los exámenes, estudiaba para estos en su cuarto. Y eso que los alumnos no conocían todo lo que los jóvenes le habían hecho.

Todos los que verdaderamente la apreciaban, iban a su cuarto a visitarla para animarla y hacerla olvidar por un tiempo el infierno que había vivido junto a Terence pero cuando todos ellos se iban, y volvía a quedar sola, los recuerdos la atormentaba y el miedo a que él volviese aparecer, se avivaba.

Layla había ido a visitarla varias veces y se habían hecho bastante amigas pues ella conocía, en parte, por lo que estaba pasando. También la había ido a visitar Francesco con Sheila, la habían intentado animar y le habían dicho que habían comenzado una relación, lo cual había alegrado a Jess, a pesar de todo Sheila no le caía mal y a Francesco le tenía especial cariño.

Otra visita que había recibido en esos días había sido la de sus padres. Justin les había contado lo sucedido y cuando Jess vio a sus padres se le partió el corazón. Ellos se veían muy afectados, sobre todo su padre que siempre había defendido a Terence, por considerarlo como un hijo y serlo de su mejor amigo.

En la mañana del noveno día desde que Terence y los otros habían huido, Jess se encontraba en su antiguo cuarto, Angie y Hermione estaban allí y las tres estudiaban tranquilamente cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Pase- dijo Hermione.

Cuando la puerta se abrió pudieron ver al señor Morrison. Las tres chicas se sorprendieron con la visita y rápidamente se incorporaron en sus asientos, tomando una postura más adecuada.

-Siento molestarlas, quería hablar contigo, señorita Hiller- le dijo amablemente el señor Morrison- y me dijeron que estabas aquí.

-Nosotras nos vamos- Hermione se levantó rápidamente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Angie que la siguió- adiós.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, el silencio reinó en la habitación. Jess le hizo un gesto con la mano al profesor para que se sentase en la silla que Hermione había dejado libre y ella se quedó sentada en su antigua cama.

-Usted dirá- le dijo Jess, cortésmente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Hiller?- preguntó el hombre con suavidad.

-Bien- sonrió sin muchas ganas- agobiada con los exámenes pero como todos.

-Sabe a lo que me refiero- le dijo el hombre.

-Comprenderá que no me apetece hablar sobre eso- Jess jugueteó con el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

-Lo entiendo y sé que yo no soy la persona adecuada con la que desahogarse- asintió el hombre- pero tienes que hacerlo, debes hablar con alguien sobre el tema- vio que ella iba a hablar pero levantó la mano- y no me digas que se lo contaste a los aurores el día que sucedió todo porque eso no cuenta, lo contaste pero como el que cuenta una historia sin demostrar la forma en la que te sentías. Desahógate, Jess, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Jess sabía que tenía razón, ese día en la playa ella solo día los detalles, contó lo sucedido pero con una frialdad y tranquilidad que aún a ella le sorprendía. No había llorado desde lo sucedido y no le había contado a nadie como se había sentido durante todo ese tiempo, ni como se sentía en esos momentos. No se había desahogado pero tampoco sabía con quien a hacerlo, aún no había sentido el impulso de hacerlo con alguien y las lágrimas, parecían que se habían acabado para ella.

-Tendré en cuenta su consejo- sonrió Jess, no sintiéndose preparada aún para lo que ese hombre le pedía.

-Bien, si puedo hacer algo por ti, no dudes en pedírmelo- Jess asintió.

El hombre se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta. Jess le miró y le llamó haciendo que se detuviese.

-Si puede hacer algo por mí- le dijo- quiero recuperar este cuarto, lo que hablado con Angie y a ella no le importa volver al antiguo pero aún no he ido al despacho del señor Moore- se detuvo y el hombre la miró, comprensivo- si usted pudiese hacer algo.

-Recuperará su cuarto, señorita- le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

A los pocos minutos de que el hombre se fuese, la puerta se volvió a abrir y volvieron a entrar Hermione y Angie. Tras contarle solo que iba a recuperar ese cuarto, dejaron los libros sobre la mesa y su fueron hacía el comedor para comer algo, ya era medio día y sus amigos les estarían esperando.

Cuando llegaron vieron que todos estaban allí menos Luna. Desde lo sucedido en la playa, los dos grupos comían siempre juntos.

Cogieron lo que pensaban comer ese día y se dirigieron con las bandejas hacía la mesa, se sentaron tras saludar a todos y comenzaron a comer con ellos. Jess levantó la cabeza al sentirse observada y se encontró con los ojos de Harry que no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Cómo estás, Jess?- preguntó el chico haciendo que todos los comensales de la mesa se callaran.

Los momentos en los que desayunaban, comían y cenaban, eran los únicos en los que Harry y Jess se veían, pues él no había ido a visitarla a su cuarto y ella no salía de allí. Era la primera vez que parecía interesado por cómo se sentía, por eso la pillo un poco por sorpresa.

Él la miró en silencio, esperando su respuesta. No había ido a visitarla por miedo a que ella no quisiera verle, puede que fuese él quien la ayudó con Terence en la playa pero eso no borraba todo lo que le había hecho el tiempo en el que estuvieron "juntos". Además no sabía lo que decirla, ella en esos momentos no querría saber nada de hombres y menos de uno que le había hecho daño y él tampoco estaba preparado para decirla lo que sentía, quizás nunca lo estuviese. Estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos se los llevaría a la tumba.

-Bien, Harry, gracias por preguntar- respondió ella con una suave sonrisa.

Supo que mentía. Esos fantasmas que la molestaban de vez en cuando, estaban en sus ojos en ese momento, ella no estaba bien pero él no sería la persona con la que se desahogaría. No iba a elegir al hombre que le había roto el corazón para contarle sus miedos.

oo00oo

Luna se encontraba en su cuarto, acababa de terminar el trabajo que le habían mandado al principio de curso y por el que había tomado prestado el libro de Neville. Aún no se lo había devuelto pero había llegado el momento de hacerlo, en cuanto lo hiciese él sabría que fue ella la chica con la que se acostó ese día pero le debía eso a su amigo, no podía dejar el libro sin más en su escritorio, debía dárselo en persona y pedirle disculpas por lo que pasó.

Suspirando y sabiendo que posiblemente Neville se enfadaría con ella por no haberle pedido el libro y haberse aprovechado de su borrachera, se levantó. Recogió un poco el escritorio, retrasando el momento de irse y cuando no tuvo más remedio, salió con el libro en la mano, sabía que él se encontraría en esos momentos comiendo en el comedor con los demás.

Cuando llegó hasta el comedor, vio a sus amigas sentadas en la mesa con los chicos, hablaban animadamente de algo y se acercó a ellos apretando el libro contra el pecho.

-Luna- sonrió Pansy- creímos que no vendrías a comer.

-Estaba terminando el trabajo- respondió, todas sus amigas miraron el libro que sujetaba y supieron que se lo iba a devolver, la sonrieron para darle ánimos- Neville.

El chico que había estado hablando animadamente con Colin, se dio la vuelta, levantó la cabeza y miró a la chica que le tendió el libro. Bajó la mirada al libro que le daba y leyó el titulo para sus adentro "Plantas acuáticas del mediterráneo", sintiendo el corazón latir a mil por hora, levantó la cabeza encontrándose con el rostro de Luna que miraba al suelo con la cara enrojecida.

No podía ser. Luna no podía ser la chica misteriosa pero ¿Por qué no? Coincidía en todas y cada una de las características que recordaba de la chica con la que había pasado esa noche.

Estiró la mano y cogió el libro mientras sentía la mirada de todos los comensales de esa mesa sobre ellos, que esperaban en silencio.

-Lo cogí prestado solamente- le dijo Luna tragando saliva- lo necesitaba para un trabajo y no me atreví a pedírtelo porque por ese entonces estábamos enfadados y temí que no me lo dejaras. No pensé en quedármelo en ningún momento pero a pesar de que hace tiempo que terminé con él, me dio vergüenza devolvértelo, pero hoy he terminado el trabajo y ya no podía retrasarlo por más tiempo.

Él no dijo nada, solamente la miraba en silencio, aún demasiado sorprendido para hablar.

-Sé que lo has estado buscando- continúo Luna- pusiste un cartel y todo pero no me atreví a devolvértelo por lo que pasó- se sonrojó aún más- yo… lo siento mucho, Neville. Cundo fui a tu cuarto ese día no creía que pasaría lo que paso pero no sé lo que me pasó. Tú me besaste y yo… yo…- se llevó las manos a la cara- no quise aprovecharme de ti.

-Puedes aprovecharte de mí cuando quieras.

Luna apartó las manos de la cara y le miró, sorprendida. Neville la miraba con los ojos llenos de una lujuria y de un amor que la hizo temblar ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No estaba enfadado?

-¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

Neville se puso en pie y la besó. Se oyeron unas risitas a su alrededor pero ellos se entregaron a ese beso mientras él la estrechaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, él la miró a los ojos.

-Ese cartel no buscaba el libro sino a la chica misteriosa que me robó el corazón esa noche- le confesó Neville- y si hay algo por lo que estoy enfadado es por todo el tiempo que hemos perdido.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir, Neville?- preguntó la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Que todo este tiempo en el que te dije que amaba a una mujer, me refería a ti- contestó- me enamoré de ti la noche que pasamos juntos y todo mi empeño fue encontrar a la joven que se había colado en mi cuarto y se había llevado mi libro, estaba tan cegado que te rechacé cuando me dijiste en San Valentín lo que sentías por mí pero yo lo único que quería era encontrar a esa joven que no podía sacar de mi cabeza, sin saber que eras tú.

-Pero ¿y Tara?

-Creí que ella era la chica misteriosa- contestó él- pero a pesar de que lo pensé, la dejé al darme cuenta de que te amaba a ti Luna, creí que me había enamorado de dos mujeres y en realidad todo el tiempo solo he estado enamorado de una única mujer… de ti, mi pequeña loca.

-Entonces… ¿no te importa que me aprovechara de ti?- murmuró Luna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Joder, Luna- sonrió Neville apoyando su frente en la de la joven- aprovéchate de mí siempre que quieras- la besó y ella se aferró a su espalda- te quiero, Luna, mi chica misteriosa. Perdóname por haberte alejado de mi pero calaste hondo en mi cuando te tuve esa noche y me obsesioné con encontrarte. Perdóname por haber perdido el tiempo.

-No, Neville- contestó ella- perdóname a mí, por no haberte dicho antes que fui yo la que estuve esa noche allí. Te quiero.

Neville sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa para luego fundirse en un intenso beso que sus amigos aplaudieron.

oo00oo

Dean suspiró resignado, no había nada que poder hacer, llevaba días intentando animar a Seamus pero era imposible. Y ahora que estaban en su cuarto, estudiando o por lo menos intentándolo, había decidido animarle pero desde que se enterase que había sido objeto de una apuesta por parte de Lavender y las chicas, no había quien le levantara el ánimo.

Dolido por lo sucedido y con el corazón roto porque verdaderamente se había enamorado de Lavender, Seamus estaba sumido la mayor parte en un silencio y en una tristeza desalentadora que disimulaba cada vez que Lavender estaba delante de él.

Odiaba ver a su amigo así pero ya no sabía lo que hacer para sacarle una sonrisa sincera.

-Vamos, tío, entiendo que estés dolido pero no vas a estar con esa cara de acelga eternamente- soltó Dean.

-Si no te gusta mi cara de acelga, no la mires- soltó Seamus que no apartaba los ojos de su libro de derecho- y déjame ya, estoy estudiando.

Dean gruñó y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, sin esperar a que el permitieran el paso, abrieron y Parvati asomó la cabeza, consiguiendo arrancar una sonrisa de su novio que se puso de pie y le dio un beso.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la chica.

Dean miró preocupado a su amigo que vio sus intenciones de quedarse para no dejarle solo.

-Lárgate, no necesito niñera- soltó Seamus haciendo sonreír a Dean.

-Está bien- le dijo él- no me había dado cuenta que mi niño se había hecho ya mayor.

-Que te jodan- soltó Seamus haciendo reír a Dean.

-Vamos, cariño- le dijo a su novia.

Iban a salir por la puerta cuando Parvati se giró y miró al chico.

-Seamus, la apuesta no la hicimos con mala intención- le dijo- solo pretendíamos echarnos unas risas, nunca creímos que tú te enamorarías de ella, y que ella no…- se detuvo- siempre le gustaste y creí que tarde o temprano se enamoraría pero parece que me equivoque.

-Sí, parece que si- soltó Seamus que ni siquiera la miró- adiós, Parvati.

-Adiós- respondió ella.

oo00oo

Colin sonrió al oír lo que le contaba su padre por teléfono. Dejó la pluma con la que había estado escribiendo poco antes de que su padre le llamase por teléfono para saber cómo estaba y prestó toda su atención al hombre que estaba al otro lado.

-Mira, tu hermano un día de estos me va a matar de un disgusto cuando vi venir la lechuza y leí lo que había hecho, me dieron ganas de ir a ese colegio- soltó el hombre acaloradamente.

-Es un crío, papá- soltó Colin, intentando defender a su hermano.

-Tú a su edad eras más responsable- le recordó su padre.

-Yo maduré antes, eso es todo- le dijo.

-Bueno hijo, ¿y cómo te va a ti?- preguntó el hombre.

-Bien, liado con los exámenes- le respondió.

-¿Cómo está Angie?- quiso saber.

Colin suspiró sabiendo que ya había tardado demasiado en salir el nombre de la chica en la conversación.

-Muy bien, papá, disfrutando de su nuevo novio- le respondió masajeándose las sienes con la mano libre.

-¿Tiene novio?- dijo el hombre y Colin pudo sentir la decepción en su voz.

-Sí, papá.

-Pero ella te quiere a ti- le dijo.

Colin soltó un bufido.

-Lo sé, me lo dijo.

-¿Te lo dijo y está saliendo con otro? Pero tendría que estar saliendo contigo.

-La rechacé, papá.

-¿Qué?- soltó el hombre- pero si adoras a esa chica, la mirabas como yo miraba a tu madre.

-Ese es el problema, papá, que no quiero mirar a nadie como tú mirabas a mamá- espetó Colin- no quiero venerar tanto a alguien como tú lo hacías con mamá porque luego la ostia que te das, cuando te dejan, es aún mayor.

-Colin…

-No, papá, no quiero depender tan patéticamente de alguien hasta el punto de terminar solo el resto de mi vida como tú.

Cuando terminó de hablar se arrepintió de lo dicho pero ya era tarde.

-Entiendo, hijo- murmuró su padre y el tono de voz que escuchó hizo que a Colin se le rompiese el corazón.

-Papá… yo…

-Te dejo para que puedas estudiar con tranquilidad- le cortó el hombre- adiós, hijo. Te quiero.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, la llamada se cortó. Colin observó el teléfono y enterró la cara entre sus manos.

oo00oo

Jess había recuperado por fin el cuarto que antes compartía con Hermione por lo que esta volvía a ser su compañera. Angie y ella ya habían intercambiado las cosas de un cuarto a otro cuando el señor Morrison les había dado la noticia.

Así que ahora devuelta en su cama, Jess estaba recostada en ella con un libro entre las manos del que estaba estudiando. Pansy estaba allí, de pie, junto a la cama, intentándola convencer de que se fuese con ella y con Blaise al cine. Sabía que su amiga solo intentaba animarla pero no le apetecía salir y ellos seguramente querrían estar solos.

-En serio, Pansy, no me apetece- le dijo Jess mirándola con una sonrisa- prefiero quedarme estudiando.

-Pero es viernes por la noche.

-Sí, viernes por la noche y época de exámenes- le recordó Jess- lo que aún no sé es como Ron ha convencido a Hermione para salir.

-No me cambies de tema- soltó Pansy- no te hace bien quedarte todo el tiempo encerrada aquí.

-No estoy encerrada- rió Jess y la miró- en serio, Pansy, no te preocupes tanto por mí, estoy bien.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Jess le permitió el paso. Blaise entró y sonrió a las dos chicas. Pansy no se acercó a él, desde donde estaba le dijo:

-Convéncela para que se venga con nosotros al cine.

Blaise entró en el cuarto y se detuvo junto a su novia a la que dio un beso en los labios y luego se inclinó sobre Jess y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Vente al cine, preciosa- le dijo Blaise.- si tienes miedo de que nos estemos metiendo mano todo el tiempo puedes estar tranquila, puedo controlarme.

Jess rió y le miró.

-No es eso, simplemente no me apetece salir- le dijo Jess tocándose el pelo que ya le había crecido un poco- iros vosotros y pasadlo bien.

-Pero…

-Vais a llegar tarde a la película- cortó Jess a su amiga- estoy bien, solo es que prefiero quedarme en mi habitación.

-Está bien- se rindió Pansy- mañana nos vemos, Jess.

-Adiós, chicos, pasadlo bien.

La chica les vio irse y se puso en pie para dejar el libro sobre su escritorio. Estiró un poco las extremidades porque llevaba horas en la misma posición, estudiando y se puso a ordenar un poco los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta.

Sonriendo al pensar que era Pansy dijo mientras se giraba.

-¿Qué se te ha ol…?

Las palabras murieron cuando se encontró de frente con el señor Moore que la miraba apoyado en la puerta del cuarto que había cerrado detrás de él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia, él nunca la había mirado así, en sus ojos siempre había habido lujuria, deseo… pero nunca esa rabia. Y esa mirada dada más miedo que incluso la de su hijo.

-Has hecho que mi hijo sea buscado por todo los malditos aurores de Inglaterra- le dijo el hombre colérico.

-Tu hijo es un delincuente- le dijo ella- y tú también. Es cierto que de tal palo tal astilla.

-Jessica, te la estás jugando- la advirtió el hombre- si mi hijo te hizo lo que dices que te hizo es porque te lo merecías. ¿Crees que no he sabido toda la vida que eras una putita a la que le gustaba ser follada? Mi hijo necesitaba meterte en cintura, todo hombre que se precie debe tener a su mujer controlada.

-Teniendo un padre como tú, ¿Cómo no iba a salir Terence así?- soltó Jess manteniéndose lo más alejada posible de ese hombre- tu hijo va a ir a Azkaban en cuanto lo encuentren y tú puedes ir a parar al mismo lado si yo decido hablar.

-¿Me estas amenazando, Jessica?- preguntó con suavidad, lo que hacía todo aquello más aterrador.

-Sí, no voy a dejarme pisotear por ti, nunca más- soltó Jess, envalentonada.

-No tienes pruebas para demostrar nada- le recordó el decano- sería tu palabra contra la mía y mi prestigio me avala.

-Prestigio que ha caído en picado al tener un hijo que se dedica a violar a chicas y a intentar matar a compañeros de clase- le dijo Jess.

-¿Eso es lo que le has dicho a lo aurores no? ¿Eso es lo que le ha contado tu hermano a tus padres, verdad?

-Mi hermano solo le ha contado la verdad a mis padres.

-Cuando vinieron aquí, fueron a mi despacho y me recriminaron en parte lo sucedido. Tu padre me dijo: _sabemos que tú no puedes controlar a tu hijo, que llega un momento en que ellos toman sus propias decisiones pero ¿Comprenderás que las cosas ya no podrán ser igual entre nosotros, verdad?- _el señor Moore la miró con rabia- tu padre y yo nunca habíamos discutido, siempre hemos sido como hermanos y ahora, por culpa tuya, he perdido su amistad.

-La culpa es de tu hijo y tuya- le corrigió Jess- porque si verdaderamente hubiese sido su hermano no habrías intentado follarse a su hija en reiteradas ocasiones.

-Este no es sitio para hablar de esto- le miró- quiero que vengas mañana por la noche a mi despacho y entonces retiraras la denuncia que has impuesto sobre Terence y convencerás a tu amigo Potter para que haga lo mismo.

-¿Por qué crees que Harry me haría caso? ¿Por qué crees que yo te haría caso?

-Porque eres lista, Jessica, y a Potter siempre te lo puedes tirar para convencerle, a mí me convencerías de cualquier cosa, si lo hicieses.

-Cerdo- le dijo Jess.

El señor Moore iba a decir algo cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Hermione se quedó parada en el umbral, sorprendida al ver al decano allí.

-Señor- dijo Hermione saliendo de su estado de asombro.

-Ya me iba- miró a Jess- recuerda lo que te he dicho, Jessica.

Jess no respondió y el hombre se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él. Hermione se giró a mirar a su amiga.

-Había olvidado el móvil- le dijo Hermione- ¿qué quería? ¿Ha venido a molestarte por algo de Terence? Jess, si te está acosando para que quites la denuncia deberías…

-No, tranquila- la cortó la joven- solo quería saber cómo estaba, sabes que es amigo de mis padres y se siente muy mal por lo sucedido con Terence.

Hermione no dijo nada pero no quedó totalmente convencida con la explicación que su amiga le había dado.

oo00oo

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se encontraba desayunando solo en el comedor cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione. Se sentaron con él y compartieron ese momento tranquilo como cuando iban a Hogwarts.

Estuvieron riéndose un rato hasta que el tema de conversación empezó a girar en torno a lo que le había sucedido a Jess.

-Deberías decírselo- le dijo Ron y Harry levantó la cabeza de su tazón de cereales.

-¿El qué a quién?- preguntó.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- suspiró Ron pero al ver que su amigo seguía haciéndose el tonto, continúo- deberías decirle a Jess lo que sientes por ella.

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento para hacerlo- negó Harry- en realidad creo que eso debería callármelo para el resto de mi vida, yo no sé ser un buen novio, no se hacer feliz a una mujer…

-Porque lo tuyo con Abie no saliese bien, no quiere decir que no sepas hacer feliz a una mujer- le cortó Hermione.

-No, Herms- suspiró- he hecho demasiado daño a Jess, y no quiero hacerla sufrir más. Acaba de salir de una relación con un puto psicópata ¿cómo pretendéis que me acerque a ella y la diga: eih Jess yo…

Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la frase, las palabras te quiero se le atragantaron como siempre que intentaba decirlas. Ni siquiera podía decírselo a ellos, ¿Cómo querían que se lo dijese a Jess?

-Jess estará mejor sin mí. Me conformo con saber que está bien.

-El problema es que no está bien, Harry. Ni siquiera es capaz de desahogarse, se pasa el día en nuestro cuarto, estudiando. Eso no es estar bien- le dijo Hermione

-No voy a pedirla que salga conmigo, yo la haría llorar y sufrir aún más, ya te he dicho que no se hacer feliz a una mujer y mucho menos a una a la que ya le he roto el corazón.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, que fue roto por Hermione.

-Ayer estuvo el señor Moore en nuestro cuarto.

-¿Qué?- soltó Harry.

-Sí, yo me había ido con Ron pero olvidé algo y volvimos a la universidad cuando entre, él estaba allí. No sé de lo que habían hablado pero el ambiente estaba un poco extraño cuando entre.

-¿A qué te refieres con extraño?- preguntó Harry.

-Bueno el ambiente era un poco tenso y sobrecargado. No sé, la visita de ese hombre no me gusto para nada. Aunque supongo que es normal, es el padre de Terence y la tensión debió de ser bastante palpable en la conversación que tuvieron.

-¿Te dijo de que hablaron?

-Ella dijo que la había pedido disculpas por lo sucedido, que se sentía mal por ello porque como era amigo de sus padres y tal… no sé…

-¿No te convenció?- preguntó Ron al ver el ceño arrugado de su novia.

-No mucho la verdad- respondió soltando un suspiro- yo pensé que había ido allí a pedirla que retirase la denuncia que había sobre Terence pero ella dijo que no se trataba de nada de eso.

Harry se quedó en silencio y pensativo. De pronto un recuerdo le había llegado a la cabeza, el día que hicieron el trato sobre su relación en aquel armario de la universidad, la secretaria del decano le pidió a Jess por megafonía para que fuera al despacho del hombre y ella no pareció muy contenta. Cuando él le había preguntado, ella le había dicho que no pasaba nada pero él vio en su cara que si pasaba algo.

Y después, cuando la llevó al despacho del decano para follar, ella se puso muy nerviosa, y se negó en rotundo a hacerlo allí, es más casi le suplicó que la sacara de ese despacho. También eran evidentes las caras de disgusto que ponía cada vez que escuchaba el nombre del señor Moore.

Y aún quedaba el tema de esos fantasmas que parecían atormentar a Jess.

Algo sucedía entre Jess y el decano, Harry estaba completamente seguro de que ya había encontrado a los fantasmas que atormentaban a Jessica.

oo00oo

Ginny rió y se aferró al cuello de Draco cuando él la besó con fuerza. Sus cuerpos estaban desnudos y entrelazos en la cama de él que la volvió a penetrar haciéndola gemir, complacida.

La cama crujió bajo ellos y el cuerpo de ella se hundía en la suavidad de las sabanas. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en la almohada mientras su novio la llenaba de besos febriles que encendían más el fuego de su pasión.

Rodaron por la cama, unidos en un beso eterno y ambos rieron cuando terminaron en el suelo. Él soltó un gemido al aterrizar con la espalda en la moqueta y ella rió. Se irguió sobre el cuerpo de su novio y él observó cómo comenzaba a moverse sobre su cuerpo. La agarró las caderas con suavidad y ella continúo con el suave contoneo.

Los dos alcanzaron el clímax a la vez y ella se tumbó sobre él para darle un suave beso antes de quedarse dormida sobre su pecho.

oo00oo

Harry se detuvo frente al cuarto de Jess y Hermione. Dudó en si llamar o largarse pero al final tomó la primera opción. Dio dos suaves golpes en la puerta y esperó hasta que Jess le permitió el paso.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Jess miró por encima de su hombro, estaba sentada delante de su escritorio y se puso de pie de un salto cuando le vio.

-Harry- dijo.

-Espero no molestarte- le dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor, mientras un montón de recuerdos le llenaban la cabeza al ver ese cuarto.

-No, claro que no- se puso a recoger la ropa que tenía sobre la cama, rápidamente- siento el desorden es que apenas tengo tiempo, me paso la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando.

-No te preocupes- sonrió- mi cuarto no está mucho mejor.

-Tú dirás, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Jess deteniéndose en su afán de ordenar todo.

-Venía para hablar de…- dudó de cómo decírselo- de tus fantasmas.

Jess le miró, incomoda. Se notaba que no deseaba hablar de ese tema.

-¿A qué se debe tu interés por eso?- quiso saber.

-Creo saber quién te atormenta- respondió y vio la palidez de sus mejillas- es el señor Moore ¿verdad?

Jess dio un paso atrás, lo que la delató. Había dado en el clavo, ahora la cuestión era porqué temía tanto a ese hombre.

-¿Qué clase de problemas has tenido con él para que le tengas tanto miedo?

Ella no respondió. Se fijó en como las manos de la joven temblaban descontroladas. Ella también fue consciente y le dio la espalda mientras se las agarraba.

-Te equivocas, Harry, él no tiene nada que ver- le aseguró Jess intentando tranquilizar a su desbocado corazón- el señor Moore es amigo de mis padres, que Terence me haya hecho lo que me ha hecho, no significa que ahora también tenga problemas con el señor Moore.

Jess jadeó al sentir que él como la cogía del brazo y la daba la vuelta. Aterrada se tapó como para defenderse, olvidando que ese no era Terence sino Harry que dio un paso atrás, asustado al ver la reacción de ella.

-Lo siento… yo no pretendía… yo no te pondría una mano encima- le dijo Harry, angustiado.

Jess respiraba aceleradamente apoyada contra el escritorio. Se miraban a los ojos y esa sensación de miedo aún se veía reflejada un poco en sus ojos.

-Yo… lo sé, lo siento- parecía angustiada al darse cuenta de su error- fue la costumbre, ni siquiera pensé que fueras tu quien me había agarrado… yo…

Vio lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo al intentar disculparse por el malentendido. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas que no dejaba salir. La observó en silencio. ¿Cómo pretendían sus amigos que le dijese lo que sentía por ella si le aterraba el contacto con los hombres? Seguramente Jess no querría saber nada sobre los hombres en un tiempo o quizás, su rechazo se prolongaría para el resto de su vida. Y de pronto, comprendió que todo lo que estaba pasando era por su culpa, si no la hubiese dado la espalda con lo del embarazo, si hubiese seguido a su lado, tal vez _Dalhia_ no estaría muerta y Jess no habría terminado en brazos de Moore, por lo que no habría sufrido esas vejaciones.

No había dudas, todo lo que tocaba acababa muerto o roto. Había destrozado la vida de esa chica y solo le había hecho falta su miedo a amar para hacerlo.

-No, Jess, el que lo siente soy yo- le dijo Harry mirándola, entristecido- siento mucho todo lo sucedido. No volveré a molestarte, nunca más.

Se miraron durante unos segundos más y luego él, se dio la vuelta y se marchó del cuarto, dejándola más sola que nunca.

oo00oo

Era casi de noche mientras Padma y Cedric paseaban por el pueblo cogidos de la mano. Se dieron un beso y él le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?- preguntó Cedric.

-Ya lo verás- le dijo Padma sonriendo.

Llegaron al cine, Padma le hizo esperar en el hall del cine mientras ella se iba a hablar con el encargado del mismo. Luego se acercaron ambos y el encargado les guió hacía una sola de cine que estaba vacía.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Cedric mientras veía como la gente entraba a las otras salas menos a esa.

-¡Espero que les guste la película!- le dijo amablemente con una sonrisa.

El hombre se marchó cuando los vio acomodados en los asientos y Cedric le observó con el ceño fruncido mientras se alejaba. Cuando se giró a su novio vio que estaba mirando la pantalla con una sonrisa y las luces empezaron a apagarse.

-¿Qué vamos a ver, Padma?- quiso saber Cedric- ¿Por qué no ha acompañado el encargado hasta aquí?

-No preguntes tanto y relájate- le dijo Padma tirando de él para que apoyase la espalda en el respaldo.

-Pero dime que está pasando.

La película empezó y Cedric pudo ver un cielo estrellado en la que salía una serie de letras amarillas, era inconfundiblemente una película de Star Wars, pero ya habían echado todas las películas de la saga en el cine, el maratón había terminado ¿Cómo es que estaban allí viéndola?

-Padma…

-¿No te vas a callar hasta que te lo cuente?- él la miró con una mirada que decía claramente que no- he pagado al cine para que nos permitan ver de nuevo la última película.

-Pero, eso te ha debido de costar un ojo de la cara- se quejó Cedric.

-Te lo debía, cometí el error de no ir contigo y no te permití que fueras a verla, además tenía ganas de verla contigo- se encogió de hombros- me lo puedo permitir- le aseguró al ver la mirada de preocupación de su novio- por favor, no desperdiciemos mi dinero y veamos la película.

-Pero…

-Cedric, te quiero y quería hacer esto por ti, punto y final, no lo pienses más- le pidió, le dio un beso en los labios, se recostó sobre su hombro y Cedric sonrió, agradecido.

Miró a la pantalla y los dos juntos y solos vieron la película.

oo00oo

La noche había caído, todo el mundo estaba durmiendo en sus cuartos, menos una persona. El señor Moore estaba en el interior de su despacho, esperando a que llegase Jess, no habían concertado una hora pero ella sabía que tenía que esperar a que todo el mundo se hubiese ido a sus cuartos. Eso ya había sucedido hacía tiempo. Eran las dos de la madrugada y ella no había acudido a su cita.

Furioso por su ausencia, dio un golpe en el escritorio. Sentado en la oscuridad del despacho, se reclinó en el asiento con los ojos desprendiendo una amarga furia. Apretó entre sus manos una plumas hasta hacerla trizas mientras miraba a la nada.

Esa chica siempre había despertado en él unos deseos arrebatadores, incluso cuando era una niña, él no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Cuando empezó todo, cuando pudo tocarla por primera vez, el placer que experimento le dejó sin respiración.

Él fue paciente, sabía que era una niña por eso fue poco a poco con ella, no la introdujo en los haberes del sexo de sopetón y cuando ya los pasos que había dado a lo largo del tiempo, le llevaron al momento de tenerla por completo, no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Al principio, no lo hizo porque temía que si llegaba hasta al final con ella, perdería la inocencia que le había atraído y ese placer que experimentaba cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, le abandonaría. Cuando se decidió a hacerlo, ella ya se había convertido en una jovencita y por el temor a dejarla preñada y de que todo lo que la había hecho a lo largo de los años, saliese a luz, no lo hizo. Así que se conformó con el simple hecho de tocarla y que ella le tocase a él.

Pero cuando su hijo comenzó a salir con ella, supo que había llegado su momento. Podría tenerla, no importaba que la dejase embarazada porque pensarían que el niño era de Terence pero había perdido la oportunidad.

Y ahora, esa pequeña a la que siempre había adorado y deseado, había hecho que su hijo tuviese que estar huyendo de la justicia. Aún la deseaba pero ese deseo no mermaba el hecho de que la odiaba por haber destrozado la vida de Terence.

Saciaría su sed de ella, de eso estaba seguro, y después la mataría, a ella y a Potter, sabía que ese chico también era culpable de la situación en la que se encontraba Terence, este se lo había contado cuando había contactado con él tras su huida con sus amigos.

También le había dicho que Potter y ella habían tenido algo, se lo había tenido que contar todo muy deprisa porque apenas habían podido hablar, pero eso le había calado hondo. Ese joven había podido tenerla y por lo que le había dicho Terence, ese era el motivo por el que Jess había dejado de ser esa chica inocente que él había adorado tanto… aun recordaba el modo en que ella le había chantajeado con ese video de él con Michael. Ese Potter la había arrebatado lo que siempre le había atraído de ella aunque aún quedaba algo de la chica de antes, podía verlo en sus ojos y no descansaría hasta acabar con ello.

Sacó el teléfono móvil de tarjeta que había comprado para comunicarse con Terence. Sabía que los aurores habían comenzado a utilizar tecnología muggle al ver que los magos comenzaban a utilizar cada vez más los aparatos muggles. El otro teléfono lo tendría pinchado.

Marcó el número y su hijo respondió al primer tono.

-Papá.

-No ha venido- le dijo antes incluso de que su hijo pudiese decir algo. Le oyó gruñir al otro lado- tranquilo, hijo, vendrá, haré que venga aunque sea lo último que haga. Lo que te han hecho no se va a quedar así.

-¿Y qué pasa con Potter?- preguntó Terence.

-De él ya nos encargaremos, nuestro primer objetivo es Jessica- le dijo su padre- pero puedes estar seguro de que ninguno de los dos terminará este curso con vida.

oo00oo

A la mañana siguiente, Lavender caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia masculina, había ido al cuarto de un compañero de clase para pedirle unos apuntes que necesitaba y ahora volvía a su cuarto para seguir estudiando.

El estudio siempre había sido un martirio para ella pero últimamente era mucho peor aún, apenas se concentraba porque se sentía vacía al ver que Seamus ni siquiera la miraba. Parecía invisible para él.

Se había dado cuenta, para su sorpresa, que echaba de menos salir a correr todas las mañanas con él pero sabía que lo que realmente extrañaba era poder compartir con él algo.

Como si lo hubiese convocado, vio como el chico doblaba la esquina para dirigirse a su habitación. Él la vio y cuando ella pasó por su lado, le saludó intentando aligerar la tensión y normalizar todo entre ellos.

-Hola, Seamus- le sonrió pero él ni siquiera la miró. Pasó por su lado y se metió a su cuarto.

Dolida como siempre acababa cuando él la despreciaba e ignoraba de ese modo tan descarado, se dirigió a su cuarto. Cuando llegó, Pansy estaba sentada en su cama, estudiando.

-Hola- la saludó mientras se dirigía a su baúl.

-Hola- sonrió Pansy para después volver a su libro.

Sacó lo que había estado buscando en su baúl y se acercó a la cama de su amiga. Le tendió el saquito con los treinta galeones que le había dado hacía unos días y Pansy levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Qué es eso?

-El dinero que me diste- respondió- te lo devuelvo, no he ganado la apuesta.

-Creo que todas decidimos que si lo habías ganado con lo que nos contaste- le dijo Pansy sin coger lo que el ofrecía.

-Pues os equivocasteis- Pansy terminó cogiendo el sacó y la miró extrañada cuando vio que le tendía otra bolsita- ¿y eso que es?

-Treinta galeones- respondió- te lo doy porque fuiste tú quien ganó la apuesta.

Lo dejó en el escritorio de su amiga al ver que esta no lo cogía y se dirigió a su mesa donde comenzó a ordenar unos papeles.

-Pero, si he ganado la apuesta, eso significa que tú…

-Sí- la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- yo me he enamorado de Seamus- sintió como las lágrimas descendía por sus mejillas- pero eso que importa ya ¿no? Le he perdido.

Pansy se puso en pie y la abrazó con fuerza para reconfortarla.

oo00oo

Luna rió al sentir las manos de Neville acariciándole la espalda. Se encontraban en el campus de la universidad, habían salido a dar un paseo y habían terminado besándose y abrazándose.

-¿Me vas a decir que a ti no te parece patético que haya estado compitiendo conmigo mismas por tu amor, no?- le dijo ella mirándole.

-La verdad es que un poco patético sí que es- sonrió Neville rodeándole la cintura.

-¿Te das cuenta de que si no hubiese entrado a coger tu libro quizás, nunca habríamos estado de este modo?- le dijo Luna mirándole a los ojos.

Neville sonrió y apoyó la frente en la de su novia.

-Eso no habría sido posible- sonrió Neville- algún día me habría dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Se besaron con lentitud hasta que una serie de risas femeninas y una voz indudablemente masculina, hizo que los dos chicos se separaran y mirar a un grupo de chicas que rodeaban a un joven para intentar llamar su atención.

Cuando el joven se dio la vuelta, ambos pudieron ver que se trataba de Jack. Luna sonrió, divertida, y Neville se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el interés que despertaba entre las féminas.

Jack pasó por su lado con las chicas alrededor de él, hablaba y ellas le escuchaban interesado. Él les vio y le guiñó un ojo a Luna que sonrió aún mientras veía como se alejaban.

-El mundo se ha vuelto del revés- soltó Neville aún sin dar crédito.

-No, el mundo está comenzando a ir como siempre debería haber ido- sonrió Luna contenta por Jack.

oo00oo

Hermione suspiró y Ron sonrió, divertido. Desnudos en la cama, se entregaban el uno al otro con suavidad y dulzura.

Habían quedado para estudiar en el cuarto de él pero Ron había comenzado a aburrirse pronto y había comenzado a darle la lata a su novia que harta había parado de estudiar para regañarle, lo que había llevado a una discusión que había acabado cuando él la había besado y arrastrado a la cama donde todo enfado de Hermione había terminado con unos cuantos arrumacos.

-No creas que he olvidado que estábamos discutiendo- soltó Hermione mientras descansaba en la cama, después de haber conseguido alcanzar el clímax.

-Sé que no lo has olvidado- sonrió él, acariciándole el pelo- pero esto ha retrasado la discusión unas cuantas horas.

-¿Horas?- soltó Hermione sorprendida.

-Sí, horas- le dijo él, poniéndose sobre ella y tapándole la boca con un beso.

oo00oo

Pansy caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia masculina. Iba al cuarto de su novio, quería darle una sorpresa ya que estaba hasta las narices de estudiar. Dobló la esquina pero se escondió rápidamente cuando vio como Caitriona y Blaise hablaban.

La chica estaba en el umbral de la puerta y Blaise estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Ella se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos pero Blaise la apartó antes de que pudiese besarlo.

-Ya te he dicho que no, Caitriona- le dijo el joven, malhumorado- no pienso follar contigo nunca más. A ver si te entra de una puñetera vez en la cabeza.

-Esa estúpida de Parkinson…

-Cuidado con lo que dices sobre ella- gruñó Blaise- no te atrevas ni a nombrarla.

Pansy sonrió desde donde estaba. Salió de su escondite y caminó hacia ellos. La miraron y cuando llegó junto a su novio le plantó un besazo en la boca que le hizo gemir de placer.

-Preciosa…- susurró él cuando se apartó- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte- respondió sonriendo y agarrándose a su brazo. Miró a Caitriona- no sé qué haces aquí, Mckeon, pero ya te estás largando.

Hizo entrar a su novio al cuarto y la cerró la puerta en las narices.

Caitriona ahogó un grito de rabia y se alejó mientras oía las risas de Blaise y Pansy.

oo00oo

Draco sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver como su novia se movía por la tienda como una loca, mirando y cogiendo ropa que se pensaba probar. Había decido llevarla de compras y comprarle todo lo que quisiera, aunque ella en un principio se había negado porque no quería ser una consentida y mantenida, al final la había convencido y ahora estaba completamente entusiasmada mirando todo lo que se exponían en las tiendas.

No podía dejar de mirarla. Era increíble que ahora hablase de Ginny Weasley como su novia, si sus padres estuviesen vivos habrían puesto el grito en el cielo pero no le hubiese importado, la quería y no pensaba dejarla ir de su lado, ahora que era completamente suya.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Ginny acercándose a él con un vestido.

-Es precioso- respondió sin mirar la prenda.

Ella se dio cuenta y sonrió. Le dio un beso en los labios que él correspondió.

-Me refería al vestido, bobo, pero de todas formas gracias.

-Es bonito- dijo mirando por fin el vestido- pero pruébatelo para saber cómo te queda.

Ginny asintió y juntos se dirigieron a los probadores.

oo00oo

Caitriona caminaba por un aparcamiento que había cerca de la playa, volvía del pueblo después de tomarse unas cuantas copas en un bar y no haber encontrado a nadie a quien tirarse. Aún estaba molesta por el rechazo de Zabini, y el hecho de que últimamente tuviese tantas dificultades para encontrar a un chico al que tirarse.

Para una ninfómana como ella, era necesario follar diariamente y ya llevaba un par de días sin hacerlo con nadie.

Se giró al oír como la chistaban y vio a un grupo de tres chicos que estaban apoyados en una camioneta, una monstruosidad negra, a la que habían bajado la portezuela y donde dos de ellos estaban sentados, mientras el tercero simplemente se apoyaba en ella. A este le reconoció como el nuevo novio de Kidd, su compañera de cuarto.

La estaban haciendo gestos para que se acercase y ella no dudó en hacerlo, era muy probable que ya hubiese encontrado lo que había estado buscando. Se detuvo frente a ellos y se tocó el pelo coquetamente mientras les sonreía.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan solita a estas horas de la noche, Mckeon?- preguntó uno de los jóvenes que también era de primero como Malcom y creía saber que se llamaba Joe, el tercero era un rubio al que no recordaba haber visto nunca.

-Llámame Caitriona, cariño- le pidió ella sin dejar de sonreír- salí a dar una vuelta y se me hizo bastante tarde.

-Es peligroso para una chica como tú ir sola por la calle a estas horas de la noche- continúo Joe mientras los otros reían suavemente- podrían hacerte daño.

-Pero vosotros no lo permitiríais ¿verdad?- quiso saber la joven.

-Tienes razón, ahora que nos has encontrado no vamos a permitir que te hagan daño ¿verdad que no, chicos?

-Claro que no- respondió el rubio.

-¿Y qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- preguntó Caitriona.

-Esperamos a unos amigos- respondió Malcom y ella le miró.

-Entonces les esperare con vosotros- sonrió Caitriona.

-Me parece perfecto- Joe se bajó de la camioneta y agarrando a la chica de la cintura, la levantó y la sentó donde él había estado sentado. El vestido se le subió levemente pero a ella no pareció importarle- debes de estar cansada de tanto andar.

-Gracias- le dijo ella mientras veía como el rubio se liaba un porro- me gustaría darle un par de caladas a eso.

-Eso está hecho, cariño- le dijo Joe- pásame la botella, Malcom.

Malcom obedeció y le pasó la botella a su amigo que se la dio a Caitriona para que diese un sorbo. La chica lo hizo y después se la devolvió. Joe también bebió y se la dio a su amigo. Pronto el porro estuvo hecho y empezaron a fumárselo entre todos mientras bebían y ella se exhibía ante ellos con coqueteos descarados.

Vino una suave ráfaga de aire que hizo que el vestido de ella se subiese un poco más, quedándose en el límite para que ellos no pudiesen ver su ropa interior. Una tira del vestido cayó revelando su hombro.

Caitriona miró con una sonrisa a Joe que frente a ella le daba un sorbo a la botella de alcohol. El rubio hacía un rato que había subido la música que salía del coche y los tres la observaban. Joe estiró la mano y le bajó la otra tira. Ella se llevó las manos al escote del vestido y se lo bajó, sacando los brazos por las tiras y dejando que la tela descansase alrededor de su cintura.

Apoyó las manos en el borde de la camioneta y dejó que ellos la miraran. Joe estiró la mano y atrapó uno de los pezones entre sus dedos, lo pellizcó y ella gimió, agradada. La mano del rubio se unió a la de su amigo que comenzó a tocarle el otro pecho. Joe la besó y ella le correspondió ansiosa, cuando se apartó miró a Malcom, que seguía apoyado en la camioneta, mirándola pero sin tocarla.

Sintió la boca de los otros dos jóvenes en sus pechos y abrió las piernas cuando la mano de uno de ellos se introdujo bajo su falda.

-No lleva bragas- jadeó el rubio mientras la tocaba.

Caitriona sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando un dedo la penetró. Joe dejó sus pechos y la quitó el vestido por encima de la cabeza, dejándola desnuda. Tiró el vestido al interior de la camioneta y agarrándola de la cintura, tiró de ella para acercarla más al borde de la camioneta. Se agachó lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de su sexo y empezó a lamerlo con fervor.

El rubio se había abierto los pantalones y se estaba masturbando mientras con la otra mano acariciaba los pechos de la joven que con las manos apoyada en la camioneta, gemía por lo que el otro chico le estaba haciendo entre las piernas. Joe la hizo tumbarse, ella se alejó un poco del borde de la camioneta pero sus piernas siguieron colgando por fuera de ella. Joe se subió, se bajó los pantalones y se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de la joven.

Empezó a moverse en su interior, mientras ambos gemían. Ambos chicos les observaban mientras el rubio seguía masturbándose. Él se movía con fuerza y Malcom sacó el móvil y comenzó a grabarlos. Ella miró a la cámara y sacó la lengua mientras Joe se seguía moviendo sobre ella como un auténtico animal.

Ella se aferró a las nalgas de él y fue en su búsqueda cada vez que la envestía. El rubio se subió a la camioneta y Joe salió de dentro de ella aún duro. El joven rubio se recostó en la camioneta y Caitriona se sentó sobre él, dándole la espalda. Guió la erección del joven a su interior y comenzó a moverse sobre él con rapidez.

Joe que se estaba masturbando de pie sobre la camioneta, se acercó a ellos y Caitriona agarró la erección para luego metérsela en la boca mientras el rubio la agarraba las caderas y alzaba las suyas propias para llevar él el control.

Caitriona sintió que alguien la tocaba el pelo, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y giró la cabeza. Malcom se había subido al coche, aún con el móvil en la mano y con los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas. Caitriona miró a la cámara y mientras la grababa se introdujo el erecto miembro del novio de su compañera de cuarto. Mientras con una mano masturbaba a Joe.

Se fue turnando entre los dos chicos mientras el rubio seguía penetrándola sin descanso. Se quitó de encima del rubio y soltó a los dos jóvenes. Poniéndose de rodillas, se metió el miembro del rubio en la boca. Joe se puso detrás de ella y la penetró sin siquiera estimularla el trasero.

Ella gritó pero luego continúo con lo que estaba haciendo. Caitriona sintió como Malcom se bajaba de la camioneta pero los otros no se detuvieron, ni ella tampoco cuando escucharon que llegaba un par de coches. Oyó como Malcom hablaba con alguien pero solo miró unos segundos por encima de su hombro para ver a un grupo de chicos y a una chica que miraban la escena.

Sin importarles ser visto, los tres continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.

Caitriona oyó como alguien discutía pero no le importaba, ella por fin había conseguido lo que había estado buscando. Joe dejó de penetrarla y Caitriona se apartó del rubio. Al darse la vuelta se vio rodeada por Malcom y cinco chicos más que debían ser los amigos a los que habían estado esperando, a la chica que iba con ellos no se la veía por ninguna parte.

Todos ellos la observaban lascivamente. Se bajó de la camioneta y poniéndose de cuclillas en el suelo, desabrochó el pantalón de un chico negro que no hizo nada por impedírselo. Liberó su miembro y se lo metió en la boca para comenzar a complacerlo. Estiró la mano, agarró el miembro de Joe y con la mano libre cogió el pene de un chico moreno que había llegado con el grupo de chicos.

Sintió la mano del chico negro en la cabeza y como la empujaba para que se introdujese todo su miembro en la boca. Ella jadeó encantada y le miró mientras lo hacía. Él comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras Malcom seguía grabando todo.

Algunas manos la acariciaban la espalda, el trasero, los pechos… ella jadeaba encantada, contenta con cómo se estaba dando la noche. Tenía a ocho chicos para ella sola y eso le encantaba. Saboreó a todos ellos uno a uno, les dejó hacer con ella lo que quisieron y ellos mientras reían y jaleaban a sus compañeros que en esos momentos la estaban sometiendo.

La levantaron del suelo y la pusieron de pie contra la camioneta. Joe y el rubio se subieron en el automóvil y poniéndose de rodillas dejaron que ella siguiese complaciéndoles mientras sus amigos, los recién llegados se turnaban para penetrarla con fuerza.

-Vamos, zorra- le dijo el moreno mientras se movía contra ella con fuerza y la daba fuertes azotes en el trasero.

Ella jadeó pero no se quejó por su trato, sino que lo aguanto. El siguiente que la penetró hasta empotrarla contra el coche fue el joven negro que la taladró con fuerza mientras sus amigos seguían jaleándoles. Joe y el rubio también fueron sustituidos mientras Malcom seguía grabando todo.

Los insultos hacía Caitriona no mermaban y la chica recibió más azotes que la dejaron el trasero rojo pero ella les pedía más, encantada con la situación. Quería sentirlos a todos dentro.

Malcom se subió a la camioneta y sustituyó a uno de los chicos. Caitriona agarró su erecto miembro y se lo metió en la boca mientras miraba a la cámara.

oo00oo

Colin paseaba por la playa, había salido a dar un paseo porque no podía dormir. Ya debía ser muy tarde pero él no tenía prisa. La conversación con su padre de hacía unos días no dejaba de acudir a su cabeza y la idea de Angie con otro tipo, le enfermaba pero tenía miedo de que le sucediese lo mismo que a su padre.

Se detuvo al oír un gran alboroto en el aparcamiento que había cerca de la playa. Vio una camioneta negra, que tenía la música a tope y podía oír a unos jóvenes aplaudiendo y jaleando.

Se acercó, curioso. Cuando llegó al aparcamiento, no podía ver lo que a los jóvenes le parecía tan interesante aunque al fijarse bien y ver que alguno de ellos tenía los pantalones bajados se imaginó de lo que se trataba.

Negando con la cabeza, vio a una chica apoyada en otro coche unos metros más alejada, tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía muy enfadada. Se acercó a la joven y se dio cuenta de que era una chica de la universidad, un año más pequeña que él.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí?- preguntó Colin aunque se lo imaginaba.

-Una zorra que se está follando a todos mientras la graban en video- explicó la chica que también parecía haberle reconocido- yo me habría ido ya, si no me diese miedo irme sola a la universidad.

Colin asintió.

-¿Sabes quién es la chica?- preguntó.

-No lo sé- respondió la joven- no la he visto la cara, cuando he llegado con mis amigos le estaba comiendo la polla a uno así que no he podido verla. Me parece de lo más asqueroso y ellos son unos cerdos.

-Ahora vengo- asintió Colin, dándole la razón.

Se alejó de la chica, curioso por saber de quien se trataba. Cuando se acercó, miró por encima del hombro de uno de los chicos y vio a Caitriona, lo que no le extrañó, siendo penetrada por un tipo mientras ella le comía el miembro a otro que estaba recostado en la camioneta.

Lo que si le sorprendió y enfadó, fue cuando el chico al que estaba haciendo la felación, se incorporó para grabarla mejor y pudo verle la cara. Malcom, el novio de Angie, agarró la cabeza de Caitriona y la aplastó contra sus caderas.

-Traga, zorra- le dijo riendo mientras los otros coreaban, como becerros, la palabra "traga". Cuando la soltó ella tuvo una arcada pero él no la dejó un respiro, volvió a metérsela en la boca y comenzó a alzar las caderas.

Caitriona aguantó y todos corearon el nombre del novio de Angie que sonreía orgulloso y satisfecho. Se bajó del coche y le entregó la cámara a uno rubio que siguió grabando. Nadie sustituyó a Malcom pero este si sustituyó al que estaba penetrando a Caitriona. Agarrándola de las caderas comenzó a penetrarla como un animal mientras la azotaba con fuerza. Se turnaba al penetrarla un orificio u otro mientras ella gritaba y se aferraba a la camioneta.

Los otros seguían coreando el nombre de Malcom que le lanzó un guiño a la cámara cuando le grabo el rostro.

-¿Te gusta, zorra?- gruñó moviendo las caderas con más fuerzas mientras se aferraba a los pechos desnudos de Caitriona que aguantaba las embestidas, pidiéndole más- a la zorrita le gusta, chicos.

-Mándale un saludo a tu novia, Malcom- le pidió uno de los chicos.

Malcom miró a la cámara y lanzó un beso que causó la risa de todos, dijo:

-Angie, no es lo que parece.

Todos estallaron en nuevas carcajadas y el rubio enfocó a Caitriona que miró a la cámara y sonriendo dijo:

-Kidd, me encanta como folla tu novio- rió.

Colin observó todo asqueado y enfurecido por la forma en la que se estaban riendo de Angie pero decidió irse, controlándose a duras penas para no matar a ese tipo.

Se acercó a la joven que continuaba en el mismo sitio.

-Si quieres yo te acompaño a la universidad- le dijo- voy para allá.

-Gracias- sonrió ella, verdaderamente parecía aliviada- menos mal que aún quedan chicos decentes.

Él sonrió de medio lado y los dos se alejaron de allí.

oo00oo

A la mañana siguiente, Colin se detuvo frente al cuarto de Angie, sabía que ella no se alegraría de su visita pero necesitaba contarle lo que había visto la noche anterior. Dio unos suaves golpes en la puerta y esta se abrió.

Angie estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta y le miraba, vio que Caitriona no estaba en su cama y que esta estaba hecha, al parecer no había ido a dormir.

-¿No ha venido Caitriona en toda la noche?- le preguntó sin siquiera saludarla.

-No, así que si vienes a buscarla tendrás que ir a otra parte porque no está aquí- le espetó Angie, molesta.

-Vengo a hablar contigo- le dijo Colin- quiero advertirte sobre tu novio.

-¿No me digas? ¿Y se puede saber que me vas a decir?- soltó Angie cruzándose de brazos.

-Le vi anoche con unos amigos, turnándose para follarse a Caitriona- le respondió.

Angie sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Él vio que no le creía.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Colin?

-Porque somos amigos y quiero que sepas que…

-No somos amigos, Colin- le cortó ella- lo dejamos de ser ¿o es qué lo has olvidado?

-Entonces lo hago por la amistad que un día tuvimos- le dijo él- deja a ese chico, no es buena persona.

-¿Y qué más te da? Si eso fuese cierto, eso es cosa mía, tú no…

Colin se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo, la besó en los labios. Ella por unos segundos se dejó llevar por ese beso pero pronto le apartó. Le miró dolida y furiosa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te quiero- le confesó sin pensar, las palabras que su padre siempre le había dicho sobre el amor y la última conversación que tuvieron le había inundado la mente- si me importa porque te quiero y no quiero que te hagan daño.

Angie le miró, furiosa y le soltó una bofetada.

-¡Eres un egoísta! ¿Ahora que ves que estoy con alguien vienes a decirme que me quieres, no? Después de haberme roto el corazón- soltó ella con lágrimas en los ojos- no te creo nada, solamente estas molesto porque he sido capaz de rehacer mi vida después de tu rechazo y más pronto seguro de lo que tú te habías creído. Lárgate con tus libros, Colin, y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

Angie entró en su cuarto y antes de que terminase de cerrar la puerta, él la dijo:

-Aun así, mira los videos del móvil de tu novio, no pierdes nada por hacerlo- la puerta se cerró con un suave golpe.

oo00oo

Cedric y Padma entraron en la tienda de sus amigos y vieron al primo de Obi-Wan detrás del mostrador. Tras preguntar por el dueño de la tienda y de que les dijese que se encontraba en la trastienda con los demás, se fueron a saludarles.

Cuando entraron cogidos de la mano, hubo un revuelo de exclamaciones que hicieron sonreír a los chicos. Todos se levantaron para felicitarles y ellos agradecieron sus muestras de cariño.

-Has cambiado la historia- le dijo Obi-Wan dándole una palmada en la espalda a Cedric- has conseguido que Chewbacca y la princesa Leia quedasen juntos.

-Bueno… este es nuestro propio final- sonrió Cedric dándole un beso en la cabeza a Padma que sonrió.

-Tienes toda la razón- asintió Dark Vather- ¿venís a jugar una partida?

Padma y Cedric se miraron, se sonrieron y dijeron al unísono:

-Quiero ser un elfo.

oo00oo

Seamus caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, había salido a dar un paseo para despejarse y sin darse cuenta se le había hecho de noche. Estaba desanimado y eso le sorprendía, nunca había estado así por una chica, y no le gustaba estarlo.

El problema era que Lavender no era una chica cualquiera sino que era la chica que siempre había estado esperando y para cuando se había dado cuenta, ella no le quería y encima había hecho una apuesta sobre él.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su cuarto y abrió. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de la chica en la que había estado pensando. Estaba de pie en medio de su habitación, embutida en un abrigo largo que pegaba con el tiempo primaveral en el que se encontraba, la observó.

Dean que estaba sentado en su cama, se puso en pie y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-Yo me voy que tengo cosas que hacer.

-Dean…- gruñó Seamus para que no les dejará solos pero su amigo le dio una palmada en la espalda y se marchó.

Hubo un tenso silencio entre ellos. Seamus reaccionó al darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Se acercó a su armario y cogió el pijama que solía utilizar, miró a Lavender que seguía allí parada, mirándole.

-¿Quieres algo?- quiso saber mientras se quitaba la camiseta que llevaba y los pantalones para sustituirlos por el pantalón del pijama.

Lavender no se perdió detalle mientras él se desnudaba. El chico agarró la ropa sucia y al llevó al baño, seguramente al saco que todos los alumnos tenían para que echasen la ropa sucia de la que se encargarían los elfos. Cuando volvió se dirigió a su cama, pasando por al lado de la chica y se recostó en la cama con un libro en la mano, que abrió y del que se puso a leer, o por lo menos hizo como que lo hacía.

-Venía a hablar contigo- le dijo ella.

-Habla- se encogió de hombros él.

-Seamus, sé que estás dolido por lo sucedido y entiendo que lo estés, si yo me hubiese enterado de que tú habías hecho una apuesta sobre mí, te habría matado- le aseguró ella.

-En algo estamos de acuerdo- respondió él pasando la hoja del libro.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó pero no me arrepiento de haber hecho la apuesta porque si no a lo mejor jamás hubiese ocurrido nada entre nosotros- Lavender se cruzó con más fuerza de brazos.

-Eso es fácil decirlo para ti, tú has conseguido lo que querías, follar conmigo pero yo, en cambio, he terminado con el corazón roto- le dijo él dejando el libro a un lado y mirándola- y no me da vergüenza admitirlo, me has roto el corazón porque de verdad te quiero y yo para ti solo he sido una…

-Le he devuelto los 30 galeones a Pansy- le cortó Lavender.

-¿Qué?- le dijo sin entender.

-Que le he devuelto el dinero de la apuesta porque no gané- respondió Lavender- y le he dado yo 30 de mi bolsillo porque fue ella la que ganó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- soltó Seamus.

-Los términos para ganar la apuesta eran que yo consiguiese enamorarte para que te lanzarás sobre mí e hiciéramos el amor pero yo no me podía enamorar de ti, Pansy ganaría si ambos nos enamorábamos…

Seamus la miró sentado en el borde de la cama, preguntándose si estaba queriendo decir lo que él creía que estaba diciendo.

-¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, Seamus?- preguntó Lavender.

-Dímelo, quiero oírlo- respondió él.

-Lo que estoy queriendo decir es que Pansy ganó la apuesta porque no solo te enamoraste tú de mí, sino que yo me enamoré de ti- Lavender suspiró- no sabes cuánto te quiero.

Los dos se quedaron mirando. El corazón de ambos latía a mil por hora, el de ella por el miedo a que la rechazase porque aún no la perdonaba y el de él, porque le quería, ella le había dicho que le quería.

La observó embelesado, totalmente asustado. Temía que todo eso fuese un sueño, temía despertarse y encontrarse acostado en su cama.

-¿Por qué llevas ese abrigo?- preguntó.

Lavender no contestó, se lo quitó, revelando su figura en lencería fina. Seamus la observó y tragó saliva. Ella sonrió, tímidamente, sabiendo lo mucho que a él le gustaba ese tipo de ropa.

-Definitivamente esto es un sueño- le dijo él mientras veía como ella se acercaba.

Le puso las manos en los hombros y le hizo que se tumbara. Ella se puso encima de él y le besó. Seamus le correspondió y la acarició la espalda.

-Entonces será mejor que no despertemos- le susurró ella sonriendo.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo se llama _"Viviendo un infierno: Abriéndote mi destrozado corazón"_. Hasta la próxima.


	53. Viviendo un infierno: Abriéndote mi dest

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Antes que nada gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, es muy importante para mí que los dejéis.

Ahora tengo una cosa que deciros, este capítulo es bastante intenso y fuerte en algunos aspectos así que no me matéis cuando lo hayáis leído.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 52: Viviendo un infierno: Abriéndote mi destrozado corazón.**

Junio llegó y con él, mejoró el tiempo. El sol brillaba con más intensidad y en ocasiones las chaquetas comenzaban a molestar por el calor así que todo eso estaba dificultando el estudio porque la mayoría de los universitarios deseaban estar en la calle, disfrutando del sol, que encerrados en la biblioteca o en sus cuartos estudiando.

Los exámenes habían comenzado, también, y con ellos habían venido los agobios, repasos de última hora y las noches sin dormir para poder aprobar a final de curso.

_Miércoles 3 de Junio de 2002._

_7:00 horas._

A pesar de los agobios que podían existir por los exámenes, Lavender y Seamus se habían levantado esa mañana como habían hecho a lo largo de todo ese curso y habían ido a correr.

Lavender le estaba empezando a coger el gustillo al footing mañanero, durante el tiempo que no había ha salido a correr porque Seamus no la hablaba, ella se habían sentido aburrida y solo. Sabía perfectamente que se debía a que más que echar de menos salir a correr, lo que verdaderamente extrañaba era poder compartir juntos algo. Lo bueno es que ahora habían vuelto a retomar la rutina.

En un momento determinado de su carrera, mientras corrían por la orilla de la playa, Seamus le lanzó un poco de agua que la salpicó, ella decidió vengarse y al final terminaron los dos peleándose en la orilla hasta terminar riéndose y completamente empapados.

Lavender se colgó del cuello de su novio, derribándole y, cuando quedó enterrado en el barro y el agua del mar le golpeaba cada vez que llegaba hasta ellos en forma de espuma blanca, le besó en los labios.

Él recibió ese beso con un gruñido de placer y la apretó contra él, no queriéndola dejar escapar.

oo00oo

_Miércoles 3 de Junio de 2002. _

_10:35 horas._

Ginny caminaba hacía la habitación de su hermano, seguida de Draco. Acababa de recibir una carta de su madre y quería enseñárselo a Ron ya que también le incluía a él. Sin siquiera llamar a la puerta cuando llegó, abrió y entró en el cuarto de su hermano.

Soltando un grito, se tapó los ojos rápidamente mientras Draco sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Sácame los ojos!- gritó la pelirroja.

Ron alzó las cejas mirando a su hermana. Pensando que era una exagerada, miró a su cuñado y luego a su novia.

-Ginny, puedes destaparte los ojos- le dijo Ron- no estamos haciendo nada para que te pongas así.

-Estabais haciendo el amor- soltó Ginny sin destaparse los ojos.

Ron miró a su novia que tenía toda la ropa puesta y se miró a sí mismo, solo le faltaba la camiseta, por lo demás estaba vestido. Cuando había entrado solo les podía haber visto besándose y metiéndose algo de mano pero nada de lo que se tuviera que asustar pero como siempre, su pequeña hermanita quería burlarse de él.

-Es asqueroso- soltó Ginny exagerando apropósito- una hermana nunca debería ver a su hermano mayor en esas fachas, ahora estaré traumatizada para el resto de mi vida.

-Eres una melodramática- soltó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco- ahora bien, ¿me dices a que has venido o te largas para que continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo?

-Calla, no quiero pensar en lo que estabais a punto de hacer- se quejó su hermana.

-Bien, pues tú dirás- le dijo su hermano.

-He recibido carta de mamá- le contó- en ella nos dice lo contenta que esta al saber que tú estás saliendo con Hermione y Draco conmigo y que tendremos que llevarles a casa a comer para presentarles oficialmente.

-Pero si los conocen desde que eran niños- soltó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ya sabes cómo es mamá- Ginny se encogió de hombros y le tendió la carta a la pareja, que la leyeron para sí mismos.

Después de que ambas parejas estuvieron hablando durante unos minutos, Ginny y Draco decidieron marcharse para dejar a sus amigos solos. Cuando estaban a punto de salir del cuarto, Ron llamó a su hermana y tanto ella como Draco miraron por encima de su hombro.

Cuando les miraron, Ron agarró con una de las manos, uno de los pechos de su novia por encima de la ropa. Ginny soltó un grito y se tapó los ojos mientras Draco y Hermione estallaban en carcajadas.

oo00oo

_Miércoles 3 de Junio de 2002. _

_11:16 horas._

Padma entró en el cuarto de su novio y sonrió a Colin.

-Podrías llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, ¿y si estuviese desnudo?- soltó el joven mirándola.

-Tranquilo, Colin, no sería la primera vez que te vería desnudo- le guiñó un ojo y el chico negó con la cabeza.

-No me gusta oír esas cosas- soltó Cedric desde su cama.

Padma se acercó a él, le dio un beso en los labios y le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, cariño, sabes que ahora solo estoy contigo y que los demás son agua pasada- le consoló.

Cedric sonrió y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando ella le mostró un comic nuevo.

-Creí que te gustaría leerlo conmigo- le dijo ella.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy a estudiar a la biblioteca- dijo Colin- adiós.

-Adiós- dijeron los otros dos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Padma dejó el comic sobre el escritorio y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su novio.

-Creí que íbamos a leer el comic- le dijo él mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Sí- se inclinó sobre él y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros- pero más tarde.

oo00oo

_Miércoles 3 de Junio de 2002. _

_12:25 horas._

Angie llamó a la puerta del cuarto de su novio, espero que la permitieran el paso pero como nadie lo hizo, abrió. Vio que estaba vacía, ni siquiera estaba su compañero de cuarto.

Entró y cerró despacio. Comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas de su novio con la esperanza de que se hubiese dejado el móvil allí y no se lo hubiese llevado con él.

Desde que Colin fue a su cuarto unos días atrás, para advertirla de su novio, no había podido dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que lo que la hubiese dicho fuese cierto. Había estado todo ese tiempo con la mosca detrás de la oreja y la confianza por su novio había descendido sin siquiera habérselo propuesto. Aunque a Colin le hubiese dicho lo contrario, había logrado sembrar la duda en ella. Por eso miraría el móvil, en busca de ese video del que le había hablado, sino estaba se sentiría como una estúpida, si estaba… aún no había decidido lo que haría.

Sonrió al verlo debajo de unos apuntes que tenía su novio por encima del escritorio. Buscó los videos y vio uno grabado la noche anterior a que Colin fuese a hablar con ella. Tragando saliva le dio al play.

Al principio apenas se oía nada y la cámara estaba desenfocada pero entonces la imagen se hizo nítida y pudo ver el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda con un tipo, que aún estaba vestido, encima. La cámara graba el rostro de él y vio que se trataba de Joe, uno de los amigos de Malcom, y de pronto, la cámara grabo el rostro de la joven que se estaba tirando y vio que se trataba de Caitriona que sacó la lengua mientras miraba a la cámara.

De pronto alguien más entró en escena, cuando Joe se quitó de encima de ella, otro amigo de Malcom, uno rubio al que llamaban DJ se subió a la camioneta y se tumbó boca arriba, Caitriona se montó encima de él, dándole la espalda y comenzó a cabalgar. Joe que estaba subido en la camioneta, se acercó a ella y la joven comenzó a masturbarle y chupársela.

De pronto la imagen se movió, pues la persona que estaba grabando se estaba subiendo a la camioneta. Cuando la imagen volvió a quedar nítida, Angie pudo ver que el que estaba grabando, había decidido participar, pues estaba grabando como Caitriona le hacía una felación. La joven alzaba la vista, mirando la cámara mientras le lamía con devoción.

El corazón de Angie latía rápidamente sabiendo que el que grababa era Malcom, era su móvil, tenía que ser él aunque aún no le hubiese visto la cara. Vio cómo su compañera de cuarto, complacía a su novio y a los otros dos chicos.

Sintió asco al ver como poco después, llegaron más chicos que se unieron a ellos. Desagradada vio cómo se turnaban para que ella se la chupara y luego como se turnaban para follársela. Vio como Caitriona volvía a encargarse de la erección de su novio que se tumbó en la camioneta y dejó que ella hiciese lo que había hecho con los demás.

-Traga, zorra- oyó que decía su novio mientras los otros correaban esa palabra.

A pesar de todo, Angie no apartó la mirada de la imagen, ni siquiera cuando la cámara cambió de manos y su novio se bajó de la camioneta para follarse a Caitriona.

Podía oír el nombre de su novio siendo coreado por los demás chicos, como si lo que estuviese haciendo fuese maravilloso.

-¿Te gusta, zorra?- escuchó a su novio mientras alguien grababa como se movía dentro de ella- a la zorrita le gusta, chicos.

-Mándale un saludo a tu novia, Malcom- le pidió uno de los chicos y Angie apretó los puños al oír eso, los muy cabrones habían sido capaces incluso de reírse de ella.

Malcom miró a la cámara y lanzó un beso que causó la risa de todos, pero que enfureció a Angie.

-Angie, no es lo que parece- soltó el joven.

Todos estallaron en nuevas carcajadas y el cámara enfocó a Caitriona que miró a la cámara y sonriendo dijo:

-Kidd, me encanta como folla tu novio- rió.

Ya habiendo oído y visto suficiente, Angie paró el video. No sintió ganas de llorar, no había llegado a enamorarse de Malcom, en su corazón aún estaba Colin pero su orgullo estaba pisoteado. Y eso sí que no iba a dejarlo pasar. Se habían reído de ella y nadie se reía de ella.

Salió del cuarto de su novio con el móvil en la mano. Caminó con paso decidido por los pasillos de la universidad, en busca de alguno de ellos porque se habían metido con la chica equivocada.

Cuando salió de la residencia masculina, caminó hacía la playa sin estar muy segura de que rumbo coger. Caminó por el aparcamiento y se detuvo al ver el coche de su novio. Su tan adorado coche.

Miró por la ventanilla de atrás y vio un revuelto de cuerpos desnudos y un cabello rubio. El muy hijo de puta se la estaba volviendo a tirar.

Sin importarle la gente que pasaba por allí en ese momento, buscó una piedra y cuando encontró una grande, la lanzó contra el parabrisas soltando un grito de rabia.

La gente se detuvo al oír el estruendo. Colin que pasaba por allí en ese momento junto con Seamus y Lavender, se detuvieron, sorprendidos por el arrebato de Angie.

-¡Sal de ahí, hijo de puta!- gritó.

-Mi coche- soltó Malcom cuando salió del coche con los calzoncillos puestos, era lo único que le había dado tiempo a ponerse. Miró a Angie, blanco- ¿qué haces, Angie?

-Tranquilo, Malcom- respondió Angie cogiendo otra piedra- no es lo que parece.

Con rabia, tiró la piedra contra el coche haciendo que Malcom se agachase asustado por la posibilidad que le diese.

-Pero ¿Qué haces?- gritó saliendo de su estado de shock.

Angie se giró a él y le tiró el móvil a la cabeza. El chico lo cogió y la miró.

-Dile a tu amiguita que salga, os gusta follar sobre los coches- le dijo Angie y se acercó a la puerta contraría por la que había salido su novio, abrió y sacó a Caitriona que soltó un grito- hazlo sobre este.

Caitriona no se había vestido por lo que quedó desnuda en medio del aparcamiento mientras la gente murmuraba y se reía por la situación. La tiró contra el suelo con fuerza y se acercó a su novio al que le dio un puñetazo en la nariz que le hizo soltar un gemido.

Ocultó la cara entre sus manos, Angie le agarró de los hombros y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna que le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo y caer al suelo. Los chicos presentes, se llevaron las manos a la entrepierna y pusieron cara de dolor.

-Lo siento, cariño- soltó Angie haciéndose la inocente- ¿te ha dolido?

Vio como Caitriona se levantaba para irse pero se fue hacia ella y la pegó una bofetada. La joven jadeó y cayó contra el maletero del automóvil para luego resbalar por él hasta terminar en el suelo.

Se acercó de nuevo a su novio que continuaba en el suelo, casi sin poder moverse. Le cogió del brazo y le hizo ponerse en pie, medio arrastrado, medio caminando le llevó al centro del aparcamiento. Tenía la cara llena de sangra por el puñetazo y el joven se quedó en el suelo sin ser capaz de levantarse.

Angie volvió a por Caitriona a la que cogió del pelo y llevó junto a su novio, al centro del aparcamiento. La soltó haciéndola que cayese junto a él. Le quitó los calzoncillos a su novio hasta dejarlo desnudo delante de todo el mundo.

-Follad ahora- soltó Angie- para que grabarlo si os pueden ver en vivo y en directo todo el mundo.

-Kidd, eres una bestia- soltó Caitriona que se quedó muda al ver la mirada que le lanzó Angie.

-Así, sabréis ambos que de mí, nadie se ríe.

Angie hizo el amago del volver a golpearles y los dos se ocultaron con los brazos. Vio como Malcom lloraba y Caitriona la miraba con odio.

La gente se reía sin parar y algunos habían comenzado a corear su nombre.

-Malcom, ahora es mi nombre el que corean- soltó Angie- y creo que van a tardar mucho tiempo en olvidar que lloraste porque una chica menuda te pego una paliza.

Sonriendo, se alejó de allí, caminando hacía la playa. Pero aunque sonreía, su orgullo estaba herido por lo que había sucedido. Pegarles la paliza y destrozarle el coche a Malcom la había hecho sentir un poco mejor pero no quitaba el hecho de que ellos se rieron de ella antes.

Y sin darse cuenta, cuando llegó a la playa y se sentó en la arena, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Aunque no se quiera al chico con el que se estás saliendo, siempre era doloroso que te engañase con alguien y más si era con alguien como Caitriona.

-No vale la pena que llores por él- le dijo una voz.

Cuando levantó la cabeza vio que se trataba de Colin.

Él se sentó junto a ella y miró al mar. Ella también miró el horizonte mientras sentía las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

-Lloro de rabia- soltó Angie- ni siquiera le quería pero eso no quita que mi orgullo esté dañado.

-Lo entiendo- asintió Colin- ojalá no hubiese sido cierto lo que te conté, Angie, no me gusta verte así.

-Mejor haberlo sabido ahora que cuando me hubiese enamorado de él- le dijo ella.

Colin asintió sabiendo que decía la verdad.

-Siento mucho no haberte creído, Colin- se disculpó Angie.

-Es normal- negó él con la cabeza- después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, lo raro es que me hubieses creído.

-Pero éramos amigos- le dijo ella.

-Tú misma lo dijiste- suspiró él- lo éramos.

-¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste el día que me contaste lo de Malcom?- susurró Angie mirándole- ¿Me quieres?

Colin volvió a suspirar sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

-Nunca te he contado porque me gustan tanto los libros ¿verdad?- ella no contestó, ni dejó de mirarle- hubo un tiempo, antes de que se fuese mi madre, en el que las discusiones en casa eran algo común. Mis padres se gritaban cosas horribles, cosas que me rompían el corazón. Yo era un niño asustado que tenía abrazado contra su cuerpo a su hermano pequeño que lloraba sin parar.

Colin tomó aire mientras sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, hacía tanto que no lloraba, desde que se fue su madre no lo había vuelto a hacer y ahora, ahí estaba, a punto de llorar frente a la mujer que amaba.

-Un día, la discusión era terrible, así que cogí un libro y empecé a leérselo a mi hermano, ocultos bajo la mesa del salón. Y me di cuenta, de que mientras lo leía, los gritos desaparecían de mi cabeza y solo escuchaba el sonido de mi voz. Los libros fueron mi modo de huir de los gritos y de las dolorosas palabras que decía mi madre. Ya no oía a mi madre decir que nosotros éramos un accidente, ya no la oía decir que no nos quería… en mi cabeza solo estaban las miles de historias que me leía una y otra vez para escapar de la horrible realidad.

Giró la cabeza y miró a la joven que lloraba tras oír su declaración. Colin sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se las limpió con una de sus manos.

-Sí, te quiero, Angie- susurró Colin- más de lo que he querido jamás a alguien pero tengo miedo… no quiero pasar por lo que pasó mi padre… no quiero que me rompas el corazón y quedarme eternamente adorando a una persona que se marchó como le pasó a él.

-Yo nunca te haría eso, Colin- le aseguró ella- porque yo te quiero- algunas lágrimas más escaparon de sus ojos- te quiero mucho.

Él sonrió, se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Angie se pegó a él y le abrazó cuando sintió como una lágrima de él caía sobre su mejilla.

-Me quedaré contigo para siempre- le susurró contra los labios.

oo00oo

_Miércoles 3 de Junio de 2002. _

_16:30 horas._

Luna suspiró mientras pasaba la hoja del libro del que estaba estudiando. Neville a su lado tenía el pelo completamente revuelto de todas las veces que se había pasado la mano por la cabeza, intentando entender lo que estaba estudiando.

Estaban en la biblioteca y llevaban toda la tarde, estudiando para los exámenes que habían comenzado ese mes.

Levantó la cabeza de los libros de los que estaba estudiando y se vio como Colin y Angie estudiaban sentados frente a ella. Sonrió al ver como el brazo de Colin quedaba oculto bajo la mesa, seguramente para acariciar a Angie que tenía una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Les habían visto entrar juntos, cogidos de la mano y aunque al principio se habían sorprendido cuando se habían sentado frente a ellos, les habían felicitado, contentos por su noviazgo que acababa de empezar.

-Neville- susurró su novia, el joven levantó la cabeza y ella hizo un movimiento con la suya para que mirase a sus amigos. Él obedeció y sonrió al ver a Colin y Angie sonriendo y mirándose, enamorados. Bajó la mirada al sentir que su novia le cogía la mano y la miró- ¿te imaginaste alguna vez que estaríamos todos así?

Neville volvió a mirar a la pareja y sonrió.

-No- susurró él también- ya solo faltan Harry y Jess.

Luna asintió, no sabiendo si esos dos estarían juntos alguna vez.

oo00oo

_Miércoles 3 de Junio de 2002. _

_22:35 horas._

Jess cogió una toalla y se secó el pelo recién lavado mientras se miraba en el espejo. Acababa de tomarse una ducha. Últimamente siempre utilizaba esas horas para hacerlo, no había casi gente, la mayoría estaba estudiando o incluso los más rezagados cenando, así que tenía la posibilidad de estar tranquila en la ducha sin sentir la mirada y los cuchicheos de sus compañeras que no parecían olvidar lo que había ocurrido con Terence.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? ella tampoco lo había olvidado.

Sujetando mejor la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo desnudo, se miró en el espejo. El pelo lo tenía algo más largo y ya no estaba tan demacrada como los últimos días pero sus ojos habían perdido cualquier brillo de vitalidad, estaba cansada, agotada hasta la extenuación y que Terence no apareciese la mantenía en vilo.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con los ojos negros del señor Moore que la miraban con una oscura lujuria, desde el fondo del baño. Asustada pero intentando mantener la compostura, se dio la vuelta y le enfrentó.

Sabía porque estaba allí, no había acudido a su cita y debía estar furioso por ello, lo que le hacía mucho más peligroso pero sabía que allí no se atrevería a hacerla nada, alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento.

-No viniste- le dijo sin más.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- le aseguró ella.

El señor Moore sonrió, algo que ella no esperaba y que la dejó descolocada.

-Te has vuelto demasiado desafiante para tu propio bien, Jess- le comentó- y para la gente que te rodea.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó arrugando el ceño mientras se sujetaba la toalla para que no pudiese ver más de la cuenta.

-Que tu desobediencia, y tu nueva actitud están consiguiendo que me fije en otras personas- le dijo el hombre- últimamente, tu pequeña hermanita se ha vuelto más apetecible ante mis ojos.

-No se te ocurra tocarla- gruñó Jess sacando una rabia que desconocía- no la ponga un dedo encima porque le juro…

-¿Me estás amenazando, Jess?- la cortó el hombre.

-Sí- asintió Jess.

-No dejas de cometer más y más errores- negó el hombre- y las personas a las que quieres van a pagar los platos rotos- la miró a los ojos- ven a mi despacho esta noche o sino será un placer tener a tu hermana.

El hombre la sonrió y se marchó de allí, dejándola con un nudo en la garganta.

oo00oo

_Miércoles 3 de Junio de 2002. _

_23:06 horas._

Blaise se acomodó. Sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la cama, tenía a Pansy sentada entre sus piernas abiertas y con la espalda apoyada en su torso. La rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras con la mano del otro acariciaba al perro que hacía unos meses le había comprado y que ya estaba bastante grande.

Pansy le rascaba tras orejas y el animal movía el rabo contento por sus atenciones.

Dejó al perro y le apartó el pelo del cuello a su novia a la que empezó a olisquear como si fuese un animal, lo que hizo reír a Pansy. La mordisqueó y le pasó la lengua haciéndola cosquillas.

Ella giró la cabeza y se besaron con desesperación. Arian intentó llamar de nuevo la atención pero Blaise le puso una mano en el hocico y le apartó con suavidad para que les dejase en paz.

El animal lo intentó varias veces más pero luego se fue a jugar con uno de sus tantos juguetes.

Pansy se colocó sobre su novio en una posición más cómoda y se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma, como siempre hacía.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_01:14 horas._

Dean correspondió con ansias al beso que estaba compartiendo con Parvati mientras el agua de la ducha les empapaba a ambos. Esos eran los únicos momentos en los que podían disfrutar de una ducha juntos y no pensaban a desaprovecharlo.

La mano de ella le acariciaba con decisión entre las piernas por lo que toda la sangre se había acumulado en el lugar donde su novia le estaba tocando y apenas podía pensar con claridad. En realidad casi nunca pensaba con claridad cuando estaba con su novia y mucho menos si estaban bajo esos términos.

Las cosas estaban subiendo de tono y de pronto se encontró poniendo a su novia contra la pared con brusquedad. Ella rió contra su boca y le mordió el labio mientras le seguía acariciando con más decisión.

Dean la besaba desesperado y cuando creyó que no podría soportarlo por más tiempo, agarró a su novia de la pierna, se la levantó hasta ponerla junto a su cadera y haciendo que le soltará, la empotró contra la pared con una sola embestida.

Parvati gimió y se aferró a su espalda mientras él se movía dentro de su cuerpo con fuerza. Miró al techo y sonrió mientras él aceleraba el ritmo de sus caderas hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_02:00 horas._

Jess terminó de escribir la pequeña nota y la colocó sobre la almohada de Hermione.

No podía evitarlo por más tiempo, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a su pasado y a su futuro, no podía seguir con el constante acoso del señor Moore por eso esa noche iría a su despacho y terminaría con eso aunque todo aquello acabase con ella.

A pesar de ello, no era estúpida, si a ella le pasaba algo quería que todo el mundo supiese quien lo había hecho por eso les había dejado una nota a Hermione diciéndole donde estaría. Seguramente ella no la vería hasta la mañana siguiente cuando volviese del cuarto de Ron.

Suspiró, echó un vistazo a su cuarto y se marchó cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_02:05 horas._

Hermione entró en la habitación con cuidado para no despertar a Jess pero se sorprendió al levantar la cabeza y no verla en su cama. Encendió la luz y vio que las sabanas estaban perfectamente colocadas.

Extrañada, se acercó a su cama para dejar el bolso y fue cuando vio la nota sobre la almohada. La cogió, reconociendo la letra de su compañera de cuarto, leyó rápidamente y con una sensación desagradable en el estómago al recordar la tensión que percibió cuando encontró a Jess hablando con el señor Moore en ese mismo cuarto, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Pronto salió de la residencia femenina y entró en la de los chicos, sin detenerse volvió al cuarto de Ron en el que sabía que estaba Harry porque hasta hacía unos minutos había estado con ellos.

Entró sin molestarse en llamar y vio a los dos chicos que se callaron abruptamente cuando le vieron.

-¿Qué…?

-Se ha ido a reunirse con el señor Moore- soltó Hermione cortando a su novio- podréis llamarme paranoica pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Herms?- soltó Ron.

-Cuando he llegado a mi cuarto, estaba esta nota en mi cama y la de Jess estaba inmaculada- soltó Hermione pasándole la nota a Harry que la leyó rápidamente- Jess se ha ido a ver al señor Moore y no me gusta nada.

Sin decir nada, Harry cogió el móvil, su varita y rebuscó en su baúl hasta que encontrar su capa invisible. Se fue hacia la puerta y salió como un vendaval seguido de sus amigos. Miró por encima de su hombro mientras se alejaba y grito:

-¡No os mováis! ¡Quedaros aquí! ¡Esto es cosa mía!

Ron y Hermione se detuvieron y le observaron hasta que le perdieron de vista.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_02:10 horas._

Jess se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho del señor Moore, leyó el letrero que rezaba en ella y agarró el picaporte, fue en ese instante, al ver su mano, que estaba temblando pero no lo pensó por más tiempo, abrió la puerta e ingreso en la habitación que estaba a oscuras excepto por la lamparilla que había sobre el escritorio del decano.

La silla del señor Moore estaba de espaldas a ella por lo que no pudo ver si había alguien sentado pero se imaginó que estaba el hombre. Todas las persianas estaban bajadas hasta los topes y la cortinilla de la puerta estaba bajada para que nadie pudiese ver el interior.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se quedó de pie cerca de la misma.

-Acércate, Jessica- dijo la voz del señor Moore desde detrás del sillón.

Jess obedeció. Se acercó a la silla que había frente al escritorio y tomó asiento. El silencio que hubo se propago durante unos minutos, lo que hizo que Jess se pusiera más tensa, lo que seguramente pretendía el hombre.

Tras lo que parecieron horas, el sillón se movió y el señor Moore le enfrentó. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella sintió un escalofrío.

-Me alegra ver que esta vez no me has dejado plantado- sonrió con suficiencia. Miró la mano de Jess que agarraba con fuerza el asa del bolso, lo que le hizo sonreír aún más- cariño, no estés tensa… todo va a salir bien.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Los dos se sobresaltaron y miraron hacía el lugar. No había nadie. El señor Moore se levantó y asomando un poco la cabeza, miró a los lados y al no ver a nadie, cerró.

Se debía haber tratado del viento.

Él se giró y la miró desde la puerta. Jess le mantuvo la mirada

-Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado, Jessica- le dijo el hombre- no queremos que de esta conversación se entere nadie.

-Vete al grano- soltó Jess envalentonándose.

-¿Tienes prisa, Jess?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando Jess se giró se encontró con los ojos negros de Terence, que salió de la oscuridad de un rincón que había tras el escritorio de su padre. El joven tenía una barba de varios días y en su mejilla se podían distinguir tres cicatrices. Jess se puso de pie, aterrada, pero la mano del señor Moore sobre su hombro, hizo que se volviese a sentar.

-No tan rápido, Jess- le dijo Terence con una sonrisa apoyándose en el escritorio con ambas manos y mirándola por encima de él- hablemos.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- soltó Jess mientras veía como el señor Moore rodeaba el escritorio y se sentaba en su sillón- disfruta de tus pocos días de libertad porque dentro de poco tus amigos y tú estaréis entre rejas.

-Estás muy segura de ello- le dijo él.

-Todos los aurores os están buscando- le aseguró Jess- violasteis a la hermana de un auror y eso no lo llevan demasiado bien en el cuerpo, nadie toca a la familia de un compañero. Además, fuisteis tan estúpidos de intentar matar a Harry cuando todo el mundo le adora por habernos salvado de Voldemort y es hijo de aurores, no van a parar hasta que os encuentren y yo cuando salga de este cuarto denunciaré que estuviste aquí y que tu padre te ayudó- miró al señor Moore- pronto tú también estarás en la cárcel y pagarás por todo lo que me has hecho durante años.

Terence golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Terence, furioso porque hubiese amenazado a su padre.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices, señor?- soltó Jess apretando con fuerza el asa del bolso mientras miraba al hombre- ¿Por qué no le dices que desde niña has estado abusando de mí? ¿Por qué no le dices incluso que el tiempo que estuve saliendo con él me intentaste violar?

-¡Basta!- gritó Terence.

La sala quedó en silencio pero los ojos llorosos de Jess no dejaban de mirar al señor Moore que se mantenía impasible a pesar de sus acusaciones y del nerviosismo de su hijo.

-¿De qué está hablando, papá?- le dijo Terence.

-Luego, hijo, te lo explicaré todo pero ahora no…

-¿Qué pasa, señor?- le cortó Jess- ¿es que no tienes agallas para contarle a tu hijo lo que me hacías? Dile como me tocabas cuando tan solo era una niña, dile como me sobabas los pechos cuando aún ni siquiera se me habían desarrollado- Jess tenía la voz temblorosa- dile como me besabas a pesar de que yo no quería…

-¡Cállate!- gritó Terence bordeando la mesa.

-¡No!- gritó Jess poniéndose en pie, colérica, para enfrentarle- ¡cállate tú, maldito hijo de puta! Ojalá hubiese hecho caso a Harry y a sus amigos cuando me dijeron que no eras de fiar, tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que eras como tu sucio y asqueroso padre pederasta…

Jess no terminó la frase porque Terence la dio un puñetazo y puso la cabeza contra el escritorio, aplastándosela con fuerza hasta hacerla gemir de dolor.

-¿Aún amas a ese mestizo, verdad?- soltó Terence mientras el señor Moore observaba todo sentado en el sillón, impasible- le tendría que haber pedido a mis amigos que te follasen más duro para que escarmentaras y olvidaras a ese asqueroso Potter. Y a ese hijo de puta le tendría que haber rematado.

-Jess, comprenderás que no podemos dejarte marchar- le dijo el señor Moore- tienes que pagar por todo lo que le has hecho a nuestra familia.

-Vosotros seréis lo que pagaréis por lo que me habéis hecho a mí- gruñó Jess forcejeando para liberarse mientras buscaba en su bolso la varita.

La sacó y apuntó con ella en dirección al señor Moore pero al tener la cabeza apretada contra el escritorio, no le acertó y Terence le agarró de la muñeca. La retorció el brazo poniéndoselo en la espalda y le apretó la muñeca hasta que soltó la varita que cayó al suelo.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Jessica?- le dijo Terence inclinándose sobre ella- si todo lo que has dicho de mi padre es cierto, solo me gustaría saber cómo te le insinuaste, siempre has sido una putita…

-Tan solo tenía 11 putos años cuando tu padre empezó con todo aquello ¿de verdad crees que podría haber insinuado, imbécil?

-Hay niñas muy precoces.

-Excusa de idiotas y locos ¿qué eres tú, Terence?- dijo Jess que soltó un gruñido cuando apretó más el agarre- yo creo que eres ambas cosas.

-Quizás, pero no soy yo el que estoy contra una mesa retenido- sonrió Terence- en cambio, tú no vas a salir viva de esta, Jess, te lo prometo.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_02:16 horas._

Harry tuvo que aguantarse cuando vio salir a Terence de la oscuridad. Bajo la capa invisible se había internado en la oscuridad del otro lado del despacho, había sacado el móvil y había comenzado a grabar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esa sala para tener pruebas.

Todos habían creído que la puerta se había abierto por el viento pero en realidad había sido él quien había abierto, había entrado bajo la capa y se había ido a colocar junto al sofá que había en el despacho. Desde allí había podido ver a Jess de espaldas a él y a los dos hombres que estaban intentando amedrentar a la chica pero la chica les estaba enfrentando con valentía y les estaba cantando las cuarenta.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?- oyó que preguntaba Terence, furioso.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices, señor?- le soltó Jess- ¿Por qué no le dices que desde niña has estado abusando de mí? ¿Por qué no le dices incluso que el tiempo que estuve saliendo con él me intentaste violar?

-¡Basta!- gritó Terence.

La sala quedó en silencio y Harry observó la espalda de la joven, angustiado. Así que era eso, por eso Jess temía al señor Moore. Ese hombre había abusado de ella desde que era una niña ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cómo podía existir gente así? No le entraba en la cabeza que alguien pudiese hacer daño a un ser tan indefenso como es un niño. Jess había tenido que soportar un infierno y le asqueó la actitud indiferente de ese hombre a pesar de las acusaciones de la joven.

-¿De qué está hablando, papá?- oyó que decía Terence.

-Luego, hijo, te lo explicaré todo pero ahora no…

-¿Qué pasa, señor?- le cortó Jess- ¿es que no tienes agallas para contarle a tu hijo lo que me hacías? Dile como me tocabas cuando tan solo era una niña, dile como me sobabas los pechos cuando aún ni siquiera se me habían desarrollado- Jess tenía la voz temblorosa- dile como me besabas a pesar de que yo no quería…

Harry cerró los ojos a medida que oía esas cosas tan horribles, asqueado y angustiado por lo que esa joven había tenido que vivir.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Terence bordeando la mesa.

-¡No!- gritó Jess poniéndose en pie, colérica, para enfrentarle- ¡cállate tú, maldito hijo de puta!- Harry apretó los puños, orgulloso por la forma en la que ella le estaba enfrentando. Siguió grabando- Ojalá hubiese hecho caso a Harry y a sus amigos cuando me dijeron que no eras de fiar, tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que eras como tu sucio y asqueroso padre pederasta…

Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no lanzarse sobre Terence cuando la pegó un puñetazo y la puso contra el escritorio.

-¿Aún amas a ese mestizo, verdad?- soltó Terence mientras el señor Moore observaba todo sentado en el sillón, impasible. El corazón de Harry latió con fuerza- le tendría que haber pedido a mis amigos que te follasen más duro para que escarmentaras y olvidaras a ese asqueroso Potter. Y a ese hijo de puta le tendría que haber rematado.

Harry había comenzado a respirar aceleradamente al oír esas palabras.

-Jess, comprenderás que no podemos dejarte marchar- le dijo el señor Moore- tienes que pagar por todo lo que le has hecho a nuestra familia.

-Vosotros seréis lo que pagaréis por lo que me habéis hecho a mí- gruñó Jess forcejeando para liberarse mientras buscaba en su bolso la varita.

La sacó y apuntó con ella en dirección al señor Moore pero al tener la cabeza apretada contra el escritorio, no le acertó y Terence le agarró de la muñeca. La retorció el brazo poniéndoselo en la espalda y le apretó la muñeca hasta que soltó la varita que cayó al suelo.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Jessica?- le dijo Terence inclinándose sobre ella- si todo lo que has dicho de mi padre es cierto, solo me gustaría saber cómo te le insinuaste, siempre has sido una putita…

-Tan solo tenía 11 putos años cuando tu padre empezó con todo aquello ¿de verdad crees que podría haberme insinuado, imbécil?

-Hay niñas muy precoces.

-Excusa de idiotas y locos ¿qué eres tú, Terence?- dijo Jess que soltó un gruñido cuando apretó más el agarre- yo creo que eres ambas cosas.

-Quizás, pero no soy yo el que estoy contra una mesa retenido- sonrió Terence- en cambio, tú no vas a salir viva de esta, Jess, te lo prometo.

Harry no lo soportó más, sacó la varita y apunto a Terence que al ver la luz roja, pudo esquivarlo. El señor Moore lanzó a su vez un rayo en su dirección y al esquivarlo, perdió la capa y el móvil cayó al suelo.

Una mesa estalló al ser golpeada con el rayo del señor Moore. Unos cuantos rayos más fueron lanzados por ambas partes, destrozando parte del mobiliario del despacho y después de unos segundos de locura. Todo quedó en silencio.

Harry miró a los dos hombres. Jess había intentado correr hacía él pero Terence la mantenía retenida contra él, poniéndola de escudo para que Harry no le atacase y tenía puesta la punta de su varita contra la sien de ella. Se miraron a los ojos y luego, Harry los desvió para mirar al señor Moore que estaba junto a su hijo con la varita apuntándole. Harry apuntaba también al decano.

-Vaya, Potter, nos estás facilitando el trabajo- soltó el decano- pretendíamos ir a por ti cuando hubiésemos acabado con Jessica.

-Soltadla- les advirtió.

-Creo que no, Potter- negó el hombre- eres tú quien va a soltar la varita y vas a hacer todo lo que digamos sino ella morirá.

-¡Qué os jodan!- gruñó Harry- ¿creéis que soy imbécil?

-No, creemos que no dejarás morir a Jessica- le dijo Terence que se guardó la varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Jess intentó huir al ver que no había ningún arma apuntándole pero Terence sacó de otros de sus bolsillos la navaja con la que atacó a Harry y se la puso contra la garganta a la joven que tragó saliva.

-Suelta la varita, Potter- le repitió Terence.

Harry no lo hizo, siguió apuntándoles y Terence apretó la navaja contra el cuello de Jess en el que un pequeño reguero de sangre empezó a deslizarse por él.

-Sabes que soy capaz- sonrió Terence- sabes que no me costaría nada cortarle este precioso cuello.

-No lo hagas, Harry- le pidió Jess.

-Está bien, Potter, parece que has elegido- le dijo Terence- creí que ella te importaba más.

Harry vio como apretaba más el arma y levantó las manos para que se detuviese.

-Vale, vale- se rindió Harry, furioso- no la hagas daño.

-Buena elección, Potter.

Harry dejó la varita en el suelo mientras les miraba. Se incorporó de nuevo y el señor Moore le lanzó un encantamiento. Un rayo rojo le golpeó y salió despedido golpeándose contra una pared y cayendo sobre una mesa que se rompió bajo su peso.

Todo se volvió oscuro y lo último que oyó fue el suave silbido de la misma melodía de su sueño.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_02:55 horas._

Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de su novio, este estaba sentado en su cama parecía más calmado que ella pero su novia sabía que no era así, podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos azules.

-No aguanto más- soltó Hermione deteniendo su caminata- tengo que saber que está pasando.

Ron no se negó, se puso en pie y salió junto a ella de la habitación. Se dirigieron hacía la salida y caminaron hasta el edificio donde se encontraba el despacho del decano.

Cuando llegaron ante la puerta, se detuvieron, se miraron sin saber si preocuparse por el hecho de que no se oyese ningún tipo de ruido en el interior. Al fin, Hermione se decidió a llamar y esperaron… pero no hubo respuesta.

Ron intentó abrir pero vio que la llave estaba echada, empujó pero la puerta no se movió.

-Apártate, Herms- le pidió a su novia.

La chica obedeció, Ron se colocó frente a la puerta y de una fuerte patada la rompió.

-Podrías haberme dicho que la abriera con ma…

No terminó la frase porque su novio encendió la luz del despacho y se encontraron con un caos desolador. Muebles rotos, papeles por el suelo, quemaduras en la paradas seguramente debidas a hechizos… pero no había ni rastro de nadie allí, ni el señor Moore, ni Jess, ni Harry… nadie.

-No toques nada- le advirtió Ron al ver como su novia entraba en la sala.

Él entró tras ella y caminó por la sala, con la varita en alto como ella iba, mientras miraban todo a su alrededor, buscando una pista que les dijese el paradero de sus amigos.

Ron tropezó con algo y miró por encima de su hombre. Se puso de cuclillas y vio que el móvil estaba medio oculto por la capa invisible de su amigo. Cogió la prenda y agarró el móvil lo menos posible.

Hermione se acercó a él y se agachó. Ron le dio al botón de reproducir y el video comenzó. Escucharon las declaraciones de ambos hombres que les inculpaba y horrorizados oyeron las terribles cosas por las que había tenido que pasar Jess.

Cuando salió Harry de debajo de la capa, el video se cortó y si sus amigos no estaban allí, seguramente les habían secuestrado.

Preocupados, Ron se llevó las manos al pelo y levantó la cabeza, su mirada divisó algo que le llamó la atención. Se acercó y vio la varita de Harry y no muy lejos la de Jess. Las recogió y se las enseñó a su novia.

-Llamemos a los aurores.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_05:00 horas._

Mareado, Harry consiguió abrir los ojos pero la espesa oscuridad lo rodeaba, impidiéndole ver más allá de unos metros de distancia. Aun así, supo que no se encontraba en la universidad, ese sitio en el que estaba olía a cerrado, a humedad y parecía a punto de caerse.

Su mirada aun algo borrosa por el fuerte golpe, se fijó en un bulto que apenas estaba a dos metros de él. Se arrastró hasta alcanzarlo y angustiado, vio que se trataba de Jess. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y vio que tenía una herida en la cabeza.

-Jess, nena, responde- susurró zarandeándola suavemente- por favor.

Suspiró aliviado al ver como la chica se movía, soltando algún suave gemido. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y abrió los ojos despacio. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico con suavidad.

-Si- se incorporó levemente y él la acarició el lugar golpeado donde la sangre seca le manchaba el pelo y la piel- ¿tú estás bien?

Harry asintió. Se puso de pie y a tientas, tropezando con algunas cosas que no sabía identificar, buscó un sitio de apoyo. Estiró los brazos y no tardó en tocar la pared, la habitación en la que estaban no era muy grande, es más parecía un armario… tropezó con algo y al cogerlo antes de que cayera al suela se dio cuenta de que se trataba del palo de una escoba… sí, estaban en un armario. Encontró el picaporte de la puerta e intentó abrir pero no cedió. Estaban encerrados.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Jess.

-Parece un armario, el lugar ni idea pero estoy completamente seguro de que no seguimos en la universidad- le explicó él mientras empujaba la puerta con el hombro intentando que cediera pero era imposible, debían haberle echado unos cuantos encantamientos.

Jess se puso en pie y se apoyó en la pared aún mareada por el golpe. Estiró la mano hacía la oscuridad para tocar a…

-Harry…

Estuvo a punto de caer pero el chico la atrapó. La mantuvo contra la pared y no la soltó. Los dos giraron su cabeza hacía la puerta en donde se habían comenzado a oír una serie de voces y ruidos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la luz les cegó, Jess tuvo que apartar la mirada y Harry levantó el brazo poniéndolo sobre sus ojos para protegerse. De pronto se vieron arrastrado fuera del armario. Harry oyó los gritos de Jess e intentó liberarse de las manos que le retenían.

Sus ojos lograron adaptarse a la luz y vio que se encontraba en un amplio, desvencijado y ruinoso granero. Las herramientas oxidadas que colgaban de las paredes no le dieron buena espina a Harry. Había unas escaleras que llevaban hasta un segundo piso, donde se podía ver montañas de paja.

Se encontró con los ojos del señor Moore, unos pasos más atrás estaba Marietta y Joseph que agarraba con fuerza a Jess del pelo que estaba en el suelo. Forcejeó con más fuerza para intentar liberarse de Terence y Gerard.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro escondrijo ahora que por vuestra culpa estamos en busca y captura- le dijo Terence tocándose las tres cicatrices del rostro, se había afeitado y ahora eran mucho más evidentes.

-Hay gente en la universidad que sabía que íbamos al despacho- soltó Harry- ahora mismo nos estarán buscando al ver que no hemos vuelto.

-Puede que si- le dijo el señor Moore- pero nadie sabe de este lugar, solo lo conocemos nosotros.- rodeó una mesa grande y alcanzó las herramientas. Eligió de entre todas un punzón- y vosotros no saldréis con vida de aquí.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_05:26 horas._

Hermione miró a su alrededor observando el dispositivo de aurores que se había montado en apenas dos horas. No habían tardado en acudir a la universidad después de que Ron y Hermione les llamasen, entre ellos habían acudido James y todo su escuadrón que incluían a Lily, Remus, Sirius y Justin, y que en esos momentos estaba de guardia.

Estaba incluso el jefe de aurores, Kingsley Shacklebolt que se paseaba por la clase, donde se había montado el dispositivo, dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro. El resto de sus amigos se encontraban allí después de haberle insistido una y otra vez al jefe para que los dejara quedarse, había aceptado. Los padres de Jessica también se había movilizado y Justin intentaba tranquilizarles aunque él no estaba mucho mejor. El señor Hiller estaba sereno pero en sus ojos cristalinos se veía lo preocupado que estaba por su hijo, la señora Hiller por el contrario no había podido controlar las lágrimas.

El señor Morrison también estaba por allí, después del señor Moore era el que más mandaba en la universidad y estaba allí representándola.

-¡Tú estás aquí como padre!- gritó Kingsley.

-¡Por eso mismo, no vas a impedir que trabaje en el caso!- gritó James- ¡es mi hijo!

-¡Está prohibido que cuando hay un familiar implicado un auror trabaje en el caso!- soltó el jefe de aurores- ¡son las reglas!

-¡A la mierda con las reglas!- soltó James, furioso- ¡es mi hijo y la hermana de Justin y no nos vas a impedir que trabajemos en este caso!

La discusión de los hombres la estaban viendo todos los presentes en la sala. El silencio que reino pareció eterno, hasta que Kingsley suspiró.

-Está bien, tú ganas- terminó por decir el hombre- pero harás lo que yo diga.

-No te prometo nada, Kingsley- le dijo James.

-Joder, Potter, porque eres un buen auror sino hacía tiempo que estarías despedido- le soltó el hombre pasándose la mano por la cabeza afeitada.

-Kingsley- le llamó un joven auror- podemos ver ya el video, lo hemos sacado del teléfono y Carlson ha traído un televisor.

-Muy bien, póngalo- dijo el hombre- Ron, Hermione, venid un momento- los dos se acercaron y Kingsley le echó el brazo por encima a la chica- ¿Cómo es de duro el video?

-Bueno, Kingsley, las cosas que se dicen en él no son de lo más agradables- explicó Ron- y mucho menos lo serán para la familia de Jess.

El hombre asintió y suspiró.

-Esto es un maldito embrollo- gruñó- espero que los dos estén bien- miró a los dos chicos- muy bien, chicos, gracias- los dos jóvenes volvieron con sus amigos y Kingsley miró a los padres de Jess- si desean esperar fuera porque…

-Póngalo- dijo el señor Hiller que además de preocupación en sus ojos había una intensa rabia que hacía presagiar que ese hombre daría su vida por su familia sin acobardase unos segundos.

Kingsley asintió y esperaron a que los dos aurores lo prepararan. Toda la sala quedó en silencio cuando empezó. Hermione cerró los ojos cuando llegó a una de las partes más duras del video cuando Jess decía lo que ese hombre le hacía cuando solo era una niña.

_-¿Por qué no se lo dices, señor?- vieron que le decía Jess al señor Moore- ¿Por qué no le dices que desde niña has estado abusando de mí? ¿Por qué no le dices incluso que el tiempo que estuve saliendo con él me intentaste violar?_

_-¡Basta!- gritó Terence._

En el silencio que siguió a ese grito, todos observaron la actitud impasible que mantenía el señor Moore a pesar de las acusaciones de la joven. El señor Hiller no apartaba los ojos de la pantalla mientras Justin abrazaba a su madre.

_-¿De qué está hablando, papá?- le dijo Terence._

_-Luego, hijo, te lo explicaré todo pero ahora no…_

_-¿Qué pasa, señor?- le cortó Jess- ¿es que no tienes agallas para contarle a tu hijo lo que me hacías? Dile como me tocabas cuando tan solo era una niña, dile como me sobabas los pechos cuando aún ni siquiera se me habían desarrollado- Jess tenía la voz temblorosa- dile como me besabas a pesar de que yo no quería…_

Terminaron de ver el video y cuando este se cortó, el silencio se propago durante unos largos minutos. El primero que habló fue Kingsley que comenzó a dar nuevas órdenes.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_06:30 horas._

Harry gruñó cuando otro puñetazo le acertó en uno de los costados. Aguanto los numerosos golpes que siguieron a ese y durante unos minutos se detuvieron. Los brazos le estaban matando… sentía que se le iban a desprender del cuerpo mientras este colgaba del techo solo sujeto por una cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas. Le habían quitado la camiseta y habían comenzado con una sesión de golpes en la que estaban participando Terence y Gerard.

Una gruesa capa de sudor le cubría y se mezclaba con la sangre que resbalaba por su cara después de haber recibido tantos golpes en ella que apenas la sentía. El cuerpo estaba tiñéndose de morado por los golpes que estaba recibiendo y estaba casi seguro de que le habían fracturado alguna costilla.

Otro golpe le acertó en el estómago. Miró a Terence que le sonrió, vio cómo se colocaba algo en la mano y cuando fue capaz de centrar su vista, vio que se trataba de un puño de acero que terminaba con dos pequeñas puntas.

El golpe fue terrible, le acertó en el pecho y sintió que las puntas de acero se incrustaban en su piel, rasgándosela. La sangre se derramó por los orificios y recorrió su cuerpo, manchándole. Gruñó y la cabeza le cayó hacía delante inerte pero aún consciente. Le costaba respirar por el golpe.

-¡Basta!- gritó Jess- ¡dejadle, por favor!

Podía oírla llorar pero no era capaz de alzar la cabeza y mirarle. Terence le cogió del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que la pudiese ver. Los ojos de Harry la enfocaron y vio que estaba sentada en una silla frente a él, a unos metros, atada de pies y manos al mueble. Joseph la tenía agarrada de la cabeza, obligándola presenciar la paliza que le estaban dando.

-Mírala, Potter- le dijo Terence en un susurro- está llorando por ti, suplica por ti.

Era cierto. Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Jess que no apartaba los ojos de él. Sus miradas se habían conectado y Terence se dio cuenta, pareció furioso por ello y decidió romper esa conexión.

Se acercó a Jess y quitándose el puño de acero, le asestó un golpe en la cara. La fuerza del impacto hizo que la silla se volcara y Jess soltó un gemido de dolor. En el suelo empezó a asestarla patadas en el estómago mientras Harry lo observaba todo sin siquiera poder hablar. Solo podía escucharla y verla sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Hijo, hijo- le dijo el decano para tranquilizarlo. Terence se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de su padre en la espalda- tranquilo, hijo, tienes que ir más despacio o todo se acabará muy pronto.

-Lo odio, papá, lo odio- soltó Terence- odio la forma en la que se miran.

-Lo sé, yo también- le dijo su padre- pero hay que ir despacio, tienen que pagar lo que nos han hecho.

Terence asintió y con la ayuda de Joseph, consiguieron poner la silla donde seguía Jess, en pie. Le entregó el puño de acero a Joseph que se lo puso y junto a Gerard siguieron golpeando a Harry.

Terence agarró del pelo a Jess e hizo que los mirase mientras el cuerpo de Harry se balanceaba de un lado a otro por la fuerza de los golpes. Marietta estaba junto al decano y ambos observaban el trabajo que estaban llevando acabo los dos chicos.

-Mírale, Jess- le susurró al oído- porque cuando termine esto, no quedará nada de él.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_08:12 horas._

Justin salió del edificio donde se encontraba en aula. El suave arrullo de los rayos del sol no le animó demasiado pero el aire si le vino bien para despejarse. Ya hacía unas seis horas que su hermana y Harry habían desaparecido y aún no tenían ni una miserable pista de su paradero.

Habían registrado su casa, el despacho e interrogado a la señora Moore pero no encontraban nada que les llevase a conocer donde se encontraban. Angustiado por lo que podrían estarles haciendo a su hermana y al chico, suspiró.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a su padre apoyado en la pared del edificio. Estaba fumándose un cigarro y parecía no haberle visto. Se acercó a él y cuando se detuvo junto a su padre, le miró.

-No le digas nada a tu madre- le dijo Conor Hiller a su hijo. Justin sabía que se refería al cigarro y negó con la cabeza para que no se preocupara- me lo ha dado un auror, llevaba años sin fumar pero esto me supera.

Justin le cogió el cigarro a su padre y le dio un par de caladas para luego devolvérselo. El silencio se interpuso entre ellos hasta que Conor lo rompió.

-Tendría que haberte hecho caso, hijo. Sí, te hubiese hecho caso, tu hermana no habría pasado por lo que ha pasado y ahora no estaría pasando esto.

-No tienes la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado- le aseguró Justin- eres un hombre que ama a su familia por encima de todas las cosas y si hubiese sido consciente de lo que pasaba, sé que habrías sido capaz de matar al señor Moore pero siempre le consideraste un hermano y nunca te había dado motivos para desconfiar de él. Papá- el hombre le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Jess te ama por encima de todas las cosas y puedes estar tranquilo, nunca podría culparte de nada.

El hombre asintió. Justin le observó sabiendo que ese era el mayor temor de su padre, que Jess pudiese odiarle por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Conor Hiller quería a todos sus hijos por igual pero por Jess siempre había sentido una pequeña debilidad, Justin siempre supo que se debía a la naturaleza inocente de Jess que siempre había hecho que todo el mundo sintiese ganas de protegerla.

-La encontraremos, papá- le consoló Justin.

Conor sonrió y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la mejilla a su hijo.

-Eres un gran auror, Justin- le dijo con orgullo.

-No soy ni la mitad de bueno de lo que tú eras- le dijo Justin- por ti, decidí ser auror.

-Seguiría siéndolo si no fuese por la jodida pierna- sonrió Conor con tristeza- pero bueno en el diseño de ropa, aunque parezca imposible, encontré una forma de descargar toda la frustración tras el accidente en esa misión. Y ha hecho que pueda daros una vida mejor.

-Tu devoción por ayudar a la gente ha hecho que dos de tus hijos se metan a aurores- le dijo Justin.

-Te equivocas- le miró- si Jess se metió a esta carrera fue por ti, solo por ti- Conor se acercó a su hijo y le estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.- y sé que la encontraréis.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_09:32 horas._

Jess tosió cuando el humo del cigarro se estrelló contra su cara. Terence estaba sentado en el suelo frente a ella, mirándola mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Joseph, Gerard y Marietta que también fumaban no estaban mucho más lejos.

Harry seguía colgado del techo mientras el señor Moore le utilizaba de saco de boxeo. Vio como un chorro de sangre salía de la boca de Harry que comenzó a toser. El señor Moore se detuvo y la miró.

Terence dio un par de caladas más al cigarro y luego lo apagó sobre la rodilla de Jess que gimió. La dio una bofetada en la cara ya amoratada y ella le miró.

-No te quejes tanto, perra- le dijo Terence mientras se encendía otro cigarro.

Gerard le apagó el suyo en el cuello, Joseph en el brazo y Marietta lo hizo con saña en la espalda. Jess se mordió el labio para no quejarse y miró con rabia a Terence que sonreía. Ella le miró y él supo lo que miraba.

-¿Te gusta, Jess?- preguntó acariciándose las tres cicatrices de la cara. Ella no respondió- fueron obra tuya, cuando intentaste defender a Potter en la playa, me clavaste las uñas, no se me han curado bien y se me han quedado así- la acarició la mejilla y ella apartó la cara- estás hecha toda una gatita pero tal vez ahora te guste más pareces sentir debilidad por los chicos con cicatrices.

Ella le miró con rabia. Él la echó el humo a la cara y le lamió la sangre que resbalaba hasta sus pechos.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_10:02 horas._

Ron se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras escuchaba a su madre al otro lado del teléfono. Estaba histérica y quería saber lo que estaba pasando pero ni él mismo tenía respuesta para las preguntas de su madre. No sabía nada de sus amigos y eso le estaba matando de preocupación.

-Lo sé, mamá, lo sé- soltó Ron suspirando- pero es que no lo sé, si lo supiese no estaría aquí parado me iría a buscarlos.

-Lo sé, hijo- intentó tranquilizarse su madre al otro lado del teléfono- pero es que estoy muerta de la preocupación.

-Yo también- volvió a suspirar- darán con ellos, mamá. Saldrán de esta.

Hubo un largo silencio y después Ron escuchó como su madre comenzaba a llorar.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_12:00 horas._

Harry despertó de la inconsciencia en la que había caído, al sentir como le lanzaban un cubo de agua helada que le hizo jadear. Se dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo cuando cortaron las cuerdas que le sujetaban al techo y el impacto le hizo gemir de dolor. Se quedó tumbado en el suelo sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado y dolorido.

Oyó como Jess murmuraba su nombre pero ni siquiera fue capaz de levantar la cabeza para mirarla. Sintió como le cogían de los brazos y le sentaban en una silla, le ataron y Terence le tiró del pelo para que levantara la cabeza. Se encontró el rostro de Jess lleno de magulladuras, sangre y suciedad y pudo fijarse en algunas quemaduras que le habían hecho con los cigarros.

Estaban tan cerca y a pesar de ello no podían tocarse, ni siquiera sus piernas se rozaban.

-Está perdiendo todo el encanto ¿no te parece, Potter?- preguntó Terence acariciándole la mejilla a la chica- con lo superficial que eres seguro que ahora mismo ni te fijarías en ella.

-Siempre está preciosa- dijo mirándola. Jess le miró con una sonrisa triste.

Terence gruñó, molesto y le asestó un golpe en la cabeza. Gerard le levantó de nuevo la cabeza por orden de Terence y este agarró la mandíbula de Jess y la besó a la fuerza.

Jess le dio un fuerte mordisco en el labio y el gruñó. Cuando logró que le soltara el labio le sangraba. La dio una bofetada. Ella miró a Harry a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada. Terence la agarró de la blusa y tiró hasta romperla. Los pechos de la joven quedaban ocultos por un sujetador negro. Los sobó deleitándose con las caras de rabia que ponía Harry.

-Puede que tenga la cara destrozada, Potter, pero su cuerpo sigue siendo igual de apetecible y su boca…

Se colocó al lado de la joven y se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos, liberando su pene erecto. La mirada de Jess, angustiada, no se apartaba de la de Harry que se la mantenía mientras respiraba aceleradamente por el miedo. Pero esa conexión se rompió cuando Terence agarró la cabeza de Jess y la obligó a que la girase para que le mirara.

Terence se agarró la erección con una mano y la guió hacía la boca de la joven que mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras sentía el roce del miembro en sus labios.

-Abre la boca- gruñó Terence mientras los demás les observaban.

-Suéltala, hijo de puta- le dijo Harry pero ninguno le hizo caso.

-Gerard, sujétale la cabeza.

El joven obedeció y le agarró la cabeza colocándose detrás de ella. Terence pinzó la nariz de Jess que al notar la falta de aire tuvo que abrir la boca, y lo aprovechó para meterle la erección.

Jess tuvo una arcada y Terence comenzó a mover las caderas. El aire volvía a ser escaso y sentía que se ahogaba, además de que la penetración estaba consiguiendo que tuviese numerosas arcadas. Forcejeó intentando liberar sus manos, desesperada por conseguir un poco de aire, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como regueros y oír los gemidos de placer de Terence, no ayudaba.

-Se está ahogando, hijo de puta- soltó Harry desesperado viendo las dificultades de la chica por respirar- suéltala, maldita sea.

Terence aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas y consiguió correrse. Gerard le soltó la cabeza y Terence se apartó. Jess empezó a toser mientras la esencia de ese hombre le resbalaba por el cuerpo, intentó recuperar el aire que le había faltado durante ese tiempo y cuando lo logró, le sobrevino una arcada que la hizo vomitarse encima.

Harry la observaba angustiado mientras la imagen de lo que le había hecho le atormentaba haciéndole sentir asqueado.

-¡Puta!- gritó Terence dando una fuerte patada a la silla que se volcó y cayó al suelo haciéndola gemir de dolor- ¡Puta, guarra!- La dio una patada en el estómago aún atada en la silla- ¡no vuelvas a vomitar, puta!

Jess lloró en el suelo sintiéndose vacía.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_12:24 horas._

Lily no había podido retener por más tiempo las lágrimas, estaba preocupada y angustiada, sin saber nada de lo que les estaba pasando a su hijo y a la chica que amaba.

Se había ido a otra aula cuando había visto que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, no quería que todo el mundo la viese en ese estado. Se sobresaltó al sentir que la puerta del aula se abría y le dio la espalda mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-En seguida voy- dijo sin saber a quién se dirigía.

-Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras aquí- le dijo su marido- y puedes llorar todo lo que te apetezca.

Lily se giró para mirar a su marido y vio lo afligido que estaba él. Se acercó hasta él y le apretó en un fuerte abrazo. Lloró en su hombro mientras escuchaba a su marido consolarla.

-Harry es fuerte, preciosa- le dijo en un suave susurro- él ha salido de cosas peores y saldrá de esta.

-Me muero si le pasa algo, James, me muero- sollozó Lily.

-Shh- la tranquilizó- todo va a salir bien. Les encontraremos.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_13:34 horas._

Jess intentó respirar mientras pataleaba desesperada. Sus manos seguían atada a la espalda así que no se podía ayudar con ellas para liberarse. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando el señor Moore le sacó la cabeza del barril de agua en la que se la había estado metiendo.

Estaban haciendo que Harry lo presenciase todo mientras los otros aclamaban al decano por su nuevo modo de tortura. Volvió a introducirle la cabeza en el barril y Jess pataleó desesperada por liberarse.

-Lava bien a esa zorra, papá- le dijo Terence- que aprenda que no debe volver a vomitar.

Harry gritaba desesperado para que la liberasen, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho Terence con ella y que habían repetido después sus dos amigos. Jess había vomitado en esas dos ocasiones también lo que le había llevado al señor Moore a hacerle lo que le estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Jess sentía que los pulmones le ardían por la falta de aire y cuando el señor Moore la sacó del agua y la dejó caer al suelo con las manos aún atadas a su espalda, tomó grandes bocanadas de aire para intentar respirar con normalidad.

-Estás empapada, Jessica- le dijo el hombre- déjame que te ayude.

Con la ayuda de una navaja le quitó la blusa rompiéndosela por las mangas, lo mismo hizo con el sujetador y después, a pesar de los pataleos de ella, la quitó los pantalones y las bragas. A penas podía moverse y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras observaban su cuerpo desnudo.

El señor Moore se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó junto a la ropa interior, quedando desnudo de cintura para abajo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Jess que pataleaba desesperada.

Jess le miró angustiada y lloró al ver su erección. El hombre la colocó entre sus pechos desnudos y con la ayuda de ellos comenzó a acariciársela. Su hijo y los amigos de este le jaleaban mientras Marietta se acercaba a Harry y se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

-Mira a tu dulce e inocente Jessica, Harry- le susurró al oído.

El decano le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la pinzó la nariz como había hecho su hijo. Jess abrió la boca y la erección se apoderó de ella. Ella pataleaba sin parar mientras sus ojos le miraban con desesperación y lágrimas. Pero el señor Moore tenía en los ojos la negra lujuria que siempre la había perseguido y no paraba de gemir mientras seguían animándole.

Jess sentía que se asfixiaba y cuando el señor Moore se corrió. Salió de dentro de ella y le tapó la boca y la nariz, obligándola a tragar. Cuando la soltó, Jess comenzó a toser y el señor Moore se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

-No vomites, pequeña, sino tendré que volver a lavarte.

Jess retuvo las ganas de vomitar y se quedó tumbada en el suelo mientras el hombre se ponía en pie y se vestía.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_14:20 horas._

Hermione miró el reloj sin saber cuántas veces había hecho ya ese gesto, viendo pasar las horas sin ninguna noticia del paradero de sus amigos. Estaba sentada con el resto de sus amigos en un rincón del aula, todos ellos igual de preocupados que ella.

Se sentían frustrados e impotentes al no poder hacer nada por sus amigos pero los aurores tenían un gran operativo formado y si ellos se implicaban, solo les estorbarían.

El teléfono móvil de Colin empezó a sonar y todos los ojos se clavaron en él. Buscó el aparato con rapidez con la esperanza de que fuesen sus amigos pero negó con la cabeza cuando vio que se trataba de su padre.

-¿Sí, papá?- preguntó- ¿qué? Pero…- el chico se quedó blanco mientras escuchaba lo que su padre decía. Todos le miraron preocupados, no podían ser más malas noticias- sí, claro, papá. Vale, luego nos vemos.

El chico colgó el teléfono y se echó el pelo hacía atrás.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Angie cogiéndole de la mano.

-Al parecer hace unos días encontraron el cadáver de una mujer sin identificar en su casa- explicó el chico- no había nada que le diesen a los policías una explicación de quien era pero hoy han encontrado el teléfono de mi padre apuntado en un papel por algún rincón de la casa. Puede que esa mujer sea mi madre.

-Oh, Merlín- soltó Parvati llevándose la mano a la boca.

-Tengo que ir esta tarde con mi padre al hospital en el que la tienen, tenemos que identificar el cadáver- explicó Colin- pero Harry y Jess…

-Ves- le cortó Blaise- aquí no haces nada y tu padre te necesita. Si nos enteramos de algo de Jess y Harry, te llamamos.

Colin asintió y Angie le abrazó.

-Yo te acompañaré- le susurró y él sonrió agradecido.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_15:45 horas._

Jess apenas pudo mover las manos cuando Joseph se las liberó. Le dolían horrores las muñecas las cuales tenía llenas de heridas por el roce de las cuerdas. Harry seguía sentado en la silla y la miraba en silencio. Durante un rato les habían dejado en paz mientras comían delante de ellos sin darles nada, ni siquiera agua.

Ahora habían decidido seguir con las torturas. Terence levantó a Jess y se sentó donde ella había estado para luego poner a la chica sobre sus rodillas. Continuaba desnuda y aprovechó para magrearla, aunque ella se resistió, sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

Sonrió.

-Dámela, Gerard- el chico estiró la mano hacía su amigo mientras con la otra sujetaba a Jess para que no se escapase, Marietta la agarraba reteniéndola contra las rodillas de Terence.

Gerard le puso un revolver en la mano en el que habían visto como solo metía una bala. Jess miró a Harry aterrada y este intentó tranquilizarla con la mirada.

-Tengo que reconocer que no soporto a los muggles- explicó Terence mientras daba vueltas al tambor, moviendo la bala de lugar- pero los condenados hacen armas de lo más interesantes y variopintas, no tienen varitas pero con estas cosas pueden defenderse de igual forma- apuntó a Harry a la cabeza y Jess se retorció pero entre él y Marietta la retuvieron- ¡pum!

El ruido que salió de su boca hizo que Jess se sobresaltara pero Harry no apartó los ojos de los de Terence.

-Vaya, Potter, con que esas tenemos, no piensas dejar de mirarme mientras te apunto- le dijo Terence sonriendo- parece que no tienes miedo de que te dispare pero ¿Qué sucede si es la preciosa Jessica la que te vuela la tapa de los sesos?

A pesar de que ella se resistía, Terence consiguió ponerle el arma de fuego en la palma de la mano, Jess jadeó ante su peso y su ex novio la obligó a levantar la mano y a apuntar a Harry en la frente.

-Dispara, Jess- le dijo.

-No- se negó ella- no lo haré.

-Dispárale, Jess, o yo te dispararé a ti- le amenazó.

Jess se negó y Terence la hizo poner un dedo en el gatillo.

-Le daré tres oportunidades, si das tres veces al gatillo y sobrevive, le mantendremos un tiempo más vivo si no… bueno simplemente esparciremos todos sus sesos por el suelo y te follaremos encima de ellos.

Jess comenzó a llorar desesperada por sus horribles palabras.

-Nena, mírame, Jess- le pidió Harry.

Jess alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Hazlo- le pidió, sabiendo que les podría esperar algo peor si no lo hacía. Sabía que podía morir pero a fin de cuentas moriría en algún momento de esa noche- aprieta el gatillo, nena.

Jess negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Terence harto de todo eso, puso el dedo por encima del que tenía Jess en el gatillo y apretó. Se oyó un leve chasquido pero no se disparó. En ese compartimiento no había bala.

Jess ahogó un grito y Harry tragó saliva mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

-Has tenido suerte, Potter, pero las probabilidades aumentan- le dijo Terence mientras los otros sonreían ante el juego. La amartillo de nuevo y volvió a colocarla en la frente del chico.- segundo intento.

Puso de nuevo el dedo de Jess en el gatillo y colocó el suyo sobre el de ella. Volvió a apretarlo y de nuevo se oyó un chasquido. Jess sollozó con fuerza y Harry comenzó a respirar aceleradamente.

-Basta, por favor- pidió Jess temblando.

-Aún queda un último intento- le dijo Terence- abre la boca, Potter, o el tiro se lo meto a ella entre las cejas.

Harry obedeció, abrió la boca y después de que volviese a amartillar el arma, se la metió en la boca. Obligó a Jess a poner de nuevo el dedo en el gatillo pero espero unos largos segundos para apretarlo cuando lo hizo se volvió a escuchar el chasquido pero ninguna bala salió del arma.

Jess sollozó y Harry cerró los ojos, aliviado. Ella forcejeó con todas su fuerzas para liberarse y cuando lo logró se aferró al cuello de él, llorando.

Terence, furioso porque no había conseguido matarlo, apartó a la chica de un empujón y apuntando a Harry, disparó. Esta vez sí salió la bala que le impactó en el hombro e hizo que la silla se volcase.

Jess soltó un grito y se lanzó sobre Harry, le abrazó mientras con una mano intentaba taponar la herida de la que no paraba de salir sangre. Él jadeaba y gemía dolorido.

-Ponedle sobre la mesa- exigió el señor Moore furioso al ver como Jess se abrazaba contra el pecho del chico e intentaba parar la hemorragia- ¡ahora!

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_16:25 horas._

Colin se abrazó a su padre que ya estaba en el hospital cuando él y Angie llegaron. Luego tranquilizó a su hermano al que Dumbledore le había permitido que saliese de Hogwarts para estar allí.

Un celador les llevó hasta los sótanos, donde se encontraba la morgue en la que trabajaban los forenses. Llegaron hasta una puerta y el celador llamó, salió un hombre que debía ser el forense y que despidió al celador que se marchó.

-Buenos días- le dijo el hombre- no hace falta que entren todos, con que entre uno de ustedes será suficiente.

Colin miró a su hermano y a su padre, ninguno de ellos estaba listo para hacerlo, si esa mujer de verdad era su madre sería un gran impacto para ellos verla muerta. Dennis siempre había defendido a su madre por encima de todas las cosas y su padre a pesar de todo seguía amándole. Colin siempre había sido el que había estado furioso con ella por lo que sería menos duro para él.

-Entraré yo- dijo Colin y su padre le miró.

-Hijo…

Colin se giró a su padre y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Todo está bien, papá- le dijo con una suave sonrisa- será mejor que entre yo solo. Tal vez no sea ahora el mejor momento, papá, pero siento lo que te dije por teléfono- le abrazó y le dijo al oído- tenías razón, Angie está hecha para mí.

El señor Creevey sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Colin colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermano y le zarandeó levemente para consolarle. Miró por último a su novia y la dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Quieres que entre contigo?- preguntó.

-No- respondió- quédate aquí con ellos.

Angie asintió y el forense le condujo hacía la sala por la que él había salido. Abrió la puerta y entraron en la estéril habitación. Colin vio el cadáver en una camilla, tapado hasta la cabeza y sintió que le costaba respirar.

Se acercó al cadáver colocándose al otro lado de la camilla al que estaba el forense.

-Cuando usted me diga- le dijo el hombre.

-Hágalo- dijo Colin.

El hombre agarró la sábana que ocultaba el rostro del cadáver y la apartó. No apartó los ojos del rostro de su madre, blanca y con los ojos cerrados. Era inconfundiblemente ella.

-Es mi madre- logró decir Colin con un hilo de voz ya que le estaba afectando más de lo que había pensado en un principio- ¿Ya le han hecho la autopsia? ¿Qué le pasó?

-Sí, lleva aquí dos días, no sabíamos a quién llamar hasta que la policía encontró ese número de teléfono- explicó el hombre- murió por una sobredosis de cocaína.

Colin asintió sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

-¿Podría quedarme unos minutos a solas?- preguntó.

-Sí, claro- asintió el forense- avisaré a su familia de que es ella.

Colin asintió y cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba tras él, estiró la mano y acarició la mejilla de su madre. Estaba helada pero por sus propias mejillas comenzó a resbalar lágrimas calientes. Se acercó al rostro de su madre y le besó con suavidad en la mejilla.

-Mamá- susurró rozando su rostro contra el de ella- te quiero.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_18:30 horas._

Harry gritó cuando el señor Moore le incrustó el pulgar en la herida de bala. Hurgó haciendo que la sangre saliese a borbotones.

Jess estaba siendo retenida por Gerard que la tenía fuertemente apretada contra su pecho, lo cual estaba aprovechando para acariciarla mientras ella forcejeaba y miraba la forma en la que estaban torturando a Harry. Este había sido tumbado desnudo en la mesa y unas correas de cuero que salían de la madera le retenían contra ella.

El señor Moore y Terence se estaban encargando de realizarle cortes por todo el cuerpo, algunos más superficiales que otros y de vez en cuando Joseph le lanzaba una maldición cruciatus que le hacía gritar hasta taladrar los oídos de Jess que suplicaba a gritos que le dejasen libre.

El señor Moore le dio un puñetazo en el hombro herido y Harry gimió. Giró la cabeza y miró a Jess que había caído al suelo de rodillas y les suplicaba una y otra vez que le dejasen en paz. Gerard la sujetaba de los brazos y ella lloraba sin cesar.

Marietta se la acercó y la dio una patada en la cara que la hizo caer al suelo y luego la puso un pie en la espalda para que no volviese a levantarse.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_19:14 horas._

Angie y Colin entraron en el aula en la que sabían continuarían sus amigos. Vieron como los aurores trabajaban entre ellos los padres de Harry y el hermano de Jess.

Se acercaron a sus amigos que les miraron esperando que no fuese una mala noticia pero al ver la cara de los dos supieron que no era así.

-Era mi madre- respondió a la pregunta silenciosa.

Todos le dieron el pésame e intentaron consolarle. Colin se lo agradeció a todos.

-Mañana será el entierro- explicó el chico- por supuesto tengo que ir para apoyar a mi padre y a mi hermano que se han quedado bastante mal.

-Claro, claro- respondió Hermione- nosotros estaremos aquí continuando con la búsqueda si no los hemos encontrado ya.

-¿No se sabe nada de ellos?- preguntó Angie.

-Nada- respondió Pansy- es como si la tierra se les hubiese tragado.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_21:30 horas._

Joseph se paseaba por el lugar sujetando una cámara de video, grabando todo aquello como si fuese un espectáculo. Las torturas se habían detenido hacía unos minutos pero Harry ya apenas tenía fuerzas para gritar.

Jess seguía en el suelo con el pie de Marietta en su espalda que no la dejaba ponerse en pie, tampoco parecía tener fuerzas para hacerlo. Él no podía dejar de mirarla, era el único aliento que aún le quedaba, saber que ella todavía estaba viva.

-¿Te gusta mirarla, Potter?- le susurró el señor Moore al oído mientras veía como Marietta la pisaba con fuerza la espalda y oía a los otros tres imbéciles soltar crueldades por la boca- yo la he deseado siempre, desde que era una niña… siempre fue preciosa, más que ninguno de sus hermanos y podría haberla tenido pero siempre temí que la inocencia que desee de ella desapareciese si la hacía mía y luego el temor a dejarla embarazada me impidió follármela- Harry cerró las manos en dos puños y apretó con todas su fuerzas- pero ya da igual, esta noche va a morir por haber acabado con mi familia pero antes me la follaré y quiero que tú lo veas, muchacho.

-No- logró decir con un hilo de voz pero el señor Moore no le hizo caso.

Bordeó la mesa y se dirigió al grupo que rodeaba a Jess. Agarró a la chica por uno de sus tobillos y dijo:

-Aparta el pie, Marietta- la joven obedeció y el señor Moore tiró de Jess, arrastrándola por el suelo para dejarla junto a la mesa donde estaba Harry- graba esto, Joseph.

Jess intentó pegarle una patada con la pierna libre pero no consiguió acertar. Él se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos lo que la impidió continuar con el movimiento de sus piernas, la colocó la mano en la espalda y la apretó contra el suelo impidiéndola que se levantase. La mano libre se la llevó a la boca y se escupió en ella para luego restregársela a Jess entre las piernas.

La chica comenzó a gritar al comprender lo que el hombre pretendía y se retorcía buscando la libertad. Estiraba las manos y las clavaba en el suelo de madera, queriéndose levantar.

Harry tiró de sus ataduras pero fue imposible, no podía liberarse. Los demás observaban todo mientras Joseph lo grababa.

Solo se oían los gritos de Jess que suplicaba desesperada por ser liberada. Se aferró al suelo sintiendo como las astillas se clavaban en las yemas de los dedos y entre las uñas. Él apartó la mano de su cuerpo y ella oyó como se desabrochaba sobre ella, los pantalones.

Llorando miró a la pared que tenía enfrente y sintió como una uña se le desprendía de la piel al apretarla con fuerza contra el suelo cuando el señor Moore la penetró. Todo su mundo se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes. Durante años había sido capaz de evitar aquello pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo eternamente. El oscuro destino había querido que ese hombre la violara.

Lloró pero de su boca solo escapaban suaves quejidos, nada de gritos, nada de sollozos. Un llanto silencioso que no acallaba los gemidos de ese hombre. Hundió la cara contra el suelo y apretó los ojos deseando que todo aquello acabase pero no se terminaba, ese hombre la penetraba una y otra vez.

Su cuerpo se movía por inercia y respondía a las caricias de ese hombre sin poder evitarlo. Se sintió sucia de los gemidos que escapaban de su propia boca sin poder evitarlo y deseó morir mientras sentía un reguero de besos por su espalda.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada verde de Harry. El rostro del chico estaba contorsionado por la impotencia y la desazón. Se le quedó mirando con la esperanza de que su imaginación la llevase lejos de esa habitación, en un mundo en el que pudiese estar con él, sin fantasmas que la atormentasen.

Y entonces vio como una lágrima escapaba de los ojos de Harry y muchas más la siguieron.

-Por fin, Potter- soltó Terence que se había percatado de las lágrimas y se acercó a la mesa. Se inclinó sobre Harry que seguía mirando a Jess mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar- esto es lo que verdaderamente te hace sufrir… odias verla con otros…- pero se equivocaba, no lloraba por verla con otro, lloraba por la pena y la amargura que había en sus preciosos ojos azules, lloraba porque ella estaba sufriendo todas esas vejaciones y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.- siempre quise verte llorar y ahora que sé exactamente lo que consigue que lo hagas, no pararé de hacerlo.

Harry giró la cara y le miró con odio.

-Hijo de puta- soltó y Terence la agarró con fuerza de las mejillas.

-Tú sufrirás y yo sentiré placer por ello y porque me estaré follando a la mujer que amas- susurró.

oo00oo

_Jueves 4 de Junio de 2002. _

_22:00 horas._

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada cuando sintió que algo le rozaba la mejilla. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Ron que le había dado un beso en la cara. Miró a su alrededor al darse cuenta de que estaban solos y que ella se encontraba en una cama… su cama. Estaban en su cuarto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Te quedaste dormida y te traje hasta aquí- le respondió él.

-Deberíamos estar con los demás- le dijo ella.

-Tienes que descansar- le detuvo él- llevas más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir y allí no estamos haciendo nada. Duérmete, me han dicho que si se enteran de algo nos llamarán.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- preguntó.

-No me moveré de aquí- le aseguró él dándole un beso en la frente y tumbándose a su lado.

oo00oo

_Viernes 5 de Junio de 2002. _

_22:15 horas._

-¡Basta!- gritó Harry mientras veía como Jess, entre lágrimas y lamentos, estaba siendo violada por Gerard como poco antes había hecho Joseph- ¡Hacedme a mí lo que queráis pero a ella dejadla en paz!

Vio como Gerard se corría como habían hecho el señor Moore y Joseph antes que él. Jess se quedó tumbada en el suelo incapaz de moverse.

-¡Parad!- gritó Terence y todos le miraron.

Ahora era él quien llevaba la cámara de video y se acercó para grabar a Harry. Marietta estaba sentada en un sofá destartalado, llevaba allí desde hacía un rato, furiosa porque todos estaban disfrutando menos ella.

-¿Quieres que nos detengamos, verdad?- le preguntó a Harry que asintió- muy bien, muy bien… te ofrezco un trato. Sabes que ahora era mi turno para follarme a Jess ¿verdad? Pero no lo haré y la dejaremos en paz… si consientes que Marietta te folle un poco.- la chica al oír eso levantó la cabeza y se levantó del sofá, curiosa- Ya sabes que nuestra amiga está un poco furiosa porque ella no puede divertirse y siempre le gustaste… si consigues ponerte duro antes de un minuto, dejaremos a Jess tranquila. ¿Qué me dices, Potter?

-Lo haré, lo que sea pero dejarla en paz- le pidió Harry mientras sentía la mirada de Jess.

-No, Harry- le dijo Jess sabiendo lo traumático que podía ser algo como aquello.

-Shh, Jess- rió Terence- deja que el chico se concentre. Marietta porque no le ayudas un poco.

Harry cerró los ojos para no ver como Marietta se subía en la mesa y se metía su miembro en la boca. Si la miraba jamás se pondría duro. Necesitaba concentrarse, que dejasen tranquila a Jess dependía de su maldita polla y por una vez tenía que servir para algo bueno la condenada.

-Tic tac, Potter- le dijo Terence- el tiempo pasa.

Apretó los puños maldiciéndose por no ser capaz de hacerlo. Intentó olvidar donde se encontraba y lo que le habían estado haciendo a Jess y a él pero era imposible. Las imágenes de lo sucedido le atormentaba y el dolor de su cuerpo era inolvidable.

Respiró aceleradamente y abrió los ojos, triunfante, al saber que lo había conseguido. Marietta pareció encantada y no perdió el tiempo, se desnudó de cintura para abajo y le montó. Harry se sintió asqueado al estar dentro de esa perra pero todo fuese por salvar a Jess. Ya había echado muchos polvos sin sentido, por uno más no iba a pasar nada.

Giró la cara para mirar a esos hombres. Terence le había dado la cámara de nuevo a Joseph que grababa como Marietta le follaba y el ex novio de Jess comenzó a aplaudir mientras sonreía.

-Lo has conseguido, Potter- le dijo Terence- te has puesto duro pero me temo que te has pasado cinco segundos… otra vez será, Potter.

Todos rieron y Jess intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo no reaccionó a tiempo y el de Terence la arropó.

-¡No!- gritó Harry.

Terence no se detuvo, desabrochándose los pantalones como habían hecho los otros, se colocó sobre Jess y la penetró provocando un grito en ella. Comenzó a moverse en su interior mientras Marietta seguía montando a Harry.

Pero de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en donde le habían disparado. Gruñó y miró a Marietta que tenía levantado el puño, furiosa, para golpearle de nuevo. Y así hizo.

-Hijo de puta- le dijo furiosa porque todo el lívido de Harry se había ido al traste. Su pene descansaba sobre su estómago sin vida, acababa de tener su primer gatillazo y joder nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de ello.

-¡Jódete, puta!- soltó Harry escupiéndole en la cara.

Marietta, furiosa, comenzó a golpearle en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo que Harry gruñese mientras Terence seguía violando a Jess. Gerard y Joseph le quitaron a Marietta de encima y la sentaron en el sofá mientras el señor Moore grababa lo que hacía su hijo.

Harry miró a Jess y supo el mismo momento en el que Terence se corría. La dio un fuerte azote en el trasero y se puso en pie mientras se subía los pantalones.

-Muy mal, Potter- soltó Terence arreglándose la ropa- la pobre Marietta no se merecía ese desplante. ¿Qué se siente al tener un gatillazo?

-¿Qué se siente al tener que violar a mujeres porque no eres capaz de conseguir a nadie que te desee?- soltó Harry, furioso, ya sin importarle lo que le pasara.

Terence se estaba acercando a Harry para golpearle cuando oyeron la suave risa de Jess. Todos se giraron a mirarla mientras la cámara, que había sido dejada sobre uno de los escalones que daban al segundo piso, seguía grabando.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, imbécil?- soltó Gerard.

-¡Tu cara, payaso!- soltó Jess dejando a todos en silencio pues no se esperaban esa respuesta- siempre el segundón, un tipo guapo pero sin suficiente personalidad, siempre quedándote con las sobras de Terence, alardeando de tu dinero- escupió al suelo algo de sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca- pero que en realidad solo intenta ser una copia barata de su mejor amigo, siempre bajo la sombra de Terence.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Gerard, furioso- ¡yo no soy ningún segundón!

Jess rió y le miró.

-Duele oír la verdad.

-Te la estás jugando, Jess- le dijo Terence.

-Shh, cállate, pedazo de mierda. Medio hombre. Dime ¿Qué se siente al ser un guaperas sin cerebro que solo se siente hombre cuando domina a una mujer? ¿Cuándo solo eres capaz de mantener a alguien a tu lado a la fuerza, eh? Dime, cabronazo.

-Deja de sonreír, zorra- le dijo Joseph.

-¡Que te por el culo, Joseph!- soltó Jess que había parado de reír y estaba consiguiendo ponerse a cuatro patas- ¡¿al fin y al cabo eso es lo que te va de verdad no? ¡Si me violas y te acuestas con todas esas tías es para que tus amigotes no se enteren de que eres gay!- rió y el chico se quedó blanco- ¡que ellos sean unos estúpidos que no se han dado cuenta de que te van los tíos no significa que yo no me haya dado cuenta! Lo que me lleva a ti, señor Moore.

Jess sonrió logrando quedar sentada en el suelo desde donde los miró. Sabía lo retrogrados y homófobos que eran Terence y sus amigos por lo que no les gustaría saber lo que ella estaba desvelando sobre Joseph y lo que estaba a punto de decir del señor Moore.

El señor Moore miró a la chica fijamente.

-¿Por qué no le dices a tu hijo y a sus amigos, ellos que son tan machos, que también te van los hombres? ¿Por qué no le dices que te tiras al señor Juver? Dile como le das por el culo- Jess puso cara de inocente- claro, no se lo dices porque sabes que tu hijo odia a los gays.

-¡Vas a morir!- gritó Marietta, colérica.

Jess la miró a ella.

-Tú, puta, eres una mezcla de ellos, tan segundona como Gerard, siempre a la sombra de tus amigas, soñando con el amor de alguien que nunca te ha querido, en eso te pareces tanto a Terence. Comiéndote las sobras de los demás, lo que Cho y Caitriona no querían. ¡Qué patético! Y, sí, Marietta, es muy posible que me matéis pero no pienso llevarme a la tumba todo lo que a vosotros os hace tan infelices y patéticos. Ese miedo a decir lo que verdaderamente sois- miró a Joseph- ese deseo de ser lo que nunca seréis- miró a Gerard- y ese deseo de tener lo que nunca os pertenecerá- miró a Marietta, Terence y por último al señor Moore- porque ni tú, Terence, ni tu padre tendréis nunca mi corazón y tú, Marietta jamás tendrás el de Harry.

Esas últimas palabras parecieron enloquecer a Marietta que corrió hacia Jess a la que puso contra el suelo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Jess intentó defenderse pero la falta de fuerzas hizo que Marietta ganase la batalla. La agarró de la cabeza y empezó a golpeársela contra el suelo.

Jess perdió el conocimiento y la sangre tiñó el suelo mientras Harry le gritaba que se detuviese. Gerard y Joseph la apartaron y todo quedó en silencio. Jess estaba inmóvil en el suelo y su cabeza descansaba sobre un pequeño charco de sangre.

-No- susurró Harry al ver que no se movía.

Joseph se acercó a ella y la tomó el pulso.

-No está muerta- sentenció el joven y le dio una leve patada.

-¿De qué estaba hablando, papá?- soltó Terence mirando al decano.

-Vamos fuera, hablemos- le pidió su padre y se largaron fuera del granero.

-Tendríais que haber dejado que matara a esa zorra- soltó Marietta fuera de sí- yo no me como la sobras de nadie.

-¿Y crees que yo sí?- soltó Gerard pasándose la mano por el pelo- esa puta solo quería ponernos los unos contra los otros.

Joseph se acercó a Marietta y la besó, como si desease demostrar algo. La llevó hasta el sofá y la desprendió de la ropa. Gerard gruñó y se unió a los otros dos en el sofá.

Harry miró a Jess, inconsciente en el suelo, mientras escuchaba como los otros tres follaban y la discusión que se estaba llevando entre padre e hijo en el exterior del granero.

oo00oo

_Viernes 5 de Junio de 2002. _

_23:00 horas._

La puerta del aula se abrió y por ella entró la señora Weasley seguida de su marido. Todas las cabezas se giraron para ver los recién llegados y Ginny corrió a abrazarles.

-Ya estabais tardando- soltó Kingsley molesto.

-No te quejes- soltó la señora Weasley- Arthur ha intentado retenerme durante horas, diciéndome que aquí no hacíamos nada pero yo quiero saber lo que está pasando con esos chicos. Harry es como un hijo para mí y Jess es una muchacha adorable, y en la Madriguera era imposible que me enterase de lo que está pasando.

-Está bien, está bien- soltó Kingsley poniendo los ojos en blanco- pero no os interpongáis en nuestro trabajo, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. Contrólala, Arthur.

La señora Weasley le miró ofendida e iba a replicar cuando su marido la miró severamente. La mujer se cayó y se acercó a los familiares y a los chicos.

-¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó abrazando a Lily.

-Con Hermione, en su cuarto, están descansando- explicó Draco y la mujer asintió.

oo00oo

_Viernes 5 de Junio de 2002. _

_24:00 horas._

Todos habían caído rendidos después de que unas botellas de alcohol, unos cuantos porros y una sesión de sexo en la que Marietta nunca se imaginó estar, hubiese hecho su efecto. Desnudos estaban tumbados en el sofá o a los pies de él a excepción del señor Moore que estaba vigilando a Harry y a Jess que seguía inconsciente en el suelo. El hombre era el único que no se había tirado a Marietta aunque también había bebido y lo seguía haciendo pues llevaba una botella en la mano.

Se detuvo junto a Jess y observó su cuerpo desnudo. Harry le miraba, asqueado.

El tipo dejó la botella en el suelo y comenzó a desnudarse hasta que toda la ropa acabó en un montón en el suelo. Estaba duro de nuevo y abrió las piernas de Jess que estaba tumbada boca arriba.

-Déjela en paz- gruñó Harry que se sentía fatal, la pérdida de sangre estaba causando su efecto, le estaba debilitando.

El señor Moore ni siquiera le oyó ante la debilidad de su voz. Se tumbó sobre ella y la penetró con cierta dificultad por no estar lista para ello. Aun así Jess no se despertó.

El decano comenzó a moverse sobre ella con fuerza mientras jadeaba como un perro y le lamía los pechos. Harry cerró los ojos deseando que todo aquello acabase pronto. Y se sintió asqueado cuando le oyó alcanzar el clímax.

Se levantó y al girarse se encontró con la mirada de asco de Harry que escupió hacía donde él se encontraba.

-Púdrase en el infierno- gruñó.

-No antes que tú, Potter- le dijo el hombre.

Le sonrió y se fue hacía donde se encontraban los demás. Empezó a zarandear a Marietta que se despertó y le miró.

-Vigílales tú- la ordenó.

-¿Por qué yo?- se quejó la chica.

-Eres la que menos has hecho y yo estoy cansado- le respondió el hombre- vamos.

Soltando una maldición, Marietta se puso en pie y se vistió rápidamente. El señor Moore ocupó su lugar en el sofá y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Marietta cogió su varita y se fue hasta donde estaban los dos prisioneros para vigilarlos. Se notaba que estaba furiosa por haber sido sacada de sus sueños tan bruscamente.

Pronto los ronquidos del señor Moore se unieron a los de los demás y el enfado de Marietta aumentó con el ruido. Al pasar junto a Jess le dio una patada y luego se detuvo junto a la mesa donde se encontraba Harry, por lo que no pudo ver como Jess abría los ojos, algo desorientada.

-Si lo deseas, Harry, aún podemos darnos un homenaje- le dijo Marietta acariciándole el pecho.

-Púdrete- le soltó él y empezó a toser.

-Vamos, Harry, has visto de lo que soy capaz de hacer- sonrió ella- Joseph, Terence y Gerard han disfrutado.

-Ellos se conforman con putas como tú- rió Harry débilmente- pero yo necesito mucho más para sentirme satisfecho. Jess tiene razón, jamás tendrás mi corazón.

Marietta incrustó el dedo en la herida de bala de Harry que soltó un gemido. El chico miró a Jess que se había puesto de pie y se acercaba a ellos con sigilo.

Marietta se percató de que no la miraba y se giró para saber que había llamado su atención. Jess le asestó un puñetazo haciéndola que cayese sobre Harry. Antes de que pudiese gritar para llamar a los otros, la tapó la boca y la puso contra el suelo boca abajo.

Jess se sentó sobre ella, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y la metió en la boca la camisa del señor Moore. La cogió de la cabeza y la golpeó contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Puta- gruñó Jess al ver como quedaba inconsciente.

Se acercó rápidamente a Harry y desató las correas que le inmovilizaban contra la mesa. El chico se quedó unos segundos recostado incapaz de moverse y se incorporó con la ayuda de Jess.

Estaba completamente pálido por la pérdida de sangre y se mareo cuando ella le movió. Jess recogió su blusa destrozada y rompió una de las mangas que utilizó para vendar la herida de bala. Harry solo hizo un gesto de dolor cuando ella apretó el nudo.

-Lo siento- susurró Jess.

Harry negó con la cabeza y ella cogió sus pantalones y le ayudó a ponérselo. Él se puso de pie y ella se los subió.

-Mi ropa está destrozada- susurró Jess mirándole mientras le abrochaba los pantalones.

-Ponte mis calzoncillos y mi camiseta- le dijo él, sabiendo no era una opción que ella se pusiese la ropa de esos malnacidos.

Jess asintió y le obedeció mientras él se dirigía sujetándose las costillas hasta la cámara de video. Había seguido grabando todo ese tiempo. Abrió donde estaba metida la cinta y la sacó. Esas eran unas pruebas perfectas para que a esos hijos de puta les cayesen años de prisión.

-¿Podrás correr?- le preguntó Jess sabiendo que su malestar era más físico.

-Tendré que poder- respondió en un susurro sabiendo que no había otra opción.

Harry cogió una cuerda que había por allí y se acercó a los cuatro hombres que dormían.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Jess asustada.

-Coge la varita de Marietta- respondió él.

Jess se giró a la joven tirada en el suelo y vio su varita entre sus dedos. Se acercó despacio para no despertarla. Mientras Harry se agachó junto a los cuerpos desnudos de esos hombres y deseó cortarles las pelotas, en vez de eso comenzó a atar los pies de todos ellos con la cuerda.

Cuando terminó, se giró para mirar a Jess que aún estaba intentando quitarle la varita de entre los dedos a Marietta.

-Vamos, Jess- la apremió Harry.

-La agarra muy fuerte- le dijo Jess mirándole por lo que no pudo ver como Marietta abría los ojos- busca la de los otros.

-Eso es lo que hago pero no las enc…

Se giró sin terminar la frase cuando oyó un ruido a sus espaldas. Marietta agarraba a Jess del cuello y esta estaba intentando liberarse.

-¡Escapan!- gritó Marietta.

Los otros se despertaron sobresaltados y cuando vieron a Harry de pie junto a ellos, se levantaron pero cayeron al suelo por las cuerdas que lo retenían. Jess le asestó un puñetazo en la cara a Marietta que la soltó y levantándose corrió hacia la puerta donde Harry ya la estaba esperando.

Al salir del granero se encontraron con un jeep. Jess intentó abrirlo pero la puerta no cedió. Le dio un golpe, furiosa.

-No hay tiempo para eso- le dijo Harry que abrió el capó y tiró de unos cables del coche hasta arrancarlos- no podremos escapar con él pero ellos no podrán utilizarlo para perseguirnos.

Harry miró al horizonte.

-Tenemos que llegar al bosque- le dijo Harry viendo la gran maizal que se les presentaba y al final un bosque de altos árboles- podremos escondernos entre los árboles. Es nuestra única posibilidad- Jess asintió.- corre con todas tus fuerzas y no mires atrás.

-¡Crucius!- gritó Marietta que estaba en la puerta con la nariz sangrándole.

Jess logró esquivarlo y se escondió tras el coche junto a Harry. Se miraron.

-Ahora o nunca- le dijo él- corre.

Los dos echaron a correr y se metieron en el maizal mientras oía como Marietta gritaba, desesperada, llamando a los otros que salieron con las varitas en las manos y con los pantalones puestos.

Los oyeron correr tras ellos. Algunos hechizos pasaban rozándoles y también oyeron el ruido de un arma al ser disparada. Apartaban a su paso todo lo que se les interponía, poniendo todas las fuerzas que les quedaban en esa carrera que les suponía poner distancia entre ellos y la muerte.

Oían los gritos de sus perseguidores que se gritaban dándose órdenes. Sus voces desprendían rabia y furia. Y tanto Harry como Jess supieron que si les encontraban acabarían con ellos.

El camino hasta el bosque parecía tan largo y sus cuerpos torturados empezaban a sufrir los estragos de todo lo que les habían hecho. Pero no se detuvieron, sabían que esa no era una opción.

Jess tropezó cuando estaban a unos metros del bosque. Harry se detuvo y vio cómo se ponía en pie soltando un grito de furia, le tendió una mano y ella la tomó para retomar la carrera.

Alcanzaron los árboles y un hechizo se estrelló contra uno de ellos. Harry, no siguiendo su propio consejo, miró por encima de su hombro y vio como Marietta era la última en alcanzar el límite del bosque.

Tiró de Jess y siguió corriendo mientras esquivaban lo que les salía al paso y lo que sus cazadores les lanzaban. Luces rojas, verdes y azules se estrellaban cerca de sus cabezas y pies. Las balas cortaban el aire y se incrustaban en los árboles.

Atravesaron el bosque intentando darles esquinazo pero no eran capaces.

-Harry- dijo Jess con la respiración acelerada y señalando algo.

El chico siguió el dedo de la joven y vio lo que a ella tanto le había aliviado. Había una carretera, solo necesitaban alcanzarla y que un coche les parara. Su única posibilidad era que un buen samaritano decidiese ayudarles.

Jess ansiosa aumentó el ritmo de la carrera poniéndose por delante de él que aún la tenía agarrada de la mano. Estaba tan desesperada por llegar que no vio un agujero que había unos metros por delante de ellos y que estaba oculto por hojas.

-Jess- tiró a tiempo de ella para que no cayera por él.

Lo esquivaron y siguieron corriendo. Harry volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro y para su satisfacción vio como Terence, Gerard y el señor Moore no salteaban el hoyo y caían en él. Joseph se detuvo justo en el borde y Marietta se detuvo para ayudarles a salir.

Harry y Jess alcanzaron la carretera. No pasaba ningún coche pero… si unas luces les hicieron darse cuenta de que alguien iba. Se pusieron en medio de la carretera y la camioneta no tuvo más remedio que pararse.

Harry se acercó a la ventanilla del piloto sin percatarse que estaba situada en el lado contraria al que él estaba acostumbrado. En el interior de la cabina iba un hombre que era quien conducía, una mujer y dos niños pequeños que estaban sentados entre ellos. En la parte de atrás de la camioneta con el viento rodeándoles dos perros.

-Por favor, necesitamos que nos lleven hasta un teléfono.

La familia parecía asustada por el aspecto que llevaban los dos y Jess miraba hacía el bosque a la espera de que alguno de sus perseguidores saliesen.

-Por favor- repitió Harry desesperado- no vamos a hacerles daño.

El hombre comenzó a hablar con la mujer en un idioma que Harry no entendía. Parecía francés ¿Dónde diablos estaban? Jess miró la camioneta y apartó a Harry de la ventanilla. Comenzó a hablar rápidamente en un francés fluido como si fuese su propia lengua y de pronto recordó que ella había estudiado en Beauxbatons.

La chica pareció suplicarle a la pareja que terminó haciéndoles un gesto para que subieran a la parte de atrás con los dos perros.

-Vamos, Harry- le dijo Jess subiéndose a la camioneta y ayudando al chico.

El hombre se puso en marcha y en pocos minutos, sus perseguidores salieron del bosque y se detuvieron en medio de la carretera viendo cómo se alejaba el coche. Vieron como Terence apuntaba con su varita pero ya estaban demasiado lejos para darles.

Jess y Harry se recostaron en la camioneta y oyeron el grito de rabia de Terence. Eran libres por el momento.

La joven se giró a la cabina y dio unos golpes suaves en el cristal. La mujer abrió la ventanilla y la miró. Jess empezó a hablar rápidamente con ella, después de unos minutos se detuvo y la mujer volvió a cerrar la ventanilla.

-¿Qué habéis hablado?- preguntó Harry.

-Como me imaginaba al hablar con ellos, nos encontramos en Francia, a bastantes kilómetros de Paris que esta al Norte de donde nos encontramos. Les he preguntado si podrían llevarnos pero nos han dicho que ellos no van allí que volvían a casa cuando nos encontraron. Están asustado, es normal, míranos- Harry asintió- me han dicho que nos llevarán hasta un motel de carretera que hay a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Está un poco escondido. A partir de ahí nos tendremos que buscar la vida.

-Es más de lo que mucha gente habría hecho- asintió Harry.

Jess asintió. Los dos quedaron en silencio y ella terminó quedándose dormida apoyada en el hombro de Harry. Estuvieron como dos horas de viaje hasta que la camioneta se detuvo. Jess abrió los ojos al ser zarandeada por Harry y el hombre se bajó del automóvil.

Estaban frente a un motel.

Le dijo a Jess algo y asintió. De pronto el hombre sacó unos cuantos euros y se los dio a la chica mientras le decía algo. Ella le miró agradecida y le dio un abrazo que pilló por sorpresa al hombre.

La mujer, que también se había bajado, estuvo rebuscando entre sus maletas de las que sacó algo de ropa que le tendió a Jess. Esta se lo agradeció y los dos vieron cómo se marchaban.

-Nos dieron dinero para que pagásemos el hotel y algo de ropa- susurró Jess- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Pasaremos aquí la noche, no creo nos encuentren, tienen que volver a la granja, reparar el coche y buscarnos, y esto está muy escondido. Para cuando lo encuentren, nosotros ya nos habremos ido- le dijo Harry sin atreverse a tocarla por miedo a su rechazo.- Vamos

Se dirigieron a la entrada del motel que tenía forma de U, donde se veían numerosas puertas y en el medio de la U se podía ver un coche de algún cliente. Entraron por la puerta principal para ver a un recepcionista delgaducho y con pinta de guarro, detrás del mostrador.

Se les quedó mirando fijamente debido al aspecto que presentaban los dos. Jess se acercó al mostrador escoltada por Harry. La joven empezó a hablar con el hombre y le dio el dinero que les pedía por la habitación. El tipo a cambio les dio una llave del que colgaba un llavero con el número diez.

Mientras se dirigían a la recepción, Jess se giró para mirar a Harry y le dijo:

-No ha puesto ningún inconveniente por nuestro aspecto.

-Este tipo por dinero dejaría dormir aquí a cualquiera- le dijo Harry no sintiéndose muy complacido con ese pensamiento. En cuanto tuviesen oportunidad tenían que largarse de allí.

Harry abrió la puerta, la hizo entrar y cerró tras él. Ella encendió la luz de le mesilla y pudieron ver una habitación pequeña con una cama de matrimonio que ocupaba la mayor parte de ella, una televisión justo enfrente y sillón en un rincón del cuarto. Junto a la cama había una puerta que daba a un baño pequeño. No era gran cosa pero lo suficiente para una noche.

Harry corrió las cortinas y Jess dejó la ropa que les habían dado sobre la cama y miró a su alrededor.

-Nunca había estado en un motel de estos- comentó mirando el horrible papel de las paredes que iba a juego con las feísimas sabanas. Se giró a mirarle- debería mirarte las heridas… aun tienes la bala dentro.

-Primero dúchate- le dijo sabiendo lo incomoda que debía estar ella.

-Lo tuyo es más urgente- se negó ella.- dúchate y yo pediré más toallas y algo de comida- al ver que él dudaba, se acercó a él, le dio unas toallas que había y la ropa limpia- vamos.

-Está bien- terminó él diciendo- pero dejo la puerta abierta por si necesitas algo.

Ella asintió y Harry se metió al baño. Deteniéndose frente al lavabo, se quitó la manga de la blusa de Jess que estaba empapada de sangra por suerte la hemorragia se había detenido. Se observó fijándose en lo magullado y herido que estaba.

Decidiendo que no era muy halagüeño mirarse en el espejo, abrió el grifo de la ducha, se desnudó y se metió bajo el agua mientras escuchaba como Jess hablaba por el teléfono con el recepcionista.

Con el agua cayéndole encima se sintió mucho mejor. Con cuidado se limpió las heridas y se abstuvo de tocarse la de la bala. Jess se asomó al baño y él pudo ver su sombra a través de la cortina.

-Ya han traído algo de comer- le dijo.

-Ahora salgo- respondió él.

Vio la chica volvía al cuarto y salió de la ducha preguntándose cuanto tiempo había estado allí. Se puso los pantalones que le había prestado el hombre y que le venían un poco cortos pero menos era nada. La camiseta no se la puso porque tendría que hacer algo con la herida.

Cuando volvió a la habitación vio que Jess estaba sentada en la cama, comiéndose un sándwich. Ella le miró y él se sentó frente a ella.

-Siento haber empezado sin ti- se disculpó- es que tenía mucha hambre.

-Tranquila- negó él dándole un bocado a un sándwich- come todo lo que quieras.

Jess asintió y después de que se comiese un sándwich más y que bebiese mucha agua, se fue a duchar. Se tiró bastante tiempo allí, con la puerta cerrada pero Harry no se atrevió a entrar. No sabía lo que hacer, lo que decir para aliviar la tensión del momento.

Cuando ella volvió, Harry vio que tenía los ojos rojos por lo que debía haber estado llorando pero el hizo como que no se daba cuenta. Se levantó de la cama y se puso a tirar las sobras a la basura que había en el baño.

Jess también entró en el baño y llenó un barreño con agua. Le cogió de la mano e hizo que se sentase en el retrete. Sacó un cuchillo, que había ido con la comida, del bolsillo y miró a Harry.

-¿Estás listo?- le dijo poniendo la mano en la espalda desnuda del chico que se estremeció.

-Listo- le respondió poniéndose una toalla entre los dientes.

Jess se inclinó sobre él y observó la herida, inspeccionándola. Después de unos segundos de incertidumbre, agarró el cuchillo y le empezó a hurgar en la herida, buscando la bala. Cuando la encontró, intentó sacarla pero era imposible con un chuchillo.

-Necesito unas pinzas- le dijo Jess deteniéndose y Harry dejó de apretar los dientes- pero no tengo nada parecido.- Después de unos segundos de duda, le miró- ¿confías en mí?

El asintió sin dudarlo y ella le agarró del hombro y con la otra mano introdujo el dedo índice. Harry apretó con fuerza la toalla. Jess tocó la bala y después de unos largos minutos, pudo sacarla. Taponó la herida con una toalla para cortar la hemorragia que había comenzado de nuevo. Harry escupió la toalla y Jess le puso la bala en la mano.

-Gracias- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Ella taponándole la herida y él intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Después ella le dejó a solas unos minutos y cuando regreso a la habitación vio que Jess se había tumbado en la cama.

Harry se dirigió al sillón que había y se sentó en él.

-Descansa, Jess- le dijo- yo me quedaré vigilando.

-No, descansaremos los dos- le dijo ella- lo necesitamos y ellos tardaran unas horas en encontrarnos. Y ven a la cama, ese sillón no parece cómodo.

-¿Qué dices?- mintió Harry- es estupendo.

En realidad no quería incomodarla. Ella había pasado en pocas horas por cosas muy duras y en esos momentos lo que menos querría sería tener a un chico cerca.

-Ven aquí, Harry- le dijo ella- la cama es grande y me sentiré más segura contigo al lado.

Dudo pero al final terminó levantándose y se acercó a ella. Se sentó en el borde y luego se tumbó boca arriba en su lado de la cama. Ella estaba de lado y le miraba. Colocó una mano en la toalla que aún tenía sobre el hombro e hizo un poco de presión.

El silencio reinó entre ellos y ninguno parecía dispuesto a romperlo. Harry estiró la mano y apagó la luz de la mesilla, todo quedó a oscuras a su alrededor.

-Harry- susurró ella.

-¿Si?- preguntó él sin apartar la vista del techo mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo.

-¿No me vas a preguntar porque me he callado todo este tiempo lo que el señor Moore me hacía?- preguntó.

Harry suspiró.

-No, Jess, si lo hiciste tendrías buenos motivos- le dijo Harry- no soy nadie para juzgarte.

-Tenía miedo- le confesó- y estaba tan avergonzada.

Harry giró la cabeza para mirarla y vio que ella seguía tumbada de lado. A pesar de la oscuridad, entraba algo de luz del exterior y pudo ver sus mejillas repletas de lágrimas.

-No debes avergonzarte de nada- le dijo Harry- no has hecho nada malo, ellos son los que han hecho cosas horribles, ellos son los que deberían sentir vergüenza.

-No lo entiendes, Harry- susurró ella- tan solo tenía 11 años cuando todo empezó. Fue el mismo día que recibí la carta que me decía que estaba aceptada en Beauxbatons. Estaba pletórica, era el colegio al que había ido mi madre y siempre quise ir a él. Mi padre orgulloso le enseñó la carta al señor Moore. Para mí él siempre había sido el hombre simpático que me halagaba con sus comentarios y me llenaba de regalos, más que a ninguno de mis hermanos. Mi padre decía que sentía debilidad por mí- Jess asintió- y así era pero no como mi padre pensaba, sino de una forma enferma.

Harry la observó en silencio. Ella le estaba eligiendo para desahogarse y él escucharía todo lo que tuviese que decirle por muy duro que fuese.

-Ese día, cuando nos quedamos a solas, empezó a halagarme con comentarios sobre mi ropa y de pronto sentí que algo me tocaba la pierna. Cuando bajé la mirada vi la mano de ese hombre tocándome, me estaba acariciando pero no como hacían mis padres, me hizo sentir incómoda pero no me atreví a decir nada. Él era amigo de mis padres y no podía ser descortés con él y yo era demasiado pequeña para comprender lo que estaba pasando- Harry intentó controlar su rabia mientras escuchaba esas cosas- Empezó a preguntar cosas como que si tenía novio, empezó a hablarme de sexo y me preguntó que si quería probarlo… todo eso mientras su mano cada vez se acercaba más a mis bragas. Me aparté de él al sentirme incomoda y él continúo diciéndome que si lo deseaba él me enseñaría que era el sexo pero aunque yo me negué, él continúo con sus caricias. Entonces me pregunto si alguna vez había visto un pene y de pronto él me estaba cogiendo la mano para acariciarle el suyo. La colocó sobre el bulto que había en sus pantalones mientras me decía que a pesar de que todo eso no era nada malo, no debía contárselo a nadie. Yo me sentía fatal. Por suerte llegaron mis padres y él me soltó pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de nada. Esa noche me fui a mi habitación y lloré porque sentía que había hecho algo malo

-Jess, tú no hiciste nada malo- le aseguró Harry.

-Lo sé, pero así me sentí en ese momento- murmuró ella- pronto llegó el momento de empezar las clases y las posibilidades del señor Moore se esfumaron, lo que fue un alivio para mí. Yo siempre había sido una niña muy feliz pero desde ese día estuve mucho más apagada. Pero la estancia en el colegio pasó muy rápido, y cuando volví a casa había cambiado mucho mi aspecto… había crecido y mi cuerpo seguía desarrollándose dando paso al cuerpo de una mujer aun así todavía me quedaba mucho para tener el cuerpo que tengo ahora. A pesar de todo el señor Moore no fue indiferente a mi cambio, cuando en Navidad fui a visitar a mi familia. Nos iba a visitar muy a menuda en vacaciones, solo o con su familia no importaba. Yo intentaba no quedarme a solas con él cuando iba y lo conseguí la mayor parte de las vacaciones pero la noche antes de volver al colegio, él consiguió acorralarme en el baño.

Jess miraba a Harry sin verle en realidad, parecía como si estuviese rememorando ese día.

-Ese día me dieron mi primer beso- susurró. Harry cerró los ojos, horrorizado- me besó sin mi consentimiento. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca virginal. Yo era una niña y siempre había soñado en cómo sería mi primer beso, me lo había imaginado como los de las películas y ese beso no se parecía en nadie a los que yo había soñado. Empezó a sobarme los pechos que ya se estaban desarrollando pero logré librarme de él y huí. Me acababan de dar mi primer beso y lo único que podía a hacer era llorar. Esa noche me había arrebatado la posibilidad de dar mi primer beso pero me prometí que no me arrebataría la posibilidad de perder la virginidad con quien lo desease- suspiró- así que cuando volví al colegio, mi único empeño era conocer a alguien que me diese lo que el señor Moore parecía decidido a arrebatarme. Vi al candidato perfecto en un chico del último curso, guapísimo y que siempre era muy amable con todo el mundo.

Jess le quitó la toalla con la que estaba taponando la herida y ambos vieron que ya no sangraba. La dejó a un lado y volvió a tumbarse.

-Le engañé. Hice creer a Michael, así es como se llamaba, que era una chica de cursos superiores. Él se lo creyó pues yo había observado a las chicas más mayores y había comenzado a peinarme y a maquillarme como ellas hacían. También es cierto que mi cuerpo estaba más desarrollado que el de otras chicas de mi misma edad y eso me ayudó con mi engaño. Pensó que tenía 13 años y él por ese entonces tenía 17. Empezamos a salir, yo le pedí que mantuviera lo nuestro en secretos, le dije que no quería que llegase a oídos de mis padres que tenía novio, pero en realidad era porque si alguien se enteraba de lo nuestro, le podrían decir que yo era una chica de primero. Él aceptó. Fueron unos meses maravillosos, él me hacía sentir en una nube y me enamoré de ese chico que me trataba como a una reina. Él me daba besos que deseaba y me susurraba al oído que me quería… y entonces sucedió, un día hicimos el amor. Fui tan feliz.- Jess le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una suave sonrisa en los labios- Fue un desastre porque él también era virgen y ambos estábamos muy nerviosos pero me trató con delicadeza y aunque me dolió… fui feliz porque yo había decidido que Michael fuese el primero y había conseguido que nadie me arrebatase el privilegio de elegir.

-¿Qué sucedió entre Michael y tú?- preguntó.

-Se enteró de mi mentira. Una tarde decidió contárselo a su mejor amigo, no puedo culparle era feliz y quería compartirlo con él, el problema era que su amigo me había visto con los demás niños de primero y como Michael no se lo creía, le llevó hasta una de las clases en las que en ese momento estaba yo. Cuando le vi allí y él me vio salir rodeado de niños de primero, se me partió el corazón… tendrías que haber visto su cara. Intenté explicárselo pero él no me dejó… estaba furioso, dolido y se sintió tan sucio por haber estado con alguien tan pequeño… yo le entendía era demasiado joven y él ya se había sentido un poco preocupado cuando creyó que tenía 13 años así que cuando supo que tenía en realidad 11…- Jess guardó silencio- lo dejamos. Él no volvió a dirigirme la palabra y yo me quedé con el hermoso recuerdo de lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

Acarició las sábanas y no miró a Harry mientras continuaba con el relato.

-Terminó el curso y volví a casa. Ese verano, el señor Moore consiguió hacerme cosas horribles, me tocaba, me besaba y yo lo único que podía hacer era intentar esquivarle para no quedarme a solas con él. El tiempo pasaba, yo odiaba ir a casa en vacaciones porque me tenía que encontrar con él y cuando estaba en el colegio, salía con chicos buscando llenar el vacío que había en mi corazón. Al señor Moore no parecía importarle nada, no le importaba que la casa estuviese llena o que su mujer y Terence estuviesen cerca o incluso mis padres… el aprovechaba todo los momentos que tenía para abusar de mi… cumpleaños, fiestas, visitas, cualquier cosas para tocarme, besarme y hacerme sentir una basura. Es cierto que nunca hubo penetración, ahora sé por qué. Antes temía que perdiese la inocencia que le atrajo de mí y luego temió dejarme embarazada, lo que fue un alivio. Aunque bueno ya ha conseguido lo que ha querido durante años, por fin me ha tenido.

De pronto un torrente de lágrimas descendió por sus mejillas y el corazón de Harry se resquebrajó ante su dolor.

-Es tan difícil explicar cómo me he sentido todos estos años, el vacío tan grande que ha habido en mi pecho, el miedo que durante años me ha acechado… me aterra estar a solas por el miedo a que él se me aparezca… cada vez que le veía el miedo me abrumaba y me paralizaba… a ese hombre no le importaba nada, ni que estuviese saliendo con su hijo, ni que fuese la hija del que era como su hermano, ni que tan solo fuese una niña, su único empeño era saciar su sed de mí. Y yo callé durante años callé, asustada, avergonzada y asqueada por lo que ese hombre hacía con mi cuerpo. Y desee encontrar en los hombres con los que me acostaba, al que fuese capaz de llenar el vacío de mi corazón y el que me ayudase a reconstruir mi alma marchita pero ninguno era capaz de hacerlo hasta que…- la chica guardó silencio y cerró los ojos. Harry suspiró y miró al techo siendo demasiado cobarde para no decirle lo que sentía- y por unos días, creí que Terence lograría hacerlo, tuve la tonta idea de pensar que cuando el señor Moore viese que salía con su hijo, desistiese en su empeño por tenerme, pero ni eso le detuvo y las cosas con Terence comenzaron a ir mal… y cuando quise dejarlo, fue imposible… él estaba obsesionado conmigo y se negó a dejarme ir. Me obligó a estar con él y me hizo cosas terribles y cuando creí que todo había acabado, cuando por fin fui libre de Terence… me di cuenta de que jamás sería libre hasta que el señor Moore no desapareciese de mi vida, por eso fui a su despacho esa noche y por mi culpa nos ha sucedido todo esto y estamos en este embrollo.

-No, Jess, ni se te ocurre decir que todo esto es por tu culpa porque no es así. Todo este tiempo has sido muy valiente y todas esas cosas que les has dicho esta noche a esos hijos de puta, eran una verdad enorme que no todo el mundo habría sido capaz de decir estando en la situación en la que estábamos.- Harry la cogió de la barbilla e hizo que le mirara- no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Harry la soltó e intentando digerir toda esa información y ella recordó todo su pasado.

-¿Volviste a ver a Michael?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí- sonrió- tuvieron que pasar años. Fue un verano… yo tenía 16 años y le vi trabajando en un supermercado en el que había entrado con mi madre. Estaba de reponedor y ya contaba con 22 años, estaba estudiando en la universidad y trabajaba los veranos allí para sacarse algo de dinero. Cuando nos vimos, él me sonrió, me pidió disculpas por cómo se comportó y por no haberme dejado que me explicara pero yo no estaba enfadada con él, de Michael solo guardaba un bonito recuerdo. Me dijo…- Jess retuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- que nunca me había olvidado, por supuesto había salido con otras pero yo siempre estuve en su corazón. Me invitó a salir y estuvimos saliendo durante casi todo el verano, fue un soplo de aire fresco porque yo tuve una excusa constante para no estar en casa y por lo tanto no vi al señor Moore apenas pero un día en el que iba a salir con Michael… el señor Moore me hizo esas horribles cosas y cuando me encontré con mi novio… estaba histérica, no paraba de llorar y me costaba respirar. Dejé a Michael, él no se merecía a una chica como yo, él necesitaba a una chica que fuese solo para él y que no tuviese que compartir con un psicópata. Me suplicó que no le dejara, que me quería… quería que le contase lo que sucedía pero yo no pude. Me costó muchísimo dejarle ir pero no porque le amase sino porque era mi vía de escape para no estar cerca del señor Moore constantemente. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que quería a Michael muchísimo pero no le amaba como la primera vez…- le miró- comprendí que tú ya estabas en mi corazón.

Harry la miró y ella le sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo siento, sé que no te gusta oír que alguien pueda sentir esos sentimientos hacia ti.

Harry suspiró y ambos quedaron en silencio, mirando el techo, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, en sus miedos y en sus pasados.

-Tenía 17 años cuando conocí a Abie- empezó Harry sabiendo que necesitaba contarle esto a ella. Jess giró la cabeza y le miró, en silencio- antes que ella yo solo había estado con Cho, un romance estúpido que duro poco tiempo. Así que cuando conocí a Abie, apenas tenía experiencia en los asuntos amorosos- entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar cómo sucedieron las cosas- Nos conocimos en octubre de mi séptimo año en una salida que hicimos a Hogsmeade. Yo creí que había sido cosa del azar pero en realidad ese encuentro fue planeado como todo en mi relación con Abie. Ese día, me invitó a ir a su casa una noche para cenar, yo en un principio dije que no porque no se nos permitía salir del colegio por la noche pero luego acepté… no siempre se tenía la oportunidad de tener un cita con una chica mayor que tú y que fuese tan guapa.

Harry se rascó la cabeza y continúo:

-Me escapé del colegio y fui a su encuentro. Esa noche nos besamos y yo quedé prendado de ella, fue maravillosa. Después de esa cita vinieron más, fue en la tercera cuando nos acostamos. Yo perdí con ella mi virginidad y fue un maldito desastre- sonrió avergonzado- me corrí antes de que ella hubiese terminado pero a pesar de todo, ella se comportó comprensiva conmigo, no la convenía enfadarse a fin de cuentas. Seguimos con nuestras citas en las que siempre terminábamos follando y entonces en noviembre, cuando solo hacía un mes que nos veíamos, me dijo que estaba embarazada.

-De ahí nació Chad- dijo Jess y Harry asintió.

-Yo estaba pletórico, por fin iba a tener una familia, mía y de nadie más. Por fin iba a tener a alguien que llevase mi sangre- Harry se tumbó de lado tal y como estaba ella y se miraron en la oscuridad- era feliz, a pesar de que la guerra estaba en su apogeo era feliz. Mantuve en secreto mi relación con Abie, arriesgándome cada vez que iba a verla a ser capturado por los mortífagos. Solo conocían de su existencia mis amigos y ni siquiera ellos sabían que estaba embarazada. Pasó el tiempo y mi enfrentamiento con Voldemort llegó. Luché con uñas y dientes porque no pensaba dejar a mi hijo huérfano como me pasó a mí y porque no quería abandonar a la mujer que amaba.

-Ganaste- sonrió Jess- y por eso volvieron los muertos en las dos guerras.

-Si- asintió Harry- entre ellos mis padres y Sirius. Éramos libres, podíamos estar con quien quisiéramos. Presenté a Abie a mis padres, a Sirius y a Remus, ellos fueron más listos que yo y se dieron cuenta de que Abie no era tan maravillosa como yo creía. Me dijeron que me hiciera cargo de mi hijo pero que no cometiera la locura de casarme con ella como tenía pensado hacer. Me enfurecí con ellos, eran las primeras personas a las que les presentaba a la mujer que amaba, ni siquiera mis amigos la conocían, y en vez de felicitarme y alegrarse por mi pretendían que la dejase marchar… a ella, a la persona que me había mantenido vivo durante esos meses en los que tan solo me sentía.

Suspiró y miró a Jess a los ojos.

-Me enfadé con ellos, les dije cosas horribles. No quise creerlos, podían ser mis padres pero en realidad para mí eran desconocidos y Abie, en cambio, era la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Me largué, dejé a mi familia, y a mis amigos, ellos no llegaron a conocer a Abie, ni supieron que estaba embarazada hasta que volví dos meses después de haberme ido.

-¿Qué pasó en esos dos meses?- preguntó Jess.

-La relación maravillosa que habíamos tenido al principio, se esfumó. Estábamos la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, yo me tuve que poner a trabajar pues el dinero que había utilizado durante mis años de estudiante, pertenecía a mis padres y a mi padrino ahora que habían regresado, así que yo tenía que sacar a mi familia adelante. Eso parecía molestar a Abie ya que ella creía que nosotros nos merecíamos parte de ese dinero. Discutíamos todos los días aunque casi siempre era yo el que caía rendido a sus pies, pidiendo que me perdonase. Una noche de julio nació Chad. Yo en un principio me preocupe porque nacía con un mes de adelanto pero en cuanto lo tuve en mis brazos, todos mis miedos se fueron… era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y era mío.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Que descubrí que en realidad no era mío- Harry sonrió con tristeza- al poco de haber nacido Chad, y un día que volvía de mi trabajo, me encontré a Abie con un tipo en nuestra cama, follando como dos animales. Mi mundo se derrumbó.

-Lo siento- Jess colocó una mano en el brazo para consolarle- ¿Quién era?

-El novio de Abie… estaban saliendo desde hacía tres años, era un yonki al igual que ella. Entre los dos confabularon el plan con el que pretendían engatusarme. En octubre se habían enterado de que Abie estaba embarazada y sabían que yo por ese entonces estaba en Hogwarts, así que aprovecharon la primera salida que hice a Hogsmeade para realizar el plan. Lo lograron, Abie me enamoró y me hizo creer que estaba embaraza de mí pero algo les salió mal, yo no tenía el dinero por el que ellos habían realizado ese plan. Por eso Abie estaba siempre tan arisca conmigo y me pedía que hiciese las paces con mi familia. Ellos querían mi dinero para seguir con sus vicios y poder cuidar a Chad. Al novio de Abie no le importaba ser el otro con tal de tener dinero para sus drogas. Ella nunca me quiso.

-Es horrible- susurró Jess.

-Me marché- continúo- La dejé allí con su novio, estaba furioso y enfadado con el mundo. Pero también estaba avergonzado por lo que no volví en seguida con mi familia, ¿Con qué cara les miraba yo ahora? Les había abandonado por una mujer que me había engañado. Estuve un mes vagando por Londres, viviendo en la calle hasta que conocí a una banda de delincuentes. Me hice uno de ellos después de salvar al líder, me acogió como su mano derecha y me volví uno de ellos. Robaba, peleaba y me tiraba a cuanta mujer se me cruzaba… siempre bajo el consentimiento de ellas, claro. Me volví en el hijo de puta que soy ahora, descargaba la rabia y la furia sobre los demás… probé de todo y no solo me refiero al sexo, que Merlín sabe que hice de todo, sino también probé las drogas y el alcohol. Una parte de mi deseaba morir y la otra deseaba vivir. Cuando me drogaba y bebía hasta reventar era porque quería morirme y cuando follaba era porque deseaba vivir y sentir algo. Me juré que jamás volvería a enamorarme, convencido de que las mujeres solo servían para ser folladas.

-¿Por qué volviste con tu familia?

-En ese mes conocí también a Ami cuando fui a hacerme mi primer tatuaje, al ser mago me reconoció y se sorprendió al ver con las personas con las que andaba metido. Él me sacó de ese mundo e intentó reconducirme por el buen camino, intentó convencerme para que volviese con mi familia. Lo logró pero no volví a ser nunca el mismo. Mis amigos fueron los únicos que se enteraron lo que había pasado en esos dos meses que estuve lejos y este año se han enterado mis padres de todo lo que sucedió.

Los dos quedaron en silencio hasta que Jess lo rompió.

-Gracias- susurró. Él la miró y vio que ella le sonreía- gracias por habérmelo contado. Buenas noches, Harry.

Ella cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Él la observó y sonrió, nunca se había sentido tan ligero, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima al habérselo contado todo a Jess.

Se tumbó junto a ella, cerró los ojos y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

**Nota de la autora:**

El final de otro capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo se llama _"Perdóname. Ámame. ¿Cásate conmigo?"_. Hasta la próxima.


	54. Perdóname Ámame ¿Cásate conmigo?

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Este es el último capítulo, el próximo será un epilogo.

Es cierto que este fic ha gustado pero también ha disgustado mucho pero bueno no siempre a todo el mundo le va a gustar lo que haces. Solo deciros que muchas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis vuestras críticas tanto buenas como malas porque me ayudan a mejorar.

Por cierto he publicado el primer capítulo de una nueva historia que también estará subida en potterfics, así que si queréis pasarlo por ella, hacedlo.

Espero que os guste y esperad el epilogo que espero no tardar en hacerlo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 53: Perdóname. Ámame. ¿Cásate conmigo? **

_Dahlia estaba muerta en su cuna, la tormenta arreciaba contra la tétrica casa, las miles de lágrimas saladas de Jess caían como gotas que le empapaban mientras corría hacía ella por el jardín viendo como ese hombre encapuchado y del que solo podía distinguir sus ojos negros, se la llevaba. _

_Ese muro invisible volvía a impedirle el paso como cada noche… cada vez que lo tocaba podía oír las palabras discriminatorias de Jess, podía sentir su rabia y su odio… y seguía escuchándolas hasta que arrepentido caía al suelo suplicándole que le perdonase… sabía perfectamente a quien suplicaba, a ella, a Jess._

_Corría y corría una y otra vez tras ellos, queriendo llegar a tiempo antes de que ocurriese lo que nunca podía evitar, que Jess muriese._

_Escuchó la suave melodía de un silbido, algo bajo y suave pero que le ponía los pelos de punta. Y esas lágrimas seguían empapándole, sorteando los obstáculos que le impedían llegar hasta ella._

_Y esa melodía en forma de silbido le seguía como ave de rapiña. Se detuvo de golpe cuando vio el cuerpo desnudo de Jess en el borde del acantilado… como siempre no había llegado a tiempo._

_-No- susurró suplicante mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_Se acercó a ella con paso inseguro, se arrodillo junto a su cuerpo y la meció contra él. Mientras ella le miraba con sus ojos azules y su cuerpo ensangrentado temblaba por el frío._

_Se acercó a su boca para escuchar las palabras que le atormentaban incluso despierto._

_-Solo tú puedes salvarme, Harry- y la vio morir entre sus brazos como todas las noches desde que la dejó._

_La abrazó con fuerza mientras el dolor de su muerte le golpeaba con fuerza. La suplicó que no le dejase pero ella ya se había ido como la lluvia que había terminado._

_Levantó la cabeza y vio al hombre encapuchado que le miraba desde el otro lado, detrás de él había otras cuatro figuras vestidas de negro, una parecía una mujer. Pero él solo tenía ojos para el hombre, que bajo el pañuelo que llevaba ocultando gran parte de su cara, pudo ver sus labios curvarse en una cruel sonrisa. _

_Y la melodía volvió a sonar y vio que era él el que la silbaba, los ojos verdes de Harry se clavaron en los negros del hombre que le miró desde debajo del ala de su sombrero._

_De pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la ropa negra desapareció y ante él pudo ver al señor Moore, a Gerard, a Joseph, a Marietta y delante de todos, el hombre que silbaba resultó ser Terence que le sonreía y vestían la ropa que habían llevado ese día mientras les torturaban. _

_El odio que sintió fue indescriptible y el deseo de matarles fue demasiado patente para soportarlo._

_-No puedes salvarla…- susurró Terence. Pero de su boca salió la frase dicha por su voz y la de los otros cuatro- no puedes salvarla… ríndete. Ella nunca volverá a ser tuya._

_Harry bajó la mirada al sentir el cuerpo de Jess temblar y vio como poco a poco se desintegraba hasta no quedar nada de ella. Nada sobre lo que llorar._

_-¡Jessica!_

Harry se despertó bruscamente y miró a su derecha para comprobar que Jess estuviese allí. Suspiró aliviado cuando la vio durmiendo apaciblemente, encogida en la cama. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y la acarició la mejilla.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era obvio que las personas de su sueño eran esos cinco hijos de puta. Pero lo que sucedía en ese sueño no iba a pasar… Jess no iba a morir… él la protegería.

Miró el reloj que había sobre la mesilla y vio que eran las nueve de la mañana. Decidió ir a hacer una llamada y luego despertaría a Jess para continuar con su camino.

Se lavó un poco la cara para despejarse, se revisó la herida de bala y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir, miró de nuevo a Jess. Suspiró y cerró la puerta tras él.

Atravesó el aparcamiento del motel y entró en la recepción. El recepcionista se encontraba detrás de su mostrador, comiendo como un cerdo y con la camisa manchada de café mientras leía un periódico.

Levantó la cabeza y le miró.

-¿Tiene un teléfono, por favor?- le dijo Harry pero el tipo le miró con el ceño fruncido. Genial no le había entendido.

Le hizo un gesto y después de unos minutos de mímica, logró entenderle. El tipo le puso el teléfono en el mostrador y Harry marcó rápidamente el número de Ron, era el único del que se acordaba.

Al segundo tono, respondieron, oír la voz de su amigo fue como un soplo de aire fresco.

-Ron- logró decir.

-Harry… ¿eres tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Jess? ¿Dónde estáis?- empezó a decir Ron rápidamente mientras se escuchaba de fondo un revuelo de voces y al pelirrojo que les pedía que se callaran.

-Logramos escapar hace unas horas- comenzó a explicarle Harry apoyándose en el mostrador y mirando al exterior a través de un ventanal- nos encontramos en algún punto de Francia…

-¿Francia? ¿Cómo coño os íbamos a encontrar?- soltó Ron.

-No sabemos exactamente donde nos encontramos, hemos pasado la noche en un motel de carretera que se encuentra medio oculto en un bosque- le explicó Harry mirando al recepcionista que le miraba sin dejar de desayunar- vamos a seguir e intentaremos llegar a París, Jess conoce un poco la ciudad y sabe dónde se encuentra el ministerio de magia. Por favor, informad a los aurores de Francia de que vamos a su ministerio…- se giró para mirar por el ventanal y se tiró al suelo al ver como un jeep se detenía en el aparcamiento del motel y de él se bajaba Terence junto a los otros- ¡coño! Ron, nos han encontrado, tengo que dejarte.

Colgó el teléfono sin levantarse del suelo. El recepcionista le miraba, curioso, se coló a gatas al otro lado del mostrador y el tipo se empezó a quejar hablando rápidamente en francés. Harry le ignoró mientras se asomaba por encima del mostrador para ver a sus perseguidores que hablaban. Nervioso, agarró al recepcionista de la pechera de la camisa y le pegó a su rostro.

-Cállate, jodido gilipollas, y ni se te ocurra decirles que estamos aquí- soltó.

A pesar de no hablar el mismo idioma, el tipo pareció entenderle porque le miró, asustado, y asintió enérgicamente. Harry le soltó y se quedó sentado en el suelo, apoyado en el mostrador.

Oyó como la puerta se abría y una serie de pasos. El señor Moore empezó a hablar en un fluido francés mientras Harry rogaba para que el recepcionista se mantuviese callado. Después de unos segundos de conversación en los que alguien estuvo tamborileando con los dedos sobre el mostrador de madera, poniendo cada vez más nervioso a Harry, se marchó.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta se había cerrado, Harry se asomó con cuidado y vio que el señor Moore se acercaba a los otros y se ponían a hablar. Era imposible salir por la puerta pero tenía que salir de allí y avisar a Jess. Llamarla por teléfono era una mala idea porque ellos oirían de qué habitación provenía el ruido y podrían ir a comprobar si el recepcionista les estaba avisando.

Vio que tras el mostrador había una puerta, se dirigió a gatas hasta allí y entró por ella. El recepcionista le siguió hablando con rapidez, molesto. Ya dentro de esa habitación se puso en pie e ignoró al hombre mientras buscaba una manera de salir de allí. Se dirigió a una pequeña ventana que había en lo alto del pequeño cuarto y se subió a un mueble para alcanzarla. Abrió la ventana y después de mucho forcejear pudo salir por la estrecha abertura.

Corrió por la parte de atrás del motel, buscando la ventana que comunicase con la habitación 10 en la que estaba hospedado con Jess. Podía oír como Terence y los otros iban puerta por puerta abriéndolas, las personas que ocupaban algunas habitaciones gritaban cuando les veían.

Harry alcanzó la ventana y empezó a golpear el cristal para despertar a la chica. Por suerte, no tardó en conseguirlo pero Jess tan somnolienta como se encontraba, creyó que llamaban a la puerta y se dirigió a ella.

-No, mierda- soltó Harry sin dejar de golpear la ventana.

Jess abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con Gerard. Reaccionó rápido e intento cerrar pero Gerard metió un brazo y se lo impidió. Jess empujó con fuerza y Harry rompió el cristal de la habitación mientras oía gritar a Gerard.

-¡Están aquí!

Harry abrió la ventana y la levantó, se colocó por ella y corrió al otro lado de la habitación. Empujó con fuerza la puerta y Gerard soltó un grito de dolor y extrajo el brazo pudiendo cerrar la puerta del todo.

-Corre- le dijo Harry a Jess cogiéndola de la mano.

Se fueron hacía la ventana y Jess fue la primera en salir mientras Harry salía, la puerta de la habitación fue derribada y Terence, Gerard y el señor Moore entraron en el cuarto del motel.

-¡Harry!- dijo Jess y vio como Marietta y Joseph llegaban corriendo por ese lado.

Terminó de salir y echaron a correr por el lado contrario al que venían los otros dos. Se internaron en el bosque mientras oían como les perseguían.

oo00oo

-¿Harry? ¿Harry?- dijo Ron pero la llamada se había cortado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha dicho, Ron?- empezó a preguntar Lily mientras los demás preguntaban a su vez otras cosas.

-¡Basta!- gritó Kingsley y todo el mundo guardó silencio- le estáis aturullando- se giró al pelirrojo- ¿qué te ha dicho?

Estaban en la clase desde donde se estaba dirigiendo el operativo, las chicas, sus amigos, las familias de Jess y Harry y los aurores rodeaban a Ron. Los únicos que faltaban eran Colin y Angie que se habían ido al entierro de la madre de él.

-Se encuentran en Francia- Kingsley asintió- escaparon anoche y la han pasado en un motel de carretera, cerca de un bosque… Jess conoce algo de Francia porque estudió allí- los padres de la chica asintieron- tienen pensado dirigirse a Paris e ir al ministerio de allí. Quieren que informemos a los aurores de Francia.

-Eso lo podemos hacer pero les tendremos que dejar el trabajo a ellos- explicó Kingsley- están fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, lo único que podemos hacer es informarles y ofrecerles nuestra ayuda.

-¿No podemos hacer más?- preguntó Lily.

-Ya sabes que no, Lily- dijo Kingsley- estamos atados de pies y manos pero ahora mismo voy a informar al ministerio de Francia y voy a exigirles que se pongan en seguida a buscarlos. Los encontraremos.

-Ellos les habían encontrado- dijo Ron y todos le miraron- Harry a colgado porque les habían encontrado en el motel. Están huyendo…

Kingsley se desapareció para informar al ministerio francés y todos rogaron para que Jess y Harry pudiesen escapar de ellos.

oo00oo

Sabían que esa carrera les alejaba cada vez más de la carretera y les adentraba sin remedio en el bosque pero no podían volver atrás, les seguían y debían librarse de ellos.

Puede que esa noche, en el motel, les hubiese venido bien para descansar y recuperarse un poco de sus heridas pero estás eran demasiado recientes para estar sanadas del todo por lo que la debilidad hacía estragos en su huida. Pero detenerse no era una opción.

Sorteando árboles caídos o los que estaban en pie, dificultándoles el paso, matorrales y ramas que se interponían en su camino… todo estaba en contra de ellos y de conseguir su objetivo: salir vivos de ese bosque y volver a casa con los suyos.

Harry miró un segundo por encima de su hombro para ver si estaban muy cerca sus perseguidores, no podía verlos pero si oírlos, cuando volvió la vista al frente y pudo ver el casi imperceptible hoyo tapado con hojas, fue demasiado tarde para sortearlo y cayó en él sin remedio.

Cayó en el profundo pero estrecho agujero que había en el suelo y las hojas y las ramas que lo habían estado ocultando, amortiguaron la caída. Jess detuvo su carrera y se acercó rápidamente al hueco.

-Harry- le llamó ella.

El chico jadeó dolorido sobre todo por la herida de bala que se había visto resentida por la caída. Logró ponerse en pie, por suerte al ser alto, el borde del hoyo no le quedaba demasiado alto pero sí tendría que escalar un poco.

-Lárgate, Jess- le dijo- huye, yo saldré de aquí, pero vete antes de que…

-No- se negó ella levantando la cabeza para ver si llegaban sus perseguidores- te ayudaré.

-Maldita, cabezota- soltó Harry mientras se acercaba a una de las paredes y buscaba salientes para apoyar los pies y las manos, resultó algo complicado porque la pared de tierra se desmenuzaba bajo su peso pero logró pasar un brazo por encima del borde, Jess se lo agarró mientras él despotricaba- tienes que ponerte a salvo.

"_A salvo"_ esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Jess cuando las escuchó. Miró de nuevo al alto muro de árboles por el que se oían acercarse sus enemigos y miró a Harry.

Lo único que importaba era que Harry estuviese a salvo, él jamás tendría que haber estado en ese despacho, ni siquiera sabía cómo se había enterado de que ella estaba allí, no se lo había preguntado… pero él había sufrido tanto esa noche, había sufrido por su culpa, por ir a ayudarla porque él jamás tendría que haber estado allí.

Si alguien tenía que salvarse y volver a casa era él, toda esta historia no iba con él, era ella a la que habían estado violando y maltratando durante semanas, era a ella de la que habían estado abusando durante años desde que era una niña… era ella la que tenía que morir ese día sí así lo había decidido el destino.

Miró a Harry que ya había puesto los dos brazos en el borde del hoyo y solo necesitaba un último impulso para salir. Le cogió de la nuca y le besó con dulzura en los labios. Harry cerró los ojos y cuando ella se apartó los abrió, pero no le gustó lo que vio en su mirada.

-Tú eres quien debes salvarte- le dijo Jess- diles a mi familia y a las chicas que las quiero.

-Jess…

-Lo siento.

Jess echó el puño hacía atrás y le asestó un golpe en la mandíbula que le dejó atontado y que le hizo caer de nuevo al hoyo, quedando recostado en el interior semiinconsciente.

Jess cogió algunas ramas que había por allí y tapó el hueco como pudo. Se puso en pie en el mismo momento en el que un rayo rojo pasaba rozándole la cabeza. Levantó la vista y vio a Terence salir de la maleza seguida de los demás.

-¡Harry!- gritó Jess mirando por encima de su hombro- ¡espérame!

Así creerían que Harry la había dejado atrás, huyendo de ellos. Se alejó del hueco en el que estaba el chico y siguió corriendo, alejándose de sus perseguidores que no perdieron tiempo y la siguieron. La iban pisando los talones pero no se detuvo mientras los hechizos la pasaban rozando.

Miró por encima de su cabeza saliendo de la maraña de árboles en la que había estado corriendo, volvió a mirar al frente a tiempo para detenerse al llegar a un acantilado. No tenía escapatoria.

Se giró para enfrentar a sus cazadores y los vio salir de entre los árboles con las varitas en alto. Se alejó de ellos todo lo que pudo, hasta que llegó al borde del acantilado y miró por encima de su hombro, viendo la gran altura a la que estaba y las profundidades del océano turbulento. La idea de saltar y morir ahogada en el agua, no parecía tan mala, al recordar como la habían torturado y violado.

Les enfrentó con la cabeza en alto, podrían torturarla, violarla y matarla pero nunca la quitarían su orgullo, ni su dignidad… ya había llorado y suplicado lo suficiente, moriría con la cabeza en alto.

-Parece que tu amado y adorado Potter te ha abandonado- le dijo Terence.

-A pesar de ello nunca le llegaras ni a la suela de los zapatos- le respondió Jess.

Terence la miró con rabia y todos se detuvieron en su avance. Había varios metros de separación entre ellos pero era una estupidez acercarse más, no tenía escapatoria.

-Si me hubieses hecho caso, Jess, todo esto se podría haber evitado pero estarás eternamente enamorada de un tipo para el que eres una más en su larga lista de zorras- le dijo Terence intentando hacerla daño con sus palabras.

-No- Jess negó con la cabeza y sonrió- porque yo estuve a punto de darle lo que nadie le había dado… la prueba más valiosa de mi amor… sé que aunque él tuviese miedo, yo fui especial.

-Si deseas tener ese estúpido consuelo, allá tú- le dijo Terence sin dejar de apuntarla- adiós, Jessica- la chica cerró los ojos, abrió los brazos a la espera de la muerte y sonrió mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Por lo menos Harry escaparía, pensó con consuelo- _¡Depulso!_

oo00oo

Harry no había perdido del todo la consciencia y cuando logró serenarse, se puso en pie. Estaba casi a oscuras pues las ramas que Jess había puesto encima impedían en mayor medida que el sol entrase en el hoyo.

La muy loca había decidido hacerse la heroína y ahora estaría huyendo de esos hijos de puta mientras él estaba allí, solo esperaba que no la hubiesen cogido. Miró hacía arriba dispuesto a escalar el muro de tierra, casi lo había logrado una vez así que podría lograrlo de nuevo.

Ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, sobre todo del hombro, se aferró a los salientes que fue encontrando y después de unos minutos logró sacar la cabeza de entre las ramas que ocultaban el agujero y luego pudo salir del todo de él.

Tumbado en el suelo intentó recuperar el aliento, no se dio a penas tiempo, se puso en pie sujetándose el hombro y echó a correr rogando por haber escogido el camino que ellos hubiesen tomado.

Vi a lo lejos el final del bosque y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo. Se detuvo junto a un árbol del límite y vio a los cinco cazadores acorralando a su presa contra el borde de un acantilado. Y entonces su sueño, el que durante meses se había repetido, le inundó la retina… le llenó la memoria y su corazón chilló de terror al rememorar el final del mismo.

Corrió hasta una gran roca y se ocultó tras ella, deseando que no le hubiesen visto. Estaba más cerca de ellos pero ¡¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

-Si me hubieses hecho caso, Jess, todo esto se podría haber evitado pero estarás eternamente enamorada de un tipo para el que eres una más en su larga lista de zorras- oyó que decía Terence.

-No- vio como Jess negaba con la cabeza- porque yo estuve a punto de darle lo que nadie le había dado… la prueba más valiosa de mi amor…- _Dahlia_, pensó Harry, sabiendo a lo que se refería- sé que aunque él tuviese miedo, yo fui especial.

Lo fue, la más especial de todas ellas. Esas palabras le hicieron recordar otras, unas que una vez le dijo su madre, no hace mucho tiempo, en una fracción de segundo aparecieron en su mente.

"_Pase lo que pase, si crees que alguien al que amas corre peligro, protégela con tu vida porque alguien que te ama te protegerá con la suya."_

-Si deseas tener ese estúpido consuelo, allá tú- las palabras de Terence le devolvieron a la realidad. Miró por encima del borde de la roca- adiós, Jessica- hubo unos segundos de silencio desde esas últimas palabras hasta que dijo el hechizo, segundos que Harry aprovechó para salir de su escondite y correr hacía Jess- _¡Depulso!_

-¡No!- gritó Harry mientras veía volar el hechizo hacía ella.

Jess abrió los ojos al oír el grito y cayó al suelo cuando Harry la placó con su cuerpo, recibiendo él el hechizo que le hizo caer por el acantilado.

-¡No!- gritó Jess soltando todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones- ¡Harry!

Quiso acercarse al borde pero alguien la agarró, chilló, pataleó y le asestó un golpe en la cara a Gerard que eran quien la sujetaba, siguió golpeándole consiguiendo que la varita del chico cayese al suelo. Intentó cogerla pero él también lo hizo, tirados en el suelo forcejearon y la varita terminó cayendo por el acantilado.

Los dedos de Jess la rozaron mientras caía y fue cuando vio el océano y como las hondas que había formado el cuerpo de Harry al caer se desvanecían poco a poco cada vez que el agua chocaba con brusquedad contra la pared del acantilado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas mientras imaginaba el cuerpo sin vida del hombre al que amaba, ya no le importaba si la mataban o no… solo deseaba que esos tipos muriesen.

-¡La muy zorra ha perdido mi varita!- soltó Gerard y la asestó una patada en el estómago que la hizo quedar tumbada boca arriba.

El cielo azul de la mañana parecía estarse riendo de ella, el sol brillaba con fuerza mientras en su corazón llovía por el dolor de la perdida. Gerard la agarró del pelo e hizo que se pusiese en pie. El odio la envenenó, nunca había sentido algo tan intenso y demoledor, tan oscuro y frío… gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones golpeó a Gerard acertándole en el estómago.

El chico la soltó, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor, de pronto como si algo la poseyera recordó las clases que le había dado Harry y le pisó con fuerza en el pie, el tipo se agachó lo suficiente para que con el talón de la mano pudiese golpearle en la cara rompiéndole la nariz que empezó a sangrar y por último con los hombros a su altura, le agarró de ellos y le asestó un rodillazo en la entrepierna que le hizo soltar el aire y caer al suelo encogido.

Todo había pasado en una fracción de segundo por lo que los otros habían asistido a la paliza de su amigo sin tener casi tiempo de reaccionar. Jess les miró, con el pecho subiéndole y bajándole rápidamente por la rabia y la adrenalina que apenas le dejaba respirar.

-¡Vamos!- gritó mirándoles- ¡Aquí estoy, matadme!

oo00oo

Harry se hundió en las profundidades del mar, el agua le atravesó con un dolor lacerante cuando hizo contacto. Su cuerpo se hundía sin remedio y poco a poco veía como la superficie se alejaba sin ser capaz de nadar hacía allí.

Los pulmones se iban llenando de agua, ahogándolo sin remedio. Cerró los ojos al caer lentamente en la inconsciencia. Entonces, sintió la suave presión de unos labios sobre su boca y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una sirena que le sonrió.

-Harry Potter- le dijo, continúo hablando pero él no la entendió.

Otra sirena le agarró de uno de los brazos y entre las dos le llevaron a la superficie. El aire le llenó los pulmones y pudo respirar, el agua intentaba llevarle hasta las rocas pero las sirenas le agarraban reteniéndole junto a ellas.

Otra más salió de la superficie y le entregó una varita. Harry la cogió entre sus dedos y ellas le miraron.

-Gracias- logró decir.

Le soltaron, quedando rodeado de las tres como si impidiesen que su cuerpo se estrellase contra las rocas, alzó el brazo y señaló al cielo.

_-¡Ascendio!-_ gritó.

Su cuerpo ascendió, saliendo del océano y volando hacia lo alto del acantilado. Vio el cuerpo de Gerard tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Vamos!- vio que gritaba Jess- ¡Aquí estoy, matadme!

Harry se posó en el suelo en el mismo momento en el que Terence alzaba la varita, apuntaba a Jess y decía:

_-¡Crucius!_

Harry levantó un muro protector entre Jess y el hechizo que se desintegró cuando chocó con él. Fue entonces cuando todos se percataron de la presencia del chico. Jess miró por encima del hombro y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas cuando le vio.

_-¡Demasius!-_ dijo Harry golpeando con el hechizo a Joseph que salió despedido unos metros.

Jess aprovechó el desconcierto de todos para lanzarse contra Marietta cayendo las dos al suelo donde empezaron a forcejear por ser la que se quedase con la varita. El duelo entre Harry y los dos Moore comenzó. Los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro pero Harry estaba siendo bastante capaz de encargarse de ambos.

Jess le dio un codazo en la cara a Marietta y pudo quitarle la varita. Apuntó con ella a Gerard que se estaba poniendo en pie y gritó:

_-¡Demasius!-_ no se detuvo a ver dónde había caído su cuerpo y apuntó a Joseph que estaba recuperando la consciencia- _¡Arania Exumai!- _asestó una patada a Marietta que intentaba levantarse y dijo- ¡_Flipendo!_

Al tener a los otros tres inconsciente, Jess les ató a los tres con cuerdas y se giró a ver la lucha que continuaba entre Harry y los dos Moore. A pesar de ser uno, Harry llevaba una clara ventaja sobre ellos. Terence tenía un corte muy feo en el brazo y el señor Moore se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr internándose en el bosque.

-¡Papá!- gritó Terence pero el hombre no se detuvo, no miró atrás.

Harry gritó otro hechizo que paralizó a Terence en el lugar y que hizo que le enfrentara.

Jess vio como el señor Moore se perdí en el bosque y no se paró a pensar en nada. Solo sabía que no podía dejar escapar a ese hombre… que si dejaba que se fuese, el miedo que sentiría al pensar que en cualquier momento volvería aparecer, no la dejaría vivir. Eso se tenía que acabar en ese lugar, dar por finalizado ese capítulo de su vida tanto para bien como para mal.

Así que aferrándose con fuerza a la varita de Marietta, echó a correr tras el señor Moore sin escuchar el grito de Harry que le pedía que se detuviese.

oo00oo

Harry maldijo para sus adentros cuando vio como Jess echaba a correr tras el señor Moore pero él tenía otro asunto entre manos. A pesar de que su resistencia física estaba mermada por las torturas sufridas hacía tan solo unas horas y que su oponente estaba mucho mejor, la batalla estaba decantándose para su beneficio.

Terence era más lento que él y tenía mucha menos experiencias en duelos que Harry. Este esquivó otro hechizo que su oponente le lanzaba y le devolvió el ataque, haciendo que unas rocas que estaban cerca de él explotasen.

Terence se tiró al suelo y rodó por él hasta quedar escondido tras la roca en la que Harry había estado oculto antes de salir a proteger a Jess. Harry no dejó de apuntar al lugar mientras todo a su alrededor poco a poco volvía a la tranquilidad después de la explosión.

-Vamos, Moore- le dijo Harry- sal de tu escondite…- pero el tipo continuó escondido- siempre supe que eras un cobarde, necesitas tener a tus amigos alrededor para mostrarte valiente, necesitas que la gente este atada o en desventaja para golpearla y apuñalarla.

-¡Qué te jodan, Potter!- gritó Terence desde su escondite.

Harry rió y eso enfureció aún más al otro que salió de su escondite soltando un grito de rabia. La maldición asesina voló por el aire en dirección a Harry que lo esquivó, tirándose al suelo y rodando por él, desde allí apuntó a su oponente y dijo:

_-¡Demasius!_- el rayo rojo voló por el aire y dio a Terence en el hombro que voló unos metros cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Harry se acercó a él para comprobar que estaba fuera de combate. Le dio una patada en el pie pero el tipo no se movió. Le volvió a apuntar con la varita y dijo:

_-¡Incarcelus!-_ unas cuerdas salieron de la nada y le ataron, por si acaso se despertaba.

Luego sin perder tiempo, echó a correr hacia el interior del bosque, intentando alcanzar a Jess.

oo00oo

Jess corría con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando todo lo que se le ponía en su camino. El señor Moore no la llevaba demasiada ventaja pero necesitaba que él se detuviese. Alzó la varita y dijo:

-_¡Incendius!_

Un muro de llamas se alzó frente al señor Moore que tuvo que frenar su carrera para no chocarse contra él. Se dio la vuelta y la miró. Las dos varitas enfrentadas, apuntando al otro. El fuego a espaldas del señor Moore se había desvanecido como si nunca hubiese estado allí pero el hombre ya no parecía dispuesto a huir sino que miraba a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Jessica- le dijo el señor Moore.

-Es repugnante- soltó Jess- ni siquiera ha dudado en huir dejando atrás a su hijo.

-Hay que poner a salvo el pellejo y él ya es mayorcito para salir de sus problemas por sí solo- sonrió el señor Moore al ver como a ella le temblaba la mano- ¿asustada, Jessica?

Pero no, ella no estaba asustada. Sí, todo su cuerpo temblaba pero era por la rabia que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo. Estaba furiosa con ese hombre por todo lo que le había hecho durante esos años y no pensaba dejarlo escapar, antes moriría.

-Fue realmente maravilloso sentirte, Jessica- le dijo el señor Moore mirándola con una sonrisa desagradable- poder estar dentro de ti. La suave piel de tu sexo rodeándome y yo moviéndome con fuerza contra ti. Eres tan perfecta, tan apetecible… fueron los mejores polvos de mi vida los que tuve contigo, aunque en uno de ellos estuvieses inconsciente- un rayo rojo salió de la varita de Jess que se estrelló contra uno de los árboles que estaban detrás del señor Moore, derribándolo. El hombre rió pensando que había fallado, lo que él no sabía es que no había querido darle, aún no- estar dentro de ti, fue esplendido, Jessica… y deberías sentirte halagada de que un hombre te diga esto.

-Le odio- soltó Jess sin más y él dejó de sonreír- y no pienso dejarle marchar.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Jessica?- soltó el hombre rabioso- eres una muchacha insignificante que intenta ser auror pero no eres una guerrera, Jessica… eres de las chicas que se esconden bajo una trampilla y ven morir a su hermano a manos de unos mortífagos… eres la chica que espera siempre a ser salvada por su príncipe azul…

-Se equivoca- le dijo Jess- _¡Demasius!_

Esta vez el hechizo no le dio porque el señor Moore lo esquivó, sorprendido por el gran acierto que habría tenido la chica sino lo hubiese esquivado, iba directo a su pecho.

-Hija de puta- soltó el señor Moore.

-_¡Arania Exumai!- _exclamó Jess.

El señor Moore rodó por el suelo y se escondió tras un árbol, desde allí apunto a Jess y dijo:

_-¡Crucius!-_ el rayo verde lo esquivó la chica con facilidad saltando por encima de unos matorrales y escondiéndose tras un árbol tal y como había hecho su oponente.

La batalla continuó, las maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro y sus oponentes las esquivaban algunas con más facilidad que otras. Jess estaba demostrando, para sorpresa del señor Moore, ser más dura de lo que había pensado en un principio pero a ella le estaba pasando factura las intensas torturas a las que la habían sometido en las últimas horas.

El sol de la mañana se estaba viendo oculto por los grandes árboles de ramas tupidas que se alzaban sobre ellos y la oscuridad que les rodeaba, les dificultaba y beneficiaba en el duelo que estaban llevando acabo. Ambos estaban heridos pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a morir.

Ambos se apuntaron y dijeron a la vez:

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

Los hechizos volaron hacía ellos, ambos intentaron esquivarlo pero a ambos les golpeó y sus varitas volaron a unos metros de ellos. Los dos desarmados se miraron y ella vio la sonrisa del hombre.

Era bastante más grande que ella y sabía perfectamente que estaba en forma a pesar de su edad, además tampoco era muy mayor. La sonrisa del hombre hacía presagiar que pensaba que él tenía ventaja debido a su físico pero Jess sabía que no tenía por qué ser así.

Harry en una de sus clases le había dicho que el tamaño del oponente no debía importar, a veces el más pequeño era el que ganaba, por ser más hábil, más rápido o más inteligente, la fuerza bruta no siempre era quien ganaba una batalla mano a mano y ella estaba dispuesta a demostrar que eso era así.

El hombre se lanzó sobre ella y Jess pudo esquivarlo, después de conseguirle esquivar unas cuantas veces más, el señor Moore furioso, perdió los estribos y se cegó por la ira, lo que la beneficiaba a ella que comenzó a pelear sus golpes tal y como le había enseñado Harry.

Le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo soltar un gruñido y en el que se hizo polvo los nudillos pero el dolor no importaba porque se sentía viva por primera vez mientras veía como poco a poco vencía a ese hombre… al fantasma que le había estado atormentando durante años.

Los dos cayeron al suelo y forcejearon mientras rodaban sobre él. Jess logró hacerle una llave, consiguiendo que la pierna terminase en una posición extraña en la que crujió, dolorosamente. El señor Moore soltó un grito y Jess se puso en pie mientras el hombre se retorcía en el suelo. Le había roto la pierna.

Ella vio una de las varitas a unos metros de ellos y fue a por ella pero el señor Moore, furioso, la agarró de la pierna y ella cayó al suelo de boca. Forcejearon en el suelo.

Jess se estiró, rozó la varita con sus dedos mientras el señor Moore la agarraba la pierna y de la cinturilla del pantalón para que no lograse alcanzarla. Soltando un grito de desesperación, sus dedos asieron la varita y se dio la vuelta para apuntar al señor Moore a la cara. Este la soltó y levantó los brazos.

Jess se puso de pie sin dejar de apuntarle y el hombre quedó de rodillas en el suelo, mirando el arma que le apuntaba entre los ojos.

-Jessica…

-Cállate- murmuró con rabia la chica mientras le miraba- al parecer han cambiado las tornas, Sean, creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a tutearte después de lo que me ha hecho pasar ¿no?

-Jessica…

-¡Te he dicho que te calles!- gritó.

En ese momento llegó Harry por detrás de Jess y el señor Moore le miró aliviado. El chico se acercó cauteloso.

-Potter, dila…

-No te metas en esto, Harry- le dijo Jess sin dejar de mirar al hombre- es algo entre él y yo.

-No pensaba hacerlo- le dijo el chico y el señor Moore le miró horrorizado.

-Pero…

-¿Es qué tienes miedo, Sean?- le dijo Jess y el señor Moore la miró- ¿de verdad estás asustado? Yo lo estaría si a la persona a la que he hecho daño desde que era una niña, tuviese en sus manos mi vida. Ahora mismo podría matarte y la verdad es que libraría al mundo de una escoria que no merece vivir.

Los ojos de Jess se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor y rabia pero esta vez la mano no le temblaba, ahora estaba firme y no dudaba.

-Me robaste mi primer beso…- le dijo mientras Harry continuaba tras ella, a un par de metros, mirando la escena- el beso que toda niña sueña con dar, me lo robaste. Me hiciste desear tantas veces mi muerte, quise tantas veces morir siendo tan solo una niña cuando debería haber estado jugando y divirtiéndome, yo lo único que deseaba era morir o encontrar a un chico que me follara, para que tú no fueses el primero en hacerlo como habías hecho con mi beso. Una niña de once años no debería estar pensando en muerte o sexo… una niña de once años debería de tener otras preocupaciones.

Algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas al recordar su infancia.

-Me creó tantas inseguridades, tantos miedos. Me hizo sentir que no valía nada… me hizo sentir un ser feo e inútil. Desesperada intenté llenar el vacío que había en mi corazón con el sexo con otros hombres, desesperada por encontrar a alguien que lo llenase pero…- se quedó en silencio y no terminó la frase. Había una persona que si lo había llenado y estaba presente allí, pero él no querría escucharlo. Así que continuó- Tú hijo, sus amigos y tú me destrozaron el corazón y no contento con ellos, no se conformaron con hacerlo una vez sino que lo machacaron hasta que lo hicieron polvo. Pero sentirte a ti ha sido mil veces peor que sentir a cualquiera de ellos, porque tú siempre fuiste la persona que más temí en el mundo y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que nunca pudieses llevar acabo lo que durante años había podido evitar pero lo hizo… me violó.

-Jessica, entiendo…

-¡Tú no entiendes nada!- gritó Jess acallando la voz del hombre- ¡no entiendes lo que se siente al bañarte y no poder quitar la suciedad que te cubre! ¡No sabe lo que es frotar tu cuerpo hasta que se ponga rojo y sangre y sentir que la suciedad sigue impregnándolo! ¡No sabe lo que se siente al darse cuenta de que la suciedad que me cubre está en mi alma y que nunca se irá! ¡Porque nunca se irá, pase el tiempo que pase siempre estará ahí! Sí, con el tiempo el dolor irá mermando pero nunca se irá del todo, el recuerdo de lo que tú, tú hijo y sus amigos me hicieron perdurara en mi corazón hasta el día que me muera.

Guardó silencio pero no bajó el brazo, ni siquiera tembló.

-Por favor, Jessica, tú no eres así- le dijo el señor Moore.

-Vosotros me habéis hecho así, sobre todo tú, Sean.- le dijo Jess- una vez Harry, aquí presente, me dijo que me había vuelto fría, que mi corazón estaba lleno de frialdad y que quería que volviese la antigua Jess. Pero ¿sabes lo que yo deseo? Yo quiero que vuelva la niña que fui antes de tus abusos.- se dirigió también a Harry aunque no le miró- ojalá hubieses visto mis ojos, mi cara, mi sonrisa antes de que empezasen los abusos, ojalá hubieses conocido a la niña que era… pura y tan traviesa, a veces, cuando mi hermano me llevaba a sus locuras… poniendo mis caras inocentes cada vez que hacía una trastada para que mi madre no se enfadase conmigo… y no la miedosa, introvertida y triste en la que me convertí cuando todo empezó.

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer y caer al recordar todo eso, al saber que…

-Ojalá yo hubiese podido ver a la mujer en la que me hubiese convertido si tú no me hubieses destrozado la vida. Estoy segura de que no me habría dejado pisotear tanto porque mi autoestima no habría estado por los suelos.

-Ten compasión- le pidió el señor Moore.

-La misma que tuvisteis tú, tu hijo y sus amigos conmigo… la misma que tuviste con Harry mientras le torturabais… la misma compasión que tuviste con mis padres mientras abusabas de su hija… esa es la compasión que me pides.

-¡Si me matas no serás mejor que yo!- gritó el señor Moore desesperado- ¡y Potter estará de testigo de que fue un asesinato premeditado!

-Jess- le dijo Harry.

-¿Si?- le dijo ella.

-Si decides hacerlo, sabes perfectamente que diré que lo hiciste en defensa propia- ignoró los chillidos del hombre- pero…- se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro- ¿de verdad merece la pena mancharse las manos de sangre por alguien como él? La valentía no se demuestra siendo capaz de matar a una persona que te ha hecho tanto daño… la verdadera valentía se demuestra siendo capaz de dejarlo con vida… tú no eres una asesina…

Jess sollozó y se aferró a la mano que Harry aún tenía puesta sobre su hombro. Él la entrelazó pero ella no apartó ni la mirada, ni la varita del señor Moore. Después de unos minutos bajó la varita y Harry la estrechó entre sus brazos, poniéndose entre el señor Moore y ella como si intentase protegerla de su imagen… de sus recuerdos.

-Ella es mía, Potter- dijo el señor Moore.

Jess miró por debajo del brazo de Harry y vio como el hombre sacaba de su espalda el revolver con el que apunto a Harry. Jess apartó al chico y levantó la varita.

_-¡Demasius!-_ gritó al mismo tiempo que sonaba el disparo.

Hubo unos momentos de confusión, en los que el hechizo le acertó en el cuerpo y el señor Moore salió volando y en los que el disparó acertó en Jess que cayó al suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Jess!- gritó Harry y corrió hacia ella.

Cuando se agachó junto a la joven vio como esta se estaba incorporando, agarrándose el brazo donde le debía haber impactado el tiro. Ella apartó la mano y vieron que la bala simplemente le había rozado por lo que no parecía muy grave.

-Estoy bien- dijo Jess.

Los dos levantaron la cabeza y miraron al señor Moore. Este había salido despedido por los aires por la fuerza del impacto y se había quedado clavado en la rama baja de un árbol que le atravesaba el estómago.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron en pie y miraron al hombre que les devolvía la mirada mientras se escuchaban sus dificultades por respirar debido a la sangre que salía a borbotones de su boca.

-Jessica…- le oyeron decir antes de morir con los ojos abiertos.

-Soy una guerrera- susurró la chica.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que los dos observaron el cadáver del hombre. Luego él se giró parar mirarla e hizo que ella le devolviese la mirada.

-Tenemos que largarnos- ella asintió- iremos por los otros y los llevaremos al motel para irnos en el jeep. Iremos hasta París y allí se los entregaremos a los aurores.

-¿Y qué pasa con el señor Moore?- preguntó Jess mirando el cadáver.

-No podemos llevarlo con nosotros cuando lleguemos allí, informaremos a los aurores de donde se encuentra el cadáver y se tendrán que encargar ellos de él- le dijo Harry.

Jess asintió y se dirigieron al acantilado para ir a por los demás. Cuando llegaron algunos de ellos ya se habían despertado. Jess agarró las cuerdas que ataban a Marietta y a Joseph y se desapareció. Harry hizo lo mismo con Gerard y Terence.

Se aparecieron junto a la carretera donde les habían dejado el matrimonio que les llevó hasta el motel. Jess se quedó vigilando a todos ellos, apuntándolos con sus varitas mientras Harry volvía al motel a por el jeep.

A los pocos minutos el chico estaba de vuelta con el automóvil. Subieron a los tres tipos a la parte de atrás, atados y amordazados mientras que a Marietta la metieron en el maletero. Jess fue la que se sentó en el asiento del piloto mientras Harry lo hacía en el del copiloto y se daba la vuelta para apuntar a los tres chicos que le miraron con odio.

Jess miró en la guantera del coche y sacó un mapa. Gracias a él supieron donde se encontraban y que París les pillaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, así que la chica se puso en marcha y el viaje se hizo en silencio.

Harry no bajó la guardia y ella no apartó la mirada de la carretera mientras conducía más rápido de lo que estaba permitido, deseando llegar cuanto antes a su destino. Fue un alivio cuando entraron en las calles y la chica comenzó a reconocer los lugares.

Una vez en la ciudad no tardaron en detenerse en un edificio ruinoso donde aparcaron tras meterse en un callejón. Jess miró a Harry.

-Este es el ministerio de magia francés- le explicó y el chico asintió sin apartar los ojos de los tres chicos- la entrada está por aquí. Bajémonos.

La chica salió del coche y abrió la puerta de atrás haciendo que los chicos saliesen mientras los apuntaba con la varita para evitar que alguno de ellos cometiese una tontería. Harry se dirigió al maletero y lo abrió, se echó a Marietta al hombro y cerró la puerta.

Jess les condujo hasta una puerta en la que ponía _"Sortie de secours"_ (salida de emergencia) y que estaba con una cadena. Jess agarró del bazo a Joseph y del otro a Terence y les hizo caminar hacia la puerta. Harry vio como la atravesaban y después hizo lo mismo sujetando a Gerard.

Cuando lo atravesó se encontró en un hall amplio lleno muy parecido al ministerio de magia de Inglaterra. Los magos y brujas se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro en sus quehaceres sin que ninguno de ellos les prestara atención.

-Solo alguien con magia podría atravesar esa puerta- le explicó Jess- vamos.

Caminaron hacía los ascensores cuando de pronto se vieron rodeados por un sin número de aurores franceses que hablaban rápidamente en su idioma del que Harry no entendía nada, lo que si sabía es que un montón de varitas les estaban apuntando.

Jess empezó a hablar rápidamente en francés para explicar el motivo por el que llevaban a esos cuatros atados y de su propio aspecto mientras Harry escuchaba su nombre y el de Jess de la boca de la chica, rogaba por el hecho de que Ron hubiese avisado a los aurores de Inglaterra y que estos se hubiesen puesto en contacto con los de Francia.

-¡C'est ma fille et Harry Potter!- dijo una voz detrás de los aurores.

Los dos chicos vieron como sus padres, sus amigos y algunos conocidos más como Sirius, Kingsley y los señores Weasley se hacían paso entre los aurores para llegar hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

Sus padres fueron los primeros en llegar a ellos y se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo mientras los aurores bajaban las varitas a la orden de su jefe. Algunos de ellos se acercaron a Terence y los demás y se los llevaron mientras otros intentaban que la gente volviese a sus quehaceres.

Harry se estaba viendo asediado por sus amigos, los señores Weasley, sus padres y los amigos de estos que no paraban de preguntarle por lo que había pasado y preguntándole como se encontraba mientras sentía como la señora Weasley y su madre le revisaban con preocupación.

-El señor Moore está muerto- dijo Harry cuando su padre le preguntó. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y notó la cinta de video donde habían sido grabadas toda las torturas- hay muchas cosas que contar.

Todos siguieron rodeándole y entonces su mirada se encontró con la de Jess que estaba siendo rodeada por un abrazo protector de su padre. Ella suspiró y se miraron en silencio.

oo00oo

_Una semana después._

La vida volvía a la normalidad o todo lo normal que se podía después de lo sucedido. El secuestro, el encarcelamiento y la muerte del señor Moore eran el tema principal del que se hablaba en la universidad. Harry y Jess eran señalados y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas allí donde iban.

Ellos habían intentado retomar su vida normal, estudiaban para los exámenes y se presentaban a estos. Durante los exámenes eran los únicos momentos en los que Jess y Harry se veían, ella había continuado con el encierro que había llevado antes del secuestro y él no había ido a verla. Habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos y a pesar de que ambos se habían sincerado el uno con el otro, todo eso no cambiaba todo lo ocurrido durante ese curso.

El señor Morrison era el nuevo decano lo que parecía agradar a todo el mundo y Terence y sus tres amigos estaban en prisión, junto a Crabbe y Goyle, a la espera de que se celebrara el juicio, el cual sería en algo más de un mes, aún no se sabía la fecha exacta.

Jess se encontraba en su cuarto, delante de su armario tocando la ropa que había dentro mientras sus amigas estaban en la habitación, mirándola.

-¿Estás segura, Jess?- le dijo Angie, entristecida- tal vez no sea lo mejor.

-Claro que no es lo mejor- soltó Pansy, molesta y apenada- no lo hagas, Jess.

-Ya está decidido, chicas- les dijo sin mirarlas- ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Pero…

-Recordad que todas vosotras me prometisteis que no se lo diríais a Harry- les dijo Jess.

-Lo sabemos, Jess- le dijo Hermione- y sabes que los chicos tampoco dirán nada aunque se estén muriendo por decírselo- la chica suspiró- creo que él tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Será más fácil para los dos si se entera después- le dijo Jess- creo que me voy a ir a dar un paseo.

Jess se despidió de sus amigas y salió de la residencia femenina. Sintió las miradas de algunas de las personas con las que se cruzaban, otras eran mucho más disimuladas. Con la decisión que había tomado eso era justo lo que quería evitar, que todo el mundo la mirase como si fuese un espectáculo o en cualquier momento se fuese a derrumbar.

-Jess- se giró para ver como Francesco se acercaba corriendo.

Habían hablado después de que volviesen de Francia. Se había comportado como un buen amigo y había estado ahí para ayudarla a pesar de las horribles palabras que le había dicho durante el tiempo que estaba saliendo con Terence. Él se había negado a perdonarla cuando ella se disculpó, diciéndola que no había nada que perdonar.

-Me caso- le dijo cuándo se detuvo frente a ella.

-¿Qué?- soltó Jess, sorprendida, y se abrazaron riendo cuando se separaron ella continuó- pero ¿cuándo? ¿Con quién?

-Con Sheila.

-¿La enfermera?- soltó Jess, aún más sorprendida.

-La misma- respondió el hombre- lo cierto es que llevamos saliendo desde hace unos meses y bueno… he decidido pedírselo y me ha dicho que sí. Aún no tenemos fecha.

-Me alegro muchísimo- le dijo Jess sonriendo. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Sheila le caía bien y ella tan solo había querido ayudarla.

Se miraron con sendas sonrisas y de pronto el semblante de Francesco se suavizó. Estiró la mano y le tocó el pelo.

-Te ha crecido el pelo- le dijo él. Ella se tocó su propio cabello que ya lo tenía más largo. Sonrió.- ¿aun tienes esa idea en la cabeza?

-Esa idea mañana se hace realidad- le dijo ella sonriendo y él suspiró- ya sé lo que me vas a decir pero la decisión está tomada.

Francesco la estrechó entre sus brazos y dijo:

-Espero que vengas a mi boda, será en Italia.

Jess rió.

-Eso no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo.

oo00oo

Al día siguiente miércoles, el día despertó con un sol brillante que iluminaba y calentaba intensamente. Era un precioso día de finales de la primavera.

Jess se encontraba en su cuarto, tenía la ventana y la puerta abierta dejando que entrase un poco de aire mientras terminaba de sacar las últimas cosas de su armario para meterlas en su baúl y en una maleta.

Se marchaba, no aguantaba por más tiempo allí, estaba harta de las miradas de la gente, de los cuchicheos y de los recuerdos. Quería ir a un lugar donde no la conocieran, donde poder pasar página y donde no pudiese ver continuamente a la persona a la que quería pero con la que no podía estar por no ser correspondida.

Abrió los cajones del armario para comprobar que no se dejaba nada y vio en uno de ellos, donde anteriormente había estado su ropa interior, una caja de zapatos. La sacó y la dejó sobre la cama con delicadeza. La abrió y vio los recuerdos de sus citas con Harry: el oso que le regaló el día de la feria, las fotos de ese día y del fin de semana que pasaron en la cabaña de Sirius, el cuadro que le pintó y dejó frente a la puerta de su habitación cuando aún salía con Terence…

Se quedó mirando una foto en la que salían Harry y ella. Él la tenía abrazada desde atrás, con la cara pegada a su mejilla y la barbilla apoyada en su hombro y ella era la que estaba haciendo la foto a sus rostros sonrientes.

-Jessica…- se sobresaltó al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con la señora Moore, demacrada y con los ojos llenos de un inmenso pesar, la miró. De pronto, la mujer se tiró al suelo de rodillas y llorando comenzó a suplicarla por su perdón.

-Lo siento, lo siento- sollozó la mujer- siento mucho todo lo que mi marido y mi hijo te han hecho. Nunca pensé… yo no sabía nada… lo siento…

Jess observó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a la mujer. Ella siempre había sido amable y dulce con ella, y no tenía la culpa de nada de lo sucedido, en todo eso la señora Moore también era una víctima. Y de pronto sintió lastima por ella, no se había parado a pensar en esa mujer que se había quedado de un día para otro sin marido y sin hijo.

Jess la agarró de los brazos e hizo que se pusiera de pie.

-Señora Moore no hay nada que perdonar- le dijo- usted no ha hecho nada… no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido. Ellos son los únicos culpables y de verdad, desearía que todo fuese distinto porque usted no se merece todo por lo que está pasando.

-Vine porque me enteré que te vas- le dijo la mujer tranquilizándose poco a poco- quería despedirme de ti y que supieses que sentía mucho todo lo sucedido. Necesitaba que supieses que nunca imaginé nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo sé- le dijo Jess- gracias por venir.

La señora Moore se secó las lágrimas y miró las fotos que Jess había estado mirando poco antes de que ella llegase. Sonrió al ver la imagen.

-Si de verdad le quieres- le dijo señalando la foto- no deberías dejarle escapar.

Jess miró las fotos y suspiró.

-Todo es mucho más complicado.

-Es todo lo complicado que vosotros lo queráis hacer- le dijo la mujer acariciándole la mejilla. Jess la miró- no pierdas el tiempo, Jess, la vida es demasiado corta y tiene muy pocos momentos de verdadera felicidad como para dejarlos escapar.

Ambas se giraron al oír cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta y vieron allí a los merodeadores con sus esposas.

-Bueno… yo ya me marcho- dijo la señora Moore y dio un beso en la mejilla a Jess- buen viaje.

-Gracias- la mujer se marchó y los otros ingresaron en la habitación.

-Hemos venido a despedirnos- dijo Lily sonriendo- nos ha dicho tu hermano que te vas.

-Me pillan de casualidad, ya me iba- sonrió Jess- el avión sale en un par de horas y mi padre me va a venir a buscar para llevarme al aeropuerto.

oo00oo

Harry se incorporó con el libro en las manos y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Llevaba un par de horas estudiando y ya estaba hasta las narices. Algunas de las heridas ya le habían sanado pero otras, como la del disparo aún estaban en proceso.

Lo cierto es que el mismo día que llegaron al ministerio de magia, le hicieron un reconocimiento médico a él y a Jess, los resultados en los que se veían las desastrosas secuelas de las torturas y violaciones, iban a ser utilizados en el juicio para inculpar a los detenidos. Más el video grabado y la declaración tanto de Jess como de él, harían que a todos ellos les cayesen muchos años de prisión.

Solo se había encontrado con Jess cuando habían hecho un examen y, en realidad, tampoco habían hablado de nada relevante, solo de los exámenes y siempre con sus amigos delante.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo.

La puerta se abrió y se sorprendió a ver a sus padres y al resto de los merodeadores entrando por la puerta. Suspiró y les saludó.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí?- soltó Harry dejando el libro sobre el escritorio- ya os dije por teléfono que estaba bien.

Había recibido durante toda la semana, las llamadas constante de su madre que no paraba de preguntarle si se encontraba bien y estaba seguro de que ella no se había quedado convencida del todo y por eso había ido a verle, arrastrando a todos con ella.

-En realidad no veníamos a verte a ti- dijo James sentándose en la cama de su hijo mientras este se quedaba apoyado en el escritorio- vinimos a ver a Jess.

-¿A Jess?- preguntó extrañado- ¿para qué?

-¿Cómo qué para qué?- soltó Jane mirándole- para despedirnos de ella, su padre va a venir a buscarla para llevarla al aeropuerto- Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró- ¿no sabes que se va a Nueva York a vivir?

-No, yo…- el corazón de Harry latía de una manera extraña como si sus latidos se hubiesen ralentizado pero su respiración se hubiese acelerado. Se iba… para siempre- pero… no me ha dicho nada ¿cuándo se va?

-Acabamos de estar en su cuarto y estaba terminando de guardar unas cosas- explicó Sirius- su avión sale en dos horas pero el aeropuerto está retirado de aquí, así que se irá en unos minutos. Su familia iba a venir a buscarla.

Harry se quedó dónde estaba. Una parte de él le gritaba que corriese, que la detuviese, que la dijese que no le dejase… ese era su corazón que no deseaba estar por más tiempo sólo. Pero otra parte, la razón, la que le hacía recordar todo lo que había sufrido con Abie, la que le hacía recordar todo el daño que le había hecho a Jess, le exigía que se quedase allí parado y que la dejase marchar.

Su corazón latía desbocado, desesperado, porque no echaba a correr tras la mujer que amaba y su cabeza era un hervidero de recuerdos y pensamientos que se arremolinaban, confundiéndolo.

Luego estaba el miedo, el miedo a que ella le rechazase, después de todo la había hecho tanto daño que no sería nada raro que ella se fuese a pesar de que él le abriese el corazón. Y entonces… se sentiría estúpido y dolido…

-Hijo- el chico levantó la cabeza y miró a su madre- dile lo que sientes… si no lo haces te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida. El no, ya lo tienes.

Harry miró a su madre durante unos segundos, esos ojos que eran idénticos a los suyos y que le miraban con la sabiduría de una madre. Asintió y sin decir nada, salió corriendo de su cuarto.

Tenía que llegar a tiempo, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, abrirle el corazón como nunca lo había hecho y rogar porque ella decidiese quedarse. Si no se quedaba por lo menos sabría que había luchado hasta el final.

Entró en la residencia femenina y corrió hacía el cuarto que la chica compartía con Hermione. Abrió la puerta sin llamar cuando llegó y vi que no estaba allí, la puerta del armario estaba entreabierta y cuando terminó de abrirlo, vio que estaba vacío.

-Joder- soltó.

Salió corriendo y cuando estuvo fuera de la residencia femenina, miró hacía el aparcamiento. Su padre había debido de ir a buscarla, vio a su familia que salía en esos momentos de la residencia de los chicos pero no se paró para explicar nada, sino que corrió hacía el aparcamiento. Esquivó a la gente que se había aglomerado allí, algunos para despedirse de Jess, otros para cotillear. Vio a sus amigos con las chicas, a Francesco con Sheila y alguna cara conocida más.

Y entonces la vio a ella… Jess llevaba una maleta en la mano e iba hacía un coche del que se bajó su padre que ayudó a Justin a meter el baúl de Jess en el maletero. La chica les dio un abrazo a su hermana y a su madre sin dejar la maleta en el suelo.

-¡Jess!- dijo deteniendo su carrera.

La chica se giró y sus miradas se encontraron. Fue como si todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, las voces, los rostros… todo desapareciese y solo estuviesen ellos dos. Estaban a escasos metros el uno del otro pero ninguno se movió, solo se miraron.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Harry.

-Me marcho a Nueva York- respondió la chica, sabiendo que ya era una tontería ocultar lo que pasaba, era obvio que se marchaba de allí- quiero irme a un sitio donde no me conozcan, donde no cuchicheen a mi alrededor continuamente.

-¿A dónde vas?- volvió a preguntar él, mirándola angustiado.

-Es lo mejor, Harry- respondió ella mirándole- tengo que irme, necesito cambiar de aires, olvidar.

-Lo que nos ha sucedido en este curso no lo vas a olvidar aunque te largues al mismísimo infierno- le dijo él- ninguno podremos olvidarlo, ni lo bueno… ni lo malo. Pero si te quedas aquí con tu familia, con tus amigos… conmigo, nosotros te ayudaremos a enterrar lo malo en un sitio donde no nos vuelva a molestar y solo te dejaremos recordar lo bueno.

-Harry… no es fácil olvidar, llevo años intentándolo y no lo he conseguido.

-Pero estabas tú sola para olvidar, ahora nos tienes a nosotros… ahora sabemos por lo que has pasado y no dejaremos que esos fantasmas vuelvan a atormentarte. Quédate conmigo, Jessica.

Ella le miró sin soltar la maleta. Tragó saliva y deseó que estuviese queriendo decir lo que ella pensaba.

-Sé que he cometido muchos errores, demasiados, por eso te pido perdón y lo haré todas las veces que haga falta. Perdóname por haber sido tan hijo de puta, cabrón, gilipollas y todos los adjetivos que quieras catalogarme, sé que me lo merezco. Perdóname porque si esos tipos te hicieron esas barbaridades fue porque yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, nunca podré olvidar lo que me obligaron a presenciar…

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que Terence, el señor Moore y los demás me violaran, Harry. No tienes la culpa de nada de lo que pasó… eran unos enfermos, unos monstruos que se interpusieron en nuestros caminos y nos jodieron la vida.

-Yo tengo la culpa de todo, Jess, porque te lancé a los brazos de Moore el día que me dijiste que esperabas un hijo mío…

-¿Qué?- soltó Justin.

Hubo un murmullo general cuando se dijo eso y los dos volvieron a la realidad dándose cuenta de que no estaban solos sino que un montón de gente, entre ellos sus familias, les rodeaban, pero había empezado y no pensaba callar ahora.

-Ojalá mi reacción hubiese sido otra, ojalá no hubiese dicho las barbaridades que dije, ojalá me hubiese puesto como el día que Abie me dijo que estaba embarazada… pero tuve miedo. Miedo a que todo volviese a ser mentira como me sucedió con Abie, miedo a que tú también me estuvieses engañando pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que tú no serías capaz de engañarme con algo como eso… me di cuenta cuando ya habías perdido a nuestro bebé- los ojos de Jess y los de él se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se miraban casi sin pestañear- y sin darme cuenta te lancé en los brazos de ese hijo de puta que te hizo tanto daño.

El rostro de Harry se contorsionó ante las ganas de llorar, intentó retenerlas y tuvo que guardar silencio para no romper a llorar pero aun así, la voz le salió tomada.

-Y lo único que puedo hacer es sentir asco hacía mí mismo al pensar en todo el daño que te he hecho y al darme cuenta de que por mi culpa ya no sabremos de qué color serían los ojos de nuestro bebé, ni si sería un niño o una niña, o de si se parecería a ti o a mí, ni sabremos como huele, ni como sonríe, ni podremos sentir su calor… porque yo lo he matado.

-No, Harry- lloró Jess, negando con la cabeza- ya te dije que si en un principio te culpé fue por el dolor que sentía pero tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Tú no podías saber lo que pasaría, ni podías saber que terminaría saliendo con Terence, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Harry sonrió mientras la miraba.

-Eres increíble, Jessica- le dijo- es increíble el gran corazón que tienes… no me culpas a pesar de todo… Te admiro- ella le miró a los ojos- te admiro por tener ese gran corazón pero lo que más admiro es tu fuerza.

Negó con la cabeza y la miró con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Todos creíamos que Jessica "inocente" Hiller era débil y frágil y no es así, tú eres la persona más fuerte de todas las que estamos aquí. Yo permití que el daño que me hizo Abie me afectara demasiado, la tomé con el mundo por lo que una mujer me había hecho, no creí en el amor, me empeñé en culpar a todas por lo que me hizo una sola persona y luego ¿tú eres la débil? No, Jess, eres inocente pero no eres débil, una persona débil no hubiera soportado abusos desde que era una niña, una persona débil no hubiese soportado lo que te hice, una persona débil no hubiese soportado lo que esos hijos de puta te hicieron… y no solo lo soportaste sino que les plantaste cara y les dijiste lo que pensabas sin miedo a morir… te arriesgaste a morir o a que esos cabrones te hiciesen monstruosidades con tal de que las personas a las que amabas siguiesen con vida… una persona débil no habría soportado todo lo que te hicimos sin odiar a los hombres. En cambio, tú amaste, y me elegiste a mí para darme tú amor y yo fui tan imbécil de asustarme cuando me dijiste que me querías. Y en vez de asustarme, debería haberte besado y dicho que…- tragó saliva y sin apartar los ojos de los de ella, y lo dijo:- yo también te quiero.

Jess le miraba sin dejar de llorar y se escuchó algún sollozo proveniente de la multitud pero ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse.

-Y ahora me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que creía que nunca volvería a amar, no contaba con el hecho de que tú existías. Porque te amé en el mismo instante en el que te vi por primera vez aunque yo estuviese tan ciego que no me di cuenta- sonrió- aún recuerdo el momento en el que mis ojos te vieron, entraste en nuestra primera clase, abrazabas los libros con fuerza al pecho y miraste hacía todos los lados. Te sentaste sola sin dejar de mirar a todo el mundo menos a mí…

-No te vi- le dijo ella sonriendo entre lágrimas- si te hubiese visto, me hubiese echado a temblar porque te amé desde que escuchaba tus historias y soñaba que ese niño que salía en los periódicos y que era tan valiente vendría a salvarme del señor Moore.

Era cierto, muchas veces tras escuchar continuamente las historias de Harry, se imaginaba que él aparecía en su casa y la rescataba de todos sus miedos. Si había sobrevivido a Voldemort ¿Por qué no iba a ser capaz de salvarla del señor Moore?

Sus historias, su vida… bebía de todo lo que podía averiguar de él y a cada instante le amaba más y más. Y el único lugar en el que se sentía segura era en sus sueños, dónde aparecía Harry y el señor Moore no tenía cabida en ellos.

-Siento no haber ido a rescatarte. Ojalá hubiese sido consciente de tu existencia mucho antes pero no lo fui hasta ese día que te vi en clase, ese día en el que tú no me viste, pero yo memoricé tu rostro y tu cuerpo, y fui tan idiota de pensar que una chica tan hermosa como tú tenía que ser superficial y creída.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Jess sonriendo.

-Sí, pero esas navidades descubrí lo equivocado que estaba. Cuando en fiestas nos encontramos en la Madriguera, yo estaba pasando unos días y tú fuiste a visitar a Ginny- Jess recordaba ese día- la señora Wealsey te invitó a comer. Aún recuerdo el momento como si hubiese pasado ayer, en el que nos quedamos a solas en el salón y hablamos por primera vez.

-Yo estaba tan nerviosa, tenía tanto miedo de que pensaras que era tonta porque no dejaba de tartamudear.

Ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás ese día. Se habían quedado a solas cuando los demás se habían ido a poner la mesa y ella se puso tan nerviosa. Y entonces él la había mirado, la había sonreído y comenzó a hablarla sin más.

Jess le había respondido en susurros y en alguna ocasión había tartamudeado, por lo que se había sentido estúpida pero él había sonreído y la había mirado con ternura.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tonta. Sin darme cuenta amé tú inocencia y timidez, adoré cada susurro y tartamudeo, quise cada una de las miradas que me lanzaste. Ese día me inspiraste, Jess, y cada vez que necesitaba algo de inspiración lo único que tenía que hacer era pensar en ti. Aún me inspiras. Te amé, Jess, pero fui tan imbécil de tardar tres años en darme cuenta de que te quería y para cuando lo hice ya te había perdido. Es muy probable que sea demasiado tarde aunque aún guardo la esperanza de que no lo sea y te quedes conmigo.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio a la espera de la respuesta de Jess que no dejaba de mirarle y de agarrar con fuerza la maleta. Pasaban los minutos y ella no respondía, Harry estaba comenzando a preocuparse y los nervios de más de uno estaban de punta.

-Sé que es difícil para ti creerme pero te quedes o te vayas, no habrá otra mujer para mí, no podré estar con nadie porque solo te amo a ti. Se acabó lo de ir de cama en cama, se acabó lo de estar con otras, puedo comprometerme… quiero comprometerme contigo, quiero que cuando alguien me pregunte quien es la chica que va de mi mano, yo pueda responder que es mi chica. Quiero comenzar una relación contigo. Quiero que confíes en mí cuando te digo que te quiero y que quiero que te cases conmigo.

Se escuchó algún gritito de sorpresa, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar y Jess le miró impasible. Harry se quitó uno de sus anillos y se acercó un par de pasos a ella.

-Si me aceptas prometo comprarte un anillo, por ahora te doy este ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te casas conmigo?

Harry esperó con la mano estirada hacía ella, con el anillo de oro descansando sobre su palma a la espera de que ella lo cogiese. La observó agarrando con firmeza la maleta y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-No- respondió ella. Más gritos de sorpresa y Harry cerró la mano y los ojos, dolido pero sabiendo que en parte se lo merecía. Volvió a poner el anillo en su lugar.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó cuando Jess dejó caer la maleta que se abrió revelando su contenido. Se acercó a él con decisión y cogiéndole del rostro con ambas manos, le besó. Harry no entendía nada pero correspondió al beso, apretándola contra su pecho.

-Nunca te pedí que nos casáramos… aún es pronto para eso. Quiero ir paso a paso, poco a poco, solo quiero ser la única mujer en tu vida, ser la dueña de tu corazón, de tu alma y de tu cuerpo y nadie más.- ella no le soltó el rostro y se miraron a los ojos. Jess sonrió- Seamos novios, ya habrá tiempo de casarnos, irnos a vivir juntos y de tener muchos hijos, porque vendrán muchos- él la miró- el bebé que murió no lo hizo por tu culpa, sino porque no era su destino estar entre nosotros- una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Harry y ella se la limpió con un beso- no llores, mi amor. Yo también hubiese deseado que estuviese con nosotros pero aunque él no nació, otros lo harán pero más adelante- le sonrió- ahora me conformo con ser tu novia, ya habrá tiempo de pensar en otros compromisos. Te amo, cariño, y te perdono por haber sido tan tonto de tardar tanto en decirme todo esto porque no hay nada más que perdonar.

-¿Eso significa que te quedas conmigo?

-Sí, me quedó contigo para siempre.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Ella le acarició el cabello y él la besó con suavidad en los labios. Jess se aferró a los hombros del chico y él la levantó del suelo para facilitar el acceso a sus labios que se encontraban en suaves caricias.

Hubo una serie de aplausos pero ninguno de ellos se separó. Habían deseado demasiado tiempo que llegase ese momento para desperdiciarlo.

Jess rió contra su boca y él se contagió del sonido y también rió. Cuando Harry la dejó en el suelo, la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y se encontró con la mirada de sus amigos y amigas que sonreían, algunas como Parvati lloraban emocionadas. Buscó con la mirada a su familia y vio la sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en los rostros de todos ellos.

La misma sonrisa que tenía él mismo porque por fin, iba a ser feliz.

oo00oo

Llegó la noche a la universidad y con ella el momento de dormir. Harry y Jess entraron en el cuarto de él y el chico encendió la luz. Ambos entraron en silencio en el cuarto y él cerró la puerta.

Habían estado la mayor parte del día con sus amigos hasta hacía unos minutos en los que cada uno se había ido a su cuarto. Ron, creyendo que hacía un favor, le había dicho que se iría a dormir al cuarto de Hermione para que así ellos tuviesen intimidad en la habitación de los chicos pero Harry no estaba convencido de si eso era una buena idea. A penas había pasado tiempo desde que Jess sufrió las vejaciones por parte de Terence y los otros, y no estaba seguro de si ella se iba a sentir cómoda durmiendo con él. Sabía que a lo mejor ella sentía rechazo al principio con referente al tema del sexo y no le preocupaba, esperaría hasta que ella estuviese lista para estar con él. Lo que no quería es que en esos momentos ella se sintiese obligada a estar con él por el simple hecho de ser novios y estar durmiendo en el mismo cuarto.

Se acercó a su cama y ella le miró.

-Puedes elegir la cama que quieras…

-Quiero la tuya- le dijo ella.

-Está bien- sonrió él- yo dormiré en la de Ron.

-¿Por qué?- él la miró sin entender- ¿Por qué no duermes en tu cama conmigo?

-No quiero que te sientas incomoda- respondió Harry, sin mirarla.

Jess se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el antebrazo. Harry la miró y ella se acercó, se puso de puntilla y le besó con suavidad en los labios. La correspondió y poco a poco se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado. Ella jadeó y se apartó.

-Perdón- respondió rápidamente mientras se frotaba los ojos, agotada- yo no…

-Jess- ella le miró- esperare todo el tiempo que haga falta hasta que estés preparada.

Se miraron largo rato, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y parecía angustiada.

-¡Eh, nena!- la cogió de la barbilla y se miraron- nada de tristeza hoy ¿vale?

Ella asintió y se limpió algunas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar.

-Es que ellos… me forzaron, llevaron el control de la situación ¿entiendes?- Harry asintió- me sentí tan inútil al no poder detenerles…

-Necesitas llevar el control- le dijo y ella asintió- te dejaré llevar el control entonces.

-Pero… lo sucedido con Marietta, lo que ella te hizo- le dijo Jess, preocupada.

-Jess, para mí eso no fue ninguna violación ¿entiendes?- se miraron a los ojos- he tenido mucho sexo sin sentido y eso fue para mí lo que esa zorra me hizo, no debes preocuparte por mí porque yo ya he olvidado eso, como he olvidado a todas las mujeres que no son tú.

Jess asintió. Se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para besarle con suavidad. Él le correspondió con la misma ternura y no la tocó, solo lo haría cuando ella se lo pidiese.

Él mismo comenzó a desnudarse para animarla a ella a que hiciera lo mismo. Jess esperó a que él estuviese desnudo y acostado en la cama para desnudarse ella. Lo hizo despacio, dejando caer la ropa cada vez que se desprendía de una prenda. Él la observó, embelesado y listo para ella. Solo necesitaba unos cuantos besos y unas caricias para estar listo para tenerla.

Cuando estuvo desnuda, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y se miraron a los ojos. Ella suspiró y él no apartó sus ojos de ella, excitado como hacía mucho que no lo estaba… ¡Merlín, cuanto la había extrañado! Deseaba tocarla, acariciar su piel y saborear su cuerpo pero ella necesitaba que el mantuviese el control… ella necesitaba llevar el control de la situación.

Se inclinó sobre él y se besaron, despacio con suavidad, recordando el sabor de sus besos, la calidez de su labios… habían extrañado tanto estar así. Ella le acarició el cuello con la yema de los dedos y él mantuvo los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Jess rozó su cuerpo contra el de él consiguiendo un jadeo del chico y una exclamación de placer por su parte. Excitados como se encontraban todo fue fácil, Jess se alzó sobre el cuerpo de su novio, agarró la erección de este y la guió hasta su sexo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volvieron a estar unidos. Ella gimió y él soltó un gruñido de satisfacción. Habían deseado esa unión durante demasiado tiempo, era incluso mejor que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos porque esta vez había un sentimiento en ese acto… por parte de ambos, los dos eran conscientes de que el otro le amaba y eso hacía todo aquello más especial.

Jess se alzó sobre su cuerpo y se dejó caer, lo volvió a repetir y llevó un ritmo suave y lento… acariciante y placentero… perfecto. Harry la observaba mientras ella se movía. Estaba preciosa y era solo suya. Nadie más nunca la tendría. No creyó que fuese posible, jamás imaginó que volvería a amar… jamás creyó que amaría con esa intensidad a alguien.

Ella le acarició el pecho hasta sus mejillas, se inclinó sobre él y le besó. La correspondió mientras Jess movía las caderas en círculos. Se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Estás conmigo, Harry?- preguntó ella.

-Estoy contigo, muñeca- le respondió.

Se sonrieron y ella ahogó un gemido de placer. Se alzó sobre el cuerpo de su novio y continuó moviéndose sobre él, acelerando el ritmo que estaba llevando cuando el clímax se acercaba. Cuando este se aproximaba, Harry no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, se aferró a las caderas de su novia y alcanzó la culminación en el mismo momento en el que ella soltaba un grito de satisfacción.

Jess se dejó caer sobre él y ella suspiró contra su cuello. Harry la acarició la espalda y llegó hasta los mechones cortos de su cabello negro. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos e intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Cuanto te había echado de menos- soltó Harry.

Ella sonrió y le miró.

-Y yo a ti- le dijo.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Jess. Se besaron con suavidad y él con un movimiento de su cuerpo la dejó debajo de su cuerpo. Se volvieron a mirar pero ella sonrió para hacerle saber que estaba bien, a decir verdad estaba de maravilla porque no sentía pánico a pesar de ver su gran cuerpo sobre ella, sino que se sentía segura.

Él la acarició la mejilla con suavidad y la sonrió.

-Pronto tendremos vacaciones- le dijo él y ella asintió- y creó que en parte en algo tenías razón cuando decías que querías irte.

-¿En qué?- preguntó Jess.

-En que sería bueno para los dos cambiar de aires- respondió.

-¿Qué tienes pensando?- quiso saber la chica.

-Un viaje- ella le miró con interés mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de la mano masculina- irnos de viaje, los dos solos, un mes.

-¿Un mes?- preguntó ella, encantada con la idea de pasar un mes de vacaciones los dos solos. Tenerlo solo para ella- ¿Y dónde te gustaría ir por un mes?

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- te dejo elegir el lugar.

Ella se quedó pensativa mientras miraba el techo y continuaba jugueteando con los dedos de él. Harry la observó con una sonrisa y la empezó a besar el cuello, consiguiendo alguna risita de ella.

-Siempre he querido conocer España- le dijo ella.

Él ronroneó y continuó con sus besos. Jess le cogió de la cara y le obligó a que le mirara.

-¿Te parece bien?

-Sí es lo que tú quieres, iremos a España… es un buen lugar de vacaciones… sol, playa y bonitos sitios- ella asintió dándole la razón- pero ahora olvídate de eso- ella le miró a los ojos y sonrió al ver la tentadora lujuria en sus preciosos ojos verdes- ahora olvídate de todo.

Ella rió cuando él la arropó con su cuerpo y se dedicó a besarla, descendiendo por su cuerpo con un interminable camino de besos que la hicieron suspirar de placer.

Hicieron varias veces el amor esa noche, hasta que cayeron rendidos y se quedaron dormidos el uno abrazado al otro.

oo00oo

Los días pasaron y llegó el último día de estancia en la universidad. Todos habían terminado los exámenes y la gente ya conocía sus notas… algunos alumnos contentos celebraban sus aprobados, otros se lamentaban de sus suspensos y de tener que pasarse el verano estudiando para aprobar en septiembre y no tener que repetir esa asignatura al curso siguiente.

Todo el mundo sabía sus notas menos los alumnos que cursaban tercero de auror, a los que aún les faltaba una nota por saber… pues como siempre el señor Juver se estaba haciendo de rogar y no la pensaba poner hasta el último día en el tablón. Tanto se había hecho de rogar que no las había puesto hasta última hora de la tarde cuando ya casi todo el mundo tenía el equipaje preparado para el día siguiente.

Así que cuando Harry y Jess llegaron con todos sus amigos al tablón que había junto a la puerta, había una gran aglomeración de alumnos que estaban mirando las notas. Se oían lamentos y gritos de entusiasmo cuando los veían.

Jess estaba histérica, era la nota que más temía pues sabía que el señor Juver la tenía manía y encima después de lo ocurrido ese curso su antipatía hacia ella había crecido, no solo les había dejado en ridículo delante de toda la clase sino que le había amenazado con lo de su relación con el señor Moore.

La del tablón sería la nota final, la media de la nota práctica y la teórica. A ella la teórica no le preocupaba pero si la práctica, siempre había sacado las notas raspadas por culpa de la práctica. Pero Harry no estaba tan preocupado, había visto como realizaba el examen práctico y había quedado encantado. Todo el mundo la había mirado sorprendido porque la Jessica patosa hacía tiempo que había desaparecido.

-Seguro que aprobáis- les animó Parvati mientras esperaban a que se dispersase un poco la gente para acercarse.

-¡Toma!- oyeron que gritaba alguien y vieron salir de la multitud a Jack Hamilton que estaba contento, por lo que debía haber aprobado. Vio a Luna y se acercó a ella- he aprobado, Lu.

Ella sonrió y le felicitó bajo la atenta mirada de Neville que aunque poco a poco iba aceptando la amistad de su novia con Jack y este cada vez le caía mejor, aún se sentía un poco receloso con él.

-¿Te has fijado en mi nota?- preguntó Jess al chico.

-Lo siento, preciosa, pero solo me he fijado en la mía- respondió Jack- pero seguro que apruebas, nunca te había visto tan confiada en una de las clases práctica del perro con peluquín.

-Eso la hemos dicho todos- le dijo Harry.

-Ese hombre me odia- soltó Jess.

La gente se fue dispersando y los chicos vieron la posibilidad de acercarse. Ron, Draco, Harry, Blaise, Pansy y sobre todo Jess se lanzaron sobre el tablón buscando sus nombres en el la larga lista.

-¡Toma ya!- gritaron Draco y Ron que se chocaron la mano.

-¡Aprobada!- gritó histérica Pansy, saltando a los brazos de Blaise que la cogió feliz porque él también había aprobado.

-¿Y vosotros?- preguntó Hermione.

-Aprobado- respondió Harry y miró a su novia- ¿y tú, nena?

Ella le miró y cogiéndole del rostro le plantó un beso en la boca que le hizo temblar las rodillas consiguiendo que casi cayese al suelo.

-Eso por las clases de defensa personal que me diste y que me han hecho… ¡Aprobar!

Soltó un grito de júbilo y se colgó del cuerpo del Harry, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Él rió y la abrazó.

-Esta es mi chica- le dijo mirándola- te dije que aprobarías.

Se dieron un beso y ella le miró a los ojos.

-Llévame al cuarto- le dijo en un susurro sensual contra su oreja mordiéndosela en el proceso- tenemos que celebrarlo.

Harry tragó saliva.

-Nos vemos, chicos- soltó mirando a sus amigos y se alejó todo lo rápido que pudo hacía la salida sin dejar a Jess en el suelo mientras sus amigos reían, divertidos.

oo00oo

_Harry se detuvo en medio de ese precioso jardín, el jardín con la casa que había visto durante gran parte del curso en sus sueños, volvía a estar allí. Pero ya no era de noche, ni había lluvia, ni esa tenebrosidad que había caracterizado el lugar en los anteriores sueños… ahora había sol, un día resplandeciente y un ambiente tranquilo. La casa se alzaba hermosa y el jardín estaba lleno de flores que desprendían un olor encantador._

_Escuchó unas risas e hizo a un lado las ramas de un árbol para ver de dónde provenían. Se vio a si mismo, con unos cuantos años más, sentado en el suelo con una niña de unos tres años con la que estaba jugando a tomar el té._

_La niña reía por alguna cosa que su otro yo la estaba diciendo y su risa era preciosa, dulce y angelical, al igual que su precioso rostro de ojos azules. En ese momento llegó corriendo otro niño, algo más mayor, contaría con unos cinco años y empezó a correr alrededor de ellos para después lanzarse a la espalda de su otro yo que rió y se lo quitó de encima poniéndolo en su regazo para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas en la tripa. _

_Él niño, idéntico a él tanto en aspecto como en el color de sus ojos, reía sin parar y la niña se vio contagiada por la felicidad de su hermano. _

_-Ayúdame, Dahlia- le dijo su otro yo a la niña que se lanzó sobre su hermano y ayudó a su padre en el ataque de cosquillas._

_-Dahlia- susurró el Harry que estaba escondido entre los árboles y que no podía dejar de sonreír._

_-Con qué aquí estáis- dijo una voz detrás de ellos._

_El Harry que jugaba con los niños y estos detuvieron su guerra de cosquillas y miraron a los recién llegados. Jess se alzaba de pie ante ellos… hermosa, resplandeciente y con una preciosa sonrisa que hizo suspirar de placer al Harry escondido tras los árboles. Entre sus brazos, la mujer portaba un bebé de unos nueve meses que desnudo chupaba un chupete con ímpetu. _

_-Brian y yo os estábamos buscando- les dijo Jess._

_-Lo siento, nena- Harry se puso en pie- Dahlia y yo estábamos tomando el té cuando llegó este destructor- el niño rió cuando su padre le levantó del suelo, agarrándole de los brazos- y empezamos un combate de cosquillas, sabes perfectamente que no nos enteramos de nada cuando empiezan la guerra entre Dylan y yo._

_-Lo sé- respondió Jess sonriendo y le dio un beso en los labios a su marido._

_-Dylan… Brian- repitió el Harry escondido tras los árboles mientras veía como el otro Harry dejaba en el suelo a Dylan y cogía de entre los brazos de Jess a Brian._

_-Juguemos, papá- dijo la pequeña Dahlia y le dio un golpe en la pierna a su padre- tú la ligas con Brian._

_La niña, Dylan y Jess echaron a correr entre risas y Harry les siguió por el jardín con el pequeño Brian entre los brazos que reía feliz cómo el resto de su familia. _

_El Harry de entre los árboles les observó con una inmensa sonrisa, contagiado por la felicidad de la familia. Sintió que alguien le agarraba la mano, al alzar los ojos se encontró con los ojos azules de Jess que le sonrió._

_-Algún día, Harry- le dijo con dulzura._

_El chico asintió con una sonrisa y juntos, se alejaron de las risas de esa hermosa familia._

Harry se despertó despacio, sereno, tranquilo y con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, cuando miró a su lado, Jess estaba durmiendo pacíficamente y recordó que se habían tirado gran parte de la noche celebrando el aprobado. Al día siguiente volverían a sus hogares.

La Jess del sueño tenía razón… esa imagen que había visto en el sueño se haría realidad algún día mientras tanto disfrutaría de su novia. Se giró para tumbarse de lado y mirar a su novia, el movimiento la despertó y ella abrió los ojos despacio. Sonrió al encontrarse con su mirada esmeralda.

-¿Qué haces despierto?- preguntó somnolienta.

-Tuve un sueño- respondió él acariciándole la mejilla.

-Un buen sueño, espero- le dijo ella.

-El mejor- respondió con una inmensa sonrisa que ella imitó.

FIN

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno fin por ahora… aún falta el epilogo así que esperadlo porque espero no tardar mucho en escribirlo y subirlo. Un beso y espero vuestros reviews, por favor. Gracias de antemano… de verdad gracias por leer mis historias.


	55. Epilogo

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Ahora sí que sí, este es el final de esta historia. Llegó el momento del epilogo y de la despedida, espero que no sea para siempre y que pronto me tengáis aquí con otra de mis historias.

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews que me habéis dejado y como dije en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por leer día a día mis historias, de verdad gracias.

Y no me entretengo más, os dejo con el epilogo, espero que os guste y como siempre digo… Disfrutadlo.

**Epilogo.**

_Un mes y medio después…_

El radiante sol iluminaba Londres en un caluroso día de verano, los pájaros cantaban alegres canciones y los niños jugaban en los jardines de sus casas llenando el lugar de risas.

Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de su novia, con gafas oscuras puesta para protegerse del sol y la ropa más veraniega que había encontrado para ese agobiante día. La camiseta blanca de manga corta, que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto, se pegaba a su espalda debido al sudor, lo que no mejoraba su, ya de por sí, enfado.

La noche anterior se había acostado enfadado y se había despertado aún más enfadado. Todo se debía a qué, el día anterior había estado con Jess, como todos los días desde que empezaron a salir, habían quedado con Ami y su novia para ir a cenar los cuatro para luego ir a tomar algo a una discoteca, y habían tenido su primera discusión. Esta había comenzado porque un tipo no paraba de coquetear con Jess y Harry harto había peleado con él, habían terminado a los golpes y Jess le había recriminado que siempre arreglaba las cosas a golpes. La discusión había terminado cuando ella le había pedido que la llevase a casa y ni siquiera le había dado un beso en los labios, le había cerrado esa misma puerta, frente a la que se encontraba ahora, en las narices.

Y aún estaba enfadado y frustrado porque el día anterior, era la primera vez que no hacían el amor desde que empezaron su relación hacía casi dos meses en los que se había sentido feliz y pletórico.

Habían regresado de sus vacaciones por España hacía una semana, habían ido de un lado a otro, conociendo el territorio español y quedando maravillado con él y con sus costumbres, además de con su gastronomía. Se habían hospedado en distintos hoteles en los que habían hecho el amor como locos, quedándose algunos días encerrados todo el día en la habitación, disfrutando el uno del otro.

Al volver de sus increíbles vacaciones, habían tenido que buscar distintos sitios para poder estar juntos, ya que la mayoría de las veces sus casas no estaban vacías aunque, por supuesto, alguna vez que se habían quedado a dormir en casa del otro, estando su familia allí, sus padres les habían permitido quedarse en la misma habitación. Aunque había que reconocer que no habían tenido problemas para sus encuentros porque cuando no lo hacían en el coche de ella, se buscaban algún sitio… Jess ya no tenía tanto reparo a la hora de hacerlo al aire libre.

Así que se había acostumbrado a estar con su novia todos los días y a veces varias veces por eso cuando el día anterior no había podido estar con ella y encima por un enfado estúpido se había sentido frustrado.

Pero lo peor de todo había sido la discusión, la quería tanto y odiaba enfadarse con ella.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le abriesen, no tardaron mucho en hacerlo. Un borrón de pelo rubio se colgó del cuello de Harry que rió y abrazó a Sarah, su cuñada. Esa chica y él se llevaban realmente bien y en secreto, Harry le había dejado su moto. En realidad había entrado a formar parte de la familia Hiller con mucha facilidad y todos ellos le adoraban.

-Hola, Harry- le dijo alegremente Sarah soltándose de él.

Él pudo verla. Iba con su habitual indumentaria negra, la cual le sentaba de maravilla y estaba guapísima, como siempre.

-¿Cómo está mi cuñada preferida?- preguntó.

-Contenta de verte- le dijo ella, sonriendo, y dejándole pasar al interior- mis padres me han regalado una guitarra.

-¿No jodas?- soltó Harry mirándola.

Sarah asintió fervientemente.

-Vamos, te la enseñaré.

-Sarah, Harry habrá venido a buscar a tu hermana- oyeron que decía la voz de Linda Hiller, la madre de las chicas- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Jessica y le dices que está aquí Harry?

-Vale- soltó Sarah reticente.

-Otro día me la enseñas- le dijo Harry y Sarah sonrió para luego subir corriendo las escaleras mientras gritaba a su hermana que había llegado su novio.

-Está chica- soltó Linda acercándose a su yerno- hola, Harry.

-Hola- saludó él a su vez, dándola un beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento entraron Conor y Justin, el padre y el hermano de su novia, que venían del jardín y se acercaron a saludar al recién llegado. Estaban hablando cuando una voz les interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Todos miraron al lugar de donde provenía esa voz y vieron a Jess que bajaba las escaleras junto a su hermana. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y todos empezaron a esfumarse poniendo excusas, sabiendo que debían arreglar algún asunto.

-Vine a buscarte, como quedamos- le dijo Harry cuando estuvieron a solas.

-Creí que no vendrías después de lo sucedido anoche- dijo Jess deteniéndose antes de terminar de bajar los dos últimos escalones.

Harry bufó y se acercó, quedando al pie de la escalera. Se miraron.

-Lo siento ¿vale?- soltó al fin él.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?- soltó ella- ¿Por compórtate como un neandertal y arreglarlo todo a golpes?

-Sabías perfectamente lo neandertal que era cuando decidiste salir conmigo- soltó Harry, bufando.

De pronto la miró al oír como ella soltaba una risita. Se lanzó sobre él y se colgó de su cuello. Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se miraron.

-Te quiero aunque seas un neandertal y me encanta que lo reconozcas- le dijo ella- en ocasiones- se mordió el labio- es divertido que seas un poco bruto.

Harry sonrió y la plantó un beso en los labios.

-Pero…- él la miró- no creas que me gustó lo que pasó anoche- él iba a replicar pero Jess le acalló con un beso- sé que ese tipo se estaba poniendo un poco pesado pero yo le estaba dando calabazas porque estoy contigo. Debes confiar en mí, nunca me iría con otro.

-Yo confío en ti- le dijo. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y apoyó su frente en la de ella- pero no me fío de ningún tío. No quiero que te hagan daño… no otra vez.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido apenas unas semanas atrás, se cruzó entre ellos y Jess suspiró.

-Dijimos que lo olvidaríamos, que no hablaríamos del tema nunca más- le dijo Jess- lo dijimos el día del juicio.

Tan solo hacía una semana que se había celebrado el juicio y por supuesto habían condenado a todos ellos a muchos años de prisión. Las pruebas apuntaban a ellos, no solo los testimonios, sino el video que grabaron en las que los torturaban y violaban a Jess y el reconocimiento médico posterior que habían hecho a ambos.

Había sido bastante duro, pues sus familias habían tenido que ver lo que esos tipos les había hecho y ellos habían tenido que rememorarlo.

-Lo sé- dijo Harry- lo siento.

-Te perdono- sonrió Jess con dulzura- será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Sí- asintió Harry, dándola un beso.

Se despidieron de la familia de Jess y partieron a casa de Sirius. El día anterior, se habían ofrecido él y Jane a llevar a Rose y Violeta a zoo y se quedaron a dormir en casa de la pareja. Debían ir a buscar a las niñas y llevarlas a su casa dónde los Potter no se encontraban en ese momento porque habían decidido pasar un fin de semana romántico en la cabaña de Sirius. Volvían a medio día, antes de comer.

Harry, que llevaba su moto en la que había llegado, encogida en el bolsillo del pantalón, se subió al coche de su novia y se pusieron rumbo al hogar de los Black.

-¿Has cogido las cosas de la playa?- preguntó Harry.

-Si- asintió Jess.

Una vez que hubiesen llegado Lily y James de su fin de semana, ellos se quedarían con las niñas y los chicos habían quedado con sus amigos en ir a la playa que había cerca del Valle de Godric.

-Espero que esta vez las niñas hayan dormido y no sea como la última vez- soltó Jess.

oo00oo

Pansy soltó un gritito de felicidad y se lanzó sobre su novio, revolviendo las sábanas más de lo que ya estaban. Sus cuerpos desnudos quedaron pegados y ella le miró a los ojos mientras Blaise reía por su reacción.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro que sí, preciosa- le aseguró su novio- me vendré a vivir contigo ¿no es lo que querías?

-Sí- ella sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. Hacía un par de días le había pedido que se fuese a vivir con ella a su departamento. El motivo: se sentía sola allí y quería disfrutar de su novio. Además, desde que empezaron a salir y habían regresado de la universidad, él estaba más tiempo en ese piso que en el suyo propio- ¿Se lo has dicho a Draco? ¿Cuándo tienes pensado mudarte?

-Sí, Draco lo sabe y le parece muy bien- respondió mientras jugueteaba con unos mechones de cabello de su novia- y quiero mudarme antes de que empecemos el próximo curso.

-Perfecto- asintió ella con una inmensa sonrisa- habrá que celebrarlo.

Blaise sonrió al ver como su novia se incorporaba sobre su cuerpo, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre su erección matutina, la cual se introdujo en su suave cuerpo.

-¡Oh, sí, preciosa!- rió y ella sonrió- me encanta la idea que tienes de celebración.

oo00oo

Draco observó el rostro de su novia y espero para ver que pensaba de la idea que le acababa de sugerir. Acababan de despertarse y él se lo había soltado, esperando que le respondiera afirmativamente.

-Pero si dijese que sí, ¿se lo tendríamos que contar hoy mismo a mis padres?- preguntó Ginny.

-Cuanto antes mejor- respondió Draco- y hoy vamos a ir a comer a su casa antes de irnos a la playa con los demás. Además, Blaise tiene pensado mudarse en unos días a casa de Pansy.

-Ya- asintió Ginny, dudando- no es que yo no quiera, cariño, pero no se sí a mis padres les va a hacer mucha gracia, ya sabes que ellos son un poco antiguos para algunas cosas y la idea de que su pequeña hija se vaya a vivir con su novio sin estar casados, no sé si se la van a tomar muy bien.

-Seguro que lo aceptan, Ginny- le aseguró Draco intentando que no se preocupase- además me voy a sentir muy solo en esta casa y tú, podrías hacerme compañía.

Ella rió y él con un movimiento de su cuerpo la dejó bajo el suyo.

-¿Se lo diremos los dos juntos?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto- sonrió él- por eso no debes preocuparte.

Ella rió y le dio un beso en los labios, tras el que vinieron muchos más.

oo00oo

Angie llamó a la puerta de la casa de su novio y el señor Creevey le abrió con una amable sonrisa que se ensanchó al verla. La dejó pasar y se dirigieron al salón.

-Colin fue a comprar unas cosas para la comida, ahora viene- le explicó el hombre- mientras te tendrás que conformar con la compañía de este viejo, porque Dennis se fue de vacaciones con su novia.

-Siempre es un placer pasar un rato contigo- le aseguró Angie sentándose en el sofá junto al hombre- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor- respondí con una sonrisa sabiendo que se refería a su reciente viudedad- y Colin lo está llevando mucho mejor gracias a tu compañía. Lo cierto es que ha sido como un soplo de aire fresco que entrases a formar parte de la familia…

Angie sonrió agradecida y se puso a hablar con su suegro mientras esperaban a que volviese Colin. No tardó mucho y pasó de largo hasta llegar a la cocina. Luego se fue al salón y le dio un beso a su novia que sonrió.

-¿Poniéndome verde?- preguntó Colin dejándose caer junto a su chica en el sofá.

-Ya sabes que nos encanta criticarte- bromeó Angie sonriendo.

-Malvada- le dijo.

-Bueno… yo voy a ir preparando la comida- dijo el señor Creevey poniéndose en pie.

-Te ayudamos- se ofreció Angie.

-No quedaros aquí- sonrió el hombre- yo me las apaño bien en la cocina.

El hombre se dirigió a la cocina y los dejó a solas en el salón. Colin le dio un beso en los labios que su novia correspondió con agrado.

-Me encanta- susurró el chico.

-¿El qué?- preguntó ella.

-Que te lleves tan bien con mi padre- le respondió.

-Tu padre es un encanto es difícil no llevarse bien con él- aseguró Angie acariciándole el rostro a su chico- ahora entiendo a quién has salido tú.

Colin la miró con una sonrisa y la besó despacio.

-Vamos a mi cuarto- le propuso él.

-No- rió ella- está tu padre en la cocina.

-No se va a enterar de nada- le aseguró Colin- él va a estar muy entretenido cocinando.

-Colin- rió ella al sentir como su novio introducía la mano bajo la camiseta que llevaba- estate quieto.

-Vamos- le pidió él riendo.

-Chicos- los dos se separaron cuando el señor Creevey entró en el salón- ¿podéis ir a la despensa y traerme algo de tomillo y orégano?

-Claro, papá- se levantó Colin arrastrando a su novia consigo.

El hombre sonrió mientras iba a la cocina y dijo mirando por encima de su hombro a los dos jóvenes:

-No me corre prisa- les guiñó un ojo haciendo que Angie se sonrojara.

oo00oo

-De verdad, Sirius es de lo que no hay- se quejó Jess entrando por la puerta con Violeta en sus brazos que estaba completamente dormida- es increíble que tenga a unas niñas tan pequeñas despiertas hasta tan altas horas de la noche. Es normal que ahora estén dormidas.

-Ya sabes cómo es- dijo Harry cerrando la puerta de su casa con cuidado para no despertar a Rose que estaba dormida en sus brazos- llevaremos a las niñas arriba y las acostaremos, cuando vengan mis padres haremos que se levanten para que coman.

-Tu madre se va a enfadar con Sirius cuando se entere de que tuvo a las niñas hasta las 4 de la mañana jugando con él- le dijo Jess subiendo las escaleras seguido de Harry para dejar a las niñas en sus cuartos.

Acostaron a las niñas en sus camas y luego salieron de sus cuartos. Cerraron con cuidado las puertas y se miraron. Se dirigieron al cuarto de Harry y este cerró la puerta tras él mientras Jess cogía unos dibujos que había sobre el escritorio de su novio.

Se acercó a ella y rodeándole la cintura desde atrás, la comenzó a besar el cuello sacando una sonrisa por parte de su novia que dejó los dibujos y se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella sonrió.

Se dieron un suave beso.

-Aún no hemos tenido una reconciliación como Merlín manda- soltó Jess causando la risa de Harry.

-No, aún no- respondió él besándola con fuerza y poniéndola contra el escritorio.

-Va a resultar que no es tan malo que las niñas tengan sueño- él rió aún más y se entregó a los fogosos besos que su novia le daba.

Acarició su voluptuosa figura y se alimentó de sus besos mientras la llevaba a su cama. Tropezaron y se desvistieron por el camino, cuando cayeron a la cama, los dos estaban desnudos y riendo.

-Shh- rió Jess mientras su novio la besaba la nuca y la acariciaba entre las piernas- las niñas se despertaran.

Harry besó el tatuaje de su espalda y ella suspiró de placer cuando su novio restregó la erección contra sus nalgas.

-Entonces no podemos hacer ruido- le susurró al oído.

Ella jadeó y se aferró al cabecero de la cama cuando Harry la penetró desde atrás. Mordió la almohada, acallando los gemidos de placer mientras su novio se movía contra ella, al principio con suavidad para luego ir aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas.

Harry la besó el cuello y metió la mano por debajo del cuerpo de la joven para acariciarla entre las piernas mientras ella soltaba la almohada y jadeaba, complacida. Le besó los hombros, la espalda y la cabeza, donde el cabello ya le llegaba hasta la mandíbula.

-Harry…- jadeó.

A pesar de tener la ventana abierta, los dos estaban sudando y sus cuerpos se pegaban debido a ello. Harry se detuvo unos segundos, salió de dentro de su novia y esta se dio la vuelta en la jaula que su cuerpo formaba. Se miraron a los ojos y ella guió la erección del joven hasta su sexo. Él volvió a penetrarla.

Se besaron con fuerza y él alcanzó el ritmo que había estado llevando anteriormente. Jess se aferró a su espalda, clavándole las uñas y él hundió el rostro en sus preciosos pechos.

Después de unos intensos minutos, él alzó la cabeza y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Jess le miró a los ojos, jadeante, y juntos se corrieron llegando a un intenso clímax que les hizo contraer el cuerpo.

Harry se dejó caer en la cama y Jess apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Él la abrazó y ella cerró los ojos.

-Joder- soltó Harry, satisfecho- necesitaba tenerte.

Ella apoyó la barbilla sobre su pecho y sonrió. Se miraron y tras darse un suave beso, ella se incorporó en la cama.

-Deberíamos ducharnos- le dijo Jess- tus padres estarán a punto de llegar.

Harry también se incorporó y la besó la espalda mientras acariciaba su tatuaje. Ella le miró y él la sonrió.

-¿Nos duchamos juntos?- preguntó con una sonrisa que le hacía presagiar un ardiente baño.

-Ni hablar- soltó Jess riendo- si nos metemos juntos a la ducha, no saldremos en la vida- Él sonrió y la besó en los labios- ¡Oh, no, Potter! No vas a convencerme con besitos.

Se puso de pie y él rió.

-Vuelve a la cama, nena- sonrió quitándose la sabana de encima para que Jess pudiese ver la erección que descansaba entre sus piernas. Ella rió y negó con la cabeza.

Él se puso de pie y la atrapó en un abrazo que la hizo reír contra su pecho. Harry la besó pero ella le miró, decidida pero con una preciosa sonrisa.

-Vete a la ducha- le dio un pequeño azote en las nalgas que le hizo sonreír- ahora.

Harry obedeció y se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras Jess se ponía la camiseta que él había llevado hasta el momento. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla antes de entrar en el baño.

-Aún estás a tiempo de aceptar- le dijo y ella negó con la cabeza- supuse que dirías eso.

El chico se metió en el baño dejando la puerta entreabierta. Jess se quedó en la habitación mientras esperaba su turno, se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en la silla, se puso a mirar los dibujos y sonrió al ver varios que la representaban a ella.

Escuchaba el ruido del agua al caer y no pudo evitar suspirar al imaginarse el cuerpo de su novio bajo la ducha, era una tentación enorme saber que estaba ahí dentro desnudo pero si se metía a la ducha se iban a tirar horas ahí dentro y los padres de Harry estaban a punto de llegar.

Se puso ella misma a dibujar pero no le salían más que feos monigotes. Ella no había nacido con el don de Harry. Buscó una goma de borrar pero no encontró ninguno, así que se puso a mirar por los cajones cuando se fijó, por primera vez, en el último cajón del escritorio y que estaba cerrado con llave. Preguntándose el motivo, no pudo contenerse y sacó la varita de dentro de su bolso, golpeó con ella y el cajón se abrió. En el interior solo había un DVD que tenía escrito TOP SECRET, en letras grandes. Curiosa, lo metió en el ordenador portátil de su novio y le dio al play.

Tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para que Harry no escuchase su risa, una serie de lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas, divertida, con lo que estaba viendo.

_-Vamos, Ron- decía Draco- estás agarrando a una chica._

_-No es una chica, es Harry- soltó Ron con el ceño fruncido- en serio, no puedo hacer esto y menos si la cámara de Colin lo está grabando todo._

_-Nadie nunca verá esto- soltó Colin- es para que veamos nuestros fallos._

_-Que serán muchos si no practicáis- soltó Blaise- vamos… un, dos, tres… un, dos, tres… joder, Seamus, no es tan difícil._

_-¡Auch!- soltó Cedric- me has vuelto a pisar._

_-Lo siento, Ced- soltó Neville avergonzado._

-¡Nena!- le llamó Harry desde el baño, sobresaltando a Jess que apagó rápidamente el DVD.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jess poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la puerta del baño- ¿necesitas algo?

-Sí, toallas- respondió Harry- mira en mi armario.

-Voy- respondió Jess guardándose el DVD en el bolso. Esto lo tenían que ver las chicas.

Se acercó al armario y se puso a rebuscar hasta encontrar las toallas, cogió un par y después se dirigió al baño, intentando no reírse después de lo que había visto.

-Te dejo las toallas aquí- le dijo poniendo las toallas sobre el lavabo- no tardes que aún me tengo que duchar yo.

Iba hacía la puerta cuando Harry corrió la mampara de la ducha y agarró a su novia del brazo para luego meterla dentro con él.

-Harry- soltó Jess mientras el agua la empapaba- estás mojando tu camiseta.

Se la quitó antes de que ella pudiese quejarse y la tiró por encima de la mampara hasta terminar en el suelo. Jess le miró y él sonrió con esa sonrisa que ella adoraba.

oo00oo

La señora Longbotton salió de San Mungo junto a su nieto Neville y la novia de este, Luna a la cual adoraba a pesar de ser una chica un poco soñadora y extraña en algunos aspectos, le había cogido en poco tiempo mucho cariño.

Uno de los motivos era debido a que Frank y Alice estaban mejorando poco a poco, gracias a las distintas visitas que le había hecho Neville con Luna, desde que terminaron las clases.

Su hijo y su nuera escuchaban las historias de esa chica e incluso en algún momento habían respondido con algún gesto o ruidito. La mejora estaba siendo lenta pero lo suficiente para embellecer las esperanzas de la anciana mujer.

-¿Te vienes a comer a casa, no?- preguntó la anciana agarrándose al brazo de su nueva nieta.

-Será un placer, señora Longbotton- le respondió la mujer.

La mujer le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y la sonrió.

-Bien, me iré adelantando para preparar la comida, vosotros quedaros dando un paseo si queréis- la mujer sonrió y se metió en un callejón para desaparecerse.

Neville le echó los brazos por encima de los hombros a Luna y la dio un beso en la sien.

-Mi abuela te adora- le dijo.

-Es una persona muy simpática- sonrió Luna- aunque tenga ese carácter del demonio.

Neville rió y Luna le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón.

-Está tan contenta desde que ve como mis padres mejoran- suspiró Neville- yo no puedo ser más feliz.

-Y yo me alegro- le aseguró ella- el bienestar de la familia siempre es felicidad.

-No soy feliz solo por lo de mis padres- se miraron- soy feliz porque te tengo a ti.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios mientras continuaban con su paseo.

oo00oo

Seamus y Lavender quedaron recostados en el asiento de atrás del coche del padre de él. Desnudos y saciados se abrazaron, suspirando.

A penas tenían sitios para estar juntos y aprovechaban cualquier momento para poder hacerlo. Seamus había sido mandado a comprar algo al supermercado cuando fuese a buscar a Lavender, que iba a comer en su casa. Y habían aprovechado unos minutos para estar juntos.

Lavender jugueteó con los dedos de su novio y él la besó la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas la entrevista que me hiciste para ese trabajo de periodismo?- preguntó Seamus- ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste qué que era la felicidad para mí?

-Sí, tú me dijiste que en esos momentos eras feliz, que todo te iba bien- respondió Lavender sin comprender porque había recordado eso- pero también me dijiste que en realidad nunca nadie sabe que es la felicidad, que nadie nunca es completamente feliz.

-Me equivoqué- Seamus cerró los ojos, disfrutando la cercanía del cuerpo de su novia- sí llegas a ser completamente feliz.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

-Porque yo ahora mismo acabo de alcanzar la felicidad- respondió Seamus consiguiendo la sonrisa de su novia- tú me has hecho alcanzar la completa felicidad.

oo00oo

Draco y Ginny estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina de la Madriguera, además de ellos estaban Hermione y Ron, y el señor Weasley que estaba leyendo el periódico. La señora Weasley terminó de poner lo que faltaba a la mesa y se sentó para comer.

El señor Weasley dejó el periódico a un lado y se dispuso a comer como el resto de su familia. Draco y Ginny se miraron, sabiendo que ese era el momento de sacar el tema, antes de que el señor Weasley se fuese de nuevo al trabajo.

-Mamá, papá- dijo Ginny y todos la miraron. Ella tragó saliva y se aferró a la mano de Draco por debajo de la mesa- Draco me ha propuesto que… bueno como Blaise se va a ir a vivir con Pansy y él se va a quedar solo en su casa, pues ha pensado… que bueno…

-Hija, ¿quieres arrancar?- soltó la señora Weasley consiguiendo que Ron retuviese una carcajada.

Ginny miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y luego se volvió a dirigir a sus padres.

-Pues nosotros… Draco me ha pedido que bueno… me vaya a vivir con él- soltó al fin Ginny.

Todos quedaron en silencio y Ginny esperó el grito de su madre pero fue su padre quien hablo.

-¿Y tú quieres irte a vivir con él?- preguntó el hombre.

-Sí- respondió Ginny.

-Verán, señores Weasley, yo quiero mucho a su hija y puedo mantenerla mientras terminamos la carrera- explicó Draco- además, no se vivir solo… nunca lo he hecho, si no estaba con mis padres, estaba con Blaise y ahora que él se va… pues va a ser extraño, por eso le he dicho a su hija que se venga a vivir conmigo.

Los señores Weasley se miraron unos segundos.

-Está bien- respondió sin más la señora Weasley y continuó comiendo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Ginny, sorprendida, al igual que el resto de los jóvenes- no me vais a echar una charla…

-Eso- soltó Ron, que no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-No- respondió el señor Weasley- ya eres suficientemente mayorcita para saber lo que haces y os queréis. Solo espero poder visitar a mi hija cuando quiera.

-Por supuesto- sonrió Draco- las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes.

-Por Merlín, Draco- soltó la señora Weasley- déjanos de llamar de usted… y eso también va por ti, Hermione.

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa y felicitó a Ginny que le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

Tras la comida, Ron y Hermione paseaban por el jardín de la Madriguera, ella le iba contando algo pero Ron no la estaba poniendo mucha atención, cosa de la que se percató Hermione que le miró con el ceño fruncido, molesta.

-Ron, te estoy hablando y no me estás haciendo ni caso- soltó Hermione cruzándose de brazos y deteniendo su paseo.

-¡Eh!- Ron la miró y vio el enfado de su novia- lo siento, preciosa, estaba pensando en otros asuntos.

Hermione le miró preocupada al notar al chico algo decaído, se acercó a él y le cogió las manos. Ron le miró y ella le acarició la mejilla, su humor había cambiado de un momento a otro, esa mañana estaba de lo más contento. Lo cierto es que casi siempre estaba contento, ese era uno de los motivos por los que Hermione tanto le quería.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?- preguntó.

Él suspiró sabiendo que su novia le conocía demasiado bien para ocultarle algo.

-¿Es por qué Ginny se va a vivir con Draco?- continuó ella. La miró y encima era intuitiva.

-No me malinterpretes, me alegro por ellos pero…- se rascó la nuca- ahora voy a ser el único que viva con mamá y papá… joder, hasta mi hermana pequeña se ha largado antes que yo.

-Bueno… ahora habrá más comida para ti- bromeó Hermione intentando levantarle el ánimo. Él sonrió levemente.

-Draco puede darle una buena vida a Ginny, tiene un montón de dinero para mantenerse sin tener que trabajar el resto de sus vidas- le dijo Ron- Blaise puede hacer lo mismo con Pansy, y Cedric con Padma y bueno… no tengo que hablarte de Harry, tú sabes todo el dinero que tiene Harry… Dean tiene también mucha pasta e incluso Seamus, Colin y Neville tienen más dinero que yo…- Hermione le miró y él le devolvió la mirada- cualquiera de ellos te habría dado una buena vida, Hermione, podrías haberte fijado en uno de ellos, y en cambio me escogiste a mí… yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Hermione suspiró y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, pegándose al cuerpo de su novio que le acarició el pelo.

-Tienes mucho que ofrecerme- le aseguró ella- puede que tus amigos tengan mucho dinero y puede que algunas de mis amigas tengan más dinero que yo pero no me importa… trabajaré el resto de mi vida como todo el mundo hace y seré feliz porque estaré contigo… Ron, tú tienes un montón de cosas que ellos no tienen…

-¿Ah, sí?- soltó Ron, incrédulo- ¿Cómo qué?

-Bueno… ellos no tienen ese precioso pelo rojo- respondió Hermione sonriendo.

-Vaya, cosa- soltó su novio.

-Ni tampoco ese característico olor a chocolate- susurró Hermione hundiendo la nariz en el pecho de su novio para captar el olor del que acababa de hablar- ni tienen esas pecas en el culo- Ron rió y ella le miró a los ojos- ni tienen mi corazón.

La risa de Ron se esfumó, Hermione se puso de puntillas y él se inclinó sobre ella para besarla. La estrechó entre sus brazos mientras se entregaban a ese beso.

-Te quiero, Ron- susurró Hermione contra su boca y le dio otro beso- no lo olvides nunca.

Se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron con fuerza. Ella se soltó y agarrándole de la mano, tiró de él.

-Vamos al lago- sonrió la chica- y démonos un baño.

-Los bañadores están en la casa- señaló Ron por encima de su hombro.

-No los vamos a necesitar- rió Hermione sacando una amplia sonrisa a su novio que corrió tras ella cuando la chica echó a correr.

oo00oo

Se estaba celebrando una comida familiar en el hogar de los Patil y Cedric y Dean habían sido invitados por ser los novios de las chicas de la casa. Un montón de familiares se movían por la casa y algún que otro amigo de la familia.

Dean y Cedric no habían tenido ningún problema a la hora de integrarse pues la mayoría eran personas muy amables y abiertas que los habían acogido como parte de la familia.

En esos momentos los dos amigos hablaban mientras la algarabía de la fiesta se escuchaba a su alrededor. Estaban riendo cuando se les acercó Parvati con una sonrisa y le dio un beso a su novio.

-¿Qué hacen los dos hombres más guapo de la fiesta aquí solos?- preguntó la chica.

-Esperando a que nuestras preciosas novias se dignen a hacernos caso- respondió Dean abrazándola.

-Hablando de novias… ¿Habéis visto a la mía?- preguntó Cedric.

-Fue al interior de la casa- explicó Parvati- necesitaba ir al baño.

-Bien- asintió Cedric- voy a buscarla.

Dean asintió y junto a Parvati, vieron como el chico se alejaba en dirección al baño.

Parvati miró a su novio y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Él sonrió y la dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-¿Se lo está pasando bien, _abogado_de_oficio_?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-De maravilla, _chica_sexy_- susurró él.

-¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese sido _chica_sexy_?- preguntó Parvati mirándole a los ojos- ahora estarías saliendo con otra chica.

-me temo que no- le dijo él- hace tiempo habría terminado de ella y estaría saliendo contigo.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- preguntó ella.

-Porque alejarme de ti en Semana Santa, fue lo más duro que había hecho en toda mi vida- le dijo él- eso se debía a que te quería y más tarde o más temprano… me habría dado cuenta de ello.

Parvati sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Y qué hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese sido _abogado_de_oficio_?- preguntó Dean.

-Que ahora mismo estaría saliendo con un abogado que trabaja en un bufete y que me estaría tratando como a una reina- bromeó Parvati.

Dean la dio un azote consiguiendo un gemido de ella.

-Y no sería tan feliz como ahora- continuó consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa a su novio.

-Malvada- susurró contra su boca.

-Siempre- respondió con una sonrisa.

oo00oo

Cedric atravesó la cocina y se dirigió al hall para subir las escaleras que comunicaban con el piso de arriba y donde estaban los cuartos. La casa estaba silenciosa porque casi todo el mundo estaba en el jardín disfrutando del buen día de verano.

Se dirigió al cuarto de su novia, pues tras comprobar que el baño del piso de abajo estaba vacío, supuso que habría subido al baño de su habitación. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta entreabierta de la habitación, se detuvo… de dentro salían las voces de su novia y de un chico.

Miró por el hueco abierto y Cedric vio a su novia y al hijo de unos amigos de la familia Patil hablando. El chico, al que le habían presentado pero que Cedric no recordaba cómo se llamaba, intentó coger del brazo a Padma pero esta se apartó.

-Vamos, Padma- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa- ¿desde cuando eres tan estrecha?

-Desde que tengo novio- respondió Padma mirándole- al que quiero muchísimo.

-Él no tiene por qué enterarse de nada- sonrió el chico consiguiendo rodearle la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo- está ahí abajo y nosotros podemos aprovechar el tiempo.

-Olvidaba que te corres rápido- soltó Padma, burlona- no me arriesgaría a perder a Cedric por un ridículo polvo contigo… le quiero muchísimo y el sexo con él me deja completamente satisfecha como para tener que irme con otros.

Padma le empujó para que le soltase y se fue hacia la puerta, al abrir se encontró con su novio que no la miraba a ella sino al joven que se quedó blanco al verle.

-Cedric…

-Chaval, lárgate antes de que mi autocontrol se venga abajo- soltó Cedric- porque te juro que te parto la cara.

El chico salió de la habitación rápidamente, pasando a toda velocidad por al lado de Cedric que había entrado un poco en la habitación, dejando a su novia junto a la puerta.

-Cedric…- volvió a decir Padma cuando se quedaron a solas.

-Cierra la puerta- le pidió él.

Ella obedeció, preocupada, él podría estar enfadado a pesar de que ella había rechazo al chico. Cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse, se encontró con el cuerpo de su novio pegado al suyo, quedando arrinconada en la puerta.

-Cedric…

-¿Es lo único que sabes decir?- sonrió Cedric.

-¿No estás enfadado?

-No tendría por qué estarlo- respondió él- al fin y al cabo le estabas rechazando y me estabas dejando por las nubes en lo relacionado con la cama.

-No mentí en nada de lo que dije- respondió ella con una sonrisa- ese tipo es patético en la cama.

Cedric estalló en carcajadas y le plantó un beso en los labios a su novia que se aferró a su cuello con fuerza. Cedric le acarició el cuerpo, introduciendo las manos bajo el vestido para aferrarse a sus nalgas y de ese modo la levantó en volandas.

La llevó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde de la cama con ella encima.

-Podría venir alguien- le dijo ella.

-Aprovechemos entonces el tiempo- le dijo él sonriendo- todo el mundo está en jardín.

-Tenemos un problema, Cedric- le dijo ella y su novio le miró sin entender- tú no eres como ese tío.

Cedric estalló en carcajadas y la besó.

oo00oo

Llegó la tarde y a las cinco todos se encontraban en la playa, con sus bañadores, tomando el sol o disfrutando del agua del mar. Los únicos que faltaban eran Jess y Harry que llegaron en esos momentos y saludaron a todos sus amigos.

Después de colocar todos los trastos que traían con ellos, se integraron entre sus amigos y a disfrutar de ese perfecto día de playa. Ya no había preocupaciones, ni problemas que enturbiasen sus días… había llegado el momento de que disfrutasen de su amor y de su amistad.

Harry rió por algo que le estaba contando Lavender al igual que Ron y Blaise que se estaban doblando sobre sí mismo ante el ataque de risa. Al levantar la vista, Harry se encontró con que Hermione estaba sentada detrás de su novia, echándole protección solar en la espalda mientras ella se lo echaba en los pechos… un momento, la risa se apagó cuando vio a su novia sin la parte de arriba del biquini y se fijó en los chicos que pasaban por delante de las toallas y miraban a las chicas.

-¡Jess!- gritó sobresaltando a su novia y llamando la atención de todos sus amigos que miraron a la joven- ponte ahora mismo la parte de arriba del biquini.

-Pero si estoy haciendo top-less- se quejó Jess mirándole con el ceño fruncido- no es nada malo. Ginny también lo hace y Draco no la dice nada.

-Déjala, Harry- rió Blaise- que las luzca ahora que las tiene bonitas.

-Sí, y mientras tú te pones las botas mirándole las tetas a mi novia- soltó Harry mientras su amigo se destornillaba.

Harry se acercó a su novia y se sentó junto a ella en la arena, mirando con odio a todo el que se atrevía a poner los ojos en ella.

-¿Qué haces?- soltó Jess.

-No me voy a apartar de ti hasta que te pongas la parte de arriba- soltó Harry.

-No empecemos como ayer que sabes que discutimos- le dijo.

-No me gusta que te miren como si te estuviesen desnudado- soltó Harry.

-No hace falta, solo se tiene que imaginar la parte de abajo- bromeó Ron causando la risa de todos menos de Harry que miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo.

-Vamos, Harry- sonrió Jess y le dio un beso en la mejilla- que miren- se acercó a su oído- al fin y al cabo tu eres el único que las disfruta.

Harry la miró y se besaron. Suspiró y la abrazó.

oo00oo

Todos los chicos se pusieron a jugar con una pelota en la arena, algunas de las chicas se unieron al juego mientras otras continuaban tomando el sol y hablando sin parar cuando Luna, que era una de las que estaban disfrutando del sol, vio a Jack caminando por la orilla de la playa cogido de la mano de una chica.

-¡Jack!- le llamó poniéndose en pie y agitando la mano para llamar la atención del chico.

El joven sonrió y se acercó a ellas. Los chicos habían detenido su hijo y miraban a la pareja a la que saludaron. Cuando estuvo más cerca reconocieron a la chica que iba de la mano de él.

-Layla- soltó sorprendida Jess al darse cuenta de que era la ex novia de Terence- vaya, vosotros estáis…

-Sí, comenzamos a salir hace un par de semanas- contestó Layla con una sonrisa, estaba radiante y parecía feliz- estoy muy contenta.

-Ya te vemos- sonrió Hermione- ¿qué hacéis por aquí?

-Layla vive en el Valle de Godric y hemos decidido venir a dar un paseo- explicó Jack.

-Quedaros a pasar la tarde con nosotros- le propuso Colin.

Se miraron y asintieron.

-Jack ¿juegas?- le dijo Cedric.

-Vale- respondió el joven y se fue con los que estaban jugando mientras Layla se sentaba en una toalla junto a Jess.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Jess.

-Bien- respondió Layla- estoy tan feliz… Jack es un chico muy atento y no tiene nada que ver con Terence, es un soplo de aire fresco a decir verdad.

Las chicas sonrieron, contentas por la chica.

oo00oo

La tarde fue pasando entre risas y baños en el mar. Jess que había decidido no tentar a Harry, ya se había puesto la parte de arriba del biquini y de pronto recordó el DVD que tenía guardado en el bolso.

Mientras el resto de sus amigas se iban con los demás a jugar, ella se dirigió al bolso y sacó el CD. Se acercó a su grupo de amigos y vio como Ron se burlaba de Hermione que estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Ron…- el chico miró a Jess- yo que tú no tentaría tu suerte.

Jess levantó la mano con el CD en ella, quedando bien visibles las letras TOP SECRET. Las chicas y Jack miraron sin entender que sucedía pero los chicos miraron a Harry.

-¿Cómo diablos tiene eso?- soltó Blaise.

-Se supone que jamás nunca lo vería- soltó Ron.

-Lo tenía cerrado bajo llave- se quejó Harry y miró a su novia con el ceño arrugado.

-Lo siento, cariño, soy muy curiosa- sonrió Jess, divertida.

-¿Qué es eso?- soltó Ginny mirando a su amiga.

-Aquí está el motivo por el que nuestros adorados novios saben bailar tan bien- respondió Jess- y es de lo más cómico.

-¿Qué?- soltaron algunas risueñas.

-¡Quiero verlo!- gritó Pansy riendo.

-Recuperadlo- soltó Harry.

-¡Corred!- gritó Jess al ver como todos los chicos iban hacía ella.

Jess empezó a correr por la arena y le pasó rápidamente el DVD a Ginny cuando vio como Draco le pisaba los talones. En el mismo momento en el que la pelirroja agarraba el CD, su novio placaba a Jess, terminando los dos en el agua. Se pusieron de pie riendo y estuvieron persiguiéndose, pasándose el CD las unas a las otras para evitar que cayeran en manos de sus novios.

Jugando, riendo y disfrutando pasaron el resto del día y el resto de sus vidas. Ya no había motivos para tristezas… solo alegría y felicidad. Los fantasmas y miedos se habían ido y el futuro se habría ante ellos, mostrándoles lo que durante mucho tiempo se les había negado… la felicidad.

Esa tarde de playa, ellos intentaron recuperar el CD pero al final, para pesar de ellos y divertimiento de las chicas, ellas consiguieron verlo.

Ahora sí… **FIN**.


End file.
